Sonic the Hedgehog & My Hero Academia: The Hedgehog & The Deku
by Toonami4Ever
Summary: Izuku befriends with a Hedgehog to escape his bullying problems during Childhood. Since he left, he gave the boy a rare emerald to help him become a Hero. Years later, a mad scientist and his empire launch a massive Invasion of Earth to create a One World Government. Now, Sonic, Izuku, and other heroes join forces to stop Eggman before its too late. Sonic/MHA Crossover. Izuku/Harem
1. Prologue: The Day They Met

**Author's Note & Disclaimer:** First want to wish everyone a Happy New Year 2019. Hope everyone enjoyed the party and being hungover. Anyway, this is a Crossover story featuring Sonic the Hedgehog and My Hero Academia. I don't own both franchises. Sonic the Hedgehog is own by SEGA and the Sonic Team. My Hero Academia is own by Kohei Horikoshi, Shueisha, and Funimation.

 **This Story is Rated T for:** Intense Sequence of Sci-Fi and Action Violence, Strong Sensuality, and Language

 **Paring:** Izuku Midoriya & Harem (Momo Yaoyorozu, Ochako Uraraka, Itsuka Kendo, Mina Ashido, Tsuyu Asui, Jirou Kyoka, Toru Hagakure, and Camie Utsushimi)

* * *

Prologue: The Day They Met

A fifteen year old boy with round green eyes, messy green hair with black shadows, and four symmetrical freckles on both cheeks bellow his eyes. He wore his UA Academy uniform minus the gray suit jacket because of the summer heat. Only his white dress shirt, dark green dress pants, along with a red necktie, and red boots he wore throughout as he walk along a dirt trail in the forest. He could hear the sound of seagulls flying above him and the sound of the ocean hitting the shoreline, signaling he was getting closer to his location.

He stopped when came across a gate that was locked in chains in the middle. Two signs were on the gate. On the right with words colored in red saying "No Trespassing! Base Closed! Keep Out!". On the left with words colored in yellow saying "Authorized Personal Only!". The boy didn't mind it as he begin to unwrap the chains in between the gate. Once that's done, he open both gates.

After that, he immediately felt the wind breeze blowing on his face. The sun also blinded his eyes as he use his arm to get shades to block the brightness hitting his eyes. Took a couple of seconds to regain focus until finally he could see. The light was gone and came across an old abandoned airfield.

The airfield has been abandoned since World War II which was controlled by the Empire of Japan. Hangers on each side were empty and rusted. Grass growing by mother nature on the hanger walls and broken windows were seen as well. There were weeds growing on the runway that stretch towards the cost. Near the airfield was a beach. Seagulls flew all around the area.

The boy walk forward on the runway. Looking around at the hangers that were empty with no signs of life inside. But he could see the memories of this place, thinking "they" and "him" were still here. He stopped in the middle of the runway, looking around for any life. _"The memories that "they" left behind on this planet. The fun, the laughter, the emotions, and the battles we've went through. They're never be forgotten."_ he thought.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupt when heard a plane engine. He look up at the blue clear sky. His green eyes were wide when he saw a red biplane flying. _"No way… can it be…"_ He thought at first he saw a blue hedgehog riding on top of the wind and an anthropomorphic fox flying the plane. Both of them waving at the boy bellow. He rub his eyes to get a good look, only for his hope to be gone. Instead, it was just a regular plane flying by with no hedgehog on the wing.

He felt down thinking "he" came back to see him. He look down on the ground for a moment. _"Even though it wasn't "him", I still had hope he would return to Earth."_ Izuku Midoriya thought as he look up at the sky with a smile on his face, letting wind breeze blew his hair a little. _"That day changed my life… when he save me and a boy from a former friend who became a bully toward_ _s me.."_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Couple of years ago, a Four Year Old Izuku was scarred and nervous. He had tears coming out from his eyes. Behind him was a boy, who was holding his right arm, crying on his knees. He could tells that his right arm was hurt. "Why are you being so mean? You're making him cry, Kacchan." the boy change into his fighting stance, despite being scarred. "If you keep on hurting him,.. um… I'll uh… I'll stop you myself!" he yelled._

 _In front of him were three boys facing him. The leader of the three has ash blond, spiky hair and sharp red eyes. The three stood there until when they smile, evilly. The leader closed his eyes while smiling. The first boy behind him has Red Wings appearing from his back. The second boy's fingers were growing and almost wobbling at the same. "You want to pretend to be a hero?" Katsuki Bakugo asked, pounding his right fist on his left hand, creating an explosion. "You don't stand a chance… Deku..." He form an evil smile._

 _Izuku flinch, noticing that he was about to be attack. With no powers like them, he was defenseless. The boys charge towards, ready to attack him and the boy behind him. Bakugo was leading the attack, ready to use his Explosive Quirk to attack his former friend. Inching closer with his fist towards Izuku's face, the attack suddenly stopped. Izuku had his eyes closed, ready for him being use as a punching bag. But he didn't felt nothing. He open his eyes slowly and in shock, Bakugo and his friends were knocked out to the ground._

" _W-What just… happen…?" the boy were stunned, looking around on what saved him._

" _N-No way!" the boy behind Izuku point his finger with a shocked face. "Midoriya, look in front of you!"_

 _Izuku look in front of him and was shocked at he was seeing. A small blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with a round head and an equally round torso. He has blue fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and torso, and black eyes. He has six quills on his head, two spines protruding from his back and a short tail. He wore hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs, dark red soles and a gold buckle, and a pair of white gloves with sock-like cuffs on his hands. "W-What… is that?" he asked._

 _The hedgehog turn to the boy with a smile on his face. The animal's response was a thumb's up and a wink at him. "D-Did you just… save me?" Izuku asked as the hedgehog only nod his head, pointing his thumb at himself. "Uh… you don't talk right?" Izuku asked again, only for the hedgehog to shake his head in no._

" _You little good for nothing, rodent." They turn back to the front to see Bakugo, getting up from the ground. His face turn anger when he saw the hedgehog, standing in front of Izuku. "Deku, who this little sewer rat? Trying to defend you all of a sudden? No matter, I'll just take both of you out! Eat this!" Bakugo charged towards the two for another attack._

 _Izuku was scarred again. But the hedgehog wasn't gonna let him attack. He curl himself into a concussive ball, getting enough boost. He launch himself towards Bakugo, deliver a big hit on his stomach, sending the bully backwards, flying, hitting to a nearby trash can. His bully friends saw this as they quickly ran out of the park, scarred as hell. Bakugo got up from the ground again, seeing his friends ran off, he look back at both Izuku and the Hedgehog, giving them seething glare._

" _You think you won, Deku? This isn't over yet! Tell that sewer rat of yours he's next. When I become the Number One Hero, your gonna regret attacking me!" Bakugo said, before exiting the park, angry as ever._

 _The hedgehog rolls his eyes and shrugged his shoulders at the bully's reaction. He turn back to both boys who were shocked at what just happened. The hedgehog looked at them in question. He use his hands to wave in front of Izuku's face. "Y-You just beat Kacchan like it was nothing." the boy said as the Hedgehog gave him a thumbs up._

" _That's awesome!" both of them turn to the boy that Izuku tried to defend earlier jumped up in excitement. "Midoriya, why you didn't tell us you had a pet that has an awesome Quirk?"_

" _Huh? W-Wait! T-This is not my pet! H-He just came out of nowhere and save us from Kacchan." Izuku responded._

" _It has to be your pet? He just embarrassed Bakugo just now and his friends ran off like a bunch of crybabies." the boy responded. "Wait till I tell everyone about what happened. It seems with your pet, everyone can come to the park and play around. It makes everyone safe that Bakugo and his friend can't bully us anytime soon."_

 _From Izuku's mind, the boy was right about one thing. It feels that Bakugo can't bully him anytime soon. But he did warn him that he'll pay them back for embarrassing him. Izuku turn to see the boy chatting with the hedgehog. Though it doesn't talk, he was giving thumbs up and all like sign languages. That form a smile on Izuku's face, feeling he was safe from being bullied by others. "Sonic! There you are!" a voice was heard._

 _They look up to the sky to see an anthropomorphic fox cub, with two tails flying down at the sky, waving at them. The hedgehog waved back at him. Both boys were shocked at they were seeing. "Does this day get any weirder?" the boy asked as the fox cub landed on the ground, walking next to them._

" _There you are, Sonic. I was looking for you." the fox cub said before turning to the two boys. "Who are you, guys?"_

" _Y-You can talk?" Izuku asked, with a shocked face._

" _Yes I do. My name is Miles "Tails" Prower. But you can call me Tails." he introduce himself. "I see you met my friend, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

" _Oh, man this is so awesome. You've should've seen what it could do." the boy explaining the whole situation between Bakugo and Sonic._

" _No way! This bully tried to attack the two of you and Sonic came in for the save!" Tails said with a shocked face. He turn to see Sonic giving his partner a thumbs up. "That's Sonic for you."_

" _Its so awesome. I wish I had a video camera to record the whole thing and my friends would be shocked to see it." the boy said._

" _That's super cool." Tails said. "Anyway, I'm sorry we have to cut our conversation short. But Sonic and I have other things we need to be doing. It good to see you guys again. Let''s go Sonic." The two were about to leave the park when Sonic stopped and look to Tails. "What is it, Sonic?" the hedgehog point his finger to Izuku, who was looking at them. "Sorry, but you with the green hair! Sonic and I want to know what's your name?"Tails asked._

 _Izuku saw the reaction from the hedgehog as he forms a big smile on his face. "My name's Izuku Midoriya." he said._

" _That's an awesome name. Sonic said you can hang out with anytime. That's what real friends do. Will catch you later." Tails said as he and the hedgehog waved goodbye and left the park._

" _Man that's so awesome." the boy said, continuing to be amazed by the hedgehog._

 _Izuku just stood there seeing where the anthropomorphic animals were just now. He had the biggest smile on his face that he would never thought until now._

* * *

 _Izuku's POV_

" _That day change my life when I was four years old. I was Quirkless at the time. I always like Kacchan as a friend. But that day, he never like me. He always called me Deku. In term it meant "The One who can't achieve or do anything." That was who I am. People picking on me and bullying me in something I won't accomplished to achieve my dreams. But then, a hedgehog out of nowhere saved my life. He even beaten Kacchan like it was nothing. I started to feel something in my stomach that when that hedgehog smiled at me, he knows for a fact that he became my true friend._

 _That hedgehog… is named… Sonic the Hedgehog._

 _End POV_

* * *

 _Weeks after being saved from Bakugo, Izuku begin hanging out with both Sonic and Tails. One day, the hedgehog had Izuku on his back, speeding through the streets of cars like its race. Not one civilian didn't knew about the hedgehog or the fox cub being in the city. Izuku was enjoying every moment. Almost feeling like he was on a roller coaster ride._

 _Once they were out of the city, there were in a wooded area. Running through a dirt trail, they see closed gate. But the hedgehog with his speed, crash through the gate and they stumble upon an abandoned airfield. Izuku was worried they were trespassing but nobody was around. The hedgehog calm him down. The boy got off from the hedgehog's back as they walk towards Tails, who was cleaning his red biplane. "Hey, Tails! Wow that's an awesome plane." Izuku said, seeing the object._

" _Hey, Izuku. Thanks for the mentioning about the plane." the fox cub said. "How was the ride coming towards here?"_

" _It was scary but it was fun. Sonic is really that fast." the boy said with excitement._

" _He is known as the Speed Demon back on Mobius." Tails said._

" _Mobius?" Izuku asked._

" _Yeah. Sonic and I are from the Planet Mobius. Our home planet is similar to your planet. But like us, there are many Anthropomorphic that roam the planet." Tails said._

" _Wow, that's so awesome. I wish I would come to your planet someday." Izuku said, before changing to another subject. "By the way, if you're from that planet, then why did you come to the Planet Earth?"_

 _Tails look at Sonic, which gave the hedgehog a serious look to his partner. "Izuku, Sonic and I want to explained the whole situation on why we're here. But your still a child and we don't want you to understand why we're here. We're on a very serious mission and we feel like you don't need to know. Is that's okay with you?" Tails asked with a serious face._

" _U-Uh sure. Its okay." Izuku answered but didn't want to give more questions._

" _Now then. Since you're talking about my plane, the Tornado? How about a little ride with us in the sky." Tails said._

" _Really? You can ride a plane?" Izuku asked._

" _Sure. This thing is my plane I built from a while back. Its pretty awesome and its fun to ride." Tails said._

 _With that, Izuku ran up to the plane. However, there was only one seat on the plane and its Tails that was the driver riding on it. He heard a pat sound. Looking up, he saw Sonic, standing on top of the wing, signaling him to come up with him. "Uh, you can't be serious? What if I fall and kill myself?" he asked, worrying._

" _Don't worry, it'll be safe. Sonic right next to you." Tails said._

 _The boy didn't debate as he climbed on the wing with the hedgehog's help. Standing on it with nothing else, Izuku was worrying about what was gonna happen. He was afraid something bad will happen. "All right, here we go!" Tails push the start button, the engines turn on and the propeller begin spinning in front. The Tornado begin moving on the runway._

" _Oh no! This is scarry!" Izuku yelled as the hedgehog hold his arm to keep him still._

" _Hang on tight! We're about to lift off!" Tails yelled, pulling the stick towards him._

 _The Tornado lift up off the runway and into the sky. Izuku was freaking out, letting the wind gusts hit his body and face. His mouth was showing his teeth, wobbling like rubber and saliva coming out as well. His feet was about to slip off the wing, but Sonic hold on his arm to make sure he doesn't slip off. Once Tails control the plane, they were flying in the sky. Izuku look up at the view of the ocean and Tokyo all together. "Wow, this is so cool!" he yelled._

 _The hedgehog gave him a smile as they look the entire view. The Tornado flew through a couple of clouds. Seeing birds flying with them. Izuku was enjoying every moment of it. He never thought enjoying this moment with new friends he would make. They were above Tokyo at high attitude, seeing the view of the city and buildings from above. They even see Mt. Fuji in the distance. The plane ride was awesome for him. He would love to keep it going all day._

* * *

 _Later on, the Tornado landed back at the airfield's runway. The sun was setting down for the evening. Once they landed, Tails turn the engine's off. He jumped out of the cockpit. Sonic helped Izuku on the ground, landed next to the fox cub. "Wow, that was so awesome! Never thought I would have fun like that!" Izuku said, jumping up and down with excitement._

" _It sure was. I'm glad you like it. Even though you had to stand on the wing must of the flight." Tails said._

" _At first I thought I was scared, but it was so awesome." Izuku said, turning to the hedgehog. "Thanks, Sonic. That was so cool to stand on the wing. I would love to do it again."_

 _The hedgehog responded with a smile and a thumbs up. "Anyway I better get home. My mom would worry me if I don't." Izuku said. "Hey, Sonic? Can you take me home?"_

 _Sonic nod his head in agreement, letting the boy ride on his back. "Hey, wait! I got an idea. How about you guys come with me to my apartment?" Izuku asked._

" _Huh? You're serious? What if your mom found out about us and she'll be freak out by our appearance?" Tails asked._

" _Don't worry I find the way to sneak you two in my room." the boy said._

" _Oh I see. But why are you want to take us to your home?" Tails asked._

" _Because I want to show you guys a person I'm a big fan of." Izuku said. "He's perhaps the best hero you'll ever see."_

 _Sonic and Tails were confused by it. "Best hero? Who could it be?" the fox cub thought._

* * *

 _ **Midoriya's Apartment- Mustaufu, Japan**_

 _As night time came, Izuku returned home thanks to Sonic. He was very excited because not only he enjoyed some fun time with both Sonic and Tails, he was about to do his usually stuff that he does every night on his desktop computer. "Mom, hurry!" Izuku ran out from his room, excited and a toy in his hand. He ran towards her mom, who was doing the dishes. "Come on, mom! Its computer time!" he said, jumping up and down as she turn the water off before turning to her son._

" _Already?" Inko Midoriya asked as they head to Izuku's room._

 _Once they enter, Izuku jumped to his chair in front of his computer, using his head up and down like his headbanging to a metal song. "Come on! Faster, let's go!" he yelled again in excitement._

" _Jeez, I think you added 10,000 views to this one yourself, Izuku." Inko said, clicking on the video with the mouse. "I don't why you like but I think its scary." Once that was done, she exits from the room, closing the door behind her._

 _Izuku look back at the door closed. He press pause to stop the video, though it hasn't started it yet. He jumped from his chair and ran to the closet. Opening the door, both Sonic and Tails popped out from the small room. "Sorry its cramped inside. I didn't want my mom to find out I have live animals living in here. You know the landowner has rules not allowing pets in the apartment." he said where the hedgehog place his fist on his hips, tapping his right foot, looking at the boy. "Don't give me that look. What I'm suppose to do?"_

" _You know how Sonic is when he gives those looks." Tails said, laughing. He look around at his room showing posters, toys, and a costume of his favorite hero. "Who is this guy? It he like one of your favorite person with all these collection of the same guy?"_

" _Trust me. You'll gonna love him. Come on. I have the video right here." Izuku said as he ran back to his seat in front of the computer. Tails followed him while Sonic examines the poster of the muscular man, smiling. The hedgehog look at his teethes. He look to his left to see a mirror next to him. He look at his own teeth then look back at the poster. He came in question on them to see who teethes were better. "Hey, Sonic. Hurry. You're gonna miss it." Izuku said._

 _The hedgehog ran up to the computer. Izuku press play as the video begin. He had a big smile on his face, with a little red cheeks appearing. The video shows a footage of a helicopter that crashed landed in a street along with vehicles that were in the wreckage somewhere in the city. Fires were seen in the background. Many civilians stood in front of the crash site. The Camera man look around at even before he stopped to see a man in front talking with him in a panic tone. "Who is he? The guy already saved a hundred people at least and it hasn't been ten minutes. I mean… this is crazy. I can't believe it!" the man said as the camera moves around at the wreckage._

 _Suddenly, a silhouette figure appears to climb on a bus that was in the wreckage. Izuku smiled even more. Both Sonic and Tails eyes were wide at what they seeing. The muscular figure walk on the bus, laughing as he carried a couple more civilians in his arms and more on his back. **"HA HA HA HA!"**_ the figure laughed, walking on the bus.

" _Look! He's got more!"_ the man on the video yelled.

" _No way! He rescue everyone in the destruction. That's crazy." Tails said as Sonic has his mouth wide open, shocked at what he was seeing._

" _ **Fear not citizens! Help has arrived!"**_ the man said.

" _Who is that?" Tails asked._

" _That's All Might! He's is known as the Symbol of Peace!" Izuku said, still looking on screen, overjoyed. "You can tell I have all of his collection in my room. He's one of my favorite heroes. I hope someday I get a chance to meet him."_

" _All Might? That's a pretty good name. Right, Sonic?" Tails look to see the hedgehog, still has his mouth and eyes wide open at the Hero on screen. Both he and Izuku laughed at the hedgehog's reaction. "I guess he's stunned than ever to see him."_

 _They proceed to watch the video of the camera showing All Might smiling before speaking. **"Because I am here!"** the Symbol of Peace said._

 _Those words made Izuku excited like never before. "He's the coolest in the universe!" he raised his All Might figure in the air, looking at it. "And once I get my Quirk, I'm gonna be a hero just like him!" Izuku then did a mock laugh like All Might would do. That gotten both Sonic and Tails attention. The hedgehog just look at him. Tails decided to join in on the laugh._

 _Suddenly, the door open where Inko walked in. "Izuku, is there someone talking to you?" she asked where it was just him in the room. Not one sight and both Sonic and Tails with him._

" _Uh, no. It was just the computer. That what it was." he said, rubbing the back of his head and laughing at the same time._

 _Inko just stood there with her finger her chin. "Uh,.. okay honey." she said before closing the door. She stood behind the door, thinking that her son was talking with someone. "I could've swore I heard Izuku talking with someone. I wonder who it was?" She stood there for a couple of seconds until she decided to just forget about it. "Hmm. Maybe it was my imagination." She walk off to the living room._

 _Meanwhile, the boy jumped from his seat and look underneath the bed to see both Sonic and Tails hiding from her. They crawl out from underneath once she closed the door. "That was close. You gotta keep it down. She would've known by now or she'll kill me." he said._

" _Good thing Sonic had that quick dash to the bed." Tails said as Sonic nod his head with a thumbs up and a smile._

 _The three continue to watch the All Might video over and over again. In the hedgehog's mind, he would love to meet All Might someday if there's a chance._

 _However, in the living room, Inko sat in the sofa with her head down. Feeling real bad for her son because they were to head to the Doctor's Office the next day. She had a bad feeling of what was to come real soon._

* * *

 _The next day, at the doctor's office, Izuku sat next with Inko. The doctor sat in front of them where in between on the wall next to them was the X-Ray picture of Izuku's Left Foot hanging on the X-Ray Lamp to get a good look. "Sorry, kid. Its not gonna happen." the doctor deliver the most devastating news. It cause Izuku to drop his All Might figure to the floor, sitting there with his eyes shown disbelief and trauma._

 _Inko put her right hand on her son's back to confront him. "Oh, dear. So you really think they're something wrong, then? Most of the other Kindergartners in his class have begun to show signs already." she said to the doctor._

" _My record says your a Fourth Generation Quirk user." he said. "What powers did you and the boy's father have?"_

" _Nothing too special." she replied, using her left hand to float the All Might figure towards her hand. "I can float objects completely towards me and my husband's breathe fire. They're useful enough I suppose."_

" _Izuku already should've manifested one of these Quirks for a combination of both. After viewing his X-Rays, I don't think he's going too." the doctor explained. "You see when superpowers first begin appearing, there were many research studies conducted and doctors discovered a length between the bone in a person's foot and the likely hold they developing a Quirk. People with powers have only one joint in their pinky toe. They're bodies evolve into a more streamline version of the human form." The doctor point his finger of where toe was. "You can see here that Izuku has two joints in his pinky. Like roughly twenty percent of the population these days. Based on the research these days, is safe to say that your son won't be developing a Quirk."_

 _The whole news left Izuku completely devastated. Only Inko could feel bad for her son._

* * *

 _Rain was poring throughout the night at the apartment complex. In Izuku's room, the boy watched the same video the previous night again. Inko stood in front of the door before turning slowing to her son, looking at his computer. She felt so bad for him and don't know what to do. "See that mom?" he broke the silence in the room. "There's always a smile on his face no matter how bad things get." His voice begins to shake suddenly but still continue to speak. "Even when things are impossible, he never gives up."_

 _He then turn his chair around to face his mother. Inko begin shedding tears where she saw her son, floating tears out of his eyes and pointing his finger at the screen of All Might smiling. He was shaking where the words that brought up completely devastated her. "…Do you think… I can be a hero too?" he asked that question._

 _Inko walked slowly towards her son. With her arms lifting up, she was inches away from him. She then ran up to her, falling on her knees, hugging her son. "I'm sorry, Izuku." she said, sobbing, holding him so tight. "I wish things were different."_

 _The two were crying together in the dark. They didn't notice that both Sonic and Tails were in the closet, watching the whole scene with the door open a little. The fox cub shed tears, feeling so bad for the young boy. "I wish I can comfort him. I feel so bad for him. He always dream of becoming a hero." Tails whisper with more tears coming from his eyes._

 _The hedgehog could only look at the sight. His head was down with his eyes closed. Feeling bad for the boy._

 _Suddenly, Tails saw his watch light up. Luckily it was on silence mode so they won't be caught by Inko. The fox cub clean his face to end the tears. He and Sonic look at the watch. The radar indicate an enemy in space… "Sonic, its..." Tails couldn't finish when he look at the hedgehog's face. It show a serious one as he nod his head towards his partner._

* * *

 _The next day, both Sonic and Tails return to the airfield. They were getting ready to leave the city and the planet to return home. Tails hopped inside the Tornado's Cockpit while Sonic stood on the top wing as his usually seat. The fox cub was about to push the engine button until they heard a boy's voice. Turning around, they saw Izuku running towards them._

 _The Anthropomorphic animals jumped off the plane to meet with the boy. They see his eyes all puffed up red from all the crying he went through last night after the devastating news of him being Quirkless. "You okay, Izuku? Tails asked in a soft tone._

" _Still a little hurt." the boy responded. "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I'm just sad it had to come that way."_

" _Its not your fault, Izuku. You always want to dream to become a hero someday. I know you will. Just have to trust your instinct." Tails said._

" _I doubt that. My mom is just devastated just as I am. And now, I'm gonna be picked on at school by everyone including Kacchan because I'm Quirkless. I didn't even bother going to school today because of what to expect." Izuku said, with tears coming from his eyes. He quickly rubbed it with his arms before changing to another subject. "By the way, why you told me to come here?"_

 _Both Sonic and Tails look at one another. The hedgehog nod his head with a serious face at the fox cub. "The reason we call you here is that… "sigh"… Sonic and I are about to leave this planet. I know its difficult for us to say goodbye, and we had some fun times, but we have a mission that we need to take seriously. Please don't feel bad for us because we're leaving you alone."_

 _Izuku was shaken more with tears coming out. "B-But… why would you go? We had all the fun time hanging out with one another. Is this about me being Quirkless? Is that why you're leaving?" the boy asked, angrily trying to hold back his crying._

" _No, no, no. Its not that. We don't make Earth our home. Like I said, we take our mission very seriously. Please don't cry. I promise that Sonic and I will return in the future to be with you." Tails said, patting the boy's back as he calms down._

" _I-I really don't want you two to leave. You guys are perhaps the bested friends I've ever would've thought." Izuku explained, with his head down. "I never had friends at school and even though Kacchan and I were friends before, he always bully me thinking he has a better Quirk." He look up to the hedgehog. "You save me from being attacked by Kacchan and his friends. I thank you for what you did for me. I always felt save with you guys from being bullied by everyone else. Now once your gone, they'll be coming after me again."_

 _Tails felt bad for the boy. Izuku look down on the ground again with tears dropping from his eyes. Sonic looked at the boy, feeling bad for him so much at what he went through. Suddenly, the hedgehog formed a smile. He walked back towards the Tornado. Hopping in the cockpit, he grabbed something and walked back to the boy. He tap of finger on the boy's shoulder. Izuku wipe his tears away with his arm, looking at the hedgehog. Sonic raised his hand, holding an object in front of the boy._

 _It was a green emerald that grew a bright light from it. Izuku eyes went wide, seeing the object in front of him. Tails was stunned at what Sonic was doing. "Sonic? Are you crazy? What are you doing?" the fox cub asked as the hedgehog point his finger at the emerald and then point his finger at the boy. "No way! You can't be serious?!"_

" _W-What he talking about?" Izuku asked with a shocked face._

" _He want to give you this Chaos Emerald for many reasons. This emerald can make you stronger than ever despite being Quirkless. You can try to take down many of the people that tries to bully you. This can help you survive and your goal to become a hero in the future." Tails said._

 _Izuku could only look the emerald more than ever. "What is a Chaos Emerald?" he asked._

" _A Chaos Emerald are an ancient emerald and mystical relics. There are seven emeralds with different colors. They hold powerful properties and abilities." Tails explained. "Those that hold all seven of the emeralds can use their powers fr variety of things, such as initiating a super transformation, powering machines, and warping time and space. Anyone who combines all seven emerald can control ultimate power."_

 _Izuku was shocked by the information he was getting. "So that means if I have all seven, I can become stronger than ever to be a hero?" he asked._

" _Exactly. However, let it be known that if you choose to take this emerald, you'll be hunted down by an enemy who destined to have his hands on this emerald and the other six I mention." Tails said with a serious face._

" _W-Who is this enemy?" the boy asked, getting nervous._

 _Tails look to Sonic, still has that serious look. The hedgehog nod his head for his approval as the fox cub use his watch. He press a couple of buttons on it, lifting in front of Izuku. It shows a hologram figure of a man with black pants and leggings, white gloves, a bald head, pince-nez glasses with blue lenses, a bright red nose, and a very bushy auburn mustache. He wore a red shirt with an oversize yellow collar and gray buckles on his pants._

" _This person is Dr. Ivo Robotnik also known as Dr. Eggman." Tails explained. "He is the most evil genius in the universe. He agenda is controlling the entire world. Sonic and I encounter him in the past for many years. His weapons known for building robots to take on everyone who stands in his way of world domination. But the good news is that Sonic has beaten him many time. However, Eggman doesn't know when to quit, he continues to do whatever it takes to defeat us and to continue to move forward with his agenda." The hologram changes to various badniks and robots made by Eggman. Izuku was surprise by the whole thing shown to him._

" _Those are scary robots that evil man made." the boy said. "What does it have to do with him and the Chaos Emeralds you mention?"_

 _Tails turn the watch off, facing the boy with a serious face. "That's where you come in. There's reasons why Sonic's giving you the Chaos Emerald. Not only to make you stronger, but to protect it at all cost. Because if it goes to the hands of Eggman and the other emeralds as well, he'll have power for evil in the future. So we're giving you a choice and you have to decide. If you want this emerald, you know the dangers of what's to come. For the hope of your future and your mother's future as well. Are you will take that chance?"_

 _Izuku was surprise by the fox cub's statement. Looking back at all the events of being bulled by Bakugo and many others who called him "worthless" and many others. Plus, his dream of becoming a hero just like his idol, All Might and that came crashing down once he found out he was Quirkless. But now, thanks to Sonic and Tails, he was given an opportunity to grow stronger with the Chaos Emerald in front of him. He knows the dangers of what to come in the future. But he wasn't gonna say no to that offer. His face turn to a serious one for the first time. "… I accept..." he said._

 _Both Sonic and Tails look at him with a smile from his reaction. The hedgehog gave the emerald to Izuku as the boy hold on to the emerald. Once he touch it, Izuku felt a stronger power transferring throughout his body. The emerald is giving him a ton of strength despite being a boy. "Wow, that's one big power didn't think I would feel." he said._

" _Keep it with you at all cost. Don't let it get into the hands of anyone. Including that bully who mess with you. Don't be afraid of nowhere, be yourself and show them… just like All Might said on screen… I AM HERE!" Tails said, doing the same All Might expression._

 _Izuku couldn't help but smile as he did the same along with Sonic. Once the conversation was over. Tails jumped in the cockpit, turning on the Tornado's engine. The boy and the hedgehog looked at one another. Sonic decided to give him a hug, shocking the boy. Izuku smiled and return the hug. Though he had tears in his eyes. Once the hug was over, Sonic gave him a thumbs up, turning back and jumping on the wing. They said their goodbyes together._

" _Sonic, wait." Izuku ran up to the plane where the hedgehog look down. The boy put his other hand in his pocket, pulling an object out. "Here, take this."_

 _The object was an All Might Action Figure that Izuku had in his hand a couple of nights ago when he show them the All Might video on the computer. Sonic couldn't help but smiled. The boy gave the hedgehog his toy, looking at the hero._

" _I hope someday when you return, you get a chance to meet him soon." Izuku said as the Hedgehog gave him a thumb up._

 _After that, the Tornado then lifts off at the end of runway and into the blue sky, disappearing from it. Never to be seen again._

 _Izuku look at the sky where the wind breeze came in play. He look down at the Green Chaos Emerald in his hands. Looking at it, his face turn to a determine one. "I won't let this emerald get into the wrong hands. I'll protect everyone on this planet and become the Number One Hero. I won't let nobody down." he said, raising the emerald in the air._

* * *

 _Izuku's POV_

 _That was the last time I saw Sonic and Tails. They're parting gift was giving me the Chaos Emerald. It was a tough decision I had to make. But they gave me hope of becoming what I want to become. A hero to protect everyone from any enemy that would do harm to others. My journey was just the beginning of me to fulfill my dreams. With the Chaos Emerald in my hands,… my journey to become the Number One Hero began._

 _End POV_

* * *

End Prologue

 **Author's Note:** And there you have it. The prologue is complete and thus the story commence. Hope everyone enjoyed it. I know it was awkward to have the Classic Sonic not talking. I would've have done it like the Sonic the Hedgehog OVA Movie from 1999, but I decided to just stick with it like both Sonic Generations and Sonic Forces. Good thing I put the Classic Tails in to help out on Sonic. Don't worry, next chapter the Modern Sonic will be appearing and it will talk throughout the story.

Anyway, I know you guys have a ton of questions to asked and what you expect down the road in the story. I won't spoil anything but you can DM me on questions to expect on this story. I'll reply to your questions and what you expect down the road. But I will talk about what to expect in this story. It will take place during Season One of My Hero Academia so basely we're going through the Anime but some filter and changes throughout. It will be a little difficult but I'll give it all I can to let you enjoy this story. When we get to Season Two, I decide on that one since another user is doing a Sonic/My Hero Academia Crossover story calls "Footwork" if anyone has read it yet. Pretty awesome story by the way.

Yes, the Chaos Emeralds will be appearing throughout and the Master Emerald. Tails, Knuckles and other Sonic friends will be on this story as well. Since Koji has a pet rabbit, like you saw in Season Three when Class 1-A was moving to the dorms, I thought a friendship with him, Ryoji, and Cream the Rabbit will be an awesome part of the story. The main antagonists no doubt is Eggman, Tomura Shigaraki, the League of Villains and Infinite himself from Sonic Forces, who will be a leathely threat to the Heroes throughout.

It'll be a Harem story so expect some Sensuality Scenes down the road with the MHA Girls fighting for Izuku's Heart

Finally, I got big plans for Bakugo and Monoma, though he doesn't along with Class 1-B don't appear until Season 2 but they will be appearing early in the story. down the road. Trust me, he's the most hated person on the show since I started watching it when it came to Toonami last May.

So there you have it. What to expect in this story. Hope everyone enjoy your New Year's Day. As for me, I got the NHL Winter Classic and some College Bowl Game to watch. The next chapter could come maybe this Friday or over the weekend.

Once again, thanks for reading. Looking forward to the journey down the road. Please review


	2. Chapter One: Ten Years Later

Chapter One: 10 Years Later…

* * *

 **10 Years Later- Bygone Island, Planet Mobius**

Miles away lies a planet similar to Earth, lies the island. On the beach, a blue hedgehog lay back on a chair. With an umbrella above him, giving him shade from the hot summer sun. A table with a radio boom box and a chili dog on it. With sunglasses on, he enjoy the view of the blue ocean and the tides coming on to shore with the seagulls flying above the blue skies and feeling the windy breeze.

"This is how much I love sitting back. It almost feels like vacation. Which it is in my opinion. Also, its been two weeks since Baldy Nose Hair attacked this island and me. Kinda not like the Egghead to be silence and all. Unless he's planning something big. But, you never know. He probably went on vacation like me. Oh well, as long as its peace and quiet throughout the island, its all good." he said as he ate his chili dog before laying back to enjoy the ocean.

"Sonic!" the hedgehog jumped from his seat and back inside it, only to be folded with him inside all trapped inside.

Two individuals were running towards him. The first is a young, anthropomorphic fox cub with a unique mutation of two tails instead of one. He has mostly yellow-orange fur with white fur around his muzzle, front torso, and tip of his tails. He also has blue eyes. Typically, his attire consists simply of white gloves with black rings around the wrist and red shoes with white toes.

The second is an anthropomorphic echidna with red fur that covers most of his body, peach skin on his muzzle, a white crescent-shaped patch of fur on his chest, and purple eyes. He also has seven dreadlock-like spines on his head and a medium-sized tail. His attire, red and yellow shoes, each with green cuffs and a grey, sextuple-bolted plate on top. He also wears white, mittens-like gloves with sock-like cuffs and two spiked knuckles on each hand. Both his gloves are large.

The two approach Sonic, who was still stuck in the folded chair. "Uh, Sonic? Are you okay?" Tails asked as they heard the hedgehog mumbling. "Are you saying something?"

"Uh, I think he needs help getting out the chair." Knuckles the Echidna replied.

The echidna unfolded the chair. Sonic got out really quick with his speed. Landing in front of the others. Getting good air in his mouth. He regains his composer before turning to his friends."Here I am enjoying a nice peace and quiet. Ah, who I'm kidding. Anyway, what with all the yelling, Tails? You know I can hear you, buddy." Sonic said.

"Uh, it seems you're enjoying your vacation." Tails said.

"That what I was doing until you ruin it." the hedgehog said where Tails gave him a glare. "What? Don't look at me like that! "sigh" Anyway, what is it?"

"We got a big problem. A major problem." Tails explained. "The Six Chaos Emeralds along with the Master Emerald is missing. Knuckles came to my workshop minutes ago. He was all wobbly, like he woke up on the wrong side of the bed. He told me what happened and incident occur last night. Knuckles saw a couple of Buzz Bombers heading towards the Altar of he Emeralds. But then, he felt something hit his neck. He fall on the ground, unconscious and the next morning, he woke up and saw that all the emeralds were gone."

The echidna pulled out a dart with a hypodermic needle tip. The thing was empty with the injection already in his body last night. "I found this on my neck. It appears that somebody snuck behind me and aim some gun and shot this on my neck. Guess they use the Buzz Bombers as a decoy for the shooter to knock me out with the dart. That was the plan to get the emeralds and Master Emerald at the same time." Knuckles said.

"So I guess Egghead finally came out from his rock and begin launching his attack. It was all piece and quiet throughout the past five weeks." Sonic said.

"I agree with the quiet thing with Eggman not attacking the island got us into very suspicious. I betcha Eggman is planning something and we don't even know about it just yet." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles is right. We should go and check out his base to see what he's been doing. If we know what he's planning any sneak attack, we should try to stop it. Plus, getting both the emeralds back in one piece." Tails said.

Sonic didn't like the idea to fight. He would rather enjoy the quietness with no Eggman attack. But both Tails and Knuckles were right about one thing. "All right, then we should take a quick visit to his base to see what he's been doing. We better call the others about it and get all the team ready for this fight. Can't waste any time. I'll head to the base. Warn the others and meet me there." he said as the Hedgehog boost up his speed to the base.

"Let's hurry back to my workshop. Will call the others from there and then will catch up with Sonic at Eggman's base." Tails said.

"Fine by me." Knuckles said as they proceed to their workshop. "By the way, since we're talking about the emeralds, why is there only six emeralds? Usually there's seven always. I'm just asking. Unless Sonic has that emerald."

Tails haven't told him or the others the real truth on the missing emerald. He and Sonic gave that way to Izuku back on Earth 15 years ago. So instead, he just told a lie to please the echidna. "Yeah Sonic has the other emerald. He just keep it with him just in case Eggman would attack." Tails said a lie.

"Oh, I see. Anyway, just tell him to keep it to himself now with Eggman has all six emeralds with him. Plus, the Master Emerald as well." Knuckles said.

Tails look at him before looking forward. _"I'm gonna have to tell him the real truth about the other emerald. I'm hoping Izuku is taking good care of_ _the emerald_ _. I'm also hoping he's been taking good care of himself as well."_ he thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic continues speeding down in a forest. Swinging by trees, dodging rocks and falling logs, proceeding towards Eggman's base. He stopped for a minute to look up in the sky. _"Izuku, I hope you're doing okay buddy. Don't let that Chaos Emerald fall into nobody's hands._ _I hope you're training hard to become a hero._ _"_ he thought before resuming his quest to the base.

* * *

Once the others were gone, one of the trees, which wasn't a palm tree because there are palm trees at beaches. This "tree" was no tree. An anthropomorphic wolf using a tree as a disguise with a branch in his right hand, look around to see if anyone was there on the beach. He heard the conversation of Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles about Eggman's wheabouts.

"So the rumors are true then. Eggman's no longer on this planet. Which mean there's a chance for the Lightning Bolt Society to control of this island. This is perfect. I need to tell the others about it." Chameleon the Tree Spy said as he left the beach.

* * *

Miles away from Mobius, lies the planet Earth. The morning sun rises up behind the Pacific Ocean at the old abandoned airfield. A 14 Year Old Izuku Midoriya was lifting a big tire and pushing it back to the ground. He was doing it over and over again. A green aura surrounds his body with the help of the Green Chaos Emerald, which bright up a light inside his backpack nearby. The power of the emerald gave him strength to do exercises including lifting big things around the airfield. For ten years, he grew muscles from his arms and a six pack he form on his body. He use the air field as his training grounds and for it as a waiting for point for both Sonic and Tails to return to the planet.

Since he receive the emerald, he's been working properly with it. Took some time to get it to learn how to use it. Though his personality is still a work in progress. Still his confidence grew year by year with the help of the emerald. He was still the nervous and shy type of boy that he was during his bullying by his former childhood friend and other people.

He wore a white shirt, black shorts, and green sneakers. He clothes was already drench in sweat from the usually morning training he's doing. Suddenly, his phone vibrated from his back pocket of his shorts. The green aura disappeared from his body before pulling out his phone to see the time as it reads 5:45am.

"Wow. Already that time. Everything flies by quick when you're training." He said to himself, wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. He walk towards his backpack, unzipping it to grab a bottle of water and begin drinking it. Getting himself dehydrated. After that, he put the water bottle back in his backpack. "Well, I better get myself home before Mom get worry that I'm missing."

Izuku put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the Green Chaos Emerald out of his backpack before putting it on his back. He use the emerald for teleportation. Quickest way to get home instead of going across town by either walking or taking a nearby bus. The bright light from the emerald appeared, creating a ball of light around Izuku, disappearing from the airfield.

* * *

Two minutes later, the ball of light appears in his bedroom as Izuku arrived back at the apartment complex. He look at the time on his phone before rushing to his bathroom. The door closed as the water was turn on inside. He took a quick shower to get rid of the smell and sweat around his body.

He was done in seven minutes. Izuku turn the shower off, exiting from the bathroom with a towel wrap around his waste. He dried himself up. Grabbing a pair of green boxers, socks, and his black gakuran school uniform from his drawer. He grabbed his extra pair of sneakers from underneath his bed. He place his dirty clothes in the basket next to the door for his mother to up for laundry. He dressed quickly in his school uniform and right on time, there was a knock at the door. Izuku look at his phone. The clock saying 6:00am.

" _Izuku, are you up? I got breakfast ready. Hurry up and come eat before you leave for school."_ Inko's voice was heard from behind the door.

"Sure mom. I'm coming." he answered.

" _Oh and don't forget to get the laundry basket from your room."_ she said.

Izuku got the water bottles out of his backpack. He place them on his desk. Grabbing his notebooks and place in his backpack. He kept the emerald in there, thinking he want to keep it at home for safe keeping. No telling what his mom would do with it if she finds it. He grabbed his phone, putting in his back pocket of his pants before putting on his sneakers. He grabbed both his backpack and basket of laundry before exiting his room.

He saw his mom in the kitchen, placing breakfast at the table. A bowl of Gohan White Rice, another bowl of Tamago Kake Gohan with an Egg Omelet on top of the rice, and Miso Shirou in another bowl. He put the basket at the walkway before walking to his chair at the table. Inko sat across the other side of the table. She notice her son was eating fast. Almost like he was starving to death for food.

"U-Uh, Izuku? Calm down. Don't eat too fast. You don't want to choke and you have enough time to get school. It's not like your running late." She said, grabbing a bowl of rice and begin eating.

"O-Oh. Sorry, Mom. I was hungry because I was working out." Izuku said, drinking a glass of water before eating again.

Inko continues to stare at her son. She began noticing the difference of him. Growing muscles around his body. He been telling her about working out before and after school. One part of her could tell he's been doing it since the bullying from his childhood friend on him. Another part of her knew he has been dreaming of becoming a hero. What she doesn't know was the Chaos Emerald he was using. He never ask her about as it was kept a secret.

It make her so worry and depressing that she begin gaining weight from the guilt of her son being Quirkless. Every day he would see her son being brutality beaten by Bakugo. Even people discrimnating at Qurikless people. She would hear people sending death threats though voicemail or letters. It was taking a toll on her and Izuku. Every night she would hear his sobbing bed and wish she could make things better for him. Sadly, she couldn't. She had to bear this in her life. She has been protective of him despite being 14 years old now.

"Mom?" Inko snap from her thoughts, seeing her son stare at her with a worrying face. "Are you okay? You look worried."

"I'm fine. Just thinking of something else." she said, eating her breakfast.

Izuku knew she was lying. "Look, if this is about Kacchan messing with me, I'll be fine. He hasn't been messing with me. I avoided him multiple times especially when I'm the first person getting a head start at the exits before school ends." he said.

"That is true. You haven't been coming home with bruises or scars around your face like before. Still, I just pray he doesn't take to far and try to kill you. That would worry me a lot. I can tell you've been working out a lot. You're not gonna try to fight back against him aren't you? That could get you expelled from school." Inko said.

"I never get into fights with him. Why would I? I never get myself into trouble. I don't want to disappoint you. Besides, I really don't go anywhere. I don't have any friends, remember?" he said, looking down at the table with a sad face.

"I understand." she said, resuming eating before looking back at him. "Quick question? Where are you working out at? You're know you don't have any money for a membership for any workout places in town. Those are really expensive."

"U-Uh, w-well… I work out in the park. You know like jogging or other things." he said, creating a lie. "I'm just praying if I have enough strength to get into U.A. soon."

"You still want to go to the Academy? Even though you don't have a Quirk?" Inko asked, getting worry.

"It's like I haven't giving up my dream. I still want to become a Hero. I'm not gonna to give up on it or let nobody question my chances. Besides, lifted that rule up. I could become the first Quirkless person to attend the Academy in history." Izuku said with determination.

"Still. I understand you want to be a Hero. But remember the dangerous things that could come around." Inko said.

"Mom, I'll make you proud. I promise nothing won't happen to me. I want to make you happy and proud for what I can accomplish. Nothing with happen to me. I promise." He said, getting up from his chair and walking to the sink placing the empty bowls in them. He walk back to his mom, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Anyway, I better get going. I'll see you later. I'll be late coming home to do more exercises."

"Have a good day at school. Be careful." Inko said, returning a kiss on his cheek.

Izuku grabbed his backpack and walk to the door. He look back at his mother one last time, giving her a smile and goodbye wave. He open the door and ran out of his home. Inko closed the door before locking it. She still had her hand the knob, looking at the floor with sadness for her son. She walk back to the kitchen to clean up. After that, she walk to the living room to turn on the TV. The morning news came on with Breaking News Report.

" _Breaking News on this morning's broadcast."_ the News Anchor explained. _"An ongoing incident is occurring at the Tatooin Station. Our News Chopper is on the scene showing a Giant Villain wrecking havoc on bullet trains and buildings. Police has blocked all street section to protect civilians and all trains coming to the stations has halt operations. The good news is that our Heroes are on their way to take care of the situation as we speak."_

That report got Inko very worried. She was praying that her son made it to school safely away from the incident.

* * *

Miles away from Earth, a massive and heavily armed space armada with guns, cannons, and an army of robots. were on their way to the planet. All colored red. Its logo on every ship feature a globe with mechanical arms emerging from it. A smiling face of a man with a mustache and tips of goggles above its head beneath it with chains. In the middle of the fleet, a large ship which is its flagship is home to its leader. Above the globe, two nails shaped of a letter X.

Inside the flagship, a man with a dome-shaped head and no visible neck, a bald head, a bright red nose, and a very bushy mahogany mustache. He wears both a tinted glasses and green-lensed goggles as headwear. Dressed in a red coat sporting two square metal buttons on both sides of his chest in gold. These buttons have white straps that run across the coat's sides to identical buttons on the back. It also has sliver, zipper-like linings down the back, arms and front, yellow cuffs, and two extensions on the front that have large silver buttons. In addition, he wears white, cuff-less gloves on his hands and a pair of black pants with matching boots seemingly attached to therm bearing circular plates on the both sides of the ankles and three square ones riding up the shin.

He stood there in a room looking in front of a large container with his arms crossed. It shows the Master Emerald in the middle with all six Chaos Emeralds in an all high tech machine type. A robot spray some Windex on the glass and cleaning it. Just then, the doors behind him slides open. He didn't mind who was entering the room as kept his eyes on his prizes in front of him.

A short man with a long beak-like nose and a bald head with a long reddish-brown beard. His outfit consists of a white lab coat with a green shirt underneath. He has a red eyepiece on his left eye. In his hand is an electronic tablet. "Well done, boss. We took the emeralds just like you said. It was a good plan to use sleeping darts on the echidna right before we took all of them." Doctor Julian Snively said.

"I rather would've fought with the echidna to get the emeralds. But oh well, at least I got what I wanted before leaving the planet. That all it matters." Doctor Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman said. "By the way, I thought there will be seven emeralds, not six. Where is the seventh emerald?"

"I'm not sure. When I snuck in the altar, I saw just six of the emeralds and the Master Emerald. Usually, there would be seven. I hope that hedgehog hasn't it or will be in grave danger." Snively said.

"Ah forget about it. Six will do fine and the Master Emerald as well. Besides, that stupid hedgehog and his friends don't know anything about our mission. They'll probably know by it for a couple of months once I'm on Earth by then." Eggman said when he heard the door slides open from behind. He turn around to see two robots entering the room, standing at attention. "What do you two idiots, want?" he asked.

The first robot resembles a tall, lanky, roughly humanoid rooster or chicken with white feathers, scaled feet, wing-like arms, silver body armor, black collar and belt, a red rooster comb on top of his head, a red two-feathered tail, and a yellow beak and legs. He is incompetent and stupid, possessing an IQ of 40.

The next robot is a small, short, and stocky teal machine with tank tracks for feet, an antennae on the back of the top of his head, compass bellybutton as well as drills instead of his hands and nose, vaguely resembling a mole. He also carries a plate on his back that reads "X-14". He is amazingly stupid, possessing an IQ of 25, and fails at almost everything he does.

"Sorry we interrupted both your conversation, boss." Scratch the Chicken Badnik answered. "But the animals we capture before we left are ready to be robotize and be use for combat."

"Exactly. Make sure they'll are be use for the upcoming invasion of Earth. Have them ready before we arrive at our new home." Eggman replied.

"Yes, boss." he said turning to the robot neck to him, with a smirk. "See, idiot. The boss gave me gratitude unlike you."

"You just said that so you can have all the credit. Don't forget it was me that began doing the whole robotizing them. You just sit in a chair being lazy as the usually." Grounder the Drilling Badnik answered back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. There you go always lying trying to blame me." Scratch said.

It became a shouting match between the two robots. Snively rolls his eyes in annoyance, covering both his ears with both hands. He look towards Eggman where he was turning red and steam coming out from his eyes, ready to blow up. "SHUT UP! YOU IDIOTS!" the Doctor yelled so loud, the robots stopped their shouting match. "Idiot! Keep yelling like that I'll eject you out to space like trash and you be begging to bring you back to this ship!"

"Yes, boss." they said when their heads down.

Suddenly, the alarm rang with red lights blinking. They all look around, thinking it something serious. The other robots in the room stopped cleaning the glass. But Eggman quickly ordered them to continue on as they did.

" _Boss, come to the bridge at once."_ a robotic voice was heard on the speaker

"To the bridge, now!" Eggman said as they left the room together.

* * *

They arrived at the bridge seconds. They were four robots working on the computers screens in front of them. The third is a diminutive robot with a round head composed of a semisphereical red cap with a smaller black semisphere under it for a lower face. His lower face can seperate to eveal a light blue cover, representing his mouth, and he has two grey-framed and pupil-less light blue eyes. He has a black ball joint for a chest and red gloves for hands. His arms and back consist each of two thin grey bars that are joined by a black and red ball joint. His lower body is a small back semisphere with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. He a highly intelligent, serious, and level-headed guy.

The fourth is a diminutive robot. He has a black square head with a flatten, yet wider yellow square cap on top and a larger black square on the bottom, the latter which resembles a jaw. His jaw can separate from his head to reveal a light blue cover resembling a mouth. He also has, two grey-framed and pupil-less light blue eyes. His chest consists of a smaller yellow cube and has yellow gloves for hands. His arms and back each of two thin grey bars that are joined by a black and yellow ball joint. His lower body is a black open cube with a grey inside and a ball joint connecting it to his back. He is good-hearted and easygoing. But he is dim-witted and lazy.

The fifth and sixth are Eggman's personal humanoid assistant robots. They were both somewhat absent-minded, clumsy and stupid, often providing coming relief. They both dream of being able combine into a powerful battle robot, but it is merely a fantasy.

"Hey, boss! We got some information coming from Earth." Decoe said, waving at him.

"Of course I see it. What are you blind?" the doctor asked, sitting in his chair.

"Boss, it appears that alarm is coming from one of our Egg Drones to Planet Earth. It appears it got something from it." Orbot said, pushing some buttons.

"Patch it in to the screen." Eggman answered.

"Yes, boss." Orbot replied.

The large screen shows the Planet Earth. A couple of clicks by zooming in to where one of the drones was located. It zoom again towards Japan and another zoom to the satellite view of Musutafu. Then a couple more zoom of the beach where it finally found the drone location. It then enter inside the drone's camera, getting a point of view from it. It target shows the action in Tatooin Station. They were all amazed of the footage of the Giant Villain attacking the city.

"Is this live right now?" Eggman asked

"Yes, boss." Orbot said.

"Make sure the drone is away from the scene at all cost. Don't want it to be destroyed or will lose every recording of the action." Eggman said.

"So I guess will watch what would happen?" Snively asked.

"Indeed. I wonder what this person could do?" Eggman asked as the others watch the scene unfold.

* * *

 **Lightning Bolt Society Hideout**

Back on Mobius, at a building located on the island, a group dressed like a cult. But not any cult. They were dressed in long purple robes adorned with lightning bolts and hoods, the latter which they use to hide their faces. They also each wear a red fez with the society's insignia on the front, which depicts a fist clutching two lightning bolts.

Everyone stood in front of the stage where a member, who is an anthropomorphic walrus little less than a head shorter than Dr. Eggman. He has pale lavender fur and is stockily built with broad shoulders, thick arms, and somewhat short and thick legs. Overweight, he has a round gut. He also has a large, pale peach muzzle with a black snout, purple eyes, and two noticeably large and vertical tusks. He wore the same clothes like the people in front of him.

"Attention, everyone. This meeting has now begun. And joining to the stage, our leader of the Lightning Bolt Society… Dave the Intern." Willy Walrus said.

An anthropomorphic nutria appear from the curtains. He has aqua fur with bangs mimicking a hairlines, cowlicks on his head and neck, green eyes, and an almost completely white muzzle. He also possesses a wide black nose, three freckles/zits on each cheek, and two overly large buck teeth. Dressed in the same robes of the Lightning Bolt Society. Many of the others bow to him as he take the stage.

"Everyone, this is an urgent meeting we have called out." he explained. "If you have heard the rumors of Doctor Eggman's whereabouts. Well, the rumors are true and Eggman is no longer on this island and even better, no longer on the planet."

The others were talking among to one another about the situation. "But if Eggman is no longer here, what does this mean?" one of the Weasel Bandits asked.

"Even better. We the Lightning Bolt Society are now the new enemies to take this island." Dave explained. "Everyone will fear us for we… we… we..." the nutria was now confused at the next step. He turn to Willy Walrus. "Uh… help me out here."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked.

"I don't know. What can we do?" Dave asked.

"Wait a minute. I think I can help." Everyone turn to Chameleon, still in his tree disguise costume, walking to the stage. "I overheard from one of Sonic's friends, Tails and Knuckles, that the hedgehog was heading over to the base. The other two are planning to get the other friends as well. I did heard that these emeralds that we've seen many times with Sonic disappeared in plan sight."

"I thought that the Echidna would always guard that big emerald everything day and night." one of the Weasel Bandit replied. "Because I remember we both tried to steal the Master Emerald. Only for that Echidna to chase us out like a rabid dog."

"That's it. If has those Hedgehog, we should capture him and steal those emeralds." Dave said.

"But how are we're gonna do it? He's too fast for us?" Willy Walrus asked

Dave stood silence, thinking of a plan. It took a couple of seconds to think until he got an idea. "I got it." he said with a light bulb appearing above his head. He look up to see the light not on. He tapped the bulb multiple times until it came on. "I got it." he said again.

* * *

End of Chapter One

 **Author's Note:** Well there you have it. The first chapter of the story. I know you guys were wondering about Izuku getting muscles early on in the story, though he doesn't get any once he begins the training with All Might. But with the emerald he has, he's doing his own kind of training. Don't worry, he'll be meeting with All Might soon in the story and if he's gonna receive One For All. Will see down the road. Also, I added a little early part of the chapter with Izuku and Inko. It kinda like a little prologue before Episode One of Season One. So I decided to add in an extra scene of that part. The next chapter will definitely enter Season One of MHA.

Also, forgot to mention the other antagonists which are Eggman Minions and you might know who they are that can make it comical in this story. Scratch and Grounder from the old Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog TV Show. Decoe and Bocoe from the Sonic X show. Orbot and Cubot, who are currently the minions for Eggman in this century of the Sonic Franchise. And finally Dr. Julian Snively though its the one who works for GUN in the Sonic Comics series. I preferred him than the other Snively who is Eggman cousin. He looks good with the scouter. A little Dragon Ball reference. Thoughout the story, Eggman will have Egg Drones thoughout the city but with cloaking devices to not be seen for recon missions. Expect to see more of that.

The setting in Sonic's World, though its Mobius I decided to put it in the Sonic Boom world, though I still using the Modern Sonic rather than the Sonic character and the others characters from the Sonic Boom series. Sorry, no Sticks the Badger if you were wondering. Don't be mad if I didn't put her in the story LOL.

Plus, the Lightning Bolt Society will appear and as a right now, just a cameo part. I might put them in the story as maybe for comedy in the story I'll think it about since I added the part of Chameleon the Spy Tree on this part to introduce the society.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter could come on either Fridays or the weekends of either Saturdays or Sundays as my permanent days to post new chapters down the road.

That's about it. Gonna enjoy my Saturday. Got NFL Playoffs and of course Toonami returns tonight to open up its new lineup for 2019. Yes, new episode of My Hero Academia resumes from the aftermath of the Hero Killer Arc. Enjoy your weekend and if you have any questions, DM me and please review.


	3. Chapter Two: Heroes to the Rescue

Chapter Two: Heroes to the Rescue

* * *

 **Tatooin Station**

In the city, Izuku ran on sidewalk, stepping on a puddle along the way but didn't mind it. He stopped for a minute, waiting on the Traffic Light to turn green to cross the street. It did as he continues running passing by a couple of blossom trees. He saw something large up ahead with a smile on his face. He ran towards Tatooin Station.

A large beast with a horse-like head with brown hair styled into dreadlocks and a beard. He wore a torn and tattered shirt as well as an average pair of jeans and no shoes. The beast stood on top of the train tracks, looking around the city. Police arrived on the scene, evacuating the civilians from the station. A road block was created away from the civilians for safety. Many people pulled out their phones, snapping pictures and recording the beast.

Izuku stood behind the roadblock, getting a good view of the large beast. "Whoa! That's one huge super villain." he said.

The Giant Villain waste no time to attack. He use his left hand, chopping out half of a utility rail line to fall towards the street where civilians were still on the ground. The cable lines were still electrify. Which means that not only it could crush innocent lives, but it could electrify many civilians to death. Police tries to push civilians out there way from death to get away from the thing to drop.

Suddenly, a muscular man with a big chin and short white hair, wore a large headband with a yellow and back caution patterns, with the same pattern for his heavy metal bracelets on both wrist His shirt only covers his arms leaving most of his torso and abs visible and wore light blue pants, rushed into the scene. He hit both his fist together, catching the utility power line in time saving lives.

"Oh nice. Way a go, Death Arms." a civilian said.

"The Punching Hero. I wish I had a Quirk that made me super strong." another civilian said.

Suddenly, a shot a water appear in front of the civilians. But the water, form like frozen ice, crating a line, preventing any civilian to move forward. Everyone turn to see a firefighter, with a cannon on his shoulder and a red tank filled with water on his back. His face is protected with a white mask to seal his identity. His hands were spigots that can shoot his Water Quirk. He use both of them to create a barrier from any civilian passing through. "Everyone, please stay back! This area's far too dangerous!" he said.

"Whoa! The Rescue Specialist Backdraft is here!" a civilian said.

"He'll make sure we're okay!" another civilian said.

Meanwhile, Izuku was behind a crowd trying to see what was happening in front. He then walk through the people to get a better view in the front.

Just then, a silhouette figure jumped in the air, entering the battle scene. A couple of fan girls were excited for this new hero, arriving on the scene. The man dressed in his costume includes a wooden belt, wooden knee pads, and wooden shoes. A small rose veil hangs from the left side of his belt. His identity been hidden by his mask as he jumped on top of the signal light and on the edge of the tracks, only for the Giant Villain, trying to attack him with its hand. But the hero dodges it, jumping to the air.

"Get away from me or I'LL BREAK YOUR LITTLE BACK!" the Giant Villain yelled at hero.

Izuku made it to the front, getting a great view of the battle. "This is gonna be so good." he said in an exciting tone.

The Giant Villain use his hand to attack. But Kamui Woods use his Amber Quirk to wrap wood on a nearby railing. Dodging the attack, going upward before unwrapping the wood on the railing. He face his opponent, ready for a fight.

"He maybe new, but at least he's making a big name for himself." Izuku said.

"Why, look at that; don't be grinning but I know what's you are." a man with three cross on his top, right, and left side of his head turn to the boy, speaking with him. "A bad boy."

"Um… sort of." Izuku said, being nervous at the same time.

Meanwhile, Kamui Woods ran on the tracks, charging for the attack. The Giant Villain use its hand to crush him. But the hero jumped away from his hand and ran on it, towards the villain. He use his Quirk again, wrapping the wood on his left wrist. The villain use his arm to swing around the hero, trying to get to fly out. Kamui Woods unwrap the wood and landed on a nearby rooftop cover of the waiting line.

"Assault, Robbery, and Illegal use of Powers during rush hour traffic!" the hero yelled to the villain. "You are the incarnation of evil!" His right arm forms another set of wood, ready to use for attacked.

"There! His special move!" Izuku said.

"Come on, wood man! Show us something flashy!" the man said at the hero.

"The preemptive..." Izuku said.

"Binding… LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON!" Kamui Woods shot out a pair of woods towards the villain, launching his big attack.

"CANYON CANNON!" a female voice was heard as a giant figure appears out of nowhere, delivering a flying kick, knocking out the villian big time.

Izuku, the man, Death Arms, and Backdraft were shocked by the giant female's appearance. Kamui Woods was left speechless, thinking he gotten the villain. The giant female landed in the street. Every photographer, mostly men, were all taking pictures at her rear end. "Piece of cake for the World's Hottest Hero. Hi, everyone. I'm Mount Lady." she introduce herself. "And you don't have to worry about this bum anymore." She gave them a wink back at them.

"She's gonna get all the credit?" Kamui Woods asked himself, still standing there shocked.

The battle was over. Despite the Amber Quirk Hero did most of the battle, the media and civilians were cheering for Mount Lady, giving her all the credit. as she waved at her fans before shrinking back to her normal self. The Giant Villain was arrested and taken away by police. The civilians proceed to their normal lives throughout the day. But Izuku was the only one still at the scene, standing in front of the crater from the battle, writing in notes in his notebook.

"Gratification." he mumbled while writing at the same time. "She definitely has the looks and attitude to be a crowd favorite and her Quirk is really showing but it'll be kind of hard to get around the city from damaging a lot of things. That means, she might not good at-"

"What's that, fanboy? You're taking notes over there? Want to be a hero too, huh?" the same man from earlier asked him with a thumbs up.

Izuku turn around, giving him a smile. "Yes,… more than anything!"

He and the man chatted for a little while the man said his goodbye. Izuku notice the time as it he was almost late for school. He quickly put his notebook back in his backpack. He look up to see if anyone was coming despite the scene still being clean up from the incident. The boy ran into an alleyway, looking around at both sides one more time to see if anyone was there. He unzipped his backpack, pulling out the Green Chaos Emerald.

"I'm so late for school. I better hurry before I get tardy." Izuku activate the emerald, the green ball of light appeared and surrounds Izuku. It disappeared within seconds away in the alley with him.

The people continue their usually day after the battle. However, what either both the villain and the heroes didn't notice was that they were being watched. Above the sky, a drone uncloaked itself, floating above the station of where the battle occurred.

" _Data recorded. Sending to Eggman."_ the drone said in a robotic tone.

* * *

Back on Eggman's Ship, he and his minions were amazed by the action as everything was both recorded and data being transferred from the drone to the ship. The screen shows the names of the three Pro Heroes including both their real names, blood type, genders, age, height, weight, and most importantly their abilities and skill on the type of Quirks and attacks their got.

"How interesting these people are. I guess the satellite you launched a couple weeks ago wasn't lying about humans with powers." Snively said.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Cubot said.

"The woman in the suit is pretty hot." Decoe and Bocoe said together, referring to Mount Lady with blush face.

The screen changes to both Death Arms and Backdraft. Doing the same thing with the other two heroes, getting their information on screen. "That one person is big and strong. Somebody that we can use for the Eggman Empire." Grounder said, referring to Death Arms.

"Seeing their powers are very interesting. But it doesn't match the one that I want." Eggman said. "What I want is someone who has far more powers and stronger abilities. Someone that can be that person to lead the Eggman Empire. Even though, I'm the man in charge of the whole thing."

"Well the bright side is that we still have our drones throughout the city. They'll be working all around the day get more information throughout." Snively said.

"Good. I expect them to just get the information to the ship as quickly as possible. By night fall, have them all return to the Death Egg and then they can resume their operation the next day. We should be at our space station in a couple of hours. Once we have all the information as possible, we begin building up the invasion as promise. The launch of Operation Stardust." Eggman said.

"Very well, will continue getting all the data from every drone as possible." Scratch said.

"Hey, boss." Decoe said. "Its is possible that once we arrive, can we go sightseeing Earth?"

"Bring something back to the space station. That would be awesome." Bocoe said.

"Am I tour guide to you or something? No! Are you stupid or what? Get back to work!" Eggman said as the robots return to work.

* * *

 **Eggman's Base**

Sonic cuts through the mainland and onward on the water. Coming across a small rock island where a white futuristic fortress-tower was located. The one thing that caught Sonic was something wasn't right. Usually when he near the base, the motion sensors around the perimeter and the alarms would ring for his arrival to alert Eggman. But this time, they didn't came on. He look up to see that the turret laser and turret machine guns didn't fire at him. He notice the cameras weren't on. _"Is it just me or the alarms didn't come on?"_ he thought. _"Did Eggman forgot to turn the power on or something?"_

Suddenly, he heard the sound of a hammer hitting something. He look to the iron doors and saw three people standing in front of the doors. One is an anthropomorphic beaver. Has mostly brown fur with a round torso and relatively short legs and thin arms. Has beige fur on his stomach and wide muzzle, a light brown beaver tail, small round ears, a medium sized black snout, purple eyes and a single large front tooth. His attire consist of a white and black admiral's uniform, gloves and cap. He wore several golden medals on his chest, a white undershirt with a fuchsia cummerbund, a black bow tie and black shoes with white gaiters.

The second is an anthropomorphic walrus. She has violet fur with a single hair curl on her forehead and a large bust. She has peach skin on her wide muzzle and around her eyes, small tusks, a black snout, and purple eyes. Her attire consist of a grayish-blue dress with a brown waist string with pearls, white cuff-less gloves and high-heeled shoes, a necklace with white and pink jewels and resembling pearls, a gold bracelet and a small white hair bun cover.

The third is an anthropomorphic rodent. He has grey fur with several light gray-tipped quills on the back of his head, a round torso with relatively short legs and thin arms, a thin tall and blue eyes. In addition, he has a medium-long muzzle covered in gray fur, a black nose, a gray mustache, small round ears on top of his head, and large front teeth. His attire of a monocle over his right eye, a tan plaid shirt with black buttons and a red pocket square, a white collar with a red bow tie, white gloves and brown shoes with tan socks.

" _Its the Archipelago Homeowners Association. I wonder what they're doing here?"_ the Hedgehog thought as he walk towards them. "Hey, guys."

The three turn around to see Sonic behind them. "Good day to you, Sonic. I see you want to pay a visit to Eggman as usually. Causing a lot of trouble around the island." Admiral Beaverton said.

"I'm kinda surprise you three would get past the security around the base." the hedgehog replied. "Usually any intruder, which is me, would sound the alarms around the base. Plus the turrets on the walls would've fire around any enemy."

"It was all just peace and quiet when we got here. Not a single thing would trigger anything out of the ordinary." Professor Cluckins said.

"Hmm. I really need to see more of it. Anyway, what bring you three to the base?" Sonic asked as Lady Walrus pulled out a letter, handing it over to the hedgehog to examining it.

"This is a letter from the Homeowners Association to Dr. Eggman himself." She explained. "We're about to foreclosed his base because he hasn't been paying any mortgage. Yesterday, was the deadline to pay it. We send a ton of letters to him and even send phone calls about the mortgage. No response to him ever since then."

The hedgehog look to his right, seeing the mail slot all stuffed with a ton of mail in it. "No wonder with all the mail stuffed up. To tell you the truth, he hasn't been attacking the island for five weeks. I was kinda hoping Egghead would give up on me since I've been destroying his robot. Its been quiet since then with no attacks around the island."

"Well, if you're planning to attack Eggman which you always have, please give him this letter if you don't mind." Lady Walrus said.

"Don't worry I will. I'm waiting on the others to show up. Even though despite being quiet for five weeks, Eggman's quietness is suspicious. Probably planning on something and we don't even know of." Sonic said.

"SONIC!" a voice was heard as the hedgehog turn around to see his friends approaching him.

"And right on cue." he said as the group of Knuckles, Tails, Amy Rose, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee, Cream the Rabbit with Cheese, Blaze the Cat, Silver the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, and E-123 Omega has arrived at the entrance. "Don't worry, will take it from here."

"That's fine. Will leave the rest of you to do your jobs. Stay out of trouble." Admiral Beaverton said as the Homeowners Association left the base, leaving the others behind.

"Wonder what the Homeowners Association were doing here at the base?" Amy asked.

"They came by to give this to Egghead." the hedgehog said, pulling out the letter. "So instead they gave it to me for him. They're gonna foreclosed his base because he forgot to paid his mortgage which was yesterday."

"I can tell the mail is all packed up without being touched." Knuckles said.

"Sonic, quick question." Tails said. "Did the Homeowners Association came first before you did? Because I was wondering if they did, how in the world did they manage to get pass the motion sensors in the jungle?"

"Because they're deactivated." Shadow answered. "They would've sounded the alarm, alerting the entire base. The gun turrets and laser turrets would've fired real quick at the intruders. Now that's interesting thought."

"I agree. Something ain't right. And I could sense it." Espio said.

"Well one thing for sure. Its time to give Eggman and welcoming party. Silver, do your thing." Sonic said.

"With pleasure." the Silver Hedgehog replied, walking towards the gates. His hands were glowing by placing them in front of the doors. Using Psychokinesis, the doors were vibrating. Took a couple of seconds as he move his hands further to the front and the iron doors flies off inside of the base, opening them up. "All right, we're in."

"Let's go on in." Sonic said as they all move in to the lair. Silver quickly use his powers again, placing the doors back on for no one to enter.

The others walk towards Eggman's Lair for anything information they can fine. Meanwhile, at the entrance, the Lightning Bolt Society were watching the others heading towards the building. "So its true all along. Eggman's Base is empty. That mean Eggman is no longer on this planet. Which means, we have a shot to become rulers of the world." Dave the Intern said.

"Uh, what about Sonic and his friends? They're heading inside Eggman's Lair right now." Willy Walrus said.

"I say let's them go inside and let's wait for them to come out so we can capture them." one of the Weasel Bandits replied.

"That's a great idea." Dave answered. He looks back to see them enter the lair. "Quick, they went inside. Let's get over there and hide on each side and wait for them."

The Lighting Bolt Society ran towards the lair, preparing to ambush the others.

* * *

 **Aldera Junior High**

Back on Earth, it was the usually school day for Izuku. He was writing on his notebook again from earlier today, not even listening to his teacher as he began explaining to the rest of the class about their plans for the future once they graduated from High School.

"So, as third year students, is time to start thinking seriously about your futures of when you want to do with your lives. I could pass out some career aptitude test but..." The teacher snatched the papers from his death, with a comedic glare on his face. "Why, bother." He then threw the papers behind him. "You all want to go to the Hero Track!"

All the students were cheering and showing off their Quirks at the same time. Izuku didn't join in, he just continue writing in his notebook. He was a little jealous because of him being Quirkless. But he felt a little confidence since he has the Chaos Emerald.

"Yes, yes. You got some impressive Quirks. But no power usage allowed at school. Get a hold of yourselves." the teacher said.

"Hey, teach." Everyone stopped cheering when a boy, leaning back on his with his foot on the desk spoke. "Don't luck me in with these bunch of losers. I'm the real deal but these guys will be lucky to end up as sidekicks to some busted D-Listers. Ha!" 14 Year old Kastuki Bakugo said, mocking the class.

Rest of the class were triggered by his mocking. Many of them want to take on him with their Quirks but Bakugo continues to mock them. "Let's go! I'll take you all on!" he said, taunting them.

Izuku stopped writing to hear his former friend now bully talking all that smack. He look at him with a glare, feeling the anger within him. He couldn't stand his tone fill with arrogance and confidence thinking he'll be the Number One Hero all because he has a great Quirk than others. He always lean up to him as he childhood friend but since the bullying begin, he started to hate him so much that he want to beat him up so much because he want it respect.

"Hm." the teacher look at his clipboard of Bakugo's results. "You got impressive test results. Maybe you can get in to U.A. High."

"That's why that's the only place worthy of me." Bakugo jumped on his desk, standing and looking around the class. "I ace all the mock test. I'm the only one at this school who stands a chance at getting in. I'll end up more popular than All Might himself. And be the Richest Hero of All Time! People all across the world will know who I am! And it all starts with U.A. High!"

"Oh, yeah Midoriya." the teacher spoke. "Don't you want to go to U.A. too?"

Izuku shot up from his desk, standing and forming a determination face. "Yes, sir. I want to go to U.A. to prove everyone that I can before a hero!" he said.

Bakugo turn black and white with a shocked face after he heard the boy spoke. The room was silence as everyone, except the bully turn to see Izuku still standing with a determine face. There was still slience in the room until…. Everyone started laughing at him. Izuku look down with a blush face of embarrassed. "Midoriya, you're kidding right? There's no way you gonna get in to the Hero's Course without a Quirk!" One of the student said, mocking him.

"A-Actually they got rid of that rule. I can be the first one." Izuku trying to defend himself

Bakugo turn around, jumping off from his desk, going straight towards Izuku by using his Explosive Quirk, damaging the boy's desk. Izuku dodged the attack from his former childhood friend. The boy saw his backpack, sliding off from the back of his seat, quickly grabbing it before it hit the ground. He knows the Chaos Emerald was in there and if that breaks, its game over. _"T-That was close."_ Izuku thought.

"Listen up, Deku!" the boy was nervous, looking up at Bakugo, who's giving him an evil smug face. "You're even worst than the rest of these damn rejects! You Quirkless wannabee! You really think they want someone like you when they can have me?!"

"That's not true! I always want to become a hero! I want to prove to everyone I can still be a hero without a Quirk! Besides I have something that I-" He was this close at mentioning the Chaos Emerald as he use his hands to quickly cover his mouth.

"What was that? You have something? What is it then? What the hell do you have?" Bakugo asked in a threatening tone.

"It's… nothing." Izuku said, looking down.

"You'll never hang with the best of the best! You'll die in the exams!" Bakugo continues to mock his punching bag while the students laughed. "Defenseless Izuku! The school's already crappy! You really don't want to embarrassed more by failing so hard!"

Izuku looks down in shame after being made fun of by his bully and the rest of the class. Pretty much this is not his day start. But on the bright side, he still taking good care of the Chaos Emerald.

The teacher ordered both Izuku and Bakugo to return to their seats to resume class. The cinnamon bun return to his seat with his head down. But he grew anger inside, giving a quick look at Bakugo before sitting down at his desk. The bully sat back at his seat but was in deep thought about Izuku bringing up a word before he shut up.

" _What the hell did that pebble meant "He has something"? I'm gonna find out one way or another what he meant. I'll beat that little insect to a bloody pulp to get him to say something."_ He thought, looking back at the teacher as class resume.

* * *

Back on board Eggman's Ship, he and Snively walked along the hallways. They came across a large doorway where on top and bottom has black and yellow stripes. In the middle black and yellow words saying "Keep Out" on it. Snively approach to the right side of the door where a Security Hand Scanner Screen was stored on the wall. A red light above in and the screen with red words saying "Locked" on it. The doctor placed his right hand where the scanner was scanning his hand. Took one second where the green light and word and colors changed from red to green saying "Unlocked".

The doors slowly slides. The two walk forward to the room. The floor lights turn on by itself. Other lights turn on in the room. They approach a large glass capsule with computers on the left, connecting from them to the capsule. Snively walked the computers to observe the information on screen. Eggman approach the capsule filled with water and an individual floating inside.

The person inside is an anthropomorphic jackal with black fur. He has white long and stiff dreadlocks, a white collar, and white stripes on his back that resemble a ribcage. He also has a bushy tail with a white tip, and wears black gloves with silver streaks on the back, covering his sharp fingers. He also pointed, metal black hi-tops, with his personal infinity symbol engraved on red sloes. He has a scar across his right eye. He also has a medium-long white muzzle white cheek, tuff, a black nose, and noticeable fangs.

On the figure's chest is an object shaped like a tetrahedron with a magenta colored on it.

"So how our little "friend" doing in his capsule?" Eggman asked, still on his eyes on the figure inside.

"By reading all the strength of "him.", it appears he's doing good." Snively explained, looking through the computer showing the figure's body and the percentage on it. "The prototype ruby we planted on his chest is also 100% okay. By judging with a little training simulations he's been going through, it appears he's ready for the real fight to commence for the invasion."

"Once we arrive at the Death Egg, I want the capsule to exit from our ship and onboard our new space station. Also, I've been a newly large training simulation room onboard the Death Egg. Will train him more and let him use the Ruby as a beta test to see how it could do against enemies for the invasion." Eggman said.

"I'm surprise you would give this person a chance after the past failure against Shadow a while back." Snively said.

"He was a failure along with his squad during the time that Shadow infiltrated the facility in Mystic Jungle." Eggman explained. "He couldn't even beat that hedgehog. I wanted him to be banished to space for his failures, but I gave him a chance to prove his worthy to the Eggman Empire. Now with the ruby on his chest, we can use it to expand our operations and plague everything on the planet. Perhaps with the humans we saw earlier during the fight, we can use "him" to see how it would do against them."

"That would be a great idea. If they can beat a giant monster, let's see if they can beat our weapon." Snively said.

Meanwhile, the figure inside was still floating with his eyes closed. But his was in deep thought. _"_ _Its only a matter of time to unleash my wrath."_ he thought.

* * *

 **12:02 p.m.**

Later in the afternoon, the day with by smoothly in Musutafu. Until a woman scream ended the peace. She was sitting on the ground behind a corner store, a force field was around her protecting from any danger. The cashier ran out from his store, yelling to someone, running off from him. "Hey! Get back here! Someone stopped that monster!" he yelled.

A figure which is made out of mud for his body, sharp teeth, and big round eyes, was running off with some money he robbed at the corner store. Though some of the money he took were flying off. Many people saw him, standing there not doing anything. "Yell all you want, sucker! This cash is mine!" the Sludge Villain yelled, continue to run.

"Dude, where are all the heroes?" the first man asked.

"Weird. Normally someone will swoop in right away." another said.

"Maybe they're all busy from that scene this morning." the third man said, referring to the fight at Tatooin Station earlier today.

Suddenly, a man exits from another corner store, with grocery bags in his left hand. Dressed in a white shirt and baggy green jeans. He walk behind three people taking with one another. He look to see the Sludge Villain running off in the street. Luckily, everyone was paying attention at the street, he transform from a skinny man to a big muscular man. "Remember, when don't have to worry about randos with Quirks all the time?" the first man asked.

"Seriously, there's no stopping him." the second man said.

" **Yes there is."** the muscular man said, causing them to turn around and form a big smile on their face. **"You know why?"**

The Sludge Villain turn around and his eyes went wide when he saw the muscular man behind him with his trademark smile.

" **I am here!"** the man said.

* * *

End of Chapter Two

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter in the books and we enter Season One of My Hero Academia. You got a little teaser of Infinite the Jackal. Soon, he'll be feasting upon his wrath with the Heroes soon. Though I'm building him slowly down the road. Don't want to go too fast on the story. I want to build it up to his appearance. Plus, the Pro Heroes as well. This story will go a little slowly until we enter towards the big event of the USJ Incident where the real action is about to be intense than ever. Plus the teaser of All Might as well in the chapter.

The part of where Izuku encounters with Bakugo was a little mixing in of confidence on Izuku. Next chapter, you'll gonna see the heavy beaten of Bakugo and his minions on Izuku so much, it'll be much intense.

I'm planning to have Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mount Lady to make some appearances in the story. They don't get that much appearances in the Anime so you'll see them many times in the story.

That's pretty much all that I can give you for now. The next chapter will be coming next weekend. Enjoy the weekend as I'll be watching NFL Playoffs and the usually Saturday Night Anime which is Toonami. Review and DM me if you have any questions.


	4. Chapter Three: The Encounter

Chapter Three: Meeting the Mystic Chief & The Encounter

* * *

Back on Mobius, Sonic and the others walk inside the base. Once they enter, it was darkness with no power. Tails brought a flashlight to let the others see what they were going. Both Cream and Cheese were scarred of the dark. The little Chao hid behind the rabbit's head while Cream hugs Amy for safety. The Pink Hedgehog didn't mind it, calming the rabbit down. The others were cautious while walking. Looking around and being alert in case there was an ambush to take place. They stumble to another in front of them.

"Behind this door is the HQ Room. Hopefully we can find information of where Eggman's whereabouts and his plans." Tails said.

"Perhaps we should split up. Look around at other parts of the base to see where Eggman's hiding. He could be leading us into a trap. We must tread carefully." Espio said.

"Remember the power went off. He would've had motion sensors on to trigger traps in the base. We've seen that multiple times during our fights with Eggman." Amy said.

"I agree with Espio. We should spilt up and look around for any clues on this Eggman." Vector said.

"What you think, Sonic?" Tails asked.

"That's fine. Just be careful and be cautious with your surroundings." Sonic explained. "Amy, Silver, Cream, and Cheese, will stay with me, Tails, and Knuckles at the HQ Room. I know for good reason we need Silver to open these doors for us and both Cream and Cheese are afraid of the dark. No offense. The rest of y'all can split up around the base and search for clues. Be on your guard though. Anything can happen despite the base being offline."

The others agree as they depart to other parts of the base. Vector, Espio, Charmy, and Blaze were walking to the left side of the base where other rooms were located. Both Shadow, Rouge, and E-123 Omega were heading downstairs to the basement of the base. Thanks to the robot, it has flashlights for them to see where their going.

"All right, Silver. Let's open those doors up." Sonic said.

"With pleasure." the Silver Hedgehog said as a light blue aura surrounds his body. He begin to float in front of the door. Using both his in front of it where his white gloves with cyan circles lights up. He use his Psychokinesis Powers where the door was vibrating by his powers. He move both hands left and right, causing the door to slide open fast.

"That was easy. Great work, Silver." Tails said.

"Nice job, Mr. Silver." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"Gotta like Silver for a reason." Knuckles said.

"Thanks." Silver said, landing back on the ground and deactivating his powers at the same time.

"Let's go find that breaker box and activate the base before we find out what Egghead's been hiding." Sonic said they proceed to the HQ Room.

* * *

 **The Death Egg**

Eggman's Fleet have finally arrived at their new Space Station called the Death Egg. Located right next to Earth, the station shows the face of Eggman himself. His flagship enters inside the hanger of the Death Egg. Inside the hanger, multiple shuttles and bird-shaped ships were being build by robots. A row of Egg Pawns, which were upgraded to its modernized, militaristic redesigns were marching like regular soldiers in the Army. Buzz Bombers flying around the hanger, patrolling. Pair of EggRobos were getting boxes of supplies out of the flagship. A line of Blasters ready to be deployed. Another line of Egg Gunners marched in formation and Egg Fighters doing the same thing as well. On the right side were multiple large Death Egg Robot sentinel that were offline.

The hanger has large banners of the Eggman Empire logo on it and a red carpet in front of the door of Eggman's Flagship. The loud trumpets rang throughout the hanger. All the robots stood in attention. On the right side of the carpet, Egg Gunners stood in attention all line up and on the left were Egg Fighters. The trumpets ends their tunes once the door slides open from the flagship. Eggman exit from his ship, looking around at his entire robotic forces. A smirk forms on his face. He walks out from his ship, walking on the red carpet. Snively along with Orbot, Cubot, Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, and Bocoe followed their leader.

Meanwhile, the other ships part of the fleet also arrived inside the hanger. Once they were landed, the back of their ships opened. Other EggRobos were armed with billy clubs standing next to the door of the ships. Anthropomorphic Animals who are from Mobius, were being treated as prisoners where they would be awaiting their fate to be robotize as Eggman's robots. They were lined up to be escorted to their prison cells in the Death Egg.

Minutes later, Eggman and his minions arrived inside their new command center on board the station. It was dark with no power but once they enter, the lights came on and all high-tech computer screens came on. In the middle is a hologram of Planet Earth with data and other information on it. The large window in front of them shows the Earth itself up close and personal. "Welcome to our new home." he said, sitting in his hover chair with both chair arms as touch pads to control the computers. "The rest of you robots continue where you left off on our way here. I want updates on our drones throughout the world."

"Yes, boss. Working on it right now." Orbot said, typing in a couple of buttons.

"I must say, doctor. This is the best fortress you've build to launch the invasion. Though I'm concerned that the people on Earth will see this object and will be on alert about it." Snively said.

"Don't worry. We already set up a cloaking device on the station. The people of Earth will not know this station exist in space and it foiled the invasion plans before we surprise them. As long as they stay asleep, its all good from here." Eggman said. "What about our creation? Is it on board the Death Egg?"

"The mercenary is already being put in another room for more testing. Seems he's eager for battle soon." Snively said.

"Also, has the EggRobos brought both the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds into the Death Egg from my ship?" Eggman asked.

"They already have after it we left the hanger. Will be moved to the room for protection." Decoe answered.

"Also, the prisoners we brought from Mobius are being escorted out of the ships and are being transferred to the cells." Grounder said.

"Good. Make sure they're in the cells and by tomorrow will begin robotizing them." Eggman answered. "Also, any updates of our Egg Drones on Earth with their reconnaissance mission?"

"No nothing so far. They'll still doing recon missions in many part of the cities." Bocoe said.

"Have them all continue what they're doing for the time being. By nightfall, order them back to the station at once." Eggman answered.

"Yes, boss." the robots said.

* * *

Back in Earth, at Aldera Junior High, the school day was officially over. The clock struck at 3:31 p.m. as the students gather their things and head for the doorway. Izuku was still sitting at his desk, looking at phone, scrolling through the news of the battle with the Giant Villain. Of course, Mount Lady got all the credit despite Kamui Woods did most of the battle.

"Man. That fight this morning is all over the news. Better write some notes down at home before I forget anything." Izuku said, grabbing his backpack to put his notebook in it.

After putting in his backpack and zipping it back, the boy got up from his chair and headed to the door. He slides the door open, only to be caught off guard by a fist hitting his stomach. Izuku coughed from the impact of the punch, causing him to get on his holding his stomach. He slowly looks up to see two boys looking at him with a smirk on their faces. One has shoulder length dark gray hair and the other with short black hair.

"Where you think you're going, Midoriya? Going home to your mommy?" the first minion asked.

"Bakugo want to speak with you, right now." the second minion said as both grabbed Izuku's arms.

Both boys look around for anyone like teachers or students walking by. The boys proceed through the halls, dragging Izuku's on the floor. They head to their location which is the rooftop where Bakugo was waiting.

* * *

Minutes later, they arrived on the rooftop. The boys kicked open the door before throwing Izuku to the ground. The boy heard footsteps as he look to see a pair of shoes in front of him. He look up to see his bully looking down at him with a serious look. "Well well well, Deku. You think I'm done with you after earlier today in class? We're not done yet." Bakugo said, cracking his fist. He grabbed Izuku by the collar, pinning him to a nearby wall. "First question and you better start talking. What did you mean earlier "I have something"? Are you hiding something from me?"

"W-What? I-I'm not hiding anything, Kacchan." Izuku said, pleading his case when the bully delivers a punch to his stomach.

"I told you to stop calling me that! And I know you're lying! So fess up before I get really angry!" Bakugo anger boiled up. Explosives of his Quirk appeared on his hands.

"I "cough" I… swear "cough" I don't have anything." Izuku said, coughing from the second punch until Bakugo delivers a knee to his stomach again. He dropped to the floor, holding his stomach in pain.

"You know those pleads and lies aren't gonna help! Since you're not gonna confess, guess I'll have to see what's in that backpack of yours." Bakugo approach his minions, holding Izuku backpack. The bully grabbed it and unzipped it. He turn it upside down where books, pencils, and others dropped to the ground. But then the most important object came out from his backpack, hitting the ground.

Izuku heard that sound. He look to see the Green Chaos Emerald on the ground. He was more afraid than ever to see it in front of others. Especially when its Bakugo and his minions with him. He made a promise to both Sonic and Tails that he would keep the Chaos Emerald in safe keeping from other people's hands. This time, that promise was about to break as Bakugo saw the object on the ground.

"What the hell is that?" The bully picked up the emerald to examine it.

"I-Its an emerald. I-It's for my… mom. Its like a gift to her. That's it. Please, don't do anything you'll regret." Izuku said, creating a lie about the emerald.

"Are you lying to me?" Bakugo asked, holding the emerald in his hand.

"I-I'm telling to the truth. I swear." Izuku said, pleading.

One of Bakugo's minions look through other objects that came out from Izuku's Backpack on the ground. The boys examines his school books, notebooks and other things. There were comic books of All Might on them. One of them got his eye on a certain notebook. The front of it titled "Hero Analysis for the Future" on it. The boys grabbed the notebook, walking over to Bakugo for him to see.

"Hey, Bakugo. Get a look at this what the nerd's been doing." The first minion said, giving the notebook to the bully.

Bakugo open the notebook, looking through every page of hero that Izuku wrote earlier at the Tatooin Station. "So you're still trying to become a hero despite being a Quirkless pebble. Right, Deku?" he asked.

"He's delusional." the second minion said as the two laughed.

"U-Uh, real funny guys. J-Just give it back." Izuku said, getting scared of what his former friend would do to both his notebook and the emerald.

Bakugo didn't say a word. But his response to Izuku was using his Explosive Quirk, damaging the notebook with burn marks and holes in them. But that didn't stop him. He makes it more worst by throwing it off the roof, landing in a pond. Izuku freaked out, seeing what he just did. "Most first string heroes showed potential early on and people look at them knowing their destined for greatness." he explained. "When I'm the only student from this garbage junior high to get into U.A., people start talking about me like that. They realized I'm ligated. The next big thing. Its not ego talking, they just know I'm good."

" _Ego."_ the second minion thought.

Bakugo put his hand on Izuku's right shoulder, letting some smoke out on it. "Here's a word of advice, nerd. Don't even think of applying. Or else…"

After that, Bakugo and his minions walk off. Leaving Izuku, shaking and nervous from the conversation. But his minions weren't done talking. "That's just sad. I thought he at least had some fight in him." the second minion said.

"He finally gets it. He'll never be a hero." the first minion said. "Better to find out about it now than later I guess."

The three were heading for the exit stairway, leading back to the top floor of the school. But Bakugo stopped along with his minions. "Oh yeah. I forgot about this." The bully showed the Green Chaos Emerald in front of Izuku. "You still want this right?" he asked.

"P-Please give that back, Kacchan… don't do anything stupid. I-I begged you don't do it." Izuku plead with small tears forming in his eyes.

The one word that Izuku probably wished he wouldn't never said. That triggered Bakugo into his rage mode. He did the unthinkable. He threw the emerald to the ground, smashing into pieces. The sound of it shattering echoed into slow motion. His minions were shocked what the bully just did. They felt that Bakugo took it too far now. Izuku had a traumatic face like the one when he found out by the doctor he was Quirkless during Childhood. This one became much more worst.

"NOOOOOO!" Izuku screamed echo throughout the city. He rushed over the shattered pieces of the emerald, grabbing the pieces trying to place it all back like a puzzle.

"Dude, I think you too far." The first minion said.

"Yeah, I think we broke him on his mom's gift." The second minion said.

"Shut the hell up, you two!" Bakugo responded with anger, looking down at Izuku.

"K-K-Kacchan… w-why… w-why did you do it?" Izuku asked while shaking down forming tears from his eyes. Still looking at the pieces of the emerald.

"Because you're the weak garbage that you are. You've never accomplished in life on becoming a hero. I've always hated you. That smile and face you have thinking you can help people. You can't do anything. As I said again. You're the Quirkless Pebble that needs to be kicked to the road. Trying to get in to U.A. is the most ridiculous move I've every seen. But yet, you just don't care in the world that people even said Quirkless People in the world are the most disgusting people that walk on this planet. And you're one of them, Deku." He explained before walking to the doorway to leave. He stopped for one minute to speak. "You know if you wanna be a hero that badly, they're actually might be another way. Just pray that you'll be born with a Quirk in your next life. Or take a swan dive off the roof from the building."

Those words of insult triggered Izuku. His body was shaking more. His hands gripped to a fist tightly. Gripping his teeth together. From becoming emotional crying, he was growing anger in him. He got up from his knees, still with his hands down. The minions look at him as Bakugo turn around to see what was about to happen. "Hey, Deku! What the hell's your problem?" he asked.

Suddenly, Izuku yelled by charging towards his bully. The minions were shocked by it including Bakugo. But was not a little surprise. He knew when he sees weakness in him. Izuku charged, former a fist, ready to strike a punch on his bully. But Bakugo wasn't gonna be touch. He responded by using his Explosive Quirk, striking Izuku's face, sending him flying backwards to a nearby wall then falls face first on the ground. Bakugo forms an evil smirk on his face.

"So, Deku. You finally decided to fight back. I'll give you credit on that." Bakugo walked towards Izuku's body. "But not good enough!"

With that, the bully delivers a kick to Izuku's stomach. The boy felt the power of the kick, causing him to cough. But Bakugo wasn't done he kept kicking him more of the time. He pause for a minute to look back at his minions. "What are you two doing? You're gonna stand there to watch or you'll gonna join in?" He asked.

"Seriously, Dude? I think we cause him enough pain for one day." The first minion said.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here before anyone caught us doing with the nerd." The second minion said.

"Shut up! Either you join in or you're gonna get the beating like I'm doing with Deku!" Bakugo said, threatening them by flashing his Quirk.

The two had no choice. The minions join in with Bakugo and continue giving the beating Izuku was getting as part of his punishment. The beating went on until two minutes. Bakugo gave one more message by spiting on Izuku's face. After that, he and his minions gather their things and headed for the exit. They left Izuku and bruises and battered on the roof.

* * *

Back on Mobius, at Eggman's Base, Sonic and the others continues their investigation around the base. Both Shadow, Rouge, and E-123 Omega were walking downstairs to the basement. The power was still off and were hoping the others would find the breaker in time for them to see. But the robot has lights with it to let the two see where they're going. Once they reach the end of the stairs, they walk towards the hallway approaching towards a nearby door up ahead.

"So what you think Eggman been doing for the past couple of weeks? Any details on it?" Rouge asked.

"Not sure. Its been a while since he attacked the island. I would've known by now." Shadow said.

They approach towards a large doorway saying "Keep out!" in colored yellow. The nearby security hand reader next to the door was deactivated because of the power being shut down. "Well, since we can't get in. I guess we can just bust in ourselves." Rouge said, turning to the robot behind them. "Omega, open it."

"Yes I will open it." The robot said in a robotic tone, approaching the door way.

Omega gripped the door in between with its hands. Pushing them both backwards, slowly opening it. Took a couple of seconds to get it open halfway. Both Shadow and Rogue walk in to the room while Omega followed them, leaving the doors open besides closing them for the easy way to get out. Shadow look around seeing damaged computer screens on the walls and connecting cables lines on the ground being cut in half. He followed the lines to see where they lead. It showed a large empty capsule. It was damage with the glass capsule shattered. Shadow begins examines the large object.

"A large capsule? What on Earth was it doing here at the base?" Rouge asked, looking at the object.

"That's a good question. Something tells me that Eggman had something inside of it. And here's the other thing. All the computer screens and the wires on the ground connecting from the computer and capsule are broken Wires all cut up. Shows us that Eggman was covering up something we didn't want to know." Shadow explained.

"Then that means we're in a dead end. It would be difficult to get them back up to memorized the data inside the hard drive for Omega to get with all the damage of the objects in here." Rogue said.

Shadow look around the room. He continues to examine the empty capsule. Stepping on broken glass on the floor. He turn to his right towards a desk entryway table next to the wall. He walk towards the object, opening the metal drawer in the middle. He saw something that was very intriguing. Pulling out to be a blueprint. His eyes went wider seeing something he's never seen before.

"I think we found something Eggman was doing. And this is not good." Shadow said as Rouge walk over to see what he was looking. She had the same reaction as Shadow.

"Oh, no." she said.

"We better show this to Sonic at once." Shadow said.

* * *

Back at Aldera Junior High, Izuku manage to quickly exit from the school after facing the beating by his former childhood friend along with his minions. He face has a black eye on his right eye, bruises on his face, a bump on his left cheek that was more pain, and a cut on his lower lip where he has a tissue on it to stop the bleeding. He was lucky that he ran pass a couple of teachers and students who are curiously what he was running for. Of course he didn't want to face the music from anyone because he might be reported to the principal and to make matters worst, it would cause mass hysterical by his mother.

" _That idiot. Can't go around telling people to kill themselves."_ he thought, touching the bump on his left cheek. _"Ow. Damn this is gonna hurt for a while. All that talk about Kacchan beating me up for a while. Now my mom's gonna freak out about it."_

Right before walking to the gates, he pause to a nearby fishing pond, seeing his notebook floating in it. Fishes were messing with it like its food. "My dreams turn into fish food." he said in a sad tone. "That's enough. Give it back." Izuku grabbed the notebook out of the pond. It was damaged with burnt marks from Bakugo's Quirk. Plus being damped in the pond for a while. "Stupid jerk." All that hard work he store in that notebook for months now long gone. But that wasn't the one he was mad at.

He grabbed his backpack off his back and place it on the ground. He unzipped it to pull out a plastic zip bag. Inside it was the many pieces of the Green Chaos Emerald he picked while still on the rooftop. Tears were coming out of his eyes again. _"All that hard work of becoming a hero and now that dream is long gone. I hate Kacchan so much. Sonic and Tails won't be happy when they see this. I promise them that I would keep it safe away from others, but I failed."_ He thought sadly.

He put the plastic zip back inside the backpack before grabbing it and headed for the exit. He was walking on the sidewalk to his apartment complex with his head down and eyes covering in the shadows. Didn't care if any civilians walking pass him giving him looks. He stumble across to a small tunnel with a sign above the entrance of the tunnel saying "Watch Your Head". _"Guess I better be prepare for what my mom would say about the bruises on my face."_ He thought.

He proceed to the tunnel that would be his short cut home. But what he didn't notice was once he passed by a man hole cover in the middle of the tunnel, a disgusting goo was slowly coming out from the sewer. Izuku heard a sound from behind. He turn around around slowly to see it forming as it was the Sludge Villain from earlier today where he robbed a corner store appeared in front of Izuku.

"Is that… a villain?" he asked, shivering in terror once the face of the villain formed in front of him.

"You'll make the perfect sketch for me to hide in." the villain said.

Izuku made a run for it to the exit, only for the Sludge Villain to land on him. His notebook falls to the ground. The villain uses his sludge to choke the boy's mouth as he struggles to breathe. "Don't worry, I'm just taking over your body. It'll be easier for both of us if you don't fight back. It'll be only hurt for a minute. You'll feel better soon." the villain said.

" _I-I can't… breathe."_ Izuku thought, using his hand to pull out the sludge from his mouth. Tears was coming out from his eyes.

"Grab it all you want. My body's made of fluid." the villain said. "Thanks for the help. You're a real hero to me, kid. I didn't know "he" was in the city. I gotta get out of here fast before "he" tracks me down."

" _My body… getting weak."_ Izuku could feel his body was edging closer to death's door. _"I think I'm… dying."_ His eyes were slowly closing but kept them open. He look to see his notebook, where a page of his costume was shown. _"No I… this can't be the end…"_ He mind flash to both Sonic and Tails, wishing they were here to help. _"Please, I need… your help… Sonic… and Tails… I wish you came to help me… someone… anyone help me..."_

Suddenly, a light appeared from his backpack. The emerald was glowing from the sludge. "What the… what is that light?" The villain saw the light appeared from his sludge. "Hey, kid? What you got in there?" He then saw Izuku's body surrounded by the green aura again. "What are you doing?" he asked again.

" _W-What's… going on… The light… its getting brighter… Is this… really… the end?"_ Izuku thought when the light grew brighter than ever in front of his eyes.

* * *

Izuku groin in pain. His slowly open and re closing his eyes. He fully open his eyes where it was blurry. He use both his hands to rub his eyes to focus to see better. He look up to see a light above him. Surrounding him was darkness. His head started feel something shiny when he look down and see like a green mirror beneath him. He saw a reflection of himself but notice something different on his face. The black eye on his right eye, the bump on his left cheek, and the cut on his lower lip was gone. It was like nothing didn't exist.

"T-The bruises… its all gone." He said, touching his face and all. "But how? Earlier there were there and its all gone."

He decided to stand up on the green unknown object. Looking at the darkness that surrounds him. Looking above the light that shines above him along with the object.

"Where am I? Am I dead or something?" Izuku asked. "I was gasping for my life that a villain was about to kill me for my body in a tunnel. Now I'm here in an unknown location."

" _So you're finally awake. But you failed to keep the Chaos Emerald out of the hands of you're bully! That's a mistake you need to learn!"_ Izuku jumped, looking around left to right after hearing the voice.

"W-W-Who's there?" W-Who's talking to me?" He asked, shaking scared.

" _Father, did you really have to scare the human child?"_ Another voice was heard but this one is a child's tone.

" _Tikal, this child is careless on the emerald when Sonic and Tails gave him as a child. Now he just let his bully destroyed it with his own hands."_ the male's voice was heard.

"U-Um… I can hear both voices. W-Where are you?" Izuku asked, getting nervous while looking around.

Suddenly, a flash of light appears out of nowhere. Izuku use his arms to block the light from his eyes. He waited a couple of seconds when the light died down. He move his arms away from eyes while opening his eyes to see. He was shocked at what he saw. Turns out the place he was in is a cavern underground full of crystals all over sparkling the cave. A waterfall was seen behind him where a pool full of water was above him. Izuku look around and was amazed by the place he was witnessing.

"W-Wow, what is this place?" He asked.

" _You're in the Mystic Ruins."_ The male's voice heard again when another light appear behind Izuku, showing a platform inches away.

The light disappeared within seconds showing two anthropomorphic echidna standing on the platform.

The first echidna was fairly muscular for his age, with a broad torso and a thick tail. Has a pointy muzzle with a sharp black nose, purple eyes, and dreadlock-like spikes hanging down the sides of his head. Has stripes of tan war-paint on top of his head and around his dreadlocks. His muzzle was covered in a white beard, and he had long and busy white eyebrows. He was dressed in flat brown necklace with light blue feathers attached to it around his neck, and he has purple, green, and orage arm bands adorned with light blue feathers around his upper arms and wrists. Wore a black waist cloth with orange rectangular lines and blue rims. He was holding a wooden spear with his right hand.

The second echidna is a young girl, 14 years old with cobalt eyes. She wore a tanktop-like garment which revealed her midriff and the traditional tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns. She wore a golden necklace and tiara-like band atop her forehead, both which were decorated with a blue jewel in the center. Her white gloves were adorned with thick, cobalt-blue bracelets around her wrists, and she wore a white-strapped sandals. Her dreadlocks were also wrapped with similar white bandages.

"W-W-What the? Y-You guys are almost have the same height as Sonic and Tails." Izuku said, stunned to see the appearance.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. I am Pachacamac. The Mystic Chief in charge of the Knuckles Clan. And in charge of the protection of the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. .. even though its was 4,000 years ago." He said.

"4,000 Years?!" Izuku asked. "But wait? 4,000 years… which means I'm not in 2019?"

"Actually, you travel back in time with Chaos Control. Despite the Chaos Emerald you had earlier being shattered and all. By the way, I'm Tikal. I'm his daughter. Its nice to meet you, Izuku."

Izuku knew about the Chaos Control that both Sonic and Tails mention 10 years ago. But didn't want to get into it for the time being. "Y-You two know who I am? But how am I alive? One minute I was getting swallowed up by a villain and I was about to die. Is this a dream or something?" he asked.

"Like I said with Chaos Control, everything stops time so you're still alive." Tikal said.

"I see." Izuku said, looking around again at the place he was in. "By the way, where am I at by the way? Sorry if I asked again."

"You're in the Mystic Ruins. And since you're the owner of the Green Chaos Emerald, look at where you're standing." Pachacamac said.

Izuku notice a green light appearing from below. He notice at what he was standing was the Green Chaos Emerald. He was stunned by the size of it. "N-No way! Its the emerald… But how did it-"

"Enough with the sightseeing and all. There's many things we need to discuss." Pachacamac begins to explain. "We've known that both Sonic and Tails have given you the Chaos Emerald for you to train to become a Hero. But there's more to be a Hero. The likely hood that you must be that Hero in order to save your planet. Because I have a sense of feeling that danger is lurking in the future and you could be the one that can save this planet."

"Danger?" Izuku asked.

"I'm not sure what it could be. But its a dangerous matter that could effect your world and the lives that lives on. But this enemy is very strong and very evil. You'll be the one facing this enemy in the future. The good news is that I know that both Sonic and Tails will be returning to Earth as promise to see you again. They'll be bringing along their friends for the big battle that will be hard and dangerous. Also, you know about the other six Chaos Emeralds, correct?" he asked.

"I've heard Tails told be about the other six. That if I were to have all Seven of the Chaos Emeralds, it'll grant me more power and strength. Be stronger as ever." Izuku said.

"Indeed. As of now, Eggman is on his way to Earth. He has all Six Chaos Emeralds along with a rare emerald that we Echidnas swore to protect for many years. The Master Emerald." Pachacamac said.

"E-E-Eggman? Is that the person that Tails warned me about?" Izuku asked. "H-How in the world he has all Six Chaos Emeralds? What is the Master Emerald?"

"You're gonna have to tell my descendant Knuckles when you meet him once he comes to Earth with Sonic. That person is really knucklehead and incompetent on protecting the Master Emerald." the Mystic Chief said.

"I see. So Eggman's on his way to Earth. He must be the danger that's coming to Earth. Sonic and Tails told me a while back that he had an army of robots he created." Izuku said.

"Exactly. No telling what kind of weapon he has for the Master Emerald down the road." Tikal said.

"So what happens now?" Izuku asked when a light beneath him from the emerald lights up.

"Since the emerald was broken. I thought I would recreate the emerald." Pachacamac said as the light disappeared.

Izuku open his eyes and notice the Green Chaos Emerald was in his hands. "N-No way! T-The emerald is fixed!" he said.

"You'll thank me another time. Once you have the emerald with you, it'll give you the powers to fight back at the villain. You better hurry before your body's being swallowed." Pachacamac said as the light beneath Izuku from the emerald appeared.

"W-Wait! I need to know how you guys know me and how-" Izuku said.

"I'll tell you another time. Now, go!" the Mystic Chief said.

Izuku disappeared once the light also disappeared. It leave both the echidnas looking at the spot of where Izuku was.

"Are you sure that he's the one, father?" Tikal asked.

"Trust me. I know he is. He's the one that could save this world from the dark evil that he's about to face." Pachacamac said. "But the one person I worry for him... is his former childhood friend. I have a gut feeling he'll be his enemy soon."

* * *

Back in the tunnel, the Sludge Villain was enjoy his would be victory. He couldn't feel if Izuku was struggling to fight back out of the Villain's Quirk. Pretty clear this was gonna be a huge victory for him to escape. "Looks like he's done. Now to get this body and get the hell outta here." He said, laughing evilly.

Suddenly, the man hole cover behind him popped up hitting the ground. The sound of it cause the Sludge Villain to stop laughing. He turn around and was stunned to see the same muscular man that was chasing him earlier in the city when he was robbing a corner store. The man climbed out of the sewer, still with the grocery bags in his hands, with a smile on his face. "What? How in the world you followed me?" the villain asked, shockingly.

" **What? You think you can escape that easy? Because I am here."** the man said.

"Well, you're too late. I already have a body with me to escape and there's nothing you can do." the Sludge Villain said as he was laughing, evilly again.

" _ **Body?"**_ the man thought.

Suddenly, a green light appeared from inside the Sludge Villain's Body causing the villain to stop laughing. He look down from where the light was coming from. Then out of nowhere, Izuku shot out from the body. Both the man and the villain caught it by surprise, especially the villain because nobody would never get out of its Quirk.

" _ **There was a boy inside?"**_ the man thought, shockingly.

Izuku stood there with his head down. A green aura surrounds his body. He look up to see the villain. His eyes glowed, his face turn to a determine one with courage. He got into his defensive stance, ready for a fight. His left hand was holding the Green Chaos Emerald, which light up even more.

"What?! How in the world did you manage to get out of my Quirk?! Nobody should've survived that!" the villain yelled, stunned.

The muscular man looked at the boy and the aura with a shocked face. His eyes was also focus on the Chaos Emerald in Izuku's hand. _**"What in the world the boy's holding? With all that power he has? Don't tell me he's gonna fight! He has to be that crazy!"**_ He thought.

Izuku wasted no time for the fight to begin. He charged towards the villain. The Sludge Villain saw him coming towards him. He using his Quirk of Sludge by forming tentacles to launch attacks on him. One by one, he tries to swing as many tentacles. He use one tentacle by grabbing Izuku's Wrist. He thought he got him but that was a mistake. Izuku with all the might of the emerald swung his arm backwards, dissolving the sludge off of him. The villain was shocked but quickly form more tentacles, swinging at him from left to right. Izuku dodged every single one within a second.

" _ **Unbelievable. I've never seen anything like it. Its that emerald his holding. Giving him strength and the skill to dodge the villain's attack."**_ the muscular man thought, still standing by near the fight with his arms folded

The Sludge Villain was getting very impatience but was very surprise on how Izuku was doing. With every quick speed, the boy manage to dodge every one of the villain's attack. And with All Might here, his chance at escaping has gone to zero percent. He didn't want to stay here any longer. He had to find a way to beat him.

" _I have to do something or I'm done. How in the world did this kid escaped?"_ He thought, when his eyes see the Chaos Emerald in Izuku's hand. _"Is that jewel? No wonder he has powers from it. How in the hell did he got that object. Don't matter, I have to snatch that thing off his hand. That's the only way I can beat him. Hell, I want that thing myself. Here goes nothing."_

The villain form another tentacle by launching a quick one toward the left side of Izuku. The boy manage to dodge it until the villain form another quick tentacle by launching towards where he was holding the Emerald. Almost had it at the last second but Izuku use side step, moving fast to the left right to avoid the attack. That was the last straw.

"That it! You little runt! You're dead!" The Villain yelled, launching multiple tentacles at once as a going for broke attack.

" **Hang on, kid! I'm coming!"** The muscular figured yelled, forming a wind pressure on his right fist for the attack. **"TEXAS…. SMA-"**

Right before launching his big punch to the villain, he froze when he saw Izuku, just like Sonic did 10 years ago to Bakugo, he form a spin dash, creating himself as a ball, launching at full speed, dissolving the liquid all over the tunnel. The villain himself was shocked because he has been beaten by a boy. All Might just stood there, stunned of what he just witnessed.

After the fight, Izuku stood there with his head down. His eyes was covered by the shadows of his head covering it. He was breathing, still holding the emerald. The green aura disappeared around his body and the light in the emerald dimmed. The boy slowly look to see the muscular figure looking at him at the end of the tunnel. His eyes couldn't tell who it was as he was about to land on the floor after being exhausted.

The muscular figure did a quick step, grabbing Izuku on time before hitting the ground. He see him, unconscious. He look to see the emerald in his head. He grabbed it to examine it. He looks back at Izuku with a curious look, though still smiling.

" _ **This emerald gave him powers. How in the world did he get this. Is this his Quirk or something? I wonder who gave you this emerald, kid?"**_ He thought.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Scratch was laying on the chair sound asleep in front of radar system showing the city of Musutafu. He was the only one on the bridge while others were still settling in the space station when they arrived earlier today. Suddenly, the alarm rang on the screen, causing the Chicken Badnik to wake up, falling backwards on his chair. He shook his head before getting back on his feet. He turn off the alarm to see the screen. But what came as an odd time. There was no activity on radar throughout the city. Only see where the Eggdrones were located.

" _That's weird. There's no sighting of a power source. Why on Earth did the alarm rang for?"_ Scratch thought. _"Maybe it was probably a glitch or who else."_

* * *

Minutes after the fight, the man carried Izuku out of the tunnel, laying him back down. He decided it was time to wake him up. He taps the left side of his face multiple times. **"Hey! Wake up! Hey!"** Izuku finally wakes up, opening his eyes slowly, getting a good look at the man in front of him. **"Thought we lost you there."** he said.

"Ahhhh!" Izuku screamed, dragging himself backwards away from the figure.

" **Well it looks you're moving around alright."** the figure said. **"Sorry about that back there. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my justice aid. Usually I pay more attention to keeping bystanders safe. But it turns out the city's sewer system is pretty difficult to navigate. HA HA HA HA HA! But anyway, you are a big help. Thank you."** the figure raise his fist with a cola plastic bottle, with the villain inside. **"I captured to evildoer!"**

Izuku got up from his feet. His eyes were so wide. Couldn't believe that his favorite hero was standing in front of him in person. _"The most amazing hero of the entire world. All Might. The real thing in the flesh. Standing right in front of me. He looks so much cooler in person!"_ he thought before snapping out of his mind. "Holy crap. I gotta get him an autograph. I gotta a pen around here somewhere." Looking around, he saw his notebook nearby on the ground. Grabbing it, he open a blank page where All Might's Autograph. "AHH! He already did!" He turn to his idol, bowing him multiple times. "Thank you so much. This will be an emblem. A family treasure for past out in generations to come."

" **Ah huh."** the Symbol of Peace gave him a thumbs up until his changes to another subject. **"You know I would've giving you a warning for using your Quirk. You know its illegal to use it when you're in public. Which brings me to another question."** All Might pulls out the Chaos Emerald in front of him. **"What on earth in this jewel and why did it light up? Plus, I saw something surround your body when you attacked the villain?"**

Izuku all nervous and sweating, being put on the spot. Even when the emerald is in the wrong hands of someone, especially when its his favorite idol. _"If I tell him about Sonic and Tails giving it to me to become a hero, he probably won't fall for it._ _He'll probably thinking I'm making the whole thing up like the aliens came and gave me the emerald. Yeah, right. Like that's gonna work. Come on, Izuku. Think. Think!"_ he thought, thinking of what to say. "W-Well, y-you see… a couple of friends… gave this emerald… for um… safekeeping."

The two felt silence in the air for about a couple of minutes. **"HA HA HA HA HA! That's gotta be the most funniest comment I didn't even think off."** All Might broke the silence, looking back at this emerald. **"But seriously, I know that you're lying. You have to known about this emerald for such a long time. And the way you've shown against that villain, could be the one that I've been looking for as a successor."**

Izuku was caught off guard by what he said. "W-Wait a minute. W-What do you mean to me "successor"?" He asked, getting confused.

" **You're gonna have to come with me this instant. You'll get a chance to meet the principal in person."** All Might said, crouching on the floor, signaling for Izuku to get on his back.

"No way? You're telling me to get on your back so we can fly?" He asked, acting like a fanboy.

" **Come on, I haven't gotten all day. We need to hurry. I don't want "him" to grow inpatient."** The Symbol of Peace said as the boy quickly jumped on his back. **"Oh and here. I know the emerald is yours so you better put it in your backpack. Don't want to lose it."**

Izuku quickly put the emerald in his backpack along with the notebook before zipping it up. He grabbed on to his shirt, not wanting to flies off facing certain death. "Okay, its in. I'm ready." he said.

" **Hang on tight!"** All Might pushed his feet off the ground, sending them flying in the sky.

With all that wind from the flying, Izuku's mouth and eyelids were wobbling from the heavy wind. Saliva was flying off from his mouth. He wasn't too afraid of the flying since he did went flying with both Sonic and Tails a while back on the Tornado, which Izuku had to stand on the wind which made him scared earlier. This time, he wasn't especially when riding on the back of his favorite idol.

"A-A-All Might! W-W-Where d-do you think we're going?" he asked, with the wind blowing throughout his face.

" **We're heading to U.A. Academy! One of the best school around the country! You're meet the principal there!"** He answered.

" _U.A.? No way? Is this really a dream?"_ Izuku thought. _"This is awesome!"_

The two were flying to their destination. However, they didn't there was one problem… the Sludge Villain that All Might caught earlier inside the Soda Plastic Bottle.

* * *

 **Tatooin Shopping District**

Meanwhile, in an alleyway of a shopping district, the plastic bottle holding the Sludge Villain was laying on the ground. Turn outs it dropped out of All Might's pocket when Izuku hold on his leg during the flight. The villain finally wakes up from being attacked.

"What? Where am I?" he asked, seeing his mind earlier of where he was attacking All Might. But the shock part was that the boy he captured, escaped from his grasp, attacking him instantly. "Oh yeah. That bastard. If it wasn't for him, I would've been out of town already. But then, that boy. He had something glowing in him and he escaped out of my sludge. Once I find that boy, I'll make sure he'll be taught a lesson."

He wasn't alone in the alley. He heard footsteps, can't tell who was approaching him. Turn out its non other than Bakugo and his minions walking towards the exit of the alley. The Explosive Quirk user was in a good mood since smashing the Chaos Emerald Taking the stress and anger off of him by beating Izuku earlier on the School's Rooftop. The two minions behind followed him. They felt bad for Izuku but had no choice but to join in or face Bakugo's Wrath. Its a long silence walk when the bully broke the silence.

"Hey, you guys been very quiet. Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Dude, do we think we took it too far on the nerd? I mean he was freaking out when you smashed that jewel on the ground. Never seen him cry that much." The first minion said.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for the guy already." The second minion said.

"That little good for nothing pebble got what he deserved. Trying to get in my way of going to U.A. made me sick to my stomach. Tired of that sack of crap. At least beating him got my anger out of my way. I needed that. If he tries to pull another stunt like that, I'll kick his ass in a brutal way than like it was today." Bakugo said, kicking the bottle off the ground, hitting to a nearby pole where the lid popped out.

"Hey I got an idea. We should go to the arcade. Get your mind off of him." the first minion said.

"Fine." Bakugo said in a calm tone.

"Or we can sneak in to the bar at the station. Check out some ladies." the second minion said.

"IDIOTS!" Bakugo anger rose up. "If we get caught, there's no way U.A. would let me in!"

The boys saw something appearing behind him. A slimy appearance, causing the minions to be scarred and shaking. "Hey, what's that?" they both asked as Bakugo turn around at the temperance of the villain.

"Perfect. I like a speakster with some fire." the Sludge Villain said, escaping from the bottle, ready to attack Bakugo and his minions.

* * *

End of Chapter Three

 **Author's Note:** Finally, this chapter is finally done. This has to be the longest chapter so far in this story though its too early. Took a ton of work to get it done over the week but I finally got it.

Anyway, you guys didn't see it coming that both Pachacamac and Tikal made a big surprise appearance in this story. I decided to bring them on the story as Izuku's Helpers though the Mystic Chief died 4,000 years ago along with his daughter. The little setting of the Mystic Ruins is kinda different. Despite the ruins located on Mobius, this one is different. Basically, like in Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time with the Chamber of Sages and the room where the Chaos Emeralds were in Sonic & Knuckles as well. You'll be seeing that not all the time but in moments of the story along the way.

I always hate Bakugo and writing one part of hitting Izuku so much almost made me angry. Don't worry, I got plans for Bakugo in the story. If you think he's gonna be hated, his gonna be hated more in the future. Be ready for that.

Finally, All Might is here. The Symbol of Peace makes his appearance for the first time in this story as expected. A little bit different of rather Izuku grabbing on to All Might's Leg, the hero offered him to come to U.A. You will see that scene in the next chapter along with the Pro Heroes at U.A. as well. Stay tuned for it.

Also, the little battle scene between Izuku and the Sludge Villian was a little diffcult. Trust me, I'm not that good with Battle scenes like in the Anime or any movies. I'll try to work on that one in the next chapter.

That's pretty much it for the time being. Buckle up for the next chapter as we see the Sludge Villian ready for his next attack. If you have any questions on this chapter, DM me if you want I'll be answering those questions plus what to expect more down the road on this story.

Everyone, have a great weekend. Another night of Toonami coming up tonight with My Hero Academia where One For All will be revealed. Thank you and review.


	5. Chapter Four: Izuku's Heroics- Part One

Chapter Four: Izuku's Heroics- Part One

* * *

 **U.A. High School**

In the skies above Musutafu, All Might continue his flight to his destination. Izuku was riding on his back, looking at the view of the city beneath him. Birds were flying by the pair. He was use to the flying since riding on the Tornado with Sonic and Tails 10 years ago. But what he didn't notice while flying, All Might begin coughing. Good thing the boy didn't hear him cough. At the same time, a trickle of blood exit from his mouth. He quickly wipe the blood off before it would go flying.

" _ **Shit. I have to hurry and get U.A. quick or my strength will be gone soon. Can't let him see my true identity."**_ He thought when he saw their destination up ahead. **"There is it, kid!"**

Izuku heard All Might's voice. He look ahead to see a building shaped of the Letter H. A glass type building full of windows around it. "Wow, that's U.A.?" he asked.

" **Yes, my boy! One of the most proud hero schools in Japan! Hang on tight, we're about to land at the entrance!"** All Might yelled.

The Symbol of Peace made a huge landing on the street in front of the security gate. It caught the security guard at the checkpoint nearby. He rush out of his post to see the hero in front of him. All Might made sure it was him, pulling his ID out. The guard notice Izuku was with him but the hero told him he was his guest. The guard approve it, letting them both past the gate. While walking to the doors, Izuku look from left to right seeing many statues of the Pro-Heroes that attending U.A. He saw the statue of All Might as he pause to look.

" **Pretty cool, huh?"** All Might asked, looking at the statue of himself. **"To tell you the truth, it would be nice if they carve my face a little. I really don't look like myself. But oh well, it is what it is. Come on. We can't make the Principal waiting."**

Izuku look back at All Might before looking back at the statue. He quickly catch up on the Symbol of Peace as they enter inside the building. They walk through the hallways, walking by a couple of classroom doors that were long and big. On the doors were the letters and numbers of the classroom. Izuku was amazed by the doors, still couldn't believe his walking among the hallways of one of the most famous heroes schools of Japan.

" **Well, here we are."** All Might said as they arrive at a door, where the sign above it saying "Principal's Office". **"You can sit here on the bench for a little while. I'll talk with the principal and I'll invite you in to meet him. Give me a couple of minutes. I'll be back."**

All Might slides the door open, entering the Principal's Office. Izuku sat on the bench once the door slides closed. He looks around the hallways. It was all empty with nobody around. He grew nervous, still couldn't believe he's at U.A. especially when he was guided by his favorite idol, who saved him from the Sludge Villain despite he was also doing most of the fighting against the villain.

" _Oh, man. I didn't think I would step at U.A. The school that I dream of coming. This is amazing. It has to be the best day of my life."_ He thought, looking back at the door leading to the Principal's Office. _"I wonder who the principal is? Is a man or a woman? Has to Pro-Hero type this school is to be a Hero. I wonder what's happening inside? I wish I could hear but I don't to eavesdropped on the conversation."_

He was in deep thought until he brought up another subject in his head. He grabbed his backpack and unzipped it to pull out the Green Chaos Emerald. He look around, making sure nobody wasn't walking by since the hallways were empty. He look the emerald again, thinking he'll holding a plastic bag of the emerald's pieces thanks to Bakugo, throwing it on the ground. He was so worried that he broken his promise to both Sonic and Tails to protect the emerald at all cost. But there was something different about. Earlier when he was almost gonna die from the villain, he was transported to another world to meet the Mystic Chief and his daughter.

" _I can't believe I met the Mystic Chief and his daughter that I travel to 4,000 years ago. I'm not surprise that Tails told me about the Chaos Emerald that I can use Chaos Control. But I didn't think it was them that led me to them. They told me about Eggman making his way to Earth and he has Six of the Chaos Emerald. No doubt they'll be looking for this one soon. I haven't met him yet and I can't tell anyone about it because they think I'm making stuff up. Should I tell this All Might? He could put me on the spot about it. Either way, I have to take care of it. I can't let nobody have it in their hands. Though Kacchan broke it. I got lucky. But next time I won't get lucky. I do plan to meet the Mystic Chief again soon. Perhaps he'll tell me more about it in the future."_ He thought, looking the emerald.

His eyes were fully focus on the emerald. But what he didn't notice was that the door was already slide open. A figure was standing in front of Izuku, looking at the emerald as well. "That is a nice rare jewel I've ever seen." The figure said in a polite tone.

"It sure is..." Izuku said, still looking at the emerald. But his mind snapped when slowly look up at a figure with a head shape of a mouse, circular black eyes with a large scar over his right eye, and squared shaped ears on top of his head. "AHHHH!" The boy screamed, jumping from his seat and on the floor, seeing the figure in front of him.

The figure also has an elongated muzzle with a small round nose. Fur color is white and has large dog-like pawns with pink pads, and has a thin tail like that of a cat. He's dressed in a white dress shirt, a dark red tied around his neck, a black, double-breasted waistcoat and matching dress pants. He wears orange lace-up sneakers with thick soles, which seem to be quite large on him.

"Calm down. Don't want to scare you." The figure said when All Might exit from the office.

" **Calm down, kid. Don't be scared. He didn't mean to do that."** He said as Izuku got up from his feet, protecting the emerald.

"U-Uh… s-sorry… who are you by then way?" He asked.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. My name is Nezu. I'm the Principal of U.A. Academy." He said.

Izuku look at him with a blank face. "U-Um, seriously? Y-You're the Principal?" He asked, looking at the figure.

"I know, I know. Many people are always thinking an animal like me is the Principal. But let's not get into that for another day. You're the person that All Might met with you took on the villain, correct?" Nezu asked.

"U-Um, yeah that's me." Izuku answered.

"Though its very illegal to use Quirks because of Laws around this work. Plus, you don't have yourself a Hero License as well. But we're not gonna get yourself in trouble. All Might pretty much told me what happened throughout and its why he brought you over to U.A. Because of that you're holding." Nezu said, pointing his paw at the emerald. "Come with me into the office. Will have lots to talk about. Don't want to have this conversation here in the hallways."

Izuku agree as they head inside the Principal's Office to discuss more about the Chaos Emerald. The boy sat at a nearby chair in front of the Principal's Desk. Nezu sat at his main chair, looking at the boy while All Might stood next to the desk. Izuku still surprise that an animal that can talk is the principal of U.A. but its a not a little surprise because the boy have met animals that talk a while back with both Sonic and Tails.

"First up, I didn't get your name by the way." the Principal said.

"O-Oh, sorry. M-My name's Izuku Midoriya. Its an honor to meet you." He said, bowing before getting back on his seat.

"Nice to meet you, Midoriya. I take it the uniform your wearing is you're a middle schooler. Kinda interesting to see a middle schooler here at the academy. But let's not talk more about it." Nezu explained. "Earlier, All Might and I were discussing what happened in the city. You were attacked by a villain which is the same person All Might was chasing after he robbed a corner store earlier today. They met in the tunnel after the villain escaped from the sewer. All Might was about to get to him until he mention that the villain caught a civilian. Turns out that civilian was you. But came the most shocking part of it all was that you were manage to escape from the Villain's Quirk which was impossible thanks to the emerald you hold in your hold in your hands. You even manage to take on the villain with the emerald and its powers. All Might stood by with a shock face until he save your life at the end."

" **Don't worry. We won't report this to the Police despite you were using your Quirk of course if that emerald is your Quirk that is. But if you know the law, you prohibited to use your Quirk because you don't have a Hero's License. But I know you were lying about on how you got the Emerald when I ask you about it. I told the principal about it and he understands it. But you can tell us the real truth on how you got the emerald. We promise will keep a secret from the public."** All Might explained.

Izuku was nervous from explaining the situation. Lying wasn't gonna work on both All Might and Nezu. They were too smart. He decided to explain on how he gotten the emerald.

"Okay. Let me tell you the truth." He explains. "I was born a Quirkless Boy. Around the age of 4 children would developed a Quirk at that age. However, it wasn't happening for me. Since then, I begin being bullied and discriminated by people who were Quirkless. My mom receives threats by phone and people doxing our address and number. It was taken a toll on her. Learning from a doctor about it devastated me and mom big time. However, one day when I saw a boy being builled, I had to step in and help out. I was nervous because three boys was about to attack me with their Quirks. However, a hedgehog came out of nowhere and save my life. The hedgehog's name was Sonic. Another person with him was a fox cub name Tails. We became friends and hang out together. I told them about me being Quirkless. That one day when they were leaving the planet, they gave the emerald as a reward to help me train to become a Hero. I made a promise to keep this as safekeeping from anyone that tries to take it. That's how I gotten the emerald. Plus, All Might. You witness me taking on the villain in the tunnel."

"Wow. That is a nice story. Almost made a tear came out of my eye." Nezu said. "I've never thought myself and All Might would meet a Quirkless person like you here in the academy. I know we taken the rule away from people that don't have a Quirk can't attend the academy. But for you, there's a future that you can be the first Quirkless person to attend U.A. So this Sonic and Tails person really doesn't live on this planet?"

"They live in another planet called Mobius which is billion miles away from this planet. They did promise me they would return to Earth and see me become a Hero. I always want become a Hero like All Might." Izuku said, looking down at the emerald.

At the same time, All Might felt a sharp pain inside of him. Smoke slowly appeared coming out from around his body. Both Nezu and Izuku didn't pay attention because the principal was more focus on the boy's story. The hero sat at a nearby chair in the corner, hopping they both don't see him. **_"Oh no. Not now. Damn it. Not here."_** He thought, gripping his chest.

"People think I don't have a chance. That not having any powers, make me some kind of weakling. My classmates like to make fun of me." Izuku explained, playing with both thumbs. "But you know what, that wants to make me prove them wrong. Ever since I was a kid, I thought that saving people was the coolest thing you can do. I want people to see my fearless smile and feel safe. And be the kind of hero that looks up to." He turn around to his idol with a smile. "Just like you."

At the same time, smoke popped out from the corner of where All Might was. Izuku was shocked, getting up to see if his idol was okay. Nezu was panicking especially with the boy here. _"Oh, no. This is not good. With Midoriya here, All Might's True Idenity could be seen quickly."_ He thought.

"A-All Might? Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

The smoke surrounding All Might cleared up. Instead of the big muscular figure he was, his entire body turn to a skinny man. Almost like a homeless person. Izuku was shocked at what he was seeing. "AHHHH!" he let out a scream.

"Oh, dear. Looks like I better call for help." Nezu said, in a polite tone, pushing a button underneath his desk.

* * *

In the cargo bay onboard the Death Egg, a couple of prisoners were on duty working. An anthropomorphic cub scrubbing the floor with a mop, an anthropomorphic pig washing one of the ships with a rag, and an anthropomorphic wolf was picking up metal boxes with his heads despite it was heavy. They were being watched by five EggRobos with billy clubs in case they were to escape or slack off on their work. While working, Scratch and Grounder enter the cargo bay where they saw the prisoners working.

"Keep on working, peasants! If you slack off, you will be robotize immediately!" The Chicken Badnik said.

"Yeah! Which means your disrespecting the boss! So work, work, work!" The Drilling Badnik said, referring the boss which is Eggman.

The prisoners were told what they could do or expect the consequence to come towards them. Scratch kept his eye on the anthropomorphic wolf, who was picking up the metal boxes inside a cargo. He ordered two EggRobos to join him as they approach the prisoner. The wolf himself was getting nervous, seeing them approaching him.

"What are you doing?" The Chicken Badnik asked.

"U-U-Uh, picking up the boxes and place in the cargo like I was told to do it." The wolf answered.

Scratch look through the cargo bay, only to five six boxes inside the cargo. And the cargo itself was big enough to fit more boxes. But came the problem was the timing and the hours the prisoner he had to finish it. The Chicken Badnik turn back to one of the EggRobos. "How long did this has the prisoners been working for?" He asked.

" _Five hours."_ One of the EggRobos said in a robotic tone.

"So you had all this time to put more boxes inside the cargo. But yet I see only six boxes inside. Any explanation you want to tell me?" Scratch asked, giving a glare to the prisoner.

"B-B-But, you don't understand. These boxes are so heavy and my arms are giving out. I can't work like this." The Wolf said, getting on his knees and pleading his case. "Please, I begged you. Don't do this to me. I can't do this under these conditions.

"Silence! You had so many time to do this and you failed! Slacking off of work is a violation to those who oppose the Eggman Empire!" the Chicken Badnik turn to the EggRobos. "Take this slacker to be robotize effective immediately I'll report to the boss on this failure."

A pair a blue handcuffs appeared around the Wolf's Wrist. He tried to get out of it but to no avell. Two EggRobos approach the prisoner with billy clubs as the prisoner got up from his knees and walking with his down from the Cargo Bay. The two prisoners look back, shivering in fear, knowing that they will be next if they don't do the work property. Even when they were told to do it.

Scatch look back at the other prisoners, who were looking at the prisoners. "What you two staring at, get back to work! Or you're be next in line!" he said as the prisoners quickly went back to what they were doing.

Grounder rolls by the anthropomorphic cub mopping the floor with a mop. He saw the bucket of dirty water inside of it. He decided by rolling over and bump the bucket where water splashed on the floor. The prisoner couldn't believe it as he saw Grounder mocking him. "Oops. My bad, I didn't look to see my surroundings." He said as he and Scratch laughed.

Suddenly, the alarms rang throughout the base. Both Scratch and Grounder look around at the red lights flashing. "That's coming from the bridge. Seems one of the Eggdrones may caught something." Grounder said as Scratch looks back at the EggRobos.

"Rest of you, keep a close eye on them. Let's go Grounder." He said as the two exit from the cargo bay.

* * *

Seconds later, Scratch and Grounder arrived at the base. They see both Orbot, Cubot, Decoe, and Bocoe working hard at the computers. They look back at the doors sliding open to see both Eggman and Snively entering the bridge. The doctor sat at his main chair with Snively standing next to him. Both badnik quickly went to work at the computers. The alarms were turn off quickly around the base.

"What happened? What's with the alarms?" the doctor asked.

"Boss, it appears one of our Egg Drones located something in the city." Orbot said, typing in buttons and looking on the screen, showing a live satellite view of its location with the smoke appearing. "The drone's location is in a shopping district in the city."

"Hack in to the Drone's camera. Will get a better look from its camera." Eggman ordered.

"Got it, boss." Orbot type in another buttons. The screen zoom in to where the drone's location. From there, the screen changes from its satellite view to the Drone's camera, thinking they were there. The drone was on the rooftop of a building, moving towards the edge of it. There was a fire below and from there, they see the Sludge Villain, damaging a couple of buildings and objects. Civilians ran to the exit of the district.

"Oh, dear! What is that?" Cubot ask, hiding behind a chair, shaking in fear.

"That's a monster. I don't think we never seen a monster before." Decoe said

"That's one scary monster." Bocoe said.

The drone got data and information off the Sludge Villain, appearing on screen. Even its criminal record, which was the robbing of a corner store earlier today before being caught by All Might and then escaped by Bakugo. "My word. This is a human and his entire body is made out of sludge liquid. I've never seen anything like it." Snively said, astowed by the information.

The drone camera move to the exit, seeing Death Arms along with two more heroes entering the district. "Hey, its that Death Arms guy we saw earlier today." Grounder said.

"Do you want to move the drone out of position? Looks like a fight is about to break out." Orbot said.

"Keep the drone at that position. As long as its still has its cloaking device on, nobody can't see it. But at least keep it on the roof, away from the scene. Get the battle recorded so we can store the information and data in our system. Besides,.." Eggman pulled out a bucket of popcorn, eating some of it. "Front row tickets to see this fight. This should be interesting."

Snively rolls his eyes and shakes his head as they watched the battle on screen in live time. But then, he notice something. He look at the villain below him, and his eyes went wide saw non other than Bakugo being covered by the villain's Quirk. "No way! He has a human in him as a hostage!" he said, pointing on the screen.

"That kid having a hard time, getting out of it." Scratch said.

"So it seems this is gonna be like a rescue mission. This should be good." Eggman said, eating more popcorn.

"But, doctor, do you have a heart for the boy?" Snively asked, referring to Bakugo.

"Uh,… yeah. What else do you want me to say?" Eggman asked, with no change in heart.

Snively could only roll his eyes and shake his head as they look on the screen of the battle that was about to get intensified.

* * *

Back in U.A., Izuku continue his scream of terror. His face was in shock, seeing the appearance of his favorite hero turn from his muscular form to his skinny form. "Ah… wait… who.. what happened to you? You're inflated." The boy looks around for the "real" All Might. "Where did All Might go? You… you're not him… you're a fake. An impostor."

"I assure you that I am All Might." he responded, only drooling out blood from his mouth.

"Ahhh! Impossible!" Izuku said, screaming again in terror.

"You know how guys in the pool, sucking in and they're trying to look buff, I'm like that." All Might said, wiping the blood off his mouth.

"This can't be real!" Izuku responded, almost about to faint. "No… I'm dreaming. All Might's a giant of a man who saves everyone. He defeats all obstacles and wins the day with a fearless smile."

"Unfortunately, Midoriya. This is the problem." Nezu said, looking to All Might. "Toshinori, you might as well explained the boy on your situation."

"You're kidding?" He asked as Nezu turn to Izuku, who was still frighten.

"Promise me, Midoriya. Just like we promise not to tell anyone about the emerald. You can promise us you won't tell anyone about All Might's True Identity."

Izuku answer nodding his head in yes before turning back to All Might

"There's plenty of fear behind that smile." He explains when he pulled up his white shirt, showing a large scar on the left side of his chest, causing Izuku to be more frighten but calm. "Pretty gross, right? I got this in a big fight five years back. My respiratory system basically destroyed. I lost my whole stomach. All the surgeries have pretty much worn me out. It can't be fixed. Right now, I can do only hero work for about three hours a day. Rest of the time, this is what I look like."

"N-No way." Izuku could only say a word after seeing the scar. "Five years ago? So does that mean that was the fight with Toxic Chainsaw?"

"Wow, you know you're stuff." All Might continued. "But no. The punk may have landed some hits, but he couldn't bring me down. Most of the world never heard of this fight. Did everything I could to keep it under wraps. I'm suppose to be the guy who always smiling, right? I'm the Symbol of Peace. People everywhere have to think I'm never afraid. But honestly, I smile behind the fear inside. Its just a brave face I put on when the pressure's on me. This job isn't easy. Pro-Heroes always have to risk their lives. Some villains just can't be beaten without powers."

Izuku was stunned by the information he was receiving. He turn back to the Principal. "Y-You knew about this battle and All Might's Condition?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. That battle against this strongest villain was the tipping point in All Might's Career. We had to keep it a secret to make sure everything was the same. However, he's Quirk has been a struggle. Because of the scar he has on the side of his body, it would take him three hours to be in his muscular form until it finally wares off to his true form which you see now. I often him a job here at U.A. as a teacher. I guess that surprise is out now that you're here." Nezu explained.

Izuku could only stood there and hear more about the whole thing. But there was one question he want it to ask. "C-Can I ask a question? W-Who is this villain you're referring too since its not Toxic Chainsaw?" He asked.

Both Toshimori and Nezu turn to one another. Neither of them want to answer that question because what if the boy tells about it causing a big time media uproar in the entire city. But right before they were to answer, the door slides open causing the three to turn to the doorway to see short elderly woman with grey hair styled in a bun that has a syringe looped through it. She wore a doctor's lab coat and a dress with yellow and red vest-like designs on either side, two yellow buttons, and a pink belt. Pink boots and has a helmet on her head. She walks with a cane designed like a syringe that she can also use for healing.

"Make it right on time!" Chiyo Shuzenji aka Recovery Girl, walking in to the office. Her eyes caught on to Izuku. "What in the world is a boy like you doing here?"

Izuku didn't respond to anything. The woman look towards both Nezu before looking to Toshinori. She continue to understand the situation until it finally came to her senses. "You didn't tell this boy anything, did you All Might?" She asked, deliver an elbow to his left side of his body, not want hit the scar, comically.

"Ow! You really had to hit me this hard!" Toshinori said, rubbing where Recovery Girl him hit.

"Calm down, Recovery Girl. He just transformed by to his true form. Good thing I called you in a hurry." Nezu said.

"Doesn't matter. All Might's very lucky he came back before he were too transform back to his form. But to make matters worst, you brought a boy here in U.A. and he knows everything now." Recovery Girl said, walking towards Izuku. "My apologizes that you had to see All Might like this. But why did you came here?"

"It was All Might's Decision to bring him here." Nezu explained the entire situation to the elderly woman. After that, he introduce her to Izuku as the U.A. Academy Nurse. She was a nice woman to the boy though was stricked to both the Principal and Toshinori for bringing him here.

"S-So you been taking care of All Might for a while?" Izuku asked.

"I even try to tell him to be careful while saving lives. The scar on his body could get worst and more blood he'll cough. I wish I could heal him but my Quirk wouldn't work more on it." Recovery Girl said.

"I-I see." Izuku said.

"Now that's out of the way, even though we love to take more about the emerald. There has been a good conversation between All Might and myself before we brought you in the office. He told me there's a good chance that you can be his successor." Nezu said.

"S-Successor?" Izuku asked. "T-That's right. He told me about it after the fight with the villain that I was the right person to be the "one". I couldn't understand what he meant." Izuku said.

Right before Nezu spoke, the door slide open again. This time a tall muscular figure with a few visible scars showing on his left cheek and the left side of his thick neck. He has short grey spiked hair, which is spiked upwards, away from his face and a small clump of hair which hangs down over the left his forehead. His eyes are very small and thin, and he has a wide mouth. He wore his hero costume which is a dark red skin-tight suit with a very low u-shaped collar, which expose the middle of his muscles. His wore white boots and thick vambraces over his lower arms, a thin wire snaking from one of his two small protrusions on the left one to the back of his neck, and red gloves. He wore an orange mask over his eyes.

"Principal Nezu, we got a situation!" Sekijiro Kan aka Blood Hero: Vlad King yelled.

"What is it?" the Principal asked.

"Turn on the TV quick!" Vlad King said.

Nezu grabbed the remote off his desk, aiming it at the HD TV Screen hanging on the wall next to him where he turn on the television. The others followed suit except for Izuku who was almost shocked to see the Blood Hero here in front of him. The screen shows the news report.

" _We interrupted our regular schedule programming with this Breaking News."_ the anchorwoman said on television. _"We have reports right now of a villain attack located in Tatooin Shopping Distrct. Large fire inside the district causing many civilians to escape from the situation. Other civilians are trapped, trying to find ways to get out. The police, fire fighters, and rescuers are there trying to block people from getting in the district. Other heroes have also arrive on the scene to try to beat this villain. We have a helicopter crew on the scene in air, getting a good look despite the smoke rising in the way."_

The screen cut of the Helicopter's Aerial View of the incident. Outside the district, police set up barricades at the entrance where civilians that were safe, were looking on. Other civilians ran for their lives out from the danger. Firefighters using waterholes to get the fire extinguish. Other firefighters using tower ladders from their trucks on their trucks to extinguish the fires from above. Other civilians from the rooftops trying to get out of the area, waving the chopper for help.

"Where's the villain? I can't see him because of the smoke?" Nezu asked.

The chopper moves slowly from the side to get the camera away from the smoke to get a good look on the ground. And there it was… it was non other than the Sludge Villain. The same villain that both Izuku and All Might encounter at the tunnel earlier.

"WHAT?!" Toshinori asked.

"I-I-It can't be. That's the same villain we saw earlier? B-But, All Might captured it. H-He put it in a plastic bottle that's in his pocket." Izuku said in horror.

Toshinori got up from his chair, checking both pockets to see if the bottle was in there. Both pockets were empty. "No way! I just had the bottle… unless..." He turn to Izuku and memories brought up earlier today.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _All Might let Izuku ride on his back after capturing the villain. They were on their way to U.A. During the flight, Izuku struggled to hold tight. He almost slipped but maintain his hold. However, one of his legs hit of where the plastic bottle in All Might's Pocket was. Causing the feet to hit the bottle, slipping off of the pocket and into the city._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Everyone turn to Izuku, who has a face of terror and trauma at the same time. "N-No way… I-I did this..." He said, looking down at the ground.

"I can't stand by and let everyone die. I'm heading to Tatooin right now." Toshinori said, running to the door.

"Wait! You're not even fully transform yet! This is suicide you're gonna get yourself killed!" Recovery Girl said.

"All Might, let me handle this. You're in no condition to fight." Vlad King said.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Toshinori was about to walk out the door way until he spoke to Izuku, who's head was still down. "Midoriya, don't feel bad about yourself. Its not your fault. We're not perfect in this world. Nobody is. But I attend to make sure it'll be better by the end of the day. Starting right now."

He ran out the doorway and out of the building to the district. Both Recovery Girl and Vlad King tried to get him not in the fight. They even try to get Nezu to convince but too little too late. The Blood Hero turn to Izuku, still has his head down.

"Hey, kid. What brings you hear?" He asked but no answer.

"Don't talk to him yet. He's been through a lot." Recovery Girl said patting Izuku on the back.

Izuku could only feel the guilt in him. He wish he would never rode on All Might's Back. If he didn't, he probably didn't let the bottle fly out from the Hero's Pocket and the city would've been okay. But now, it pretty much it was all his fault. The only thing he could think off is what could he do? Now All Might, still in his true form, its gonna fight. It could get much worst for his favorite idol. It was gone downhill since he saw the scar. He wish he would've never met his hero in a sad condition.

" _What can I do? People will point the finger at me for letting the villain out. Everyone will probably die and its gonna hold me accountable for it. All Might's in not good condition to fight. I rather have the Blood Hero fight in his replacement or let other heroes join in. This is all my fault. What can I do to help and repay others? Is there anything I can do?"_ He thought with a tear coming out from his eye, hitting the emerald in his arm.

Suddenly, the emerald start growing a bright light inside. It caught the other attention especially both Recovery Girl and the Blood Hero. They didn't pay much attention throughout when Izuku had the emerald with him. Nezu was a little surprise by it since All Might told him the entire thing earlier. The boy look at it, knowing a sense of feeling that he has to do something.

" _I can't stand here. I have to help people… and All Might… I have to believe in myself. I fought with the villain once… I can do it again… I won't let anyone down."_ He thought, forming a determine face, running out from the office.

"Where's the boy going? And what was that in his hand?" the Blood Hero asked.

"We gotta stop him. He might be going to where All Might is heading." Recovery Girl said.

"Let him." Nezu said, shocking the two. "That emerald he had in his hand may told him something. If All Might said it was true,… then he is the "one" that can be his successor."

Both the Blood Hero and Recovery Girl looking back at the doorway where Izuku ran off.

* * *

Izuku exit from the academy, running with all his might to where All Might was heading. At the same time, a person with a tired face with bags underneath his eyes look through the windows on the top floor seeing the boy exit through the gates.

" _Who the world is that kid?"_ He asked.

" _Everyone, hang tight! I'll repay you! I'll make sure nobody's hurt!"_ Izuku thought, running to the district.

* * *

End of Chapter 4- Part One

 **Author's Note:** Well there you have it. Another chapter is done. At first I want it to do just all in one chapter. But I decided to do a two part chapter instead. I didn't mention it early on when I started this story there will be like two part chapters in the future. Of course there will be a four part or five part chapter with the USJ Incident coming up but that will be later on. I know you people are eager for the story to get intense. But I'm taking it slowly and not rushing it. I rather build it up leading to where the story gets real intense. Don't worry will get there for sure.

I'm thinking about posting Part Two of the same chapter tomorrow since there's no Football even though its the Pro Bowl but it doesn't count. Since Football Season ends Next Sunday, yes I'm a Patriots Fan and I'm glad their in the Super Bowl, but since the season's almost over, on that second weekend of February, I can post chapters on Saturdays and Sundays in the future. At least speeds up the process of the story. I know you're like but I'll think about for sure.

Kinda surprise that Vlad King made his apperance early on though he doesn't until later during the USJ Incident and Season 2 with Class 1-B. You'll see him more once we get to where Izuku enters in U.A. Also, a little cameo appearance by Aizawa as well. I thought about that and decided to do it. Don't worry, you'll see Sonic and the others be back in the next chapter.

Hope everyone enjoys the day. Hopefully the next chapter comes tomorrow. DM me for questions about this chapter and review.


	6. Chapter Five: Izuku's Heroics- Part Two

Chapter Five: Izuku's Heroics- Part Two

* * *

Back on Mobius, outside the entrance to Eggman's Base, the Lightning Bolt Society were sitting there in front of the doorway all bored. They've been there for an hour since they were following Sonic and his friends. They were planning on ambushing them once they exit from the base. Since then, its been the waiting game and the members except for Dave the Intern are starting to get bored of it and want to give up and go home.

"All right that's it. I give up. Come on, let's go get something to eat." One of the Weasel Bandits said as they got up and begin leaving the area.

"Wait! We can't go yet! We gotta ambush Sonic and the others like we planned." Dave said.

"Dude, forget it. We've been here for an hour and they've been inside. Its already hot out there and sweaty, and we're hungry as hell." the Second Weasel Bandit said.

"Talk about sweaty, I've been sweating much more in this costume." Chameleon said, referring to his tree costume.

"I think they're right, Dave. We must regroup and plan another time against Sonic." Willy Walrus said.

"I tell you what." Dave quickly got on his knees and begged. "Five more minutes. Just five more minutes. Maybe our luck will come through and they show up. Please?"

Everyone look at Dave before looking at one another. Of course he would pull out the begging part with puppy eyes to let them take the bait. Willy Walrus let out a sigh before speaking. "Fine. Five more minutes and then we leave." He said.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Dave said.

* * *

Inside Eggman's Lair, Sonic and the others continue their investigation throughout the base. Earlier, the others split up, looking around other parts of the base. For Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, along with Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Silver, they enter inside Eggman's Office. It contain a lone chair and a desk with touch pad controls from where Eggman can coordinate his robots and lair remotely. Features high-tech computer screens on the wall.

"All the computers are here. Now we just need to get the power back on." Tails said.

"I'm surprise Eggman didn't manage to destroy them so he won't leave behind evidence. Either he's that stupid or incompetent." Knuckles said.

"Perhaps both." Silver said.

"Everyone, split up and search around the lair for a breaker box." Sonic said as everyone went their separate ways to investigate.

Tails walk around the large room with the flashlight in his hands. He touch the walls to see if their any secret door that can find the breaker box. Using the light to see, he turn to his right and saw a silver box. Opening it by using a crowbar, Tails pulled the door open with his might. Took a couple of seconds to finally opening it. He shines the light inside where he found the fuse box. There were names labeled next to the buttons of every room inside the lair. He saw the main button to turn on the entire electricity in the building. He press the On Button.

The lights were turn on inside the room. The computer screens on the wall came on and Eggman's Desk came on as well. Everything was booting up. "Finally, everything back online." Tails said with a smile.

* * *

Back outside, the Lightning Bolt Society heard beeping sounds. They both turn to the entrance where the base lights came back on. The security hand sensor came back on. Everything was back in operational. "The power's back on. They could be coming out. Get ready to ambush them." Dave said as they were defensive stance in front of the door.

However, a robotic voice was heard in the background. _"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!"_ the voice said.

"Intruder Alert?" Willy Walrus asked.

The group were confused, looking at one another. Dave look up to see the camera with the red light on, looking at them. Then he saw a laser turret above the entrance, aiming at them shooting lasers at them.

"AHH! Run!" Dave yelled as the Lightning Bolt Society ran for their lives while lasers were shooting back at them.

* * *

At the shopping district, people ran away from the district. Police arrived on the scene, creating a blockade from any civilian entering the district. Many of them stand there to observed the scene. Death Arms along with two heroes arrives at the district. They see the Sludge Villain, standing there in between the fires. Death Arms see Bakugo in the Villain's Quirk, struggling to get out. "He has a hostage!" The hero punch his fist together, charging towards the villain. "How dare you harm a child!"

Death Arms jumped in the air, delivers a big punch on the villain. Only for his fist to be sucked in to the liquid. "What the hell is this? Some type of goo?" The villain attacks him with his Quirk, sending him backwards to a garage door.

"You okay, Death Arms?" one of the heroes asked.

"Look out!" the other hero said as they dodges the villain's attack.

"Stay back or I'll snap this kid's neck." the villain said with an evil smile.

He look down to see Bakugo, fighting hard to get out of its grasp. He only got his mouth uncovered from the liquid. "You pick the wrong guy to mess with! I'm gonna shoot you back to whatever sewer you came from! Let me go!" he yelled, using his Explosive Quirk, thinking he would escape from its grasp. However, it didn't work or it didn't had any effect on the villain and its Quirk.

"You got so much power. I really hit the jackpot!" the villain said. "With a Quirk like yours under my control, I can take All Might down with one punch!"

The other heroes and the police were running out of options. Trying to figure out how to save Bakugo and beat the villain. Suddenly, heavy footsteps was heard as they saw Mount Lady making her presence known. But, because of her giant form, she was gonna have a hard time entering the district, not want to left her big foot crush civilians near the district's entrance. Kamui Woods also arrived on the scene, saving four people, two that are Bakugo's Minions on the rooftop safely. Backdraft also arrived, using his spigots to burn the fire out as a usually fireman would do.

Every hero was busy with their own jobs through. Pretty much for the first time, they were likely to be outmatched and likely be beaten by a villain. And with Bakugo as the hostage, everything just gets harder and harder from there.

"Can't get a grip on his weird body. Plus, that kid's Quirk is causing explosions left and right." Death Arms said. "This is a shutout. We gotta rally and knock him out of the park somehow."

The villain fully sucked Bakugo into his entire body. Then look back at heroes, launching another attack on them. "Look out!" one of heroes yelled, dodging the villain's Quirk.

"Its no good! None of us have the right Quirk to stop a villain like this!" Death Arms said.

"We just have to do damage control until someone with the right powers shows up." one of the heroes said.

" _I'm sorry, kid. You just have to hold on a little bit longer."_ Death Arms knew the situation just got harder and difficult. "Damn! If only I had more power, I've would've blown him right away!"

* * *

Back onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, Snively, and the robot minions were continue to watch the scene on screen via the Egg Drone's Camera. They could hear the audio of the heroes' voices including both the villain and Bakugo. "You can hear that Death Arms' person's voice. This could be the first time that these people are outmatched and the enemy could likely win." Snively said.

"You can tell by his powers, he couldn't get his fist in the villain's body because its all full of sludge. Very difficult to penetrate." Eggman explained. "And also, look at the other heroes. That big female from earlier can't get through because of civilians below him are in the way. The other hero rescuing people to the rooftop and the third trying to burn out the fires with his water. Everyone is busy with their jobs besides rescuing the boy. This could likely be a turning point where the enemy could win this one. I'm impressed."

"Boss, we got the data and information on that boy who is captured." Orbot said, referring to Bakugo.

"Save it throughout the mainframe. Will look at it later. Our focus is on this battle. Until then, let's just enjoy the heroes' defeat. This is one great movie we're watching." Eggman said, grabbing the bucket, noticing the popcorn is empty. "Snively, get me more popcorn. Make it fast. The fun is just warming up."

Snively could only rolls his eyes as he walks back to the kitchen with the bucket in his hand.

* * *

At the entrance, Toshinori arrived in time. Breathing hard from all that running. He regain his composer, looking at the scene of where the Sludge Villain he encounter earlier after saving Izuku from him was in that district attacking. He was still in his true form, which a little people quickly look at him thinking he was just a homeless bum. They quickly glaze back at the scene of the incident.

" _Damn pain. Its been bothering since the time limit expired on my body. Can't believe I made such a rookie mistake."_ he thought, using his left hand, holding of where his scar was. _"After lecturing that kid about what it takes to become a hero, I'm pathetic."_

He didn't notice that the watch on his left wrist was a radar beacon that was gave by Recovery Girl to check the status of his body and the location of where he was at.

* * *

Back at U.A., both Recovery Girl and Vlad King were still in Principal Nezu's Office. At the same time, they were watching both the news report of the Sludge Villain's Attack in the shopping district on television and All Might's Status and location on a laptop on the Principal's Desk. Nezu and the nurse look to see the percentage of Toshinori's Quirk and Health. It was getting more and more worst for the Symbol of Peace.

"That fool. I can't believe he would go out there to try to kill himself. He's not at 100% percent yet." She said when Vlad King punched a hole in wall with frustration.

"Damn that guy! I should've stopped him right before he left. I could've replace him to help the others out in the city. He would've been here and healed up before making a crazy decision." the Blood Hero said.

"Calm down, everyone. I know its a tough situation. But for now, we have to believe in All Might. He knows more about the villain he fought. He can do it again. I know he will." Nezu said.

"In that condition? No thank you. Besides, you could've convince him not to go." Recovery Girl said.

"I guess your right." Nezu answered.

Suddenly, the door slides open. Everyone turn to the doorway to see a man with a tired face and bags bellow his eyes walked in. I was the same person that Izuku exiting from the building earlier. "Hey, I was just coming in to ask you about that boy with green hair that run off. That doesn't look like a U.A. Student. Care to explain?" He asked.

"My apologizes, Aizawa. But I'm a busy man right now. Can this wait? We got a situation in our hands." Nezu said.

The tired man turn to the television to see the news report. "Let me guess. Another villain atack?" He asked.

"Its more worst." Recovery Girl said, turning the laptop to let the man see the screen of Toshinori's Condition.

"He's over there at the scene? Why he's not attacking?" Aizawa asked.

"He's not at 100%. He was still in his true form but we tired to him to stay here. Sadly, he choose to go on his own way." Vlad King said.

After a couple of minutes of understanding the situation, he decides to leave the office. "Look, I don't care for All Might but he better find to make it out alive in one piece. Also, principal. We need to discuss more about that boy who ran out of the building. I think I saw a green object he was holding. Not that I don't care about him either. But just wondering." He said, exiting from the office.

"Does that person give a care for anyone?" Recovery Girl asked.

The Blood Hero could only shrugged his shoulders in response. "You how that is with him." He said.

After that, the three continue to focus on the situation in both the city and All Might's Condition. Nezu knew what Aizawa was talking about and referring to the Chaos Emerald that Izuku had. Of course, he would have to tell him another time. But right now, it wasn't the time… until he sees what the emerald could do.

* * *

Back onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, Snively, and the robot minions were continue to watch the scene on screen via the Egg Drone's Camera. They could hear the audio of the heroes' voices including both the villain and Bakugo. "You can hear that Death Arms' person's voice. This could be the first time that these people are outmatched and the enemy could likely win." Snively said.

"You can tell by his powers, he couldn't get his fist in the villain's body because its all full of sludge. Very difficult to penetrate." Eggman explained. "And also, look at the other heroes. That big female from earlier can't get through because of civilians below him are in the way. The other hero rescuing people to the rooftop and the third trying to burn out the fires with his water. Everyone is busy with their jobs besides rescuing the boy. This could likely be a turning point where the enemy could win this one. I'm impressed."

"Boss, we got the data and information on that boy who is captured." Orbot said, referring to Bakugo.

"Save it throughout the mainframe. Will look at it later. Our focus is on this battle. Until then, let's just enjoy the heroes' defeat. This is one great movie we're watching." Eggman said, grabbing the bucket, noticing the popcorn is empty. "Snively, get me more popcorn. Make it fast. The fun is just warming up."

Snively could only rolls his eyes as he walks back to the kitchen with the bucket in his hand.

One of the computers that both Scratch and Grounder is a Chaos Emerald Radar Tracker system. The radar began beeping, indicating the Chaos Emerald located on Earth near the shopping distract. But because of them watching the battle on screen, they were distracted by the whole thing.

* * *

In the city, Izuku was running through the sidewalk, trying to not bump into people who walking about their day. Earlier, he put the Chaos Emerald back inside his backpack, not want to draw any attention to civilians thinking he was a thief robbing a jewelry store. He look around to try to find All Might until n explosion was heard. He turn to his right to see the shopping district across the street. The smoke was still rising from earlier.

"There it is. But where's All Might?" He asked.

Izuku hear many of the civilians' conversations of the heroes not attacking or anything. One person mention about a boy who was captured by the villain. Izuku heard that, looking back. Couldn't tell who it was or who it is captured. _"_ _Wait a minute? That villain caught somebody?"_ He thought, running across the street to see who the person was. His eyes got a good look until his face turn to shock.

Turns out the person the villain hold hostage was non other than Bakugo.

" _K-Kacchan? No way! He's the person caught by the villain?"_ He asked with a shocked face.

Meanwhile, Toshinori heard the group's conversations about him dealing the villain from earlier. He could feel sharp pain from his scar, gripping it with no chance of reforming back to the old muscular he was. _"_ _I'm a disgrace… I'm a failure… I'm not a real hero…"_ He thought, realizing there's no chance of going in to the battle. He doesn't know that Izuku was here as well.

Izuku only look on to see his bully being caught by the villain. It was whirlwind for him. He doesn't know what to do. Yes, a villain attacking the city and needs to be stopped. But when it turn out that his former childhood friend is the hostage, it was now becoming more difficult because all the years of being bullied by him. It put him on the spot. Question is, does he want to rescue him or just let somebody do it for him.

" _Nobody's not doing anything. I don't want to go in because all the events of what Kacchan did to me was sad. I admired him and this is the thanks I get. I hate him so much for it. I don't know what to do."_ Izuku thought, looking around at the other heroes who were busy. _"All the heroes are just not moving to do anything! Can anyone fight? Where is All Might at? Almost like the pressure's on me to do something. What can I do?"_

Suddenly, something in the boy's head cause him to snapped. He dropped both his notebook and backpack and ran in to the district. All Might, Death Arms, the heroes, the police, and the civilian were stunned at what they were seeing. "No you idiot! Stop, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Death Arms yelled to the boy.

"Not this brat again!" the villain said.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, Eggman jumped out from his chair, seeing Izuku running towards the villain. The bucket with popcorn flew into Snively's head, spilling popcorn in the process. Other popcorn was everywhere in the bridge. "What in the world that boy's doing?" the doctor asked, pointing at the screen.

"I have no idea. He just came out of nowhere and flew in to the battle." Scratch yelled.

"Is that boy freaking insane or something?" Grounder asked.

"Get some data on boy now! Will look into his information after the battle later!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes, boss." Orbot said, typing in a couple of buttons.

Eggman grabbed the bucket off of Snively's head while he wipe some of the popcorn stuck on his beard. "Snively, go get some more popcorn and get the robots to clean this up." he ordered.

"WHAT?! You just spilled fresh popcorn on my face and you want more!" Snively yelled, only for Eggman to pull out his laser gun, aiming his face. "Fresh popcorn coming, sir."

The doctor ran out of the bridge before anything could happened. Eggman and the others continue to see what Izuku was planning.

* * *

Izuku continues to ran towards the villain. He couldn't believe what he was doing. _"What am I doing? Why am I running? Why can I stop?"_ He thought, continuing to run at the villain and Bakugo. _"_ _What would I do? What would a hero do right now."_ His mind brought back to his notebook of one page about Kamui Woods' Lacquered Chain Prison. _"Hit 25. Right!"_ He swung his backpack towards the villain. All his books flew out in the process, but many did hit the villain's eyes.

At the same time, Bakugo was breathing hard from the villain's Quirk, spreading out. "Kacchan!" Izuku finally arrive, begin using his hands to scrap off the sludge where his bully was in. Bakugo saw him and his was not happy see him.

"What the hell? Why are you here?" the Explosive Quirk user asked.

"Shut up, Kacchan! You may not like me and I don't like you either, but I won't let you die! You understand me?" Izuku lashed in anger while scratching and crawling all the Sludge to get Bakugo out.

Bakugo was stunned by the boy's outburst. But he didn't care about it as he scolded at him, not in the care in the world.

Meanwhile, Toshinori was stunned of seeing Izuku in the action, but was shocked to see his courage forming in him to try to rescue Bakugo. However, there was one thing was missing from the boy. The Chaos Emerald that he use during the first encounter with the Sludge Villain. _"What's he doing heree? Did he try to follow me or something? Where's the emerald? Don't tell me he doesn't have it! This is not good! I have to do something."_ He thought.

At the same time, Izuku's arms were growing tiredly after trying to scrap the sludge to save Bakugo. The villain decided enough was enough. "Just a little bit longer, kid… AND I'M DONE PLAYING WITH YOU!" The villain was about to attack Izuku one more time.

"SAVE THE BOY! THIS THING WILL KILL HIM!" Death Arms yelled as he, Kamui Woods, and the other heroes charge in to rescue Izuku.

Toshinori tries to run to join in the action until a green light flashed out of nowhere. He use his arms to cover his eyes once the light disappeared. He move his arms and open his eyes until he saw that everything was frozen. The pro heroes froze from their attack while the Sludge Villain's tentacles was inches apart from Izuku's face. All the fires around the district froze as well. Everything was frozen in time.

" _Everything… is frozen… but how?"_ He thought, looking around the scene.

"That boy can't be trusted with that emerald." Toshinori turn around when he saw non other than the Mystic Chief Echidna walking next to the Symbol of Peace, looking at the Sludge Villain's attack on Izuku.

"W-What? Who the hell are you?" Toshinori asked where the chief turn to him.

"You must be the Symbol of Peace that Izuku been talking about. Trust me, I've knew you a lot when I was in this emerald." Pachacamac said, holding the Green Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Wait a second. You knew who I am? You've been in that emerald as well?" Toshinori asked.

"For 4,000 years. My goodness I'm really as old as I've ever been." the Chief answered.

"4,000 years? That's crazy! Nobody should've live that long. No offense." Toshinori said.

"Well, I don't want to disrupt this fighting. Here, take this." the Chief gave the emerald to him. "The emerald will give you powers more than ever and you'll have your strengh back in a hurry. Once you're done, give the emerald back to Izuku and make sure he takes good care of it."

The Mystic Chief turn around to walk back to where he came from. "Wait! I just need to ask you questions before you go? The emerald and all other things. Does Midoriya knows anything about it? Also, you know who Sonic and Tails are?" He asked.

"Why don't you ask the boy about it. You'll get answers more on the way. For now, you need to save people's lives. That's what you do for a living." Pachacamac said, disappearing into a green light.

Toshinori could only look on at the old Echidna chief. Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald grew a light inside. It was growing brighter than ever as the hero was shocked to see. He could feel the power growing inside of him like it was any other with green aura surrounding his body. "T-This power… I'm getting… stronger." He said.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, as they continue to observe the battle, Scratch heard a beeping sound He turn around to see the Chaos Emerald Radar locating the emerald's location. The strength of the Chaos Emerald's power was so strong, the beeping sound went from a soft one towards a rapidly sound. "Boss! The Chaos Emerald has been located!" the Chicken Badnik yelled.

"WHAT?! WHERE?!" Eggman replied, throwing the popcorn bucket into the air, landing into Snively's head again, spilling more popcorn in the process… again.

"Oh no… the Chaos Emerald is located… in the shopping district of where the battle's happening right now!" Scratch yelled.

"WHAT?!" the other minions yelled as they turn back to the screen.

* * *

At the same time at U.A, the laptop of All Might's Condition was beeping rapidly. The percentage was low at first has gone up big time. "No way! Something's happening!" Recovery Girl said when the computer explodes after rapid beeping, causing it to overdrive.

"No way! What happened?" Vlad King asked.

"I'm not sure." Nezu said, looking at the television said. "But something tells me that All Might is motivated by something."

* * *

The villain launch his attack, hitting to where Izuku was located. From there, he slammed his sludge hand on the ground, creating an explosion. The heroes stopped their charged, waiting for the smoke to clear. Took about a couple of seconds for the smoke to be gone. Izuku had his arms covering his face, waiting for his fate. Only it didn't come. **"I'm really am pathetic."** The boy opened his eyes, to see All Might, back in his muscular form with the green aura of the emerald surrounding him, use his arm to block the villain's attack.

"A-All Might… b-but..." the boy said.

" **I told you the tricks to be… a great champion..."** the Symbol of Peace pushes his arm to attack at the villain. **"But I see I wasn't living to my own ideas!"** All Might escapes from the villain's Quirk before putting his hand on Bakugo's arm. **"Heroes always risking their lives! That's the true test of a hero!"**

"DAMN YOU, ALL MIGHT!" the villain roar, about to launch is attack on the hero.

" **DETROIT… SMASH!"** All Might launch his fist with the Chaos Emerald powering his attack. His fist collides with the Sludge Villain. Vaporizing him in the process and grabbing both boys from it at the same time. His attack was so powerful, all the fires and smoke is the district was gone thanks to the powerful winds of his attack.

Mount Lady, still in his giant form, use her arms to protect the civilian from the powerful wind of All Might's attack. Other heroes stood on the foot, protecting their faces from the wind with their arms.

Other civilians who were outside the district saw a tornado form. After that, the tornado was gone and the winds stopped.

All Might breath heavily, having one knee and his head looking down on the ground. His fist had steam coming out from his attack. The green aura disappeared and the light in the Chaos Emerald dimmed. Everyone looked with stunned faces at the aftermath. Both Izuku and Bakugo lay on the ground, unconsciously but were gonna be okay. The sky grew darker as the clouds came together and begin raining throughout the city. Death Arms looked at the sky, turning back to All Might still with a shocked face. "Holy crap… he changed the weather." he said.

The Symbol of Peace stood up, looking at the civilians with his usually smile on his face. He raised his fist in the air as the civilians celebrated his victory. He slightly turn his head at Izuku, still unconscious on the floor with a comically face.

In the aftermath, the Sludge Villain was taking into custody. Many of the goo that are his body were in multiple trash bags. Officers threw the trash bags in the back of the police van. All Might surrounded by the media, taking questions by reporters. Photographers took pictures of the Symbol of Peace. Izuku look down, embarrassed as he was being scolded by both Death Arms and Kamui Woods for his stupidity. Bakugo was getting praised by other heroes. But he didn't pay any attention to them. His glare towards Izuku.

* * *

Back at U.A., the three were stunned on how All Might beaten the villain. Though both Vlad King and Recovery Girl knew he would pull it off, there was one thing they didn't see which Nezu did. The power of the Green Chaos Emerald. The principal saw it with his own eyes.

" _So that's the power of the emerald? All Might wasn't lying. I guess Midoriya knows everything about it. I think he will make a good fit to become All Might's Successor."_ Nezu thought.

* * *

Back in the city, the sun begin to set down for the day. Many people went about their day peacefully after the events unfolded. Izuku walk home with his head down. He want to apologize to his idol but was busy talking with reporters. As he walks home, he heard a voice behind him. "Deku!" The boy turn around seeing Bakugo, running towards him. The two stood face to face, waiting for any response to one another.

"Listen, I would never ask a weakling like you to help me." the Explosive Quirk user said, turning his voice to anger. "Don't think you can look down on me! Got that? I was fine by myself! You're just a Quirkless failure who won't cut it as a rent-a-cop! Or even if you had that jewel with you, you didn't help me! You didn't do nothing so forget it. I don't own you anything!"

"That's fine, Kacchan! I don't own you anything either! At least thank me for saving your skin! But sadly you won't! You can hate me all you want. Fine! I hate you right back!" Izuku yelled back.

"Whatever, stupid Deku." Bakugo said, walking off to where he was running before.

Izuku could only shook his head before walking home. _"Kacchan is right through. I didn't do that much to help today."_ The boy put his head down with a sad face. _"But, at least I tired._ _The good news I have the Chaos Emerald with me and I can still train myself to become a hero."_

Izuku continue walking home until… **"I am here!"** All Might appeared out of nowhere, surprising and causing the boy to scream. He calm down for a minute to regain his composer.

"All Might? What you doing here?" he asked. "How did you get rid of all those reporters?"

" **HA HA HA HA HA! I stand for justice. Not soundbites."** he said, flexing his muscles. **"Because I.. I am All Might-"** Suddenly, a flash of smoke, he return back to the skinny person he is. Izuku screamed again, comically.

The boy calm down for a couple of seconds. But he realized something. "A-All Might, I just notice that once you come back in your true form, you not coughing blood." he said.

"Oh yeah. I did notice that too." the hero said, pulling his shirt. "Remember the scar I showed you earlier?"

"No way! Its gone… but how?" Izuku asked, shocked that the scar on his left chest was gone instantly.

"I think it had something with this." All Might put his hand in his back pocket, grabbing the Chaos Emerald in front of Izuku. "Before I intervene, the emerald light up brightly. Then a blue aura surrounded my entire body. It gave me strength like nothing I've ever seen before. It just heal the respiratory in my body and the scar is completely gone. No wonder you were begging to give it back to you. However, I still have three hours to regain my form. But on the bright side, at least I'm not coughing blood."

"The Chaos Emerald!" Izuku quickly grabbed the object. "How in the world you get it? Its been in my backpack this entire time. Though I didn't had a chance at using it."

"Actually it did it by itself. The entire world at the time when you were about to be attack by that villain froze. I was the only person standing there. That was when an echidna look a like appeared out of nowhere with a spear in his hand and gave me the emerald." Toshinori said.

"You mean Pachacmac? That's his name. I met him before I encounter the same villain and met you the first time you save me." Izuku answered.

"So that's his name. I have to remember that." Toshinori said.

"He also has a daughter name Tikal. Did you manage to see her?" Izuku asked.

"Not really. He was the only one I met right before the battle resume." Toshinori said.

"I see." Izuku said.

"Right now, I do want to talk to you about something." Toshinori said, changing to another subject. "I came here to thank you and also discuss your question from earlier. If you hadn't told me about your life or if you hadn't run in to that fight, I would've been a worthless bystander watching from the crowd. So thanks."

"No. It was my fault he was there to begin with." Izuku said, referring to the Sludge Villain, putting his head down in shame. "I gotten in the way with your hard work. I wasted your energy and not to mention your time."

"I'm not done." All Might explained. "You told me you didn't had a power. So when I saw this Timless Qurkless Boy, trying to save a life, it inspire me to act too." Izuku look up at his hero, continuing to speak. "There are stories about every hero. How they became great. Most have one thing in common. Their bodies move before they had a chance to think. Almost on their own."

Izuku heard him referred to the part of where he ran into the scene to rescue Bakugo. That made him cry, sobbing with tears coming out from his eyes. He dropped to his knees, sobbing. "And today that's what happened to you… and that's why young man,… you to can become a hero. I deem you worthy of my power. My Quirk is yours to inhered." he said.

The boy look with with comically blank face. Still had tears in his eyes and drool coming out from his mouth. "What do you mean inhered? Inhered what?" he asked, causing All Might to laughed.

"You should've seen your face by now. Don't worry, I won't force this thing on you." he said, pointing his finger at the boy. "Listen up, young man! This is your choice! You want to accept my awesome power or not?!" No response from boy, still looking at him. "There are a couple things you should know about my abilities. Journalists guess my Quirk is super strength or some kind of vulnerability. When people asking me in interviews, I always make a joke to dodge a question. Its because the world needs to know that the Symbol of Peace is a natural born hero like any other. But I'm not. There's nothing about my natural ability." Looking up at the sky with his arms stretching out. "I wasn't born with this power it was a secret touch that was pass on to me from someone else."

Izuku was shocked to hear that. "S-Someone gave you that Quirk? No way." he said.

"Yes, way. And you're next. I can give you my abilities." All Might said.

"Wait. Hold on. There's still lot to process." the boy said. "Its true there's a lot of debate is what your Quirk really is. Nobody hasn't figure it out. Its the world's greatest mysteries. People constantly talking about it online." From there, he begin to mutter about it.

The whole mutter from Izuku causing All Might to grow a vein of annoyance on his head. "Uh, sounds like you're overthinking this inherenating thing… STOP NERDING OUT!"

"Sorry, sorry." the boy said, waving his hands.

"You have to adjust your reality and accept this new truth. I can transfer my Quirk to someone else and that just one fascinated about my secret ability. The true name of my power is One For All." he said.

"One… For… All?" Izuku asked.

"One person can use the power. That hands it off to another. It continues to grow and pass along. This complunated power allows me to save people in need of a hero. The truth behind my strength." All Might said.

"B-But why would you give me a gift like that?" Izuku asked. "What if I can't live up to it?"

"I was on a long hunt for a worthy successor. And then, I watch you jump to action while the rest of us watched. You maybe just a Quirkless fanboy, but you tried to save that kid. You acted like a hero." All Might said as Izuku begin to build up more tears. "Seriously, you need to stop crying so much if you want my Quirk. Come on, kid."

" _He said so much to encourage me. He even told me the secret behind his powers. Is this? Is this what I've been waiting for my whole life?"_ Izuku wipe the tears off his eyes with his hands, trying to stop crying. He stood on his feet, facing his idol with a determine face. "Okay, I'll do it."

"Very good, then. Starting in two days, you will be meeting with me, Nezu, and Recovery Girl at Dagobah Beach Park. Be there first thing in the morning. Will begin you're training from there. Also, you can bring the emerald with you. I want to see how you can do with the emerald while training at the same time."

"I've been working out with the emerald before. I grew some good muscles for the past 10 years and it help me. I look forward to training with you. I won't let you down, All Might." Izuku said with a smile.

"I know you won't." Toshinori said, smiling back.

With that, Izuku's dream of becoming a hero was about to come true. With the help of his idol, becoming his mentor, he was also going to give the boy his Quirk. It was a long road for him to go through, but the time of it was about to become a reality.

But what they didn't notice, an Egg Drone was watching their conversation being recorded.

* * *

Back onboard the Death Egg, Eggman along with his minions watched and recorded the conversation. They even got a glimpse of the Chaos Emerald in Izuku's hands. They recorded the incident earlier today, amazed by All Might's attack on the Sludge Villain. "So that Chaos Emerald belong to that kid all along? I wonder how in the world he got it? Especially, when it came all the way to this planet." Scratch said.

"So this boy's name is Izuku Midoriya." Orbot said. "And the other person name is All Might. He has powers that is more stronger than the rest of the other. He said he's gonna transfer his power to this boy. Wonder what it has to do with the Chaos Emerald?"

"You saw how his combine both his power and the emerald to take down that monster? Never seen anything like it." Decoe said.

"Don't you agree, boss?" Cubot asked as they turn to Eggman, who still look at the screen. "Um, boss?"

"Everyone, it appears we may have found our new target. Or should I say… two targets." The doctor pointed his finger at the screen. "The Number One target is All Might. Since that boy, Izuku Midoriya that's his name, his our Number Two target. He has the final Chaos Emerald for questionable reasons. They will make a fine product of upgrades for the Eggman Empire. I expect many Egg Drones to keep a close eye on these two. I'm not gonna rush in to capture them. Its too early to go about our business to attack. Until that time comes, we're study on both of them."

"You sure about that, boss? What if they're more powerful by the time we make our move in capturing them?" Bocoe asked.

"Relax, we already heard that skinny idiot is gonna train the boy to give him his powers. It may take a couple of months. Besides, I would like to see how this is gonna play out." Eggman said.

Suddenly, the doors slides open behind him. Everyone turn around seeing Snively and a figure, the height of Sonic, walking next to him. The minions were shivering in fear to see who it is. Eggman stood tall at his creation. "Sorry, doctor. I decided to let him walk around the ship to see what it looks like. He's been in the container for a while so I just let him out for some fresh air." Snively said.

"That's fine. In the meantime, we have new objections plan." Eggman said as Snively walked next to him, looking at the screen. "These are our new targets. We just learn that All Might is planning to train this Izuku kid in exchange for his powers. Also, they have the Chaos Emerald with them. At first I want to plan an attack, but I decided to let this play out since they're gonna be training."

"The same person we saw defeating that monster earlier today?" Snively asked.

"Absolutely. So until then, we have new objectives for the Eggman Empire to build. I'm taking this very slowly to see what they're do down the road." Eggman said, turning to his "creation" "How's our new friend doing?"

"He's doing well. Just finished wrapping up training he needs to continue as part of invasion plans." Snively said, looking at the jewel on the thing's chest. "And the ruby that's on there can help us moves forward to our goal."

"Have you test it yet?" Eggman asked.

"Not yet. But it'll be ready when we begin the next phase of training." Snively said.

"Good."

Meanwhile, the figure look up at the screen of Izuku and All Might. He could their names and information on there. _"Izuku…_ _and All Might… I'll be looking forward to meeting them real soon."_ he thought, using his hand and closing his fist, thinking he'll destroy them both.

* * *

Back in Mobius, inside Eggman's Lair, Tails deactivated the security system as the laser turrets were deactivated for good. Doesn't know that the Lightning Bolt Society were waiting for them earlier but the lasers scared them off for good. Sonic and the others, return to the large room. Relieved the entire powers was finally back on. "Good work, Tails. Finally got some light." Sonic said. "By the way, what was with the alarms ringing?"

"Maybe when the power came on, the security systems detected something. Not sure what it was but it was nothing." he said, flexing his fingers. "All right, let's see what Eggman left behind. It could leave us some clues at what's he been up too." The anthropomorphic fox type on the touch pad with the large computer screen in front of him. A password login popped up. "Good thing I brought my Miles Electric. It can use to decipher the password easily." He pull out his multi-functional electronic handheld device. Also pulling out a USB cord. He saw a USB slot on Eggman's desk. Connecting the cord from his device to the desk, his device on the screen shows multiple passwords scrolling down.

"That kind of thing is pretty awesome. Do you carry that around in other past missions?" Blaze asked.

"There's a lot of things that the Miles Electronic can do." Tails explained. "Its does video communication where we can contact one another in other parts of the world. Plus does video recordings in case Eggman plans for any other things up ahead before he can attack. And finally, it has a radar to locate the target. Even better, it can locate the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald. It does everything in one. Good thing I build this thing for a reason."

"Good thing I found you as my sidekick for many years." Sonic said.

The device beeped as Tails look to see a green light blinking, showing the password on it. "Finally. Found the password. Now is time to login inside his database." He began typing on the touchpad. He pressed enter as the password logo turn green. "All right I'm in." Tails look on the big screen. Seeing a couple of icons on screen. He push enter on one of the files. The files shows selfies of himself with his robots, who's making goofy faces at him. The others saw it, laughing at it except for Shadow, Espio, and Blaze.

"Wow, Egghead doesn't even know that his idiots robots are making fun of him." Sonic said, laughing.

"I don't blame them. After what Eggman's been treating them." Charmy Bee said.

"All right. Let's get serious." Tails said, exiting from Eggman's photos. There were other icons of folders. One saying Failed Battle Plans. Another saying Old Robot Designs. More photos of himself with his robots next to him as the king. Continue to examine around the screen, he saw a sealed folder reading "Operation Starseed" on it. "Operation Starseed? Interesting. Let's see what this one's about."

Tails click on the icon where the lights suddenly dimmed slowly. The others were caught off guard thinking it was a trap since the power came back on. However, they heard another sound, looking on the big screen. Sounding like something was loading. Appearing on the screen was the Eggman Empire logo. Below the logo, little words appeared saying "Booting System..." then changing to "Loading" where the percentage number appeared next to it, signaling for downloading fast. "Must be some serious information Eggman been hiding from us." Espio said.

Suddenly, they all jumped when they heard a yawning. They went into defensive stance, looking around who's here with them. "Look." Amy said, pointing her finger above. They saw a camera ball, colored in black and red stripes in between the lens floating downward towards them. The red light in the lens is as the eye looked at the others. _"Yawn… well that was one long nap. Anyway, who dares to enter inside the base?"_ the camera drone spoken as a normal spoken man.

"Uh, who are you?" Tails asked as the drone look towards the anthropomorphic fox. He then turns to the others including looking towards the Hedgehog.

" _Wait a second… SONIC THE HEDGEHOG?! B-But, h-how did you manage to enter lair when the power is off? Even worst, you just activate the power? That's impossible!"_ the drone said in a shocking tone.

"This the first time one of Eggman's robots can talk human." Sonic said.

" _Well I am human but from a computer."_ the drone said with sarcasm. _"But anyway, changing subjects now. What are you doing here in Eggman's Base?"_

"We came here to find Doctor Eggman and his minions of robots. They've been missing for about two weeks since our last battle." Sonic explain. "It's been quiet throughout the island. My first thought he went on vacation and just giving up on going against me knowing he can't find ways to beat me. Even if I don't care about him, I still want to know where's he at. And if you were asking about how we got in, the security system was offline and we manage to bust in to the base instead."

" _So I guess you found the breaker box. I tell you. The boss really has to be incompetence for not trying to hide stuff."_ the Camera Drone said. _"Unfortunately, you're pretty much wasting your time here. Doctor Eggman, along with Doctor Snively, Scratch, Grounder, Orbot, Cubot, Decoe, and Bocoe have all left the planet last night while everyone in the island was asleep. There I said it. I let the cat out of the cage."_

The others were shocked by the news. "Eggman is no longer on this island?" Charmy Bee asked.

"How in the world did he leave? Sliver asked.

"And where did he take both the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

" _I'm getting hounded with so many questions."_ the Camera Drone said.

"Well, you're about to be hounded even more when I smash you with my Pinko Pinko Hammer." Amy said, holding her usually weapon.

"Okay, Amy. Violence is not the answer. Just give him time to talk about the whole story." Sonic said.

"All right. I'm gonna give you the entire thing so be ready for everything. Look up at the screen so you can understand. Pay attention because this is the only time I'll say this one." the others agree to it as the drone begin explaining Operation Stardust.

* * *

End of Chapter 5- Part Two

 **Author's Note:** Well there you have it. Part 2 of the same chapter is over and the journey for Izuku to begin his quest to become a Hero begins with All Might training him and you'll see that in the next chapter. I know its been a while that I post another chapter on the next day. But since the NFL Season is almost over, I guess that starting on that second weekend of February, I'll start posting chapters on Saturdays and Sundays to at least make the story a little quickly than posting a chapter on a weekend.

The next chapter will feature the reveal of Eggman's Operation and how all the plans will be show for what Sonic will do before they begin their quest for Earth. Now comes the biggest challenge right here. I know in the Anime that Izuku trains for 10 months leading up to the Entrance Exams. I'll be looking at other stories on to see some examples though I do want to keep the storyline like in the Anime. But will see how it plays out.

Anyway, hope you enjoy your weekend. I'll be going back to work tomorrow night. I'll see y'all Next Saturday for the next chapter. DM me for questions on this chapter and review.


	7. Chapter Six: Operation Stardust Revealed

Chapter Six: Operation Stardust Revealed

* * *

Sonic and his friends sat in Eggman's Lair, seeing a large projector screen in front of them came on where it was 100% complete. The screen changes to a couple of sections. The drone was controlling the whole thing since he's a computer type. He click on the section where it changes to a timeline back to two weeks ago, showing the planet Mobius and zooming on Eggman's Base. _"It was that time of where Dr. Eggman was coming off another_ _grueling_ _defeat to Sonic and his friends. He was really growing impatiently. Everything he had. All the weapons_ _and robots of his creation came to a failure and he was getting desperate by the day. Nothing he can to take on Sonic. However, it was five weeks ago that changes everything."_

The screen zooms into the base of his large office. Showing Eggman with his head down on his desk in defeat. Doesn't even know what to do. Suddenly, a plan came into his mine. He went through his desk showing a blueprint of a rocket. _"Five weeks ago, Dr. Eggman had an idea where he was planning something as his final hail mary attempt. He came across a blueprint of one of his own creations he made a while back. It was a satellite rocket he built a long time ago. He would sent that rocket into space the next day."_

The screen changes to the rocket being launched from his launch pad on the edge of the ocean near the base. A map shows of where the rocket was heading. Once in space, the rocket it self open the top of it. Revealing a Space Satellite appearing from it. It launches with its own booster towards the deep space.

" _The satellite itself exit from the rocket in space and launch towards its destination. Doctor Eggman waited patiently for any data and reports from the rocket for a couple of days at his desk until finally he got the first data. The satellite's location is above the planet's atmosphere known as Earth."_

The screen changes to the satellite's point of view showing the Planet Earth. From its camera view, it look across the big island country of Japan. Zooming towards its target, it shows the city of Musutafu. There shows smoke rising above an area of the city. Zooming in towards where it was, a battle was happening. It shows a large monster terrorize the city. The others were shocked to see this. "A creature? Attack the city?" Charmy Bee asked.

Both Sonic and Tails were not surprise by it. They known a little about Quirks ten years ago. But they haven't told the others about it. They decided to let them see for themselves.

" _There's more to it. Watch."_ the Camera Drone said.

They look to the screen to see Kamui Woods jumping in to action against the Giant Villain. Then the camera cuts to Death Arms, saving civilians lives from one of the utility line poles he caught Camera cuts showing Backdraft using his Quirk to make sure civilians stayed in the safe zone while they watched the scene unfold. Then finally, shows Mount Lady in her giant form, finishing off the villain with her kick to the face. The battle ended from there. "Wow, humans have powers?" Cream asked as the others were surprised by the clips.

"Chao." Cheese said.

Both Sonic and Tails were little surprise. Though they saw that others would have Quirks, they never seen other people like All Might in superhero costumes helping save lives.

The others were surprise by the whole thing. "Quick question." Vector spoke. "How in the world does these humans have powers?"

" _I have no idea. Even Eggman doesn't even know about. And that's why we're about to go to the next part of where this happens."_ The drone explained where the screen changes back to Eggman's Lair where the doctor was talking with Snively and his minions. _"Once the data was rely back to the Mobius, Eggman was stunned by the reports from Earth of humans having these type of powers. He ordered Snively and his robots to come to the office and brief them about the situation. They were very surprise by it. Eggman want more information from and he's been getting them in the coming days."_

The screen changes back to the satellite's point of view of Musutafu of more videos of humans with Quirks. The others was surprise by more of the information including humans dressed in costumes as Heroes going against the people that are the threat. _"With all the information he had, Eggman begin making his move and Operation Stardust was born. In the next coming days, Eggman launch a couple more rockets to space. They're were all heading towards Earth. From there, he began building a brand new space station which would be his home for the time being. The ship he was building is called the Death Egg."_

Screen changes to the Death Egg. It shows the blueprints, zooming in on every section of the ship. From the top and below. It shows the face of Doctor Eggman himself. "Wow, that one big space station." Charmy Bee said.

"Eggman has to be that bold to build a kind of ship in space." Rouge said.

"I wonder if the humans on Earth sees the Death Egg from the planet. That could cause everyone to be on alert." Espio said.

Tails look back at Sonic with a glare. The hedgehog saw that moment, shrugging his head. But he knew what his partner was talking about. _"Damn it, I knew this day would come. Wish Sonic would never give that emerald to Izuku."_ he thought.

" _Unfortunately, the people on Earth aren't aware by the sighting of the Death Egg."_ the drone explained. _"Eggman ordered the ship to be cloaked as it doesn't exist but just space. If he didn't do it, the people of Earth would've very well be on alert and the whole operation would've been a failure. But Eggman is not that stupid. But anyway, once the station is getting constructed smoothly, he announced another big robot to be build in the Death Egg. A robot that is a big weapon that can take down anything in its path. That robot is known as the Great Eggman Robo."_

Screen changes to the visual images of the Great Eggman Robo. Showing the blueprints that resembles the Death Egg Robot. But this one was much bigger than many of the robot Eggman has made in the past. The others were very surprise but Sonic was not that much. He's been there before and he couldn't wait to get his hands on the new robot.

" _And there's a reason to it on why Eggman stole the Master Emerald. Is because he wants the emerald to be use on his new weapon as a Power Source to make it more stronger."_ the drone said.

"Not surprise that they would take it." Knuckles said, hitting his fist with his hand. "Though the Chaos Emerald is strong, the Master Emerald is the strongest one of all. There's a reason why I've protected for so long as part of the Echidnas tradition… Ow!"

Rouge deliver a punch in the back of Knuckles' head. "Maybe if you didn't pay attention to the Buzz Bombers last night, you should've known that they were decoys for Eggman to knock you out with a dart, then the emerald would've been taken, Knucklehead!" she said.

"Guys, just calm down. We're not done yet." Sonic said, getting in between the two. "Still gotta find out what's Operation Stardust really is. Because that's the name of this operation Eggman is carrying it."

" _Very well then. To the most important thing that you've been looking for. Operation Stardust."_ the Camera Drone explained. _"This is perhaps the most serious operation Dr. Eggman has been planning for. With him already leaving Mobius, he moves his base of operation to his new home the Death Egg. From there, he will launch one of the greatest invasion ever. By doing so, he will look to defeat these humans who possess these unknown powers. By then, he will try to eliminate the entire world military standing in his way. After that, he will complete his invasion and a new One World Government is officially established for the Eggman Empire. Then all hope will be lost after that."_

The same time, the screen shows the Planet Earth with Eggman Forces moving in to launch the invasion. All of Planet Earth was covered in red and the Eggman Empire logo appeared on it, signally the 100% takeover of the entire planet. "That is so harsh and scary." Charmy Bee said.

"It just shows us that Eggman is a sore loser because Sonic and ourselves has been beaten him throughout the years. He decided to take his frustration on another planet, getting away from us so he'll take it easy way." Espio said.

"So what are we going to do now?" Amy asked.

Sonic felt a tap on his shoulder. He turn around to see Tails with the same glare look on his face. "I need to talk with you, privately." The fox cub walk to the exit.

"Guys, Tails and I need to talk so just continue watching and let us know what happens." Sonic said, following Tails to the exit of the base.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Blaze asked.

"Maybe a new plan to go to Earth to go after Eggman?" Silver asked as Shadow walk next to then with his arms cross.

"No… there's something else that I know what is." he said as the other look at him, suspiciously.

* * *

Sonic and Tails exit from the base. The two stood next to it when the fox cub turn around, pointing his finger at the hedgehog with an angry face. "I knew it! I knew all along this would come! Now Eggman heading for Earth to invade, and you have to give Izuku the emerald! I said bad things would come if you gave him the emerald!" he said in angry tone.

"What am I suppose to do? You saw how Izuku was devastated when he didn't have a Quirk! Did you saw how devastated his mom was that night in the room?" Sonic asked.

"Yes it was devastated to see him not having a Quirk. He want it to be like All Might, saving people lives with a smile. But the problem was is that giving him the emerald when I said bad things would come." Tails said as Sonic rolled his eyes.

"I wasn't going let his dreams of becoming a hero shattered like that. Besides, I made a promise to him that I would return to Earth to see him if he accomplished his dream." the Hedgehog said.

"Well, now! It appears that reunion has come in a bad time with Eggman launching his invasion on Earth! We might not make it in time! That's gonna be the problem and if Eggman sees Izuku with that Chaos Emerald in his hands, he may capture him and who know what he will do!" Tails said.

The hedgehog shook his head, letting out a sigh before turning to his friend. "Look! Yes, I made a big mistake of giving the emerald and you're right. But we can't go back in time and change everything. It is what it is. Right now, we need to think of a plan to get to Earth. I mean we can take the Tornado like we did before. If we don't, we're gonna be too late by the time Egghead launch his invasion." Sonic said.

Tails was in deep thought. Trying to find out how they can get to Earth. They did use the Tornado before but with everyone coming to help, they need a bigger ship. Until something caught up in his head. "I think there is one large ship. But its in the secret hanger below my workshop. I've haven't been working on it in a while since Eggman kept attacking the island." He said.

"Can you get it to fix on time? We're wasting a huge load of time to get to Earth." Sonic said.

"Dude, you can't rush me on other things. You have to understand this ship is gonna take a while to get it fix. I can't just go forward and rush things until its properly fix. This things take time, Sonic." Tails said.

"We don't have time, Tails! Eggman is about to get Izuku!" Sonic yelled.

"Well if you didn't gave him the Chaos Emerald! None of this would've happened!" Tails yelled back.

"You know what, just forget about it!" Sonic yelled, walking away from the base.

"Where you think you're going?" Tails asked.

"Somewhere where its peace and quiet! Let me know today, tomorrow, or another week when you fix the ship!" Sonic yelled back, walking away.

Tails could only shook his head in anger as he walk back to the base. Perhaps for the first time, the two have an argument on going to Earth. Perhaps with that, it may cost them big.

* * *

 **Two Days Later- Dagoba Municipal Beach Park**

As Sonic and his Friends were prepping for their journey to Earth, back in Musutafu, the morning sun rises behind the Pacific. At a beach park, Izuku began his long quest of becoming the next Symbol of Peace. The beach was once a place for many people to come and enjoy the view of the ocean, now been turn into a junkyard. Trash everywhere was piled up on the sand. However, it was a good place for Izuku to begin his training.

Izuku begin pulling a rope connected to a refrigerator. On top of it, All Might sat there in his muscular form, looking down at his student, pulling the object. The green aura surrounds the boy's body thanks to the Chaos Emerald activate for the usually workout he did before he met the Symbol of Peace. The emerald itself was inside the boy's shorts pockets. All Might was surprised by it as he continues to pull it forward. He look to his right to see both Principal Nezu and Recovery Girl also attending the training ground. Nezu has a stop clock in his paw, seeing the time of how long Izuku continued to pull the object.

Once Izuku got towards the seawall, Nezu push the button to stop the time on the stop clock. "Time's up." He said.

" **All right, that's enough. You can stop pulling."** All Might said.

The boy dropped the rope, falling to his knees. Exhausted with a ton of sweat all over his body. He breathe in and all, trying to get his composer in gear. The blue aura disappeared and the emerald's light dimmed at the same time. "T-That.. was… crazy..." Izuku said, breathing at the same time before turning to his idol. "I… guess you saw what I've been doing with the emerald while I work out."

Recovery Girl walk up to the boy, giving him a bottle of water to get himself dehydrated and a towel to wipe the sweat off from his face. "Wow, sonny. You got a ton of great muscles for a the ladies to show you are." She said, teasing the boy.

"U-U-Uh y-yeah that something." Izuku said, looking away with a blush on his face.

"I have to admit. The emerald you have can give you strength and power. After seeing what you can do to the refrigerator, despite All Might sitting on it, you can pull it with your strength. The one I'm very interested in is how you can handle One for All and the emerald at the same time. We saw that with All Might when he beat the villain two days ago." Nezu said.

" **Seeing the muscles he has on his arms, he may have a shot at my Quirk. If he had a weak body and my Quirk One For All is a whole lot to handle. he combine physical abilities of everyone who's ever use it, creates a hurricane of pure force. An unprepared body can't fully inhered. Your arms and legs will shoot up if you tried to!"** All Might said.

"Seriously?!" Izuku comically scarred by that reaction. But shakes it off, dragging his hands up and down on his arms. "B-But, I do have the emerald with me. If I can use your Quirk and the emerald at the same time, my arms and legs wouldn't shoot out… wouldn't it?"

"That's what we're very interested in seeing. All Might and myself were discussing about it before you came to the beach. We agree that he will give you his Quirk. But as a reward, you must clean the entire beach by getting rid of all this trash throughout and place it on a truck parked in the parking lot next to the beach. Of course All Might will drive it to a nearby junkyard in the city. But either way, this is your objective throughout your training." Nezu explained.

"Really? You mean all this?" Izuku asked, with his eyes wide looking around the trash surrounding the entire beach. But,… there's so much… THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Don't worry, sonny. I'll be here keeping a close eye on you. You can breaks at the time you need it. Plus, the timetable to get it all done will be a 10 month span. You'll have plenty of time to get every done." Recovery Girl said.

"Plus that 10 month span will be leading up to the U.A. Entrance Exam. You'll be part of that I've already made arrangements for it." Nezu said.

" **But there's another reason too. I did a little online research yesterday. Turns out this part of the beach is beautiful. But it became a mess for the past few years."** All Might said

"That's right." Izuku got on his feet, looking around at the trash that surrounds them. "Because of the ocean currents, anything that dropped in the water, ends up here. People take advantage of that when they're illegally dumping their trash. Now all the locals avoid this place."

" **Heroes these days are all about showing off and capturing flashy villains."** All Might walk behind the fridge, placing his hand on top of it. With all his might, he begin squashing the object. **"Things were different before Quirks. Service what matters. Back then, heroes would help the community. Even if it was catagoric."** After that, a force of wind wipes out the trash behind him. It shows the view of the ocean with the sun coming up. **"You'll restore the coast line for this entire section of the beach. That is the first step on the path, young man. Towards becoming a hero."**

"I-Its gonna be too much to handle." Izuku said, looking around at the trash again.

"You want to get that Quirk and go to U.A, Midoriya?" Nezu asked.

"Well, yeah. Of course." he answered. "You went there. So it must be the best school around, right?" He looks down at his fist with a smile. "Its a long shot. But still, I'm gonna shoot for the moon. I made a promise to both Sonic and Tails 10 years ago that I want to be a hero. Hopefully, they return, they'll see be that hero."

All Might pulled out a couple of papers in his hands. **"I knew you got some heart in you. Now then, With the help of my handy Aim to Pass American Dream Plan. Follow this to the letter and the beach will be cleaned up just in time. I also detailed every other aspect of your life."** He gave the papers to the boy where he examining every single paper.

"Even my sleep is scheduled." Izuku said.

" **If I'm being honest, this is gonna be super hard. Think you up to it? I'll give you permission to use the Chaos Emerald if you think you can't do it."** All Might said.

Izuku stuttered nervously, seeing all the information and schedule of the training he was about to endure. "S-Sure I am… I-I have to work harder for anyone else to get in. So what choice to I have right?" he asked.

"Don't worry, Midoriya. you'll be use it for whole 10 months like its nothing else." Nezu said.

With that, Izuku begins the long 10 month training to take part in the upcoming U.A. Entrance Exam. The road to become the next Symbol of Peace begins. It was a grueling one he was about to go through, but he dream of becoming a hero wasn't gonna be wasted. Even when he's Qurikless. Both All Might and Nezu stood next to one another seeing the boy get to work by using the emerald to help him. Recovery Girl stood by near the boy in case he was exhausted.

" **I'm still curious on why this Sonic and Tails guys gave Young Midoriya the Chaos Emerald? Of course what he said it was for to train hard to become a hero. There's more to it that the boy hasn't told me."** All Might said.

"You said you met the Mystic Chief did you during the villain attack on the Shopping District." Nezu said.

" **I did. He just told me that the emerald gave me strength and not to worry about my scar. Once I found out, the scar was gone right before I left to see the boy. Good news I don't need to cough blood no more. But I'm still at the part of my limit continuing. Maybe when Sonic and Tails returns to Earth, I'm gonna have a chat with them about that emerald. What does the object holds? Not only strength but something else. For now, my focus is getting this kid to become my successor."** All Might said.

Nezu change to another subject. "About that part. Did you talk to your "friend" about that?" He asked.

All Might stood silence, looking at the ocean until he spoke. **"Yes… and he's not happy about…"** He answered.

"I see." Nezu said as they look at Izuku working.

As the long training began, they didn't notice that one of the Egg Drones were spying on them.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, Eggman and his robot minions were watching Izuku using the Chaos Emerald again as it shows him pulling another large object. All Might was giving Izuku orders to where he would put the trash in the white truck that was parked near the beach. Both Nezu and Recovery Girl look on as Orbot got data and information on them. Scratch on the other hand, look to his right where the Chaos Emerald Radar grew stronger because of Izuku using it as part of his training. They heard the conversation throughout.

"So the big man decides to train this boy to become a hero. Give me a break." Eggman said, slapping himself. "The only way he would use all those trash is by carrying it all on a truck. I mean, is this stupid or dumb… or both I can say?"

"He is using the Chaos Emerald as part of the training so maybe that can help." Scratch said.

"Idiot! That Chaos Emerald the boy has should be mine in the first place. I'm still wondering how in the world he got the emerald?" Eggman asked.

"He did mention that both Sonic and Tails gave him the emerald. Question is though is when and how it happened." Orbot said.

"Come on. You guys would think that meddling hedgehog would show on Earth a long time ago. But anyway, we need to stay in track. It looks like from I heard is they are gonna be training for ten months. This Izuku kid is going to this school called U.A." Eggman said.

"I'll look in to this U.A. place right now." Orbot said, typing in on the screen.

"Hey, boss. I just found out information on that creature on the screen. You won't believe this." Decoe said, referring to Nezu. "That person is the Principal of this U.A. thing and the short lady is the nurse as well."

"Wait a mintue, are you saying that creatrue is the Principal of this U.A. thing?" Eggman asked as Decoe nod his head.

Everyone one stood silence until laughter broke out. "That is the most funniest thing I've ever seen. I can't believe it he would be the Principal. Its ridiculous I say."

"Its stupid I say." Scratch said, laughing.

"It is stupid. That a creature that should be robotized." Grounder said, laughing.

"All right, enough laughing. I heard that they're doing this training thing for 10 months." Eggman said as the laughter stopped.

"Ten months? You're kidding?" Bocoe asked.

"But, boss. What are we're gonna do for ten months? We should just launch the invasion now." Grounder said.

"Even though I'll agree the ten months will be longer than ever. However, will be able to keep a close eye of how the boy's training goes. We keep our drones on them for the next couple of months. The other drones can continue their surveillance throughout the city for the time being. Also, I don't want to rush in to launch the invasion. We can build up more of our forces and train them in these months ahead. I want to plan slowly and think what we can do. Besides, my "project" is already training hard for his part soon." Eggman explained.

Scratch put a finger on his chin, thinking of a plan to do. He brought up an idea. "Boss, how about this idea. Since we can wait for the invasion to launch, remember the last two battles we recorded from our drones? The first had that big monster and the second has that sludge monster. They were both beaten. What if we can find the same ones like them that hates the heroes and recruit them to the Eggman Empire. Will not only have a strong force of robots, but a strong force a bad guys." Scratch said.

The others look at the Chicken Badnik before turning back to the doctor. Eggman sat there, thinking of Scratch's idea. "You know what… that sounds like a great idea. For the first time, I praise you for something that is the best plan any minion would've brought up." he said.

Scratch smiled, looking back at the minions who was giving him glares. He smirk and flick the tongue towards them.

"Suck up." Grounder said.

"You just brought that up so the boss can feel you're the best ever than us." Bocoe said.

"Yeah? And you guys are still that stupid and dumb to think any plan like I just made!" Scratch said.

Suddenly, the doors open behind Eggman. He turn his chair to see Snively entering the bridge. Earlier, he was at the training center with their "project." "Sorry for the delay, our "project" is doing good. He destroyed a couple of robots in a span of 4 seconds. A record I would say." he said, looking at the screen of Izuku picking up another round of trash on the beach. "So, how's our targets doing?"

"Seems that All Might has already begun training this boy by picking up trash on this beach. One of drones scanned the entire beach and it was all piles of trash. I mean, somebody should be fined for throwing trash on the beach. But, I have a ton of trash of destroyed robot parts from the past so it would be fine to put them on the beach." Eggman said, jokingly. "Sense of Humor. Anyway, we heard that the training will be for 10 months because I did hear them talking about this school they were calling U.A."

"U.A.?" Snively asked.

"And you know what's funny. That rat in the suit. The one's talking to All Might, he's the Principal of this U.A. thing." Scratch said, pointing his finger on the screen showing Nezu.

"You mean that person is the Principal?" Snively asked with a shock face.

"Even I was shocked that a little animal is the principal? Anyway, changing subject/ Orbot's looking into where this U.A. building is at. But the training itself will be for 10 months." Eggman said.

"10 months? That is a long time." Snively said.

"But I did mention to the others that will have enough time to prepare our robots and build up more of them for a stronger force. I'm not gonna rush to the invasion. Until the time comes, will wait for the proper time to strike." Eggman explained. "Though, Scratch brought up a big plan which I think will be a better idea."

"Really?" Snively asked, looking at Snively before turning back to Eggman. "What is it?"

"Scratch has an idea with these 10 months, we can recruit the villains that we saw earlier in the other two battles we recorded. If we have our drones look around for any villain activity in these next couple of months, we can recruit any of them to be part of the Eggman Empire. Let's say that they could be our spy scouts on the ground for anything. Our empire will be stronger than ever." Eggman explained.

"I like that idea. But the question is, how can we get to these villains to join with us?" Snively asked.

"Don't worry. I'm a good deal negotiator. I can handle them myself. For now, our mission objective stays the same. Will be keeping a close eye on the boy and All Might during these next 10 months. Our other drones will be continuing doing recon missions in the city for other hero activity. We have a lot to study until we launch the invasion." Eggman said.

"Hopefully this plan would work. We have a lot of work to do for these next months ahead." Snively said.

"Oh I forgot to mention that when we found All Might and the boy talking after the battle, we saw a glimpse of his "real" identity." Eggman said.

"Why you mention about that?" Snively asked.

"We can use that a blackmail to get him to join our empire. That could be his weakness." Eggman said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Mobius, night time came. Everyone on the island were asleep. However, Sonic was the only one that was still awake. He walk to he usually beach spot to lay back like he did earlier. He stopped in front of the ocean shore hitting the beach. Looking up, see the stars and full moon bright up the night sky. He was not in a good mood after his argument with Tails earlier about giving Izuku the Chaos Emerald and Eggman preparing his invasion on Earth.

The hedgehog shook his head and sighed. _"Maybe Tails was right. I guess I did made a mistake of giving Izuku the Chaos Emerald."_ he thought. _"But what am I suppose to do? Just let him live his life misable and his dream of becoming a hero ends with nothing? I don't know what to do and how did we came to this point."_

Suddenly, a twig was heard being snapped behind the Hedgehog. Sonic quickly turn around at the jungle behind him. He look around to see who it was. He think it could just an animal nearby looking for food or something because Eggman was no longer on Earth. It was now silence since the sound was heard. Only sound was heard was the ocean shores hitting the beach.

" _I guess that was nothing."_ He thought before shrugging his shoulders and turning around to look back at the ocean, only to encounter a familiar face.

"Boo." the figure said.

"What the hell?" Sonic jumped up before landing back down to see who it is. He was shock to see that person laughing at him.

A middle-aged hedgehog with light blue fur, almost similar to Sonic. He has a thick, grey mustache that obscures his mouth, thick grey eyebrows arching over his blue eyes. He wore a maroon colored, slightly pointed shoes with two dark yellow straps, white cuffs, and white gloves.

"I tell you, nephew. You always the same hedgehog that I scarred you a lot." Sir Charles the Hedgehog said.

"Uncle Chuck? You gotta be kidding me! Its good to see you. Its been a while." Sonic said, hugging his uncle.

"Its good to see you too, Sonic. You grown up quite a bit." Charles said.

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I came back to the island to see you again. See how you were doing. I've been very busy with adventures with my good friend Professor Pickle. You might remember him when you were younger. We can talk about that for another time. The reason I've came back is that I heard you and Tails had an argument about giving a Chaos Emerald to a human boy." Charles answered as Sonic was stunned about that answer.

"What? How in the world did you know that?" Sonic asked.

"Because I told him that." a voice caused Sonic to flinch. He look to see a Dark Hedgehog walking out of the jungle, towards him and his uncle.

"Shadow? What on earth are you doing here? Did you call my uncle and told him that? On second that, how did you know the whole thing?" the blue hedgehog asked as Shadow stood in between Sonic and Charles, looking at the night sky with his arms crossed.

"You and Tails must've had an argument earlier today outside the lair." the Dark Hedgehog explained. "I saw Tails walking back inside with an angry look. Many of the others saw it and ask questions. He didn't want to say nothing. From there, I decided to get a call to your uncle about the situation. And yes, I know you're gonna say is how did I know about the Chaos Emerald and the human boy a long time ago and I told this to your uncle as well. I knew all along about the whole thing. "You and Tails has been talking about it many times, not letting others know about it. I hid in the shadows many times, hearing you two conversation. You lied to them including Knuckles about the emerald you gave to that boy. I know its been a while and the others should know about it by now. I always wonder why you gave that emerald to him? To let him become a hero?"

"Uh,… okay. But why-" Sonic couldn't finish speaking when Shadow raise his right arm, holding an object. The hedgehog was shock when he saw the All Might Action Figure in Shadow's Hand. The same toy Izuku gave him once they left the planet. The hedgehog grabbed the figure and look at it. "Did you snuck in my room?" He asked.

"I saw that toy many times in the past couple of years. That boy gave you it before you left for Earth. What's so special about that?" Shadow asked.

"All Might is known as the Symbol of Peace. Izuku showed Tails and I a video of him saving lives from an accident. He always have a smile on his face. That's what Izuku want to be like when he grows up." Sonic looked at the toy at the same time. "Look, ever since Tails and I was on Earth, I met Izuku. He was being bulled by that blonde spiked kid along with his two friends. They were gonna use their Quirks on him. So I intervene, protecting him and that's how we became friends. We always hang out many times. He even said one day he wants to be a hero. Sadly, he dream collapse when he didn't had a Quirk. That night him and his mom were in tears after news. Then the next day, we learn Eggman was making his move and we were scheduled to leave the planet. But we gave Izuku the emerald as his chance to become a hero. Now, Eggman is about to launch his invasion on the planet and I don't know what to do." Sonic explained.

"No wonder the island has been quiet. Eggman left the planet and he's taken the emeralds with him. This spells trouble for the planet he's heading." Charles said.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know. I want to ask Tails if he has any ship that can take everyone to Earth. But now, with him and me having a fallout, likely ain't gonna happen." Sonic said with his head down, gripping the toy in his hand tightly.

Hey, Sonic." Both hedgehogs turn around seeing Tails exiting from the jungle. The fox cub was shocked to see Charles. "No way! Uncle Chuck? Is that you?"

"Hello there, Tails. Its been a while." Charles said as Tails hugged the elder hedgehog before the fox cub turn to the dark hedgehog.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"I was asking the same thing to you." the dark hedgehog said.

"Is something going on here?" Tails asked, suspiciously.

"Huh? Na its nothing we're just talking about thing." Sonic said, still looking at the ocean.

Tails saw the All Might toy in Sonic's hand. He know what he was thinking about. "Look, Sonic. About today, I jus-"

Sonic interrupted him. "Tails, don't be sorry. Its my fault. You were right. I should've never gave Izuku the emerald for-"

"Shh. Don't say it!" the fox cub interrupted his apologize, only for them to notice that Shadow was standing next to him.

"Don't worry, Shadow already knows the whole thing." Sonic said.

"What?!" Tails asked, looking back at Shadow with a shock face.

"And Uncle Chuck knows everything thanks to Shadow." Sonic said with Tails looking back and force at the two, comically.

"Shadow told me about you two arguing about the situation. Then he told me about Sonic giving the emerald to this human child. Then I saw how Sonic has a toy of a human man with muscles with a smile on his face. This is an interesting discovery. But to see you two fighting one another won't solve a problem. Right now, Eggman is on his way to the Earth. We have to make preparations for the rest of you. Even though it will be disappointed to leave Mobius, you might not make it home for a while." Charles explained.

"Well… maybe we can still get to Earth." Tails said.

"What you talking about?" Sonic asked, looking back at his buddy.

Tails pulled his Miles Electric device, touching the screen with his fingers. The device shows a large ship of a large hanger. Directly in front is a runway with palm trees lining each side of the runway. Descriptions of abilities were shows next to the ship on screen. Tails show both hedgehog of it. "This is the Blue Typhoon. I've been building it for a while. Haven't been messing with it because of Eggman's attacks on the island. This ship is the one that could take us to Earth."

"Are you serious? Have you been hiding it from us?" Sonic asked.

"Still a work in progress. Gonna be a long time to get it fix as much as possible. Still have to beta test it. Plus, get the launching to see how it flies. See if the cannon can work as well. And the big one I still need to test is the Warp Field Driver. Its gonna be long but I can get it fixed." Tails said with a determine face.

"Its a good thing I've came back to the island. I'll help you with the ship, Tails. I'll have plenty good tools in time for your ship." Charles said.

"Thank Uncle Chuck." Tails said.

"One more thing." Shadow said as everyone turn to the Dark Hedgehog. "I didn't had a chance to reveal something to the two of you. Since you're here, Charles, I think you need to see this as well. I found a blueprint in the basement of the base with both Rouge and Omega. But at the same time, we found a large capsule along with a couple of computers. They were all damage and broken. My guess Eggman didn't want to leave any trace of evidence. But I did found a blueprint of it."

Shadow pulled out the blueprint, unwrapping it showing the image of it. It shows an unknown figure on it with a object on the chest of it. Information and others were also on it for reading. The others saw a glimpse of it.

"Almost looks like the same height as Sonic." Tails said.

"I'm not sure who it is or could be. But what's more interesting is the object on the chest. Can't tell what it is." Shadow said, giving the blueprint to Charles for examination.

"This is more dangerous than I thought. I've seen this jewel before but its been a while. Maybe I'll look to it more when I return to my house. I got of ton of books to look through it. But whatever Eggman is planning, it looks like he created some type of weapon for the attack on Earth." Charles said.

"Then we're wasting time. We gotta get to Earth sooner the better." Sonic said.

"Indeed. Guess we gotta a ton of work to do." Tails said.

"Then let's get prep for whatever awaits us on Earth." Sonic said as Tails and Charles headed for the forest. "Hey, guys. Just want to say thanks."

Both Tails and Charles nod their heads in approval before leaving. Its was just Sonic and Shadow alone on the beach.

"You better start telling the others the truth about the emerald. Especially Knuckles. You know how he is with protecting the emeralds like the Master Emerald. You know they won't like it." Shadow said, walking into the forest.

"Hey, wait. How did you know the whole thing?" Sonic asked.

"I had my reasons. You guys just need to focus on making plans to get to Earth. We got a long journey that awaits." He said, turning around and walking back to the forest.

Sonic then look back at the ocean before looking up at the stars and the full moon in the dark sky.

" _Hang tight, Izuku. I'm not gonna let Eggman get to you nor the emerald. I'll be there to Earth as soon as possible."_ Sonic thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shadow walk through the jungle. His mind was on Sonic and his friendship with Izuku. _"Please, Sonic. Make sure that human boy is safe. Just don't be like me when I lost Maria."_ he thought.

* * *

End of Chapter Six

 **Author's Note:** Finally another chapter is done. I had the whole week to get it done but finally I did it. A little surprise that Sir Charles the Hedgehog aka Uncle Chuck made his appearance on this story. I had that idea when I was watching the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog TV Show on StarzEncore Family which is airing on Saturday Mornings at 8am ET/ 7am CT. Its part of a likely I call it a Sonic Saturday Morning Hour. They also have the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground. Some glad old Sonic Cartoon shows they have but of course you have to get up in the morning to watch it or you can just DVR so you can watch it later. That was I thought and that was to add in this chapter. So that was a good idea.

Now, we know in the MHA Anime that it would be a long 10 month training towards the Entrance Exam. I read a couple of stories that many cut through the training like to 5 months and I'm thinking about doing it. Because with Izuku has both the Chaos Emerald and One For All aka All Might's Piece of Hair LOL yeah a sense of humor. But, I want to add like a filter chapter in the next chapter where Izuku will learn how to control the Quirk and yes finally we get a chance to see the first girl of MHA in the next one. Hell, two more. Never guess who they are. The wait's finally here so stay tuned for it.

Another part of the story where Eggman will begin recruiting new villains to the Empire for big strength. If you want to know who will join them, buckle up for the first person to arrive on the Death Egg in the Next Chapter next week. Trust me, you'll be shock to see who it is. By the way, the camera drone I might make him a part of the Sonic Team for the adventure. I'll think about it in the next chapter

Also that part of where All Might and Nezu talked during the training. Let's just the final part was a reference to Chapter 131 in the Manga. Yes a SPOILER ALERT for those who's waiting for Season 4 of MHA in the Fall. Even though I don't read the manga, I thought it was a good idea to add it in the scene

Finally, yesterday was just one month ago that I started this story. I can't believe the month of January went by real fast and now we're in February. Seeing all the Favorites and Followers grew big time for the whole month of January. I thought this story was gonna be a failure but it wasn't. I appreciate everyone who's enjoying this story and about it to hit the 6,000 Views mark. The final stats of January was 5,768 Views and 2,510 Visitors. What's in store for February? Stay tuned for it.

Well, that will do it. Just want to have a great weekend. First Toonami of February coming up later tonight with the Season One Finale of Mob Psycho 100 and the continuation of My Hero Academia Final Exams. Plus, Sword Art Online Season 3 coming up Next Saturday. Next chapter will be coming next week. DM me for questions on this chapter and review. Have a great Super Bowl Sunday as well tomorrow. I know I will. LET'S GO PATS!


	8. Chapter Seven: Testing the Quirk

Chapter Seven: Testing the Quirk, Friendship Created, & A New Recruit

* * *

 **Five Months before the Entrance Exam**

The morning sun rises slowly from the Pacific at Dagobah Beach Park. Its has been five months since the start of the training. Of course it would still be the other five months until the Entrance Exam was coming up at U.A. Both Toshinori, in his true form, Nezu who is holding his morning coffee, and Recovery Girl with a box of donuts, exit from the truck that has been use for taking the trash to a junkyard during Izuku's Training. They were walking to the beach to see how their student been doing for the first five months of the training.

"Well we've enter the first five months of the training. I know we still got another five months before the Entrance Exam, but it would be nice to see how he's been doing." Nezu said, before drinking his coffee.

"Probably has half of the trash put up. We did bring this truck for a reason for to drop off more trash at the junkyard. Plus, I betcha the poor kid is hungry as well. Good thing we stop by at the Donuts Shop to pick up a couple of donuts." Recovery Girl said.

"We did got the dounts for free because of me." Toshinori said.

"Ah yes. Many people like you and thanks to your form as All Might, pretty much we don't need to pay. Always work in the playbook." Nezu said.

Their conversation was interrupted by a scream. They look up to see non other than Izuku, standing on top of the pile of trash, screaming at the sky with the green aura from the Chaos Emerald surrounding his body. Toshinori ran to the edge of the steps where he face turn to a shock one. "Hey, hey. Holy Crap, kid." The beach itself was clean. Not a single trash on shore. Everything was gone. "You even clean up outside the area I told you too. Seriously, there's not one spec of trash on the beach. You exceeded my expectations." He said.

Both Nezu and Recovery Girl followed suit where shock faces, witnessing the entire beach clean up with no trash in the area. "I don't believe it. He did it." Recovery Girl said, dropping the box of donuts to the ground. Luckily, it was still sealed.

"And with only five months before the Entrance Exam, he did it fast than ever." Nezu said, with a shock face.

"Holy… stinking..." Toshinori spoke slowly before transforming to his muscular figure. **"Super Crap!"**

Izuku was exhausted as the green aura from the emerald's power disappeared. He begin to fall to the ground, only for All Might to catch the boy in his arms. **"Excellent work."** he said, with his trademark smile at him.

"I.. finished everything… All Might,… I did it." he said, tired and sore from all the hard work it taken his body throughout the ten months he went through. "Do you thing I'm ready now?" He referred about One for All.

" **You did good, kid. I gotta say I'm impress."** All Might put Izuku on the ground as the boy stood on his feet, struggling a little while both Nezu and Recovery Girl ran down the steps of the seawall to the two.

"Well done, Midoriya. I will say I didn't think you would do it in a five month span but you exceed expectations as I predicted. Take a bow. You earn it." Nezu said.

"Congrats, Sonny. You gotta be tired as ever. I hope you're haven't ate anything yet. Care for donuts?" Recovery Girl raised the box in front of the boy, offering him a donuts.

Izuku smiled, looking at his hands. He begin to start crying with tears of joy. "Guys, do I deserve this? Are you sure?" he asked, tears coming out from his eyes. "You put so much time and energy in helping me. How I end up so lucky?"

"Aww, poor boy. Tears of joy for him." Recovery Girl said.

"Be proud, Midoriya. You've accomplish so much for this moment. Now, the moment has come for your reward." Nezu said, turning to All Might. "All Might, its time."

" **Yes, sir."** The Symbol of Peace use his right hand one of his distinct bangs, pulling a piece of hair from it. **"Now, for your reward, Izuku Midoriya."**

"Yes, sir." he said, looking at his hero with a determine face.

" **Someone told me this one. There's a difference between being lucky and deserving. One's an accident, the other a reward. Never get the two confused. Take that to heart, young man. This gift. You earn it with your own valeted efforts."** All Might raise his right hand with the piece of hair in front of Izuku. **"Now, eat this."**

Izuku blinked after hearing what the hero said. "Eh?"

" **To inhered my power, you get to swallow some of my DNA. That's how it works."** All Might said, rubbing his head, comically.

"Are you serious, All Might? A piece of hair to give the young man the power? You're not letting this happen right, principal?" Recovery Girl strictly told them.

"Well,… its the only way. Come on, Midoriya. You've earn it. Do as All Might would say." Nezu said.

"T-This isn't it how I imaging it." he said.

" **Come on! Eat! Eat! EAT!"** All Might yelled.

From there, Izuku didn't waste no time. With a disgusting look on his face, he quickly put the piece of hair into his mouth and swallowed it. He felt like vomiting after swallowing it. Recovery Girl quickly gave a bottle of water to the boy as he begin drinking it faster. He finished the entire bottle within seconds. He breath in and all from. "T-T-That was very sick to eat a piece of hair." He said.

" **Good. You swallowed it."** All Might said.

"Y-Yeah. But I don't feel like anything's different yet." Izuku said, looking at his hands.

" **HA HA HA HA! Well, of course not. You're body has to process the hair first."** All Might turn to a clock nearby, seeing the time of 6:15am. **"It should kick in after 2 maybe 3 hours."**

After that, Nezu approached Izuku by pulling out a card from his pocket, giving it to the boy. Izuku recuperated from eating the piece of All Might's Hair. He look to see the principal coming to him with a card in his hand. He was curious to find out what it is. "Here you go, Midoriya. Feel free to take this." Nezu said as the boy took the card.

"U-Uh, what is this?" Izuku asked, examining the card.

"Its your Special Entry Permission ID Card so that way you can show it to the guard once you come to the academy. Speaking of which, since I gave this card, later today you will come by to the academy for the next phase of your training. Perhaps the biggest one of all. We're going to see how you can handle both One For All and the Chaos Emerald at the same time." Nezu said.

"W-Wait! S-Seriously? I mean I just finished up doing all this on the beach and we're about to enter the next phase now? Can we wait until another time to do it?" Izuku asked.

"He's does have a point.. The boy's tired from all the work he did." Recovery Girl said.

"All Might and I did agree that if the boy were to finish before the Entrance Exam were to come, that we proceed on to the next phase of training. I didn't think he would finish this early with only five months to go. However, since you are very exhausted from the work you've done, we give you at least six hours to rest up and get something to eat. Recovery Girl did bring you donuts in the box. You can take the whole box with you home. Report to the academy at 12pm noon time. Don't worry about bringing your own workout clothes, we got some gym clothes equip for you." Nezu explained.

 **"Also, one more thing before you go. Its about One For All."** All Might explains. **"You may have molded your body into a proper vessel. But you did in the hurry. So be cautious. The psychical backlash of One For All can be intense. There's no time to go into the fine details. But we will see how you handle it later on. It'll be a test run. With the first phase of the training done, you grew more muscles than before. I'm pretty clear you can handle it with the emerald. If you do, then its for sure a success."**

"T-That's fine. I won't let you down. I'll see you later at the academy. Thank you for everything." Izuku said bowing before leaving. Recovery Girl gave the box of donuts to the boy. He then grabbed his backpack and said goodbye, leaving the beach for home.

"Are you sure about this? I have a bad feeling that this will be difficult for the boy to go through with this." Recovery Girl said, with a concern look.

"You'll be on stand by at the stadium in case the Quirk goes very wrong. I know your Healing Quirk can heal his bones in his body, but I have confidence in the boy he can handle the Quirk." Nezu said.

"Very well. But if anything happens, you two will be held accountable for it." Recovery Girl said, glaring at the two.

"So be it. We should return to the academy and prepare things for the second phase of training." Nezu said.

" **But first, I need to know how to get all this trash to the junk yard. And my truck is too small for it. "Sigh" I wish I had a big truck."** All Might said, looking at the pile of trash on the seawall Izuku was standing on earlier.

"This was the only truck I could order. Probably should've save money for a bigger truck." Nezu said as the three were proceeding up the steps to the truck.

Suddenly, All Might pause for a minute to look back at the beach. He wasn't seeing the view of the area. Instead, he sense something like they're being watched. The odd thing was nobody wasn't there other than them. People were still asleep before the morning sun rises up. Nezu turn to All Might while Recovery Girl did the same. "You sense that didn't you?" the Principal asked.

" **I'm not sure what I feel. But looking back, I feel is like we were being watched. But there's nobody here."** All Might said.

"I felt it too. Not sure what it is either." Nezu said.

"Probably just an imagination maybe." Recovery Girl said.

" **Perhaps it could be. I'm not sure."** All Might said.

"Well, will probably deal with this another time. Come on, let's get this junk to the junkyard and return to the academy." Nezu said as the three proceed to the truck.

But one thing for sure, both All Might and Nezu were right. Somebody was indeed watching them. An Egg Drone, which is still activates its cloaking device were spying on them from the beach.

* * *

Back on the Egg Drone, Eggman, Snively, and their minions were watching the truck with the trash on the back, driving away from the beach. It was a long five months though the training was suppose to be ten months. But thanks to Izuku, the training part was over. They had all the recording of Izuku's training from the first five months. They even saw him with the Chaos Emerald during the training. Now, they heard the conversation of the next phase of the training.

"Its about time this whole training would end. I was just about to get bore of the whole thing already. However, we got the information and recorded the whole training. The way the boy handle the whole thing with the Chaos Emerald is very interesting." Eggman said.

"So what's the next plans moving forward now the training's over?" Snively asked.

"We heard that the boy is heading for this U.A. Academy for the next phase of training. We got the location of the place he's heading. Will send in a couple of drones towards that location so we can follow the boy's movements. He's also bring the Chaos Emerald with him for the training. I believe there something that was call One For All I heard. I'm not sure what it was." Eggman said.

"Do you think it had something to do with that boy eating that piece of hair from All Might?" Orbot asked.

"We did heard him that if he ate that piece of hair, the boy would grant him the powers from that big man." Grounder said, referring to All Might.

"A piece of hair? Seriously? This has to be a joke or something. But nevertheless, we must continue on looking at what the boy will be doing next. Have a drones head to U.A. at once." Eggman said.

"Yes, sir." the Minions said.

* * *

 **Seven Hours Later**

Later in the afternoon, Izuku arrived at the academy. He show his ID to the security guard at the gate before walking in to the building. He walk to the Principal Office to see both Toshinori, in his regular form and Nezu there. Wasting no time, the three proceed out from the building towards a security cart. The three climb on where Izuku sat in the backseat. Nezu sat at the driver seat with Toshinori in the passenger seat. Nezu drove the cart on the trail through the campus grounds. Minutes later, they stumble towards large building that turns out to be a stadium. Izuku was surprised to see it here at the campus ground.

They parked the cart next to the entrance to the stadium. Exiting off the cart, they walk inside the stadium. Nezu gave Izuku directions to a nearby locker room to change in clothes before they would take the field. The boy saw the locker room to his right. He enter quickly where he saw a gym suit with blue shirt and blue sweatpants on a bench. It snows a sticky note saying "For Midoriya" on it. Izuku waste no time to change in to the new clothing. Once he was done, he grabbed the Chaos Emerald from his back and exit the locker room.

He walk in to the middle of the stadium. Looking around to see how large it was. The stadium was empty with nobody around. He was amazed by it. Looking at the sky as well with no roof. He look forward to see both Nezu and Toshinori, standing in the middle of a flat square of concrete, surrounded by grass. "Welcome Midoriya to the Sports Festival Stadium." the Principal said.

"W-Wow, this is so awesome. The place of the U.A. Sports Festival would occur. I never thought I would be standing here at this place." Izuku said, looking around.

"We always hold this place for the Sports Festival. People watching it around the world to see how students at the academy shows off their Quirks to the world to prove who can be the champions and to show how it takes to be a Hero. But this place here is the next phase of your training. You did bring the emerald didn't you?" Nezu asked as the boy pulled out the emerald from his pocket. "Good. Well then. Let's start it shall we?"

"Remember what I told you at the beach. Recovery Girl is here as well. She's at the Nurse Office in the stadium in case the Quirk hurts you. Just be prepare." Toshinori said.

"Okay. I'm ready." Izuku said with a determine look.

"Before you prepare for One for All, we're gonna do the first steps of the second phase. We want to see how you do with the Chaos Emerald. And we have some good Heroes that want to see how you do. Will the first person come out to the grounds." Nezu said.

Right on cue, a tail figure enter to the stadium. He wore a tan cloak that covers most of his body, the area over his torso and the high collar resembling that of a double-breasted trench coat. Underneath, he wears a skin-tight black bodysuit with a golden striped neck area, and a matching black helmet that covers his entire head, a jaw-guard attached over his nose, around his jaw, and circular mufflers. He also wore baggy dark gray pants and a pair of thin, lightweight prosthetic legs.

"N-No way! T-That's the Pro Hero Ectoplasm!" Izuku said, with eyes wide.

"You're the boy that All Might met, correct?" Ectoplasm asked. "I look forward to see how you can do."

"As part of this training, you will go through a gauntlet type training match against each Hero you'll face. You'll be timed to see how you can do with the emerald against these heroes. Once you beaten a hero, you'll face another hero. It'll be the same until you finish all heroes off. Let's just say that this is a preview of your Entrance Exam coming in five months. But don't worry, you won't face any of them during the exam. Good luck, Midoriya." Nezu said as he and Toshinori walk off the field to nearby seats.

Both Izuku and Ectoplasm stood in the concrete square, staring at one another. Izuku was a little nervous, especially going against a Pro-Hero. But he want to prove to his idol he can be that hero. This next training is next level and it was gonna be tougher. He activate the Chaos Emerald where the green aura surrounds his body. Feeling the power of the object once again.

"You may begin… start!" Nezu yelled as the Giant HD Screen from the right top of the stadium came on with the timer.

Ectoplasm made his first move by charging towards Izuku. He quickly move his body to the right, where he was right behind the boy. He use his right prosthetic leg to kick Izuku. But the boy responds by using his body to lean backwards, using both his hands to support himself. The prosthetic leg swung in front of his face, feeling the wind from it. Izuku quickly gain balance, looking back to the hero using his leg again for another kick. He flip himself, dodging more kicks from the hero. The boy had to think of something. He can't keep defending himself from attacks. Ectoplasm use his left prosthetic leg, tripping the boy to the ground. Izuku fell but quickly open his eyes to see the hero about to use his prosthetic leg to hit him. The boy quickly rolled himself to the left, dodging the strike.

Izuku got up and quickly went on the offense. Creating himself into a ball by using spin dash. He launch himself towards the hero and quickly use his right leg to swing towards his opponent's head. Ectoplasm dodged the attack and answers back with a quick kick on Izuku's back. The boy felt it, sending him on the ground. The boy quickly got up to see his opponent looking at him. He was breathing hard at the same time. _"He's too good right now. All those combat skills his doing is tough. I have to find a way to counter those skill. Otherwise, he'll win."_ He thought.

"Seems Ectoplasm is doing a good job finding out on Midoriya's Powers. Even countering the emerald's powers as well." Nezu said.

"Its only a matter of time. That Quirk should be coming soon. He's just warming up for that big attack to come." Toshinori said.

"I have to admit. You got good skills. Though you haven't had a single shot on me, you not good yet. So let's take our training to the next level." Ectoplasm said, using his mouth, shooting out his Quirk. It produce ten clothes of himself. "See if can try to attack to real me."

All of the clones charge towards Izuku. The boy quickly decide to do something about them. From there, he use boost from the emerald, creating projectile-shaped green energy shield and propel themselves forward at speed beyond the sound barrier. Izuku shot himself like a cannon, charging towards the hero. The ten clones were about to attack when the boy's boost, speed past them, vaporizing them within seconds. Ectoplasm was shocked. He tries to dodge the boy's attack. But notice something coming from the boys right arms. Red lines begin appearing. That gotten both Nezu's and Toshinori's attention.

"No way! There it is!" Toshinori yelled, getting up from his chair with Nezu followed suit.

"Its activating!" the Principal yelled.

"DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku yelled, delivering a mega uppercut punch to Ectoplasm's chin, sending the hero upwards. The boy then jumped and delivers a kick to the stomach, sending him flying to a wall.

The horn sounded, signaling the fight over. Izuku stood still, breathing hard after the fight. He look to see the hero out cold from the fight. He look to see his right arm that was use for the attack all normal or not broken. Thanks to the emerald's powers, it protected him from being hurt after using the Quirk. The green aura disappeared from his body. But then, his nervous expression came on his face. "O-Oh no! I didn't killed Ectoplasm didn't I? I didn't to do that!" He yelled but saw Ectoplasm getting up slowly, letting out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness he's okay. That was close."

Izuku heard clapping, turning around to see both Nezu and All Might, who transformed to his muscular form, approach the boy.

" **Outstanding, Young Midoriya! That was impressive. Have to admit I thought Ectoplasm had you good but you came out on top and the right place at the right time."** All Might said, patting Izuku on the shoulder.

"Congrats on your training! We finally saw One for All finally activate on you. The shocking part is that your right arm is okay. Seems the emerald made sure your protected at all cost." Nezu said.

"I-I guess it just happened. Felt the power coming towards me and that was when I charging towards Ectoplasm." Izuku said, looking at his right arms

The pro hero approach the three, still feeling pain from that punch on his chin. "Well done. I didn't think you have enough guts to take me on, but it shows you prove yourself to be a worthy hero down the road. I do hope you come to U.A. soon." Ectoplasm said.

"T-Thank you, Ectoplasm. S-Sorry I didn't meant to hit you that hard." Izuku apologize.

"No need to apologize. You did good." the Hero said.

"Go ahead and head to the Nurse's Office, Ectoplasm. Let Recovery Girl heal you up." Nezu said as the hero left the ground. "All right, Midoriya. The first part is done. Now, we got a glimpse of how you use One For All and the part you did was the Detroit Smash part. Now let's see what can do for the Delaware Smash attack."

"Delaware Smash? Is that a new thing because I've heard that attack from All Might." Izuku said.

" **We want to see if you can use your fingers to do a powerful shockwave. By that, we wonder if you can destroy mutliple walls created by that hero."** All Might said.

"Bring in the next hero!" Nezu said.

Out of the tunnel, a humanoid block of cement with black eyes and gray hair tied into a short ponytail approach the others. His body shape is evenly blocky all around his body. His eyes were closed and his lips pulled upwards. His costume consists of a sleeveless brown suit that includes yellow stripes, shorts, and an elongated collar. He also wore gray shoes with yellow soles.

"No way! Its Cementos!" Izuku said.

"Hello Midoriya. Its an honor to meet you." the Hero said as they shook hands.

"I-Its good to meet you, too." He replied, nervously.

"The next part of the test won't be fighting so you don't have to worry about that." Nezu explained. "But want you will do is by using another technique of One for All. What Cementos will do is create multiple blocks of concrete. Strong ones that can handle the Quirk inside of you. What you will do is by flicking to see if you can destroy the concretes in front of you."

" **I've never done Delaware Smash before. It never has been a style I tired. But with you, I believe you can do it. So let's see what you can do."** All Might said.

They didn't waste no time. Cementos use concrete ground for his Quirk. He place his hand on the ground where a green light around his body appeared. Suddenly, four rows of concrete blocks rose up from the ground slowly. Izuku was amazed by the whole thing. Both All Might and Nezu stood behind Izuku, away from the attack. It was all in place as Cementos walked next to the others to see.

"Okay… focus and stay calm. I'm ready." Izuku said, activating the Chaos Emerald again. He took a deep breath before lifting his right hand before placing his left hand on his arms. He locked both his finger and thumb in a circle where red lines appeared on it.

" **Release."** All Might yelled.

Izuku flicked his finger, creating a powerful shockwave almost like winds from either a Tornado or a Hurricane. With enough power, the four large concrete blocks in front of him shattered, coming down like a building. Many of the pieces including dust flew to where the wind was heading. Both Nezu, All Might, and Cementos covered their eyes, not want to get anything caught in it. The wind finally dies down within minutes as they observe the destruction.

"Amazing. Good work. How's your finger by the way?" Nezu asked as Izuku look at it.

"Still in place. Guessing the Chaos Emerald is preventing from breaking bones which is a good thing." Izuku said.

" **Good work, Midoriya. You doing great. Now, time to continue."** All Might said.

"C-Can I take a break? Its been so long and I feel hungry." Izuku said.

"Sorry. But rest is for the weakness." Nezu said as Cementos creates more concrete blocks.

"J-Just my luck." Izuku said in a comical depressed face as the training proceed.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, Eggman, Snively, and the minions were watching the entire footage of Izuku's Training with another hero. The first two they saw were the footage of Izuku using One for All for the first time. At the same thing, the Chaos Emerald was active causing the radar to beep on its location very rapidly than it was during All Might's fight against the Sludge Villain. The more they saw of how he does, the more they were amazed by it.

"Did you guys see how he just punch that other person to the chin? That was awesome." Cubot said.

"Don't forget on how he use a flick of his finger to destroy big blocks on concrete. The power of it is amazing." Decoe said.

"So I guess eating that piece of hair was a good idea. I'm very surprise how he can use both the Chaos Emerald and All Might's Powers at the same time. This boy will be interesting to capture for the Eggman Empire."

Eggman was in deep thought, watching the video. Though he was interested in One for All, he was interested of how he was using the Chaos Emerald's powers. The same type of skills that were matching Sonic. "Did everyone see how that boy fights? He almost fights like Sonic." He said.

"That was another thing we saw. Interesting on how the boy can copy the same fighting stance as Sonic. I wonder… you don't think Sonic traveled to Earth… a while back." Snively said.

"I highly doubt that. But if he did, then why is the Chaos Emerald with that boy?" Eggman asked.

"That's a ton of questions we should've ask the Hedgehog before we left Mobius. Either way, at least we're keeping a close eye on him for the time being once we move in for the action. By now, he's getting stronger by the day." Snively said.

"Will keep eyes on him for time being. This is all leading up to this exam. Let's see what he can do throughout this training. The more footage we get, will be learning more about him. Also, will be looking through the other heroes that are at this U.A. Academy. The more we learn, the more we're prepare to launch our assault." Eggman said.

"Indeed, sir." Snively said.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

Two days after that tough training at U.A., both All Might and Nezu gave Izuku a couple of days off to rest. But for him, there is no days off. The boy continue with the regular workout by jogging at Dagobah Beach Park. He wore a white shirt, green shorts, and red sneakers. Looking around, not a single trash around the beach since he clean it. Since then, people have been coming to the beach more often to enjoy the view. There was a sign that Izuku saw entering the beach park that prohibited people throwing trash at the beach. If they did, people could get a ticket for littering.

The boy been running across the beach for minutes. Sweat coming out from his hair. He paused running to see the clock. He decided to take a break from jogging by walking to a nearby bench. His backpack was on the bench. Sitting down, he unzipped his backpack by grabbing a bottle of water out of it. He begin drinking to get fluids in his system. He lean back to lat the sky.

"Man, I didn't think cleaning all that trash would be difficult. Thank goodness I don't have to do that anymore." He said, looking around the beach. "It really is a beautiful sight. Why would people trash this place with junk I don't get. Looks like this will be my place to workout. Though I still have to go back to the airfield again to train. Maybe later on in the coming days since I got enough time before the exam."

Izuku look around to see if anyone is coming. He went through his backpack again, grabbing the emerald out to get a look at it. " _I wonder what the other six Chaos Emeralds look like as well? Probably different colors as Tails mention years ago."_ He thought as he look up at the sun above him. Then look back at the emerald. _"I wonder what the emerald looks like inside if I can use the sun to see?"_

Izuku raise the emerald in front of the sun to see. The sun reflected the emerald with the light all over the trash. The boy was memorized by the whole thing. _"Wow, that's so aweso-"_ Out of nowhere, a seagull flew by, grabbing the emerald with its beak. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Izuku look at the seagull with the emerald. "O-Oh man. This can't be good. Give back the emerald!" The boy jumped from the bench, chasing the seagull.

Throughout the chase, Izuku had to dodge a couple of obstacles aka people. He almost ran to a created Sandcastle created by children but jumped over, not want to destroy it to make the children cry. The chase continue for minutes until the seagull decided to give it up. The bird open its mouth, dropping the emerald towards the ground. "Oh no! Its gonna break if it hits the ground!" Izuku ran towards to where the emerald would land. But then, he trip over a box full of books, hitting face first into the sand. He rubbed the sand off his face, seeing the emerald. "Its gonna dropped! Sonic and Tails ain't gonna be happy! I'm such a careless person!" he yelled in panic, placing his head in the sand.

The emerald was inches closer to the ground until a hand jumped out of nowhere, grabbing the emerald in time before shattering. The person got up from the ground, dusting the sand off of her. She examines the emerald, seeing how shiny it was. _"This a rare jewel. How colorful it is. I've never seen anything like it."_ She thought, looking at Izuku who was still on the ground. She approached him. "Excuse me, did you drop this?"

Izuku heard a voice. He slowly look up, rubbing the same off his eyes to gain focus. But his eyes grew wide with a red all over his face. He see a beautiful girl, with cat shaped, onyx colored eyes. Her hair colored of black, tied into a spiky ponytail, and hangs on the right side of her face. She has a voluptuous body that any man would dare to date and any woman would grew jealous of her. She wore a black sports bra with black tight workout shorts and matching jogging shoes.

" _W-Wow, she's beautiful."_ he thought, examining her body.

"Uh, are okay? Your face is red. Are you getting a fever?" the girl asked with her face closer to his and a hand on his forehead.

Once she touched him, he flinch by her touch. _"O-Oh, man. Her hand is soft and pure. I wonder what is lik-"_ He quickly snap from his thoughts, realizing he was talking to a girl for the first time. "OH NO!" Izuku jumped up, bowing over and over again in a fast motion. "Sorry, sorry, sorry! Please forgive me! I was just zoning out on other things and didn't relate I was talking to someone!"

The girl just stood there with a blank face, seeing him apologize to her for no reason. From there, she covered her mouth, giggling at his reaction. "Calm down. You don't have to apologize. Its not like you didn't do anything." she said with a smile as the boy stopped bowing.

"U-Um, really? I don't know why I did that for." he said, nervously, seeing she had the Chaos Emerald in her hand. "The Chaos Emerald is safe. Oh, thank you so much. I was so worried that bird would try to break it something. But you came and save it for me. So I thank you for that." he said, bowing to her again.

"Its no problem. I was just doing my jogging day until I saw you yelling and screaming at the bird." she said, looking the emerald. "I've never anything like this object. Many jewelry stores around would never this on sale. This one is the rarest I've seen. It seems you were so worried about this." she said, giving him the emerald.

"W-Well, its something very important to me. I mean, I've had this for many years since I was little. I always rely on this for the time being as my lucky charm. You can probably say that. Thank you for giving back the emerald. My name's Izuku Midoriya." he introduced himself as the two shook hands.

"My name's Momo Yaoyorozu. But you can call me Momo and I'll call you Izuku if that's okay with you?" she asked.

"R-Really? I mean usually many people would call each other's last names." he said.

"First names is always a good than to say than last names. Besides, my friends call me by my first name instead." she said.

"Oh I see." he replied.

After introduced to each other, Izuku and Momo walk to the bench where Izuku has his backpack. He put the emerald back inside and place the backpack on the ground, next the bench. The two sat together on the bench. Izuku was still nervous, especially when sitting next to a girl. Momo notice it as she giggle by his reaction. _"He's so cute and timid. Guess he never met a girl before."_ She thought before changing the subject. "So Izuku, what bring you here?"

"H-Huh? O-Oh, uh… I was just jogging on the beach as my workout that's all." He said.

"I see." She said, looking at the beach. "I just came by to see the beautiful view of this beach. I heard it was a trash here but since then, the place has been clean. My mother would always take me here as a child to see the view of it. But haven't been here because of people putting trash here. Now, its all clean I decided to come back and see it."

Izuku didn't want to bring up the part of where it was him that cleaned the entire trash. She'll think his lying and all so he kept it to himself. "W-Well, who ever did the work have to give credit. The good news is that there's a sign at the entrance that nobody will be putting trash here every again. A law for littering." He said.

So Izuku, I wonder what that jewel is for? Its a rare type of jewelry I've never seen before." She said.

"W-Well, the emerald is very important to me. It's a good luck charm for anything that I can accomplish." Izuku explained, carefully not mention anything about the emerald's powers nor not mentioning both Sonic's and Tails' names. "Ten years ago, I was being bullied by my friend when he was messing with another boy. I was so offended by it that I step in to defend that boy. He and his friends that had Quirks were ready to attack me, until a "Special Friend" came in and save me. From there, I became friend with "him" and his other "friend". We would always hang out together, play around and do jokes at the same time. I was sad when the left. But they gave me a parting gift which is the emerald you saw. Since then, I've been waiting for "them" to return. Getting a chance to see them again."

"Wow, that's pretty cool to have friends like them." Momo said. "Who are they by the way?"

"U-Uh,..." Izuku stuttered, trying to create a lie from mentioning their names. "It's been ten years so I really can't remember their names." He rubbed the back of his head, laughing at the same time again.

Momo stare at him with a suspicious look. But decided not to questioned him about that. She change to another topic. "By the way, you said you were bulled by your friend before your "friend" came to save you. Who was that friend's name and id you use your Quirk to stop him?"

Izuku put his head down in shame. He didn't want to tell her of being Quirkless. She'll probably hate him for it since nobody likes Quirkless people. "L-Look Momo, I was Quirkless when I was four years old. My doctor told me about it and my mom was so devastated about the news. The world around me was crumbling. Since then, I would be bulled, people name calling me behind my back, and other things. It was a traumatic thing for me. People would taunt me on the internet about Quirkless people. Kacchan has always bulled me and still is to this day."

Momo look at him with a sad face. She never met a Quirkless person until now. She put a hand on his green, rustling through it trying to comfort him. The boy felt her hand, looking up at her with a blush face. "I'm so sorry you had do through that. You should never be bullied by people because your were Quirkless as a child. If nobody deserve it, it should be you. She said in a soft tone, letting her hand off his green hair. "By the way, the person that bullied you name is Kacchan?"

"He's real name is Bakugo Katsuki. His Quirk is Explosive type that he use his hands. I always admired him because he had an awesome Quirk. But then, he would bullied me because of me being Quirkless." he said.

That name hit Momo's mind. She pulled out her phone, getting in to some of the news apps. She look though the archives of the day where the Sludge Villain attacked the Shopping District. It shows the video of the villain holding Bakugo hostage. Then shows Izuku running to the scene, trying to save him. She was amazed by the boy's spirit on that day. "Wow, I was wondering when that name was brought up." She turn to Izuku, showing him the video of the phone. "You were the person that tried to save him. Though it was stupid because you didn't had a Quirk, still you had a heart of saving lives."

Izuku was surprise by her statement. He look up seeing her smiling at him. "W-Well, it was nothing. Sadly, I got scolded by the heroes after doing something that stupid and Kacchan got all the credit." he said, looking down.

"Don't feel down, Izuku. Even though you don't have a Quirk, you showed other people that you can people without a Quirk." Momo said the boy smiled at her reaction.

"By the way, I never ask you about your Quirk. What is it?" he asked.

"My Quirk is called Creation." she explained. "I can create things using my body fat tissues. You can tell the grocery bags I have with me. I brought a ton of food to eat so I can create something from around my body. Unfortunately, I need to expose my skin to bring out that object. Kinda embarrassing to do but its worth the risk."

"Wow, that so awesome." Izuku said with sparkles in his eyes. "Can you show it to me?"

"Really? Okay, since you want me to." Momo said, standing up from the bench, walking like three inches away before facing the boy. She took a deep breathe, closing her eyes. She raised her right arm where a light appeared. She use her left hand, placing it on her right arm. Then an object slowly begin to appear from her arm.

Izuku's eyes were completely wide, seeing her Creation Quirk. Once the object came out from her arm, she hold the obect in her left hand to show it to the boy. "Wow, that's a Hockey Puck. That's so incredible. You can use any object from your body." he said as she smile before walking back to the bench to sit next to him.

"It surly is. I wish I had a better Quirk than this to tell you the truth. But realized it, I had second thoughts and I started loving this Quirk." Momo said when she heard mumbling from Izuku, who pulled out his notebook, wiring information of her Quirk and abilities. "Um, Izuku? What are you writing? She had an Anime Sweatdrop appeared on her head.

"O-Oh. Just notes of your Quirk and information. That is it." he said, continuing to write and mumble at the same time.

Momo could only giggle at his reaction. She look at the title of the notebook he was writing on. "Hero Analysis for the Future? Is that like your notebooks of information of Heroes on it? Is that why you're writing information about me on it?" she asked.

"This is notes to see other heroes abilities and Quirks to learn from them in the future." he said, finishing writing and closing the book.

"Can I see?" she asked.

"Sure, go ahead." he said, giving her the notebook.

Momo open the notebook to examine it. She saw a doodle drawing of her and Quirk information on it. She giggle at the drawing of her. Izuku blushed a little by her reaction. She turn to the next page showing Kamui Woods then to the next page of Mount Lady. After that, she turn to the next page of All Might's Autograph on it. "Wow, you have All Might's Autograph on it. That's awesome." she said.

"W-Well he did save me from the Sludge Villain five months ago. So yeah, it was awkward moment for me." he said, embarrassed.

She turn to the next page showing Izuku's Hero Costume. "This is your costume? Kinda interesting. Are you planning to go to U.A. this year? You do know that they dropped the rule for people that are Quirkless to attend?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah I am. I'm planning on attending the Entrance Exam coming up in five months. You understand why I said earlier that this beach is like my training ground." Izuku said.

"Funny you mention about U.A., I am planning to attend the academy soon." Momo said, which brought up Izuku's face in a bright mood.

"Really? Do you have to go through the Entrance Exam?" he asked.

"Actually, I don't have to take the exam. I'm automatically in the academy by recommendation. I do attend a private school and my GPA is great than ever." she answered.

"That's awesome. You have to be that smart and intelligence to go into U.A." he said as Momo smiled at his reaction.

"There she is." the two heard a voice from the seawall. They turn behind them, seeing two girls running the steps towards them. One girl has large teal eyes and orange ponytail that hangs from the side of her head. She wore the same clothing like Momo but her color was blue. The second girl has straight, fawn-colored hair that reaches just below her shoulders and dark brown eyes. Has noticeably full and glossy lips with a curvaceous figure just like Momo's. She wore the same clothing too but her sports bra show some cleavage.

Momo got up from the bench to see the girls running towards them. "Guys, what you doing here? I thought you were meeting up at the park?" she asked.

"We were but you never showed up at the park. We waited 30 minutes so we decided to come look for you and here you are." the girl with the orange hair said. "What are you doing here at the beach?"

"Sorry, I was just talking with this boy. A seagull took something from him and I saw the whole thing. So I went to help him out and grabbed the object and gave it back to him." Momo said, referring to the Chaos Emerald but didn't mention about it. The girls turn to Izuku.

"U-Um, hi." he said, waving at them.

"Aww, you're so cute." the second girl walk up to him, hugging his head in her cleavage. "My, Momo. I never thought you were hiding your boyfriend from us."

"W-WHAT?! I'm not his boyfriend. We're just friends and can you please get his off of your breasts. You're making him uncomfortable!" she yelled as the first girl laughed.

The second girl let go of the boy, where he had swirls in his eyes and his face heavily red on it from all the hugging. Momo walk up to the boy, shaking him to get him under controlled. "Are you okay, Izuku? I'm sorry but my friend is bubbling and flirtatious with others." she said.

"I-I'm… fine..." he said, finally getting himself controlled.

"Anyway, this is my two friends. Itsuka Kendo and Camie Utsushimi. Girls, this is Izuku Midoriya." Momo said.

"Hello." Kendo said.

"Hello there, cutie." Camie said.

"H-Hi." the boy replied.

"Izuku here is using the beach as his training grounds by cleaning up the trash." Momo explained. "He's also planning on going to U.A. in the school year. But he has to go through the Entrance Exam first to get in to U.A. You can tell all the trash is almost halfway gone."

"You're kidding?" Itsuka asked with a shocked face.

"That's pretty awesome if you're doing all this. I can tell all that muscles your growing can make you a ladies man. I would love to date you someday." Camie said, giving him a wink.

Izuku blushed by her reaction and Momo just stood there with a tick on her forehead. But she realized something. _"Wait a minute. Am I growing jealous in me? Why would I feel that way?"_ she thought, shaking her head off the subject. "But, anyway. Itsuka is going to U.A. as well but she has to take the Entrance Exam first. So you're get a chance to see here there with you.." she said.

"No way. That's pretty cool." Izuku said. "By the way, what's your Quirk, Itsuka?"

"My Qurik is Big Fist." she said, using her right hand where it grew big.

"That's too big." he said, grabbing his notebook and wrote down the girl's information and Quirk. He look to Camie, trying to pay more attention to her face than her bosoms. "U-Uh, what is your Quirk, Camie?"

"My Quirk is Glamour." Camie blew a mist-like substance from her mouth. "It can form an illusion that can reach impressive scale."

From there, Izuku got her information in his notebook before placing it back in his backpack. "By the way, Camie? Are you planning to go to U.A. this year?"

"Sadly I won't. I'll be heading to Shiketsu High coming up." she answered.

"Shiketsu High? That the school that can match up to U.A. in the west. That's another great school you'll be going." Izuku said.

"I know. I rather go to U.A. to be with you. You're really are a cute kid." she said, giving another wink to him.

"U-Uh, w-well..." Izuku look around, blushing to hide his face.

Momo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Anyway, we better get going. Its been nice meeting you, Izuku. I hope you pass the Entrance Exam. On top of that, can I get your phone number and you can put mine in your phone?" she asked, pulling out her phone.

"Really? I-I would like to." Izuku said, pulling out his phone.

"Don't forget mine, cutie." Camie said, pulling out her phone as well.

"Since we're going to U.A., which will be at the exam together, I guess I can give my phone number too." Itsuka said, pulling her phone out.

Izuku was surprise by the whole thing. But he wouldn't say no for and answer. He grabbed their phones, typing in his phone number and name in all three phones. She gave the phones back to them where the three text their numbers and names to his phone. "T-Thanks." he said.

"No problem, Izuku. Will see you again soon. Good luck in the Entrance Exam." Momo said, grabbing the grocery bags from the ground.

"T-Thanks, Momo." he said.

"Hopefully you're pass. See you in U.A." Itsuka said.

"Bye, cutie." Camie said, blowing a kiss towards him, making him more blushed.

Momo grew more jealous on it as they walk on the steps of the seawall. The girls waved goodbye to Izuku before walking off. The boy waved back at them. He look through his contacts sections showing both the girls names on there. _"T-This is the first time I have not only one but three girls' names on my phone… this is s-so a-awesome."_ He grew nervous at his phone, shaking the entire time before grabbing his things and head home for the day.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman and Snively watched and recorded the conversation between Izuku and Momo thanks to their drones hiding in cloaking device. They got information, data, and powers from both Momo, Itsuka, and Camie through their computers to save. For Eggman, he mocked the conversation, pretending like he was barfing at it. Snively only shook his head but it was worth the information they needed.

"Thank god that conversation is over. Almost like I was watching a love movie which I despised." Eggman said.

"At least we have the information we need on the girl including the other two entering the beach on their powers. So that's something." Snively said.

"Either way, at least we see our targets resuming their training." Eggman said, seeing both All Might and Izuku resuming the training on screen. Suddenly, the alarms ring where the screen changes to red saying "Alert!" on it. "What the? What the hell's going on here?"

The doors behind them opened. Both men turn to see both Scratch and Grounder entering and stood in attention in front of them. "Boss, one of our invitation to those villains in the city has been a success. We have a recruiter arriving in the hanger through our mini-shuttle right now." Scratch said.

"No wonder the alarms rang. I'll be there. Order all robots to prepare for anything and roll out the red carpet for our arrival." Eggman ordered.

"Yes, boss." they both said as they left the bridge.

"Wonder who this person that wants to join us?" Snively asked.

"Guess we're about to find out right now. Let's go." Eggman said as both men left the bridge to the hanger.

* * *

In the hangers, multiple Egg Gunners and many EggRobos were standing in front of the mini-shuttle as it lands fives inches away from him. The red carpet were set quickly by the anthropomorphic prisoners, who were captured on Mobius right before Eggman left the planet for Earth. They were use to clean and mop around the Death Egg including picking up trash and all. Plus cleaning Eggman's clothes to make sure it was spotless. Other prisoners were cleaning the ships in the hangers where they saw the ship landing.

Eggman and Snively, along with both Scratch and Grounder arrived in the hanger. The doctor stood at the end of carpet, facing at the ship in front of them. The door opens from the back of the ship, lowing the door down on the ground. A figure walks out the ship with a distinct hunch. The prisoners got a glimpse of him and they were shivering in fear of his appearance. Scratch and Grounder eyes went wide at who they see. Snively stood calm while Eggman just remain focus.

A muscular man with black hair, in a messy fashion that would drape over his face with his headband and mask. His eyes are blood red. He wore a dark combat suit, plated with metal armor across his body to holster his weapons. The torso is sleeveless, his arms wrap in bandages. Wears long black wristbands and a watch on his left arm. Knees protected with metal pads and the costume is completed with black, steel boots. A blood-red scarf and matching headband, as well as the tattered cloth he wears around his face as a mask.

The man approach Eggman with a glare at him. Snively had a gut feeling he was planning on striking the doctor. He hid his right hand in the back, doing sigh language as a signal to both Egg Gunners and EggRobos prepare to attack in case the recruiter does anything crazy.

Eggman and the man stare at one another. Both were eager to see who would strike first or speak first. The tension in the room was intense more than ever. Snively pulled out his electronic tablet, seeing in on screen the man that fits the same. He gave the tablet to Eggman to let him. "This is him. The recruiter that accepted our invitation." he said in a whisper tone.

Eggman look at the screen then look back at the man in front of him. "Chizome Akaguro aka Stain. Seems like the way your dressed, it feels like your ready for a fight." he said.

"I am." he said in a cold tone.

"Hmm. And the weapons you have? All sword and other objects? Looks like you're a melee type of fighter." Eggman said, seeing the different type of blades around him.

Stain pulled out his katana, worn and partially damaged. Both Egg Gunners and EggRobos aimed their guns towards him, thinking he was ready to strike Eggman and the others. "Relax. I'm not gonna kill your boss." he said.

"You sure about that? If you do, you will regret it." Snively said in a threatening tone.

Stain swung his sword, holding the blade but pointed the end of it towards Eggman. The doctor grabbed the blade to examine it. "How long did you use this weapon?" he asked, still looking at the sword.

"For a while. Its a good cause to kill." he said.

"I see. Perhaps we can upgrade your weapons if that's all right with you." Eggman said.

"There's reasons why I came. Since your the doctor in charge of all these robots, I guess your the right man who can fix things." Stain said.

"Then you came to the right place. Welcome to the Eggman Empire." Eggman said, giving the sword back to him before the two shook hands.

After that, Eggman took Stain with him to give a tour around the Death Egg. Other robots followed suit in case of anything can happen. Scratch and Grounder talked with Snively about Stain. "You saw that? That guy freaks us out! Are you sure we can trust him?" Grounder asked.

"Don't worry, I'll be keeping an eye on him. Because if he does anything to harm the doctor, he'll be met with serious consequences." Snively said as he walk off, catching up with Eggman and Stain.

Meanwhile, the masked figure look down from the ceiling to see Stain walking with the others. He eyes were closely kept eye on the Hero Killer with an intent to take him on in combat.

" _Looks like a worthy opponent I'll be looking forward to seeing soon."_ He thought, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

End of Chapter Seven

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is done. A long chapter that was. Took a ton of work on it over the week but finally done. I know the training part was a little short but you'll see more of it and the Heroes in Flashback Scenes during the Entrance Exam, which by the way will be coming up in the next chapter.

Also, as mention I make sure Izuku didn't get his arms or finger broken by One for All as the Powers of the Chaos Emerald protect him. Sure, he got the muscles he needed during the previous workout before he met All Might. Plus, how about the surprise of Stain making his presence known early in the story. He'll be a good fit for the Eggman Empire in the future. Expect to see him throughout the story despite he makes an appearance during Season Two. Maybe some Filter Chapters involving him down the road.

Plus, I decided to cut Izuku's 10 month training to five to fill in the other parts of the chapter. A little bit of the other stories that many people done so I decided to do it.

Finally, you saw the first wave of the MHA girls. Don't worry, that the real Camie with her bubbly and flirtatious personality. Not the impostor which is Toga Himiko so don't panic. I decided to make her friends with both Momo and Itsuka but she'll still be going to Shiketsu as like in the Manga/Anime. The next one is coming with Ochako making her appearance.

That will do it for now. The next chapter is coming soon. Have a great weekend. Big night of Toonami with Sword Art Online Season Three Premiering tonight. DM me for questions and review.

One more thing, the title of chapter couldn't fit in the word box for the Chapter Name because of the word limit. Oh well, it is what it is. Finally, just found out that two milestones have just be made. 100 Favorites and 100 Followers for this story. Thank you so much for the support of my story.


	9. Chapter Eight: Entrance Exam- Part One

Chapter Eight: Entrance Exam- Part One

* * *

 **Another Five Months Later**

Back on Mobius, Sonic lay back on his chair at the beach in front of the ocean. His eyes was closed with just the sunglasses on. No umbrella, radio, or chili dog next to him. He was more focus on how to get to Earth and save Izuku before Eggman launch his invasion. It has been a long ten month wait for him and he couldn't wait any longer. He's hoping that Tails had the Blue Typhoon ready to go. Though the island has been in peace with no attack from Eggman since his left.

Suddenly, a big shadow appears from above. It covered almost all of the beach area. Sonic open his thinking it was night already. _"Is it night, already? That can't be. Its still is the afternoon."_ the hedgehog thought, taking his sunglasses off. It was still daytime. The huge shadow is where he at. He look to see a big object flying slowly past him. His eyes went wide when he notice the object. _"No way,… its the… the Blue Typhoon."_ he thought.

The Blue Typhoon is a large blue starship made by Tails to be use for space-travel. This is the ship that would take them to Earth in no time.

"Finally, got the ship place." Sonic turn to see Tails flying in the beach, landing next to the hedgehog. "After ten months of getting it operational and testing it, this ship is good to go for take off."

"Great job, Tails. You finally got the ship ready." the hedgehog said as he and Tails gave high fives to one another.

"Thanks. Took a long time to get it done. But with all those months that followed and no Eggman attacks, the testing and the fixing with through as scheduled." Tails said. "So, when are we're scheduled to leave?"

"Well, we gotta get everyone at my place to discuss the plans and the adventure to come. Plus, we gotta tell everyone the truth about the Chaos Emerald we gave to Izuku. It all has to come out. Shadow already knows so its time everyone knows." Sonic said.

"Agree. I think we hold this secret too long. Plus, with 2 days to spare, it gives me enough time to get all the vehicles on board since it comes with a hanger." Tails said, referring to the Blue Typhoon.

"By the way, where's Uncle Chuck?" Sonic asked, looking around for the other hedgehog.

"He's meeting with a couple of people right now. He said he'll be at your house soon." Tails answered.

"Quick question. How in the world you're gonna land this ship?" Sonic asked, looking at the ship floating still in the air.

"I think I can fix that." Tails said, grabbing his Miles Electric out, pushing a couple of button on screen.

The ship begin flying back to where it appeared. Tails changes the screen on his device showing the map and where the ship was heading. Sonic followed suit to see how it goes.

* * *

 **Crater Lake**

Crater Lake is a large volcano overlooking Bygone Island. Surrounding it is a tropical environment with mostly grass and palm trees. The sides of the volcano are barren brown rock. While the volcano itself is dormant, it still has has a few lava river pouring out of it. However, the large water suddenly begins to drain itself. Underneath the lake, a large platform begin elevating itself from the ground. The floor opens it doors from bellow. Lifting itself is the Blue Typhoon, looking upward at the sky itself, ready for liftoff. It was so large, even nearby birds were flying past it.

A metal bridge appears from bellow connecting to the launch platform and to land. Creating it for Sonic and the others to walk on it and board the ship.

Nearby, at a home, an anthropomorphic hippopotamus emerge from his home after hearing all the rumbling sounded like an Earthquake. He look up to see the Blue Typhoon in the middle of the lake. "Where did that came from? When do we get a ship like that?" Salty asked to himself.

* * *

 **February 26th- Exam Day**

Back on Earth, the morning sun rises at the at the apartment complex. Izuku was still asleep in his room. The alarm on his clock rang, forcing the boy to stretch both his arms and yawn at the same time. He press the button to stop the sound before climbing out of his bed. He walk to the bathroom, closing the door and locking it. The sound of the shower turn on as he was taking a bath. Took ten minutes to finish, exiting from the bathroom with a towel wrap around his waste. He quickly dried his entire body before putting on his Middle School Uniform.

After that, he grabbed his backpack and placing it on his bed before walking to his drawer, grabbing our a pair of workout clothes for the exam. Placing them in the backpack. He walk back to the desk to open a drawer of the Green Chaos Emerald. He place it inside his backpack before zipping it shut and walking out of his room. He saw Inko in the kitchen making breakfast. He walk in to the kitchen where his mother turn around to see him.

"Good morning, Izuku." She said with a smile before turning back to finishing the meal.

"Good morning, mom. Can you make just a small bowl for me. Don't want to eat too much for the exam." Izuku said.

Inko grabbed a bowl and pour Gohan White Rice in there. She gave it to Izuku as her son begin eating it quick. "Don't eat too fast. You don't want to choke on it." She said once her son finished it within seconds.

"Thanks for the food, mom. I'l see you later." He said, running to the front door.

"Izuku, stop for a minute." Inko walk up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just want to wish you good luck on your exam. I'm very proud of what you've done in your life. Please be careful."

"I will mom. I won't let you down. Bye." He said, giving a quick kiss on her cheek before exiting from the door.

Once the door was closed, a sad face form in Inko. She knew her son wants to be a hero that badly. But the dangers coming out from it, was very scary for her. She prayed everyday for her son to stay safe and alive.

* * *

Back on Mobius, Sonic return to his beach house, seeing all his friends inside sitting at the table. Uncle Chuck wasn't present there. Tails saw his friend enter his home from the beach. They were prepare to hold a meeting of their journey towards Earth. However, they were about to tell the truth about the Final Chaos Emerald and the boy they made back on Earth ten years ago. "Sonic, you're just in time. Everyone made it." Tails said as the hedgehog walk in front of the group.

"Thanks, Tails." he said as Tails stood next to him. "I don't see Uncle Chuck though."

"He said he'll be late but he'll be here." Tails said.

"That's fine. We can start without him." Sonic answered.

"So, Sonic. Why you called us for?" Amy asked.

"I know its been 10 months since Egghead left this planet. Its been quiet and peaceful throughout the island and the people here are grateful for it." Sonic Explained. "However, Egghead is currently at Earth with his new space station near the planet. We already know he's planning an invasion and no telling what's going on right now. Either he's already launching his invasion or he's stalling, trying to build up more of his robots for the invasion. I'm praying that he's stalling. I believe Tails told you about the Blue Typhoon that is ready to go for launch. However, the reason I call you all here is because not only its about Eggman,… its about the Final Chaos Emerald."

The others look at one another all confused. "What do you mean the Final Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"Remember how you ask me about where's the Final Chaos Emerald? And I said I always keep it with me at all times because the color of the emeralds fits in my color? Well… that was a lie I said." Sonic said.

"What?!" Kunckles asked, jumping up from his seat, approaching towards Sonic. The other jumped from their seats, getting between the hedgehog and echidna.

"Hold on, Knuckles. Just hear us out." Tails said, waving his hands as the Echidna stopped his advancement.

"You better start explaining the whole thing and don't try to lie." Knuckles said, glaring at Sonic.

"Fine… I'll tell the truth… the entire truth." the Hedgehog said as he begins to explain the story of how he met Izuku.

* * *

Back in Musutafu, Izuku arrived at U.A. There were other students from other schools making their way to the building to take part of the exam. Of course he's too familiar with the building since he's been here many times during his course of training with the other teachers who works there. For those ten months he has kept a secret from Inko about his training with All Might and the other teachers. He took a deep breath before walking towards the building.

" _This is it. After all those months of training, this is the day. I'm nervous about it but I have to believe in myself. I want to become a hero and this is the road that begins. Focus, Izuku. You can do this."_ He thought.

"Is that you, Izuku?" The boy turn to his left to see an orange haired girl approaching him with a smile.

"O-Oh. I think I know you. K-Kendo? Isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes, that's me. You can call me Itsuka if you want. Its good to see you again." she said.

"I-I know its been a while since I last saw you along with Momo and that other girl… C-Camie, am I right?" Izuku asked.

"You mean the one with the huge bosoms? Yes, that's her." Itsuka answered, seeing the boy blushed heavily making her giggle. "Anyway, both Momo and Camie send you text on the phone wishing you good luck on the exam. They did the same to my phone earlier. You should got yours by now."

Izuku pulled out his phone, pressing the screen on his message app. He look to see text from both the girls. First, he read Momo's text telling him good luck on his exam. Then he look to Camie's test. Showing an emoji of a smiling face blowing a kiss and good luck. The text came with a photo of her showing herself in a mirror with her phone, blowing a kiss and cleavage showing on her shirt. Izuku blushed heavily. Quickly put his phone in his pocket. Itsuka saw him blushing. "Um, are you okay?" she asked.

"O-Oh, um… j-just fine. Don't worry." he said, hiding his blushed face.

Itsuka giggled at Izuku's reaction. _"Yao-Momo and Camie was right. He is cute, adorable, and timid at the same time."_ She thought.

"Stupid Deku." The two turn around to see non other than Bakugo, approaching them with a serious face. Izuku's face turn to hatred for the person that use to be his best friend. "Thinking you can still be a hero? Get the hell out my way before I burn you to a crisp!"

"Kacchan, I don't want to deal with you right now. I'm more focus on this exam than rather talking with you." Izuku answered back.

"I'm more focus on it myself! Besides, why would a pebble like you want to be here! You're already a worthless idiot that don't deserve to be here anyway!" Bakugo yelled out more.

Itsuka had enough she decided to jump in the conversation. "Excuse me! What's you're problem with him? You don't have to insult him like that! And why you call him Deku?" She asked.

"None of your business, Orange head! And if you want to know what Deku means, it means "the one who can't achieve or do anything because he's a pebble that I can't kick to the curb!" Bakugo answered.

Itsuka was triggered by it. She was about to active her Big Fist Quirk but Izuku grabbed her hand, preventing her from not instigating. "D-Don't! People are watching us making a scene and its the day of the exam. We can't let him distract us because if he does, we're gonna fail. I don't want to fail in this exam and I don't want you either." He said.

Other people were indeed looking at them while walking pass them at the same time to the building. He was right. She didn't want to use this as a distraction from her exam. The two look at Bakugo with an evil grin on his face. That was triggering more of Izuku's anger inside of him and Itsuka was gripping her fist. "Anyway, I got an exam to pass. Like I got time to deal with you two losers. Especialy you, Deku. Better not pass or you'll die." He said, turning around and walking to the building.

"That good for nothing. Who does he think he is?" She asked, looking at Izuku. She notice that he was still holding her hand. It made her blush. "Um, Izuku… C-can you please let go of my hand."

"Huh?" Izuku look at her. Then look down to see his hand, holding hers. He face turn red, moving his hand away from her. He grew nervousness again. "I-I S-Sorry! I-I d-didn't mean to hold you're hand. I-It's my fault!"

"Don't have to be all nervousness. But thanks for calming me down. I just wish that idiot would've never said anything like that. Anyway, l do want to know why he would talk things like that to you. He more of a bully and I don't like bullies. Do you know him by the way?" She asked.

"He use to be my friend." Izuku said, looking down.

"Look, just don't let him try to kill you, okay? Don't let him get to your head, thinking you can't be a hero. Prove to him you will be that hero." she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Izuku's leg was shaking. Nervously letting a girl put her hand on him. _"A-A girl. P-Putting her hand on my shoulder. That's the first time for everything."_ He shook his head, getting out of his thoughts. He put a determine face. "Y-You're right. I have to prove to everyone, including Kacchan that I deserve to be here."

"That's the spirit. We better get going or will be late." Itsuka said, walking to the entrance. Izuku followed suit, only for his left foot to hit his right, causing him to trip. The girl saw it, gasp as she tries to catch him. But then, his body froze before he would hit the floor. Itsuka stopped seeing his body being elevated. "What the-" she said.

"Are you okay?" the two turn to a young girl, who use her hands from preventing Izuku from falling. She has big round brown eyes, shoulder-length brown hair which sports two long locks besides her face and a short bob at the back. Micro-bangs which sweep to her left and two blushing spots on her cheek for her bubbling face.

Izuku was freaking out, thinking he was about to fall. "Calm down, she just saved your life from falling." Itsuka said, pointing her finger at the girl, causing the boy to look to his left.

The other girl help him on his feet. She look at him with a big smile. "I stop you with me Quirk. I'm sorry I didn't ask first. But, I figure if you didn't mind catching you." she said.

Izuku didn't respond to anything. He kept staring at her with a shock face. Itsuka sighed, going into the conversation. "Sorry about that. He's still in shock, probably almost falling face first into the ground. I'm Itsuka Kendo." she said as the girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ochako Uraraka." she said turning back to the boy, still staring at her. "And this is…?"

"This is Izuku Midoriya." Itsika said, looking at the boy. "Uh, Izuku..."

"W-W-What? O-Oh I'm sorry. Its nice to meet you, too." he said, stuttering before shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too. I'm glad you didn't fall. Anyway, I better get going. Don't want to be late for the exam. I'll see you both inside. Bye." Ochako said, walking to the entrance.

"Well, she looks like a nice person." Itsuka said, turning to see Izuku still stuttering from the encounter.

" _T-That's the fourth girl I talk with! This really has to be my lucky day."_ he thought.

"Izuku." Itsuka's voice broke his thoughts. "We better get going or will be late."

"O-Oh, right." he said as they walk in to the building.

Other students were still arriving, heading into the building. But what they didn't notice, across the street. The Egg Drone, activate is Cloaking Device watch the whole scene. But mostly, it was more focus on Izuku because of what was in the backpack. The Chaos Emerald.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman, along with Orbot and Cubot, were watching the students walking to the academy. They see Izuku walking with Itsuka to the building. One of the drone seeing what the building looks like. Plus the sigh at the entrance in Japanese but translated to English saying "Entrance Exam Location". "So this is the school that we've been hearing about for quite sometimes." Eggman said.

"U.A. High School is ranked Number One as one of the most heroic and as top hero schools in Japan. This is where the students attend to become a hero." Orbot said.

"You mean this building is a school that humans can become heroes?" Eggman started laughing, sarcastically. "Are you serious? A building for humans to become heroes? This has to be the most stupidest thing I've ever seen in my life. They should hire me as their professor with an IQ of 300. I definitely will teach these students to be just like me. I'll probably the best "hero" leading them into trying to control the world."

"You mean like ones that can be your successor before you retired?" Cubot asked as the doctor threw a wench at the robot's head.

"Like I would teach students to be like me. Give me a break." he said. "Anyway, I'm done ranting about it. I'm just saying that humans being heroes is just pathetic. Right now, I want many drones going around to examine the perimeter around this place. This must be where the entrance exams will take place. Make sure the drones keep a close eye on our target. See what he'll do throughout since he has the Chaos Emerald with him."

"Yes, boss." Orbot and Cubot said as they continue their work.

Suddenly, the doors behind Eggman open. He turn his chair to see Stain, along with Snively behind him entering the bridge. Both Orbot and Cubot turn around as they shaking in fear seeing the Hero Killer in their presence. "You want to see me, doctor?" Stain asked in his cold tone.

"Why, yes. First off, I've seen test coming back on your training performance. All 100% and a Grade A on your performance as I expected. Plus, I see that you have a power that you can paralyze your enemies if you have a sample of their blood, correct?" Eggman asked, looking at the hologram of the Hero Killer.

"It is correct. Sadly, the only thing you have here is robots so my Quirk can't work on them. It was pretty much a boring training I did but nevertheless." Stain said.

"Well, don't worry. I understand you're eager for combat. But for now, just follow the proceeding carefully. Once we begin to strike, will can move forward with our objective." Eggman said.

"So I'm done for the day?" Stain asked.

"Will have a shuttle waiting for you to return to Earth quietly for nobody to see. I believe the place you live is Hosu City. You can do training with us as many time as we want. Also, I giving you this device." Eggman said, giving him a device to the Hero Killer.

"What is this?" he asked, grabbing the device.

"Its a radar beacon. Push the button to so will can signal for our robots to get there to help you in case you are in danger." Eggman said.

"I appreciate for it, doctor. But I'll be fine with the job myself." Stain said.

"Also, I know your weapons are fully blade type weapons you carried around like your sword. I'm planning on creating something very special for your blades. You'll love it. Its currently in the testing protocol right now and should be ready within a couple of weeks. I'll call you back so you can see it for yourself if you like it." Eggman said.

"Very well, then. I look forward to seeing it myself." Stain said.

"Before you go,..." Eggman snap his fingers where a robot appears with a case on his hands. The case opens by itself, revealing a glowing red light inside. Eggman grabbed the object out, revealing it in front of the Hero Killer. "Take this as a reward."

"What is this?" Stain asked in a shocking tone.

"This is a Chaos Emerald. It will give you the strength and abilities a hundred times more to beat your enemies. You will feel invisible once you feel the powers of it like never before." Eggman said.

The Hero Killer grabbed the emerald and begin feeling the powers of it. A red aura appears around his body. "I can feel the powers of it. It's… its incredible." he said.

"Trust me, you'll like it." Eggman said with a smirk.

* * *

Back at the academy, students enters an amphitheater classroom, taking their seats. Next to the entrance is a sign saying "U.A. High School Hero Coruse" "Exam Orientation". Izuku and Itsuka arrives inside. Looking around for seats, they saw two empty seats in the fourth section. They walk up towards them before anyone would get them first. Izuku sat in his seat, only to find out he was seating next to Bakugo. Izuku let out a sigh as Itsuka could only shook her head in disgust to see the Explosive Quirk user again. But they had no time to deal with him the encounter earlier at the entrance.

Minutes later, everyone was in their seats. The main lights turn off by itself before stage lights came on. The screen in front of came on with the U.A. Logo on it. A man walk to the podium with long, spiky blonde hair, small mustache, wore a pair of headphones with the word "HAGE" on the headband and a pair of sunglasses. He wore a black jacket with an upturned collar complete with studs. He has a tan, studded shoulder pads, black pants with a red studded belt, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. His neck has a directional speaker covered.

"What's up, U.A. Candidates. Thanks for tuning in to me, you're School D.J." he said, moving his hands to show his face. "Come on and let me hear ya!" The only thing he had was silence from the students, trying to pump them up. But he proceed as usually. "Keeping it mello, huh? That's fine I'll skip to the main show. Let's talk about how these practical exams would go down, okay? ARE YOU READY?!"

He tries to get the student to cheer up, only for another round of silence from them. Meanwhile, Izuku's face shows red spots on his cheeks, almost like a fanboy.

"Oh my, goodness. Its the Voice Hero, Present Mic. So cool." he said, whispering for no one except for both Bakugo and Itsuka to hear.

"I always love his radio show." Itsuka said.

"I didn't think he would be a teacher in U.A. but this is awesome." Izuku said, causing Itsuka to giggle at his reaction.

"Shut up." Bakugo said, receiving a glare from Itsuka.

"Like your application said, today, you rockin boys and girls will be out there conducting two minute mock battles in super urban cities!" Present Mic explains, with the video changing to Letters A, B, C, D, E, F, and G, showing the Battle Centers' location. "Cure your voice, my friends. After I drop the mic here, you'll be heading to your specified battle centers. Isn't that cool?"

More silence from the students. Izuku, Itsuka, and Bakugo were looking at their exam tickets. Itsuka's Ticket shows her number and her test location is Battle Center B. Izuku test location is Battle Center B, and Bakugo's Ticket of Battle Center A. "I see. They're splitting us up so we can't work with any of our friends." Bakugo said.

"Well you should be happy that Izuku don't want to be near you anyway." Itsuka whispered.

"You're in Battle Center B with me." Izuku whispered.

"At least you'll have a friend with you. Unlike someone else." She whispered, referring to Bakugo.

"Like I want to be with any of you two losers." Bakugo replied, causing Itsuka to be triggered a little but calm herself down.

"Okay, okay. Let's check our your targets." Present Mic continues talking. The screen behind him shows a city. Surrounding it were silhouette of different types of attack robots. "There are three types of rogue villains in every battle center. You'll get points, based on their level of difficulties so you better choose wisely. You're goal in this trial is to use your Quirk to raise your score by shredding these villains like a midsaw guitar solo. But checking, make sure you keep things heroic. Attacking other examines is a U.A. no no, you dig?"

Itsuka smirk seeing Bakugo growled after hearing that part. _"Ha. So even he was planning to attack Izuku, Present Mic said that no one can't attack the other people during the exam. Good. Serves him right. But it doesn't matter because Izuku is gonna be in another battle center."_ She thought.

"Excuse me, sir. But I have a question." a voice was heard from the seats. A spotlight came on, showing the person raising his hand. A man with black hair wears rectangular half-rim glasses, which goes with his serious attitude. Rectangular eyes and as his jaw. He pulled out a paper of the different robots, but this one was different than the one on screen. "On the print out, you listed four types of villains; not three. With all respect, if this is an error on an officially U.A. Materials, then it is shameful. We are exemption students. We expect the best from Japan's most notable school. A mistake such as this won't do."

The man turn around, pointing his finger towards Izuku. "Additionally, you with the green messy hair." he said.

"Huh?" Izuku asked as everyone except for Bakugo turn to him.

"You been muttering through this entire time. Stop that." he said, glaring at Izuku. "If you can't bother taking this test so seriously, leave. You distracting from the rest of us."

"All right, all right. Examinee No. 7111, thanks for calling in with your request." Present Mic said, giving the person a thumb up before resuming his explanation. "The Fourth Villain type is worth just zero points. That guy is just an obstacle will be thrown in your way. There's one in every battle center. Think of it as a herd that you tried to avoid. Even if its not can't be beaten, but there's… kinda no point. I recommend that my listeners to try to ignore it and focus on the ones top at the charts."

"Thank you very much. Please continue." the man said, bowing before sitting back down. The spotlight above him turn off.

"That's all I got for you, today. I'll sign off with a little present. A sample of our school motto." Present Mic said. "As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, a true hero is one to overcome life's misforture. Mu-hmm. Now that's one tasty soundbite. You're ready to go beyond… PLUS ULTRA!"

The students were silence again. As for Izuku, he look at his ticket with a smile on his face. Eager to take part of this exam. The lights inside came on and the students were exiting from the room. Itsuka got up from her chair. She look at her ticket again. But her eyes turn to see the emerald inside the backpack. _"What is that thing?"_ she thought when Izuku grabbed the backpack from underneath.

"We better get going to the battle center." he said as he walk to the exit. Itsuka followed him but her mind was on the emerald throughout.

" _Was that the object Yao-Momo that she grabbed when she met him at the beach? Wonder why he would bring it? Perhaps I'll ask him later."_ She thought.

* * *

Back on the Death Egg, Stain made his way to the hanger, ready to leave the station for the day. He look in his hand the Red Chaos Emerald. Never thought he would feel more stronger than ever from the emerald's powers. Once he was near the doors, he stopped for a minute. He quickly pulled his sword out, turning around in the darkness behind him. "I know you're right there. I can sense your presence." he said.

"So… the doctor gives you something with a chance to please him." The masked figure made his appearance from the darkness, approaching the Hero Killer.

"Who the hell are you?" Stain asked.

"That's none of your concern. But I know who you are. You're the person that don't like heroes because they don't believe in the society we live through." The masked figure explained. "You and I have a lot in common. But there's one thing you should know. All heroes should be wipe out of this planet and I will make sure they will be dealt with in due time once its over."

"So you only care for is taking out every hero on the planet? What's your purpose on taking them down?" Stain asked.

"I already had set my sights on two people that are the targets that will be taken out." He said, referring to both Izuku and All Might. "I will make sure they will bow to me once the planet is taken over."

"You only care for power." Stain said, putting his sword back. He notice the jewel on the figure's chest. "What that's thing on your chest?"

"Something that I'll be using for combat." the figure said, walking to the right side before stopping. "I look forward to working with you. But know this, if you plan to take me down,…" The jewel on his chest bright and his eyes glow. "I'll make sure you will dealt with personally."

After his threat, the figure walked away, leaving the Hero Killer, a little shocked but not intimated. He formed a smirk before leaving to the hangers. "Will see about that." he said.

* * *

 **U.A. High School Heroes Course Entrance Exams Location- Battle Center B**

Back at U.A., the Entrance Exam was about to take place. A bus stopped in front of long door. Candidates exit from the bus, looking at the Battle Center they were about to enter. Everyone dressed in their gym workout entire. Itsuka wore the same workout clothes she wore five months ago as she exit from the bus. Izuku was the last to exit, dressed in the same clothes he wore earlier during the 10 month training.

"Wow, this whole Battle Center is like a city. This is where the targets are hiding. Almost like a real city. We must make sure we have to get the robots so we can get some points. Right, Izuku?" the Big Fist Quirk user turn to see the boy, shaking nervously. "Uh, Izuku?"

"W-What? O-Oh, y-yeah. It should be okay." he said, still shaking.

"Calm down, Izuku. I know you're nervous about this exam. You just gotta believe in yourself. You can do it. I know you can." she said, patting him on the back.

"You sound more confidence than ever." he said.

"Sure. Because I know I want to pass this exam and get in to U.A." Itsuka said, raising her big fist in the air.

Izuku smiled at her confidence. He look at the other candidates who were in the same thing like Itsuka. "These guys don't seem nervous at all. Its seems they're motivated to pass this exam as well. Some of them have special gear." His eyes caught Uraraka, using her hand as a fan to cool herself off. "Hey, its that girl we saw at the school's gate. The one who use her Quirk from stopping me from falling."

"I think her name was Ochako Uraraka, right?" Itsuka asked, seeing the girl as well. She saw Izuku walking towards the group.

" _I should probably thank her for helping me back there."_ He thought, walking towards her in the group.

Suddenly, a hand cause him to stop walking. He turn to see a hand landed on his left shoulder. He turn around to see the guy with the glasses that scolded him earlier in the orientation. _"He's here, too?"_ He thought,

"Hey, you're that guy that was talking with Izuku earlier today." Itsuka said, walking towards both guys.

The man look to see Uraraka in the group. "She looks like she's focusing on the trials ahead." He then look at Izuku with a serious face. "What are you going to do? Distract her and ruin her chances to succeed?" he asked.

"Hey, don't try to go at him! He just want to talk to the girl about earlier today. That's all." Itsuka said, glaring at the guy.

"Excuse me, are you his friend?" the man asked.

"Of course. He's always nervous and all because of the exam. I can tell by his body language. Not like he's gonna distract nobody. You're just so serious on everything." Itsuka said.

"This exam is very serious. Everything is serious. I want to get into U.A." he said.

"That's true." Itsuka said.

"RIGHT, LET'S START!" Everyone turn their attention to Present Mic, who standing on top of a tower, looking down at the candidates. "Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run, run, run listeners! You're wasting airtime here!"

Izuku turn around to see nobody there. Instead, they were running towards the Battle Center. "Izuku, hurry up! Don't get left behind!" Itsuka yelled, running with the group.

"Crap!" he said, grabbing the emerald out from his pocket. His face form a determine one, looking at the emerald in his hand. _"All right. You helped me through out these 10 months. Now, its time to help me out on passing this exam so I can go to U.A. Let's do this!"_

The emerald heard its thoughts, activating a blue aura around him. From there, Izuku ran towards the Battle Center, preparing for his biggest challenge of his road to become a hero.

* * *

End of Chapter Eight- Part One

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter done. You guys were surprise to see a new chapter posted not on the weekends as usually. I decided to just posted today on a Friday. Originally I want to post the chapter Last Sunday but I got sick with a Sore Throat that weekend. Good news my throat is starting to get normal and I should be better this weekend. Also, I got a four day weekend coming up so I'll be off from work Monday and Tuesday. I'm planning to post a chapter on Sunday and the other chapter on Tuesday to start going a little faster on the story.

This chapter is a two part chapter of the Entrance Exam. Next chapter will be Part Two of the same. I'm gonna let Izuku get a couple of points in this exam. He'll use the Chaos Emerald and the Quirk until we get to the fully One for All Punch on the robot. Also, we mention more of MHA characters appearing with Ochako and Iida. Plus, the encounter between the Hero Killer and Infinite. They won't be friends for sure despite working together to battle to see who's the better person. It'll be a difficult trust factor for sure.

Also, you see the new weapons upgrade for the Hero Killer with Eggman in the works. Trust me, you won't be disappointed despite having the Chaos Emerald with him now that will make him more powerful.

You'll see more of the Sonic explaining in the next chapter. Plus, buckle up for another surprise from Sonic's Past. Familiar Characters from the 1993 Sonic the Hedgehog TV Show and a shocking twist at the ending will caught you off guard. Stay tuned.

DM me for questions and review. Have a great weekend. For me, I got one more night of work before I can enjoy the weekend.


	10. Chapter Nine: Entrance Exam- Part Two

Chapter Nine: Entrance Exam- Part Two

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, Snively, and their robot minions were observing every Battle Centers in the academy. Many screen from the Egg Drones' camera were showing the candidates going through the city, destroying or running away from the robots they were suppose to destroy. They were observing more of Bakugo destroying a couple of robots with his Quirk. No doubt, Eggman has been keeping his eye on him since the shopping district incident; thinking of recruiting him to his empire. But they were more focus on their second main target.

There's another thing that was making Eggman more infuriating. The fact that his eyes were focus on the robots U.A. created. All the robots were similar to Eggman's robots.

"Guess I'm gonna need a lawyer someday to sue this idiotic school for stealing my designs." the doctor said as Snively facepalmed and roll his eyes at the same time.

"Seriously, Doctor. How in the world can you sue these people when they don't know we exist?" Snively asked.

"Uh,..." Eggman place his finger on his chin, thinking. "I have no idea how to do it."

"Boss, that Bakugo guy is really doing some damage. His using his powers to destroy all these robots. He'll be a good fit for our forces down the road." Bocoe said, seeing the screen of Bakugo destroying robots with his Explosive Quirk.

"He'll be a perfect fit. A little upgrade for our forces, don't you agree?" Snively asked.

"Will still need to see how he does until the time comes. Either way, I like what I see from this person. We just need to persuade him to join us." Eggman said, turning his seat to where Scratch was looking at the Chaos Emerald Radar. "Scratch, any signs of the Chaos Emerald? I believe that Izuku kid has it with him."

The Chicken Badnik turn his chair to the Chaos Emerald Radar. And right on time, the radar was beeping rapidly, signaling the emerald's powers was activated. "Its activated, boss. We just need one of our drones to find him in this city." Scratch said.

Eggman use one of the arms of his chair, pushing buttons where the screen in front of him, switches camera cuts to each drone's point of view. Finally, the screen shows Izuku running in the battle center with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. They see the blue aura surrounding him. He was trying to catch up with the others, who ran in before he did.

" _All right, boy. Let's see what you can do after all that 10 month training you accomplished."_ Eggman thought, putting his hand underneath his chin, watching the scene.

* * *

At the Battle Center, Izuku continues running with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. The emerald's powers transfers throughout his body, feeling the strength it was giving him. The green aura surrounds him. He look to see others up ahead as he tries to catch up with the. _"_ _Okay, Izuku. You went through 10 months of training and you made it this far. Its time to put this to the test. Hopefully All Might's Quirk can power up my body. But I do got the emerald with me. You can do this, Izuku. Believe in yourself."_ He thought.

Suddenly, an explosion occurred in front of him to the right. An object came out from the building to the right. Izuku froze his movement, freaking out as the object appears from the smoke. "A One-Pointer!" he said.

An Easy Villain robot, which is a one-pointer turned to see Izuku in front of him. _"Target acquired. Moving in to attack."_ the robot's voice said as it use its wheel to charge forward towards the boy.

" _Get ready, Izuku. This is your chance to shine."_ He thought, getting into his defensive stance with a determine face.

* * *

 _Flashback- Ten Months Later_

 _Izuku was punching a teared up punching bag. He use the Chaos Emerald's powers as the bag was tearing up quickly due to his punches. His knuckles were wrap in tape to protect himself from blood coming out. Behind him, Toshinori in his skinny form, watched out with his arms crossed. He look at his stop watch, seeing 5 minutes has passed. He pushed the button to stop the time before looking at the boy._

" _Time's up, Midoriya." he said, putting the stop watch in his pocket before walking to the boy._

 _Izuku put his hands on his knees with his head down. He was panting with sweat around his body. The emerald's energy dimmed. All Might put his hand on his back. "You okay? Seems your tired." he said._

" _I..I'm… fine… just… out of breath." Izuku said, breathing hard._

 _Toshinori look at the punching bag that was now tore up from Izuku's knuckles. "You did good, kid. Like I said, this whole training thing will be tough. With the emerald you have, you tore up that punching bag real good. Even though it was here along with the trash. Anyway, let me see your hands." Izuku lift both hands, showing some blood on them. "Gotta hurt as hell doesn't it? Let me go get my First Aid kid from the trunk and I'll get th-"_

 _Suddenly, the emerald light up again, causing All Might to stop talking. The green aura surrounds Izuku's Body again. The Symbol of Peace look at his knuckles, seeing the blood going back inside his hands and the cuts were closing by itself. After that, Izuku's hands were officially healed as the boy smiled. "Oh… forgot that the emerald heal wounds by itself. Should've thought about it after it healed my respiratory." he said, referring to his fight with the Sludge Villain a couple months ago._

" _It even can heal the soreness around my body. That's why I'm not feeling any pain after it heals." Izuku said, seeing his knuckles healed._

" _Well, seeing you handle a punching bag, let's see you can handle this." Toshinori pointed his finger at an old vehicle that was trashy and all._

" _S-Seriously?" Izuku asked, nervously._

" _I did said it was gonna be harder, right? You use the emerald to destroyed a punching bag. Let's see if you can use your fist along with the emerald's powers to take this vehicle down. You use one punch to beat the Sludge Villain and you'll using it again for the upcoming Entrance Exam. There will be robots as part of it. Be ready. Now, go ahead and try it." Toshinori explained._

 _Izuku took a deep breath to relax and focus. His face turn to a determine one. The emerald lights up again, gaining power to his body. He form a defensive stance. Staring at the vehicle in front of him. His right fist light up with enough power from the emerald. He ran towards it, delivering a big punch on it, destroying the vehicle into pieces. All Might was amazed by the whole thing, similar to his Quirk though wasn't surprise by it._

" _Good work, Midoriya." he said._

" _OW! That hurts!" Izuku said, holding his fist, crying comically despite the pain was gone because of emerald's healing power._

" _Suck it up, kid! We gotta lot of work to do." All Might said._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Just like I did to the vehicle, I gotta do the same thing to this because this one does count." Izuku thought as the robot was coming closer. The one-pointer use its right arm to strike. But Izuku jumped up, dodges its attack. Then he responded by using his fist, destroying the robot into pieces. He landed on ground with a smile. "Yes! I got a point!" he said.

His celebration didn't last long when another One-Point Robot came out of nowhere, trying to attack Izuku from behind. The boy turn around, ready to use his fist to destroy the one from behind. When suddenly, a laser came out of nowhere, destroying the robot. "What the? Who did that?" he asked, looking around when he saw one of candidates standing across the street.

A man with a slim body, slightly long blonde hair, along with long eyelashes and bright indigo eyes, giving him the appearance of a young prince. His ring-shaped belt buckle lights up, signaling of where the laser was coming from. "Got him!" the boy said

"A laser? You did that?" Izuku asked, surprisingly.

"Merci Beaucoup. We make a great team with you as my decoy." Yuga Aoyama said. "Although, I won't be seeing you too much in the future. So, thank you."

He gave Izuku a wink before running off to another direction. Izuku just stood there with a confused look. "What does he mean by that?" he asked.

"Six minutes and two seconds left!"Present Mic's voice was heard throughout.

Izuku flinched nervously. "I have to hurry. Though I got a point, I need more points and fast!" He ran throughout the city, looking around for more robots. Turning right on the street, both a one-pointer and a three-pointer robots. He stood in front, raising his right arm, holding it with his left arm, placing his finger on his thumb. Red lines forms on his finger at the same time. "DELAWARE SMASH!" He yelled out by snapping his fingers, letting out a powerful shockwave. Sending both robot flying through a building in the air, destroying them.

"Yes! That's a total of 5 points I got! Still not enough though I gotta find more!" He continue running through the streets again. He turn to the left corner, encounter two Two-Pointer Robots. _"Perhaps using a Flying Kick would work. I did that one time when I took on the Pro Hero Blood King."_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Five months ago at the Sports Festival Stadium, Izuku collided with Vlad King. The two had the same speed. Izuku tries to land a punch on the Blood King's Groin. But the Hero with its speed quickly dodges it. He appears behind the boy, laying a kick on his back, sending him to the ground of stadium. Vlad King tries to launch his attack with a leg kick. But Izuku quickly dodges it as the Blood King hit the ground. Izuku quickly appears to the right of him. That was a bad move for Izuku because Vlad King waited for that moment at the right time. The Hero use his Left Fist, hitting the boy in the groin._

 _With enough force, Izuku got pinned to a wall, creating cracks behind it. Vlad King quickly use Blood Control Quirk. His blood shoots out from his glove, connected to tubs attached to other parts of his body. The blood surrounds Izuku's body, making it harden for anyone to escape. "Sorry, kid. Nice try. But it wasn't good enough." He said._

 _Suddenly, the green aura around Izuku's Body from the Chaos Emerald grew brighter. Izuku popped out from the blood. "WHAT?! That's impossible! Nobody can't escape from my Quirk!" Vlad King said in shocked._

 _Izuku delivers a Speed Dash to the Hero's Groin, sending him flying backwards. The boy use his speed to charge towards the Blood King. He jumped using his left leg, deliver a Flying Kick to the chin of the Blood King, sending him flying to a nearby wall. Out cold and unconscious. It was another victory for Izuku._

" _I take it the Blood King should've known by now that he can escape from any harden objects. Just ask the Sludge Villain." Toshinori said._

" _Either way, Midoriya is improving in this training." Nezu said._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Izuku curl himself into a ball, spinning himself in a fast pace towards it target. He quickly exit from his Speed Dash by jumping in the air and using his right leg, deliver a Flying Kick at the head of the Two-Pointer Robot, sending it flying, colliding with the other Two-Pointer Robot, sending them both flying to a nearby building. "Awesome! I got 9 points now! Gotta keep up!" He yelled as he continues through the city.

Up ahead, he saw three Three-Pointer Robots, equipped with rocket launchers on their back. _"Three Pointers. Perfect. Those are big points that I need. But I got to find a way on how to do it. Perhaps using Speed Dash again will do the trick._ _I remember doing that when I was jogging with All Might on the beach."_ He thought.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Months ago at the beach, Izuku and All Might, who was back in his muscular form were jogging on the beach next the shore. Izuku kept pace with his idol next to him. He was sweating and panting heavily. Breathing sweaty palms because of the hot sun from above. This whole thing didn't bother All Might, he kept focus with his traditional smile. He could hear Izuku breathing hard, noticing he was getting tired._

" _ **Keep up, Young Midoriya. You can't give up just yet. I know you're tired an all and I would love to help. But you gotta keep it up by yourself. So come on, keep running!"** All Might yelled._

" _I'm… trying… my… best!" Izuku said, noticing he was at his limit of getting tired._

 _All Might could tell Izuku was getting tired. Though he does want to help, he want his student to do it by himself. Using his speed, he jogged quickly, already losing the boy while he continue to jogged. Izuku look up to see his idol already speeding ahead. "I… can't… give up… I gotta… tried my best… If only I had a speed that is faster than ever before..." Izuku thought._

 _Suddenly, the emerald began to glow from his pocket. Energy from it sends through his body. He felt something like never before. His legs begin feeling a stronger power like never before. Then, he blasted off like a rocket. Legs moving fast like Sonic's. He was leaving behind a trail of sand from the beach behind. He was getting closer from All Might as the Symbol of Peace turn around and saw his student coming real fast._

" _ **What the hell?!"** All Might yelled as his student passed him, sending a big wind and sand covered his body._

" _This is crazy!" Izuku yelled as he was all the way of his speed._

 _All Might's head popped out from the sand as she rubs it off with his head. He look to see where his student was heading. **"He has more speed than mine before. Guess he knows how to run."** he said._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

The three robots saw Izuku coming towards them. They were prepare to launch missiles to attack on the boy. Izuku powers up his legs from the Chaos Emerald. He begins to go fast towards them, using his elbow left to right like a pinball machine, hitting all three. He escape from the attack, hearing explosions behind him. _"Yes! I got 18 points now! But I'm still have to find more to continue! I'm a roll! Can't give up now!"_ He thought as he normally runs through the city.

He turns right to an alleyway, running in to it and coming out, re-entering on the streets. He stopped when he saw the other candidates destroying a couple of robots. Getting desperate, he was looking around for other robots that were destroyed including the three-point robots he was looking for to extend his points. _"Where's a Three-Point Robot where you needed it!" He thought, looking around when he saw it in the street to his right. "There it is!"_ About to approach it, he saw Uraraka running in between the carriage. _"Its that girl again?"_

Uraraka touch two robots including the Three-Point Robot that Izuku would like to had. The robots float through the air thanks to her. She closed her fingers together before saying the world "Release!" she yelled as the robots came crashing down on the street behind her. She breathe a sigh of relief after that. "Okay, that should be at least 28 points!" she said, running to another location.

" _28 Points?!"_ Izuku thought, shockingly. _"She's 10 points ahead of me!"_

"Izuku, watch out!" A voice cause him to turn around, seeing a Two-Point Robot coming towards him. Itsuka appeared out of nowhere, using her Big Fist Qurik, by crushing the robot with both her hands. After that, her hands grew back to normal, running to the boy. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine! Thanks!" he said, still shaking.

"There's so many robots to destroyed. These candidates are going all in using their Quirk to get as much points as they can." Itsuka said, looking around the carnage.

"How many you got so far?" Izuku asked.

"So far I gotten like 25 points. Been too easy so far." she said with a smile. "What about you? How much points you gotten?"

"18 points. I've been doing good so far. Still need to find more robots especially three-point robots." Izuku said.

"That's awesome." Itsuka said when her eyes caught on the emerald in his hands and it was glowing. _"That's the object he had in his backpack during the Orientation._ _Why does he have it with him during the exam?"_ She thought, seeing the aura surrounding him. _"The object's glowing inside of it and he has a_ _green_ _aura surround him. Where did he get that emerald from?"_

Her thoughts were interrupted when she and Izuku heard an explosion near them. They saw Iida, using his Engine Quirk on his calves, to destroy a Two-Point Robot with his feet. "That puts me into 45 points!" he said.

"He has so many points!" Izuku said, looking at the Engine Quirk on his calves. _"That speed he has. I wonder what its like when he compete with Sonic for that type of speed?"_

"Izuku!" He mind came back to reality, noticing Itsuka was shaking his shoulders. "Look, don't pay attention to any of these people! Just focus around looking for robots! You need these points big time to pass! I love to help you but you got to believe in yourself! You want to go to U.A., believe in yourself! I know you can do it!" She said, with a determine face.

"O-Okay." he said, taking deep breaths. "I'll do my best."

"Hurry up! You're wasting time!" she said, running off to another direction. _"_ _Hopefully at the end of this exam, I can ask him about that emerald."_

Izuku stood there, looking around to find more robots as the pressure was mounting more on him and the time was running quickly. 18 points wasn't enough. He needed more before the exam is over or he won't be going to U.A. _"I have to hurry and find more robots or I'm done."_ He thought as he ran again throughout the city.

* * *

Back at U.A., inside an observation room in the academy, teachers and staff were sitting down, looking at the candidates in every Battle Centers. Much like Eggman watching the whole thing, which non of them doesn't know with the Egg Drones being hidden in the centers thanks to their cloaking device.

"Clearly, the examines have no idea how many villains are present or their locations." Nezu explained. "They have limited time. Must covered a vast area. And hunt down every last target." He sees both Iida, Yugo, Itsuka, and Bakugo destroying robots on screen. "Some use information gathering abilities to plan out strategies. While others rely on speed to pull ahead of their piers. Of course, remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage. And as for pure and full combat ability. The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics. Their the ones who rack up the highest scores."

"Hmm. I say that this year's group look's promising." a woman with a seductive tone said.

One of the teacher watching was Toshinori, who was in his skinny form. His eyes was more focus on Izuku, who was running throughout the city, panicking and all. His eyes that other teachers didn't see was the Chaos Emerald in his hand glowing. He look at the scoreboard on another screen, seeing his student at 18 points. It was a good start but needs more points and with time continuing to tick, the pressure was mounting.

"I see Midoriya is doing good so far. He only has 18 points and he's using the Chaos Emerald." Nezu said.

"That boy should be up by a ton of points. We gave him all that training for nothing." Vlad King said.

"Relax, there's still plenty of robots to be found. He's looking for more of the Three-Pointers which are the most important points he needs." Cementos said.

"He better hurry and find them. All the other candidates are all finding them and destroying them than he is." Ectoplasm said.

"Since we're talking about the boy, that gauntlet training you put him in. Why did you put me in that training?" the R-Rated Hero Midnight asked. Only for silence by all the other heroes including both Nezu and Toshinori. "Hey! I'm talking to everyone here!"

But there were reasons to it. Nezu didn't put her in because she'll quickly try to seduce Izuku since he personally was a nervous and timid boy. "Anyway, shall we make the exam a little harder?" the Principal asked, changing subjects quickly.

"Indeed. Since we have enough time. The real test is yet to come." Toshinori said, pushing a red button in front of him. "Let's see how they react."

* * *

Back in the Battle Center, candidates all stopped their attacks on the robots when they heard the ground shake, thinking its an Earthquake happening. Large smoke of debris appears in front of them. Izuku look around to see the place shaking. Then a large shadow appeared as the boy look up to see a large robot looking at them. It was the Zero-Point Robot, which is largest out of the three other robots. From Present Mic's voice earlier in the Orientation, this robot was just zero points so it didn't count to be destroyed as part of the exam.

" _Isn't this horrible extreme?"_ Izuku thought, nervously with his entire body shaking.

Suddenly, the glowing in the Chaos Emerald disappeared and the blue aura around his body is gone at the same time. Izuku notice it. _"W-What happened to the emerald? Its not glowing no more. All the energy inside me is gone."_ He thought when something came up to his head.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The day Sonic and Tails were leaving for Earth, they gave the Chaos Emerald to Izuku while he gave them his All Might action figure. Tails told Izuku about how the gain control of the Emerald to use for his dream to become a hero. There was one thing that the fox cub brought up._

" _If you use too much of the emerald throughout, it will be drained off its powers and likely have to wait a couple of days for it to regain its energy." Tails said._

" _Seriously?" Izuku asked, looking at the emerald._

" _That kind of energy will be hard for it to get back. So don't try to use to much of it." Tails said._

* * *

The Zero-Point Robot use its big fist to smash on the ground, creating a big impact wind of smoke. Windows on the buildings shattered throughout. Izuku covered his eyes with his arms to not get any dust in his eyes. The other candidates appeared from the fog, making a run for it. Iida caught a glimpse of Izuku, sitting on the ground, before running past him. The boy sat there, scarred as hell with tears in his eyes. The robot was getting closer to him. Instead of running, he dragged himself.

"Faster. I gotta run and find some small villain." he said, dragging himself. "Crap, crap, crap! I'm still at 7 points!"

" _Let's than 2 minutes remaining!"_ Present's Mic voice was heard.

" _What?! Two minutes?!"_ Izuku asked, hearing the time was about to run out for him. Pressure was mounting more for the boy. Not only he was stuck at 7 points and two minutes remaining on the exam, but the Chaos Emerald he had has been drained from its energy. It just made more difficult for Izuku. _"The emerald ain't working all that power I use throughout the training with All Might. I'm in big trouble!"_

* * *

In the observation room, All Might sees the candidates running from their lives away from the Zero-Point Robot. He saw Izuku dragging himself away from it. But his eyes caught on the Chaos Emerald not glowing anymore.

" _What happened to the emerald? Its not glowing anymore. This is not good and with the Zero-Point Robot in the city, it just difficult for Midoriya."_ He thought, looking back at the clock again. _"Damn it. The Quirk inside his body should be active by now. He has to hurry or its_ _over_ _."_

* * *

Back on the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions except for Snively, laughed at the candidates running for their lives from the Zero-Point Robot. "Are you serious? They all want to be heroes, instead they want run for their lives not going against that? What a bunch of cowards. Hell, I would have my Great Eggman Robo destroyed that robot within seconds." he said.

"I guess they weren't cut of to be heroes all of a sudden. Cowards!" Scratch said, yelling at the screen before turning back to the Chaos Emerald Radar. "Uh,… boss."

"What is it?" Eggman asked, stopping his laughter.

"Energy from the Chaos Emerald is not picking up no more on radar." the Chicken Badnik said.

"Find that Izuku boy." Eggman ordered as Orbot type in a couple of buttons. The screen in front of them cuts to another camera angle from another drone showing Izuku dragging himself away from the giant robot. The drone zoom in to where the Chaos Emerald was black instead of blue color. "No wonder. The Chaos Emerald has lost all its energy."

"Seems that after using all that energy from the training through 10 months has gone away. Now in this exam with a giant robot behind him, it spells trouble for the boy." Snively said.

"What now, boss since the emerald is out of energy?" Cubot asked.

"Let's see what it play outs. If I remember earlier at the beach, we saw All Might gave that boy a piece of his hair and told him to put it in his mouth. That made me puke by the way. That big ape said that giving him his powers to him. I haven't seen any actvity from it since then. But the way its going on this, this boy is in trouble." Eggman explained.

"So we're just gonna watch?" Snively asked.

"Indeed. Until then, enjoy the show. Anything can happen." Eggman said, grabbing a bucket of popcorn, watching the action on screen.

* * *

Back at the Battle Center, everyone ran away from the Zero-Point Robot. Izuku dragged himself in panic mode. Pressure mounted big time because he already has 7 points and time was running on him. Even worst, the Chaos Emerald in his hand turn black, signaling the energy was all use up. It was now putting Izuku in a difficult spot and the way its going, he was on the verge of failing this test.

"Ow!" Izuku stopped dragging himself when he heard another voice. Turning around, he saw Uraraka on the ground with her right leg pinned by the debris as she desperately tried to pull herself out with the robot coming towards him.

Izuku face froze in terror seeing the girl he met earlier in grave danger. He didn't know what to do. If the Chaos Emerald was working right now, he probably would've jumped in and save her. And make matters worst, the other candidates ran off in panic, didn't pay attention to the girl that they didn't see on the ground. The boy could only stand there seeing the robot getting closer, doesn't know what to do or how to help.

"Are you okay?" Izuku's mind snapped when he saw Itsuka running towards Uraraka.

" _Itsuka? Is she gonna save her?"_ He thought in a panic tone. _"She has to hurry! The robot's getting closer!"_

Itsuka stopped next to Uraraka as the girl look up at the Big Fist Quirk user. "You're that girl from earlier! Please, my leg is pinned by the debris! I can't get out!" Ochako yelled, still trying to pull her right leg out but no prevail.

"Hang on! I'll get you out!" Itsuka raise her right fist where it grew bigger. Pretending like its a shovel, she use her big hand, scooping the debris off of Uraraka's Right Leg. She threw the debris to the right, hitting a window to a building. Uraraka got up but her right leg was limping. Itsuka's fist grew back to its normal size, putting the girl's arm around her, helping her stand. "Are you okay? Can you walk?"

"I-I'm fine but my leg is limping." Ochako replied as Itsuka turn around to see the robot coming close to them.

"Let's get out of here!" Itsuka carries Uraraka to the others.

" _She did it! She got her out of there! Thank God!"_ Izuku thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

Suddenly, the Zero-Point Robot use is big arm, swinging to a big high rise building, cutting in half. The top building was coming down and it about to go down on both Itsuka and Uraraka. Both girls heard something, looking up to see a building coming down on them. They were panic and scare of their fate that was about to come.

The world turn slow for Izuku. His eyes grew wide in horror, seeing the building coming down towards both girls in front. Nobody was coming to save them. He was the only one looking on. But suddenly, a flash of light appeared of nowhere, causing his closed to closed and using his arms to shield the light from it. Took a couple of seconds for the light to die down. He move his arm and open his eyes, noticing the entire world froze. The piece of building that was about to crush both girls but froze including the robot that was moving as well.

"E-Everything f-froze? W-What just h-happened?" He asked when he felt something hit his left hand. He saw the Chaos Emerald empty from his hand. "The Chaos Emerald is gone!"

"Relax. I have it with me." Izuku turn to see non other than Pachacamac with the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"Its you again. U-Uh, what's happening? Everything froze except us." He said.

"I use Chaos Control to freeze time. Should've thought of that in the first place. But of course you didn't had a chance to use it because of the emerald turning to black." the Mystic Chief answered, examining the emerald. "You used the emerald too much. All that training for the past 10 months you use the emerald too much and now all the power's drain thanks to you."

"That's not good. I know Tails warn me about it but can you do something? Can you gain power to it?" Izuku asked.

"I can gain the power of the emerald back in it. However, this will be the last time that it will happen." Pachacamac said, using the tip of the spear to touch the emerald.

Once that happen, the emerald turn from black to its original green color, gaining the power back to life. He gave the emerald back to Izuku where the boy could feel this strong power gaining from it and spreading around his body. "N-No way. I-I could feel it stronger than ever." He said.

"As I mention again, this is the last time I'll help you out gaining the emerald powers back. But there is a way you can gain it back without my help." Pachacamac said.

"R-Really?" Izuku asked.

"I'll give you a hint… there's a Floating Island that holds the an old ruins. Its coming to Earth. I could feel its presence from a long way." the Mystic Chief said.

"F-Floating I-Island? C-Coming to E-Earth? Izuku asked, stuttering.

"You'll found out soon once it gets here. In the meantime, you got an exam to finish. Now hurry before those humans are dead." Pachacamac said, referring to Uraraka and Itsuka before walking off into the green portal.

"H-Hey, wait..." Izuku said but it was too late. The portal was long gone and time begin to unfreeze to where it left off. The boy heard screams as he turn to see both girls look up in terror. The big piece of building was coming down on them. His right hand grew a fist where the emerald light up a ton of powers inside his body. He quickly ran towards them. Filed with adrenaline, he felt something powering up inside his body. His legs grew with red lines on him. Then, he jumped in the air, clearing the smoke and cutting threw the building was coming towards the ground. The building itself was destroyed into tiny pieces.

Both Itsuka and Uraraka look up in shocked to see Izuku floating in the air. He was going for the big blow with his right fist. His arm light up with red lines mix with the emerald powers around it. The power of One For All finally activates. Delivering a big punch at the face of the Giant Robot. The punch made a big dent at the robot's face, sending it backwards while exploding and crashing to the ground at the same time.

The girls along with Iida and the candidates were shocked to see what Izuku just did.

* * *

In the Observation Room, the teachers had the same expressions as the candidates were. Principal Nezu jumped in joy after seeing the attack. All Might sat there with a smile on his face. _"That's right. Show them who you are. Embodied of what it means to be a hero."_ He thought. _"Nothing is noble… than self sacrifice!"_

* * *

In the Death Egg, Eggman, Snively, and the minions all stood with a shock face. Witnessing Izuku use All Might's Quirk to destroy the robot. "Impossible." Eggman said. "H-How did that kid destroy it with just one punch?"

"He had to use All Might's Powers. Because it was same kind of punch he use when destroyed that villain at the Shopping District ten months ago." Snively said.

"Nobody should have that kind of power. That's just impossible." Orbot said.

"That was awesome. That kid can hit with on-" Bocoe was interrupted when Eggman swung a wretch at his head, hitting him.

" _What did All Might gave that boy? Is that his power?"_ Eggman thought.

* * *

"Just one minute left!" Present Mic's voice was heard again.

Izuku was in deep thought, seeing the robot down in the street. But the hero's voice was heard, causing him to get back in reality. He notice that he was in the sky and was about to fall down to the street. His face went from anger, back to panic mode. _"O-Okay. I jumped using One For All. So, maybe I can use it to get down too."_ He thought until he thought of something. _"I totally forgot. Chaos Control. Why I'm panicking for? Stupid Izuku."_

The emerald read his thoughts, creating a bright light around him. One second he was gone from the air. The next the light appeared on the street near both girls. Uraraka and Itsuka saw Izuku appeared on the street. The boy look to see the girls looking at him. _"At least their safe… I… need… a nap..."_ Izuku faints to the ground. The green aura disappears around his body and the light inside the emerald dimmed.

"Izuku!" Itsuka yelled as she and Uraraka ran up to the boy.

"We need medical attention for him!" Ochako yelled.

" _Time's up!"_ Present Mic's voice was heard as the siren echo through the Battle Center.

The Exam has come to an end. Bad thing is that Izuku had tears come from his eyes. He finished with 18 points. Failing to get other points he needed. He lays there unconscious with both girls at his side, trying to wake him up. Other candidates look at the boy, talking about the attack on the giant robot. But they think he still did it with luck. But for Iida, he knows something about Izuku and what he did throughout.

" _There all missing the point. Don't they see what he did."_ Iida thought, looking at both girls in between Izuku's body. _"He sacrifice everything. Just to save both girls' lives. He must've known that little time was left and how many points he needed to pass. He was putting his life on the line. But despite those concerns, he didn't hesitate to jump."_ He clinch both fist where his body was shaking. _"If this wasn't an exam, I would've done the same thing."_ But his mind caught up when his eyes saw the emerald on the ground next to Izuku's body. _"What's that? Did he had that thing the whole time?"_

Meanwhile, Itsuka grabbed the emerald from the ground, seeing it all green and colored. The light inside was gone as she examines it. Ochako saw it as she look at it. _"_ Is that an emerald? Did he had it throughout this exam?" she asked.

"He did. It was so weird. Throughout the exam, I had a chance to see how he was doing. He held that emerald in his hand." Itsuka explained, looking at the emerald. "It had a bright light inside and a green aura surrounding him. I wonder why he brought this with him? I saw this in his backpack once the orientation ended. Its amazing."

"Do you know where he got it?" Ochako asked.

"I'm not sure. Maybe when he wakes up, I'll ask him about it." Itsuka said.

Suddenly, a hand out of nowhere snatched the emerald away from her hand. Both girls flinched when they turn around see Recovery Girl appeared next to them with the emerald. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. But the object belongs to this boy. I'll hang on to it for safekeeping." She said as paramedic bots arrived with a stretcher, placing Izuku on it and leaving the Battle Center.

"Excuse me. Do you know anything about the emerald?" Itsuka asked Recovery Girl.

"I agree. We never seen a power like that in a while." Ochako said.

"Sorry but… that's classified information and that's all you will know. In the meantime, you'll get the results of your exam in the mail the next week. Be on the look out for that." Recovery Girl said before walking off.

"What did she mean Classfied Information?" Ochako asked.

"I'm not sure. I wonder if this academy knows something that we don't know." Itsuka said.

While Recovery Girl walked off, Iida heard the conversation and he was very interested about the emerald as well. _"_ _Classifed Information? I wonder why she would say that about the emerald the guy had? Maybe I need to ask him about it."_ He thought.

* * *

In the observation room, both Toshinori and Nezu breath a sigh of relief. The Principal quickly ordered Recovery Girl to get both Izuku and the emerald away from the Battle Center. They knew they heard both girls were talking about the emerald. Many of the candidates saw what it could do but they determined to keep this Top Secret for the time being until the start of the U.A. School Year begins.

"That was close. Good thing I ordered her to get it away before those girls ask anymore questions." Nezu said.

"Exactly. I order the other staff to escort the candidates out as well." Toshinori said. "By the way, he finally use the big One for All Punch as we expected. And his right arm didn't break thanks to the protection of the Chaos Emerald. However, he finished the exam with only 18 points. That's not good."

"There is another way he can pass the exam." Nezu said.

"What you mean?" Toshinori asked.

"Trust me. I know a way." Nezu said.

* * *

Back aboard the Death Egg, Eggman has ordered all Egg Drones to return the base for the day. They recorded all the information of the exams throughout. Plus got a map of the entire U.A. High School Perimeter they had. But they big one they got was the scene of Izuku using One For All to punch the robot and Recovery Girl talking with the students about the Chaos Emerald, thought the real information she didn't bring out

"Have all the Egg Drones return to base. Our job is done for now. We pretty much have every information we needed." Eggman said, leaning back on his chair.

"Yes, boss." Orbot said, typing in a couple buttons.

"We did heard from the elder woman that the emerald was classified information. Trying to get it away from the public to not noticing anything about." Snively said.

"Indeed, Perhaps she saw one of the candidates holding on to the Chaos Emerald. If I notice, it the same girl that Izuku met 5 months ago. Recovery Girl want it the emerald. Didn't want to bring out any information on it until the time would come." Eggman explained. "As long as she didn't bring it out, I'm fine with it until we make our move."

"So what now?" Snively asked.

"For now, will continue our regular mission of surveying the city with the drones. Depends on Izuku made it the academy, will be continuing to keep a close eye on him when he got a letter that he was accepted." Eggman said.

"Very well." Snively said.

* * *

Back on Mobius, Sonic told them the entire story of him giving the Chaos Emerald to Izuku when they were on Earth 10 years ago. The girls mostly cried about the story. Knuckles took a deep breath but was a little angry of what Sonic did and mostly lied about the Chaos Emerald. The other members look at one another confused and all.

The others were shocked. "So after 10 years, you gave the Chaos Emerald to a human?" Cream asked.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"To let him become a hero." Sonic said, looking at the window. "I made a promise to Izuku I would come back and see him again. Now, with Dr. Eggman launching his plans moving forward, Izuku could be a grave danger and with having the emerald. Its just gotten worst."

"I knew this was a dangerous thing. We expect it was coming." Tails said.

"But why hold this for 10 years? You should've told us all this at the time. But you had to tell us at the time Eggman is at Earth." Knuckles said.

"We didn't think Eggman would leave this planet, quietly, thinking he would sneak out from us in the night. But he was so careless, he didn't delete the data of his plans." Tails said.

"Data and information?" Sonic asked.

"Remember when we were at his base, I manage to transfer all the data and information of Operation Starseed to my Miles Electric." Tails said, pulling out his device. "I can transfer to the Blue Typhoon once we lift off."

"What a second. What do you mean lift off?" Sliver asked.

"What I'm saying is…" the hedgehog turn to his friends with a determine face. "We're leaving for Earth today to stop Eggman and his attack. And rescuing Izuku at all cost!"

"WHAT?!" the other except for Shadow, shockingly.

"You have to be kidding me, Sonic. You know how many miles its gonna take to get to the planet?" Espio asked.

"I know that. But I'm not gonna seat here and let Egghead go after a planet that could have many humans in grave danger from him." the hedgehog said. "Especially, Izuku. Like I said, I made a promise to see him again and rescue him from Egghead. I'm not gonna break that promise one way or another. And I won't let Eggman get near him when I'm there."

Everyone stood silence, looking at one another thinking how risky it would be going all the way to Earth. "But, Mr. Sonic." the others turn to Cream and Cheese, approaching towards the Blue Hedgehog with a sad face. "I know this is a serious mission and what Eggman is gonna do with those poor humans is sad. But if we head for Earth, it means that we're gonna be leaving our home planet for good and I'm not see my mother again anytime soon until its over. We're gonna to miss all of our friends here." The rabbit begins having tears coming out from her eyes as Cheese did the same thing.

Sonic could only look at his friend with a sad face. While she cried quietly, he look up at the others and they were feeling the same way Cream was. The hedgehog understand the whole situation. It means leaving this planet, saying goodbye to everyone. Sonic look down towards cream, patting her softly on her head. "You're right, Cream. Its a tough thing to do and leave our planet for another. I don't want to go either… but I can't let Eggman go after another planet." the hedgehog look back at the others with determination. "Look, we've been through hell and back with Eggman in the past. We manage to beat him all the time. All the adventures we've been through were tough. But this one is perhaps the toughest one we've ever faced. Besides, I always want to get a chance to go to another where humans with unknown powers that we can experience. I'm not sure what to expect there, but this could be the adventure of a lifetime. And we're not gonna let Eggman win this battle. We will win at the end. Its gonna be tough, but we can do it. So who's with me?"

"I've been with you for many years, Sonic. No way I won't let you go alone." Tails said, signaling his approval.

"Count me in. Can't afford to leave my Sonic out of this." Amy said.

"You're gonna need all the help you can get." Espio said.

"Don't forget about this bumble bee." Charmy Bee said.

"Its gonna be tough. But I can't say no for an answer." Blaze said.

" _Omega E-123 ready to action."_ the robot said, raising his fist in the air.

"Can't let Eggman rule the world. Let's do it." Silver said.

"Ready to get some action in me." Vector said.

Knuckles glared at Sonic. But Rouge kick his head with her leg. He rubbed his head, looking at the bat before going back at Sonic. "Look, I don't agree to give the Chaos Emerald to that boy you mentioned. Should've told us a long time ago. But I understand why you gave it to him. Either way, I'm not gonna stand by seeing Eggman go after a boy with the emerald." The echidna gave him a smile.

"Thanks, Knux." Sonic said.

"Can't stand around either. Looking forward to this adventure." Rogue said.

The hedgehog could only grin, seeing his friends changing their minds to be part of this mission. He look down to both Cream and Cheese, wiping their tears away. "You guys don't have to be part of this if you want. You can stay here on this planet and be wishing us the best of luck with our mission." he said.

"Mr. Sonic, like I said earlier. I don't want to leave this planet and my mother behind..." the rabbit said when her sad face form to a determine one. "But I won't let Eggman take over another planet or trying to capture your human friend. I'm coming with you."

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Thank you, guys. I knew I can count on everyone. We got a long trip ahead of us. We must prep everything we can for this big mission. The moment we beat Eggman and rescue Izuku, the moment we come home as heroes. Let's do this!" Sonic yelled, raising his fist in the air.

"YEAH!" the others except for Shadow, who only smile, did the same.

Sonic look to see Shadow gave him a smile. Both nod their heads together. "All right then, gather everyone on the island to see us give a send off. Gonna be a long trip for sure. Make sure you have some of the stuff you guys need." Sonic said.

With that, the meeting was over and everyone left the Sonic's Home to return to their place to pack for the adventure they were about to embark.

"You did the right thing, Sonic. Even though it was a little years late behind." Tails said.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Anyway, we need to start prepping, Gonna be a long journey for sure." Sonic said.

Suddenly, the front door open as faster than a speeding missile. Sonic and Tails turn to see Sir Charles at the doorway. But he wasn't alone. Three people were behind him and that gotten attention of both the hedgehog and the fox cub. Their face turn to shock.

The first person is an anthropomorphic coyote with brown fur with pale yellow fur on his front torso, muzzle and cheek turfs, blue, eyes and short, neatly combed blonde hair on his head. His was dressed with red boots, arm cuffs, and two sword straps that connect on his chest, forming a "X"- shape. Belt colored red and white, with a gray buckle connecting the strap, and white-colored gloves and leg cuffs.

The second person is an anthropomorphic golden rabbit with pale yellow fur, white muzzle, and vibrant emerald-green eyes. Her eyelids are violet or pink, her right ear is flopped. Her hair, starting off as a tuft of bangs on the back of her neck and forehead. Her appearance shows cyborg limbs thanks to her roboticization, with her left arm and lower torso from the waste being cybernetic,

The third person is an anthropomorphic walrus. He has violet fur with darker toes and fingers, peach skin on his torso and muzzle, large tusks, and green eyes. His wore black and white shoes with yellow socks, yellow gloves, and yellow goggles. He also wore his signature green tool-belt across his shoulders.

"No way! Antoine, Bunnie, and Rotor? I can't believe its you guys! Its been a while! What are y'all doing here?" Sonic asked in a shocking tone.

"Sorry for the reunion, but we have other problems at hand. I'm just gonna say it now… its gone." Charles said.

Both Sonic and Tails look at one another before turning back to Uncle Chuck with confused faces. "What's gone?" Tails asked.

"Angel Island… is no longer on this planet." Uncle Chuck answered.

* * *

Somewhere in space, a big piece of a floating island was moving slowly to its new destination… that destination… is Earth.

* * *

End of Chapter Nine- Part Two

 **Author's Note:** Well that's it. Another chapter is done and the two part of the same chapter is done. We finally exit from the exam and now the results coming up in the next chapter. Like I said, I did promise I was gonna post a new chapter today and I did.

So you guys saw the twist. That's right. Angel Island is coming to Earth and we're gonna relieve everything in the future with Sonic & Knuckles all over again. From Mushroom Hill Zone, Carnival Night, Marble Zone, and perhaps my favorite Sky Sanctuary. Eggman does have a base there on the island so when maybe when Eggman reveals himself after the USJ Incident, perhaps I'll move the Death Egg from space to the Island. Stay tuned for that and it'll likely be the site of more training for Izuku as well.

Also the three characters from Sonic the Hedgehog 1993 series made their apperance. It was a little cameo part but they'll be appearing more in the next chapter soon. Will they be part of the action? Don't know but it would be nice to have the past Freedom Fighters teaming with the current ones for this battle up ahead. I'll think about it

Finally, if you guys don't know it was a big night for My Hero Academia and its fan base. Last night at the Crunchyroll Anime Awards. It swept through everything. Winning Best Boy (Izuku Midoriya) Winning Best Voice Actor (Christopher Sabat as All Might), Winning Best Fight Scene (All Might vs All for One), Winning Best Antagonist (All for One), and Winning Best Film (MHA: Two Heroes). So it was a great night if your a MHA fan.

By the way, speaking of Two Heroes. The Blu-Ray & DVD of the movie is out of Japan right now along with the OVA of All Might: Rising. The dub version will be coming next month on Tuesday, March 29th. Just want to let you guys know about it.

That's about it. Next chapter is coming on Tuesday as promise. Hope everyone enjoy the day. I am watching both Daytona 500 and Hockey Day in America. Season Two Finale of MHA comes Next Saturday on Toonami with Season 3 coming Saturday, March 2nd.

DM me for questions of the chapter and review. Enjoy your Sunday.


	11. Chapter Ten: Results & Goodbye Mobius

Chapter Ten: The Results & Goodbye Mobius

* * *

It was night time in Mustaufu and at Midoriya's Apartment, it was dinner time. Both Izuku and his mother, Inko were enjoying their dinner of rice, salad, and fish on the table. His mother was eating until she notice that her son was space out, smiling at a fish. It was weird and confused for her. She always worries for her son when gets into other things. She gain weight because of depression due to the shocking truth of son being Quirkless. But she was still worry that her son want to become a Hero despite the dangers of it.

"Izuku? Snap out of it… Izuku..." she said when he look to her mother across the table. "Why are you smiling at that fish? Should I be worried about you, honey?"

"O-Oh, sorry! I was just space out for a minute!" Izuku said, quickly eating his rice like nothing happen.

Minutes later, dinner was over. Inko cleaned the table, placing the bowls and plates in the sink, turning the water to clean them. Izuku sat at the couch all space out with a hand grip in his right hand and his phone in his left hand. It has been a week since the Entrance Exam. He knew that he was gonna fail the mock battle despite the 7 points he gotten. The only way he would pass that he would had to get to the 60 point mark but didn't. Though he did pass the written exam but it didn't matter. He hadn't received a phone call from All Might since.

Inko use her Quirk to float the Neighborhood Circular Book towards her left hand. She heard Izuku let out a sigh as she turns behind to see her son with her head down. "I know. Waiting for the results is terrible." She said with a smile, trying to give her son confidence.

"I guess." Izuku said, still feeling down.

"No matter what, I just want you to know I'm proud for you and I think you're really cool, sweetie." She said.

"Sure." he said.

After that, Inko put on her house shoes, taking the book and exiting from their home. She leaves Izuku alone as he continues to be worried about the letter that was coming. Izuku put his phone on the table, grabbing a dumbbell off the carpet next to him, using his left arm to lift it back and forth. He has never told his mother that All Might was training him or showing her about the emerald. Though he knew he was gonna fail, his face turn a determine one, signaling he'll keep trying harder to become a hero down the road.

Suddenly, his phone rang. He put the dumbbell back down on the carpet, grabbing his phone thinking it was All Might. Instead, he was surprise that it was non other than Momo calling him. He hasn't talked with her in a while since they met on the beach 5 months ago. It did brought a little smile on his face but he was still down. He decided to call her to see what she want. He press the call button, placing the phone on his left ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

" _Izuku. Long time no see. Its been a while."_ Momo replied.

"Its good to see you too, Momo. I haven't talked to you since we met at the beach. I wish we had a chance to chat again but with me in training and all has been getting my schedule in the way." Izuku replied.

" _Its okay I understand that you've been very busy. I've been very myself with my school and all. Just a couple more days before I say goodbye to my teachers and other students before I transfer to U.A."_ Momo said. _"Anyway, I know the Entrance Exam was last week and I should've called you earlier on how you did but Itsuka said you were unconscious. But the reason I did call you is that did you got your letter from U.A. yet?"_

Izuku look down on the ground. He knew he would get the letter soon but didn't want to bring up the fact that he failed. Another part of him want to see Momo at the academy. "U-Um,… not yet. It should be coming today." he said.

" _Well, I got a phone call from Itsuka and she gotten her letter. She came in 5th in the exam with 25 Villain Points and 40 Rescue Points. A total of 65 points. She passed and she'll be heading to U.A."_ Momo said.

"Wow, that's great. Good for her. I'll call her maybe tonight or tomorrow to congratulate her." Izuku said, happy but still sad.

" _Actually, she's told me she would plan to call you tonight if you get your letter. She told me that she has a surprise or something. She wouldn't give me any details about why but she'll tell you about it after you get it."_ Momo said.

"Really? That's interesting." Izuku said, confused about the surprise. _"I wonder what Itsuka has in store for me? Guess once I get that letter in, she'll call me later."_

" _Oh, Izuku. I do want to ask you a question is that all right?"_ Momo asked.

"S-Sure, what is it?" Izuku asked.

" _Remember at the beach when we first met, that jewel that the seagull took from you before I manage to catch it in time? Itsuka was talking about it that you had it during the exam. You said to me on the beach it was your lucky charm. Can you explained what it can do?"_ She asked.

Izuku was shocked by her statement. _"C-Crap. I totally forgot the Chaos Emerald. Itsuka must've saw it with me when we were talking during the exam. I didn't react to it because I was too busy with the exam. And that means when I was unconscious, that means everyone must've saw it! This is not good!"_ Then another thought came in his head. _"Wait a second… I did heard that Recovery Girl was talking with her saying it was classified information. I hope they brought in to it."_

" _Izuku, are you there?"_ Momo asked.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, yeah. I'm still here. Sorry about that." Izuku said, getting nervous a little.

" _It's okay. But anyway, Itsuka told me that All Might appeared out of nowhere and told her to give the jewel to him. I'm not sure why but she told me that he said it was something special and it belong to you. He couldn't give details about before saying goodbye with it."_

"W-What? O-Oh I'm fine. I was in deep thought that's it." Izuku said, laughing and rubbing the back of his head at the same time.

" _Are you sure? Because you keep pausing on the phone many times and I know you just let out sigh as well."_ Momo said with a stern tone. " _Can you please tell me about that jewel you have?"_

"She really is a stern person putting me on the spot." Izuku thought, letting out another sigh. "W-Well,.. you see Momo… the emerald has-"

He was interrupt when the front door swung open. He flinch when he turn his head and saw Inko in panic mode on her knees. "A letter! Izuku, they came! Izuku, look you got a letter!" She stopped being scarred pulling out a letter with a big red stamp. "They're here! You're test results! From U.A.!"

Izuku saw the letter in her hand. _"Izuku, are you okay?! Who was that screaming?!"_ Momo yelled from the phone.

"S-Sorry, its my mom that was yelling. The letter from U.A. just got here. I'll call you back to see if I pass." Izuku said.

" _That's fine. Just call me back and let me know."_ Momo said.

"Alright. Bye." Izuku said, ending the call and walking up to his mother with the letter in her hand.

"Who was that on the phone? That sounds like a girl's name you just mention?" Inko asked causing the boy to blush and waved his hands around, comically.

"W-What? O-Oh no! That's just a friend I was talking too. Can I have the letter, please?" Izuku asked as Inko gave the letter to him. He walk to his bedroom with it.

"Are you gonna be okay? Should I come with you?" Inko asked.

"Thanks, mom. I need some privacy if that's all right." Izuku said as he walked inside his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

After the door was closed, Inko begin pacing back and forth, getting nervous about what the results from the exam her son had. She was praying for the best.

* * *

 **Yaoyorozu's Mansion**

Across town in a rich neighborhood, Momo is a rich girl livng in a large mansion with her mother. The Creation Quirk user is in her bedroom, sitting at her desk dressed in her pajamas. Her long hair was untied from her usually spiky ponytail. She look at her phone after talking with Izuku for the first time in 5 months. With school and others things, she hasn't had a chance to talk with him until now. She let out a sigh before placing the phone her desk.

She turn her head to a wall of photos showing her with both Camie and Itsuka during childhood towards the present. Camie has been like a big sister to them in case they were in trouble. Of course, she always want to tease them in a perverted way including Momo because of the body she was born with. Itsuka is another person that Momo always respected. They have been bested friends before meeting Camie during childhood. Good news is that she and Itsuka will be going to U.A. together. Bad news was that Camie was going to Shiketsu High but would communicate with them at anytime.

Momo's mind went from another subject. It was last week on the day when the exam was finished that Itsuka called her about her exam scores and all. But more importantly, it was also about Izuku and his Quirk that saved both her and Ochako, the girl that both Izuku and Itsuka met before the exam. It was remembered that 5 months ago, Izuku told Momo that he was Quirkless. She kept it a secret from her friends about it. But there were others things that also caught her by surprise.

* * *

 _Flashback-One Week Ago_

 _The sun was setting down for the day. Momo returned home from her all girl private school. Standing in front of the gate, she type in the security code on it. A loud buzz was heard as the gate open. She walked pass the gate where it closed by itself. She arrived at her large mansion, opening the door being greeted by servants, she greeted them back with a smile. She heard her mother's voice in the kitchen as she said hi to her. She proceed up the grand staircase to her room._

 _Once she entered, she closed the door behind her and put her backpack on her bed. She look at the window where the sun was settled. She let out a sigh before grabbing her phone, looking at the time. "Itsuka should be calling me by now. The exam should be over. Should I call Izuku to see how he did? Its been a while since I've talked with him." She thought when the phone rang and she saw the caller ID. "Wow, at the nick of time." She put her thumb on the green call logo, scrolling it. "Hello?"_

" _Hey, Momo. Just called you to let you know I finished the exam." Itsuka said via phone._

" _That's good. So how you do?" she asked._

" _I pretty confident I passed the exam. Sadly I have to wait a week for a letter of my result to come in the mail. But I know I pass for sure." Itsuka said._

" _I hate when they send out letters instead of telling you the results now. Almost like waiting for anything to happen." Momo said._

" _I know but it is what it is." Itsuka said._

" _By the way, how Izuku did because I know he was the exam with you?" Momo asked._

 _Itsuka was on silence for a minute. Didn't want to bring up the 7 points Izuku had. She knew that likely he failed. But didn't want to disappoint Momo for it. Instead, she had to lie and brought the part of the robot he destroyed to save her and Ochako. "Actually, I didn't had a chance to talk with him about it. He was sent to the Doctor's Office unconscious and all. He had both his legs and right arm broken." she said._

" _WHAT?! Its he okay? How did he got hurt?" Momo asked, worried for the boy._

" _Calm down. He'll be okay. The academy has a nurse by the name of Recovery Girl. She came and help Izuku on a stretcher and they help him out of the Battle Center." Itsuka said._

" _Did you manage to see him after the exam to see how he was okay?" Momo asked._

" _Sadly, I couldn't talk with him. Recovery Girl told me to go home and let him rest. I tried calling him to see how he was doing but no answer from his phone." Itsuka said._

" _I see. How did fall unconscious? Was this exam really tough?" Momo asked._

 _From there, Itsuka explained the whole situation of the exam that had robots in it. She told her the part of the four robots she encounter before moving to the next part of the Zero-Point Robot that made its appearance. She told her she went to save a girl which is Ochako from the giant robot. Once she save her, she told her a building was about to come crashing down on them when Izuku jumped out of nowhere, went flying into the building destroying it, and send a big punch on the big robot._

 _That part got Momo's attention from the day he met him on the beach, talking about him being Quirkless. "No way… he saved you two and punched a giant robot?" She asked with a shocked face._

" _It was crazy. I never thought he would do that. Even the other candidates were shocked to see it." Itsuka said before turning to another subject. "But you know what was also crazy?"_

" _W-What is it?" She asked, trying to calm herself down._

" _After his attack, he was in the air ready to fall. Uraraka was planning to use her Quirk. By the way, her Quirk is Infinity. It can use any objects to float. She was planning on using it until a light appeared in the sky. From there, a green light appeared in the street and he came out from it. His body was surrounded with a green aura and next to it was an emerald that glowed. He had it in his backpack and during the exam. It was kinda weird to see him have it." Itsuka explained._

" _Emerald?" Momo thought when her mind came in play, remembering it was the emerald that the Seagull snatched from Izuku' before she managed to catch it. "That was the same jewel that Izuku said it was his "lucky charm". Is that the reason why he was so worried about because it contain something special? What kind of powers does it had?"_

" _Yao-Momo, are you there?" Itsuka asked._

" _Huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about it." she said._

" _Trust me, its been a crazy day for sure. And it gotten more weirder. When I was holding the emerald, out nowhere Recovery Girl just snatch it from me." Itsuka said._

" _What? Why would she do that?" Momo asked._

" _I'm not sure. I ask her about the jewel and she told me it was classified information. Even the other students want to know about it." Itsuka answered._

 _Momo's form a brow on his face. "I don't want to say this but this is suspicious." she said._

" _I agree too. Hopefully if you get a chance, maybe you should Izuku and talk to him about it." Itsuka said._

" _Sadly, I can't call him. Maybe next week when he gets the results from the mail. Its just so weird what just happened." Momo said._

" _I know. But in the meantime, I just have to wait till the mail comes in. Anyway, I better get going. Gonna get me some rest after this exam." Itsuka said._

" _Get some rest. You need it. I'll call Camie and tell her about the exam. I'll see you later." Momo said._

" _Bye." Itsuka said._

" _Bye." Momo said as she hung up the phone._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

After that, Momo looks up at the ceiling above her. Still thinking what Itsuka was talking about a week ago. She's hoping she would talk with Izuku about that moment but because of the letter he received from U.A., she would have to wait another time.

" _Hopefully, Izuku passed. I want to see him at U.A. soon."_ She thought.

* * *

Back at the apartment complex, Izuku was inside his bedroom, sitting down at his desk with the lamp on. The letter from U.A. was right in front of him. The results of his Entrance Exam has came back. He had a serious look while staring at the letter. _"All right, here goes nothing."_ He thought, taking a deep breath as he grabbed the letter. Pulling it with both hands, the envelope tore in half. At first he accidentally tore the letter inside, but instead a device was in the letter. It dropped in front of Izuku when a light appeared to come on.

It turn out the device is a hologram with a projector. On it, the face of the Symbol of Peace appeared, causing Izuku to flinch. **_"Boo-ya! I am here as a projector!"_ **All Might said, in his muscular form.

"Wait, All Might? B-But this is from… U.A., isn't it?" he asked himself, looking at the screen.

" _ **I know its been a while but with great power, it comes with a great amount of paper work!"** _All Might said, before coughing quickly and bowing at the same time. _**"My apologizes, young man. The truth is, I didn't come to this city to play villain. You're looking at the newest U.A. Faculty Member!"**_

"Not a surprise. I mean I knew you were gonna be a teacher." Izuku said.

All Might was ready to speak again when a hand appears on the lower right of the screen using his hand signals. _**"Yes, what's the matter? Who's showboating?"**_ He asked as the person use his hand to get him to wrap it up. _**"Oh, sorry. I'll wrap it up but I have to show him something first."**_ The man continues to use his hands while All Might look at him. _**"Wait. I have to do how many of these things? "sigh" Right. Moving on."**_ He clears his throat to begin explaining the situation. _**"Even though you passed the written test, you got 18 combat points in the practical exam. Sorry."**_

From there, Izuku put his head down with tears coming from his eyes hearing the devastating news of failing the exam. _"O-Of course I know. That what I thought about… "sniffles"… I'm a failure… "sniffles"_ He thought as he begin sobbing.

" ** _Fortunately there were other factors. But before we get to that, I got a surprise._ _A short clip for your viewing pleasure._ _"_ **All Might use a remote on a screen to his right. Izuku look up to see on the screen of Ochako entering a room, talking with Present Mic. The same girl Izuku and Itsuka met at the entrance gates.

"Its that nice girl." Izuku said, surprised.

" ** _She showed up after the exams, talking about you, young man. But she ain't the only one, at the same time another person showed up talking about you, too. Look."_ **All Might as he push the play button to resume the clip.

"Another person?" Izuku asked, curious to find out who it is.

" _Um, do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt."_ Ochako said.

" _Its okay. Is there's something you want?"_ Present Mic asked.

" _You know that boy with the weird messy hair and all the freckles? Its hard to describe his face. He's kinda plain looking. Doesn't really stand out anything and all, you know?"_ Ochako was referring to Izuku which shocked the boy.

"She means mean." he said.

" _I was wondering, would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam."_ She said, which caught Izuku by surprise. _"I know its difficult to ask but if it wasn't for him, saving me and that girl, which her name is Itsuka Kendo, we wouldn't never be here. But for a person who probably didn't have a good score, should have more points and deserve to be here at U.A. like me. So please, sir. Give him my points."_ Ochako explain when someone walked in.

" _Excuse me. Am I interrupting?"_ Itsuka asked, walking in.

"Itsuka? Is that the girl that All Might was talking about?" Izuku asked, getting up from his seat to watch.

" _Itsuka? What are you doing here?"_ Ochako asked, surprised.

" _Sorry. I was on my here to talk with the other teacher and I heard what you just said."_ Itsuka stood next to Ochako, looking at Present Mic. _"I agree with her. Izuku should be coming to U.A. He save both of us from that robot during the exam. He only had 18 points to finish it off and I knew he was failing. So, if that's okay, can I also give him the points I earn in the exam transferred to him."_

Izuku was shocked. Both girls giving their points they earned to him, which in his mind wants to earn his own way than deserve it.

" _ **You have a Quirk now, yes. But its your actions that inspire others."**_ All Might said, turning around to look at the camera. **_"And that is why I am here. You see, in the Practical Exam, you were graded on combat alone."_**

"What?" Izuku asked as All Might played the clip again.

" _Thanks for showing up at the station for you request."_ Present Mic said to the two of them. _"But there's no reason to give him your points. The kid's job is well on his own."_

All Might paused the clip, looking to his left. **"How can a hero rejects someone who's committed in saving others, no matter the consequence to himself. After all, that is what makes a hero. And that's what my Alma Mater is all about. Training those who risk their lives for the greater good…"** He said when another figure join him on video.

" _Indeed."_ Nezu popped in to the screen.

"Principal Nezu?" Izuku asked, surprise by him appearing.

" _Midoriya, it is disappointing that you failed the Entrance Exam despite the entire 10 month training you've went through."_ the Principal said. _"However, All Might and I have came to agreement of you entering U.A. There is one thing you forget and you'll be surprise by it. You see, that entire 10 month training was your Entrance Exam."_

"W-What?!" Izuku jumped from his chair with a shock face.

" _You see, the whole training you've went through for 10 months was part of your Entrance Exam. From the first 5 months you've clean the beach with all that garbage there counts with 20 points. That's a total of 38 points. Then came the next 5 month where you went through the Gauntlet Training of 5 Pro Heroes you've face. The training with Cementos will not count because that was just the training part of the Delaware Smash. But the 4 heroes you face Vlad King, Snipe, Ectoplasm, and Power Loader. Let's not forget you face against both Kamui Woods and Death Arms during the gauntlet. All those heroes you fought is worth 40 Villain Points. Which brings you the total 78 points of the Villain Point you've earned."_ Nezu explained.

Izuku was stunned by what he witness. _"S-So… that mean..."_ He thought.

" _But there's more. Because the way you saved those two candidates by the Zero-Point Robot, there's another point system that we've added in the exam. I'll let All Might explain."_ Nezu said as the Symbol of Peace step forward.

" **As the Principal just said, there is another point system… and its the Rescue Point we have!"** He said.

The screen shows the result of the Exam Leader Board. Izuku's was 18 points as expected but change quickly to 78 Villain Points. Then he look to the scores were the Rescue Points Section. He had a shocked face of when he saw his Rescue Points.

" ** _Izuku Midoriya…_ _60_ _Rescue Points!"_** All Might said. **_"Ochako Uraraka… 45 Recuse Points! And Itsuka Kendo…_ _40_ _Rescue Points!…_ _The two candidates passed the exam._ _The combination of the 78 Villain Points and 60 Rescue Points you earned… 138 Points! Making you the highest points leader in the exam. You passed the exam!"_**

"I-Is this… some kind of a… joke?" Izuku was shedding tears still with his shocked face, trembling.

" ** _Welcome… Izuku… You have made it. You're now part of the Hero Academia."_** _All Might said._

" _Take a bow, Midoriya. You earned this moment. This is the door that has open for your chance to become a Hero. Welcome to U.A."_ Nezu said.

After hearing those words, Izuku broke down with tears of joy. Though he didn't want the girls points, he want it to earn it himself. But if it wasn't for them or the training, he would never get in to U.A. Now, his road to become a Hero is about to get underway as he finally enters U.A.

He took a couple of minutes to calm himself down, wiping the tears from his eyes. He exits from his room to see Inko walking back and forth, nervous and all. She stopped to see her son and the response he gotten to her was a smile, signaling he got in to the academy. Inko began delivering tears just like her son.

"Oh! My baby!" She yelled, hugging her son.

Took a couple of minutes for Izuku to calm his mother down. He returned to the room, grabbing his phone, ready to call back Momo. But first, he decided to call Itsuka first to give her a thanks. The two chatted for minutes before saying goodbye. She told him that a text appeared from her a week ago. He look to saw Ochako's Phone Number on there. He was shocked by that. He quickly called Momo on his passing and he will see her at U.A. soon.

He put the phone down on his desk, looking at the moon from the window. A big smile on his face formed. So happy that he was going to U.A.

" _Sonic and Tails, I about to begin my Quest to become a Hero. You guys will be so glad when you come back to Earth."_ He thought.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He walk to his desk, grabbing his phone. A text message came to him. He knew it ain't both Itsuka or Momo because he just got off the phone with them. Probably thought it was Ochako, the girl he met at the exam and thanks to Itsuka giving his phone number to her and Ochako's phone number to him. Once he open his texts, he was surprise at who it was.

" _Young Midoriya, meet me at the beach park early in the morning and bring the Chaos Emerald with you."- All Might_

" _All Might text me. I'm surprise he didn't congratulate me on the exam. He said bring the emerald with him. Wonder why?"_ Izuku turn to see the emerald on his desk, staring at it. He look back at the hologram screen showing the leader board of the exam.

U.A. Entrance Exam Results Leaderboard

1\. Izuku Midoriya- 78 Villain Points & 60 Rescue Points (138 Points)

2\. Katsuki Bakugo- 77 Villain Points & 0 Rescue Points (77 Points)

3\. Eijiro Kirishima- 39 Villain Points & 35 Rescue Points (74 Points)

4\. Ochako Uraraka- 28 Villain Points & 45 Rescue Points (73 Points)

5\. Ibara Shiozaki- 36 Villain Points & 32 Rescue Points (68 Points)

6\. Itsuka Kendo- 25 Villain Points & 40 Rescue Points (65 Points)

7\. Tenya Iida- 52 Villain Points & 9 Rescue Points (61 Points)

8\. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu- 49 Villain Points & 10 Rescue Points (59 Points)

9\. Fumikage Tokoyami- 47 Villain Points & 10 Rescue Points (57 Points)

10\. Yosetsu Awase- 50 Villain Points & 6 Rescue Points (56 Points)

"That Uraraka girl made it to the Top 4. Itsuka in the Top 6. That's awesome." Izuku said looking through the other individual who was on the list. His eyes caught Bakugo's Name. He came in second with 77 points. Izuku could only clinch his fist with a serious look. _"Kacchan only made 77 Villain Points. No points in the Rescue Column. It shows that he doesn't care to rescue other people rather than himself. But there's one thing I'm happy for,… I'm in first and that all it matters. Wonder what he's thinking about now?"_

* * *

 **Bakugo Household**

Somewhere in the city, in a house, a shock and raged Katsuki Bakugo look at the hologram screen, receiving the same letter. Though he did get accepted in U.A. as expected, what made him angry was the leader board shown on screen that he not only he came in 2nd, he was more angry to see Izuku in 1st place with the highest amount of points.

" _That's impossible! How did he has so much points than me?! This had to be rigged! No way a Quirkless Pebble has those kind of points!"_ He thought, with sparks appearing from his right hand. _"I'm gonna kill Deku for getting in to U.A! That worthless good for nothing is dead!"_

* * *

Back on Mobius, the sun was settled down on the horizon for the day. At Crater Lake, everyone from the island has gathered to say goodbye to Sonic and his friends as they were about to launch towards Earth. The Blue Typhoon was on the platform in the middle with the bridge connected from the land to the landing spot. Sonic and the others arrived at the lake seeing everyone there. The hedgehog saw the Mayor of Hedgehog Village along with the Homeowners Association, Sir Charles, and the three former members of the Freedom Fighters.

Earlier, the news of Angel Island floating away from Mobius came from Sir Charles. They told Knuckles about it and he was not pleased. But knew it wasn't a surprise since the events of where the echidna was brainwashed by Eggman during the attack on Angel Island against both Sonic and Tails. It was gonna be the same thing all over again but this time the island is already heading for Earth. It was gonna be a difficult battle up ahead.

"Mr. Mayor, everyone is all here I see." Sonic said as he and the mayor shook hands.

"Ah yes, Sonic. Everyone is here to see you and your friends saying goodbye on your way to Earth." Mayor E. Pluribus Fink, Esquire said. "Sonic, I just want to say thank you for doing everything the best you can to save this island from Eggman. Without you, we don't know what to do moving forward. It is disappointing for us that you and your friends are leaving the planet. But we know what Eggman can do to another. We just want to wish you the best of luck and come home safely soon."

"Don't worry, Mr. Mayor, will make sure Eggman is defeated once we return home. I don't know when we're coming back to Mobius, but its really sad we have to leave our planet to save another." Sonic said.

"Its okay, Sonic. Will be okay. This island will be at peace and will be waiting for you to return to Mobius soon." Mayor Fink said.

"Mr. Sonic!" the others turn to see Cream and Cheese arriving at the lake with her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit walking behind them.

"Hey, Cream. You made it right on time." Sonic said, looking to Vanilla. "Hello, Vanilla. You came to see us off including your daughter?"

"Yes I am, Sonic. I just want to say to you and your friends the best of luck to Earth. I know it'll be difficult not see my daughter again until the adventure is over, but I know you and the others will protect her throughout the dangers from Eggman. I'll be waiting for you and my daughter to return to Mobius, safely." She said.

"Don't worry, your daughter has been through every adventures in the past. We know its a tough situation in our hands. But we will win and return to Mobius once is over. I promise you that." Sonic said.

"I know you will, Sonic." Vanilla said.

"Mommy, I'm gonna miss you so much." Cream said, hugging her mother.

"Chao." Cheese followed by laying on Vanilla's head.

"I'm gonna miss you two and Cheese as well. Believe in yourself. You're stronger than ever and I know you have Sonic and his friends with you to beat Eggman." Vanilla said, returning the hug.

"Aww, how cute." Amy said.

"Cream is strong. Her mother knows that." Rouge said.

"You guys sure you're gonna be okay without us on Mobius?" Tails asked.

Vanilla turn from her daughter to see Vector walking towards her with a couple of flowers in his hands. He had blush cheeks on his face, looking at the female rabbit. "U-Um, Vanilla… I know we're gonna be long gone so… these are for you. And I'll promise I'll keep a close eye on your daughter. She won't be in danger." He said, giving the flowers to her.

Vanilla sniff the flowers before looking at Vector with a smile. She gave the crocodile a kiss on the cheek making him more blush. They heard giggles from Amy and Cream after seeing what they saw. It made Vector embarrassed especially for everyone watching. "Don't worry, I trust you do well of taking care of my daughter. I wish you luck on your trip. Come home soon." She said.

Sonic then turn to the former Freedom Fighters and to Sir Charles. "Well, guys. I'm gonna miss you. Especially you Uncle Chuck. I want to say thanks for helping out Tails with the Blue Typhoon. I wish you were coming with us on the adventures." He said.

"I wish I could too. But I'm old now and retired. These bones really made me all elder and everything. But I know you can do it. You've been through adventures before against Eggman and I know you can do it again." Sir Charles said as the two hedgehogs hug one another.

Sonic broke the hug to look at the former three Freedom Fighters. "I wish you guys would've come along as well. Would've been like old time again going against Eggman." He said.

"Would've been old times again. But you have a new set of Freedom Fighters you can lead. You, Tails, and Knuckles are the leaders. Lead by example." Bunnie D'Coolette said, hugging Antonie. "Besides, I'm a married wife now and Antoine and I are looking ahead to a great future."

"We're counting on you get it done and come home early." Rotor the Walrus said.

"Please, Sonic. Beat Eggman. We're counting on you." Antonie D'Coolette said, hugging his wife.

Sonic got in a group hug with his friends and former teammates. It lasted for a couple of seconds as they broke the hug.

"You guys sure you're gonna be okay without us on Mobius?" Tails asked.

"Don't worry, will be fine. You got a job to do. Beat Eggman save Earth." Mayor Fink said.

"You know we will. Goodbye, everyone." Sonic said as he shook hands with the mayor one more time. "Let's go, guys."

"Farewell, Sonic." Admiral Beaverton said, waving his sailor hat.

"Please be safe." Professor Cluckins said.

"And don't forget the letter to give to Eggman." Lady Walrus said, referring to the Foreclosing letter that she gave to Sonic at Eggman's base.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he gets that letter soon." Sonic said with a thumbs up.

Cream and Vanilla says their goodbyes to one another as the little rabbit catches up with the others Everyone wave goodbye to the others as they waved back at them, walking on the bridge to the Blue Typhoon. The others enter the back where the ramp dropped for them to enter the ship. Sonic was the last one to enter. He look back at the people, waving goodbye to them before walking in the ship. The door lift back up, closing it.

The others enter inside the bridge. There were five seats at the bridge. The middle belong to Tails where he was controlling the ship. Sonic stood next to Tails while Vector took the first seat, Amy the second seat, Espio the third, and Rouge the fourth. Getting all controls before they take off, Tails look on screen to see if things were green and ready.

"All right, before we go. Check throughout the ship to see if the engines are." Tails said. "Engine one, check. Main engine, and third engine check. Engines are good to go. Anything else that we're missing?"

"Food and supplies are in the ship." Amy said.

"Vehicles inside the hanger are in the ship." Espio said.

"Nothing serious throughout the ship. All good to go." Rouge said.

"Sonic Fire Cannon is okay." Vector said.

"Sonic Fire Cannon?" Sonic asked.

"I'll tell you more about that on the way. In the meantime, its go time. Time to get this ship into space." Tails push a couple of buttons in front where the ship begin shaking.

The Blue Typhoon lift itself slowly off the platform. All the anthropomorphic from the island were continuing to wave by the ship as it slowly lift itself to the sky. Vanilla shed a tear from her right eye. She could see Cream and Cheese waving at her from the window of the bridge. She waved back, know that tear she shed, she may not see her daughter again once the adventure is over. Don't know how long it will take but she will wait for her to return.

Minutes later, the ship enters into space as it stop descending more elevated. It was above their planet, ready to begin the next phase of liftoff.

"All right, everyone. I hope to you guys put your safety belts on or hold on to something. Because we're about to enter warp space." Tails said, typing in a couple of buttons.

"Uh, buddy? Is this the fun part we're expecting?" Sonic asked.

"Trust me, I would be prepare for this. The fun part is coming up." Tails said.

"I think we know this is going." Sonic said.

Outside, a warp ring generates on the bow of the ship and project into space as a portal at the size of the ship.

"Here we go. The countdown is on. 10, 9, 8, 7..." The others in the seats put on their seat belts. Sonic stood by next to Tails, by using his hand to hold tight on the arm chair. Both Knuckles, Charmy Bee, and Blaze place their hands on Omega E-123 arms and head to make sure they stay balance. Shadow stood there with his arms cross, not a care about anything. Silver use his powers to float, not to fly backwards. "3, 2, 1… and GO!"

The Blue Typhoon created a multicolored aura as it enters warp space, traveling at faster than light speed. Slingshot itself towards open space. The others inside could feel the ship shaking violently but it felt like a roller coaster. Sonic was okay as he was enjoying every moment of it.

" _Izuku, sit tight. Because this hedgehog is on his way to save you. I won't let Eggman get to you. Count on it."_ He thought.

The Blue Typhoon disappeared into space as Sonic and his friends begins a new adventure. But what awaits on Earth is not only Eggman or Izuku, but something else.

* * *

Back on Mobius, Vanilla, Sir Charles, Bunnie, Antoine, and Rotor, saw a shooting star disappeared in the sky, knowing that the Blue Typhoon is long gone into space.

" _Good luck, everyone. Take care of my daughter. You can do it. I know you will."_ She thought.

"I have full confidence they will get it done." Sir Charles said.

"Good luck and stay safe." Bunnie said.

Rotor looks from the sky to look around at other people heading back to the village. He notice someone wasn't there to say goodbye. "Has anyone notice that Dave wasn't here to say goodbye to Sonic?" the Walrus asked.

"Really? I didn't notice it at all." Antoine said.

"Maybe he's busy with the restaurant. Who knows." Sir Charles said. "Come on, let's head back to the village."

The others took last look at the sky before returning back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, on board the Blue Typhoon, inside the cargo bay, a large box among other boxes of food and supplies opened by itself. Turns out it was non other than Dave and the Lightning Bolt Society that sneak in to the ship the previous night before the launch. "This is it. We finally made it inside. Once we find out where they're heading and land at that position, we finally get even with Sonic and the others." Dave said.

"I hope it works. Or it'll be a failure." Willy Walrus said.

"Even worst, we're gonna miss our own planet." Chameleon said.

"And the restaurant I own. Should've brought my own ton of food. Stupid me." Dave said.

The Lightning Bolt Society were coming to Earth with the Freedom Fighters.

* * *

Somewhere in Musutafu, the downtown area filled with people who were enjoying the night life. Others went to clubs or restaurant to have fun. Streets were busy as well. But what they didn't notice, they were being watched by someone on a rooftop of a skyscraper.

On the rooftop of a building, a skinny man with messy light blue hair. His lips are dray, cracked, and uneven, as if he's been chewing on them. Skin around his eyes are very wrinkly and dull. Has one small scar on his right eye and another on the left side of his lips. Has a mole under the right side of his lips. Dressed in a black hoodie on top of his black shirt, keeping the hood up despite the summer heat and black pants. Making him sweat but it didn't matter to him.

The man walk towards the edge of the rooftop. Putting both his hands on the railing and looking down at the view of many people going about their business, getting home to their loves ones after a long day from work or from school. His face forms a sinister evil smile face at the view. But inside, he was boiling rage. Gripping the railings, bending them despite being skinny with no muscles. He doesn't like the kindness. The only he wants is death and power.

" _Soon. This whole city will be under my control once I get rid of the entire heroes from this world. Including All Might."_ He thought, with a sinister tone. _"It won't be a matter of time until all the heroes are destroyed and then this happy society that haunts my life will be gone no matter what. I will create a world where no heroes will exist. Only destruction which I'll be happy to see."_

Suddenly, he felt a presence behind him. A purple dark fog portal appear with a person's body is made out of mist walk out of it before it disappear. He wore an elegant suit with a tie and has five metal plates that go from around his collarbone "Ah, there you are. I was looking for you." He said, approaching the man.

"What are you doing here, Kurogirl? Can you see I don't want to be interrupted!" the man gripped the rail harder, causing the railing to turn decay.

"U-Uh, sorry but it was getting late and you know how it is when the police are around the city. We really shouldn't start anything until the time comes." the Mist Figure said.

The man turn his head slowly, with his red eyes glaring the person. He was thinking of attacking him. But didn't think of anything as he agree with his decision. "You're lucky I won't kill you here. But the next time I will if you interrupt me again." He said.

The portal appeared behind Kurogirl as the figure approach it. Halfway there, he stopped and begin standing there. "Uh, something wrong?" the Mist Figure asked.

"Oh, nothing… I need to take care of some… pest first." the man answered.

"Pest?" Kurogirl asked, confused.

Suddenly, the man use his speed, faster than ever comparing to both All Might, Izuku, and Sonic version of speed. He move quickly to the left where the exit door was near. He use his Decay Quirk, touching something that wasn't there. He use his Enhanced Speed to move very quickly towards a wall. He use his Decay Quirk where he was touching an invisible object with his right hand. It started to appear slowly, revealing itself as one of the Egg Drones. Earlier, Eggman did order the drones to return to the Death Egg. But did manage to keep some for the Night Shift.

"What the hell? Was that thing been there from the start?" Kurogirl asked, seeing the drone on the floor.

The man notice the red light was on. The drone was still operational. He look to the camera on it, leaning towards it with evil stare. "I don't know who you are or where you came from… don't interfere in business that belongs to me." Tomura Shigaraki said, forming an evil smile on his face. He then destroyed the camera, signaling the drone is now offline.

After that, he walk pass Kurogirl and into the portal. The Mist Figure want it to know what just happened but didn't want to make his partner very angry as he quickly enter the portal and disappeared from the rooftop.

* * *

End of Chapter Ten

 **Author's Note:** Well, that's it. Another chapter is done and we finally made it through ten chapters of the story even though its a total of eleven chapters because of the prologue. But anyway, we made it through the build up and now this is where the story gets intense. We now prepare ourselves to enter to U.A. from the Orientation, to the Combat Training where I'm gonna give Bakugo the beating of his life so stay tuned for that one. And yes, the biggest even ever where everyone will collide… the USJ Incident. So buckle up, the fun is yet to come.

Haven't forgotten about the Lightning Bolt Society. I did said earlier in the story that I'm planning them for comedy and now they'll be coming to Earth with them. How will it play out, stay tuned for that information. Plus, did a little tease between both Vector and Vanilla. Of course they like one another just like in Sonic X if you saw that one. Plus, both Bunnie and Antoine did get married in the comics as well so I decided to add that in the mix.

Also, I decided to add in the overall points in the Entrance Exam Results to combine both the Villain Points and Rescue Points. I thought adding the 10 month training as part of the Entrance Exam would be a good idea so I decided to do that. I know you guys will say I rigged it for Izuku to get the points ROFL! No conspiracy and nothing to see here LOL!.

Finally, we got a little teaser introduction of the League of Villians. They'll be ready when we get to the USJ Incident soon. And also, made a big milestone on the view count of the story yesterday. 10,000 views. Just want to say thank you to everyone who's been reading this story

Well that will do it for now. The next chapter is coming this weekend so stay tuned for it. DM me for questions on this chapter and review. Be going back to work tomorrow night so I'm enjoying my final day of my 4 day weekend. See y'all this weekend.


	12. Chapter 11: Quirk Assessment- Part One

Chapter Eleven: Quirk Assessment- Part One

* * *

The next night, at Dagobah Beach, Izuku ran down the steps to the beach. The previous night, he got the text from All Might come by at the beach and bring the Chaos Emerald with him. He saw him standing there, looking at the ocean in his skinny form. Toshinori turn around to see the boy running towards him with tears coming from his eyes. Being the usually crybaby that is.

"Hi, All Might!" Izuku yelled.

"Chill out, kid!" he said when they both heard a voice.

"All Might's here?" a man asked, along with a woman next to him who were standing at the hut inches away from them. All Might shook in fear especially when he is in true form rather than his muscular form.

"Way to blow my cover." he said in a whisper tone. "Say it was a mistake?"

Izuku waved his arms in the air in panic while yelling at the same time. "I-I was just kidding! N-Nothing to see here!" he yelled.

"Lame." the man said.

"I want his autograph." the woman said.

Both Izuku and Toshinori let out a sigh of relief after that. From there, he raise his hand, looking at his student with a smile as he change to another subject. "Congrats on getting in." he said.

"I couldn't done it without your help." Izuku said, giving Toshinori a high five.

"You're lucky that Nezu and I saw that girl with the orange ponytail picked up the emerald. The principal ordered Recovery Girl to get the emerald quick and she did. I know that she and the other girl want it questions about the emerald. They saw the powers from the object you use and I know the other candidates did. That why Nezu told her to say Classified Information. Plus, the principal ordered the teachers to escort the candidates home before they want to question more about it. Pretty much it was Nothing To See Here moment we did so they won't talk about it." Toshinori explained.

"Well that was close. Though Itsuka been a friend of mine since the day I met her with the other two girls on the beach five months ago. Either way, thanks for doing that." Izuku said.

"No problem. Also, the teachers and the principal just want to say congrats on passing the exam. Both Kamui Woods and Death Arms did the same as well. Anyway, changing subjects now. Do you have the emerald with you?" Toshinori asked.

"Oh, yeah. I brought it." Izuku said, pulling the emerald from his pocket, giving it to the hero as the Symbol of Peace examines it.

"Hmm. Seems the emerald is in good shape. Kinda weird that it was colored black. You notice about that?" He asked.

"I notice it and I just realize about it." Izuku explained. "Tails told me a while back when he gave the emerald to me. If I use it too much, the powers inside the emerald would gave out. Causing it to turn back. My guess is that I use to much of it during the 10 month training and too much of it during the Entrance Exam. At the same time when the Zero-Point Robot was about to go after both Itsuka and Uraraka, the whole world just froze. Turns out it was Pachacamac that freeze time with Chaos Control. He came from behind and help revive the emerald back with enough power. That's how I had enough strength along with the One for All to destroy the robot."

"The Mystic Chief? You mean the same one that help me gain power to save you from the Sludge Villain ten months ago?" Toshinori asked, surprisingly

"Yeah! That was him." Izuku said until forming a curious face. "How did you know about it?"

"At the time I was still in my true form, I was gonna go in and rescue you and that boy from the villain. I felt weak and almost lost confidence in myself. That was when as you said Chaos Control froze time and I met the Mystic Chief himself. He gave confidence with enough power from the emerald I've never felt before. The rest was history after that. Plus, he did tell me in a funny way that you're carless with the emerald many times." Toshinori explained.

"Figures. Can he say nice things about me for once?" Izuku said, forming a comically depressing face while Toshinori laughed.

"Relax. He know you have confidence in you. Just take care of the emerald next time. Anyway, there's something else I need to tell you about." He said.

"What is it?" Izuku asked, putting the emerald back in his pocket until he though something in his mind. "Oh that's right. I was really surprise to hear that you're gonna be a teacher at U.A. this year. I was wondering what brought you here all of a sudden. After all, your agency in Minato, Tokyo and everyone knows-"

"Getting creepy." All Might interrupted causing the boy to make a dumbfounded face. The hero turn to look at the ocean. "The school didn't want me telling anyone about the job until they made an official announcement. It seem like felicitous timing. An easy way to find someone new to inhered One for All."

" _So that's it. He was originally planning to give his Quirk to a U.A. Student."_ Izuku thought, referring to the day All Might told him about his quest of giving his Quirk to a successor. The boy look down at his hands. _"Somebody who was strong. Who already have a Quirk."_

"During both the Gauntlet Training and the Entrance Exam, your power was really strong. I did felt some pain inside my arms and fingers. But the Chaos Emerald gain me enough power to protect my body from being break. That's good news but I still need to learn more on how to control it down the road." Izuku said.

All Might turn around to see his student. "You'll learn to manage it in time. Hoping to master it right away is like asking a baby to run a marathon. The good news is you can use the Chaos Emerald to help you gain control of the Quirk like it did for me when I saved you. You still have to go through the process of learning how to walk."

"Yeah..." Izuku look down on the ground until he quickly look back up with a shocked face. "Wait! You knew I was not gonna lose my arms?"

"W-Well,… we were in a time crunch." All Might touch his forehead with his finger, looking up at the sky. "But it turn out alright. Plus, now you know what your dealing with. With the emerald protecting your body, that's good news moving forward. But like you said, you still need to learn more on the Quirk. There's other attacks you can use for the time being with the Quirk."

"Perhaps more training can help in the future. But for now, I just taking slowly by the day since I'll be heading to U.A." Izuku said.

"That's true. Still, gonna have to find more about that." All Might said, changing to another subject where he pick up two empty gas cans on the ground. "Right now, your Quirk is either all or nothing. But you do have the Chaos Emerald for a reason. However, its your Quirk that is the more important. One day, you'll learn how to control your output. Then, you'll adjust how much power your using."

"I just need control?" Izuku asked.

"You're overflowing with energy at the moment. With training, your body with hold it better." All Might transformed to his muscular form, crushing both cans with his right hand. **"Then its yours to command."**

Izuku nod his head with a determine look. The two stare at one another until the couple in the hut that was happy that All Might was there but were depressed when Izuku lied that he wasn't. But now since the Symbol of Peace went back to his muscular form, the couple saw the hero on the beach with a shocked face.

"Look, it really is All Might." the man said.

"No way! Where he come from?" the woman asked.

" **Right. And now we run!"** All Might ran to the left side with Izuku following suit. Running off from the couple as quickly as possible after being caught. The hero look back at his student in deep thought. **_"The torch I pass on to you, its a small flame for now. In time it will be kindle. Until you raging inferno. The more powerful you'll become, the more you'll outshine me. Eventually, I'll retire and my job complete."_**

Back at the hut, the couple saw All Might and Izuku ran off. They were disappointed that they want a picture with the Symbol of Peace and post on Social Media for their friends to see.

"Wonder what's All Might ran off too? I want both of us to get a picture with him." the man said, disappointed.

"I saw somebody with him. It looks like a boy." the woman said.

"Really? You don't think All Might has a son?" the man asked.

"I'm not sure. But I'm curious about it." the woman said.

The couple decided to leave the beach after seeing All Might. The man begin walking out of the hut when he bump his head into something that wasn't there. He didn't ran into a pole because all four poles holding the top of the hut. The man put his hand on his head, rubbing it to ease the pain.

"You okay?" the woman asked.

"I'm fine. Hit something in front of me. But there's nothing there in the middle." the man said.

"A pole you hit?" the woman asked.

"I was not near the poles. It was like something that I bump is in the middle." the man said.

"But there's nothing there." the woman said, looking at the middle.

The man put his hand in front of where he was bump. He felt something there. But the weird part about it was nothing there at the spot. But suddenly, the object deactivated its Cloaking Device. Turns it was an Egg Drone that was at the beach, continuing to spy on both Izuku and Toshinori. One problem, the couple was in their way as they freak out when it appeared in front of them.

"What the hell is that?" the man asked, freaking out.

"I have no idea!" the woman yelled.

" _You idiots! You're in the way of the mission! Get out of the way and I'll hunt you down and be robotized for good!"_ Eggman voice was heard on the drone's speaker.

The couple freak out, running away from the hunt and exiting from the beach. The drone looks back at them running before looking at their targets running through the beach.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman sat in his chair, seething with an intercom in his hand to use it to speak from the Egg Drone, scaring the couple away. Took a couple of seconds to calm himself down before control the drone to look at both Izuku and All Might running off after the couple saw the hero transform to his muscular form. Snively stood there next to him, inches away after his outburst.

"Idiots! Thanks to them, our targets ran off. Don't worry, once we launch the invasion, I'll find those people and robotize them for my army. Let's see if they love that once I see them again soon." Eggman said, threatening the couple.

"Just ignore them. We need to focus on our targets. Especially that Midoriya kid now that he's officially in the academy. What's your next plans of action?" Snively asked.

"They're already in the works." Eggman explained. "You forgot to mention the other target that is All Might, which we learn that he's now working at the school. So this could make this very interesting. We're gonna continue spying on them while they are at the academy. Will have our drones follow their movements throughout. It'll also get a good look at what they do in class along with the other students to see their powers as well. Plus, the teachers as well including the one in charge of the school."

"Will be investigating to see how this plays out. Good thing we have a map of the entire school during the exams. Discover more about this academy." Snively said when the doors were open from behind. Both Scratch and Grounder were walking in to the bridge.

"Boss, that Stain guy is here. He's waiting inside the training room." the Chicken Badnik said.

"Thank you. Snively and I are heading that way. Let him know about it." Eggman replied as the badnik exit from the bridge.

"I guess his sword you develop is ready." Snively said.

"Oh he'll love the "upgraded" weapons I developed." Eggman said as the two exit from the bridge.

* * *

The training room was a big area. Only a white cubicle area with a door in the middle to exit or enter. Inside, the Hero Killer stood there with his arms cross. He had a serious look on his face, waiting on Eggman to arrive. He heard the door slide open as he turn around to see both Eggman, Snively, Scratch and Grounder arriving inside the room. Snively still couldn't trust the Hero Killer. He had his laser gun, just in case anything goes wrong.

"Its been a while. How you doing?" Eggman asked, shaking the Hero Killer's Hand.

"Nothing much. Just the usually job I've been doing for many years." He said, referring to killing Fake Heroes. "Anyway, I'm here because I gave you my katana sword for an upgrade."

"Perfect timing because everything is set. But that's not the only upgrade." Eggman said. "Since I know you hold weapons of swords and blades, I thought I added something special for your arsenal."

Eggman use his watch, pushing a button where the wall near the Hero Killer slide out multiple blades including the katana that was fixed for the first time. But what got Stain's attention were two five fingered white cuffs, similar to those of the Egg Pawns that can fit any strong man in it. Both cuffs has the Eggman Empire Logo on it. The others along with the Hero Killer walk to the arsenal of weapons. "Now then, you katana sword that was broken in half is fixed. We also brought in weapons of blades that you like. So they're newly made for you to attack but I decided to upgrade them more than ever." Eggman said.

"I see. I was wondering what are those White Cuffs for? For me?" Stain asked.

"Oh yes. You're gonna love this new weapon I made for you. Try them out." Eggman said.

Stain grabbed the Metal Cuffs, putting the one for his right hand and the other for the left hand. He examines them more with weight. Though he has the muscles and strength, he could feel like there's something in them. "Okay. So now what?" He asked.

"You'll notice there both red buttons on each of the metal cuffs. First, use your right cuff by pressing the button on it. Then aim your hand at the wall in front of you." Eggman said.

The Hero Killer press the button on the right hand cuff. A beeping sound was heard on it. He use his hand to aim at the wall in front of him. He notice there was switch near the button. The switch shows it was on Manual. The other side read Auto.

"Now then, gripped your fist and act like its a trigger." Eggman instructed.

"A trigger?" Stain asked.

"Trust me. You'll see." Eggman said.

With that, Stain gripped his right fist. The beeping sound stopped when came out from a surprise, an object shot out from one of the holes in the cuff. The object got stuck on the wall the Hero Killer aimed at. Turn it was a sharp blade that exit from the cuff. Stain was stunned what he saw. "What the hell?" He asked, examining the cuff.

"Its cuffs I created that can shoot out blades you can aim at your targets. It gets better from there. You'll see a switch on the cuffs. Switch it to auto." Eggman said.

Stain flip the switch from Manual to Auto. He aim his right hand at the wall again. Gripping his fist, he heard a beeping sound going rapidly. The cuff spun by itself and then multiple blades were coming out like a Gatling Gun. Multiple blades got stuck on the wall he aimed at. He was stunned by how it was working. He turn back to Eggman and the others with a shock face.

"Pretty cool ain't it?" Eggman asked.

"I didn't think that would happen." Stain said, clicking the safety on.

"All the entire blades is use in case you're in danger from combat. You can use that as resort to take down your enemies within seconds." Eggman said.

"Gotta hand it to you, doc. You do create some great inventions." Stain said.

"Do you want to test our these weapons I made in training." Eggman said.

"Don't mind if I do." Stain said.

"Let's just say its a Combat Training type. But this time, no robots of mine will be involved. Oh, and one more thing." Eggman said, using one of his hands to dig in his pockets. He pulled out an object and walking towards the Hero Killer, placing the object on the left of his combat suit. "Congratulations. You've now a Colonel for the Eggman Empire."

"A promotion I see? Thank you." Stain said.

Both Scratch and Grounder applaud for the Hero Killer's Promotion. "Congrats on your promotion. You gotta be a good weapon to take on anyone." Scratch said.

"Yeah. This will surely take down those Heroes when we win." Grounder said.

Caught by surprise, the blade flew pass both badniks as it hit to a nearby wall. Scratch and Grounder flinched after they saw the object. They look and they were frighten by Stain's intensity look, giving them a death glare while aiming his blade cuffs at them. "I don't appreciate sucks up. Especially when you're sucking up to your newly commanding officer." Stain said.

"Y-Y-Yes, s-sir." Both Badnik stood and salute.

"Don't worry about them. They're idiots anyway. Now, head to the center of the ship. Will have you ready in no time." Eggman said as Stain exit the room.

Snively stood there, looking at the Hero Killer leaving. Still can't trust the man for the time being. But know he'll be an assent to the Eggman Empire.

* * *

Minutes later, the Hero Killer was equipped with the new weapons Eggman created for him as he enter through a room. The floor lights in the corner came on by itself at the same time. He notice that in front of him was another door. Likely for his opponent to come out. Though Eggman didn't want to reveal who it was until the match was ready. Suddenly, the floor lights were turn off. Yellow Siren Lights came on with the sound of the alarm at the same time. Stain felt movements beneath him. The floor begin lifting slowly to the ceiling. He look up to see the ceiling slowly opening in half. The bright light blinded the Hero Killer's Eyes as he use his right arm to cover his eyes.

The bright light deemed when the Hero Killer move his arm to see where he's at. Turns out, he was the middle of the cell room where prisoners that were captured by Eggman before they left from Mobius to the Death Egg. Stain look around at all the anthropomorphic begins, seeing his appearance. They were frighten by the look he was giving them. A look he wants to kill. But he's focus was on his training and pretty much the prisoners were gonna watch as the audience to this fight. Question is? Who's his opponent?

The sound of trumpets were heard in the room. Stain along with the prisoners turn to the entrance where Eggman, Snively, Scratch, and Grounder, along with Five EggRobos were entering the cell room. The doctor sat in his main chair, looking at Stain before he spoke. "And now, without further ado, our newly promoted Colonel Stain, aka the Hero Killer, will face is a training unlike any other. His opponent..." He said.

The Hero Killer heard something in front of him. One of the platforms were coming up and that person was on there. Once the platform was up, he had a surprise face when it turns out to be the masked figure that he met a while back when he was leaving the Death Egg for Earth. "So its you all along..." Stain said.

"Indeed. I didn't think it would be you again after our last encounter. But now you're here… I guess I can teach you a lesson of who's the better person." the Masked Figure said.

Stain form that evil smirk on his face. He grabbed something from behind him. It was the Red Chaos Emerald that Eggman gave him. The emerald grew brighter where a red aura surrounded him, giving him more strength than ever.

"Enough talk. Let's get it over with." Stain said, pulling out his Katana Sword.

"So be it." the Masked Figure said where the jewel on his chest grew brighter as well.

"Begin…. FIGHT!" Eggman yelled as the two charged in for their first fight.

* * *

 **April**

Few months later, at the apartment complex, Izuku was in front of the doorway, getting all his stuff in his backpack as he was ready to leave home for the First Day at U.A. Academy. He was dressed in his new U.A. Academy uniform. Almost like a business suit rather than his normal Middle School uniform he wore before.

"Izuku, you're all set?" Inko asked, who was standing behind her son.

"Yeah." he said, still getting his backpack ready.

"Are you sure? You just didn't pack action figures, right?" she asked again as a worried mother.

"I have everything. Now I gotta go. I don't want to be late." Izuku was getting annoying by Inko as he got up with his backpack about to exit the doorway.

"Izuku, wait." Inko said.

"What?" he asked, looking at his mother.

Inko look down, worrying for her son about to what to come. But she knew she couldn't help but put a smile on her face. She knows it was his dream to become a Hero was coming true and the journey was about to began for him. "I'm very proud of you, son." she said.

Izuku could only help but smile from her reaction. "I'll see you later, mom." he said before exiting the apartment.

* * *

Minutes later, Izuku arrives at the academy. He ran into the building through the hallways. He was getting nervous but look around to find his home room class he was assigned. "Class 1-A. Class 1-A. Come on. Where is it?" He continues to run throughout until he turn to his left and saw the sigh above the doorway reading "1-A". He arrived at his location, only to see the doorway in front of him was large.

"Man. This thing is huge. Are there giants in there?" Izuku grew nervous about what's behind the door. He kept calm to maintain his focus. "The most promising students in the country is waiting behind that door." He was in deep thought, thinking that both Bakugo and Iida were likely in that classroom with him. He shook it off quickly. "Maybe we're in different classes. Maybe everyone is nice."

He slides the door open, only for his wishes to go down the drain when he saw two familiar faces in the room.

"Take your feet off of that desk, now!" Iida yelled at Bakugo.

"Huh?" the bully asked, sarcastic with a wicked smile.

"Its the first day and you're already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property." Iida said with a serious tone.

"You're kidding, right?" Bakugo asked with a smug look. "You're old school put a stick up your ass? Or were you born with it?"

" _Just my luck?"_ Izuku thought, still standing at the doorway.

"Okay, let's start over. My name's Iida Tenya from the Soumei Private Academy." He introduced himself again.

"Soumei, huh? So you think you're better than me? I'm gonna have fun tearing you a new one." Bakugo said.

"You would threaten me? You're own classmate? Are you sure you're in the right place?" Iida asked with a shocked face. Bakugo smug face transform to a serious one when he saw Izuku at the doorway. Iida followed suit and saw him. "Its him."

The other classmates in the room turn from the two towards Izuku. Among them was Momo, who got in through the academy through recommendations. She saw the boy at the doorway and form a smile. She was glad to see him again for the first time since they met at the beach park.

Izuku got all nervous where everyone stare at him. "U-Um, h-hi." he said, looking at the ceiling away from the stares of others.

"Good morning." The boy look to see Iida, marching towards him like a soldier in the military. "My name's Tenya Iida-"

"Y-Yeah, yeah. I know." Izuku interrupted him where he would introduce himself. "M-My name's Izuku Midoriya. Super nice to meet you."

"Midoriya, you realize there's something more to the practical exam. Didn't you?" Iida explained. "You must be very perceptive and I completely misjudged you. I admit as a student, you're far superior to me."

" _U-Um, I-I find that hard to believe."_ Izuku thought, with a sweatdrop behind him.

"Hey, I recognize that messed up hair." The boy turn around and gasp where he saw non other than Ochako Uraraka. The girl he save along with Itsuka at the Entrance Exam from the Zero-Point Robot.

" _Oh my gosh. Its that nice girl who talked to me."_ He thought, looking at her bubbling face and her dressed in the same academy uniform with a skirt for girls. At the same time, she was talking. _"She looks good in that uniform."_

Momo watched to see Izuku talking with Ochako. He was all embarrassed and nervousness with his face all red, looking away while. _"That must be the girl Itsuka talked about when Izuku saved them from that robot at the exams. She really is nice and all and he's all shy about it."_ She begin sensing something in her. _"Wait a second. Am I getting jealous or something? Its not like I have a crush on him."_

Meanwhile, Bakugo looked on at the group from his desk. His eyes look straight at Izuku. His anger boiled so much thinking he wouldn't make it to U.A. But hearing he passed the exam thanks to the rescue points he earn, the bully's anger rose to even more height. That day he interrogated him at the rooftop of Aldera.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _At Aldera Middle School, both Izuku and Bakugo were inside their teacher's classroom. The teacher was very happy at both boys making it to the academy. Izuku look down, nervous and all. But for Bakugo, he wasn't very happy. Right after meeting the teacher, the bully dragged Izuku to the roof. Once they arrived, he pushed Izuku to the wall, pinning him by grabbing him from the collar._

" _What did you do to pass the exam? You must've have cheated somehow, right?" Bakugo interrogated him in anger, making Izuku scarred. "I'm suppose to be the first and only student from this crappy school to get in to U.A. But you had to go in there and screw it all up! I warned you not to apply!"_

 _Suddenly, the bully felt a hand caught his wrist. He notice it was Izuku's hand, still shaking. "K-Kacchan,.. s-someone who I look up told me… that I can become a hero… that's why I applied. That's why I'm going." Izuku look up at his bully with a determine face that caught Bakugo by surprised. "Like it or not, you can't stop me!"_

 _Bakugo could only look him until he face rose in anger. He deliver a punch to Izuku's stomach, knocking him out cold before leaving with no words to say._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

" _I'm going to ruin that little bastard."_ Bakugo thought, looking away from the group. _"Right after I figure out on he got in."_

Meanwhile, Izuku was looking away shy and embarrassed while Ochako was talking with him with a bubbling face. The boy eyes then notice when he saw Momo. His smile grew wide as she saw him looking at him. The girl waved at him. Izuku ran up to talk with the girl he met at the beach couple months ago. Ochako stopped talking when he saw him ran away. Iida followed suit.

"Hey, where's he going?" the girl asked.

"I'm not sure. But I believe he running up to that girl with the ponytail, waving at him." Iida said, referring to Momo. Ochako look to see the girl.

"That has be that Yazyrozou girl Kendo was talking about." the girl said.

"You mean that girl with orange ponytail knows that other girl?" Iida asked, pointing his finger at Momo.

Izuku ran up to the other desk, approaching towards Momo. Little he didn't know that Bakugo stuck his right leg below. Causing Izuku to trip face first to the floor. Everyone in class gasp. The bully quickly pull his leg back, making sure nobody was looking. He could only smirk with an arrogant look. Momo jumped from her desk, running up to Izuku, helping him on his feet.

"Are you okay, Izuku?" She asked as the boy was getting nervous with Momo helping him up.

"U-Um, I-I'm… fine. I probably just tripped while running." He said, hiding his blush on his face.

Both Iida and Uraraka saw Momo help Izuku. The boy proceed to his desk which is in between Bakugo, who sat in front of him, and the other behind him was a small boy with four large purple and black balls on his head. But instead, his eyes was on Momo, looking at her skirt with a little drooling face. Nobody didn't notice it.

"Well at least he's okay." Ochako said.

"Probably was so exited to see her. Perhaps they've been friends for so long they've haven't seen one another in a while." Iida said.

"Anyway, I'm wondering who our teacher gonna be? Have you known anything?" Ochako asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing, too. None of the other students don't know either." Iida said.

"Wonder who it is?" Ochako asked.

Suddenly, a tired and bored voice was heard from behind her. "If you're just here to make friends, then you can pack up your stuff now." Ochako flinched by the voice. Iida look with a shock face. She turn around to see where it came from. A man zipped up in a yellow sleeping back, with a tired face, showing a little of black long hair, look at the students. "Welcome to U.A. Hero's Course." He said, getting up from the floor, unzipping the Sleeping Bag and exiting from it. "It took eight seconds before you all shut up. That's not gonna work. Time is precious. Rational students would understand that."

Other students saw the man entering the classroom, passing both Iida and Ochako. Both Izuku and Momo stare at him with curious looks. _"Who is this guy? If he's here he must be some kind of pro?"_ Izuku whispered in Momo's ear.

" _I'm not sure. But he does look wore out like he hasn't sleep in days."_ She whispered back as the two continue to listen to the man.

"I'm Shouta Aizawa. You're teacher." He answered, many students were stunned Including Izuku.

" _Huh? O-Our teacher?"_ He thought.

Aizawa grabbed his sleeping bag, using his left hand to grab something out of it. From there it was a U.A. Academy's Gymnastics Uniform. The same one Izuku wore during his Gauntlet Training five months ago here in the academy. "Right, let's get to it. Put these on and head outside." He said, showing the uniform to them.

Everyone was surprised by that decision. They were curious to see what was to come.

* * *

In the teacher's lounge, Toshinori, in his skinny mode wore the same suit he wore during his hologram message to the candidates including Izuku as part of the Entrance Exam Results. He was sitting at his desk, looking through a Teacher's Dictionary Book, showing the teachers of the class and the student who will be in that class with that teacher for the year. Including the Courses that many students were taking part in it. Including many in the Hero's Course.

" _U.A's Courses doesn't follow the academic path. Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life will be hell. Let's see what Midoriya's Homeroom Teacher is."_ He thought, flipping through pages until he finally found it. He had a shock face form when he found it. "Oh crap, he got Aizawa. Midoriya's gonna be singled out from the start. Even worst, he'll expose One for All and the Chaos Emerald with Midoriya possessing both of them in front of the entire class."

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the doorway. Toshinori look to see Cementos there. "Sorry to interrupt but the Orientation's about to start. Nezu wants all teachers there at Gym Gamma right now." He said.

"Thank you. I'll be there." Toshinori said as Cementos left the room. _"This is not good for Midoriya. And if I remember, Aizawa expelled the entire Class 1-A last school year for their failures. Better hope he goes through with it. Least I'll get a chance to see him along with the class at the Gym. Just to cheer them up. Better head to the gym now before I'm late."_

Toshinori quickly formed to All Might with his muscular form, exiting from the teacher's lounge.

* * *

At the P.E. Grounds, Class 1-A, dressed in the gym clothes that Aizawa gave them arrive at the grounds. They were surprise especially on the First Day at the academy, they would get going on activities. They would think it would be the first day to rest and look around at the academy. Unfortunately for a teacher like Aizawa, he was in no rush to get going on his entire class when they were stunned at what they were about to do.

"What? A Quirk Assessment Test?!" the students yelled with surprise faces.

" _Q-Quirk A-Asessment Test? What's the teacher thinking about this? Especially on the First Day of School?"_ Izuku thought, getting nervous that the fact he'll be using both One for All and the Green Chaos Emerald at the same time in front of the class.

"But what about Orientation? We're gonna miss it!" Ochako said.

"If you want to make the big leagues, you can't waste time on pointless ceremonies." Aizawa continued while looking back at them. "Here at U.A., we're not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class whatever I see fit." Others gasped at the situation at hand, knowing they gotten a not so good teacher. "You've been taking standardized test most of your lives." He pulled his smartphone, revealing stats of their physical. "But you never got a chance to use your Quirks in Physical Exams before. The country's still trying to pretend we're all created equal by not letting those with the most power excelled. Its not rational. One day, the history of education will learn."

Aizawa look towards Izuku with his tired eyes. He did witness during the Entrance Exam on his Quirk of One for All and the Chaos Emerald. He was thinking because of the most points he made in the exam that he'll be first up. _"I know he has that rare emerald with him. Including the Quirk All Might gave him. I'll pass him up for now."_ He thought before turning to the next student. "Bakugo, you manage to come in 2nd in the Entrance Exam. What was you're farthest distance throw in Softball during Junior High?"

"67 meters I think." Bakugo answered.

"Right. Try doing it with your Quirk. Anything goes just stay in the circle." Aizawa said.

Bakugo approach the circle near the teacher. He stood there holding the ball in his right hand. Flexing his arm a little, he took a step near the edge of the circle. His face turn to a rage one like a MLB Pitcher would do. "DIE!" He yelled, using his Quirk by shooting the ball in the air like as Rocket Launcher leaving a trail of smoke from his Quirk behind. The ball itself was seen coming down like a shooting star, back on the ground to where it would drop.

"All of you need to know your maximum capabilities." Aizawa heard a beeping sound from his phone, indicating where how much meters the ball traveled before turning back to his class. "Its the most rational way of figuring out your potential as a Hero." He lift his phone, showing the students of Bakugo's Meters the ball traveled. 705.2m

Everyone except for Izuku and Bakugo gasped at the results. Izuku could only glare at it before looking towards his bully. He felt jealousy rising in him. But he wasn't gonna let that slide.

"Whoa! 705 meters? Are you kidding me?" Denki Kaminari asked with a surprise face.

"I want to go! That looks like fun!" Mina Ashido said with excitement.

"This is what I'm talking about. Using our Quirks as much as we want!" Hanta Sero said.

Aizawa could hear some of his students were excited for this. But he wasn't gonna have it with him. "So this is fun, huh?" He asked in a darker tone while the class were confused by it. "You have three years to become a Hero. You think this is all gonna be games and playtime?" He then form a scary smile at them. "Idiots. Today, you'll compete in 8 physical test to gauge your potential. Whoever comes in last, has none… and you will be expelled immediately."

Everyone was shocked by that reaction made by their teacher. Especially on the First Day of the Academy. It definitely put the pressure on everyone including Izuku. But for Bakugo and a boy with a red mark on his left face, they were calm and ready to meet those standards.

"Like I said..." Aizawa continued by forming a sadistic smile on his face. "I get to decide how this class runs. Understand? If that's a problem, you can head home right now." His eyes turn towards Izuku, making him more nervous and scared. _"All right, Midoriya. Let's see what you can do with that Quirk and that emerald at the same time."_

" _H-He's putting me on the spot. H-H-He want me to use the emerald and the Quirk. But if I don't show it, he's gonna expelled me. Even worst, K-Kacchan will be shocked to see the emerald since he broke it. I-I'm in b-big t-trouble!"_ Izuku thought, getting nervous and scarred at the same time.

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder causing him to flinched. He turn around to see Momo smile at him. He notice that she wasn't scared like him. "M-Momo, what's wrong?" He asked in a whispered tone.

"Don't worry. He's not gonna expelled us." She whispered back.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked.

"Just trust me. He just want us to show our Quirks to him. Don't be scarred." She said.

"I-I hope your right." Izuku said, turning back to his teacher.

"Now then, shows me with everything you got. Go beyond Plus Ultra. Let the games begin." Aizawa said.

As Class 1-A were getting prep for their Quirk Assessment Test, they didn't notice that that one of the Egg Drone above them was spying on them. They didn't see it because of its Cloaking Device activated.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman, Snively, and the other minions were watching the Quirk Assessment Test about to begin. They've already witness Bakugo, a potential chance to get him to the Eggman Empire, throwing the ball in the air. Though they were very interested on how Izuku would do by showing off both One for All and the Chaos Emerald, they were very interested on how the other students can do with their Quirks since they heard Aizawa threaten to expel them from the academy.

"So this is Midoriya's Teacher. He's even threaten everyone to improve in this test if they do well, or they'll be expel from the academy." Eggman said.

"Don't you think that teacher's mean? Barley the First Day of School, and he's already giving them hard time. That's a meanie for you." Decoe said.

"Well, let's see how they do. Interested enough that we get to analyze the other Student's Quirks. Sure we do see the same faces from the Entrance Exam but other faces we've never seen before. More data to use, we can prep for more plans in the future." Eggman said.

"I'm curious on why that teacher's forcing them to do this test." Snively explained. "I'm betting that he's trying to bait that Midoriya boy to use the Chaos Emerald and the Quirk All Might gave him a while back. We're they suppose to be secrets on both powers away from other students to see? Remeber that nurse snatch the emerald from that girl with the orange ponytail as quickly as possible during the exam?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Either way, this should be very interesting to see how this plays out." Eggman said.

"Boss, that human with the bubbly face. She mention that they were gonna be late for this Orientation thing. Do you know what that is?" Cubot asked, referring to Uraraka.

"Must be some type of ceremony since its the First Day at the Academy. Why is that? I don't care for some stupid thing." Eggman said.

"Funny you mention it. Because one of the drones is outside this building. Looking though the windows. There's a class of students inside lined up with a stage in front of them." Orbot said.

The screen changes to another Egg Drone's Point of View showing through the window of Gym Gamma. Inside, a class of 20 students were lined up chatting with one another. There were also the heroes that train with Izuku during the gauntlet training also attended. They stood in between the stage, also chatting with one another.

"So what you want to do, boss? Listen to it or you want to stay to see the test?" Orbot asked.

"Go ahead and let's see this thing. If it gets boring, will switch it back to the Assessment Test. The class are just warming up for the time being. Something to watch before it begins." Eggman said.

* * *

Inside the Gym, 20 students from Class 1-B were in line in the middle of the gym. They were chatting with one another before the orientation, which is part of the Heroes' Course for 2 classes. Itsuka, who is part of Class 1-B, was a little disappointed because she was hoping to be in a class with both Izuku and Momo. Her teacher was non other than Vlad King, who was at the front along with the other heroes aka teachers chatting with one another. She was looking around for Class 1-A to show up. She doesn't know that the other class were taking part of the Quirk Assessment Test.

" _Where are they? Is there's suppose another class to join?"_ Itsuka thought while looking around for Class 1-A.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, causing her to turn to five students. Four were girls and one was a boy. The first girl has shoulder-length, bob-shaped hair, side swept to her right with some shorter strands hanging above her eyes. She has fair skin, an athletic build, cerulean eyes, and she's usually seen wearing a neutral expression on her face.

The second girl has large, upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is dark green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the center of her forehead. It grows wavier and thinner the lower down it gets.

The third girl has chin-length, pale gray hair, parted to the right, hanging down over her eye and obscuring the majority of the left side of her face. She has bags under her blue eyes, and a small mouth with full lips. Her hands are usually held up as high as her elbows, with her hands draped down, this gesture being somewhat connotative of a ghost.

The fourth girl was short with a round face and a short equine muzzle, her face framed by thick, wavy blonde hair which reaches halfway down her back, some shorter bangs hanging down her forehead. Her blue eyes are large and round. She has a pair of tall, lyre-shaped pale tan horns on her head. Her calves are rounded, shaped similarly to a horse, and she has brown hooves for feet, a short horse tail poking out from the end of her tailbone.

The fifth person is a boy with quite long, messy gray hair which is rather peculiar in that it never seems to change shape, and black eyes which are titled dramatically inwards, each line with a very thick, jagged, tan-colored substance, which are presumably his eyelashes. He has sharp, pointed fangs as teeth.

"Is there something wrong? Looks like you're looking for someone." Pony Tsunotori said.

"Sorry. I'm looking around for Class 1-A. The other class that's part of the Heroes' Course like us. I have two friends that are in that class and they're not here." Itsuka said, looking around for the other class.

"Maybe their running late. Perhaps getting use to their new class. You know how first days goes." Reiko Yanagi said.

"Relax, they're be here. I'm looking forward to meeting them." Setsuna Tokage said, excited.

"Wonder what their Quirks are when we meet? I betcha they have some badass Quirks like I do." Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu said.

"I wonder who their teacher is? Perhaps that person's running late." Yui Kodai said in a soft tone voice despite being a quiet one.

While students were talking, Vlad King notice that Class 1-A hasn't arrive at the gym. He was curious like Itsuka on why they weren't here. _"The other class aren't here. What's taking so long with them?"_ He thought until something came up in his head. _"Oh no! If that means Class 1-A is late? Then that means their teacher is..."_

He felt a tap on his shoulder to notice All Might behind him. The Symbol of Peace told him to talk with him privately. The heroes head near the exit door to see Principal Nezu standing there. Itsuka notice her teacher was with both All Might and the Principal talking to one another. She was curious what they were talking about. But she decided not to pry along the whole thing.

"No wonder Class 1-A's late. Aizawa is putting them in the Quirk Assessment Test." Vlad King said in a whisper tone.

"All Might told me when he read the Teacher's Directory book to see where Midoriya would be located. Should've thought about it in the first place." Nezu said.

"So what does that mean?" the Blood King asked.

" **It means Aizawa is gonna make Young Midoriya to show off my Quirk and the Chaos Emerald to the entire class. He must've watched the Entrance Exam behind us while we were watching to observe the students. And boom he saw Midoriya use the emerald and the Quirk at the same time."** All Might said in a whisper tone.

"Boy this is not good. What now? Should we just postponed the Orientation for another day to let Class 1-A join in?" Vlad King asked.

"Its too late for that. All the teachers I call on to come to the gym are here. And All Might is here for all the students to be impressed. For now, the Orientation will go on as plan with or without Class 1-A. Proceed to your class at once." Nezu said.

"Yes, sir." the Blood King said, walking back to his class while leaving both All Might and Nezu alone.

"When the Orientation is over, you and I will head to the PE Grounds to get a look at the Quirk Assessment Test. Once its over, will deal with Aizawa." Nezu said.

" **Indeed. That guy's always does to get what he wants."** All Might said, referring to Aizawa.

The two head back to the gym where Nezu begins the Orientation with his speech. All Might stood near the Principal still smiling but he grew nervous, worrying what Aizawa will do, especially to Izuku.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, Eggman and the others were listening to Nezu's Speech during the Orientation to Class 1-B from the drone looking through the windows. It only took a couple of minutes to listen to the speech until Eggman decided to end the feed. "Okay, that's should do it. Go ahead and end it. That Principal's tiny voice was so annoying I almost pulled my ears." Eggman said as Orbot click the screen back to Class 1-A.

"I guess its time to see what this class would do." Snively said.

"Let's see how they do. This is gonna be fun when they fail and get expelled. HO HO HO!" Eggman said, grabbing a bucket of popcorn to watch the entire test begin.

* * *

End of Chapter Eleven- Part One

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter done once again and its the Final Chapter of the Month of February as well. I was hoping to do the entire Quirk Assessment Test in one chapter but I decided to just do it two part chapters again. I was so busy this week including this weekend with a ton of house cleaning and cutting my grass as well. It was long weekend for sure but the good news at least I get this chapter done in time to post for today.

I will say this about Aizawa aka Eraserhead. Of course he's a good guy and funny person when he's all tired and sleeping in his sleeping bag everywhere in the Academy. But sometimes he could be a A-Hole at once. Sure, he always plays those mind games where he did expelled the past Class 1-A the previous year. But he does care for his students and he wants them to achieve. That's the kind of teacher you'll like to have.

Also, a little glimpse between Infinite and Stain. I want it to do the fight scene between the two but I don't want to spoil all of the Ultimate Mercenary's skills and powers for the upcoming USJ Incident scene soon once we get there. Plus, how about Stain getting some new upgraded weapons. It was difficult to do I had to go look up on the Sonic's Wiki Page of where the Badnik's section to get some examples. Its tough for sure. Hope it pays off in the future.

Thought I decided to give Class 1-B an early appearance though they never appeared before Season Two begins. The Orientation never shown during Season One so I added it. I was gonna put the speech for Nezu but it will be too much work to do so I just skipped it. Forgive me.

Anyway, that will do it. Part Two is coming Next Weekend where will see the Quirk Assessment Test. You have a great Sunday. Review and DM me for questions on this chapter.


	13. Chapter 12: Quirk Assessment- Part Two

Chapter Twelve: Quirk Assessment- Part Two

* * *

Deep within space, a round portal appeared in the stars as the Blue Typhoon exits from it, deactivating the Warp Field Driver to advance the ship into a normal drive. It has been weeks and months for the Freedom Fighters since leaving their home planet Mobius on their maiden journey to Earth to stop Eggman from invading the planet. It was the first time in ten years for Sonic and Tails that they would return to Earth since meeting Izuku. So far, it was a smooth journey with no problems especially not encountering Eggman once they arrive to the planet.

Inside the bridge, Tails activated the Auto-Pilot for the ship to control by itself. Once that's done, the fox cub exit from the bridge to the Briefing Room. The others were there in the room. They were in between the star map hologram with many computer screens on the walls. "All right, no problem around the ship. We're all good." Tails said.

"Well that was a bumpy ride. My head was shaking going through the Warp Field." Knuckle said.

"Since we're all here. Let's get to review on the whole operation of Eggman's Plan. Great thing I have all that data transfer to the Miles Electric before we left Mobius." Tails grabbed his tablet, connecting the USB Plug to the hologram where all the data of Operation Stardust was getting transferred. The map switch to Eggman's plan and the simulation of the Earth being invaded by the Eggman Empire. "He's planning to create a One World Government rule by him as we expected. Don't know when the invasion is coming or not, but hopefully it don't start once we arrive on the planet. Second thing, he's also looking at humans with these powers called Quirks. We got a glimpse of a fighting on Earth between humans and big monsters type. We've been though that before in a while besides fighting Eggman. Of course that what led to give Izuku the Chaos Emerald to become a hero since he's Quirkless."

"And now that boy is the hunted by Eggman. He'll be making his move on him once the invasion begins." Knuckles said.

"Another thing I also brought with me is the Chaos Emerald Detector. It's not in range at the moment but once we get to Earth, it should be operational. The good news though is we know who has six emeralds and that's Eggman. The other emeralds belongs to Izuku so the detector can track who has the emeralds. Let's test it out." Tails grab the detector and push the power button to get it operational. The screen shows Seven Chaos Emeralds blinking. Next, it change to see Eggman's Face next to five emeralds. Then Izuku's face shows up showing the Green Chaos Emerald next to it. But something strange caught Tails' attention. "That's odd."

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I'm not sure but remember I said that Eggman has six of the seven Chaos Emeralds and we know that Izuku has the emerald with him. But on the detector it shows Eggman has five Chaos Emeralds instead." Tails said.

"Seriously? Perhaps its glitch maybe. Just turn it off and put it back on. That will work." Vector said.

Tails pushed the power button that turn the detector off. He push it back on to operated. It show the same thing again like earlier. But this time, below Izuku's face came a question mark logo and the Red Chaos Emerald next to it. It indicate that someone has the other emerald. "Now its gets more stranger. A question mark popped up on screen showing someone has the Red Chaos Emerald. This ain't a glitch. Eggman may having giving someone the other emerald." the Fox Cub said.

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"That's impossible. Eggman would never give away an emerald unless we go in and steal it or something." Silver said.

"He never would do such a thing. Greed is the only thing that he has in his head. Besides, you think he would give the emerald to his stupid minions including Snively?" Rouge asked.

"Of course he would never give it those idiots. They're incompetent." Amy said.

"If its not any of them, then who is it?" Charmy asked.

"I'm not sure. I can tell you one thing, he would never give it to anyone especially on Earth. He'll not compromise himself once the invasion is set." Shadow said.

"So what are we going to do?" Cream asked.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"We're just continue to Earth and maybe will get answers to see who has that Red Chaos Emerald. I'm hoping its not someone other than Eggman that has the emerald." Tails said.

Suddenly, something hit in Shadow's Mind. Memories of the day that the others went to Eggman's Base to investigate the doctor's whereabouts. He, along with Rouge and E-123 Omega were looking in the basement when they found a room where broken computers and a big capsule that was also broken. The dark hedgehog found a blueprint of something. "I think I know who has that emerald." Shadow said.

"What you mean?" Tails asked as others look to the dark hedgehog.

"That day when we were looking through the base, I found a blueprint in the basement. Remember I show it to you, Sonic, and Sir Charles at the beach?" Shadow asked.

Both Sonic and Tails followed suit, remembering that day on the beach. "Yeah. You show it to us a while back and you said it show a person taller like Sonic. Plus, it said it had some type of jewel plant it on its chest… you don't think..."

"That's what I'm thinking as well. What if that's the person that has the Red Chaos Emerald. And I'm thinking with the jewel he has on his chest..." Tails couldn't finished that statement.

The others sent chills on their spine, thinking this new enemy Eggman is creating, is the danger to them on stopping the invasion plans. Sonic look at the window of the stars with a serious look. "I'm not sure what it is… but if this is one of Eggman's new creations in going forward with the invasion plans, not only it'll be a threat to us or Izuku… but it's gonna be a threat to the entire planet and we have to be ready for it."

The others agree with that statement. But there was one problem. They don't know that Eggman gave the Red Chaos Emerald to the Hero Killer. Not the new weapon.

* * *

 **Test 1: 50-Meter Dash**

Back on Earth, at the PE Grounds of U.A., the Quirk Assessment Test was underway. Class 1-A was about to go through six tests to approve on their Quirks thanks to their teacher, Aizawa. If they were to fail this test, they would be expel from the academy and to be on the First Day of School, it definitely made his students feeling enormous pressure especially on Izuku as well. He has to show One for All and the Green Chaos Emerald. That was indeed the plan Aizawa wants to do. To see how it would work. Even worst, Izuku has to show the emerald to Bakugo, who broke the emerald back in Junior High. No telling what would happen if Bakugo finds out he sees the emerald or the Quirk he has in his body. It was gonna be a crazy first day.

The first test is the 50-Meter Dash. Students must run fifty meters straight while using their Quirks to improve their mobility. Both Ida and Tsuyu Asui, a girl with an appearance of a frog-like type, stood side by side ready to rush the dash.

" _Runners, on your mark… ready…"_ a Robot Camera, standing at the finish line gave the words.

A gunshot rang, signalizing the runners to go. Iida, using his Engine Quirk on his calves to sprint to the finish line while Tsuyu use her Frog Quirk do hope long distances like a Frog would do. No surprise Iida would be the first to make it to the finish line thanks to his Quirk. _"3.04 Seconds."_ the Robot Camera said, reading his results as Tsuyu came to the finish line. _"5.58 seconds."_ It said her results.

" _In 50 meters, I can only get to 3rd Gear."_ Iida thought as smoke from his Engine Quirk came out.

"Well, he's definitely in his element. But speed won't help him in any test." Aizawa said, turning to the start line. "All right, next pair come forward."

The next pair featured Uraraka and Mashirao Ojiro, a boy with a think, long tail with a hairy tip, who was standing there, ready for the test. "I'll lighten up my cloths. And my shoes too." Ochako said, using her Quirk on her left arm and left foot before the test begin.

" _Runners, on your mark… ready..."_ the Robot Camera spoken where the gunshot rang again to go.

Uraraka was instead running like a normal jogging would do. But Ojiro use his Tail by whipping it down against the ground to give himself a speed boost. He was already running away with this race as he made it to the finish line.

" _5.49 seconds."_ the Robot said on Ojiro's results as Uraraka made it to the finish line. _"7.15 seconds."_

" _Well, at least that's more passing than Junior High."_ Ochako thought, happy at her results.

The third pair came to the starting line featuring Yuga Aoyama, who Izuku encounter at the Entrance Exam a while back. He stood there with that same smile like a prince would do. Next to him is Mina Ashido, a girl who's entire skin is pink colored, her sclera eyes is colored black, and irises bright yellow. She has yellow horns above her fluffy short hair. She got prep for the test where Aoyama turn around, looking backwards.

"Nice attempts, Mono mi. But your just not showing enough finash." He said, bending his legs and placing his hands on the back of his head.

" _Runners, on your mark…_ _ready._ _.."_ the Robot spoken where the gunshot rang again.

Aoyama hopped in the air where he use his Navel Laser Quirk, sending him backwards at the start of the race. With all that smile and stars sparkling on his face, he was confident he was gonna win this test. However, he was over confident. The Laser was getting smaller with all of it being use. He was crashing to the ground. Mina saw the advantage as she ran quick to the finish line. Aoyama quickly got up and use his laser. But it was too late as the girl won the race.

" _5.51 seconds."_ the Robot said on Aoyama's results.

"Shooting my beautiful beam from within a second, it hurts my tummy." He said, showing his smile and stars sparking on his face.

Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero looked at him with dumbfound looks.

" _Testing the upper limits of their powers helps me assets their rooms for growth."_ Aizawa thought. _"It becomes clear of what or what they can't do. Their true potential."_

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and the others watched the First Test of the first three pairs. They had data, names, and Quirks on the first six students. "That guy just smiles all the time. Who does he think he is? A showoff or something? I'll probably have to wipe that smile off his face when I robotized him later." Eggman said, referring to Aoyama.

"Did you see how he use a laser to fly by himself? He'll be a good candidate to the empire." Cubot said when a wrench was throwing at the robot, hitting him in the head.

"Like I want a smiling idiot like him on the empire. No thank you." Eggman said.

"Out of the six people we've saw, this person was impressive." Snively said, pointing his finger on the screen showing Iida using his Engine Quirk to speed through the test. "He has engines on both his calves making he go really fast. He almost compares to the speed of Sonic the Hedgehog. He will be a good fit to the empire."

"He has a Mach 3 type of speed. But Sonic's more faster than him. Imagining if him and Sonic competed in a race for the best speed. But that won't happen anyway because we're never gonna see the hedgehog ever again. Anyway, like you said, he'll be a good fit to the empire. Just have to bribe him to get in." Eggman said.

"Boss, look who's coming next." Bocoe said as the others look on screen to see both Izuku and Bakugo at the start line.

"Now, this is gonna get interesting. Let's see if our target grabs his Chaos Emerald and Quirk out for everyone to see. Plus, he's facing the person that is our potential recruit for the Eggman Empire. This should good to watch." Eggman said, eating popcorn from the bucket.

* * *

Back on the PE Grounds, the next pair feature both Izuku and Bakugo. The bully himself gave a death glare to Izuku as he was ready to run. Izuku grew nervous, not on Bakugo, but on showing everyone his Chaos Emerald or the Quirk. He saw Aizawa look at him. Plus, both Iida and Uraraka already witness the powers of the emerald during the Entrance Exam. Momo saw the emerald before when she met him on the beach. She was very interested since Itsuka told her about it during the Entrance exam.

" _All right, Midoriya. Let's see what you can do."_ Aizawa thought, looking at the pair.

" _O-Okay. F-Focus. Y-You have to do this. I don't want Kacchan to beat me. I-I got no choice. B-But to do this."_ Izuku thought where the emerald from his back pocket light up, creating the green aura around his body.

Everyone except for Aizawa, Iida, and Uraraka saw the aura being made. Momo was surprised by it. Bakugo eyes turn wide when he saw it. _"What the hell? Is that?… His Quirk! That's impossible! This pebble doesn't even have a Quirk… unless..."_ He thought as Izuku curl himself into a ball, surprising the bully. _"What the hell's he's doing now?"_

" _Runners, on your mark… ready..."_ the Robot said where the gunshot rang again.

The two spirited from the start. Bakugo form that evil grin on his face, ready to use his Quirk by sending his arms and hands backwards for him to use his Explosive Quirk to launch himself backwards. "BURST SPEED!" He yelled, using his Quirk to go faster than a rocket. With all the confident in himself, he think he was gonna win this race. Bu he didn't think for one minute when a green ball sped past him faster than the speed of light. That ball made it to the finish line before him.

" _0.44 seconds."_ the Robot said when Bakugo crossed the finish line next. _"4.13 seconds."_

"No.. way… that's incredible speed." Sero said, with a shock face as everyone was stunned what they witness.

"Did everyone see that green aura around his body? What kind of Quirk does he have?" Kaminari asked.

"Unbelievable. He did less seconds than mine and I had the best Quirk there is." Iida said, who was shocked by the result.

"There's something about that emerald he has." Ochako said.

" _Is that what the power of the emerald looks like what Itsuka told me? If it is, its incredible."_ Momo thought.

" _Well done, Midoriya. Impressive result. But I guess you didn't pull the emerald out as plan. Interesting."_ Aizawa thought.

Bakugo had a stunned face. He never thought Izuku would beat him in this test. It made him very angry. But what made him more angry, the thought that the boy was Quirkless the whole time, thinking he was being lied to. _"How the hell did he beat me? No way! This was all luck! That piece of crap has never had a Quirk! He lied to me! I'll kill him for beating me and lying to me!"_ He thought, growing in anger seeing Izuku walk off to the group where the green aura disappeared at the same time.

" _There's still seven test. I did good on the first one. All I have to do is pass them all."_ He thought, forming a determine face. _"Sorry, Kacchan. I'm not gonna let you win all. I promise to both Sonic and Tails I'll be the Number One Hero when they come back to Earth and that's what I'm planning to do. I'm not gonna let him win."_

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and the others were surprised by Izuku's finish. They see Bakugo in shock and anger at the same time while walking back to the group. "He use Speed Dash just like Sonic would do. Impressive. It made that boy angry, he thought he was gonna win this one. This is gonna be a great day and there's still more test to go." Eggman said.

"Wow, that boy outpace the other like it was no tomorrow." Scratch said.

"Never thought he would show off his powers in front of everyone to see." Grounder said.

"Better sit tight, everyone. This should be a great day for sure." Eggman said.

* * *

 **Test 2: Grip Strength**

The class move in to Gym Gamma since the Orientation was over. The next test was a Grip Strength test where a student grasp a hand-held device that reads the force their grip exibits in kilogram. Izuku and Mezo Shoji, a boy with six muscular arms and mask that covers his mouth only. They were the only individuals in this test. Izuku had his eyes closed, holding the device in his right hands. But his eyes open when he heard voice to the right of him.

"Wow." Izuku saw both Sero and Mineta with Shoji, gripping the device with three left hands as the Tape Quirk user spoke. "You hit 540.0 Kilograms? You're such a beast!"

"Yeah! Like a muscle octopus!" Mineta said.

Izuku closed his to focus on his grip. The green aura from the Chaos Emerald appeared around his body. His right hand grip on the device. A beep was heard from the device as Izuku slowly opened his eyes. The device read "Unknown Kg" on it. Izuku was curious about it.

" _That's weird. Don't know why it would read that. I guess maybe I need to try harder."_ He thought, curiously.

* * *

 **Test 3: Standing Long Jump**

The class returns to the PE Ground for the third test. The Standing Long Jump test where students use their Quirks to clear a sandbox designed for a standing long jump. First was Aoyama, who use his Naval Laser Quirk to fly over the sandbox easily. Second was Bakugo, who use his Explosive Quirk to over the sandbox easily. Third was Izuku, who curl himself into a ball again by speeding towards the box before hoping over it and landing behind the sandbox. Izuku uncurl himself with a smile on his face. Bakugo was anger by him passing the test.

* * *

 **Test 4: Repeated Side Steps**

The fourth test is the Repeated Side Steps test. Students move between three lines by sidestepping from one to the other. Mineta use his Quirk by pulling off his ball of hair, creating two medium sides balls of hair for the left and the right. From there, he bounce sides from left to right, still standing on the three lines as planned. Took a couple of minutes to finish, but the small boy was dizzy from all that bouncing.

Izuku was next. The green aura appeared again. He side step with his speed muliple times like Mineta. But he stood on the three lines over and over again. He finished it with a smile on his face while Aizawa continues to stare at him with a tired face.

* * *

 **Test 5: Ball Throw**

The fifth test is the Ball Throw test. The same test that Bakugo took part early on so Aizawa exempt him from doing it again. Uraraka was the second person coming up. She stood in the circle, holding the ball with a smile on her face. She threw the ball into the sky. They were waiting on the ball to come down from the sky. Took a couple of minutes to see a star appeared there. Aizawa show the results on his phone to the class where it reads an unlimited result.

"Infinity?!" the class yelled as everyone was stunned.

"That's insane. How's that impossible?" Kaminari asked.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and the others saw how Uraraka threw the ball in the air. It never came back down. They were even looking through every drone hiding the campus perimeter to see where the ball was landed. Not located anywhere from inside or outside the academy. "Where's the ball? It should've been landed by now?" Eggman asked.

"Uh, doctor." Snively spoken.

"What is it?" Eggman asked as Snively pointed his finger on the screen.

Turns out the ball was right in front of them, floating in space. "Uh, okay. Interesting." Eggman said.

* * *

Back at the grounds, Izuku was the next one to take part in the Ball Throw. Standing in the circle, he look at the ball in his hand. _"_ _This is it. I made it this far. Manage to pass to past the last 3 test. The Strength Grip Test was a little okay_ _but need to try harder next time. Now is this. Plus, the distance run, sit ups, and the conceded toe touch._ _I have confidence in myself. I can do this."_ He thought, looking back at the others watching him before taking a deep breath.

Before then, both All Might and Principal Nezu, who was on the Hero's Shoulder, hid in the corner of the gym to watch Izuku's Ball Throw Test. They hid to make sure non of Class 1-A doesn't see them. The green aura surrounds his body from the Chaos Emerald. Feeling the power and strength through his arms, he was prepare to throw it more farther than ever. He use his right arm to begin to throw the ball. At the same time, he begins to feel the power of One for All with red lines surrounding his right arm. _"Here goes nothing!"_ He thought.

He threw the ball with both powers as far as he can into the blue sky. Rest of the students including Momo, Ochako, Iida, Bakugo, and Shoto Todoroki, who was standing there with a serious face, were all surprise by the powers of both the emerald and One for All. Aizawa look to see where the ball was it. Took a couple of minutes to see a star appear in the sky coming down. The ball landed as further to a wooded area of the academy. Aizawa heard a beep on his phone as he was looking at it. His eyes turn wide for the first time. He show Izuku and the students the meters of the ball and they were shocked at the results.

"9.745 meters!" the class yelled.

"No way! That's unreal!" Mineta yelled.

"Nice! He's finally showing us our true power!" Ochako yelled in excitement.

"The same kind of power he use during the exam. Impressive." Iida said

"Remember he was the one that had the Highest Score in the Entrance Exam! I heard he punched that Zero-Point Robot in the exam and helped two people he save. That's so manly." Kirishima said.

"With that kind of power, he just amp his power to throw the ball in the sky!" Kaminari said.

"I'm glad we have him in our class, ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"That was so awesome!" Mina yelled in excitement.

" _Wow. He is really that good. Not only the emerald that Itsuka said that save her and the other girl from the Entrance Exam, he use another power on his arm. What that his Quirk or maybe a secondary Quirk?"_ Momo thought.

Bakugo stood there with a more shocked face. Not only he witness One for All, despite seeing the emerald's powers, he was stunned that the boy would outplayed him in another round of test he thought he was confident he would pass. He didn't think for one minute that the Quirkless person he saw once as children, would have a Quirk. _"That bastard! How in the world he would get pass me! I should be the one! Not him! Whatever Quirk he has, he's been holding that back when he got here! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this! Right now!"_ He thought, forming a rage face with sparks coming from his hand. "Hey, Deku!"

Izuku heard a voice, turning around to see Bakugo charging towards him with angry look, raising his right hand to use his Quirk on the boy. "You bastard! Tell me how you did that or you're dead!" Bakugo inch closer towards the boy when a bright light came in between them. "My eyes! It hurts!" the Explosive Quirk user stopped his attack, covering his eyes that was blinding him.

Other students, except for Aizawa, who grabbed his yellow goggles to protect his eyes, covered their eyes with their arms. Took a couple of seconds for the light to dimmed slowing. Bakugo slowly open his eyes to get in focus. He look in front of Izuku when his face turn to shock when he saw something he didn't he would see again floating in front of him. "No… way! That's… impossible!" He yelled.

The Chaos Emerald appeared floating in front of Bakugo. Other students were stunned to see it as well. Ochako and Iida were surprise but not much since they saw it during the Entrance Exam. Momo has seen the emerald before but was shocked for the first time that she would see it's true powers. The emerald float back into Izuku's Right hand as he grabbed it. The boy gave a glare to his bully. "Surprise you saw it, Kacchan?" He asked with a determine look.

"That's impossible! I broke that damn thing to the ground! I thought you said that was you're mother's gift!" Bakugo yelled.

"It was a gift that belong to me by two people. Let's just say those two people will be coming back to Earth soon. I made a promise to them that not only I'll be a hero, but I will be the Number One Hero." Izuku said, referring to both Sonic and Tails

Bakugo could only growl in anger. "You sack of crap… if you think you're gonna be the Number One Hero with that stupid jewel,… THEN I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH PAIN I'LL GIVE YOU!" He yelled with more rage, about to attack Izuku with his Quirk until a wave a cloth made steel wire alloy with carbon nanofibers wrapped around the boy, preventing him from attacking. "What the… hell is this?" He asked, struggling to get out of it.

Izuku look to see it was Aizawa that stopped Bakugo from attack. What shock him the most was his face turn from a tired one to a serious look. He has red eyes and his black hair was shooting straight up. He notice the goggles around his neck. "W-Wait a second. Those goggles… and those cloth… you're the Eraser Hero. Eraserhead!" He said.

"I use this to hold other people's weapons. Including erasing Quirks while reading people's mind." Aizawa said. "As for you, you're holding up the other people in the test. Stand down right now or you'll be expel." He then unwrap the cloth around Bakugo, forming his tired face again. "We're wasting time here. Whoever next, get going."

Izuku ran back to the group while Bakugo stood there, growl in anger. He heard the boy's voice as he turn to see him talking with Uraraka. _"I'm gonna kill that wimp! I'll make him suffer to the very end if I have to! I make him suffer!"_ He thought.

Everyone in class was stunned by Bakugo's attack. Momo stood there with a shock face. But she form a furrowed look at the person that was once Izuku's friend. _"Disgusting! So that's Izuku's friend. No wonder he told me about him. He has a face to kill people. He's no hero. He's just like a villain he wants to be. Sick."_ She thought in anger.

After that incident, the class continue with the Ball Throw Test. The day continues with the last three test they competed in. After that, the Quirk Assessment Test was finally over. The class stood in front of their teacher, eager for the results. Many were very nervous, hoping they pass so they didn't get expel from the academy. "All right, time to give you your results. I rank you all from best to worst. You should probably have a good idea where your standing already. I'll just pull up the whole list. Its not worth going through each individual's score." Aizawa said.

He use his phone as a hologram, appearing in front of the class showing the Quirk Assessment Test results. Izuku open his eyes to see where he finished.

Quirk Assessment Test Results:

1st. Izuku Midoriya

2nd. Momo Yaoyorozu

3rd. Shoto Todoroki

4th. Tenya Iida

5th. Katsuki Bakugo

6th. Fumikage Tokoyami

7th. Mezo Shoji

8th. Mashirao Ojiro

9th. Eijiro Kirishima

10th. Mina Ashido

11th. Ochako Uraraka

12th. Koji Koda

13th. Rikido Sato

14th. Tsuyu Asui

15th. Yuga Aoyoam

16\. Hanta Sero

17th. Denki Kaminari

18th. Kyota Jiro

19th. Toru Hagakure

20th. Minoru Mineta

"No way! I'm came in first! I did it!" Izuku said with excitement until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turn to see Momo, smiling at him.

"Congratulations. I knew you can do it." She said.

"T-Thank you. And you two. You came in 2nd in the test." Izuku said, seeing her name below him. "That's awesome."

" _He's too cute."_ Momo thought, looking at him.

They heard someone flipping out in panic. They look to see Mineta, crying comically with blood in his eyes. He finished in last which means he was going home… that is until Aizawa spoke once he deactivate the hologram on his phone. "Oh and I was lying by the way. Nobody's going home." He said as other students except for both Izuku and Momo, look at him with a comical shock look. "That was just a rational deception to gave it your all in the test."

"WHAT?!" the rest of the class yelled.

"Of course, the rest of you didn't figure that out. Sorry I guess I probably should've said something." Momo said when looking at Izuku as he breath a sigh of relief. He turn to the girl, smiling at him.

"Thank you, Momo." He said as she wink at him, making him blush.

Something made her warm inside while looking at him. She couldn't help but decide to tease him a bit. "Don't worry, he knew about it as well." She said, pointing the finger at Izuku, causing the class to glare at him.

"S-Seriously?" He asked as Momo giggled.

"Sorry, I couldn't help to tease you a bit." She said.

"That's it. We're done for the day. Pick up a syllabus in the classroom. Read it over at home before tomorrow morning." Aizawa said, approaching to Izuku. "Midoriya, you did well today. I'm impress on how you use both the emerald and your Quirk at the same time. Not familiar by it since you did the same in the Entrance Exam. Though, it will be a time that you will tell me where you got the emerald from. Either way, you did well. But its gonna get tougher from here on out. The actual training begins tomorrow. Make sure your prepare."

"T-Thank you, sir." Izuku said as the teacher walks off.

Class 1-A left the PE Grounds to their classroom. Aizawa was walking back to the campus on his own until a voice stopped him. **"Aizawa, that was a rotten move."** He turn to his left to see non other than All Might, who was hiding next to the gym, watching the whole time.

"You were watching the whole time I see." Aizawa answered. "No talk shows today?"

" **A rational deception. That's cute but your not exactly known for lighthearted."** All Might answered back. **"I read your file earlier today. Last year, you expelled an entire class of freshmen students. You have no problem kicking students out. Anyone you deemed unworthy. You weren't planning to send anyone home. So that can only mean, you see the potential in Young Midoriya that I do."**

"What is this about? It almost sounds like you've been in corner the whole time." Aizawa said, causing All Might to flinch. "It is a little early to play favorites? Even though he has that emerald and the Quirk you gave him, he may have a chance to be the early favorite in this class I'll admit. However, I would've sent him home without any hesitation. It's cruel to let a kid keep dreaming of something that would never come true."

All Might took that as an insult. He decided to fire back some words. **"I see. Okay, how about this then? Why didn't you bring Class 1-A to the Orientation as planned? Seems you only want to get your way in how you treat your class."** He said.

"I told the class and I guess you heard it as well while hiding. I'm the one in charge of the class and I get to do what I want. I could care less for some pointless Orientation." Aizawa said.

"Really? So therefore you could care less about the Principal aka your boss?" Aizawa flinched when he heard another voice. He saw non other than Principal Nezu on top of All Might's Shoulder.

"P-Principal N-Nezu? W-What are you doing here?" the Eraser Hero asked, getting nervous while the principal landed on the ground.

"Ah no reason. But I did heard a great conversation earlier about why you didn't bring the class to the gym for the Orientation? Care to explain?" Nezu asked as Aizawa look away, scarred.

" **A minute ago you were so tough on your class, including Young Midoriya. Now with the principal here, looks like your not talking this time."** All Might said, smiling sarcastically.

"Fine. I could care less about the Orientation. It was a waste of time and I thought bringing the class to do the Quirk Assessment Test was the best fit to do. Besides, I want to see how Midoriya can use the emerald and One for All at the same time in this one," Aizawa answered.

"Of course we all anticipated on how Midoriya could do like he did in the Entrance Exam. Figure after going through all the training, you can push him even more. We all know he's the one that can succeed in becoming the Symbol of Peace. I'll you slide for now. But the next time you disobey my orders, just remember. I'm the boss of this school and I won't be afraid to give you a big pay deduction to your paycheck. Or better yet, I can fired you easily. Understand?" Nezu asked, creating a scary aura while smiling. That send shivers through Aizawa's spine.

"Y-Yes, s-sir." He answered.

"Good. Well, I better return to the office to finish up for the day. Come, All Might." Nezu said as he walk away with All Might following him.

" **Next time, don't try to mess with me."** All Might said before walking away while Aizawa glared at the two.

"Idiots." He mumbled before walking off.

* * *

Back on the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions watched the confrontation between All Might, Nezu, and Aizawa. Before then, the drone recorded the entire Quirk Assessment Test. Getting every name of Class 1-A, plus their teacher's name after showing off his Quirk by grabbing Bakugo when he tried to attack Izuku. They all got data from the Students' Quirk. Plus, they saw the results of the assessment test. They were not surprise by seeing Izuku at 1st as they expected he would be there.

"Well that was a good confrontation between those three. Seems the teacher was scared of the principal for not going to the Orientation. At least we got recording of that one. Plus, our other target All Might, was there looking at the assessment test. No surprise he would do that since that Izuku kid show the Chaos Emerald to everyone as the teacher plan to do." Snively said.

"I find it funny that Bakugo kid said he smashed that emerald. He had a shock look on his face when he saw it. I wonder why?" Bocoe asked.

"I'm not sure either. But he sure knows he doesn't like that Izuku kid." Scratch said.

"We did heard a while back when talk to that Momo girl at the beach about that kid bullying him. Either way, I don't have for that. Now, we recorded all the information of the Assessment Test. Seeing other students with their Quirks were very interesting." Eggman said.

"Indeed. We got a glimpse of that Iida kid, who has those engines on his calves. A good potential for his recruitment because of the speed he possesses." Snively explains, looking at the screen of Class 1-A, showing off their Quirks. "This Kaminari kid has Lightning Powers with him. This Mezo kid has six arms to dupicate them for decoys. This Jiro girl has long ear jacks on her ears for good strong hearing. This Kirishima kid has like some type of Harden Powers, almost like a rock type around his body. Now, this kid got me very interested. His name's Shoto Todoroki. He has Ice Powers that can freeze opponents. But what's interesting he has Fire Powers but didn't use them during the test. I wonder why?"

"You guys are talking about that kid. I was wondering hat's that red spot on his left eye?" Cubot asked, showing Todoroki on screen.

"I'm very interested as well. Maybe he was born with I'm not sure. But it's not my concerned. So far, we seen an interesting class before hand. Will be keeping a close eye on them since Izuku is in that class. I'm not sure about the other class in the gym but will have drones keeping an eye on them as well." Eggman said, referring to Class 1-B. "All right, we're done for now. Order the drones that were at the academy to retreat at once. I'll be in my office reviewing the other video from the other drone videos."

"All those videos are in the Archive Folder on your computer as ordered." Scratch said.

"Very well, then. Alert me in case anything happens." Eggman said, exiting from the bridge.

The drones that were at U.A. made their return to the Death Egg later on as the mission ended for the time being.

* * *

Back at U.A., the First Day of School came to an end as students exit from the building to head home. Both Izuku and Momo were walking together. The boy was walking slowly, all tired and exhausted from the Quirk Assessment Test he went through. It sure was a rough day for him along with a teacher who was very strict, thinking they were gonna be sent home. But it wasn't a worry for him as he pass the test along with Momo so they were okay. For now, he was glad it was over. "I'm so tired." He said, looking down, all dizzy and such.

"Not a good first day I say. Didn't think we would go through this test. At least we pass though." Momo said.

"That's true. I wish we were at the Orientation instead. Sad we had to miss it." Izuku said.

"It's okay. Maybe Itsuka will tell us about it once we see her out of the building." Momo said.

"Oh I forgot about her. I didn't had a chance to see her since I was running a little late to find our class." Izuku said.

"She's in Class 1-B. Another class that is part of the Heroes' Course. Perhaps she'll tell us about it." Momo said as they continue to walk to the exit. Another subject came to her head, forming a serious look. "Izuku, I need to talk to you about the emerald and Bakugo if that's all right with you?"

"U-Uh, sure. What is it?" He asked but right before she started talking, a hand touch his right shoulder. He turn around to see non other than Iida, standing behind him with a serious look. "Eh! Oh, hello Iida."

"Sorry I scarred you. Just want to say good work on passing the Quirk Assessment Test. Didn't think you can pull it off." the Engine Quirk user said.

"Oh thank you. And good work on your work as well. You came in 4th. That's not bad." Izuku said as Iida turn to Momo.

"You're Momo Yaoyorozu. You came in 2nd next to Midoriya. You did well and I give you a congrats on your results." Iida said.

"Thank you very much. And you as well." She said.

"I see you two known one another. Have y'all met before?" Iida asked.

"We met a couple months ago at the Beach Park. I saw him with that emerald he was using thanks to a seagull that grabbed it. I saw the bird tried to drop the jewel into the ground but I manage to catch it in time. That's how I met Izuku and became friends with him." Momo said.

"Hmm. Funny you mention about the emerald he has. I was gonna ask him the same thing about it since we got a glimpse of it protecting that boy that was charging at him." Iida said.

"You mean Kacchan, right?" Izuku asked, looking down.

"Actually, he's real name is Katsuki Bakugo and let's just say he the worst person you'll ever meet after what he try to do to Izuku earlier today." Momo said, feeling angry.

"Well, let's not talk about since as you mention what happened today. Of course I was a bit concern by Mr. Aizawa's approach to class. But I trust the school's judgment. U.A. is the top program. Even so, lying is down right immoral." Iida said.

"Our teacher is a strict person. We must take it seriously now even though we were the three students in the Top 5 of the Quirk Assessment Test." Momo said.

"That's true." Izuku said.

"Hey!" the three heard another voice. They turn around to the building to see Uraraka running towards them. "Wait up, you three! Are you going to the station? I'll join you guys!"

"You're the Infinity Girl?" Iida asked Uraraka stopped in front of them.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka. Let's see, you're Tenya Iida. You're Momo Yaoyorozu. And I knew you from the Entrance Exam, Izuku Midoriya. But of course you're name is Deku, right?" She asked.

"Deku?" Izuku asked, flinched by the name.

"Is it that your nickname? I heard that Bakugo call you that when he charge at you during the Quirk Assessment Test." Ochako said as Momo step forward.

"Excuse me, but unfortunately that name is an insult type. Sorry I get triggered a lot when I heard that person call Izuku that name. Let's just say its an offensive type that really gets me a little angry like earlier today." Momo said, referring to Bakugo's attempt attack on Izuku.

"Oh I didn't realize that I'm sorry. Is it a bad name? Because I thought it would be a good hero name and I think its a cute name as well." Ochako asked.

"W-Well, I mean I-I j-just." Izuku couldn't finish the words because of the nervousness in him, hiding his red face.

" _Cute?"_ Momo asked, feeling the jealously in her. _"Am I getting jealous in me?"_

"Yao-Momo! Izuku!" the four heard another voice calling two names. They turn back to the building to see Itsuka running and waving at them. But she wasn't alone, among her was both Setsuna, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Pony Tsunotori, Yui, and Reiko running with him to the others. "Hey, guys! Sorry for the wait. But these guys want to tag along with us."

"Hey, Itsuka! It's good to see you again." Izuku said.

"Long time no see, Izuku. Been a while since the Entrance Exam." She said, looking to both Iida and Ochako. "You guys are from the Entrance Exam as well. Iida I believe your name, right? You're the sensitive person that always strick on Izuku."

"I was never strict. I always take school very serious. I didn't think he would pass the Entrance Exam like that." Iida said.

"Really? I take that as a complement." Itsuka said, turning to Uraraka. "And you're Uraraka, right? It's good to see you again. I forgot to ask how's your knee doing because I know you were pinned in the debris during the Entrance Exam."

"Oh it's doing fine. And it's good to see you as well. I thank you for saving me but the rest belong to Deku." She said, turning to Izuku, who was looking away all blushing.

"Anyway, who are these people?" Momo asked, looking at the other members of Class 1-B behind Itsuka with a curious face.

"Oh! These are new friends I just met. They're from Class 1-B. This is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Pony Tsunotori, Setsuna Tokage, Yui Kodai, and Reiko Yanagi. They decided to tag along with us to meet you guys." She said, introducing them. "Guys, this is both Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu. Two friends of my and the other two are Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka I met at the Entrance Exam."

"Hi, guys." Setsuna said.

"Nice to meet you." Pony Tsunotori said.

"Its an honor to meet you." Yui said.

"Hello." Reiko said.

"What's up? It's nice to meet you guys. Even though you guys are from Class 1-A, let's hope we become great friends." Tetsutetsu said.

"It's nice to meet you guys as well." Izuku said.

"So where we're heading today?" Itsuka said.

"We're planning to go get something to eat and since its a big group, guess we can pitch in." Momo said as Izuku heard his stomach rumble.

"Yeah. We're very hungry. We didn't even eat because of the Quirk Assessment Test." Izuku said.

"I was wondering what happened to Class 1-A. Why you guys didn't bother to show up at the Orientation?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh trust me. You guys don't want to know who are teacher is. Will talk more when we get to the station. We have to go get one more person to join us and then will go to the restaurant." Momo said.

"One more person? Who is it?" Iida asked.

"She's another friend of mine, Izuku and Itsuka. For Itsuka and I, we've been childhood friends with her though she goes to Shiketsu High." Momo said.

"WHAT?! SHIKETSU HIGH?!" the others except for Izuku, Yui, and Itsuka were shocked.

"Are you talking about the U.A. High in the East? The other hero school?" Iida asked.

"No way! She goes there?" Ochako asked.

"She was planning to come to U.A., but her house is near Shiketsu so she decided to go there instead. Trust me, she's a friendly type girl who loves to have fun. She's like a bubbly person." Momo said.

"I can't wait to meet her." Pony Tsunotori said.

"Then what are we waiting for. Let's go see her and then get something to eat. I'm very hungry." Tetsutetsu said as the others all exit from the academy, walking along the street.

Izuku look back at everyone chatting with one another with smile. _"It was a bit of a rough First Day at U.A. Sure we have a strict teacher in Eraserhead, but there's something I didn't think looking forward to. Making friends and I already have made a ton including those in from Class 1-B. This is gonna be fun at the academy and I can't wait for more it down the road."_ Izuku thought.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, Eggman was in his office looking through other videos caught by their Egg Drones. There were many recordings that are not from the city but were from all across Japan. Couple weeks ago, Eggman ordered more drones recon missions to be expanded across the country for more view of other parts that haven't been explored. He goes through his computer of the night recon missions in the past in the city. While going through one of them, he notice a colored red on one of the drones.

"What in the world happened to my drone?" He asked, putting a finger on the screen of the drone. He notice the camera was black with the words in the middle saying "Offline!" "What? Offline? How the world that happened? Did Scratch knows about this? He should've told me about it a while back… unless he knows. I'll deal with him later on it. For now, let's see what else is there. Hmm… The Beast's Forest… this should be interesting."

He put his finger on the drone's location of the Beast's Forest. Recording from the drone shown it was at night. Among the forest, there was an office building in the clearing with cabins, hot springs, and dormitories. There was nobody around outside the building but there were lights at the window, indicating that someone is awake. But what made Eggman look dumbfounded was there just silence outside.

"What's taking so long? Getting tired of those cricket sounds." He said when the door slide open and yelling came out. "About time."

" _Kota, please stop yelling!"_ A woman with brown eyes and red hair styled into three bangs across her face, wore her hero costume with markings on her cheeks, resemble cat whiskers, yelling at a boy.

The boy wore a white collared shirt with buttons, dark shorts, and black boots. The boy has short, spiky black hair and wore a red hat with golden, spike-shaped horns on the front. He glared at the woman at the doorway.

" _That's why Mom and Dad aren't coming back because you didn't save them!"_ He yelled before stomping away to the forest.

" _Kota, wait!" the woman was about to chase the boy, only for a hand on her shoulder, preventing her for going after him._

 _A tall, muscular transgender man with short brown hair and a small triangle shaped beard. He has white eyes with black markings surrounding them. He stood there, shaking his head in no. "Just leave him alone. Give him time to think. He'll come around soon, Mandalay." He said._

" _I hope you're right, Tiger." She said, looking back at the trail where the boy went with a sad look._

The video quickly cut to where Kota was at his personal hideout. His hideout was located on a little mountain with a cave behind him. He sat there with an angry look at the view of the forest. _"I hate heroes… I hate them all! There's nothing but a bunch of idiots that need to be gone from this planet!"_ He yelled.

Eggman paused the clip, rewinding a little to the part of Kota yelling. _"I hate heroes… I hate them all! There's nothing but a bunch of idiots that need to be gone from this planet!"_ Eggman rewind it again, playing that part. _"I hate heroes..."_

An evil smile form on the doctor's face. "I guess I need another invitation for a new recruit to join the empire. And this child… will be a good fit." He said.

* * *

Back in Musutafu, Izuku and the others arrived at the station. They look at the clock to see that the train was arriving soon. They would hear the sound of the Bullet Train arriving. Other people were also standing, ready for their ride to show it. Minutes later, the train arrives slowing at the station. Once it stopped, the doors slides open as others exit from the train. Other people walk to the train to their location. The others look around for Camie to show up until a voice rang out.

"Yao-Momo! Itsuka!" the others look to see Camie exit from the train, waving at them. She wore her Shiketsu High uniform, contrast of a dark jacket with an orange bow on her collar, a dark skirt, and a blue and orange school hat. The girl ran over there to hug both her friends. "So good to see you guys."

"Good to see you, too. How was the First Day at Shiketsu?" Momo asked.

"It was good. Just getting use to the building." Camie said, looking at the others when she saw Izuku among them. Her smile grew brighter. "Oh my, god. It's the cute one!"

"H-Hi, C-Camie. B-Been a whil-" Izuku couldn't finished when the girl ran up to him, giving him the biggest hug ever. Even worst, his head was buried in between her bosoms.

"I haven't seen that adorable face in a while! I miss you so much!" She said, continuing to hug him more.

Both Momo and Itsuka blushed deeply by seeing it. Others were surprise by it. Even worst, other people at the station were staring at her hugging Izuku. Ochako was surprise by it, but inside her, she felt something like jealousy in her. _"U-Um,… am I feeling that… jealous? Why do I feel this way?"_ She thought.

"Camie! Let him go! You're making him feel uncomfortable! Plus, he's tired on the First Day at U.A." Momo yelled, with a vein on her forehead.

"Really?" She asked, looking down at Izuku's face. Deep red with swirls on his eyes. He was like passed out. "He don't look that tired."

"Because you made him passed out!" Momo yelled, comically.

"Oh, come on, Yao-Momo. You would do the same for him with your-" Camie couldn't finish because of Itsuka's covering her mouth.

"Shh! Quiet! People are staring!" She yell, blushing madly.

After that, eveything calm down. Izuku manage to control himself. Camie introduce herself to the other students of U.A. They introduce themselves to her. "It good to see you guys. Hang on one moment." She look back at the train. "Wonder what's talking so long for him?" She asked as others were curious.

"Him?" Itsuka asked.

"Oh, I brought him over to meet you guys as well. He's in my class and let's just say… he's an energetic guy." Camie said as she look back to see him coming. "Here he comes now."

The others look to see tall man with buzzed, dark brown hair and black eyes. He wore his Shiketsu High uniform with a white collared shirt and dark pants. He wore the same hat as Camie. He walk over there with a smile on his face. Once he got near them, nobody didn't expect him to do this. He did a bow like a traditional Japanese Introduction. However, he slammed his head on the ground and yelled at the same time. "HELLO THERE! I'M INASA YOARASHI! IT'S A HONOR TO MEET YOU!" He said.

The others had sweat drops on their heads while being all black and white, comically at the same time. Other civilians stood there with dumbfounded looks. "Uh… hello there..." Iida said.

"Sorry. He's like this including earlier at school today." Camie said.

"You don't say." Momo said with a dumbfound look.

Yoarashi lift he head up, then lift his right hand for Izuku to shake. "You must be Izuku Midoriya that Utsushimi was talking about. It's an honor to meet you." He said when Izuku notice that Inasa's forehead was bleeding.

"U-Uh, y-your head's bleeding." Izuku said, pointing at his forehead.

"Dude, you better clean that up because people are watching." Tetsutetsu said, looking at the stares of other people walking by.

"Sorry about that. That's always my introduction when I'm excited." Inasa said, where Momo use her Quirk to create a roll of bandages for him to use to seal the bleeding on his forehead.

After the awkward introduction, the others including the two from Shiketsu High were heading for a nearby restaurant to enjoy celebrating their First Day of School.

* * *

Back in space, on board the Blue Typhoon, the others continue their long journey to Earth as they were in the newly made cafeteria minus Tails, who was in the hanger looking through other aircraft he made in the past he brought for the journey ahead, eating different types of food. Meanwhile, Sonic was in his quarters, taking a good nap. However, his begin feeling shivers to his spine. He was developing a dream… a dream that was gonna be turn to a nightmare.

* * *

 _In the dream, Sonic open his eyes, looking around to see he was in Musutafu. But he notice something. The sky was red with lightning strikes. He could get a sense of feeling that he knows it was not a good one at all. "The way the sky looks, I have a bad feeling what's going on here." He said, looking around with nobody on the streets._

 _Suddenly, he heard a roar. "What was that?" He asked, speeding through the streets to his location of where the scream was. Took him a couple of seconds to finally get to that location. His eyes went wide when he saw something horrified._

 _A woman dressed in a sleeveless bodysuit with a high collar, yellow elbow-length gloves and white knee-high boots. A belt with an angular golden buckle around her waste, a small cape attached around the back which hung down to her knees, and a longer cape over her shoulders. She pushed a young muscular man, who was yelling for her._

 _The woman had blood coming down to the right side of her eyes. She faced against unknown face, who appearance was darken, standing on an object that destroyed a couple of buildings. Purple fire was below them at the same time._

" _MASTER!" the Muscular Figure yelled while being pushed by her, away from the fight when another person, dressed in a full body monochrome suit along with a yellow cape, flew in to get the muscular man away._

" _I'm leaving the rest to you." the woman said to the man in the yellow costume. "Sorahiko, make sure his dreams come true."_

" _MASTER!" the man yelled again, with tears coming from his eyes._

 _The woman look back with a smile on her face, pointing her figure at the man. "All Might. I'm counting on you." She said as those were her final words._

" _ALL MIGHT?!" Sonic yelled with a shock face, looking at the man being flying away. "That person was All Might?"_

 _The hedgehog look back at the woman in her fighting stance, staring down at the person with an evil smile on his face. "Thank you for such wonderful comedy." the man with an evil tone said, using his right finger, preparing to launch his attack._

 _Sonic clinched his fist and teeth together. Couldn't stand by for what was about to happened. "Hang on! I'm coming to save you!" He yelled, using Full Burst towards the fight to rescue the woman._

 _But it was too late. An explosion rang out. With enough force, the city itself was wipe out. Everything turn a bright light at the end. Everything die down for a couple of minutes where Sonic, miraculously the only person to survived the blast. He open his eyes and was shock the entire city was gone. Only debris stood there. He look around for the woman but was nowhere to be found. He even look around to see if All Might and the man that took him away were safe._

" _It's… gone… and the woman… is gone..." Sonic dropped this knees in defeat, hoping people survived the explosion. But he felt a presence behind him. The hedgehog slowly look back and his eyes went wide when he saw the unknown man, who launch that attack, looking down at him with a sinister smile on his face. The only person to survive the blast._

 _The hedgehog clinched his fist and enough anger he build for the first time. "You little..." the Hedgehog launch Full Burst at the figure, ready to get even as everything turn white at the end._

* * *

Sonic open his eyes, sitting up quickly to awake from his sleep. He breath in and out with sweat around him. He put his hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat going faster. He never expected a dream like that. Looking around, he was back in his quarters on the Blue Typhoon. He climbed out from the bed to grab the All Might Action Figure, looking at it.

" _That person was begging to his Master was All Might. But in a younger version of him. Was that woman his "Master"? And the guy that took him away was named Sorahiko. Wonder how that woman knew who he was."_ He thought when he form a serious look. _"And that person who destroy the entire city including the Master, had an evil look. What was that all about? Does All Might knew her?"_

Sonic look more at the action figure, putting it back on the table. He turn around to see the stars and galaxy at the window with a serious look.

" _Whoever that person was that killed All Might's Master… I have a bad feeling that it's not only Eggman we're dealing with… but something else is waiting on Earth… and it could be… the unknown figure from my dream."_ He thought as he continues to look through the window with a bad feeling in his body.

The Freedom Fighters were about to face an enemy that they've never seen before. And the hedgehog was right, it wasn't Eggman that they are planning to stop… it was an enemy that is more stronger than the doctor.

* * *

End of Chapter 12- Part Two

 **Author's Note:** Finally, another chapter is done. I didn't expect to do a longer much needed chapter. Anyway, the Quirk Assessment Test is over. To tell you the truth, it was pretty much a tough chapter to do because the toughest one was the Grip Strength. I was thinking maybe I'll let Izuku fail this one. Sure, he may have the muscles but it was gonna be cheesy and thinking it wouldn't make since. Plus, doing the one scene between him and Aizawa when he lectured Izuku on the Quirk during the Ball Throw. It didn't make sense to me so I thought of my own way for the time being. It was tough to do for sure.

Also, didn't expect to see Inasa or both the Wild Wild Pussycats to make an appearance early in the story. The conversation between Kota and Eggman will be great. Remember, Kota doesn't like heroes and you know Eggman will brainwashed him with propaganda tactics. Buckle up for that part soon.

Finally, surprise you saw the Sonic Dream of All Might: Rising. I look around for the OVA and YouTube were deleted those quickly because of Copyright. Good thing I found one for sure. That dream was one emotional roller coaster ride, setting the build up of what Sonic and his friends will be dealing with real soon.

That's it for this chapter. The next one will be coming next weekend. I want to post the next chapter tomorrow but I'll be busy because I'll be celebrating my Dad's 57th Birthday. So very busy for sure. The next chapter will be going to the Combat Training and yes, Izuku gonna give Bakugo the biggest ass kicking ever. Buckle up for that one.

One more thing, this is the first chapter of the month of March. Just to give you the stats on February from this story. 6.770 Views and 2,519 Visitors in February for this story. Just want to say thanks for reading it. Gonna get good for sure.

Review and DM me for questions on this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys your weekend.


	14. Chapter 13: Combat Training- Part One

**Author's Note:** I'm planning to add both Setsuna Tokage, Mei Hatsume, and Neijiro Hado to the harem. I know everyone loves Toga Himko, who is a psychopath girl of the League of Villains. I'll think about adding her in the harem once we go further in the story. I'll think about it.

One more thing, a big milestone I just made in the last chapter. 100,000 word milestone I crossed.

Okay, now on to the chapter.

Chapter Thirteen: Combat Training- Part One

* * *

Deep in space, the floating object of Angel Island continues it's trek towards Earth. The shocking part about it was despite being in space, most of the landscape would froze. However, it has been just a normal island like any other island on either Earth or Mobius.

On the island, a cabin next to Lake Nessle, a big, large anthropomorphic cat with purple fur along with dark violet stripes. A stripped pattern runs up his arms and long tail. His feet are covered in dark violet fur up to his ankles as well the outer tips of his large, triangular ears, while his upper legs, back, and sides are covered in purple fur. White fur covers his chest, torso, muzzle, and inner ears. His eyes are black with pale yellow sclera, same like Mina's eyes. He wore yellow gloves, sandals, and a matching belt with a gold buckle.

The cat exit from his cabin, looking around at the stars above him, thinking it was night time. In his right hand is his usually fishing rod. In the left hand, he was holding a fishing box with bait and hooks inside. He heard a ribbit sound, seeing a frog on his left shoulder.

"It sure is a nice night. Isn't it, Froggy?" Big the Cat asked.

"Ribbit." the pet frog said.

The cat walk to the small pier where a small boat was tied to the pier. He place the box in the boat before climbing in it. He untie the rope from the pier and grab a paddle by pushing the boat from the pier to the lake. Big use the paddle to get in the middle of the lake. One he made it, he anchored the small boat. He open his box, grabbing a pair of hooks to fix for his finishing pole. After that, he swung the string into the water and proceed to fish as part of his habit. He sat there silently, waiting for that pole to react. His frog pet croak when he look up to see the dark sky yet again.

"You know what's so great about fishing at night? It always made me feel better and its so quiet once the fish swims. The stars are so bright. I always wonder what it's like in space? Perhaps, I can talk with Sonic about it. He's been through a ton of adventures in space." Big said.

"Ribbit." the pet frog said.

The cat continues to enjoy fishing as usually. What he didn't notice was the island itself was heading for Earth thanks to Eggman stealing the Master Emerald. He doesn't know the threat that was he was about to face soon.

* * *

It was another day at U.A. Academy for Class 1-A. After going through the Quirk Assessment Test on the First Day of School, the students catch a break today as it was a normal day like in regular school. In the First Period, it was English which their teacher was non other than Present Mic. On the chalkboard, they were four sentences which has a grammar mistake. The students has to choose which one of the four sentences has the mistake. But the class were already bored of the period like it regular school all over again.

"Now, which of these four sentences contains a mistake?" Present Mic asked, which were only silence by the class with bored and tired looks.

" _So boring."_ Mina, Kaminari, and Jiro thought with tired looks.

" _This really sucks."_ Bakugo thought, not really care about this period at all.

"Come on, everybody! Look alive! Grammar rules!" Present Mic yelled with excitement, trying to get the class motivated.

Even Izuku didn't know what the answer was despite being in Junior High. But one person did get the answer right later on was Momo. She has the intelligence of a smart person since she got in to the academy through recommendation.

Later on, English Class came to an end as the students breath a sigh of relief after going through that period. Other students chat with one another during the break. Izuku was still at his desk, writing through his Hero Analysis for the Future Notebook. He updated it with some page by adding Aizawa aka Eraserhead in the book. He earlier added the other heroes he fought in the Gauntlet Training in the notebook. He even added others like from Class 1-B and Inasa from Shiketsu High he met yesterday at the restaurant while hanging out. He didn't thinking making friends would be this quick like he never did while being bullied by Bakugo in the past.

He closed his notebook after writing it then place it back in his backpack. He pull his phone from his pocket to see some news for hero-related stuff. He thumb tough the Contacts App to see both five members of Class 1-B and Inasa's Phone Numbers on there. They gave him their numbers after leaving the restaurant yesterday to see if they want to hang out. Itsuka also mention that she was planning to have both Izuku, Momo, Uraraka, and Iida to come to Class 1-B to meet the other students as well during the break. He was wondering what was talking so long for her to come.

Suddenly, three shadows were hovering over Izuku's Desk. The boy notice it when he look up to see both Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero all smiling at him. That made him shivered since people were invading his personal space.

"You're the guy who had the Highest Points in the Entrance Exam. Plus, the person that save two people from the Zero-Point Robot. That's so manly. The name's Eijiro Kirishima by the way." He introduce himself, reaching for a handshake.

"I'm Denki Kaminari. Please to meet you as well." He said, also reaching for a handshake.

"And I'm Hanta Sero." He said.

"O-Oh. P-Please to meet you guys. Sorry, I've seen you as well but never got a chance to meet you. I'm a shy type that really never met people before." Izuku said, shaking all three boys hands.

"It's okay, dude. Not use to anyone here either but it takes a while to make friends with other classmates." Kaminari said.

"By the way, Kirishima, isn't it? You came in 3rd in the Entrance Exam. You must have a great Quirk or something." Izuku said.

"My Quirk is Hardening. Protects me from a ton of things like metal, explosions, and other things that don't pierce the human body. Let's just say that I'm a like a human shield type." Kirishima said.

"Wow! That's awesome." Izuku said.

"My Quirk is Electrification. My entire body is cover of electricity that can shock my opponents with. Just in case if you're gonna ask." Kaminari said when Sero put his arm around the back of his neck.

"Plus, the more electricity he use to much in his head, he'll go retarded." He said as he and Kirishima laughed while Kaminari glared, comically.

"Thanks for the reminder, idiot." He said, turning back to Izuku. "Anyway, we all thought we came over here to get to know you better. Since you're at the desk all by yourself. We saw how you did with the ball in the Quirk Assessment Test yesterday. That was so awesome. Didn't think you had yourself a bad ass Quirk."

"Are you talking about the jewel he had or the Quirk in his arm he use?" Sero asked.

"Both. Actually, how in the world like you possessed both powers at the same time? No wonder you ranked 1st in the Entrance Exam." Kaminari said.

"I'm also interested in more of the emerald. How you get that kind of object? You actually aced everyone the Assessment Test. To tell you the truth, I'm really jealous, dude." Kirishima said.

"W-Well, I-I k-kinda-" Izuku couldn't finish when the door slides open and a voice was heard at the same time. The boy turn to see Itsuka there.

"Izuku, Yao-Momo, sorry for the long wait. Come on, I'll get a chance to meet the other students of Class 1-B." She said, turning to both Iida and Uraraka at the desk. "You two want to come along?"

"S-Sorry, guys. Will talk about it later. If that's alright with you three." Izuku said.

"No sweat, dude. We can wait." Kirishima said.

Izuku turn to see Momo, smiling at him as they got up. Both Iida and Ochako agree with Itsuka and followed suit. They exit from the class, walking down the hallway. Izuku breath a sigh of relief for the Big Fist user to come. He didn't want to answer questions involving both One for All and the Chaos Emerald. Despite letting the class witness it, he still kept it a secret. A promise to both Sonic and All Might that he would keep until the time was right to talk about it. But for now, he'll still use for upcoming Final Period, which no surprise that All Might would be the teacher. He was very excited for that one.

The others arrive in front the door to Class 1-B. Itsuka slide it open for the others to walk in. There were other students including the one Izuku met that came with Itsuka yesterday. "Hey, look! It's the Midoriya kid along with his friends Kendo told us." Setsuna said, walking over to greet them.

Both Tetsutetsu, Pony Tsunotori, Reiko, and Yui approach the others, greeting them at the same time. The other class members followed suit. "What's up, Midoriya. Betcha you're enjoying class." Tetsutesu said.

"I-It's good to see you, guys again." Izuku said, a little nervous for people invading his personal space.

"Guys, this is Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu. Those two are my closest friends before we went to U.A. The other two behind them are both Tenya Iida and Ochako Uraraka. These two are new friends I met at the Entrance Exam. And of course, it was Uraraka and I that were about to be crush by that Zero-Point Robot. But thanks to Izuku, he save our lives. Their from Class 1-A." Itsuka said, turning to her friends. "This is the other students of Class 1-B."

"U-Uh, hi. I-It's an honor to meet you." Izuku said, nervously.

"Hello." Ochako said.

"Pleasure to meet all you here." Iida said, using a karate chop.

"It's nice to meet you all." Momo said when Tetsutetsu put his arm around Izuku, which caught the boy by surprise.

"This is the boy that had the most points total ever in the Entrance Exam. He has like an awesome Quirk that Itsuka told us about. This dude is an ace." the Steel Quirk user said with excitement.

"No way! This is him?" Hiryu Rin asked, walking towards him with the others following suit. "By the way, the name's Hiryu Rin."

"I'm Jurota Shishida. You must have a very good Quirk to has most points in the exam." He said, with appearance of a Bigfoot look-a-like.

"I'm Kosei Tsuburaba. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"This is awesome to meet you. I'm Nirengeki Shoda." the other person said.

"The name's Yosetsu Awase. You must have pretty good ass kicking Quirk if you're Number One." He said.

"Hello there. I'm Kinoko Komori. Please to meet you." She said, with her eyes hidden by her front bangs, indicating to be very shy to other.

"God must have praise you to be a good hero with a powerful Quirk. Hello, I'm Ibara Shiozaki." She said, bowing her head. Her hair were green thorn-covered vines.

"I'm Juzo Honenuki." He said, with his teeth on the outside of his skin and no lips like he was smiling, he was waving at him.

"The name's Kojiro Bondo." A tall man with a head shaped of a glue-dispenser and a tappet on top said.

"I'm Shihai Kuroiro." A man who's skin is dark everywhere, like a shadow hidden in the darkness said.

"I'm Togaru Kamakiri." A man with a fluffy green mohawk, two hooked blades jut out from his cheeks. No nose with his head resembles of an insect with mandibles said.

"I'm Sen Kaibara. Please to meet you." He said.

The last person introduce himself as Manga Fukidashi. His head is shape of a speech bubble, which is use for writing to display his thoughts. He never talk so he use it by writing. He written hello and introduce his name to Izuku.

After the introducing, Itsuka got in between the others for Izuku to get some space. "Sorry about that. Everyone was eager when both Tetsutetsu and Setsuna were talking about Izuku on the Entrance Exam. So they told me to come get you and talk to Class 1-B about your Quirk." She said.

"It's okay. Pretty cool to meet the other class part of the Heroes' Course." Ochako said.

"I wonder what they'll Quirks are." Iida said.

"Dude, you gotta tell us how you use that Quirk to save both Kendo and the other girl from your Class. Plus, tell us more on how you pass the Entrance Exam." Tetsutetsu said.

"Pretty please. Tell us more." Setsuna said, getting closer to Izuku while Class 1-B were interested in more.

"W-Well, y-you see… t-the w-way I pass the test is wh-" The boy couldn't finish when another voice was heard.

"My guess is that you got in by luck. Come on. I've seen the results and there's no way you would've pass that test with a good strong Quirk." Everyone turn their attention to a boy with slick blonde hair, which gets shorter the further down his head it goes, styled so that it's parted to the left, his bangs left hanging over his right eye. His irises are purplish-blue, pupils white and his eyes are shaped.

The boy sat there at a desk in the corner of the class with a smug look smirk, staring at Izuku. "Depends how much points you gotten, I say you cheated." He said where Itsuka glared at him.

"Monoma, stop it. I don't know what's your problem." She said, turning back to Izuku. "Sorry, he's always so arrogant when talking like that. By the way, his name is Neito Monoma. Just ignore him."

Monoma got up from his seat, approaching towards the boy. "So, you along with the other three are from Class 1-A I see. The other class from the Heroes' Course along with us. I won't have no problem dealing with a bunch of nobodies who can try to beat Class 1-B." He said with sarcastic voice.

"Dude, can you stop messing with them? We just become friends with them yesterday. What's your problem with them?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"The problem is this Midoriya kid I'm talking to." Monoma said, pointing his finger at Izuku. "This kid ranked 1st in the Entrance Exam. I just want to know is how a little brat like him would cheat to get in to U.A."

Momo didn't like his tone. "Excuse me. Izuku didn't bother to cheat. He has a really great Quirk and he rescue both Itsuka and Uraraka from that robot. I don't know what you're problem is but start showing some respect for once." She said.

"Really? And who are you? He's girlfriend? By the way you've said his first name so you have to be his girlfriend." Monoma said, causing her to blushed big time along with Izuku.

"W-What? No! He's just a friend. We met a long time ago before coming to U.A." She said.

"I see. Well, if I was you, I would dump this brat and come hang out with me. You do have a nice lovely body than anyone in here in the school." Monoma said, looking at her curvaceous figure.

"Excuse me? Who you think you are?" Setsuna asked, growing in a comically anger. "There's other girls here including in his class that are hot!"

"Whatever. Anyway, I'm done dealing with these losers. I'm looking forward to taking on Class 1-A this year. Including you, Midoriya. I look forward to seeing that Quirk of your once we fight in this School Year." Monoma said, walking off from the group to return to his seat.

"Sorry about that, guys. You know how he is with rival class." Itsuka said.

"It's fine. He was pain no doubt." Momo said as she turn to Izuku, who look down with a serious look. "Izuku, come on. Let's get back to class."

The others said goodbye to Class 1-B before returning to their class. Izuku couldn't help but be bothered by Monoma's words towards him. He wasn't happy about it. First, he thought Bakugo will be a pain. Now its another student from another class he has to deal with.

* * *

Back in space, on board the Blue Typhoon, the Freedom Fighters continues their long journey to Earth. In the hanger, Tails was using his Miles Electric Device to check on all his vehicles for any problems. Vehicles he brought with him were the Tornado, the Tornado 2, the Cyclone, the Tornado-1, the Hyper Tornado, the X Tornado, and a newly futuristic version of the Tornado that was built by the Ancients billion years ago until Tails discovered it part of his Tornado series. He also brought in two new vehicles he made in the past in case they were to fight Eggman.

The Blue Force One. It resembles a cabin motorcycle with a blue frame, a black undercarriage, a yellow streak on the roof, white front lights a brown seat with a yellow section up front, and a red windshield with wing mirrors on the side. Its instrument board includes a high-tech touchpad and a simple, yet adjustable, handlebar. It has a single black wheel on the rear and two parallel ones up front. Also, between its front wheels is a yellow license plate with Tails' face on it, and on its rear is a rocket exhaust

The fox cub continues examining his vehicles with the Miles Electric until a door was heard sliding open. He turn around to see Sonic entering the hanger. "Oh, hey Sonic. You must've have a long nap." Tails said, continuing his work.

"Oh, yeah. I was tired. I need a nap since we're still got a long way to go. What's the update on the journey?' the hedgehog asked.

"So far, we only got a couple more days left. Plus, the Warp Field Driver is still charging after using all that power from the time we launched from Mobius. So it'll be a while when its 100% charged. After that, will use it again to get to Earth as fast as we can." Tails said.

"That's fine." Sonic said as he was about to exit the hanger. He stopped in front of the door, letting out a sigh. He turn back around, walking towards Tails. "Buddy, I need to talk to you about something."

"Uh, sure. What is you need?" the fox cub asked, continuing to examine the vehicles while Sonic sat at a nearby chair with his hands on his head.

"You mentioned about me having a long nap. I hate to say this but… when I was napping, I had a dream. And this wasn't any normal dream about Chili Dogs or beating Eggman… this dream… was evil." Sonic said as Tails turn to the Hedgehog.

"A evil… dream?" the fox cub asked, sitting down at a nearby chair.

"That dream was like I was in the city of where we first met Izuku. The sky was all red and the city itself was damaged. Nobody was around until I heard a scream. I ran over there and you'll never guess what I say… a younger All Might." Sonic said.

"Younger All Might? You're kidding?" Tails asked.

"I'm not kidding around. I saw him with tears coming out from his yelling to his… "Master". Turns out his "Master" is a woman, who pushed him away from danger. He was begging to help her out. Then another man by the name of Sorahiko, flew in to take All Might away from the danger. The woman told him to "Make his dreams come true" She look back and told All Might, and these were her last words "All Might, I'm counting on you". After that, she turn around and face an unknown figure with an evil smile I've never seen before. And I thought Egghead's smile was more evil. He was planning to use some type of power and I couldn't stand there. I move in to save her… but it was too late… the city.. and her… were gone..." Sonic explained, looking down to the floor.

"What happened after that? Did you wake up?" Tails asked.

"I was still in my dream. I was the only one that survive that explosion. I look around to see the city gone… then I felt a presence behind him… it was the figure, looking at with his evil smiling face. I had anger in me like I never had before. I tried to attack him… but I woke up after that… that was the most scariest dream I ever had." Sonic said.

Tails was stunned by the story the hedgehog made. "At least… that was just a dream… I mean… see a younger All Might plus his "Master", who is a human female… I wish you got her name. Plus, the figure that destroyed the city… couldn't get his name either." Tails said.

"But you know something, buddy… I know I don't want to bring up anything that will frighten anyone on this team." Sonic got up from his chair, standing and looking up at the ceiling with a serious look. "But I have a gut feeling that whatever waiting on Earth… and its not Eggman we're dealing with… it's something else we're about to face."

"You're kidding?" Tails asked, getting up from his chair.

"I'm not kidding.. somewhere on Earth… another danger is lurking. All I'm saying is, we better be prepare for what's about to come. Sure, Eggman is the threat to the planet… but on that planet… another thing is coming." Sonic said.

Tails stood there with a worry look. He was praying that Sonic's dream is just a dream. Because something dreams can tell the future. He's hoping that Eggman is only one they deal with. Not another enemy. Suddenly, the alarms rang in the hangers. Red lights flashing as well. Both Sonic and Tails look around, confused what was happening. _"Sonic! Tails! Come to the Cargo Bay at once!"_ Amy's voice from the loudspeaker was heard.

Both of them exit from the hanger. Didn't take to long to reach the cargo bay. They saw both Amy, Charmy Bee, Blaze, Vector, and Espio, with Cream and Cheese hiding behind Amy, scarred. The pink hedgehog had her Piko Piko Hammer in her hand, looking at something in front of her. They heard footsteps as they saw both Sonic and Tails approaching them. The alarms and the red lights cut off quickly.

"What's going on here? Did something happen?" Sonic asked.

"Both Cream and Cheese were in the cargo bay, getting food out for us to cook for dinner. We heard a scream and rushed in here only to find the two hiding the corner. They saw a dark figure in the box and we quickly hit them before tying them up. Then we saw their identity and we were shocked by who it was." Amy explained.

"Dark figures? Wait, are you saying somebody sneak in to the ship? Tails asked.

"Pretty much." Vector said.

"So who are these figures?" Sonic asked.

The others move away, revealing the group that was tied on the floor. Both Sonic and Tails has shocked faces but dumbfounded looks to see familiar faces. "You gotta be kidding me?" the Hedgehog asked.

The Lightning Bolt Society group were a tied up together as Dave look at the group, chuckling a little. "Uh… hi?" He asked.

* * *

Back in U.A., the school day was almost coming to an end for Class 1-A. They got one more period to get through and this period was gonna be the most fun period ever. Every student in their seat were ready for the final period to begin.

The door slides open that gotten the attention of everyone. **"I am… HERE!"** Izuku smiled when he heard that familiar voice. **"Coming through a door like a hero!"**

All Might made his appearance known to Class 1-A. Everyone was excited for the Symbol of Peace to be their teacher for the final period of the day. "I can't believe its really All Might." Kaminari said.

"So he really is a teacher. This year's gonna be totally awesome." Kirishima said.

"Hey, look. Is he wearing his Silver Age Costume? Ribbit." Tsuyu said, with her finger on his chin while All Might march to the front of the class.

"I'm getting goosebumps. It's so retro." Ojiro said as All Might began to speak.

" **Welcome to the most important class at U.A. High. Think of it as Heroine 101."** the Symbol of Peace explain. **"Here, you will learn the basics of being a pro. And what it means to fight in the name of good. So let's get in to it. Today's lesson..."** He pulled out a card saying "Battle" to the class. **"Will pull no punches!"**

Those words made Bakugo smiled, evilly. "Fight training." He said.

"Real Combat?" Izuku asked.

" **But one of the keys to being a hero is… Looking good!"** All Might pointed his finger to right side of the wall, pressing a button underneath the desk in front of him. Drawers sliding open, revealing glass boxes of number on them. **"These were design for you on your Quirk Registration Form at the request you sent in before school started."**

All the students were excited, showing that the boxes were Hero Costumes they made before the school year started. "Costumes..." Izuku said with a smile.

" **Now get yourself suited up. And then meet me at Training Ground Beta."** All Might said.

"Yes, sir!" the class yells as they grabbed their briefcase of their respected numbers, before exiting the classroom to the Training Grounds.

But what they didn't notice was outside the window of their classroom, an Egg Drone activated its cloaking device, heard the entire conversation.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, both Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, Bocoe, Orbot, and Cubot, were watching and listening to the class on the Combat Training up ahead. They saw a glimpse of their target instructing them what's ahead. They watch Class 1-A grabbing their box of their costumes before exiting the classroom. "Did you just hear that? Combat Training? This is gonna be awesome." Scratch said.

"Even better, both students are gonna be fighting one another. This is gonna be awesome. We have to tell the boss about it." Grounder said.

"I don't know about that. Because he's in his office with both Snively and that Stain guy. I'm not sure what they're talking about they're planning something big." Orbot said.

"What kind of planning?" Decoe asked.

"Not so sure. But they've been in there for a while . Orbot and I don't want to disturb them especially that Stain guy. That person scares me crazy." Cubot said, shaking with fear.

"If I remember, you two were applauding him because he got his promotion. Only for him to use his weapon on you two." Bocoe said, looking at both Scratch and Grounder.

"That guy was so rude. We were congratulating him on his promotion, only for him to silences us with the new weapon the boss made him. He should be glad he's working for us. I can't wait till the day we teach him a lesson." Scratch said.

"Who does he think he is? All because he's rank Colonel in the Eggman Empire, he can order us around. No thank you. I won't be ordered around by any other person than the boss himself." Grounder said, referring to Eggman.

While the two were ranting, the door behind them slides open that got the attention of the other four minions. They turn around at the doorway and they were shaking big time. The Hero Killer made his presence known on the bridge. He look to see the minions looking at him. He turn to see both Scratch and Grounder ranting about him. Stain pulled out one of his dagger, and jumped in the air, hitting the dagger on the floor in between the badniks. That gotten them freaked out, ending their rant. The two slowly turn around and saw the malefic aura of the Hero Killer. They were scared and shivering at the same time.

"I heard my name was mentioned just now by the two. And I notice it was sound of ranting towards me behind my back." Stain lean in between the two with red eyes glowing. "Care to explain what it was about?"

"W-W-Well, y-you s-see… w-we weren't just talking about you behind your back. W-We w-w-were just discussing how great you are to be in the Eggman Empire. And then we-" Scratch was nervous, trying to speak when another dagger hit near him to the left side of his head.

"Really, chicken? Because moments ago I heard you said you're gonna teach me a lesson… and don't lie to me..." Stain said, drawing the dagger to Scratch's neck.

Grounder and the others couldn't do anything. They were scarred to death at Stain's presence. "P-P-Please f-f-forgive m-m-me. I didn't meant to say anything. It was a figure of speech. W-W-We were j-j-just p-p-playing." Grounder said, shivering in fear before the Hero Killer turn to the Drilling Badnik.

"You want to join your friend as well? Maybe I should use the two of you as metal scrap and throw you out into space like the doc would say. Because the next time you two disrespect your colonel, I won't take no for an answer and cut you two myself. Do I make myself clear?" Stain asked, with red eyes glowing.

"Y-Y-Yes, C-C-Colonal Stain. W-W-We won't d-d-disrespect you ever again." Grounder said.

"P-P-Promise, s-s-sir." Scratch said.

"That's more like it." Stain said, moving around from the two before grabbing his dagger from the ground. He turn around to see the other minions looking scarred. "And that goes for the four of you over there as well. Do you have problem as well?" He pointed his dagger at them with a threaten look to kill.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the four answered quickly.

"Good." Stain said, putting the dagger away when the doors open revealing both Eggman and Snively entering the bridge.

"Sorry for the delay." Eggman said, taking his seat. He notice the quietness in the room. "What's with all the silence? Why nobody not working?"

The minions quickly went back to work on the computers as Stain walk to the doors to exit from the bridge. But it didn't take too long before the doctor. "Colonel." Eggman said as the Hero Killer turn to the doctor.

"Yes, doc?" He asked.

"Remember our meeting we had. You know what to do moving forward." Eggman said.

"I understand." the Hero Killer said, exiting from the bridge.

"You sure about this? I don't think this is a good idea." Snively said.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Eggman said.

"Uh, boss. A quick question. What exactly was going on in the office between you, Snively, and that Stain guy?" Orbot asked.

"You're on a need to know basic. You don't need to know. But you will find out later on until the time comes. For now, what's been happening to that Izuku boy?" Eggman asked.

"It appears that he and the rest of the class are about to enter the Combat Training part. And guess who's the teacher in that class? All Might. Our other main target for the Eggman Empire." Orbot said, showing the drone's camera of the Symbol of Peace, standing in the street of Ground Beta, looking at a tunnel with a smile on his face.

"That's the same place of where that Entrance Exam happened. Along with that Izuku boy punching that big robot with both the Chaos Emerald and All Might's Quirk. Is this where this Combat Training will happen?" Snively asked.

"Actually, it gets better. The class that is taking part of this are wearing their costumes." Scratch said.

"Really? That means we get a chance to see how that Izuku boy dresses as. This should be interesting. Plus, they should get the training going now because I'm starting to get annoyed by that smile All Might is making." Eggman said. "Since this is Combat Training, they're gonna fight one another?"

"Yes, sir. So will see what that Izuku kid would do with the Chaos Emerald. Question is? Who's he gonna fight?" Grounder asked.

"You don't think it could that Bakugo kid, right? The one with the anger issues?" Decoe asked.

"Oh, boy. How crazy that would be." Bocoe said.

"We're about to fine out right now. Sit back and enjoy the show." Eggman said, getting a bucket of popcorn. "Oh and Scratch, Grounder. Later on, meet me in my office."

"Uh, something happen?" Scratch asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Grounder asked.

"You'll find out later. Right now, let's focus on this Combat Training we're about to see." Eggman said as the others watch on screen via the Egg Drone.

* * *

Back at U.A., All Might stood in the streets of Ground Beta. The same site of where the Entrance Exam took place months ago. Now, it's the site of the upcoming Combat Training for Class 1-A. He stood there with a smile, looking at a tunnel in front of him. He heard footsteps coming from there, seeing the class arriving to the site. Once they exit, the class from the sunlight, revealing their Hero Costumes for the first time.

" **They say that clothes make the pros young, ladies and gentlemen. And behold, you are the proof. Take this to heart. From now on, you are all Heroes in Training."** All Might said, looking at Class 1-A in their Hero Costumes with serious looks. **"This is getting me ramp up! This is so cool! Shall we get started, newbies?"**

"Yes, sir!" the class answered.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions were watching the footage of Class 1-A revealing their Hero Costumes for the first time. They were amazed by it including the candidates that Eggman was planning to bring them for Roboticization. "Wow, those costumes are awesome by this class!" Scratch said.

"There's that Iida kid we're talking about." Grounder said, seeing Iida's costume.

Iida's costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chest plate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambrace that extend past his elbows, pointed at the ends. He wore a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily, its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head. On his feet, he wears silver knee-high boots with gold accessories, which are specialized for his Quirk, and around his torso he has three thick metal pipes, attached with a blue band, although these only serve as decoration. His armor is very lightweight and does not protect him much; its main purpose is to cut down air resistance rather than to protect him.

"That's is a nice outfit his wears. You can see the engine pipes behind his legs. No doubt it could likely be the ones for those Engine on his calves we saw yesterday during the Assessment Test." Snively said.

"Good outfit for one of our candidates for Roboticization." Eggman said.

"Dr. Snively, there's that Todoroki person you been mentioning about." Orbot said, pointing his finger on the screen.

Todoroki's wore his costumes features a plan off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-coloured straps going over his shoulders. He has material resembling ice covering his whole left side.

"That's his costume? What's with all the ice on his left side?" Decoe asked, examining Todoroki's Costume.

"That must be resembles of his Ice Quirk. Remember, he does have his Fire Quirk. He didn't use it during the Assessment Test. So maybe he'll be using it in the Combat Training.

"Whoa! Look at that Bakugo kid's costume!" Scratch yelled.

Bakugo's costume is a badass type. He wore a tight black sleeveless tank top, an orange "X" across the middle, the two upper prongs the v-neck collar of his shirt. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume. He also has a metallic neck brace fashioned and used as a collar with rectangular ends, three holes in each of them. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps, and his belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

"Now that's my time of costume right here for our future recruit for the Eggman Empire. I do plan to meet him soon, I can help his get upgraded on those grenades on his arms." Eggman said.

"Will see how he does in this training with those grenades." Snively said.

"There's that Kirishima kid we're talking about as well." Bocoe said.

Kirishima's costume shows him with two gear-shaped shoulder pads, dark red in color, a jagged sash joining the one in his left to the right side of his belt, which has a red "R" set into its center, standing for his hero name, "Red Riot". He wore baggy black pants and half cape with a ripped hem, also sporting black boots, multiple thick rings going around his calves. He leaves his chest bare, and wears a wired guard around his face, reaching from just above his hairline to below his jaw, an extra piece going over the bridge of his nose, and some spiked pieces around his mouth which resemble little fangs.

"This boy's ripped. He's ready for some fighting." Cubot said.

"Doesn't match like Bakugo's costume. Either way, I do like it though." Eggman said, looking around at the other students' costume when he notice someone's missing in the group. "Where's that Izuku kid? I notice he's not present."

"Seriously?" Snively asked, looking on screen. "Where is he at? Is he missing or something?"

"Perhaps he forgot his costume." Orbot said.

"Probably an embarrassing costume he doesn't want to wear it." Grounder said, laughing when a wrench flew by, hitting him in the head.

"Quiet, idiot! Let's wait and see when he comes out. They haven't started the training yet so that's why he's a little late." Eggman said, watching the screen of the tunnel for Izuku to arrive.

* * *

 _Flashback- Three Weeks Ago_

 _Three weeks ago before the new school year begin, Izuku got a phone call from Toshinori to come to the academy. The boy made it to U.A., showing his ID to a security guard before entering the building. He ran through the hallway and towards the Principal's Office. Sliding the door open, he saw Toshinori, in his skinny form standing next to the Principal's Desk. Nezu sat at his desk seeing the boy entering his office._

" _Hello there, Midoriya. I see you're in a great mood after coming in 1st in the Entrance Exam." Nezu said._

" _It's good to see you too, Principal Nezu. And you too, All Might. Thank you for all the training you gave me. Didn't think I would make it this far." Izuku said._

" _We knew you could do it since you save two people from that robot. That's the type of hero we love to see." Toshinori said._

" _Anyway, I wondering why you let me come here with only three weeks before I come here to the academy?" Izuku asked._

" _Ah, yes." Nezu put his paws together, begin talking. "As you known that we're only three weeks away from school year to begin here at U.A. Around that time, students who are coming to the academy has to summit a Quirk Registration Form. In that form, there's a clothing allowance which you can summit to any costume designs, physical measurements and will give it to a Clothing Brand that creates that costume you want as your Hero Costume for the school year."_

" _Really? But there's a problem. I have to go to City Hall to change my status as Quirkless. I kinda forgot about that when I was so busy training with the Chaos Emerald before I met All Might." Izuku said._

" _Not to worry, that's already been fix." Nezu said. "I called City Hall early on and we got your status fixed. Don't worry, we kept One for All a secret and the Chaos Emerald. Even though many of the candidates at the training site saw it during the Entrance Exam."_

" _Seriously? Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." Izuku said. "But, I did wrote a costume design on my notebook a while back."_

" _Don't worry, All Might and I came up with the best costume we thought we could fix… and it's already ready for you to wear for the school year to begin." Nezu said, hopping off his chair, approaching towards a bookshelf._

" _Seriously? That was quick!" Izuku said with a shock face._

 _The Principal hopped to the third shelf, pulling a book out of it. He open it, revealing a button on it. Using his paw to press it, the bookshelf move to the left, revealing a metal box that fits a clothing outfit. Toshinori helped the principal pulled the case out of the hiding spot. He unclick the box to open it. Izuku got a glimpse of his Hero Costume. His eyes were so wide, witnessing his costume. "Wow… that's awesome!" He said._

" _Hope you like. Because during training with me as your teacher in the final period, its gonna be a rough one to come. I hope you ready for it." Toshinori said._

" _I'm prepare for sure." Izuku said, with a determine look._

" _Indeed you are." Nezu said._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Izuku runs out of the tunnel to catch up with the class. Once he exit, the sunlight reveal his Hero Costume.

The costume is a green full-body jumpsuit. It's more sturdier and more combat-ready type. He wore a red belt, black knee pads that has been extended to his legs and reach up to his thighs, gloves are tinted beige, and decorated with blue stripes. He wore red boots. He has a metal respirator shaped a diamond type, with eight holes. He brought the Chaos Emerald with him, inside a red patch connected to his belt.

The boy let out a sigh, preparing for this big Combat Training. He look around to see his classmates all in their Hero Costumes. He was amazed by their designs.

"Oh, hey Deku." Ochako said, seeing Izuku as he walk towards him. "Love your costume. Not too flashy, you know."

"Uraraka?" He asked but couldn't speak when he saw her costume. His cheeks form tiny blushes. "I-It's t-that you're costume?"

Her costume is a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs, and two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands, matching the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots and a belt around her waist a circle embedded into the center where the two pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points, and the skin tightness of her costume is apparently an error due to her not being specific in her design request.

"I should've been more specific what I wanted. This bodysuit is skintight. Not really my style." She said, rubbing the back of her head, smiling and embarrassed with red cheeks.

"T-Thank you for the complment on my costume. Y-You got a g-great c-costume." Izuku said, still nervous.

"Izuku, is that your costume?" Izuku and Ochako turn to another voice. The boy's face turn 100% full red when he saw the one person to have a hot costume.

"M-M-Momo? I-It's that your Hero Costume?" He asked, noticing a nose bleed was coming out. He covered his nose with both hands.

Her costume is a high-collared, sleeveless crimson leotard with silver lines at her waist and around her arms, which is open to expose her skin from her neck to just below her navel. She sports short crimson boots which dip sharply down in the center, and two gold utility belts around her waist, another, thinner one around the top portion of her chest, below her shoulders.

"Sorry about that. Kinda a little embarrassed about this costume." Momo said, approaching the two. "There's reason to it. Remember I said, Izuku that I have to exposed skin to create an object out of my body?"

"O-Oh, yeah I-I forgot. I-I m-mean… you do look more c-cuter in that c-costume." Izuku said, looking back with a red face.

Those words made Momo grew warm inside. She blushed by the words Izuku just said. She couldn't help but walk towards him. Leaning over, her mouth was near his right ear, whispering in a seductive tone. "If you want me to explain more of my Quirk, perhaps I can show you more of my skin on how it works." She said, causing the boy to jump.

"Ga! Seriously?" Izuku yelled, which gotten the class attention, including All Might. while holding his right ear.

Momo couldn't help but giggled. She couldn't help it and tease the boy, but not that far she would go. She notice Uraraka watched and heard the conversation. Her face grew red so much. Inside her, she grew jealous after what she witness. Momo smile at her, winking before walking to the others. Izuku calm himself down at that moment with the Creation Quirk user.

Izuku recovered from his nervousness when both arms swung around his neck. He was caught off guard by both Kaminari and Sero, who stood at him on both sides. "Well, I didn't think you would be a ladies' man by the most popular girl in U.A." the Lightning Quirk user said.

"You're lucky, dude. You should try to get her to a date." Sero said.

"W-We're j-just f-friends. That's all." He said, getting nenvous.

They didn't notice that Mina watched the whole thing unfold. Her costume consists of a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around.

" _So that's the Midoriya guy that came in 1st in the Entrance Exam."_ She thought, looking at the boy. _"Isn't he suppose to be all that not like a timid person? To see that Yayorozou did something to him, make him all nervous and such. Plus, that Uraraka girl was jealous as well."_ She form a mischievous grin on her face. _"Guess I have to get in on all the fun. Besides, that Midoriya is cute and adorable as well."_

All Might instructed Class 1-A to stand in front of him. From there, the Symbol of Peace begin his class on the Combat Training they were about to go through. **"Now that your ready, It's time for Combat Training."** He said when Iida raised his left hand.

"Sir, this is the fake city from the Entrance Exam. Does that mean will be conducting urban battles again?" He asked.

" **Not Quite."** All Might answer, using two fingers as a peace symbol. **"I'm gonna move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you've seen on the news, take place outside. However, statistically speaking runs in with the evildoers takes place indoors. Think about it. Backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs. Truly intelligence criminals stay hidden in the shadows. But as training exercise, you will be split in to teams of good guys and bad guys. And fight in two-on-two indoor battles."**

"Isn't this little advance? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked with her finger on her chin.

" **The best training is what you get on the battlefield. But remember, you can't just punch a robot this time. You're dealing with actual people now."** All Might said.

"Sir, will you be deciding who wins?" Momo asked.

"How much can we hurt the other team?" Bakugo asked, eager to get on with the training.

"Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier?" Ochako asked.

"You'll be spilitng us up base on chance or compare to skill?" Iida asked.

All those questions by the student made All Might, cringe comically. **"I wasn't finish talking."** He said, before pulling out a small script to begin reading it. **"Listen up, the situation is this. The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that, the good guys have to either catch the evildoers, or recover the weapon. Likewise, the bad guys succeed in protecting their payload or capture a hero."**

" _Sounds like a classic action movie scene."_ Izuku thought as All Might pulled out a box reading "Lots!"

" **Time's limited and will choose teams by drawing lots."** He said.

"Isn't there a better way?" Iida asked.

"Think about it. Pros often team up with Heroes from other agencies from the spot. So maybe that's the reason we're seeing that here." Izuku said, helping him with his question.

"Yes, I see. Life is a random series of events." Iida said, bowing in shame to All Might. "Excuse my rudeness."

" **No sweat! Let's draw!"** All Might throwing his fist in the air in excitement.

Class 1-A begin drawing balls of letters from the box to reveal which team of two people will be teaming up. Once the drawing been completed, the teams were officially set.

 **Team A:** Izuku Midoriya & Ochako Uraraka

 **Team B:** Mezo Shoji & Shoto Todoroki

 **Team C:** Mineta Minoru & Momo Yaoyorozu

 **Team D:** Katsuki Bakugo & Tenya Iida

 **Team E:** Mina Ashido & Yuga Aoyama

 **Team F:** Koji Koda & Rikido Sato

 **Team G:** Denki Kaminari & Kyota Jiro

 **Team H:** Fumikage Tokoyami & Tsuyu Asui

 **Team I:** Mashirao Ojiro & Toru Hagakure

 **Team J:** Hanta Sero & Eijiro Kirishima

"Wow! What a chance! We're a team!" Ochako was excited to be team with Izuku, causing the boy to blush and being nervous.

" _Oh my, gosh! I have to make a good impression on her."_ He thought.

Ochako turn around to see Momo getting a glare from her. The Zero Gravity user stick her tongue out as a response since she was teaming with Izuku. Momo want it to team with him, sadly, she's team with the little pervert and that doesn't make her conformable.

" **I declare the first teams to fight will be..."** All Might has his left hand in the white box saying "Hero" and the right hand in the black box saying "Villain" digging for the letters of the teams to go first. He pulled out both balls and reveal the first fight. **"These guys!"** The ball of Team A and Team D.

The shock on both Izuku and Bakugo's faces tells the story. Iida and Uraraka were stunned since the two became friends yesterday with Izuku. But there was a problem, they don't know about Bakugo's Bullying history with Izuku. Momo was stunned when see saw the balls. She knew about Izuku's past about Bakugo. She already witness it yesterday during the Assessment Test when Bakugo tried to use his Quirk on the boy in anger.

" _Izuku against… Bakugo? This is insane."_ She thought, seeing the look of concern from Izuku.

" **Team A will be the Heroes and Team D will be the villains. Everyone else can head to the monitor room to watch."** All Might said.

"Yes, sir." the Class responded as they walk off from the training ground.

Izuku looks down while other students walked pass him. Both Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero patted on the boy's back wishing him good luck but he didn't listen. Izuku look to his left to see his bully, staring at him with those red eyes. Bakugo grow at his former childhood friend. He was ready to teach him a lesson of getting in his way of becoming the Number One Hero. But Izuku knew after all he went through from every beating by him, he was ready to pay him back for everything. The boy clinched his fist, giving him a glare while Bakugo grow more in anger.

Momo saw the whole thing. She had a bad feeling that Izuku was in trouble and she didn't want her friend hurt, especially to his bully. She want it to comfort him but she had to be ready for her Combat Training later. She saw Uraraka walking off to her position. She quickly chase her down. "Uraraka," Momo said as the girl turn around to see her coming.

"L-Look, I'm not gonna do anything to him like you were doing with him earlier, okay." Ochako said.

"This isn't about that. Just do me a favor. Take good care of Izuku and make sure that Bakugo doesn't do anything stupid or crazy against him." Momo said.

"What you mean?" Ochako asked.

"Please keep this a secret. Because between Izuku and Bakugo, there's a history between the two. And the word you keep hearing "Deku" like yesterday, is something that made me angry about." Momo said as Uraraka was curious about it.

After that quick talk, Uraraka rushed over to Izuku, along with both Bakugo and Iida to a building nearby. All Might was standing outside with the two teams to give them more instructions. Momo look back one more time at Izuku with a concern look before heading to the monitor room to watch the fight. _"Be careful, Izuku. Stay safe."_ She thought.

" **Bad guys, you can go on in and get set up. In five minutes, the good guys will be let loose and the battle will start."** All Might said.

"Yes, sir." the two teams replied as both Bakugo and Iida were heading into the building when All Might stopped them.

" **Young Iida, Young Bakugo."** the two stopped to turn to the Symbol of Peace. **"The key in being successful in this challenge, is to embodied villainy. Think from a perspective of an evildoer."**

"Got it." Iida said.

" **If things go too far, I'll step in."** All Might said.

"Understood." Iida said as he walk in to the building.

Bakugo turn around to give one last look at Izuku, who was holding the Green Chaos Emerald and look at it with a determine look. The bully growled at the sight, especially when seeing the emerald, the same one his broke during Junior High.

" _If I have to break that piece of crap object, so be it. I'm gonna wipe that bug once and for all! That I'll be the Number One Hero and he can go rot in hell for all I care!"_ He thought, angrily before walking in to the building.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions heard the teams that were announced. They were surprise by the teams going against one another. Eggman wasn't. He knew it was gonna be between Izuku and Bakugo. He was eager preparing for this moment to come.

"It's gonna between that Bakugo kid and Izuku? This is gonna be awesome." Scratch said.

"Did you see that girl's look on her face? She's scarred." Grounder said, laughing referring to Uraraka.

"That team between Iida and Bakugo is one scary group. I don't think our target will handle them." Snively said.

"That girl might not handle it but Izuku will. I'm eager for Izuku and Bakugo to get it on. And its about to happen. Let's see who is the better person today." Eggman said.

* * *

Back at Ground Beta, both Bakugo and Iida were in the building they went in to prep for the Combat Training. Inside the top floor, there plywood and empty barrels, along with a fake Nuclear Bomb inside. As Villains, its their duty to protect it from the Heroes. Iida walk over to the fake bomb to see if it was real or not. Bakugo stood at the doorway, looking at it. Not turning around or nothing. Not even listening to Iida talk as well.

"Even though this is training, it pains me to align with criminal behavior." Iida said, using his fist to knock on the fake bomb. "So this is the weapon we must protect. Fake, of course. Not a surprise."

"Hey," Iida heard Bakugo's voice as he turn around to see the Explosive Quirk user looking at the doorway. "Do you think Deku has a Quirk?"

"Hm? You saw how he threw that ball? Plus, what he did at the Entrance Exam against that Zero-Point Robot. He also has that emerald that power ups enough strengh for his Quirk." Iida said when he remembered during the Assessment Test on Bakugo's attack on the boy. "Since we're on the topic, I want to ask a question to you. You mention that you "broke" that emerald when you almost attacked Midoriya yesterday. Do you hav-"

"It's none of your damn business! Just focus on your job and leave the rest to me!" Bakugo interrupted Iida's talk.

" _I better not speak about this. I always wonder why Bakugo's all angry with Midoriya. Did he really broke that emerald? Is there a troubling past between the two?"_ Iida thought.

* * *

Back outside, both Izuku and Uraraka were looking through the map of the building they were about to enter. They had five minutes to go through it before the training begin so they know what they want to do.

"Do you think they want us to memorize this floor plan? It's so big." Ochako said, looking at the map. "You know, All Might just as cool as a person on television. I'm glad he's not threaten us with some kind of punishment like Mr. Aizawa. We can relax."

Uraraka turn to Izuku, who's smile on her face went away quick. She saw the boy looking down at the Chaos Emerald in his hand. He had a serious look on his face. He gripped the object so hard, he had flashbacks of the days that Bakugo had builled him through childhood past. Plus the memories back in Junior High when the bully threw the emerald to the ground, smashing it to tiny pieces. Those memories angered Izuku so much, he was ready to give Bakugo a taste of his medicine.

"Uh, Deku… are you okay?" Ochako put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to flinched.

"W-What? D-Did you say something?" Izuku asked, nervously with a girl touching him.

"You were looking at that emerald with an angry look. Almost feel like you're bothered by something." Ochako said.

"O-Oh, it's nothing. I'm just focus on this training. That's about it." Izuku said, looking at the map.

"Does this have something to do with Bakugo bullying you during Childhood?" Ochako asked, causing Izuku to froze.

"W-What… d-did you say?" He asked, shaking more nervously.

"You don't have to hide it if you want. Yayorozou told me about it before we were coming to the building. She told me that you told her the first day you two met was about you being Quirkless and the way Bakugo bullied you. I didn't want to bring it up to you but after seeing you all looking at the emerald and the way you're angry. It almost like you want to go after Bakugo, right?" She said.

Izuku look down in shame after his secret was exposed to another girl. "Y-You're right. I always want it to beat Kacchan. For the pain he gave me. All because he had a good Quirk, he can bully anyone. Including me..." He look up with a determine look. "But I'm not gonna back down. I want to prove to him that I can be the Number One Hero and I will beat him. I know I can do it."

Uraraka smiled back his reaction. "So its a faded battle between rivals, then?" She asked.

"W-What? U-Uh, no. Not that I want you to get rev up on my fight or anything." Izuku said, getting nervous again.

"Are you kidding? We're a team, right? Let's win this!" Ochako said, raising her fist in excitement. That one Izuku can smile at her reaction.

" _ **All right, let's begin immediately in our Combat Training!"**_ All Might's voice was heard from the PA Speakers. **_"Team A and Team D, your time starts now!"_**

* * *

Inside the Monitor Room, All Might stood in front of the big screen with the controls in front of him. Five screens from every camera angle in the building where the teams will be fighting was shown for him to see. Behind him, the other students stood behind to watch the training happens.

" **Pay attention, kids. Think about what's you were do."** He said, going into deep thought on Izuku before putting an ear piece in his left ear to hear. _**"Young Midoriya, in this class you're just another student. I'll grade you as anyone else. Without playing favorites."**_

Momo look on, still concern for Izuku when he were to face Bakugo. No telling she has a bad feeling what would happened.

" _Please, Izuku. Get through this one piece. At least All Might will get involved in case it gets dangerous. Especially from Bakugo."_ She thought, placing her hand on her chest while looking on screen.

* * *

Izuku and Uraraka climbed in to an open window as they enter the building. They walk through the hallways. Going pass through closed doors. They had to be on their guard. It could be an ambush waiting to happen. They turn to a corner, looking both ways as they continue on. While walking, Izuku was in deep thought, thinking of a plan to counter through the Combat Training.

" _Okay, I have to think of a plan. I know Kacchan will definitely come for me as usually. I know he'll do counterattacks on me while using the Chaos Emerald. He witness that power during yesterday's Assessment Test. So I have to think of another way to beat him. I want to use One for All, but I don't want to hurt anyone. Uraraka's Zero Gravity can work so will try to use that. I have to be ready. Around these corners, Kacchan can show up and surprise us. I can deal with him myself while Uraraka can go after the bomb. Iida's fast as well, hopefully she finds a way around him and get the bomb on time. I took a lot of notes on Indoor Battles and fighting in tight spaces."_ He thought.

Suddenly, the two flinched when they saw Bakugo jumped out from the right corner. The bully didn't waste no time to go for a punch towards the two. Izuku quickly grabbed Uraraka and jumped to the left, avoiding the attack as Bakugo punched the wall with his Quirk, exploding it.

"Uraraka, you okay?" Izuku asked, looking at the smoke in front of them.

"I'm fine. Thanks." She said.

The smoke cleared in front of them by Bakugo, using his arm to get the smoke away from him. The bully had his eyes on Izuku. "What's the matter, Deku? Afraid to stand up and fight me?" He ask in a taunting tone.

Izuku glared at his bully. "I knew you came at me first. And figure you try to catch me by surprise." He said, getting up.

* * *

Back in the Monitor Room, the others were surprised by Bakugo's surprise attack. Luckily Izuku manage to dodge it and save Uraraka at the same time.

"He almost got the jump on him." Mineta said.

"Sneak attack by Bakugo, especially on my boy Midoriya, what kind of man would pull cheap crap like that." Kirishima said, pounding his fist on his left hand in anger.

" **It's a valuable strategy. He's playing the part. Acting like a true villain would."** All Might said.

Momo heard those words by All Might. _"He maybe playing one, but in reality, he is a villain after bullying Izuku in the past."_ She thought, glaring at Bakugo on screen

"It didn't work. Midoriya dodged it." Mina said as they saw Bakugo charged towards the two.

"Look, there he goes." Kaminari said.

* * *

"I won't hurt you so bad to stop the fight! So just lose!" Bakugo yelled, charging towards Izuku with another attack on his Quirk.

This time, Izuku grabbed Bakugo's Right Arm, preventing him to attack. The bully tries to get Izuku off of him but couldn't. Instead, this will surprise Bakugo. Izuku turn his right foot and toss Bakugo to the floor. "No way! Those are awesome move!" Ochako said, surprisingly.

" _Impossible! How he know? He's not that good!"_ Bakugo thought in a shock tone after hitting the ground in pain.

* * *

The others in the Monitor Room, except for All Might, was shocked of what Izuku just did. Momo was stunned but she smiled. _"Go Izuku. You can do it."_ She thought.

* * *

Bakugo slowly recovers from the ground. His face was still in shock after what Izuku did. No way a person like him would surprise him with an attack. He sat up, looking at the ground when he heard the boy speak.

"You always use of getting credit when starting a fight. I know because I watched you for years. I analyze every amazing hero. Even you. But sadly, you've always bullied other people including me. You burn my notebook and threw it into a pond. And then you broke my heart when you smashed the emerald to the ground. That object was a gift to someone 10 years ago. Those two people made a promise they will return to see me as a Hero. And I'm keeping that promise to them." Izuku said, looking down at his bully with an angry look. "You can cal me Deku all you want. But I'm not the person you use as a punching bag. All the beatings you gave me and everyone else, it's time that I give it you now… you hear me?… DEKU IS THE NAME OF A HERO!"

The Chaos Emerald light up with the green aura appearing from his body again.

Uraraka was stunned by the nickname she use on him. _"You know the name Deku is a nice hero name and I think its cute."_ Her voice from yesterday was heard in her head.

Bakugo finally got up from the floor. He turn to face Izuku and gave him to more angry, evil look he gave him before. "Deku… you want to fight… so be it…" Mini explosions came from his hand. "I'M GONNA BEAT YOU DOWN TILL THE VERY END AND I'LL SMASH THAT EMERALD AGAIN IF I HAVE TO!" He yelled in rage.

"THEN COME AND GET ME!" Izuku yelled back.

The battle between former friends is now on.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, they watched the fight between Izuku and Bakugo. They were super excited for this one even Eggman couldn't control his excitement.

"And so it begins..." He said.

* * *

End of Chapter Thirteen- Part One

 **Author's Note:** Another longer chapter done. Man, that was so hard writing all this week for sure. Of course I started this chapter on Sunday so it was surly a long one to finish. But I got it done and that's all it matters. Guys are shocked that I manage to post the chapter today on a Friday instead on the weekend. I decided to do it since coming up next week I'll be off from work because of Spring Break all next week. Plus I got two days off coming up on the 18th and the 19th of March after Spring Break. This mean I'll be posting chapters quickly so you don't have to wait that long. Gives me enough time to write on my stories more faster.

If you saw the Hanger Scene, I decided to bring all the Tornado Series Planes from the Sonic Franchise including from Sonic Boom. Plus some new vehicles as well into the mix.

Well, the Combat Training has begun and Izuku will love nothing better to kick Bakugo's ass. You'll see more of it in Part Two of this chapter on Sunday. Plus, decided to bring the entire Class 1-B early on including the other POS I can't stand. That is Monoma. I can't decide on either I hate both Bakugo or Monoma. Tough one to choose since they are hated and annoying.

Also, I decided to go with the Hero Costume Izuku wore during Season Two. At first I was thinking of following the Anime with the first Hero Costume but decided to go with the one from Season Two

There was something I didn't think of when I doing this chapter and it feel like I perhaps should've thought of this one. The one part mention of Eggman finding candidates to become part of the Eggman Empire. Now, there is one I'm thinking of and JCVD, one of my followers and reviewers, brought up an idea for me. How about let's say candidates to be robotization. Now, Bakugo no doubt will be part of the Eggman Empire but as part of the elite squad that I'm prepping up. I could do a little bit of redo of the other last chapters so it could make scene down the road.

As I mention at top of the chapter, I did say I'm adding three more girls in the harem. I'll think about if I want to add Toga in the mix. Even though she's a psychopath girl that she is. Finally, how about the Hero Killer giving a scare to Eggman's Minions. They better get on board with it because he will give them pain if being disrespected.

Off topic from this story, I know that this year in the Fall will be the upcoming Sonic the Hedgehog Movie in November. Someone leaked and reveal the Sonic that we're gonna see in the movie. What do you think about that? Let me know about it

Part Two will be coming on Sunday. Review and DM me for questions on this chapter. Have a great weekend.

One more thing, special thanks to Syfy78 for his special shotout promo for my story. You can check out his story A Hero of Solar and Lunar which is a Izuku/Momo story.

Also check out JeffMen103's story Deku: The Golden Saiyan Hero of Hope which is a Momo/Izuku/Ochako story and a MHA/Dragon Ball Crossover

Somerandomguyonline's story Knock-Out. Another great Izuku/Momo story. Bastion Lightz's story the Amazing Deku which is a Momo/Izuku/Jiro story and a MHA/Spider-Man Crossover.

Two more story also to check out. PerezLycan's My Hero: DxD. Another Izuku/Harem story and a MHA/High School DxD Crossover Story. And finally, Tokusatsu Universe-KHM's Toku no Hero Academia. A Izuku/Harem story.

Finally, over at Archive of our Own, another great story called To Be a Hero by Pikaboo_73. Another great Izuku/Harem story.

Recommend you check all these stories out. These were stories that got me to do this Sonic/MHA Crossover story and I thank those authors for their influence.


	15. Chapter 14: Combat Training- Part Two

**Author's Note:** Forgot to mention in the last chapter that I added Big the Cat in this story since his has a home on Angel Island. Don't worry, they'll be a scene in the chapter that Amy will snap and realize it. Alright, now to the chapter. Enjoy

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own any music from various artists

Chapter Fourteen: Combat Training (Izuku vs. Bakugo)- Part Two

* * *

Back in space, on board the Blue Typhoon, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were still in the cargo bay who found the Lightning Bolt Society in one of the supply boxes thanks to Cream's Scream. Both Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, and Rouge arrived in the room. They were interrogated the group who mysteriously sneak in to the ship. Question was, when they did sneak in? No doubt, likely that happen before the group were heading for Earth.

"All right, you better start talking right now or you're gonna be hit with my Piko Piko Hammer." Amy said, threaten the group, who are tied all together in a rope. "First, how did you manage to sneak in the ship? And don't try to change any subjects."

"W-W-Well, you see. Chameleon was the first to saw the ship at Crater Lake. It was during that day when something appeared in the water and it turn out it was a launch pad appearing from below the lake. Then he saw your ship landing on it. After that, he rush over to our hideout and told us about a ship on the pad. Then at night, we decided to come to the lake and saw the ship. From there, we just sneak in and thought of a plan to take you guys on now that Eggman is no longer on Mobius. Plus, there is food we ate to at least keep us out of starvation." Dave explained.

"You guys ate our food, too?" Amy asked, ready to use her hammer on the group.

"Amy, wait." Sonic jumped in, blocking her attack. "Let's calm down. I know what they did was wrong. Plus, these guys really do deserve a second chance."

"Second chance? Dude, they scarred Cream and Cheese when they were hiding in the boxes. Plus, they ate all the food we need during the journey." Knuckles said, cracking both his fist. "I think it's time to teach these bozos a lesson. By putting them in an escape pod, deep into space."

"That's a great idea. I wouldn't mine throwing a couple of fist at them." Vector said, cracking his fist as well.

"All right, everyone. Calm down." Sonic said. "First, I'm not happy to have the Lightning Bolt Society here on this ship. Including the mission we're currently in that is dangerous and all. So for now, we can go ahead and punish the Lightning Bolt Society by doing us a favor. That is by becoming our servants for this ship."

"Servants?" the Lightning Bolt Society asked.

"That's right." Sonic said, glaring at the group. "I know that Dave is a fry-cook and manager at Meh Burger and since they ate some of our food. Dave will be a personal chief onboard this ship. Willy here is gonna be carrying cargo to other things that belongs in the ship. Chameleon, though he still wear the costume of a tree, will be doing laundry for the time being. And the Weasel Bandits, will be our custodians by moping, dusting, and cleaning everywhere on the ship."

"WHAT?!" the Lightning Bolt Society asked in a shocking tone.

"Or do you like to have both Knuckles and Vector, happily escort you to the Escape Pod and send you deep into space?" Sonic asked as both guys crack their fist, smiling at them.

"Uh… whatever you say, Sonic." Dave said.

After that, the hedgehog untied them as both Vector and Knuckles escort them out of the cargo bay to their respected positions.

"I hope this works, Sonic. I still can't trust them one bit." Amy said.

"Don't worry, they'll harmless. They can't do any bad guy stuff. Those kind of things goes wrong every day when we're involved with them." Sonic said.

"Well, they better. I got ton of clothes they need to wash. They better finish it or else." Amy said, with the hammer in her hand before walking off with Cream and Cheese.

"They won't last for a week." Tails said.

"They will. They understand the situation." Sonic said.

"Are you gonna tell the others about your dream? Tails asked.

"Will wait until we reach Earth. Right now, I don't want to deal with anything until I find out what that dream meant." Sonic said as he and Tails exit from the Cargo Bay.

* * *

Back on Earth, at Ground Beta, the Combat Training continued with both Team A aka the Heroes vs. Team D aka the Villains. Izuku and Bakugo look at one another, face to face with angry looks. Uraraka still lays on the ground behind the bully. The two were to get it on. Izuku has the Green Chaos Emerald active with the green aura surrounding his body. Bakugo was ready to go at the boy when Iida's voice on his earpiece was heard. _"Bakugo, come in. Give me a status report. Where are you?"_ Iida asked via earpiece.

"Just shut up and defend the weapon! I got more important things to worry about!" Bakugo responded in anger.

" _Are you forgetting what our mission is? Hel-"_ Iida couldn't be heard as Bakugo cut his earpiece off.

* * *

Back in the monitor room, All Might and Class 1-A looks on at the fight through the five screens by the camera angles of the building. First screen at the top right shows Iida in the room of where the fake bomb was located. He's not happy that Bakugo cut him off but not knowing the bully destroyed the earpiece. The second screens shows where both Izuku, Bakugo, and Uraraka in the hallway. The third screen shows Bakugo's angry look. The fourth screen shows Izuku's angry look with the green aura surrounds him. And the fifth screen shows Uraraka's worried look as she looks on at the boys ready to fight.

"Hey, who's Bakugo talking to?" Kirishima asked. "I'm not hearing anything. Can we get any sound from the video?"

" **He's got a radio in his ear. So he can talk to his partner."** All Might said, showing the boy the same earpiece he has on his ear. **"I gave it to him before the match started. Along with the map of the building. Also this,"** All Might pulled a roll of tape from his pocket. **"A roll of capture tape. Wrapping this around your opponent, means you apprehend them and their out for the rest of the game."**

"So there's a 15 minute time limit and the good guys have no idea where the nuclear weapon is hidden on, right?" Mina asked, seeing the time already hit at the 13 minute mark.

" **Correct."** All Might answered.

"Then the Heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here. A big one." Mina said.

" **Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basics."** All Might said. **"That's life. Even with the odds aren't favor, we fight."**

Momo continues to watch with a worry feeling. Her eyes settle on both Izuku and Bakugo on screen, thinking who's gonna strike first in this fight. Suddenly, she felt a finger tapping on her shoulder. She flinched before turning around to find out it was Mina that touched her.

"I see that your worried about that Midoriya kid. I'm just wondering if you have a crush on him or something." She said in a whisper tone. That cause Momo to blush a little.

"Izuku is just a friend. That's all. What kind of a question is that?" She asked, whispering back.

"Really? Then why did you just now his first name than his last name? Pretty much when a boy and girl says their first names to one another, it means their boyfriend and girlfriend. Plus, you were whispering to him with a smirk on your face earlier. That make that Uraraka girl jealous." Mina whispered with a mischievous grin on her face.

Momo covered her face, with a red blush on it. "Like I said. He's a friend and that's that. You don't who he is anyway when you meet him." She whispered back.

"Don't worry, I'll be meeting him when the Combat Training is over. Just make sure he's okay in one peace. Who knows, maybe I need to get in the fun since you have a hot Hero Costume to seduce him. Maybe I can seduce him with mine." Mina said, referring to her costume, grinning even more as Momo has a vein forming on her forehead.

"Why you little-" Momo was about to say something with angry look when Aoyama interrupted the whole class.

"Monsieur, he's on the move." He said as they saw Bakugo made the first move to attack.

* * *

 **[ Music:** Bullets by Creed. (Skip to 45 second mark to hard rock part on YouTube) **]**

"Uraraka, get to the bomb I deal with him!" Izuku yelled as the Zero Gravity Girl ran to the other way.

Bakugo use his Explosive Quirk, launching himself towards his punching bag. He use his left leg to deliver a kick towards Izuku's head. But the boy block it within a second, using his right arm to block the kick attempt. "Bossy move! Think you can take me alone!" He yelled but realize the kick attempt was a bad idea. Instead, Izuku quickly pulled out the capture tape from his belt patch to tie the bully's left foot. _"He's using the capture tape."_ He thought.

" _Good thing I saw Mr. Aizawa's Quirk when capturing Kacchan during the Assessment Test yesterday."_ Izuku thought. _"What does he do now? Knowing h_ _im, he'll be inpatient. And let out another big punch."_

Bakugo use his right hand to deliver a punch towards. Izuku did a Quick Step, dodging the punch and the Explosive Quirk at the same time. The bully was surprise by the boy's move. It was how quick he would move to the side within a second.

Back in the Monitor Room, Class 1-A was surprised by the move Izuku did when he dodge. All Might wasn't surprise since the boy went through the Gauntlet Training with a ton of Pro Heroes during the 10 Month Training he did. He saw every move with the Chaos Emerald, including the Entrance Exam.

"The little guy's really good." Rikado said.

"Well, of course he's good. He came in 1st in the Entrance Exam. That green aura surrounding him has to be his Quirk. Whatever it is, it's really awesome." Sero said.

" _ **That emerald really holds some big power. Seeing it in action during the training Young Midoriya went through really paid off."**_ All Might thought, relieving the memories of the day he saved Izuku from the Sludge Villain. Including reading his notebook. **_"He spent years of taking notes on different heroes. He internalized everything he learned. Those lessons are in his blood now. That fanboy knowledge is paying off. And driving him forward."_**

Momo watched the green aura around Izuku's body. She was amazed by it, knowing it was coming from the emerald itself. _"Impressive. So that's the kind of power the emerald has on Izuku. If this is like at the Entrance Exam, then Izuku can win this thing after all. Come on, Izuku. You can do this. Believe in yourself."_ She thought.

Back in the building, Izuku look to see the smoke clearing up. Bakugo stood there, having his angry face towards his punching bag. Turning around, with arms stretching back, he was about to use his Quirk again to launch an attack. "YOU'RE DEAD, DEKU!" He yelled, using his Quirk to blast himself like a rocket again towards him. Izuku flinch as he got closer. The boy quickly jumped in the air, dodging the attack. Bakugo look up and Izuku did something like Sonic would do. A Power Stomp. He slams the bully on his back, delivering a big hit, causing pain to him. The entire hallway shook thanks to Izuku's attack

Izuku stood to the right. Bakugo shook up, slowly looking up at Izuku with a more rageful look. He was stunned to see the person he always bullies, is now fighting back. "You… piece of filth… you want make me angry huh?…." He got up on his feet, slowly and let out another rage of anger. "YOU'RE GONNA GET YOUR ASS KICK FOR SURE!" He yelled, launching his Explosive Quirk towards him. Izuku dodges another attack by doing a slide. The two face one another as the boy delivers a punch to Bakugo's face, sending him flying upwards to the ceiling. The bully came crashing back on the floor. Izuku got back up to look at Bakugo, who was slowly getting up, looking back at Izuku.

Bakugo slowly turn around, facing Izuku with with teeth clinching together in anger. He touch his right cheek, seeing a bump on it, feeling the pain. He spit out blood to the floor. "That was a big mistake, Deku… NOW IT'S MY TURN!" He yelled but then saw Izuku ran through the hallways. "What that? Where the hell you're think your going?! Come back here! I'm gonna inflict pain on you move! Don't worry, it won't hurt that much! Quirk or no Quirk, you're never beat me, Deku! And that emerald you have will be smashed again!"

Izuku could hear Bakugo's voice throughout the hallway while running. He had an angry look. _"Don't worry, Kacchan. I'm just getting started. That was the first act. The next one is coming."_ He thought, continuing to run.

* * *

Back in the Monitor Room, Class 1-A was more stunned to see how Izuku was fighting and beating Bakugo. They didn't expect him to go all in on the bully. Both Kaminiari, Kirishima, and Sero, who just became friends with Izuku earlier today in class, were all rooting for the boy. But many were curious on why Bakugo was all angry at Izuku so much. Many think he was getting his ass kicked. But both All Might and Momo already know the story between the two.

"That guy has some real anger issues. Kinda scary" Kaminari said, referring to Bakugo

"Because he's getting his ass handed to him by Midoriya. I wish I had that type of Quirk that he has." Kirishima said.

"They said that Bakugo had 77 Villian Points but no points on the Recuse Points. Almost feels like he cares for himself. Seeing Midoriya kicking his ass is worth something." Sero said.

"Of course Bakugo cares for himself." Momo said, with a serious look on her face. "And the way he's going after Izuku is something none of you should know."

"Uh, what you saying?" Kaminari asked as the class were curious as well.

"Izuku told me about his history with Bakugo. Let's just said that what he told me is not a great friendship between the two." Momo said, looking back at the screen.

Everyone was confused by what she said. But All Might knew what she was talking about. _**"Midoriya told me about his history with Young Bakugo. And what Young Yaoyorozu just reference was the time that Midoriya was bullied by him. All because he had a great Quirk and wants to bully someone else. He did mention the time that Sonic showed up and saved him from Young Bakugo.**_ _ **Guess that's how he ended up getting the emerald.**_ _ **"**_ He thought, seeing Bakugo blew through a door to search for Izuku. _ **"This level of pride is something else. But it could be his demise."**_

 **[Music End ]**

* * *

Back in the building, Izku was in the 2nd Floor, sitting on the ground near the corner of the hallway. He was already sweating after going through running and the fight with Bakugo. He was breathing in and out, trying to get himself controlled, knowing that the bully will be looking for him soon.

" _Good. He's completely forgotten about Uraraka. Just like I thought. Thanks to my fighting skills, it gives her a chance to get to the bomb."_ He thought, thinking of a plan while hearing explosions getting closer. _"If they want to send someone to stop us, it should've been Iida. He's way faster after all. That's probably means Kacchan's gone rouge. Not surprise since he only cares for himself than others. I have to think of something. I just gotta keep on fighting with Kacchan since he wants me and me only. While that happen, Uraraka can get to the bomb. Question is, can she try to get there with Iida guarding it? I'm the only person that have a chance to win it. But time's on a side and its a 15 minute Combat Training time limit. I can do it. Just gotta keep doing this."_

"STOP HIDING! COME OUT AND FACE ME, YOU COWARD!" Izuku flinch when he heard Bakugo's voice.

The boy heard those words. It made him more angry at that. _"I'm not a coward, Kacchan. I prove it earlier to you in the first act. The second act is coming. Get ready, I'm coming for you."_ He thought, clinching his fist in anger.

–

In the hallways, Bakugo continues his search for Izuku. Going from door to door in every room, he was getting angrier by the minute. He mind flashback to the day Izuku was gonna attend U.A. He took him to the rooftop, threaten him about going to the academy. The boy mention he was gonna be the Number One Hero and saying those words in front of Bakugo. That made him even more angrier.

" _He's just a little bug."_ He thought, angrily.

He started getting flashbacks on the day there were still children.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Years ago at a nearby park, a young Bakugo was using his legs and head by hitting the ball upwards. Next to him, a young Izuku stood there holding another ball in his arms. He was amazed by the boy's skill with the ball._

" _Wow, you're so awesome!" Izuku said with excitement._

" _Whatever. This is nothing." Bakugo said, still playing with the ball._

" _Is there anything else you can do with it?" Izuku asked, when Bakugo form a smirk._

" _There is one..." He said when he kicked the ball, hitting Izuku's face on purpose. The boy fall to the ground, feeling the pain on his face. "Oops. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Bakugo could only smirk while Izuku had tears coming from his eyes._

 _What they didn't notice, a blue hedgehog was hidden in nearby tree. He saw the whole thing and could only shook his head in disappointed. He knew Bakugo did it on purpose._

* * *

 _The next day, Bakugo and his friends of three were at the park yet again. Izuku was among them though they didn't like having him there with them. The bully was holding up a yellow toy bucket with a piece of tape on it saying "Izuku (Deku) Midoriya". He was showing to his friends._

" _Look, you can read the last part of Izuku's name is Deku." He said._

" _Really?" One boy asked._

 _"So you can read that?" the second boy asked._

" _Well, obviously." Bakugo said, turning to Izuku, who was smiling. "Deku. That what it's call to be a helpless loser who's complete useless."_

 _The three boys were pointing their fingers at Izuku, laughing at the child while the boy's smile turn to sadness with tears coming from his eyes._

" _Why you being so mean, Kacchan?" Izuku asked with more tears coming from his eyes._

 _The blue hedgehog hid in the same tree like yesterday. He could only shook his head again in disappointment._

* * *

 _The next day, Bakugo and his friends, along with Izuku were at a nearby creek throwing pebbles in the water. The bully threw a pebble, hopping multiple times on the water. The boys were amazed by it including Izuku._

" _Dude, that has to be a new record." one of the boys said._

" _I bet it is." Bakugo said, turning to Izuku with an arrogant look. "Where's yours?"_

 _Izuku smiling face turn to sadness. "Well, uh… it sank." He said, looking down in shame._

 _Bakugo and the boys laughed at Izuku. Across the creek, the blue hedgehog stood hidden in the bushes seeing the confrontation. He clinched his fist in anger, eager to go out there and beat Bakugo real bad._

* * *

 _The next day, at preschool, Bakugo begin showing his Quirk in front of the class with an arrogant smile. Small sparks were coming out from his hands. The class were amazed by it including the teachers who were in charge of the building._

" _Awesome." one of the boys said._

" _You're so lucky." Izuku said._

" _Yeah." another boy said._

" _Impressive. I betcha that's going to grow into an amazing Quirk." the male teacher said._

" _Definitely. A flashy quirk for our future hero." the female teacher said._

 _Outside, the blue hedgehog stood in a tree seeing Bakugo showing off his Quirk. He shook his head again, rolling his eyes at the same time. He could hear what the teacher said. That day change when Bakugo begin bullying more and more on Izuku. And it was gonna get more violent along the way._

* * *

 _Days ago, at preschool, Izuku sat there on the floor, with a face of disbelief and trauma. His body shook where the other kids were around him. That day change him when he was born Quirkless. Many whispers from the kids were making fun of him, laughing, and taunting. Even the teachers didn't care for the world of him being Quirkless as they just ignore him for the rest of day._

 _Bakugo stood there, smile evilly at Izuku. He was glad that Izuku was being made fun of. It made him very proud of it._

 _The hedgehog outside stood there, getting angrier by the day. Want to go in there and just beat Bakugo for good. He just couldn't handle it anymore._

* * *

 _Days later, Bakugo and his friends were in a nearby forest walking. Izuku came along, still feeling sadden after being made fun of for being Quirkless. He hope it was gonna be a good day away from Preschool. Unfortunately, this day was gonna more worst than expected. They came across a fallen tree, over a creed to be a bridge like tree._

" _Forward. Marching and here we go. Members of the agency, Bakugo." He said, leading the group over the creek when his left foot, slipped on the edge, falling to the water._

" _Kacchan!" one of the boys yelled._

" _Hey, you okay down there?" the second boy asked._

" _Oh, don't worry. Kacchan is super tough." the third boy with red wings said as Bakugo came out from the water. "See."_

" _Hey, come back up here." one of the boy said._

" _I'll be up there. Just give me a sec." Bakugo said, as he was about to get up when he heard footsteps near him. He turn around and had a shock look when he saw Izuku came up to him._

" _Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked, using his right hand to help Bakugo on his feet. "I was worried that you might hit your head or something."_

 _Suddenly, Bakugo face turn from shock to an angry look. He slowly got up and stare at the boy. "How many times I told you? I didn't need your help… especially from a Quirkless person like you." He said, where his tone was getting angrier._

" _Is something wrong?" Izuku asked when Bakugo grabbed izuku by the shirt._

" _I TOLD YOU BEFORE! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" He yelled, getting more angrier by the minute._

" _Let go of my shirt. You're scaring me." Izuku said, trying to pull Bakugo's hand off his shirt._

 _Bakugo's other hand show sparks appearing as he was ready to use his Quirk on Izuku. "LIKE I SAID! I'M BETTER THAN YOU AND YOU'LL NEVER BE LIKE ME!" He yelled, using his Explosive Qurik on the boy, sending him flying towards the edge of the creek, hitting his back really hard. Bakugo breath heavily, letting his anger cool._

 _Izuku slowly got up, breaking himself into sobs until he fully started crying. The other boys saw that moment and they were mocking him badly. Bakugo could only smile, evily. Taunting the young boy. "That's right, Deku. Go home to mommy and she what it feels like." He said as he and the boys laugh at him._

 _With that, Izuku ran away from them, heading home crying to be with Inko._

 _Somewhere, the blue hedgehog stood at a nearby bushes, cringing at what Bakugo just did to Izuku. He was just about to jump out, but he heard a voice. "Sonic." the hedgehog turn to a fox cub, approaching him. "I was wondering where you were at? What are you doing?" Tails asked._

 _There was no answer from the hedgehog. The two decided to leave the forest for good. But in Sonic's mind, he couldn't wait for the day he returned a favor to Bakugo. And it did came days later at the park where he saved both Izuku and the boy from Bakugo and his bully friends._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

After relieving the past, Bakugo was more fueled with anger, ready to give Izuku the biggest beating of his life like in childhood past. While walking, he begin thinking of how Izuku has the emerald when he broke it during Junior High. _"How did Deku get that emerald fix? Plus, how in the world does he gain all that powers from it… unless..."_

Then it hit Bakugo. The day when he encounter Sonic after being beaten by a hedgehog after failing to attack Izuku for defending the boy at the park when they were children.

" _He got that emerald from… that blue rodant… I swear… the day I see that blue sewer rat again… I'll kill him along with Deku. Nobody won't be me… NOBODY!"_ He thought, angrily as he continue his search for Izuku in the hallways.

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions were watching the fight scene. Mostly the minions were getting excited to see Izuku giving Bakugo a beating of his life. Scratch could see the emerald's powers through the Chaos Emerald Tracker and the power strength. Both Eggman and Snively were amazed by the boy's action but not too surprise by it since they spied on him during the 10 Month Training. But was amazed Eggman was the same skills that Izuku had, matched with Sonic's Skills and Attacks.

"Man, that boy is kicking the other one's butt. He's even making that Bakugo's boy very angry." Scratch said, watching the screen.

"Boom and another boom. That Izuku kid is really doing damage." Grounder said.

"See the look on that Izuku kid. He's really was ready for this fight. One point he was smiling, now he's angry as hell." Decoe said.

"I wonder about it, too. Did that Bakugo kid did something to him before?" Bocoe asked.

"Impressive. This kid we've been looking for many months has been outstanding in this training. He is out dueling Bakugo like is tomorrow. He was well ready for this one from Day One. I'm wondering what got him so angry on this kid as Bocoe just said?" Snively asked.

"I'm curious about how that Izuku kid can do the skills like Sonic would do. Almost as if their related or something." Eggman said, with a finger on his chin thinking.

"Boss, one of our drones spots the other that Iida guy you were talking about. He's located at the top floor of the building where both teams are at. And it appears that girl is heading there right now." Orbot said, showing the camera of Iida, standing in front of the bomb with his arms crossed from the window.

"I tell you want. Seems Izuku is planning something up ahead while hiding. Let's listen in on one of our candidates for Robotization." Eggman said, changing to the main screen of the second drone's location.

* * *

Back in the building, Uraraka made it to the top floor. She kept her footsteps quietly. Not want to let Iida hear anything. She walk slowly to the doorway, giving a peek in the room where she found the fake bomb. She saw Iida standing in front of it, looking at it. No doubt he was guarding it.

" _Found it."_ She thought while peeking at the room. _"Now I just have to tell, Deku. And try my best to stay out of sight till he gets up here."_

Uraraka was about to use her earpiece connected to her helmet visor when she heard Iida speak. She decided not to use it. The likelihood she'll give away her location with her voice and give the Engine Quirk user a chance to strike.

"Bakugo definitely has a villainous side. And that's what we need to succeed in this mission. I need to temporarily to devote myself to criminal intent. Yes, I won't fail this trial and bring shame upon the Iida Family's Name. That means,… I must brace evil. To become a hero." Iida said when tone change to a comically villainous tone."Behold, I am the personification of villainy. Bwa-ha-ha-ha."

Uraraka heard his tone. She couldn't help it as she covers her mouth, preventing her from laughing. _"He's so serious."_ She thought, holding her mouth closed tightly.

But thanks to those tiny laughter, her hiding spot has been give away as Iida turn around to look at the doorway. "Uraraka, is that you?" He asked.

The Zero Gravity Girl flinched as she was now caught. She slowly walk out from her hiding spot to reveal herself to him, smiling mischievous.

"I knew you would come here alone this instant when Bakugo ran off alone to fight Midoriya. You're Quirk allows you to float anything that you can touch. But I prepare for that. By hiding every object in this room so you don't have nothing to use against me! My drastically tricks made you helpless. You blunderer hero. Bwa-ha-ha-ha!" Iida said, laughing as a villain, comically.

"He is playing the part." Ochako said, with an anime sweatdrop on her forehead.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions watched the encounter between Iida and Uraraka. happen from one of the drones they added. Both Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, and Bocoe laughed harder from Iida's acting. Snively had a dumbfounded look while Orbot scratched his metal head and Cubot's head turn upside down form it.

"Are you kidding me? That's how he acts as a villian?" Scratch asked, laughing.

"Serious. That has to be the most pathetic acting I've ever seen from him." Grounder said, laughing.

"Hello, I'm a villainous person." Decoe said, mocking Iida's acting.

"He's has good powers but his acting is so stupid." Bocoe said, laughing.

"Everyone, shut up and continue working. In the meantime, let's back to seeing how our favorite target is doing." Eggman said as the screen changes back to where Izuku and Bakugo were.

* * *

Back on the 2nd Floor, Izuku was still hiding at the same spot in the hallway. After all the rest he needed, he was ready to proceed and find Bakugo to continue their fight. Suddenly, he heard Uraraka's voice from his earpiece. _"Um, Deku?"_ She asked via earpiece.

"I'm here. How's it going?" He answered.

" _Iida knows that I'm here. Sorry. But now he's monolingual."_ She said as Izuku could hear Iida's Villainous Voice from the earpiece

"Where are you?" He asked.

" _We're in the middle of the 5th Floor."_ She answered.

Izuku look up the ceiling above him. "Right above me." He said, looking at the clock noticing that there's 5 minutes left in the Combat Training. _"There's not that much time. We have to finish faster or they'll win. I won't give up yet. I have to capture Kacchan."_ Izuku got the capture tape ready as he stood up, looking at the corner to see if Bakugo was coming around that area.

Suddenly, a sound was heard. Izuku look behind him and turns out Bakugo was there the whole time. He stood there with a serious look at the boy, lifting his right arm up showing one of his Grenadier Bracers to him. "I'm all loaded up." Bakugo said.

"W-What does that mean?" Izuku asked, confused to what he meant.

"Remember yesterday when I tried to attack you with my Quirk. But then that piece of crap emerald you had appeared out of nowhere, creating a shield surrounding you from my attack. I thought I decided to use one of my newly weapons to see if my Quirk can destroy that emerald." Bakugo said, with an evil grin.

"If you thing I'm afraid, think again. I think you're the one that afraid of me." Izuku said, looking at him with an angry look.

Bakugo felt that was an insult. But he kept grinning and let his weapons do the talking. "Since you're such a stalker, I guess you now known how much Quirk Explosion really works." He said, aiming his right Grenadier Bracer at Izuku. "I use nitro blistering like sweat from my hands to make it blow up. Imaging if what I can do if I have a lot of it." Bakugo use his hand, pulling the lever like clocking a weapon. A safety pin appears from the lever. "That's right. These gauntlets aren't just for show. They've been stored with all my sweat inside with one monster blast." Bakugo has his thumb on the pin, ready to pull it.

* * *

Back in the Monitor Room, All Might knew what was gonna happen. Rest of the class saw what was coming. _ **"No. He's going too far."**_ He thought, getting on the microphone. **"Young Bakugo, don't do it! You'll kill him!"**

"No way! He's not gonna..." Kaminari yelled.

"Bakugo's going too far! He's gonna kill Midoriya!" Kirishima yelled

"Run, Midoriya!" Sero yelled.

"IZUKU!" Momo yelled in horror.

* * *

"He'll be fine as long as he dodges it!" Bakugo yelled with an evil smile as he finally pulls the pin.

The grenade shot out a megaton fireball towards Izuku. Crashing through the side of the walls. The boy saw it coming as he use his arms to cover himself from the blast. The fireball exploded from the building, causing a mini-earthquake type. Both Uraraka and Iida felt the building shake, looking around to see what was going on.

* * *

All Might and Class 1-A felt the aftershocks from the explosion by Bakugo Quirk. They look around once the vibration ended. "Whoa! This is nuts!" Kirishima yelled.

"Is Izuku okay? We have to get him to the Emergency Room!" Momo yelled to the Symbol of Peace.

" **Come in! Come in, Midoriya!"** All Might yelled for any response.

* * *

Back in the building, Bakugo approach to the room where Izuku was blown into. He walk through the smoke that came from his fireball. He enter the room to see a hole that leads outside. "Where are you, Deku? Don't tell me you've given up?!" He asked, looking around for any signs of the boy. The smoke cleared in a couple of minutes and what shocked the bully, was in fact that Izuku wasn't in the room. "WHAT?! He's gone?" He look around to see where he was at. "WHERE ARE YOU, DEKU?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

Suddenly, he look up and saw Izuku delivered a Power Stomp on Bakugo. This time, it hurt him really hard than the first one earlier. The bully recovered from the attack, slowly getting back up. His turn around with a shock face when he Izuku, not a single scratch from his attack, especially how powerful the fireball was. "No way! HOW DID YO-" He saw that the Chaos Emerald created a shield in front of Izuku. "That can't be… THERE'S NO WAY YOU WOULD SURVIVED THAT BLAST!" He yelled.

* * *

Back in the Monitor Room, Class 1-A and All Might were stunned to see Izuku not injuried from the blast. They saw the reacation from Bakugo. Stunned and angry.

"No freaking way! He survived that?" Rikado asked.

"It was that emerald. It created a shield for him just like yesterday. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, pointing her finger on the screen.

"It almost like the emerald read his thoughts or he quickly grabbed it at the last minute that fireball came." Ojiro said.

"Look at Midoriya's face. He's really angry now." Kaminari said.

"Come on, Midoriya! You can do it!" Kirishima yelled.

Momo was stunned at what she saw. No way Izuku would survived that blast. She breath a sigh of relief he was okay. "Come on, Izuku. Beat him down!" She yelled on the screen.

" _ **That emerald saved his life. It had to be the Mystic Chief that was watching it. I gotta thank him later for saving Midoriya."**_ All Might thought, referring to Pachacamac.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions was stunned just like Class 1-A and All Might. Scratch look over the Chaos Emerald Reader and its power level was going up even more than the previous time. "There's… there's no way that Izuku kid could survive a blast like that." Snively said, with a shock face/ His entire body was shaking.

"Impressive! Never seen anything like it!" Eggman said.

"Look at Bakugo's face! He's stunned just like we are!" Scratch yelled.

"Unreal." Grounder said.

* * *

Back in the building, Izuku glared at Bakugo, who was still stunned seeing his punching bad still standing. "What's wrong, Kacchan? One minute you were so arrogant thinking you got this match won… now you're stunned to see me still standing. I said early on I'm no longer the Deku you use to beat me up. That was the First Act we went through. Now its time for Act Two to begin." He said, getting in his defensive stance.

Bakugo shocked face turn to anger. He was more angry than ever. Almost ready to have a heart attack. "That's it… I had enough of this…. IT'S TIME TO END THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He yelled in rage.

"THEN BRING IT ON!" Izuku yelled back

 **[ Music:** Song 2 by Blur **]**

Bakugo charged towards Izuku. Using his Quirk to blast his fast. But Izuku use Quick Step to dodged the attack. The bully use his left hand to surprise him with the other attack. The boy counters by sliding underneath his legs. He use his right leg, hitting Bakugo's chin, sending him flying upwards, damaging more of the ceiling. More rage came as he use the left arm of the Grenadier Bracer to deliver another Fireball. Izuku quickly jump the wall and use a punch to Bakugo's Stomach. Sending him more upward to the top floor where both Iida and Uraraka were.

* * *

On the top floor, Iida and Uraraka earlier felt the building shook thanks to Bakugo's Quirk. They could here more explosion sounds coming from the bottom floors of where both Izuku and Bakugo were fighting hard. The Engine Quirk user got on his earpiece to communicate with Bakugo.

"Bakugo, answer me! What is going on down there? Did you cause that blast?" Iida asked but no response from the other side. He could hear yelling and crashing from his earpiece.

But what Iida didn't know, was using the earpiece became a distraction. It was Uraraka's chance to move to capture the bomb. _"Now's my chance."_ She thought as she ran to the bomb. _"If I reclam the weapons, it'll be our chance to win!"_

Iida heard footsteps as he turn around to see Uraraka heading for the bomb. "Not so fast, hero!" He said in his villainous comically tone. He charge towards her.

She use both hands to connect her fingers with a pink light appeared. She activated her Quirk with one step, jumping over him and flying in the air. _"I just have to touch the weapon. In one move, it'll all be over!"_ She thought, floating over Iida.

"Since when does she make herself float?" He asked.

"Release!" Ochako yelled, deactivating her Quirk as she was inching closer to the bomb.

But Iida won't end it there. He activate his Engine Quirk, speeding and grabbing the bomb before Uraraka touches it. She crashes on the floor and the wall. Failing to touch the bomb. Iida stood behind the doorway with the bomb next to him. He turn to Uraraka at the other side where he was at just now.

"Nice try! But your Quirk's no threat if you touch anything. I can keep this weapon out of reach until time runs out! Bwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He said in his villainous tone.

" _It's not over. I won't let Deku down."_ Ochako thought, getting up from falling.

* * *

Back in the 2nd Floor, the battle raged on between Izuku and Bakugo and it has been Izuku giving it all to his bully. Bakugo use his right arm to launch his right hand to try to hit Izuku in the face. The boy dodge it using his head, going right. He jumped, doing a Flying Kick, hitting Bakugo in the side of his head, sending him flying to another room. Izuku curl himself into a ball. Spinning himself in doing a Spin Dash. He launch himself towards the room, ready to deliver a blow in Bakugo's chances in winning the match. But the bully wasn't going down. Bakugo jumped right back up and saw Izuku coming towards him. He jumped to the side, quickly using his right hand to hit Izuku with his Quirk. The boy went flying towards another wall, crashing to another room.

"IT'S TIME TO END THIS DEKU! I'M GONNA PUT AN END TO THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Bakugo yells, launching himself towards the room to deliver a final blow to the boy. Izuku slowly got up, slowly turning around to see the bully coming towards him with an evil grin. "IT'S OVER FOR YOU!" He quickly raise his left arm to launch another fireball. Izuku grabbed the Chaos Emerald, sending a flash on his bully. Bakugo's eyes went blinded again like the Assessment Test. He quickly tries to rub his eyes to get focus. He did but saw at the last second Izuku delivers the Speed Dash, on his chest, sending the bully flying through multiple walls to another room. The entire 2nd Floor was getting wreck by the battle ahead.

* * *

Back in the Monitor Room, Class 1-A were amazed and shock by the battle at hand. They were so focus on both Izuku and Bakugo doing all the damage in the building. There was one problem that made All Might worried, the more damage both boys did, the risk of the building collapsing with four students could be facing death.

"Midoriya's kicking Bakugo ass today. That's my boy right there!" Kirishima said in an exciting tone.

"The more anger Bakugo is getting, he's gonna get himself a heart attack." Kaminari said.

"I've never seen Midoriya all angry like this. It like he was ready for this day to come. And he's taking his anger on Bakugo even more." Mina said, turning to Momo. "You said there's history between these two, correct?"

"Yes, that what I said. But I can't tell you about it. I promise I did tell Izuku I hold this a secret." Momo said, though she already told Uraraka about it before the Combat Training begin. "Besides, we shouldn't worry about it. Right now, it's not only Izuku I worry about. It's everyone in that building that we should be worried. It could collapse because of those two fighting" She turn to All Might. "All Might, can you try to stop this fight? It's gonna get worst from here."

The Symbol of Peace stood there, watching the battle unfold. Momo was right. The more damage the boys were doing. The risk of the building will collapse. _**"** **She's right. It could get worst. I gotta do something and get involved in this fight."**_ He thought, grabbing the microphone. **"Young Midoriya, end this fight now! You're gonna collapse the building if you two continue this fight! Stop this at once!"** He yelled through the microphone.

 **[End Song]**

* * *

Back at the building, Izuku heard All Might's voice on the PA Speaker. He look up to see all the damage in the 2nd Floor they did. The boy was sweating and breathing hard. He could feel his heart beating real fast. He suddenly heard footsteps as Bakugo was walking in the room with angry look than ever. He's already at the breaking point. His body was bruised and battered. He was breathing hard as well. He cough blood to the floor, from all the punches he face from the groin area. He never thought that Izuku will give him the beating of his life. But now, it was time to end this.

"Deku…how dare "cough" you "cough" do this to me… this is… not fair." Bakugo said, still coughing a little blood. "This is not how I want it end. I can't lose to you. Not like this."

"You don't like it, Kacchan? You don't like it when you gave me all the beatings I've give you just now? It's a taste of your medicine for what you've done to me. All those years of bullying of me. Treating me like trash when I was Quirkless. I already respected you for what you've done in the past. Ever since you have a Quirk, you think your the better person." Izuku said, looking down with his eyes covered by his hair. "But today, you don't see the light. That's why you're delusional. Thinking you can be the Number One Hero. Think again."

"What you trying to say, piece of filth?" Bakugo asked when Izuku hold up the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

"This emerald belong to someone else. It was a gift to me 10 years ago, A gift that is to make me a hero. And you want to know who gave me this gift...was the two people that became my true friends. Something you'll never have. Those friends… were the one you met that save me from you and that boy from the park…" Izuku said.

Memories hit Bakugo's head. He was remembering of what Izuku just said. "Are you saying..." He asked.

"That's right..." Izuku look up at Bakugo with angry look. "His name is Sonic the Hedgehog and his other is Tails. Those two are my true friends. They gave me this emerald to make me become a hero. And they made a promise including Sonic, that they will return to Earth and see me become the Number One Hero."

Bakugo remember the day he met Sonic. He got beaten including his friends hard by the hedgehog. It was the most embarrassing day of his life. He growl in anger more, clinching his fist. "So… that little blue rodant gave you that emerald… no wonder its important to you… but I will say this, if that good for nothing sewer rat does return,…. I WILL THAT RODENT WITH EVERYTHING I GOT!" He yelled. "AND SINCE YOU'RE HERE, I'LL GIVE YOU A PREVIEW OF IT! STARTING BY KILLING YOU!"

"THEN COME AT ME THEN! BEAT ME UP SO MORE!" Izuku yelled.

The two charged at one another, yelling and screaming with enough force. Bakugo use his right hand, ready to use his Explosive Quirk on him. Izuku use his right arm, activating One for All. The Chaos Emerald grant more strength for Izuku in case his arm is broken, protecting his body at all cost. They didn't notice that All Might was pleading both boys to end the fight. No luck.

* * *

Back in the Monitor Room, Class 1-A and All Might were about to witness the final blow between the boys. The Symbol of Peace tried to yell on the microphone to end it. They weren't listening.

"All Might, end the fight! They're gonna kill one another!" Kirishima yelled.

"This is not good. I can't watch." Mina said, looking away.

"This is insane!" Kaminari yelled.

"No way!" Sero yelled.

"All Might, end it! Izuku's gonna be dead if you don't end the fight!" Momo yelled in fear.

" **Both of you, stop!"** All Might yelled on the Microphone again.

* * *

"Now, Uraraka!" Izuku yelled.

* * *

"Right!" she said, putting her arms around a support pillar. Iida stood there in confused. He look around.

* * *

Bakugo's Quirk went full blast mode, hitting Izuku's Face. He thought he finally got him. Not so fast. Izuku use One for All, by sending a big shockwave on the top floor of the building. Windows were being shattered, the building floors and ceilings were being destroyed. The shockwave slams through the rooftop, going all the way into the sky.

Both Iida and Uraraka were holding on to other debris in the top floor. He still had the bomb with him. He saw her use his Quirk on the pillar she was holding on too. She swung it like a baseball bat, sending pieces of rocks towards him. However, none of them hit him as they pass by him. But instead, it was use as a distraction for her to jump over and hug the bomb. Iida was shock at what happened.

"I got it!" She said, happily hugging the bomb.

"What? No! The weapon!" Iida said, shockingly.

But back on the bottom floor, Bakugo look up to see multiple holes above him thanks to One for All. He and Iida lost the match. Staring in shock, he look back at Izuku, with the Chaos Emerald created a shield for protection, lifting his fist up, looking at his bully with a serious look. "You trick me… this was you're big plan wasn't it?… from the very beginning. You bastard." He said.

"No… that wasn't it. Though I use it to win this match and help my teammate win it,… the Quirk you've haven't seen yet… is for you." Izuku said.

"Huh?" Bakugo asked.

Suddenly, Izuku's left arm activates One for All again. Bakugo recognize it quickly as he use his Grenadier Bracers to use both fireballs. But it was too late. Izuku delivers the biggest Knockout Punch towards the bully's face, sending him flying from the building and hitting in the street. His body lies face first on the concrete. Izuku walked out to check his pulse. Putting both fingers, he was relieved he was okay.

"Next time, Kacchan… you'll regret everything at what you said… everything..." Izuku said as he collapse to the ground, unconsciously.

The Combat Training was over as Team A beat Team D. The Chaos Emerald deactivates by itself and the green aura disappeared from Izuku's Body.

* * *

End of Chapter Fourteen- Part Two

 **Author's Note:** Well, everyone. Take a breather because that was the most hardest fight scenes I've ever written. And like I say to every Bakugo hatter, you're welcome. I said I was gonna give him a taste of his own medicine and that's what I promise to do. I'll admit, I'm not that good at fight scenes, but this one was perhaps the hardest I did. By the way, I know I like MHA Music, no offense. But for some fight scenes in this story, there will be rock music involved of my favorite bands. I like that idea so that's what I'll be doing.

Don't worry, there will be Izuku-Bakugo rematches to come soon in the story. This one was just the beginning of more to come.

The flashback scene I did is emotional of how Izuku went through bullying. Plus with Sonic before they met in the prologue of this story.

That's it for now. The next chapter will conclude the Combat Training before we enter the biggest event of them all… the USJ Incident. New Chapter will come on Tuesday.

Have a great Sunday. DM me for questions on this chapter and review.


	16. Chapter 15: Combat Training Aftermath

**Author's Note:** Buckle up for this chapter. The conclusion of the Combat Training leading up to the big one in next chapter. This chapter is like the same as the episode in the Anime so nothing that much except for the ending part. Also, I've added another person to the story. Let's just say you might known him from the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog TV Show that use to work for Eggman. All right, time for the chapter.

Chapter Fifteen: Combat Training Aftermath

* * *

The aftermath of the heavy battle came to an end. Team A aka the Heroes winning their match Team D aka the Villains. But it came at a heavy price. The building itself was damaged thanks to the heavy fighting between Izuku and Bakugo. Both boys were unconscious. Izuku was tired and didn't had any severe injuries. Only minors cuts from the bully's Explosive Quirk. Bakugo had the most severe injuries. A bump on his right cheek thanks to Izuku's Knockout Punch at the end. Lip bleeding plus more bumps and bruises everywhere on his body.

In the building, Uraraka slide off the bomb but begin to feel sick. She was on the verge of vomiting thanks to using too much of her Zero Gravity Quirk. Iida patted quickly on her back, multiple times trying to calm herself down.

Later on, All Might showed in the building. Congratulating both Iida and Uraraka for the job they did. He flew down to the 2nd Floor, surveying the damage that was taken by the fighting between the boys. He turn around to see two Mini Conveyor-Bots carrying Izuku on a stretcher approaching past him. He was relieve to see Izuku okay. They stopped next to the Symbol of Peace where one of the bots gave him the Chaos Emerald.

" **Thanks, you two. Proceed to the Nurse's Office. Tell Recovery Girl I'll be there later."** He said as the robots exit from the building. He look to see the emerald in his hand. _**"Well, the emerald is still in good shape. I'm surprise that Young Midoriya would tell Young Bakugo about the emerald and the person who gave it to him. He did told me that Sonic save his life and took down Young Bakugo. Won't surprise if Sonic returns to Earth and see him again. Won't be a pretty good reunion."**_

All Might exit from the building, walking on the street to see Bakugo's damaged body on the stretcher carried by the other two Mini Conveyor-Bots as they were escorting the bully to the Nurse's Office. He heard a gasp as he turn around to see both Iida and Uraraka, exiting from the building and saw Bakugo's Body. All Might hid the emerald from them, approaching them.

"What happened to Bakugo? Did Midoriya did that to him?" Iida asked with a shock face.

" **It appears so. I guess it shows how much Combat Training can take a toll on a villain once a hero would go all out. That's why the entire 2nd Floor was heavily damage. Luckily the building stood there. Would've collapse including the two of you. You must've felt that shockwave of his Quirk in the upper floor, correct?"** All Might asked, not want to bring the Chaos Emerald nor One for All in that matter.

"No wonder the building was shaking. I tired to get a whole of Bakugo on the earpiece but now we know why." Iida said, looking back at Bakugo's Body.

"Is he gonna be okay? What about Deku?" Ochako asked.

" **They'll both gonna be fine. Recovery Girl can use her Quirk to heal injuries. In the meantime, the two of you return to the Monitor Room. Gotta get prepare for the next team to get in to the action. Good job today, you two."** All Might said.

"Yes, sir." they said as they walk off to the Monitor Room.

" _Seeing what happened to Bakugo, Deku did a ton of damage to him. I can't blame him for what he did. Bakugo got what he deserve. I guess Yayorozou was right about him bullying Deku during childhood. Even though I don't wish ill will on anyone, I hope he pulls through. Hopefully Deku's okay."_ Ochako thought.

" _Hopefully I get a chance to talk with Midoriya before the day's over. I wonder if all that beating he did to Bakugo is the reason why he meant to smash the emerald. Speaking of it, I wonder where's the emerald. Did Midoriya had it with him during the training?"_ Iida thought.

All Might look at the walked away. He plan to give the emerald back to Izuku in the Nurse's Office at the end of the day. He begin walking back to the Monitor Room when he felt something was wrong. He turn around to look at the empty street behind. _**"That's weird. There's that same feeling I had when felt that someone is watching us. Just like at the beach when Nezu and I felt that way. There's no way that would happen. Plus, U.A. is heavily guarded by security. Impossible for any intruders to enter. Either way, I better get back to the room with Class 1-A to resume the training."**_ He thought as he walk off to the Monitor Room.

Once he was gone, the Egg Drone deactivated its cloaking device to show its presence.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions were still shock after the fight between Izuku and Bakugo. Though they weren't shock when they saw on how Izuku use both One for All and the Chaos Emerald, the fact that they saw the anger look of the boy going all out on Bakugo, They had all the fight recorded through the Egg Drone's Camera. Everything they saw, they were planning on studying more about between him and Bakugo. They did had the other drone recorded both Iida and Uraraka as well. But they were more focus on the

"Man, that was the most intense fighting I've ever seen." Decoe said.

"That Izuku kid went all out on Bakugo. Did y'all see his angry face?" Bocoe asked.

"I've never seen him that angry. What ever tick him off, pretty clear could likely be Bakugo, who always has an anger issue, may had said something to him during the training scene that set him off." Scratch said.

"You saw when they escorted both gentlemen out of the training grounds, there was no signs of scratch or major injuries on Midoriya. But on Bakugo, he suffered the worst. Plus, they damage that building real good." Orbot said.

"So insane. That face on that Izuku kid made my body get chills." Cubot said as his body shake in fear.

Eggman threw a wrench, hitting Cubot's cubicle head. "Everyone, calm down. We should grateful we witness how much the boy was trained. This person will be a great fit for the Robotization, along with All Might as well. Once will have our candidates, the Eggman Empire will be strongest ever. No Hero will stand in the way of beating us once the planet is ours."

"So now what, boss? The Combat Training will resume and there other candidates we're just talking about are about to get going." Snively said.

"Oh, that? Order the drones to return to the Death Egg at once. We're done for today." Eggman ordered.

Snively and the minions were surprise by that response. "Seriously? That's it? But what about the Combat Training?" Snively asked, shockingly.

"We already saw all the students' Quirks yesterday. Why bother seeing it again. We got what we want. Besides, we got other plans to deal with. Snively, Grounder, meet me in my office later today. I got plans for the both of you." Eggman said, leaving the bridge.

"What? Us?" Grounder asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure what he's talking about. Perhaps some type of promtion maybe." Scratch said.

"Like that Stain guy got?" Grounder asked, making both of them shiver after from earlier today.

"Let's don't mention that guy." Scratch said.

The drones were ordered back to the Death Egg, ending their mission for the day despite the Combat Training continues with a new team in place.

* * *

Back in the Monitor Room, All Might resume his lesson with Class 1-A without both Izuku and Bakugo, who were at the Nurse's Office getting their injuries treated. Iida, Uraraka, and Momo were concern for Izuku. They were planning on seeing him after the day over depending if he's still in the Nurse's Office or in the class. All Might begin discussing the class on a review of the First Battle of the Combat Training.

" **Well, despite the results, the MVP on this exercise is Young Midoriya."** All Might said as the students were not surprise by that, especially Momo who knew that he was one that did much of the damage to Bakugo.

"Of course it would be him. You saw how he beat the crap out of Bakugo. Though I hope he's okay." Kirishima said.

"Imaging if Mr. Aizawa was our teacher for this period, and saw what Midoriya did to Bakugo, he would've been expelled from the academy for his actions." Kaminari said.

"Oh for sure. You know how Mr. Aizawa is." Sero said.

"I'm wondering on why Midoriya would get all angry by beating Bakugo up? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

"I'm not sure." Mina said, turing to Momo. "Yayorozou, did you said earlier that there's was troubled history between both Midoriya and Bakugo?"

Momo heard it but decided to ignore her. She turn to the Symbol of Peace. "All Might, I'm wondering is Izuku gonna be okay?"

" **Don't worry, Young Yaoyrozou. He'll be fine. He's just tired for all that fighting he went through. He has minor injuries. You know how that goes when fighting takes a toll on a person's body."** All Might said.

"I see." She said, breathing a sigh of relief. _"Hopefully I get a chance to see him later today when we go home."_

" **Now then, time to blow up this joint. Let's move on to the next match. Think about everything we saw from the first one as you tackle yourself in the training."** All Might said

"Yes, sir." the class said as the Combat Training resume.

* * *

Back on the Death Egg, Scratch and Grounder enter Eggman's Office. They saw the doctor with hands together, with his elbows on his desk. He look at his computer of Class 1-A and their Quirks. He also look at video of the Quirk Assessment Test of every students' Quirks. He heard the door open, turning his chair to see the two minions walking to two chairs to seat on in front of the desk.

"We're here, boss. Is there something you want to tell us?" Scratch asked as they sat in their chairs.

"There's something I want to ask you." Eggman said. "You two were in charge of the Egg Drones for the Night Shift operations, correct?"

"Yes, boss. We always counted for every drone to be back when the operation is over. Is there's something wrong?" Grounder asked.

"Oh, I'm just wondering about that… because I overlook the entire drones that was present when they return… and I found out that one of them never made it back. On top of that, I saw on the Drone's Point of View camera is offline..." Eggman said, pulling his laser gun at the two. "Care to explain what just happen to it? Pretty clear, you two were sleeping on the job when it was offline that night."

Both Scratch and Grounder jumped from their chair. Shivering in fear of their boss ready to shoot. "Uh, b-b-boss. I didn't know that one of the drones didn't made it back to the Death Egg. I swear. Grounder told me everyone of them return. You should shoot him."

"What? Liar! You're the one who was sleeping! You said just forget it and ignore it. The boss won't know!" Grounder yelled back.

"You're the liar! I was wide awake an-" Scratch couldn't finish when a laser came in between them, ending their conversation quickly. The two turn to Eggman, with fear in their face.

"You two, shut up for once! I should just shoot you both and get rid of you as scrapyard. But I'm now. However, I'm planning on the two of you to bring it back here without screwing up." Eggman said, putting his gun away and turning on the hologram radar on his desk.

"Bring it back? Is this like a mission or something?" Scratch asked.

"Of course its a mission, you idiot!" Eggman said as the map zoom in to the city of Musutafu. From an aerial view, a red dot beep on a rooftop of a building. "The last know location of the drone is located on a building in downtown. I want the two of you to take the Egg Mobile to the city and get the drone back here to the Death Egg without being detected. You should be okay when its night time. Everyone will be asleep by then."

"Going to the city! That's gonna be awesome!" Grounder said, exciting.

"I wonder what the city is like?" Scratch asked when Eggman pound his fist on the desk.

"Idiots! No time for sightseeing! Get the Drone and get out of there as quickly as possible. And don't worry, I have two people coming along with you." He said.

"Two people?" Scratch asked when the door open.

The two turn around to see a familiar person. A little monkey who wears a gray jumpsuit with a chest screen and buttons with red boots. He has lanky limbs, big monkey ears and black eyes with no pupils. He has a siren on his head which flashes rotating lights when he's excited.

"You want to see me, boss?" Coconuts asked, walking in.

"No way! Coconuts! You're here, too?" Grounder asked.

"Of course its me. What else? I had to manage to sneak in the ship before the rest of you lift off from Mobius." the Monkey Badnik said.

"Enough talk! Coconuts, you'll be joining the two of them on a mission tonight. Make sure you get plenty of rest for the job up ahead. And don't mess up the Egg Mobile like you did before. Or else you'll be joining these idiots in the scrapyard." Eggman said.

"By the way, where's the second person?" Scratch asked.

"Don't worry about him. Let me just… wake him up." Eggman said, typing in a couple of buttons on his desk.

* * *

In another room of the Death Egg, multiple beeping sounds came on including other computer screens thanks to Eggman. A capsule appeared from below the floor. The lights inside the room came on as well. Inside, two red eyes appeared, ready for combat.

* * *

Back at Ground Beta, All Might blew his whistle as the Combat Training finally came to an end. All Class 1-A students took part of the training. Him and the class were at the exit with the Symbol of Peace in front of them. **"That's a wrap! Super work! You really step up to the plate. We didn't had many injuries except for Bakugo and Midoriya, despite his injuries are minor. You should be proud. Excitement best day of training all around!"** He said, giving a thumb up to them.

"It's nice to hear some encouragement words after our homeroom class." Tsuyu said, referring to yesterday's first day with Aizawa. "Mr. Aizawa was kinda of a buzz kill. Ribbit."

The class nod their heads in agreement to her comically, except for Momo who was still a serious girl.

" **I'm happy to bring such straggling positivity to my Alma Mater! That's all for now, folks! I should go check on both Young Midoriya and Young Bakugo's progress."** All Might said.

"I was wondering if I want to come ot see how Izuku is doing? If that's all right with you?" Momo asked.

"Me too. He was my partner in the Combat Training. Just to see how he's doing." Ochako said, both girl glared at one another.

" **Sorry but only teachers are allowed to check their students at the Nurse's Office. You can see him once he's out of it when school's done of the day. Until then, watch how a pro hero when he has somewhere to be!"** All Might said when he went full force speed, out of Ground Beta.

Class 1-A had to cover their eyes from the wind of his speed. Once he was gone, they were amazed by how fast he can go.

"Okay, you guys. That is a hero." Kaminari said.

"Oh I'll never be to run like that with that speed." Ojiro said.

"Super awesome." Mineta said.

But what Class 1-A didn't know, the reason for All Might running that fast, he was already at his limit of his muscular form. He ran to the exit door, hoping no student doesn't see his true identity. Smoke was coming out from his body. He saw the Staff Only door way, pressing the button to open it. Once he enter, he quickly closed it and right on time, smoke exploded through the room. Took a couple of seconds for it to disappeared. He was back in true form, breathing from all that running he went through.

"I barely had time to teach a class. Shit." Toshinori said, pulling the Chaos Emerald from behind. "Well, better get this back to Young Midoriya."

* * *

Back in U.A., Toshinori still coughing from his transformation return, was at the Nurse's Office. He saw both Izuku and Bakugo in their beds, laying down with their eyes closed. Recovery Girl saw him and already begin scolding him for the incident Toshinori told her between the two boys.

"The second day of school and Bakugo already a regular patient. At least Midoriya is doing okay. But still, why didn't you stop him when he was beating the other boy, All Might?" Recovery Girl asked, with a stern look on her face.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said.

"Well it's no good apologizing to me." She said, turning her chair at the boys in bed. "These two are exhausted from my Quirk. All the bruises and bumps around Bakugo is gone thanks to me Quirk. Midoriya's doing okay. Just minor injuries to him though I use my Quirk on him as well to rest up. He'll be okay but Bakugo had the worst of it. Wonder what got Midoriya to go all out on him?" She turn back to Toshinori. "I hope he didn't you your Quirk on him for any reasons."

"It's a long story which I don't want to talk about. Even one of the students in his class knew about Midoriya's past history with Bakugo. Every student want it to know. I guess today Midoriya went all out on Bakugo for the past mistakes he went through as a child." Toshinori said. "Also, will you please don't talk so loudly about One for All. Especially when we have another child in here passed out." Referring to Bakugo in the room.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Mr. Natural Born Hero. Mr. Symbol of Peace." She said, comically.

"Oh yeah. Make sure you give this Midoriya." Toshinori handed the Chaos Emerald to Recovery Girl. "And make sure you hide it from Bakugo. No telling what he would do to use on Midoriya if he wakes up."

"I'll make sure of it." Recovery Girl said.

After taking about One for All and other things, Toshinori left the Nurse's Office for both Midoriya and Bakugo to heal until the day is over. For Izuku, he was sleeping peacefully. Tired and exhausted from all that power he use from the Chaos Emerald. However, he was instead entering back in the world.

* * *

 _Izuku was wide awake. Still in his Hero Costume from the Combat Training, he look around to see he was back at the Alter of the Emerald Cave from 4,000 Years Ago. He stood on top of the Green Chaos Emerald as the sole owner of it. He heard a clap in front of him. Seeing Pachacamac standing in the middle of the Master Emerald like before the day they met._

" _Pachacamac! It's good to see you again. I guess that clapping means you saw the fight didn't you?" Izuku asked._

" _I saw it. I can say is well done. Seeing on how you can handle both the Chaos Emerald and All Might's Quirk really paid off. And seeing what you did to that Bakugo person really made me happy. Admit of what he did, he deserve everything he gotten for the way he treated you." the Mystic Chief said._

" _Yeah. Almost like I felt bad for him. But I won't. I hope that he understands the reality he ain't gonna be the Number One Hero." Izuku said._

" _Either way, you did great. That was the first phase of journey to become that Number One Hero. However, you're gonna have to be more stronger than that for the battle that is up ahead in the future. As I mention before, you're about to face the most evil person ever in this battle. The fate of your planet is on the line." Pachacamac said._

" _Do you had anything idea who this person is?" Izuku asked._

" _No idea yet. But I'll look in to it for the time. In the meantime, just continue on being at your school and get stronger. You're on the mission to become the next Symbol of Peace. Tell All Might I said hi for him when you see him." the Mystic Chief said._

" _I forgot. Do you have any updates on Eggman since he's coming to Earth?" Izuku asked._

" _Actually I didn't tell you this. But I did mention early on about the six Chaos Emeralds he has in his hands. The last update I've known is that he gave one of the emeralds to this individual. I tell you this one This person I saw is evil than I ever thought. He enjoy killing others." the Mystic Chief said, sending Izuku in shivers and fear._

" _S-Seriously? But since Eggman has five emeralds now… did you know this person is with the other emerald?" Izuku asked._

" _I'm not sure. Whatever what Eggman is doing, he's already on the move for something in the future. For now, rest up and great ready. I'll be seeing you soon." Pacahacamac said._

" _All right. Tell Tikal I said hi for me. I'll see you soon as well." Izuku said as the Green Chaos Emerald below him bright up where the light grew brighter._

* * *

Back in the Nurse's Office, Izuku slowly open his eyes. Gaining his eyesight to focus, he heard a dripping sound. Turning to his left, he saw a fluid bag hanging on a metal hook. He see the tubes connected from the bag to his arm. A cloth of where the tube on his arm was covered to prevent the fluids from leaking. He look at the clock in front of him, hanging above a wall seeing the time of 3:55pm. Five minutes until 4pm.

"It's… late afternoon..." He slowly said when Recovery Girl's head appeared in front him.

"Rise and shine, sonny." She said, making him flinch.

"O-Oh, crap. Y-You scarred me." Izuku said, calming himself down.

"Sorry about that. You were asleep right after the Combat Training. I heard you went all out on that Bakugo kid. You damaged a building from what I heard. That boy had so many bruises and bumps on his face. Luckily he's okay thanks to my Quirk." Recovery Girl said.

"He was here?" Izuku asked.

"Sure. He woke up before you did and just walk away with angry scowl. Rude boy." Recovery Girl said as Izuku look at the bed next to him, noticing that Bakugo was there.

" _Figures. He won't change. Even after all that beating."_ Izuku thought.

"Well, you better get to class, sonny. Oh and All Might came and want to give you this. Don't want to leave it here in the school when any student can steal it." She said, giving him the Chaos Emerald.

"Thank you so much. Tell All Might I said thanks." Izuku said, grabbing the emerald and climbing out of the bed before walking out of the Nurse's Office.

"You have a great day, sonny." Recovery Girl said, smiling at him.

Izuku walked in the hallways to his class. Turning to see the window to his left, he see the sun setting down for the day. _"I miss all my afternoon classes. Mr. Aizawa's probably gonna choke me with his scarf."_ He thought, referring to when Aizawa use his scarf on Bakugo when he tried to attack Izuku yesterday.

He saw the Class 1-A door in front of him. Sliding the door, he was just about to walk in when a voice was heard. "Hey, it's Midoriya." Kirishima said as he walk over him, with an arm around his neck. "Good to see you back, dude. Man I don't what you saying during that match, but you kick Bakugo's ass so much. It was awesome."

"I can't believe you would use that jewel of yours, creating a force field over Bakugo's Quirk. That has to be the best Quirk you've ever gotten." Sero said, walking near him.

Izuku was caught by surprise, seeing other classmates following suit to see the boy. Mina ran up and jumped near him with excitement. "You did a great job, dodging and attacking." She said in excitement.

"You really showed that Bakugo guy what he is. He was just so annoying with his big mouth." Rikado said.

"We're far from elegant but-" Aoyama couldn't talk with Mina being all excited, jump in on the conversation.

"I'm Mina Ashido. You really are not only awesome, but a cute person too." She said, causing Izuku to blushed.

"W-Well, i-it's nice to meet you too." He said, nervously when Tsuyu came from behind Mina.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui. But you can call me Tsu. Ribbit." She said.

"Rikado Sato is the name." He said.

"U-Um… h-hi, guys." Izuku said when Mineta jumped in front of him.

"I'm Mineta Minoru." He said.

Other students were continue to talk with Izuku. The other students of Tokoyami, Jiro, and Ojiro were looking on at the conversation. The bird figure was sitting on a desk. "So noisy." Tokoyami said.

"Tokoyami!" Iida marched comically towards the bird figure, doing his karate chop. "Stop using that desk as a chair! Get off of it this instant!"

"Dude, chill." Jiro said.

"You're carrying a lot of tension." Ojiro said as Iida look down in shame.

"Nobody understands..." Iida looks back with with a comical determine face. "I cannot condone actions to disrespecting these desk! Not grave men and woman or our upperclassmen use them!"

"Also noisy." Tokoyami said as the others including Izuku turn to Iida

" _Iida never relaxes does he?"_ Izuku thought.

At another doorway, both Uraraka and Kaminari were returning to class carrying a stack of books in their hands. The Lightning Quirk user tries to make a move on her by taking her out to eat. But the girl turn around to see Izuku with the others at the other doorway. She rushes over there to see how he was doing. Kaminari got shut down by it. But was glad to see Izuku okay.

"Deku, good to see you're okay." She said.

"I'm fine. Nothing major just minor injuries thanks to Recovery Girl's Quirk." He said.

Suddenly, another arm surrounds his neck. The others turn to see the class members of Class 1-B arriving. They saw Tetsutetsu, who had his arm around Izuku, Kendo, Setsuna, Reiko, Yui, and Pony Tsunotori at the doorway. "Midoriya, we heard what happened. Did you kick that loud mouth's ass?" The Iron Quirk user asked.

"Y-You s-scared me. W-What are you guys doing here?" Izuku asked.

"We just heard what happened. Yao-Momo told us what happened at the Combat Training. She saw you and the other class beating the crap out of Bakugo. Good for you, Izuku. That shut him up." Itsuka said, giving him a thumbs up.

"That was so awesome! I wish I watched the whole thing!" Setsuna said, hugging his head, making him blushed.

" _A-A g-girl h-hugging me?"_ Izuku thought, nervously. He look to see both Uraraka and Mina with jealousy glares. Even Itsuka shook with jealousy.

"Whoa, who are you guys and how you know Midoriya?" Kirishima asked as the other class

"Sorry about that. We're friends with Izuku and Momo, the girl the spiky ponytail in this classroom and with both Uraraka and Iida as well. I'm Itsuka Kendo and this is Tetsutestu Tetsutestu, Yui Kodai, Setsuna Tokage, Pony Tsunotori, and Reiko Yanagi. We're from Class 1-B. The other class of the Heroes' Course.

"Wow. This is the first time we see the other class from the same course. Nice to meet you, guys." Kirishima said as he and Tetsutetsu shook hands.

"Proud to meet you guys as well." the Iron Quirk user said as the other members of Class 1-B met Class 1-A in a friendly way.

"By the way, where's Momo at?" Izuku asked turning to Itsuka.

"She's busy doing other things. She's coming back in a little while." She said as Izuku turn to see an empty desk to where his desk behind.

"Where's Kacchan at? Because he was with me in the Nurse's Office and he left right before I woke up." Izuku said.

"We tried to stop him from leaving. But he wouldn't listen. He was just so angry he took it out on us and left." Ochako said.

"Guess he was mad because my boy kick his ass that's what. Sore loser he is." Tetsutetsu said.

Izuku decided to go after Bakugo. He ran out of Class 1-A room with many of his students including Class 1-B trying to stop him. Running down the stairs and walking pass the lockers, he exit from the building. He stop to look around when just in time, he saw Bakugo walking to the gates. He ran up to him, trying to stop him.

"Kacchan! Stop! I need to talk to you!" He said as the bully stopped walking. He slowly turn his head, looking at him with dark, serious look.

"What do you want, Deku? You can to taunt me more? Because of what you just did to me? Makes you happy don't it?" the Explosive Quirk user asked, getting a little angry.

"I should be happy for what I did because of what you did to me in the past. I gotten so angry from all the beatings you put me in. I had to do it. To get even with you. I hope today that you learn from this. But I know deep down, you're never change. You'll still be the arrogant person that thinks you can be the Number One Hero. However, I'm still planning on being the Number One Hero. To be the best hero a person that I give to help. Sorry, Kacchan. But you won't be that person that gets the title. Hope you understand it." Izuku said, preparing to walk back in the building.

The boy stopped when he heard a laughter. He turn around to see Bakugo laughing. "Seriously, Deku? That's the best you got? Saying to me I'll change after I got the beating out of you?" He asked, turning around to face the boy when he stopped laughing. "Let's get one thing straight, Deku. I'll never change. I'm still planning on being the Number One Hero! You lie to me when your showed off that Quirk of yours! I was outmatched by the power! You may have won this round, but between you and me ain't over yet! I'm gonna give you the biggest ass beating you'll never forget. Just remember that!"

" _Figures. Why did I bother chasing after you then? So stupid."_ Izuku thought, clinching his fist.

"There's also something that bothers me." Bakugo said as Izuku look up at him. "That emerald you said that was given by that blue sewer rat from 10 years ago. You said during the training that it help you train to become a Hero. I've seen those powers already and I'll admit it gave me beatings. But you said that blue rodent will be coming back to Earth soon. I got news for you, I'll make sure to put the rodent to sleep if I have to. I'll make him pay for what he did to me 10 years ago! Also, that other Quirk you had. The one punching me in the face! You got lucky on that one too! Like I said, get in my way of becoming the Number One Hero, you're dead, Deku!"

With that, Bakugo turn around and walk to the gates. Izuku stood there with a serious look. _"He'll never never learn. Don't worry, Kacchan. I'm beat you again if I have to. I will."_ He thought when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turn around to see Momo, smiling at him. "M-Momo? What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, I was walking back to class and Itsuka told me you going after Bakugo. I stood at the entrance watching the whole thing. Sorry I eavesdropped on your conversation. I was hoping he wasn't gonna get you back after what you did to him early on." she said.

"N-No it's fine. He wasn't gonna try to hurt me anyway. I don't think he couldn't because of the pain in him I did." Izuku said.

"I'm glad you beat him. He was annoying. He wasn't gonna change. I hope he doesn't go down that road as a villain despite of what he did to you." Momo said. "And Izuku, don't do anything reckless as well. I was worried after he use his Quirk on you I thought you were gonna die. I was scarred seeing that."

Izuku look down in shame, making a girl a worried. He grabbed her hand softly, making her blushed a little. "I'm not gonna die, Momo. Don't worry. Nothing will happen to me. I planning on staying alive and become a hero. I promise. Nothing with happen to me." He said.

Momo smiled at the reaction. She put her arms around him, hugging him. "I hope you do. I want to see you as the Number One Hero. Keep getting stronger, Izuku." She said, making the boy blushed more. His head was on her breast. She could feel the softness on them from her jacket.

"Well, well, well. I guess you made your move on the cute boy didn't you, Yao-Momo?" Izuku and Momo turn black and white. They turn around to see Camie at the gates with that seductive smirk on her face.

"Uh, are we interupting something?" another voice was heard. They turn around at the building to see both Iida, Uraraka, Itsuka, Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tetsutetsu, Setsuna, Yui, Pony Tsunotori, and Reiko standing at the entrance looking at the two.

Both Izuku and Momo broke the hug quickly with blushed faces. Uraraka, Mina, Itsuka, and Setsuna were a little jealous by what they witness.

"I guess I was right. Midoriya is a ladies man after all." Kirishima said.

"W-What? I've n-not a-a… y-you know..." Izuku said with Kaminari putting his around around him.

"Really? Then what was that hugging the most popular girl in U.A. after all then?" the Lightning Quirk user asked with a smirk as Izuku look around with a blushed face.

"All right, everyone. Midoriya is tired after today. I think we should just head home for the day. I'm tired myself." Iida said with a karate chop.

"I think we're all tired after today." Ochako said.

"Let me go get my backpack and will be out of here." Izuku said, running back to the building.

Izuku came back minutes later and they all walked together home. Izuku look back to didn't think he would make more friends including the new ones he met at Class 1-B. Except for Monoma, who has a thing against Class 1-A. Either way, it was a great two days for him. Going through a tough Combat Training against Bakugo. It was surly going to be a great year at U.A. for him.

Momo walked next to him when he felt a tap on his shoulder. She turn around to see Mina looking at her with a glare.

"Don't think this is over. You just did that hugging so you can have him all you want." She said in a whisper tone.

"We're just friends. Remember that?" Momo asked, with a tick on her forehead.

"Sure. Will see who gets Midori at the end of the day." She whispered.

" _Midori? Don't worry, Ashido. Will see who wins at end"_ She thought, with a determine look

The other girls heard them whispering. They knew they also want in on the competition for Izuku Midoriya.

" _Sorry, Yao-Momo. You're my friend. But I want Izuku badly as you do."_ Itsuka thought.

" _Don't worry, Midoriya will be mine before you girls know it."_ Setsuna thought.

" _Deku, will be mine before you know it. I won't let them get him."_ Ochako thought, with a pout on her face.

" _So it's on now. Seems Yao-Momo, Itsuka, and the other girls want in on the competition. Sorry, but cute one will be mine before you know it."_ Camie thought.

Another day wrap up for the future heroes as they head home for the day.

* * *

It was night time in Musutafu. As people heads homes for the night, above the skies, both Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, who was driving the Egg Mobile, were flying above the city. Behind them, a figure flew next to him with red eyes as protection in case. Both badniks were confused by it since they saw it. But it was no problem to them since the mission will be easy. As long as they don't do stupid things that can make the mission difficult. Coconuts look at the radar where red dot was located.

"I think we found it. It's on that building." the Monkey Badnik said, pointing his finger at the skyscraper they were heading.

"Then let's get on that rooftop." Scratch said.

The Egg Mobile flies upward on the rooftop of the building. They put on the lights to see the pieces of the Egg Drone on the ground. They landed the vehicle on the roof before exiting out of it. They approach the pieces to examine it. They saw some decay on it from Shigaraki's Quirk that damage it. The camera lenses were shattered as well.

"There's some Decay on the drone. Plus the camera's all shattered as well." Grounder said.

"Somebody must've destroyed it. But who?" Scratch wondering.

"How can it be destroyed when the cloaking device was active? There's no way who or what saw it." Coconuts said.

"Either way, the data inside has to be restore quickly. Will find out who the person is that destroyed it. Come on. Grab the pieces and get out of here before the boss goes after us for being late." Scratch said as they gather pieces.

After grabbing every piece, they were heading back on the vehicle until a voice was heard. "Halt! You three!" The badnik froze, comically as they turn around to see non other than Kamui Woods, who landed on the roof when he was patroling the city. He caught them on the rooftop in the nick of time before they left.

"Hey, it's that Kamui Woods guy we saw fighting that big monster." Grounder said, referring to the day they saw him along with other heroes fighting the Giant Villain at Tatooin Station.

"You know who I am, right? What are you three doing here?" the Wooden Hero asked.

"U-Uh, y-you s-see… w-we lost something and we were just about to leave." Scratch said.

"Lost something? Then what is that in your hands?" Kamui Woods asked, pointing the finger at the pieces of the Egg Drone in their hands.

"U-Uh,… toys? Coconuts asked, smiling mischievous.

"Yeah, their just toys. That's what he said." Scratch said, laughing comically while sweating at the same time.

"If they are toys then I must inspect them. Second, you guys were on the rooftop for no reason like you're sneaking in to a building or something suspicious. And weird to see you three are like robotic types as well. But I'm a hero and hero must do a good job to protect this city. You three have to come with me for questioning with the police." Kamui Woods said.

"B-But w-we didn't do anything." Grounder said, shaking in fear.

"Please don't try this harder on anyone. If you come with me, will settle this out and will let you go." Kamui Woods said, approaching them.

Suddenly, a phone rang out of nowhere. The three froze including the Pro Hero. "Is that you're phone?" the Hero asked.

"That's the Robocom Phone. Eggman's calling." Scratch said.

"Eggman? Who is this Eggman? Is that you're phone ringing? What's going on here?" Kamui Woods asked, getting serious as the phone kept ringing.

"What are we're going to do?" Coconuts asked, shaking.

"Just answer the phone, idiot!" Scratch yelled as Grounder turn to the pro hero.

"Can I answer the phone?" He asked as Kamui Wood nod his head in approval. He open his door on his torso, grabbing the phone. "Hello?"

" _Idiots! Where are you? What's taking so long? I told you not sightseeing in city!"_ Eggman's voice was heard on the phone.

"W-We're on our way, boss. We're kinda in a delay." Grounder said.

" _Delay? What you talking about? What's going on?"_ Eggman asked as Scratch grabbed the phone.

"U-Uh, it's a different story." He said, looking at Kamui Woods.

What the hero didn't notice, Coconuts was doing sigh language with his fingers. The dark figure slowly appeared from behind the hero. Kamui Woods notice the monkey badnik doing language. His could see his eyes looking at something. The pro hero snapped and turn around when a sword came out of nowhere. He jumped out of the way, letting the sword hit the ground. Both badniks quickly jumped in to the Egg Mobile to escape. The hero jumped near the Emergency Exit Door. He heard the engines from the vehicle heard. He saw them try to escape.

"Stop right there! LACQUERED CHAINS PRISON!" Kamui Woods use his Quirk, shooting out wood to try surround the vehicle from leaving.

Suddenly, the same sword that tried to attack the hero, came back again and this time, it touches the Quirk of his wood, only for it freeze with ice surounding the woods. "What that?" Kamui Woods was stunned, trying to unbreak the ice.

"HA HA HA! Who's the big shot now, idiot?" Scratch asked.

"You act so tough now you're freezing!" Coconuts said, laughing.

"Don't worry, will let our "friend" deal with you." Grounder said as Kamui Woods turn to the figure near him on the rooftop.

An Egg-Robo like, decorated as a ninja. Its design reflects that of a green haori with a yellow-triangular cross-pattern chest piece. This yellow cross pattern also appears on his hand and feet cuffs. He has a black bottom torso, red eyes, gray appendages, and green zori-like forefeet. He possesses a dark green scarf, keeping with the ninja aesthetic.

"Is that… a robot?" Kamui Wood asked, shivering from the ice on his Quirk.

"Heavy Shinobi, make sure you get it done before you come back to the Death Egg as fast possible." Scratch yelled as they drove off to the sky.

"You're not gonna get away!" Kamui Woods use his Arbor Quirk to break the ice. He turn around use the his chain attack. Only for the Ninja Robot to swing four Asterons towards him. Instead, they hit the ground near him. The hero look down to see red lights in the middle blinking slowly. Then begin blinking rapidly. He suddenly notice it and quickly jumped off the building. Explosions occurred from the Asterons but the hero manage to jumped to another building in time.

The hero stood up to see the Heavy Shinobi and the badniks getting away from him. "Damn it." he said as he jumped back to the rooftop. Seeing damage from it. Hopefully no one was hurt. He look around to see they forgot a piece of the Egg Drone on the ground. He walk over to grab the piece and examine it. He saw the logo of the Eggman Empire on it. "They said the man on the phone was Eggman. Who is he? Wonder what that was? Either way, I gotta get this to the police and see what they can do."

He look up at the sky to see where the others were.

* * *

 **Kota's Hideout- The Beast Forest**

The Beast Forest was located outside the city. In the forest, Kota was at his hideout as usually. Another night arguing with his aunt on the death of his mom and dad. The boy sat there, looking at the stars of the night like before. He had that angry look as usually. While looking, he heard footsteps coming towards him. He got up to look to see either a member of the Wild Wild Pussycats were coming or her aunt to come back to the office. He look around at the trail he came from and notice there was nothing there.

He was curious to find out who it was. Unfortually, no one was there. Either he was hearing things or an animal in forest was walking around when he saw him and run. He look back at the stars as usually. This time, he heard something but it was a sinister voice.

"Love the stars huh, kid?" Kota flinched when he turn around to see who was talking to him.

"Who are you? Come out right now?" He asked, looking around when he caught a glimpse of red eyes looking at him in the cave behind him. The figure appeared out of nowhere, making his presence known. The boy was scarred when the figure approach him. "W-W-Who… a-are… you?" He asked.

"Relax. Not gonna hurt you… but I'm here because you said you don't like heroes, do you?" He asked with his arms crossed.

Kota was stunned by that answer. "H-How d-did you… know that?" He asked.

"Because I'm here to give you an offer you can't refused…" Stain said, pulling his katana out. "And that's by how you can get rid of Heroes in today's society… starting today… I'm gonna train you to how to get rid of the fake heroes in our streets..."

Kota stood there as he stare at the eyes of the Hero Killer.

* * *

 **League of Villains Hideout- Kamino Ward**

Somewhere in the Kamino Ward, people were walking around enjoying the beautiful scene of the city. But what they didn't notice, at an unknown building. Which many people thinks it's just a regular building. But inside, it was the building for the hideout of the villains. Shigaraki sat on the stool of the bar, drinking his drink while reading the newspaper. Kurogirl was behind the counter, as the bartender. Behind them near the jukebox, a monstrous figure sat at a table, minding his business.

"Do you see this junk?" Shigaraki asked, seeing the headline of the newspaper reads "All Might becomes U.A. Teacher!" and another that read "Closes Agency Temporarily". He put the glass of his drink on the face of All Might's picture, making that part wet. "They said he's a teacher now."

"I see. I guess the Symbol of Peace is doing something is life for the time being." Kurogirl said, using a towel to clean a glass.

"Hey," Shigaraki said.

"What is it?" Kurogirl asked.

"What do you think it will happen? When the Mighty Symbol of Peace… is finally kill by the villains." He said with a psychotic evil smile on his face, covered by one of his hands.

In just their first week at school, the students of U.A. were about to face one of their darkest day ever that can change their lives… forever.

* * *

End of Chapter Fifteen

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is done. Whoo… that was another long one I did. But anyway, sorry for the long delay. I was promise to post this chapter as planned for yesterday. But I was so busy playing video games in a while which I haven't done since I had that 4 day weekend back in February. Trust me, I love playing video games. Anyway, I gotten the chapter done as promise.

I decided not to do the other students Combat Training Scenes. It'll will probably be a long information to fill in so I decided not to do it. I just want to get this chapter done and get it over with.

Also, some scenes including the Hero Killer and Kota meeting for the first time. They never met in the Anime but since Kota doesn't like Heroes and Stain wants to kill Fake Heroes, I thought this is best idea right here. You'll gonna love these two being the ones part of the Eggman Empire. You see that more soon in this story.

Also, a little fight scene between Kamui Woods and the Heavy Shinobi. You remember those from Sonic Mania, if you have played that game. You'll see the other EggRobos Elites in this story. Stay tuned for that.

Folks, its time. You've been waiting for it and it's finally here… the USJ Incident is coming and it's gonna be the most intense moments you've ever forget. Buckle up, the next chapter is gonna be action and intense moments. Be ready.

Review and DM questions for this chapter to me. Hopefully we're ready for the next chapter on Friday.


	17. Ch 16: Class Rep & Uninvited Guests

Chapter Sixteen: Class Representatives & Uninvited Guests

* * *

Back in Musutafu, it was another day at U.A. for the students that are training to become a Hero. However, their day didn't the start the way that thought they planned. Izuku, who was just about to enter through the gates when he was surrounded by multiple news reporters and camera. He was nervous and such with them invading his personal space. Social Media and Mainstream News went skyrocket throughout Japan after the news of All Might was teaching at U.A. All the reporters and paparazzi drove to from bus and car to the academy to get any questions from the students, including the ones that were part of the Heroes' Course.

"Hey, you!" Izuku flinched when a microphone from a HNA Female Reporter, who was asking question."Can you tell us what it's like to work so closely with All Might?"

"U-Um..." Izuku grew nervous when his backpack was yanked by both Momo and Itsuka who arrived.

"Hey, we were talking with him!" the female reporter yelled.

"Number One, you're making him uncomfortable when he's all shy and timid. And number two, he doesn't need to ask you those questions. Besides, you making him late when we have a strict teacher in our class. Let's go, Izuku." Momo said, yanking the boy away from the media.

"Yeah, really. Take a hike and bother someone else for your own time." Itsuka said, catching up with the two to the building.

"Rotten brats." the female reports said, with a comically angry face. She saw Uraraka making her way to the school. "Are you one of All Might's Students? Tell us, what's the Symbol of Peace like in person?"

"Um, what's he like?" Ochako asked. "Well, uh… he's super musky… yeah."

No luck from Uraraka as she headed for the building. The female reporter was getting patient by the minute. She saw Iida making his way to the gates. "How is he's fairly as a teacher? What are you learning?"

"His leadership and wisdom remind me on a daily basic that I attend the world's most prestigious educational institution." Iida said with a serious tone. "Of course he's the personification of honor and integrity that one would expect. But he's also not afraid to show his student or his humorist side. It's truly a unique opportunity to be under the direction of the pro will all admire."

To that point, Iida was talking all that non sense. Making all the media reporters with sweat drops on their heads. The female reporter caught non other than Bakugo, with his usually not good mood, walking to the gates. She chase him trying to get an answer only to reliaze it was the same person that the Sludge Villain captured. That triggered Bakugo, threaten her to walk away. She quickly walk off, not want to make Bakugo more angry as he proceed to the gates.

Minutes later, she and the other media were getting restless. The female reporter saw Aizawa, with his tired look at the gate. He hated reporters mention by All Might. She begged for Aizawa to get All Might out here to talk with them. Unfortunately, Eraserhead had other things.

"All Might's not on campus today. Now, get out of here. You disturb my students enough already." He said as he turn around and walk back to the building. _"How does All Might get everything done while he has all this media circus stepping on his cape?"_

The female reporter have had enough. She was already been trying her patience. "All right, if you won't bring All Might out, I'll do it myself." She said, walking towards the gate.

Suddenly, an alarm rang. Red lights above the gate turn on. Multiple Metal Wall appeared from the ground, caught the reporter by surprise. Other metal walls appeared from the ground, surrounding the school grounds. "Hey, what's happening?!" She asked, shockingly.

"Don't you know about the school's defenses? This gate is the U.A. Barrier." Her cameraman said.

"Defenses? It's practically kill me!" She said.

"Yeah, well it's design by anyone who doesn't have a Student ID or Special Pass from entering the campus. Guess it works." the Cameraman said. "Apparently, there are security sensors like this all over the place."

"Keeping the public out? That makes me so mad!" the reporter said in angry tone. "The least they can grant me is one interview."

"I know, right? We've been here for two days and not a single comment on record yet." the Cameraman said.

As many of the media continue to stand at the entrance, they didn't even know that Shigaraki was across the street, standing there looking at the gate.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, the minions were watching the all the news media showing up at U.A. They watch the media's attempt of trying to walk past the gate. But the metal walls appears from the ground, causing them to stop. Both Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, and Bocoe were laughing the female reporter's reaction that caught her by surprise.

"Idiot. She should know by now that the walls will appeared if you try to walk in." Scratch said, laughing.

"Yeah, really. No wonder the boss is so smarter than these dumb idiots." Grounder said, laughing.

"We know the school had these kind of security measures when we had drones all over the school grounds and saw these things active. Good thing our drones can fly above rather than going through gates. So yeah. These people are that stupid." Decoe said, laughing.

"There's a lot of reporters all over the place. I wonder why they'll here at he school?" Bocoe asked.

"I believe this is why." Orbot said, pointing at the screen to the left of them, showing a newspaper article of All Might becoming the teacher of U.A. "Seems that All Might is so popular that news broke of him becoming the teacher at the school prompted every news outlets to come to the academy and talk with multiple students. Including the ones from Class 1-A."

"He's so popular with anyone? They all praise him like he's the best. The only person that should be on that newspaper is Eggman. Wait until we invade Earth. Once we do, will can take over every news outlet and rename it to EGG TV. A State Run Media for positive Eggman news. Not negativity fake news. Everyone will bow to a king. Not that big fake muscular figure on screen. His smile makes me sick." Coconuts said, jumping up and down with the light on above his head.

"By the way, where is the boss?" Cubot asked.

"His with Snively looking through the Egg Drone we brought back. Turns out it was destroy with pieces of it." Scratch said.

"Destroyed?" How that happened?" Bocoe asked.

"We still don't how. The boss and Snively looking through the video that is still intact. It's the only evidence to find out who destroyed that drone." Scratch said.

"I see. By the way, we heard the three of you encounter the hero Kamui Wood guy at the building where the drone was found. How did you manage to get out of it?" Decoe asked.

Both Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts were explaining on how they encounter Kamui Woods. Of course they would tell lies that they were fighting against him which wasn't true. But Decoe and Bocoe would still buy into it since they are that stupid. Both Orbot and Cubot decided not to listen to the conversation as they look back at the Live Feed of the drone looking at the media still standing at the gates, blocked by the barriers.

Orbot notice someone standing across the street. He look closely to see him just standing and watching at the same time, Normally a civilian would stand there and then walk away to continue he or her day. The robot felt suspicious about this individual.

"Is something wrong?" Cubot asked, causing to Orbot to flinched.

"Please don't scare me that way. Plus, I'm not sure if you were asking. But something's smells fishy. Take a look at this person." Orbot said, pointing his finger at the individual standing across the street, staring at the reporters and building.

"So he's watching. Probably want to get an autograph from All Might or a photo or something." Cubot said.

"You could be right. However, he's been standing there for a couple of minutes. That's what draws my suspicious." Orbot said.

"Don't worry. Besides, the security barrier is already active thanks to that female reporter. Nobody ain't gonna do nothing like that guy who just standing there, looking on." Cubot said.

"I think your right. What can possibly go wrong?" Orbot asked, leaning his head on his hand. Not caring in the world.

But what they didn't know, is this person ain't no regular civilian. He's a villain and he was ready to make his move.

* * *

Back at U.A., despite the media still at the entrance, classes proceeded as usually. Aizawa begin speaking to his class about yesterday's Combat Training Results. "Descent work on yesterday's Combat Training, you guys. I saw the video feeds and went over each of the teams' results." His eyes turn to Izuku. "Midoriya, I'll will admit you and Bakugo went through the most hardest and toughest fights I've ever seen in my life. I was impress on how you did with both the emerald and your Quirk. Also on how you plan well with Quirk so Uraraka can make a break for the bomb. Well done."

"Y-Yes, sir. Thank you." He said, only for Bakugo to be more madder after yesterday's beat down.

"Bakugo," He turn to Aizawa, looking at him. "Though Midoriya did well, you should be proud of yourself for fighting hard. Nobody like losing and I can understand that. Quit sulking like a child because of your loss, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever." He answer with a serious look.

"All right, let's get down to business." Aizawa said, changing to another subject. "Our first task… will decide your future."

Rest of the class were freaking out by that statement. They went through a Quirk Assessment Test that they thought that the loser failed would be sent home on the First Day. That wasn't the case after Aizawa trick them that nobody was going home.

"You will all need to pick a Class Representative." He said, calming the students from panic.

"Pick me, guys! I want to be Class Rep!" Kirishima yelled

"I'll take it." Kaminari said, raising his hand.

"Yeah, you're gonna need me." Jiro said, raising her hand.

"Someone with style-" Aoyama couldn't finish when Mina jumped in all excited, trying to get everyone to pick her.

To the point it was getting out of control. Every student, except for Izuku want to be Class Representative. So Iida decided to jump and try to silence everyone with his voice. "Quiet! Everyone!" His yelling stopped from everyone's loudness. "The Class Representative's duty is to lead all others. It's not something anyone can do. You must first gain the trust of every student in the classroom. Therefore, the most logical way to fill this position is by holding an election."

After that, Iida raised his hand in the air, want to be the first person voted as the Class Representative.

"Is this really the best idea?" Kaminari asked.

"We've only known each other a few days. How can we know who to trust? Ribbit" Tsuyu asked with a finger on her chin.

"Besides, everyone will vote for themselves." Kirishimia said.

"Most people will. But that means whoever doesn't receive multiple votes, must truly be the most suitable person for the job." Iida said, tuning to Aizawa, who was already in his sleeping bag. "Is the best way, right sir?"

"Do what you want. Just decided before my nap's over." He said, laying down on the floor.

"Thank you for your trust." Iida said.

With that, the students have agreed and that's by voting to see who'll get to be Class Representative for Class 1-A.

* * *

Back in the Death Egg, Eggman and Snively were in the Doctor's Office observing the video from the destroyed Egg Drone that both Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts recovered the previous night. Eggman scolded at them for being late. The three did told him about their encounter with Kamui Woods but the Heavy Shinobi distracted them, making sure they would escape from the Hero's Attack. They were lucky the camera still work and the data wasn't destroyed because they would be in a dead end with no proof to see who destroyed it.

"All right, looks like the data from the drone the Badniks recovered is good to go." Snively said, typing in a couple of buttons on the computer hologram screen.

"Good. Time to find out who's the perpetrator behind one of my presouous toys." Eggman said as Snively plays the video.

The two look on the hologram screen. The drone's recording show Shigaraki, looking on at the city from the rooftop. It was pretty much silence for the first few minutes of the recording.

"So this guy looks on from the view of the city?" Snively asked.

"Probably just minding his own business. Is this the person that destroyed my drone?" Eggman asked.

"Maybe." Snively said as they continue looking on the video.

Then came a purple mist portal that gotten both men's attention. They saw Kurogirl exiting from the portal. _"Ah, there you are. I was looking for you."_ He said.

" _What are you doing here, Kurogirl? Can you see I don't want to be interrupted!"_ Shirgaraki said, which at the same time, Snively drew some notes including writing Kurogirl's name on it.

" _U-Uh, sorry. But it's getting late and you know how it is when the police are around the city. We really should be start anything until the time comes."_ Kurogirl said.

"Time comes?" Eggman asked.

"What is this all about?" Snively asked, curiously.

"Not sure. Keep writing those notes. I think this is where the drone got damaged." Eggman said as he continue to watch.

" _You're lucky I won't kill you here. But the next time I will if you interrupt me again."_ Shigaraki said, turning his face to glare at the other villain. Though it was not much for Eggman and Snively to see.

The portal appeared behind Kurogirl where Shigaraki walked towards him. But stopped halfway there. _"Uh, something wrong?"_ Kurogirl asked.

" _Oh, nothing… I need to take care of some… pest first."_ He answered.

" _Pest?"_ Kurogirl asked.

Both Eggman and Snively were confused by those words when Shigaraki, with enough speed, move quickly to the where the drone was. His hand was on the camera lens, causing both man to flinched by the move. The screen was messing up multiple times by the man's Quirk. The screen finally came to focus, looking upward at the night sky.

" _What the hell? Was that thing been there for the start?"_ Kurogirl's voice was heard from the background.

The two men continue to watched. Waiting for something to come up next. Then finally, Shigaraki's face came on screen. Both men were horrified by the look of his face. _"I don't know who you are or where you came from… don't interfere in business that belong to me."_ He said, forming that evil smile. The videos ends there with the words saying "Offline!".

Eggman and Snively look on with shocked faces. Every notes that Snively written was on there. They review the whole thing from the start to finish. Including two words that got their attention. "So there it is. That's how the drone was destroyed despite the cloaking device being activated." Eggman said.

"I'm shocked that he would see it like that. No way nobody wouldn't see it. Not even All Might wouldn't see it." Snively said.

"Plus this Kurogirl that the person just mention. Has a Quirk that can use as portal. So no doubt they would transport from one area to another." Eggman said. "There were a couple of interesting words that got our attention. That Kurogirl person said "When the time comes". And then that person came on camera saying "Don't interfere in my business". What the hell did that mean?"

"Even I want to know. It's like they're planning something for a reason. This is an interesting finding." Snively said.

Eggman sat there on his chair, looking at the pause video of Shigaraki's evil smile. He could only get angry, seeing it. _"If I ever see this person again, I'll make sure he'll be squash like a bug for interfering in "my business" by destroying one of my drones."_ He thought, clinching his fist.

* * *

Back at U.A., Class 1-A finish with the election of choosing of who will be Class Representative. And the results are in. On the chalkboard, the results shows that Izuku has 4 votes and Momo has 3 votes The boy was stunned when he show him had most voice than other students had. Though the girl was one short of it.

"How did I get three votes?" Izuku asked with a shocked face.

Bakugo was angry, seeing the results as he jumped from his seat, yelling. "Okay, you idiots! Who voted for him?" He asked.

"You think honestly anyone will vote for you?" Sero asked.

Uraraka looks to her right at the ceiliing, whistling while Iida could only sit there in his desk. Stunned with no one voting for him. "Zero votes." he said. "I fear that this would happen. But I can argue with it because it was the system that I chose."

After the results, Izuku was standing in front of the class. Next to him was Momo. Not only a girl was next to him, but he grew nervous and timid like being stage fright. Aizawa announced that Izuku is the Class Representative of Class 1-A while Momo became the Vice Representative of the class. Deep down, she was disappointed because she want to be Class Representative. Especially for a girl who was smart getting in to the school through recommendation. She turn to the boy who was nervous, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Izuku, calm down. I know it's nervous for you to be in this position." She whispered to him.

"S-Sorry. I didn't want to be Class Representative to tell you the truth. I thought a girl like you that is smart would be fit for the job." He whispered back.

"Really? Then why did you get 4 votes then? Who voted for you?" She asked.

"I-I'm not sure. But I do know that one of the 3 votes that you got… I voted for you..." Izuku said, blushing a little.

"Aww, thank you so much. It's okay, Izuku. The class may know you after yesterday's Combat Training. That's why you got the job. I'll respect that decision." Momo said, smiling at him.

Many of the class agree with this pair. But Iida look down, depressed. After announcing both the Class Representative and Vice Representative for Class 1-A, the period ends as they head for lunch.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, a ship makes its way into the hangers. Once it landed, the door to the side opens and exiting from it was the Hero Killer himself. Couple of EggRobos saluted him as he saluted back while walking past them. He return from his meeting with Kota at the Beast Forest. He did mange to talk with the boy for a while but had to escape when Mandalay came looking for Kota. Couldn't tell either if the meeting was a success or not. He heard a voice where both Eggman and Snively greeted him.

"Welcome back, Stain. I hope that meeting with the boy was a success." Eggman said, shaking hands Stain before Snively shook hands with him.

"A little success I should say. The boy was scarred of my appearance though." the Hero Killer said.

"So what happened?" Snively asked.

"I talk with the kid. He was at his hideout. The one you should me on the video from one of your drones. I hid in the cave where he seats behind and he was watching the stars. I spoke up and flinched. Then my red eyes lit up which got the boy scarred before I walked out of the cave. Then I told him if he want to join in. He couldn't speak because of my appearance. Then I heard a woman's voice, likely it was the Hero Mandalay speaking. I told the kid just go and that was it from last night." Stain explained.

"Did she see you with the boy?" Snively asked.

"No. I escape before she would see me. Just to let you two know, the Beast Forest is home of the Pro Hero Group Wild, Wild Pussycats. They work on these rescue missions on the mountains. If you want, you can some drones to see their Quirks in person. You get more information out of them." Stain said.

"Don't worry about. Just try again tomorrow night to see if he agrees." Eggman said.

"I do have a proposition to make on this." Stain said. "If that's alright with you, I would like to train with the boy myself. Though I know you want him in your empire, I would like to be his trainer. Perhaps teach him the ways of how he would take on heroes."

"Really? What are you saying?" Eggman asked.

"The boy and myself are just alike. We don't like heroes. And I thought it would be like a Father and Son like relationship between him and me would be the perfect for training with him." Stain said.

Both Eggman and Snively look at him with curious looks. Though Snively doesn't like this idea. Never know what the Hero Killer do, especially to a boy who doesn't like heroes.

"I'll think about that once you go back tomorrow night to agree with him. Until then, I need you're help with something." Eggman said.

"What is it?" Stain asked.

"One of my drones was found damaged in the city. Good news, that my stupid badniks manage to recovered it and brought it back to the ship. Snively and I manage to see the video and found the perpetrator who destroyed it. And I was wondering if you know who it is since you known the city for quite a while." Eggman said.

"Really? Do you have the video?" Stain asked.

"We do. We're heading to bridge to show the others of what we got." Eggman said.

"Guess I got nothing to do for the time being." Stain said.

The three were on their way to the bridge to see the video footage that Eggman and Snively saw.

* * *

Back at U.A., the lunch period was here as the students were in the Cafeteria. Many students from other classes were waiting in line to get their lunch. Other students were at the tables, eating with their friends. At one of the tables, Izuku, Uraraka, Iida, and Momo were sitting and chatting at one another while eating at the same time. They save a couple of empty seats for Itsuka and many of Class 1-B friends to come and join them.

"It's always so crowded in here." Ochako said, looking at the students in the cafeteria.

"That's why students in the Support, Management, and Hero Courses all share the same cafeteria." Iida said, eating his lunch before turning to Momo. "I'm very surprise that you weren't voted as Class Representative, Yaoyorozu."

"I was kinda a disappointed. I always want the job. But I'm glad that Izuku got the job. At least I'll be the Vice Representative so I can help him out with the job." She said.

"True. But I'm still worried about being Class Rep. I don't know if I'm qualified." Izuku said.

"Sure you are." Ochako said, eating her rice.

"You'll do great." Iida said.

"You can do it, Izuku. Just have a little faith in you." Momo said, eating her lunch.

"Hey, guys." the others heard a voice as they to see both Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, Setsuna, and Yui arriving to seat with the others. "Thanks for saving our seats."

"No problem. We were just talking about our new Class Representative earlier today." Momo said.

"Seriously? So weird because I just became Class Representative for Class 1-B." Itsuka said

"No way. Seriously?" Uraraka asked, surprisingly

"Yeah. Everyone in the class agree she should be the Class Representative. She's like a big sister to everyone." Tetsutetsu said, eating his lunch.

"Congrats, Itsuka." Momo said.

"Thanks. By the way, who's the Class Rep for your class?" Itsuka asked, realizing it. "Don't tell me. It's you isn't it, Yao-Momo?"

"Actually, you'll in shock for this answer. First, I'm not the Class Rep. But actually I'm the Vice Rep. And secondly, Izuku is the Class Rep."

"No way! Midoriya is the Class Rep. That's awesome." Tetsutetsu said.

"I know. A cute boy like him deserve the position." Setsuna said, making Izuku blushed and both Momo, Uraraka, and Itsuka a little jealous by her remark.

"I wonder why a person like you would get the position of Class Rep?" Yui asked, eating her lunch.

"Even I'm wondering the same thing? My first thought it would be either Yao-Momo or Iida since the two are the smartest ones in Class 1-A." Itsuka said.

"To tell you the truth. Midoriya has the courage and quick thinking under stress will help me him a worthy leader. Not to mention the strength you demonstrated. Those are the reasons why I voted for you." Iida said, confession to his voting.

"You were one of the four?" Izuku asked, surprise by that reaction. The others were also surprise by it.

"Actually, I was also the other four that voted as well." Ochako said.

"You were too? So the third vote belong too..." Izuku turn to Momo, thinking she was the one.

"Sorry, Izuku. Actually, I voted for myself. One of the three votes towards me. Don't want to hurt your feelings." She said, smiling.

"So if you weren't one of the final two votes? Who were the final two that voted for me then?" Izuku asked when somebody jumped in the empty seat next to Izuku, surprising the boy.

"Actually, I voted for you." the others turn to see Mina, smiling all excited.

"You did?" Izuku asked.

"You guys saw me all jumping all excied that I want people voted for me. But I change my vote for Midori. After what he did to that Bakugo guy, I thought it was awesome to see someone teach him a lesson. That guy just runs his mouth thinking he's the better guy. By the way, it's okay I call you Midori?" Mina asked, smiling at him.

"U-Uh… s-sure. I-It's okay. I'm fine with it." Izuku said, getting nervous and all.

Mina smiled at his reaction. She notice the jealous glares from both Momo, Uraraka, Itsuka, and Setsuna giving straight towards her. She gave them a mischievous smile at them before looking back at Izuku. "By the way, the final vote for you belong to Hagakure. You never got a chance to meet her." She said.

"Who's she?" Izuku asked when a floating U.A. Uniform sat at the final chair near Mina which got the others attention.

"Sorry I was late. The line was so packed." She said, turning to Izuku. "Hi, Midori. I thought I will give you your nickname as well. Sorry about my appearance, my Quirk is Invisible type. You can't see my face and all. I know it's awkward."

"You're almost like a ghost." Izuku said.

"I know. Imagining if Halloween comes around I would be as a ghost." She said, giggling.

"Anyway, I was kinda shock that Iida would've been the Class Rep. You should've saw his reaction. He was really not happy. No offense." Mina said, looking at Iida.

"Wanting a job and being suited into one, are quite different things. Observing the Iida Family's Hero Agency has taught me that much." He said.

"Agency?" the others asked.

"Hold on, what does your family do?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, that… it's nothing." Iida said.

"Come on, dude. Just tell us anything. We're not gonna snitch on anyone." Tetsutetsu said.

"It's gotta be a great Hero Agency your family has." Setsuna said.

"For a person smarter enough to be in a family to own a Hero Agency. You have to be rich right? Just like Yao-Momo, who's in a rich family." Itsuka said.

"Rich? Momo is rich?" Izuku asked, turning to Momo.

"Sorry I didn't tell you that, Izuku. I do live in a mansion." She said.

"Come on, Iida. Just tell us everything." Mina said.

The Engine Quirk user let out a sigh. "I was afraid people would treated me differently when they knew about my family." The others stared at him, eager to hear everything from him. "You see, the Iida's has been Pro Heroes for generations. It runs in our blood."

"What? That's awesome!" the others said except for Yui in her quiet tone.

"Are you nine familiar with the Turbo Hero, Ingenium?" Iida asked.

"I know all about him!" Izuku said. "He's a super popular pro with 65 sidekicks working along side him at his Tokyo Agency."

"I heard about him, too. He's the most faster hero in the city. No offense though All Might is better." Tetsutetsu said.

"Hang on… don't tell me… is he your..." Itsuka couldn't finish her words.

"He's my elder brother." Iida answered.

"No way! That's awesome!" Setsuna said.

"Here we are just a day later we made friends with Ingenium's brother. I like to have autograph from him." Tetsutetsu said.

"I want a Selfie with him to post on Social Media." Itsuka said.

"You have the best Hero Family!" Mina said.

"I'm so jealous." Hagakure said.

"That's why you wore the Hero Costume smiliar to his. I was thinking about that yesterday's Combat Training." Momo said.

"Ingenium is a match commander who honor's the Hero's Code. As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him. However, I think it might be a bit soon for me to be in a big leadership role." Iida turn to Izuku. "You for example. You figure it out how the judges were looking for at the Entrance Exam. I rep needs that sort of influence." He stopped talking and notice the curious looks on their face. "What's wrong?"

"This is the first time we see you smile." Ochako said.

"You've never smile during serious things." Izuku said.

"Here I thought you were all bossy like you did to Izuku at the Entrance Exam Orientation but I think we know the nice Iida there." Itsuka said, smiling.

"You really are a great guy and I hope you can follow your brother's footsteps." Momo said.

"You know since you mention the exam. About that-" Izuku couldn't finish when the alarm rang in the building. "W-What is that?"

"Someone pulled the fire alarm or something?" Tetsutetsu asked, looking around.

" _ **WARNING! Level 3 Security Breach! All students, please evacuate the building in an orderly fashion!"**_ a female voice on the speaker said.

"What's a Level 3 Security Breach?" Iida asked.

"Means somebody manage to breach the U.A. Barrier." Tetsutetsu said.

"What? Seriously?" Itsuka asked. "If I remember, what it the media out at the gates early this morning?"

"They were standing there looking for questions on us about All Might… you don't think..." Momo said.

"Come on, let's hurry up and get out!" Setsuna yelled as they jumped from the tables.

All the students were making a run for it to the exit. It was getting crowded within seconds. They were trying to push one another out of the cafeteria. They would manage to get in the hallways but it was like a crowded stampede running somewhere very urgency. Izuku tries to push away many students. But he was surrounded something soft around his head. He notice quickly when both Momo and Itsuka's bosoms were on his head and face. His face red all over, comical swirls were on his eyes. The girls look down, with deep blush faces. Uraraka saw it, with a deep blush face. Trying to get Izuku off of them.

Iida tries to push away from many students. He want to get to the window to see what cause the alarm to triggered. Pushing away other students, he manage to get to the window. He saw at the building entrance it was the media from earlier today. He can see both Aizawa and Present Mic blocking the media way of entering building. The former Radio Host want to beat the media up. But Aizawa already warn him if he does it, he'll be drag down in the mud. They decided to wait until the police arrive and escort the media away from the building. Iida want to tell the students to calm down but more students continues to push and shove from the panic.

"Iida!" the boy turn to see Itsuka near him. "Did you see anyone at the building?"

"It's the media. The same ones we saw when we were coming to school earlier this morning. We have to try to warn the students and tell them it's okay. But they keep shoving everyone!" Iida yelled.

"Guys!" the two of them saw Uraraka, using her hand to get the two of them. "Help me!"

Suddenly, Iida had an idea. "I got a plan! We have to get to Uraraka first. I tell her to use her Zero Gravity Quirk on me. It can lift me up in the air. And you can use your Big Fist Quirk, by slapping me on the back, that can send me forward to the wall. From there, I can warn everyone to stop panicking!"

Itsuka agree with his plan. The two begin pushing forward pass the other students. Iida yelled to Uraraka to use her Quirk on his. She agree as she use her hand to reach as much as she can. Iida use his hand to reach. She touch his fingertips, activating her Quirk on him. It make him float. Itsuka then got the signal. She activates his Big Fist Quirk, slapping his back with enough force, sending him flying toward a nearby wall above the doors. His glasses flew down and all the students stopped panicking, seeing him flying. He grabbed the nearby pipe, holding it. He then begin speaking with the students.

"Everyone, listen up!" He voice cause everyone to stop. "Everything's okay. It's just the media outside! There's absolutely nothing to worry about! Everything's fine! We're U.A. Students! We need to remain calm and prove that we're the best of the best!"

Every one did what was told to do. They all remain calm and walk to their class. The police arrive and escorted the media out of the school grounds. Minutes later, Iida reunited with Izuku, Momo, Uraraka, Itsuka, Tetsutetsu, Yui, Setsuna, Mina, and Hagakure in the hallways. They praise him for calming the students. Izuku told him that he was planning to give him the Class Rep to him as they agree he should be Class 1-A Class Rep. As they were heading to their classes, the Iron Quirk user spotted their teachers and the principal at the gates.

"Hey, look. Are those are teachers? I wonder if that small white mouse is the principal?" He asked.

"That is Principal Nezu. Wonder what's going on?" Izuku asked, looking at the window.

"Hey, look." Itsuka pointed her finger of where the barrier was. "The barrier just turn to rubble."

"Are you saying the media did that? That's impossible. There's no way they would do that." Setsuna said.

"That's true. They would have Quirks to use to destroy the barriers." Momo said, looking at the window.

"Unless… no it can't be." Itsuka said.

"Are you trying to say that somebody other than the media would do it?" Ochako asked.

"It's just my opinion but it's impossible." Itsuka said.

"Relax, nothing's gonna happen to us." Mina said.

"We're safe from the outside." Hagakure said.

"I have to agree to what they're saying." Yui said.

"Don't worry, we have heroes as our teachers to keep a close eye on us. No way there would be any villains trying to sneak in." Iida said.

"I guess you're right." Itsuka said.

"Come on, we better get back to our classes before our teachers lecture us about being late." Iida said as they say their goodbyes, going back to their respective classes.

Izuku look back at the window of the barrier crumbling. He was curious about it as well. Maybe Itsuka was right that someone try to go in. Either way, he would agree with the others that it was safe. He continue walking to class.

* * *

Outside, Principal Nezu along with Midnight, Recovery Girl, and the Rescue Hero Thirteen were observing the barrier that was reduce to rubble. Just like the students were mentioning it, they knew that it wasn't the media that did this. They came to a conclusion that someone else did.

"How would ordinary members of the press bypass our security system?" Nezu asked, looking at the rubble. "Someone else must have been behind it. Some villain actually manage to infiltrate our school. But was this purely show of power? Or a declaration of war?"

There were no cameras present at the barrier so their hope of evidence really came at a dud. However, they didn't notice at hiding above the wall, the Egg Drone caught the footage of it.

* * *

 **Minutes earlier before the U.A. Barrier Infiltrated**

Minutes earlier, on board the Death Egg, Eggman, Snively, and Stain were on their way to the bridge to see the footage from the drone they recovered from the city. At the same time, the alarm rang and red lights flash throughout the ship. They were curious to find out what this is about. They arrive the bridge seconds later, seeing the alarm words on screen. The minions were rushing through the buttons of the computers to find out what was going on.

"What's going on here? Why the alarms ringing?" Eggman asked as the minions turn to see the doctor and Snively. But were terrified to see the Hero Killer back on the ship.

"Uh, sir. It seems one of our drones located at U.A., which is surveying the gates. Just found something very disturbing that trigger the silence alarm on our drone." Orbot said.

"Shut the alarm off and get the drone's camera on screen." Eggman ordered as the alarms were shut off quickly.

The screen shows live footage of the Drone's Point of View of where it was above the barrier. The footage continues to roll when they saw the barrier turn to rubble. Then the media made a break to the building. The footage pause where the others were confused.

"That's weird. The barrier just crumble by itself." Orbot said.

"I didn't see non of the media didn't bang on it or anything else." Grounder said.

"Something's not right. But in my question, what was the media doing there at the school?" Eggman asked.

"News broke out that All Might became a teacher at U.A. so the media tried to get questions from the students that were coming to school. Many of the reporters want to talk with All Might but they didn't. One reporter tried to walk towards the gate when the barrier came up. I guess there was a motion sensor in between the entrance." Cubot said.

"Interesting. Keep rewinding that part of where the barrier crumble. Someone touch it with their Quirk and I want to know who it is. Keep trying until we found out who." Eggman said.

"Yes, sir." the minions said.

* * *

 **Minutes later…**

Minutes later, after the media was escorted off the school grounds by police, the female reporter was getting herself a ride with a detective from the Police Force through the city … aka her boyfriend, who was driving his car. The man is tall with short black hair and has rectangular black eyes. He wore white long sleeve dress shirt with a green tie, black slacks and black dress shoes.

"You should be grateful I didn't arrest you just because I'm your boyfriend." Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi said.

"Don't blame me. It's not my fault that the news broke out of All Might teaching at U.A. went skyrocketing across the country." the reporter said. "All I want it was one question from him. That's all."

"He was probably busy with other things. I did heard that one of the teachers said he wasn't there. If he wasn't there then why just leave besides getting in trouble?" Tsukauchi asked.

"They were lying. I knew they were. You think I was gonna buy into it?" She asked.

"You do know you're lucky because not only I'm your boyfriend, but you've would've been arrested for trespassing especially through the security wall." Tsukauchi said as the reporter sighed.

"I guess you're right. Pretty much wasn't a good idea." She said.

"By the way, I was wondering how in the world you and along with the other reporters got pass the barrier? Especially when it's hard to penetrate? You gotta have a good Quirk to go in." Tsukauchi said.

"Actually, this gonna be strange but… while everyone was standing around near the barrier… it just magically turn to rubble." She said.

Those words made the detective stopped the car. He park it to the side street, continuing to hear more of the conversation. "What? You mean it just happened… none of y'all like… touch it or use your Quirks to..." He said.

"Even I was stunned. It just happened. I thought it one of the teachers from the inside. But we didn't think of it. So we just rushed pass the gates and headed for the entrance where both teachers blocked our way. That was it." She said.

After hearing that part, it was starting to make the detective suspicious about the whole thing. If it wasn't the reporters destroying the barrier,… who was it.

"You know what was also weird." She said again.

"What is it?" He asked.

"When the rest of us were outside the school, I notice a man with blue hair, wearing like black pants and a long sleeve v-neck shirt. Plus some red sneakers. He was across the street, looking on at us. I look back and see him, staring at us with those red eyes. And what was creepier was his face had scars on his right eye and under his lip. I look back at the barrier for one minute and then look back and he was still there. My cameraman was thinking of calling the police on the guy stalking us. But then the barrier crumble. Then I look back… and he was gone..." She explained.

"Gone? Wait, he was gone after the barrier was crumbled?" Tsukauchi asked.

"Yeah. Like he disappeared in magic. That was all I could think of after that. But that was creepy the way he was staring at us." the reporter said.

The detective sat there, thinking about the man she just mention. It was drawing more and more suspicious by the day. _"A barrier crumble? Wasn't the media and a person of interest at the time the barrier crumble, he disappeared. This whole thing is drawing suspicious. I'm gonna have to call Principal Nezu about this later."_ He thought.

After that, the two decided to go out for lunch at a nearby restaurant.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, another incident was occurring. Both Kamui Wood and Mount Lady were involved in a rescue mission. They were facing a muscular humanoid villain with an unusual extension from his shoulders that grows up and over his head, which gives it a hood-like appearance. His face is largely concealed within this hood, only showing round, white eyes and a large mouth. He wore an armored half-vest with a chain over his right shoulder and cargo pants with additional plating.

"Don't move! One step closer and I'll kill this whole family!" the Trapezius Hear Gear Villain said, holding a family hostage with his right arm holding them.

Both Kamui Woods and Mount Lady were in trouble. Knowing they were outmatched again with a family being held hostage. They don't know to do at the time of this, just like the Sludge Villain Incident a while back.

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard. **"Never fear, dear citizens!"** All Might made his present known from the air. **"MISSOURI… SMASH!"** He delivers a strong chop attack from behind the villain's head, sending him falling on the street. Within seconds, the hero had the family in his arms. **"I hear to keep you safe. Even on my morning commute."**

Once again, All Might took the glory of saving a family. Suddenly, another voice was heard in the city, crying for help. The Symbol of Peace was running late for school since the next period was coming up… which is his period to teach. The hero gave the family to the two heroes before flying off to another person to help. The police arrived to arrest the villain and the family was taken to a nearby hospital for any injuries.

"Once again, All Might made his presence known. Should've-told him thank you for the help before leaving." Kamui Woods.

"I did hear someone needed help. That's where All Might went. You know how he is." Mount Lady said.

"That's true." Kamui Woods said. Suddenly, his phone rang. The hero answered it, talking with someone on it. "I'll be there soon. Thanks." He hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Mount Lady asked.

"It was Detective Tsukauchi on the phone. He want me at the Police Force HQ later today. Perhaps maybe finally found out what that logo on a piece I found on a building's rooftop last night." Kamui Woods said.

"Oh yeah, I heard about that incident last night. You were involved with it, correct?" Mount Lady asked.

"Yeah. It's a good thing a piece of evidence was left behind at the scene for the police to see." Kamui Woods said.

* * *

 _Flashback- Police Force Headquarters_

 _Last night, Kamui Woods arrived at the Police Force HQ. It was minutes after he encounter with both Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, and the Heavy Shinobi at the rooftop of a building where he saw the three badniks recovered the Egg Drone destroyed by Shigaraki. Police arrived at the scene to check the area. Only piece of evidence was from the drone with the Eggman Empire Logo on it. The Pro Hero talk with Detective Tsukauchi about the incident while the detective took notes on a sheet of paper._

" _So you saying you saw three robots? One a chicken type robot, the other a drilling robot, and a monkey type that can talk?" the detective asked._

" _I was on patrol through the city when I saw this round object with lights floating in the sky. Of course, you heard things about UFOs and Aliens in books and documentaries. That what it looks like I saw. The ship landed at the building and I went to check it out. Then I saw them picking up some type of object off the ground. Once they were done, I decided to jump in and talk with them myself. They were freaking out when they saw me. I chatted with them and want to bring them here. I notice the monkey robot was doing sign language. He was looking at the something like someone was right behind me. I turn around and a blade came out of nowhere. Then I saw the three got on that vehicle and try to get away. I use my Quirk to stop them. But came this shocking part. The figure came back and swung his blade on my Quirk, freezing it with ice. I was shock when I notice the figure its a robot ninja type. The way it would fight. I've never seen anything like it. The robots taunted me and try to get away. I use my Amber Quirk to crush the ice to launch another of my chains when the robot swung like multiple shurikens at me. Turns out those were explosive types. I jumped to another building to get away from the explosion. I look up and saw them escape to the sky. I went back to see the damage. Nothing minor and nobody was hurt. That's when I saw a piece they left behind with the logo I brought. And that was it." Kamui Woods explained._

" _A ninja type robot with a sword that touches and freezes objects? And shurikens that can exploded? Interesting." Tsukauchi said, writing down enough information. He look to the piece of the Eggman Empire logo on his desk. "So this is the piece you brought?"_

" _Yes. It has a logo of a man with a mustache smiling and globe below him. Perhaps some type of villain crime syndicate I believe." Kamui Woods said as the detective examines the logo._

" _Anything else they were saying?" Tsukauchi asked._

" _Before the attack, I heard someone's phone rang. Turns out the robot with the drilling nose had a phone inside his stomach. He open a hatch get it out. They were talking with someone yelling at them. The robot said it was a guy by the name of Dr. Eggman." Kamui Woods said._

" _Dr. Eggman?" Tsukauchi asked, writing the name down. "Did you got the three robot names? I'm just curious."_

" _I think the Chicken Robot is named Scratch. The Drilling Robot's name is Grounder. And the Monkey Robot's name is Coconuts. These robots are pretty stupid and they act like it as well." Kamui Woods said as the detective chuckled._

" _Well the good news you got their names including this Dr. Eggman guy. I'll look in the names on the computer to see any history on them. Plus, I'll look through the logo. As you said, it must a crime syndicate type if their robots. I'll get back to you on tomorrow if I found anything."_ _Tsukauchi said._

" _That's fine. Hopefully you found some leads on this Eggman guy." Kamui Woods said as the two shook hands, saying their goodbyes._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Three stupid robots? That what you faced?" Mount Lady asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Well, they are and the way they were scarred. I would've just took them easily and that'll be it. But, hopefully the detective found more evidence that'll lead us to this Eggman guy. I'll see you later. You be careful out here." Kamui Woods said before he was about to leave. "Oh, yeah. By the way, did you heard about what happened at U.A. today?"

"Huh? You mean the Hero School? No, what happened?" Mount Lady asked.

"Detective Tsukauchi told me about on the phone earlier. They said the media went through the barrier to see All Might. Of course you heard about that one with All Might now becoming the teacher at the school."

"Seriously? Not the All Might news that he was gonna teach there. I already know about that one. But I'm curiously on how the media went through the barrier. If I remember, that barrier at U.A. is the strongest one to for either villains or any reporters to bypass."

"Perhaps I'll talk with Detective Tsukauchi about it. He probably knows more than I do. I'll let you know when I talk with him. I'll see you later. Be careful out here." Kamui Woods said, walking away and waving goodbye.

"See you later." Mount Lady said as she walk off the other direction.

* * *

 **12:50pm**

Back at U.A., the final period came for Class 1-A. They were very excited for it since All Might was the teacher for this period. However, this was gonna be different as Aizawa has told them that this period will have four teachers. Many of the students were surprise by it. Izuku begin thinking that the teacher plan this because of what happened earlier today when the media went through the barrier. He was still curious about it when he saw the barrier turn to rubble.

"Today's Training will be a little different." Aizawa said. "You'll have four different instructors. Me, All Might, Vlad King, and another facility member will be keeping close tabs on you."

Many of the students were surprise by this move. Though no surprise All Might would be in this one, they were surprise to see that there were gonna be three other teachers involved in this period. _"Four Pros? This has to be of what happened earlier today with the barrier."_ Izuku thought as Sero raised his hand.

"Sir, what kind of training is this?" The Tape Quirk user asked as Aizawa pulled out a card saying "Rescue" on it.

"Rescue." He said. "You'll be dealing with Natural Disasters, Shipwrecks, and stuff like that."

"Disasters, huh? Sounds like we're in for a big workout, huh?" Kaminari said as the other students were very excited for this training.

"Totally!" Mina said with excitement.

"Real hero stuff. What separates the men from the boys. I'm shaking with excitement." Kirishima said.

"Finally, I get to show off how good I want it. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Guys, I'm not finish." Aizawa said, causing the student to get quiet. "What you wear in this exercise is up to you. I know you're excited about your costumes." He press a button from a remote in his hand at the wall to his right. The drawers activates by sliding slowly, revealing their case of the Hero Costumes. "But keep in mind, you haven't gotten use to them yet. And they might limit your abilities. This special training is an off campus facility. So will be taking a bus to get there. Any questions?" He saw Izuku raised his hand. "Yes, Midoriya?"

"You mention Vlad King, the Blood Hero that'll be involved in our training. Does that mean?" He asked as Aizawa finished his words.

"If you mention about it then yes. This Rescue Training will be a joint training type. Which mean we will have Class 1-B. The other class from the Heroes Course to join us. Make sure you be friends with them. No fighting or treating this like a competition. Likelihood you'll be pair in teams with individuals from the class. That is all. Start getting ready." Aizawa said as he walk out of the classroom. Other students followed suit as they grabbed their Hero Costumes to change in.

" _Rescue Training."_ Izuku thought with a determine look on his face. _"I've been waiting for this. I'll bring me one step closer to being the kind of hero All Might is. I'll do my best."_

Izuku quickly got out of his seat and grab his box before exiting from the class.

* * *

Back on the Death Egg, Eggman and the minions were continuing to investigate the infiltration of the U.A. barrier. They kept rewinding to the part of it crumbling and the media running towards it. It was still a mystery to them that how and who broke through the barrier. They know it wasn't any of the reporters. But who did it? They were at a dead end. Plus, they want to see the footage of the Egg Drone destroyed by Shigaraki but it would be later since this came up earlier. It was trying the doctor's patience on the same part over and over again.

"I'm one step closer of blowing a gasket right now. Keep rewinding it until we find out who it is. Will be here all day until this thing is resolved." Eggman said as he had the Hero Killer behind the minions with his arms crossed, keeping his eyes on them while they work.

Orbot continues to rewind the part over and over again. He was getting bored at the time. Suddenly, he froze the part of where he saw a blue haired man appeared out of nowhere in a flash, touching the door. The robot notice something about him. It was same person he saw earlier standing across the street, looking on at the barrier and the reporters. "Boss,… I think I got something." He said.

"What? Let me see." Eggman look on the screen seeing the blue haired man touching the door. "So this is the guy that touch the door? Is he a member of the media?"

"To tell you the truth, sir. I saw this man earlier before the barrier was destroyed. He was standing across the street, looking on at the barrier and the reporters. I had a suspicious feeling about him. But my guess he was just a civilian at the time. He would just walk away like a normal person would do. But he stood there, looking on." Orbot said.

"Why didn't you tell us about that in the first place?" Scratch asked.

"I didn't know. It wasn't any of our business." Orbot said.

"Quiet! Orbot, go ahead and rewind the clip to where the man was standing. Put it in slow motion to see what he would to the door. Perhaps we get an answer from there." Snively said.

Orbot press some buttons, adjusting the footage to slow motion. It shows the blue haired man standing there for a couple of minutes. Then it cut to see him not there. But appeared in front of the barrier, putting his hand on it. He was gone in a flash once the barrier turn to rubble and the media running in to the building.

"Interesting. That speed looks familiar." Eggman said as he and Snively look at one another with curious looks.

"Sir,… you don't think..." Snively couldn't finish his words.

"You have the footage from the drone?" Eggman asked.

"I sure do." Snively said.

"Put it on the screen to the right. At the same time, I want you to play the part of where that person did a speed move to destroy the drone. Orbot, I was you to go back to the part that guy across the street standing there. Once we're done with the other footage, Snively will rewind to the part of him attacking the drone. You two will play the footage at the same time. Something tells me it's suspicious." Eggman said.

Snively use his tablet to transfer the data from the Broken Egg Drone to the computer. The footage went to the part of where Shigaraki and Kurogirl were on the rooftop. The Decay Quirk user stood there, going to the portal. Snively played the clip of where Shigaraki use his speed to use his Quirk on the Egg Drone. The video pause of where Orbot played the video of the blue haired man, using the same speed to touch the barrier. Eggman then ordered both to play the same part of both videos at the same time. Both videos played and the same speed, matching the same one to both videos.

"No way. That's the type of speed use in both videos." Grounder said.

"Unreal. I've never seen any speed like that. So it was him that touch the barrier." Decoe said.

"But why would he do that?" Bocoe asked.

"Snively, show the part of where that man's face is showing on the camera." Eggman said as Snively press play, showing Shigaraki's face on the screen before pausing it.

"That's very creepy man." Coconuts said, shaking in fear along with the other minions.

"Who in the world is he?" Cubot asked.

Eggman then ordered Snively to use matching identities on Shigaraki's face and the other man on the screen. They were both being scanned at the same time when the screen popped up in green color saying 100%.

"It's him. That's the same person that destroyed the Drone and the same person who destroyed the barrier." Eggman said in anger.

"What was he doing at U.A.? For what reason?" Snively asked.

"Orbot, play the clip of him destroying the barrier and the media running in. What happened to him after that? We need to know." Eggman said.

Orbot played the footage in slow motion. The media ran in pass the barrier and Shigaraki move in to the school grounds with his speed. None of the media didn't see him nor the students and teachers at the building. "We can't see him anywhere after that." Orbot said.

"We do have other drones around the school grounds It's also equipped with motion sensors on them. It would track on "new friend" of where he went. Look through the other drones history." Eggman ordered.

Orbot push a couple of buttons, changing screens showing the map of U.A. and where the drones were located. Near the screen, shows the face of Shigaraki. Within seconds, many of the drones' senors turn green, indicating where the Decay Quirk user went. It shows an area of a dome located in that area. "Looks like the target went through this dome, boss." Orbot said.

"What's the dome? We haven't explore that area yet." Eggman said as Snively look at his tablet.

"The dome is called the Unforseen Simulation Joint. It's another training facility for the students I believe." Snively said.

"Do we have a drone inside that building?" Eggman asked.

"Yes we do, sir." Orbot said.

"Get it on screen. That person has to be inside." Eggman said.

Orbot type in a couple of buttons, changing screens to the Drone's Point of View inside the dome recorded earlier. The place was big. It shows many zone of Ruins, Landslide, Mountain, Conflagration, Flood, and Downpour Zones. It was almost like the zones they went through with their battle with Sonic back on Mobius. The minions were amazed by it. The drone looks around to find Shigaraki at the time of the recording. They finally spot him in the Central Plaza, standing behind the water fountain.

"There he is. That good for nothing." Eggman said.

"What's he doing?" Snively asked.

They watch the footage to Shigaraki looking around the place. Suddenly, the purple portal appeared from behind. Kurogirl walked out of the portal.

"There's a Kurogirl person as well. Let's listen in." Eggman said as they listen to the clip.

" _It's everything in place?"_ Shigaraki asked.

" _Everything's ready to go. We brought as many villains as plan. They're at the bar ready for your orders."_ Kurogirl said.

" _Excellent. It's only a matter of time to launch our attack. I found this schedule and no doubt "he" will be here."_ Shigaraki said, giving him the schedule.

"He? What does he mean "he"? What's he talking about?" Coconuts asked.

"Quiet." Eggman said as they watched the footage.

" _Come on, let's head back before we get caught. It won't be a matter of time until… All Might is dead."_ Shigaraki said as they disappeared from the portal.

"WHAT HE JUST SAY?!" Eggman asked in anger.

"Rewind that part again!" Snively yelled as Orbot rewind the clip.

" _It won't be a matter of time until… All Might is dead."_ Shigaraki said again.

The others except for the Hero Killer was stunned. They never thought about that bombshell until now. They look at one another with shock faces. Eggman gripped his chair in anger after hearing those words. He look back at the face of Shigaraki as he order Orbot to play the part of where Shigaraki said before destroying the drone. The doctor could stare at the face of evil on screen.

" _I don't know where you came from… don't interfere in business that belongs to me."_ Shigaraki said, forming that evil smile on his face.

Eggman grabbed his chair, throwing at the screen, destroying it. Everyone flinched by that moment except for Stain, who stood there looking at the doctor. The doctor stood there in anger, clinching his fist.

"Uh, sir… are you okay?" Snively asked.

No answer from the doctor for a couple of seconds until he spoke. "Snively… order all forces… to stand by and be ready… we're launching an attack..." He said.

"What? You mean the invasion?" Snively asked.

"No! I said order all units to prep and ready! That good for nothing is bringing his army to kill All Might! He said I'm interfering in his business… well he's interfering in mine and he'll regret those words towards me! Get my Death Egg Robot ready as well! I'm bringing it! So move it! You two, minions get to the hanger and ring the alarms! It's time we teach that good for nothing a lesson.

"Yes, sir!" the minions said as they ran out of the bridge to the hanger.

"You want to be part of this as well. Even though you respect All Might, wouldn't be so bad to deal with that idiot that wants to kill him." Eggman said.

"Guess I got no problem with that." Stain said as he follows Eggman out of the bridge.

The alarms around the Death Egg rang. In the hangers, EggRobos, Egg Gunners, Egg Fighters, and Egg Pawns were running to their weapons. Other badniks were on stand by, A large door open in the hanger where a big machine moves out from it. It shows as head of Eggman himself. With hands of metal spikes on it. The Death Egg Robot was getting prep for action. Eggman arrived to see his robot getting prep.

"Oh and Snively." Eggman said.

"Yes, sir." He said.

"Make sure… the Ultimate Mercenary is ready as well. I guess it time to test our new weapon. He'll be glad to get a taste of battle for the first time." Eggman said.

"Understood, sir." Snively said.

* * *

Back at U.A., all of Class 1-A were in their Hero Costume waiting near two buses. One for them and the other for Class 1-B. Izuku was in deep thought of what the Rescue Training would be like. He seen how All Might would do. This is the next phase of becoming of Hero. Taking a deep breath, he pull out the Chaos Emerald to get a look at it.

" _Well, this is it. I hope your ready for the next phase. Let's do our best."_ He thought.

"So that's the emerald." His mind snap when he look to see Mina, in her hero costume, smiling right in front of him.

"M-Mina, I didn't see you there." He said, getting nervous for a girl in his personal space.

"You don't have to be scarred, Midori. I'm just looking at the emerald. It really is awesome to see it in person." She said, looking at it.

"Y-Yeah. I've always kept it with me for many situations." Izuku said.

"By the way, how do like my costume? Pretty hot, huh?" She asked as the boy see her costume. He could see her cleavage showing, making the boy look away, hiding his blushed face.

"I-I-It m-make y-you cutter in that." He said, stuttering.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" Mina asked, leaning in to his ear, whispering in a seductive tone "You know… it's more hotter than Yaoyorzou's or Uraraka's ain't it?"

Izuku flinched by her tone. "W-W-W-Well, I-I-I mean it really does look good on you." He said, making her giggle.

" _He's so cute to teased."_ She thought.

"Ashido, what are you talking about?" the two turn to see both Momo and Uraraka with glares towards her.

"I was talking with Midori to see who has the better Hero Costume the girls have. And he said it was mine than yours." She said.

"W-What? I-I never said that! I-I just said..." Izuku trying to plead his case.

"It's okay, Izuku. We know she didn't say it." Momo said, approaching the Acid Quirk user with a glare and a vein on head. "Because I know she's lying. Plus, you just trying to talk him out of it because of what I did to him yesterday aren't you?"

"You with that costume trying to impress Midori. What that your idea of trying to seduce him?" Mina asked with mischievous grin on her face.

Momo blushed big time. "If you think you're trying to find ways to move to him, you can forget it. I've known him for a while since coming to U.A. So you better stop teasing Izuku." She said.

"Oh, come on. He's too fun to be teased." Mina said.

"You do make him feel uncomfortable when you near his space." Ochako said.

"What about you? You trying to show off with that costume of your? Trying to impress him?" Mina asked making her blushed.

"N-N-N-No! That's a lie." Ochako said, looking away from her blushed face.

Izuku could only watched the three talking with one another. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself after what Mina tried to do. _"I tell ya. I don't what's difficult. Talking to girls or focusing on the training up ahead."_ He thought when he felt something soft in between his head and arms around him.

"Hey, Midoriya. What are you doing?" a female voice was heard, making the boy blushed more. He turn around to see Setsuna, grinning at him. His head was in between her bosoms. He jumped out to see her.

"S-S-Setsuna, y-y-you scared me." He said, studding when he face turn redder.

He sees her wearing her costume. A blue bodysuit, matching designs and black knee-high boots. She wore fingerless gloves with orange, three-piece wrist-guards, and a belt around her waist with a jewel embedded into the center. She wore a scaly mask over her eyes that match the same color of her costume.

"You love my costume, right? Make me more sexy." She said, grinning at him.

"Y-Y-You l-l-look cute in that costume." He said, studding. He felt a scary aura when he turn around to see both Momo, Uraraka, and Mina, glaring at him with scary comical looks. Setsuna saw their reaction and laughed.

Meanwhile, Mineta watched Izuku being surrounded by the girl, He was a comical jealous look. _"Lucky bastard! Getting all the girls while I'm left behind. The world is so cruel to me."_ He thought.

"See that? My costume is more seductive than you three." Setsuna said.

"Setsuna, stop teasing Izuku for once." another voice was heard as they turn to see Itsuka walking forward towards them with a jealous look.

Izuku saw a glimpse of her costume. She wore a blue knee-length qipao, with a black double-breasted corset, ending just below her breasts. She also wore short black spats, a loose brown utility belt around her hips, a sachel attached at the back, a thin black domino mask around her eyes and white-heeled navy blue boots with wide vamps which reach down to her toes, filled in with white slips.

"Wow, so that's your Hero Costume?" Izuku asked.

"Sure. Kinda like a ninja I would say." Itsuka said.

"It's look good on you." Izuku said, making the girl blushed.

"Why thank you. Your so kind. Plus your Hero Costumes are awesome as well." She said as the other girls join in.

Other members of Class 1-B showed from the building. They all stood around waiting for the words to get on the bus while chatting with one another. Including other students talking with Class 1-A as well. Tetsutetsu join in on talking with Izuku.

"Midoriya, your costume looks badass." the Iron Quirk user said.

"W-Well, it looks okay. Your costume is awesome as well. You almost look like Kirishima's Costume." Izuku said.

"Of course he's showing off his muscles to impress the ladies." Itsuka said as the girls laugh.

Suddenly, another voice was heard. This time, not the type of friendly one. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Midoriya." They all turn around to see non other than Monoma. "I heard what you did to that Bakugo kid in the Combat Training. I gotta say I'm impress of what you've done. But it won't match up to me especially to those Class 1-A losers."

Izuku saw his costume and he form a dumbfounded look. A black, double breasted tuxedo with two long tails reaching almost down to his ankles. Three clocks hang on one of two belts around his waist, presumably to help him keep track of his Quirk's time limit, and he leaves his shirt collar upturned, a blue and black dotted tie done up around his neck. Both his tailcoat and his pants are plain black, with the exception of the cuffs of his sleeves and the inner-facing sides of his tails, and his shoes are white with a simple design.

"Is that your Hero Costume? Seriously? A tuxedo?" Mina asked.

"I have my ways. Anyway, I just came by and say hi. At the end of the day, Class 1-B will be better than Class 1-A. Later, losers." Monoma said as he walk off with a smug look on his face.

Izuku didn't like those tone of words as clinched his fist. He already dealing with Bakugo. He didn't want to deal with another asshole type.

"Ignore him. He just want to think we're better than he is." Itsuka said.

"That person really starting to get on my nerves." Momo said.

"Wonder what he's problem?" Mina asked.

"You don't want to know when the first time we met the rest of the class yesterday." Momo said when they heard a whistle.

Everyone turn to see Iida, who blew the whistle to get everyone's attention. "Gather round, Class 1-A! Using you're students' numbers for 2 deep lines, so we can load the bus officially!" He said when blowing the whistle again.

Izuku, Momo, Uraraka, Mina, Setsuna, and Tetsutetsu watched Iida with dumbfounded looks and sweat drops on their heads.

"I'm guessing he's taking this Class Rep very seriously." Itsuka said.

"Good thing I'm in Class 1-B than Class 1-A. No offense because he always has that lecture look on his face." Tetsutetsu said.

"Tell me about it." Izuku said.

After standing around, Class 1-A board the first bus while Class 1-B boarded the second bus behind them. They drove from the U.A. building to their destination. On board Class 1-A's bus, Iida seated next to Mina as he look down in shame, with nobody ain't listening to him… again.

"Busses open layout ruin my boarding strategy." He said.

"You really need to chill." Mina said.

"If we're pointing out the obvious, then there's something I want to say." Tsuyu said, turning to Izuku who was sitting to her right. "About you, Midoriya. Ribbit."

"About me? W-What is it, Asui?" He asked, getting nervous again.

"I told you to call me Tsu." She said.

"O-Oh, y-yeah right." He said, blushing a little.

"That power of yours. I'm not only that jewel you have, but the other Quirk in your body. Isn't a lot like All Might's? Ribbit." Tsuyu asked.

Izuku gasped at that comment. "W-What? R-Really? Y-You think so, huh? I never really thought about that." He said, trying to downplay it, thinking he doesn't know anything about it.

"Wait, Tsu." Kirishima join in on the conversation. "Don't forget that Midoriya has that emerald with him. I think with the jewel, it helps him gain enough strength to power up his Quirk. I always wonder how he got an object like that."

"Even I want to know as well. I should've told him about when we were outside before boarding." Mina said.

"Midoriya is a big time pro for sure. Not only that he's a pro, there a lot of classmates have Pro Quirks." Kirishima turn to his left to see both Bakugo and Todoroki. "It's Todoroki and Bakugo."

Bakugo look at the Harden Quirk user after his name was mentioned. He look back at the window while Todoroki had his eyes close, sitting back on the chair.

"Well, Bakugo is always angry like yesterday. So he'll never be that popular. Midoriya would probably be that popular. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, which triggered Bakugo as he jumped up from his seat.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I'LL KILL YOUR ASS FOR THAT!" He yelled.

"See." Tsuyu said, smiling.

"You know, we've basically just met. If I remember, Midoriya taught you a lesson on how you treat people with respect yesterday. Perhaps, he''ll do it again on you." Kaminari said, taunting the boy.

"YOU'RE GONNA REGRET ON THE DAY YOU APPLIED TO THIS SCHOOL, LOSER!" Bakugo yelled when he look back at Izuku. The two glared at one another before Bakugo look away, calming himself down.

" _You're never change, Kacchan."_ Izuku thought.

Both Uraraka and Momo watched the scene unfolded. They were very concerned for Izuku more than Bakugo. They know the history with Bakugo's bullying problem with Izuku during childhood. But they were thankful the boy taught his bully a lesson yesterday. Which, Bakugo will never learned.

Minutes later, the buses arrived at the Unforseen Simulation Joint building. They parked near the entrance as both Aizawa and Vlad King exit their buses first. Both Class 1-A and Class 1-B exit as well as they stood at the entrance. They would be met by the Rescue Hero, Thirteen. Both Izuku and Uraraka were more excited to see a hero they liked in the past.

"Hello, everyone. I've been waiting for you. I'm the Space and Rescue Hero, Thirteen. I can't wait to see you guys what's inside. Follow me." the Hero guided both classes to the building. They were very surprised when they saw how big the building was.

"No way! This is almost like an amusement park." Kirishima said, looking around.

"This is awesome." Tetsutetsu said, looking around.

"A shipwreck, a landslide, a fire, a windstorm, and many more. I created this Training Facility to prepare you to deal with different types of disasters. I call it the Unforeseen Simulation Joint. But you can call it, USJ!" Thirteen said.

"Just like Universal Studios Japan." Class 1-A and Class 1-B said together as Aizawa and Vlad King were walking towards the Space Hero.

"Hey, should All Might be here already?" Aizawa asked. "Let me guess, he booked an interview instead."

"Actually, there's something else." Thirteen said, making sure non of the student heard despite Izuku knows everything. "Apparently, he did too much Hero Work on the way to school this morning and use up all his power. His resting in the Teacher's Lounge."

"That fool. He should know better than that." Vlad King said in a whisper tone.

"Well, there's nothing we can do now. We just got to start the training without him." Aizawa whispered as the two heroes agreed.

"All right, let's get started. Before we begin, let me just say one thing… well, two things. Possibly three or four… or five-" Thirteen said before being interrupted.

"We get it." both classes said.

"Listen, carefully. I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful Quirk. It's call Black Hole. I can use it to suck up anything else and turn it into dust." Thirteen said. "My Quirk can also be use to kill. Some of you also has powers that can be dangerous. In our Superhero Society, all Quirks are certified strategic regulated. So we often overlook how safe they can actually be. Please don't forget that if you lose focus or make the wrong move, you're powers can be deadly. Even if you try to do something virtuous like rescue someone. Thanks to Aizawa's Fitness Test, you have a solid idea on your Quirks' potential. And likely because of All Might's Training, you likely shown how dangerous your powers can be use against others people. Carry those lessons over to your own class. Today, you're going to learn how to use your Quirks to save people's lives. You won't be using on enemies or each other. Only to help. After all, that's what being a Hero is all about. Ensuring the safety of others."

" _I'm ready for this."_ Izuku thought with determination.

"That's all I have to say." Thirteen said, bowing. "Thank you so much for listening."

"Right, now that's over..." Aizawa couldn't finishing when the lights inside dimmed. Though there were still sunlight outside, they can still see. Both classes were surprise by it including the teachers.

Suddenly, a purplish portal appeared slowing behind the water fountain up ahead. Both Aizawa and Vlad King turn around. They see a face exiting from the portal. They know it was bad news. "Everyone, stay here and don't move. Thirteen, protect the students." Aizawa said.

"What is that thing?" Kirishima asked as both classes look down to see Shigaraki exit from the portal along with multiple unknown people exiting out from the portal. "Wait is the training started already? I thought we were gonna rescue people."

"Everyone, stay here! Nobody makes one move!" Vlad King yelled as Aizawa got his glasses on.

"This is real. Those are villains." He said as both classes were shocked and afraid.

Many people exit from the portal until the final one came one. A large, black humanoid monster with a very muscular body that has many scars on it. His brain is exposed on the top of his head, while his large eyes are around it. His mouth is in the shape of a bird's beak that has sharp teeth in it.

"So, All Might is not here. I only see Eraserhead, Vlad King, and Thirteen. Oh well, I guess will kill them… then will the students here." Shigaraki said with an evil grin on his face.

Both Class 1-A and Class 1-B were about face their darkest day yet. Against real life villains that will change their lives forever.

* * *

Back on the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions were prepping for their attack at the USJ. They were in the hanger getting final preparations ready for other ships carrying the other units. While working, the large screen hanging on the hanger's walls, they saw the Drone Live Footage of the villains making their move at USJ.

"Sir! It's that guy along with his army! Their at the USJ right now!" Snively yelled pointing at the screen.

"Damn it! Get ready for liftoff! We haven't much time!" Eggman yelled as they work faster to prep for take off.

Suddenly, the alarms rang again and a robotic voice was heard. _**"Alert! Motion sensor decteted a large unknown ship heading for Earth!"**_ It said.

"Unknown ship? Get it on screen!" Eggman said as the screen shows something appearing from the behind the moon. He look closely to see what it is. Then, his face turn to shock. "No… no… NO! It can't be!"

"What is it?" Snively asked, pointed his finger at the screen while the Minions look on. "Oh, no! It's can't be!"

The Blue Typhoon has arrived and it was heading for Earth.

"Sonic… has arrived…." Eggman said when it gotten more angry. "PREPARE FOR BATTLE STATIONS! TAKE THAT SHIP DOWN! It's time to give Sonic a warm welcome!"

"What about the trip to Earth?" Snively asked.

"Still get preparations for that. We're gonna have a fun day for sure." Eggman said.

It was gonna be the most intense day ever. A battle at USJ between U.A. and Villains. And a battle in space between the Freedom Fighters and the Eggman Empire. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

End of Chapter Sixteen

 **Author's Note:** Finally. Another longer and I mean longer chapter is done. I tell ya making longer chapters takes a toll on you. But I manage to get it done. Anyway, I hope you're ready the biggest battle is yet to come. Of course I want to make it USJ but how about doing a big space battle on the same day as the USJ will happen. It's gonna be a good one for sure.

I decided to add Class 1-B into the mix as a joint Rescue Training with Class 1-A. I know we haven't seen the other students of Class 1-B with their Quirks except for the ones we've seen in Season Two and Three. Definitely gonna be doing a ton of research on both MHA Wiki and Sonic Wiki on these next couple of chapters that will involved heavy battles indeed.

I want to add Izuku as a Class Rep. But I think Iida would be a good fit. Sure, he take things seriously but he fit perfectly as a leader. Izuku is still a leader in my book but it'll fit right down the road.

Some big news earlier this weekend. SEGA has just announced a new Sonic Game is in the works. Not the Sonic Racing Game that's coming on May 21st. It'll be the next one that came after Sonic Forces. Will see more news of it in the future of what it is.

Well, that's it for now. I'll try to work hard on the next chapter and post it on Tuesday since it's my last day of my Spring Break Vacation before I go back to work on Monday. Enjoy your weekend. Review and DM me for question on this chapter.


	18. Ch 17: Battles in Land and Space

Chapter Seventeen: Battles in Earth and Space

* * *

 **[ Music: World Map Theme from Sonic Colors]**

In space, near the Moon, the Warp Field Driver appeared as the Blue Typhoon exit out of the ring as a slingshot. The ring disappeared, deactivating the field driver. The ship moves towards past the moon in a normal way, heading towards their destination… the Planet Earth. Inside the ship, the Freedom Fighters stood in the bridge where they can see the planet in front of them. After weeks of traveling through space, they were excited that the journey was over. Their destination was right in front of them. For Sonic and Tails, they couldn't wait to see their best friend they haven't seen in ten years. The wait was almost over.

"There it is. The Planet Earth." Tails said, controlling the ship.

"So that's the Earth? Almost looks like Mobius." Espio said.

"It's a nice planet. I wonder if anybody's friendly on the planet." Cream said

"Chao." Cheese said, siting on the rabbit's shoulder.

"I believe we could see friends. Won't be like on Mobius where anthropomorphic live. This planet is home to humans we've never seen before. But of course, Sonic and Tails met that human child they gave the Chaos Emerald to." Amy said.

"I'm looking forward to meeting that child. Wonder what he looks like now after ten years?" Charmy asked.

"Not sure. But since he's 14 years old, he's grown just like Sonic and I. Trust me, you guys will meet him soon. He's a nice kid." Tails said.

"If he that's nice, then we can't wait to see him." Vector said.

"Trust me, you're gonna like him when we let him meet you guys." Tails said, looking on the hologram map of Earth. A red dot blink on the location of where they will land in Japan. "I mark the location of where we're gonna land the ship at. An old airfield Sonic and I call it our home base. It's located outside the city with a runway stretching towards the sea. It's an awesome view that goes along with the sunset. You guys will love it. Of course, once we landed, will do some things around the airfield. Perhaps do some fixing since it will be on temporary home for the mission."

Sonic arrived at the bridge. He look to see the planet Earth from the window. With a smile on his face, he press his hand on the window. _"We've finally made it. Can't wait see Izuku in such a long time. I kept my promise to see you again. It's almost that time for the reunion to come."_ He thought before looking back at the others. "Tails, you got the location for our landing point?"

"Already set. Once we enter the atmosphere, I'll activate the cloaking device around the ship. That way, people on Earth don't be scarred of seeing our ship floating in the sky." the fox cub said.

"All right, buddy. Everyone, it's time for Earth to roll out the red carpet for the Freedom Fighters. Let's do this!" Sonic said, raising his fist.

"Yeah!" Everyone except for Shadow and E-123 Omega threw their fist in their air, excited.

 **[Music Ends]**

Suddenly, the alarms and red lights came on. Everyone look around with confused face. Tails turn to his radar and an object coming towards the right side of the ship real fast. "Everyone, hold on! A mission is coming! I'm activating the shields! Brace for impact!" He yelled when the missile hit the right side of the ship. There was no damage because of the shields that Tails activated it. The ship shook like an Earthquake. Everyone hold on to either a railing or a seat. Cream and Cheese were afraid as Amy hugged them to keep them calm. Only took a couple of seconds for the violent shake to end.

"Where did that came from?" Silver asked, looking through the window. Blaze and Espio followed suit.

"I don't see nothing. Just empty space." Blaze said.

"Tails, do you see anything from the radar?" Sonic asked as the fox cub looks on screen.

"Nothing. I don't see anything on it." He said.

"Then who the hell shot that missile at us?" Knuckles asked, looking at the window.

Suddenly, the radar started beeping. Tails look on screen to see one dot appeared. Then another. Follow by five dots, then a ton of dots appears around them. "Uh,… guys. We got trouble on our hands." He said.

The others look at the window where multiple ships appeared out of nowhere. Surrounding them from everywhere. The others grew nervous. Though they have overcome the odds in the past. This one could be difficult.

"Where all these ships come from?" Charmy asked, getting nervous.

"They were using cloaking device to hide before they launch a mission at us. After that, they uncloak themselves to us. This is not good." Shadow said, looking around.

Sonic looks around at the ships around them. He look to see a logo on one of ships next to them. To him, it wasn't a surprise. He clinch his fist when he saw the logo. "I think we now know who's ships are these." He said, looking back at the front of the ship, when he saw another larger ship appearing from deactivating its cloaking device.

The others saw the ship appearing. It's "face" look to see the Blue Typhoon. The Death Egg also join in on the phase.

"Of all people… it would be him leading the attack." Espio said.

"Amy, take Cream and Cheese to safety. It gonna get real hot." Sonic said.

"Right. I'll be back in a little while. I'll warn the Lightning Bolt Society as well." She said, taking both the rabbit and the Chao away from the bridge.

" _ **Incoming Transmission**_ **."** a robotic tone was heard as Tails accepted it.

The screen in front of them came on, revealing non other than Dr. Eggman himself. _"Well, well, well. My good old nemesis make a long journey to get to the planet. Only for me and the empire to block you're way."_ He said on screen.

"It's been a long time, Dr. Egghead. You had to be so desperate to try to get rid of me by going to another planet and create you're so called One World Government? Well, that's about to change since myself and the Freedom Fighters are here." Sonic said.

" _So I see you found my plans in my base back on Mobius. Well, to tell you the truth. I'm glad you're here. Because the Opening Act is about to start. Don't worry, it's not the invasion I'm planning. That won't be until the time comes. For now, I have other plans to attend on the planet. Something that is very important to me. Until then, I'll see you get dispose by mine entire forces before you don't set one foot on the planet. "_ Eggman said.

Sonic notice someone on screen, behind Eggman. It was the Hero Killer. "Hey, Egghead? Who's tha-" It was too late once Eggman cut off the screen.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Right before Egghead turn the screen off, I saw somebody behind him. He those red eyes glowing. He was a human, too." Sonic said, shocking the others.

"Seriously? A human with Eggman?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what I think. Anyway, now it's not the time worry. Looks like we got our hands foot. Baldy Nose Hair has his forces blocking the way to Earth. I'm not gonna stand here and let him block our way. Time to fight fire with fire." Sonic said.

"Agree. Silver, Shadow, head to the runway and prep for takeoff. You can use your Telekinesis powers to create an opening by moving all those ships. Sonic can give you cover by destroying a couple of ships that'll try to attack us. The crew here can use the laser cannons to shoot down any Eggman Fleet Fighters flying to attack us. Will give you any covering fire we can while I keep controlling the ship and move faster towards Earth. We're not gonna let Eggman get in our way of going to Earth. It he wants a fight, then let's give it to him." Tails said.

"All right. Get the Power Cannon ready to fire. We're gonna blast through the fleet with one shot." Sonic said as he, Shadow, and Silver exit from the bridge.

"Everyone, strap in. It's about to get bumpy." Tails said.

* * *

Back on the Death Egg, multiple Fleet Fighters were taking off from the runway. Other Fleet Fighters from other ship follow suit. Egg Robos, Egg Fighters, Egg Gunners, and Egg Pawns were running in to a couple of capsules. Once they were in, the capsules were moved to Eggman's Flagship. The same ship that Eggman and his minions arrived after they left Mobius. Other workers were moving the Death Egg Robot to the ship for the doctor as they prepping for their move towards U.A.

"Sir, all of the ships has been ordered get the Fleet Fighters in bound to attack the Freedom Fighters as we speak. Other ships will try to take it down when the attack begins." Snively said.

"Good. Make sure you give me covering fire once I exit from the hanger. Any updates from the USJ?" Eggman asked as Snively look up on screen on the wall, showing more villains exiting from the portal. He eyes caught the big humanoid creature, standing next to Shigaraki. "Oh, my word… Sir, look on screen."

Eggman look up to see the humanoid creature. He was surprise by it's appearance. "Is that their weapons? That monster has a brain on his head." He said as the minions saw it as well.

"No way! That's one scary creature." Coconuts said.

"Is that one of theirs?" Scratch asked.

"Wonder what it will do against the students?" Grounder asked.

"Boss, do you think you'll encounter that against your robots?" Orbot asked.

"So what if they have a creature like that? I'll make sure to take it down and robotized it myself after I take down those good for nothing that wants to get in my business. Make sure my robot is in my ship. We're wasting time here." Eggman said, clinching his fist with his eyes on Shigaraki. Still remembering the words that's making him angry. _"Don't worry, you good for nothing. I'll make sure that I'll wipe that smile off your face once I arrive. Will see who'll be doing the talking once I win."_

Meanwhile, the Hero Killer stood there with his arms cross. Not panicking and all. He's mind was focusing on Sonic on screen just now. _"I wonder if Eggman knows about that hedgehog? Guess he'll be worthy opponent when we meet."_ He thought.

* * *

As the battle was about to begin in space, back at U.A., inside the USJ Building, another battle was about to begin. Students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B were preparing to take part in a joint Rescue Training. Only for that be derailed by Villains, who came through from Kurogirl's Portal, make their presence known. Shigaraki stood out from the portal along with a humanoid creature who is a stronger as anyone never seen before. Both Aizawa and Vlad King were ready to fight them while Thirteen was told to protect both classes. Izuku was eager to help but was told, along with the students not to interfere, especially when the rules applied to them to no student don't use their Quirks.

"The only Real Heroes I see are Thirteen, Eraserhead, and Vlad King; Perplexing. According to the schedule you retrieve from U.A., All Might should be here as well." Kurogirl said.

"So you're the scumbags that use the Press as cover to sneak in to the campus." Aizawa said.

"Figures. I suspect it was them since the media don't have Quirks to break through a barrier." the Blood Hero said.

Students from both classes were stunned by that statement. Including Itsuka, who gave a theory to both Izuku, Momo, Uraraka, Iida, Tetsutetsu, Mina, Hagakure, Setsuna, and Yui, that it wasn't the media's destroying the barrier. She was right all along.

"Kendo, you heard that? It was them all along that sneak in to the campus. You were right all along." Tetsutetsu said.

"That's what I had that bad feeling early.." She said, looking at the other villains walking towards them.

"Where is he?" Shigaraki asked in his evil tone. "I went all that trouble of bringing so many friends who are here to meet him. They want All Might. The Great Symbol of Peace. I can't believe he's not here." In his head, he came up with an idea. A deadly one. "Maybe if I could kill a couple of kids, he might come out and play."

"We gotta do something about this. We have to warn the building for backup." Awase said.

"Wait a minute. If the villains are here, then should the alarms be ringing like earlier?" Itsuka asked, looking around the dome.

"That's right. They should've been ringing like before." Momo said, turning to Space Hero. "Thirteen, why are the alarms going off?"

Everyone including Thirteen look around at the dome. Not one sound of the alarms triggered. It was curious to them. "Good question. I'm not sure." the hero said.

"Is the entire campus under attack? Or is this their only target?" Todoroki asked. "Either way, if the alarms sensors aren't being triggered, then one of these villains must have a Quirk that's masking their presence here. They carefully chose this isolated facility as an entry point at the time where class has been taught. They're fools for trespassing here. But they thought this out. Whatever a plan they must have a concrete objective in mind. But what is it?"

Both classes flinched after that comment. They don't have a clue about it but the villains had one… to kill All Might.

" _Izuku, can you hear me?"_ the boy heard a voice in his head.

" _Pachacamac, is that you?"_ He asked.

" _It is me. Listen, I heard the man with the multiple hands around his body talked with that purplish figure. Their here to kill All Might."_ He answered.

Izuku shook in fear of what the Mystic Chief just said. _"Y-Y-You can't be serious?"_ He asked.

" _I'm very serious. They other answer I want to know is why they want to kill All Might. Either way, he's not here at the moment. But you're not out of the woods yet. They are planning to kill you and the rest of the students. I don't know want to say at the moment but you're gonna have to listen to your teacher. You can't use the Chaos Emerald for the time being. Can't engage in the fight. Let your teachers deal with them. I don't want you to get involved with the enemy. Especially that monstrous beast they got. I sense his strength and it more stronger than ever."_ the Mystic Chief said.

" _W-W-What I'm suppose to do? What happens if the teachers fails?"_ Izuku asked, getting nervous.

" _Just trust them. But if things does get more worst, I'll power up the Chaos Emerald and give a ton of strength to save your friends. But remember, don't use all of the powers or the emerald will turn black. Understand?"_ the Mystic Chief asked.

" _I… I understand."_ Izuku said.

" _I'll continue to hear your thoughts. Just be careful."_ Pachacamac said as Izuku return to the present.

"Thirteen, get the students out of there and alert the campus. Vlad King and I will handle them." Aizawa said when he realize something. "Actually, if they got the ability to block our sensors, then they might be jamming our regular communications." He turn to one of his students. "Kaminari, try using your Quirk to contact the school."

"Yes, sir." He said, using his earphone on the right ear.

"What are you two gonna do?" Izuku asked to both Aizawa and Vlad King. "You both can't fight them on your own. There too many of them, and even if you can both fight, you guys might not have a chance."

"I agree with Izuku. Don't do this, Vlad King." Itsuka said to her teacher.

"You can't be a pro without one trick." Aizawa said.

"Don't worry, Kendo. Will be fine. You just need to worry about the rest of the class. You're the Class Rep. So start acting like one." the Blood Hero said.

"Thirteen, will leave the rest to you. Let's go, Vlad King." Aizawa said as he jumped forward to attack.

"Right behind you." the Blood Hero said, jumping in to the fight.

Aizawa charges toward three villains. One of them use his fingers as gun barrels to shoot. He was about to shoot him when Aizawa use Quirk by erasing him and along the other two's Quirks. They were now defenseless. The Eraser Hero use Capturing Weapon by wrapping three villains at once, then using the cloth to swing at them, colliding and knocking them out cold.

Another villain with four arms charge towards Aizawa. Only for Vlad King to jump in the action. Using his enchanted speed, the Blood Hero launch a punch to the villain's face, sending him flying towards the dome roof. The Blood Hero use his Blood Control Quirk by ejecting his blood from his gloves, pinning the villain on the dome roof, preventing the villain from escaping it thanks to the blood getting harded in seconds.

"Thanks. Keep them busy." the Eraser Hero said where another villain try to blind side him with a punch from behind. But Aizawa ducked below, avoiding the punch. He use his left foot, kicking the villain in the face.

Three more villains tries to attack the Hero from behind. But Vlad King return to the ground, slamming the three with his left fist. He using his Quirk again to let the blood harden on them, preventing them from getting off the ground. The Blood Hero stood near Aizawa where they look to see more villains surrounding them..

"Looks like the people that brought in nothing weak villains. We're got the easy part so far." Vlad King said.

"For now. Take a look up ahead." Aizawa said as he and the Blood Hero look to see both Shigaraki and the humanoid staring at them. "I'm surprise they're not getting in on the action. Unless their watching us to see our Quirks."

"Or they using these weaklings to tired us out when those two make their moves on us." Vlad King said.

"That's exactly what they're doing. Let's deal with these thugs first. You can use your Quirk to pinned them to the ground. We should be done within minutes. After that, will deal with those two. I'll deal with the one with the hands around his body. You can deal the muscular figure." Aizawa said.

"That's fine by me." the Blood Hero said when he notice something wasn't right. "Wait a minute. Was their suppose to be a third person with them?"

Aizawa notice he didn't see Kurogirl with both Shigaraki and the humanoid figure with them. "You're right. He not there… unless..." He realize it quickly when he turn back to the steps where both classes were at. "Oh no. He's heading for the students! We were so distracted with this, we didn't realize it until now!"

"THIRTEEN! THE THIRD VILLAIN IS HEADING FOR YOUR DIRECTION! GET THE STUDENTS TO THE EXIT NOW!" Vlad King yelled.

Back at the steps, Thirteen escorted both Class 1-A and Class 1-B to the exits. Izuku stayed to see the action between the Heroes and the Villains. He was so distracted, he didn't notice the class were running. Momo turn her head to see the boy standing there.

"Izuku! Hurry or you're gonna get left behind!" She yelled as Iida turn around.

"Don't worry about the teachers! They're been fine! Just hurry up and run!" He yelled.

The boy turn around, hearing both screams from his two friends. "Right! I'm coming!" He yelled, running to catch up with the classes.

Both classes were nearing the exit until Kurogirl appeared from bellow, exiting from his portal, blocking the students chance at escaping. "There is no escape from you." the Portal Quirk user said.

" _Damn it."_ Aizawa thought, looking back at the steps.

"Let's hurry and help Thirteen rescue the students!" Vlad King said but other villains blocked their path to the steps.

Thirteen got in between both classes, trying to protect them from Kurogirl as they shook in terror at the villain in front of them. "It's a pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains. I know it's impolite, but we decided to invite ourselves to this haven of justice to say hello." He said with an evil tone that made both classes chills up their spines. "Besides, isn't this a fitting place for All Might, the Symbol of Peace to take his last breath?"

Izuku had that angry look on his face. He left hand was ready to pull the Chaos Emerald out to help this students. But the Mystic Chief inside forbid him to do anything unless it gotten serious. Both Bakugo, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Awase had serious looks on their face, ready to engine with the villain.

"I believe he was suppose to be here today and yet I see no signs. But there seems to be some sort of change of plans we can't not foreseen. Well, in the end, I don't suppose it doesn't matter." Kurogirl said, opening his arms. He doesn't know that Thirteen was about to surprise him with the Black Hole Quirk. "I still have a roll to play."

Thirteen was about to use the Quirk until out of nowhere, surprise the hero and the classes. Both Bakugo, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Awase, jumped in to attack the villain. Both boys use their Quirks on the villain, thinking they got him.

"Did you think we were going to stand around and let you tear this place into shreds?" the Harden Quirk user asked.

"He didn't see that coming. I think we got him." Tetsutetsu said, with iron around his body.

Both classes covered this faces from all the smoke, mostly from Bakugo's Quirk. They waited for the smoke to clear as it did. Shockingly, Kurogirl was still standing there. That shock four boys that attacked him, thinking they finish him off.

"You live up to your school's reputation. But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt." He said.

"You four, get out of the way! Right now!" Thirteen yelled, ready to use the Quirk.

"I'll scattered everyone across this facility. To meet my comrades. And you're death!" Kurogirl launch a large purplish fog around both classes, feeling a big force of wind on them.

"What the hell is this?" Awase asked, using his arm to cover his face while both Tetsutetsu, Bakugo, and Kirishima did the same

Iida jumped in to save both Uraraka and Rikado from the fog. Jurota did the save, saving both Pony Tsunotori and Reiko. Mezu to protect both Mina, Setsuna, Kinoko, and Hagakure. Kojiro saved both Yui, Reiko, and Kosei. The other students were still in the fog, about to be transported to somewhere. Other students that escaped, look on to their fellow classmates who was still inside as the fog turn into shape fog dome. Similar to the USJ domed roof.

"What's going on?" Iida asked.

"Our classmates are still in there! We gotta get them out!" Setsuna yelled.

"No! If we go in there, we could be teleporting with them as well." Jurota said.

"We're just gonna stand here and wait it out?" Mezo asked.

"We got no choice! Other wise, we don't know what to do." Jurota said as the students look down, not know what to do at this point as the students from inside were about to be teleported to different areas of the building.

* * *

Back in space, the battle begin where multiple Egg Fleet Fighters from either the Death Egg and the fleet of ships exit out of both of them for takeoff. Many of them making their way towards the Blue Typhoon. The ships aim their aim their cannons towards the ship, firing enough shells on it. But the shield was already activate thanks to Tails, preventing them from damaging the ship.

Inside the ship, it was shaking violently despite the shields activate. The Freedom Fighters were holding on to other things, preventing them to fall or had their heads hit to something or to each other. The radar beeped rapidly as Tails saw multiple Egg Fleet Fighters moving fast to their position. The fox cub ordered both Vector, Espio, Charmy, Rouge, Blaze, and Amy to use the laser cannons around the ship to shoot down the Fleet Fighters. They agree as they exit from the bridge.

In the hanger, both Shadow and Silver were ready for take off. They were waiting for the doors to open. Shadow has his air shoes to use for flying while Silver can use his Telekinesis for flying, plus a use them to control by moving objects.

"You ready for this?" Silver asked, activating his powers with a light blue aura surrounding his body.

"Where's Sonic?" Shadow asked, looking around for the blue hedgehog.

"He'll be joining us in a little while. Tails said he's gonna activate the Power for him to shoot through a ton of ships. That way he can create an opening for the Blue Typhoon get through towards Earth." Silver said when Tails' voice was heard on the speaker.

" _Shadow, Silver, are you guys in the hanger?"_ He asked.

"We're ready to go. Just wasting for the doors to open." Silver said.

" _The doors are opening. Once the fully open, you have permission to take off."_ Tails said as the doors were opening. Both hedgehog were ready to taste action.

Around the ship, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Blaze, Rouge, and Amy were entering one of the six doors that leads to the laser cannons. Once they enter their own doors, they sat in the seats where the chair slides by itself in the cockpit. The stick lift in front of them where the red trigger is on, giving control of the laser cannon. In front, a Head Up Display (HUD) appeared, giving the person a chance to lock on it's target nearby.

" _Is everyone on their own laser cannon?"_ Tails asked from the radio.

"Everyone is on their own cannon." Amy said. "Rogue and Blaze are taking control of the cannons from the right. I'm taking control of them from the top."

"Espio and Charmy are controlling the cannons from the left and myself from the top." Vector said.

" _I open the_ _hanger doors for both Shadow and Silver so they can move in to the action. Give them covering fire while they take off."_ Tails said when a beeping sound on the radar was heard. He look to see two Fleet Fighters moving towards the runway. _"We got two fighters moving in on the runway!" They're gonna try to shoot the hanger while the doors open! Shoot them down!"_

"We're on it!" both Amy and Vector said as their aim their cannons towards the fighters with a rapid fire type. Didn't take but five seconds to destroy both fighters.

"Great job, guys! Silver, Shadow! Hurry and take off before they come back! Will cover you!" Tails yelled.

"Let's go, Shadow!" the Silver Hedgehog flew out from the hanger while Shadow using his shoes to skate straight towards the end of the runway, lifting off as the hedgehog are in combat.

"Everyone shoot down much of the Fleet Fighters as possible. I'm about to activate the Blast Cannon!" Tails said, changing to another radio. "Sonic, can you hear me?"

" _Hear you loud and clear."_ the blue hedgehog said on radio.

"Stand by for the Blast Cannon to be activate. Hope you're ready?" Tails asked, pressing a couple of buttons.

" _Buddy, I've been ready for some egg cracking."_ Sonic said as the fox cub laugh.

"I think we've been ready for this in a long time. Get inside the cannon once it's ready." He said.

" _Right on."_ Sonic said.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions were back on the bridge waiting for the flagship to be re-fueled and get the Death Egg Robot ready to fit in. They were watching both events unfolding at the same time. On the first screen, it shows the fleet attacking the Blue Typhoon with everything they got. The second screen shows the battle inside USJ. Both Aizawa and Vlad King continue to engage the with the thugs while both Shigaraki and the humanoid figure looks on. They notice the fog shaped dome made by Kurogirl surrounding some of the students from both classes.

"What is that?" Cubot asked, pointing at the second screen.

"I'm not sure. Has to be that purple mist figure Quirk. But why is it shape as a dome?" Orbot asked.

"I notice there's students outside the dome." Scratch said, looking to see where Izuku's at "Hey, I don't see that Midoriya kid anywhere?"

"What?" Eggman asked, looking at the screen. "He's with the group outside. My guess he's inside the dome. What's going on in there?"

"Not sure. I did hear that Kurogirl person mention he's transporting them other places around the facility." Snively said.

"That's right. He has a Quirk to use for portals. That means he's gonna transport the students around the building. So that means Midoriya could be going elsewhere. But where?"

"Boss, those Freedom Fighters just launch both Silver and Shadow into space. They're coming for our position." Grounder said, showing another screen of the two hedgehogs flying.

"This is not good. Especially when you have with those two hedgehog. Including, Shadow." Snively said.

"How much I hate that hedgehog when he turn his back on me. He'll get what's coming." Eggman said, noticing Sonic wasn't with them. "Sonic is not with those two? Where is he?"

"Boss, the Blue Typhoon is bringing out that cannon from it's ship!" Decoe yelled as they see the Blast Cannon lifting out from the runway of the ship. "I think they're planning to aim directly at us!"

"Get the shield activated! Tell all ship to activate their shields! Hurry! And brace for impact!" Eggman yelled.

* * *

Back on the Blue Typhoon, the runway opens up in two. The Blast Cannon comes out from below, aiming towards the Death Egg. Sonic was inside the cannon, standing on a platform for the cannon to be launch. _"Sonic, the cannon is ready. It's aiming towards the Death Egg. Ships are trying to block it so it hit the ship."_ Tails said on the speaker.

"Doesn't matter, buddy! Get ready to fire! I'll be fine!" Sonic said, beginning to doing his Spin Dash move.

In the bridge, Tails got his fingers on the trigger. The target was locked on the Death Egg as more ships tries to block the attack. He look to see the Blast Cannon is at 100%. It was ready to fire.

"Shadow, Silver! Get out of the way! I'm about to fire the cannon! Sonic, you're ready?" He asked.

" _I'm ready!"_ He yelled.

"Here goes nothing!…. FIRE!" Tails pushed the trigger, firing the cannon, sending Sonic flying towards the Death Egg and the ships. As the hedgehog got closer to the fleet, a bright light was creating in between everything.

* * *

 **Police Force Headquarters**

Back in Musutafu, the Police Force HQ was located in downtown. Many officers were going about their day in case of any villain activity throughout the city. In the building, Kamui Woods had a phone call from Detective Tsukauchi earlier today after his heroic effects against a villian, who kidnapped a family and taken them hostage. But All Might took care of both he and Mount Lady's mission. The Amber Hero sat in a chair, in front of the detective's desk. He waited for his update on the investigation of the piece of the Egg Drone located on the rooftop the previous night.

"I believe you call me on the update of the investigation?" Kamui Woods asked.

"Yes I did." the detective answer, placing his hands together before letting out a sigh. "I'm sorry but… we're gonna have to closed this case as of now."

"What? Why?" Kamui Woods asked, surprisingly.

"I went through every database on the logo and the evidence you brought me, it's all a dud. It's leaning me towards a dead end. Also, the camera that was at the rooftop of the building is heavily damage. Therefore, we can't find any more evidence on the incident as well. Plus, the name "Eggman" you mention to me, not one name match on my computer." Tsukauchi explained.

"Seriously?" the Amber Hero asked.

"That's all I can say. Sorry. We're at a dead end in this investigation." Tsukauchi said.

"It's kinda weird. That a name like "Eggman" would never exist on this planet. Even after hearing from three taking robots." Kamui Woods said.

"Who would have a name like that is beyond me?" Tsukauchi asked.

Suddenly, the building begin shaking. Every officer feel the violent shake of what an Earthquake could do. Many of them think it is an Earthquake since Japan has been known for these thing in their history. Objects on their desk drop to the floor. Lights, computers, television screens, and other electronic things were going on and off multiple time. The hero and the detective got up from their seats took look out. Then, the quake ended it. Only lasted for about two minutes. Other officers look around, grabbing their things from the ground.

"Well, that was a quick one." Kamui Woods said.

"We always have those types of Earthquakes here in Japan. We're use to it." Tsukauchi said.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from outside. The hero, detective, and other officers were curious what was happening. One of the officers with his head shape of an orange cat, ran in to the building. "Guys, you should come see this! This mysterious light appeared from the sky right after the quake!" Officer Sansa Tamakawa said.

The others followed suit, exiting from the building. They see other officer who were returning from duty along with civilians looking at the sky with wide eyes. They look up to see a bright light all the way in the sky.

"My word. What is that?" Kamui Woods asked.

"I have no idea. But it ain't the sun." Tsukauchi said.

* * *

 **Shiketsu High School**

At Shiketsu, it was another day of Training for the school in the East. Inasa and Camie were taking part of their usually training. Not the kind of training that U.A. has. They were join by both Seiji Shishikura, Nagamasa Mora, and their teacher, who was observing his class. Both students were in their Hero Costume.

Inasa's Costume is a thick brown suit pinned together with yellow buttons. A cape is draped over his shoulders, the collar lined with thick fur, and it almost conceals the jetpack-like propulsion system attached to his back. His left arm is completely concealed by the thick, brown material and his hand sports a large tan glove with air pipes on it, whereas his right arm is completely exposed other than the skin tight blue sleeve that appears to be apart of his under suit. Similarly to his left hand, are several tubes around his torso and ankles, which are used to expel wind power to aid with his Quirk. Plates resembling gas masks pad his knees and left shoulder, and he completes his costume with large brown shoes and a pair of goggles around his head.

Camie's Costume is a simple black catsuit with a zipper running down the middle, left slightly down to reveal her cleavage. She wears white cuffs around her wrists and heeled knee-high boots, patterned with gray lines, as well as a loose black collar lined with metallic plates.

Seiji's Costume is a black overcoat with red trimmings. Its collar covers his entire neck, only stopping just below his mouth, and two red-rimmed flaps are folded over the top. The sleeves of his coat reach down to his elbows, cut off by two large red cuffs which are strapped onto the upper part of the sleeves, and on his right, he wears a smaller white armband with a black stripe through the middle. On top of his coat, he wears a black apron that reaches down past his knees, plain apart from the red strings threaded twice through that go around his neck. He also wears a peculiar set of gloves that only cover his thumb, index and middle fingers, and black boots.

Nagamasa's Costume features only a pair of dark pants, a belt, plus the peaked cap that is part of Shiketsu High's uniform.

While the training continues, the training grounds were shaking. Both students stopped their training to look around. Luckily they were in the clearing. The teacher felt it as he looks around. The quake last about 2 minutes. They were all confused by what just happened.

"Wow, that was kinda scary." Camie said.

"Get a grip. We always have these things all the time. It was just a distraction." Seiji said.

Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the sky. The students and teacher covered their eyes and arms at the same time. They would re-open them to see that light shining in the sky. They never seen it before.

"What is the world?" Nagamasa asked.

"Where did that light came from? It just appeared all of a sudden." Inasa said.

"It's so beautiful." Camie said, with her carefree tone.

"Oh, brother." Seiji said as they continue to observe the light.

* * *

Back at U.A., inside the USJ building, Izuku was unconscious with his body underwater. He eyes slowly open. Once he open his mouth, bubbles were going upward. It was just earlier that he was near the exits only for Kurogirl to use his Quirk to transport students including him to other places. He look around started to realize he was underwater. He notice the likely hood he's at the Flood Zone. With a serious look, he begin swimming upward to surface. But beginning to have thoughts about hearing Shigaraki and the League of Villains on their mission to kill All Might.

" _That guy must have a Quirk to transport other people."_ He thought, continuing to swim to the surface. _"They came here to kill All Might. Guess its a good thing he ain't here. But why would them come to kill him? Must've been revenge for something. Either way, Itsuka was right. She had that theory earlier when we saw the barrier turn to rubble. They use the media as a decoy to sneak in to the campus. I have to do something or else… something bad with happen… including my friends."_

Suddenly, he felt a hand touched his feet. Felt like someone was preventing him from swimming to the surface. Looking down, he saw Shoda from Class 1-B, holding on to his leg while holding his breath. Izuku use his right hand to offer help to the surface. Shoda grabbed his hand as the two swam to surface. But then, the two saw a shark villain swimming towards them. They couldn't activate their Quirks, especialy for Izuku where the risk of his arms breaking. If he had the Chaos Emerald active by now, he maybe would've fight back. The villain open his shark jaws, ready to take his first meal.

Out of nowhere, Tsuyu jumped in by hitting the villian on his right cheek. "Hey, Midoriya." the frog girl use her tongue to wrap it around Izuku. "Hold Midoriya's Hand tight, we're going above!" She said to Shoda as the boy hold both hands on his arm, swimming to surface.

They finally arrive at the surface of the Flood Zone. The zone contains a waterside and a ship, where their swimming next to. Tsuyu was also holding Mineta in her right arm.

"Are you guys, okay?" She look to see Hiryu and Ibara on the ship. "Hang on, Shiozaki will use her vines to get you on the ship!"

"Here. I got two people I rescue in the water!" Tsuyu use her tongue to put Izuku gently on the boat.

Shoda couldn't swim as Ibara use her vines, grabbing his hand and pulling him to the ship.

"Get on the ship before those guys show up!" Hiryu yelled at the frog girl.

"Hold up! I got one more coming on board!" Tsuyu said as she was about to wrap Mineta with her tongue.

"For a frog, you got some pretty big boobs. Perfect floaters." the prevented boy said, all tired by leaning his head on her bosoms. It made her blushed and embarrassed by his action.

The frog girl use her tongue, wrapping around Mineta's body and instead of placing him on the boat, she slammed him on there as retaliation to the pervert's actions. Tsuyu climbed on the boat with both her feet and hands. Both Izuku and Hiryu helped her on the boat.

"You save mine and Shoda's life, Asui." Izuku said.

"I told you to call me, Tsu." She said.

"O-O-Oh, s-sorry I didn't mean it." He said, waving his hands around, nervously.

"Are you okay, Shoda?" Hiryu asked as the boy was breathing.

"I-I fine." He answered, turning to Izuku. "I'm sorry, Midoriya. I didn't mean to grab your hand while underwater. I couldn't swim so I needed help to get to the surface."

"I-It's okay. It's not your fault. You don't have to apologize." Izuku said as Ibara walked towards him.

"Hey, I know you've friends with Kendo. I heard Tetsutetsu mentioned that she had a theory it was someone else that broke through the barrier. Do you know anything about it?" She asked.

"I was with her along her friends from your class. I was with her along with my friends from my class. After the whole thing in the cafeteria, we stood in the hallway near the window. We saw a couple of teachers including the principal standing at the barrier that was destroyed. Itsuka said she had a theory that it wasn't the media. It was something else. We didn't believe her at first so we took her word for it. Now, her theory is all true. These guys use the media as a decoy to sneak in to the school." Izuku explained as the others were surprised by it.

"They had to be that smart to sneak it. Those barriers are the toughest ones to break through." Hiryu said.

"Also, that mist figure. I heard him say there were here to kill All Might." Izuku said, making more students surprise and scarred.

"No way! What do want with All Might?" Shoda asked.

"I'm not sure. But he was suppose to be here with our teachers including Thirteen for this period." Izuku said.

"I did hear Thirteen said that he's doing some Hero stuff in the city. But you're right, he should've show up. Probably would've taken down these guys and we would be safe." Hiryu said.

"I'm still curious on why they want to kill All Might. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Hey, hold on a second! It's not like these guys can really kill All Might. Once he shows up, he'll pound those villains when there's nothing left." Mineta said, with a serious look throwing fists in the air like his punching.

"Just a ton of questions that need to be ask about them showing up." Hiryu said. "Also, we better keep a close eye on ourselves. Remember what that mist figure just said. We have to be careful on our surroundings. He has friends all around ready to attack. Plus, he also teleported our classmates all around this building. My guess they have them in the zones that Thirteen mentioned earlier."

"You're right. I hope they're doing okay." Izuku said, looking around at the other zones in the building.

"We can't stay here longer. We gotta do something to rescue them. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I agree with her. We have to rescue our friends from the zones and get out of here as quickly as possible." Ibara said.

"Guys, don't forget about that monstrous beast when we saw them exiting from the portal." Shoda said, mentioning on the humanoid figure.

"Yeah. I remember that thing had a brain above it's head. That's some freaky stuff. I definitely don't want to fight that. Hopefully both our teachers are okay. Looks like they may have the advantage in beating them. Including that thing." Hiryu said.

"Oh, crap! We got company!" Mineta yelled, getting scared while pointing his fingers at the water.

"You bastards!" the Shark Villain yelled, with a couple more, surrounding the boat to attack. "I'll enjoy eating you!"

Mineta was screaming in terror like a child instead of a hero. "Bad guys!" He yelled.

Izuku looks on seeing the villains swimming towards the boat. The others were getting nervous. They don't know what to do. They're on a boat in open water with no hope of getting to land.

" _If their here for All Might, they may have a way to defeat him. They would've plan this attack if they didn't."_ He thought. _"But why him of all the heroes? Because of his existence discourage villains and evil? Because he's the one and only Symbol of Peace and Justice?"_ He demeanor change from nervous to determination by clinching both his fist and teethes. His eyes were covered by the shadows of his hair. _"I don't care what their intentions are. I have to focus. I have to face this evil! Head on!"_

"So what are we going to do? We're outnumbered here!" Mineta said.

"There's gonna be a plan we can beat these guys." Hiryu said.

"If they can beat him, then we have to stop whatever these bad guys are planning." the others turn to Izuku. "We have to work together and keep All Might safe. Nobody at U.A. doesn't know what's going on. We're the only have to do the jobs. We have to beat these villians and rescue other people. We're heroes so let's act like one."

"I agree. Let's do it." Ibara said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Shoda said.

"Let's give it all we can." Hiryu said.

"Let's believe one another. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

Izuku closed his eyes. Entering back in his mindscape to try to talk with the Mystic Chief on activating the Chaos Emerald.

" _Pachacamac, it's me. Can you hear me?"_ He asked.

" _Yes I do and I know what you're gonna say. The answer is no."_ the Mystic Chief said.

" _You heard what they said?. They're planning to kill All Might. I'm not gonna let that happen. Plus, we got villians surrounding the boat. I'm sorry, but I have to use the emerald. Sonic gave it to me years ago to be a Hero. That's where I'm at now by entering U.A. This is my first test against real villains. Please, you gotta let me do it. I don't want friends getting hurt."_ Izuku said.

" _And again the answer is-" the Mystic Chief was interrupted by another voice._

" _Father, let him use it." Tikal's voice was heard._

" _Daughter, you don't have no say in this." the Mystic Chief said._

" _I do have a say. Izuku knows what's happening. The villains have invaded the building. They're gonna hurt his friends and All Might. This is the child that you said can protect his planet. He was born to become a Hero. You even believe in him when you saw how he beated the bully. It's time, father. You gotta believe him. If anyone dies, their death will be in your hands." She said._

 _The Mystic Chief's daughter was correct. If anything happens to anyone, it would be his fault. Their deaths would be on him. He felt it before when he lost his fellow echidnas many years ago. He doesn't want that in hands again. Especially to a boy who is training hard to become a hero. He let out a sigh._

" _Very well then. You have permission to use the emerald. But remember, if you use too much of it's powers, the emerald will turn black. You will no use of it anytime soon. We're counting on you. Get it done." Pachacamac said._

" _Thank you. And thank you, Tikal. I'm not gonna let you down." Izuku said._

" _Hurry. Save your friends." the Mystic Chief's Daughter said._

Izuku returned back to his world. With a serious look, he pulled out the Chaos Emerald from his patch, glowing a bright light from it. The green aura appears, surrounding his body. Giving enough strength to prep for action.

"Okay… let's do it." Izuku said with determination in him.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

End of Chapter Seventeen

 **Author's Note:** Well, another chapter is done. You didn't think I would post another chapter today, especially on a Thursday. Well, here's what happened. You might heard the news of the Chemical Plant explosion in Houston earlier this week. Of course, I was suppose to go back to work yesterday and today, but didn't because of the explosion occurs. So I decided to post the chapter today instead. Don't worry, this is the warm up chapter leading up to the action.

Also, don't worry about the Space Combat. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are warming up for the big one coming up. And don't worry, Eggman will be there as well.

So buckle up, we're about to venture through the USJ Incident. Next couple of chapters will be longer. I'll give it my best.

Review and DM me for questions on this chapter.


	19. Chapter 18: The USJ Incident

Chapter Eighteen: The USJ Incident

* * *

Near the beach of where the old airfield was located, a Red Navigation Marker Buoy floating in the water. A pair of Seals were laying at the bottom. On the top, Seagulls were on top of it, looking around the sea. Other Seagulls were flying around it from above. The sound of the ocean coming to shore was peaceful, many mammals wondering around the area all calm… that is until… one of the seals caught a glimpse of something flying towards the airfield at a fast rate.

The Blue Typhoon swings past the buoy, creating a humongous trails of waves. The seals got off the buoy and back in the water in time while the Seagulls flew away quick before they were hurt by the ship. In the bridge, Tails clinched his teeth, trying to control the ship carefully while the others including the hedgehogs were back inside, strapping tight with seat belts on. Clinching on the arms of their chairs while the ship was vibrating.. They escape from the battle with Eggman for now to get to the airfield.

"I didn't think entering the atmosphere that much difficult. Especially escaping from Eggman. What that really the plan, Sonic?" the fox cub asked.

"Will deal with Eggman later! I know I didn't destroy the Death Egg! But we did manage to destroy a couple of ships! That will stall at least a chance to advance!" the hedgehog yelled.

"How closer to this airfield you're talking about?!" Knuckles asked as Tails look on the radar where the arrow was leading them.

"We're almost there! Once we hit the runway, brace for a big landing!" He yelled back.

"Hope we make it! This is crazy!" Amy yelled.

"I think I'm about be sick by this roller coaster ride!" Vector yelled.

"I can see the airfield! Hang on, everyone! We're about to make land fall!" Tails yelled, pulling down the level to slow the ship down.

Tons of Seagulls were on the runway. They heard the Blue Typhoon's Engine roaring before looking to see the ship getting closer. They all flew away into the air as the ship lands on the runway. The ship continues to scratch the runway. Sparks were created behind the ship. Tails manage to steady the ship as it slow down. He cuts the engines off before anything else happen. Took a deep breath before looking back at the others to see if their okay.

"Is anyone okay?" he asked.

"Don't worry, buddy. We're all fine." Sonic said as they were all dizzy from the ship's landing.

The Freedom Fighters took a couple of minutes to recuperate from the hard landing. They stood up from their chairs to exit from the bridge. They later exit from the ship and begin looking around at the old airfield which would be temporary home to try to stop Eggman. Sonic and Tails were wandering around the place, remembering old days when the two would have Izuku over to hang out. They couldn't wait to see him again especially for Sonic, who been a close friend to the child since his bullying problems with Bakugo.

"Hurry and get the luggage out! Still have work to do!" Amy yelled as the Lightning Bolt Society were grabbing the supplies and other stuff from the ship.

"Seriously? Can we just take a break?" Dave asked, holding on to other boxes.

"Sorry. It's your fault from sneaking in to the ship. Now get moving." Amy said, holding her Piko Piko Hammer in her hand, threaten them to use it. Other members quickly grabbing the other supplies before the pink hedgehog do anything crazy to them.

"All right. We can use the hangers as our homes to sleep and cook. Will can bring all our supplies in there and start making our base from there. The Blue Typhoon can stay in the middle. At least we got a runway on the ship so we can keep the aircrafts inside the hanger's ship. We got a lot of work to do so let's get right to it. After that, we can cook something to eat for dinner tonight." Tails said.

"What about you two? Are you planning to meet that boy?" Espio asked referring to Izuku.

"Of course. I'm not wasting time to see him. See y'all later." Sonic said, boosting his speed out of the airfield.

"He's really excited to see him." Charmy said.

"It has been ten years since we last saw him so I better get going myself." Tails said.

"It's okay if I come along. Looking forward to meet this boy." Knuckles said.

"You can come if you want. Better be cautious before other people find out about seeing talking animals." Tails said.

"Hey, if it's okay, can you please bring the human boy to the airfield? It would be nice to see if we can meet him all for the first time." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese replied, happily.

"Trust me. You're gonna like him. Will bring him here to meet you all." Tails said.

"What about Eggman? We know he'll be bringing his army to come after us since we're on Earth." Shadow said.

"That's true. But we stalled him for the time being. If he were to attack, this planet would be on high alert by now. My guess he's gonna wait until the time come. So don't worry, as long as we get the base ready, will be prepare to take down Eggman." Tails said. "For now, let's stay put and see what happens."

"That's fine then. Just need to be cautious in case Eggman does attack." Silver said.

"Exactly. All right, guys. Will see you later. I promise will bring Izuku to meet you guys." Tails said as he and Knuckles were leaving the airfield.

"Be careful out there." Amy said as they others waved goodbye.

Both Tails and Knuckles were flying from the forest and into the air. The fox cub knows where Izuku's Apartment was so the echidna followed him while trying to catch up with Sonic.

* * *

Back at U.A., inside the Teacher's Lounge, Toshinori, who came back from doing Hero Work earlier today in the city, is currently in his true form. He already was at his limit from all that work. Plus, he was late for the final period which he was scheduled to do.

Sitting on the couch, he rested for a while, hoping that he can gain enough strength before going to the USJ Building. He grab his phone to call one of the teachers for any updates in class. First he called Thirteen. But wasn't answering. Next he called Aizawa. No answer. Finally, he tries to call Vlad King. Yet, no answer as well. It went to the same voice mail after calling all three of them. He was curious on why they weren't answering. Another thought they were probably busy with the class that they didn't want to be disturbed.

"Can't get to either Thirteen, Aizawa, or Vlad King. Then again they are teaching. Unlike me." He said. "I'm neglecting my duties because I spent the entire morning commute being heroic." He slapped himself on the head in stupidity. "And amateur move what was I thinking?" He then looks up with an idea. "Perhaps I should just show up at the end and say something inspiring. A good ten minutes out of my uniform…."

He transform to his Muscular Form within seconds, standing up from the couch. **"** **Time to join my stude-"** He was interrupted when the door slide open.

"Hold your horses." Principal Nezu enter the lounge before closing the door behind them.

" **Principal Nezu. Good to see you."** He said.

"Good to see you, too. I was wondering why you were late when the period started. But I guess I know why." Nezu pulled out a tablet, showing the hero a headline news reads "All Might Resolves Three Incidents in Only One Hour" with many photos of the Hero on it. "Look at the news. Shall I read to you?"

All Might flinched by the reaction of the headline. Nezu let out a sigh before continuing his say.

"The fault mainly belongs to the Roughen that still cause trouble in the city despite you being here. But you also have to learn not to react every time you hear of an incident. You haven't change all these years. You always been pro active. Only now, your heroism must be limited because of your injury. Even though the emerald you mention did heal the scar and not coughing blood so that's good news. Bad news, your limit of the current form is still at that time limit. Plus, you also got the added work of training Midoriya as the successor to One for All. You insist on remaining the Symbol of Peace. And the only way is justifying to staying out of the spotlight is by teaching. That's why I gave you this job." Nezu explained before turning around to see smoke coming out from All Might. "Oh dear, your smoking. That can't be good."

Suddenly, the smoke boom surrounding the hero. Once it was gone, he was back in his true form thanks to his limit. Though he wasn't happy when Nezu wasted his time with his talking.

"It looks like you need to stay in the lounge and relax a little while longer." the principal climb on another couch across from the hero to sit. "The other teachers will understand. Their more than capable. But now that you are a teacher, All Might. I really wish you prioritized your students over your hero work. Including helping Midoriya out with his training. Of course he does have the emerald with him at all time, but likely help him out more often. After all, there's other Hero Agencies working across the city."

"Yes. I guess you're right, principal." Toshinori said. "So I was gonna head over to the USJ to make an appearance now actually if you don't mind."

"Even if you went now, you'll probably have to return as almost right away." Nezu said, poring a cup of tea in the glass. "So you might as well stick around and listen to some of my teaching philosophy."

Toshinori knew where this was going. He was gonna hear the principal's boring talk. _"Great. This is turning to a lecture."_ He thought as Nezu poor tea in an another cup, giving it to All Might.

"Here. Drink up." the principal said before drinking his tea.

" _He's so long winded when there's tea involved. And I'm still a little concerned that I couldn't get in touch with Thirteen, Aizawa, or Vlad King."_ Toshinori thought.

"Let's start by discussing Combat Petigo G as through the lens of Ethical Quirk Use." Nezu said.

"You know you haven't change in all these years, sir." Toshinori said.

It was a gonna be a long day for the Symbol of Peace to hear the principal's boring talk. They think it was just a peaceful day at the academy. But what they didn't notice behind the curtains at USJ, a battle was occurring in the darkness and the students were in grave danger.

* * *

Back at USJ, the others students that didn't get suck in the portal were at the exits. They would go ahead and head out. But with Kurogirl around, their hopes of escaping were dimmed. Thirteen was still them but among the group were Iida, Uraraka, Rikado, Mezu, Mina, Sero and Hagakure of Class 1-A. Jurota, Pony Tsunotori, Reiko, Setsuna, Kinoko, Yui, Kojiro, and Kosei of Class 1-B. They were getting worried for the other students that were suck in to the portals. No doubt that they were still here in the building. But they were scattered throughout the zones they were sent.

"Shoji, do you see them? Anything at all?" Iida asked as the boy use his Dupli-Arms Quirk. One of the arms use for an eye to see. The other arm form an ear to hear. Another for a mouth to form. He use it to see if can see and hear from the other students that were scattered.

"They've been scattered across the facility." He answered. "But both Class 1-A and Class 1-B are still here."

The students grew a sigh of relief after hearing the good news of their classmates safe. They look in front to see the exit where Kurogirl was blocking their way.

"What we going to do? This guy can't be effected by physical attacks and can apparently teleport stuff?" Sero asked.

"There's gotta be something we can do. Otherwise, there's nothing we can do." Jurota said.

"Is there any plan, now is the time to think." Kosei said.

Thirteen stood in between the students and the villain in front. The hero was thinking the same thing. Can't come with a plan to get to the exits. Until something came up from her head. She turn to the students behind her. "Class Rep." She referring to Iida.

"Yes." He said.

"I have a job for you. Run to the school and tell the facility what's going on here." the hero answered as Iida and the students were stunned by that answer. "The alarms aren't sounding. And our phones and radios are useless by now. One of these villains must be to blamed. Even though Eraserhead is canceling other people's Quirks left and right. We're still completely sealed off from the outside world. Likely whoever causing this interference hid as soon as they warp into the USJ. They can be anywhere. Impossible to hunt down. I'll be faster for you to run and get help and to find who else is jamming everything."

"Yes, but… it'll be disgraceful for me to leave you all behind." Iida said.

"There's no Emergency Exit." Rikado said as Iida turn to see both him, Sero, Jurota, Kojiro, and Kosei walking next to him. "There are lots of alarm outside. That's why their keeping us trap outside the USJ, right?"

"As long as you get outside, they won't follow." Sero said as they got in defensive stance with serious looks.

"That's true. A good chance you can still make it to the school." Kosei said.

"As long as we can provide cover, you can make it." Jurota said, using his Quirk to turn Beast Mode.

"Blow this stupid mist away with your engine legs." Sero said.

"Use you're Quirk to save others. Be a real hero." Thirteen said as Mezo join in with the other boys.

"I can help you out." Ochako said as Iida turn to the girls, who were smiling except for Yui, want to help. "Just like I did when Itsuka and I help you in the cafeteria. Okay? No prob."

"You're our Class Rep. We know you can do it." Mina said.

"Believe in yourself." Hagakure said.

"Will back you up." Kojiro said.

Iida was surprise by all the courage words by his classmates and other students of Class 1-B. He grew a serious look, agreeing to their decision. He look towards the villain, getting in position to run past him with Engine Quirk ready.

"Even if this is your only option, are you really foolish enough ton confront your enemies?!" Kurogirl use his Quirk to try to teleport Iida away.

Thirteen quickly use the Black Hole Quirk, sucking the mist into his finger. Hoping that is the plan for Iida to make his way to the exit.

* * *

Back at the Flood Zone, Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta, Hiryu, Shoda, and Ibara were on board the ship, surrounding by villains who were in the water, preparing to go on the ship to attack the children. Five of the six students were ready for a fight. But for the little pervert, he was scared as hell not want to fight real villains.

"What you mean, fight? Are you crazy?" Mineta scream, with tears coming out comically. "These guys might kill All Might and you think we can take them? Did you hit your head when we got warp here?"

While the hero continues to act like a crybaby, the five students look down with serious looks at the villains in the water. "Think about it." Izuku said while thinking. "Those villains down there clearing has an advantage in the water and assume that's where we fight."

"Are you even listening?!" Mineta yelled but the others didn't pay attention to him.

"So what's the plan?" Hiryu asked. "I mean with that emerald you got, you can just jump in there and take them out easily. But you could be in a difficult spot when it's the water. They can easily take us down from there." the Scales Quirk user turn to Mineta, still crying comically. "Or we can use that crybaby there as bait and let them take him on while we get to land safe."

"I like that idea. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Because he's crying is annoying." Shoda said.

"100% true." the frog girl said.

"Seriously? That's mess up! Use me a bait! You guys are sorry!" Mineta said.

"No! We can't do that… even though he's… special..." Izuku said, can't come up with the words. "But I know one thing. These guys don't know our Quirks.

"You got a point." Ibara said.

"Okay. So let's talk Quirks. I'll go first if you want." Tsuyu said. "Obviously I can jump high. And cling to pretty much to any wall. Then of course, there's my tongue. I can stick it out about 20 meters. And I can spit out stuff out of my stomach so I can clean it. That's not really useful. Finally I also some toxic mucus. It just stings a bit. We can only use my tongue and my jump here. Forget about the last things."

"My Quirk is Scales. I can form them throughout my entire body. I can use to shoot the scales with strength and speed. Also can be use like armor for combat. Similar to Tetsutetsu's Iron Quirk. So that's a big advantage I can take. I can shoot these guys for sure. But in the water, if only they climbed on the boat, we probably got a great advantage of taking these guys on." Hiryu said.

"Mine is Twin Impact. Any site of where an impact happen, I can create a second impact at that point. It'll be many times stronger than the original." Shoda said.

"Mine is Vines. You can tell the vines is my long hair style. If I were to use it that much, my hair will be long gone. But since we're in a zone full of water, I can grow it back quickly. I can create shield from any attack with the vines. Plus like the frog girl's tongue, my Quirk can capture a couple of villains from attacking us. Finally, another move where I can create an area full of vines so it can make contact with any enemy."

"Mine is Super Strength. But I do have this emerald with me. You can tell the green aura around my body which means it give me a ton of strength. Also, the Quirk I mention can give enough power to beat an enemy. It keeps me from breaking any parts of my bone when I use it. This emerald is protection from any bones I broke." Izuku said before turning to Mineta. "What about you?"

The little pervert pulled one of his balls from his head before a new one grow quickly, replacing the one that he pulled. "I got these sticky balls." Mineta place the ball on the wall, sticking on it. "They're can stick to any object. They can grow back after I pull one of them off. But I'll bleed if I use too much. Oh and they don't stick to me, I can bounce right off of them."

The others stared at Mineta with dumbfounded looks. The boy look at them until tears form out of his eyes, causing him to cry again comically.

"Don't look at me like that! That's why I say we wait for the Pro Heroes to come! My Quirk is not usable for battle and we're all gonna die!" He yelled, crying.

"N-No, no. Use have an incredible power. Really, we just need to figure out how to use it." Izuku said, trying to calm him down.

Suddenly, one of the villains use it's Quirk to cut the boat in half. They were tired of waiting. They decided to make their move on the students. The boat started to sink

"Crap! We're so busy planning this and they were getting restless! We gotta think of something!" Hiryu yelled as Mineta started using his balls to throw it at them. "Seriously? You think that's gonna attack them? Watch this!"

Hiryu activated his Quirk with his arms. Forming scales on them, he started aiming at the villains by shooting them out. They quickly scattered away from his attack. Many of them went around to dodge the attack while others stayed behind but dodged them from underwater.

"They're moving to the other side!" Shoda yelled as Izuku look down.

"Midoriya, better think of something or we're gonna be fish food with these guys! Hurry up and think!" Hiryu yelled while shooting his scales.

Izuku look down at the water seeing one of the villains examining the balls floating near him. He notice something strange that the villain tries to get the ball away from him. He looks at Hiryu using his Quirk on them. The villains were afraid of their Quirks. Then it hit him. He had an idea now as he tap on the Scales Quirk user back, which got his attention.

"I think I got an idea." he said.

"What you mean?" Hiryu asked.

"When you were using your Quirk, they move quickly. Before that, Mineta threw his balls at them and the one of the villains didn't want to touch them. It's like their afraid of our Quirks. That means we may have the advantage." Izuku said with a serious look, turning to the vine girl. "Ibara, use your vines until I say other wise. I'll be a decoy for them. Wait for my signal when I jump the boat."

"That' suicide!" Shoda yelled.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Izuku said as he jumped from the boat, yelling out his battle cry.

"Are you kidding me? That boy will be killed. Oh, well. Looks like we're gonna win this thing after." one of the villains said as they activated their Quirks, ready to kill the students.

"Now Ibara!" Izuku yelled, which got many of the villains confused.

"What's that kid talking about?" one of the villains asked.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, multiple vines popped out from the water, snatching every villains that surrounded the boat. They were struggling to get out. "The lord will never forgive you for what you try to do to us! You will be punished for your crimes!" Ibara yelled as Izuku use his right hand, preparing to use his fingers to snap. "Go for it, Midoriya!"

Red lines appears on his fingers from bellow his glove. _"I use the Delaware Smash technique. And then Shoda can use his Quirk to create the same impact. That way all the villains in our area will be knock unconsious and we can make our escape from there. Tsu will grabbed Mineta and Ibara_ _can wrap her vines around Tsu while wrapping both Shoda and Hiryu. That way they can get out safely off the ship._ _Gotta do it fast or they'll be even more trouble. This is it! I have to do it now!"_ Izuku thought. "DELAWARE… SMASH!"

Izuku snapped his fingers with a shockwave going through the water. Creating a whirlpool type. "Shoda! You use Quirk now!" He yelled.

Shoda use his Twin Impact to create the same impact Izuku just did. But this time, it was more stronger than the Delaware Smash. The whirlpool was bigger and the villains surrounding the boat. Ibara quickly unwrap her vines around them. She wrap another set of vines around Tsuyu and two more around both Hiryu and Shoda. Everyone was off the ship. Izuku was about to fall in the water only for the frog girl to use her tongue to wrap it around him.

"Mineta, throw your balls in that whirlpool! That way many of them lands on the villains and they can be stuck together, preventing them to escape!"

The little pervert threw as many balls from his head to the whirlpool. The water was rising back up but the balls got stuck on the villains' body. More and more villains came together, being stuck by the ball, preventing them from getting out. Ton of water engulf on the villains in the hole where Izuku's Quirk created. From there, water shot out with both the villains and the two pieces of boat flying above. They were okay as they landed back in the water. The villains were unconscious after landing.

"That plan worked! We did it! Good job, Midoriya! That's why you came in 1st in the Entrance Exam! You're plan was amazing!" Hiryu said.

"W-Well… it was nothing… really." Izuku said, looking down. "Anyway, we better get to land. Find the others as soon as possible and get out of here, too."

"Right!" Hiryu said.

"That was too close." Shoda said. "But we made it alive."

"The lord blessed you, Midoriya. He shine a light to you." Ibara said.

"You were amazing." Tsuyu said.

The others flew out of the Flood Zone. They landed near shore so they decided to walk on water. They saw other battle scenes happening where both Aizawa and Vlad King were dealing with the villains at the Central Plaza. They know they didn't want to deal with that so they let their teachers do all the fighting.

"Hey, there's the exit." Hiryu pointed his finger to his left, seeing stairs and a doorway. "We can make a break for it while our teachers are dealing with the villains. That's our best way to get out and warn the school of what's happening."

"Are you sure? Do you think our teachers will make it?" Shoda asked.

"If I know Vlad King who has a neat Quirk, then yes. Plus, you have Class 1-A's Teacher Eraserhead who can can erase Quirks. So the advantage is our teachers getting it done. I know they will. Trust me." Hiryu said.

Izuku knows Hiryu was right. But something in him doesn't feel right. He has that feeling that if more villains appears, the likely hood that the teachers will be wore out and fatigue through all that fighting they been through. The tables could turn directly into the villains' favor. "If they don't get the backup, they're gonna be overrun. They'll end up being beaten by those villains who was trying to keep us safe." He said with a serious look.

The others look at him, knowing he was insane of thinking of going there to rescue the teachers.

"Are you trying to get us kill? You're insane, right?" Mineta asked.

"Please tell me you're not saying… we have to go help them?' Shoda asked when Hiryu grabbed Izuku by the collar.

"Midoriya, don't pull this crazy stunt. We went through hell with those villains at the Flood Zone. We manage to get out of there safe. And now, you want to go to the Central Plaza to help our teachers? Remember what I told you what was there? That big humanoid creature with a brain. No telling what that thing does. Look, I respect you Midoriya. All of Class 1-B likes you. But you're making a big mistake. That's your death sentence right there if we go to the plaza. Plus, our teachers could get angry at us. Never know, they might expel us from U.A. for interfering in the match. The exit is just right there. We go now, we go get help and have a chance of getting the other teachers to help." He said as Izuku stare at him with a serious look, grabbing his wrist.

"I'm not saying we should interfere. I'm just saying we should at least help them out and take on a couple of villains to at least make it easier for them." He said.

"That's still insane. I don't know what to do either." Hiryu said, taking his hand off his collar. "You're making a big mistake if you do this."

Izuku knew Hiryu was right. If they were to interfere, they would get hurt and no telling. Plus, he did mention about the humanoid monster they saw with Shigaraki. If they were to interfere with that, what could go wrong? Izuku was on a tough spot, especially putting the others in a bad position. Either they go to the exit or go to the Central Plaza.

It was a decision that he had to choose.

* * *

Back in the city, it didn't took longer for Sonic to find Izuku's Apartment. He had to go through the streets, speeding past a ton of traffic, dodging cars and hopping them the same time. Plus, running past red lights which doesn't effect him since civilians couldn't see a speedy hedgehog sped past them. The hedgehog look up at the apartment building. Same as it was before from ten years ago. He decided to take a short cut speeding on the side of the building to find the window to Izuku's Bedroom.

The hedgehog found it within seconds. He notice the window was locked. Probably thought the boy left it like that thinking they would return to the planet soon. Sonic slid the window open and climbed in the room. He landed on the bed before touching the carpet. Looking around the room he could see all the All Might stuff. The poster, the blanket, the other action figures and many more that relates to the Symbol of Peace.

" _Izuku still has the entire thing. Guess he hasn't change his room since Tails and I were here. He really does like All Might that much."_ He thought, feeling the nostalgia in him remembering the memories.

"Hey, Sonic." the hedgehog turn to see both Tails and Knuckles entering from the window.

"What took you guys so long?" He asked.

"Uh,… Tails was showing me the location of this place… plus your speed is the quickles so we had to fly cautiously to make sure no one was watching." Knuckles said, looking around at the bedroom. "So this the human child's bedroom I believe. I wonder what's with all these stuff that is the same person on it?"

"He's name is All Might. Izuku always like him as his fan. He show us a video on the computer of him rescuing people in this big accident on the road. He always want to be like him." Tails said.

"Really? He has to be that awesome since he has all this stuff." Knuckles said.

"Trust me. He always like him." Tails said, changing to another subject. "Anyway, looks like he's not here. My guess that now he's at school or something."

Knuckes look around on Izuku's Desk. He saw comic books and magazine relates to Heroes were scattered on them. The echidna move a couple of books to find some significant to see. He notice a magazine that shows All Might with U.A. Academy Building behind him. Plus a piece of paper with it. "Guys, I think we know where that boy is." He gave them the magazine and paper to let them examine them.

"Hey, look. It seems Izuku is now at the place called U.A. Academy. It's a school for students to go to become Heroes. A school to become Heroes? That's very interesting." Tails said.

"Well, Izuku did mention he want it to become a Hero. Going to a school where they can become Heroes is very a start." Sonic said.

"No way. Take a look on the magazine." Tails said, showing the page to Sonic. "I think this is why Izuku went to that school. All Might is a teacher there at U.A."

"That's awesome. I never thought he would be at the school of where Izuku is becoming a Hero. And who else can teach him to be a Hero is his favorite idol. I tell you what. Let's go there and meet Izuku." Sonic said.

"Seriously? I'm not sure because he's probably in class, studying and all. We don't want to interrupt him at the time of class happening." Tails said.

"And we can't just walk in there. Everyone will likely call the police and say they saw three talking animals. It's the last thing we need for this city to go crazy." Knuckles said.

"Plus, we don't know where U.A. is at." Tails said.

"Unless you can activate the Tornado and bring it here so that way we can fly around the city and find that building that matches the same one on the magazine. Besides, not only Izuku will be glad to see us. I really do want to meet All Might." Sonic said as Tails let a sigh.

"Fine. I'll contact the others and let them know the Tornado will be active so they won't need to worry about it." Tails said as he grab his Miles Electric. He contact it the others first before activating the plane from the Blue Typhoon's Hanger on Autopilot. It would take three minutes to be there at their position. "All right, the Tornado's on its way. Once it comes pass the open window, will jump out and on the Tornado. From there, we can begin looking for the U.A. Building like on the magazine we found."

"All right, buddy. Can't wait for it to get here." Sonic said.

Suddenly, they heard something from the front door. The door knob shaking. Both animals quickly hid underneath Izuku's Bed. They heard the door open when they saw footsteps entering the room. They slowly move up to see who it was. It was Inko, with a basket in her hand getting the usually dirty clothes from her son's bedroom.

" _Who is that?"_ Knuckles whispered.

" _That's Izuku's mother. She looks so different now. She pretty much let herself go."_ Sonic said, giving a hit by Tails on the shoulder. _"What? I'm just stating facts."_

"Another laundry day to do. That boy's been really hard on his training so far." Inko said, getting the last clothes in the basket. She was on her way out only to stop halfway. She turn around and notice the window that both anthropomorphic went through was open. She had a curious look on her face. "That's weird. When was that window open? Izuku never open the window before."

Both Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were cautious now that the window was open. Even worst, she was about to closed it. Difficult for them to get out especially when the Tornado was on its way towards their location. They had to think of something to get her distracted. Tails look on the Miles Electric to see the Tornado was almost here. He look around under the bed. He found a ball and decided to throw it towards a vase in the living room. He didn't want to do it. But he had to. The fox cub ran out from the bed and threw the ball to the vase. He quickly got back underneath without being detected.

The ball hit the vase, causing to fall to the floor, shattering it. Inko jumped as she saw the vase on the floor. She ran out of the room as the three quickly ran out from the bed and into the open window where the Tornado make on time. Tails jump in his cockpit, deactivating the auto-pilot to take control of the plane. Both Sonic and Knuckles were standing on the top wing.

"I wish I didn't want to do that!" Tails said.

"Don't worry, will tell Izuku the truth about today! Let's go find this U.A. Academy!" Sonic said as they flew away from the apartment complex to the city.

* * *

 **Landslide Zone**

In another zone of the building, the Landslide Zone was located to the East. The zone simulates sloped terrain with building remains. In the zone, the fight just came to an end. Todoroki use his Ice Quirk to freeze the villains' attack. They were all ice up but many of them were shivering from how cold the ice was. Behind the boy were both Kamakiri and Kaibara from Class 1-B. Though they did got in to the action, pretty much it was Todoroki that did most of the fight.

"You were woefully unprepared." the Ice and Fire Quirk user said to the villains. "In fact, it looks to us that you had no training. You haven't had the slightest idea how to use your Quirks." Todoroki turn to the two boys behind him. "Come on. Let's go find the other students around the building."

"You sure their not gonna do nothing?" Sen asked.

"Don't worry, their frozen with my Quirk. They're not gonna do anything to us. They'll be like this once we get help from the school." Todoroki said.

The two agree as they were walking past the villains, catching with the Class 1-A student. Many of the villains were scarred Todoroki. In the meantime, the boy was in deep thought. He was thinking about earlier when he heard Shigaraki mention that they were here to kill All Might. There was still questions to be ask on how the Villains manage to sneak in to the academy with the media as their decoy to move in.

"Hey, you okay?" Sen asked.

"I'm fine. I was thinking about that person with the hands said they were here to kill All Might. If they are, why are these villains they brought here the weakest ones we can beat." Todoroki said. "Doesn't make any sense."

"Not sure. Either way, All Might is not here. That's a good thing. But we do need him to get rid of these guys. Especially that person you mention just now. Let's not forget that big monstrous thing with a brain on his head. Wonder what it will do when we encounter it?" Sen asked.

"I don't know. For now, we just need to look around and find our classmates. Then get out of here to warn the school." Todoroki said.

Suddenly, two villains were trying to ambush the others. One had a knife, attacking from the front while the other had a pole to take to stab them from behind. Kamakiri activated his Quirk, producing large blades on both his arms. He cut the pole in half like a scissor, saving the two boys from death. Todoroki use his Ice Quirk by using his right foot, forming Ice on the ground, freezing two villains within seconds.

"Thanks, Kamakiri. You save our lives." Sen said.

"Don't mention it. These guys try to ambush us. Lucky I saw that attack before they would do something." Togaru said.

"Like I said, these guys are low level thugs. They don't have the capacity of trying to take us down. But they are three villains that are very dangerous." Todoroki said.

"Maybe we should ask these guys if they know anything about killing All Might? It won't hurt a thing to ask." Sen said.

"Very well, then." Todoroki approach the man who tried to attack them a knife. He gave him a serious but scary look. "Listen well. If you stay frozen, and yourselves will slowly die as your body will succumb to frost bites and hypothermia. Luckily for you, I want to be a Hero. So I will like to avoid any unnecessary cruelty." The boy place his hand in front of the thug's face. "But I will only do that if you tell me how you plan on killing All Might."

"Definitely don't want to be like that guy frozen in ice." Togaru said.

"No kidding." Sen said.

* * *

 **Mountain Zone**

Located to the south of the building, the Mountain Zone simulates a rocky, mountainous area, filled with cliffs. At that zone, both Momo, Jiro, and Kaminari, along with both Itsuka and Monoma of Class 1-B were dealing with the villains. Kaminari screamed comically when a big muscular villain. was about to launch his fist towards him. But suddenly, Itsuka activate his Quirk where her right hand grew bigger, deliver a big punch on the villain, sending him flying and hitting another rock, forcing him to be unconscious.

"Thank you, Kendo. That was close." the Lightning Quirk user said.

"Focus on fighting these guys besides running away!" She said, hitting another thug with her Quirk.

Jirou was fighting another villain with a sword created by Momo. The Creation Quirk user created her weapon of a staff as the two were fighting villains armed with weapons of their own. Kaminari and Itsuka join with the two as they got into defense stance. Though Kaminari was scarred and nervous on fighting villains. For the girls, it didn't matter to them. Right now, they were surrounded by a ton of villains.

"Great! Now we're trapped!" Kaminari said.

"Is there any plan to decide now is the time to say it." Momo said.

"Kendo, you can use your Quirk to bulldoze these guys." Jirou said.

"I would love too. But against a ton of them with the odds stack in favor of them, I think we need something to take these guys down." She said when she notice someone was missing. "Hey, where's Monoma?"

The others look around and notice the Copy Quirk user wasn't there with them. "Yeah. Was there suppose to be another person with us? Isn't he from Class 1-B?" Jirou asked.

"Why bother. He doesn't even like our class. Especially Izuku." Momo said, referring to the incident between them when Itsuka brought them to her class to meet the other classmates the previous day.

"Forget it. Let's focus on these guys first! We have to think of a plan to get rid of these guys." Itsuka said when turning towards Kaminari. "Hey, your Quirk is Electricity, right?"

"Uh, duh. Of course it is. Why is that?" He asked.

"Shoot out a ton of Electricity all over the plan to shock these guys." Jirou said.

"Seriously? Were you paying attention to the Combat Training? Some partner you were." Kaminari continue his rant. "I can cover my body with electricity. But even if I try shooting out, it will go everywhere. I take you guys along or did you want shock treatment. I can't even call for help because there still an interference jamming the signal on my headset. So I'm counting on you three. I'm no help in this situation. You got to us out of here. Please."

"You're a real damsel in distress, aren't you?" Jirou asked when Kaminari try to speak. Only for him to dodge another villain's attack. That's when the Jackphone Quirk user kick him on the back, sending him towards the villains. "New idea! You're our favorite stun gun!"

"Seriously?" He asked, slamming himself on the villain, using his Quirk to shock him. He turn to Jirou with a normal look. "Hey, this is working. I'm super strong." He face turn to a smile one, giving a thumbs up to the girls. "Sit back you three. You can count on me."

"You are exhausting." Jirou said as she saw a villain coming towards her. She use her left Earphone Jack to connect to her boots which was as speakers, creating a soundwave by crumbling the rock the villain was using to attack her.

The villain's hand lay on the villain begin shocked by Kaminari's Quirk. He was being electrocuted at the same time. Then another villain with knives tries to jump in, only for Momo to create a catching net, catching the villain to the ground. Another villain tries to attack only for Itsuka to use his Quirk to punch the villain, knocking him with other villains being electrocuted. One villain with machettes tries to kill Jirou, but Momo kicks him out of the way.

"It's ready." she said as she use her Quirk, creating a big blanket in the air, covering the three girls.

Other villains were mocking that move by Momo. But they didn't notice it was a big advantage for Kaminari. He use his Quirk to create a big field of electricity in that spot, shocking the entire villains from there. Only took a couple of seconds for every villain, falling unconsciously to the ground.

"Nice job, Kaminari. Way a go, Yao-Momo." Itsuka said as Momo turns around, only for both Jriou and Itsuka to blush heavily to see her bosoms being exposed. Both girls quickly surround her, making sure she ain't exposed to Kaminari.

"Kaminari, don't you dare look!" Jirou yelled but no response.

They turn around to see the Lightning Quirk user's face being all retarded and funny. He had a little nosebleed coming out from his nose. Walking all funny while the girls look at him with dumbfounded looks.

"So this what happens when you use too much electricity." Itsuka said, letting out a sigh as the girls got out of the blanket

While Jirou and Itsuka looked at Kaminari, Momo turn around to see the view of the entire place. She had a concern look on her face for a certain cinnamon bun.

" _Izuku. I hope you're okay. Wherever you are right now."_ She thought.

* * *

Back at Central Plaza, Izuku, Tsuyu, Mineta, Hiryu, Shoda, and Ibara were hiding behind rocks. They decided to just to see how their teachers were doing in their battle before they head for the exits they saw earlier before leaving the Flood Zone. Hiryu didn't like that decision, thinking it was suicide. Deep down, he did care for his teacher, Vlad King. Didn't hurt to see how they were doing.

They watched as both Aizawa and Vlad King were fighting hard with the villains. The Eraser Hero use his cloth to tangle two villains before slamming them to the ground. The Blood Hero use his Quirk to trap them to the ground. Other villains were already trapped in Vlad King's Quirk, preventing them from coming back up to fight. "That should be the last of them." Aizawa said.

"I hope so." Vlad King said when he sense something from behind. He saw Shigaraki charging towards Aizawa. "Eraser, heads up! That villain with the hands is coming towards you!"

"I deal with him!" Aizawa charges towards him. He using his cloth as he first move. Shigaraki grabbed it, preventing him from being trapped. As they gotten closer, the Eraser Hero struck first, sending an elbow to his stomach.

Izuku and the others watched on as they smile for their teacher. But Tsuyu notice something. She saw that Shigaraki blocked his elbow with his other hand.

"It was hard to see when you were jumping around. But I found your weak spot… it's your hair." Shigaraki said, making Aizawa flinched. His hand that block his elbow begin to use his Decay Quirk, making his elbow turning to decay. "When it drops, it means you stopped using your Quirk. Your usually blink more often. Don't push yourself too hard now. You might just fall apart. Would that be ashamed?"

Aizawa's elbow was cracking, showing the part of his body thanks to the Decay Quirk Shigaraki was using. The others students were shocked by this.

"Aizawa, I'm coming!" the others saw Vlad King charging towards Shigaraki. The Blood King jumped to launch a punch on his face. But what he didn't expect is when out of nowhere, the humanoid monster jumped in to action, deliver a massive punch in the hero's stomach. Vlad King cough out megatons of blood from his mouth, feeling the effects of the beast for the first time.

"Poor Vlad King. Next time don't interfere in my business. But don't worry, you'll be next after I'm done with Eraserhead. In the meantime, I'll let the Nomu have fun with you as planned." Shigaraki said in a taunting tone.

Hiryu clinched his fist in anger after seeing his teacher went down. He want to charge in to the fight to save his teacher. But Izuku grabbed him, preventing him to going in danger. Even though Izuku wants to go out there and save their teacher as well.

Aizawa quickly use his other fist to escape from Shigaraki's attack. He saw his elbow badly decay then his friend on the ground, struggling to get back up after the Nomu's attack. He saw another villain coming towards him. Dodging the punch, he punch right back at him. Then two more villains join, surrounding him as he was feeling tired and fatigue. Breathing hard from all that fighting.

"That annoying Quirk of yours isn't suited for drawing out fights against big groups is it?" Shigaraki asked, continue to taunt him. "Don't you think you're out of your little element here, Eraserhead? You're much better working stealthily. You're known for surprise attacks. Not fighting head to head. But despite knowing that, you didn't hesitate in jumping to this middle of the fight. To put your students in danger."

Another villains tries to attack Aizawa but dodges then attack. Then another tries to attack. But he use his Cloth to wrap around the villain's body, swinging him to another villain. Then punch the third one before breathing badly. He turn around and his eyes turn wide when the humanoid beast grabbed Vlad King by the neck with his hand, standing next to Shigaraki.

"Look at you. You're still standing. You're really are so cool." Shigaraki said. "But your friend ain't. My precious Nomu love nothing more than to choice this so called Hero. But if want to save your friend, you have to beat him in order to get the Blood Hero back. If I was you, I would hurry up and save him. Otherwise, he'll be turning blue and die. Nomu, go and kill Eraserhead."

The beast delivers another hard punch on Vlad King before slamming him to the ground. Then he flash from there to appear behind the Eraser Hero. Grabbing him by the head, slamming him multiple times on the ground. His blood and goggles went flying.

Izuku and the others were shocked and horrified. Their teachers were on the verge of not only losing… but facing death.

* * *

Back at the exits, Thirteen and students from Class 1-A and 1-B were dealing with Kurogirl, who was blocking the exits, preventing them from escaping and get help. Iida was prep and ready to use his Qurik to go fast out of the building. The Space Hero use her Black Hole Quirk, trying to suck the mist figure into her finger. But the villain didn't felt nothing hurting or anything. In fact, he was enjoying it.

"Ah, Black Hole." the Purple Mist Figure said. "The Quirk that sucks up matter until it turns into dust. Such astounding power. However, you're a Rescue Hero. Skilled at saving people from disasters. Consequently, that means you have little fighting experience on battlefields!"

Suddenly, a portal appear from behind Thirteen. The Space Hero was caught off guard by Kurogirl's surprise attack. She was about to be sucked in to the portal. Rest of the students behind her stood there in surprise. Her space suit was about to be tear opened. She was now in big trouble. There was nothing out of this one. Then, her suit tears open, sending pieces of it to the portal. Instead of using the Quirk on Kurogirl, the Space Hero use her Quirk… on herself, turning her into dust.

"I'm sorry… he got me..." she said.

"Thirteen!" Mina yelled with tears coming from her eyes.

"This is not good!" Setsuna said.

"Iida, get out of here!" Rikado yelled.

"Just go get help! Thirteen wants you do that! Do it for her! Go, hurry!" Jurota yelled.

Iida hear the Space Hero's reminder of being a hero replied in his head. Forming a serious look, he activated his Engine Quirk and begin spiriting towards the exits. Kurogirl saw him going for it. He wasn't gonna let him get away. Just inches from engulfing his entire mist on Iida, Kosei activated his Quirk by blowing air into his mouth, then blowing it back out creating a glass wall, preventing Kurogirl to attack. That didn't work as the mist figure went around it and tries to engulf both boys. Suddenly, Shoji jumped in with his six arms holding the villain as much as possible.

"Iida, hurry and get to the door! I'll hold him off much longer!" Shoji yelled as Iida quickly rush to the exit.

"Jurota, Kojiro! Go help him open the door! Hurry before its too late!" Kosei yelled.

Both Class 1-B Students rushes with Iida to the exits for him to open. The three saw a shadow above them. Another part of Kurogirl manage to escape from Shoji, preparing to engulf three boys in his mist.

* * *

 **Collapse Zone**

The Collapse Zone, located in the Northeast of the building, contains a simulated destroyed urban environment, with buildings found in precarious conditions. In one of the buildings, explosions were occurring on the top floor. Bakugo was going all out on every villain with his Quirk. It was too easy for him since the villains are the weak ones he's dealing with. He wasn't alone. Kirishima, along with Tetsutetsu and Awase were also in the building with him, fighting the villains as well.

Kirishima use his Harden Quirk with both arms, making it hard to use as a weapon against a villain, who was using a weapon. Blocking every attack from the villain, the boy then use his arm to cut the weapon in half. Then did a karate chop on the thug's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Tetsutetsu activated his Quirk, covering his entire body with Iron. Two villains use steel pole to hit the boy. Unfortually, no pain or effect on the boy didn't work because of the Quirk. It was similar to Kirishima's Harden Quirk. Finally, it was his turn to strike. He use his Iron Fist, delivers a big punch and the two villains, sending them flying to wall, knocking them unconsciously.

Awase took on three villains. He touch a couple of rocks in the building, activating his Weld Quirk. It gave him the ability to fuse objects together. By that, he created a baseball bat rock type. Easily he swung at the villain's leg, breaking his leg before deliver an elbow on his stomach. Another villain use a knife to swing at his but his dodges it with his head. He swung the bat at the side of the villain's face, deliver a knock out. Finally, he easily manage to beat the third villain by breaking his arm with the rock bat. Then knocking him out cold.

The fight lasted for about seconds as the two boys from Class 1-A and the other two from Class 1-B prevails in their fight. They look around to see all the villains they beaten, laying on the floor.

"I think that's the last of these guys." Bakugo said. "Bunch of weaklings."

"Yeah, that was a fight that favors us from the beginning." Awase said. "So now what?"

"We gotta find the rest of our class. Let's get out of here before more shows up." Kirishima said. "If we're both still at the USJ, then everyone else is probably is too. And not all of them had the fits and skills we do."

"We gotta make sure their safe. Especially since we screw things up earlier." Tetsutetsu said.

"If Thirteen would've suck that villain up, we would never be suck in like that." Kirishima said.

"To tell you the truth, it was mostly Bakugo's fault because he was so over headed to think he's better than all of us. But I did heard Midoriya kick his ass in the Combat Training." Awase said, triggering the Explosive Quirk user.

"WHAT YOU SAY YOU LITTLE PRICK?!" He yelled, ready to attack.

"Calm down. Look, this ain't the time to fight one another. We got to work as a team. Both our classes are scattered throughout the building. We gotta find them first." Kirishima said.

"You're right. Our friends are more important right now. They could be in danger. It's up to us to find them." Tetsutetsu said.

"You guys want to track everyone down, then have fun. But I'm gonna go destroy that warpe bastard." Bakugo said.

"Huh? You saw that physical attacks didn't hurt that guy." Kirishima said.

"Yeah, really. Don't be an idiot." Tetsutetsu said.

"SHUT UP!" Bakugo yelled, getting in the face with the Iron Quirk user. "I'm gonna take him down because he's the only way in and out! If I can off their escape route, they'll be stuck here and have to pay for what they done! We just have to figure it out!"

What they didn't notice, a villain shape like an iguana sneak in to the room using his cloaking to be invisible. Armed with knife, he charge towards the boy, ready to stab them. But Bakugo hold his attack by grabbing his head. He use his Explosive Quirk, knocking him out cold by the blast.

"Anyway, if all these villains are small fries like these guys, then are classmates can handle them." Bakugo said, holding the villain by the head. The three boys were stunned by that.

"What the hell he came from?" Awase asked.

"I'm shock that he knew he was about to attack despite the villain was invisible." Tetsutetsu said.

"You're actually timing was insane." Kirishima said with a smile. "Also, since when do you act so calm and rational? Usually you're all angry like that in the Combat Training."

"I'M ALWAYS CALM AND RATIONAL, YOU REDHEAD LOSER!" Bakugo yelled in anger.

"Then why you're yelling just when your calm and all, idiot." Awase said.

"SHUP UP, HEADBAND BOY!" Bakugo yelled.

"He really needs to go to Anger Management." Tetsutetsu said, rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, you three go find the others if you want too." Bakugo said, throwing the villain to the other side about to walk away.

"Wait, hold up. I think what you're really saying if you believe in our classmates." Kirishima said, activating his Quirk with his arms, pounding them together.

"If you do believe in them, then that means you believe in Midoriya." Tetsutetsu said, activating his Quirks with only both arms covered in Iron.

Bakugo was tired of hearing Midoriya's name but was calm by three boys mentioning that he does care for the rest of Class 1-A… perhaps not Izuku since his was stilll feeling the hatred of his former childhood friend.

* * *

 **[Music Insert:** **Hero A from My Hero Academia OST]**

 **Fire Zone**

Located in the Southwest of the building the zone simulates an urban environment that is constantly on fire. Inside the dome, three villains armed with weapons were running through the streets of fire, looking around for other students to take on. The three decided to split up, going through different directions. The villain armed with knives in both hands was running through the streets until he got hit from behind by Ojiro, who was upside down by using his tail on a railing. He look to see if anyone was coming. He didn't notice when one the villains, armed with a pole tries to ambush Ojiro from the air.

Suddenly, the words of KA-BOOM! BANG! BLAM! BONK! Appears out of nowhere, hitting the villain, flying backwards to another building. Ojiro look up front to see Manga Fukidashi on the street. He wrote the words on his bubble speech, saying "Are you okay?" The Tail user dropped to the ground, landing on the street in front of the Manga Hero.

"I'm fine. Thanks for saving me." He said when he saw another villain tries to charge towards them. "Look out behind you!"

The villain came inches closer, only to stop there. His legs were moving. Instead, when he look down, he notice he was sinking to the ground. "What the hell? I'm sinking!" He yelled, sinking down to the ground. His lower body already sunk to the ground, preventing him to get out of it. He was stuck big time.

"You guys, okay?" the two turn to see Honeuki appeared from the other side of the street.

"We're fine. Nice Quirk you got there." Ojiro said. "We better hurry up and find the others quickly."

They agree as they ran through the zone, finding anyone who came with them.

–

 **Squall Zone**

Located in the Northwest of the building, this zone simulates an urban environment that is constantly hit by heavy rainfall and strong winds. In an alley way, Koji saw four villains charging towards. Two from behind and two from the front. The Rock Hero was surrounded with nothing to do. It could mean the end for him. The villains from the front were about to attack him, only for a shadowing hand appeared from the left of them, slamming them to the wall next to them. The Rock Hero turn to non other than Tokoyami, who activated his Dark Shadow Quirk to save him.

Koji turn around to see the other two villains charge towards him from behind. Suddenly, the door to the left of them popped open, surprisingly. The villains look cautiously at the darkness in the other side of the door. Eyes and an evil smile caught them by surprise. Both hands pulled them in the room. The sound of screaming and multiple punches where heard. Something threw the villains back outside, slamming at the wall. They had both bumps and black eyes on their faces, unconscious from the incident.

The figure appears from the doorway, turn out to be Shihai Kuroiro of Class 1-B. His Quirk was Black, which he could hide in the darkness to surprise enemies is any dark place like a phantom would do. Kuroiro turn to both Koji and Tokoyami who saw his attack on them. He smile at them, giving a thumbs up. They smile back and return the thumbs up to him.

"Good job. Make that eight of them down. Will reducing their numbers but very slowly." Tokoyami said.

"Just gotta keep using the darkness to attack them. If we keep doing it, we got a chance at winning." Kuroiro said.

The three proceed through the zone to find more villains. And to find the others as well.

–

Back at the stairs, Iida proceed to run towards the exit with his Engine Quirk active. Both Jurota and Kojiro went up ahead as they made it to the doors. Usually they would slide open by itself. But because of the electricity lost in the building, it was up to them to open it for Iida in his bid to escape and get help from the Main Campus. Iida edging closer to the door as Kurogiri was about to engulf him in the mist.

"He's not gonna make it!" Hakagure yelled.

"We were so close!" Setsuna yelled.

Suddenly, Kurogiri felt backwards. Iida and the others were stunned. Even the villain was surprised. He look back to see it was non other than Uraraka, who activated her Zero Gravity Quirk on the metal plates behind his neck. Everyone was surprise by her chance.

"I don't know what he has, but this armor behind him could be his weak point!" She yelled by throwing the villain backwards in the air. "Run, Iida!"

"You pest! How dare you!" Kurogiri was angry as hell.

Both Jurota and Kojiro with enough strength, pulled open the twin doors. "They got it open!" Mina yelled.

"Go, hurry!" Jurota yelled.

Iida was halfway through the exit. Kurogiri wasn't gonna let him get away. He tries to attack despite the Zero Gravity Quirk was activate. Sero use his Tape Quirk to shoot out tape on the metal plates. Both Rikado and Kosei pulled the tape to yank the villain backwards.

"Pony, Yui, Reiko! Go for it now!" Kosei yelled.

Pony Tsunotori form a serious look on her face. She activated her Quirk by using her horns as a cannon. She launch both of them. At the same time, Reiko use her Poltergeist Quirk, manipulating a three medium size rocks. She gave one of them to Yui, who activated her Quirk by sizing the rock a little bigger than before. The Class 1-B Girls launch their attacks at the same time, hitting Kurogiri by the metal brace, sending him flying backwards.

At the same time, Iida finally manages to exit from the building. Using his Engine Quirk again, he sped up his speed as he was on his way to the main campus to get help. The other students cheered for their victory. Kurogiri knows for the first time he was outmatched. He never thought students that were training to become Heroes would find ways to beat him. It was not good news for him or the villains. The soon Iida was to return with the Pro Heroes, this mission would likely be a failure.

He had no choice but to warn Shigaraki.

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

Back at the Central Plaza, it was not looking good for both teachers. The Nomu was continuing his slaughtering ways. The beast begin breaking the arm of Vlad King. The Blood Hero already been beaten by the creature early on when he tried to save Aizawa from Shigaraki. The Nomu then grabbed Aizawa's arm, which his elbow was decayed by Shigaraki's Quirk. With one twist, he broke that aim. The Eraser Head screamed in pain. Meanwhile, Shigaraki look on with that psychotic smile, despite the hand covering his face.

"Poor, poor, poor Eraserhead. You like the pain don't ya? So sad that even your buddy, the Blood Hero can't help you out. Oh, that's right. He's all beaten up with his arm broken. Guess he now knows what it feels like. Besides, you're nothing but a worthless child."

Aizawa was anger by that comment. He tries to attack but the Nomu pinned his other arm, preventing him to get back up. Even worst, the beast use his knee to break the other arm. The Eraser Head screamed in pain from that effect. Shigaraki ordered the beast to grab the Blood Hero. Didn't take to long to bring him, slamming him to the ground next to Aizawa. Shigaraki ordered the Nomu to make them look at him. The beast use both hands, picking up both Heroes' heads to look at the Decay Quirk user.

"You guys make me sick." Shigaraki said, snapping his fingers as the Nomu slammed both heroes' face to the ground.

Near the water, Izuku, Mineta, Tsuyu, Hiryu, Ibara, and Shoda were watching in horror. Both teachers were getting brutally tortured. They never seen anything like this. Hiryu was clinching his fist in anger. He want to get in there save his teacher. His classmate didn't want him to go. They knew he would be just like Vlad King.

"I can't watch this anymore." Ibara said, with tears coming from her eyes.

"Vlad King… he's gonna die." Shoda said, covering his mouth in horror.

"We gotta do something. I can't stand here like this." Hiryu said, getting more anger

"Come on, we have to get out of here." Mineta said, tears coming from his eyes.

Izuku could only watch. Just like Hiryu, he want to get in there and save his teachers.

Suddenly, Kurogiri appeared next to Shigaraki which gotten the others attention. The same person that teleport them to the Shipwreck Zone along with other students around the USJ earlier. "Tomura Shigaraki." He said.

"What is it? Can't you see I don't want to be interrupted." He said, getting a little anger.

"Sorry. But I just want to tell you that Thirteen is out of commissioned. But there were students that I weren't able to dispose and one of them got outside. He's on his way to the Main Campus to warn the others." Kurogiri explained.

Those words made Shigaraki very angry. He started scratching the left side of his neck like something would inch. Then started scratching his right side of his neck. When one mistake happens, it make him very angry. He doesn't like mistake. If it happens, Shigaraki will kill that person for failing one thing. Just like he would do on Kurogiri for failing his job. But since he entire was mist, he wouldn't do nothing about it. Finally, he got calm after letting his anger out.

"There's no way we can win if dozen of pros shows up to stop us. It's game over. Back to the title screen. And I was looking forward to finishing this today. Damn it." He said, feeling a little angry. "Let's go home."

Izuku and others were stunned by the words the villain just said. "No way. Did I hear that just now?" Mineta asked.

"That what it sounded like to me. Ribbit." Tsuyu said as Mineta started crying in joy. He tries to hug the frog girl, only for his hand to touch her bosoms. That made her turn to shock as she she pushes the pervert into the water, trying to drown him.

"Hey, when they leave, we go get our teachers and then get the hell out of here." Hiryu said.

"I agree. We have to make sure their okay." Shoda said.

"Hang on. Let's don't be confident yet. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, continuing to drown Mineta.

"What you mean?" Hiryu asked.

"It seems weird on why they would retreat like this since help's on the way. Which means All Might is on the way. But they just said that they were planning to kill him. That was their goal. Something doesn't add up to this." Izuku said.

"You're right. They said they were gonna kill him. So why retreat? They should know that this is their best chance at doing this once security get heavily tight after today. No offense, not wishing ill will to the Symbol of Peace. This is getting weirder by the day." Hiryu said as they look on at the villains in the plaza.

"Oh,… before we leave… let's make sure the Symbol of Peace is broken..." Shigaraki said.

"What you mean by that?" Kurogiri asked when he turn to where the Shipwreck Zone is at.

"…By breaking his pride..." Shigaraki did a flash speed like he did when he destroyed the Egg Drone. He appeared in front of Izuku and the others which they stood in shock that they didn't expect to be caught.

The world turn to a slow motion for Izuku. He stood there seeing Shigaraki's hand about to touch Tsuyu's face. With one touch, her face will turn Decay. The others including Class 1-B stood there with shock faces. Frozen, they couldn't do anything. Izuku's mind couldn't think of seeing the frog girl that was about to be decayed, just like Aizawa's elbow.

Suddenly, the Chaos Emerald grow brightly. Izuku in anger, jumped in, screaming in rage which Shigaraki turn around, only to be punched by the boy. It send the villain flying towards the fountain. Both Kurogiri and Nomu turn their attention when they saw Izuku, standing in between the others and them with an angry look. The green aura grew brightened than before around his body.

"You're okay?" Shoda asked Tsuyu.

"I-I'm… okay… but..." the frog girl was still in shock, thinking she was gonna die. They look back seeing Izuku looking at the villain.

Shigaraki got up from the water fountain. He was very angry, staring at Izuku. "You… spoil rotten… brat… how dare you do that to me..." He said.

"Leave her alone. Don't you dare lay a hand on her. If you want to hurt someone, then go ahead and take me on instead." Izuku said as Shigaraki look at the aura around his body. He notice he was holding the Chaos Emerald in his hand.

" _What is that he's holding? That jewel is lighten up for him. That aura is surrounding him. What is it? Is this making him stronger?"_ He thought. "You know, your just spoil brat thinking your better than us. Oh well, you nothing but a bug to be squash. I'll end this very quick. Nomu, kill this little brat."

The Nomu came from behind Izuku. Ready to launch his punch on the boy. Hiryu was about to jump in and save Izuku. But came this moment that nobody from both sides expected. Izuku flipped him self in the air, dodging the punch the from the beast. Then did a flying kick on the Nomu's Back, sending him flying to a nearby wall. Everyone was shocked by that part.

"No way! Did he just?" Mineta asked, surprise by that moment.

"Unreal! He just kicked that monster to the wall!" Shoda yelled.

"Against a monster like that? That's insane!" Hiryu yelled.

"H-H-How did… that boy… attack like that?" Kurogiri asked in shock.

Shigaraki was stunned by what he saw. He saw the Nomu getting back up from the wall. Then he turn back to see Izuku with that serious look, staring at him. He started getting angry by seeing that look. He begin scratching both sides of his neck again like before. He had enough. "THAT'S IT! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FILTH! NOMU, FORGET ALL MIGHT!… KILL THIS BOY ONCE AND FOR ALL! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL THIS FUCKING BOY NOW!"

–

At the same time, the Tornado was flying around, above the city in the sky. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were still continuing their search for U.A. Academy. They were at a dead end. They were thinking about going back to the airfield and return to the apartment complex to see Izuku later tonight. Suddenly, Tails heard a beeping sound going rapidly. That gotten both the hedgehog's and the echidna's attention.

"What that noise, buddy?" Sonic asked as Tails look on the screen.

"It's the Chaos Emerald Radar Tracker. There's a strong power source from the Green Chaos Emerald. It's coming from the West Side of the city." the fox cub said when he found out something that came to his head. "Wait a second… that's the emerald we gave to Izuku. That means if the is the emerald..."

"Then U.A. is at that location! Quick, let's head there! Keep track on that emerald power source!" Sonic said as Tails turn the plane around, heading west to where it was located.

Despite finding the location of U.A., Knuckles had a confused look. He was curious to find out why the emerald would grow at such extreme power. Something didn't add up right to him. "Hey, Sonic! Is it curios that the emerald would be stronger than when you become Super Sonic." He said.

"What you mean?" the hedgehog asked.

"I'm saying the way the Chaos Emerald would grow more stronger than ever. That type of thing can't happen… something doesn't seem to add up." Knuckles said.

Sonic and Tails were curious at what Knuckles just said. Either way, they were flying to U.A. where Izuku and the Chaos Emerald is located.

* * *

 **[Insert Song: Slither by Velvet Revolver. (Skip to 27 seconds on YouTube to skip intro)]**

Back at U.A., the battle between Izuku and the Nomu is underway. The others watched on with shock faces at what the boy was doing to the beast. Tsuyu's heart was beating. Her eyes were on Izuku, fighting hard with the beast. She never thought the boy, who was timid and nervous would go save her from death. She felt it so much that she was planning to thank him for saving her once the battle was over or escaping from the building. Kurogiri was stunned while Shigaraki was getting in his angry moods.

The Nomu charge towards the boy, use his fist to deliver another punching attempt. Izuku dodges it by sliding on the ground. He quickly got back, delivers an upper cut on the Nomu's chin. The beast felt the punch. He tries to crush the boy with his foot but Izuku dodges it. He stood back up as the Nomu swung his to hit him, but he dodges it by moving his body lower. The boy jumped up, deliver a punch to the beast's face, sending him down to the ground. The Nomu was getting angrier. He rushes towards him with he speed. He did a quick kick on Izuku. The boy did a quick sidestep, dodging the attack. Izuku answers with another punch to the beast's stomach. That make him hurt as hell as the beast took a knee, holding his stomach in pain.

"No freaking way! Midoriya just punch the monster in the stomach! It got him hurt!" Hiryu said.

"Those were the same kind of fighting skills Midoriya did during the Combat Training against Bakugo. I've never seen him that angry like yesterday. Either way, this is awesome! Go, Midoriya! Kick that monster's butt!" Mineta said, cheering on his classmate.

Vlad King slowly open his eyes. Despite being heavily injured, he saw Izuku beating down the Nomu. He can only crack a smile. _"That Midoriya kid. He just like All Might. I guess all that training is paying off for him. Come on, kid. You can do it. Beat that thing."_ He thought.

Shigaraki slams his fist on a nearby railing, decaying it. He was getting more angrier by the day. He doesn't like what he was seeing in this fight. "Kurogiri, order everyone at the zones to relocate here! Now, idiot!" He yelled as the mist figure use his Quirk to open portals at the zones.

Izuku was about to go for the final blow on the Nomu. Until he saw like three portals in between him and the beast. Multiple thugs appeared from the portal, seeing the boy with different types of weapons in their hands. The boy could stare at them with serious looks.

"YOU WANNA PLAY GAMES? I'LL GIVE YOU A GAME! KILL THAT PUNK ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Shigaraki roared in anger.

The villains charged towards Izuku as the boy was ready for a fight again. But Shigaraki was using them to get the Nomu to gain his strength and get back in the fight.

One villain with a machete tries to slash the boy's head. But Izuku dodges it by sliding underneath the blade. He delivers a kick to the private area, low blowing the villain. He quickly punches him, knocking him out cold. Another villain tries to strangle Izuku with fiber wires. But the boy use his elbow, hitting him hard on the cheek, could hear a crack which means his broke his cheek bone. Izuku saw another villain tries to stab him with a knife. The boy grabbed his arm, breaking his arm before punching him in the face. Another had a pole as he tries to hit him. Izuku grabbed it, crushing it in half. The villain was stunned before being kicked in the face, falling to the ground. One by one, the villains that Shigaraki send in were getting beaten within minutes.

"This… is… an OUTRAGE!" the Decay Quirk user was more angrier by the minute until he saw the Nomu finally waking up form being punched in the groin. "NOMU! KILL THAT BOY! END HIM! MAKE HIM SUFFER!"

Once the villains were out, Izuku turn around to see the Nomu back on its feet. The beast roared as Izuku was ready for another fight with the beast.

* * *

Back at the exit, the other students who was waiting on Iida to return to the USJ with pro heroes. They were stunned where they watched Izuku defeated all those villains by himself. They watch as they see him taking on the Nomu by himself. Though the boys including Sero and Rikado were cheering on for him, Uraraka, Mina, Hagakure, and Setsuna watched on with concern looks. They were worried for Izuku if he were to lose.

"I can't believe Midori would go against that thing… is he insane?" Hagakure asked.

"No he's not. Look at his face." Ochako said, seeing the rage on Izuku's face while fighting. "I've never seen him that angry before. He wasn't like this during the Combat Training yesterday."

"But he was angry when he took on Bakugo. This one is different though." Mina said.

"I'm just scarred for Midoriya. I hope he pulls this one out." Setsuna said.

"Don't worry about him. You saw what he did to Bakugo. He's doing the same thing like he did before. He's gonna win. I know he will." Sero said, exciting.

"Hell yeah. Gonna show that monster who he is." Rikado said.

While stiudents were looking on, the doors suddenly opens from behind them. Everyone turn around and were shocked to see non other than All Might, arriving at the building. He wasn't smiling this time. he was not happy. The students were happy to see him, knowing they were saved.

"All Might, you're here!" Pony Tsunotori said.

"You're not gonna believe this. Look over there. Midoriya is kicking that monster's ass." Rikado said.

The Symbol of Peace saw the monster for the first time. He never seen anything like it. But he saw Izuku fighting hard with like never before. He was shock by the fighting he was witnessing. He look down to see Thirteen already in half from her Quirk she use on self by accident. All Might threw his yellow jacket and undid his tie before throwing that on the floor.

" **You kids, stay here. Keep an eye on Thirteen. Help is on the way. Give it time."** He said before moving in to the action.

"Did you guys hear that? Help is on the way. That guys from Class 1-A made it after all." Kotei said.

"Finally. We're about to get the hell out of here." Sero said.

Though they were happy they were getting out of here, but for both Uraraka, Mina, Hagakure, and Setsuna, they were more concern for Izuku.

 **[Music Ends]**

* * *

Back at the Mountain Zone, Momo, Itsuka, Jirou, and Kaminari, who is back to normal from all that electricity he overide in his body, were curious to see all the villains being teleported out of the zone from the portal Kurogiri created. They were thinking either they retreated or went somewhere else in the building. They were curious about what just happened.

"So they just left like that? Did we won?" Jirou asked.

"Not so sure. But they were in a hurry to get out. Almost like they were urgent to go somewhere." Itsuka said.

"We better be cautious about this. We're not out of the woods yet. We still need to find our classmates soon." Momo said.

Suddenly, a monstrous roar was heard echoing throughout the building. That gotten the others attention.

"My, that was really a scary roar." the others turn around to see non other than Monoma, who was walking towards them.

"Well the hell you been? You didn't that ditch us weren't you?" Jirou asked.

"You know it's interesting your costume ain't tore up by any fighting like us." Kaminari said, observing his costume.

"Why would I hang out with a couple of losers from Class 1-A. I was busy doing my job and getting away from you guys. Except for Itsuka that is." Monoma said with that smug look.

"Excuse me. Call my class losers again and you'll regret it." Momo said, getting her staff ready to hit him.

"Anyway, we gotta find out where that sound was heard. Yao-Momo, create some binoculars. Maybe we can look closer around the building. Perhaps looking for other classmate." Itsuka said as Momo quickly pulled out a pair of binoculars from her hand.

"It's gonna be a while so I'll you guys know who I can fine." She said as she looks around for classmates and the sound.

* * *

Back at the Central Plaza, Izuku and the Nomu continue their fight. The others look on from the water but saw all the villains that the boy took down. They were all surprise by the outcome and the timing of it. Didn't take but three minutes to beat all them by himself. Shigaraki was more angrier by the minute. At one point he's failures were coming to life. The villains he brought with him became a failure. His beast getting beaten by a boy with powers he never thought of it was a failure. Everything he want wasn't coming his way and the likely hood they had to escape quick before the pros would show up.

"Tomura Shigaraki," Kurigiri answered.

"WHAT?!" He asked in an angry tone.

"Perhaps we should get out of here as quickly as possible. This mission is becoming a failure. Besides, All Might ain't coming. We might as well live to fight another day." Kurogiri said.

Suddenly, three villains went flying past them by something. That gotten both Izuku and the Nomu attention. Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri turn around to see non other than the Symbol of Peace walking towards them. The villains were stunned when Kurogiri was just mentioning his name just now. Izuku form a happy face when he saw his idol arrived. The others saw him as well. They know they were saved.

"And what do you know,.. he's finally here." Shigaraki said.

All Might arrived in the plaza, looking around at all the villains unconscious from Izuku. He also so both Aizawa and Vlad King, severely injured from their fight with the Nomu. He was more angry than ever to see his friends like this.

"All Might! You came!" Izuku said.

" **Young Midoriya,..."** He said, staying silence for a couple of seconds. He flashstep behind the Nomu, wrapping his arms around him. **"Do it, Midoriya! Finish him off!"**

Izuku was stunned for a minute. But realize what his idol was talking about. He know he want to use One for All. A chance to blast the Nomu once for all. The others were stunned by that statement. The villains were more stunned. Especially for a boy to finish off the beast. Izuku form that serious look on his face. He got in defensive stance, ready to use his right fist. Beneath the gloves, red lines formed like earlier. He was ready to deliver the same punch like he did to the Zero Point Robot in the Entrance Exam and Bakugo during the Combat Training.

" **Hurry! Do it now!"** All Might yelled.

Izuku jumped in the air, ready to deliver the final punch on the Nomu. The others and the villains were watching with anticipation. He was inching closer to beating the beast… until… he heard something else. The sound of the emerald's powers was dying. The green aura flickered on and off as it fully disappeared around his body.

" _No! This can't be… not like this… not right now."_ He thought as he falls to the ground. He heard something fall in front of him. He look to see the Chaos Emerald from green to now black. The emerald itself lost all it's powers.

* * *

Back in the skies, the Tornado was flying towards U.A. Sonic, Tails and, Knuckles saw the building for the first time. They were eager to meet Izuku as well. Suddenly, the beeping sound on the radar slowly beeped before it stopped. Tails got a glimpse of it and was stunned what happened. "Uh, guys!" Tails yelled.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"The Chaos Emerald is… out of power." He answered.

"What?!" Knuckles asked, shockingly.

"I don't know what happened. But I do know that the emerald is not located in that glass building shaped of the letter H. Instead, it's located at that dome up ahead." Tails said, pointing his finger at the USJ Building.

"Why on earth did the emerald lost all it's powers so suddenly? Now I know something ain't right." Knuckles said.

Sonic stood there hearing all that information come out. From there, he clinched his fist and teeth at the same time. "Tails, get to that dome building as soon as possible! Hurry! Don't want to say this but… I have a feeling with the emerald lost its powers,… that tells us… Izuku is in danger!"

Both Tails and Knuckles agree to it. The Tornado flew faster towards the dome as quickly as possible.

* * *

Back in the building, at the Central Plaza, Izuku look with a shock face seeing the emerald in black. All the power he use just now its now long gone. The others look on with surprise but confused looks. All Might knew the emerald was out of power. It was just the same like in the Entrance Exam. But now, it was more worst especially going against villains in real time. Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri were surprise by this. The Decay Quirk user saw a glimpse of the emerald on the floor.

" _Interesting. So that emerald gains powers for the boy. Then once he who it all, it turns black. So after all, this boy needed the emerald to beat my Nomu. I wonder where he got that from? It doesn't matter though… it's time to kill this boy."_ He thought, forming that sinister smile on his face. "Kurogiri,… you know what to do."

Kurogirl suddenly appeared behind All Might, wrapping multiple arms the Symbol of Peace, which caught him by surprise. The Nomu was freed from the hero's arms.

"Nomu… you move." Shigaraki said as his snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, the Nomu kneed Izuku to the back as hard as possible. The boy screamed in pain. The others were shocked by it. Tsuyu covered her mouth, seeing the person who saved her being beaten and tortured by the beast.

" **Young Midoriya!"** All Might yelled trying to grasp his way out of Kurogirl's Quirk.

"Since you're here, All Might, and along with you two runts, I'm gonna go ahead and let you watch this brat… die brutally." Shigaraki said with that psychotic smile on his face.

* * *

Back at the Mountain Zone, Momo continues to look through the binoculars she created to find others around the building. Itsuka, Jirou, Kaminari, and Monoma were waiting for her to say anything to find for them. She look through the exits of where she saw the others that didn't get teleport from Kurogiri.

"Guys, I found our classmates. They're at the exits where we just came in." Momo said as a sigh of relief, except for Monoma was heard.

"Thank goodness. But what about the others around the building?" Jirou asked.

Momo continue to look at the exit. She begin noticing something wasn't right. She saw both Uraraka, Mina, and Setsuna covering their mouth in terror. The others boys were looking back at something they didn't want to see. She was curious at what was happening. She move to see the Central Plaza. There were many villains all over the floor. She saw both Tsuyu, who was crying with her mouth covered in terror. Mineta, Shoda, Hiryu, and Ibara look back, not want to see what was happening.

"Everyone is looking at something with… terror in their eyes. But what was it?" She asked.

"What you mean "terror"? What's happening?" Itsuka asked.

"I'm not sure. They're all looking at Central Plaza." Momo said as she zoom in to get a better view. Her eyes turn wide when she saw All Might, being hold by Kurogiri. He sees the Symbol of Peace tries to struggle and screaming at something. "All Might is here! He's being held captive by that same person that teleport us here to this zone. He's yelling at something. I don't know why."

"All Might is capture? No way! That can't be right! He's the Number One Hero he don't get capture by nobody." Kaminari said.

"Wait a minute. You said he's yelling at something. Who is it?" Itsuka asked.

"I'm not sure. That's why I'm looking." Momo said, looking through the binoculars. She saw the glimpse of the beast they saw earlier exiting from the portal. He was like pounding on something to the ground. Then came her worst nightmare when the beast pick up something. A person with green hair being pulled up in the air by the beast. Her eyes went wider, her heart was beating rapidly when she saw the familiar person. "It's… Izuku..."

"What? Did you just say Midoriya? What happening to him?" Kaminari asked.

"What's going on with Izuku? I want an answer?" Itsuka asked.

Momo didn't answer. Her hands were shaking while watching what was about to come next. The Nomu grabbed Izuku from his arms and legs and prepare for something that will horrified her for years to come. The Nomu slammed Izuku's back with his knee, causing the boy to create a blood curling scream throughout the building. That made her drop the binoculars, shattering it to the ground. Something snapped in her head.

"IZUKU!" She yelled by running down from the zone to the Central Plaza. She had tears coming out, ignoring the others who were calling her name.

"Wait! Yao-Momo! What's happening to Izuku?" Itsuka asked as she and the others chase her down.

"Did something happen to him? What's going on?" Kaminari asked.

"I'm not sure. But it sounds she was worried for him! We have to catch up with her!" Jirou yelled as they following her to where she was going.

* * *

The Nomu slammed Izuku to the edge of the fountain, face first. His head was busted open badly. Blood covering his face. Then the beast slammed the boy to the ground. He hold the boy's right arm with his hand. Then delivers an elbow in the middle of his arm, breaking for good. The boy screamed out more pain than before. The Nomu grabbed him, forcing to face Shigaraki as the man move towards the boy with that evil smile on his face.

"How about this. One minute you were all tough and all. Now, here you are. All beaten up and broken. I should kill you right now. But I thought I have a little fun by… inflicting more pain on you." Shigaraki said as he begin slapping Izuku on the right cheek. "What's wrong? That didn't hurt? How about this one then." He slaps him on the left cheek. "Or how about this." He slap him on the right cheek again. "Or this." Slaps him on the left cheek again. Again and again, he keep slapping the boy. Then he delivers a punch in face, forcing the boy to fall on the ground.

"COME ON, BOY! GET UP AND FIGHT ME! YOU WERE SO BIG AND STRONG! NOW YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A WIMP!" Shigaraki begin kicking the boy multiple times in the stomach with that psychotic scream in him.

Izuku begin coughing blood, heavily out of his mouth. He never felt this pain before. He thought being bullied by Bakugo was the worst, this was the worst out of every beaten he went through. Shigaraki grabbed the boy by the neck, begin hitting his head multiple time where more blood was coming out. The gruesome scene cause everyone to turn around and not look. All Might was struggling, he was begging for Shigaraki to end it. Even deep down, Kurogiri knows the villain was taking it too far. Shigaraki threw the boy to the ground, face first where blood was coming out. The villains breath in and out, calming himself down after his brutal attack on him.

"All right,.. guess it's time to say good night… Nomu, you have to the honors to end it… finish him..." He said.

The beast roared in reply, walking towards the boy to deliever the final blow of Izuku's life. The Nomu lift his left foot up, ready to crush Izuku's head.

Everything in Izuku mind turn slow. He open his eyes to see Tsuyu looking at him with tears coming out. She was crying for him. He saw both Mineta, Hiryu, Ibara, and Shoda all have tears as well. They couldn't see the fact that the person was about to die. He look back at All Might who was begging to stop. He turn to see both Aizawa and Vlad King still unconscious from the beatings they went through just like he's going through. Then he look at the exit to see others including Uraraka, Mina, and Setsuna crying for him. The other boys including Class 1-B and the girls from that class, looking away, didn't want to see the final death. He couldn't tell that Hagakure was crying since she was invisible, she was crying.

Finally he saw Momo, who was running towards the plaza, screaming his name out with tears from her eyes, begging for them to stop. Itsuka, Kaminari, and Jirou were shocked to see that Izuku was about to die.

" _So… this is it. My dream of becoming a hero. Will not come true. Mom,… I'm sorry… your son won't be coming home tonight. But at least… I manage to save Tsu… and perhaps everyone… it's over…"_ Izuku thought as he slowly closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

Suddenly, a big explosion got the attention of people looking at the ceiling. The Nomu stopped when a blue ball came flying down from the ceiling in full speed, hitting the Nomu hard to the wall. The wind itself was so fast as it grabbed Izuku from the ground. Everyone closed their eyes for the wind to blow over. Then the wind died down, forcing everyone to open their eyes. They were shocked to see Izuku not there on the ground. Only his blood was there.

"WHAT THE?! WHERE'S THE BOY?!" Shigaraki yelled as Kurogiri let go of All Might to stand to next him.

"You saw that blue ball appeared from the ceiling. Who the hell was that?" the villain asked as they look at the big smoke coming from Shipwreck Zone.

All Might recuperated himself. He was more angry now that he want to go after the Nomu and Shigaraki for beating Izuku like that. But his mind was looking of what just happened. The students got out of the water where they came next to Momo and the others who arrived from the Mountain Zone.

"W-Where's Izuku? Where is he?" Momo asked, with tears coming from her eyes as she fall to her knees.

"Who was that?" Kaminari asked as they heard footsteps seeing Uraraka, Mina, Setsuna, Hagakure, and the Class 1-B students rejoining the others.

"Is Deku okay? Where is he?" Ochako asked, looking around.

"I'm not sure. He was there for one minute about to be killed, then this blue ball appeared from the ceiling. It just hit the beast, with this big powerful wind. After that, Izuku wasn't there on the ground." Hiryu said as they saw the Nomu roared at the direction of the smoke was.

Everyone was tense to find out who did this. And someone was in the smoke which got the Nomu's attention.

 **[Music Insert: Snippet Intro of His World by Crush 40]**

Finally, the smoke cleared out and was shocked to see a blue hedgehog with his head down, standing on a rock. He was holding Izuku in his arms. The others was shocked to see who it is until the hedgehog look up with a serious look. He was staring at the Nomu

"There's Izuku… but who is that?" Momo asked.

"Did he just saved Midoriya? That thing?" Mineta asked.

"Who is this? WHO THE WORLD IS THAT THING?!" Shigaraki asked in anger.

" _ **What is that? Who is he?"**_ All Might asked, shockingly

Izuku slowly opened his eyes, trying to get in focus on who save him. He finally got his eyes focused and his eyes were wide. He was shock to see who it is was… a familiar person. "No… no… way… it can't be..." He said, slowly with tears coming from his eyes. The hedgehog turn to Izuku with a smile on his face.

"What's up, Izuku. I made a promise ten years ago that I return. Guess what, Sonic the Hedgehog is back on Earth and ready for some action." He said.

After ten years away from Earth, Sonic has returned and the real battle was about to get underway.

 **[End Music]**

* * *

End of Chapter Eighteen

 **Author's Note:** Finally, I'm done with this chapter. Perhaps the longest chapter I've ever made out of the other chapter that were longer. I did promise to Spider-Man999, one of my reviewers, that I would do a longer chapter and I did. Took me day and night to do this but it's finally done and I need a long break after this one.

Well, everyone. The hedgehog has returned to Earth and the real battle has begun. Though never Sonic hasn't face the Nomu before until now. In the next chapter, you will see that battle coming up so be prepare. I said before this chapter is gonna be intense and it's here.

Hope you enjoyed the pairing of Class 1-A and Class 1-B together fighting through a ton of villains throughout the USJ. Plus, the brutal scenes of Shigaraki beating Izuku that much was really a huge one. I want to make Shigaraki more evil and psycho than any other way. But don't worry, the real villain that is Eggman is coming. Like I said before the next chapter is gonna be intense.

Hope you enjoyed it. Review and DM me on questions for this chapter. See y'all next weekend.


	20. Chapter 19: Sonic vs the Nomu

**Author's Note:** Didn't had a chance to mention two big news in the last chapter. The first I learn that my story is also on TV Tropes if anyone knows about that website. My story is on the My Hero Academia Fanfic of where the Crossover Section is at. Didn't think that would happen but it really is great to see some recommend my story as Quality. Special thanks to aara941 for recommending my story on TV Tropes.

Finally, big news last weekend that a second MHA Film is coming in Winter 2020. Don't know where it will take place. Maybe it'll take place right in between Seasons 3 and 4 like Two Heroes did in between Seasons 2 and 3. Will hear news about it perhaps in the Fall when Season 4 gets underway. Speaking of Two Heroes, I may have plans for that in the future. I'll let you guys know about soon.

Finally, a big milestone achieved. Congrats to Jlyman as he is the 100th Reviewer earlier this week. Okay, now on to the chapter.

Chapter Nineteen: Sonic vs. the Nomu

* * *

Back in space, on board the Death Egg, the rest of the Eggman Empire suffered a ton a damage from their fleet of ships by the Blast Cannon. Many of the ships were destroyed. Other ships were in the hangers of the Death Egg being repaired. Thousands of Egg Fleet Fighters were destroyed by not only the cannons but some laser blasters from the Blue Typhoon. It was gonna be a long day for the empire to gain as more of their forces after encountering the Freedom Fighters, trying to get in to Earth.

Inside the bridge, Eggman was not happy. He empire fail him in letting Sonic get past him. Now, there was a problem they had to deal with. With Sonic and the Freedom Fighters on the planet, his chance at invading Earth is now at the point it's not good at one. Plus, he's dealing with another problem of Shigaraki and the League of Villains invading the USJ. They were so busy dealing with Sonic, they totally forgotten about that situation.

"Great! We let that hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters squeak by us and now their on the Planet Earth!" Eggman yelled.

"So that means our invasion plans is in big trouble. This is not good." Scratch said.

"But how did Sonic and the others find out about our plans? We deleted all data from our base right before we left." Snively said.

"Was Coconuts ordered to delete it? Remember, boss you ordered him to delete all of it before we left Mobius?" Orbot asked as Eggman, Snively, and the minions turn to the Monkey Badnik.

Coconuts look around with them staring at him. "W-What? Was I suppose to be one that was deleted?" He asked when a blade shot out near him. He flinch when he saw Stain using the new weapon Eggman gave him.

"I guess you didn't learn to follow orders from your boss." He said, ready to launch another blade at him.

"Okay, okay. I didn't delete it. I thought we didn't have to worry about it because I thought Sonic and his friends would be dumb and stupid to find out we're long gone." Coconuts said as laser came near him.

"Idiot! I should throw you into space for the failure you've created!" Eggman yelled, aiming his laser gun at the Monkey Badnik.

"So what are gonna do now? Our invasion plans have taken a hit. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters are now on Earth. No doubt they'll be going around the planet to try to stop us and blocking our chance at the invasion. Plus, we have to worry about what's happening at our other plan. The one those people at the USJ Building." Snively said.

After hearing it, Eggman slapped himself. "Totally forgot about that situation. We were so busy catching on up Sonic and his friends in space, we forgot about what was happening at USJ. Is our drone still there?" He asked.

"I believe so, sir." Snively said as he activates the screen.

The drone's point of view on screen shows the students in USJ at the Central Plaza. They were surprise of many villains being down on the floor. What was curious, that both All Might, Shigaraki, Kurogiri, the Nomu, and many students were looking on at the Shipyard Zone with shocked faces. Eggman and his minions were curious as they turn the drone camera around to see. They now were shocked to see non other than Sonic the Hedgehog, standing on the rock with Izuku in his arms.

"What's the hedgehog doing there?" Eggman asked.

"I'm not sure but… look what happen to that Midoriya boy." Snively asked as they saw Izuku all with blood, bumps, and bruises from the Nomu he got beat by.

"What happened to him?" Cubot asked.

"Not sure. But he was beaten to a pulp that for sure." Grounder said.

"Then where's the Chaos Emerald?" Eggman asked as the drone see the emerald on the ground, all black. "Looks like the emerald lost power. Wonder how that happened?"

"But why is the hedgehog there? Almost like he just appeared there all suddenly." Snively said.

"I'm not sure. But I won't let that hedgehog or those idiots who attacked the USJ, get their hands on our targets! Is the ship ready? Eggman asked.

"Yes it is. We also got the robot inside as well. Plus we got our weapon in as well. Everything's prepare." Snively said.

"Good. Order everyone to the hangers and prepare for liftoff Time to pay a little visit to our enemies." Eggman said with a smirk.

* * *

Back at the Police Force HQ, Tsukauchi and Tamakawa were called in to the Chief of Police Office. Both men enter as they see the chief on the phone from his desk. They heard his tone is very urgent. He ended his conversation by hanging the phone. He look up to see the officers standing in front of his desk.

"Gentlemen, I just got a call from Principal Nezu at U.A. and it's a very serious one. Woof." Kenji Tsuragamae said, who's head is shape of a beagle.

"Let me guess. The media came back." Tsukauchi said.

"Even worst. One of the students of a class came running to the office. He said that the student mention Villains have infiltrated the campus. I guess we learn now of how the barrier got destroyed. It was the Villains that use the media as a decoy to sneak in to the campus. Woof." Kenji said.

"What?! Our squad was just there earlier today!" Tamakawa said.

"Apparently, we should've kept our men there in case anything happens. The teachers are heading over to the USJ Building to rescue the students. Alert everyone to get to U.A. as quick as possible. Woof." the chief said.

"Yes, sir." the two men said before running out the office.

The alarms in the building rang. Officers got the call of the situation at U.A. Many of them put on body armor, arming with pistols, shotguns, and sub machine guns from the weapons room. Other officers, who were SWAT change into black utility uniforms with ballistic vests, helmets, and goggles. They were armed with M4 Carbines. Packing a couple of flash bang grenades, tear gas, and sidearms. Finally, getting equipped with shields to break in to the building. SWAT members got in Lenco BearCat vehicles. Other officers got in their police cars, with red lights and sirens on.

Tsukauchi got his body armor on and pistol ready as he got in his vehicle, following other vehicles out of the garage bellow the building, driving fast to the academy. He's in deep thought about on how the villains sneak in to the academy, using the media as a cover at the same time.

" _So this whole thing was coordinated by the Villains all along. They use the media to sneak in to the campus? How the world did that do that if they're that smart?"_ He thought until memories of his girlfriend, who is a reporter told him about the man, staring at them at the barrier before it was destroyed. _"The man she said looking at them at the time before the barrier got destroyed. After it was destroyed, he was gone…. don't tell me… that was him doing the whole thing. Either way, will have answers once we get there."_

* * *

Back at U.A., Principal Nezu hang up the phone after calling the Police Chief of the situation. He was joined by Iida, along with the other pros inside his office. They have ordered the campus on lockdown yet again but this time with Villains present at the USU Building, this wasn't a drill.

"Are all the students in their classrooms safe?" Nezu asked.

"They are. The lockdown is active." Cementos said.

"Good. The police are on their way. I told the chief to have the police at USJ immediately. For us, we must hurry there and rescue both classes. The good news is that All Might got there first. Iida told me before he came, he saw All Might at the entrance, correct?" Nezu asked as he and the teachers turn to the Engine Quirk user.

"Yes, sir. I told him everything what was happening. He told me to alert you while he hurried there the save both classes." He said.

"What about the teachers? Are they okay?" Midnight asked when Iida look down.

"Only person that's servility injured was Thirteen. I don't know the conditions of both Aizawa and Vlad King. Last I saw them they were fighting the Villains." He said.

"Then we can't waste no time here. We must get a move on to the building at once." Nezu said as they exit from the building, heading towards the dome with Iida leading the way. _"Hopefully All Might doing most of the job. He better do it quickly or his limit will expire. Even worst, if his limit is gone, his identity will be revealed to everyone."_

* * *

Back at USJ, the situation was still the same. It has been a crazy nightmarish day for both Class 1-A and Class 1-B. Students were still in the other zones fighting villains. They were finally getting the upper hand and it was good news for them. The bad news was that their homeroom teachers was heavily injured at the hands of the Nomu. Izuku took on the beast, almost try to win with the help of All Might, who showed up during the fight. However, the Chaos Emerald lost so much power during the entire day. The boy almost faced Death's Door when the Nomu tried to crush his head with it's leg.

Then came a miracle no one from both side saw coming. Sonic the Hedgehog made a surprise appearance, saving the boy from death. The two finallly reunited for the first time in 10 years. However, it wasn't the reunion they thought they would have. Especially at the time of this situation was occurring in the building.

Students, All Might, Shigaraki, and Kurogiri look on at the hedgehog holding Izuku in his arms, while standing on a rock at the Shipwreck Zone. They were stunned by the surprise appearance that nobody saw coming. For the students and All Might, they were thankful he saved the boy. But they were skeptical about him. On the Villains side, Shigaraki was angry after he chance of seeing Izuku die failed. The Nomu roared at the hedgehog.

"Who is that person?" Jirou asked.

"I'm not sure. But he just appeared out of nowhere and saved Midoriya from that monster." Mineta said.

"Whoever he is, it's almost like the lord bless up from the sky to save him." Ibara said.

Momo fall to her knees. Still had tears in her eyes from witnessing the torture from the cinnamon bun at the hands of the humanoid beast. She was relieved he was okay. But the damage was done, seeing the boy being beaten hard. It made her heart broken by it.

"Kurogiri, who is that?" Shigaraki asked in anger.

"I'm not sure. Is he one of the students here?" the mist figure asked.

"Whoever he is, he interrupting my chat with that boy. He's gonna pay dearly for interfering." Shigaraki said, scratching his right neck.

Suddenly, two villains that weren't captured from Mineta's Balls at the time where Izuku and the others attacked to escape, hid in the water behind the rock. They saw Sonic right in front of them. They didn't know who it was. They decided to surprise him by grabbing him in the water to drown him. Bad mistake. Once they try to attack, the hedgehog use his Boost Speed, flying them backwards to the zone. Sonic sped to the Central Plaza within a second. Both Heroes and Villains were stunned of what they just witness as the hedgehog put the breaks in front of the class.

"Izuku!" Momo grabbed the boy from Sonic's Arms, holding him in her arms. She observes the body in horror, seeing it all battered including the broken arm the Nomu broke. More tears came out from her eyes. "Oh, Izuku. What were you thinking?" She hugged him tight. She didn't notice some blood from him was on her left cheek.

Sonic knew he was gonna be okay. He lift his right arm to activate his watch where a hologram screen appeared with Tails on it. "Tails, I'm in the building. And I found Izuku." He said.

" _You found him? That's great! I'm hid the Tornado in a wooded area near the building. Knuckles already went ahead so he should be in the building with you. Anyway, how is he doing? Is he surpri-"_ the fox cub was interrupted.

"He's hurt badly. I broke through the roof from the plane. I just hit a monster like being looking straight at me. It's a war zone right now here. Not sure what went down. Ton of bodies here on the floor. Plus, I'm join by other people that are dressed in these weird costumes. You better hurry up and get in here to see him." Sonic said.

" _I'm on my way."_ Tails said as the hedgehog deactivate the hologram on his watch. He walk towards Momo as she's still holding Izuku's body while crying at the same time. "Hey don't worry. He's gonna be fine. Trust me."

"Fine? You call this fine? Did you see what that monster did to Izuku? That thing almost tried to kill him!" Momo yelled in anger.

Sonic look back at the Nomu as it roar at the hedgehog. He could only smirk at it. He look at both Shigaraki and Kurogiri, who were looking at him especially Shigaraki, who was angry at the hedgehog. _"Never seen a monster like that before when I faced other monsters in the past. No wonder Izuku got attacked badly. Those guys must be the ringleaders. A mist like figure and that guy with multiple hands around him. Wonder what happened here before I came?"_ He thought.

"Sonic!" Everyone look up to see Tails, using his twin tails to fly from the hole Sonic broke through from. Once he landed, he observed the place before turning to Izuku. He ran to his side. "Izuku! What happened to him?"

"Is that a talking fox?" Mineta asked as Tails turn to him.

"Uh, yeah I'm a fox." Tails observe his costume and his height. "Your a small guy. Like the same height as I do."

"Hey, at least I'm a hero!" Mineta yelled as Tails roll his eyes before turning to the other students. He look down to see both Aizawa's and Vlad King's unconscious bodies. "What happened to these guys?"

"These are on teachers. They'll badly injured." Hiryu said, looking down at his teacher.

"Teachers? You mean these guys that are wearing costumes like y'all are your teachers?" Sonic asked as they nod their heads except for Momo.

"If your students, who's in charge then?" Tails asked.

" **I am if your asking."** Sonic and Tails turn around to see All Might standing in front of them, still not smiling. The two had their jaws dropped to the floor. The hedgehog pulled out the All Might Action Figure. Looking back and forth between the toy and the real thing, he finally found out it wasn't a dream.

"I-It's… him… it's him… it's All Might..." Sonic said, stuttering at the same time.

The students were stunned by that reaction. Momo and Itsuka were even more surprise than their classmates. First they were stunned when Sonic and Tails knew Izuku within a minute. Then with All Might appearing, they were more surprise that they know the Symbol of Peace. They watched as All Might took a knee to talk with Sonic and Tails.

" **I take it you're Young Midoriya's Friends. He told me all about you two. It's good to see you."** the hero said.

"I-I-It's good to see you to, Mr. All Might… sir." Tails said as they shook their hands with him.

"Yeah. Never thought we meet you in person at a time like this." Sonic said as All Might turn to see Izuku's injured body.

" **I'm sorry we couldn't meet like this with all the villains invading the USJ. On second that, how did you manage to find this building?"** All Might asked.

"We saw the Chaos Emerald that we gave Izuku a while back growing from our Chaos Emerald Radar. The power source from the emerald was so strong, we notice Izuku was here. Speaking of it, where is the emerald?" Tails asked as All Might pulled out the emerald.

" **Sorry about it. Unfortunately, Young Midoriya use all this take on everyone here. He was so close at beating that creature that I hold on to the monster for him to beat. Sadly, the emerald ran out of power and Midoriya couldn't beat him."** He said.

Sonic look back at the villains that were unconscious thanks to Izuku. _"So he manage to take everyone on by himself? Now that's a true hero for sure."_ He thought before turning back to All Might. "And I guess that's why Izuku got hurt by the monster because the emerald turn black."

" **Exactly. Wish I would've been here quicker than doing my hero work. Another rookie mistake I made."** All Might said, putting his head down in shame.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. You should be grateful I'm here. Besides, if you don't mind, I like to get a shot at that big monster behind you." Sonic said with a smirk.

"WHAT?!" the student yelled in shock.

"You can't be serious? Did you saw what that thing did to our teachers?!" Mineta yelled.

"You have to be that insane to take on that thing!" Shoda yelled.

"You'll be just like Izuku!" Momo yelled as Sonic look on at the students with a smile.

"Hey, I've been though worst for the past couple of years. I took on monsters and robots and I always thrilled in situations like these. Relax, I'm gonna win and that's a guarantee for sure." He said, giving a thumbs up.

"He really is that crazy." Kaminari said.

"Trust him. He will win. I know it." Tails said turning to All Might.

" **Very well then, If things get out of hand, I'll get in and help you out. Just be careful."** All Might said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. Just watch over Izuku." Sonic said as he walk over to where the villains were. "Hey! You three bozos over there! I'm calling y'all out! I'm gonna win this thing for sure! Just want to let you know if you're scarred to take me on!"

"Really, you pest! You got yourself a big mouth! But don't worry, my Nomu will crush you alive! Once and for all!" Shigaraki yelled before turning to the beast. "Nomu, make sure you deal with him before we deal with All Might."

The Nomu roared as he jumped in, ready to fight against the hedgehog.

"This is gonna be fun." Sonic said with a smile.

* * *

Back at the Collapse Zone, many villains were getting more and more pounded by the day. Bakugo, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, and Awase were destroying everything in their path as they were making their way to the exit of the zone. More villains continue to appear, trying to block their way. But the boys continue to use their Quirks to quickly beat them like before.

"These guys don't quit do they?" They should we're stronger than them!" Tetsutetsu said, using his Iron Quirk to KO'ed a villain in the face.

"They're ignorant because we're students! DIE!" Bakugo yelled, using his Explosive Quirk on three villains, sending them flying in the air.

"That should be the last of them! Let's go before more shows up!" Awase said as they proceed to the exir. They would see four more villains waiting for them with weapons in their hands. "Crap! Heads up, we got more villains blocking the exit!"

"Guess will give them more pain!" Kirishima yelled, activating his Harden Quirk in both arms.

The boys activated their Quirks, charging towards the villains at the exit for another attack. The villains grin evilly, ready to use their weapons on them. Suddenly, everything was rumbling. The boys stopped their charge to look around. The villains did the same as they were confused to felt the rumbling. Almost like an Earthquake was happening. But this wasn't no Earthquake. Then, out of nowhere, an echidna popped out from the ground where the villains were. Creating a hole for them to fall in to. The boys were stunned when the echidna appeared in front of them.

"Well, that was quick. This echidna still got it." Knuckles said, stretching his arms out before turning around to see the boys. He got in to his defensive stance. "Where you guys came from? You're not one of them aren't ya?"

"Hold up! Don't attack! We're not bad guys! We're students!" Kirishima yelled, waving his arms around.

"Students? Hold up, students that are becoming heroes?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, that's right. Wait, how you know that?" Kirishima asked with a curious look before shaking off that topic. "You know, never mind. Anyway, that was awesome you just did. You popped out from the hole and trash those guys. Must be a neat plan you did."

"I was just entering the building when I heard what was happening with two of my friends." Knuckles said.

"That's interesting. Anyway, the name's Kirishima." He said, giving a handshake to the echidna.

"Knuckles the Echidna. But you can call me Knuckles. Or Knux if that's what you want." He said, shaking hands with Kirishima.

"That's an awesome name by the way." He said as Tetsutetsu and Awase also shook hands.

After that, Knuckles turn to Bakugo who want it to shake his hand. Only for him to be left hanging for Bakugo to walk pass him towards the exit after giving him an angry snarl. "Really, dude? After I save you from them, that's the thanks I receive?" the echidna asked.

"Like I give a damn about a little good for nothing that can dig and plant traps." Bakugo said, continue to walk.

"That good for nothing." Knuckles said.

"Easy dude. You know how he is. Always have that anger issues." Kirishima said.

"More like a jerk that needs to get his ass handed to him." Knuckles said, looking at Bakugo.

Suddenly, three more villains tries to ambush Bakugo. He was ready use his Quirk on them, only for a sheet of ice appeared out of nowhere, freezing three villains. The others and Knuckles were caught by surprise by the attack. Deep down, the echidna wish that sheet of ice got on Bakugo for payback by not saying thank you for saving him. They ran up to see non other than Todoroki, who walk on the ice like he didn't care if it was freezing or not.

"Idiot! Next time warn me when you do that!" Bakugo yelled at Todoroki. But the other didn't care as he was calm.

" _Wonder who this guy is?"_ Knuckles asked, seeing the red mark on his left eye. _"Wonder what happened to his face?"_

"We're glad to see you." Kirishima said when he saw both Sen and Togaru with Todoroki.

"Sen, Togaru! You guys okay?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"We're fine. Thanks to him though." Sen said, looking at Todoroki.

"I think I found a ton of information on these villains. Including that big monster that also arrived. And I think I found a weakpoint." Todoroki said, turning to see the echidna. "Who are you?"

"Let's just said he's a friend." Kirishima said.

Todoroki told them along with Knuckles about the situatuion at hand. The part of where they were planning to kill All Might. That gotten the attention of the echidna. Once he finds both Sonic and Tails, he'll rely the message to them . For now, he and the others were heading to Central Plaza to find their classmates.

* * *

 **[ Music:** His World by Crush 40 **]**

Back at Central Palaza, the fight between Sonic and the Nomu was about to get underway. All Might, Tails, and the others look on while both Shigaraki and Kurogiri look on, thinking it would be a win win situation for them since the hedgehog is just small and big talk. Shigaraki couldn't stand that smile look on his face. He want that hedgehog dead once and for all. But they didn't expect of what the hedgehog has some big tricks on his sleeves.

The Nomu charges towards Sonic. He jumped to try to stomp on the hedgehog. But Sonic cracked that smile on his face by jumping in front of the beast and landing by sitting on the Nomu's head. "Hey, buddy. You gotta do better than that in order to beat me. You're too slow." He said, taunting the beast before hopping off and did a flying kick on the back of its head, sending the beast flying in the water.

The beast flew out of the water, charging at the hedgehog again. Using his fist to hit him, Sonic did a backward boost to avoid the punch. He use the boost again by launching himself to the thing. Hitting him, destroying the slide at the Shipyard Zone. Then launches him in the air, deliver faster punches on the Nomu's Face. Then delivers the same flying kick, seeing the beast towards a rock where the slide was there.

"Yawn. I'm getting bored here. I thought this would be a good fight." Sonic said, turning to the main villains. "You call that your best guy? That thing couldn't land a single punch on me! You guys got a soft fighter!"

Shigaraki was growing in anger. Scratching both sides of his neck at the same time like before. "I'm starting to get annoyed by this rodent! Nomu, get up and squash this pest!" He yelled.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Oops, perhaps you should go home to mommy." Sonic said, taunting him more.

"You little..." Shigaraki was triggered by his comments.

"Calm down. Don't let that pest get to your head." Kurogiri said.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "When the Nomu beat this pest, I will give the beating of his life like I did to that boy!"

The Nomu launched himself back in the air. It was getting more angry by the minute. It grabbed a rock from the slide at the Shipwreck Zone. He tries using as a weapon to take down the hedgehog. Sonic jumped right back in Central Plaza. He stood on the fountain, looking at the beast. He taunted him more by sticking his tongue out at him. The beast threw the rock at him. Sonic did a quick side step, avoiding the rock as it destroyed the fountain.

"Too slow, dude. Gotta do a better job at that." Sonic said.

As the fight continues, All Might did ordered early on for the students to carry their teachers to the exits, away from the fight at hand. Both Hiryu and Shoda carried Vlad King while Kaminari and Mineta carried Aizawa. Momo still held Izuku in her arms. Tsuyu look at the boy with a sad look. She felt bad and want to at least say thank you for saving her. But also apologizing for not helping him when he was being tortured by the Nomu.

While the students quickly exit from the area, both All Might and Tails look on at the battle between Sonic and the Nomu. The hero saw the fighting skills of the hedgehog. The same skills like Izuku did before. What he did like and funny was him taunting his opponents and getting under their skin.

" **I have to admit. This hedgehog is fast. He has the same fighting skills as Young Midoriya."** All Might said.

"He's been doing this for many years. I've look up to him as a sidekick where I learn all his moves. That's why I know he can win when he guarantee it." Tails said.

" **What I do like is him taunting his enemies. Has he done this before?"** All Might asked.

"Oh yeah. It's really funny to see him get under the skin of his opponents. They don't like it. But he does and it an advantage he takes." Tails said.

" **Interesting."** All Might said as he looks on at the fight. _**"Once this is over, I will like to have a talk with Sonic later on. He needs to tell me more about the emerald like I promise to tell him. For now, this fight is getting better. Sonic's Speed does matches against Young Iida's but the hedgehog's speed is way better. He might have a chance at winning this thing after all."**_

The Nomu tries to punch Sonic on the ground. The hedgehog did a sliding between his legs, dodging the punch. He stood up, jumping the air. The Nomu jumped in the air, trying to chase the hedgehog. Sonic does a power stomp, slamming the Nomu on the face multiple times before crashing back on the ground. Sonic rubs the dust off of him. He looks back seeing the beast on the ground, struggling to get up

"This is boring. You're not fun." Sonic said.

"See what I mean? That's the example of taunting." Tails said.

" **I don't blame Young Sonic. It is a boring fight. If I was fighting it, it would be done within seconds."** All Might said.

Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri were stunned what they were seeing. The mist figure could only look on with a shocked face. Shigaraki was more angry than shocking. He was confident the Nomu would win. But the hedgehog had other plans. Knowing this defeat could be a failure for the League of Villains and if he would sent in his minions, they would meet the same feat.

"That thing is at its weak state. You got a chance to beat this thing." Tails said, using the Miles Electric on Nomu to see its status.

"Don't mind if I do." It won't take long to finish this thing off." Sonic said, stretching his arms and legs out. "And once I'm done with this, I'm coming for those two next." He point his fingers at the two main villains before looking at the Nomu.

"Tails!" All Might and the fox cub look to see both Knuckles, Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tetsutetsu, Awase, Sen, and Togaru arriving from the Collapse Zone.

All Might got a glimpse of Knuckles. He was the same like the Mystic Chief. _**"Another one? Must be a lost ancestor of this century. Need to talk with him about my meeting with his kind. Perhaps he knows more about the Mystic Chief."**_ He thought.

"Knuckles, you made it just in time. Sonic is about take down that beast." Tails said as they see the beast in his weak state. They turn to the hedgehog with a shock face.

"Another one of your kind? This day just get weirder." Tetsutestu said.

"You mean that guy is about to beat that beast?" Aizawa asked with a shocked face.

"No freaking way! That little guy?" Kirishima asked, turning to the fox cub. "You know him?"

"Of course. Sonic's always unstoppable." Tails said.

 **[Music Ends]**

The others observed the hedgehog's attempt for the final blow on the Nomu. Todoroki look on before turning to All Might about information he gotten from one of the villains he frozen. Bakugo look on and notice something familiar. He look at the hedgehog and notice the same six long quills behind his head, same blue fur, and same red shoes. It then hit him. Memories of the day he encounter Sonic after trying to bully Izuku during childhood.

" _No way… that's him. The sewer rat that got in my way of trying to kill Deku! That bug was right! He did return!"_ He thought, clinching his fist in anger. _"This is my chance at getting back him! Starting right now!"_

Bakugo drew sparks in his hands before charging towards the hedgehog. The others saw that with a stunned look.

"What the hell's he doing?" Togaru asked.

"Sonic, look out!" Knuckles yelled.

The hedgehog use his speed boost to go for the final blow. He heard someone screamed at him when he turn around and saw Bakugo tries using his Quirk on him. Sonic dodges it and lands right back to his position. Bakugo stood on the other side.

"What the hell, buddy? I was about to beat this until you jumped in!" Sonic yelled.

"You don't remember me, sewer rat! The same person you got in my way of hitting Deku in the park!" Bakugo said in anger, glaring at him.

Sonic look at him. He could see the blonde hair he has along with that same angry look. Memories in Sonic's head flashed in his head. Going back to the day he saved Izuku from Bakugo. It finally hit him. "Bakugo I believe. Or as Izuku would say Kacchan, isn't it?" He asked.

"That's right. You finally find out who I am after all those years." Bakugo said.

The others look on with shocked faces after hearing that comment. For Knuckles, he was surprise that he didn't notice that it was the bully that Sonic told him. Tails knew about it but never met him when they were on Earth before. All Might knows much more since Izuku told him his history with the bully a while back including the part that Sonic save Izuku from Bakugo.

"Bakugo, what the hell you doing? That guy almost had this thing won!" Kirishima yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" He yelled before looking at Sonic. "What you did that day was embarrassing to me. I did said it ain't over yet when I get you back. Well, here we are now."

"Look, I ain't got time to deal with you. That thing is about to get back up and take us down if you don't get in my way." Sonic said.

"I could care less! You and I are gonna fight! So let's go!" Bakugo yelled, getting his fist ready.

"All Might, do something!" Sen yelled to the Symbol of Peace.

" **Young Bakugo, stand down! Don't interfere in Sonic's Business! You can deal with this another time!"** He said.

Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri were hearing the conversation unfold. Though it would be nice to hear more, it was the perfect chance to turn the tables around for the League of Villains. They saw the Nomu getting his strength back while both Sonic and Bakugo yelled at one another.

"The Nomu is getting back in gear. Now's our chance to attack." Kurogiri said.

"Nomu! Finish them now!" Shigaraki yelled.

The Nomu jumped to attack both Sonic and Bakugo. The two turn around to see it coming towards them. Suddenly, the roof ripped open causing the beast to stop its attack. Everyone in the building look up to see the outside world for the first time since being locked in. But something was covering the roof. They look to see a floating ship covering the sun. The door beneath the ship slides open and a large object came down on the ground. Among them, multiple EggRobos, Egg Gunners, Egg Pawns, and Egg Fighters dropping from the ship, landing on the ground. They all aim their guns with red lasers around. Other robots scattered around the building including some aiming their guns at the exits where the students were. Other robots aim their weapons at both Shigaraiki and Kurogiri. The other villains raise their hands in surrender.

"What the hell? Where these things came from?" Awase asked, looking around.

"We already know who it is." Knuckles said.

Sonic look up to see an object coming down slowly from the ship. When he saw it, he knew what it was. The Death Egg Robot landing on the ground where everyone saw it.

"That's one big robot!" Kirishima yelled.

"But who is it?" Tetsutetsu asked when a laughter was heard.

"And I guess we know who it is." Sonic said as he saw the hatch open up, revealing a familiar person. "Dr. Egghead is here in the party."

"HO HO HO HO! So I guess the party started without me!" Eggman yelled with his other minions appearing from other parts of the ship. "Well, Sonic. We meet again. I was surprise you didn't manage to finish me off in space like before."

"I thought I would not let you give up until the big battle up ahead. Since you're here, I guess the party just gotten much better." Sonic said as Eggman turn to see All Might.

"Hello there, All Might. We meet at least. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But you can call me Dr. Eggman." He said.

" **How did you know me?"** All Might asked.

"Well, let's just say those days when your being watched for many years along with your student aka Izuku Midoriya. The boy your training with before." Eggman said.

" **WHAT?!"** All Might asked in a shocking tone.

"Come on, now. Would I just go ahead and blackmail you if I ask t come along with us. I'm afraid not. Anyway, there's reasons why we're here and that is you and that Izuku boy. Where is he?" Eggman asked.

"That's none of your business, Egghead! Leave Izuku out of this! You're going after for the Chaos Emerald, correct?" Sonic asked.

"I know he's in this building and maybe I'll launch an attack around it so you can give it to me. I want the Chaos Emerald right now." Eggman said.

" **I'm sorry but that Chaos Emerald and Young Midoriya is not your property. Get near him, you're regret it!"** All Might yelled.

"Okay, then. You wanna play those games! So be it! Let me teach you how it's going to work, if you don't give me the emerald, I will have no choice but to robotized everyone here in this buildings. Heroes or Villains, you'll be masters to me!" Eggman said.

"Robotized? What the hell does that mean?" Awase asked.

"You don't want to know about that." Knuckles said.

"You see, All Might. You'll be my first victim as a weapon for the Eggman Empire. And what it Robotized you might ask? Let me give you an example." Eggman said, pressing the button where one of the claws on the robot wrapped the Nomu around tightly.

"What the hell's he doing to my Nomu?!" Shigaraki asked in anger as Eggman turn to the two villains.

"Don't think I've forgotten you two. Remember those words that you said in don't get involved in business? Well, you're involved in my business and this is what happens when people get in my business." Eggman said, pressing more buttons.

A capsule came down from his flagship. It activated by itself. Once the door open, he place the Nomu inside the capsule. Everything closed including the glass for no one to see. They could hear the beast pounding inside, trying to escape. Sadly, it didn't work. The capsule activates with lights. The pounding inside pause. Took a couple of seconds for the capsule to deactivate itself. The door slowly open, revealing steam. The beast came out from it and everyone was stunned when they saw what happened next.

"No way!" Tetsutetsu yelled in shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kirishima yelled.

The Nomu was turn to a robot. His arms was iron. It's face turn red with sensors on it. Teeth were made of metal. His brain was replace with a metal head.

"H-H-He turn… our creature… to a robot? That's impossible!" Kurogiri said in a shocking tone.

"My precious Nomu! My creation… its gone…. THAT LITTLE GOOD FOR NOTHING!" Shigaraki roared in anger as he jumped in trying to use Quirk on Eggman.

The doctor smirk by using the robot to slam him backwards to the ground. Kurogiri use his Quirk to teleport him safely back to the ground. "Are you okay, Shigaraki?" He asked.

"Shut up! How dare that man turn our Nomu to a robot!" He yelled.

"You see. That's the example of robotized. Now, this thing is now belong to the Eggman Empire. That's gonna be the same thing once I create my One World Government and everyone will bow down." Eggman said.

" **That's insane. He turn it to a robot. I thought the villains that came here were dangerous. This Eggman guy is more dangerous than ever."** All Might said.

"Since you want to play games with me. I guess I'll call in a special friend." Eggman said, activating his hologram with Snively on it. "Snively, is he ready?"

" _Yes, sir."_ He answered.

"Bring him out." Eggman ordered.

"Bring who out?" Sonic asked.

Everyone look up to see a capsule coming down on the ground from the ship. Once it did, Eggman hit the switch on the yellow button. The doors popped out creating steam out of it. The others look to see a figure slowly floating out of the capsule, landing in front of them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome. The Ultimate Mercenary. One of new weapons I've created that can help in the upcoming invasion of Earth. Say hello… to Infinite." Eggman said.

The Jackyl hold his mask with his hand until he removed his hand off it. He open his eyes to see the others looking at him with a shock face.

"So this is the planet Earth. And the day of Infinite will rule when I get rid of everyone on this planet… starting with the Symbol of Peace." He said, letting an evil laugh out throughout the building.

The Heroes thought they were almost home free. With the League of Villains failing, it was now Eggman's turn to strike and with the Ultimate Mercenary, a chance to send a clear message to Earth.

* * *

End of Chapter Nineteen

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is long done. I kinda feel like I rush in because I want to post this story as promise but it feels like I left off some suspense to add to it. Oh well, I can use that in the next chapter for sure. We're not perfect in this world. You know how that goes.

Anyway, the next chapter coming up will be the Season One Finale. After that, I'll probably do two or three Filter Chapters before we enter Season Two. So prepare yourselves, the big battle awaits from the Heroes now with Eggman and Infinite arriving in store. Also, this chapter is the final chapter of the month of March. Tomorrow will be entering April and it'll be just three months to the day I started this story. Just want to say thank you to everyone who stood by throughout the story. There's more to come. Stay tuned.

Review and give me questions on this chapter. See y'all in the next one.


	21. Chapter 20: The Ultimate Mercenary

**Author's Note:** I'M BAAAACCCCKKKK! Did y'all miss me? This chapter will mark the ending of Season One. After that, probably do two or three filter chapters before we go in to Season Two. Enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Twenty: The Ultimate Mercenary

* * *

At Shiketsu, the school day was over as students exit from the building to go home for the day. Both Inasa and Camie exit in their school uniform. They were planning on inviting Izuku and the other to a restaurant again after school. The Glamour Quirk user got on her phone to call Momo. There was no answer. She then call Itsuka but no answer. Then tries to call Izuku but no answer before calling the others where no answer. She then text them to get a response. Nothing since.

"That's weird. I call three of my friends and they didn't answer. Then I tried texting them and didn't respond." She said, looking at her phone.

"Perhaps they are busy with after school stuff." Inasa said.

"Maybe. But they would've told me about it right after school." Camie said.

Suddenly, they heard police sirens getting closer. Other students saw multiple police cars driving past the school. They were all curious what was going on.

"What was that all about?" Inasa asked.

"Villain activity?" Camie asked.

"Could be." He answered when they heard footsteps running from behind. They turn around to see Mora exiting from the building.

"Utsushimi, you said a while back you were friends with a couple of students U.A. correct?" He asked.

"Sure. Why you asked that?" She asked when he grabbed his phone and show it to her.

Camie read a notification on his phone. It reads: "BREAKING NEWS! U.A. UNDER ATTACK BY VILLIANS!" She was stunned by that answer while Inasa read it and he was stunned as well.

"Is that why they haven't called you?" Inasa asked.

"When did this happen?" She asked with a serious look on her face.

"It just happening. Not sure is still going on right now. There's hundreds of police around the city heading for the school. I check throughout Social Media and others for any updates. I saw one user on Twitter posted a photo of the school. It shows a ship above the campus. Not sure what it is, but have a look for yourself." Mora said.

He put his finger on the app, showing the U.A. Attack trending at the top. He goes to where the user posted a photo of Eggman's Flagship, floating above the campus to the two. They were surprise at what they were seeing.

"Wow. Never seen anything in my life." Inasa said.

"Not sure what's going on. But stations near U.A.'s location are being shut down for civilians to stay away from the site. Something tells me it's getting real ugly." Mora said.

"Then we better get to U.A. fast." Camie said as she ran to the gates.

"But the stations are shut down! We're not gonna make it in time!" Inasa yelled but she kept running. "Damn it! I'll see you tomorrow." The boy chase after the girl.

" _How did villains go through the campus? Is that why Yao-Momo and Itsuka didn't answer? You two, hang on. I'm coming."_ Camie thought as she continues to run with Inasa behind her.

–

Meanwhile at USJ, inside the Squall Zone, both Tokoyami, Koji, and Kuroiro were exiting from the alleyway. They look around seeing no villains in the streets. That could be because they manage to take some out throughout the zone. They were hoping to get to the exit before many show up. They were getting tired of the non-stop rain hitting them, making them wet throughout the zone many times today.

"Looks like the coast is clear. The exit shouldn't be that far." Tokoyami said as the three exit from the alley and on the street.

"Let's hurry before more comes." Kuroiro said.

As they were running on the street, they heard yelling coming from the direction they were heading. They saw a couple of villains charging towards. Tokoyami and Kuroiro got in their defensive stance while Koji was panicking behind them. Inching closer to them, Tokoyami activated his Quirk to attack. But what came as a shock to them, the villains ran past them instead. Both students were confused by it. One of the villains turn to the students with a panic face.

"You idiots better for your lives!" He yelled as they ran.

"What did he mean run? They just past us like nothing." Kuroiro said.

"What are they running from?" Tokoyami asked as they turn around to see multiple RhinoBots on the streets and Buzz Bombers flying in the air towards them.

"What the hell are those?" Kuroiro asked in a shocking tone.

"Never seen those before! We better take them out!" Tokoyami use his Quirk to attack the robots. But came as a shock, one of the RhinoBots use its head to deflect the Quirk back within a second. "What? How in the world did they counter that?"

They heard a trumpet sound where they saw Decoe using the instrument to order the charge while riding on the RhinoBots. Next to him is Bocoe, raising the Eggman Empire Flag, waving it in the air. The Buzz Bombers dived in towards the students, using their rail detonator cannon to fire at them. Both students dodges the attack from them. The Buzz Bombers flew around to launch the same attack again.

"We better think of something or we're gonna be done!" Kuroiro yelled.

"Koji, better have a good plan!… Koji?" Tokoyami turn around to see the Rock Hero running for his life.

"You know, I think he has a good plan… by running!" Kuroiro then ran the same way Koji did.

Tokoyami had no choice but to run as well. With the RhinoBots charging towards and the Buzz Bombers flying around the city, the students in the zone were out of options. Their best chance was running until help arrives.

* * *

Back in the Fire Zone, Ojiro, Honenuki, and Manga Fukidashi were looking for the exit to escape the zone. They were cautious around the corners of street for any signs of villains lurking in the area. Especially where fire is everywhere burning on streets, buildings, and other objects. The place was getting hot, causing sweat to appear on their faces.

"I think we're in the clear. If we're lucky, will make a break to the exits out of this frying pan." Honenuki said, looking around. "Let's go."

The three exit from the alley to make their moves. Suddenly, a sound was heard. They look out and out of nowhere was a missile coming towards them. Both Ojiro and Fukidashi ran back to where they were. Honenuki ran they way they were suppose to go. The missile impact the building behind them, sending Honenuki flying before hitting the ground. Ojiro and Fukidashi ran towards him, helping him get on his feet.

"Are you okay?" Ojiro asked as Honenuki coughed.

"What the hell was that? A missile?" He asked as they look back to where the missile was fired.

Right on cue, multiple Egg Launchers (H+V) appears right in front of them. They armed their missiles towards the boys.

"Robots? Where they come from?" Ojiro asked.

Honenuki use his Softening Quirk to get the ground towards the Egg Launchers by making Quicksand. The ground force the robots to sink to the ground. But the Egg Launchers use their rockets to lift themselves off to escape the Quirk. The boys were stunned by this. Ojiro jumped in use his Tail by swinging it at the robots. Only for the Egg Launchers firing more missiles at him. He jumped back down on the ground while the missiles were flying in opposite directions, hitting and exploding building around the zone.

"Crap. These things are smart enough to outmaneuver us. There's no way robots would escape from my Quirk." Honenuki said.

"Where these robots came from? Are they with those villains?" Ojiro asked.

"I'm thinking the same thing. We gotta find out how to get out of here first." Honenuki said.

* * *

Back at Central Plaza, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, All Might, Bakugo, Kirishima, Todoroki, Tetsutetsu, Awase, Sen, and Togaru were in defensive stance. Stood in front of them was Infinite, one of Eggman's newest recruits. The Jackal adjust his mask before facing his enemies for the first time. He look around at the building, realizing he's in the outside world for the first time rather than standing on the ship. Eggman stood behind while his robots aim their guns at the Heroes. The Robotized Nomu stood there, waiting for the doctor's orders.

"So this is the Planet Earth? A nice planet where humans will be extinct like the dinosaurs soon." Infinite said, turning to look at the people in front of him. "Sonic the Hedgehog and All Might We finally meet for the first time in person."

"Who are you? I'm guessing your Egghead's Newest Project?" the hedgehog asked.

"Let's just say that I'm a worthy opponent to go against you and All Might." Infinite said, looking around noticing someone was missing. "I notice a third person is not with the group. Izuku Midoriya… is that his name?"

" **What do you want with Young Midoriya?"** All Might asked.

"For him to fight me. Just like I'm gonna do you and the hedgehog sooner. It would be nice for him to join in on the fun before I kill him." Infinite said.

"You're not gonna put one hand on Izuku, understand? Besides, he's not here anywhere." Sonic said.

"Really?" Infinite ask, using his visor on his mask to scan the target in the area. It pick up the location of the target. "I believe his over there, injured and wounded on the steps." He pointed his finger to where the exit was at.

"What? Injured?" Kirishima asked, shockingly.

"What the hell happened to Midoriya?" Tetsutetsu asked.

The boys except for Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles turn to All Might for answers. **"You don't want to know about it. Let's keep it right there."** He said, looking down.

"Eh. Whatever happened to him he gotten what he deserve." Bakugo said, getting glares from Sonic and Tails.

"Figures. Imaging if that happen to you." the fox cub said.

"So that Izuku boy is over there then? Guess I'll send him a visit. Robots, move to the stairs at once! I want that boy and I want him now! You two, Scratch and Grounder! Take my new creation with them!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Scratch and Grounder took the Robotized Nomu with them to Izuku's Location.

"Tails, Knuckles! Get to the steps and warn everyone! Protect Izuku at all cost!" Sonic yelled.

"Right." Tails said as he and the echidna ran to the steps.

" **Rest of you, get to the exits and protect your classmates. Follow those two right now."** All Might said to the boys behind him.

"You sure? Can we help you out at least?" Kirishima asked.

"Not this time. This could be dangerous for sure." Sonic said.

"Dangerous huh? I'll take this guy out if I have too!" Bakugo said with sparks appearing from his hand.

"You know what? Go ahead and take him on. Be my guess but don't complain when you get injured." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. Deep down, he want it to happen.

" **Young Bakugo, do not engage in it! You are ordered to regroup with the students at once! Now go!"** All Might said. **"You might now like Young Midoriya, but its best to protect other students as well!"**

"Hurry up and end your freaking conversation!" Eggman yelled. "This whole thing bore me! Either you challenge me, or I'll have no choice but to just destroy this whole building!"

"Guess it's time to take this serious." Sonic said before turning back at the boys. "Guys, hurry up and get going! Get Bakugo out of here as well!"

"No way! I ain't goi-" Out of nowhere, the Explosive Quirk user was punched in the groin by All Might, knocking him unconscious. That shocked both the boys and the hedgehog. Though Sonic was glad he did it just to shut him up.

" _ **Sorry, Young Bakugo. As your teacher, I must protect my students."**_ All Might thought, carrying the boy towards the others. **"He'll be okay.** **Take him with you and meet the others. Get to the exits and warn the main campus. Hurry!"**

Kirishima carried Bakugo on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He didn't want to press more answers as he agree to All Might's answers and ran. Both Tetsutetsu, Todoroki, Awase, Sen, and Togaru followed suit as they hurry with the other class at the exits. Both All Might and Sonic look on at the boys before turning around to face Eggman and Infinite in front of them.

"So you finally made you're decision. I was hoping to go all in on destroying this place. Fine by me. I worry about those idiot kids later on." Eggman said. "Now then, on to the matter at hand. As I mention before, we're here to bring you to our Empire. Agree to my decision, then will leave this place and your students peacefully. Everyone will stay safe. Don't agree to it, I'll rain fire upon this place and the campus. Plus, I'll robotized everyone like I did to that beast earlier."

"Blah, blah, blah. Open threats by Egghead. What else is new?" Sonic asked, mocking him.

"Shut it, hedgehog. I'll deal with you in a little while." Eggman said.

"You really got a big mouth, hedgehog. Perhaps I should just squash you like the rodent you are." Infinite said.

" **You do know, doctor that I'm more stronger than you. Besides, I've encounter a ton of robots before in the past. So if I was you, I would go ahead and surrender nicely before I do things you won't like."** All Might said.

"Is that a threat? Since you want to play that way, I guess I can use my kind of threats as blackmail." Eggman said.

" **Huh? Blackmail?"** All Might asked as he and Sonic had curious looks. Eggman form an evil smile on his face.

"You don't remember do you?" He asked. "Remember the time, All Might, that you get the feeling you're being watched?"

The Symbol of Peace was still confused by it. He was curious on why the doctor brought up that kind of talk. Sonic was curious as well. Then it hit the hedgehog's mind. Flashbacks appears in his eyes, remembering the day back in Eggman's Base showing footage of the recent Heroes attack on the Giant Villain. If this is true, no doubt that Eggman was spying on both Izuku and All Might. Question is, when did this happened?

"Still don't remember? Maybe a ton of footage will refreshed you're memory." Eggman said, pushing a couple of buttons. Appearing were multiple hologram screens right in front of the heroes.

One screen shows the footage of All Might and Nezu at the beach, looking at the angle of where the drone was located. Though because of the cloaking device active, thinking they were looking at nothing there but just the ocean. The Symbol of Peace face form a shocking one. He recognize it quickly on the day Izuku finished cleaning of the trash on the beach.

"Don't remember yet? How about this?" Eggman pressed a couple of buttons.

More hologram screens appeared in front of both All Might and Sonic. Screens shows footage of Izuku's Ten Month Training plus the Gauntlet Training that he was involved. Another screen images of the Combat Training between both Izuku and Bakugo going all out. There were footage of the other students of Class 1-A taking part of their own Combat Training. Another screen shows Class 1-A taking part of the Quirk Assessment Test on the First Day at the Academy. Finally, the next screen shows All Might saving both Izuku and Bakugo from the Giant Villain. Then it changes to the part of where he and Izuku met in the city about becoming his successor. That there shows the true identity of All Might.

" **Y-You… spied on us… show it was you all along!"** the Symbol of Peace yelled.

"Of course. I'm surprised you didn't get a sense of my Drones being scattered around the city. Trust me, I know everything about you and the boy you've been training. Plus, the students that shown their Quirks. Enough information that can get me ahead forward." Eggman said.

"So that's what you've been doing, Egghead? Spying on people including Izuku." Sonic said before trying to All Might. "Hey, so you've been training him for a while? I didn't even know that. And don't worry, I'll keep your identity a secret."

" **Wait a second. If you spied on the students… and have hidden drones… then did this mean you knew the villains were coming here to attack?"** All Might asked, referring to the League of Villains attack on U.A.

"Villains?" Sonic asked.

"Of course I did. I knew they were planning on getting to you. That got me very angry. But I made sure they'll put in their place once I'm done with everyone. Anyway, enough wasting time. Seems if you can't get you to join us, I'll guess I'll do it by force." Eggman turn to Infinite. "Infinite, its your turn now. Show the hedgehog and All Might who you truly are."

The Ultimate Mercenary nod his head as he adjusting his mask, approaching to his targets with his arms crossed. "I've waited a long time to get a chance to fight. Though at first I want to face off against the hedgehog, I thought you will be more worthy opponent, All Might. Perhaps, I can show you my powers of the Phantom Ruby." He said.

" **Phantom Ruby?"** All Might asked.

"It has to be that thing on his chest." Sonic said, pointing at the object on Infinite's Chest. _"That must be the one that was on the blueprints Shadow found in Eggman's Base. Guess we're about to find out the first glimpse of the powers."_

The Phantom Ruby glowed a bright magenta color. At the same time, Infinite uncross his arms and begin floating upward in the air. Multiple little red cubes appeared in front of the heroes. Spinning around like a spinner, it took a couple of seconds to see what it was doing. Sonic and All Might were in defensive stance, ready for any attack that was coming towards them. Instead, the red cubes stopped spinning. The cubes disappeared one by one. From there, a figure appeared on its knees. Once the cubes were gone, the figure got up on both feet, looking down on the ground then slowly looking up at the heroes.

Sonic and All Might were in shocked. Eggman couldn't help but smile while Infinite landed near the figure.

"Surprise, All Might? Does this person look familiar?" the Ultimate Mercenary asked.

" **N-N-No… w-w-way…"** the Symbol of Peace could only shuddered in shock.

That figures turns out to be non other… than All Might. The same muscular figure, dressed in his Superhero Uniform than the real one, who was dressed in his business suit. It's face instead of the usually smile turn to an angry look. And the scariest part, instead of green eyes, it shows red eyes instead.

"What the? He just use that ruby to create… All Might?" Sonic asked, still in shock.

"What you are looking at is a thing that is called a Replica." Eggman said.

" **Replica?"** All Might asked.

"A Replica that are distinct, virtual reality projections of existing beings. Infinite can create it with the Phantom Ruby. Replicas have all the strengths and powers that their original counterparts possess, though they have no free will." Eggman explained. "So in terms All Might aka the fraud that you are, the All Might Replica is more stronger than you. How about we put that to the test. Infinite, order the Replica to attack both All Might and Sonic!"

"You heard him. Attack." Infinite said.

The Replica All Might didn't waste anytime. It use the speed like the real one would do by charging towards his targets. Both Sonic and All Might move to the left and right by dodging the Replica's attack. The heroes turn to their enemy as the Replica had his red eyes glow, looking straight at the Real All Might.

" _ **How the world did that Infinite guy create a thing like me? Even worst, its more stronger than me. I have to find a way to beat this thing before it get to the children. Plus, I'm almost at my limit."**_ All Might thought. **"Young Sonic, let me deal with this fake! You go ahead and get to the students! Make sure to get Young Midoriya and the others to safety!"**

"You gotta be kidding me! You're gonna need some help and I'll make sure that I'll beat this thing for you!" Sonic said as he was about to charge at the Replica. Only for Infinite with quick flash, appeared in front of the hedgehog. "What the hell?"

"You think you're gonna beat my Replica? Let the so call Symbol of Peace deal with it. You and I are gonna fight to the death. And once I'm done with you, I have my eyes set on that Midoriya boy by fighting me." Infinite said with the Phantom Ruby glowing again.

"You're not getting one step closer to Izuku!" Sonic yelled as he charge towards Infinite with Speed Boost. The Ultimate Mercenary did a quick side step to the left, dodging the hedgehog's attack. Sonic was surprised by it. "What the?"

The hedgehog turn around seeing Infinite floating in the air again. He launch two energy beams at the hedgehog as Sonic dodges both of them before launching himself towards Infinite. The mercenary use his right leg to kick him in the air. He then appear in front of him, doing the same thing by kicking him down to the ground.

" **Young Sonic! Are you-"** All Might couldn't finish when the Replica All Might kneed him on the groin. Then kick him on the chin, sending him flying upward crashing on the roof of the dome. The hero falls to the ground but the Replica appeared, sending a big punch to the back, crashing down to the ground.

"Yes! Nothing like a sweet taste of victory! HO HO HO!" Eggman said, raising his fist in the air. "Infinite, you and the Replica keep both these fools busy! Guess its time to pay a visit to that Izuku kid. I know he has the Chaos Emerald and I attend to get it by force if I have to!"

Sonic heard those words as he got back on his knees. He saw Eggman using his Eggmoblie, ejecting from the Death Egg Robot, flying to the exits where the students was. "You're not getting away from me, Egghead! I won't let you get near Izuku!" the hedgehog tries to attack the doctor only for Infinite to appear again, delivering another kick on the hedgehog.

" **This is not good… he's going after Young Midoriya and the students are in danger! Plus both Aizawa, Vlad King, and Thirteen are out of action!"** All Might said, getting up from the ground seeing both Replica and Infinite blocking the way to the stairs.

"Gonna have trust both Tails and Knuckles for now. We gotta beat these guys to get to Eggman." Sonic said, looking at their opponents.

The heroes knew they were in a big fight who were more stronger then them. The odds against them weren't favoring them this time.

–

Away from the Central Plaza, both Shigaraki and Kurogiri were standing on a cliff at the Flood Zone. They escaped at the time Eggman made a surprise appearance. The two stood there looking at the building being flooded with Eggman's Army of Robots. The Decay Quirk user was very angry, scratching the right side of his neck like before. He was throwing a temper tantrum like a child would do. The Mist Quirk user saw his partner, trying to calm him down but felt he would be kill by him. He look down to see both Sonic and All Might engaging in battle with the Replica All Might and Infinite.

"Shigaraki, calm down. I know you're not happy of what you're seeing." Kurogiri said. "Besides, you should look at this. It appears that figure with a mask created an All Might with something. There two All Mights but their fighting one another.

"Shut up, you prick!" He yelled. "We came so close at killing that boy. Plus, we didn't have a chance to kill All Might. This whole things make me very angry! Even worst, that fat mustache man and that blue rat comes out of nowhere to disrupt everything I planned to do! They'll be the first to be killed before I killed the children and All Might in this building! And even more worst, that fatso just turn my precious Nomu into a robot! These things makes me more angry than ever!"

Kurogiri was already getting frighten by the Decay Quirk user's anger. He look around to see the view of the building when he eyes caught on the boys, with Kirishima carrying Bakugo that were with both All Might and Sonic earlier, running to the steps to join the others of Class 1-A and Class 1-B standing at the exit. He could see Eggman riding on his Eggmoblie, flying towards the students."Shigaraki, those children are at the exits trying to make their escape!" He yelled. "Plus, that man with the glasses is heading towards them as well!"

The Decay Quirk user saw the children and Eggman. He clinched his fist. "We must kill them! Come on, let's go!" He yelled as Kurogiri created a portal. Before he stepped in it, he look down at Eggman and Infinite. He eyes was on the Ultimate Mercenary. _"I wonder what this person could do? Plus, I did heard that fatso said something about taking All Might. What does he mean?"_

"Shigaraki." Kurogiri spoke as the two enter the portal, disappearing from the cliff.

* * *

Back at the entrance, students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B were observing the entire building as it turn into a big warzone. The thugs that came with both Shigaraki and Kurogiri were running around, scarred and panic by EggRobos and Egg Gunners firing their weapons at them. Many of the thugs use their Quirks on them. It was working causing them to retreat to cover or trying to find a way out of the building. They see the battle between All Might and Sonic against Infinite and the Replica All Might in the Central Plaza. They were stunned early on by Infinite creation of the Replica using the Phantom Ruby.

"Did anyone see what that thing with the mask just did? It created an All Might!" Mineta said, pointing his finger at the battle.

"How in the world can he create an All Might?" Jirou asked, with a shocked face.

"Could it be that jewel on his chest? Has to be his Quirk isn't t?" Kaminari asked, referring to the Phantom Ruby.

"Unreal. The way their beating both All Might and that hedgehog." Jurota said, adjusting his glasses while watching the fight.

"The way he has that mask on is very creepy. I hope All Might and that blue guy beats them." Kinoko said.

While others look on, Momo has her eyes focus on Izuku. She still held his battered body in her arms. She still had tears coming from her eyes. Heartbroken by the events early on of both the Nomu and Shigaraki beating the boy to death, she gently touch the boy's cheek, stroking it softly. _"Izuku,… what were you thinking… why do you do that?"_ She thought, scarred and worried that he would die.

Suddenly, a hand place on her shoulder. She turn to see Kendo given her a smile to calm her down. It was no luck. The Big Fist Quirk user observed the boy. She hold back tears while both Mina, Setsuna, Uraraka, Hagakure, and Hiryu down at the boy as well. Tsuyu look down on the floor with eyes covering from the shadow of her hair.

"Is Deku gonna be okay?" Ochako asked, worried.

"I hope so. We have to get him to the hospital. You can see his body ain't looking good." Momo said, sniffing user her right hand to wipe off the tears.

"Was he that crazy? To fight off that thing! I should've jumped in and help him out!" Hiryu said, hitting his fist on the floor in frustration.

"Did anything happen as to why that thing beat him?" Kendo asked.

"It was my fault." They look to see Tsuyu as she was the one to speak. "It's my fault that he's like this. One of the villains named Shigaraki almost use his Quirk on me. That was when Midoriya jumped in and saved my life. I froze in fear, thinking I was gonna die. He punched Shigaraki before the villain ordered that beat to kill Midoriya. He had the upper hand when he that emerald in his hand. Then All Might showed up to help him beat the beast. Then something happened. The emerald turn black, it lost all its power and that when the beast was beating him to death. I felt scarred and worried for him. I want to save like he did for me. But I couldn't do it… I felt… weak..." She covered her face, falling on her knees crying with sad croaks being heard.

"It's okay, Tsu… it's not your fault. Midori didn't want you like he is right now." Mina said, comforting the frog girl.

"Deku saved your life. It'll be okay." Ochako said, patting the frog girl on her back.

"Poor girl." Setsuna said, feeling sorry for her while both Momo and Kendo looked at Tsu with sad looks.

"Hmph. It seems whatever Midoriya try to do, it has to be most stupidest idea. To tell you the truth, the little pipsqeak should've run off like a girl to his mommy." Monoma said, adding insults to the boy which got Momo, Kendo, and the girls except for Tsuyu angry.

"Oh really? Where were you when Yao-Momo, Jirou, Kaminari, and myself were fighting against the villains in the Mountain Zone? You're the one that was the coward and waited for us to finish!" Kendo yelled.

"Do you think I want my costume to be torn up? Plus, fighting a monster like what Midoriya did I wouldn't never get into that situation. Boy should've died there and just summit defeat." He said as other of Class 1-A and Class 1-B heard the whole thing. The boys from both classes want to punch him badly.

"Monoma, say something about Izuku again and you'll regret for the rest of your life." Momo said in a threaten tone, giving him an angry glare.

"Oh well, it is what it is. I'm just stateing facts." Monoma said as he walked away while Momo could only growl at hm. Kendo place an hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

Suddenly, the students heard footsteps coming from the steps. They turn to see both Knuckles and Tails, with Kirishima carrying Bakugo, Todoroki, Tetsutetsu, Awase, Sen, and Togaru approaching them from Central Plaza. The others were glad to see the others but were surprise to see the echidna.

"Tetsutetsu, Awase, Sen, and Togaru! Its great to see you guys, okay!" Pony Tsunotori said.

"Kirishima, Todoroki! Good to see you guys again!" Sero said when he saw Bakugo unconscious on the Harden Quirk user's back. "What the hell happened to him?"

"All Might punched him in the stomach because he was so stupid that he want to take on that guy with the mask." Kirishima said, referring to Infinite.

"Are you serious?" Kaminari asked.

"Will talk more about the whole thing. Right now, we gotta get out of here." Kirishima said.

"Iida was the one that made it out of the building. He went to the main campus to get help." Mina said.

"For real? That's awesome. We got some help coming after all." Kirishima said, when he saw Izuku's body. "What the hell happened to Midoriya?"

"It's a long story. Will tell you more of it once we get out of here." Ochako said.

"Wait. There's still other students here that could be captured." Yui said.

"That's right. But now, this whole building been invited by robots and the villains that brought their own people here are being chased by them." Kirishima said as Mineta turn to the echidna.

"Who are you? Are you that blue guy's friend or something?" He asked.

"It's all long story. I tell you once we get out of here." Knuckles said.

Tails walk over to see Izuku still unconscious in Momo's arms. "How's he doing?" He asked.

"He still has a pulse so that's good news. We still have to get him to a hospital though." She said as Tails look to see both Aizawa, Vlad King, and Thirteen bodies on the floor.

"Who are these guys?" He asked.

"Those are our teachers. They were hurt badly." Kendo said.

"Teachers? Why are they dressed in costumes?" Tails asked.

"They were Heroes before we came to U.A. as students." Tetsutetsu said.

"All right. Make sure you carry your teachers with you. Everyone, hurry to the exits. Let's get out of here." Tails said.

Sato and Sero carried Aizawa while Kojiro and Jurota carried Vlad King. Both Uraraka and Kendo carried Thirteen. Tails and Knuckles led the way as them and the students were heading for the exits. With Kurogiri out of the way, it was their chance to escape. However, it was short lived. A mist portal appeared in front of them, blocking their way of escaping. The students were surprise to see both Kurogiri return along with Shigaraki exiting the portal. Tails and Knuckles encounter them for the first time but doesn't know that they were the first to attack before they arrived.

"Leaving so soon?" Kurogiri asked in a cold tone.

"He's back. I thought we got rid of him!" Sero yelled.

"He's not alone." Sato said.

Tails and Knuckles got into defensive stance. The villains look down at Sonic's Friends before Shigaraki looks to see the students behind them. His eyes turn to Tsuyu, who he almost tried to kill if it wasn't for Izuku jumping in the way. The Frog Girl was frighten by him looking at her. She knew he could kill her this time. But didn't. He turn to see Izuku's Body in Momo's Arms. The Creation Quirk user saw him looking at them as she tightly hold the boy in her arms.

" _Hey, what you mean by saying he's back?"_ Knuckles asked in a whisper tone to the Tape Quirk user.

" _These guys appeared out of nowhere through a portal created by that guy dressed in a suit. The one with a ghostly figure. They snuck in to the academy when there was a drill that intruders enter the campus grounds. At first we thought it was media that broke through the gates. Turns out it was these guys that use the media as a way to get in. That's how they got a chance to get towards us."_ Sero whispered back.

" _Wait a minute. You're saying these guys attacked first?"_ Tails asked, hearing the conversation.

" _It's a long story. But what I heard they were planning to kill All Might."_ Sero whispered as the two were stunned.

" _What?"_ both Tails and Knuckles asked. _"Here to kill All Might?"_ The two turn back to the villains in front of them.

"It seems everyone is here. I would've had a chance to kill that boy. I deal with him in a little while. For now," Shigaraki turn to both Tails and Knuckles. "I believe you two are friends with that blue rodent correct?"

"Yeah we are. What's you're business here including this ghost like figure?" Knuckles asked.

"We were here to kill All Might. But then that little punk with the green hair got in my way of doing things that didn't go my way. I came this close at killing him, then you along with that blue rodent came in and get in the way of things I don't like. Now, everything is falling apart. Thanks to these pathetic students, all my people I brought in are being defeated. Now, you came alone and ruin everything." Shigaraki said.

"Really? Like killing All Might and Izuku is your job? You're insane at doing things like that!" Tails yelled.

"So that's the boy's name? Izuku isn't it? I'm surprised a person like you know him since you got his name." Shigaraki said.

" _Wait a second. That fox knows Izuku? Is he one of the friends he met a while back? Something's not right."_ Momo thought.

"How did you know to find this location?" Kurogiri asked.

"None of business, ghost man." Knuckles said.

"Don't you dare push me. I'm not in a good mad as Shigaraki is today." the Mist Quirk user said.

"Really? Then why you're buddy has all those hands around his body including the one hiding his face? Scarred that he has messed up face." Knuckles said.

"How dare you insult me like that! I should kill you here along with the students right now!" Shigaraki said.

"Bring it on then, handman." Knuckles said.

Out of nowhere, something appeared behind the villains. Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri turn around to see the Robotized Nomu. It use its iron fist to attack but the villains dodges it in time, avoiding it. The students were surprised by its appearance. Multiple EggRobos, Egg Pawns, and Egg Gunners appeared out of nowhere, surrounding the students and the villains. Aiming their weapons at them, not making anyone move to attack.

"Well, well, well! We got ourselves a big fish!" Scratch said as he and Grounder appeared from behind the Nomu.

"No! I was the one who saw them first." the Drilling Badnik argued.

"Oh, shut up! Thinking you can take the credit from me." Scratch argued back.

"Of all people we gotta see these two again." Tails said, rolling his eyes.

"You know these guys?" Jirou asked.

"Let's just said their both stupid and incompetent." Tails said.

"Shut up, brat! You have no say in this." Scratch said.

Suddenly, everyone heard a laughter as they look up to see Eggman, hovering downward near the group in the Eggmoblie. The doctor look down to see the people he captured. "Good work Scratch and Grounder. Another collection to adding more people to be robotized." He said.

"Robotized?" Kaminari asked.

"It means he can take you guys in and transform your bodies into robot." Knuckles said as the students were in fear of that.

"I don't want my body to be as a robot!" Mineta said with comical tears.

Eggman look down to see both Tails and Knuckles. "Well, if it isn't Sonic's Friends here as well. So you guys came all the way from Mobius to stop me. I'm taking the Freedom Fighters are here as well."

"Freedom Fighters?" the students asked.

" _Wait. There's more of these animals here as well? What's going on here and their from another planet? There's more to this story than I thought."_ Momo thought.

"That's right, Eggman. We came to make sure we halt your chance at invading the Earth!" Knuckles said.

"Invading the Earth? What's going on here?" Kirishima asked.

"It's a long story but will tell you guys later." Tails said as Eggman turn to the students.

"Since you people don't know who I am. Let's me introduce myself. My name's is Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. You can call me Doctor Eggman if you want. I'm here on this planet for a reason. To launch the Invasion of the Earth itself. To create a One World Government throughout this planet. I will make sure every Hero with Quirks in them will bow down to me. Starting with the rest of you when I turn you to robots to be my armies of the invasion." He explained.

"He's gonna turn us into robots! I don't want that to happen." Kaminari said.

"He ain't gonna turn me into a robot." Tetsutetsu said.

"This day has been the craziest of them all." Awase said.

"So I guess that's secrets out." Tails said.

"Not good." Knuckles said.

"But first, there's other matters to attend to." Eggman said, looking at Izuku. "Wonder what happened to him? Either way. I need something from that boy and its something that's very important to me. Hand me the Chaos Emerald."

"Chaos Emerald? Isn't that what Midoriya was using against that monster earlier?" Shoda asked.

" _That's the emerald being use as his Quirk. How does he know about that?"_ Momo thought.

" _Why does he need the emerald and what does he know?"_ Kendo thought.

" _He's going after Deku's Emerald. Why?"_ Ochako thought.

"Wait a minute!" Eggman turn around to see Shigaraki looking at him. "Are you talking about that object that the boy had early?"

"What's it too you?" Eggman asked.

"Why that's thing so important to you?" Shigaraki asked.

"Because the emerald has powers that I can use for a collection of the other emeralds I can use for the invasion. They're very important and I'm making sure they don't get in to the hands. Especially the likes of you trying to get in my business." Eggman said.

"Emeralds? Wait! There other emeralds besides the one Izuku has?" Momo asked.

"Well of course. So much important for it that I was also on a mission to capture All Might myself and become a member of the Eggman Empire by Robotizing him." He said.

"WHAT?!" the other students asked.

" _This is confusing now."_ Todoroki thought, looking at both Shigaraki and then at Eggman. _"First it was that Shigaraki guy along with the others villains he brought were planning to kill All Might. Now, this guy comes at of nowhere and said he was planning to robotize him. Both people has different agendas. One wants to kill All Might and the other wants to use him for his empire or something. But another part gets weirder. It seems Midoriya has an emerald that makes him stronger to use. He use it during the Quirk Assessment Test. Now, this Eggman wants the emerald. How does he know about it? Plus, how does Midoriya and that fox guy knows one another? This is the most strangest things I've ever witness."_

"We were here first in getting All Might! How did you knew we was gonna be here? Kurogiri asked.

"Simple. Let's just say a little bit of spying around this campus helped for many months leading up this moment. Especially to the two of you." Eggman said where hologram screens of past footage from his Egg Drones appeared.

"Spying? What's he talking about?" Reiko asked.

"I was thinking the same thing." Hiryu said as the other students were all curious.

" _They don't know that Eggman been spying throughout the city for months. Best for them to not tell them and let them know by surprise."_ Tails thought.

Screen shows the footage of hours leading up to the USJ Incident. It shows the media in front of the iron doors that blocked their way of entering the campus. Behind them, Shigaraki stood there across the street. Then a quick flash where he use his Quirk, destroying the barrier causing the media to run in. Shigaraki jumped in to the campus without nobody noticing, except for Eggman's Egg Drones. The students were stunned how it all played out thanks to the panic occurring inside when the students were running thanks to the alarms.

"So that's how they got in!" Kirishima yelled, looking at Shigaraki. "You use your Quirk to destroy the barrier and use the media as cover!"

"Of course I did. What kind of an answer is that." he said.

"What about the misty figure next to you? I know he had a plan to get in to the campus!" Awase said.

"Hold on. I want to know how did that doctor knew that they were coming? Plus, what does he mean spying?" Kendo asked.

"It almost feels like he's working for them." Setsuna said.

"So by using his Egg Drones, Eggman and the others came in a hurry to the building." Knuckles said.

"But both of them are after one thing. It's All Might. I want to know who those guys were sent. I have a feeling someone sent them here." Knuckles said.

"Question is… who?" Tails asked.

"I don't work for any of these people! Besides, these people should be taken out for good for interfering in my business is capturing All Might." Eggman said.

"Interfering in your business? You were the one interfering in my business and even worst, you've turn my Nomu into a robot! That I will not forgive you for it!" Shigaraki yelled.

"You mean that beast next to me was yours? Well, its now mine and it takes orders from me." Eggman said.

"That's right. You snooze you lose." Grounder said.

"Now, I don't have time wasting on this matter. Right now, despite the Chaos Emerald as my objective, I have something that I need get off my chest. Starts with you two." Eggman said, pulling his laser gun out and aiming to Shigaraki. The students were surprise by that moment. "Scratch, Grounder, make sure you keep an eye on those students along with Tails and Knuckles. If they make a move, you have your orders to shoot."

"We're done for!" Mineta yelled with comical tears.

"Not yet." Tails said.

"I have questions I want to ask you two so you better come with good answers or you'll regret it. First one, who is your contact? Who sent you to kill All Might?" Eggman asked with his finger on the trigger.

The tension was so high. Both men going after one target at the same time. Shigaraki was on enomous pressure. He didn't want to bring up the name of the person who sent him to U.A. especially to the students who were listening the whole thing. Both Tails and Knuckles stood there. They want to know the name as well. It was a ton of information they were about to get.

"Fine. If you don't want to say it, maybe my gun will." Eggman said, preparing to pull the trigger.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang. A bullet came out of nowhere, hitting the laser gun off of Eggman's Hand. Luckily, the doctor's hand wasn't hit by it. Everyone turn to the exits and the students were surprise to see Iida back along with the Pro-Heroes of Snipe, who was the one that use his gun, Ectoplasm, Midnight, Cementos, and Present Mic arrived at the scene. Principal Nezu, who was on Cementos' Shoulder was present. But they weren't alone, among them were both Kamui Woods and Death Arms, who were called in as backup heroes from the city.

"Sorry, everybody. I know we're a bit late, but I got the teachers over here as fast as I could!" the principal said.

"Yes! We're saved!" Kaminari yelled.

"It's about damn time!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Thank goodness!" Mina yelled.

"Iida, you made it back." Ochako said.

"You're class rep has returned! And he brought reinforcements!" Iida said.

"No way. More heroes?" Tails asked.

"Never seen any of them before." Knuckles said.

Scratch and Grounder were amazed by the sight of more heroes. No doubt be more to robotize for the Eggman Empire. Their eyes caught a familiar person at the rooftop a couple of nights ago. Their jaws dropped when they saw the Amber Quirk user with the other heroes. Kamui Woods turn around and his eyes went wide when he saw the two before.

"You two are here as well?" He asked, pointing his finger at the badniks. "You two, stay right there!"

"Quick! Attack" Eggman yelled.

EggRobos aim their guns at the Heroes, ready to fire until Present Mic use his Voice Quirk, delivering a high pitch sound coming from his mouth destroying a couple of EggRobos in the process. Couple of Egg Pawns were marching towards them as Ectoplasm created clones of himself and quickly took down more of the Egg Pawns within a second. Snipe use his gun on the Egg Gunners who were shooting at him. His gun didn't had no effect because of the iron hitting the bullet on the robots. But out of nowhere, Power Loader use his Iron Claws to defeat the Egg Gunners within 10 seconds by digging a hole like a mole and trapping them.

"Wait a second I don't remember seeing robots here in the building before." Iida said, examining the scene when he saw Eggman. "And who is this guy?"

"Its a long story. This Dr. Eggman guy came out of nowhere along with his robots." Kirishima said.

"Eggman? Another villain?" Iida asked.

"Yeah. He was also going after All Might." Tetsutetsu said.

"Where are the other villains they came before he did?" Iida asked as Kirishima pointed his finger at both Shigaraki and Kurogiri to the right.

"There over there. I'm surprised they didn't escape." He said.

"So both of them were going after All Might?" Iida asked.

"Well those two were going after All Might to kill him while this Eggman guy want him to be robotized." Awase said as Iida saw Bakugo's body on Kirishima's back.

"What happened to Bakugo?" He asked.

"Long story which I'll tell you more later." Kirishima said as he heard a clapping sound.

Everyone turn to see Eggman clapping as a reaction to the Heroes attacking his robots. He was angry or shocked. "Bravo. Nice introducing, Principal Nezu. Though I'm not surprised you would bring more Heroes along the way to save your students. In fact, I'm glad you came along for the ride for the real battle up ahead." He said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" the Principal asked.

"I am Doctor Eggman. Ruller of the Eggman Empire. And before you come up with your own conclusions on who attack the building, your teachers, and the students, those are your intruders there that came here first." He said, pointing his finger at both Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"I see. I take it these are the ones that broke through U.A." Nezu said, looking at the two before turning back to Eggman. "What's your purpose to come here?"

"Simple. Just like those two, I'm here for All Might. But I'm also here for another thing I needed. And that's the Chaos Emerald the young boy Izuku Midoriya has for me." Eggman said.

"How do you know that?" Nezu asked.

"Because he possessed all six of them." he and the Heroes turn to Tails, walking towards him. "Sorry I've never introduce myself. My name's Miles "Tails" Prower. But you can call me Tails. This is my friend Knuckles. If you were gonna asked, I'm one of Izuku Friends from ten years ago." He said. "And yes, Sonic and I gave Izuku the Chaos Emerald at that time."

The rest of the students were stunned by that information. Momo finally got her answer by hearing what the fox cub just said.

"Don't worry, Midoriya has told me all about you and the Chaos Emerald. Where is this Sonic person at by the way?" Nezu asked.

"He's busy fighting along with All Might against this new villain Eggman has brought him. He's more stronger. They'll at the middle of the building going down stairs." Tails said.

"Does he need any help?" Midnight asked.

"I'm not sure. But I know both Sonic and All Might, they can beat him." Tails said.

"Will talk more about this later. Right now, we need to get the students out of here. Plus, the Police is on their way. Will have a ton of backup to arrest these villains." Nezu said.

"Good luck with that! Since you're here, I guess its time take this to the next level." Eggman said as he got on the radio to contact Infinite.

–

Back at Central Plaza, the fight between Sonic and All Might against Infinite and the Replica All Might continues on. All Might's body was smoking more. His limit was at the point that his transforming was almost coming to an end. Sonic knew this as he tries to give all he can against the villains. The odds were definitely not in their favor.

"Seems All Might's Transformation is at its end. If I was you two, I give up right now. We don't want nobody to be hurt." Infinite said.

"I don't quit, buddy. I can win this with or without All Might." Sonic said.

Infinite was about to finish it off when he heard Eggman's Voice inside his mask with a radio built in. _"Infinite, come in! This is Eggman!"_ he said via radio.

"What is it?" He asked.

" _Bring yourself along with the Replica All Might to the entrance at once. More Heroes has just arrived. Including the man in charge of the campus. They took down most of the robots here. Plus, the students along with Tails and Knuckles are here. That Izuku boy is with them but in unconscious. And those two villains the ones that came here before us are here as well. I want you to bring down enough power to them now."_ Eggman said.

"Well right now, I have my hands full at this moment with that sewer rat that hasn't gone down yet. But the good news is that All Might's Transformation is running out of time. Smoke is everywhere around his body. His true form is coming in about a couple of minutes." Infinite said.

" _Really? On second thought I got an idea. Do you still have the Replica All Might?"_ Eggman asked.

"He's still active. Why?" Infinite asked.

" _Listen carefully..."_ Eggman said as he explained his plan.

–

Back at the entrance, the Heroes stood in defensive stance ready to fight Eggman. Both Kamui Woods and Death Arms had their eyes on both Shigaraki and Kurogiri. The students were ready to exit from the building by carrying the other three teachers that were injuried while Momo kept Izuku in her arms. Both Tails and Knuckles were ordered to take the students out of the building. Iida saw Izuku's unconscious body as Hiryu explained to him what happened.

"Where's All Might at?" Nezu asked.

" _The fox cub said he's at the Central Plaza. Should we go help him out just in case?"_ Ectoplasm asked. _"Remember his limit?"_

" _That's true. But Tails did mention Sonic is there with him."_ Nezu whispered back. _"You and Present Mic head down there and check just in case. We have to make sure the students doesn't know his true form."_

" _We make our way there."_ Ectoplasm said.

Knuckles and Tails look up to see Eggman sitting in his Eggmoblie with his arms crossed and all. Not worried or scarred. That got both their attention.

" _I'm surprised Eggman not running away or something. Is he like giving up or something?"_ Tails whispered.

" _He would've raised his arms up to surrender. Something's not right."_ Knuckles whispered back.

" _Keep an eye on him while I escort the students out. He maybe up to something."_ Tails said.

Suddenly, everyone heard footsteps as they turn around and their surprise, it was All Might walking up the stairs towards them with the same smile as usually. In his right hand, he carried an unconscious Infinite with him. Students were happy to see him as the Symbol of Peace once again came through. Both Shigaraki and Kurogiri were not happy to see him. The Heroes were relieve to see him.

"All Might won? No way!" Sato said.

"Of course he would. Nobody can't beat All Might." Mineta said as they saw Infinite in All Might's hand. "He beat that person with the mask. Wonder how?"

"We were so busy with the whole thing at the entrance we couldn't pay attention to the battle at hand." Sero said.

Tails and Knuckles was glad to see him okay. However, they didn't see Sonic with him. "Where's Sonic at?" the echidna asked.

"That's a good question." Tails said, looking around for him.

Both Ectoplasm and Present Mic made their approach towards the Symbol of Peace to greet him. "Are we glad to see you? Are you okay?" Ectoplasm asked.

Suddenly, Eggman formed an evil grin on his face. "Attack!" He yelled.

Infinite opened his eyes as All Might let him go, floating in the air. Turn out, it was the Replica All Might. Both Present Mic and Ectoplasm were confused when the Replica delivers a mega punch to Present Mic, sending in flying backwards to the ceiling. "All Might, what are you doing? That's your friend!" Ectoplasm said when he got punched, flying backwards to the wall.

Everyone was surprised including both Shigaraki and Kurogiri. Tails and Knuckles turn around to see Eggman smiling, evilly. Both Scratch and Grounder were laughing at the reaction.

"It was a set up. Eggman had this plan all along." Tails said.

"If Eggman planned this, why All Might's attacking his own?" Knuckles asked as they look back.

"All Might, stop this at once!" Nezu yelled.

"What is he doing?" Kaminari asked.

"This is shocking." Setsuna said.

"He's beating his own friends!" Iida yelled.

"Well well well. More people to beat." Everyone look up to see Infinite floating above them. "Looks like I'm gonna enjoy more of the fun."

"Who on Earth is this?" Mina asked.

"Everyone get to the exit! Hurry!" Nezu yelled as the students were making a run for the exits.

"Leaving so soon. The party's just getting started." Infinite said when he activated the Phantom Ruby.

The ruby unleashed a wave that negates gravity, causing both the students, heroes, Knuckles and Tails, and both Shigaraki and Kurogiri to stumble around in weightlessness. It was similar to Uraraka's Quirk but this one was different. Both Scratch and Grounder jumped in to the Eggmoblie as it was not effecting Eggman to float around. Both the Replica All Might and Robotized Nomu stood still, not preventing them to float. The power was so strong, it also made the minions floating around. Including those inside both the Downpour Zone and Conflagration Zone.

"What the hell's going on here? Tetsutetsu asked, floating around.

"This almost feels like my Quirk!" Ochako said as Momo saw Izuku floating off from her arms.

"Izuku!" She yelled, trying to get to the cinnamon bun back to her.

"Gotta get out of this somehow!" Cementos said when he saw Infinite charging towards them. "He's coming to attack us!"

Infinite struck first on Cementos, slamming him back to the ground. He saw Snipe use his gun, pulling the trigger as the bullet went forward to the mercenary. Infinite shock the Gun Slinging Hero by grabbing the bullet, crushing it like trash. The mercenary form two energy spears from his hands, throwing it at the hero. Snipe dodged the first but the second got to him, knocking him down to the ground.

"Lacquered Chains Prison!" Kamui Wood use his Quirk to wrap Infinite around. It was successful and easy… until there was a mistake.

"You're good… but I'm better." Infinite said as he use the Phantom Ruby, laughing another shockwave. It cause the Amber Quirk user to unwrap his Quirk around the mercenary. Infinite launch an energy sphere, hitting Kamui Woods to the ground.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" Death Arms was running to his friend. Only to be blocked by the Robotized Nomu, who appeared in front of him. It threw a fist towards him as the heroes use his fist to block it.

"Make sure nobody tries to interfere in Infinite's Business." Eggman said, who ordered the Nomu to jumped in.

Infinite turn to see Ectoplasm flying towards him. He open his mouth, shooting out Ectoplasm to create clones of himself. Multiple clones appeared and launch attacks towards the mercenary. "You can create clones, too? I can do the same myself." He said, activating the Phantom Ruby again.

Multiple red cubes appeared n the air. They disappeared quickly where Replicas of Infinite were created. The Replicas charged towards the Ectoplasm Clones and it turn to a battle of Clones and Replicas. One by one, both sides were losing their own. The Real Ectoplasm tries to sneak in to surprise the Real Infinite. He saw the Mercenary doing battle with the clones by using energy spheres to take down the clones. Ectoplasm spits out his Quirk, similar to Vlad King's Quirk, to try to hit the mercenary to the ground to stay down. Unfortunately, turns out it was a Replica.

"Good try. But not good enough." a voice cause the hero to turn around where the Real Infinite shot an energy sphere n point blank range, hitting the hero in the groin. Infinite then does two more punches in the air. Then the second punch to the ground, hitting the floor.

Infinite landed on the ground. He look around for more opponents to face. So far, there was the students he could take on. Plus, there was Tails and Knuckles he can down as well. He's only target he was send on looking forward to was Izuku. He turn around to see the unconscious boy still in Momo's Arms. He walked towards them, only to be stopped by an Iron Claw appearing from the ground, grabbing both his legs. Then four blocks on concrete blocks appears all around him, encasing him in a block. At the same time, a pink aroma went inside the block.

"Hopefully this plan works." Cementos said, who use his Quirk to create a concrete block.

"It should. My Quirk should put him to sleep while Power Loader prevents him from moving." Midnight said, who use her Quirk by tearing a piece of clothing on her wrist, sending the aroma inside the block.

They waited a couple of minutes for anything to happen. It appears their plan was working. Until, something bust through the concrete. It was Power Loader, who appears to be knocked out. That shocked both heroes.

"Nice try." both heroes turn around to see Infinite with his arms crossed behind them. "But I'm always one step ahead of you."

Cementos use his Quirk where a block of concrete rose up quick. Only for Infinite to bust through and slamming the hero to the ground. Midnight stood there in shock but frighten where an energy sphere hit her, flying backwards to the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Yes! This is getting better by the day!" Eggman said where he look down to see Nezu, looking on with a shocked face. The doctor push a button on the Eggmoblie, where the front of the vehicle shot out a claw, grabbing the principal and flying him backwards. "Are you happy what you're seeing? You think you can outmatch the Eggman Empire? Face it, you lose. HO HO HO!"

Meanwhile, both Shigaraki and Kurogiri were looking on with a shock face. They never expect one person to take down the Heroes like that. "No way. He just took everyone like they were nothing." Kurogiri said.

"This person… is really strong… something I don't like..." Shigaraki said, scratching his neck in anger.

"I wonder if that jewel on his chest has anything to do to become powerful." Kurogiri said, referring to the Phantom Ruby.

"I'm not sure. But I do attend to find out about it." Shigaraki said.

Both Students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B got back up on their feet after experiencing the shockwave gravity by floating the air. They saw the other heroes unconscious on the floor after their fight with Infinite. They were stunned at what they saw as they see the mercenary as the last person standing after the battle. Both Tails and Knuckles were in front of them, making sure they don't engage in combat.

"Our teachers were taken down by that guy? No way he could've beaten them." Sato said.

"This is insane. Almost like we're about to lose this battle." Shoda said.

The students look to see Infinite floating above them. He glare at everyone when his eyes landed on Izuku. "If you want to live and not be like those heroes, I recommend you give me the boy at once. He has something Dr. Eggman will have and that's the Chaos Emerald. Hand him over immediately." He said.

"Not a chance we're not giving you Izuku!" Momo yelled.

"And you won't get the Chaos Emerald as well!" Tails yelled.

"Those are some fighting words there. I guess I have no choice but to teach you a lesson." Infinite said as he ordered both the Robotized Nomu and the Replica All Might to his location. "If you don't give us the boy, we will do it by force."

"Just give up. There's no where to run. It's over. Not only that, I got your principal right here. One mistake, he'll be robotized." Eggman said.

The students know their Quirks won't work on Infinite. It was pretty clear the odds wasn't favorite against Eggman or Infinite. It was favor in them early on against Shigaraki and the villains, but this one was a different fight and it wasn't gonna be a win-win situation for them. Even worst, their principal was held hostage by him.

"I think it's over." Kaminari said.

"I don't want to be a robot." Mineta said.

Everyone was giving up hope until, the arm of the claw broke appear by a blue ball appearing out of nowhere. The others were stunned where it was non other than Sonic, rescuing the principal from harm. At the same time, a voice was heard where both the Nomu and Replica All Might were blown towards a wall. The Replica All Might vanished but the Robotized Nomu was struggling to get back up.

" **Sorry, but don't you lay your hands on Young Midoriya."** Everyone turn to the steps to see All Might, walking towards them with angry look.

"And don't forget about me, too." Sonic said with Nezu next to him.

"Sonic and All Might. You're okay!" Tails said.

"We were worried for you two." Knuckles said.

"So you two haven't given up yet. Guess you haven't learn a thing about giving up. Don't worry, I'll make sure to put an end with you two." Infinite said.

" **Bring it on, then. I'll make sure you'll be defeated once and for all."** All Might said as Eggman pounded his fist.

" _Doctor, come in."_ Snively's voice was heard on the screen.

"What is it? Can't you see I'm busy!" Eggman yelled.

" _Sorry, doctor. But I'm getting readings coming from the Phantom Ruby. It appears the jewel's power is on the verge of losing power. If Infinite continues to overload it, he'll be powerless without and our enemies will have the advantage. Also, Police is arriving on campus. One of our drones is detecting a ton of police vehicles entering. I'm sorry, doctor. But unfortunately we have no choice but to retreat."_ Snively explained.

Eggman knew Snively is right. The more Infinite use the ruby for fights, it's power will be drained. He came this close at getting the last Chaos Emerald. He would've acted sooner if Shigaraki and Kurogiri showed up first before they came along. The doctor pound his fist again on the vehicle before speaking to Snively.

"Very well then. Will be returning to the Death Egg as soon as possible." He said before turning at the students and All Might. "Consider yourself lucky but this fight is coming to an end. Today, was just a sneak preview of what's to come for the Invasion of Earth. I'll spare the Midoriya boy and let him keep the Chaos Emerald. But let it be known, I will hunt you down till the very end, All Might. And as for you Sonic, tell the Freedom Fighters if its a fight they want, they'll gonna get a fight. For now, I'll spare your lives. Scratch, Grounder. Contact both Decoe, Bocoe, Orbot, and Cubot and order all robots to withdrawal from this area immediately."

The students were stunned by that announcements. Both Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles looked at one another in confusion. Infinite was not happy by that news.

"Withdraw? Are you serious? We came this close at beating both Sonic and All Might! Plus, getting the Chaos Emerald and now we're withdrawing?" Infinite asked in angry tone when Eggman pulled him to whisper him.

" _The reason because Snively just called me about the Phantom Ruby's Power being drained. If you keep it up, you'll be powerless without it."_ He said.

Infinite quickly understand it. Agreeing to Eggman's decision, he looks back at his targets. "Very well, then. All Might, this isn't over yet. Will resume our fight until another day. Sonic, don't think this is the end as well. And once I'm done with both of you, I'll have my sight set on that Midoriya boy. We will fight to the end and I'll make sure I'll be victorious. This isn't the last you'll see from me. I will return." He said as Eggman turn to both Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"This isn't over yet for you as well. Get in my way and you'll regret it." Eggman said.

Multiple robots were floating away from the USJ Building towards the ship above them. Eggman floated towards his flagship with Scratch and Grounder inside. Both Decoe, Bocoe, Orbot, and Cubot escape by riding on other badniks. Infinite look down one more time before floating in the air. Police outside the building arrived seeing the ship beginning to leave. At the same time, Shigaraki and Kurogiri escaped through the mist portal, leaving behind the thugs they brought with them.

The battle was finally over but this day will live for the students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B that changed their lives.

* * *

In the League of Villains hideout, Shigaraki and Kurogiri return safely from the building. Their mission became a failure after killing All Might. But now, it was gonna be even more difficult. Not only the security will be tight at U.A. after the incident and their chance at getting the Symbol of Peace was a big time blow, now they have a competition for the All Might Sweepstakes. The Eggman Empire was now in their way.

"We had it! We had a chance at getting All Might and we failed!" the Decay Quirk user yelled in angry tone, slamming both his fist at a nearby table. "Those kids including that boy with the green hair! How dare he beat my Nomu!"

"Calm down, Tomura Shigaraki. Perhaps, will get him another time. Will be ready for sure." Kurogiri said, reasoning him.

"Next time? Next time? There won't be a next time! You have no right to talk after you're failure!" Shigaraki yelled.

Suddenly, a noise was heard ringing. The two turn around to see a blank screen with the words "Incoming Call" blinking. Shigarak was the first to go there, pressing a button to the right side. The ringing stopped when the screen change the words saying "Sound Only". A voice was heard on screen, not showing his face.

" _Shigaraki, Kurogiri. I figure you made it on time after the Police made their arrivals to U.A. Did you kill All Might?"_ the voice asked.

"We didn't had a chance. The Symbol of Peace showed up minutes late. We encounter three of the heroes though. We injured both Thirteen, Eraserhead, and Vlad King. However, the students there were strong. They manage to take down all our minions we've sent. But one was a pest that should've been squash." Shigaraki explained. "A boy with green hair attacked me and our precious Nomu when I tried to kill All Might's Pride. He had a rare jewel with him that made him stronger. It was a called a Chaos Emerald."

" _A Chaos Emerald?"_ the voice asked.

"Never heard of it myself. But it said that this jewel possessed a power to an individual that gains power to become stronger. This boy with the emerald was beating my Nomu to a pulp. It was at the point that I gotten very angry. But All Might showed up and grabbed the Nomu for the boy to hit. However, the emerald then lost all its power which got the advantage for me and the Nomu to beat the boy to death. We came this close at killing him when a blue rat showed up out of nowhere and saved him."

" _A blue rat?"_ the voice asked.

"Not just any rat. This one was faster than the speed of light. Almost like my speed. But this one is was more faster. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog." Shigaraki said.

" _Sonic the Hedgehog? I see."_ the voice said.

"But it gotten worst. It appears we're not only one going after All Might. We have more problems. A fat mustache man arrived with an army of robots. He's name is Dr. Eggman. He and his so called Eggman Empire are also on the mission to capture All Might. Not killing him but to force to join him." Shigaraki said.

" _So someone is also going after All Might? This should be very interesting."_ the voice said.

"He should not gear near All Might. He's ours not his. I'll make sure he'll pay once we encounter him again!" Shigaraki said in anger.

" _I agree with Shigaraki. This Eggman person whoever he is could likely be a threat to our agenda. Even worst, a blue animal is also another threat as well. Could be very difficult is getting to All Might. Don't forget the students we're also dealing with at U.A."_ another voice was heard on screen. _"By the way, what about the creature that I created? Where is Nomu?"_

" _Yes. Why is he with you?"_ the same voice asked.

"He was turned to a robot by that Eggman person Shigaraki mention." Kurogiri said.

" _What? Turned to a robot? Are you making up fairy tails stuff?"_ the second voice asked in an angry tone.

"No. Shigaraki and I saw what that Eggman guy did. He even said that this was a sneak peace of his Invasion of Earth if he took over the planet. Will be all turn to robots. That's his goal. He brought that up during the incident. We are in more trouble than I thought."

" _Great. Now we are dealing with competition. We gotta find this Eggman guy and take him out."_ the second voice said.

"I don't think that's not gonna help. This Eggman guy had a person with a mask. He a jewel on his chest as his power and he was more stronger than anyone. He took down a couple of Pro-Heroes and created Replicas of people as his army. It not gonna be easy but these threats are in our way of our business." Kurogiri said.

" _A figure with a mask? I see. Well, there's something we can learn throughout our mission despite being a failure. A boy with the same powers as All Might with a rare emerald that makes him powerful. Another forces led by this Eggman guy is on the same agenda as we are though its different. A blue rodent that is faster than ever. And a masked figure with a jewel that take downs Heroes and creates an army of Replicas. Take all the time you need to gather more villains we need. I will remain hidden in the shadows which is why I need you as my face. A symbol of your own. Tomura Shigaraki, next time you will show the world they will be afraid of you."_ the voice explained.

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, the figure ended his conversation with Shigaraki and Kurogiri. The man dressed in a business suit with his face covered in the darkness. He has various tubes sticking out of his neck and jaw, helping him breath. The other man hides in the darkness sits across him from the long table.

"So this Eggman person Shigaraki mentioned is after the same thing we are. But its different." the man said.

"Wonder what this Eggman guy wants with All Might?" the second man asked.

"I'm not sure. I'm also interesting at this emerald the boy Shigaraki mentioned about. Also, a blue rodent that has speed in him? Also a masked figure took down the Heroes. That should be interesting to see." the first man said.

"What are you saying?" the second man asked.

"I'm saying maybe we can have a meeting arrange to meet with this Eggman person. We both have the same goals we're after." the first man said.

"What? You're not serious? You heard what Kurogiri just mentioned he turn my Nomu into a robot." the second man said.

"I can understand that. But if he has technology to take down the Heroes including All Might, we may have a chance to be more powerful with the help from him. Plus, if its true he turn the Nomu into a robot, maybe that can upgrade more our Nomus to be more stronger. We must arrange the meeting with him as soon as possible. I want him found and bring to me immediately." the man said.

"That's not gonna make Shigaraki happy." the second man said.

"I can deal with him myself. Find this Eggman person at once." he said.

* * *

Back at the USJ, Police arrived on the scene. Multiple Police Cars, SWAT Trucks, and Ambulance Trucks were parked at the entrance next to the two buses that the students were on. The thugs that came with Shigaraki and Kurogiri earlier were being rounded up, handcuffed and put in trucks. Detective Tsukauchi stood in front of the students of both classes, counting them to see who are here. The only person that wasn't counted for was Izuku, who was being carted off on a stretcher on another ambulance. Momo went with him to make sure he was okay. Uraraka and Tsuyu decided to come to. Both Kendo and Setsuna wanted to come but the vehicle was overloaded. They agree to see them back on the main campus.

As the ambulance drive to U.A., Momo place her hand on Izuku's hand, seeing his chest rising up and down. They could hear the heart monitor beeping, indicating Izuku was still alive. But the girls was still worried for her. Uraraka look at him with a sad face Tsuyu was praying he was gonna be okay. She was hoping to talk with him more once he woke as a thank you for saving her.

Back at USJ, both Aizawa, Vlad King, and Thriteen were being carted off on stretchers to different ambulance trucks. Students of both classes were worried for their teachers, especially how badly they were injured. What they didn't notice was All Might left quietly left the building after his transformation was gone. Other teachers took her back to the campus without being notice. The others heroes that took on Infinite were being treated with injuries, luckily they would be okay.

Students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B were being boarded back on the bus after being questioning by Police. Both Koji, Tokoyami, Kuroiro, Ojiro, Juzo, and Fukidashi were reunited with their class. They were caught by Eggman's Robots but because of the withdraw, they were lucky to escape. Bakugo was fully conscious after being knocked out by All Might. As usually he was still being the A-Hole type of person that yells at anything.

Inside, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles overlook the building. All they see is destruction after the fight. They didn't expect a reunion with Izuku to be like this. Encountering villains and their old nemesis. Robot parts were everywhere. Many of the Zones were destroyed or damaged. They heard footsteps where they saw both Nezu and Tsukauchi approach them.

"Glad you're okay? Good thing I showed up in the nick of time before Eggman did something to you." Sonic said.

"Thank you, Sonic for saving my life. I'm sorry its wasn't the time for introduction like this after the villains broke through." Nezu said. "Don't worry, I know your name including Tails. You must be the friends Midorya met 10 years ago when you gave him the Chaos Emerald."

"I take it Izuku told you the whole thing." Sonic said as Nezu turn to Knuckles.

"Who this person?" He asked.

"This is Knuckles. He's one of our friends for a long time." Tails said as Knuckles and Nezu shook hands.

"Sorry we have to meet like this." the echidna said.

"Don't worry, didn't expect this happen." the principal said before turning to the detective. "This is Detective Naomasa Tsukauchi of the Police Force. He is good friends with me and All Might. Don't worry, you won't be arrested. I told him more about you involving with Midoriya."

"It's good to meet you three. Never thought I would talk with animals from another planet." the detective said.

"I know. It's a thing." Sonic said. "Anyway, how's Izuku?"

"He's heading back to the main campus. He'll be in the Nurse's Office where Recovery Girl can heal his injuries. You can see him once he wakes up later." Nezu said.

"What about All Might? We didn't see him after the battle." Tails said.

"The rest of the staff snuck him out of the building and back to the campus. We want to make sure his true identity hasn't been reveal to the students. Of course the only one who knows is Midoriya. Plus, Tsukauchi knows as well." Nezu said as Sonic turn to the detective.

"Anyway, what do you want to take about?" the hedgehog asked.

"I just want a ton of questions from the three of you. If it's okay, we can talk with both All Might and Midoriya back at the campus. I know you seen this Eggman person before. We can keep this confidential as we can." Tsukauchi said.

"That's fine with me. I'm gonna need a break after today." Sonic said.

After talking with one another, they split up going on their separate ways for now until later. Tsukauchi return with the officers, grabbing evidence by picking up robot pieces from Eggman. The detective notice something about it. He examine the robot pieces when he eyes lid up. He saw the Eggman Empire Logo, the same logo from the Egg Drone piece he gathered from the building rooftop couple days ago. He saw Kamui Woods, sitting at the steps. He ran up to him to show him the evidence he gotten.

"Kamui Woods you're not gonna believe what I found." He said, giving the piece to the Amber Quirk user. "Remember when you were on that rooftop and encounter three robots talking to this Eggman person on the phone? I guess we found our first clue."

The hero saw the logo when his eyes lid up. "Same logo from that robot the other night. Not surprise when I saw both those guys earlier today." He said.

"And we may know one individual who knows this Eggman person. A hedgehog." Tsukauchi said.

"I see. Do you know where he is?" Kamui Woods asked.

"Sorry but he left in a hurry to chat with somebody else. I'll promise to get him to talk with you sometime." Tsukauchi said.

"That's fine. At least we know our first clue. Question is… who is this Eggman person with robots? What's his goal and why he came at the same time the villains were attacking?" the hero asked.

The officers continue their investigation and the heroes being treated by rescuers throughout the day.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and the rest of his units return after withdrawing from the USJ. Despite the forces they had, they only suffered minor losses via their batle with the Pro-Heroes. However, their chances at capturing All Might was short live because of the Phantom Ruby's Power being drained badly. It would've made Infinite weak and gave the Heroes a fighting chance at winning.

The rest returned to the bridge as Snively greeted them. He showed the doctor the details of the Ruby's Energy Percentage on screen.

"It appears the prototype was on the verge of losing enough power. Luckily I got in contact with you before it would gone to zero." Snively said.

"I came this close at getting to All Might. Though, I'm not disappointed, we did manage to achieve surprise. It shows the prototype does work. Still, we have a lot of work to do moving forward. Infinite showed the Heroes at who he is. It we could make more Replicas, will have a chance at completing the invasion." Eggman said.

"But there's bad news though. Sonic along with the Freedom Fighters are already on Earth and we saw him along with Tails and Knuckles at USJ. The invasion could be very difficult with them in the mix. Also, don't forget those villains we encounter earlier. The ones that broke in to the campus to try to kill our target." Snively said.

"Almost manage to get a name of the person who sent them. But the heroes showed up in time to intefere. There another threat will have to deal with soon. If they plan to go after All Might again, I'll make them pay for sure. We have a lot to learn as we press forward. I'm not gonna rush in on the invasion. Will keep doing like we did before when we arrived." Eggman said. "Where is Stain by the way? I didn't see him in the hanger when we got back."

"He left couple of hours ago when you guys were on Earth. Seems he's busy with other things." Snively said.

"Let him be. He'll return soon. Right now, we need to be prepare for more action soon." Eggman said.

"Yes, doctor." Snively said.

* * *

Back at U.A., the sun was setting down for the day. Students of Class 1-A and Class 1-B returned back to the campus and their classrooms. Both Momo, Uraraka, and Tsuyu were ordered to return to class; much to their disappointment they want it to stay with Izuku.

In the Nurse's Office, Recovery Girl sat at her desk looking at both her patients laying in bed. Toshinori was laying in the first bed. Back in his skinny form, he look up at the ceiling with that serious look on his face. Still recovering from his fight the Replica of himself that Infinite created. In the second bed, Izuku lay there with his eyes closed. All the bruises disappeared and bones inside his body were repaired thanks to Recovery Girl's Quirk. Still had some minor injuries from the beating he took.

"Well I guess I won't scold for being back there since it wasn't your fault." Recovery Girl said.

"I can't be sure yet. But I think I did shorten my time limit again during my fight with that guy with the mask. I can't believe a person like that would have a jewel on his chest to create a person… like me. I was fighting my own self. And what he did to our heroes was really something I didn't expect. He was unstopable. He promrise he want a rematch with me. Then he would hunt down Midoriya. Can't decide who's more evil… the guys that enter through the USJ or that Infinite guy. Maybe Eggman can be added to the mix after bringing an army of robots." Toshinori explained.

"Whoever this person was, he had to be very strong to beat everyone. Surprise he didn't go after the students." Recovery Girl said.

"He was only after Young Midoriya for one reason… the Chaos Emerald." He said.

"Well, its a good thing he didn't get it. I'm surprise it was still in the sonny's costume." She said, looking at the Chaos Emerald still in the color black after its energy being drained. "So I guess this is what it looks like after using all its powers. Wonder what the boy was doing?"

"Simple… he was fighting that beast when I arrived in time. I hold on to the beast for Young Midoriya to fnished it off. But the emerald's power was drained quickly and he lost it. From there, that Shigaraki guy and the beast begin beating the boy to death. I couldn't save him because another person got my pinned down." Toshinori said.

"Don't blame yourself. It's a difficult situation that happen at the wrong place at the wrong time." Recovery Girl said when she heard a knock at the door. "Come in."

The door slides open as Nezu, along with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Tsukauchi enter the Nurse's Office. Recovery Girl sat there but was shock to see three anthropomorphic creatures walking in. Toshinori sat up from his bed to see the group walking in. He was surprise to see the detective among the group as well. The principal turn to the nurse.

"Don't worry, these three or two I say are Midoriya's Friends from ten years ago." Nezu said, turning to the three. "This is the U.A. Academy's Nurse Chiyo Shuzenji. You can call her Recovery Girl. She knows about the Chaos Emerald and All Might's Transformation. Recovery Girl, this is Sonic the Hedgehog along with Tails and Knuckles."

"So you are the friends that the boy was talking about. It's an honor to meet you." She said, shaking hands with the hedgehog.

"No prob, RG. It's that okay if I say that? It's your nickname by the way." Sonic said as he saw All Might. "There you are. We were looking for you."

"Sorry I snuck out. I had to make sure your real identity is hidden." Toshinori said.

"So this is what you look like? Not the strong person like the action figure Sonic has?" Tails asked.

"It is. I have a time limit on how long my strong transformation has. My Quirk is not what it use to be before. I do want to talk more about it but maybe at another time." He said, turning to the detective. "Ah Detective Tsukauchi. I didn't know you're investigating. Wait a second, how you know both Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles just now?"

"Don't worry. Nezu told me the whole thing on these three individuals. Including Sonic, who rescued the Midoriya Boy from the beating he went through." the detective said.

"How Izuku by the way?" Tails asked as they turn to see the boy, asleep.

"He's doing okay. I use my Quirk to heal the bones and bruises around his body. Took a lot of stamina out of it. All Might told me the whole thing about. The boy had to be insane to take on a beast like that." Recovery Girl said, grabbing the Black Chaos Emerald. "I believe this belongs to him."

The nurse gave Sonic the emerald. "He must've use it all since it's black. Guess we're gonna have to regain the energy to it soon." He said.

"What is that?" Tsukauchi asked.

"It's a long story. You'll hear about this more soon. Anyway, how the other students doing? Are they okay? What about Aizawa, Vlad King, and Thirteen?" Toshinori asked.

"Our teachers are doing okay. They still suffered a ton of injuries. But they'll recovering for sure. Also, both Class 1-A and Class 1-B are okay. They are heading back to class and heading home for the day. We already told them not to meet with any reporters about it after what they went through." Nezu explained. "I know they heard the answers of the Chaos Emerald during the incident. I'll make sure to address it to them and keep it a secret."

"There were three girls here to see the boy. I ordered them to leave because All Might was coming." Recovery Girl said, referring to both Momo, Uraraka, and Tsuyu.

"I see That's good news though." Toshinori said.

"I know you're busy recovering. But there are a ton of questions to ask on what happened along with the boy." Tsukauchi said when they heard a groin.

Everyone turn around to see Izuku wakng up, still in pain as he tries to sit up. Recovery Girl walk up to his bed side. "Take it easy, sonny. Don't try anything stupid." she said.

"Young Midoriya, are you okay?" Toshinori asked.

"Where… am I?" He asked, still waking up from his sleep.

"You're at the Nurse's Office in the main campus. Just to let you know, you survived a beating that would've resulted in your death. Plus, your classmates are okay. Your teachers, Mr. Aizawa is recovering but it'll be a while to get through those injuries. Finally, the Chaos Emerald is safe and the person that save you… let me jst say he has come back to meet you again." Nezu said as Sonic and Tails walked up to him. Izuku saw two familiar faces with his eyes wide.

"Sonic… Tails?" I don't believe you guys came back." He said with tears coming out.

"Save the water works. I kept my promise didn't I?" Sonic asked as Izuku wipe his tears.

"You sure did." Izuku said.

"Anyway, sorry it's not the reunion you want it. But unfortunately, we got bigger problems ahead. Since everyone's here, we need to explain a lot of stuff that's gonna happen soon and you, Izuku, gonna have to be ready for it. It's best to not let any studnets hear about this even though they did. But I know the principal will tell them this secret should be kept here in this building." Sonic said.

"Go ahead then." Nezu said as Sonic begin his explanation.

* * *

It was nice time at U.A., Izuku right arm was wrap in bandages with a cast to support it. He changed from his hero costume to his U.A. School Uniform. He walked along the hallway to his classroom to go get his things to go home. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles followed him along the way. They arrived at the classroom. Izuku walk inside while the three waited for him. Didn't take too long for the boy to exit out with his backpack. They walk down the stairs to the exit. Once they exit the building, Izuku was stunned to see people waited for him.

"W-What the? What are you guys doing here?" He asked when he saw both Iida, Uraraka, Momo who look down with her eyes covered by the shadows. Kendo, Tsuyu, Mina, Kirishima, Kaminari, Tetsutetsu, Camie, and Inasa all waited for him.

"Wow, talk about a gathering." Knuckles said as he saw Kirishima. "Hey, what's up? It's good to see you again."

"Nothing that much. We were waiting for Midoriya to come out. Didn't expect you guys to be here." He said.

"We stayed wit him until he was fully healed. Thanks to this nurse name Recovery Girl. She use her Quirk to heal him quick. She use her Quirk to heal him." Tails said when Camie rushed over there to hug Izuku, putting his face in her bosoms.

"Are you okay? Inasa and I heard what happened. We rushed here as soon as possible." She said as Kendo with a funny glare tries to pull her off the boy.

"You're making him uncomfortable! Plus, he's still recovering!" She yelled as Camie broke the hug, leaving the boy with swirls on his eyes.

"I was so worried for him to not see his adorable face again." She said, turning to the anthropomorphic creatures. "Who are you guys?"

" _Lucky bastard."_ Kaminari thought.

"Anyway, are you okay Deku? We saw wha that beast that guy did to you after you saved Tsu." Ochako said.

"You had us all worried. It was so scary we thought you were gonna die." Mina said.

"I'm so sorry, Midoriya. For getting you injured I wish I could've you out. But I was so scarred thinking I was weak. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Y-You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault." Izuku said when he saw Momo approached him with her head down. "M-Momo? Are you okay? Because you have you-"

Suddenly, nobody didn't expect what came. Momo raises her right hand, delivering a slap to his right cheek. Everyone was stunned at what they just saw. Izuku was shock as he slowly look to the girl in front of him.

"What were you thinking?" She scolded at him. "You almost got yourself killed, Izuku! That monstrous beast almost took your life! I know you did it save Asui, but think of the consequences you almost went through! Your chance at becoing a Hero would've been gone and your mother would've been at a lost if her son died! You worried everyone here! It would break everyone's heart if a classmate died!" She look to face him, showing tears coming out from her eyes, already red. "I don't want to lose you, Izuku! Nobody wants to see you die. You've always been a great friend and we care for you."

Izuku saw her sobbed as she falls to her knees. Both Kendo and Camie hugged their friend. Others looked on feeling sorry for her. His actions, facing a life and death situation almost got him killed. He made her worry more and she was right.

"Momo I'm sorry if I worried you. And I'm sorry if I worried everyone." He said with tears coming out. "I just couldn't stand there to see another person die. I just snapped to it. But I will promise, I will be stronger. I will make sure nobody will get hurt. I promise. So please, Momo. Don' cry."

Izuku grabbed her hand softly, calming her down. She wipe the tears with her other hand, facing the boy in front of him with a smile.

"Thank you, Izuku. Sorry I had to be in front of you." Momo said.

"You have every right to be mad. Promise I'll never go through situations like this again." He said as Momo turn to Sonic.

"No prob." the hedgehog said with a thumbs up.

"Hopefully this is a lesson in learn, Midoriya. Don't put yourself in tough situations like earlier." Iida said.

"I won't. Thanks, guys for worrying about me." Izuku said.

"We're your friends, Izuku. Friends stick together when there problems we can encounter together." Itsuka said.

"That's right. Will always be there together." Inasa said.

After the conversation, Izuku introduce Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to Iida, Camie, and Inasa. After that, everyone walk together from the academy. They all talked to one another with smiles on their face. Izuku looks around seeing all the friends he has. Never thought he would make friends that quicker than before.

" _I was almost gonna die. But thanks to Sonic, he saved my life. I learn a lot from what happened today. Our first encounter with villains. Its a lesson we learn for a while but no doubt the challenges that we're about to face will be difficult. I promise one thing that I will try my best to be stronger and become a Hero. I'll protect my friends no matter what happens. I will be ready."_ Izuku thought.

" _Izuku almost died together. Now that Eggman is here, the real battle will be coming soon. However, those villians by the name of Shigaraki and Kurogiri, it won't be the last time will see them. They were there about to kill All Might. Question is, who sent them to kill him? Will find our answers soon enough because they will be back with a vengeance. As I said earlier, Eggman ain't the only person we're dealing with."_ Sonic thought as they continue to walk home for the night.

* * *

Somewhere in Hosu City, Stain stood on top of a water tank on the rooftop of the building. He looks on at the bright lights of the city, eager to kill a Hero. He look down at the Red Chaos Emerald before turning to Kota, who was swinging a katana at a dummy. Cutting it half.

"Very good, kid. You're learning in a hurry. Keep it up. Because the real thing is about to happen soon." He said.

"Yes, sir." the boy replied as he continues his training.

* * *

End of Chapter Twenty

 **Author's Note:** Another long chapter is finally done. This one like the other chapter I did took a big toll on me. Anyway, I'm finally back. Haven't been uploading any chapters since the last day of March. I know its been a while since. So busy with work and the Stanley Cup Playoffs happening back in April now with the Hockey Season almost coming to an end. The good news now with the summer here and me working days until Tuesday, which will be my last day before I go out for the 2 month vacation break, expect some faster uploading throughout the summer. Finally getting back in the saddle on this story.

I was hoping to do the fight scene between Izuku and Infinite. But that will wait until maybe we get to the Internship Chapter. This chapter as I mention marks the Season One Finale. I might do two or three Filter Chapters before we get in to Season Two.

A lot of news that happened in the past couple of weeks. I saw the Sonic Movie Trailer. As a Sonic Fan, I didn't like the creation. Now, the movie that was scheduled for November has been moved to February 2020 to recreate Sonic. I don't know but will see how this plays out once we get to the movie. Will I see it? I don't know I have to think about that.

I know will get into Season Two. Perhaps the question I know you'll ask me if I'm gonna do the Two Heroes Arc. Yes, I will but it'll be a separate story and the villain that I'll add. Well let's just say if you've seen the 1993 Sonic Show and the Final Episode of it where the villain's Red Eyes was seen in the darkness. You'll find out soon enough once we get there.

Anyway, it's great to be back. Just want to say thank you for your patience. Also, two big milestones were just achieved. 200 Favorites and 208 Followers. Thank you once again and I'm ready to get this story going again.

Have a great weekend, everyone


	22. Chapter 21: Meeting the Freedom Fighters

**Author's Note:** Another big milestone achieved. Made it pass the 200,000 Word Mark. I did chapters that are longer. All right, now onward to this chapter. These are the first or maybe 2 or 3 Filter Chapters I'm doing before we go into Season 2. Enjoy

Chapter 21: Meeting the Freedom Fighters

* * *

Days has past since the USJ Incident at U.A. The incident became a major headline throughout the country. It became a topic for students that are becoming Heroes encounter real villains. It got many people including parents if it was safe. Princpal Nezu made it clear their students would be protected at all time. Heavy Security was now present at the campus after the incident. However, there was another problem and its not only the League of Villains, it was also Dr. Eggman and the Eggman Empire that was another threat. Though the news of Eggman wasn't mention during the incident, Police and U.A. agree to keep it a secret from the public until the time would come. Especially the Invasion of Earth in the distance future.

It was night time at the academy. Inside the conference room, Toshinori, Nezu, Snipe, and Midnight were among the only heroes as they were join by Detective Tsukauchi, who stand in front of them reviewing the investigation of the incident. The others Heroes were not in attendance due to recovery from the injuries from the fight with Infinite.

"There's two investigations right now involving this incident. I'll start with the first half of it." Tsukauch explained while looking at papers. "Our Investigators are trying to learn everything they can about the so called League of Villains. We made some progress. But we can't find anything on this Shigaraki guy so far. We searched our records for men in their 20s or 30s who are registered as having some sort of Disintegration Quirk. But so far, we came up empty. Same for the Warp Gate Villain Kurogiri. So they're not citizens or their using Aliases. Hard to find either way."

"So that means we don't know anything. To tell you the truth, I know that Eggman person threaten them to reveal a name of who sent them. That was probably a bad move to pull the trigger." Snipe said.

"He did seem like the type." Toshinori said.

"Something on your mind, All Might?" Nezu asked.

"The attack on the USJ was too bold. No sane adult would ever attempt it." He explained. "I talked with Vlad King, still recovery from his injuries about this Shigaraki guy. He said the ring leader kept monologue about reasons he was there. Then he bragged about the Nomu's Quirks. But he never said a word about his own powers. When things didn't go his ways, he was visible upset. For example of what Young Midoriya did when he took on the Nomu with the help of the Chaos Emerald.

"That might be true, yes. But strategically, it was foolish to reveal his Quirks instead of keeping them a secret." Nezu said.

"Shigaraki made wild immature claims. But did so with a completely straight face. And he talk about Nomu as it was some kind of a pet. But seems like he was never been told before like when things goes he way no matter what. It's a personalty of a spoiled little brat. A man child." Toshinori said.

"A child with incredible power though." Snipe said.

"It's possible he never gotten the Quirks Concuiling the students at elementary school did." Midnight said.

"Maybe so. But it doesn't really matter now." Snipe said.

"There were 72 Villains arrested in the aftermath of the USJ Attack. They were all small time thugs who usually alert around back alleys. What worries me that this man-child got them all to follow his orders of his crazy plan. They viewed him as a real leader. Criminals are starting to feel more pressure now that the world is brimming with Heroes. That could be why they were so quick to follow a simple minded villainy." Tsukauchi said.

"There are plenty of people out there looking for a cause to get behind." Snipe said.

"So what can we do to stop them?" Midnight asked.

"Well, it is thanks to you Heroes or we should thank this Eggman person which we're about get into in a little while, that we have to devote ourselves into this case. Will expand our investigation and continue searching the perpetrators who planned this attack." Tsukauchi said.

"A man-child, huh?" Nezu asked as Toshinori turn to him."In some ways, there's common ground with our students. They both have so much potential. And like our students, I suppose its possible that someone is guiding him by trying to nertural his malacing villainy."

"I don't think about of what that could mean." Toshinori said.

Suddenly, a knock on the door was heard. Once it was open, Recovery Girl entered. "Sorry, but their here." she said.

"Good. Bring them in." Nezu said.

Recovery Girl exit the room as the visitors enter the room. It was both Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles entering the room. Both Snipe and Midnight were surprise by their appearance.

"Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles. Glad to see you again." Toshinori said.

"You too. Glad we came along." the hedgehog said, turning to the detective. "Good to see you too and the Principal as well."

"Sorry I didn't mention this. But we decided to bring them along for this meeting. Since they know more about the other villain that is Eggman, I thought they would be the best to find out more." Nezu said. "Sonic, this is the other Heroes working here in U.A. You never got a chance to meet them during the incident. This is Snipe and Midnight."

"Please to meet you, guys." Sonic said, shaking hands with the Heroes. "These are my friends here both Tails and Knuckles."

"Good to see you, two." the fox cub said.

Midnight got a glimpse of Tails, only to have a cute blush face appeared on her face. She jumped from the chair, only to pull him into her arms, hugging him like a teddy bear. "He's is so cute!" She said, rubbing her face next to his.

The others look on with Anime Sweat Drops. "Uh, he's turning blue!" Sonic yelled, seeing his friend's face turning blue.

Midnight quickly put the fox cub to the ground. "I'm so sorry if I hugged you. Just couldn't help it." she said.

"Just don't do it again." Tails said.

"Uh, yeah that was awkward. Anyway, let's continue this meeting. Detective, you said you want to talk about the second half on the investigation." Nezu said.

"Yes, I was about to get to that." Tsukauchi said, moving a couple of papers in his hands. "Just in case, you guys missed out on the information of the League of Villains with the names of both Shigaraki and Kurogiri. I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, the second half of the investigation leads us to the other villain. And I know three of you know who he is. The name's Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman of this so called Eggman Empire he's leading. He arrived during the incident with a ton of robots he brought in. I think you know what I'm talking about."

"There were multiple Egg Gunners, EggRobos, and Egg Pawns he brought with him during the mission. Trust me, I fought with him for many years back on our home planet of Mobius." Sonic said.

"You guys are from another planet?" Snipe asked.

"Well of course. How would we think we got here?" Sonic asked.

"I do have another question. How did you know you found our location of when we were in trouble?" Toshinori asked as Tails brought out his Miles Electric Device out.

"My device has a Chaos Emerald Tracker. When it was active, we knew where the location was and we followed that signal." He said.

"Lucky we made it time right before that big monster almost killed Izuku." Sonic said.

"Well, I did look up on all accounts on this Eggman guy. Just like with Shigaraki and Kurogiri, we found no information on this person. However, there is a lead that relates to him. Good thing I brought this." Tsukauchi pulled out a little evidence bag from his pocket, giving to Tails to examine it.

The fox cub saw a piece of something that was broken. He use his Miles Electric to examine more of it. The screen scans the evidence and it shows what fit the description. "Got it. It appears that this piece is from one of Eggman's Drones." Tails said.

"Drones?" Toshinori asked.

"Their called Egg Drones. These things are use for spying while using Cloaking Device so they won't been by anyone else. I figure he would use them for the past couple of months throughout this city." Knuckles said.

"Couple of months?" Tsukauchi asked.

"It's a long story which will get into that later. But I want to know if you found this piece, where was the Egg Drone located?" Tails asked.

"The one that was found was on a rooftop of a building in the city a couple weeks ago. A hero by the name of Kamui Woods, of course the one that was at USJ among the heroes injured by that masked man Infinite was his name I think. He was on patrol throughout the city for any Villain Activity. He came across three weird robots. Woods said one has a nose of a drill while the other has a head of a rooster and the third is little monkey robot type with a yellow light on top." Tsukauchi said.

"Oh I know who they are. One of Egghead's Stupid Incompetent Robots by the name of Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts. Let's just those three among the others that are both Decoe, Bocoe, Cubot, and Orbot and the minions that are too stupid to do a job." Sonic said.

"Stupid huh? I guess they were stupid when they encounter Kamui Woods.. He tried to answers questions until them until a phone rang. Turns out the one with driill nose had his phone and answered it. Turns out Eggman's Voice was heard. That Egg Drone that was found was destroyed. Don't know how that happened. That one still unknown to this day. Kamui Woods tried to talk until he sense something behind him. A dark figure with red eyes appeared out of nowhere, tries to kill Woods. The three robots tried to escape and the Hero use his Quirk to prevent their escape. But the figure use his sword to freeze Kamui Woods. Sadly, the three robots and the figure escaped and never was heard again. That's how our investigation went cold until now with Eggman appearing at USJ." Tsukauchi said.

"A figure with a sword that can freeze things?" Knuckles asked in thinking mode. "I think we know who that is. Remember the Hard Boiled Heavies we encounter a long time ago?"

"Guess Egghead rebuild them back for another chance. I was wondering did they came with him to USJ?" Sonic asked.

"I don't think not. They would've come along with Eggman during the battle." Tails said, turing back to the detective. "And to prove your answer to the Hero that fought with this Kamui Woods dude is the Heavy Shinobi. A ninja EggRobo that has a sword that can freeze its enemy to ice. Luckily, the hero survived it."

"Who are the Hard Boiled Heavies? Another of Eggman's new squad?" Toshinori asked.

"These guys are Elite Squad of Egg-Robos created by Eggman. Their very tough to handle and there's more of them later on. For now though, the reason that All Might and Nezu called us is about Eggman. Something that is gonna terrified everyone not only in this city, but also the entire planet. And I got the information of proof that Eggman will launch Operation Stardust. The Eggman Empire's Invasion of Earth and the create of a One World Government." Tails said.

"What? An Invasion of Earth?" Midnight asked.

"Let's him explain. All Might, Tsukauchi, and myself was heard about this. I believe you must hear it." Nezu said.

Tails use his Miles Electric Device as a hologram, giving the information of Operation Stardust. From the part of the Satellite Eggman launched to give data spying on Earth including Musutafu. Then shows the part of where the construction of the Death Egg Space Station created near the planet. More and more comes out and Snipe and Midnight was stunned by it. Another part shows the footage of the Giant Villains fighting with both Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady via the satellite. Plus the blueprint of the Great Eggman Robot was seen. Then the Map of the Earth shown where arrows of Eggman's Army begin surrounding the color red around the planet before the Eggman Empire's Logo appeared.

"And there you have it. Everything Eggman is planning to invade the Earth by creating a One World Government where he will rule the entire world." Tails said.

"What is a One World Government?" Snipe asked.

"Never heard a thing about the New World Order?" Toshinori explains. "It a secretive power elite with a globalist agenda conspiring to eventually rule the world through an authoritarian world government. Which will replace sovereign nation states and an all-encompassing propaganda whose ideology hails the establishment of the New World Order as the culmination of history's progress. I've read books about it as a student here in U.A. I was interested in it. Of course you can call me a Conspiracy Theorist and all. But then when I became a Hero, I lost interest on it. Now with Eggman's Plan of a One World Government, looks like I'm back on it again."

"This whole thing of creating a One World Government is crazy by one person." Nezu said.

"What would happen to us if that was created?" Midnight asked.

"You don't want to know." Tails said, using the Miles Electric, showing another floating object. "This is one Eggman's Inventions called the Destroyer. It's a gigantic blimp-like craft made of gray metal. It can exert a field of influence that can break down and reform the environment into an industrial wasteland in a manner of moments. If you think we're joking, here's the proof. He did the same thing to our city Mobotropolis into Robotropolis."

The hologram from the Miles Electric shows the footage of the Destroyer flying in the sky, approaching towards Mobotropolis. On its way there, the grass, plants, and trees were once from peaceful green, to a wasteland of dead trees. It was flying above the city where once from a peaceful city, to an industral city where only broken down buildings and people turn to robots.

"Oh my god." Midnight said, with a shock look on her face.

"With just one machine, he can turn a city into a wasteland type. He even turn your kind into robots. Is that what will happen to us?" Snipe asked.

"He will. He'll turn everyone in this planet to his slave of robots." Knuckles said.

"This is insane." Midnight said.

"Just like he did when he turn the Nomu into a robot at USJ. An example of what it'll be like if he took if we were like that." Toshinori said.

"So now we have two threats to worry about. The Villains that attacked USJ and Eggman who will launch an Invasion of Earth. Never thought I see this day would come." Snipe said.

"I'm not sure on Eggman yet. As of now, I think Egghead will hold off his invasion plans for now. He's already trying to set his sights on All Might. Just like what those guys we're planning to kill him. But for Egghead, this is different. He's trying to capture him so he can join the Eggman Empire." Sonic said.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Midnight asked.

"For now, Nezu, All Might, and I agree we must keep this Eggman situation under wraps. Sure the students heard about it and the Principal will have a chat with them once they return to the academy. We can let this information leak out to the media. If this gets reported, not only this city but the entire world will go into chaos and panic. Everyone will think the world's coming to an end." Tsukauchi said. "Also, there's one thing we need to worry about. And its the masked figure All Might and Sonic fought. The person names Infinite."

That name send chills to both Snipe and Midnight's Spine. They know full well they took him on and it wasn't pretty.

"Never thought I say this. But I thought Infinite was one strong person than Shigaraki or Kurogiri. The way he fought was something I didn't think. Plus, that jewel on his chest. It has something to do by creating copies of people. Like me when created me." Toshinori said.

"Both Present Mic and Ectoplasm thought it was you. But it turn out it was the impostor the masked figure created." Snipe said. "I aimed my gun at the mercenary and he just snatched that bullet within a second. It didn't wound his hand or anything. He grabbed it and crushed it. I was shocked by it before he charge at me and knock me out cold."

"Cementos use his Quirk to trap the figure while Power Loader grabbed his legs from the ground so he wouldn't get away. I use my Aroma Quirk to put the mercenary to sleep. Turns out it was fake all along and the real one was right behind us before knocking us out." Midnight said.

"So we're dealing with an enemy that is one step ahead of us. He can trick us by creating copes of himself and luring us into thinking that's him before he can sneak onto us to attack. I bet it has to be that jewel on his chest." Toshinori said.

"It's called the Phantom Ruby." Tails said. "We found blueprints inside Eggman's Base back on our home planet before we left. Perhaps there be clues to what kind of powers does the ruby has."

"If you have a chance, perhaps bring the blueprint to us so we can learn more about this ruby." Tsukauchi said.

"I think this concludes our meeting for the night. As of right now, we've giving the students a couple of days off to regroup and get their minds away from what happen at USJ. Hopefully, once our teachers is healthy, we can get class going again." Nezu said.

"Very well, then. I'll keep you guys in touch to find out more on the investigation." Tsukauchi said before making he way out of the room.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles said their goodbyes as they were about to leave. But Principal Nezu stopped them. "Hang on, you three. Stay here for a while. All Might and I needs to talk with you. Especially you, Sonic." He said.

"Uh, sure." the hedgehog said as he looks back at Tails and Knuckles with curious looks.

"Snipe, Midnight, you guys can head home. Will see you in the morning." Nezu said.

Toshinori and Nezu exit with the three anthropomorphic out of the conference room. Snipe and Midnight look on with curious looks.

"Wonder why All Might and Nezu want to talk with them for?" Snipe asked.

"No idea." Midnight said.

* * *

At the apartment complex, Izuku was in his bedroom, watching the Rescue by All Might on the computer like he did during childhood. He was waiting on dinner with Inko cooking it. School was closed the day after the incident for him and the students so security would be tight again. Of course, it gave him enough time to rest and heal his injuries after the brutal beating at the hands of both Shigaraki and the Nomu. Those memories would still haunt him but he promise to his friends that he would get more stronger to make sure it won't happen again.

" _I wish I would never gotten myself in that situation."_ He thought as he pick up a dumbbell and begin using it as his exercise. " _All I did, along with my classmates, we slowed both Mr. Aizawa, Vlad King, and Thirteen in trying to defeat the Villains. But they got injured. As for me, I almost faced death after rescuing Tsu. Momo was right. She had every right to slap me what I did. I never seen her so scarred in my life. Imaging if I would've die, my mom would be devastated if that happened. But thanks to Sonic, he saved my life and I escaped death."_

He turn to his desk to see the Green Chaos Emerald, still in black after all its energy was drained during his fight with the Nomu.

" _I'm surprised the emerald hasn't gotten its energy back. I really gonna need it again in case of things like this happens again. Including now that Eggman has arrived. Never got a chance to see him since I was unconscious. But what Sonic told me back in U.A., I believe the planet itself could be in grave danger."_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _In the Nurse's Office at U.A., Izuku, Nezu, Toshinori, Tsukauchi, and Recovery Girl were hearing Sonic and Tails explanation on Eggman's Invasion of Earth after the USJ Incident. They were surprise by the information they were getting thanks to the Miles Electric_

" _There's reasons on why we came back to Earth. Not only to see Izuku as a Hero, but also to warn everyone that Eggman is preparing to launch an Invasion of this planet. Now we don't know when will it happen, but after today he made his appearance here at U.A. He pretty much gave us a sneak preview of what it would be like. And we have a ton of evidence to prove its gonna happen." the hedgehog said._

" _An invasion? You're kidding?" Izuku asked._

" _You missed out on Dr. Eggman when you were unconscious. He was looking for you and was gonna try to steal the Chaos Emerald from you." Tails said._

" _Eggman was planning to come after me?" Izuku asked, shockingly._

" _But lucky, he didn't manage to capture the Chaos Emerald as they withdrew from the scene. Plus, those two villains that were there made their escape." Knuckles said._

" _I see. Where is the Chaos Emerald?" He asked as Recovery Girl gave him the jewel. "Thank you."_

" _Unfortunately, the jewel is still black. Therefore all that energy has been drained." Sonic said._

" _So let me get this straight. You two know this child before?" Tsukauchi asked._

" _Its been 10 years since they last met. Except for the red guy, I believe this is his first time." Nezu said._

" _Anyway, you mention an Invasion of Earth by Dr. Eggman." Toshinori said._

" _Exactly. There's reason why we came to this planet. Plus, with the Chaos Emerald losing power, there's a good chance we can regain it back. There's an island coming to Earth right now and there's a place where we can restore the emerald back to life." Tails said._

" _Floating Island? Is this some kind of Science Fiction I'm hearing?" Tsukauchi asked._

" _We're not lying. Because there's a temple that I keep guard of the other six emeralds including a big emerald." Knuckles said._

" _Six emerald? Wait a second, are you saying that what Young Midoriya is holding there are six of them? Toshinori asked in a shocking tone._

" _In terms, there seven total emerald." Sonic said._

" _I see. And what about this giant emerald you're referring too?" Nezu asked._

" _Its another emerald that hold strong power like the emeralds. Sadly, Dr. Eggman has that one for a weapon he's using as part of the invasion." Knuckles said._

" _Here we thought the League of Villains were a threat, seems Dr. Eggman is more of a threat to the world." Nezu said._

" _Never thought this day would go craizer by the day." Izuku said._

" _Um,… hate to be left out but.. do you know more anything about these emeralds?" Tsukauchi said._

" _Promise one thing if you don't tell anyone about the invasion. Including to the world. We can't let anyone go into panic." Sonic said._

" _That we can agree on." Nezu said._

 _From then on, Tsukauchi agree to keep the Eggman Invasion out of the public including the Chaos Emeralds until the time was right. Only person that would know more was Nezu, Toshonori, Izuku and Recovery Girl. They all agree to keep it out of the public. Only the League of Villains would be mentioned for the time being._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

" _I just gotta keep what I'm doing. If this invasion that Eggman is planning, then I have to be prepare for what's coming up. Tails said he has the five Chaos Emeralds. Question is who the one with the sixth emerald? And I got the seventh and final emerald. No doubt he wants my emerald and he'll do what ever he can to take it from me. I'll make sure he's doesn't take it away from me. I'll make both Sonic and Tails proud. Including All Might. He gave his Quirk. I'll make him proud as well."_ He thought when he heard a knock on his door.

" _Izuku?"_ Inko's voice was heard from the other side.

"Yeah?" Izuku responded as his mother opened the door.

"Dinner's ready. Your food's getting cold." she said.

"I'll be right there. Thanks, mom." he responded as she smiled at him before closing the door.

Suddenly, another knock was heard. This time coming from his window. Izuku turn around to see Sonic waving at him. It was just like old times all over again. He climb to the bed to open the window as the hedgehog jumps in to his room.

"Almost like the good old days when you snuck Tails and I to your room." Sonic said.

"Luckily my mom exit out of my room right before you knocked. Imaging if you did when she saw you, she would've freak out of seeing a talking animal." Izuku said.

"Maybe so. I can just meet her in person." Sonic said.

"I'm not sure if she's ready to meet you. Give it time until I decide. Anyway, what are you doing here?" Izuku asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm was planning on taking you with me back to the airfield. A chance to meet the other Freedom Fighters." Sonic said.

"Wait a second… are you saying that you, Tails, and Knuckles aren't the only ones? There's more of your kind?" Izuku asked.

"Of course. I told them about you and they'll be glad to see you. So you're coming or what?" Sonic asked.

"But my mom just made me dinner. I have to eat something since its getting cold." Izuku said.

"Just tell you're mom save the food. Besides, we're cooking food over there. I'll wait for you outside. You don't have to be school anyway for the couple of days after what happened." Sonic said as he exit from the window.

Izuku didn't want to say no. He was eager to meet the other Freedom Fighters, get to know them very well. He didn't even had a chance at eating the food Inko made for him. He quickly grabbed his phone and the Chaos Emerald, making his way out his bedroom. He saw his mom sitting at the table eating the food she made for themselves. Inko look up to see her son making her way to the doorway.

"Izuku, where you going?" She asked.

"I'm sorry. I'll promise to eat when I get back. I have to be somewhere. I'll see you later." Izuku said as he ran out before closing the door.

Inko tried to stop but was too late once he left. She look down in disappointment, wanting to spend time with her son during dinner. She was worried for him after the news of the USJ Incident was reported on television. Luckily, her son survived it but she didn't realize the beating he went through almost resulted in his death. She doesn't know how long her son would be around before becoming a Hero, but spending with him more would be nice despite doing other things in secret.

* * *

Across town, at the Yaoyorozou Mansion, Momo was in her bedroom sitting at her desk, reading a book. Her spiky ponytail was untied, revealing her long beautiful black hair. She wore pajamas and her glasses on for ready. Though she was trying her hardest to focus reading through of a page. The memories of the USJ Incident was flooding in her mind. Mostly, it was about the time she was holding Izuku's Body in her arms and the part of her slapping the boy's face for his insane part of fighting the Nomu.

She took her glasses off, flicking them on her book. She covered her face with her hands, dragging them down slowly. The whole thing became a distraction from her. Despite the days off from the academy, she was hoping reading a book would get her away from the incident.

" _I can't focus. Ever since that incident, my mind is still on the time I fought with real villains. I'm glad the others are okay. Including the ones from Class 1-B."_ She thought. _"Haven't spoke to Izuku in a while. I'm hope he's okay. I know he did apologize to us for his actions, but I bet he's angry that I slapped him for it. Maybe I was too hard on him. I'll talk with him when we get back to the academy."_

Suddenly, her phone rang. She snapped from her thoughts as she grabbed her phone. Looking at the screen, she saw Camie's Name on it. She place her thumb on the Green Call logo, scrolling it to answer it. The screen changes to show Camie's smiling face. Momo's face was show on the top right of the screen.

" _Yao-Momo, you're still awake?"_ the Mist Quirk user asked.

"Uh, you know I go to bed early every night. Why you called? It's 8:30 in the evening." She said, looking the clock near her bed.

" _I'm just calling if you want to come over to Dagobah Beach. Don't worry, I'm not alone. Itsuka along with friends from Class 1-B and a girl with earphone jack from your class is here as well."_ Camie said.

"That late at night?" Momo asked.

" _Well since you and Itsuka are off from U.A. since that incident, we thought it was a great idea to have some fun and get away from all of it as a distraction. Just like old days. Besides, I know you're still worried for Midoriya. Perhaps you can invite him over."_ Camie said.

"I doubt it. Haven't spoke to him since the incident. Probably is mad for slapping him in front of everyone." Momo said.

" _Just don't worry about it. Just try to call him and see what he says. So are you coming or not?"_ Camie asked as Momo let out a sigh.

"Fine. I guess I'll come. I needed something to distract myself from what happened at the academy." She said.

" _I'll let everyone know. See you here."_ Camie said as she hung up the phone.

" _I don't feel like going anywhere. But if something can cheer me up, this would be the one. I'll try calling Izuku to see if he wants to come by while I'm on my way there."_ Momo thought before getting up and getting dressed in different clothes before leaving the mansion.

* * *

Sonic and Izuku were near the road side outside the city. The street lights were the only light source they can see. The boy pulled his phone out by turning on the flashlight on it. The two proceed towards the forest following the dirt road that led to the airfield. They saw the gates up ahead along with lights behind it. Izuku open it and walk pass it. He turn his flashlight off before looking up. His jaw dropped in a comical way when he saw the Blue Typhoon in front of him. Sonic saw that look, only to shake his head.

"Um, anytime you want to regain composer now is the time?" Sonic asked.

"T-T-T-This s-s-ship is large! Is this where to flew all the to Earth?" Izuku asked.

"Of course. Tails built this thing for far distance missions. Just ask him." Sonic said as he walk off to the hanger.

"T-Tails built this?" Izuku asked when he saw the hedgehog walking off. "Hey, wait up!"

The boy caught up with the hedgehog as they stood in front of the hanger doors. Sonic opens the doors by sliding it. Izuku got a glimpse of inside when he was shocked to see what it was. A large DJ Music Set created by Vector. A mini HQ set located in the middle for radar and other information computers set up by Tails. A mini kitchen set on the left side of the hanger for food created by both Amy and Cream. A training set to the right created by Knuckles for exercises. Izuku looks on, surprise by everything. Not like it was back 10 years ago when it was just an empty hanger use by him, Sonic, and Tails.

"Pretty cool, huh? We're still continue to build this place. This is our HQ for the time being so we can keep an eye on Dr. Eggman when the invasion begin." Sonic said.

"W-Wow, this is amazing. With all the hard work you've guys have done everything." Izuku said, looking around the hanger. Suddenly, he sense something. He turn around only for nobody to be outside. Once he turn back around, he encounter a small blue figure floating in front of him.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"What the?!" Izuku flinched by falling to the ground. He rubbed his head from the pain. He look to see Cheese floating in front of him with a smile. "You're a little guy aren't you? Who are you?"

"Sorry about that." the boy turn to see Cream running towards them. "Cheese didn't mean to scare you."

"I-It's okay. I just didn't see him." Izuku said, getting back up on his feet. He turn to the rabbit. "Y-You're a rabbit aren't you?"

"Yes I am. My name is Cream. You must be the human boy that Mr. Sonic's been talking about." she said.

"My name's Izuku Midoriya. It's nice to meet you, too." He said, smiling at her. Cheese nudged his left cheek. "You really are a nice fella aren't you?"

"Everyone, come and meet Izuku. I brought him here." Sonic said as everyone walked to the boy.

"No way! This is him!" Charmy Bee said, flying around him. Izuku saw him for the first time.

"A-A B-Bee? That large?" Izuku asked, shaking, don't want be stunned by his stinger.

"Relax. I'm a friendly Bee. Charmy Bee's the name." He said, shaking his hand excitedly.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Izuku said, still nervous.

"I'm Amy Rose. It's an honor to meet you." She said, smiling.

"You're a hedgehog, too? You must be Sonic's Sister then?" Izuku asked.

"Sister? No I'm his girlfri-" She couldn't finished that sentence because Sonic jumped in, placing his hand on her mouth.

"Let's don't go there." He said.

"I'm Vector the Crocodile." He said.

"Espio the Chameleon." He said by bowing.

"Blaze the Cat." She said.

"Rouge the Bat." the other said.

" _E-123 Omega."_ the robot said.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog." He said, floating above him.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." the other said, walking towards him with his arms crossed.

Izuku looks around, amazed by the other anthropomorphic people in front of him. Never thought he would meet Sonic's Friends. Including two hedgehog, that were similar to Sonic. He want to write down all their Quirks but forgot his notebook at home.

"Pretty cool, isn't it? These guys are the Freedom Fighters." Sonic said.

"Freedom Fighters?" Izuku asked.

Sonic explained on how the Freedom Fighters was formed after Eggman took over Mobotropolis and Sonic's first victory against the doctor. He told him that a person named Sally Acorn was the first to form the group, made Sonic the leader. The hedgehog told him of the past members of Bunnie, Antonie, and Rotor that were part of the group until they retired. Since then, the group is still fighting hard with Eggman and now the fight was taken to a new level to Earth.

"Wow. Didn't think you guys had the courage to take on Eggman like that." Izuku said.

"Sadly, we wish we just have peace throughout. But Eggman is not going down without a fight. And now he's preparing for the Invasion of Earth. You already known by now." Tails said.

"You guys told me he made an appearance at USJ. He was trying to capture the Chaos Emerald. I know he as five of the Seven Chaos Emeralds. I was wondering, do you know who has the sixth?" Izuku asked.

"Still don't know. We tried finding out who's the unknown person holding the Red Chaos Emerald. Nothing so far." Knuckles said.

"Sonic told us about what happened at this USJ place you were in? You got injured by these guys including a big humanoid monster that Eggman robotized." Vector said.

Izuku told them about the USJ Incident. The others except Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were surprise by the boy talking about his teachers being injured by Villains. He told them that him along with classmates were teleported through other zones by Kurogiri. He fought with thugs with the help of other classmates. He told them about his teacher, Aizawa along with Vlad King being injuried by the Nomu. He told them that he save Tsuyu from death by Shigaraki before saving her in time. Then told them about the beatings and near death he went through before Sonic showed up and saved him. The others were horrified by it.

"You had to be that crazy to save somebody. You almost got yourself kill." Rogue said.

"I know. I just lost control of my anger that's all. Couldn't see someone die. At the same time, the emerald lost all its power when I almost beat the Nomu." Izuku said, pulling the emerald to show everyone.

"It's black. It lost all its power." Espio said.

"I heard that this island was on its way to Earth. Knuckles told me that there's a place that can charge the emerald back to life." Izuku said.

"Better hope it get here soon. No telling when Eggman would strike again. Plus, now we're dealing with those two guys that you face against. Their called the League of Villains." Tails said.

"So now we got Eggman and the League of Villains we're dealing with at the same time. They both going after the same thing." Knuckles said.

"Another question. You know this All Might person? How did you know him?" Silver asked.

Izuku told them about meeting the Symbol of Peace when he was captured by the Sludge Villain. But he fought the Villain with the help of the Chaos Emerald until his idol jumped in and finished him off. However, there was a mistake. The bottle that All Might caught the villain dropped into the city, causing the Villain to escape and wreck havoc again. Only for the hero to beat the villain again. He didn't mention about being rescued again nor talking about One For All. He did mention of All Might, training him to be the Hero he want. He told them he knew the Chaos Emerald.

"That's really awesome. I like to meet him someday." Charmy Bee said.

"Mr. Sonic told him about the hero. He always has that smile on his face with the toy you gave him a while back." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese responded.

"Don't worry. Maybe I'll convice him to come meet you guys. He's a nice guy. I always idolized him as an influence for me to become a Hero." Izuku said.

"By the way, you also go to this school called U.A. What's it like?" Amy asked.

Izuku told them about the school where students can learn and train to become heroes. He told them about the teachers that are pro-heroes, helping them in the process.

"So there's students like you that are training to be heroes too?" Silver asked.

"I always want to go to U.A. It was the place where I can become a Hero. It's takes hard work though." Izuku said.

"Speaking of teachers, how are those three heroes doing?" Sonic asked, referring to Thirteen, Aizawa, and Vlad King.

"I did hear that they'll doing well. Their healing pretty good and hoping will see them when I go back to school. Haven't been back there since the incident after the principal gave everyone the day off." Izuku said.

"Well that's good." Tails said.

"Do you guys know more about this Infinite person? The one that Eggman has as his weapon?" Izuku asked.

"Not really. But he is really strong. We still trying to find out more about this Phantom Ruby he got. Gonna be a ton of work to try to see what it does. But we know, we're gonna have to keep an eye on this person. He'll strike again soon. We saw what he did against the Heroes." Tails said as Sonic grabbed a plate with a Chili Dog and handed to Izuku.

"What is this?" He asked, looking at the food.

"It's a Chili Dog. My favorite." the hedgehog said.

"I've never tried this type of food nor I've never seen it." Izuku said.

"Give it try. See if you like it." Sonic said.

The boy grabbed on the Chili Dog. Some of the chili drip on the ground. Taking one last look at the food before opening his mouth, he takes a bite out of the food and chewing at it. Took a couple of seconds before swallowing it. "Wow, this is good. I've didn't think it wouldn't be that good. But it is good." He said, taking another bite out of it, finishing the entire thing.

"Just don't grab the entire thing." Sonic said as everyone except Shadow laughed.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, it was already quiet. Many of the crew were asleep. Some robots were on night watch, even though it was impossible for any intruders to infiltrate the ship. Unless it was the Freedom Fighters.

In the bridge, Scratch and Grounder were on night watch, looking for anyone or anything that coming towards the space station. A view of the Earth was shown on screen. They were keeping eye on the drones being sent for a night time recon mission in the city. However, the badniks were sleeping on the job… again. Eggman and other minions were asleep. Suddenly, the alarms rang, causing the two to wake up. Both bump heads at one another, falling on the floor.

"Ow!" they both said, rubbing their heads.

The doors behind them open, revealing Eggman in his pajamas with Snively, Orbot, Cubot, Coconuts, Decoe, and Bocoe trailing from behind, entering the bridge.

"What's going on?" the doctor asked.

"Boss, uh..." Scratch quickly jumped to his to check the radar on the screen. "It appears that one of the motion sensors we set back on the direction of where the Freedom Fighters came through, was triggered. Looks like something large is heading towards our direction."

"Large? Impossible? The only one that was large was the Freedom Fighters' Ship that came through during our fight." Eggman said as the alarms turn off.

"So what is it then?" Orbot asked.

Then it finally hit Eggman. He didn't realize it until now. "Grounder, are the cameras activated on the motion sensors?" he asked.

"They should be, boss." the Drilling Badnik said as he change the screen to the view of the camera from the motion sensors.

The others look on screen of the object that was heading their way. Their eyes grew wide of what they saw.

"No way. It's… it's..." Snively said but couldn't finish speaking.

"So it finally arrived." Eggman said as they see the floating object making it way towards Earth.

* * *

Back in Musutafu, at Dagobah Beach Park, Camie and Itsuka invited Tetsutetsu, Setsuna, Yui, and Pony Tsunotori as one of the members of Class 1-B. Jirou was also invited by Itsuka. She became friends with Momo during their time in Class 1-A. They created a bonfire in the middle so they can get some light. Throughout the night, they chatted with one another even talking about the events of the USJ Incident from their point of view.

While the others continue chatting, Momo sat there with her knees bend up, with her arms around them. She looks up at the stars above her. Her mind still on Izuku. Before she was coming, she tried giving a phone call to Izuku so she can invite him to the beach. There was no answer from him throughout.

"You okay?" A voice was heard as she turn to Jirou, who was looking at her.

"I'm fine. Really trying to get myself in a fun mood tonight." she said.

"Is this about Deku?" Jirou asked as Momo looked at her with a surprised look. "You don't have to hide it. You were worried about him that day when you were holding his body while crying at the same time."

"How did you know that name?" She asked.

"I heard it a lot from Uraraka and Bakugo. I thought it was nice to call him by that name… unless it was a bad idea." Jirou said.

"No it's okay. I mean Izuku doesn't have a problem hearing that name from Uraraka. But maybe from Bakugo, let's just say that's a different story." Momo said, referring to Bakugo's Bullying to Izuku.

"I see. Anyway, Kendo told me what happened. I heard you slapped him for fighting against that monster almost risking his life. At the same time, he did save Asui from that Shigaraki guy. Hiryu from Class 1-B told me about it when were heading back to the campus after the incident. He said that he saw Deku use his emerald to take on the beast. After that, the emerald lost all it's power and we knew how it ended up for him." Jirou explained.

"I'm wondering. How did he knew both those talking animals? The one with two tails that resemble of a fox. And the hedgehog that is fast. Are those the friends Izuku met a while back who gave him that emerald?" Momo asked.

"Let's not forget about that man with the mustache. His name was Dr. Eggman from what I heard. He was planning to steal that emerald from Deku. Plus I did heard him say he was planning an Invasion of Earth. Does he know something that we don't know?" Jirou asked.

"I need to talk to Izuku about this. He knows something we don't know." Momo said.

"Perhaps give him a call. You could invite him to the beach." Jirou said.

"I tried. He won't answer." Momo said, looking at her phone to see he hasn't called back.

"Yao-Momo." the girls look up to see Kendo and Camie walking towards them.

"Hey, guys. Sorry but if you were asking about Izuku, I couldn't get him to answer his phone." Momo said.

"Probably still recovering from those injuries by the villains." Kendo said.

"Maybe. I just hope he ain't mad at me for slapping him." Momo said as Camie place a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay. You'll probably see him once you go back to U.A. Give it time." She said.

"Maybe your right." Momo said.

"Hey, guys." the girls turn to Setsuna, who was running towards them. "You need to come see this. There's something coming from the sky."

The girls had curious looks on their faces. Momo and Jirou got up from the sand, following Kendo and Camie to the others. They were looking at the sky where they saw something bright in the distance.

"Is that a shooting star?" Camie asked.

"Not sure. We were all chatting until Setsuna saw it. Almost look like a fireball." Tetsutetsu said.

"Or you can call it an asteroid or a meteorite." Yui said.

"If it is, then those should be turn to small rocks once it enters the atmosphere." Pony Tsunotori said.

"Looks like it heading for the ocean." Jirou said.

The others look to see the fireball making its way towards the ocean. They hurry towards the small hut to get another view. Then came the weirder part. The object begin to slow itself down. The fire below it died out as it float above the ocean. They were all surprise of what their seeing.

"Did you guys see that? It just stopped." Tetsutetsu said.

"There's no way fireballs would stop by itself." Jirou said.

Momo use her Quirk to create binoculars from her arm. She uses them to get a good look of the object. She gasped of what she was seeing. That got the others' attention.

"What is it?" Kendo asked.

"Call me crazy… but that's not a rock… it looks like… an island." She said.

The others were shocked they took turns to see it for themselves. Camie and Setsuna pulled out their phones to take videos of the floating island in the distance.

* * *

Back at the airfield, Izuku and the Freedom Fighters continue to chat. He didn't know that his phone had missed calls from Momo because he put his phone on silent mode. While chatting, the alarm from the radar Tails built came on. Everyone turn around at the radar as Tails flew towards it.

"What's going on?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure. Seems the sonar that I built on the tower pick up something." Tails said, pushing a couple of buttons.

"Is it Eggman? It has to be." Sonic said.

Tails turn the alarm off. He look at the radar on screen to see an object blinking to the right of them. He quickly realize it. "Oh, no." He said.

"What's wrong? Amy asked.

"It's here." Tails said.

"What's here?" Charmy Bee asked as Tails flew out the hanger.

Izuku and the others exit from the hanger where they saw the fox cub standing near the ocean. They rush to join him as he was looking at the distance. The others look on and they had shocked faces. Izuku saw the floating island in the distance with a shocked face.

"I-Is that a-a floating island?" He asked.

"It's not just any floating island…" Knuckles said.

"It's Angel Island." Sonic said.

The island landed on the waters, connecting it inside the Earth's Crust. Once it landed, a crashing sound was heard. The landed created a mini tsunami with small waves coming towards the country like a tsunami would do. Angel Island was finally at its new home planet where it landed distance near the Coast of Japan.

With the island's arrival, it means more danger was yet to come.

* * *

End of Chapter 21

 **Author's Note:** Before I mention anything, just want to say a Happy Father's Day to every Father out there celebrating their day. Enjoy spending time with your Fathers and Granddads throughout this weekend

Another chapter is done. My first filter chapter of this story. Took a little while I want to post this chapter on Friday but couldn't do it. You always needed a good brain to add information that can match on with the story and past chapters. Sometimes you gotta go back and look what it could match. Trust me, it takes time but once you find it, you got the best idea to fill it in. Also, their will be a Flashback scene of Toshinori and Nezu talking with Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles on the rooftop that was mention on this chapter. Stay tuned for that one.

Added the beginning of Episode 1 of Season 2 with the story. Pretty much some of the chapter will have some of the same episode until we get to the Sports Festival Arc. Which led me to this point. If you guys have been reading another Sonic/MHA Crossover story called Footwork. The story starts off during the Sports Festival Arc. Reading it, it was pretty good. I don't want to copy off the stuff I want to make it my own. Trust me, it will be tough once we get to the point. Gonna have to re-read the stuff from that story again when we get there.

Well, hope everyone have a great Father's Day Weekend. Gonna be working hard on the next filter chapter. Hopefully I can get that done during the week.

Review and DM me for questions on this chapter.


	23. Chapter 22: Journey to Angel Island

Chapter 22: Journey to Angel Island

* * *

The morning sun rises in the city for a new day to begin. At an apartment building located at Yamanashi Prefecture, the building itself looks run down and abandoned. Windows are broken out and pieces of the building were falling off. Above the front door, a sign saying "Welcome" tip downward to the left. The building is surrounded by a tall fence and gate.

Inside, there's a couch with a table and chairs to it. On the back wall, there's a bookshelf, a stool and a board with lots of papers stuck to it. There's also a chandelier on the ceiling.

The sound of the microwave turn off with a bell sound heard. A short, elderly man with short spiky white hair and a beard. He's currently dressed in his hero costume. The same costume in Sonic's Dream but was short. The man turn open the microwave door, pulling out a plate of Taiyaki, a Japanese fish-shaped cake made with filling inside it. The man's favorite is chocolate inside it. He took the plate to the table before grabbing the remote on the couch, turning on the television. On screen, the morning news came on. The man takes a bite out the cake while watching the news.

" _Today our top story. Social Media went wild on perhaps of usually UFO Objects flying in the skies. This however, wasn't a UFO. A phone filmed by two teens who were hanging_ _out with friends at Dagobah Beach Park last night. One of the teens' friends saw this object as an asteroid falling from the sky. Then the story gets weird, one of them said the asteroi_ _d stopped its destination near the ocean where the fire below extinguished. Turns out that it was a floating island that slowly landed in the ocean just miles apart from Japan. The footage show the island landing but was cut short because of the waves from the island creating a mini-tsunami, forcing the group to leave the beach quickly. Today, officials including the government are investigating this island of where it came from?"_ the news anchorman explained.

" _Floating island?"_ the man thought, eating another Taiyaki. _"Has to be some type of Science Fiction stuff."_

" _In other news, the investigating continues on the USJ Incident that occurred days ago where villains sneak in to U.A. Academy, injuries many teachers. Almost attacking students in the process. Police continues their investigation on two individuals named Tomura Shigaraki and Kurogiri. The two were the masterminds behind this attack. As of this moment, their whereabouts are unknown. Police has offered rewards to these people if they are caught."_ the anchorman said.

The man look at letters on the table from a certain person he remembered a while back. _"So, Toshinori has found a successor. Interesting. He told me this person holds an emerald that contains powers that make a person stronger. Perhaps I'll meet this individual soon."_ He thought as he ate another Taiyaki.

* * *

At Dagobah Beach, the area was closed from spectators. Police Force blocked the area of the beach next to the edge of the seawall. Civilians stood behind the barricades with phones in their hands, filming or taking pictures of Angel Island in the distance. News reporters were at the scene doing their live updates for their news company. Tsuakuchi looked at the island with binoculars.

"We had a chance to see the kids' phones of the island. We're gonna see if there's evidences of any tampering with the video to a video analyst." Tamakawa said, standing next to him.

"That's fine. Interesting the kids said an island floating from the sky? Almost like it one of those videos on the internet, thinking it's real but it's not. This one though is different." Tsukauchi said.

"Do we know anything on why is landed here?" Tamakawa asked.

"Not sure. That I would need to find out soon. Right now, I need to talk with the media about it." Tsukauchi said.

"You mean you're girlfriend?" Tamakawa asked, making fun of him.

"Shut up." Tsukauchi said as Tamakawa laughed. The detective made his way to give updates to the media, standing at a nearby barricades.

* * *

At U.A., inside the Principal's Office, Nezu and Toshinori look at the television from the wall watching the news on Angel Island. Didn't take too long from the previous night that the hedgehog was right all along for the island to make landfall on the planet.

"Seems the hedgehog was right. The island did make it here to Earth." Nezu said.

"Well I can't decide if its a good thing or a bad thing for the island to be here." Toshinori said.

"I would say it a good thing because there's a place Knuckles said that can get the Chaos Emerald that Izuku has regaining it energy back. Now on the bad thing, Eggman may have saw it. There's a good chance he could strike again." Nezu said.

"Including that Infinite guy." Toshinori said when his watch was beeping. He press the button to see Sonic and Tails on screen.

" _All Might, Nezu, this is Sonic. I got Tails with me. You guys saw it?"_ the hedgehog asked, referring to Angel Island.

"Yeah. It's all over the news. Is there's something you want?" Toshinori asked.

" _You guys know the location of the airfield? If not, I activated a map where you can find our location. We're planning to call Izuku up so he can join us. From there, will be making our way towards Angel Island so we can get the Chaos Emerald to the Gaia Temple for to restore the energy it needs."_ Tails said.

"We're doing it now? I understand Young Midoriya needs that emerald back to life, but the teachers are getting healed 100%. We're about to reopen the academy for the students to come back tomorrow to resume the usually day. Also, I still need to get back my energy after my fight with that Replica of myself Infinite created." Toshinori said as the principal grabbed his arm.

"Will be there as soon as possible. Let Midoriya know." He said.

" _See you there."_ Sonic said as the watch deactivates.

"Nezu, what are you doing?" Toshinori asked.

"We have to agree Sonic's decision. Midoriya needs that emerald back at full strength. Can't let his arms or legs being broken by One For All. Don't forget we got the Sports Festival coming up in a couple of days. It will give us a test of how he can show off his power to the world in order to become the next Symbol of Peace. Also, this will be a test to how Sonic is worthy to protect Midoriya. You did warn him about it remember?"

"That's true." Toshinori said, placing his hand on his chin, going back to last night on the rooftop.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The previous night at U.A. After the meeting. Toshinori and Nezu invited Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to the rooftop for their private meeting. The Symbol of Peace and the principal look on the view of the city as they heard the door open where the anthropomorphic arrive on the rooftop. The two turn see them approaching them._

" _So what is it you want to talk to us?" Sonic asked._

" _I want to bring up something about that piece of evidence that Detective Tsukauchi found the other day. You guys said it came from a piece of an Egg Drone. Have any idea what these things does?" Toshinori asked._

" _These robots are use for spying. They fly around with cameras inside to look around for anything interesting. They have a cloaking device so they be invisible for anyone to see. Their like ghost. They record it and bring the footage and data back to Dr. Eggman to review it. We've seen them many times in our past battles with Eggman. He use them to spy on us." Tails explained._

" _Why you ask about that?" Knuckles asked._

" _When Eggman encounter me for the first time, he said something interesting. He said for many months I've been watching you train with Young Midoriya. I was freaked out by what he meant. Then I saw him show hologram screens of the time Midoriya was training at the beach. Then the Heroes' Gauntlet. The Quirk Assessment Test, and the Combat Training. I had that sense of feeling that someone was watching me. Now I found that answer." Toshinori explained._

" _So that's how he was watching Izuku the whole past months. He had Egg Drones everywhere around this city." Tails said._

" _And what All Might said about both the Assessment Test and Combat Training, not only Midoriya but students of Class 1-A and 1-B were spied on as well. This is very troublesome." Nezu said._

" _Why didn't you bring this up during the meeting?" Sonic asked._

" _All Might and I agree we didn't bring this up to the teachers. It would be better not to tell them especially to the students. It'll be more panic like what the villains did when they enter the campus." Nezu said._

" _There's another question that I want to bring up. You said that you were training Izuku for the past couple of months. What do you mean by that? Even though you are his favorite idol and I understand that. But we're just wondering?" Sonic asked as Toshinori and Nezu look at one another. The principal nod his head in approval._

" _All right. I'll tell you. But promise me you keep it to yourselves. Only people that knows about my Quirk is Young Midoriya, the principal, Recovery Girl, the detective, and the Heroes that works here." Toshinori said._

" _Our lips are sealed." the hedgehog said as Tails and Knuckles nod their heads in approval._

 _Toshinori begin explaining One For All and the power to pass on to another person. Then talks about the day his met Izuku when he save him from the Sludge Villain. He told them from the time he real identity was seen after a time limit expired on his Quirk. He mentioned about a fight that led him to this condition but didn't go on about it, keeping it a secret. Once the Sludge Villian escape, he told them he lost hope. He saw Izuku went in and tried to save Bakugo, much to the surprise of Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. After that, he met the boy and from there, he became the person he inherited the Quirk. He told them about the Chaos Emerald, giving him enough powers from saving Izuku and Bakugo from the villain along with the scar he use to had on his left body. He continue on the day from the ten month training where Izuku pick up trash off the beach. He said it was finished for the first five months. Then on, he talk about the Gaulent Training Izuku went through against multiple Heroes. He told them about the Entrance Exam that Izuku use One For All to punch the Zero-Point Robot, saving Uraraka and Kendo. He went on the day the boy got accepted to U.A. He told them about going through the Quirk Assessment Test with his homeroom teacher, Mr. Aizawa. Then told them about the Combat Training where Izuku went against Bakugo and won._

" _No way! He beat that piece of trash in the Combat Training?" Sonic asked._

" _If only we came sooner, we would've seen Izuku that strong." Tails said._

" _And perhaps get a big bucket of tears from Bakugo. I would've laughing big time to see him get a beat down." Sonic said._

" _So that's that. Now in return, I would ask you to tell us about how you met Young Midoriya before. Plus, giving him the Chaos Emerald." Nezu said._

 _The hedgehog told them the day that he met Izuku. From the time, he told them he seen the bullying Bakugo was giving to the boy. That day on the playground, he saw Izuku was in big trouble where he tried to defend a boy who was bulled by Bakugo. The bully and the minions use their Quirks to charge towards Izuku, only for the hedgehog to jumped in and save him. From there, he became best friends. He said that he and Tails would spend time with him at the airfield. He didn't mention about the night he saw Izuku being heartbroken that he was Quirkless. He told them the he and Tails were about to leave the planet that day, only to give Izuku the Chaos Emerald to help him become a Hero. They promise they would return to Earth to see the boy become that Hero._

" _And that's how the whole thing played out." Sonic said._

" _I see. I'm not surprise about the bullying part. Young Midoriya told me about his past dealings with Young Bakugo. When I watched that Combat Training, I saw Young Midoriya was determine to give everything he can against his bully. As long as nothing gets serious, it'll be okay." Toshinori said._

" _I still can't trust Bakugo. Remember he interfered in my fight against that beast when I had almost won. I know he'll still have a chance to go after Izuku." Sonic said._

" _That's true. It'll be best to keep an eye on him throughout. No telling what could happen next." Tails said._

" _Now that settle, we have to focus what the next plan will be coming up. We must get the Chaos Emerald revived as soon as possible for Midoriya. Plus, you said early on Eggman has five of the Chaos Emeralds." Nezu said._

" _We still need to know who has the Red Chaos Emerald. Hopefully we can identify the person who has it." Tails said._

" _I guess this concludes this meeting for now." Toshinori said._

" _Oh and take these." Tails said, giving the Symbol of Peace a watch._

" _A watch I guess?" He asked._

" _It's a radio transmission watch. We can communicate in case of anything happens. Like we can call in rescue or support. We gave one to Izuku after we left his apartment. If you need help, will be there." Tails said._

" _That's fine with me. I'm gladly we can get the help with need. Now with the League of Villains and Dr. Eggman making their move, their already targeting me." Toshinori said._

" _Guess will call you guys again once Angel Island arrives. See y'all soon. Let's go guys." Sonic said as they were about to leave._

" _Hang on, Sonic. I need to talk to you about something." Toshinori said._

" _What is it?" the hedgehog asked as he approach him._

" _There's something I want to say. I know Young Midoriya is very important to you. He's also important to me to get him to become the next Symbol of Peace. I want you to promise me something. If anything happens to him or he'll be in trouble like he was yesterday,… will you promise me on thing… to protect him at all cost." Toshinori said, moving his right forward towards the hedgehog._

 _Sonic look at the hand. He turn back to his friends where they look at him. They know what he meant by it. The hedgehog turn towards the Symbol of Peace, waiting for his hand to be shake. Sonic use his right hand as they shook their hands together._

" _You have my word. I'll make sure to protect Izuku at all cost." He said._

" _Very good then. I hope I can trust you." Toshinori said as Sonic tries to break the handshake. The hero gripped on it tightly. "However,..." His entire body transformed back to his muscular form. His green eyes glow, staring at the hedgehog. **"If anything were to happen to Young Midoriya and if fail to those you agree to, I will not hold back to take you down. Is that understood?"**_

 _Tails and Knuckles were shocked by his face. No doubt the Symbol of Peace has put enormous pressure on Sonic to protect Izuku._

" _I want let you down, All Might. I'll make sure Izuku is protected." Sonic said._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Perhaps I gotten too hard on the hedgehog." All Might said.

"No you did the right thing. It will be nice to see how it goes to see what Sonic can do to protect Midoriya. Right now, we need to make our way to the airfield. I'll tell the staff to keep tabs on the building. Also, make sure to get Midoriya's Hero Suit. He's gonna need it." Nezu said, exiting from the office.

" _Well, here goes nothing."_ Toshinori thought as he exit from the office.

* * *

At the apartment complex, Izuku sat in the living room watching the news report of Angel Island. He saw the landing of the island last night while hanging out with the Freedom Fighters at the airfield. They knew it was only a matter of time for it to make an appearance. But it was his chance to get the Green Chaos Emerald back to life. He heard a beeping sound as he look down to see the watch Tails gave him while walking home from U.A. with his friends the previous night. Izuku activates to see the fox cub on screen.

" _Izuku, you're awake. Sonic and the others are making plans to head for Angel Island. You better get here. Also, we're having two guests joining us on this mission."_ Tails said.

"Guests?" He asked.

" _You see once you get here. Better hurry up or leave without. Don't forget the Chaos Emerald."_ Tails said as the watch deactivates.

Izuku got up from the couch, rushing to his room to get the Chaos Emerald. He grabbed his phone and made his way towards the front door. His shoes were near the door way as he put them on.

"Izuku? Where you going?" Inko came from the laundry room to see her son at the doorway.

"Sorry, I have to go see my friends." Izuku said.

"You've been going out for quite sometime. Never you've done it before. Even though I'm happy you're making friends. But I was wondering you and I would spend time together today. Like going out to eat or all that." Inko said.

"I love to, mom. But there's some very important I have to do. Maybe another time. I'll see you later." Izuku said as he exit from the doorway.

After he left, Inko look down in sadness. She want to spend time with him like before.

* * *

At a public park, Kirishima, Iida, Sero, Tsuyu, Mina, Hakagure, Kaminari, Momo, and Jirou were joined by Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Yui, Setsuna, Hiryu, and Awase. Both Camie and Inasa were among the group. Everyone were at the playground, talking about the island.

"I saw the footage on the news. I didn't think you guys are famous. I'm so jealous." Mina said.

"Please take this serious, Ashido." Momo said.

"This island just appeared from the sky?" Kirishima asked.

"At first we thought it was a fireball coming down from space, towards the ocean. Then what surprise us is just slowly stopped and extinguished the fire by itself. Yao-Momo created binoculars to get a good look. It was an island floating. Then made land fall on the water, creating like a mini-tsunami. We on top of the sea wall to escape the waves. After that, we call the police about it." Kendo explained.

"Now it's all over the news. Police closed the beach and the government will be investigating. I heard they could send the Heroes to investigate the island." Tetsutetsu said.

"Wonder what's on the island?" Hagakure asked.

"No clue. Be nice if we can take a look at it." Sero said.

"Here's my question." Iida said with his hand on his chin. "A piece of rock would've broke apart once it enter the atmosphere like a meteorite would. This one didn't. Begs the question where did this island came from?"

"This has been a crazy week. First we dealt with villains at USJ. Then a mad scientist by the name of Dr. Eggman appeared out of nowhere, then a blue hedgehog shows up and save Midoriya. Then a day later, an island arrives on our planet. What's next? Aliens?" Kaminari asked.

"Were those animals Midoriya's Friends?" Camie asked.

"I think so. If I remember, the blue animal's name Sonic. That thing was way fast. Almost like the same speed as Iida's Quirk." Kirishima said.

"Same Quirk as mine? Seriously?" the Engine Quirk user asked.

"You should've saw it. The way he came down from the roof to save Midori. Then went on to fight that monster. But stupid Bakugo had to jumped in and interfere in the fight." Mina said.

"If I remember, I heard that guy want payback on the hedgehog for whatever happen 10 years ago." Awase said.

"I ask Bakugo about it after the incident on the bus. He just told me to F off." Kirishima said.

"Probably hding something he didn't want to talk about." Yui said.

"He's nothng but a jerk anyway. Especially at Midoriya. I don't know what his problem is." Setsuna said.

"Just want to be a big shot. You know how he is." Kaminari said.

"Where is Deku?" Ochako asked, changing subjects before turning to Momo. "Have you got a chance to call him to see how he doing?"

"I tried calling to invite him to the beach. He didn't call back or reply to my texts. I'm hoping he ain't mad at me for slapping him." She said with a sad face.

"You shoudn't slapped him. I know it was a mistake to fight that beast and that Shigaraki guy. But I was about face death. If it weren't for him rescuing him, I wouldn't be standing here right now. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Perhaps we should go to his home. It's the only way to know he's okay or not." Inasa said.

"But we don't know where he live." Hiryu said.

"That's true." Inasa replied.

Suddenly, Kirishima's Phone vibrates. Pulling it out from his pocket, he look on screen to see a notification text. Looking at the text, it came from U.A. "I just got a text from U.A. School will be back in session tomorrow. Everyone should have their text by now." he said.

The others except for Inasa and Camie look on their phone, revealing they got the same text.

"Yeah, your right." Tetsutetsu said.

"Tell you the truth, glad we're going back to school." Sero said.

"Me too. Try to get ourselves back in the game to become Heroes." Kirishima said.

* * *

At the airfield, the Freedom Fighters were preparing to make plans to head for the island. Tails pulled out the Tornado Plane from inside the Blue Typhoon's Hanger as it was on the runway. He's planning to pull out the other vehicles he brought from Mobius later on after the mission. Everyone continue to get plans ready to go when they saw Izuku running from the gates towards them.

"Hey, guys! Sorry I was late!" He said, waving and running at them at the same time.

"It's all good. We're just getting things ready." Tails said. "Everyone is inside the hanger. By the way, remember that thing?"

The fox cub pointed his finger at the Tornado on the run way. Izuku saw it for the first time in 10 years. "Wow! Haven't seen that thing in a long time. We're riding on that?" He asked.

"Of course. Just like 10 years ago." Tails said.

"So who are the guests that are here?" Izuku asked.

"They should be here by now." Tails said, looking at his watch.

On cue, a laughter was heard from the sky. The two turn around to see a figure flying down, landing inches away, creating cracks on the ground. Izuku was shocked to see who it was.

"All Might! He's here?" He asked, shockingly

" **Yes I am here! Good to see you, Young Midoriya. Hope your body is 100% for this mission we're about to embark."** He said.

"You're coming along, too?" Izuku asked.

"Don't think he ain't the only one." Nezu's voice was heard as he appeared on the Symbol of Peace's Shoulder.

"The principal's here, too?" Izuku asked as Sonic exit from the hanger.

"Everyone's here. Perfect. Come on in. There's not that much time." the hedgehog said as they enter inside the hanger.

The Freedom Fighters turn around and were shocked to see the Symbol of Peace. They were all amazed to see him for the first time. The hero greeted them. He introduce Principal Nezu to them. Everyone was shocked to see another animal that can talk. After introduction, Tails begin explaining the mission on hand, showing the map of the island on screen.

"All right. As we expected, Angel Island finally made landfall on this planet last night. For Izuku, All Might, and Nezu, who are new. Let me explain about the island itself." He said. "The island contains many places. Sandopolis, Marble Garden, Mushroom Hill, Sandopolis, IceCap, Hydrocity, and a Carnival. I know its weird but these locations are all on one island. You can ask about them once I conclude the briefing. Right now, the island is landed. The reason is because of the Master Emerald. The large emerald can be use to let the island float in the sky. But thanks to Eggman stealing it, the island landed on water. The only thing we're focusing now is trying to get the Green Chaos Emerald revived and by doing it, there's a location on the island. It's call the Gaia Temple."

Tails pushed a couple of buttons, showing on screen the picture of the temple on Angel Island.

"Gaia Temple?" Izuku asked.

"This temple was found by us during our adventures of the island. Of course it was back many years ago before it would come to Earth today. But this temple is the way to revived the Chaos Emerald back to where it was before. The temple is located in a jungle near the mountains. The good news is there no activity from Eggman. He does have a base on the island but was abandoned once he made his way towards Earth. Won't be surprise if he has a chance at operating the base." Knuckles said.

" **Interesting that on the island has everything."** All Might said. **"A desert where pyramids just like Egypt. A zone that has Ice Caps resembles of Antarctica. A carnival, a temple garden, and underwater temple place. Never thought I've seen anything like it. No wonder everyone is taking interest on this island."**

"It would be a nice place to explore all its mysteries. But now its not the time for it." Nezu said.

"So here's the plan. Sonic, Knuckles, and myself will be joining Izuku, All Might, and Nezu on our trip to the island. Then will make our way into the jungles and towards the temple. We should be there in no time. Just need to get there and get the emerald back. After that, we're outta there." Tails said. "I've also plant map on the watches so that way we know where we're going."

"Then we're not wasting time. We have to get that emerald back to life. For him, there's a big event coming up in the coming days at the academy and we have to get Midoriya ready for it." Nezu said.

"What event is this?" Sonic asked.

"I'll tell you when we return from the island." Nezu said.

" **Young Midoriya, Nezu and I brought you your briefcase of your Hero Costume. Go to another room, change into it your costume and meet us outside."** All Might said, handing the case to the boy.

"What about Eggman?" Blaze asked.

"The rest of you will contact us through the computer. If Eggman shows up on radar, trying to head towards the island, let us know." Tails said.

Later on, the group exit from the hanger. Izuku was the last to exit, dressed in his Hero Costume. The Freedom Fighters were examining his costume.

"Wow, that's a nice costume." Charmy Bee said.

"Still a work in progress though. But, I do like it." Izuku said.

"Ready, Izuku?" Sonic asked.

"Let's go." He said.

"Wait! Before you go, I totally forgot to mention something and I should've brought it up when we were coming to Earth." Amy said.

"Did you forget something?" Tails asked.

"Don't hate me for this but… can you go by Big the Cat's House to see how's he doing?" She asked, shocking everyone.

"Seriously? You telling us right now?" Knuckles asked.

"We totally forgot about him." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"You've should've told us about him when we left Mobius." Sonic said.

"I didn't realize it until now. We were so busy with other things when the island arrrive. Then it snapped in my head about him." Amy said.

"Uh, who's this Big the Cat?" Izuku asked.

"You'll meet him once we get to the island." Sonic said, turning back to Amy. "Will get to his hut and see how's he doing. Hopefully he's still alive after the island hit the atmosphere."

" **How many of you animal friends got? Is he friend?"** All Might asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now let's go." Sonic said.

"Will be back in no time." Tails said.

"Be careful, you guys." Espio said.

Tails jumped in to the cockpit, getting the engine turn on. Sonic stood on the right side of the wing while Izuku stood to the left. Knuckles and All Might were stunned of what they were seeing from the boy.

" **Young Midoriya, are you insane? You'll fly out once the plane is in the air."** the Symbol of Peace said. **"Here, get on my back for safety like before."**

"It's okay, All Might. Sonic and Tails showed me how to do this years ago." Izuku said.

"He has to be insane to stand on the wing." Nezu said.

"Here we go, everyone!" Sonic yelled.

The Tornado move forward towards the end of the runway. The Symbol of Peace was ready in case of his student flying off the wing. The plane lift off from the runway and in the sky. Everyone was shocked to see the boy holding still on the wing while flying.

"Guess Sonic taught him to ride a plane like that." Knuckles said. "See you guys on the island."

The echidna jumped in the air, flying in the sky to follow. All Might salute the Freedom Fighters, sling shot to the sky, catching up with the others. He flew near the plane, seeing Izuku standing still. The boy turn to see his idol giving him a thumbs up. He return doing a thumbs up as they made their way towards Angel Island.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, Eggman and his minions were on the bridge as they continue to regroup after the USJ Incident. But a new danger arose. They saw Angel Island floating pass them once it enter the atmosphere last night. On screen, they see the aerial view of the island on the Pacific near Japan.

"With the island on Earth now, any plans moving forward?" Snively asked.

"We still have our other base on the island. The one where we constructed the Death Egg a while back against Sonic. We can move many of our robots and ships there as part of expanding operations since the Freedom Fighters are here." Eggman said.

"Perhaps we can make plans later in the middle of the night. That way many people are asleep. From there, will start rebuilding the base." Snively said.

"Exactly." Eggman said when the alarms rang. "What the?"

"Boston, it appears we got activity." Orbot said, showing the screen of small targets on radar. "Multiple targets are heading for the island."

"What? Get the live satellite feed and zoom in on the targets." Eggman ordered.

Orbot presses buttons in front of him. The screen zooms in a live feed multiple times. After the last zoom, it shows the Tornado with Sonic and Izuku standing on the wing with All Might, Knuckles, and Nezu who was on the hero's back flying towards the island.

"It's the Tornado with Sonic, Izuku, Knuckles, and All Might." Orbot said.

"That's weird. Why are they heading for the island?" Snively asked.

"I have no idea… unless." Eggman begin seeing flashes from the USJ Incident. He remembered that the emerald Izuku had was black after losing power. "No..."

"Sorry, what is it?" Snively asked.

"The emerald that the Izuku boy had ran out of power… that means their heading for the Gaia Temple on the island to recharge it!" Eggman yelled, clinching his fist. "Order all robots to launch! Get the Egg Dragoon ready! We must stop them!"

* * *

End of Chapter 22

 **Author's Note:** Sorry for the long delay again. I want to post this chapter on Tuesday or Wednesday. But I was so busy with other stuff didn't had time to do it. Trust me I'm always lazy but I still keep track of this story. Anyway, we're prepare for the last chapter of the Angel Island Arc. After that, will be heading into Season 2 to kick off the Sports Festival Arc. Don't worry, I can't wait to get back in the MHA story line. The next chapter will be some action in it. I know I don't like Filler Chapters either and I admit it. But I thought it'll be a good idea doing them in between seasons and all like extra scenes. Will see what will happen.

On the Angel Island thing, I know many of you will love to see the Sonic & Knuckles gaming scenes. Perhaps in the future chapters will do the zones. Likely I want this island to be Izuku's Training Grounds for the time being. Will see how it works out.

Also, last weekend if you woke up on Father's Day Sunday, you've heard the news of the new trailer of Season 4 MHA. The new season will begin on Saturday, October 12th. I know its still a long way from there. If you can't wait for it, there is the manga to read for the time being until we get to October. Will be hearing more news of Season 4 in the coming weeks.

Don't forget, coming up on Sunday it's Sonic the Hedgehog's 28th Birthday. It'll be the day when our favorite Hedgehog was born and became an icon in the History of Gaming.

Have a great weekend, everyone. DM and review for questions on this chapter.


	24. Chapter 23: Transported to a New World

**Author's Note:** I got a big announcement to make. It'll be at the end of this chapter. And also, this will not be the ending of the Filler Chapter. The next chapter will which I'll tell you later. Right now, enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 23: Transported to a New World

* * *

Somewhere in an unknown location, the unknown man dressed in a suit with a tube line through his month watched the news of Angel Island being landed near Japan on television. Though he wasn't interested on the island, he want to hear more about it on why it landed. He was hoping to hear more news updates of the USJ Incident that Shigaraki and Kurogiri to part in it on trying to kill All Might, along with the students of Class 1-A and 1-B that resulted in a failure. He was still interested in trying to find Dr. Eggman to try to get him part of League of Villains and the Eggman Empire to join forces. It already been Day One and noting… until…

"Sir," another unknown figure rushed in to the room.

"What is it?" the unknown man asked.

"You not gonna believe this. One of our guards at the warehouse outside the city found something you need to see. The security cameras had it all recorded last night." the second man said.

"Why was I wasn't informed by this last night?" the unknown man asked with an angry tone

"Sorry, sir. But I do have the clip to prove it. You'll be shock at what it is on video." the second man said, grabbing a USB Driver from his pocket. He rush over to the television, sliding in the USB to the right side of the television where the USB slots were. He grabbed the remote switching to the channel of the USB.

The video from the security camera shows the entrance of the warehouse doors from the outside. The warehouse itself located somewhere in a wooded area outside the city. It was only silence from the camera until the motion sensors were triggered; causing multiple guards armed with M4 Carbine Rifles, running to that location and aiming it at the doors. What was shocking was that nobody was there and the sensors were still triggered. All the guards were confused. They decided to send one guard towards the door. Until he bump into something that was in front of the door. Something invisible.

The guard use the back of the rifle by hitting the invisible object multiple times. During that, the object appeared, revealing itself to be a robotic object. The video paused on that part.

"That's how it was caught. The object use some type of cloaking device, approaching the doorway. That's how the alarms got triggered. Try to use something sneaking." the second man said.

"So where is it? If you destroyed it, you should've brought it to me." the unknown man said.

"Don't worry. We didn't destroy it." the second man snapped his fingers; where a guard walk in the room, carrying the object before placing it on the table. "We examining more on the robot. We found inside a camera. Turns out that someone or something was spying despite not entering the warehouse. Plus, we found this logo on it.

The unknown man examines the logo. It was the Eggman Empire Logo. "This logo is very interesting. It has below the globe, a man's face smiling. Not sure what it meant." He said.

"We couldn't figure what it is either. Not sure where this come from." the second man said.

"It does have a face of a man with a mustache, smiling." the man said where he begin having deep thoughts, going back to the USJ Incident." Get me Shigaraki on screen."

"What?" the second man asked.

"This face could give us something. If there's one person who's about it, then it's Shigaraki that knows who it is." the unknown man said.

* * *

Back in the city, onboard the _Oki Mariner_ ship docked at the harbor, a crew of sailors look on at Angel Island in the distance from the front. They were talking to one another about the island. They were interested in exploring it, if their captain were to set sail.

While talking, a girl a young woman with smart blue eyes, sloping inwards, and short, shoulder-length hair of a lighter blue color which she wears side swept to the right. Her costume is a sleeveless white sailor uniform with a dark blue, double-trimmed collar and a short 3-piece skirt which is buttoned together on either side. She wore a loosely-tied red scarf and blue gloves with white striped wrist guards, and on her feet, thigh-high boots with wavy lines running down them from thigh to toe. She sports a flat hat with a ribbon around the base and two large communication devices on her ears to aid with the use of her Quirk, which are shaped like large blue fins.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sirius asked, walking towards the group as the sailors turn around to see her.

"We were just talking about that island in the distance." the sailor said, pointing his finger at Angel Island.

"It's been on the news throughout the day. Even on Social Media. The video has millions of views on YouTube." She said.

"Are they any plans to explore the island?" the other sailor asked.

"I'm not sure. We been notified by the Coast Guard to stay at dock for now. Not sure what the next plan will be." Sirius said.

"I see." the first sailor said.

Suddenly, a voice was heard, causing everyone to turn around to see a man with a muscular physique but with the appearance of a humanoid spotted seal that has a gray beard. He sports a full body wetsuit as his hero costume featuring yellow goggles, retractable flippers and a stylized "S" featured on the shoulder as he approach towards them.

"What's going on here? All I see is people slacking off! Get back to work!" Captain Selkie said as the sailors scattered everywhere around the ship for work. Only one didn't move is his sidekick.

"You really had to yell at them?" Sirius asked as he stood next to her.

"To get them to back to focus rather than have their eyes on the island." Selkie said, looking at Angel Island in the distance.

"Guess we're not ordered to go anywhere near the island?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure how this island got here? They said is was brought from the sky. How in the world an island would come from space? Almost like a Science Fiction movie we're seeing." Selkie said.

Suddenly, Sirius could hear something. She use her Good Ear Quirk that can hear high frequencies that humans normally cannot. "That's odd. I can hear something coming from the island." She said.

"Seriously?" Selkie asked when he heard squarking sounds. He look up to see multiple seagulls flying towards the island. "Hey, look."

Sirius look to see the seagulls flying. "All of them are heading to the island. They must've sense that sound. Something's weird going on." She said.

"I'm getting that vibe as well. There's something on that island that we don't know about." Selkie said, looking at Angel Island again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sonic, Izuku, Tails, Knuckles, All Might and Nezu continue flying to the island. The hedgehog and the boy were standing on top of the wing with Tails flying the Tornado. Knuckles was flying on the right side of the plane while the Symbol of Peace, with Nezu on his back, flies on the left side. Izuku look below to see Seagulls flying towards the island.

"All Might, those Seagulls are flying to the island!" He yelled as the hero looks down.

" **That's weird! Never seen anything like it!"** the hero said as Nezu looks down to see.

"Wonder what's leading them to the island?" Nezu asked.

"Has to be the Gaia Temple!" Knuckles said. "Ever since the island landed, it perhaps power it up by itself!"

"That's impossible! Because the only way the temple would gain power if the Master Emerald was on the island, floating!" Tails said.

"Unless, there's something we don't know about!" Izuku said.

"Either way, we're about to find out right now!" Sonic said.

Suddenly, Tails heard a voice from the radio. _"Tails, do you read?"_ a female's voice was heard as the fox cub grabbed the radio.

"This is Tails, Amy! We're still flying to the island! Anything on the radar?" He asked.

" _So far, everything's okay. You're pretty much in the… wait… I'm picking up something on the radar… Oh no! YOU GOT A LARGE OBJECT COMING FROM BEHIND! DODGE IT!" She yelled_

Tails turn his head when he saw a large drill coming towards them. "ALL MIGHT! GET OUT OF THE WAY! SONIC, IZUKU! HANG ON TO SOMETHING!" He yelled.

The Symbol of Peace turn around when he saw the drill. He dodges to the left while Tails move the Tornado to the right. Izuku almost slipped but quickly grabbed the edge of the wing with both hands. Sonic stood still, making sure he didn't fall. The large drill pass as they gain control of their flying.

"What the hell wast that?" Knuckles yelled.

Everyone turn around to see non other than Dr. Eggman, riding the Egg Dragoon. Both Izuku, All Might, and Nezu was shocked by how large the robot was.

It has a bulky humanoid torso with spiked shoulder guards, several highlights on the front, a smaller platform-like torso inside the main torso for the Egg Mobile to be inserted into as a cockpit, blue prongs on its lower chest, thin arms, two wing units and exhaust pipes on the back. On its left arm it has a long and gigantic drill, and on the right arm it has a six-barreled cannon. Along the cannon's hexagonal carapace, its small barrels can extend outward from the primary mechanism. Its shoulder joints also have a spike protruding from each of them. Also, on the bottom of its upper torso dangles a lower-belly with two smaller cores (the lowest of which has protrusions on the side) and two talon-like feet cannons.

"It's Eggman!" Tails yelled.

"How the hell Egghead knows we we're heading to the island?" Knuckles asked.

"Must've had recon satellite installed on the Death Egg! Plus, he saw the island coming to Earth so he knew we were heading there!" Tails yelled.

"If he knew we going, then that means he's after Izuku with the Chaos Emerald!" Sonic yelled as the boy flinched.

Eggman wasn't alone. In front of him were multiple Buzz Bombers, Balkriys, Valkeens, and Egg Fleet Fighters as extras for the attack. _"Hold it right there!"_ Eggman grabbed the radio to speak. _"You have something that I want and I need it now! Hand over the Chaos Emerald or face the consequences!"_

"So that's Eggman?" Izuku asked.

"That's him! The person we told you from ten years ago!" Sonic said.

" **Young Sonic, I'll hold off Eggman and the rest of his forces! You take Young Midoriya and Nezu to the island!"** All Might said.

"You can't be serious! Are you sure you can take on that thing?" Izuku asked as the hero flew near the plane, letting the principal jumped on the wing of the Tornado.

"It's okay, Midoriya. If there's one person that can take on Eggman, it's the Symbol of Peace. We have to trust him." Nezu said.

"He's right, Izuku. Trust him." Sonic said, remembering the talk with All Might the previous night, agree to the hedgehog's promise to protect Izuku at all cost.

The boy didn't like the idea. He did heard about All Might's Fight with Infinite by Sonic during the USJ Incident. Depending on the limit of his transformation. But he's the Symbol of Peace for a reason and the person that he idolized as a child to become a Hero. "Just be careful!" He said as All Might gave him a thumbs up.

" **Don't worry, I'll be fine! I'll catch up with y'all on the island!"** the Hero said as he gave a thumbs up back before flying off towards Eggman.

"All right! We better make our way to the island before Eggman sends more forces towards our location!" Sonic said.

"Right! Hang on tight!" Tails yelled, pushing a red button in front of him, switching the jet engine on, sending the plane full blast like a fighter jet towards the island.

* * *

Inside the Egg Dragoon, Eggman saw the Tornado moving at a rapid pace to the island. But he saw All Might making his way towards him. "Damn it! Seems Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are escorting Izuku to the island. I see that All Might is coming towards me as a distraction. Won't matter." He said as he push buttons where a screen of Snively showed up in front of him. "Snively, this is Eggman."

" _You called, sir?"_ He asked.

"Order both Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts to the island. Send as many forces as possible. Including our robotized beast we made back at the USJ. That Izuku boy has the emerald and Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles making their way there. Don't let them near the Gaia Temple." Eggman ordered.

" _I let them know and send them to the island at once."_ Snively said. _"Oh, and what about All Might? Is he part of the group?"_

"Don't worry about All Might… he's mine for the taken." Eggman said, looking at the front to see the hero standing inches away. "And he's here now. Snively, order the other robots to protect me. I got some surprises for this fraud of a joke."

" _Yes, sir."_ Snively said before the screen disappeared as Eggman look on at All Might

" _So, All Might… you want to play… let's play then."_ He thought with that smirk on his face.

* * *

On board the Death Egg, inside the hangers, red lights were blinking and the alarms were ringing at the same time. Many EggRobos and Egg Gunners were lifting off to Angel Island. Leading the pack were Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts who were crowded in the Eggmoblie, fighting over who wants to drive it as they exit from the hanger. Behind them is the Robotized Nomu, with a jet pack installed on his back thanks to Eggman.

Snively look on as he stayed behind to keep eyes on the space station. He left the hanger once everyone left. He headed to another room where a door said "KEEP OUT!". Pressing his right hand on the hand scanner. Once it scanned, the green light came on, unlocking the door before opening it. He walked inside the darkness. A pair of red lights appeared in the darkness.

"Everyone, the doctor has ordered you to meet him in Earth. He has a surprise for the rest of you to take down." He said, grinning evilly.

–

Back at the airfield, the Freedom Fighters look on from the radar screen created by Tails inside the hanger. They see the Tornado moving towards the island while All Might stayed behind to battle Eggman.

"All Might staying behind to face Eggman? This should be good." Charmy Bee said.

"Wish we got a chance to see what he can do. Too bad we have to stay here to keep an eye on things here." Amy said.

"Wonder why he stayed behind?" Silver asked.

"Perhaps to give time to stalled Eggman while Sonic and that Izuku boy make their way to the island." Blaze said.

"That's a good idea. Enough for Izuku to get that Chaos Emerald back to life." Rouge said.

"I'm not to sure about that." Shadow said, crossing his arms while everyone look at him.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"I have that sense of feeling that Eggman maybe luring All Might into a trap. He could use him as a distraction so the other forces would go on the island to capture the emerald." the dark hedgehog said. "And don't forget who has as well,… the Ultimate Mercenary to do his deeds for Eggman."

"That's true. Sonic told us about him last night when he and Knuckles and Tails came back from their mission. They said he has the control of the Phantom Ruby that made him stronger by taking down him and All Might." Espio said, causing others to worry.

"We should not worry. If there's anyone that can win this, it's Sonic and All Might. We just got to believe in them." Vector said.

"And trust in Mr. Izuku as well. He wants to become a Hero." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"I hope you're right." Shadow said.

* * *

Back in the skies, the Symbol of Peace stood there, floating. In front was the Egg Dragoon with both Buzz Bombers and Balkries floating in front of the machine, awaiting orders from the doctor to attack the Hero.

" _Well, if it isn't the so called Symbol of Peace standing in my of way of capturing something that don't belong to anyone."_ Eggman said via the PA Speakers.

" **Eggman! This ends now! If you're planning to take the Chaos Emerald away from Young Midoriya, I won't let you get through me! Please return to whatever you came from and leave or else!"** All Might yelled.

" _So you're threaten me? Nobody threatens the great Dr. Eggman! I tell you want, since you're here and your so confidence on winning, I'll give you the first strike! Buzz Bombers! Balkries! Attack!"_ He yelled.

Both Badniks charged towards the hero. All Might stood there with a brave face. As Eggman mention he let the hero strike first, he was prepare to strike first. **"NEBRASKA SMASH!"** The Symbol of Peace rotates his right arm to generate a small but powerful tornado from his fist. The Badniks were being sucked in within seconds, destroying them sending pieces to the ocean. The attack only lasted for five seconds. **"That's all you got, Eggman? I thought you were this so called smart doctor Sonic said. You must've run out of ideas by now?"** He asked, taunting his opponent.

Eggman sat there with his arms crossed. He wasn't panicking but was confident. _"That was more of a test run for the fight you'll about to have. If I was you, I would ducked because… here "they" are"_ He said.

" **They?"** All Might sense something when he turn around and saw multiple missiles coming towards him.

He dodges the missiles with a quick fly to the right. He sense another object coming towards him as he turn around to see a Asteron, spinning towards him. All Might dodges it but exploded near him. He use his right arm to cover his face. Then he look up to see multiple lasers raining down. One by one, he dodges them from left to right. It ended quickly as the hero look around to see who did these attacks. Right on cue, five robotic figures appeared in front of him which are EggRobos.

" _Say hello to your worst nightmare… the Hard Boiled Heavies."_ Eggman said.

" **Hard Boiled Heavies?"** All Might asked. _**"Are these the ones that Sonic told me about last night to keep an eyes on?"**_

" _They were originally EggRobos, the one that you saw at USJ a couple days ago. Thanks to the Phantom Ruby, they received a makeover." Eggman said._

All Might look on at the five EggRobos. The first decorated as a police officer, the Heavy Gunner's design reflects that of a blue and black uniform and a white motorcycle helmet with a red siren on top. The Heavy Gunner has two yellow straps crossing over on his chest in an "X"-shape, with a star-shaped badge in the middle. He also possesses a microphone communicator on his helmet, red eyes, white gloves, gray-colored appendages, and blue fore feet. It's equipped with a jetpack on his back and carries a white and green rectangular prism-shaped rocket launcher on its left arm.

The second EggRobo decorated as a magician, the Heavy Magician's design reflects that of a yellow-colored jacket with a standard black and white tuxedo underneath her chest. She also possesses a yellow top hat with a red band, a red bow tie, red eyes, gray appendages, and a black lower torso. Her forefront is yellow. She also possesses a pair of bumpers on her belt line. As her name implies, is a master of magic and illusions. Using her shapeshifting hat, she has the ability to transform herself into any individual.

The third EggRobo decorated as a knight, the Heavy Rider's design reflects that of a purple knight with a gray-colored helmet. She also has a black lower torso, red eyes, and gray appendages. She possesses as well three spikes on her chest and has purple forefeet. Her main weapon of choice is a large, gray-colored mace that she uses to protect herself and attack her opponents.

The fourth EggRobo decorated as a mixture between a king and a knight, the Heavy King has a red cape. Has spiked knee joints and triangular shoulder pads along with red boots with golden forefeet. He also has bronze-colored armor-plating on his chest with a white crown symbol. He also has gray appendages and red eyes. It possessed a powerful scepter that could fire purple lasers and conjure up spheres of powerful energy which the Heavy King could control telekinetically.

" _ **The one in the red cape has to be their leader. The second is some type of magician type robot. The third is like a cop. The fourth is like a knight in medeval times. And the fifth one is ninja type."**_ All Might thought when his mind flashback to the day that Tsukauchi mentioned about a ninja robot fighting Kamui Woods. **_"That must be the one that took on Kamui Woods on the rooftop when he saw that Egg Drone along with the three minions Sonic talked about. These robots had to be this strong if Eggman created them. He mentioned about the Phantom Ruby. The one Infinite has that I encounter before. He use it to redesign them. But how?"_**

" _So there you have it, All Might. The ones that you'll be fighting before me if you manage to beat them that is. I love to stay and chat but I have other fish to fry. And that's by going after Izuku and getting that Chaos Emerald. But don't worry, you won't be there to see it… when you're in another world."_ Eggman said.

" **Another world?"** All Might asked as the Heavy Magician took her hat off, letting it float and waving her hands around from the opening. Appearing from it was non other than the Phantom Ruby. **"Is that the..."**

" _The Phantom Ruby? Of course. The same one you saw where Infinite held it during the USJ Incident."_ Eggman said. _"You witnessed the power of what the ruby is. But you never seen the other side of it before. Well, you'll about to find out… now."_

The Ruby lights up, creating an impact like shockwave. All Might could feel it around him. Suddenly, a portal appears below him, causing it to suck him in to it. The hero did what he could to fight it, but it was so strong, it send him in, going to an unknown place.

" _Excellent! He's out of the picture for now. Depends it he can fight his way out of beating the Hard Boiled Heavies one by one."_ Eggman said, turning to the robotic group. _"You have your orders! Make sure you give him pain and bring him back to me! As for me, I have other things to attend to on the island!"_

The Hard Boiled Heavies jumped in to the portal. Once they were in it, the portal disappeared along with the Phantom Ruby. Eggman drove his Egg Dragoon to Angel Island to continue capturing Izuku and the Chaos Emerald.

* * *

Back in U.A., Recovery Girl look on from the computer showing All Might's Health. Despite the scar was gone because of the emerald's power during his fight with the Sludge Villain, his time limit of his muscular form was still the one keep an eye on. While looking, the status on the computer froze. The screen turn blink with words blinking Offline.

"Offline? Did All Might lost power on his watch?" She asked, looking on screen showing on radar the last location of his whereabouts. "This is not good. He just… disappeared. I have to call Nezu about this. How did All Might disappeared?"

* * *

End of Chapter 23

 **Author's Note:** As I mentioned at the beginning, I want to make this Filler Chapter the last one. I was gonna make it more longer like the other chapters, but I thought of it and make the next chapter the last Filler Chapter before we go back in the MHA storyline. I know I know, I want to get back in the storyline as much as y'all do, promise for sure once the next chapter is over, we're going straight in to the U.A. Sports Festival Arc.

As I mention earlier I do have an announcement to make. This week, I'm getting myself a new laptop. It suppose to come in to the mail this week. Hopefully early before the 4th of July Holiday break comes because everyone will be off by then. My current laptop is just a mess. I lost a hinge on the right side that hangs on the screen and it a little broken. Luckily it still works but then there's the core that keep the charger going and it has a little tear on it. It keeps coming on and off and it about to tick me more off than ever.

I'm planning to move all my past chapters to the new laptop so that way I don't have to lose any of it. The new chapter. Maybe I'll start doing it on the new laptop because it'll come with Microsoft Office Word. Right now, I'm using LibreOffice as thing for chapters to type in. Hopefully, it'll come this week so I can work on the next chapter.

So that's out of the way, also this is the last chapter of June as will be heading into July tomorrow. Can't believe how fast the month lasted.

In the next chapter with All Might against the Hard Boiled Heavies, will we venture into Sonic Mania. I'm not going through all through the acts like in the video game, just going straight in to the bosses fight. One by one, he'll be venture into other words to face off these machines. On the Angel Island scene, it'll be some action as well. Will have both battles at the same time. Once again, promise the next chapter will be the final Filler Chapter before we go back into the MHA Storyline.

Hope everyone have a great weekend. Review and DM questions for me on this chapter.


	25. Ch 24: Battle Against 5 & Emerald Revive

**Author's Note:** This is the final Filler Chapter of the Angel Island Arc. Made up that name which should've been early on. Anyway, after this, we go back into the MHA Storyline to begin Season 2.

Chapter 24: Battle Against Five & Emerald Revived

* * *

Sonic, Izuku, Tails, Knuckles, and Nezu arrived on the island. The fox cub landed the Tornado on the beach. Everyone looks around seeing the mountains and the palm trees in front of them. Izuku and Nezu were curious about the way the island is. It was almost like they were in Hawaii. They look back to see the city from the distance behind them. The boy was nervous about All Might, hoping that he could make it to the island on time after his fight with Eggman.

"All right, the Gaia Temple is not that far from here." Tails said, using the Miles Electric, showing the map where the temple is located. "We have to continue on into the jungle. Be on the alert, no telling what is expected on the island."

"There still could be Badniks roaming around the island. The ones we missed out on destroying when we came here years ago. Keep cautious about your surroundings." Sonic said.

"We're wasting time. Let's get to the temple. I'll lead the way since I know more about the island." Knuckles said.

They made their way to the jungle. Sonic turns around to see Izuku, looking back at the ocean. "Izuku, let's go. Don't worry about All Might. He'll be fine. Our mission is to get that emerald revived." He said.

The boy turns around with a concerned look. He follows the others to the jungle. Sonic patted he's back to comfort him while he walks pass the hedgehog. Nezu walk near the hedgehog. "I know you're trying to make sure he's confident. You remember what All Might said the previous night." the principal said.

"I know. I have to protect him or otherwise All Might will come after me for failing." the hedgehog said.

"Just focus on this mission and tell Izuku about what All Might said," Nezu said.

"I guess you're right. We better get going." Sonic catches up with the others to the jungle.

Suddenly, Nezu's Phone vibrated from his pocket. Grabbing it, he notices a phone call coming from Recovery Girl. Using his paw, he answers the phone. "What is it? We just got on the island. It better be important." He said.

" _We got a problem. All Might's not showing up on the radar."_ She said on the phone.

"What do you mean he's not showing up?" Nezu asked as Sonic stopped walking after hearing those words.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might lays on the ground. His body moved slowly, trying to get back on his feet. The Symbol of Peace got on his feet, feeling the headache with his hand on his head. Minutes ago, he encountered Eggman and was about to fight him. But suddenly, he encountered a group of EggRobo Elites known as the Hard-Boiled Heavies. One of then known as the Heavy Magician pulled out the Phantom Ruby, creating a shockwave portal below the hero. It causes All Might to be sucked in before blacking out.

He rubbed his eyes to get them back in focus. Once he did, he looks around his surroundings. He was in a skyscraper city decorated with studio equipment, cinema elements, and theater objects. The sun on the horizon was setting down for dusk. In his mind, he was thinking he was back in the city. But going through the portal created by the Phantom Ruby, he was in another world.

" _ **Where am I? One minute I was facing off with Eggman and then those robots came out of nowhere. Then one of them pulled out the jewel out of its hat, creating a portal where I was sucked in. Could I be back in the city? The sun's setting down. Must've been a long fall. Question is… where's Eggman and those robots I've encountered?"**_ He thought.

Suddenly, a flash of light appeared behind him. Turns out the wall were multiple LED screens showing the face of Eggman, laughing before turning around to show his face as a logo of the Eggman Empire. Seven circles of different colors appeared above the logo. Below, the words appear saying Egg TV.

" _ **Egg TV? What this a TV Network of his own?"**_ All Might thought.

The screen changes to some type of news intro with a male voice heard. _"Live from Eggman's News HQ in Studiopolis, its the Egg TV News Report with Anchors Decoe and Bocoe."_ The screen cuts to the angle of a newsroom where the two humanoids sat behind the large desk with papers in front of them, looking at the camera.

" _Good evening and thank you for joining us. I'm Decoe."_ the yellow humanoid said.

 _"And I'm Bocoe. We begin our Top Story of the night on the Most Wanted Man, still on the run by authorities. The man is known as All Might."_ the gray humanoid said with the screen of All Might's Face behind him and the words Wanted below it. _"This man considers himself armed and dangerous. He has caused the hurt of many people. A reward total of his capture is one billion dollars. Many sightings of him that likely can fly and land on rooftops."_

" _ **Now that is the biggest lie I've ever heard! I should find that place and tear it down!"**_ All Might thought, gritting his teeth and clenching his fist at the same time.

" _Hold on,"_ Decoe said, putting his right hand on the side of his head. _"I'm getting information from our producer that All Might may have been found."_ Below, the red bar with words of Breaking! All Might Found!, appears on the screen. _"It's been reported that All Might is found somewhere in the city. Police are on the scene to that location thanks to a tip. Our darkest days are almost over."_

" _Hooray!" Bocoe said as Confetti flies down on the set. The humanoids jumped on the desk, dancing comically. "No more All Might! No more All Might! No more All Might!"_

" _ **These guys are stupid. Does Eggman have pathetic people on his side?"**_ All Might thought with an Anime Sweatdrop on his head.

Suddenly, he heard like a chopper flying behind him. Turning around, his face turns to shock when he saw the Heavy Gunner on his helicopter with his rocket launcher on his shoulder. Among them were multiple EggRobos with Billy Clubs, ready to hit the hero and multiple Cop Speeders. A spotlight turns on above him. He looks to see a regular EggTV chopper, shining the light.

 _"Our chopper at the scene showing All Might surrounded by Police,"_ Bocoe said as the hero turn around to see the camera's live view on screen from the chopper.

 _ **"This is like the upside-down world, isn't it?"**_ All Might thought.

" _Halt! You are Under Arrest. Surrender now or face the consequence."_ the Heavy Gunner said via loudspeaker.

" **Sorry! But I preferred the other way! Tell your boss I'm coming for him… unless you can catch me first!"** All Might use his speed, to run as fast on the road.

" _Don't let him escape! Get him!"_ the Heavy Gunner yelled as everyone went after the Symbol of Peace.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Speed Highway from the Sonic Generations Soundtrack]**

The chase was on. All Might kept running with the sound of sirens and a chopper going after him. He sees a tunnel up ahead. Likely to be difficult for his enemies to go through the hole. He speeds up towards it and inside. The Heavy Gunner stops the chopper from almost hitting the wall. Some Cop Speeders and EggRobos went through the tunnel to continue the chase. Other EggRobos armed with Energy Beam Pistols, firing at him from behind. The hero dodges them while running. He sees the light at the end of the tunnel. But multiple EggRobos and Cop Speeders were blocking the exit.

" _ **Gonna have to create an opening."**_ All Might thought, folding his arms into an "X" shape while charging towards the exit. **"CAROLINA SMASH!"**

All Might released his arms, sending a big shockwave at the badniks. The force was so strong, it sends both EggRobos and Cop Speeders flying backward in the city. Many of them crash to nearby buildings through the windows. Others colliding together, hitting and destroying one another. Many hitting nearby billboard signs and big LED screens of Eggman's Face appearing.

The hero pressed on through the freeway. He was still on alert since he's been hunted by Eggman's Forces. He saw the road going upward like a roller coaster. Going up and down and another doing a circle. He saw the end of the road with construction signs up ahead. He notices a building next to the freeway. Inches before nearing the end, All Might jumped to the side of the building, running while breaking the windows at the same time. He saw the other half of the freeway by jumping off the building and back on the road. All Might look back to see if he was being chased.

" _ **That's weird. You would think they be more following me… unless they're planning another trap up ahead."**_ He thought when he saw another dead end up ahead. _**"Guess it's time to take it to the air."**_

He lifts himself off the road, flying in the air and throughout the city. Multiple spotlights turn on instantly where one caught him in it. Suddenly, an energy beam came out of nowhere passing the right side of his face. Turning around, three EggRobos firing their energy beam pistols at him. He landed at a nearby building, encountering three Cop Speeders in front of him. The hero ran past them, crashing into the glass doors, shattering the windows. He ran through tables and chairs before exiting out by crashing to another glass door. Instead, he was running down on the window to the ground.

" _ **Shit! I thought it was the exit I went through! As long as I manage to escape from them."**_ All Might said, breathing a sigh of relief until he heard sirens noises. He turns around and he was shocked to see all of Cop Speeders and EggRobos chasing him downward. _**"Are you serious? These guys don't quit do they?!"**_ He looks down to see he was approaching the glass roof. _**"Great! More glass! Here we go again!"**_

All Might cross both his arms to shield his face. He crashes through the window as the badniks entered as well. He came across a black pillar in the middle. At first, he was planning to crash through it. But another mind came into place. He did a quick sidestep to the left. Both an EggRobo and Cop Speeder crashed into it, destroying themselves. Another blockade where four glass doors were coming towards him. He did another sidestep to the second exit. Multiple badniks got destroyed in the process. Three more pillars came and he did a sidestep to the right and another badniks got destroyed. Then sidestep to the middle coming view of the floor. The hero landed on the ground. He looks up before quickly exiting from the building where multiple badniks were destroyed, causing an explosion.

All Might let out a sigh of relief. _**"Finally, that was over. Better get out of here before more come along."**_ He resumes running on the street and back on the freeway. _**"Now I gotta find Eggman and try to get back in my world. That Phantom Ruby had something to do with it."**_

Suddenly, he heard another sound where a missile came from behind. The hero dodged it where it hit a building nearby, exploding a room. He looks to see it was the Heavy Gunner on his chopper, aimed with his rocket launcher. There were three EggRobos with billy clubs among the group.

" _Halt! You are under arrest!"_ the Heavy Gunner said in a robotic tone.

" _ **Great! He's back! And he brought friends with him!"**_ All Might thought.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Hard-Boiled Heavies Boss Theme (Hi-Spec Robo Go) from the Sonic Mania Soundtrack]**

The hero is involved in another chase again. This time with an EggRobo cop, armed with a rocket launcher while riding on his helicopter at the same time. All Might would've stopped and use his Quirk to end it quick. However, if he stopped, he'll get chewed up by the helicopter's propeller. He just kept on running while the EggRobos chased him down.

The Heavy Gunner fires his rocket launcher, shooting out three missiles. Two were red and the third is blue. The objects flew pass All Might. First, the hero thought he missed. However, the missiles turn back around and went for him. The hero jumped over the two red missiles coming towards him. The blue missile came towards him. He jumped a little too early. Once he came down, he hit the blue missiles. At first, he thought he was hit, but the missile went out of control going upward. It came back within seconds, aiming towards the chopper. Instead, the missile destroyed one of the EggRobos.

" _ **No way! The missile that I stepped on manage to ricochet towards the chopper. I didn't hit it but manage to destroy the other robots. If I can hit the missile coming towards me, it can ricochet back towards them. Let's see it happen."**_ All Might thought.

The Heavy Gunner fires three missiles again. Launching passes the hero, the three turn around, aiming towards him. This time, the first red missiles are the bottom and the second in the missile. The blue missile is flying above. All Might waited till they get closer. Within inches, the hero jumped and use his fist to punch the blue missile, sending it in the air. The red missiles flew past him as he landed back on the freeway. The blue missile aimed towards the chopper. The Heavy Gunner move the chopper upward, dodging the missile while it destroyed the second EggRobo.

" _ **At least there two of them. But destroying the chopper is the priority. If I can get rid of the last robot, I can use my Quirk to destroy that chopper."**_ All Might thought.

The chopper returns with one more EggRobo left. The Heavy Gunner launch more missiles. Once they flew pass the hero, they turn around, launching towards him. This time, the first red missile floating above while the other floating below. The blue missile was in between both missiles. It was gonna be difficult for All Might now. Until he brought an idea.

" _ **Hopefully, this can work."**_ He thought, using his right arm to do a punch. **"NEBRASKA SMASH!"** Instead of the punch, he uses his right arm to spin around, creating a small but powerful tornado. Usually, he can suck enemies in it, instead, the red missiles were spinning out of control going opposite ways. He uses his left fist quickly by punching the blue missile in the air.

The missile came back, launching towards the chopper. The Heavy Gunner saw it again, lifting the chopper back in the air again, dodging it. The missile hit the last EggRobo. Making the Heavy Gunner the only one left standing.

" _ **Now's my chance!"**_ All Might jumped in the air, using his right fist to charge the chopper. He saw the Heavy Gunner ready to fire more missiles. **"Not this time! TEXAS SMASH!"** He delivers a monstrous punch on the chopper, destroying with a shockwave in it. The Heavy Gunner tries to escape but All Might's Fist followed, destroying the robot for good. The explosion light up the night sky throughout the city.

 **[** **End Music]**

* * *

At the newsroom, Decoe and Bocoe sat at the desk with eye wide, witnessing the chase and the aftermath. The screen behind them shows a static noise snow screen. They lost connection to their cameras after the explosion.

"Uh… what happened?" Bocoe asked.

"Did we beat All Might? Anyone find the connection to get our cameras back on the air." Decoe said.

Suddenly, something crashed in front of them from the ceiling. Both humanoids took cover underneath the desk. They look up slowly from the debris smoke to see what causes it. Only for the smoke to clear to see nonother than the Symbol of Peace appearing.

"It's All Might!" Bocoe yelled as he and Decoe were shaking in fear.

The hero turns around, facing the humanoids with his glowing green eyes. He slammed his right fist on the desk, destroying it. The humanoids were more frightened than ever. **"So you're one Eggman's Minions trying to mock me by thinking I'm the enemy. I'm gonna give you a chance to spare your life! By that, where's Eggman?"** He asked, cracking his knuckles.

"W-W-W-Well, you see… he set us up to do this. It wasn't our planning. Honest." Decoe said.

"Y-Y-Yeah. Like he said." Bocoe said when All Might slam his fist on the screen in between the humanoids.

" **WHERE IS HE?!"** All Might yelled when Decoe pulled out the Phantom Ruby. **"How you get that?"**

The ruby activates, creating a shockwave throughout the room. The portal bellow All Might opens up like before, sending him inside of it before closing.

–

Back on Angel Island, Sonic, Izuku, Tails, Knuckles, and Nezu continue their journey to the Gaia Temple. They were walking through the jungles. The boy was afraid of either a spider or a snake that would appear out of nowhere at any moment. The principal walk behind him. There were other things on his mind after learning All Might disappeared from Earth. Earlier, he told Sonic about the situation and they decided to keep this under wraps so it won't force the issue to be a distraction for Izuku and the current mission.

"According to the map on my device, we should be almost there to the temple." Tails said, looking at Miles Electric.

"Good. Hopefully, we get this done before Egghead shows up." Sonic said.

"Keep an eye on your surroundings. Eggman could show up at any time and ambush us." Knuckles said.

"Don't forget the leftover forces that Eggman left behind years ago during the incident when he stole the Master Emerald," Sonic said.

"Leftovers? You mean there's more of Eggman's Robots that are here on the island?" Izuku asked/ "You mentioned that there was an incident on this island? What happened?"

Sonic explained about the time when the Master Emerald was stolen by Eggman. He and Tails arrived here to try to stop him only for them to encounter Knuckles. The echidna mentioned the doctor manipulated him, thinking Sonic and Tails were the enemies trying to steal the Master Emerald. Turns out he was used by Eggman so the doctor can get close to stealing the emerald. The hedgehog went to talk about at the time he and Tails went into space to infiltrate the Death Egg to beat Eggman and getting the emerald back to Knuckles and the island.

"So the Death Egg Eggman is the one you guys destroy that is rebuilt?" Izuku asked.

"Yep. But he secretly builds it where nobody on Earth notices it." Tails said.

"Better to do it secretly rather have the entire world go into panic mode. No offense." Nezu said.

"There's still another question..." Izuku said. "How did the island manage to-"

Suddenly, an object comes flying from one of the palm trees, hitting the back of the boy's head. The others flinch as they turn to Izuku, rubbing the pain off the back of his head with his hands.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked.

"I don't know. Something just hit me." Izuku said, looking around at the jungle.

"Everyone, keep an eye out. We could be entering an ambush." Sonic said.

They stood together in the jungle, looking around for the person or something that threw an object towards Izuku. They could hear bird sounds within the jungle. The boy looks around from the tree lines to see anything that comes out. He looks down to see the object that hit the back of his head. He examines it before giving it to Tails.

"A coconut?" Tails asked.

"That could be the one that hit me in the head. But by who?" Izuku asked when another coconut came down, hitting Nezu in the head.

"Ow!" the principal yelled, using his paw to rub his head.

"You okay, principal?" Izuku asked.

"I'm fine." He replied, picking up the coconut near him. "Another coconut. Somebody here is throwing these towards us."

"They have to be coming from the trees," Izuku said, looking back at the trees.

Everyone kept their eyes on the trees in case of another coconut appears so it could give the others the location of the figure throwing it. It didn't take too long for another coconut being thrown from the trees. This time, Sonic found where it was thrown. Knuckles jumped in the air, using his fist to destroy the coconut to pieces. At the same time, the figure appears from the tree looking at them.

"There's our suspect. A Monkey Dude." Sonic said, pointing his finger at the robot.

A Monkey Dude is one of Eggman's Badniks. It has a have a metallic blue body, a thin silver tail, and arms made up of four segmented spheres, which are tipped with a clawed hand on each of them. They also have a black face with white black eyes and a yellow beak-like mouth. This Badnik does not appear to have legs, as it hangs from trees with its hands and tail.

"Not surprisingly it would be one of them. Especially when they are still operational since the incident." Knuckles said.

"A Monkey Robot? This day is getting weirder by the day." Izuku said.

"Look like he ain't the only one," Nezu said, pointing his paw showing more Monkey Dudes hanging on other trees looking at them.

"Crap," Izuku said as the badniks rain down coconuts at them.

"Izuku, take the principal and hide in a tree nearby! Will deal with these Monkey Dudes!" Sonic yelled as the boy and Nezu took cover in a tree from the raining coconuts.

Sonic does a speed dash, spinning like a ball towards the tree, destroying one Monkey Dude before slingshot himself towards another tree, destroying another Monkey Dude. Sonic uses his speed dash by hopping in the air, slamming on a Monkey Dude. Then as a pinball, destroying ten more of them within seconds. Tails using his twin tails to destroy five Monkey Dudes. The battle lasted within seconds for the heroes to take down every Monkey Dudes.

Izuku and Nezu were inside the tree. They look outside to see pieces of badniks that were destroyed on the grass.

"All clear. You guys can come out now." Sonic said as the two crawls out from the tree.

"That was quick. Didn't take it would take that long." Nezu said.

"These things are weak so they are easy to handle." Tails said.

"Wish I would've helped out," Izuku said.

"I know but we can't take the risk of you getting in battle yet once the Chaos Emerald is fully back in power. Don't forget how bad One for All is if you use it." Nezu said.

"That's true," Izuku said.

"We better get going. Keep an eye out for anymore badniks getting in the way." Knuckles said as they continue their journey to the temple.

What they didn't notice in the trees, an Egg Drone was looking at them after uncloaking itself.

* * *

The portal from the Phantom Ruby opens from above. All Might came falling out of it, hitting the ground that mix with snow and cherry blossoms. Luckily, he was okay as she slowly got back on his feet. He wipes the snow and cherry blossoms off his costume. He looks at the new location he arrived. He's in a garden outside a castle. The area filled with cherry blossoms and ancient architecture. Snow falling with glowing lanterns in the distance.

" _ **Where the hell am I?"**_ He thought, looking around at his surroundings. _**"This is almost similar to a Japanese Castle in Tokyo. Am I back home?"**_ The cold breeze blew by him, causing the hero to shiver. _**"How in the world does it get cold all of a sudden?"**_

Suddenly, he senses something coming towards him. A star-shaped object flew towards him. The hero dodges it, hitting the ground near him. All Might look at the object where the red light beeped softly. Then begin beeping quickly as he realizes it by taking cover behind a pair of rocks nearby. The object exploded with shrapnel flying everywhere. Some hitting the rock where the hero took cover. All Might look up to see the crater created after the explosion.

" _ **Wonder who threw that?"**_ He thought when he caught something coming down. The hero did a quick step backward, letting the object fall to the ground to face him. _ **"What the? It's the same robot?"**_

 **[** **Music Insert:** Heavy Shinobi Theme from the Sonic Mania Soundtrack **]**

It was the Heavy Shinobi. One of the other members of the Hard-Boiled Heavies.

" _ **This one's a ninja type."**_ All Might thought when he realizes something. _**"Hold on! This has to the robot Tsukauchi told me that Kamui Woods encounter a couple of nights ago on the rooftop of a building."**_

The Heavy Shinobi pulled out its sword, charging towards the hero. All Might does a quick sidestep to the right, dodging the blade. The robot swung the blade, causing the hero crouch down, dodging from his neck. The robot uses his sword, hitting the ground. It created an Ice Wall going towards him. The hero dodges the ice by doing a side step to the left. At the same time, the robot pulled out two Asterons; swinging them towards All Might. The hero dodges both of them before exploding. Pieces of shrapnel flew everywhere. One grazing him on the cheek, creating a cut.

" _ **I better do something before he attacks me!"**_ All Might thought as he charges towards the robot with his arms crossed like an X shaped. **"NEBRASKA SMASH!"** Before he attacked, the robot uses its sword, icing both his arms before unleashing his Quirk. _**"No way! How did he do that?"**_ All Might was shocked before using his strength to break the ice.

The robot pulled out three more Asterons. All Might is about to dodge them again, only for them to explodes inches away from him. Shrapnel flew everywhere. One grazes his right arm. The second grazed the left side of his arm. The third graze his left thigh. Both received cuts on the area where the shrapnel graze it. All Might flinched by the pain he got. He looks up to see the robot using his sword to go for the kill. Within a second, the hero uses both his hands to stop the blade closer towards his face. This battle between life and death was like arm wrestling. His hands were bleeding by the blade cutting a little on his palms.

" _ **I have to think of something. I'm losing my grip."**_ He thought with the blade slowly sliding towards the end of his hands. His eyes caught the Asterons on the robot's waste. An idea came to his head. He lifts his right leg while keeping the left leg for support. His leg presses the red light quickly on the Asterion causing to beep.

The Robot heard the sound. Quickly using its left arm while keeping the right arm on the sword. It quickly grabbed the Asterons. But All Might use his left leg to swing kick the robot as it drops the sword. The hero smashed it as he charges towards the robot. **"NEW HAMPSHIRE SMASH!"** He smashed the robot with his body on the wall, destroying it along with parts of the castle and landed on the other side.

 **[** **End Music]**

All Might got up from the ground, wiping the snow and blossoms off his suit. It did leave some blood from his palms after holding the blade. He looks down to see the Heavy Shinobi destroyed with parts on the ground. After that, he decided to leave the place. But up ahead, he saw two humanoids on a computer looking at information. He knew who they were as he cracks his knuckles, ready to pound them.

" **You two! Stop right there!"** He yelled as Decoe and Bocoe turn around. But he saw Decoe holding the Phantom Ruby as it activates. _**"Great. Not this again."**_

The portal below him appears again, sending him to another world… again.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, the others continue through the jungle. They didn't encounter more badniks that were left on the island. They finally saw an opening in front of them as they exit from the jungle. They look forward to seeing an old ruin building in the clearing. The temple shown pillars being cracked and debris on the ground. Other pillars were on the ground, shattered. Mother Nature growing strings of leaves on the building trying to cover ancient history.

"Here it is. The Gaia Temple." Knuckles said.

"Wow. An old temple on this island." Izuku said.

"This is almost like the old ruins in Greece. I'm surprised this survived once it enters the Earth's Atmosphere." Nezu said.

"The island can withstand anything during traveling," Sonic said, approaching the temple before turning to the others. "Well, let's get inside and get that Chaos Emerald back to life."

The others agreed as they followed Sonic towards the temple. As they walked inside, they don't notice an Egg Drone was hiding in the jungle, watching them entering the ruin.

 _"Targets located. Information sends to Eggman."_ the Egg Drone said in a robotic tone.

–

Meanwhile, All Might dropped from the portal in the sky. He crashed landed on a platform that was moving. He slowly got up, putting a hand on his head feeling a headache. Coming back in focus, he looks around to see where he was at. Looking at his surroundings, he saw canyon rocks in the distance to his right. Cactus nearby passing by him. He notices he's currently in a desert. It was hot as hell like an oven he was in.

" _ **Great. Now I'm in a desert. And it's hot."**_ He thought, wiping the sweat off his forehead. _**"Question is,… why I'm moving?"**_ Suddenly, a horn was heard behind him. That's where it finally hit him. _**"I landed on a train."**_

He landed on a train earlier after dropping from the portal. The train is a steam locomotive connecting with open wagons and passenger cars connecting to it. The front of the train was shaped of Eggman's Face. Decoe and Bocoe were the ones driving it. Bocoe pulled the rope down, letting the horn sound on the train. Decoe was shoveling coal inside the engine to make the train a little faster. At the same time, their eyes caught on the screen of All Might on the carts, wrapping the wounds from the cuts by the Heavy Shinobi earlier.

"There he is on one of the carts," Decoe said.

"We better do something right now. We already lost two of the robots he's beaten and we don't want the boss to find out as well." Bocoe said.

Right on cue, the screen cuts from All Might to Eggman himself. Both humanoids were surprised but were frightened to see him. _"Decoe, Bocoe, how things going with All Might? Is he defeated?"_ the doctor asked.

"Please don't be angry, boss. The hero is here in the desert. On the train... he manages to destroy two of the Hard-Boiled Heavies in the last two places he was sent. That's why he's here." Bocoe said.

 _"You better give me information on All Might right now or I'll be very angry,"_ Eggman said.

"U-U-Uh, well... it's kind of a long story." Decoe said while being nervous.

" _HE DID WHAT?! TWO OF THE ROBOTS ARE DESTROYED BY HIM?!"_ Eggman yelled in anger, making both humanoids frightening.

"This guy doesn't want to quit. We're down to three left. By all means, if he were to beat all the Hard-Boiled Heavies, he'll get the Phantom Ruby and return back to his world." Decoe said.

 _"Listen, idiots, the other idiots and I are on the island. We're about to launch a counterattack on Sonic and the others who are in the Gaia Temple trying to get the Chaos Emerald back to revival. I want you to continue keeping All Might busy for the time being. Let me know if you defeat him and make your way back here in this world. If you don't, I would be very angry and turn the two you to scrap. Understood?"_ Eggman asked.

"Yes, sir. We won't let you down." the humanoids both said.

 _"You better,"_ Eggman said as the screen turn off.

"We need to do something or we're going to become scrap," Decoe said, pressing a couple of buttons. The screen came back on, showing the Heavy Magician. "We have a job for you. That big strong human is coming for us. We want you to distract him with every magic trick you got. Don't let us down.

The Heavy Magician tips his hat to them before leaving his area to take on the Symbol of Peace.

Meanwhile, All Might walks along with the flat wagons. With stronger legs, he was okay to walk despite the train moving a little faster, making the wind blowing in his face. _**"I must walk on these wagons towards the front. See if I can stop this train from where ever it goes."**_ He thought as he walking closer to the passenger wagon.

Suddenly, he stopped walking when he heard something. He looks ahead to see the passenger doors slides open where the Heavy Magician made its appearance. The robot tips his hat off to the hero as a hello. As a magician, it uses its hat where two Vultrons flew out and in the skies. All Might look up to see the badniks flying. One Vultron swoop down to attack the hero. All Might use his right fist to smash it to pieces. The other Vultron tries to ambush him by swooping down from behind. The hero senses it as he uses his left leg to kick it to the left side of the train.

All Might proceed to the doorway of the passenger car. Using both hands, he pries open the door. He walks into the car to see it was empty. He walks slowly, looking from left to right to find the Magician Robot. It was quiet. The only sound is the train moving. Walking in the middle, he pauses to sense something. There were no people in the room which made it weird. He gave one last look before proceeding to exit.

Suddenly, something crash through the car. It causes All Might to drop to the floor. He looks up to see the upper part of the passenger car broke in half. Getting up, looking around to see what cause it. There was nothing there but the desert landscape. He senses something coming from the right. He saw a trail of sand coming towards the train. Once it got near it, a big object jumped over the train. All Might was shocked to see a big, giant worm with ten pink-colored sphere shapes as a body. The worm landed right back in the desert to the left.

" _ **Giant roboted worms? Does this day get any worst?"**_ He thought to himself when he looks forward to seeing the Heavy Magician tipped its hat again from the front. **_"I'm started to get annoyed by this robot."_**

All Might charged towards the magician robot to attack. But then, the Uber Caterkiller return by jumping from the sand. The hero looks up to see the badnik looking towards him. The caterkiller dropped on the passenger car, destroying it. All Might jumped off just in time before it was destroyed. He got back up on another flat wagon to see the magician robot using its hat again. This time, two Bumpalos jumped out, starring at the hero blowing steam from its nose. They both charge at All Might, using its horns like a bull to attack its target. The hero jumped in the air, dodging their attacks. Both Bumpalos stopped at the edge of the flat wagon. They look back at the hero who landed on the other side.

" _ **Have to find a way to stop them before they attack. Also, have to keep an eye on my limit. If I go back to my true form, Eggman would win this one. There's gotta be a way to beat them."**_ He thought.

Both Bumpalos charged at All Might again. But at the midpoint, the caterkiller was back again. It jumped from the sand, launching another drop attack on All Might. The hero jumped on the top of the wagon call while the caterkiller destroyed the flat wagon along with the Bumpalos. He looks forward to seeing the magician robot looking at him.

 **[Music Insert:** Heavy Magician Boss theme from Sonic Mania **]**

" **Enough games! Time to end this once and for all!"** All Might yelled as he charges at the robot.

The magician uses its hand to create purplish smoke around itself. Then clapped both hands where the smoke spread. All Might stopped at one point, waiting for the smoke to clear. It didn't take long for the smoke to clear up. Appearing out is an anthropomorphic wolf with a stetson hat, boots, gloves with metal plates, and a belt with a gold buckle. The figure smile at the hero before pulling out a popgun, firing a cork.

All Might dodged the cork. He charges towards the wolf figure by punching him. Only for the smoke to appear with the magician showing itself again. _**"She's using tricks to create a person. But the good news it stuns her for a while after. If I can do like just now, I got a chance at beating this thing."**_ He thought as he punches the magician.

The robot uses her hat to cover the entire body. Then it rolled back out, revealing the same wolf figure again. It kept firing corks at All Might. He dodges multiple corks to punch the figure. The magician appears from the wolf's form. The hero tries to finish it but the robot claps to create smoke again. This time, the magician appears as an anthropomorphic woodpecker. It threw bombs at All Might, causing them to explode to mini-explosions. All Might dodge them one by one. He threw a punch at the woodpecker, appearing back as the magician. The robot uses her hat to cover herself before pulling it back up to the same woodpecker figure again.

All Might goes for another attack while the woodpecker throws many bombs at the hero. He dodges every bomb, exploding from behind. The hero uses his leg to kick the woodpecker, back to the magician robot.

" **Now it's over!"** He yelled, ready to use his Quirk to finish it.

However, the magician wasn't done yet. She claps her hands again where the smoke appears. Then an anthropomorphic polar bear appears out from the smoke. The bear goes after the hero by throwing a punch. All Might dodges it with his left. He counters with his left hand and the bear blocks it with his right arm before using his left leg to trip the hero. All Might fall to the ground. He saw the bear do a body slam but the hero roll to the left, dodging the slam. He almost rolls off the roof but pauses at the rear end. The bear tries to push the hero off the train. All Might kick the bear to the right side as he almost falls off the train.

Both figures got on their feet, ready for another round. The bear again tries to do a diving punch. But All Might does a sidestep to the right before using his right leg to kick the bear again. This time, the bear reform back to the magician. The robot tried to use her hat to reform back to the bear. But he hero ain't gonna let her.

" **Sorry, but it's over!"** All Might ran up to the robot by activating his Quirk with his left hand. He jumped in the air, towards the robot. **"MISSOURI SMASH!"** He performs a powerful chop, destroying the robot to pieces.

The fight was over. However, there was still one more problem. The Uber Caterkiller jumped out from the sand, launching another leaping attack. It was going towards All Might. But then, smoke appeared on the robot. Instead of an attack, the caterkiller went from big to small. It landed in front of All Might, hopping around. The hero uses his left foot, smashes the robot to pieces.

 **[Music Ends]**

After that, All Might press on to the front of the train. He stood in front of it by using his right leg to kick the door. The object flew towards the engines in between the humanoids. Decoe and Bocoe flinched when they turn around to see the Symbol of Peace with his glowing eyes. He was not happy.

"N-N-No way… you manage to beat the magician?" Decoe asked, nervously.

" **I'm done with your games! And if you think using the ruby to take me to another wor-"** All Might was interrupted when he saw Bocoe holding the Phantom Ruby. **"Oh, snap."**

The ruby activates again and the same portal bellow All Might appears. Sending him inside it to another world.

* * *

Back on the island, Sonic, Izuku, Tails, Knuckles, and Nezu walk along the hallway of the Gaia Temple. Small lanterns were hanging on the walls from left to right; helping to guide them to the location of where their heading. They remain cautious while walking. There may be a booby trap hidden in the temple for anyone that gets closer to that spot. The fox cub uses his Miles Electric to see a map of the temple as a compass for their destination.

"The location I'm looking at is not that far. We should arrive in the room in no time. Still, be careful because there are traps here somewhere." Tails said..

"You know how these temples with traps. They are used for anyone that gets closer to that location." Knuckles said before changing to another subject. "So, Izuku, you've been training with the Chaos Emerald for ten years now? Wonder what's it like to have that power?"

"Ever since Sonic and Tails gave it to me, the emerald has helped me go through the early stage of training. Before meeting All Might, I usually go to the airfield to train by using the emerald. Then that's when All Might came into my life and took my training to the next level." Izuku said.

"You mean giving you One for All as your Quirk and at the same time the Chaos Emerald protects you from breaking your bones," Sonic said.

"Yeah, that's true…" Izuku said when he snaps back to reality. "W-Wait! W-What?"

"Don't worry, All Might told us everything about his Quirk and how he passes it to you. He told us about it last night at U.A. And yes, your principal was there as well." Sonic said.

"Seriously?" Izuku asked, shockingly.

"And they agree to keep it a secret from others. Including their friends for the time being." Nezu said.

"That's why I told you to hide in the tree with the principal during that battle with the Monkey Dudes. I know you want to be part of the action, but we can't let you use your Quirk to break your bones with the Chaos Emerald protecting your body." Sonic said.

"I understand," Izuku said as the proceed throughout the temple.

* * *

Outside the temple, Eggman stood in his Eggmoblie, looking at the temple in front of him. He's currently in deep thoughts. At the same time, he heard heavy footsteps approaching him. He look to his right to see the Robotized Nomu standing next to him. It has both a rocket launcher in his left hand and the M134 Minigun in his right hand. The Nomu turn to his master, waiting for orders.

"You know they're in there. You have your orders. Make sure to you deal with them and bring the emerald back to me. Don't forget to bring the boy to me as well." Eggman said as the Nomu walked to the temple.

"Boss, everyone's in place," Scratch said as he, Grounder, Coconuts, Orbot, and Cubot approach them from the jungle.

"Good. I'm sending the Nomu to the temple to ambush them. Coconuts, get on top of the temple. There should be opening holes. Throw some smoke bombs inside so they be surprised while the Nomu moves to the temple." Eggman ordered.

"Yes, sir." the monkey badnik said.

"Everyone, hold positions until I order otherwise. The Nomu will chase them out and that's where we attack. Understand?" Eggman asked.

"Yes, sir!" the minions answered.

Inside the jungles, EggRobos, Egg Gunners, Egg Pawns, Egg Launchers (H+V), and Egg Fighters were hidden in the trees. They were waiting for Eggman's Orders to launch the attack on the temple.

–

Meanwhile, All Might drops out of a portal by landing on the ground with his legs. He got up to observe his surroundings. He looks up to see a large hole with stars brighten up the night sky. He looks down to see lava all the way down below him. He notices ramps and two fire stacks in the middle next to him. Finally come to his senses, he's currently in a volcano.

" _ **I'm in a volcano. Thank goodness it not erupting. I get that feeling I could be facing more of those robots. So far I've beaten three. There's two left. I got to keep an eye on my limit as well. The more I keep fighting, the toll it'll take for me to lose."**_ He thought when he heard something coming.

Out of nowhere, a large mace almost hitting his head. He dodged it with a sidestep to the right. He turns around to see the Heavy Rider, with her mace as a weapon to swing and hit her target. The robot currently riding a Moto Bug, one of Eggman's First Generation of Badniks. Its eyes have red rings around its pupils like an insane person.

" _ **This one should be interesting. Riding a lady bug robot as a vehicle. This is gonna be good."**_ All Might thought as he got in his fighting stance.

 **[Music Insert:** Heavy Rider Boss Them from Sonic Mania **]**

The Moto Bug let out steam as it charges towards the hero. The robot swings her mace at the same time, hoping the ball spike hit All Might. But he jumps in the air, dodging the mace. He landed back down when he turn around and saw the robot charging again. He jumped again as he did before landed back. The Moto Bug hit the breaks, turning around to charge back at the hero. All Might jumped in the air. But this time, the Moto Bug jumped as well. That shocked him where the robot swings her mace closer to him. All Might quickly drop back on the ground. The Moto Bug landed back on the ground, charging at the hero. He did a quick slide step to the left, dodging the attack.

Instead of turning back, the Moto Bug rode on one of the ramps. It turn back around, riding on the other ramp, Like a motocross biker, it jumped the ramp over the fire stacks to the other ramp. At the same time, the fire stack shot out flames all over the place. Confetti also rains down as well. All Might dodge the flames before it died down.

" _ **Confetti? Seriously? Is this thing trying to be a stuntman or what?"**_ All Might thought as he saw the robot coming back for another attack. **_"Time to end this fast! I'm getting tired of this crap!"_** He ran towards the robot, activating his Quirk with his right hand. **"DETROIT SMASH!"** His fist slammed at the Moto Bug, with enough shockwave to destroy it. The Heavy Rider tries to escape, but his fist does an uppercut, destroying the robot in the process. The wind sent up in the hole, towards the sky.

 **[Music End]**

Everything calmed down. The fight ended quickly not like the last three. All Might took a sigh of relief after that one. _**"At least that was easy. Unlike the previous ones. Now, I know those idiots are here. Time to find them and get that ruby."**_ He thought.

" _Well done, All Might."_ a robotic tone was heard as All Might turn around to see the Heavy King, floating above the ramp, facing him. _"I admire you of what you did. You have managed to beat all four of my comrades. But you have yet to face the real and final battle. That battle will be against me. You won't have a chance at beating me."_

" **That's some big talk from a robot that already lost his friends. Either way, I'm done dealing with you. If you excuse me, I need to get back to my world."** All Might said.

" _That won't be necessary."_ the Heavy King pulled out the Phantom Ruby. _"Decoe and Bocoe left this for me. They escaped back to your world to rejoin Eggman. He and the empire are about to assault the island and try to defeat Sonic and the others. Including your student and principal."_

" **What?!"** All Might was shocked as the robot use his scepter to create a hologram. It shows Eggman along with his forces standing outside the Gaia Temple. He even saw the Robotized Nomu on top of the temple. **"That's the same beast that attacked the students at USJ. Including almost beaten Young Midoriya to death. This is not good! I demand you to take me back now or else!"**

" _As I said, if you want to go back to your world, you must beat me. Even better, you can claim the Phantom Ruby for yourself."_ the Heavy King said.

All Might had no choice. With the limit of his transformation almost at its end, he had to do something before Eggman attacks the temple, **"Fine. I accept your challenge."** He answered.

" _Very well. Come to my world. This is the final battle. You win, you receive the ruby and return to your world. Lose to me, you will remain in this world for eternity."_ the Heavy King said as he activates the ruby.

The portal appears in front of All Might. The hero jumps in, going once again to another world while the Heavy King follows.

* * *

Back inside the temple, the others arrived in the main hallway. The trail on both sides shows multiple small pillars with a blue light on top of them. It let them to the entrance of the central altar. The altar shows multiple green flames around with a pedestal in the middle. They enter the altar, amazed by the entire place. There's also a carving of a Chaos Emerald on the wall above on the back.

"This must be the altar to revive the emerald. If the carving of the emerald on the wall indicated, then we're in the right place." Tails said when the place begins to rumble.

"What is that? An Earthquake?" Nezu asked when another pedestal rise out with a hole in it. The vibration in the room stopped.

"Guess all that shaking was from that." Knuckles said as Sonic turns to Izuku.

"Izuku, it's time. Bring the Chaos Emerald to the hole. That way, the emerald came back to life." He said.

The boy approaches the pedestal. He examines while standing in front of it. He pulled out the emerald from his pocket. Looking at it one last time, he let out a sigh. He begins to put the emerald in the hole of the pedestal. Until a loud roar echoed throughout the temple. Everyone took notice as they look around to see where the sound was heard. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles ran up to the entrance look at the main hallway. Izuku and Nezu stood behind.

"W-What was that sound?" Izuku asked.

"I'm not sure. But we're not alone." Tails said, pulling out the Miles Electric, showing the map on screen with a red dot approaching them from the same way they came through. "It's coming towards us."

"Eggman I guess?" Knuckles asked.

"Can't be. With that sound of the roaring, that's impossible." Sonic said. "Izuku, Nezu, stay behind us."

The trio stood still, looking at the darkness in front of them. They could hear footsteps coming towards them. Izuku was getting nervous with his heart pounding fast. Nezu stood still, a little nervous. The footsteps grew closer. The main heroes were ready to fight. Then the footstep sounds stopped. Everyone looks at one another with curious looks. They were still cautious to find out who it was because of the roar they heard. They know it ain't human.

"Is it coming or what? Why isn't not attacking?" Knuckles asked.

"Not sure. Maybe trying to sneak attack us from behind." Sonic said.

"They've or it could've launched the attack by now." Tails said.

Suddenly, an object dropped on the ground in front of them. They look down to see it was a bomb with fuse almost running out. The echidna grabbed the bomb and threw it to the right. It exploded in the air. The others cover their eyes from the explosion. At the same time, the roar was heard again. Everyone looked back to the front when they smoke cleared up. They were all shocked to the Robotized Nomu standing the middle of the hallway, looking at them.

"No way! It's the same monster from yesterday!" Knuckles yelled.

"If he's here, then that means Eggman is on this island!" Tails yelled.

"But who threw that bomb from the ceiling?" Sonic asked as the three looks at the ceiling.

Izuku stood in terror, seeing the same monster again that attacked the USJ. Almost killing both Vlad King and Aizawa and almost try to get everyone in danger. Even worst, the same monster almost killing him to death. What made it interesting, the boy could see the difference in the monster's body. There were metal parts on his arms and legs, One half of his face made of metal. "S-Sonic, there's something different about that thing." He said.

"Actually, it's the same monster from yesterday. But when you were knocked out, Eggman turns the monster into his robot. It's Eggman's new weapon." the hedgehog said.

"You're kidding? He turn that thing into a robot? If I recall, he was with those Villains that almost killed my teacher." Izuku said before realizing something. "If you mean that Eggman's here, along with the monster, then that means All Might-"

"Izuku, focus on trying to get that emerald to revive. Tails, Knuckles and I will deal with this creature! Nezu, get to cover!" Sonic yell as he and the other two launch their attacks.

"Midoriya, get the emerald back! There's not that much time! Don't worry about All Might! Focus on what we're here to accomplish!" the principal said.

The boy look on with fear and confusion. There wasn't much time for that. It his job to get the emerald back or it could be trouble for the heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, All Might exit from the portal. He arrive in a purple-hued void of a barren wasteland where time and space act erratically. He stood on a single platform with several stage lights around the platform. The lights mysterious came one. All Might use his arm to cover his eyes from the brightness. Once his eyes came to focus, he move his arm to see the Heavy King landing on the other side. The two stood face to face before the final fight.

" _Prepare yourself. This will be the end for you."_ the robot said.

" **Will see about that!"** All Might yelled as he was the first to go on the attack. He activates his Quirk with his right fist. Just when he got closer, the Heavy King use his scepter, shooting out a purple beam on the ground. It created a shockwave, sending the hero backwards on the ground.

" _Nice try. I know your powers and strength. If you think you can end it quick, think again. I've studied you while fighting one of my unit."_ the robot said.

" _ **With those words, he must've watched me doing battle with the other robots. If he's that powerful, I gotta be prepare for what's coming. Can't give up after making this far."**_ All Might thought, getting back on his feet.

" _Now it's my turn."_ the Heavy King use his specter, creating a shield of spheres around himself. Then, he shoots the spheres one by one towards the hero.

All Might dodges them. One almost hit him on the head, he dodges it moving his head to the right. Another almost hit him on the left side, he did a quick sidestep to the right. The others he dodge from left to right. He thought he got one of them. But the last one hit him on the chest. A big blast send him crashing back on the ground. The pain was more stronger for the hero. He slowly tries to get back up. The Heavy King flew forward, using his specter to hit the hero's face, almost sending him on the edge of the platform.

" _I'm more superior to you, All Might. I'm the king. And there's nothing you can't do to beat me."_ the robot said, mocking him.

All Might panting, slowly getting back up. He coughs a little blood from his mouth that came from the sphere blast that hit his body. _**"This is gonna get more worst. If I don't win, it's over."**_ He thought when he notices smoke begin to appear from this body. **_"Oh no. My limit… I'm in big trouble now."_**

* * *

Outside on top of the temple, Coconuts brought with him a big bag of bombs and smoke grenades mixed in together. He grabbed another bomb out, lighting the fuse before walking towards one of the holes He look down to see the battle between the Robotized Nomu and the Freedom Fighters.

"They started already. Better help out the beast before those stupid idiots take the advantage." He said, before dropping the bomb inside the hole. "Those idiots are gonna be so distracted, they don't know I'm up here. Ha! Ha!"

* * *

Back inside, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles got in defensive stance with the Robotized Nomu in front of them. The creature roared at them. Izuku and Nezu stood at the pedestal, away from the fight. The boy was hoping All Might would show up and save them. He doesn't know that he disappeared from the world.

"So! You back for more beat downs?" Sonic taunting the monster. "I wish I could've beaten you the previous day but some blonde spiky temper tantrum punk got in my way of victory. Since you came back, time to finish what we left off."

"Better be careful. Thanks to Eggman turning the thing to a half robot, it more stronger than it was before. Plus, it has a rocket launcher and a minigun." Tails said, looking through the Miles Electric at the Nomu.

Right before the fight, another bomb dropped from the holes above in between them and the Nomu. Knuckles grabbed the bomb and threw it to the left as it exploded. "Someone's dropping bombs from the ceiling." the echidna said, looking up.

"Has to be Eggman or his minions. Dropping them as a distraction for the creature to gain advantage. Tails, go up and see who's doing it. Knuckles and I will handle this guy." Sonic said, turning to Izuku and Nezu. "Guys, take cover somewhere before it comes to you two! Hurry!"

Sonic and Knuckles charged towards the Nomu while Tails flew up to the ceiling to find out who's throwing the bombs. At the same time, the creature use both it's right hand with the minigun, aiming at Tails and the left hand with the rocket launcher, aiming at both Sonic and Knuckles. Pulling the trigger on the minigun, the barrel spins, raining bullets at the ceiling at the fox cub. Tails flew around the ceiling, trying to avoid the bullets coming towards him. The Nomu fire a missile at Sonic and Knuckles as the two dodges the object. The missile took a direct hit on the right side of the wall, creating another hole.

"How about a knuckle sandwich, buddy!" Knuckles does a Power Attack on the Nomu's chest. "Huh?" the echidna does multiple punches on the chest again. "No way! None of the punches hasn't effect on him!"

To make matters worse, with the echidna's attack, the Nomu can absorb every attack coming from it's opponent. Just like he did at the USJ Incident with he fight against Izuku. Despite being robotized by Eggman, the Nomu still has his Quirk he can use in battle. The creature threw the rocket launcher to the side. It use its right fist to punch the echidna to the right side of the wall. The impact made the place shake.

"Knuckles!" Sonic yelled, seeing his friend got hit. He charge towards the beast by doing a spin attack. He hit the Nomu from the back, only to be deflect off from it. He does another spin attack all over the creature's body and not a single felt of pain on the creature. Instead, its Quirk was absorbing more of the power to make it stronger. "Compare to the fight I had with this thing, it's not feeling any pain!"

The creature use the minigun to hit the hedgehog, sending him flying near the wall where Knuckles was hit. It then roars throughout the temple, a clamming victory for itself. Both Izuku and Nezu stood in terror, watching their friends being taken down that quick.

" _This is not good. If only All Might was here, we would have a chance. I can't fight with it. If I do, I use my Quirk with a risk of my arms being broken. If there's anything we can do?"_ Izuku thought, shivering in terror.

" _Where's All Might where you need him. I should've brought more Heroes with us. Stupid."_ the principal thought.

* * *

Back on the roof, Coconuts look from the holes at the Nomu. He jumped up and down, celebrating that victory was getting closer. "Ha! Ha! The monster beat Sonic and Knuckles! Now that boy's in big trouble! He better just give up the emerald or else else else!" He said.

"Should've known it would be you!" Coconuts turn around to see Tails, hitting him with his two tails. "Not surprisingly it would be you who threw the bombs! Where's Eggman?"

"If I was you, I worry for that boy right now. He's in trouble trouble trouble." Coconuts said.

The fox cub looks down from the holes to see both Sonic and Knuckles unconscious. He saw the Nomu making his way towards both Izuku and Nezu. "Oh no! I have to save them!" He yelled.

Suddenly, a large net dropped out of nowhere, trapping the fox cub. Tails struggle to get out of it; only for the net to be pulled backward by someone else. Turns out, the net came from none other than Dr. Eggman's Eggmobile. The doctor himself arrives along with his minions and a couple of EggRobos and Egg Gunner.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we just caught." the doctor said.

"Boss, the monster just took down Sonic and Knuckles. He's gonna try to attack the boy." Coconuts said.

"Really? I better stop my creation at once before he does anything crazy. Must keep that boy alive at all cost. Especially when he has the last emerald. It's time to meet him in person" Eggman said, turning to the fox cub. "Join us, Tails. It would be disappointing for you to see your friends for the last time. Ho Ho Ho!"

* * *

Back in the other world, All Might lay on the ground. Bruised and beaten. His costume has little cuts around it. There was smoke appearing from his body indicating the time limit of his muscular form was coming to an end. The Heavy King landed in front of him to mock him more.

" _Just admit defeat. If you keep getting back up, you're just gonna make it more worst than before. Plus, you're transformation is coming to an end. That boy of your will have to give up the Chaos Emerald as well. It's over. You lose."_ the robot said.

" _ **I-I can't… let it.. end like this…"**_ He thought, struggling to get back up.

* * *

Back at the temple, the Robotized Nomu slowly approach Izuku and Nezu. The beast notice the boy from USJ before. He remember every beat down by him. But he does remember giving Izuku the biggest beating of his life. This time, it was ready to finish where he left off. This time by killing him. Izuku stood there, don't know what to do. With All Might in another world and Sonic, Knuckles down by the count, it spell trouble for him.

"Halt you're attack!" a voice was heard from above.

Izuku, Nezu, and the Nomu look up to see Eggmoblie, EggRobos, and Egg Gunners floating down the temple. Once they landed, the EggRobos and Egg Gunners aim their weapons at the boy and the principal. Both frightened with terror, Izuku saw Tails captured in the net. Eggman exit from his Eggmobile, standing next to the Nomu, petting it. The minions minus Decoe and Bocoe had their laser guns pointing at the two.

"Well, well, well. We finally meet at last… Izuku Midoriya." Eggman said, looking at the boy. "And if isn't the principal himself from yesterday during the whole fight."

"Y-You must be Dr. Eggman. The one Sonic told me about." the boy said.

"So I guess the hedgehog told me about my name? My name is Dr. Ivo Robotnik. But you can call me Dr. Eggman. Ruler of the Eggman Empire."

"I-I believe you're here for my Chaos Emerald, correct?" Izuku asked.

"You're a smart one. I never thought you'll be this smart. No wonder All Might saw you as a successor to become the Number One Hero." Eggman siad as the boy was shocked.

"W-What? How did you know that?" Izuku asked, shockingly getting nervous.

"There's no need to keep secrets." Eggman said, pressing a couple of buttons on his watch. Multiple hologram appears showing past videos of Izuku training with All Might, along with training with multiple heroes during the whole ten months. Also footage of him and Bakugo fighting during the Combat Training. "I've watched every moment of your life. All Might giving you his Quirk. Training with him along with the Chaos Emerald you have. Plus, the way you handle that boy in the training. And doing battle with the Nomu… which is mine now after robotize it. So yeah, there's a lot to the story. Also, you must know my invasion plans of the Earth itself. You'll find out soon enough. Right now, I want something very important to you. But first, I want to ask you this question… why do you want to become a Hero?"

Izuku flinched at that question. At first, he didn't want to make up anything because Eggman will know he's lying. He look back at Nezu where the principal nod his head in agreement to answer it. He look around where the minions were waiting for his answer.

"T-The reason... I want to become a Hero… is because I want to save people with a smile on my face… I want to save them so they can give me the trust to rely on saving another day." He said, pulling out the Chaos Emerald out of his pocket. "That's why Sonic and Tails gave this emerald so it can help train to be a Hero. Then All Might came along and gave me his Quirk to be more stronger than ever. I dream of becoming a Hero one day… and I promise that I will be that person to say… I am Here!"

The boy's screamed with his fist in the air. He had a determine look where the room is silence. Everyone robot look at one another. Both Eggman and his minions look at one another before turning back to the boy… that is when they both started laughing.

"HA HA HA! A hero? Seriously? That's gotta be the most dumbest thing I heard in my life." Scratch said, laughing.

"Here's my smile. So people think I'm a clown of stupid." Grounder said, laughing.

"My name's Izuku and I want to be a Hero so people can smile at me. HA HA HA!" Coconuts said, mocking and laughing.

"This is the person All Might found to be a Hero? This has to be a joke right? How in the world would Sonic give the emerald to this joke of a nothing!" Eggman said, laughing.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAUGH, EGGMAN! I WILL SAVE EVERYONE!" Izuku said with anger.

"Oh, I'm so scared. What you gonna do? Beat me up or something?" Eggman asked, mocking the boy.

"He's not a joke! He's gonna be the best Hero! And you know what's funny, he's gonna beat you, Eggman!" Tails said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever. Anyway, I'm done. Now the moment of truth, hand me the Chaos Emerald. Right now." Eggman said.

"What if I don't?" Izuku asked, holding the emerald.

Suddenly, one of the Egg Gunners snuck behind, grabbing Principal Nezu, holding him at gunpoint. That shocked the boy, getting him more nervous. "Then I guess I got no choice at making the principal as my robotic pawn. Last chance, hand me the Chaos Emerald." Eggman said.

"Midoriya, don't give him the emerald! If you do, it's over for this planet!" Nezu said.

The boy was now under huge pressure. If was life or death. Either he gives the emerald to Eggman and Nezu stays alive. Or he doesn't give it up, and let everyone die within his hand. Deep down, he does want to save everyone. Time was indeed running out. With All Might not around, it was pretty much gonna be a dead-end for everyone.

"Ribbit." Suddenly, everyone heard a sound. They look around to find the voice of the sound in the room. "Ribbit." The sound was heard yet again. Everyone was confused, thinking this place was haunted. Izuku look around to find where the sound was heard. "Ribbit." The boy froze after hearing it again. This time, it was like near him. Izuku slowly turn his head to the emerald and realize a small animal on the emerald looking at him.

"Ribbit." the frog on the emerald.

"A-A frog?" Izuku asked.

" _What's a frog doing here in the temple? How did it get here?"_ Tails thought when he realizes something. _"Oh no… if the frog's here… then that means..."_

Sounds of footsteps were heard coming from the entrance behind them. A large cat ram through multiple EggRobos, running to where the frog was located. Eggman and his minions got out of the way quick. The big cat stopped in front of Izuku where the boy's body turn comically white. The frog saw the cat as it hop on it's shoulder.

"There you are, Froggy. You ran off like that." Big the Cat said, petting it before turning to Izuku. "Thank you so much for finding him..." He then pulled Izuku into a big hug. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

The hug was so much that Izuku was turning blue. It made him drop the emerald on the ground. The hug lasted for a minute as the cat turn around to see he wasn't alone. "Uh,… what's going on here?" He asked.

"Big! Save us!" Tails yelled.

"Quick! Takedown that fat of a cat!" Eggman yelled as the Robotize Nomu jumped in, standing face to face with the cat.

"Uh, who are you?" Big asked as the Nomu roared by swing its right fist towards him. The cat quickly grabbed it with his right hand. The Nomu uses its left fist to punch. But the cat grabbed it with his left. Both figures locked in an almost arm-wrestling match. The ground was cracking by the strength of both figures.

"Someone take that cat down, now!" Eggman yelled as one EggRobo aim its gun at the cat. But then, a blue blur destroy it out of nowhere.

"What the hell I've been doing this whole time while I was napping?" Sonic asked, looking around when he saw the Nomu and Big colliding. "Big? No way!"

"Sonic!" the hedgehog turn to see Tails trapped in the net.

"Tails! I'm coming!" He yelled, charging towards him.

"Take that hedgehog down!" Eggman yelled as an Egg Gunner aim his guns at the hedgehog. But a red blur appears out of nowhere, destroying the robot.

"Sorry, it took so long to be awake." Knuckles said, ready for a fight as Sonic saves Tails from the net.

"Thanks, Sonic." The fox cub said.

"No problem. But what's Big doing here?" Sonic asked,

"Big the Cat? He's here as well?" Knuckles asked where he saw the cat going against the Nomu. "How did he find us?"

"His pet frog. It appears out of nowhere on the Chaos Emerald Izuku was holding. It leads Big to find him here. Thank goodness he showed up." Tails said.

"Where's Izuku?" Sonic asked as he saw Izuku on the ground with the Chaos Emerald next to him. He even saw the Egg Gunner holding Nezu as a hostage. "Cover me while I get to Izuku!"

The hedgehog ran up towards the boy. The Egg Gunner turns its weapon at Sonic. But Knuckles delivers a punch, destroying it and saving the principal from danger. Sonic got to Izuku, trying to wake him up. Eggman pulls his laser gun, aiming at both the hedgehog and the boy. But Tails jumped in, hitting his face with his twin tails. The battle raged on as Tails and Knuckles were doing battle with both Egg Gunners and EggRobos. Big and the Robotized Nomu still locked in a fist of strength.

"How's Izuku?" Nezu asked as Sonic tries to wake him.

"He's okay but unconscious. Guess Big's Hug knock him out cold. Sorry about that." Sonic said.

"It's okay. He saves our lives for a reason. We must get the Chaos Emerald to the pedestal." Nezu said.

"Leave it to me," Sonic said, carrying the boy on his shoulder. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald, rushing towards the pedestal. "It's now or never. Here we go." the hedgehog places the emerald in the hole.

Suddenly, a light sparkle on the pedestal. A green beam appear from the hole, lifting the Chaos Emerald in the air with a sphere of green aura surrounds the object as it spins. At the same time, a big green light emerge throughout the temple.

* * *

Back in the other world, All Might lays on the ground. Hopeless and defeated, his time was almost up. The Heavy King stood there, lifting the specter for the final blow. Suddenly, a green light appears from the purple clowns. The beam went straight down, colliding with the Symbol of Peace. The robot jumped back from the light. He observes what was happening.

Inside the beam, the smoke on All Might's body was gone. The hero slowly gets up. The cuts and bruises were gone. His uniform was being repaired. He feels the same power like he did when he saved Izuku and Bakugo from the Sludge Villain. _**"What is this? It feels like the same power from the Chaos Emerald months ago."**_ He thought.

" _Because it is."_ a voice was heard.

" _ **That voice? Is that… Pachacamac?"**_ All Might thought.

" _Is it me. The Chaos Emerald has been restore thanks to Izuku as promise. The good news is that he has the ability to protect himself from using your Quirk. He'll be fine. Let him handle the rest of Eggman's Forces. I'm just glad to be alive after the incident the previous day. Right now, you need to focus on finishing off that robot. The powers from the Chaos Emerald is transferring to your body. That green beam you saw coming from the sky."_ the echidna chief thought said.

" _ **Thank you. I thought I was done."**_ All Might said.

" _Hurry and finish your mission. Once you're done, return back to your world at once."_ He said.

After that, the green beam disappeared back in the sky. Once it was gone, All Might stood up with the green aura surrounding his body. He felt the strength of the Chaos Emerald like before. It has been a while since he felt the power. He turn to face the Heavy King. He wasn't smiling and his green eyes glowed.

" _What? You were defeated. You should be giving up."_ the robot said, gripping his scepter in anger.

" **If you haven't forgotten, I don't quit when I'm down. I attend to finish the job and get back to my world. I still need to continue on helping my student to become the next Number One Hero. Now, it's your turn to go down! Get ready! The real fight begins now!"** He yelled.

The Heavy King uses his scepter by firing two beams across the floor. Another shockwave went towards the Hero, only for All Might to use both his arms in a shaped X Letter to shield himself from the attack. Successfully it worked. That shocked the robot. It created a couple of spheres by launching them one by one towards him. Shockingly, All Might use his arms to deflect them to other places.

" _This is impossible."_ the Heavy King said.

" **Believe it! Anything is possible! Now it's my turn!"** All Might said as he was ready for another round.

* * *

Back at the temple, the green light around the altar slowly dimmed. Earlier, everyone pause their battle after seeing the light. Once the light was gone, the Chaos Emerald for the first time since the USJ Incident finally came back to life. The emerald slowly elevated down into the hands of Izuku. When he touch it, the green aura from the emerald surrounds his body. It was giving him strength to use his Quirk. His eyes were closed but once he open it, his eyes light up green with a determine look on his face.

"Is that Izuku?" Tails asked.

"It is him. And he doesn't look happy one bit." Knuckles said as Sonic touch the boy's shoulder.

"Well done. You got the emerald back to life. That won't make Eggman any happy." the hedgehog said turning to see the doctor gritted his teeth in anger.

"You finally got the emerald back to life. Doesn't matter. That emerald is still gonna be mine. I thank you for reviving it for me. It's time to give it to me." Eggman said, turning to the Robotized Nomu. "You have your orders. Get me the Chaos Emerald!"

The Nomu roared as he delivers a punch to Big, sending the cat to the right side of the wall. The beast has its eyes on the boy like before. It deliver another roar, trying to terrified him. It wasn't working this time. Izuku still has his serious look at the beast. The two were ready for the rematch.

"Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Nezu. Get behind me right now. I'm about to do something very crazy." He said as the others got behind him.

"Oh we're scarred. A little boy is gonna hurt us." Grounder said as he laughed again.

The more taunting they were doing, the more it was making Izuku more madder than ever. Sonic realize it but kept it to himself. He want to experience what the boy was gonna do. Izuku lift his right arm towards the front. He put his left hand on the arm to hold it. Creating a fist on his right hand, he move his thumb, locking it with his middle finger. Small red veins appears on his middle finger. That got the hedgehog's attention.

" _What's that? Is this Izuku's Quirk? What's he gonna do?"_ He thought.

"DELAWARE SMASH!" the boy yelled as he snaps his finger, creating a monstrous shockwave.

Eggman saw how strong the power was. He activates the force field on the Eggmobile, lifting up to the ceiling, escaping the temple. The EggRobos and Egg Gunners were flown backwards, destroying themselves on the wall by the impact. The minions were flown towards the entrance of where they just came from. The Robotized Nomu tries its best to hold ground from the shockwave. But flew backwards to the entrance as well. The impact took a couple of seconds to end. The entire floor was covered with robot parts.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were shocked to see Izuku's Quirk for the first time. They didn't think it would be that powerful. Nezu notice their looks.

"Was that… his… Quirk?" the echidna asked, with a shocked face.

"Wow… that's insane power." Tails said, with a shocked face.

"Unreal. Plus, the power of the Chaos Emerald makes it more times stronger. Never thought the Quirk All Might gave Izuku would be that strong." Sonic said.

Suddenly, Izuku ran forward to the entrance. The others snapped from the shocked look to see the boy running.

"Where's Izuku going?" Tails asked.

"He's going after the Nomu. It appears Midoriya wants to fight it. A rematch of what happened at the USJ the previous day." Nezu said. "Remember, the monster almost tried to kill two of our teachers. Plus, it almost tried to kill him too. He wants to finish it off himself."

"No wonder he's angrier. We better hurry before anything happens to him." Sonic said.

"What about Eggman? He escaped when Izuku uses his Quirk." Knuckles asked.

"He's not leaving this island yet until he gets that emerald. He'll be outside as well. If he plans to interfere, will take him down ourselves." Sonic said as he grabbed the principal and speed out of the temple. Tails and Knuckles followed suit.

* * *

Back in the Egg Reverie World, the heavy smoke still surrounds the platform. All Might appears from the smoke, still standing with the green aura of the Chaos Emerald surrounding his body. The smoke in front of him starts clearing out, waiting for the Heavy King to see if he's still standing. Once it cleared, the robot appeared. But this time, in a different form.

The robot was bigger. It transform from its original form to a size of a Klepto Mobile. It still retains the same red, gold, and gray color scheme he sported before. Losing his legs, he has gained purple, square-like legs that dangle from his bottom. His shoulders and collars have also become more pronounced and the crown on his chest has become red, though at the cost of his cape. His circular arms are coated with spikes. His bronze-colored armor-plating has also become yellow and more pronounced, covering most of his body. It has the Phantom Ruby on top of the crown.

" **Not surprise you're still alive. I expect you weren't ready to quit."** All Might said.

" _I'll never surrender to the likes of you. This is my true form. I'm the king and I'm always unbeatable."_ the Phantom King replied in a robotic tone.

" **That's fine. Because I'm gonna win this one and return to my world!"** All Might yelled as he prepares for the final fight.

* * *

Back on the island, the Robotized Nomu crashed out from the entrance of the temple. It lands on the ground before getting back up. It use a second Quirk called Super Regeneration. It grants it the ability to regenerate from severe injuries including the recent attack by Izuku's Quirk. The monster looks back at the entrance to see Izuku flying out with a fist, hitting the beast. That send him flying towards trees, destroying them. The Nomu tries to use the minigun on the boy, but Izuku use his right foot, kicking it off his hands with enough force into the jungle.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Nezu exit from the temple. They see the battle going on as the Nomu was pushed back to the clearing. The hedgehog was about intervene in the fight, but Nezu place a paw on his shoulder. Telling him don't. Sonic took his advice as they look back at the fight. They weren't alone as Eggman along with the other minions arriving to see the battle at hand. The others has their eyes on the doctor in case he doesn't do any sneaky to get to the emerald.

Izuku charge out from the jungle towards the Nomu. He does multiple punches on the monster's stomach. The punches didn't affect it as it use the Shock Absorption Quirk to absolve the punches more. The beast does a huge punch with its metal fist on the boy's face, sending him flying towards the temple's wall. Sonic saw that moment to jump in, but Nezu still holds him back. The hedgehog didn't want another repeat of the beast's beat down on Izuku.

The boy got back on his feet. He curls himself into a ball like Sonic, doing a Spin Attack on the Nomu's Head. That got the monster dizzy from the attack. Izuku activates One for All. Red veins appear on his right arm and right hand. Forming a fist, he launches his attack to go for the win. Instead, a laser shot in between him and the Nomu. The boy stopped his attack to see where the laser attack came from. Turning to his left, he saw it was Eggman with the laser gun.

"Oops. Must've slipped that one in by accident." He said, laughing as the other minions do the same.

"Damn that Egghead." Sonic said.

"He's trying to screw over Izuku so that thing can win." Knuckles said

Izuku turn his focus on the Nomu to continue the fight. The others kept a close eye on Eggman and his minions in case they try to interfere in the fight.

* * *

Back in the other world, the battle between All Might and the Phantom King continues. The robot created more energy spheres, throwing them towards the hero. One by one, All Might dodges them from left to right. The robot use its arms to attack him with a punch. But he would grab the right arm, ripping it with his hands. Losing its arm, the king wasn't ready to go down. He launch another set of sphere. One almost hit All Might, but he use his arm to deflect it to the side. The robot use its left arm to attack. The hero counter it with his left leg. Then use his arms to rip it off. The king had to no arms but only its head left standing.

" _I will not go down!"_ the robot said.

" **Sorry. But you lose! It's over!"** All Might activates his Quirk on his right fist, ready to go for the final blow. **"This ends here!… DETROIT SMASH!"**

The robot tries to activate more energy spheres to create a shield to protect himself. But it was too late. All Might delivers a massive punch on the robot. At the same time, a powerful shockwave erupts the platform. The floodlights shattered, raining sparks. Pieces of the robot were flying everywhere. The powerful wind dissolves the purple clouds in the sky. Showing a clear dark sky with stars. It took a couple of seconds for the wind to calm down. All Might look up at the sky, breathing a sigh of relief.

" _ **It's finally over. Thank goodness."**_ He thought when he saw the Phantom Ruby floating in the air. It light up at the same time, creating the portal near it. **_"If this is the end, then that means this portal will take me back to my world. Better hurry before Eggman get to them."_**

The hero jumps in the portal, grabbing the Phantom Ruby at the same time.

* * *

Back on the island, Izuku and the Nomu continue their battle. Eggman was ready to pull out his laser gun to distract the boy from his fighting. Sonic saw that moment as the hedgehog was ready to charge at the doctor. Suddenly, the portal appears in the sky below them. The fighting cease as everyone look up at the portal. All Might appeared from the portal with the Phantom Ruby in his hand, landing on the ground hard, creating cracks at the same time. The portal disappeared after that. Everyone was shocked to see the hero.

" **I am… back in my world!"** All Might yelled.

"A-All Might? You came!" Izuku yelled with a smile.

" **Sorry for the long wait. I was busy in another world dealing with robots."** He said, referring to the Hard Boiled Heavies he encountered.

"A-Another world?" Izuku asked.

"He's was in another world?" Knuckles and Tails asked together.

" _Knew all along he would come back."_ Nezu thought, sharing a smile with Sonic.

"What's that in his hand?" Tails asked as see the ruby in the hero's hand.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps will look in to it once this is over." Knuckles said.

Sonic didn't tell his friends about All Might's missing. He was gonna tell them later after this mission is over. He look to see Eggman shocked and angry that the hero would be here. The minions were stunned to see him as well. The Robotized Nomu roared at the hero. Eggman ordered the beast to stop his attack for a while.

" **I'll fill everyone in on what happened to me. But first, there's unfinished business."** All Might said, turning to Eggman with glowing eyes. **"There's something I want to give to you."** The hero pulled out an object, throwing it towards the doctor. **"I believe this belongs to you."**

The others saw the object. Eggman and the minions were stunned when they saw the Heavy King's Head on the ground.

"N-No way! He defeated the Heavy King." Cubot said.

"That's impossible. Nobody couldn't defeat him." Orbot said.

"If he defeated the Heavy King,… then that means..." Grounder said.

"He must've defeated the other Hard Boiled Heavies. That means that those stupid humanoids failed." Scratch said, referring to both Decoe and Bocoe.

Eggman pound his fist on the Eggmobile. Angry and frustrated that All Might survived through the Hard Boiled Heavies. He's planning on dealing with Decoe and Bocoe later when they return to the Death Egg for their failures.

" **I see you're very frustrated you almost took me away from my world. I'll give you credit on trying to beat me. But it's not good enough. Now then, prepare to surrender and leave this planet at once. Before you do, I want to know about this object in my hand. I think I heard the king robot saying it's call the Phantom Ruby. This thing teleported me to other worlds I've never seen before."** All Might said, showing the doctor the object in his hand.

There was silence coming from Eggman for about ten seconds. Until he started laughing. The others were confused by it.

"What's so funny, Egghead?" Sonic asked as the others stood next to All Might.

"Why do you think? The object that All Might's holding is the Phantom Ruby. But that one is a prototype copy of the ruby. I didn't attend to give the REAL one that I processed to the Heavy King. Those robots were junk and failures." He said.

"So the one All Might has is a prototype?" Tails asked.

"Eggman must have created copies of the jewel to give to his robots." Knuckles said.

"Actually, the doctor's wrong on that one. I have the real one." A voice was heard.

Everyone heard it as they look around to see where the voice came from. They all look up at the sky and they were shocked to see non other than the Ultimate Mercenary himself.

"Infinite!" Sonic yelled as he was ready to fight.

"That's the same figure that took on all the Heroes the previous day." Knuckles said.

"Infinite, what are you doing here? I didn't order you to join us on this mission!" Eggman yelled.

"I was just checking up on what was happening and I heard that Angel Island made its arrival to this planet. Luckily, I'm looking at two familiar people who I encounter the previous day." Infinite said, looking down at both Sonic and All Might before looking at Izuku, which made the boy flinched. "You must be Izuku Midoriya. Another person added to my target to fight."

"H-How did you know my name?" the boy asked.

"I've watched you throughout the days that All Might chose you thanks to Eggman's spying. Here we are now face to face for the first time. I see you have manage to get the Chaos Emerald back to life. Adding both the Quirk All Might gave you and the Chaos Emerald, you've grown much stronger. You fought against the Robotized Nomu that I watched earlier. But that was just a taste of what to expect when you and I go against one another." Infinite said.

"Sorry, buddy. I won't let you get closer to Izuku." Sonic said, getting in front of the boy.

" **You're making a big mistake if you plan on going after Young Midoriya. After what you did to the other Heroes at USJ, I'll make sure you'll be held accountable for it!"** All Might yelled.

"Just like what I did to the heroes, you'll be joining them very soon. Once I'm done, I'll be dealing with Sonic and his pathetic Freedom Fighters. And then, it'll be me and the boy facing one another in the greatest fight of the century. If you want to be a Hero that badly, then prove it when you face me soon. Until then, I'll keep my eye on you once the invasion begins." Infinite said as he begin to leave.

" **Before you go, the ruby you have is the real one on your chest. The one I have is the prototype jewel. Does that mean there's more the doctor and yourself are creating?"** All Might asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. It's only the beginning." Infinite said as he left the island.

"Damn that fool." Eggman said, turning back to the heroes. "Well, it seems everything became a failure. Almost trapping All Might in another world but he manages to survive it and return. And the boy getting the Chaos Emerald back to life. Either way, this isn't over yet by a long shot. You may have won today but the war ain't over yet. I have a lot of other plans against the rest of you in the near future. As for you boy, keep the emerald. But it will be mine soon. Minions, retreat at once!"

Eggman launch the Eggmobile upwards to the sky while the minons jumped in before he would leave to space. The Robotized Nomu use its rocket to launch himself in space. The others were planning to go after him, but decided to let him go.

"He'll be back. As usually. He doesn't quit until he get what he wants. So will Infinite." Sonic said, turning to All Might. "You okay?

" **I'm fine. Glad to be back in my world."** He said, looking at the Phantom Ruby Prototype. **"Found this while I was being transported to multiple worlds. Had to fought with those robots Eggman made. Thank goodness it's over."**

"All Might." the hero turn to see his successor with the Chaos Emerald back to life.

" **Great work, Young Midoriya. The Chaos Emerald is back to life."** He said, seeing the green aura surrounding Izuku's Body. **"I see you're finally feeling the power again."**

"I'm glad you're okay. I was worried that you didn't show up." Izuku said. "I was wondering what you mean going to other worlds."

" **I'll tell you more about it. Right now, our job is done here on this island. We got the emerald back to life and we can go home now."** All Might said when he heard a ribbit sound. He look to his right shoulder to see the frog, looking at him. **"A frog? How this little guy got here?"**

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles eyes went wide. They knew what was coming. They heard heavy footsteps coming out from the temple. Izuku and Nezu turn around to see Big the Cat running out, running towards the Symbol of Peace. The hero turn at the last minute, only for to be hit towards a tree, comically unconscious. At the same time, the smoke appeared from his body, signalizing back to his original form. Everyone had sweatdrops while Izuku gasped comically, running to All Might. Nezu followed suit to see if the hero was okay.

"There you are, Froggy. Don't run off like that. Okay?" the Cat asked while holding the frog.

"Ribbit." the frog replied.

Minutes after the encounter, Eggman and his minions returned to the Death Egg. After parking his Eggmobile in the hanger, the doctor made his way to the bridge. He saw Snively at the computer as he turn to see the doctor enter. "Welcome back, sir. I guess the mission was a failure since you didn't get the Chaos Emerald back from the boy." He said.

"Failure? I never fail. The only people that failed are Decoe and Bocoe. Where are those two?" Eggman asked.

"In hiding I guess." Snively said.

"Order all EggRobos to find them and bring them to me this instant for their punishment." Eggman said. "And where is Infinite?"

"In the training simulation, sir." Snively said.

"What was he doing on Angel Island when the Phantom Ruby wasn't 100%?" Eggman asked.

"I'm not sure. I told him to stay but he doesn't obey any order to us. It'll be at the point he does whatever he want to do." Snively said.

"I deal with him later then. Right now, I decided to let that boy keep the emerald for now. We will make sure to continue to keep a close eye on him along with All Might since the Hard Boiled Heavies are no longer operational. Plus, he got the Phantom Ruby Prototype to give the Freedom Fighters." Eggman said.

"This is not good. We really have to find a way to get to All Might. Let's not forget those other villains are in the mix of getting him as well." Snively said, referring to the League of Villains.

"Don't worry about them including that person with multiple hands around his body. I'll make sure he'll be dealt with soon." Eggman said, referring to Shigaraki. Suddenly, the doors open as the two turn to see the Hero Killer walking in with a large object in his hand. "What are you doing here? How's that boy of yours doing?"

"We got a problem. It's not about the boy. But something else." Stain said, showing the head of a EggDrone. "I found this when I was getting back from the mountains with that boy I met. There were two agents dressed in suit near a warehouse. They said there was a message that they want to give to you."

Eggman and Snively look at one another with curious looks before looking back at Stain and the EggDrone.

* * *

Back on Angel Island, the others were on the beach as the sun was setting. Tails brush off palm trees off the plane. Toshinori was back in his true form again. He's still recovering from the hard bulldozed hit by Big. "Are you sure you'll be okay here on this island? You know Eggman will be back again." Sonic said.

"Don't worry. I got my friend here." Big said, referring to the frog on his shoulder. "Will make sure the island is safe."

The others sweatdrop by his answer. "Anyway, I'm surprise you didn't notice that you arrive here." Tails said.

"I didn't notice anything because I was fishing. Only thing I know was seeing the stars in the sky." Big said.

"Glad you're okay, though." Knuckles said as the cat turn to Izuku, Toshinori, and Nezu.

"I'm sorry for ramming in you." the cat said to the Symbol of Peace.

"It's okay. No need to apologize." Toshinori said as the cat turn to the boy.

"Sorry if I hugged you hard. This is the first time I meet a human." He said.

"It really is nice to meet you too. I'm wondering why your friends with a frog?" Izuku asked.

"Froggy has been my best friend. He always just runs off when I chase him. Luckily he enters the temple and I manage to caught him. Only for me to see you guys there with Eggman." the cat said.

" _I wonder since he's friends with a frog, he could meet Tsu. Perhaps that'll be another day."_ Izuku thought.

"Anyway, we better get back to the airfield. The sun's already set for the day." Sonic said, turning to the cat. "I'll let Amy and Cream know you're here on the island. You be careful out here."

"I will." Big said.

After saying their goodbyes, Tails activates the Tornado's Engines. Sonic and Izuku stood on the top wing. Nezu sat in the fox cub's lap and Toshinori had to use both arms to hang on to the wing since all his powers from fighting against the Hard Boiled Heavies hit his limit from flying in the sky. They wave one last goodbye to Big and Froggy before the plane took off from the beach, leaving the island.

* * *

Minutes later, the Tornado landed on the runway of the abandoned airfield. The Freedom Fighters ran out from the hanger to meet with the others. Knuckles landed on the ground since he knows how the fly. Izuku shows the others Chaos Emerald revived. Sonic told Amy and Cream about Big on Angel Island including talking about Eggman. Izuku ran to the runway to change from his Hero Costume to his regular clothing. He places his costume back in the case before giving it to Nezu.

"I better get home before my mom starts worrying about me," Izuku said.

"You want us to take you home?" Toshinori asked.

"Don't worry, I can get there real quick with this," Izuku said, holding the Chaos Emerald.

"Before you go, just want to let you know school is back in session tomorrow. Make sure you're up bright and early." Nezu said.

"Thanks. I'll see you guys there." Izuku said, turning to Sonic and the others. "Thanks for helping me get the Chaos Emerald back to life."

"No prob. Be careful when you get home. Don't tell anyone where you been." Sonic said.

Izuku uses both hands to hold the Chaos Emerald. He closed his eyes as the emerald light up. A green aura surrounds his body. The ball of light surrounds the boy, disappearing from the airfield. That surprise both Toshinori and Nezu.

"He can use the emerald to teleport to other locations?" the Symbol of Peace asked.

"Sure. We taught him that early on when we first met." Sonic said.

"I see." He said before something came up in his head. "Oh, that's right. I have something when I was teleported to other worlds." The hero pulled the Phantom Ruby Prototype from his pocket to show the others. "Found this when I was fighting those robots. Not sure what it is but I believe this have to be these prototypes jewel Eggman was talking about."

* * *

Later that night, Izuku returns home to his apartment. He greeted his mom before running back to his room to hide the Chaos Emerald in a safe place. He exits from his room to eat dinner with his mother. Inko was surprised to see her son eating a big meal, faster than ever like he was starving. "Um, Izuku can you calm down a bit? You're gonna choke from eating that much." She said.

"Sorry. I haven't eaten all day including forgetting to eat breakfast you made." He said, drinking water within seconds. "This food is good. Thank you for making it."

Inko couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome, Izuku." She said as they proceed to continue eating together as Mother and Son.

* * *

End of Chapter 24

 **Author's Note:** I'M ALIVE! You guy's missed me. It's been a long time since I last updated this story back in June. Been busy with so many things in life. Yes, been lazy forgetting about this story all summer long. Plus being back to work as well. A lot has happened for me and this chapter was a killer. I know I rush in many parts of it and you know me as a guy that I'm not perfect. So I just said screw it and just add parts to see if it can fit. It's a really long chapter again as like many other chapters that are longer in this story.

Anyway, I'm glad this Filter Arc is over but there will be more of this kind of arcs in this story later on. For now, we can't wait to get to the U.A. Sports Festival Arc. Now that one I really want to add the Freedom Fighters in this tournament. I know you want to see Sonic take on Bakugo in it and promise you that's coming. I do want to add a Final between Sonic and Izuku. I'll do my best for you guys to add in as we get ready to be fired up for the Festival Arc.

Also, we're only one week from today. The return of My Hero Academia Season Four coming up. It's been a long wait for a new season to come but the wait's almost over. I just got to go one more week before our heroes make their return to the scene. Plus, I did hear another MHA movie is coming this December called Heroes Rising. Be interesting to see how this plays out. Finally, another MHA Game is coming in 2020 as well.

One more thing, I'm planning on finishing this story at the end of Season Two. That way we can get to the Two Heroes Movie Arc that I'm planning to do as a separate story. I already got the Image Cover ready for it. You'll like it when you see it soon. So that means Season 3 will be in another separate story. Don't worry, I will get to Season 4 as well. A ton of adventures is coming real soon.

It's great to see you guys again. I haven't abandoned this story and I'm ready to get this thing going again. I'll see you guys soon in the next chapter. Have a great weekend and review.


	26. Chapter 25: Sonic Meets Eraserhead

**Author's Note:** This chapter marks the beginning of the U.A. Sports Festival Arc. This means we're back in the MHA storyline and it's gonna be high octane action from here on. Forgot to mention in the last chapter a special congratulations to Dabeastmanz23. I know it's a month late but he or she became the 150th Reviewer. I wish I DM that person but that user's DM is disabled. Either way a great congratulations to that user.

Okay, onward to this chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 25: Sonic meets Eraserhead

* * *

Nighttime in the Kamino Ward as everyone was enjoying life. But inside the League of Villains Hideout, Shigaraki sat next to the counter while Kurogiri was cleaning a glass with a towel. The Decay Quirk user was in deep thought. His mind was still about the failure of killing the Symbol of Peace including Izuku, who he almost ended his life. Then there was the appearance of Sonic the Hedgehog and Eggman who was trying to capture All Might. Plus the shocking part of his Nomu being robotized for the doctor. He was also focusing on the appearance of Infinite and finally on the Chaos Emerald Izuku possessed.

"Is something wrong, Tomura Shigaraki?" the Warp Gate Quirk user asked.

"I've been thinking about that day when we failed to kill both All Might and that boy. I wonder how both that blue hedgehog and that fat man manage to find that location?" the Decay Quirk user asked. "Plus, it seems that the rat knows that boy much more. He said his name is Sonic and the boy's name is Izuku. The boy almost manages to beat the Nomu once All Might showed up to go for the final blow. That's where we saw that boy holding the emerald. I heard one the rat's friends been saying that jewel is the Chaos Emerald."

"I was thinking the same thing. That rodent must know that boy for a long time and the way he has a Quirk its similar to All Might's." Kurogiri said.

"Not only the Quirk but that jewel he had. The way he took on the Nomu. He was stronger than anything. He would've beaten the Nomu but the jewel turns black, indicating all that power he uses is gone." Shigaraki said.

"Question is how the boy got the jewel? And who gave it to him?" Kurogiri asked.

"I'll know more about him and that jewel he has soon. For now, we need to know why that bald-headed fat idiot is after our prize." Shigaraki said, referring to Eggman.

"We know his name. He did say it was Dr. Ivo Robotnik aka Eggman of the Eggman Empire. They are going after the Symbol of Peace as well." Kurogiri said.

"Wonder why he's after our prize? And another part of me is how he and that hedgehog knew the location to U.A.?" Shigaraki asked.

"I'm not sure. We did tell the boss about the whole situation. Also, about the Nomu being taken at the hands of the doctor. He did mention to us about a One World Government he's making to take out Heroes from the face of this planet so he can be the ruler of it." Kurogiri said.

"Remember that object we found on the rooftop months ago. Turns out it was one of his that was spying on us. Which means there could be more out there and maybe more of the objects hidden in the academy." Shigaraki said.

"That means he must've known we were coming," Kurogiri said.

"Exactly. Either way, that fatso ain't gonna take a chance at taking the Symbol of Peace. I'll make sure All Might will be dead in my hands before that doctor makes a move on him." Shigaraki said.

"Don't forget that masked person he has with him. The one they call him the Ultimate Mercenary." Kurogiri said, referring to Infinite.

"You saw what he did against the Heroes. He defeated them all by himself. It has to be that jewel on his chest that made him stronger." Shigaraki said, referring to the Phantom Ruby.

"I know. This person that the doctor has can beat anyone in his way. The way he created a Replica of All Might. He knows he can trick his opponent within a second. That's something we need to take cautious of. Everything we plan and now with a new person going after All Might and a hedgehog that's from another planet, it appears we're in desperate mode." Kurogiri said.

"Not quite. I'm still watching on Master to bring me more information on the doctor." Shigaraki said.

"I forgot about that. I wonder why the boss wants to ask you about the robot you encounter on the rooftop the previous month?" Kurogiri asked.

"I'm not sure. But will find out real soon when he keep touch with us." Shigaraki said.

* * *

The next morning, students made the way to U.A. Academy. It was the first day back for them since the USJ Incident, giving the students including both Class 1-A and 1-B, who were caught in the crossfire against the villains days away from the academy to recover from the incident. Izuku walked through the hallways to his classroom. No doubt he would be hearing from his classmates about being almost killed by the Nomu for protecting Tsuyu and talking about his friendship with the hedgehog. A lot to hear which he doesn't want to talk about.

He stood at the doorway of Class 1-A. Taking a deep breath, he slides open the door before walking in. Students turn to see the boy walking in. Both Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero jumped from the desk, approaching the boy.

"Midoriya, what's happening?" the Hardening Quirk user asked, patting Izuku's back.

"Look like your injuries are all healed up after almost being killed by that thing," Kaminari said.

"That must be so crazy taking on that thing. I wonder did that jewel you had got you stronger to take on that thing?" Sero asked.

"By the way, saving Tsu was the manliest thing I've ever seen. You were awesome." Kirishima said.

"U-Uh, t-thank you. It was nothing." Izuku said, getting nervous with people invading his space.

"Deku." the boy turned to his left to see Uraraka, standing next to both Mina and Tsuyu at their desk while waving at him.

"E-Excuse me, guys," Izuku said, leaving the boys as he walked to the girls.

"Welcome back, Midori. We're glad you're okay after what happened." the Acid Quirk user said.

"T-Thank you for that. My injuries are healing up quickly thanks to Recovery Girl." He said, turning to the frog girl looking at her. "H-Hey, Tsu. I'm glad that you're okay after what happened."

"I find, Midoriya. I'm just glad your injuries are healed. Also, I do want to apologize again for not jumping in and saving you after what you did for me. I wish I can return the favor for you." the frog girl said.

"I-It's okay, Tsu. You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault. What happened that day was almost a life or death moment. That Shigaraki guy almost tried to kill you. I had to do what needed to be done. But another part of me felt it's my fault for worrying everyone about me. I almost got myself killed by that monster. I was so careless on my part." Izuku said.

"Please, don't do that again, Deku. It scarred us that we almost lost classmates here. Especially, when it's you of all people. Promise you never do that again?" Ochako asked, with a puppy dog eyes look at the boy.

"I-I promise," Izuku said, looking away with a blushed look. His eyes were scanning at the window, only to see nonother than the Creation Quirk user at her desk. The girl look to see the boy looking at her. It was a sad face he saw before she looks forward. "Excuse me, I need to talk to someone." The boy made his way towards the girl's desk. "Hey, Momo." the girl turns to see a boy with a smile.

"Hi, Izuku. I'm glad you're injuries are okay." She said before changing her face back with sadness. "Listen, about what happened that night. I'm sorry that I slapped you. I didn't mean to do that. I was worried about you. I still had those mind flash when I was carrying your body in my arms."

"It's okay. I'm not angry. You had every right to slap me. I was careless in my part and it was stupid. But I couldn't let Tsu die as well. I promise. I'm gonna be stronger and ever. I'm still alive and I want to continue my dreams of becoming a hero. Don't worry, I'm gonna stay alive no matter what." Izuku said, placing a hand on hers.

Momo reacted with small pink cheeks appearing. But it made her smile gently to the boy. "Thank you, Izuku. I really needed that." She said, placing her hand on his which made him blush.

Across the room, Mina and Uraraka look towards the two with comical jealous looks. Tsuyu kept a straight face but deep down, she was a little jealous as he felt huge feelings for the boy that saved her life. But in front of the two, Bakugo sat there not care of the world. He heard what happened to Izuku thanks from hearing by Mineta, who told both Kirishima, Kaminari, and Sero about the whole thing. The bully wants to talk about how weak Izuku was on the Nomu but decided not to intervene. Don't want to cause mayhem on the first day back since the incident.

There was one person that was keeping a close eye on Izuku. That was Todoroki. The white-haired boy has his eyes on the green-haired boy for a while. He overheard Mineta's conversation with the boys about Izuku's fight against the Nomu with the help of the Chaos Emerald giving him strength. The boy did remember seeing that action during the Combat Training against Bakugo. He was very interested more about Izuku. The question is… why?

"Hey, guys. Did you watch the news last night?" Hakagure asked while talking with both Ojiro and Mezo.

"Yeah?' Ojiro asked.

"It was so cool we got a few seconds of screen time. Though I bet nobody notices me hanging out on the background." Hakagure said with a sad look despite being invisible.

"Probably not," Mezo said.

"It was difficult to stand out with just gloves," Ojiro said, referring to the gloves as the only hero costume she has.

"We're totally big deals. Those news channels love us we're basically celebrities." Kaminari said.

"Yeah, it's kinda crazy right?" Kirishima asked.

"Get over yourselves. The Heroes Course that pumps out pros were attacked and that's what they care about." Jirou said, using her fingers to twirl her left Earjacks.

"Who knows what would happen to us and Class 1-B if the teachers hadn't shown up," Sero said.

"Not only the teachers, but let's not forget that blue hedgehog was the first to show up and he saved Midoriya from near death," Kaminari said.

"That's right. I forgot about that hedgehog that came out nowhere. Don't forget I saw this echidna person as well and that fox cub that was there as well." Kirishima said, turning to Izuku. "Hey Midoriya, I forgot to ask you when you were still unconscious, you and that hedgehog knew each other. I was wondering how you guys met?"

Izuku was too nervous to talk about it after everyone saw the hedgehog enter the building, rescuing him from the Nomu during the incident. He was put on the spot with everyone looking towards the boy. Bakugo was the only one not looking. The bully already dealt with the hedgehog since the day it saved Izuku from being attack by him. He already has a grudge against the hedgehog as he was aiming for payback if he were to return to Earth.

Suddenly, the doors slide open with Iida running inside, instructing everyone that class was about to be in section. That gave Izuku a sigh of relief after being asked about the hedgehog. "Attention! Homeroom Class is about to begin! Everyone, stop talking and take your seats!" the Engine Quirk user yelled.

However, everyone was all in their seats before he would enter the room. "Uh, we're all seated," Kirishima said.

"Yeah, you're the only one that's standing," Sero added.

It was a big miscalculation for Iida. Embarrassed and frustrated, he walks back to his seat. Both Uraraka and Koji had Anime Sweatdrops on their heads. "Dang it." He said.

"Don't sweat," Ochako said.

"So Tsu, who you think will teach class today?" Mina asked, leaning back on her seat to face the frog girl behind her.

"No idea." She said, putting a finger on her chin. "Mr. Aizawa is still in the hospital recovering from his injuries. The same for Class 1-B with Vlad King as well."

Suddenly, the door slides open. Everyone turns their attention to the doorway, revealing nonother than Aizawa, wrap in bandages around his body and all the way up, covering his face like a mummy. His left arm broken by the Nomu has a big cast supporting his arm. "Morning, class." He said in his usually tired tone.

"Mr. Aizawa, what are you doing here?" the entire class asked in a shocked tone.

"Whoa. What a pro." Kaminari said with a shocked face.

"Mr. Aizawa, I'm glad you're okay," Iida said as the hero made his way to the podium.

"You call that… okay?" Ochako asked, still shocked.

"My well being is irreverent," Aizawa said, standing at the podium facing his students. "What's more important is your fight isn't over yet."

"A fight?" Bakugo asked.

"Don't tell me..." Izuku said.

"Not more bad guys," Mineta said with his body comically shaking in fear.

"The U.A. Sports Festival is about to start." Aizawa finished that answer.

"Yeah! Let's go kick some ass!" Kirishima yelled in excitement when Kaminari put his hand on his face.

"Hold up. I think we need to think this up ahead." He said.

"Is it really such a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the Villains and this Eggman person snuck inside?" Jirou asked.

"They could attack again once we're in the same place," Ojiro said.

"Apparently, the administration thinks is a good idea to show that the threat is handled and the school is safer than ever. Plus, they're beefing up security compare to past years. This event is a huge opportunity for all students in U.A. It's not something we can cancel because of a few villains." Aizawa said.

"Uh, I'm sorry but why not? It's just the Sports Festival." Mineta said, still feeling fear as Izuku turn around.

"Don't you know how important this competition is?" He asked.

"Of course I do. I just don't want to get murdered." Mineta replied.

"By the way, Jirou, you did mention about the other villain named Eggman who was also at the USJ at the time I was unconscious. That's another important topic we will discuss at another time. First, let's continue with the main topic at hand." Aizawa said, continuing to talk. "Our Sports Festival is the most-watched event in the entire world. In the past, everyone was obsessed with over the Olympic Games. But then, Quirks started appearing. Now the Olympics has been drastically reduced to scale and viewership. For anyone that cares about competition, there's only one tournament that matters. The U.A. Sports Festival."

"That's right. And top heroes everywhere will be watching. This is where we get scouted." Momo said with a fist and a determined face.

"Sure. Unless you're dead." Mineta said.

"She's right. After graduating, a lot of people join agencies as a sidekick." Kaminari said.

"Yeah, but that's how far some people go. They'll miss their chances go indie and stayed eternal sidekicks. Actually, probably where you're headed. Kinda dumb." Jirou said, causing the Lightning Quirk user to flinch.

"It's true that joining a famous hero agency can guard your greater experience and popularity. That's why the festival matters. If you want to go pro one day, then this event can open the path for you. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, those inspiring heroes can't afford to miss this festival. That means you better not slack off on you're training." Aizawa said.

"Yes, sir." the class responded.

"Good. Class is dismissed for now. Cementos will be here in a little while for the next period. In the meantime, there are other things to discuss." Aizawa said, looking to the right side of the room. "Midoriya, meet me in the hallway immediately. We need to talk privately."

The rest of the class flinched as they turn the cinnamon bun. The boy got nervous after the teacher called on him. Momo, Uraraka, Tsuyu, & Mina were more nervous for him as Aizawa slide open the door, standing there. "Come on, I ain't got all day." He said again. "And if anyone eavesdrops on our conversation, you will all be expelled."

Those words hit the students very hard. Izuku quickly got up and ran to the doorway. After that, Aizawa closed the door. The students were curious about what was about to happen. Bakugo had his eyes on the door with a smirk on his face.

" _Guess the teacher gonna lecture him. Stupid Deku."_ He thought.

Jirou looks at the doorway with a curious look. _"I wonder why he would talk with him privately? The teacher did say_ _if we eavesdrop, we all be expelled. He doesn't know my Earjacks could hear things. Wouldn't be that bad to hear what's going on."_ She thought by lifting her right Earjack a little lower, pointing at the wall while nobody noticed.

* * *

In the hallway, Izuku and Aizawa were standing next to the doorway. There were no teachers or students walking or in the hall, making sure nobody walks by while hearing the conversation. The boy was growing more nervous. He knows what was gonna happen. Likely to be lecture by him for getting involved in fighting the villains which he was told not too.

"You know why I brought you out here. It involves your actions during the incident." He said.

"F-First I-I just w-want to say-" Izuku was stuttering to apologize but Aizawa silenced him with his red eyes.

"Silence. First, I did mention to everyone including you not to get involved against the villains. Second, I know your gonna come out to defend your actions for saving Asui and I can understand that. Third, I heard about your injuries from the principal. When you went against the monster, you came close at beating it. But the emerald you had lost a ton of power, causing it to lose all the strength from it. From there, that Shigaraki guy and the monster beat you down to a pulp, almost facing death. You were thinking of using the Quirk All Might gave you, but you fear at the risk of breaking your body parts if you use it. If you fear of losing them, then that's not called a Hero. It's called weakness." the Eraser Quirk user explained.

Those words hit Izuku big time. He look down at the floor in shame with his eyes covered in the shadows of his hair.

"Don't look down in shame. Understand this, there are things you need to sacrifice in order to be a Hero. You can't rely on the emerald much. Situations of your classmates being attacked, you have to take risk of saving them. Either way, learn from all this because the next time it happens when you become a Pro, you won't be lucky in saving lives." Aizawa said, before changing to another subject. "The blue hedgehog that showed up is name Sonic, correct?"

"Yes, sir." Izuku reply in a whisper tone.

"If there's a chance, I would like to meet him soon. That's all for now. You can return inside the room." the teacher walks past him to only stop for a minute. "Midoriya,..."

The boy looks up where the hero still had his back to him. He was about to speak for the last time when those words come to shock the boy.

"...Thank you… for saving everyone..." He answered as he proceed walking in the hallways.

Izuku heard those words in shock. His eyes were wider. He couldn't believe for the first time a strict teacher would thank him for the events that took during the incident. Those words encourage him. He sense that Aizawa appreciate him. The boy could only smile as he return back inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the airfield, the Freedom Fighters were working throughout the area. They were still getting things set up as their HQ Base for the time being. In the main hanger, Tails was studying the Phantom Ruby Prototype that All Might gave them yesterday on his newly built computer. He wrote a ton of information on paper to show the others. While working, Sonic walked inside to see his buddy working hard.

"You've been working a while." the hedgehog said, standing next to the fox cub looking at the screen. "So anything you've been getting?"

"Got a ton of information about the ruby. I'm writing a ton of it on paper so I can share it with the others including All Might and Nezu. Since you're here, I'll give you the information." Tails said.

"Go ahead. I'm all ears." Sonic said.

"All right. We know the one we have is a prototype of the ruby which Infinite and Eggman have the real one. And perhaps more prototypes their creating. Seeing this one, I went through the computer and it gave a ton of readings. The prototypes possess similar traits, degree of power over reality manipulation, and sensory deception as the original one. For example, like when Infinite uses his version of the ruby to create a Replica of All Might at the USJ. But All Might said that this one where he took on the Heavy King was different. This version of the prototype has the power to instigate space-time altering power. That's how All Might was transported to other worlds to face each member of the Hard-Boiled Heavies." Tails explained.

"So the prototype we have is a version that alters time and space." Sonic said.

"Exactly. Eggman may have other prototypes he's created. That means the main one that Infinite has on his chest, is stronger and comes in one." Tails said.

"Just like we saw when Infinite uses his own to create a Replica of All Might at the USJ." Sonic said.

"True. And that's gonna be another warning. Infinite can create an army of Replicas with the ruby. That's gonna be a big disadvantage for ourselves if we don't find ways to destroy it. Plus, he can create a Replica of himself to trick his targets. Like when Cementos almost trapped him in a block of cement. Only to find out that was the fake one and the real one on the outside, ambushed him and the heroes. Those are strategies we need to look ahead if we can take on Infinite." Tails said.

"Gonna be a tough one to take on since Egghead has a stronger person to get the way of his mission," Sonic said when he watch beeped. Looking at it, he notices it was a call. He presses the button with a hologram screen appearing in front of him. "Hey, All Might."

" _Hi, Sonic. Sorry if I'm interrupting you day, but Nezu just told me to come to the academy at once. It will be inside the teacher's lounge. Also, Young Midoriya will be here as well."_ Toshinori said, who was in his true form.

"That's fine. Tails and I will be there. We're bringing a ton of information on the Phantom Ruby Prototype you brought from us yesterday. You'll gonna be shock at the information we're about to bring you." Sonic said.

" _Really? That's fine with me. I need to hear more about it since it's one of these rare jewels that Eggman created."_ Toshinori said before bringing another. _"Oh and I forgot to mention but… Young Midoriya's Teacher from Class 1-A will also be joining us. He want to meet you in person."_

"Izuku's Teacher? Wants to meet me?" Sonic asked, surprised.

" _And just to let you know, he's really a strict person that takes his class really serious. He doesn't have a sense of humor as well so you better be careful about him. He almost tried to expel Midoriya and the rest of his class on the First Day of the Academy. He did the same with the previous class last year."_ Toshinori said.

"Expel? He almost tried to expel Izuku and the class?" Tails asked in shocked.

"What this guy's problem? Does he see Izuku as a Potential Hero?" Sonic asked, irate

" _Calm down. Let's don't get into any problems."_ Toshinori said.

"I tell you what, Tails and I will be there in a little while. I want to meet his teacher in person and give him a piece of my mind." Sonic said as Toshinori places his hand on his face, shaking his head sideways.

" _Midoriya's Teacher is still recovering from his injuries during the USJ Incident. He maybe a pain I get it but please don't do anything stupid that you'll regret."_ He said.

"Will be there anyway." the hedgehog said before changing to another subject. "By the way, has Izuku know about that "deal" we talked about?"

" _Not yet. Perhaps you'll tell him when you get here. Besides, you're not even a student here in U.A."_ Toshinori said.

"It's gonna be fun. I want to be part of this competition along with the Freedom Fighters. We did you and the others a favor by rescuing everyone during the incident." Sonic said.

" _Anyway, just don't be late. I'll see you in a little while."_ Toshinori said, letting out a sigh before the watch deactivate.

"So it's official then? We're gonna be part of this thing too?" Tails asked.

"Of course we are. Izuku's gonna be shocked when we tell him about it. Also, I'm willing to enter the competition because of a familiar person I want to deal with myself." Sonic said, referring to Bakugo with a grin on his face.

* * *

Back in U.A., the next period came to an end as Cementos, who teaches Modern Literature, exits from Class 1-A with books in his right hands. For the students, they were talking with one another about the upcoming Sports Festival. Earlier in the day after Izuku talked with Aizawa, students wanted to talk about what happened. The boy grew nervous and decided not to talk about. The only person to hear was Jirou, using her Earjacks to hear the conversation. She decided to keep it to herself until she wants to talk to the boy.

"That villains stuff sure sucks," Kirishima said until he got energetic. "But I'm pumped for these games!"

"Will put out a big show, and will basically be on the road to becoming pros." Sero said.

"Yeah, this is why I'm even here in the first place," Sato said, hitting his fist on his other hand.

"If we get so few chances, we have to make the most of it," Tokoyami said, sitting at the desk near the group.

Izuku sat alone at his desk, drawing in his notebook. He heard footsteps approaching him when he looks up and saw floating clothes in front of him. He knew who it was as he grew nervous and timid again for people invading his personal space. "H-Hakagure, w-what's up?" He asked.

"Sorry for interrupting your thing, Midori. I just came over to see how you were doing. You know, after those injuries on you really hurt. Also, saving Tsu was awesome. I never thought you would be brave to sacrifice yourself to save her." the Invisible Quirk user said.

"T-T-Thank you for those kind words." He said, covering his blushed face.

"Anyway, there's another thing I want to talk about with you. The Sports Festival is coming up and I was wondering..." The girl begin doing some posing by lifting his left fist in the air then use his right hand as well. "I need your help to see if I can get noticed. Like give me an A or give me cheer or hip hip hooray. I'm really nervous about this."

"I-It's okay. T-There will be people noticing you when we enter the stadium.." Izuku said, still nervous.

Meanwhile, Momo looks back to see Izuku chatting with the Invisible Quirk user. The girl is chatting with Jirou, Kaminari, and Mezo while the Lightning Quirk user was talking more about the festival. In her mind, she was thinking about how Izuku and Sonic met. She was hoping to talk with the hedgehog more in the future and what she knows more about the Chaos Emerald the boy holds.

"You're so lucky, Shoji." the Lightning Quirk user said, sitting on his desk. "People are bound to notice your unique Quirk."

"Sure but, what matters is that I'll show them how useful I can be." the Dupli-Arm Quirk user replied.

"No doubt you'll make a scene too," Jirou said, making fun of his goofy face from the incident as an entrance for the Sports Festival. That didn't make Kaminari very happy.

After chatting with the Invisible Quirk user, Izuku walks over to Iida. At the same time, he sees his classmates all excited about the upcoming Sports Festival. He was shocked to see at the very moment. "This is going to be nuts. Everyone's is so excited." the boy said, looking around with a shocked face.

"Well, yeah. Of course, we are." the Engine Quirk user said, getting up from his desk. "We enrolled at this school with a soul's arm to become Heroes. So naturally, we're fired up." The boy was using arms to do like fist stretch.

"Wow, Iida. Those are some interesting moves. Ribbit." Tsuyu said while she and Mina were looking.

"You have to be excited, too. Right Midoriya?" Iida asked.

"W-Well, yeah. Of course, I am. And also nervous." Izuku answered.

"Deku, Iida." the boys turn to Uraraka. They were shocked to see her cheerful face turn to a scary but fired up to face. "Let's do our best in the Sports Festival."

"U-Uraraka, w-what happened to your face?" Izuku asked, shaking in fear while Iida adjusts his glasses to observed her face.

"Seriously, what's up? You're normally the most laid back girl ever?" Mina asked.

Mineta has blush cheeks appeared while standing next to Tsuyu. Just before he was about to say something, the frog girl uses her tongue to slap the pervert's left cheek.

"I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!" Ochako yelled with a scary comical face with her right fist in the air. The others followed suit before she turns to the other boys. "I SAID I'M GONNA DO MY BEST!"

"Got it," Kirishima said with a sweatdrop.

"Uh… sure." Sero said raising his fist. Both Sato and Tokoyami followed suit though they didn't want to do it.

" _Now that I think about it. Something I mean to ask her."_ Izuku thought when he heard a beeping sound. He saw his watch beeping. Looking around, the other classmates were distracted by Uraraka's Motivation, he quickly sneaks out from the room and in the hallway. _"I wonder what Sonic or Tails want?"_ He presses the button on the watch where the hologram screen appeared in front of him. "Tails, didn't expect you to call me."

" _Sorry to interrupt. I know you're busy with class. But Sonic and I are on our way to the academy to meet with All Might and Nezu. Important meeting coming up and we want you to be there as well."_ the fox cub said.

"Meeting? Right now? I'm about to head to lunch with my friends and all." Izuku said.

" _Sorry, but it's a big meeting involving our information regarding the Phantom Ruby All Might found during his fight with the Hard Boiled Heavies. Also, this is gonna be awkward but your teacher I think his name is Aizawa will be part of the meeting."_ Tails said.

"S-Seriously?" Izuku asked in a shocked tone.

" _It ain't gonna be a good one. Sonic wants to have a chat with him after hearing your teacher was gonna suspend you and the entire class from a Quirk Assessment Test I heard."_ Tails said.

"T-This is not good." Izuku said, getting nervous said.

" _I know. Will see you in a little while."_ Tails said as the hologram deactivates.

The boy stood still with a nervous look. His heart was beating at a rapid pace. Knowing that Sonic meeting his teacher would be a big problem. _"G-Great. Having Sonic meeting my teacher is not gonna be a great idea. Besides, he should take an easy on Aizawa. He's still recovering from his injuries during the incident. This is not gonna be great and already have my teacher slamming me for my reckless moment, I don't want to take the risk of being suspended."_ He thought when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Izuku, are you okay? You're flinching and shaking." the boy jumped when he turns around to see both Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Setsuna, and Yui standing behind him.

"G-Guys, w-what are you doing here?" Izuku asked, flinching seeing the Big Quirk user's hand on his shoulder.

"We were on our way over here to get you and the others so we can walk to lunch. We saw you standing next to the door shaking and nervous. Are you okay?" Itsuka asked.

"O-Oh yeah. I-I'm fine. J-Just nervous about the Sports Festival and all." Izuku said, changing the subject.

"Why should be? You should be fired up after taking on that beast." Tetsutetsu said, referring to the Nomu.

"This is gonna be excited I can't wait for the festival," Setsuna said.

"It should be good," Yui said in a serious tone.

Suddenly, the Class 1-A door slide open as Momo, Iida, Uraraka, who face turning back to a cute one, exit from the room to join the others.

"Sorry for the wait. We should be going." the Creation Quirk user said before turning to the boy. "Izuku, what are you doing in the hallway? I thought you were in the room."

"J-Just to get a head start," Izuku replied.

"Anyway, let's get going. We're hungry." Kendo said as they proceed to the cafeteria.

* * *

Back at the airfield, Sonic and Tails exited from the hanger, walking to the Tornado. There were on their way to the academy to talk with All Might, Nezu, and Izuku about the information about the Phantom Ruby Prototype. The hedgehog was eager to meet with Aizawa as well. That won't bold well from both sides after the Symbol of Peace talk about recent events between Aizawa and Class 1-A. While walking to the plane, they heard a voice coming towards them.

"Sonic." the two turn to see Amy, Cream, and Cheese running towards them. "Hey, where you going?"

"Tails and I are heading back to the academy to meet with the principal and All Might. we will be seeing Izuku there too. We're getting information to them about what we found on the Phantom Ruby. Don't worry, will be back in no time." Sonic said.

"I want to ask you that Cream and I are thinking of going into the city tomorrow for sightseeing if that's okay with you," Amy said.

"Please, Mr. Sonic. I want to see what this planet and humans look like." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"I'm not sure. After what happened at the academy couple of days ago, Egghead will likely return soon. Trying to make sure everyone is safe for now." Sonic said.

"I don't think Eggman will attack again. Not only that but the other villains as well we encounter, they could strike again as well. Don't forget their trying to kill All Might. For now, seems everything is calm. Besides, a nice free time away from the events would be a good idea to clear our minds." Tails said.

"Well, okay. You guys can go to the city tomorrow." Sonic said.

"Thank you, Sonic. I'm gonna try to get Blaze and Rogue if they want to tag along. Don't worry, I'll make sure Cream doesn't get lost throughout." Amy said.

"No prob. Anyway, Tails and I are off. Will return before sundown. Also, there's a big announcement we're planning. All Might and Nezu will be returning to base tonight. Izuku will be joining us as well. Won't spoil it for you. That will be until tonight." Sonic said.

"Okay," Amy said.

Both characters said their goodbyes before Sonic and Tails got on the Tornado. As usually, the hedgehog stands on the top wing of the plane. The fox cub pilot from the cockpit. The plane took off from the runway to their destination.

* * *

Back at the academy, the lunch period has begun as students were hanging out in the hallways while others were heading for the cafeteria. Izuku, Momo, Uraraka, and Iida were joined by Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Setsuna, and Yui from Class 1-B. They were talking about the Sports Festival and how excited it was going to be. At the same time, Izuku remembers something back in the classroom. Asking Uraraka about something. "Hey, Uraraka." He said.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Why did you decide to come to U.A.? What made you want to become a hero?" He asked, causing the girl to get nervous.

"U-Uh… well..." She said, getting nervous especially with the others in front of her.

"You don't have to be nervous. Just tell us. I like to hear about this." Momo said.

"Come on, just tell us," Setsuna said.

The Infinity Quirk user was getting enormous pressure from her friends to answer. She finally decided to answer it. She uses her left arm to rub the back of her head in fast motion, looking at the window to her left. "For the money." She answered, getting the others confused.

"Money? You want to be a hero so you can get rich?" Izuku asked.

"Who loves the money. I like the money so I can be a hero. Buy me a nice mansion with a pool to hang out with all the beautiful women surrounding me." Tetsutestu said, thinking in his mind of his dream.

"Both Yao-Momo and Iida are rich. They come from a rich family." Itsuka said.

"If you need any help, I will give you tips on how to become rich." Momo said.

"If you guys want to cut to the chase, then yeah." Ochako said, getting more and more nervous. "I'm sorry if I sound so greedy. You all have such admirable motivations. I hope you don't think less of me."

"Not at all," Iida said, waving his arms around. "You're goal is to support your well being which is perfectly admirable admission to have."

"Do you really have to wave your arms around?" Yui asked, still in her straight face.

"Anyway, it's just that surprising you doing it for money," Izuku said as Uraraka turns to them with a serious look.

"Well you see, my family owns a construction company. But we haven't got any work lately so we're flat broke. Anyway, this isn't something I usually tell to other people but..." She said as the others, except for Yui, place their fingers on their chin in thinking mode

"Construction, eh?" Iida asked.

"If she got a license, she can use her Quirk to bring the cost down a lot," Izuku said.

"And they can sell their heavy lifting. She can float everything." Momo said.

"I know, right. That's what I told my dad a lot when I was a kid." Ochako said, looking down with a sad face. "But..."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Many years ago, a younger Uraraka stood on the floor with a sad look and tears coming from her eyes. Looking up to see her parents. She heard the news that the construction company was struggling with no work insight. The likelihood, they could be going bankrupt in the future if they don't find any work to keep the company going. The child told her parents she wants to work for them._

" _You want to work for us?" Her father asked._

" _When I grow up big and strong, I'll help you and mommy in any way I can," Ochako said as her father deliver a smile to her. He places his hand on his daughter's head, rubbing it gently._

" _I really appreciate the thought of that. But as your dad, I'll be even happier if you achieve your own dream. That's the way to make us happy." Her dad replied. "And if you do make money, you can take us to Hawaii or something."_

" _Daddy..." She said, looking down._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

After hearing more of the story, the others were moved by it. Momo, Kendo, and Setsuna had tears coming out from their eyes. Tetsutetsu almost tried to hold back tears in a comical way. Izuku and Iida smile at her. Nobody didn't notice but Yui for the first time smiled a bit.

"I'm going to become a pro. I'll sign with a good agency and make plenty of money." Ochako said, clenching her fist before looking back at the others with a serious look. "Then I'll make sure my parents will have an easy life."

"That's beautiful. So nobile. Bravo! Bravo! Bravo!" Iida said, clapping both hands at the same time.

"I'm really happy you share that story in order to become a hero. To help your parents out. I'm proud of you, Uraraka." Momo said, wiping her tears away.

"That's the most happiest moment you would do for your parents," Setsuna said, wiping a tear.

"You have the courage to do what you can do," Itsuka said.

"I'm really don't want to cry. Boys like me don't cry. But after this story, I do want to cry." Tetsutetsu said with tears comically coming from his eyes. The girls except for Iida, Izuku, and Yui laughed at his reaction.

Suddenly, a man's laughter was heard. Everyone turns around at the corner of the hallway. They were stunned to see nonother than All Might, who is currently in his muscular form. Dressed in his suit, he appears in his usually laughter tone and his smile. **"Young Midoriya… IS HERE!"** He yelled by pointing his finger at Izuku.

"A-All Might? W-What are you doing here?" the boy asked in shocked.

" **Lunch… do you want to eat with me?"** the hero asked lifting his small lunch kit in his hand.

"That's so adorable!" Ochako said, almost laughing.

Izuku turn to the others as they smile at him, giving a nod of approval. "You go ahead, Izuku. We will see you later in class." Momo said.

The boy then walks with the hero, remembering what was gonna happen. _"That's right. The meeting. Sonic and Tails must be there in the teacher's lounge. Here goes nothing."_ He thought.

The others proceed to the cafeteria. They would arrive in a long line to get their lunch. At the same time, they were talking with one another including Izuku having lunch with the Symbol of Peace. "I wonder what All Might want it with Deku?" Ochako asked.

"Perhaps want it to say thank you for saving everyone at the USJ," Itsuka said.

"He's so lucky to have lunch with All Might. I wish I was like him." Setsuna said.

"On second thought, I forgot to ask Izuku about his conversation with Aizawa," Momo said.

"Conversation with the teacher? What happened?" Itsuka asked.

"You don't want to know. We don't know what happened in the hallway. Our teacher threaten us if we were eavesdropping on it, he would have the entire class suspended from school." Momo said.

"What? That's insane." Itsuka said.

"My guess is that he probably got on Midoriya for not leaving the building like everyone else," Iida said.

"No. He probably was angry because he almost got himself killed." Momo said, looking down a little.

"That's crazy. He saved everyone including our teacher. He should just say thank you for that." Setsuna said.

"Either way, I heard that he tried to beat the monster with that emerald he has. I remember seeing that in his hands. Don't forget that Tsu mentioned he has a Quirk similar to All Might's. You don't think he's talking to him about that." Ochako said.

"I do want to talk with him about the emerald and his friendship with the hedgehog named Sonic. Hopefully he tells us more about it soon. Remember, we saw the first glimpse of it during the Quirk Assessment Test and the Combat Training. It made him stronger." Momo said.

While they were talking, they didn't notice that one person was hearing the conversation upfront. Turning around, he look back at the others with his light blue eyes and a serious look. _"All Might and Izuku Midoriya. And an emerald and a hedgehog. What does those have in common?"_ Todoroki thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku and All Might arrived inside the teacher's lounge. The hero quickly transformed back into his original form due to the limit he was still recovering from his fight against the Hard-Boiled Heavies the previous day. The boy sat at a nearby couch while Toshinori grabbed a cup to poor Green Tea in it. He told the boy about his limit of 50 minutes in his transformation. Though Izuku felt bad, the hero made sure he didn't feel bad.

"Anyway, before I start talking, I need to do something." Toshinori said before looking up to the ceiling. "You guys can come out now."

The vent above them popped open. Sonic and Tails dropped to the carpet. Izuku flinched when he saw the two. The hedgehog brushed up all the dust from the vents. He coughs a little while the fox cub brushes up the dust off his two tails.

"Maybe we should've entered through the front gates." the hedgehog said, looking to see the boy. "Hey, Izuku. Sorry we scarred you. We parked the Tornado on the rooftop. So we enter through the vents instead. Don't worry, All Might knew about it."

"T-That's fine. Didn't expect that to happen." the boy said. "Did anyone saw the plane?"

"I doubt it. School is still in section and the only person that saw was All Might." Tails said.

"They call me through the watch letting me know that they were getting close. Because class was still in session, I told them to land the plane on the rooftop. After that, I told them to go through the vents. Students in the academy except for Class 1-A and 1-B don't know about Sonic yet despite the news of the incident. For now, we're keeping low profile on him." Toshinori said.

"I see," Izuku said.

Suddenly, the others look behind to see the door slide open. Entering was the principal and Aizawa, trailing behind him. Sonic and Tails observed Izuku's Teacher but couldn't tells his entire appearance because of the injuries he sustained during the USJ Incident. "Sorry we were late. Busy preparation for the Sports Festival." Nezu said. "Hello again, Sonic and Tails. Good to see you as usually."

"Good to see you again. I hope you enjoyed the adventure on the island." the hedgehog said.

"I sure did. It was crazy at first. I told the teachers about it. It's was really fun. Let's put that aside for now." Nezu turns to Aizawa, pointing his paw at him. "Before we begin the meeting, I will like you to meet the Eraser Hero. This is Shota Aizawa. His is Izuku's Midoriya Homeroom Teacher in Class 1-A. He is also known as the Eraser Hero Eraserhead. Sorry for his appearance. There's bandages around his body thanks to Recovery Girl. His still recovering from the incident. He'll be joining us for this meeting."

Izuku, Toshinori, and Tails grew nervous about this. They knew Sonic wasn't gonna go easy on Aizawa after hearing everything about the boy and his class almost being suspended on the first day. That tick the hedgehog off and he was prepared to give the Eraser Hero a piece of his mind. Both the hedgehog and the hero look at one another. The principal could sense the tenacity between the two that was about to get crazy. Aizawa was the first to talk by moving his right hand to shake the hedgehog's hand.

"You must be Sonic the Hedgehog. It's nice to meet you." He said.

"Nice to meet you too." the hedgehog replied, shaking his hand. Everyone breathes a sigh of relief. But it wouldn't be long when the Eraser Hero tried to get his handoff. Only for Sonic to squeeze it very tight. The tenacity in the room was back up to intense. "I was gonna go ahead and do my little rant on you for trying to expel Izuku. But since you were injured during the incident, I'm gonna go ahead and go easy on you for the time being. Next time you try to do that stunt, I will take matters on my own hand and beat you down. Izuku's gonna be a great hero and you don't see it because you're blind. You haven't faced me yet, but I glad to take you challenge you." Sonic flashed a grin towards the Hero.

" _S-Sonic's trying to create a grave for me? Is he insane?"_ Izuku thought, getting nervous.

" _I knew this was a bad idea."_ Toshinori thought, placing a hand on his face, shaking his head.

"Ahum. Please save your little introductions for another time. We have a meeting to begin. So let's get to it." Nezu said, clearing his throat. Sonic let go of Aizawa's hand as he sat next to Izuku. The Eraser Hero sat next to the principal. "Now then, let's begin. First up, we manage to get the Chaos Emerald back to life. At the same time, Eggman made his appearance as he almost tried to capture the emerald. During the mission, All Might stayed behind to hold off Eggman while we head for the island to get the emerald's powers. At the time, All Might was transported to another world with the help of a rare jewel called the Phantom Ruby. Tails, you mention you brought information."

"I'll share it for you. Good thing I brought a ton of notes with me." the fox cub begin explaining the notes he wrote. He begins talking about the Phantom Ruby All Might has is a prototype that can transport others to different worlds. He then focuses on another prototype of the ruby that creates a virtual world to hallucinate his enemies. Studying everything that relates, he then talks about Infinite's Appearance at Angel Island. He talks about the ruby that is the main thing Infinite has on his chest that holds both powers in one. He told Aizawa about the Ultimate Mercenary since he was unconscious during the incident.

"That must be the one the teachers were talking about. I heard he's stronger." the Eraser Quirk user said.

"It's true. He created a Replica of me to trick his enemies. If he can create a copy, he could create many more like an army against his opponents." Toshinori said.

"It won't look good with many more. He can tired us out and more after more to go for the kill. We're dealing with one tough fighter." Nezu said.

"If he were to return, I'll use my Quirk to erase his powers easily," Aizawa said.

"Won't be easy. As the principal said, he's one smart person. I remember that Cementos, I believe that's his name, use his Quirk to trap Infinite. Turns out, that Infinite was a Replica and the real one ambush him from behind. He's one step closer to everyone. So it won't be a good idea to try to attack him." Tails said.

"I see. I believe we need to think about this at another time. Now that's out of the story, I want to bring something up." Aizawa changes to another subject, facing Izuku. "You and Sonic knew each other for ten years. I want to know how you got the Chaos Emerald. Plus, I want to ask the hedgehog about Eggman and what's his plan of taking over the world."

The boy breath out, explaining the day he and Sonic met. He told him about the day Bakugo and his friends were bullying a boy. Izuku jump in to defend the boy, the Explosive Quirk user and his friends were gonna attack him and the boy. Until the hedgehog showed up and ruin everything. From there, they became friends along with Tails. They hang out at the abandoned airfield as their playground. He didn't bring up the part of when he was Quirkless from the doctors. He kept that subject out and skip to where he mentions the day Sonic and Tails were leaving. From there, he said Sonic gave him the emerald to train him to become a Hero. For those ten years, he uses it for training purposes to make himself stronger. The rest was history from there.

It was Sonic's turn to bring up about the powers of the Chaos Emerald. Talking about its mystical properties and contain an unlimited amount of potent and powerful chaos energy that is said to give life to all things. It could sense people's thoughts. It can achieve certain feats, even reviving the deceased. That caught the attention of Izuku, Toshinori, and Nezu who were both stunned by the information they were getting. The hedgehog continues on about the powers which he brought up Eggman's Robots. Reasons for the emeralds is for Eggman to use them to create his machines as powerful as well. From there he told the Eraser Hero about Eggman's plan to take over Earth.

"So there are reasons why he showed up at USJ the same time the villains arrived," Aizawa said.

"He didn't like those guys that showed up because he thinks they were interfering in his business." Sonic said.

"By going after me," Toshinori said.

"And me. Despite the villains were going after All Might." Izuku said.

"There are reasons why we decided to keep Eggman's story and his plan as top secret. This should not be leaked out to the public or be told by anyone in the media. The city and the world will go into chaos. Detective Tsukauchi agreed with this idea." Nezu said.

"What happens if he does show up again? I don't want to put my students in danger. Especially when it's Midoriya who has the emerald." Aizawa said, looking at the boy.

"I doubt he'll try again. Egghead's not that dumb. He'll be back to attack when it's the right time. As long as those other villains don't appear again." Sonic said.

"Let's not forget. Eggman does have the other Chaos Emeralds." Toshinori said.

"Wait. There's more emeralds?" Aizawa asked.

"Sonic told All Might and me about the other emeralds. There are seven emeralds. Eggman has five while Midoriya has the other. Sorry we didn't bring that up with you moments ago." Nezu said.

"That's alright. I don't like surprises. If Midoriya has the one, and this Eggman has five, who has the other?" the Eraser Hero asked.

"We don't know and we still don't know since we arrived at Earth. If we encounter Eggman again, we better ask him about it." Tails said.

"Since we talk about this subject, let's move on to another. There are reasons why we brought Midoriya here. It's about the Sports Festival that's coming up in a couple of days." Nezu said, turning to the boy. "There were students talking about how you manage to take on the Nomu during the incident with the help of the emerald and the Quirk at the same time. Now the emerald's powers active, I wonder how you can use it during the festival?"

"That's a good question. I want to be cautious about how to use it. All those powers I use between the emerald and the Quirk during the incident was a learning experience. Just imagine if I did beat the Nomu, I could've used the Quirk without the emerald's powers. But I didn't want the risk of breaking my arm." Izuku said, looking at his right arm. "I'm just gonna have to be stronger if I can be that Hero."

"Be lucky that we're back. We can help you get into your training. Doing a couple of moves as I would do." Sonic said.

"Really?" Izuku asked, looking at the hedgehog.

"Since myself and the rest of the Freedom Fighters are gonna be in this tournament." He answered.

"Wow, that's awesome. I didn-" Izuku stopped when his jaw dropped, comically. "YOU'RE GONNA BE IN THE TOURNAMENT?!"

"Shh. Not so loud." Sonic said.

"You're gonna be part of this?" Aizawa asked, turning to the principal. "How can he be part of this when he's not a student?"

"Well,… let's say that was a different story back at the airfield when Midoriya left." Toshinori said, rubbing the back of his head, smiling.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _The Sports Festival?" Sonic asked._

 _It was just yesterday after they return back from the island. After Izuku left for home, Nezu was talking with the Freedom Fighters about the reason they headed for the island to get the emerald back to life. He brought up information for the U.A. Sports Festival which was coming up in a couple of days. That caught the attention of Sonic and the others. The principal continues on about the tournament and the competition. Plus, getting Izuku on how he can compete in this tournament by getting the Chaos Emerald back to life in order to prove that he'll be the next Symbol of Peace._

" _Is this tournament only for the students that are trying to become Heroes like Izuku?" Tails asked._

" _Not only for the students in the Heroes' Course, but the entire students of the academy who don't want to be Heroes will also be partipating in this tournament," Nezu said._

" _The entire students? Wow, that has to be awesome." Knuckles said._

" _This tournament gives a chance for our students to prove who will be the person to be the best Hero there can ever be. No doubt I want Midoriya to accomplish this feat to pass the torch to him as the next Symbol of Peace, but there could be others that want to be the better person. Not trying to play favoritism. Plus, it gives a chance of other Heroes that has agency spots the best person to qualified in their agency." Toshinori explained._

" _I can't wait to see this tournament happen. Right, Sonic?" Tails turn to his partner, only for him to shiver when he saw Sonic has that smirk on his face. "Uh, oh… I forgot..."_

" _Can we be part of this tournament?" the hedgehog waste no time to ask._

" _That didn't take too long." Knuckles said._

" _Did he said us?" Amy asked._

" _You guys want to be part of the Sports Festival? You're not students at U.A." Toshinori said._

" _Come on, we did you guys a favor by getting the Chaos Emerald back to life. Second, you know me about tournaments and all. The Freedom Fighters and I were involved in many tournaments back at our home planet. And yes, those were mostly run by Eggman himself to try to get rid of me." Sonic said._

" _You had tournaments back on your planet?" Toshinori asked._

" _We've been through it all and we won… especially me since I'm the best at everything." Sonic said, pointing his finger with a smile._

" _Really?" Tails asked with a sweatdrop._

" _Of course he'll make it about himself." Shadow said._

" _As usual," Rogue said._

" _I'm not sure that's a good idea. Nobody knows about you on the news about the incident. Except for both Class 1-A and 1-B students that saw you at USJ. Plus, you're not from this planet. We really trying to keep this tight lipped since Eggman is here." Toshinori said._

" _I save Izuku and the other life during the incident. Besides, that Shigaraki guy and those villains saw us that day and they've taken notice. Since this is gonna watched by the entire world to see, it a great chance to send a good message to them of who we are. Plus, I'm already making a big prediction on the tournament. It's gonna be Izuku and I batting in the Finals." Sonic said, guaranteeing it would happen._

" _Already calling his shot?" Silver asked, plating his hand on his face._

" _That's how he rolls." Charmy Bee said._

" _What you think?" Toshinori asked the principal._

" _He did save the students and the teachers' lives during the incident, plus help us get the Chaos Emerald back to life for Izuku in time for the festival. And, he's planning on helping us on trying to take on the villains and Eggman as well. A lot on the line moving forward. We're living in crazy times right now." Nezu turns to the hedgehog with a smile. "Very well, you can officially be part of the festival."_

" _Yes!" Sonic said giving a thumbs up before turning to the others. "You guys better be prep and ready for the tournament. Whoever we're facing besides Izuku, we could see who also has a good Quirk."_

" _How are we gonna break the news to Izuku?" Tails asked._

" _Will tell him tomorrow. Imagine what he's reaction will be when he finds out about it." Sonic said before going into thoughts. "Besides, I got my eyes on a familiar target. Watch out, Bakugo. I'm coming for you and I'm gonna teach you respect."_

" _I wonder will the teachers think about this… especially Aizawa." Toshinori thought._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Hang on, so he's gonna be part of this?" Aizawa asked.

"Of course. If that's okay with Midoriya." Nezu said, turning to the boy as Izuku regain his compositor.

"I-I-I'm shocked you're gonna be at the festival. Plus, the others as well. I've never seen their Quirks or something." the boy said.

"Trust me. The others are fully prep. We got a couple of days to train for this thing. I eager to get myself in shape as well now that Egghead's here." Sonic said. "You want to be the Number One Hero right? You better get prepared for this thing."

"That's true." Izuku said, clenching his fist with a determined look. "I'm gonna do my best in this."

"That's the spirit." Sonic said.

"I don't to be rude and all but how can I trust you if you don't do anything stupid involved in the festival?" Aizawa asked.

"Come on. Trust me. Besides, it's not like you try to expel Izuku and the rest of the class on the First Day of School. All Might told me everything." the hedgehog said as the Eraser Hero turns to the Symbol of Peace with a look.

"Sorry I brought that up," Toshinori said with a smile.

"Oh, dear," Izuku said, getting nervous.

"I was gonna give you a stiff talk about how you handle your students including my friend. But since I saved your life and you're wrapped in bandages, I'm gonna spare you for now. Next time I hear about this, I'll take matters in my own hands." Sonic said with a smirk.

"Is that a threat?" Aizawa asked with his eyes growing in red.

"It's more than a threat." the hedgehog replied still with that smirk.

The two stared at one another for seconds to see who'll make that move. Both Izuku, Tails, and Toshinori were shaking thinking what was gonna happen next. The principal look on at the two with that smile on his face. "Isn't this wonderful? Those two are gonna be great friends." He said as the three gave him comical looks.

"This guy can't be serious," they said.

"Well, that concludes our meeting. Hope we came with a mindset and all we can be one happy family." Nezu said.

Aizawa walks off giving the hedgehog a glare before turning to Izuku. "I'll see you back in class. Don't take too long." He said, leaving from the door.

"Really, Sonic? You didn't have to go to my teacher like that. He might make me do hard training." Izuku said, getting more nervous.

"Don't worry, he won't. Besides, you got to get focus on your training for this festival. We got a lot of work to do." Sonic said.

"That's fine. I'll see you guys later." Izuku said, walking to the door.

"Midoriya." Toshinori said as the boy look back at his idol. "Make you're prepared for this. The entire world will be watching you. When you walk out into that stadium, I want you to say the words… I am here."

Izuku smile with a determined look as he walks out from the door.

"Maybe I should say that," Sonic said.

"Not with that cocky attitude," Toshinori said, shaking his head.

* * *

As the meeting ended, they didn't notice that a certain robot monkey heard the entire conversation about the Sports Festival from a tree by using his binoculars outside the window.

"Sports Festival? And Sonic and that human child gonna be part of it. The boss is gonna be lucky to hear this news." Coconuts said, exiting from the school perimeter with nobody look.

* * *

End of Chapter 25

 **Author's Note:** I'M ALIVE AND WELL! How's everyone doing? Do you guys miss me? I know you do. It has been a while since last updated. I've been so busy with work and all now that I got a 2-week vacation for the holidays plus my life and all to get situated. I'm always that person that's always lazy and don't do anything unless I want to do that story. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the holiday break. A lot of stuff has happened since I last updated. Season 4 of MHA is underway plus the MHA Heroes Rising Movie came out in Japan last Friday. The good news it'll be coming to North America in Early 2020 to theaters. Also, we're two months away from the Sonic Movie. Can't wait to see it. Finally, a new MHA video game is coming in 2020 as well. Big things are happening for sure.

Anyway, this is a Christmas gift for you. A new chapter that you'll be waiting for. I'm definitely gonna be ready to get back on this story for sure. Plus, next week, it'll be the One Year Anniversary of my story as well. Don't worry, I will be getting into the U.A. Sports Festival. The next chapter will be a friendly version between Koji and Cream.

Merry Christmas everyone. Enjoy your day tomorrow. See you soon.


	27. Chapter 26: A Rabbit Meets a Kind Rock

**Author's Note:** First up, just want to say Happy New Year's everyone. Welcome to 2020. A new decade we've entered. Today's the one-year anniversary of my story being posted here. Can't believe it's been a year. Hopefully, this year will be awesome. Anyway, I want to dedicate this chapter to spamaccount2, an author who did a story called Disappearance which is an Izuku/Momo story. He sadly past away when the announcement was on Dec 28th. Our thoughts and prayers to his family.

Now onto the story.

Chapter 26: Deku meets Jirou & A Rock meets a Rabbit

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Coconuts landed the Eggmobile inside the hanger. He exits it by running to the bridge. At the same time, he pauses running to see the training room next to him. He could see from the window the Hero Killer standing on the left side, looking at something in front of him. The monkey looks to see a boy, swinging his sword, destroying every training dummy within a second. The boy's eyes were to kill anyone, much like the Hero Killer's Eyes.

" _That must be the boy the boss was talking about. I wonder why he's training with him?"_ He thought when Stain's Eyes turn to the window. He saw Coconuts as his eyes flashed red. It was a signal to kill for interfering in the training. _"Oh, crap! He saw me!"_ The monkey made a run for it to the bridge. _"I hope he doesn't remember."_

He made it to the bridge to see Scratch, Grounder, Decoe, and Bocoe working on the computers. He turns to see Eggman and Snively discussing something from the chair. "Hey, boss! You're not going to believe what I found!" He yelled.

"I don't want to be interrupted. Can you see that Snively and I are talking privately about something?" Eggman said, giving him an angry look. "What do you what? I told you to keep an eye on that boy and All Might on Earth."

"I had to come back here. There's big information you need to hear." Coconuts explain. "I saw that boy and the hero with Sonic and Tails. Plus that principal animal you were getting closer. And another person wrapped in bandages. Turns out it's the boy's teacher. I just learned that the academy is having a Sports Festival Tournament."

"A tournament?" Eggman asked as the other minions jumped in on the conversation.

"What kind of tournament is this? I want to go." Decoe said.

"Me too. This should be fun." Bocoe said.

"Are you dumb? You guys will be caught easily after the incident." Scratch said.

"Yeah. They already know we're here." Grounder said.

"Will you four shut up for once. You're ruining the story." Eggman said. "Anyway, you were saying the academy is having a tournament?"

"It's called the U.A. Sports Festival." Coconuts continue to explain more. Talking about not only the students from the Hero Course taking part in it but other students from other courses are in this tournament. The event goes from the preliminary elimination rounds to those who past can take part in the main event. He brought up that other heroes from other agencies will be in attendance to see who has the potential to be a hero. Then, he brought up that Izuku, along with Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were taking part in this tournament.

"That hedgehog and the worthless Freedom Fighters are gonna be part of this? They'll not even students at the academy!" Eggman said.

"Probably a favor after Sonic arrived to save the boy from death by the other villains before we arrived at USJ the other day. Interesting that watching the news reports, none of them didn't mention the hedgehog or neither us." Snively said.

"That's because that principal is trying to cover it up to make sure we don't exist. Either way, this tournament should be interesting. I have done tournaments before, and no doubt Sonic has been part of these before." Eggman said.

"Because he finds a way to beat us to the top," Bocoe said when the doctor threw a wretch, hitting the humanoid's head.

"Shut up, idiot! Anyway, with Sonic now in this tournament, no surprise the boy will be part of it. A great chance to see what the boy can do against the students. Including the ones, we're trying to recruit to be part of the empire." Eggman said, referring to the names he saw during the Quirk Assessment Test.

"Likely to see more recruitment since the entire academy will be part of this," Snively said until something came up. "Wait a second. I just notice something. If this tournament going to be televised for the world to watch… then that means..."

"Exactly… those idiots from the USJ will be watching it as well. Don't think it'll be the last will see them since their going after the same thing." Eggman answered, referring to both Shigaraki and Kurogiri.

"You don't think they saw the Chaos Emerald?" Scratch asked, signal caution in the room.

"If they did, they would go after us and they'll know what the powers of the emerald look like. They can capture that within a second." Grounder said.

"They don't know about the emerald the boy has. Plus, they don't know we have five. But if they did, I'll make sure it doesn't go into the hands of the wrong people. With an iron fist, I will make sure they don't take them." Eggman said.

"When does this tournament take place?" Snively asked, changing the subject.

"In a couple of days. Right now, Sonic is gonna take the boy in for training. Be interesting to see how this goes." Coconuts said.

"We better send in some Egg Drones to see more of the training before this tournament commences. I'll be intrigued on how Sonic and the boy would handle it. Plus, the boy with the Chaos Emerald with him to see if he can activate it during the festival." Eggman said. "Start prepping Egg Drones to Earth. We got a lot of work to do."

"Yes, sir." the minions replied, running back to the computers.

"Doctor, sir. We still need to try to operate the drone the colonel found on Earth." Snively said.

"Will do that at the same time. I need to know what the drone found once it was destroyed. We got a lot of work to do." Eggman said.

* * *

Back at U.A., the clock struck 3:21 as the school day comes to an end. Students were happy the day ended, eager to get home to get to training as the countdown to the Sports Festival began. Izuku stretched his arms before getting up from this desk. He grabbed his backpack, placing his stuff inside it before placing it on his back. He notices Momo was standing next to him. The two smiled at one another as they walk together to the door. Iida and Uraraka followed suit with the two. Izuku was gonna let Momo go first through the door. Once he slides the door opened, his eyes went wide. The three gasped at what they saw. The other students planning to leave were stunned who was blocking their way.

In the hallways, a dozen students were blocking the exit. They were looking at them with a curious look.

"W-What's going on here? Why are they blocking our way?" Izuku asked.

"Never seen ton of students here. But what do they want?" Momo asked as Iida step forward.

"Do you have some sort of business with our class?" He asked with a karate chopped gesture.

"Why are you blocking our doorway?" Mineta stepped forward, raising his fist with a mad look. "I won't let you hold us hostage!"

"They're scouting out the competition, you idiots. They know our class along with the other class survived the real villain attack. They want to see us with our own eyes." Bakugo said, walking towards the exit with a serious look. At the same time, he purposely bumped Izuku to make way to the exit. The boy and Momo gave the Explosive Quirk user an annoying look. He stepped in front of the doorway, looking at the students with narrow eyes. The class stood there, getting nervous about what the boy would do. "At least you know what a future pro looks like. Now move it, extras."

Those words got the attention of Class 1-A as they comically were warning him not to go any further because of relations from the students outside could becoming. Izuku and Momo stood there with a glare at the Explosive Quirk user, shaking their heads in disbelief. But those relations never came as the students stood there.

"Hey! Over here!" Bakugo turns to see Tetsutetsu waving his hand at the boy. "You guys ain't the only ones that have students blocking."

At the doorway of Class 1-B, the Iron Quirk user with Kendo, Setsuna, Yui, and Awase stood at the doorway. They were ready to walk out of the classroom, only for them to open the door to see dozens of students, standing in front of them, blocking the doorway.

"Guess what he said about both classes were true," Awase said.

"Why are they blocking our way for?" Setsuna asked.

"You heard what explosive boy just said. They're scouting the competition. They know we're the two classes escaped from that villain attack at USJ the other day." the Iron Quirk user said.

"So much for all the media attention on television talking about us," Kendo said, looking at the students in front of them.

"So, this is Class 1-A." a voice got their attention. The five looks ahead to see a messy dark blue hair, walking towards the class by getting pass other students. None of Class 1-B couldn't see his face because of students blocking their way. "I know Class 1-B was one of the many students that went through the villains attack, but this class was very impressive. But you sound like an ass. Is the Hero Course just delusional or just you?"

The boy finally appears at the doorway. His appearance has messy, indigo dark blue colored hair that flares out in large tufts around his head and notably straight teeth. His eyes are dark purple with white pupils, and are thin and somewhat triangular, with no visible eyelashes. They're usually half-closed, and he has very dark eye bags underneath them. He wasted no time to come face to face with Bakugo, talking all that smack, causing the Explosive Quirk user to almost snap. Both Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari quickly ran up behind the bully, making sure he doesn't attack.

"How sad to come here to see a bunch of egomaniacs." the boy continues talking. "I want it to be in the Hero Course. But like many others here, I was forced to choose a different track. Such as life. I didn't cut it the first time around, but I'll have another chance. If anyone of us does well at the Sports Festival, the teachers can decide to transfer us to the Hero Course. And they'll have to transfer people out to make room."

Class 1-A gasp at that part. Could mean anyone who fails from the Hero Course in the tournament, could be transferred out. The boy looks on throughout the class of the students while continuing to talk.

"Scouting the competition? Maybe some of my peers but I'm here to let you know if you don't bring your very best, I'll steal your spot right from under you. Consider this a declaration of war."

" _Where did this guy come from?"_ Class 1-A thought while both the boy and Bakugo continue to stare down at one another. Only for another voice to jump in.

"Declaration of War, eh? Said a man with a big mouth who never qualified for the Hero Course." Everyone turned to see nonother than Monoma, who was standing next to them with an arrogant look. "I'm surprised you didn't look at Class 1-B. The class that was also were against the villains at USJ. You should've come to our room first before you march over here to meet with these losers."

"WHAT YOU JUST SAY?! I'LL KILL YOU!" Bakugo yelled, about to attack only for the three boys to grab him.

"Dude chill out! He's trying to take the easy way of getting yourself expel!" Kirishima said, holding the bully's left arm.

"Can you please calm down for once!" Kaminari said, holding the bully's right arm

"Did I strike a nerve? If I was you, I save your anger for the festival once I beat you." The Copy Quirk user said, turning back to the indigo haired boy "And If I was you, I suggest you better back up all your taking during the festival. You might encounter the rest of Class 1-B after I deal with the rest of Class 1-A. Including a certain person that I'm willing to take down." Monoma turns his eyes to the room to see Izuku. "That person is the little runt that escape death from that monster at USJ."

Everyone turns their eyes to Izuku, where the boy stare at the Class 1-B student. The two had their encounter a couple of days ago when he was in Class 1-B's room, meeting the other students. Only to come face to face with the person that was talking down on the boy.

"What's wrong? You're not talking? Seems you're afraid to admit you can't compete in this tournament. Don't want the events of the incident coming down on your after that beast almost tried to kill you." Monoma taunts the boy more with that cocky smile.

Izuku clenched his fist. A hint of anger was sneaking in his body. He was about to say something when the Creation Quirk user jumped in his defense.

"Really? Like you have the nerve to talk!" Momo yelled, with the students shocked. "If I recall at USJ, you weren't a no show at the Mountain Zone with Kendo, Jirou, and Kaminari. We had to fight with villains in order to stay alive. You, on the other hand, were scarred and probably hiding. It makes you a coward and not a hero. Izuku almost sacrifices himself by saving Asui at the hands of that Shigaraki person. Including saving our teachers by the monster. That makes him a true hero unlike you. And trust me, he's going to show you how it's done at the festival."

Students outside were talking among one another after her talk. Kendo, Tetsutetsu, & Setsuna join in on the group. They heard much of the talking. The Big Fist Quirk user was about to chop block Monoma to bring him back to the room. But the Indigo Haired Boy join in on the conversation.

"So he must be the boy that uses his Quirk to take down a Zero Point Robot at the Entrance Exam. Including the rumors of almost beating a big monster. I heard that he carries an emerald that holds rare powers. Mainly that just rumors. If he really wants to show us his powers, then he better shows up at the festival for it." He said as Bakugo pushed aside the boys holding him back.

"You're talking about that nerd? Deku is just a worthless idiot. As much as I don't like cocky face boy, I agree with him. He was so dumb to become a hero I even warn him not to qualify for the academy. That monster almost stomps him like a pebble and he's too stupid to realize that he almost died" the Explosive Quirk user said when another person jumped into his defense.

"At least he saved my life! You, on the other hand, was fighting villains because it was about yourself! Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Yeah, I remember that. Because Kirishima, Awase, and I were with him during the incident. That's all he was doing rather than saving Midoriya." Tetsutetsu said.

"Do I even care less about him? He's an idiot and I wish he was dead." Bakugo said.

Those words hit a nerve in Momo's head. She was about to march towards the bully to slap him, only for a hand to stop her advance. She looks back to see Izuku, holding his wrist. The boy looks at the girl, shaking his head from left to right, saying no. Instead, he walks towards the boys with a determined look.

"Kacchan, Monoma, and you." He spoke, referring to the indigo haired boy. "I don't care what you think about me and that's fine. But I did what I was supposed to do. I saved Tsu from death and on my part, I almost died because I wasn't stronger enough. But I can learn from all of it and own the mistake I made." Izuku clenched his fist. "There's one thing I will say. This class is not losers nor Class 1-B. We all want to become heroes. We're all going to prove it one way or another. For me, I destined to become the Number One Hero. And I'll prove it against the three of you at the Sports Festival."

The rest of Class 1-A including Kendo and Setsuna were smiling at the boy's courage. Izuku then turns to the other students blocking their way. "If you want to prove to the world you want to be heroes, then prove it at the festival if you want to be one. Believe in yourself. Don't look down at yourselves. Prove it." He said as the other students look at one another before they look more determined.

" _He's encouraging everyone."_ Ochako thought.

" _That's the spirit, Izuku. You got this."_ Momo thought with a smile.

"I've never seen Midoriya talk like that. First saving a student then saving the teachers at USJ," Kirishima said, clenching his fist with comical tears. "That's the manliest thing I've ever seen." Only for Bakugo to hit him in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Whatever, Deku. Save your so-called loser motivation to yourself. I'm planning on winning this tournament to prove I can be the Number One Hero. Get in my way and you'll regret it." He said before pushing students aside to leave the building.

"What an ass," Kendo said, glaring at the Explosion Quirk user.

"Oh well, I could care less about him. But I will agree with him. You're still nothing. I look forward to beating you at the festival. Just be ready, I'll give you the biggest beat down there is." Monoma said, laughing like a manic.

Everyone had sweat drops at his reactions. Kendo walked behind the boy, doing a karate chop at his neck, knocking him out cold.

"About time he shut up," Tetsutetsu said, grabbing the boy by the collar, dragging him back to class.

"Take him back to the class," Kendo said, turning back to Izuku. "Great job on that talk. Will see you in a little while."

Setsuna gave Izuku a wink before heading back to class to get her things. Everyone begins walking away from the class to head home for the day. The Indigo Haired Boy was about to walk off only for Izuku to stop him.

"Wait. Before you go, what's your name?" He asked as the other look back at him with silence for five seconds.

"The name's Hitoshi Shinso from the General Department of Class 1-C. Remember that name. If we get a chance to see one another at the festival." He said before walking off.

Izuku let out a sigh of relief as more students left the area. "That was close." He said when a slap on his back came out of nowhere. "Eep!"

"That was so awesome, Midori!" Mina yells in excitement as she was the one that slapped his back, standing next to him from the right.

"You really prove to them you can win the tournament," Hakagure said, standing to the left side of him.

"R-R-Really? I-I-I really did." Izuku said, going back to his nervous mode with two girls invading his space.

"I'm not sure about that!" Mineta said, jumping in front of him. "Thanks to that talk, he just got everyone motivated and now they'll be gunning for us!"

"Well, we just have to beat them," Tokoyami said.

"Seriously? I'm not sure about this." Kaminari said as more students invade Izuku's space.

"Either way, it was awesome at what you did, Izuku. This festival should be a good one." Momo said, smiling at him.

"T-Thanks for having my back, Momo." He said, seeing Tsuyu walking next to him. "You two, Tsu."

"What are friends for. Ribbit." She replied, smiling at him.

Todoroki exit from the class to head home. He looks back to see the other class talking with the boy. He then leaves for the day.

* * *

Outside the school, next to the window of Class 1-A was a tree that Coconuts was on earlier ago. Now, both Sonic and Tails were on the tree. At the same time, they were both watching and listening to the conversation going on. The two were wearing headphones with the fox cub using a Parabolic Dish Listening Device, connecting to the Miles Electric. They were pleased by Izuku's courage to stand up the three boys including the students outside the halls, blocking the doorway. However, the hedgehog has now added two more people to his list to face in the festival.

"Good on for Izuku. Teaching those idiots who they are. Including that bully of his." Tails said, looking at the hedgehog, reading a book. "Are you readying that book? Have you been listening to what just happened?"

"I know I heard. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine. Besides, you heard what explosion boy just said? Scouting the competition. Well, I'm scouting the competition on two people." the hedgehog said, looking at the book.

"Two people?" Tails asked as the hedgehog gave him the book.

"I got this from the lounge after finishing that meeting earlier. It's a book of all the names of the students that attends the academy. Plus. Not only are both classes from the Hero Course are in this book, but the names of the classes from the Department of General Education, Department of Support, and the Department of Management. And that's not all, every name also shows their Quirks and all." Sonic answered.

"Are you serious, Sonic? Do you realize you just stop information on every student's name? This is like cheating." Tails said, getting nervous.

"Cheating? You heard what the idiot just said. We're scouting the competition. Don't worry, we're just borrowing the book. We're going to give it back once the tournament is over. Plus, you can use that to fill in a ton of information to your Miles Electric since you'll be taking it to the festival for our group to see who we're facing off." Sonic said.

"I don't know. I'd rather be surprised to see what powers they hold." Tails said.

"It's called taking advantage, dude. We got a lot of work to do before the festival. Let's hurry back to the Airfield as possible before someone find us hidden in the tree." Sonic said.

Tails grabbed both Sonic's hands, lifting himself up in the air with his twin tails. They arrived on the rooftop, jumping onboard the Tornado. The engines were turned on with the propeller spinning. As they were ready to go, the hedgehog was in deep thought on the two boys that Izuku faced minutes ago. He got their names and Quirks identify already when he read the book

" _So, the one with the blond short hair is Neito Monoma from Class 1-B. The other with the dark blue hair is Hitoshi Shinso from the General Department. I'm not going to say the Quirks to Izuku during the Festival so I'm going to tell the others to keep tight-lipped on them. But those boys really are eager to give it shot. They're both my next targets with Bakugo in the mix."_ He thought when another person was brought up. _"There is one person I'm interested in as well. He's also in Izuku's Class and he has white hair and a mark on his green eye. Name's Todoroki Shoto. I heard Knux was with him during the USJ when we split up. Perhaps I'll take with him about it."_

The Tornado Plane took off from the rooftop with nobody not looking from the ground. They headed back to the airfield for the day.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, All Might landed in front of a skyscraper building glass doors. He looks at the glass reflection by straightening his tie out and his suit. No dust or anything, he was perfect. He checks his teeth as usual, clean and ready. He has two bouquet roses and two heart-shaped boxes with chocolate in them. He enters the building, greeting the receptionist. The person allowed him to head for his destination. The hero walks towards two doors, entering it.

In the room, many people were looking at the direction of the wall. A photographer was snapping pictures at two women, doing poses like models, smiling at the camera. The background has a white screen with two HMI Fresnel Lights facing the two women. The men in the room were ogling at them with blushed cheeks.

The first woman has a curvaceous body with long blond hair, styled in curly locks in the front with folded curls in the back that is pressed by a curved plate and golden eyes with vertically slit pupils. Her most distinguishing features in the three snakes (a rattlesnake, a yellow King Cobra Snake, and a Japanese Rat Snake) are seen protruding from her hair. She's currently dressed in a simple maroon dress hugging her cleavage, matching shoes, a choker, and golden snake-like bracelets on her wrist and ankles.

The second woman has chin-length blond hair, which she wears swept back with a headband, a long fringe over the right side of her face, covering her eye. She has thin, yellow, inward-tilting eyes with slit pupils and notably sharp teeth, these aspects purposefully reptilian as a reference to her Quirk. She wore her hero costume consists of a dark red, traditional qipao with a pale green scale trim around her shoulders, which seems to only be slit on the left side, and knee-high boots, a strap around her exposed thigh. She wears a matching green headband with four large, pale purple claws attached, covering the right side of her face, and a set of small dragon wings protrude from the back of her head, with several gold spiked cartilage piercings decorating her left ear.

"That's very good, ladies. Now, can you like hug one another and smile at the camera?" the photographer asked as the two put their arms around each other. Both cleavages smoosh together while smiling at the camera. "Perfect." He said, snapping more pictures.

" **Do not fear ladies, your knight, and shiny armor… IS HERE!"** the Symbol of Peace said, appearing with his usual smile.

The others look on with surprise look including happiness as they all want it selfies with the hero. The ladies saw as they ran up to him, hugging him both sides

"Hi there, baby." Uwabami, the Snake Hero said by kissing his right cheek.

"What took you so long?" Ryuko Tatsuma, the Dragon Hero asked by kissing his left cheek.

All Might bluish by the reaction. Another that was making him more less concentration were the felt of his muscular arms being in between two women's bosoms from both sides. Though he kept his smile with a straight face.

" **Anyway, I brought you flowers and chocolate if you like. Plus, I need to talk to you two alone if that's alright?"** He asked.

Uwabami ordered everyone to take a break as they headed for the dressing room. The door was closed and locked for anyone entering. All Might sat at the couch, taking a deep breath until smoke appeared out of nowhere surrounding him. Took a couple of seconds to disappeared back to his regular form. "So much for that introduction. That's what happens when you—" He couldn't finish when both women pulled both his ears from each side. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" The two let go of his eyes as the hero rubbed them both. "What was that for?"

"That's what happens when you get carried away from your true form while fighting villains," Uwabami said, staring at him with her arms crossed.

"Such a stubborn man," Ryuko said, glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"Let me guess. Nezu told you what happened couple days ago." Toshinori said, referring to the USJ Incident.

"You think we didn't forget what happened?' Uwabami asked as the Symbol of Peace let out a sigh.

"You're right. Should've gotten carried away of my transformation. The school didn't realize the villains sneak into the academy by using the media as decoys. At least the students are okay… including one." He said, referring to Izuku.

Both girls sat next to him both sides, laying their heads on his shoulders. "Nezu told us you found your successor for your Quirk. Is that true?" the Dragon Hero asked.

"It's a work in progress for him. Luckily, he survived. I did give him a little prep talk earlier today leading up to the Sports Festival." Toshinori answered, placing his around both girls.

"The Sports Festival? The tournament at the academy. I wouldn't mind tagging along to see this. Good news my schedule is clear for the next days." Uwabami said, looking at her schedule on her phone.

"We are Pro Heroes and own an agency. It'll be something to see these students that has potential to be Heroes." Ryuko said.

"Speaking of agencies, how your agency been doing? I heard you have a student from U.A. that is much stronger." Toshinori said.

"You mean Nejire Hado? She's a nice girl. Though she is very hyper and excited for it. She does want to go to the Sports Festival. I'll see what I can do for her." Ryuko said.

"Since will be there, are you going to let us see your successor?" Uwabami asked.

"Might as well you since you ask. Just remember, he's very shy at girls. He's very timid and nervous. Especially you, Uwabami." Toshinori said

"Don't worry, I won't tease the young man. I already me a person who is stronger." She said, trailing her hand on his chest.

"You two leaving me out, already?" Ryuko asked, trailing her hand on his thigh.

"I'm shocked that you two still standing by my side in this state rather than my hero form for all those years," Toshinori said.

"There will be time that you'll be retiring as the Symbol of Peace and a new breed of heroes will take your place." Uwabami said.

"As heroes like us, it will be our duty to take them under our wings to prepare them tor what's at stake," Ryuko said.

"That's all we can do for now. It'll be all eyes on the festival from here on out." Toshinori said before letting a grin form on his face. "You know, it be nice since I've been doing the hero work. Why you two comfort me to get the stress out of me." At the same time, his hands squeeze both women's rare ends. Both ladies gasped as they were embarrassed. They slammed their fist at the hero's head comically, standing up with their arms crossed, looking away embarrassed with blushed cheeks.

"Pervert." Uwabami said.

"How shameless," Ryuko said.

"Ow." the Symbol of Peace said, rubbing the bump that was on his head.

* * *

It was nighttime as the day ended. At the airfield, Sonic called in the Freedom Fighters for a meeting. The only person not attending was Tails, who was busy on his computer getting information on every student from the student information book the hedgehog took from the teacher's lounge earlier today. Sonic told them that they were invited to the festival to compete. They were all excited except for Shadow, who has his arms crossed but is ready for the competition at hand. However, he told that Cream and E-123 Omega that they can't compete because the rabbit was too young to take part in the tournament. The young rabbit was disappointed, but Sonic was going to make favors with the help of All Might and Nezu for her. He continues talking about upcoming training for tomorrow and including the day they supposed to be at the academy.

"Sonic, quick question. How we're going to get into the stadium without being detected? You haven't told anyone other than that boy that we're in this tournament." Silver said.

"All Might and Nezu are making plans to get us in without being detected. They want us there early in the morning before the crowd and the student show up." Sonic answered. "So hopefully we got everything situated. WE got a lot of work to do leading up. Oh, and finally, Amy and Rogue are off tomorrow. They're going to take Cream to the city for sightseeing and all."

"Are you sure? I don't think humans haven't seen animals from another planet" Charmy Bee said.

"I think there are taking animals on this planet. If I recall from the incident, there was a student from Izuku's Class that has a head shaped like a bird." Knuckles said, referring to Tokoyami. "And the weird part is that he almost looks like Shadow."

"A boy with a bird's head looks like me. Impossible." Shadow said.

"One way to find out when we see him at the festival," Sonic said. "Anyway, we got a lot of work to do leading to this tournament. A chance to see what we're going to encounter soon. I know will be seeing what Izuku could do with the emerald and all. Get a good night's sleep and be up first thing in the morning. Training begins from there. Dismissed." Everyone left the hanger when Sonic stopped Knuckles. "Knux, can I talk with you?"

"Sure, what's up?" the echidna asked.

When we split up at USJ that day, who were you with?" Sonic asked.

"I was with this Kirishima guy. Which we became good friends that fast. Plus, couldn't forget your bully friend. Another with three Boys. One that has gray hair, the other with a headband on. And finally, a boy with white hair and a red mark on his eye. This kid has different eye color." Knuckles said.

"Is it that the one with the red mark named Shoto Todoroki?" Sonic asked.

"I guess that his name. I heard from many of Izuku's classmates." Knuckles answered.

"Did he had any type of Quirk that you witnessed when you were with them?" Sonic asked.

"He had like an Ice Quirk to freeze up enemies. Why are you asking for these things?" Knuckles asked as the hedgehog was in deep thought.

" _So he has a Quirk that he shoots out ice. In the book I read, there's another Quirk he has. Wonder what could it be then?"_ He thought.

* * *

 **Todoroki Abode**

Back in the city, a large house with the exterior look of a traditional Japanese house with outside views from walkways and a garden in the middle. The interior of the house resembles Japanese-styled rooms with tatami mats, is home to the Todoroki Family. In the garden, Shoto was doing usually push-ups as part of his training for the Sports Festival. He was almost finished with five last push-ups. He did just that, standing back up, breathing heavily. He looks up at the stars as he was in deep thought on Izuku earlier today.

His mind flashback to the part where he overheard Momo, Iida, Uraraka in the cafeteria talking about why All Might want to talk with Izuku. Then another flashback going back to the Quirk Assessment Test where Izuku uses both the Chaos Emerald and One for All to throw the ball in the sky with the highest score in the test. Then another moment where Izuku fought with Bakugo during the Combat Training with both the Quirk and the emerald. Then he heard the stories from class about Izuku came close at beating the Nomu only for him to be near-death experience during the USJ Incident. Then today the encounter of other students along with Shinso. Izuku motivating the students for the festival.

" _Midoriya's Quirk is like All Might's Quirk. But he has a rare green emerald that makes him stronger. I wonder if he's connected to All Might with the Quirk."_ He thought until something came in his head. _"If I remember that echidna brought up about the blue hedgehog and Midoriya's name. Do they have a connection to the emerald?"_

Suddenly, the door to his right slide open, revealing a young woman with intelligent gray eyes, white hair, flecked with a few noticeable traces of a crimson-like color, which is mostly shoulder-length aside from the ear-length side bangs she sports and the short clump she leaves hanging down her forehead. Wore a white dress shirt with a plain grayish peach-colored cardigan, the sleeves worn rolled up to just below her elbows, along with navy blue jeans. She also sports brown dress shoes and a pair of red-framed rectangular glasses.

"Hey, dinner is almost ready. Are you coming in?" Fuyumi Todoroki, Shoto's Sister asked.

"I'll be there soon. I just got finished with training." He replied.

"Getting ready for the Sports Festival I see? Okay, make sure you take a bath before you come and eat." Fuyumi said. She was about to slide the door closed until she reopens it. "Oh, I forgot. Father's working late again so he won't be home in time."

She slides the door closed to leave her brother alone. But after hearing her mention father, those words made Shoto angry inside. He has a hatred for his father and nothing more. Nor, he never wants to see his face anytime when they encounter one another.

" _Like hell I want to deal with that fool. I must focus on the Sports Festival. I'm determined to win it. I'll show that old man that I'll be much stronger than him."_ He thought as he walks back inside with a little hint of anger.

* * *

The next day, the Freedom Fighters were outside doing their training for the Sports Festival. Silver use psychokinesis to pick up two empty barrels. Lifting it up in the air, he forces them to hit one another. Then picking up a wooden box in the air, throwing it to another. Shadow use his air shoes to glide on the runway. He saw four Eggrobos prototypes dummies. He uses a spin kick by spinning on the ground, hitting the first robot on the leg. Then got back up to glide up to the second and did the same as the first. He continues to do the same for the last two.

Vector, Espio, and Charmy were doing joint training together. First, the crocodile uses his Fireball technique by using both the chameleon and the bee as projectiles, throwing them towards empty barrels as target practice. Next, Espio hold on to Vector's Gold Chain while Charmy hold on to the crocodile's tail. Vector blows out bubblegum bubble from his mouth. It lifts them up in the air. By midair, a green aura surrounds the crocodile. They launch attacks on the Buzz Bombers dummies with Vector throwing Espio to one while throwing Charmy to another.

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were also doing joint training. The hedgehog team up with his partner by doing a Rolling Combo attack. They both join hands in a flash of light, forming a combined spin attack. They move faster towards four Egg Gunners Dummies, hitting them like a pinball machine within one second. The echidna joins in by grabbing Tails' feet while the fox cub holds on to Sonic's legs. The hedgehog begins spinning them around to gain momentum. Knuckles lets go of Tails' legs, who kicks Sonic into the air while the hedgehog surrounded by a red aura.

"Blast away!" the hedgehog yelled, unleashing a massive Light Speed Attack, causing him to zoom around the air at astounding speed, striking on ten Eggrobos Dummies for about two seconds before landing back on the ground.

Meanwhile, the Lightning Bolt Society were doing the clean up by picking up debris of robot piece on the ground. More and more pieces were coming down from the air. Each member was getting annoyed by them. The weasel bandits were picking up a couple of pieces, only for one of them getting comically knocked out by them.

"Can you guys give us a break for once!" Dave the intern said as Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream walk by him.

"Sorry but who's fault was it when sneaking into our ship in the first place. Stop complaining and keep working." The pink hedgehog said as he kept working but mumble something for her to not hear.

"You girls are off to the city?" Sonic asked, walking towards them.

"We are. Will be back before nightfall." Amy said.

"That's fine. We're going to continue training throughout the day. Izuku should be joining us later." The hedgehog said.

"Mr. Izuku will be here?" Cream asked.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"He'll be here when you come back." The hedgehog said, patting the rabbit's head.

"Anyway, we're about to get going. Will see you guys later before nightfall." Amy said as they headed for the exit.

"See you, girls, later. Make sure you keep an eye on Cream." Sonic said.

"Bye Mr. Sonic." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

Sonic saw the girls exit from the airfield with Tails standing next to him. "You sure they'll going to be fine?" the fox cub asked.

"As long as Cream with them, they'll be fine." The hedgehog answered.

"And Izuku?" Tails asked.

"He'll be here. He's busy with other things right now Let's focus on our training." Sonic said as they proceed with their training.

* * *

At Dagobah Beach, Izuku is doing his routine jog across the sand. He currently dressed in a white shirt with All Might's Face on it and black shorts. He wore white sneakers for jogging. He was planning on going to the airfield to meet with Sonic for some big training but told the hedgehog he would be there later. Since cleaning the beach, he would use this place for jogging or other activities. Many people would come to see the view of the blue ocean.

While jogging, the boy was in deep thought. Going back to yesterday, encountering students that weren't part of the Hero Course blocking the doorway. Including one student name Hitoshi Shinso. The student told Class 1-A they could be replace by other students from other courses if they fail in the tournament. It could be true or perhaps doing it as a scare tactic. Another part brought up as he said he want it to be in the Hero Course but set to another different course. Izuku's guess was that he probably didn't score higher in the Entrance Exam or something. A lot of mystery surrounds this Shinso kid. Perhaps the one thing he didn't tell him was what is his Quirk.

"If this Shinso person want to be in the Hero Course then why didn't he join? He's one interesting person I should keep an eye on him during the festival. Likely a dark horse in this one now the other students know what our class and Class 1-B did against the villains. I wish I ask him what he's Quirk was so I can write it." He thought.

Another mind flash in his head, remembering what All Might to him during the meeting.

"Another thing All Might told me. That I'm going step in that stadium saying I'm here. This is my chance to prove to the world that I'm worthy to be the Number One Hero. Just have to stay focus throughout the process." He thought.

His mind was in deep thought throughout jogging. What he didn't notice were two red darts, flying from the left were coming towards him. A female voice was heard, causing him to snap from his thoughts, turning to his left. Within a second, he grabbed the two darts with both his hands. Almost looking his balance, he stood still, looking at the darts he grabbed.

"D-Darts? Where did these came from?" He asked.

"Nice catch. You caught them in a flash." a female voice was heard as Izuku look up to the voice to see none other than Jirou.

"O-O-Oh, I-I-I'm sorry! I-I-I didn't mean to interfere in your training!" the boy wobbling his hands around, getting nervous and timid. He calms down to look again. "W-Where were you throwing at by the way?"

"There's a dartboard behind you," Jirou said as he looks back to see the board hanging on a pole stuck on the grass.

"S-S-Sorry. I-I-I didn't mean to run in your training. I-I-I was in d-d-deep thought and I didn't pay attention!" He gotten nervous again, wobbling his arms.

"What is with this guy?" the Earphone Jack user asked with deadpanned face and a sweat drop.

* * *

In the city, Amy, Rogue, Blaze, Cream, and Cheese were walking on the sidewalks. Looking up at the buildings they were amazed by the scenery. They see civilians walking on throughout the day. Some on their phones, chatting with others and going to their destination. There were other civilians looking at the anthropomorphic group with curious looks.

"So, this is what the human world looks like." Blaze said.

"It's amazing." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Let's go see what we can do. Perhaps look around for something so we can bring it back to the airfield." Amy said as they walk along the sidewalk, looking around.

"So, what should do around here?" Rouge asked.

The pink hedgehog looks around to see what place they can go. They saw a nearby ice cream stand across the street. The girls wait for the streetlight to turn red and it did. The walk signal light came flashing on as they walk across the street. They arrive at their location seeing the favors of every ice cream between vanilla, chocolate, and many more. Cream was eager to enjoy some ice cream. There was one problem… they didn't have no money.

"I wonder what kind of money they have here on Earth?" Amy asked.

"Not like the money we got on Mobius. How are we going to get the ice cream if we don't have any?" Blaze asked.

"Don't worry. Leave it to me." Rogue said, flying up on the counter, surprising the casher.

"W-Whoa, who are you?" the man asked.

"How you doing? I'm just wondering if you can help me with something." the bat said in a seductive tone.

At the same time, both Amy and Blaze sneak inside from the back. Cream and Cheese stayed outside to wait for them to return. They see Rouge distracting the clerk as they move towards the cones. Amy grab one, giving one cone to Blaze. The cat got a scooper, digging in to Berryfruit Sorbet on her cone. The pink hedgehog got her cone, getting the scooper of Cherry Chocolate in her cone. Amy gave her cone to the cat to proceed getting two more cones. She got chocolate fudge for Rogue then the last cone of two scoops for Cream with butter pecan and French Vanilla on top. The two quickly exit out of the stand. Rogue decides to say goodbye, flying upward and landing behind with the others.

"Thank you, Rouge. This one's for you." Amy said, giving the chocolate fudge to the bat. "You got your ice cream, Blaze?"

"I got mine. Thank you." The cat said, eating her berryfruit sorbet.

"And finally, to Cream. I gave you tw—" the pink hedgehog turns to the spot where the rabbit was. She was shocked when she wasn't there. "Cream? Where's Cream?"

"You told her to stay right here when we were getting the ice cream." Blaze said, looking around for her.

"This is not good. How the world she went missing…. Unless she was taken." Rouge said.

"We got to find her! Fast!" Amy said as the girls begin their search for the rabbit.

* * *

Back at Dagobah Beach, Izuku and Jirou were walking along the beach. The boy was getting nervous to have a girl walking next to him. The Earphone Jack Quirk user look at him. It was like yesterday he had a determine voice against the boys including saving Tsu from the hands of Shigaraki at USJ. Now today, when a girl is next to him, he would get nervous and timid. It was a walk of silence from both. Neither of them hasn't spoken a word since the encounter in the hut moments ago. The girl decided to be the first to speak.

"Deku?" She asked.

"O-O-Oh, u-uh—" He answered, stuttering and all until something came up. "W-Wait. D-Did you said Deku to me?"

"Uh, it is your nickname, right? I heard that from Gravity Girl a lot during class when you talk to her. I thought I would say it myself." She answered.

"I-I s-see." He said, still stuttering.

"Uh, are you okay?" She asked, looking at him curiously.

"I-I-I'm f-fine. I mean I'm just okay." He answered, trying to pretend it was calm. He looks to see the girl staring at him. "U-Uh, i-is something wrong?"

"Hold on a minute," Jirou said as they both stop walking to look at another. "I don't get it."

"D-Don't get what?" He asked, curiously.

"As I recall yesterday, you stood up to Mr. explosive boy, that cocky punk from Class 1-B, and eyebags boy. Then I heard you save Froggy Girl from that Shigaraki guy and took on that big monster at USJ. You act so bravely and strong during those situations, yet here you are all nervous and timid because someone is talking with you. Like right now." She said.

"U-Um, w-well. I'm not sure why I do. I almost feel like I go in these situations where someone's in trouble and such. It just happens for a reason. Plus, when people like to come to me, I get nervous a lot. Including when people get really near me. Sometimes they would tease me something funny or such." Izuku said.

"I see. So, another thing I would want to talk about." She said, changing to another subject. "Why is your nickname Deku? I heard that from both gravity girl and explosive boy."

"U-Um…" Izuku fiddling his fingers, hearing that name a lot. "W-Well, you see… for Uraraka. She would call me it because it means you can do it. Something that I'm proud of."

"And what about Bakugo?" Jirou asked.

When she mentions his name, Izuku flashes back in his mind of the childhood bullying moments the mention of his bully saying Deku a lot. Those mentions always a grim reminder of what those days were. He let out a sigh before talking again. "Look, Kacchan you always call me Deku because it means something I can't do or good for nothing. It's been like that since we were childhood friends. Until he develops a Quirk of explosions from his hands. Since then, he would pick on me and bully me during Middle School. It's been like that since."

"Even since we're in U.A. now?" She asked.

"He only cares to become the Number One Hero and nothing more. He's all about himself. I've should've never become friends that day. He even tries to prevent me from coming to U.A." Izuku said, clenching his fist.

"That's so messed up. What an asshole he is. On the bright side, you did prove to him during your fight with him in the Combat Training." Jirou said.

"Still that doesn't change anything." Izuku said, clenching his fist more.

The Earphone Jack Quirk user saw that moment, knowing his was a little angry. She places her hand on his shoulder. But he won't change his dementor when he flinched with a girl touching him. He was back to being the timid and nervous guy again.

"S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to flinch. I didn't expect that to happen." Izuku said.

"Dude, you don't have to do that," Jirou said. "Anyway, you're got to show him you're not the worthless boy you were. You prove to him during the Combat Training. You even told him out in the hallway the other day. Guess what, I hope you kick his ass in the festival so he can't push you around anymore. Maybe from there, he'll stop beating you up. If he doesn't, then you just got to move on from him and keep doing what you're doing. Just don't be the wimpy boy like you are right now."

Izuku look at her with a smile. "You're right. I must prove it to him. Plus, it's not only me I'm focus, but I also want the class to be their best as well. It's a team game. And we're going to prove to the world we can be heroes. Thank you for that advice, Jirou." He said.

"Anytime. By the way, if it's okay if I call you Deku. It really fits you well. Not the version of explosion's boy." She said.

"U-Uh… I-I mean…" Izuku said, stuttering.

"Can you stop stuttering and being nervous for once!" Jirou said, lecturing him.

"S-Sorry. I mean it's okay that you can call me that. I'm fine without." He said.

"Much better." She said.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard. Izuku looks on his watch. "Sorry, I need to take this." He said, walking five inches away from her, activating the watch with the hologram screen appearing. "Sonic? Did you call? Sorry, I'll be there at the airfield in a little while." He said.

" _It's not about that. We got a problem."_ the hedgehog said. _"Cream is missing."_

"You mean the rabbit girl? What happened?" Izuku asked as Sonic told her the part of where Amy and the girls informed the hedgehog that she was missing when they were getting ice cream. "She just disappeared without a trace?"

" _It just happened out of nowhere. Anyway, I'm going ahead to find her throughout. Can you help me out?"_ Sonic asked.

"Sure. I'll look for her. If I find her, I call you back. I'll give the location to where I'm at. We can meet there before sundown." Izuku said.

" _Thanks for your help. Keep in touch."_ Sonic said as the hologram deactivates.

"Jirou, sorry. I would like to chat but I'm very busy and—" Izuku said.

"Let me guess, a rabbit girl is missing, and you need help to find her." She finished.

"W-What? Well, that second part I didn't mean no help. But the first part is how did you know—" Izuku couldn't finish when she lifted up one of her Earphone Jack.

"Hello? My Quirk could hear things. Especially when they hear things. Now, I'm going to help you whether you like it or not." She said, lecturing him again.

" _I really need to remember that in the future."_ Izuku said, letting out a sigh and agreeing with her. They begin leaving the beach to search for her.

* * *

Back at the airfield, Sonic got the call on Cream's whereabouts from Amy. The others look on with concern if they want to come along and find her. The hedgehog decline and told then continue their training.

"All right, I'm going to go ahead and find Cream throughout the city. Rest of you continue on with your training." He said.

"You sure, Sonic? We can come along and help you out." Tails said.

"Sorry, just focus on the current objective in hand. We got a couple of days to get ready for the tournament. Don't worry, I'm going to find her and hopefully bring her back. I told Izuku about it and he's helping as well. I'll see you guys later." Sonic said, speeding out from the airfield.

"Hopefully Cream's okay." Charmy Bee said.

"I don't want to know when Vanilla finds out her daughter is missing. I should've gone with them in the first place." Vector said.

"Don't blame yourself. If anyone can find her is Sonic." Espio said.

"Or maybe Izuku." Knuckles said.

"That's true too." Silver said.

"Anyway, we got to focus on this training. Let's continue." Tails said as they continue with training.

* * *

Somewhere in a wooded area, Koji Koda of Class 1-A was training for the Sports Festival. Sitting on the ground, looking in the air, he activates his Quirk. Suddenly, numerous animals such as birds, squirrels, ducks, and rabbits were making their way towards him. The Rock Hero smiles at them with his eyes closed. Two white birds landed on both his shoulders. A blue bird lands on his left finger. He smiles at the bird. Like Izuku, he's much of a shy person and quiet type. He doesn't communicate with others, not even in Class 1-A unless someone communicates with him.

While enjoying the animals, he heard a humming sound. Many animals ran off as the students tries to bring them back. But none were able to return. He was curious who was doing the humming sound. He continues to hear it. It sounds like a child humming. He got up from his spot to walk towards the sound. Getting closer and closer, the sound was nearby. He quietly walks to a nearby tree, hiding behind it. Slowly, moving his head right to see a rabbit with a small light blue friend on its shoulders, looking at flowers.

"Look, Cheese. These flowers are so nice, they smell good." Cream said, sniffing the flowers.

"Chao." It said.

The Rock Hero was shocked to see a talking rabbit with a blue figure with her. He wonders who it was. What he didn't notice, his left foot stepped on a twig, causing it to snap. That got the attention of the rabbit, turning to see Koda. Cream screamed as he tries to calm her down. Flailing his arms in panic, he shakes his head, begging for her to calm down by bowing multiple times. The rabbit stopped screaming to see what he was doing. She notices he was scarred.

"Uh, are you okay?" She asked as he looks up at her. "You were acting scarred as well. You don't look that scary."

Koda didn't say anything. He did nod his head in no, signaling he wasn't that scary. Cream walk to him, touching his head.

"Your head is shape like a rock. You don't talk, do you?" the rabbit asked as he shake his in no. "Are you a shy person then?" She asked again as he shook his head in yes. She couldn't help but smile at him. He then raises a finger in front of her. "Is there something you want to show?"

He activates his Quirk again. The same animals he brought earlier, return to him. Cream and Cheese were surprise to see them all gathering around them. The same bird that landed on his finger earlier return to the same spot he was. Cream turn to two rabbits who were looking at her. She moves towards them before touching them, slowly. She begins petting them softly with a smile. Cheese has birds around him with a smile.

"These almost look like the animals we have in our home planet." She said, turning to the Rock Hero. "You have powers that summon animals. That's so nice of you. My name is Cream the Rabbit. You can me Cream. This is my friend, Cheese."

"Chao." the small blue figure happily great him as the Rock Hero smiles at him.

"What's your name?" the rabbit asked as Koda draws his name to the ground with a stick for her to read. "Koda. That's a nice name."

The Rock Hero smiled as the two were getting alone and becoming friends for the first time.

* * *

Minutes later, the sun was setting down for the day. Izuku and Jirou return to the beach after looking for the rabbit. No luck since. They saw the hedgehog speeding his way with the sand splashing from behind them. He sped himself towards the two, hitting the breaks in front of them. The Earphone Jack user flinched to see the hedgehog.

"Finally made it." He said, turning to Izuku. "Have you look for her?"

"I looked everywhere for here around the area near the beach. Nothing." He replied as the hedgehog look to see Jriou.

"Uh, who is this?" Sonic asked, looking at the girl.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry. This is Kyouta Jirou. She's goes to U.A. as well. She's in Class 1-A." Izuku said, turning to her. "Jirou, this is Sonic. He's one of my close friends."

"Sonic, eh? He's the one that rescue you at USJ when that monster almost tried to kill you?" She asked.

"Yes, this is him." Izuku said.

"It's nice to meet you. I do want to chat, but we need to find Cream this instant." Sonic said.

"Sonic! Izuku!" the three turn to see Amy, Blaze, and Rouge running down the steps towards them. "Did you guys find her?"

"No, sorry." Izuku replied.

"It's my fault. I wish I should've kept an eye on her during the trip." Amy said.

"Let's not give up. She could be anywhere in the city." Rouge said.

"We just need to keep looking around. She could be found anytime soon." Blaze said.

Jriou stood there looking at more talking animals. _"Where these guys came from? Are they with the hedgehog?"_ She thought.

"Guess we're going to have to split up and find her before nightfall. She's here somewhere I just know it." Sonic said.

"Mr. Sonic!" the others heard a child's voice. Everyone turns to the steps to see none other than the rabbit sitting on top of the Rock Hero's shoulder waving at them. Izuku and Jirou were stunned to see who was with them.

"Is that… no way…. It's Koda." Jirou said in shock.

"It is him!" Izuku yelled.

"Do you know him?" Sonic asked.

"He's in our class as well. What is he doing with Cream?" Izuku asked as the Rock Hero and the rabbit approach the others.

"Cream!" Amy said as the rabbit jumped off the hero, hugging the pink hedgehog. "Thank goodness you're okay. I was so worried."

Sonic, Izuku, and Jirou approach the rabbit. "You okay, Cream? We've been looking for you." the hedgehog said.

"I'm fine. I'm not sure but when I was behind the ice cream stand, Cheese sense something and he ran off. I followed him to see where he was going. We ended up in wooded area and he saw some flowers that were very pretty. Then we heard a twig snap and saw this person in the woods. Turns out, he's a friendly person." Cream said, smiling at Koda as he smiles back.

"Well, at least you're okay. Need to be careful, next time." Izuku said.

"Sorry I worry you, Mr. Izuku. And everyone." Cream said as she heard giggling. She looks to see Jirou behind the boy. "Mr. Izuku, is that your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" They both said red appearing from their face, looking at one another.

"No, no, no! You haven't all wrong! She's just a friend from my class! That's it!" Izuku said, wobbling his arms with stream coming from his eyes.

Jirou looks back at the ocean, embarrassed after the rabbit just said.

"I get a sense of love in the air," Amy said, teasing the boy and girl.

Everyone except for Koda was laughing. The rabbit and the rock hero smile at one another. It was the beginning of a new friendship.

* * *

End of Chapter 26

 **Author's Note:** The first chapter of 2020 and the new decade is done. I always want to do a story friendship between Cream and Koda. When I saw the episode of when Class 1-A was doing the dorm contest. Koda's room had a pet rabbit with him. I thought with Cream the Rabbit and Koda being friends was the best idea I ever thought of. Later, I'm going to have the rabbit befriends with Rikido Sato since he loves to bake Sweets and Cream loves Sweets. Stay tuned for that.

Plus, I thought of All Might being a ladies man. Much like Bruce Wayne as the playboy millionaire, he is, and yeah, I decided to do such that. So, I added Uwabami and Ryoko as his threesome. He is the Number One Hero for a reason, right? Didn't expect the Hero Dragon to appear early on in Season 2? She'll be appearing in this story soon.

Don't worry, haven't forgotten about the Lightning Bolt Society as well. I know, sometimes I forget about these things when I added them to this story.

Anyway, hope you're ready for the next chapter. The U.A. Sports Festival begins. Be ready, the tournament is going to be more intense than in the Anime/Manga. Especially with the Freedom Fighters in the mix.

I hope everyone your evening. Happy New Year's and let's make 2020 and a new decade a better one.


	28. Chapter 27: Let the Games Begin

Chapter 27: Let the Games Begin

* * *

The day shifts it to nighttime. In the Beast Forest, Kota currently is at his hideout as usually. Sitting down, glazing at the stars above him. He was a little exhaust from the work earlier on board the Death Egg. While looking, he heard footsteps. He thought it would be his cousin or members of the Wild, Wild, Pussycats to come back to the cabin because of nightfall. Instead, those footsteps were coming from the cave behind him. Not looking back, he knew who it was.

The Hero Killer walks out of the cave, approaching the boy. He sat to him, looking at the stars with him. They sat there in silence until he broke the silence.

"You did well today. Still a work of progress; but you know how to handle a sword. You can do fast attacks like I would do and dodge attacks from oncoming enemies." He said. "Now, the training is going to get harder and harder. I'm going to take you to the next level. Better be ready for the toughest part yet."

"What's that?" the boy asked.

"You're going to take me in combat. This is just combat training. I won't kill you or anything. See what your skills have improved for these last couple of days. I won't go easy on you so don't cry like a baby." Stain said, rubbing the boy's head with his hand.

"I won't cry." He said.

"Good. I do want to see your Quirk in action as well. Do you have one?" Stain asked as Kota got up on his feet, He looks to the Hero Killer, opening both hands, facing them towards the end of the cliff. He shoots out water from his hands. It wasn't that much, indicating the Quirk was weak. "So, you're Quirk shoots out water. No offense but it's not a good Quirk."

"That's the only Quirk I got. It isn't that good." Kota said.

"I see. The good news you'll be using weapons from me throughout. I'll see if I can talk with the doctor to help you get upgrades for the weapons of your choice." Stain said.

"What about you? What type of Quirk do you have?" the boy asked.

"You really want to know my Quirk?" He asked as the boy nod his head up and down. "My Quirk is called Bloodcurdle. It allows me to paralyze my targets by tasting a sample of their blood. The amount of time a victim remains paralyzed depends on their blood type; in descending order from longest to shortest durations. The maximum amount of time a target can be paralyzed is eight minutes."

"Almost like a vampire would do," Kota said.

"A little. I'm not like a vampire who uses its teeth to drink blood." Stain said.

"I want that type of Quirk," Kota said.

"Are you serious?" the Hero Killer asked with a shocked face.

"I have a weak Quirk. I want to grow stronger. I hate heroes more than you do. I even hate villains including their Quirks and the society we live in today. You told me more about that when we first met. These two shows around their powers for money and fame. I hate this society so much. I want to change it and that Eggman person wants to create a world with no heroes and villains. Only a peaceful world. I want to be part of that moment." the boy said with a determined look.

" _I bet my money the doctor probably put propaganda in this kid's head. He doesn't seem to get it at what the doctor's planning on creating a One World Government. Either way, I admire this kid's courage. He's just like me. But he's playing a dangerous game."_ Stain thought. "Is this what you want then? Because if I say yes to give you my Quirk, you'll cross that red line and once you crossed it, you'll never go back towards that ever again. So, I'll say this as my question… do you want the Quirk?"

"No matter what happens in the end, I want the Quirk. That's my final answer." the boy answered.

"I'll talk with the doctor about it." Stain said.

"Thank you," Kota said as he ran up and hugged the Hero Killer.

Stain was surprised by what the boy just did. Never thought a person would hug him like that. He could help but smile as he hugged the boy back. They stood like that for minutes. Until the sound of someone clapping was heard.

"What a nice moment. Almost like a father and son bonding time." They broke the hug when they heard a voice. Turning to the cave, they saw the one person that made the Hero Killer glared.

"If it isn't the so-called Ultimate Mercenary." Stain said, seeing Infinite adjust his mask while walking towards them. "What do you want?"

At the same time, Kota stood behind Stain, glaring at the mercenary.

"Sorry I ruined your so-called Father and son moment. I just came by to tell you in a couple of days the U.A. Sports Festival is about to take place. Eggman notified that there's going to be a stupid watch party to see these pathetic students that want to be heroes." Infinite said.

"Do I care? That festival is just nothing but a show. A bunch of students that want to become heroes wants to show off their Quirks. Just a bunch of nobodies that should be purge from this world." Stain said.

"I think you and I agree at the same time. I dealt with some of the heroes at USJ. They were easily outmatched. But my eyes are already on two individuals. They'll be dealt with by me soon." Infinite said.

"Is there anything you want to bother me with?" Stain asked.

"Perhaps one. I overheard a conversation that the boy wants to have your Quirk. Does the boy even know what it'll do?" the Ultimate Mercenary asked.

"Why you care? He's on a mission just like me. To get rid of the society we're living in right now. Even though we're helping the doctor with his goal." Stain said.

"Really? Do you really want to put a boy in this situation? You know what will happen if that red line's been crossed?" Infinite asked as Kota walked in front of Stain.

"I could care less! I want his Quirk and that's final!" the boy said.

"I know. To change society, you hate living in. I heard everything." Infinite said.

"So, you were eavesdropping our conversation throughout?" Stain asked.

"Guilty as charged. The boy has guts with talk. Seeing him in training really got him going. I wonder if his people know what he's been doing?" Infinite asked, referring to the Wild, Wild Pussycats.

"They don't need to know. This is a secret between me and them." Kota said.

"Trust me. Anyone of your people will know soon of your suspicious." Infinite said, turning to Stain. "Remember what I said. That line will be crossed, and bad things will happen."

"Is that all you want to say or you'll here looking for trouble." Stain said, ready to pull his sword out.

"Oh and Eggman mention something about that Egg Drone you found at that warehouse. Apparently, he and Snively made have found something. Like a message or something." Infinite said.

"Message?" the Hero Killer asked.

"That all I know of. I could care less about what is it or what is not. I just want to let you. Remember what I said before." Infinite said as he flies away from the hideout.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Kota asked as they look at the sky.

"Let's just he works for Eggman." the Hero Killer said. _"That person's one pain in the ass. He just trying to upstage me. Either way, I could care less."_

* * *

At the airfield, Izuku is hanging out with the Freedom Fighters. Both he and Sonic return to the area after another long day in searching for Cream, who went missing in the city while hanging out with Amy, Rouge, and Blaze. Luckily, she was safe after she was with Koji Koda, one of Izuku's Classmates of Class 1-A that the rabbit quickly became friends with. The others were grateful the rabbit was okay. Everyone was inside the hanger, sitting at a long table, waiting for dinner to be served. It didn't take too long when Tails return with a big plate of multiple chili dogs.

"Dinner is served." The fox cub said, placing the big tray in the middle of the table.

The others were enjoying the food including Sonic. He always loves chili dogs. There's no food that can top that for the hedgehog. Izuku looks at the chili dog on his plate. He already took a big bite of it a couple of days ago when he first met the Freedom Fighters. He was really getting use. He grabbed the food, eating a big bite. There was chili around his mouth as he grabbed the napkin.

"You really starting to like Chili Dogs?" Charmy Bee asked.

"Never thought I would. It is good." Izuku said, using the napkin to wipe the chili off around his mouth.

"I always love chili dogs. That's the only I eat for many years." Sonic said as Izuku finished the remaining chili dog before drinking water. "So, this big tournament coming up. This is where every student will show off to the world their powers and such. Are you nervous?"

"Not really." the boy said, seeing the others staring at him. "What? Okay, maybe a little. Especially when there's going to be thousands of people filing up the stadium and the festival being broadcast around the world."

"Stadium? The tournament is going to be held at the stadium?" Knuckles asked, surprisingly.

"The academy has a stadium on campus ground. I used to train there with other heroes during my 10-month training. There will be many pros that part of a hero agency to see which student will have potential for them to work with." Izuku said.

"If you do win it, you'll have many heroes looking at you." Tails said.

"This will be my chance to prove everyone I can be a hero," Izuku said. "By the way, I'm curious. Why are you guys participating in this tournament? I mean it's reasonable you save us at USJ."

Everyone except Shadow pointing their fingers at Sonic as the hedgehog looks up at them.

"What?' He asked, looking at Izuku. "Fine. You know me as a person that loves these types of tournaments. Especially, when Egghead has those types of the tournament to trap me. I told you about yesterday in the teacher's lounge."

"Are you planning to take on Kacchan in the tournament? Is this why you're participating in it?" the boy asked.

"Um…" Sonic tries to think of something. He couldn't come up with anything as he let out a sigh. "Fine. You got me. Yes, I got in this tournament so I can take on Bakugo myself. You saw what he tries to do when you and I. He tried to attack you. Plus, he got stupid on trying to interfere in my match against that monster. So maybe it's time to do some damage to him. Besides, he only cares about himself. Don't worry, I'll make sure he'll get the beating of his life."

"I first met the punk when I was at another part of the area during the incident. Guy just glared at me for no reason. What a jerk." Knuckles said.

"No telling he's going to be fired up for this tournament. I betcha he'll be hurting his opponents." Tails said.

"Well, he better not hurt me. I'll use my Piko Piko Hammer if he dares try to go after me." Amy said.

"He's not the only one we need to worry about. There are many students that want to be part of this moment. Anyone can be a dark horse. Better yet, it could be any one of us… beside Sonic." Shadow said, having his arms crossed. "I'm destined to find a way to win this tournament myself. There isn't going to be no friends once we take one another." the dark hedgehog turns to the boy. "There are two other hedgehogs that will be in this tournament. You might not be the only one facing Sonic. You could face me or Silver. But it'll be me winning this one."

"Uh, Shadow? You really don't want to call your match? We're a team here for a reason." Silver asked

"We may be a team but once this tournament begins, we won't befriend," Shadow said.

"Shadow, don't try to this between us. You and I been through hell and back. Against one another, sure we have our difference, don't make this tournament you and I." Sonic said.

"It won't be you and I. I said earlier, it could be anyone one of us in this room facing one another," Shadow said.

Everyone looks at one another, knowing they could be fighting one another. Izuku stood up from his seat. "Look, let's just enjoy these days before it happens. I want to win this tournament as well. I want to prove to Kacchan I want to be the Number One Hero. I show him that during the Combat Training. He didn't listen. There's a lot at stake. If there's a chance that I'll be seeing either of you… then let make the better person win."

"That's right. This is about friendly competition." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Let's not fight with one another. We will think about that when we get to the festival." Blaze said.

"Don't forget that Eggman will be watching. So will the villains we encounter at USJ." Knuckles said.

"Totally forgot about that. They'll be watching to see how the students' Quirks look like." Tails said.

"Anyway, as Izuku just said. Let's enjoy this moment tonight. In a couple of days, the real competition begins." Sonic said, turning to Shadow.

The dark hedgehog turns to the hedgehog before turning his eyes to the boy. He nods his head with a quick smile. "Very well." He said.

"And as All Might would say. Let's give it our… PLUS ULTRA!" Izuku said, raising his fist in the air.

"PLUS ULTRA!" they all said except Shadow crossed his arms.

"That's so embarrassing." He said, looking at Izuku.

"I-It is, isn't it?" Izuku asked getting nervous and all as everyone laughed except for Shadow, who only shook his sideways but did crack a smile.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, the rest of the crew called it a night. Except for both Eggman and Snively, who were busy looking through the EggRobo that Stain brought back located at an unknown warehouse in the forest. They were busy trying to get the video screen from the damaged camera to see the recorded footage.

"Come on. This is getting difficult by the day." Snively said, typing on the keypad to get the camera on. Suddenly, the screen begins to flicker. "I think I got it. The doctor looks like I got it."

"Excellent. Now we're about to find out what the camera was looking." Eggman said as they look at the screen.

The screen kept flickering, trying to get good clearance of it. Finally, the screen came in clear. Only for a black screen to appear. The computer didn't power off or anything. Just the screen was completely black.

"What's going on?" Eggman asked.

"I have no idea. Everything still works." Snively said.

Suddenly, a male's voice was heard despite the screen still black. _"Hello, Eggman. I believe this the Eggman that my student was talking about."_ He said, causing the two looks at one another with confusion. _"Since you're listening to this message, I would like to make an offer. An offer you can't refuse."_

The two listened to the message throughout the night.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

The day finally came two weeks later. The morning of the festival. At the apartment complex, Izuku dressed in his U.A. Uniform, gathers all this stuff he needs for the event in his backpack. At the doorway, Inko stood behind him, ready to give him a little sendoff. She was still worried about her son, knowing that the festival will be all out with students using their Quirks. Especially worry that Bakugo would do harm to her child.

"Izuku, please be careful and don't get hurt." She said.

"I won't." He responded as he got up from tying his shoes, grabbing his backpack.

"I'll record the whole festival in HD." Inko as her son turns to her mother, giving him a determined look. "Do you best son."

"I will," Izuku said, giving her a smile. "I'm off. I'll see you later." The boy said goodbye to his mother before exiting from the doorway. While running, he was in deep thought. _"I wonder since Sonic and the others are in this tournament, how are they get to the stadium without being noticed?"_

* * *

The fireworks popped everywhere above the academy, signaling the opening of the U.A. Sports Festival. Fans walk around the grounds of the academy and the stadium where the tournament is being held. People were lined up at food stands. Another lined up at entertainment stands includes selling masks of various heroes including All Might and Present Mic.

Outside the gates, reporters from various news stations were all standing outside, doing their reports on the festival for the news. Some of them were in line as heavy security was present throughout after the USJ Incident. Security was checking IDs in case they were correct.

"This security line is huge." the HNA Female Reporter said, looking at her camera with an eavesdropped look. "What's the deal?"

"A bunch of villains did break in days ago." He answered. "Of course, the school's being strict of it this year. Some people think they shouldn't hold the festival this year considering what happened."

"Perfect!" the reporter said, getting energetic. "Nothing brings ratings with a little controversy. Plus, everybody will tune to see both Class 1-A and 1-B!"

"Controversy? Really?" a voice got her shook up when she turns around to see Detective Tsukauchi, standing behind her.

"W-What are you doing here?" she asked.

"You don't remember? I brought two tickets for both of us to see the festival. Plus, I'm off duty for today and they know me here at U.A." Tsukauchi said, holding up two tickets. "Take a break from your reporting. Besides, I will be going to see how both classes do since that villain attack."

"But I'm still working right now." She said.

"Relax. I'll let your boss know." He said with a smile.

* * *

Outside the stadium, people were walking around. Some were making they're to the stadium. Among the group were both Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mount Lady. The three heroes were on duty during the festival. They were on guard in case of another villain attack showed up like before. They approach one of the food stands, selling Takoyaki. The woman stood in front of three.

"I'll take one to go, please." She said, in a cutter tone.

"Whoa." the man said with red cheeks. "Mount Lady, is it really you?"

"And half the salt, please." She said again in the same tone.

"Of course." the man responded, making the food. "That will be $10 Dollars."

"Uh," Mount Lady was shaking, looking back at the heroes asking for money. The two shook their heads in no. The girl gave them a comical glare. But she had an idea as she turns back to the man, wrapping an arm around her own waist and held a finger to her lips, making herself look more seductive. "Oh, no. My money's in another costume."

"So hot!" the man said, instead of not getting the money, he got baited and gave her the food for free. "This one's in the house!"

"Aren't you dear?" She asked, giving a big smile as she did against the Giant Villain.

"No sense of shame." Kamui Woods, shaking his head.

"Agree." Death Arms said.

After that, the three continue walking around the area. Mount Lady stuffed her mouth with the food she ordered.

"I was hoping to do some scouting while I was here." the Amber Quirk user said.

"Yeah, too bad we're stuck here. Working security this time." Death Arms said.

The heroes continue walking around the area. They walk past another group of students. Not from U.A. but from Shinketsu High. Both Inasa, Camie, Nagamasa, and Seiji were walking around before they would head to the stadium. The Glamour Quirk user stood at the mask stands, buying a couple of masks from various heroes. After that, he approaches his classmates with the mask.

"These masks are so awesome. I'll probably wear them while watching the tournament." She said, holding an All Might mask.

"So, where you're friends right now?" Nagamasa asked.

"They'll with their classes right now in the waiting room, getting ready. Should be coming out as part of the opening ceremony. Hopefully, I can film them entering on my phone." She said.

"This is going to be awesome. See how far Midoriya has accomplished." Inasa said.

"They should do well after the villain attack. Either way should be very intrigued since the pros are here to watch." Seiji said. "We should get to our seats quickly." He saw Camie, taking selfies of herself with multiple hero masks. "Camie, let's go! No time to play around!"

"Sorry, just taking selfies." She said, taking one more selfie as they make their way to the stadium.

While walking, they walk past on another group of U.A. Students. Three of them were the strongest in the academy.

The first is a tall young man with a very muscular build who possesses several noticeable scars around his lower arms. His face is unique due to his blue oval-shaped eyes, drawn in a simplistic style with no visible sclera, and nose which is prominently rounder than most others. He has blond hair, the top part of which is arranged in a cowlick, while the bottom section is worn swept backward.

The second is a fair-skinned girl of average height with wide, curious eyes. Her upper eyelashes long and thick, and her irises are a royal blue where her pupils are white. Her hair is periwinkle, and it reaches all the way down to her knees, twisting around itself at her waist and curving inwards around her legs. She has side-swept bangs, tucked behind her ears on the right and hanging just over her eyes on the left, and two short clumps of hair on either side of her face, curved towards her face on the right and behind it, under her ear, on the left. According to the boys at U.A., she's more of the "cute girl." than the "sexy kind."

The third is a tall young man with rather pale skin. His ears are longer than most, their tips pointy and somewhat elf-like. He has messy, indigo hair, which sticks out behind his head, and thin, tired-looking eyes, partially covered by his bangs even though they're supposed to be split as to not impair his vision. His shoulders are usually hunched, and he avoids making eye-contact with people.

"This is going to be so awesome! I can't wait to see these students' Quirks." Nejire Hado said, excited.

"I'm very interested to see what both Class 1-A and 1-B will do after they survived the villain attack." Mirio Togata said. "Come. Let's go to the stadium."

"Come on, Tamaki." Nejire said, turning to the other boy, standing in front of a nearby tree.

"I don't like this idea." He said in a soft tone as the two laughed at him.

* * *

Inside the stadium, Class 1-A was in the waiting room. They were dressed in their U.A. Academy Gym clothes. Same clothes they wore during the Quirk Assessment Test. Students were chatting, many were in deep thought thinking how this tournament would go. Many were focus, ready for it to happen.

"Aww, man," Mina said, looking at her gym uniform she was wearing. "I was totally hoping I can wear my costume."

"At least everyone will be in uniform," Ojiro said, stretching his arms. "At least it'll make things fair, right?"

"I wonder what they have in store for us for the first round?" Sato asked.

"No matter what they prepare, we must persevere," Tokoyami said.

"Right," Shoji said.

Suddenly, the door opens revealing Iida, entering the room and letting the students know that it was almost time to make their way to the field.

"Everyone! Get your game faces on! We're entering the arena soon!" He said.

Meanwhile, Izuku sat in his chair, facing the locker. He looks down, holding the Green Chaos Emerald in his hands. He took a deep breath, ready for what to expect. _"Don't be nervous. We made it this far. Time to show the world who we really are."_ He thought.

"Izuku." A voice snaps his thoughts, he looks to see Momo walking towards him.

"O-Oh, Momo." He said, getting up and placing the emerald in his back pocket.

"You're nervous? Ready for this moment?" She asked as he took another deep breath.

"Ready. Let's do what we can and prepare to face the world." He said as she smiled.

"Midoriya." Another voice was heard. The two turn to see Todoroki, walking towards them. He had a stern look towards the boy. Momo could feel something bad was coming. Others were looking at the conversation including Uraraka, Tsuyu, Jirou, Mina, and Hakagure. They felt the same thing as Momo was.

"H-Hey, Todoroki. What's up?" Izuku asked.

"From an objective standpoint, I think it's fairly clear that I'm stronger than you." He answered, making Izuku flinched. "Even though I saw what you did in the Combat Training against Bakugo, and the Quirk Assessment Test. Or even rumors of how you took down a Zero Point Robot during the Entrance Exam. The help of that emerald you have to make you feel like you're just getting lucky by the day. Or you're just using both the emerald and that Quirk you have at the same time."

"W-W-What are you talking about? I mean, the emerald is helpful for a reason…" Izuku said, pretending like it was nothing.

"I know you've got All Might in your corner helping you out. Plus, I wonder the emerald you have has connections to that blue hedgehog. I believe it's Sonic, correct? He knows you as a friend for a long time." Todoroki said.

" _H-How does know that? Does he know about All Might and the Quirk he gave me? Plus, how does he know the connections between me and Sonic?"_ Izuku thought, getting nervous by the day.

"Look, Todoroki. I don't know what your problem is right now with Izuku." Momo said, stepping in to defend the cinnamon bun, giving a stern look at the Ice Quirk user. "He already has people like Bakugo, Monoma, and that boy from the General Department the other day, already taking down on him. Here you are trying to talk him down. If I was you, I'd be careful about what you wish for. Izuku's going to prove to everyone he'll be the better hero. So just back off for once."

"Deku's prove he can be a hero. He saved Tsu from that villain." Ochako said, getting up from her chair, standing near the boy to defend him. "Besides, what does All Might or that blue hedgehog has to do with Deku?"

"This has nothing to do with you two. This is between me and Midoriya." Todoroki said, looking at Izuku again. "I'm not here to pry of what's going on between you, All Might, or that Sonic person. But know this… I will beat you."

The other class gasped after those words were heard. Iida, Sero, Kirishima, and Kaminari walked towards the boys, in case something was about to go down.

"What's with these declarations of war here? Especially when it's all on Midoriya." the Lightning Quirk user said.

"Remember he fought with that monster while trying to save both teachers," Sero said, referring to the Nomu.

"Settle down, you two. We're classmates in the same class. We should be friendly and respectful to one another." Iida said, placing a hand on Todoroki's left shoulder.

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Why are you picking a fight all of a sudden?" Kirishima asked, placing a hand on the Ice Quirk user's right shoulder. "And right before we get started-"

Todoroki shoved both Iida's and Kirishima's hands off his shoulders, rudely. "We're not here to be each other's friends. Don't forget this isn't a team effort." He said.

Suddenly, clapping sounds were heard from the doorway. Everyone looks to see none other than the blue hedgehog, leaning on the door frame with his shoulder. He kept clapping, mocking before ending it. "Not to be each other's friends?" Sonic asked. "Really, Todoroki? I thought this was supposed to be a friendly competition. I guess I was wrong."

"S-Sonic? W-What are you doing here?" Izuku asked, stuttering that he was thinking about giving away the surprise.

"Noting that much. I'm just walking around here, getting a free access past as a "guest" thanks to the principal as a return for saving everyone at USJ the other day." the hedgehog said, revealing his VIP Pass around his neck before entering the room. "I was just walking by to give my best friend in the world, Izuku the best of luck in this tournament. But, when I was walking by, I swore I heard someone wants to talk that much smack about beating Izuku." Sonic looks to his right to see Bakugo, glaring at him. "Oh, hey loudmouth. I haven't forgotten about you."

"Shut up, sewer rat!" He yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Save it for the tournament." Sonic said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, as I mention someone wants to beat Izuku." the hedgehog stood in front of Todoroki as the two looks at one another. "You know, buddy. If I was you, I keep that tone to yourself. Thinking you are big and such. If I was in this tournament, and I wish I was, I would've kicked your ass by now."

Everyone gasped by those words. Something was about to happen.

"S-S-Sonic?" Izuku asked, getting nervous.

"You shouldn't talk with that kind of language!" Iida said, doing a comical karate chop.

"Who are you? My dad or something?" Sonic asked, rolling his eyes again at the Engine Quirk user before turning back to Todoroki. "Anyway, I got a question. My friend Knuckles. The echidna you saw a couple of days ago at USJ. You met him before. Said you have an Ice Quirk, correct?"

"Why you asked?" Todoroki asked with venom.

"Oh, nothing. Because I heard rumors you have two Quirks. One of them is Fire Quirk." Sonic said, referring to the Student Book he took from the lounge days ago

"How you know about that?" Todoroki asked, getting more irritated.

"Well, I mean. Here you are talking all that smack thinking you can beat Izuku. I heard that Ice Quirk of yours is a little weaker. Plus, I heard you only use that during the Combat Training." Sonic said, giving him a smirk. "So, what's wrong on not using your Fire Quirk? You scarred because you get burn and go crying to your mom's?"

"What did you say?" Todoroki asked, getting more angrier, threatening to use his Quirk on the hedgehog.

"Did I strike a nerve on you? So, you're going to use your Quirk on me?" Sonic asked, taunting the boy. "If I was you, I save your anger in the tournament. Not me. And if I was in this tournament… you wouldn't stand a chance against me. That's a fact… jack."

Students were getting nervous by the day as the Ice Quirk user and the hedgehog intensely stared at one another. That is when Bakugo jumped on the table, yelling at the two.

"Hey, don't forget about me! I'm destined to become the Number One Hero here! Not you, or Deku, or icy boy will get in my way!" the Explosive Quirk user said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We get it." Sonic said, using his hand to mock Bakugo's mouth. "Anyway, prove to think you can beat anyone. If not, then you won't stand a chance."

"Like I care what you said. You're just a waste of my time." Todoroki said with a calm voice, shoving the hedgehog before walking to the doorway.

"Todoroki." the boy stopped near the doorway, looking back to see Izuku with his hair covering his eyes. He started talking with a serious look. Everyone looks to the cinnamon bun. "I don't know what's going through your head or why do you tell you to want to beat me. There are other classes that want to come at us including Class 1-B. Both hero classes are the targets. I will say this…" Izuku lookup showing Todoroki his serious look. "If you think you can beat me. Prove it. Until then, I'm not going to lose. I'm destined to get to the final and be the champion. If we're going to face one another, I'm going to do what I can to beat you. That's a guarantee."

Everyone was shocked by the cinnamon bun's calling his shot. Sonic could help but smile at him. He turns to see Momo as he gave her a thumbs up. She did the same as they smiled at the boy. Bakugo stood there, glaring at his former childhood friend. Todoroki gave one more look before leaving without talking.

" _Are you ready to get this show on the road? The U.A. Sports Festival is about to get underway in less than a minute!"_ Present Mic's Voice was heard from the PA Speaker.

"Festival about to get underway. Let's get this party started." Sonic said, slapping Izuku's back.

"O-O-Oh right! Then let's get going." Izuku said, going back to his nervousness.

"Izuku," Sonic said as he ran up to him, whispering in his ear. _"I'll see you on the field."_

The boy smiles back, giving him a thumbs-up as the hedgehog did the same. Other students followed suit. The room was empty after the last one was out. Once everyone was out, Sonic pulled on his earplug.

"You heard that just now?" Sonic asked.

" _Heard everything. That Todoroki person is really something."_ Tails' voice was heard from the earplug.

"Get everyone ready. Time for the world to greet the Freedom Fighters." Sonic said.

* * *

At the stadium, everyone was at their seats, ready for the festival to begin. On the LED screens, hanging around the stadiums, Present Mic made his appearance. He was doing broadcasting in the booth with Aizawa sitting next to him. As usual, the Radio DJ hero does he cool-tone voice with excitement.

" _Hey!"_ He yelled as everyone cheered. _"Make some noise you rabid sports fans! Get those cameras prep, media hordes! This year we're bringing you some of the hottest performances in the Sports Festival History guarantee. I only got one question before we start this show, are you ready? Let me hear you scream as our students make their way to the big stage!"_

* * *

Back at Midoriya's apartment, Inko sat on the couch, watching the festival on TV. The screen shows the camera angle, aiming at the tunnel where the students were going to be walking out.

"Come on, Izuku." She said, getting a little nervous.

* * *

Back at the stadium, All Might, in his skinny form, sat in VIP seats with both Uwabami and Ryuko seating in between him. Other heroes were there including both Thirteen and Vlad King, who both were fully recovered after the incident. Cream and Cheese were standing to see the anticipation of the students including the Freedom Fighters making their appearance. Toshinori was more eager to see his successor appearing.

Fireworks were popping around the stadium again including pyrotechnics like it's the Opening Ceremony of every Olympic Games. Fans were fired up at the same time while Present Mic begins the introduction of every class.

" _Let's begin introductions to the classes that are in this tournament. This first group is no stranger to the spotlight. You know them from withstanding the villain attack. The dazzling students light up your TVs, showing off their solid gold skills. The Hero Course Students of Class 1-A!"_ He yelled.

The class made their way out of the tunnel and onto the field. Everyone had their game faces ready. Except for Izuku, who was nervous and timid, looking around at the entire crowd cheering for them.

"U-Um, I didn't think there would be so many people." He said.

"You don't have to be nervous. Just focus." Momo said, walking next to him.

"I hope we still give our best performances," Iida said. "Even though all these eyes are watching us. I suppose it's just being another aspect of being a hero we all have to get used too."

"Present Mic sure like to hype this up a lot. Kind of makes me nervous." Kirishima said, turning to Bakugo. "How are you feeling, man?"

"I'm not worried. It makes me want to win this thing even more." He said, with a deadly glare.

* * *

In the Heroes seats, Cream and Cheese saw Koda on the field. They both were yelling for his name, trying to get his attention. The Rock Hero heard his name being called, looking up, he saw the rabbit and her friend waving at him. He waved back at them with a smile on his face.

"Seems that girl found herself a friend from that class," Ryuko said.

"Sonic and Midoriya told me about that days ago. She told me too about him. Koda has a Quirk that can communicate animals." Toshinori said.

* * *

In the crowd, Shiketsu Students see Class 1-A on the field. Camie grabbed her phone out, recording the entire thing. See sees both Izuku and Momo among the group from the screen.

"I see Midoriya and Yao-Momo in the group. Good thing I got it on the footage." She said, sending it to her social media accounts.

"That's the class that survived the villain attack," Seiji said.

"Must be hard for everyone to get through them," Nagamasa said.

"You're kidding. They fought hard to get through those villains. I wish I was there to see that." Inasa said.

"Here comes Class 1-B! Itsuka is in there!" Camie said, pressing record on the phone.

* * *

The class continues walking to their section. At the same time, Class 1-B was walking out from the tunnel with Present Mic introducing them.

" _This second group is also no stranger to the spotlight. They were also part of the villain attack with Class 1-A. With enough talent, they can withstand any villain attack. Please welcome the Hero Course of Class 1-B!"_ He said.

The class made their walk on the field, looking at the crowd with game faces on.

"This is awesome!" Tetsutetsu said.

"Never thought I see this type of crowd before," Setsuna said.

"Let's show everyone who we really are!" Kendo said as she saw Izuku, Momo, and Uraraka waving at them. She waved back at them while Monoma gave that glare towards the boy.

" _I'll squash that boy if I can."_ the Copy Quirk user thought.

As both hero classes are on the field, Present Mic introduces the Department of General Education. Classes 1-C, 1-D, and 1-E made their way to the field. Among them was Shinso, with a serious look on his face. He could hear some of the students talking about the Hero Courses. Another is hoping for this festival to end. Shinso was hoping to be the only person in the course to show off his Quirk.

Next up, were Classes 1-F, 1-G, and 1-H of the Department of Support. Among the group is a reasonably short girl with quite a mature build. She has salmon pink hair, which is generally shoulder-length, although it does vary, which is styled into thick dreadlocks and side-swept to her right. Her eyes are wide and sloped upwards with some notably long upper eyelashes, their irises yellow with a cross in the center, making them look somewhat like scope lenses. She wore some of her own gadgets onto it, including red and gold steampunk goggles, a utility belt to hold the various tools she carries around, oversized speed-assisting boots, and what could possibly be a jet pack strung over her shoulders around her gym uniform.

Present Mic finally introduces the last class. Classes 1-I, 1-J, and 1-K of the Department of Management.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions were watching the introduction of the students on the field on the screen. They were very interested to see how the students would fare. Including Izuku.

"So, everyone is part of this festival. Coconuts weren't lying." Scratch said.

"That is one big line of students." Grounder said.

"There could be potential to see who we can recruit for the Eggman Empire," Decoe said.

"Don't forget will see that Izuku boy with the Chaos Emerald. I bet he's gonna win this tournament." Bocoe said.

"Should be fun. I love tournaments." Orbot said.

"It will be fun," Cubot said.

Eggman and Snively watched the footage of the students. But their minds were on about the secret message they found on the EggRobo that Stain brought back. Question was, what did it say?

* * *

" _Give it up for all of U.A. first year contestants!"_ He said as the crowd cheered. _"And now without further ado…"_ A sound effect of a recorder scratched was heard. _"Hold on one moment. We're not done an introduction to the class. Or should I say… groups."_

Everyone in the crowd was confused including the students. Izuku knew what was coming.

" _I hope you're ready for this new group. They want to be part of this tournament. They're not students of U.A. but they sure can pack of punch. These individuals want to show off their skills and they will do it right here. Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for Sonic the Hedgehog & the Freedom Fighters!"_

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Dreams and Nightmares by Meek Mill. Play the Super Bowl LII Eagles Entrance on YouTube]**

Music on the PA Speakers came on with rap music. Everyone including was confused including the students on who was Present Mic taking about. That is when they look to the middle tunnel and was stunned to see who came running out. Including both Bakugo, Todoroki, and the rest of Class 1-A. Izuku was not surprised but was nervous.

Sonic and the Freedom Fighters ran out of the tunnel with LED Lights flashing from the stadium with the music beat following it. Instead of walking as the other classes did, they ran out, jumping up and down while running. Tails, Charmy Bee, Rogue, and Silver were flying above the group. They are wearing gym uniforms that fit them perfectly. Knuckles throws his fist in the air, yelling let's go multiple times. Vector hits his chest with his fist multiple times. Espio throws his arms multiple times trying to get the crowd fired up. Amy jumped up and down, fired up. Tails and Silver gave high fives and chest bumps. Shadow was focused and ready, stretching his arms out. He looks at every student giving them looks. The one that shocked everyone was none other than Big the Cat, who hits his chest with his fist.

" _Big's in this tournament? How did he get here when he lives on Angel Island?"_ Izuku thought with a shocked look

Sonic was rapping the lyrics doing his little dance. He looks around at the stadium trying to get the crowd fired up. He looks up to see All Might, clapping with the other heroes. He saw Cream and Cheese waving at him. The hedgehog gave the Symbol of Peace of fist pump with a finger pointing towards him. Toshinori does the same. Sonic then walks around looking at his opponents. He once saw Izuku with a thumbs up as the boy returns a favor. He then saw both glares of Bakugo and Todoroki. He gives a cocky smile, pointing their fingers at them.

" _That rodent's in the tournament? How that happened?"_ Bakugo thought angrily.

" _That hedgehog lied to me. He'll be dealt with."_ Todoroki thought.

The hedgehog looks around while dancing to the music. He looks up to the booth, signaling Present Mic to cut the music off before giving a wave to Aizawa, who was looking at him with a stern look.

 **[** **End Music** **]**

" _Give it up for Sonic and the Freedom Fighters! That's was an awesome intro to get you fired up! Ain't that right, Eraserhead?"_ He asked.

" _That was lame. Especially when you have vulgar words on them."_ He replied in a tired tone.

Sonic stood next to Izuku. He gave a fist bump as the boy did the same. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw Iida.

"You're in this tournament? I thought you were a guest." the Engine Quirk user said.

"I always tell the truth… even when I lie." Sonic said with that smile.

"He sure knows how to be fun," Momo said.

"He did save me," Izuku said.

The students and the Freedom Fighters stood on the field. There were still many looks from the students including some looking at Vector, which is a crocodile. Shadow has his arms crossed, ready for the competition ahead. Everyone turns to the stage where a woman with a whip in her hand, started taking.

"Now introducing the speech." Midnight said as every man including the boys were in deep blush on the Rated-R Hero. "Silence, everyone! To do the Student Pledge, he's not a student here at the academy but he does it all. Please welcome Sonic the Hedgehog to the stage."

Everyone turns to the hedgehog as he walks to the stage. No surprise he would be chosen thanks to Nezu, who agree to put him as part of the speech. Sonic fixed the microphone stand to get it in front of him. Looking around, everyone was watching him. He saw Izuku, getting nervous thinking he would blow this.

"I'm not that good on speeches. But I'll give you people the best pep talk that you can find." the hedgehog begins his talk. "Everyone's here for a reason. A reason to become the best hero you can be. Look around this stadium, there are heroes including the teachers that are looking for the right hero they can have in helping civilians. Around the world, they'll all going to be watching you. For me, playing a hero on my part, it's awesome. But it's not about me, it's about you today. Sure, everyone is looking to both Class 1-A and 1-B after what they went through. That's not about that. The students here that aren't part of the Hero Course, I got a ton of words to say. You guys can be a hero. Don't be jealous or look down, give it your best today. Give it all you can to prove to the world you can become a hero. Be respectful to your opponents, unless some that don't have respect which I'm not going to name. Go out today and have fun. It's a friendly competition. By the end of the day, you'll be satisfied with the result. Win or lose, be happy for what you can accomplish. Give it you're all or should I say…" Sonic raises his fist in the air. "PLUS ULTRA!"

The students in the General Department were amazed by the hedgehog's speech. Nobody would've thought he would motivate them.

"You heard him, guys! Give it your Plus Ultra!" Kendo yelled, activating her Quirk with his big fist in the air.

Everyone in the crowd and the students joined in on the fun chanting Plus Ultra. The only two people weren't was Bakugo and Todoroki. No doubt they heard the hedgehog mentioned about them but not by name. Shinso was amazed by the speech. A little pump up and Monoma just didn't care about it.

Sonic bowed before walking off stage. Midnight appalled his speech as the hedgehog give a high five to the Rated-R Hero.

"Amazing speech, Sonic. Well done. Now, that's over. The fun part begins." She said, cracking her whip. Behind her, a screen appears as a slot machine. "The first game of the festival is…" The slot machine stopped, revealing the first game. "The Obstacle Race."

"Obstacle Course race," Izuku said.

"Now this is going to be a piece of cake," Sonic said, with a grin on his face

"All eleven classes including the Freedom Fighters will participate in this treacherous contest." Midnight explained where the screen shows the direction and maps of how the students do. "So, practice four kilometers around the outside of the stadium. I don't want to restrain anyone in this game." She licks her lips with a seductive look. "As long as you don't leave the course, your free to do whatever your heart desires! Now, that your place contestants!"

Everyone headed to the starting grid with three green lights lid up, facing to where the tunnel exiting the stadium. Students were ready, determined to see who's going first out of the building. Izuku pulled his emerald out, activating it with the green aurora around his body. Sonic stood next to him, seeing the emerald. The two look at one another, giving one more fist bump before turning to the tunnel.

" _Here's goes nothing. Give it all I can."_ Izuku thought, looking around at Bakugo, Todoroki, and the other students in this one. _"They want this as badly as ever. Guess they didn't get the message from Sonic. Either way, I must win this. As All Might told me, I got to introduce to the world that I'm here."_ He thought as the first green light turn off. _"Better get a head start, the tunnel's going to be clogged up."_ the second green light turns off. _"I hope you're watching, All Might!"_

"BEGIN!" Midnight yelled as the final green light turns off. The race begins and the tournament was officially underway.

* * *

End of Chapter 27

 **Author's Note:** With that, the U.A. Sports Festival Arc is underway. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Good thing I finished it to post on my last day of my Holiday Vacation. I know you've been waiting for this arc especially with the Freedom Fighters in the mix. That wait is finally over.

Now, I did read over another Sonic/MHA Crossover story called Footwork. It started at the Sports Festival. Now, it'll maybe a little like it but not that much. Plus, when we get Battle Tournament, there's are eight matches of sixteen opponents. I want to add four more to add many of the Freedom Fighters in the mix. Sure, Sonic will be in it, but add like Knuckles, Tails, Silver, and Shadow in the mix. I'll see it when we get into it.

Plus, the Freedom Fighters intro with a little Super Bowl entrances where players would run on the field as a team. As a Patriots fan, and even when the Eagles beat my team in Super Bowl LII, I did like their intro. I thought I added that for the Freedom Fighters.

Yes, Big the Cat is in this tournament. You'll see a flashback scene maybe in the next chapter of how he got in.

Finally, the Big 3 of U.A. making their earliest appearance. You'll be seeing more of them in this festival

Well, hopefully, I can get the next chapter posted on Saturday, so I'll be working on it this week before the weekend. I hope everyone has a great night tonight. See you soon


	29. Chapter 28: Perilous Obstacle Race

**Author's Note:** A milestone just been created. 300 Followers for this story. Thank you for your support. Now, onward to the chapter.

Chapter 28: Perilous Obstacle Race

* * *

After the green lights turn off, the race was underway. Every student was rushing towards the tunnel. It didn't matter who was bumping one another, it was about finishing the race. Once the students got in the tunnel, it started to clog up, preventing anyone from exiting the tunnel. They all started pushing, shoving, and elbowing, risking a stampede could happen and any student could be hurt in the process.

" _And we're off to the races!"_ Present Mic yelled from the booth before turning to Aizawa. _"How about some color commentary, bubby man?"_

" _How did you talk me into this?"_ He asked in his tired tone.

" _What shall we be paying closer attention to the race?"_ Present Mic asked.

" _The doorway."_ He answered, seeing the students clog the tunnel.

* * *

In the tunnel, the chaos still erupted. Students were doing everything they can to get through. The tunnel was very narrow, making it difficult for them to run. What they didn't notice, two people would take the easiest shortcut. Both Sonic and Izuku were doing Wall Jump move. They jumped from left to right of the wall over. Behind them, both Tails, Knuckles, Charmy, Rouge, and Silver were flying above the chaos. Amy, Blaze, Shadow, Vector, Espio, and Big stayed behind on the field, waiting for the opportunity to go through.

The hedgehog took the lead so the boy can follow what he does. Izuku was a little nervous, hoping one mistake on his wall jump didn't go his way or he'll be falling in the chaos below him. He notices there were looks from the students from below including some from his class and Class 1-B who were hollowing at him.

"That's no fair, Midoriya! You're cheating!" Mineta yelled, being pushed and shoved.

"S-Sorry! But I want to win this!" He replied, continuing his jump from wall to wall.

"Deku! Don't you dare go ahead of me! You and that sewer rat are dead!" Bakugo's voice was heard in the crowd.

"See ya later, loser!" Sonic yelled back with that cocky smile and a mock salute to him. He notices the other Freedom Fighters were coming from the stadium. "We're almost at the exit! Hurry, Izuku!"

"I'm coming!" He said, jumping from one wall to another.

The two were getting near the exit. They see the dirt road in front of them. They were ready to land on the dirt. When they felt the tunnel's temperature gone from warm to cold suddenly. They didn't realize that Todoroki activated his Ice Quirk, creating a massive ice crystal that covered the tunnel. At the same time, the ground was iced up. Both boys were about to land on the ice. In slow motion, they heard footsteps coming from behind. Todoroki ran in between them, giving glares at the two before taking the lead. He left behind trails of ice building upon the ground.

Sonic and Izuku landed on the ice, almost losing balance by slipping. The cinnamon bun grabbed hold of his emerald, making sure it doesn't fall on the ground.

"Didn't realize that he would do that trick," Sonic said.

"Probably still mad at you for calling him out when defending me," Izuku said.

"Either way, we better catch up to him before he gets to the finish line." the hedgehog said as he looks back seeing students struggling to get their feet out of the ice. "Besides, he just got them trapped up. Now's our chance."

"What about the others?" Izuku asked, referring to the Freedom Fighters.

"They'll be fine! Let's just go!" Sonic replied.

They were about to continue when an explosion was heard. They turn around to see Bakugo using his Explosive Quirk from his to fly over the ice. Aoyama using his laser navel to go airborne. Momo using her Quirk to create a metal staff from her hand to launch herself from the ice. Kendo using her Quirk to enlarge her hand, slamming it to left herself in the air. Both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu just jumped to get the easy advantage.

"How it feels now, sewer rat and Deku? That's what happens you taunt the best!" Bakugo yelled at them with venom.

"No hard feelings, Izuku. I do want to win this race." Momo said with an apologetic look.

"Merci, Beaucoup," Aoyama said with that usually smile.

"Sorry, Midoriya. Class 1-B's big sister here is going Plus Ultra!" Kendo said with a wink.

"We're still friends, Midoriya? Right?" Kirishima asked.

"Like what the hedgehog just said. Just have fun." Tetsutetsu said.

Bakugo looks up to see Todoroki in the lead. The anger builds in him more than ever. He stretches both his arms backward, opening both hands to create more explosions like he's a missile. "I won't let you get away so easily! YOU ICY-HOT BASTARD!" He yelled, trying to chase down Todoroki.

"He's really starting to get on my nerve. Come on, Izuku! We got a race to win, buddy!" Sonic said as he looks back to see members of Class 1-A and 1-B heading their way. "The others making their move!"

The two were using both feet to slide on the ice carefully. Not wanting to slip on the ice, wanting to break their heads or any body parts.

Meanwhile, Ojiro uses his tails to bounce, making him go faster. Tokoyami uses his Shadow Quirk to fly. Mina shoots out her Acid Quirk from her shoes like she's skating on the ice to make it go faster. She almost loses her balance but manages to control it. Other class members continue carefully on the ice while Shinso using four students to carry him. Question was… how was he being carried? What's his Quirk?

* * *

At the tunnel, a big chunk of ice was punched out, sending tiny bits of it all over the place. Big appears with both Amy, Blaze, Vector, and Espio on his back. The cat pretends to be a sleigh to slide on the ice. Other students saw the big cat as they were freaking out. The big cat comically hit them like bowling pins. Amy and Blaze apologize to them at the same time. Vector scream out, noticing they were about to collide with more people.

"Look out!" the crocodile yelled.

Uraraka turns around to see the big cat coming towards her. She freaked out, looking around to find a way to move. She quickly touched both feet, activating her Quirk by jumping in the air. She quickly releases by dropping herself on the others. Looking around, she landed on the cat's back.

"W-What going on here?" She asked.

"I'm so sorry! We didn't think you—" Amy tries to apologize only for Vector to yell more.

"Watch out, Big! We got more up ahead!" the crocodile yelled as Uraraka turn around and freak out more to see her classmates.

"Tsu! Jirou! Look out!" She yelled.

The Frog Girl and the Earphone Jack Quirk user looks back. They were freaking out to see the cat coming towards them. Tsuyu use her tongue to wrap around the other girl as she hopped in the air, only to land on the cat as well.

"That was close! Ribbit!" the frog said, unwrapping her tongue around Jirou.

"Are you two, okay?" Uraraka asked.

"We're fine. Thanks for the heads up." Jirou said as she looks around to other animals. "Who the hell are these people?"

"Hey, I know you!" Amy said as the rocker turn around, surprise to see the pink hedgehog.

"You're that pink hedgehog I met at Dagobah!" She replied.

"You know one another?" Uraraka asked.

"I think she's Izuku's Girlfriend!" Amy answered.

"WHAT?!" Jirou yelled, deep red on her face.

"Huh?!" Uraraka asked, with comical swirls on her eyes and red cheeks.

"Ribbit?" Tsuyu asked, with a little red cheek despite the serious look.

"Girlfriend?" Blaze asked, curiously.

"Hate to interrupt… but there's more in front of us!" Vector yelled again.

Everyone turns around to see they were about to hit both Mina and Setsuna. Jirou jumped in front, yelling at the two girls as they turn around and were freaking out. Tsuyu uses her tongue to wrap Mina, getting her on the cat. But they didn't expect what was about to happen when Big hit the Class 1-B Student. Her body parts were flying everywhere. The others were shocked at what just happen. The Class 1-A girls were about to cry. However, they didn't expect the next part was about to happen. Everybody part from Setsuna came flying towards them. Only for everything to be connected again. The girl's body was back, and she was alive.

"Good thing I have a Quirk like that in case something bad happens." She said, wiping the dust off his gym clothes. She looks back to see comical shock faces. "Something wrong? Is there something on me?"

"At least she's okay," Amy said with a smile.

* * *

Back in front, Todoroki continues to hold the lead. He was surprised that when he was looking back to see some of the students including his classmates escape from his Ice Quirk. Either way, he was proceeding smoothly for him. However, he heard someone yelling at him. He turns around and shocks to see Mineta using his ball-shaped hair. Planting them on the ice to bounce on them one by one, making him go faster. The small boy jumped on the last one, heading towards Todoroki with a comical scary look.

"You think you're so cool? But I outsmarted you! Ha! How pathetic, Todoroki!" He yelled, taunting the other boy before grabbing one of his balls from his head. "Eat this! My Special attack!"

Mineta was about to hit Todoroki with his balls when suddenly a metallic arm came out of nowhere, smacking the boy to the sky.

Sonic and Izuku paused their running as they saw the boy flying, slamming the ground in front of them.

"Are you okay?" Izuku asked.

The hedgehog looks around to find what hit the small boy. He turns to his left to see a large object with a red camera lens looking down at them.

"Uh, Izuku… you might want to look at that." He said, pointing his finger at the object.

The boy turns and was a shock to see a large object he would never think he would see again. "It's those robots." He answered.

"Robots?" Sonic asked as he saw more robots appearing in front of them.

"These are the same robots I saw at the Entrance Exams," Izuku said, seeing multiple One Pointers, Two-Pointers, Three-Pointers, and the big one he took down while saving both Uraraka and Kendo… the Zero-Point Robot.

* * *

Back in the stadium, the crowd was watching the race from multiple LED Screens on the stadium. They were amazed by the appearance of the Villain Bots, blocking the students' advancement. Present Mic got them fired up with his talking.

" _Oooh! Enemies have shown up out of nowhere! I bet will get us a treat! A test of strength is coming! It's a rumble inferno!"_ He yelled.

"It's like those Eggman robots Mr. Sonic and the others fought in our home planet." Cream said, getting frightened.

"Chao." Cheese replied, getting frightened hiding behind the rabbit.

"Do not be fear, young one," Nezu said, sipping his tea. "I've seen Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles took on Eggman's Robots on the island we were on to get the Chaos Emerald back to life. Let's see how they fair with my robots. Also, Midoriya has punched one of the robots before during the Entrance Exam with the help of both All Might's Quirk and the Chaos Emerald.

"Really?" Cream asked, looking at the group of heroes and the principal.

"We've all seen how Midoriya attack one of the robots. He saved two people at the same time. That's how he got into U.A. Trust me, he did it once, he'll do it again if he has too. Everyone will get a chance to see how he does." Toshinori said.

"See how the other animals pull this out. Won't surprise me if the blue hedgehog has something in his mind." Snipe said.

"Let's see how he does. I wonder what Eggman's thinking when he sees my robots?" Nezu asked, sipping his tea again.

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and the others were surprised by the appearance of the Villain Bots from the Entrance Exam. Of course, it made the doctor not in a good mood. Thinking the principal is taunting him of who has better robots.

"They're using robots in this competition?" Cubot asked.

"Those are the same ones we saw before at the Entrance Exam," Orbot said.

"Let's not forget that Izuku boy punched the giant robot after saving two people." Grounder said.

"Be interesting to see how the students will handle. Right, doctor?" Snively asked as he flinches to see Eggman clenched his fist.

"That good for nothing rodent of a principal! Thinking he can mock me with his own version of robots? He'll get what coming soon when I bring more robots to his world." Eggman said.

"He's in a bad mood, right?" Bocoe asked as a wench came hitting his head.

"I think he is," Decoe said.

* * *

Back in the race, everyone was stunned to see the robots from the Entrance Exam made their appearance. Big made his arrival, landing back on his feet. The others on his back jump off him to regroup with the students. Tails, Charmy, Knuckles, Rouge, and Silver were flying in the sky seeing the robots for the first time ever.

"Are those the same Zero Point Villains from the Entrance Exam?" Kaminari asked, freaking out comically.

"I don't even want to think about seeing them again." Kendo said, turning to Uraraka. "Especially when you and I almost got crush by one of the Zero Point Robot during the exam."

"I agree," Ochako replied.

"You mean these were the ones that Izuku save the two of you from?" Momo asked as they nod their heads in yes. "I wonder what kind of funding the school has for these things?" She turns to Izuku with a concerned look, who was still staring at them. _"I wonder what he's mind is thinking when he saw these things again?"_

"It feels like we're facing Egghead's Robots all over. Not surprise the principal want to make the obstacle race even harder." Sonic said, doing stretches on his arms and leg. Then doing punches upfront. "I don't know about you, guys? But I'm going to show the rest of you how the Freedom Fighters take down robots."

"Are you insane? These things are really stronger!" Sero yelled.

"I've been through worst, buddy. Watch and learn." Sonic said, looking up in the air. "Tails, you guys ready up there?"

"We're ready!" He replied as he flew down. He landed on the ground, running towards Mineta, who was still knocked. He grabbed the boy off the ground, slapping him comically. "Wake up! No time to sleep! Get it together!"

The fox cub grabbed the boy from the area, back to the others.

"Ready, Izuku? Fired up that Chaos Emerald!" Sonic yelled as Izuku grabbed the emerald, with the green aura surrounding his body.

"I'm ready." He replied with a determined look as the hedgehog taunts the Zero Point Robot.

"Hey! Bring on something to attack us! Or you're too chicken?" He asked, taunting it.

"Really? Taunting the robot? This guy is really insane!" the students said with a sweat drop and a dumbfounded look.

The Zero Point Robot charge towards the students. Sonic and Izuku were ready to counterattack. But that didn't happen when Todoroki got in front of them with ice on the ground forming after stepping in. Both boys hold their attack to see what he was going to do. Todoroki's arm was forming ice.

"The academy obviously went through a lot of trouble. But I wish they would prepare something a little more difficult." Todoroki said, placing the iced hand on the ground, creating a shockwave of icicles around him. He looks up to see the Zero Point Robot getting closer to attacking him. "Especially since my dear or dad is here."

" _His dad?"_ Izuku thought, curiously.

" _Who is his dad then?"_ Sonic thought, curiously.

Todoroki uses his arm to control the ice speed. Once he lifts his hand at the robot, a big wall of ice formed. The ice surrounds and halts the robot's attack, freezing it from anything. He breathes out a fog of cold air from his mouth.

"Unreal. I never have seen anything like that." Charmy Bee said.

"He just uses his Ice Power to freeze the robot. Impressive." Silver said.

"If I were you two, I hurry up and go before it wakes up." He said, turning to both Sonic and Izuku with an icy glare. "Otherwise, you're in my way of winning this." He turns back and was ready to run again.

Only for someone to get in his way. Everyone was surprised to see it was Shadow the Hedgehog standing in between the robot's leg.

"Really?" the dark hedgehog asked, turning to Todoroki with the same glare. "Because all that talk you've been making, you're in my way of winning. Thanks for the opening. I needed it."

With that, the dark hedgehog uses his air shoes to advance forward.

" _How about this? The dark hedgehog known as Shadow is now in the lead! Seems the Freedom Fighters has the advantage in this one!"_ Present Mic's voice was heard.

Todoroki clenched his fist in anger. After hearing Present Mic's voice, he wasn't going to be embarrassed. Especially to a hedgehog. He started running in between to try to get back in the lead.

"Totally forgot about Shadow," Sonic said, looking back at Amy. "Was he with you guys?"

"He was with us when we were still in the stadium. He may have waited that moment to make his move." the pink hedgehog said.

"He's one smart hedgehog." Espio said.

"Either way, I like how he taunts that Todoroki punk a lesson," Sonic said.

"Sonic! Heads up!" Izuku yelled.

The hedgehog turns around to see ice fallen off from the robot. The Zero-Point Robot was about crush both. Sonic quickly tries to grab Izuku to move away from the impact. Suddenly, inches away from death, the impact didn't come. The two look to see none other than Knuckles, Kirishima, and Tetsutetsu with all their might and strength use their arms to hold the robot. The echidna uses one fist to punch the robot from below, hitting the ground beneath them. Everyone was horrified by it.

"Tetsutetsu!" Kendo yelled, worriedly

"Kirishima!" Kaminari yelled.

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Sonic yelled back at the others, getting Izuku back on his feet.

Suddenly, they heard pounding sounds from the robot. Out of nowhere, Kirishima came busting out from the top of the robot, with his Hardening Quirk active. Then Tetsutetsu did the same as he was covered in Iron, activating his Quirk. Finally, Knuckles came punching out from the robot in between the two. Landing on it, he screamed in the air before delivering a dent on it.

" _Kirishima of Class 1-A, Tetsutetsu of Class 1-B, and Knuckles out of nowhere came popping out from the Zero-Pointer! All fired up together!"_ Present Mic said.

"Who else wants some?!" the echidna yelled out, looking back at the robots. "Is that all you got?! Go ahead and attack! Bring it on!" He turns to the two boys. "You guys, okay?"

"We're fine. Thanks." Kirishima said, giving fist bumps to the echidna.

"I'm fine, too," Tetsutetsu said, doing the same with the echidna before turning to Izuku and Sonic. "You guys, okay?"

"We're fine." the hedgehog said, giving a thumbs up.

Kirishima turns back to where Todoroki was heading. "That idiot, Todoroki! He almost tried to get Midoriya and the hedgehog killed!" He said.

"I'll smash that ice guy when I get my hands on him." the Iron Quirk user replied.

"Anyone who's going to go after him is likely me, Sonic, or Izuku." Knuckles said, looking back at the others. "You students want to become heroes? Start acting like it right now! Do you want to win this race? Start kicking some ass! Let's get going! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Damn straight! Did you hear him? Let's go kick some ass!" Awase yelled.

"We're racing each other but we can still team up!" Hiryu said, activating his Scale Quirk on his left arm. "Besides…" He turns to Izuku with a smile. "Both classes went through that villain attack for a reason and we team up with one another."

Izuku returns a smile to him. "Right! Let's go, everyone!" He yelled, reactivating his Chaos Emerald.

"Bring your Plus Ultra!" Kendo yelled, raising her Big Fist in the air.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard from behind the group. And to Sonic's rolling his eyes, he knew who it was. Bakugo using his Quirk to lift himself to the sky. He landed on top of the Zero-Point Robot before turning back to the group.

"To hell with teamwork! I do this my way and my way only! The rest of you can rot in hell for all I care!" He yelled.

"How about I come up there and punch that face of yours!" Knuckles yelled back.

"Screw you, red midget! Like I want to fight a wannabe tough guy! Nobody better gets in my way of winning!" Bakugo yelled as he presses forward off the robot. _"No way in hell I'm not going to let both Todoroki and that dark hedgehog get in my way of winning!"_

Suddenly, he turns around to see both Sero and Tokoyami joining in the action by flying towards the Explosion Quirk user.

"I see you trying to blast your way through these things with your Quirk!" Sero yelled, using his Tape Quirk for support to get to the top of the robot.

"I'll catch a ride on my shadow," Tokoyami said, using his Dark Shadow Quirk to reach to the top of the robot.

"Hey, guys! Sorry but did forgot one person." They all look up to see Rogue flying above them. "I love to stay and chat, but I got you guys a surprise! Take some of my hearts!" The bat drops three heart-shaped objects on the robot. Both were blinking slowly until they started blinking faster.

"Quick! Run!" Sonic yelled.

The hearts objects exploded all together, destroying the robot's head. Luckily, Bakugo dropped off the robot's head to escape before it exploded. But for both Sero and Tokoyami, they both flew upwards by the explosion. They were about to fall to their deaths, only for Silver to use his Psychokinesis on them, making them float next to him

"I'll keep a close eye on them!" Silver yelled.

"Luckily Rogue didn't kill them. That damn woman." Knuckles said, shaking his head in disapproval.

"All right, enough wasting time! Everyone! Start using your Quirks on those robots! Attack!" Sonic yelled as Class 1-A, Class 1-B, and the Freedom Fighters all join to attack the robots.

* * *

Back in the stadium, the crowd watched to see Bakugo trying to chase down both Todoroki and Shadow. The screen changes to see both the Hero Classes and the Freedom Fighters attacking the villain bots. The pros from their seats watch on with Cream and Cheese cheering on.

"You notice something? That the hedgehog and the echidna are trying to lift the spirits of everyone to join in." Snipe said.

"Have to admit, those guys are really good leaders. No offense to Kendo in my class." Vlad King said.

"That hedgehog did say have fun before this festival started." Power Loader said.

"And that's what he's doing. He's giving everyone a chance to show off their Quirks." Cementos said.

Inside the booth, Aizawa knows what the hedgehog was doing. He was encouraging everyone to use their Quirks to fight the robots.

" _The hedgehog giving them a fighting chance."_ He thought.

* * *

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Faint by Linkin Park]**

Iida ran across the dirt. Activating his Engine Quirk from his calves, he leaps forward to deliver a kick on the One-Pointer's Neck. Another One-Pointer tries to sneak attack him. But Jurota, activating his Beast Quirk, jumped on the robot, ripping it up like a wild animal. He roared after his attack. Another One-Pointer tries to attack him, but Kojiro uses his Quirk to spay glue around the robot, preventing it from moving to attack. Sato grabbed 10 grams of sugar from his pocket to his mouth, making him stronger than ever. He delivers a punch to the robot, destroying it in the process.

Jirou ran towards two One-Pointers looking at her. She uses her Earphone Jacks on both, electricity them in the process before running in between them. But a Two-Pointer Robot got in her way. She tries to do the same thing but was surprised was the robot was lifting in the air by itself. Looking around, she saw Reiko using her Poltergeist Quirk. The girl gave Jirou a chance to run as the rocker girl gave her thanks before proceeding. Reiko saw flames from the sky. She saw Blaze using her flames to destroy the robot. The two gave nods to one another.

Kaminari ran towards a One-Pointer. The robot tries to attack him, but he dodges it by jumping on it. He uses his Quirk to electrocute it. He didn't notice another One-Pointer try to sneak attack him. Togaru jump in to make the save by creating a Razor Sharp on his arm, swinging it to cut the robot's long neck in half, destroying. Kaminari heard the explosion as he looks back. He saw Togaru gave him a thumbs up. But the Razor-Sharp Quirk user didn't notice another One-Pointer try to attack him. Kaminari tries to warn him. However, four horns came out of nowhere, destroying it instantly. The two saw Pony Tsunotori using her Horn Cannon to make the save. The girl gave a smile to the boys. Another One-Pointer tries to sneak attack her. But Vector jump in by doing a Hammer Down, crushing the robot to pieces. The girl didn't saw it coming but the crocodile gave her a thumbs up. She did the same with a smile.

Uraraka uses her Infinity Quirk on four One-Pointers. Once she said release, three dropped on the ground. The fourth one she couldn't if it was dropped or somewhere to be dropped. But a large shadow appears above her. She saw the last coming towards her, about to be crushed. But Kendo jumped in for the save by using her big fist, punching it to the wall nearby. The girl landed next to the other girl.

"You okay, Uraraka?" Kendo asked.

"I'm fine thanks." She replied when she saw another One-Pointer Robot coming towards them. "Look out!"

Kendo turns to see the robot coming towards them. Just before she tries to punch it, a ball shot out of nowhere, destroying it in the process.

"You two, okay?" the girls turn to see Momo, who created a cannon with her Quirk to destroy the robot. But what caught the girl's eyes with blushed cheeks was the fact that the Creation Quirk user had to open her gym shirt to reveal her black bra.

"Thanks, Yao-Momo! But seriously, you had to show off your bra like that while we're in the race!" Kendo yelled.

"What I'm supposed to do? I had to expose my skin something to create!" She replied as Kendo had a smirk on her face.

"You probably just did that to tease Izuku." She replied, teasing her.

"W-What? That's not true!" She replied with her face all red and steam coming from her ears, looking away embarrassed.

Kendo could only giggle while Uraraka stared with a blinking face. Hint in jealousy in her.

Meanwhile, Ojiro charges towards another One-Pointer. He jumped before using his Tail to destroy the robot. He landed down to encounter three more in front of him. However, the three were struggling to get out. Turns out the robots enter through Quicksand. Juzo appears next to him with a fist bump. The two smiles but the saw two One-Pointers coming towards them. They were about to attack when Espio does a Dash Attack, slamming both robots to the nearby wall. The chameleon turns the boys giving them a thumbs up. They responded by giving him a thumbs up.

" _This is amazing! We're looking at some amazing teamwork from both Hero Classes and the Freedom Fighters! Who would've thought this happening especially when it's a race!"_ Present Mic said.

Sonic and Izuku were amazed at what everyone was doing. One by one, they were helping each other destroying robots. They didn't notice a One-Pointer was trying to sneak attack the boy. Out of nowhere, scales were shooting at the robot. The boy caught sight of it before turning to see who was shooting.

"Midoriya, get going! Will catch up! Don't let that bully or that other student wins the race!" Hiryu yelled, using his scales from his arm.

"He's right! Hurry and catch up! You want to win this race, right?" Tails asked.

"Let's go, Izuku," Sonic said as Izuku form a determined look.

"Just be careful while handling them!" He said as he and Sonic continue with the race.

 **[** **End Music** **]**

They were approaching another One-Pointer Robot. It tries to attack them with its arm. Sonic jumped from the right while Izuku jumped to the left. They both dodged the attack. Izuku saw a piece of a large plate from the debris. He ran there to grabbed it. The One-Pointer was about to strike the boy until Big the Cat does a battering ram technique by charging towards the robot, with multiple punches and a slamming head-on, forcing the machine to go flying towards a wall, destroying it.

"Yeah! I did a good job!" the cat replied, turning to the boy. "It was awesome!

Izuku couldn't help but chuckled a little. Sonic approach the boy, seeing the plate he was holding. "Good idea! We can use this for a boost!" the hedgehog grabbed the plate, placing it back on the ground before stepping on it. "Get on!"

"What are you planning?" the boy asked, getting behind the hedgehog while on the plate.

"Better hold on tight. Place your arm around me. I've done this before in my world when I part of a Grand Prix Tournament." the hedgehog said.

"A Grand Prix Tournament?" He asked.

"Just watch and learn," Sonic said with a grin before turning to Big. "Thanks, Big. Keep the robots busy."

"I hope you know what you're doing," Izuku said when he saw Zero Point Robots in front of them. "Crap! There's a dead-end!"

Multiple Zero Point Robots were blocking their way to move forward. However, Momo uses the cannon again, shooting the robots, taking them down to make an opening for the two. Sonic and Izuku look back at the girl. The hedgehog gave a thumbs up to the Creation Quirk user.

"Thanks for the opening!" He replied.

"Izuku, get going! Beat Bakugo and Todoroki! Promise me you'll win this race!" Momo said.

The boy nods his head with a smile on his face. "I'll promise to win this race for you!" He said as she smiles back with a small blush on her cheeks. Izuku turns around, holding his arm around the hedgehog. "I'm ready!"

"Hang on, tight! We're about going speeding!" Sonic yelled with a grin.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Green Hill Zone (Modern) from the Sonic Generations Soundtrack]**

The hedgehog uses a mixture of Speed Boost and Blast Off, speeding than the speed of light. Ball of Blue Aura appears, surrounding Sonic. Izuku tighten is arms around the hedgehog. The speed was showing his mouth comically with saliva flying out of his mouth. It was the same thing he dealt with while holding on to All Might on the day he met his hero. It also felt déjà vu when he rode with Sonic 10 years ago while speeding through the highway to the airfield.

" _That's one huge speed we're seeing from the blue hedgehog! No race car would beat that!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"T-T-This i-i-is t-t-too f-f-fast!" the boy's voice was bumpy.

"I know it's awesome! Woohoo!" Sonic yelled, enjoying the moment while speeding past the destroyed robots.

Both classes including the Freedom Fighters begin moving forward, running and flying past the robots at the same time. Both Class 1-A and 1-B were amazed by the speed of the blue hedgehog. Even Iida couldn't believe.

" _I've never seen that kind of speed before. Almost like mine but he's… is faster than mine."_ He thought while continuing to move forward.

* * *

Back in the stadium, the crowd was witnessing the action on the screen. The camera cuts from the students advancing after destroying robots, to where Sonic using his speed with Izuku to get back in the race. The crowd and the heroes were amazed by it. Toshinori and Nezu weren't surprised by it after seeing some of it during the USJ Incident. Cream and Cheese were cheering on.

"Go Mr. Sonic & Mr. Izuku!" the rabbit said, jumping up and down.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"That's intense speed. I've never seen anything like it." Thirteen said.

"Imagine a police car chasing that hedgehog. He would long by now." Ectoplasm said.

"With speed like that, he would beat enemies within a second. There's no wonder he almost beat the Nomu." Toshinori said.

"It's incredible with that amount of speed. That hedgehog could win this obstacle course by now if he didn't help out the others." Uwabami said with an amazing look.

"Any student would never have a chance against him. However, he does care for everyone. Including that student of yours, All Might." Ryuko said.

"He cares for everyone. That's why he has my respect. And, a close friend as well. Don't count this race over yet especially with Sonic in the mix. And he's helping Midoriya get to the finish. So, don't say it's over yet. Because it ain't over till it's over." Toshinori said.

" _For those of you who thought the first obstacle was easy, let's see how you feel about the second one!"_ Present Mic yelled.

* * *

Back in the race, Sonic and Izuku exit from the first obstacle of robots. They heard was the Radio DJ Hero mention the second one. They arrived at the next obstacle as the hedgehog put the breaks on his speed. The hedgehog was amazed by the next obstacle they were about to face. Izuku looks on and was shocked by a comical black and white face to see the next obstacle. It shows a canyon-like obstacle with tightropes connected to the part of the rock towers for the person to walk along.

 **[** **Music Pause** **]**

" _If they take a spill, they're out! If they want to pass this test, they must get creative. IT'S… THE FALL!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Y-Y-You g-g-got to be kidding!" the boy replied, looking down at how long the drop was. "I-I-I got a bad feeling about this."

Sonic looks around the obstacle. At the same time, he saw both Todoroki using his Ice Quirk to slide easily on the ropes. Bakugo using his Explosion Quirk to jump on one rock to another rock. Shadow easily using his hover shoes to slide on the ropes much like Todoroki. The three finally got across the obstacle to continue the race.

"Looks like the three amigos are already passing it easily." He said when they heard footsteps coming from behind.

"Deku." Both saw Uraraka, Mina, Tsuyu, Setsuna, and Yui running up to them. Both girls got a look at the obstacle and were stunned by it.

"You got to be kidding me? This is where we have to get across by using the ropes." Mina said, turning to the boys. "What are you two going to do? This sounds dangerous. I'm not sure Midori doesn't like it."

"Poor boy. He's so scared." Setsuna said, feeling sorry for the boy.

"Is there any way you can get across? Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

Sonic looks back at the boy still, frightened. He looks back to see the three boys up ahead long gone. Looking at the entire obstacle, the hedgehog forms a grin on his face. "Don't worry, because I got a plan already." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Yui asked with a straight face.

"Let's just say I got an experience," Sonic said, turning back to the boy. "Izuku, get off the plate. Stand at the edge of the cliff."

"A-A-Are you serious?" He asked, getting more nervous.

"W-W-What are you doing?" Ochako asked, stuttering and nervous.

"Just trust me," Sonic said, still grinning. He pulled out an object with a grey grille in front, holes on the forehead, white-tipped tentacles, dark green arms with white joints on each side, and a dark green handle which the hedgehog was holding. "Better hold on tight. You're about to go flying."

"What do you mea—" Izuku couldn't finish talking as the hedgehog pulled the trigger.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Green Hover (Trap Remix) from the Sonic Colors Soundtrack]**

A green circle light shot out from the object, hitting the boy. The students mostly the girls were shocked by what they witness. Izuku went off the cliff. Thinking he was about to fall, only for a green light surrounding him, transforming into a green hovercraft. But its head turns to Izuku's head with no facial features except his eyes and freckles, where there was glowing yellow. His hair was the same with multiple small rings around there.

"Good thing a little thing we created based on my adventure on Planet Wisp helped me," Sonic said, looking at the hover. "Go ahead, Izuku! Fly to the other side! I'll meet you there!"

The Green Hover Izuku begins to fly normally to the other side rather than using the ropes to go towards one rock to another. At the same time, the girls and the students were amazed at what they're seeing.

" _Deku looks amazing."_ Ochako thought when she shook her head. _"Focus, Uraraka!"_

* * *

Back in the stadium, the crowd was amazed on-screen showing Izuku as a hovercraft, flying above the obstacle. The heroes including Toshinori were shocked by what they're seeing. Present Mic got the fans hyped up on the screen.

" _Midoriya turn himself in a green hovercraft type! Whatever the hedgehog just did, it seems it's working as he is flying above the canyon!"_ the DJ Hero said.

" _Almost like cheating to me,"_ Aizawa said in a bore toned.

"What the hell did that hedgehog just did?" Vlad King asked, standing up from his chair with a shocked look.

"He was using some type of weapon that turn that boy into a hovercraft!" Power Loader said, turning to the principal. "Is this legal?"

"Who said anything can be legal? Why bother to spoil the fun? This is the best thing I've ever seen." Nezu said, happily.

"Sonic must have tricks up he sleeve to get Midoriya to win this thing," Toshinori said.

"He got that idea where he and Mr. Tails were on Planet Wisp." Cream said as the heroes turn to the rabbit.

"Planet Wisp?" Thirteen asked.

"It's a planet where Dr. Eggman kidnapped Aliens for his evil plans. But Mr. Sonic and Mr. Tails manages to save them by the aliens using Mr. Sonic's body to transform to any kind of alien that helps to take down Eggman. Like you're seeing right now. The shape of a hovercraft from a Green Wisp Alien." She explained.

"Sonic must've gone through a ton of adventures in his past. Now he's bringing them to this world. It's incredible." Toshinori said, looking on the screen.

* * *

Back in the race, the students were shocked to see the hovercraft flying above the obstacle. Mina was feeling heartwarming by it, it made her very excited.

"Amazing! It's so cute!" Mina yelled.

"Never thought Midoriya could fly like that," Setsuna said.

"What was that you just use on Deku?" Ochako asked Sonic.

"A little equipment that Tails made a while back. He got that idea when he and I were on a planet helping with some good aliens." Sonic said, referring to Planet Wisp. "I love to talk more but I got a race to win. Or should I say both Izuku and I have a race to win. Catch y'all at the finish line!"

 **[** **Music change back to Green Hill Zone Modern** **]**

The hedgehog uses his boost to ride on the ropes. He would do the same after landing on another rock.

"Those two are heading for the other side! What are we going to do?" Setsuna asked when she saw Tails, Charmy Bee, Rogue, and Silver flying above the obstacle easily. "Look at them, they're flying above the canyon! That ain't fair!"

"Coming through!" Everyone turns around to see Big with Amy and Blaze on his back again. The cat jumped from the cliff. Then landing on one of the rocks then another to get to the other side easily.

"These animals are doing things we can't do! That's not fair at all!" Mina yelled as Tsuyu walk to the edge of the cliff, hopping off by landing on the ropes.

"This is mind-blowing! Ribbit." She replied, using her hands to grip on the rope to move forward. _"The way Izu was flying. It was awesome. Hey, I just found myself a nickname for Midoriya."_

"She's fast," Yui said.

Suddenly, the girls heard another girl laughing. They turn around to see the same girl from the Support Department with all that equipment she has around her body. "Yes, this is my chance to show off what I can do. My support items will steal the spotlight from the heroes." She said, getting all excited. "Everyone! Observed at what my brilliant gadgets can do! Wire Arrows and Hover Soles."

"You're from the Support Department," Ochako said.

"How come you get to bring all that stuff?" Mina asked.

"Wouldn't surprise us since we saw what the hedgehog just did to Midoriya," Setsuna said, referring to the Green Hover.

"Students from the Hero Course get all that Combat Training by using their Quirks. In order to keep things fair and give us a fighting chance, we can bring whatever gadgets and costumes we want into the game so if we develop them ourselves. So, sit back and enjoy the show!" She said, launching one of her Wire Arrows, connecting them to one of the rocks. She then activates her Hover Soles, going straight off the cliff, thinking she's going to fall. She then activates the lines, sending her upwards to the sky thinking she was flying with a big smile on her face.

The other Freedom Fighters in the sky heard all that cheering. They look down to see the girl flying with her equipment.

"Who is she?' Silver asked.

"She's showing off some moves with all that stuff," Charmy said.

"I'm not sure but it really doesn't matter. Probably just a student." Rouge said.

"I do. Look at all that equipment she has. Those look pretty awesome." Tails said, examining the girl's equipment around her body. _"Perhaps after this race, I want to talk to her about her stuff."_

The girl surprisingly made it to just three rocks away to the other side. Everyone was surprised by from the Freedom Fighters

"I won't lose," Ochako said with a determined look as she uses her Quirk to float over the obstacle.

"Aww, that's so unfair," Mina said as she followed suit by using her Quirk by sliding on the ropes.

"I'll show that girl that I can do better," Setsuna said as she uses her Quirk by using her body parts to get through the obstacle.

Other students followed the same thing. But one of them, Shinso stood there observing the obstacle with a smirk on his face. "Interesting." He said.

While other students were trying to get across, Sonic and Izuku made it to the other side. The boy landed, transforming back to his human form. Comical eye swirls appeared after his flying. The hedgehog woke him up as they proceed to catch up with the others.

 **[** **End Music]**

* * *

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Eggman's Facility (Mystic Jungle Remix) from the Sonic Forces Soundtrack]**

Meanwhile, Todoroki already gotten pass the second obstacle with ease. He was approaching towards red stares leading to the top. He turns around to see Bakugo trying to catch up with him, using his Quirk to fly like a rocket. At the same time, he turns to his left to see Shadow next to him. The dark hedgehog turns to see the two staring at one another. The boy uses his Ice Quirk to try to create an ice wall to hold him off. The hedgehog wasn't buying it. Shadow does a double jump over the wall. Todoroki tries to do freeze the air shoes. But the hedgehog does another jump and this time tries an Edge Attack by sweeping his legs in a 180 angle on the boy. Todoroki dodges it before using his Quirk to freeze. The hedgehog jumps by activating his Air Shoes and does a Homing Attack, hitting the boy who almost lost his balance. He manages to regain it.

"How do you even manage these kinds of moves?" Todoroki asked.

"It's none of your business. If I was you, I worry to see what kind of a big mouth you are." Shadow replied.

"You nothing but a rodent to me. Much like that blue hedgehog. I'm going to win this race whether you like it or not." Todoroki replied.

"I like to see you try. Better yet, I would rather you and I win this race… unlike the person because who's becoming more of an annoying thug." Shadow looks back at Bakugo who was on their tail.

"YOU BOTH SUCK! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!" He yelled, trying to catch up to them with anger.

"Now he's on my last nerves. Excuse me for a minute." the hedgehog jumped by using his Air Shoes by flying backward in the air towards Bakugo.

"You want to fight me, sewer rat? DIE!" He uses his Explosion Quirk. But the hedgehog moves to the right, avoiding the hit. He does a spin dash, going around the boy leaving a yellow trail around him. "What are you trying to do to me? A stupid barrier of something?" A black tornado form around him, causing him to be flying in the air.

"I don't have time to deal with a thug. Especially when someone knows how to be a bully." Shadow said, going upward, deliver a homing attack towards his face, sending him down to the ground.

" _WOW! That dark hedgehog just did a stunning move by knocking Bakugo down to the ground! He ain't taking no prisoners today!"_ Present Mic said.

The hedgehog then launches himself back down, continuing the race next to Todoroki. "Sorry for the delay." He said.

"No need. He got what was coming." He replied.

"Fair enough," Shadow said as they continue to battle to get to the finish.

 **[** **End Music** **]**

* * *

Back at the second obstacle, Iida arrived at the location. He saw other heroes using their Quirks to get across. "My older brother's probably watching this. I can't continue to look foolish." He said, using his Engine Quirk to slide on the rope easily in a funny balance type.

* * *

Back at the stadium, people continue to look on the screen showing other students and the Freedom Fighters continuing through the course. Many people including the pros from other agencies including mostly talking about Todoroki. They know he's the father of the Number Two Hero next to All Might. However, one person was not happy to see him winning. Inasa, who has a past problem with the Number Two Hero before in childhood age.

" _So, it's a not surprise that guy is the son of that hero."_ He thought to look at the screen, clenching his fist. _"I can tell by both eye colors. This person better not win."_

"Are you okay, Inasa?" Camie's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just observing the race." He replied.

"You sure? You were looking at that Todoroki guy like you don't like him." She replied.

"Don't worry, I'm fine." He replied.

"Speaking of which, I don't seem to get on why these animals are taking part in this race?" Seiji asked, looking on-screen of the Freedom Fighters.

"I have no idea either. Are they students here at U.A. or something?" Nagamasa asked turning to Camie. "Do you know anything from your friends about them?"

"You know, Inasa and I were here the night after the USJ Incident. We got a chance to meet them but not by much because we're so focused on Izuku. But now, seeing what they're doing, it's so awesome. Including how the blue hedgehog is helping Izuku out." She said, looking at the screen of Sonic and Izuku.

"We hardly had a chance at meeting them. Perhaps after this tournament will meet them." Inasa said, looking at the screen.

Suddenly, they heard a couple of wolf whistles from the crowd. One of them pointed their finger on the screen where it shows Momo running but her top of the uniform unbuttons revealing her body and her black bra where her bosoms were bouncing.

"The nerve of that girl? What is she trying to do? Show off her chest?!" Camie asked, pouting. "I betcha she's trying to impress Izuku with those jugs!"

"Say, why is that gir—" Cream asked, only for Ryuko to use her hands to cover the rabbit's eyes.

"You're too young to see that, sweetie." the Dragon Hero said.

* * *

Two rows behind them were both Tsukauchi and her girlfriend sitting in the stands watching the race on screen.

"Why does the academy continue to hold secrets like having animals in the tournament?" the reporter asked.

"Are you planning to do a news report saying U.A. has animals a race? A Conspiracy Theory headline?" the detective asked with a dumbfounded look.

"Well, you're a detective. You're friends with the principal." She said.

"I don't know any of this. Second, I didn't know any animals in this tournament. Only students I know are from Class 1-A and 1-B who were in the USJ Incidents days ago." He said.

"Well, it is weird to see this." She replied.

Tsukauchi could only lie to himself. He didn't want to bring up anything about the hedgehog especially with Eggman's Agenda in the open in front of his girlfriend who works for the news. The question was with the Freedom Fighters in the mix, how long will he keep that secret.

Five rows in the stands, the Big 3 observes the race. Nejire could only jump up and down with excitement like a child she is with everyone using their Quirks. Tamaki watching the scene, not a care in the world. And Mirio with his cartoonish look smile looks on only at both Sonic and Izuku on one of the screens.

"Wow, this is so awesome! I love seeing these students showing their Quirks it's amazing!" the Wave Motion Quirk user said with stars around her.

"I'm amazed at those two. That hedgehog really helping that student out." Mirio said.

"I'm confused. These animals that are talking are called Freedom Fighters. Are they some type of hero group or something?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm interested in them as well. Including the blue hedgehog. I would like to have a conversation with him after this tournament. Plus, the boy with the green hair." Mirio said.

* * *

Back in the race, Todoroki and Shadow ran up the red steps where they pause for a minute. They look back to see a sign reading "Danger! Mines!" with a purple skull with its mouth open. They turn around to see multiple circles on the dirt road, which were patched like they don't exist. Present Mic's Voice was heard.

" _And now, we're finally approaching the last obstacle! Everyone better trend carefully! YOU'RE STEPPING ON TO A MINEFIELD!"_ He said. _"If you look carefully, you can see where those little bombs are buried! So, keep your eyes on them, folks! By the way, those landmines are designed for the game! So, they might be loud and flashy! But they are not that powerful! JUST ENOUGH TO MAKE YOU WET YOUR PANTS!"_

" _Get a hold of yourself,"_ Aizawa said.

* * *

Back in the pack, Sonic and Izuku heard Present Mic's Voice about the final obstacle. They already know that likely Todoroki, Bakugo, and Shadow were already there since they were fighting for the lead.

"Minefields? Now, this is going to be awesome!" Sonic said with a grin.

"Seriously? You're happy about that?" Izuku asked.

"Been through those before against Egghead. Besides, we get a chance to see what it looks like now that the three amigos are already there. A chance to see each of them get through them." Sonic said as they ran up the stairs to see Todoroki and Shadow doing small steps in the minefield. "There they are!" Sonic notices something. "Wait a minute. Where's the big mouth at?"

Izuku notice someone was missing. "Kacchan's not with them! But we just saw him when those two!" He answered.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming from behind. They turn around to see multiple students arriving. Many of them from the General Department. They ran past the two as Izuku tried to warn them. But Sonic told him to quiet down to let them go through the minefield. Right on cue, one of the students made that mistake. One stepped on the mine, exploding with pink smoke, flying in the air. The other did the same. The confusion was everywhere for the students. Luckily, no one is either killed or wounded after so there were like duds.

"I-I wish we should've warned them," Izuku said, feeling bad for the students.

"They're not dead at least. All we need is a plan on how to get past these mines." Sonic said as more students kept passing them.

"Sonic!" Both turn around to see Big with Amy and Blaze running up to them.

"Guys! Better be careful about trying to get through these. You'll live but it'll keep you out of the race." Sonic said.

"Do you need any help? We can carry you guys through these mines." Amy said, looking at the students stepping on them, exploding.

"Feel bad for them because they can't understand how to get through them." Blaze said.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs from behind. It wasn't a mine exploding. Instead, it was Bakugo using his Quirk to fly over the minefield. He was in more rage than ever as he tries to go after both Todoroki and Shadow.

"Kacchan?" Izuku asked.

"Saw his face? He's not happy." Sonic said.

"Wonder what got into him?" Amy asked.

Out front, Todoroki and Shadow turn their heads to see Bakugo coming towards them. They saw his face in a rage with an evil grin on his face.

"You thought you can beat me and claim victory? Think again!" He yelled, getting past them. Instead of going ahead of them, he turns around to the two. "YOU SEWER RAT! YOU'RE GONNA REGRET OF WHAT YOU TRIED TO DO TO ME! EAT SOME OF THIS!"

Bakugo tries to use his Quirk on the Dark Hedgehog. Instead, Shadow does a side dash by dodging the attack and instead, Bakugo accidentally tries to attack Todoroki. But the Ice Quirk user uses his head to dodge it. He responded by trying to use his Quirk to freeze Bakugo's Right Arm. The bully broke the ice away as he tries to use his Quirk again. Shadow does a punch on Bakugo's head. The bully doges the punch and instead he punches Todoroki's side head. The three were fighting with one another. They didn't notice they were battling to see who was going to take the lead.

" _We got ourselves a three-way battle to see who takes the lead as we get closer to the final stretch!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Those three at battling for the lead." Blaze said.

Students of Class 1-A and 1-B arrived on the scene. They didn't notice they pass Sonic and Izuku nor the others as they try to find ways to use their Quirks to get past the minefield. It was a state of confusion for both of them with explosions all around them.

In the sky, Tails, Charmy who was helping carrying Vector as the alligator blew bubblegum for elevation. Espio stood on Vector's back. Silver, Rouge, and Knuckles who took a short cut by gliding, look down to see the carnage.

"Wow! Look at all those explosions!" the bee said.

"Thank goodness we're not part of that," Rouge said.

"Better pray for them to get out of that mess." Knuckles said.

"Look, guys!" Silver said, pointing his finger at the three-way battle for first. "Shadow's part of that group! They're both trying to win this race!"

Tails turn him to see Sonic, Izuku, Amy, Big, and Blaze standing at the entrance through the minefield. "This is not good. I see Sonic and Izuku with Amy, Big, and Blaze standing there not going through that." He said.

"If they don't find a way, especially both Sonic and Izuku, they're going to lose this race." Knuckles said.

"Unless we can—" Tails couldn't finish when a purple ball came flying out of nowhere, hitting his face. The fox cub was going down towards the carnage.

"Tails!" Knuckles yelled trying to save his buddy.

"This is not good!" Charmy Bee yelled.

Back in the carnage, Momo stood there in confusion. Looking around, her classmates including Uraraka, Iida, and Kendo. They needed help. She couldn't do anything. Suddenly, she heard a comical laughing. She looks back to see Mineta with a disgusting look on his face, holding both balls in his hand. He was about to land on her back.

"Seriously? You got to be kidding me?" She asked with a comical dumbfounded look

"Finally! I need something to help me escape from this carnage! You'll only hope!" Mineta yelled as he was getting closer to landing on her back.

Instead, it didn't happen. Tails came crashing down on the perverted boy. However, it got worse. Mineta's body landed on one of the mines. The device exploded, sending both of them in the air. The perverted boy got the worst of it as he flew in the air. Tails instead got lucky. He landed on Momo's back. The fox cub shook his head after the explosion. He notices the girl was looking at him.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to land on your back!" He replied.

"It's okay! I'm not mad! It's a good thing you did instead of that pervert!" She replied as she looks around at the mines. "We need to figure out how to get out of this mess!"

"Leave it to me!" Tails said as he uses his two tails like a helicopter to lift him and her in the sky, returning with the others.

"Look! Tails just save that girl!" Amy yelled as they saw the fox cub lifted Momo away.

"M-Momo?" Izuku asked, shocked to see it was her that was rescued.

"Good thing Tails rescue her! But what about the others?" Blaze asked as Sonic came up with an idea.

"Big, can you carry both Amy and Blaze into the minefields! Make sure you find anyone that needs help out of it!" He answered.

"What about you two?" Amy asked.

"Don't worry about us," Sonic said, looking at Izuku. "Because we're going to win this race the hard way."

Izuku looks back at Bakugo, Todoroki, and Shadow still battling for first. He had a look of anger in him. No way he doesn't want to see his bully and the person declaring war on him. He turns to the hedgehog with a determined look.

"I want to win." He answered as the hedgehog grin.

"Guys, hurry up and get in there! Izuku and I got an idea." He said.

"Be careful." Blaze said.

"Will see you guys at the finish line," Amy said.

"Win, Izuku," Big said as they headed inside the carnage.

"All right. Here's the plan. What we're going to do is something of a big skill that Tails and I learn in the past. I hope you're ready because we're going in there headfirst. We're going to hold hands and then do a high five. Then we're both going to do a midair spin jump. At the same time, we're both going to say Double Boost. Make sure you got that Chaos Emerald ready. We're both going to share that energy together. You're ready?" He asked.

"Ready." He answered.

"Then let's do this! Time for the two of us to team up! It doesn't matter what obstacle they put in our way. We'll blow past everything they throw at us!" Sonic yelled

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Double Boost from the Sonic Forces OST]**

Izuku grabbed the Chaos Emerald as the hedgehog place a hand on it. Both energies could be felt in them from the emerald. The two jumped together around each other with their powers in their hands. The two high five before doing midair Spin Jump together.

"DOUBLE BOOST!" They both said together.

They both dash away side by side, each other performing a boost that agument the other, thus greatly amplifying their combined speed. Sonic has a blue aura around him while Izuku has a green aura, leaving a big trail behind them. They speed straight towards the minefield. They didn't notice that they stepped on them, leaving big megatons of explosions behind them including students in the dust.

Both Class 1-A and Class 1-B students stopped their confusion when they saw two speeding forward with great acceleration. They were stunned at what they were seeing. In the skies, the others including Momo saw the two running through the minefield. They were stunned as well.

"Is that Izuku and Sonic together?" Rouge asked.

"They're doing the Double Boost. Sonic and I learn that many times in our adventures. Never thought he would do with Izuku." Tails said.

"They're gonna take the lead from those three!" Charmy Bee yelled.

"Go Izuku! Win!" Tails yelled.

"You got this, kid! Beat that bully!" Knuckles yelled.

"You can do it, Izuku! I believe in you!" Momo yelled.

" _WHAT IS THIS?! SOMEONE IS ABOUT TO TAKE THE LEAD!"_ Present Mic yelled.

At the same time, Shadow, Todoroki, and Bakugo stopped what they were doing. They both look back and were shocked to see both Sonic and Izuku coming towards them. Within seconds, they ran past them. In slow motion, the blue hedgehog looks at three, giving them a mock wave. Izuku turns to both Todoroki and Bakugo, giving them an angry look by clinching his teethes before they both ran past them.

" _SONIC AND MIDORIYA HAVE COME FROM BEHIND TO THE LEAD! THIS IS SHOCKING!"_ Present Mic yelled.

* * *

Back at the stadium, the crowd from the Big 3, Tsukauchi and the reporter, to the Shiketsu Students, and outside the stadium where Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mount Lady were all shocked by what their seeing on screen.

"YES!" Toshinori jumped up from his seat, all excited

"MR. SONIC AND MR. IZUKU ARE GONNA WIN!" Cream yelled, jumping up and down all excited.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Unreal!" Vlad King said, standing up with a shocked face.

"Never seen anything like it," Uwabami said, with a shocked face.

"That speed is so crazy. Almost like a race car." Ryuko said, surprised.

"Never doubt for a moment when I said this race ain't over yet," Toshinori said, looking on the screen. "Come on, Midoriya. You got this despite Sonic's help.

* * *

Back in the race, Sonic and Izuku continue their speed of light as they exit from the final obstacle. More explosions they leave behind after stepping multiple minefields. They didn't look behind when both Todoroki, Bakugo, and Shadow exit out from the pink smoke, trying to chase them down.

"DEKU! YOU'RE NOT GONNA WIN! I WANT THAT LEAD BACK!" Bakugo yelled with a raged look with venom tries to use his Quirk to catch up.

Todoroki tries to use his Quirk to catch up as well. Shadow does his best to catch up with enough speed. However, the dark hedgehog knows what the outcome of the race was going to be.

Sonic and Izuku saw they were getting closer to the stadium. They see the tunnel entrance to the stadium up ahead. Not wanting to look back, the blue hedgehog knows they were about to win this race. However, there's something in his mind. He always loves to win the competition. Today could be different for him. He turns to the boy, who still has his eyes upfront.

" _I always love to win. However, it's going to be different."_ He thought. _"Izuku, today's your day. Now, time to finish it."_

They both enter the tunnel, running through the corridor. They see the light at the end of the tunnel up ahead. They heard the sounds of the roaring crowd on the other side.

" _Both competitors are in the tunnel! This could be a close finish!"_ Present Mic's voice was heard.

" _Here goes nothing!"_ Sonic yelled as the light blinded their eyes as they finally made it to the finish line in the stadium.

 **[** **End Music** **]**

" _IT'S A PHOTO FINISH!"_ Present Mic yelled.

The two made it back with everyone cheering and applauding. Both deactivating the Double Boost. Izuku breathed harder from that power. Drops of sweat dripped from his hair and face. Sonic dust off the dirt from his clothes before walking to the boy. The two looks at another with the hedgehog smiling at him. Izuku was confused to see who won the race.

" _Let's go to the replay to find out who won this race,"_ Present Mic said.

The two turn to the screen, showing the Super Slow-Motion Replay. The camera angle only views from the top where the two exits from the tunnel. It shows the hedgehog threw the boy from his arm, sending him a little forward and within a second, the boy was the one that crosses the finish line.

" _IZUKU MIDORIYA IS THE WINNER!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

* * *

End of Chapter 28

 **Author's Note:** Finally, another long chapter is done. Took me many times to go over it again and again. Originally this was supposed to be posted last weekend as promised. But I want to make it right to make sure it perfectly fits. So today I posted it on a Friday before I go to work.

Anyway, I know you got questions to answer. The part where Sonic uses the Hover Wispon on Izuku to transform him into the Green Hover. I thought I had an idea by changing the weapon from as an attack in Sonic Forces to use as a transformation type like in Sonic Colors. That was an idea I brought up. So, I'm adding the Wispons in this story. At first, I was thinking of adding them at the beginning of the story. But I thought this would be an idea. I'll add a flashback scene in the next chapter on them.

Plus, I just want to send a little shoutout to TheLethalSperg500. He sends a review to me about if Todoroki and Shadow would collide in the Fight Rounds soon. I did say I'm not. But I decided to do a favor for him in this chapter by having both the two fight together in the race. Of course, Bakugo does get involved as part of the Triple Threat for 1st Place. So, I hope you're pleased about that.

Yes, to everyone's favorite. The Double Boost made its first appearance to the story. That has become a meme you can find on YouTube. There also videos of the Double Boost Meme with MHA in it.

Finally, news of the MHA Heroes Rising Movie announced that the movie is coming to theaters next month February 26th. Be a big month of February with both the Sonic Movie and the MHA Movie coming to theaters. Looking forward to both.

Hope everyone enjoys your weekend. Got one more night of work to go before I can enjoy my 3-day weekend. I'll be off on Monday, so I'll try to post a new chapter this weekend.


	30. Chapter 29: Victory & Picking Teammates

**Author's Note:** Another milestone has just been made as the story has reached 300 Favorites. Thank you so much for all that supported this story. All right, now onward to the chapter.

Chapter 29: Victory & Picking Teammates

* * *

At the League of Villains' Hideout in the Kamino Ward, Shigaraki looks on at the television screen of the Sports Festival. He just witnesses Izuku winning the race within an inch. The same boy he came close to killing him with the Nomu during the USJ Incident if it wasn't for the blue hedgehog to show up out of nowhere in rescuing the boy. His eyes on screen locked in also on Sonic, who was smiling at the boy after the race, happy that Izuku won despite him helping. The Decay Quirk user clenched his teeth in anger, remembering the words that the hedgehog mentioned about his mother.

" _Those two brats! I'm going to make sure that boy dies this time!"_ He thought before turning to the hedgehog. _"Don't think it's over yet, rodent. I'll make sure you'll be squash to pieces for running my plans. Especially talking about my mother."_

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. He looks to his computer to see a requesting video call. He clicked it to call in where the screen only saying Voice Only on it. But a voice was heard on screen.

" _Hello, Tomura. Just to call you to see if you're watching the Sports Festival."_ a male's voice said.

" _I am."_ He answered, looking back at the screen. "The students from the USJ are taking part in it. Including the one person, I almost tried to kill. But it doesn't stop there, turns out the hedgehog that rescue that boy is taking part in it as well. Including the other two that were there. Turns out, there's more of the animals that are part of it. They call themselves the Freedom Fighters."

" _I'm seeing the same thing. So, the hedgehog goes by the name Sonic. If you saw that moment, he gave the boy by the name Izuku the help to win this race. The speed is outstanding."_ the voice said.

"I want to crush that hedgehog so badly. He ruins my chance at killing that boy if he didn't show up!" Shigaraki said in anger.

" _Easy, Shigaraki. Your time will come for revenge against that hedgehog and the boy soon. Speaking of the boy, I've noticed something about him. I believe throughout the race he was holding a rare emerald that glows a bright light."_

The Decay Qurik user remembers that day during the incident when he saw Izuku fought with the Nomu, getting energy from the Chaos Emerald and a green aura surrounding his body. He remembers that the boy was on the verge of delivering the final blow to the beast. Only for the emerald to run out of power, turning black.

"I remember the boy almost beat my Nomu with that emerald. But it turns black indicating it was out of power. Now, the emerald is back to life. I wonder how he manages to get it back?" Shigaraki asked.

" _I believe it has something to do with the hedgehog. The way you look at it, those two have a connection. Whatever that emerald holds, it makes that person that contains it very stronger. Interesting how that plays out."_ the voice said. _"Anyway, will find more about them and the emerald very soon. In the meantime, keep an eye on this festival. We could see more of this from here on end. You'll get your revenge soon when you encounter them. Don't worry."_

"Yes, master," Shigaraki said.

" _Oh, before I go. I want to update you on the other person who tries to go after All Might during the incident. This Dr. Eggman person I believe his name, correct?"_ the voice asked.

"You mean the fatso that tried to interfere in our business? The one that took my Nomu into a robot?" Shigaraki asked with more venom in his tone.

" _Easy there. I know he's another problem in our master plan of taking down All Might. But the good news, we found his location. The bad news, it's got more complicated."_ He said.

"What you mean?" Shigaraki asked.

" _Turns out his location is onboard a ship in space. And it doesn't see anywhere in the sky."_ the man said.

"Space? You're kidding?" the Decay Quirk user asked.

" _I'm not. However, there are other things I'm thinking about in the future that relates to him. It has to do about the hedgehog, the emerald, and the island that landed in the ocean near the city. Either way, it could be connected."_

"An Island?" Shigaraki asked.

" _You haven't heard the news a couple of weeks ago. An Island fell through the sky to land on the ocean. We don't know how or where it came from. For now, will worry about these things later. Let's focus on the Sports Festival and our two targets. I will worry about this Eggman person in the future. I'm thinking about other things for him in the future."_ the man said.

"What are you saying?" Shigaraki asked.

" _You'll know soon enough. Will talk soon."_ the man said as the computer screen turns off by itself.

Shigaraki turns to the screen again seeing the celebration continue. Izuku was on his knees in shock with tears coming from his eyes while Sonic pat him on the back. What made the Decay Quirk user angry is seeing their smiles on their faces.

" _Go ahead and smile. I'll make sure I'll kill the two of you once the time comes."_ He thought while looking at the emerald. _"I want to know what that emerald really does? I wouldn't mind haven't it to myself."_

* * *

Back at the Sports Festival, the crowd erupts into cheers as the Obstacle Race came to an end. Izuku continues to look around the entire crowd cheering at his victory. His mind was still in shock that he won. At first, it was like a foregone conclusion he was going to lose, especially if it was going to be either Bakugo, Todoroki, or Shadow winning this race. It if wasn't for Sonic, he would never win this race.

"Way a go, Izuku! I told ya you were going to win this race!" Sonic said, hugging the boy tightly before slapping his back. He releases the hug as the boy look at him with tears coming from his eyes. "Calm down, you're a boy now! Winners don't cry!"

Izuku couldn't help it. He's an emotional boy and a crybaby as usual. He rubbed the tears off his eyes with his arm. But more were coming out. He smiles at the hedgehog before looking up again at the crowd. He saw both Inasa and Camie applauding on his victory. The girl blew a girl to him before winking at him. His eyes turn to one of the VIP Boxes where the Heroes were sitting. He saw them applauding his victory. Including Toshinori, who was smiling at his successor's performance. The boy smiles back with more tears coming out from his eyes.

The hedgehog stood next to the boy, patting him on the back to comfort him. He looks up to see the Symbol of Peace smiling. Sonic smiles back, giving him a thumb as the hero gave a thumbs-up back to him. He saw Nezu applauding as he gave a thumbs up to him. The principal did the same. He then saw Cream and Cheese jumping up and down all happy, celebrating Izuku's Victory.

* * *

At Midoriya's Apartment, Inko was so proud of her son. She had comical tears coming spraying out from her eyes like a water fountain almost ready to flood her own home with it.

"Oh, my baby, Izuku!" She yelled with tears coming out. She quickly stopped crying to see the hedgehog standing next to her son, raising his arm out and pointing his finger at her son. "I wonder who this person is? Is he a student? How does he know my son?"

Her mind begins to think of other things. She notices something throughout the race.

"Wait a second. I wonder how Izuku has an emerald with powers. He never told me anything about it." She said, looking on the screen.

* * *

Outside the stadium, Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mount Lady look on the screen seeing Izuku and Sonic celebrated. The pros notice it was the same boy they scolded during the Sludge Villain encounter and helping him during the 10-month training.

"The same boy we saw during the 10-month training course came in 1st. Unbelievable." Death Arms said.

"Give that cute boy a ton of credit. He showed the doubters he deserves to be here." Mount Lady said as she saw the Amber Quirk user look at the screen. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Really proud of the boy though." He said, with his eyes more focus on Sonic. _"That hedgehog is pretty fast. He'll be something for my Internship."_

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions were not surprised by the race. It was all for Izuku to win it with the help of Sonic as usual. The doctor remembers the same Double Boost in the past during his fight with the hedgehog and Tails back on Mobius many years ago.

"Sonic and that Izuku boy just did a Double Boost!" Scratch yelled.

"They ran past that minefield like it was nothing!" Cubot yelled.

"The entire field including both that Todoroki, Bakugo boy and Shadow were so distracted, they didn't know Sonic and the boy went for it," Orbot said.

"Crazy race that was!" Grounder yelled.

"Either way, it shows us that the boy is capable to take on everyone else. Right, Doctor?" Snively asked.

"Indeed. On the bright side, the other targets that almost won this race were in shock about it. Be interesting to see how this plays out." Eggman said when his focus was on Bakugo. _"I can tell that boy is angry as ever to let that Izuku boy get past him again. If he keeps it up with his anger, he'll lose it for sure. But he'll be a great addition to the Eggman Empire if he keeps losing."_

* * *

Back in the stadium, more students along with the Freedom Fighters were making their way from the tunnel. Earlier after the race, Bakugo, Todoroki, and Shadow were the other three arriving before the others would show. Both the Explosion Quirk user and the Ice Quirk user were very angry and stunned that the one person who never had a chance to win just won the race. The dark hedgehog wasn't angry or disappointed at the result. He saw Izuku still wiping tears from his eyes before turning to Sonic.

" _It worked all along as Sonic planned. At least I gave Izuku an opportunity to win."_ He thought, turning to the two boys who were defeated. _"These two idiots were arrogantly thinking they were going to win, they didn't think for a second Sonic and Izuku plan to use the Double Boost. Now they know what it feels like to lose."_

Bakugo took heavy breaths after the race. Holding his left arm, the boy's face turns to angriness turning to see both Sonic and Izuku.

" _Deku… that sewer rat… I got beaten… AGAIN!"_ He thought with anger boiled in his blood.

Todoroki panted as he looks at Sonic and Izuku. He was so distracted by fighting against both Bakugo and Shadow for 1st Place that he thought the boy wouldn't past them. However, he was wrong. He took one last look before walking off. He didn't notice that Shadow was looking at him.

" _Guess he knows he was beaten."_ the Dark Hedgehog thought as he heard a girl's voice from the tunnel.

"Deku, that was amazing!" Izuku turns around to see Uraraka, running towards him all tired from all that running.

"T-T-Thank you." the boy said when he was nervous again by having a girl invading his space.

Uraraka then turns to Sonic. "Wow, that was so awesome! How did you and Deku do that?" She asked.

"Easy. Just a little high five by me and him to do some big fast boost." the hedgehog said as Iida walk over to the group.

"Never thought you have that type of speed. I heard rumors about you during the USJ Incident with a speed that I've never seen before. You and Midoriya pull it off by running past the minefields. Not even my Quirk would do such a thing." the Engine Quirk user said.

"If you're wondering about my speed, it's like a Mach One type," Sonic answered.

"Seriously?" Ochako asked in shock.

"I see," Iida said, adjusting his glasses. "If we ever get a chance to fight, we will see who speed can match with one another."

"I'll gladly accept that fight," Sonic said with a thumbs up to him. Iida did the same with a smile.

The Freedom Fighters walk over to the others to congratulate Izuku on his win.

"That was so awesome! Congrats!" Amy yelled, approaching the others.

"I never thought you doing the Double Boost with Sonic get you through the minefields." Knuckles said.

"Super awesome! You guys went flying!" Charmy Bee said.

"You manage to pull it off!" Silver said.

"Well done, kid. You showed everyone who you really are." Vector said.

"Thank goodness you won. Unlike that bully who thinks he's better than us." Blaze said.

"Despite Sonic helping, you still did your thing," Rouge said as Kendo and Tetsutetsu join in on the conversation.

"You were awesome, Midoriya! Going through those minefields without not getting hit by them." Kendo said.

"You and the hedgehog must have some neat Quirks to get through them," the Iron Quirk user said as Shadow approach them.

"Izuku." Everyone turns to the dark hedgehog with a serious look at the boy. "Congrats on winning the race. You deserve it."

"Thank you, Shadow," Izuku said as Shadow cracked a smile.

"Hey, can you please next time not do anything stupid," Sonic said, approaching the dark hedgehog said.

"Sometimes I take these things very seriously. Besides, it's better than those two boys I took on not to win." Shadow said.

"True," Sonic said as he turns to the tunnel to see Tails, carrying Momo back in the stadium. They landed on the grass as the fox cub jumped off the girl's back. "Hey, buddy!"

"Hey, Sonic!" He said, waving as the others ran up to them. He turns to the girl next to her. "You're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. Thank you for flying me to the stadium." She said, patting his head.

"It was no big deal." He said before turning Izuku. "Congrats, Izuku! You and Sonic were awesome towards the finish line."

"Thanks so much. I couldn't have done it with—" the boy couldn't finish when his face turns deep red, seeing Momo still has her shirt undone revealing her black bra. He quickly looks back, covering his face. "M-M-Momo, y-y-your shirt is unbuttoned!"

Kendo quickly uses her Big Fist Quirk to cover up the girl's chest. She looks back at the others with a look. "Do not look at her chest, perverts!" She said as Momo quickly button up her shirt.

"All done." She said as Kendo deactivates her Quirk. The girl looks back at the others only notice that Izuku was still nervous after seeing her chest. She couldn't help but smile, knowing how timid the boy was. She couldn't help but think of teasing him. She walks to him, leaning down to whisper him in his ear in a seductive tone. "Did you like seeing them bounce?"

Izuku jumped, shaking with a blushed face. "W-W-Well, I-I-I…" He said, stuttering trying to say something while Momo giggled at his reaction.

The Freedom Fighters looked in confusion of what was happening. They notice they saw both Uraraka and Kendo looked at the two with blink faces.

"Guess Midoriya is quite the ladies' man—" Tetsutetsu said, trying to tease the boy only for Kendo to comical punch him in the head.

" _Wonder what's that all about?"_ Tails thought when he heard a voice screamed towards him.

"You!" the fox cub turns around to see Mineta with a comical angry look, looking at him.

"Oh, it's you. Good try on the race early." Tails said.

"Forget the race! I came close at laying on the popular girl's back in the academy! Only for you to screw it up!" Mineta yelled with comical tears coming out from his eyes.

"First off, your balls hit my face out of nowhere before I was falling down. Luckily, I landed on you to get away from the explosion. I don't know what your problem is, but you need to suck it up for once. We got a lot of competition ahead of us." Tails said.

"But, still!" Mineta yelled when an Earphone Jack came out nowhere, sticking it in his ear, shocking the boy. "AHHH!"

"Whoa!" the fox cub said as he saw Jirou walking towards them, glaring at Mineta.

"Save your symphony! You were just trying to make your move on Yaomomo with your perverted ways!" She said, releasing her earphone jack out of his ear.

"Poor guy." Tails said, shaking his head looking at his shocked body.

"Don't feel bad for him. He's a pervert." Jirou said.

"What's a pervert?" Tails asked.

"You don't want to know." She answered as she looked at Izuku with a smile. _"Glad he won. Unlike Mr. Explosion Disorder."_ She noticed her heart was beating faster. _"Why's my heart beating that fast? It's not like I'm falling for that nerd… or am I?"_

"Uh, are you okay?" Tails asked, snapping her mind away from the boy.

"I'm fine. I just have to get ready for the next challenge." She said, walking off while hiding her blushed face at the same time.

"What was that all about?" Tails asked as he walks back to the others.

Izuku walks away, trying to regain focus after Momo teased him about looking at her bosoms. Still was embarrassed a bit after that. He was ready for the next competition at hand when multiple arms wrapped around his body. It caught him off guard when he looked to his right to see the pink-skinned girl and the reptilian girl to his left.

"M-M-Mina! S-S-Setsuna!" He said, getting nervous again.

"You were so awesome on how you and that hedgehog combine speed to win the race!" Mina said, all excited.

"Going through that minefield was so rad!" Setsuna said.

"W-W-Well…" Izuku couldn't say anything with anyone invading his space. Both girls look at him, knowing how cute he was. The two look at one another with an idea.

"You know, Midori. If you plan on winning this whole thing, I got a special treat for you." Mina said, whispering in a seductive but teasing tone in his right ear.

"If you do win, will give you something you would like," Setsuna said, whispering in a seductive but teasing tone in his left ear.

The boy was whimpering and blushing deep red in his face at the same time. The more nervous he was getting; it was making him lose focus on the tournament especially coming off a huge win.

"Ashido!" Momo yelled.

"Setsuna!" Kendo yelled.

Both Mina and Setsuna look behind them when they flinched. They saw both Momo, Uraraka, and Kendo looking at them with both cross veins and scary auras at the same time. Izuku felt their presence, getting very scarred. Kendo enlarges both hands, grabbing the girls of the boy, placing them next to them.

"That's really embarrassing for you to tease Midoriya like that!" Kendo said, deactivating her Quirk.

"You're two should be ashamed of yourself! You're making him very uncomfortable!" Momo yelled.

"You two were so close to him!" Ochako yelled.

"What's your problem? We were just teasing him." Mina replied.

"Can we just have some fun for one minute?" Setsuna asked, forming a puppy face.

" _T-T-Thank goodness I got out of that one."_ Izuku thought, nervously fiddling his fingers when the sound of a whip was heard got his attention.

 _The first game for both the first years and the Freedom Fighters is finally over! What a game it was!"_ Midnight said. _"Before we move on to the next contest, let's take a look at the standings, shall we?"_

Everyone looks to the screens in the stadium to see the standings from the Obstacle Race.

 **Standings:**

 **1\. Class A: Izuku Midoriya**

 **2\. Freedom Fighters: Sonic the Hedgehog**

 **3\. Class A: Shoto Todoroki**

 **4\. Freedom Fighters: Shadow the Hedgehog**

 **5\. Class A: Bakugo Katsuki**

 **6\. Class A: Iida Tenya**

 **7\. Freedom Fighters: Silver the Hedgehog**

 **8\. Freedom Fighters: Knuckles the Echidna**

 **9\. Class A: Eijiro Kirishima**

 **10\. Class B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

 **11\. Freedom Fighters: Big the Cat**

 **12\. Freedom Fighters: Amy Rose**

 **13\. Freedom Fighters: Blaze the Cat**

 **14\. Freedom Fighters: Vector the Crocodile**

 **15\. Freedom Fighters: Espio the Chameleon**

 **16\. Freedom Fighters: Charmy Bee**

 **17\. Freedom Fighters: Rogue the Bat**

 **18\. Class B: Ibara Shinzaki**

 **19\. Class A: Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **20\. Class A: Hanta Sero**

 **21\. Class A: Mashirao Ojiro**

 **22\. Class B: Yosetsu Awase**

 **23\. Class A: Tsuyu Asui**

 **24\. Class B: Itsuka Kendo**

 **25\. Class A: Ochako Uraraka**

 **26\. Class B: Hiryu Rin**

 **27\. Class B: Neito Monoma**

 **28\. Class A: Mezo Shoji**

 **29\. Class A: Momo Yaoyorozu**

 **30\. Freedom Fighters: Miles "Tails" Prower**

The final eleven made the cut. Jirou, Kaminari, Setsuna, Mina, Yui, Kojiro, Jurota, Koda, and Mineta. The last two that made the cut surprise everyone. Hitomi Shinso from the General Department and Mei Hatsume from the Support Department. Other students from Class 1-B including Aoyama and Hakagure failed to qualify for the next round. Much of Class 1-A was shocked by the two classmates not advancing including Aoyama, who earlier had a good advantage escaping the Ice during the obstacle. Question was, how did he fail?

" _The Top 42 were the best. So, they move on to the next round. The others that didn't make the cut, don't be too down. We prepare other opportunities for you to shine."_ Midnight said by licking his lips again.

"Would you please stop trying to seduce the students! It's really creepy!" Uwabami yelled from the boxes.

"Mind your business, snake! You don't work at U.A. so shut it!" the R-Rated Hero yelled back.

"At least I'm more of a celebrity than you ever will be!" the Snake Hero yelled back.

"Why you!" Midnight looks at the boxes again with a comical angry look.

"Hey, that girl who went flying above that cliff made the cute." Charmy Bee said, pointing at the screen where Mei's face was shown.

"With all that equipment she had, she made it. That's a shock." Silver said.

"Guess I was wrong about her in the first place," Rouge said, turning to Tails. "Looks like you got a competition with her."

"Perhaps after this tournament, I would like to talk with her on how she has all that." Tails said.

Sonic and Izuku look on the screen. They were happy to see their names in the Top 2. They look at other names. All the Freedom Fighters made the cut and that made the hedgehog very happy. No surprise he would see both Todoroki and Bakugo made the cut. Another that got him to pay attention more was three names. Of course, the two boys that encounter Izuku in the hallway a couple of days ago while he saw the last one from the Support Department.

"Looks like those guys made the cut," Sonic said as Izuku looks on the screen to see Shinso, Monoma, and Mei making the cut.

" _How did those two make the cut?"_ the boy thought, looking around to see the boy with bags looking forward and the Class 1-B student who has a hatred for the other class and the boy. _"What kind of Quirks do they have to get to this point?"_

The hedgehog knows the boy was looking at the two boys. He didn't know how they made the cut. They were so busy with the obstacle course. Either way, he was interested to see what the next obstacle will be in place and to get a glimpse of the two boys' Quirks. However, he was interrupted by Midnight's Voice.

" _Sorry for the interruption. Now, the real fun is about to begin. The chance to move into the limelight. Give it your best."_ The screen appeared from behind her, is like a slot machine. _"Let's see what we have in store for your next. Will your wildest fantasy dreams come to life? What could it be? The waiting is torture."_

The screen then stopped spinning, revealing the next obstacle known as the Calvary Battle.

"Calvary Battle?" Kaminari asked with Tsu putting a finger on her chin. "I'm terrible at those."

"It's not an induvial event." the girl said. "I wonder how they split us up. Ribbit."

" _Allow me to explain."_ Midnight said as the screen changes, showing a picture of All Might riding on Thirteen's Back with Present Mic behind them, carrying the Symbol of Peace. _"The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. In theory, basically the same playground game. But there is one difference, each player is assigning a point value based on the results of the obstacle course."_

The students and the Freedom Fighters look around one another, surprised by the news of the point value from the last course.

"I get it. A point-based system much like the Entrance Exam. That seems pretty simple." Sato said.

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on what students on it," Ochako said.

"Ah-ha," Mina said with a smile at the Gravity Quirk user.

The two were interrupted by Midnight's Whip, where the hero glared at them. "Maybe you should shut up and let me explain things to you!" She yelled.

"Because they're smarter than you, tramp!" Uwabami yelled as the R-Rated Hero was getting angrier by her interrupting her repeatedly.

" _Anyway, now the point assignments by increments of five. Starting from the bottom."_ Midnight continues where the screen changes, showing the points and the people that finished from 42nd to 1st next to the points they get. _"42_ _nd_ _is worth 5 points and the 41_ _st_ _is worth 10 points. And the person that finished 1_ _st_ _is received…. 10 MILLION!"_

Izuku turned black and white after hearing that news. "T-T-Ten… M-M-Million?" He asked, getting nervous.

" _Really?"_ Shinso asked, with a smirk on his looking at the boy.

" _In other words, if we get the points from his team…"_ Monoma thought, looking at him with a cocky smile.

" _We all get on top no matter the cost!"_ Everyone minus the Freedom Fighters thought as they look at the boy.

Izuku looks at everyone except the Freedom Fighters, where they were looking back at him with greed and desire. Red eyes flashed from everyone, looking at him. The boy was scared and nervous as hell. Now he was really regretting on winning that race. At the same time, a finger tapped on his back. The boy turned to the hedgehog, who was rubbing his head.

"To tell you the truth, I could've won that race instead so everyone can look towards me. Boy did we screwed up." Sonic said as Midnight cracked her whip again to get everyone's attention.

" _First years and Freedom Fighters, these are the rules that you will abide by."_ She said as the screen changes back to All Might, Thirteen, and Present Mic. There were points showing with arrows pointing at three heroes. _"The game itself within 15 minutes. Induvial point values will be added together to your team token. Everyone will know how it will work thanks to your headbands."_

The screen changes showing All Might with a 50-point headband around his head, flashing a smile. Then he shows multiple headbands around his neck, almost like wrapping him around his neck.

"Seriously?" Ryuko asked, looking at Toshinori.

"Don't even ask. Nezu told me to do it as entertainment." He replied with a sweatdrop.

" _Swipe as many headbands as possible to raise your team's scores. Stolen headbands will be wearing from the neck up. So, the more you steal, the harder it'll be to manage them. And another thing, the minute your headband gets stolen or the team falls, you can keep playing until time is up."_ Midnight said.

"So, its everyone's game then." Knuckles said.

"Since there are 42 contestants and 12 teams fighting on the field the entire time," Vector said.

"So, if you lose your headband at the beginning, you'll have time to make up a plan," Mina said.

"I don't know, Mina. Maybe we should wait until we see how teams turn out to start strategizing. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

" _This is going to be rough. You may use your Quirks as much as you like."_ Midnight said. _"But there are still rules. Make a team fall on purpose, I'll slap you with a red card and you'll be disqualified."_

Bakugo looks back in anger. He was hoping to knock down Izuku's team but now that thing has changed. He didn't notice that Sonic was looking at him.

" _He was planning on doing that. Good thing she let him know. Including the others."_ the hedgehog thought.

The screen behind her change where it has the time of 15:00 on there with the "Make your Team" words on top of it.

" _You got 15 minutes to build your teams. I recommend you get started."_ Midnight said as everyone scattered to look for teammates.

* * *

Back in the seats, the Seiketsu Students could see Izuku all scarred as hell, knowing he's the target now.

"That's so messed up. If only I attended U.A., you know I will team up with Midoriya to protect those points." Inasa said.

"The boys on his own now. Not even his classmates will help him." Seiji said.

"He still has that hedgehog standing next to him. Poor boy, I wish I can comfort him." Camie said, looking at both Kendo and Momo going to other teams. "I wonder what both Yaomomo and Itsuka are planning?"

"Unless they're planning to be teammates of themselves or be on other teams. You should've seen their faces once the boy found out he holds the ten million points in his hand." Nagamasa said, referring to the red eyes of every student looking at Izuku earlier.

"Will just have to wait and see. For now, Midoriya's in big trouble." Inasa said.

* * *

In the VIP Seats, the heroes look on the field. Toshinori sees his successor looking around for any person that can be on his team. He could see Sonic standing next to him. Won't be a surprise to see him partner with him.

"Poor Mr. Izuku. This is not good news." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Do not fear, child," Nezu said. "I know Midoriya can pull this out. Sure, everyone will be going after him for the points he earns in the Obstacle Race, but you can't worry him."

"But nobody wants to be his teammate." the rabbit said.

"Sonic's still standing next to him. Maybe there's still hope after all." Toshinori said.

"Unless he and the rest of the Freedom Fighters has an idea, they'll likely try to protect Midoriya from keeping the points. I notice one of them was a concern for the boy not looking at him with greed. That's a sign that he could still win this one." Nezu said.

"I hope you're right." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

* * *

Izuku look around where no one, not even his friends in his class or Class 1-B came to be his teammate. He let out a sigh, knowing he's dead for sure. He notices that Sonic stood next to him. He forms a smile to his face, knowing his friend of 10 years wouldn't abandon him.

"Sonic, you and I can—" the boy couldn't finish when the hedgehog surprised him with one word.

"Nope." He answered.

"W-W-What?" He asked, stuttering in shock.

"Look, I get it but it's on me as well. I had second thoughts about that race, and I should've won it rather than you. I didn't know the winner would have that most points." Sonic said. "I understand you want me as your partner, and you want my help. But this time it's different. You can't rely on me to help you out. You have the Chaos Emerald with you and All Might's Quirk. You got a shot at this."

"Easy for you to say. I still don't have a team, and everyone will be gunning for my points." Izuku said, getting all nervous before looking down. "I understand. Guess I'm going to lose this after all."

Sonic looks at his friend. He knows he wants him to succeed. Looking around, he notices other students were gathering around making teams. Until a plan came to his head. "You know what? You're still going to win this race." He said as the boy look up at him.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"It's not I'm saying I going to be your partner. But there's a plan." Sonic said, grabbing the boy whispering in his ear about the plan. At the same time, they didn't notice that footsteps were approaching them.

"Hey, Deku?" both flinched, turning around to see Uraraka standing there with a smile on her face. "Let's team up."

Tears spayed out from Izuku's eyes. Spraying everywhere with Uraraka moving out of the way and Sonic did a sidestep, next to the girl, not want to get wet.

"Uraraka, are you sure? Everyone will be after me and my ten million points!" He yelled.

"If we run away the whole time, we can win right?" Ochako asked, smiling. "Besides, you got the hedgehog with you. Will make a great team."

"Sorry, but I already told him I wasn't going to be on his team. But we did talk to one another about a plan to keep the ten million points with him." Sonic said.

"Really?" Ochako asked.

"But I can't tell you all about it. You have to wait and see until the battle begins." Sonic said, turning to the boy. "You can stop with the water fountain. Be grateful you got a teammate with you."

"Oh, sorry. I was just surprised a person like her would team with me." Izuku said, wiping the tears off his eyes turning to the girl. "I think you're overestimating everyone else here."

"Seriously?" Ochako asked, forming a big smile on her face. "It's better to team up with people you like."

Izuku closed his eyes with some small pink cheeks covering his freckles. He was about to unleash his fountain of tears again before using his arm to cover his eyes and look away.

"Relax on the waterworks," Sonic said.

"Are you okay?" Ochako asked.

"I'm fine. I'm just glad to team up with you." Izuku said, controlling his eyes before looking at the girl. "But we still need to find someone who we can communicate smoothly with. You have you're Quirk and the third person we can add is someone speed. Not you, Sonic by the way."

"What about that Iida guy? The one that has those engines on his legs?" Sonic asked, looking around for him. "Oh, there he is. Standing there next to that girl with the ponytail."

Izuku and Uraraka ran towards their friend, standing next to Momo. "Iida!" The tail boy turns around to see the two, eager to accept him as part of the team.

"Sorry, Midoriya." He said, shocking the two. "But I'm afraid I must refuse your offer."

"What?" Izuku asked as Sonic sped towards them, standing in front of Iida.

"Are you serious? You're gonna leave your friend hanging?" the hedgehog asked, pointing his finger towards him as Iida adjusted his glasses.

"Since this thing has started, I've been losing to the both of you." the Engine Quirk user said. "I was caught in the minefield thinking I would get past it when my Quirk. But of nowhere, the two of use form a speed boost unlike any other. I was shocked that the two of you got past it. Don't take this as an insult, I'm still your friend Midoriya." He adjusted his glasses again, looking straight at Izuku. "Bakugo and Todoroki aren't the only ones that see you as a rival. But I will try my best to defeat you."

Izuku and Uraraka were caught by surprise by that statement. The Engine Qurik user looks down at the hedgehog, staring at one another.

"And I did promise you, Sonic. We will see each other in the tournament. It'll be speed vs speed. My Quirk against yours. Will see who's the fastest person in this match is." Iida said.

"We did promise that earlier. But I'm warning with this so-called declaration of war. I'd already gotten two idiots on my radar who were going after Izuku. Don't think you'll be the third person on my hit list because you're making a big mistake." Sonic said as they stared at one another.

The Freedom Fighters made their way towards the group. Only to see the staredown between both fastest people.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Tails asked.

"Something tells me it's not right here." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, we just about finish our conversation," Sonic said, continue to look at Iida.

"As I said before, I'm willing to take that risk," Iida said as he walks off to the team he's going to be on.

Sonic and Izuku look on and was stunned to see the team Iida he was on. Todoroki, Kaminari, and Momo.

"Are you kidding me? He's going to team up with the Icy idiot?" the hedgehog asked, looking at the Creation Quirk user. "And she's on the team as well? Just earlier she defended you because that idiot called you out! What a hypocrite!"

Izuku was shocked to see Momo on the team. The girl saw the cinnamon bun with an apologetic look. The boy looks down a bit before walking back to Uraraka. Sonic and the Freedom Fighters does their best to cheer up Izuku. Momo felt bad for him. She didn't want to do this. But her ego tells her otherwise and it made her worst like hearing about Bakugo's bullying on the boy. Instead, her heart tells her otherwise.

"I'll be back." She said as she ran over to the boy. "Izuku!"

The boy looks up and was surprised to see the girl running towards him. She walks past the Freedom Fighters, placing both her hands on his shoulders. He stuttered with red appearing on his face.

"W-W-What, is it," He asked.

Momo looks at him, letting out a sigh quick. What surprised the boy, Uraraka, and the Freedom Fighters was what they didn't expect to happen. The girl leans forward, placing her lips on his forehead softly. Uraraka stared at them with a blink fast. The Freedom Fighters were shocked at what they were seeing. Momo lean back after kissing, seeing the boy's face all red.

"D-D-D-Did you j-j-just?" He asked, stuttering more.

"Think of it as a making up in case anything happens. We're still friends at the end. I hope you do win, Izuku. No hard feelings." Momo said with a smile before releasing his shoulders. She was about to walk back before turning to Uraraka. "Sorry, guess I'm on the scoreboard." She giggled before running back to her team.

"Did she just kiss him?" Amy asked. "Is this love we're seeing?"

"Uh, Izuku? You okay?" Sonic asked, waving his face with his hand.

"Guess he's shocked by the kiss." Tails said as he saw the screen striking to 10 minutes. "We got 10 minutes left. We need to find teams."

"Izuku, wake up! Still need to find a team!" Sonic yelled, getting Izuku to snap out of his thoughts.

"Oh, right!" He said, looking around for another.

"Looks like the bully big shot got his team." Knuckles said, seeing Bakugo with Mina, Kirishima, and Sero on his team. "Great! Just when we became friends, he joins that guy's team."

"Sorry, dude!" Kirishima said.

"Well, we got our team," Vector said, pointing at both Espio and Charmy. "Team Chaotix is back in action!"

"That's great. How about my team then?" Sonic said, standing in between both Tails and Knuckles. "Team Sonic is back and ready to kick some ass!"

"You guys need a fourth member on the team." Blaze said.

"That's true," Sonic said, looking around for other members.

"Hey, you guys looking for a partner." the others turn to Jirou, who was walking towards them.

"J-Jirou!" Izuku said.

"Sorry, Deku. No offense, but I want to be on this team." She said, pointing towards Team Chaotix.

"Really? This is the first time we have a human joining us." Vector said.

"Yeah, I thought about that after seeing you guys with your skill during the obstacle. And rescuing me from that cat." She said, turning back to Izuku. "I know you can win, Deku. Don't say I warn you when my Earphone Jacks coming towards you."

"Well, Team Chaotix's set," Sonic said, looking at the others. "That's right I forgot that Shadow and Rogue don't have Omega with them and Amy and Big don't have Cream because she can't compete in this tournament."

"We're pretty much running out of options," Rogue said when she notices Shadow was walking towards a student. "Where's Shadow going?"

Everyone turned to see the dark hedgehog walking towards none other than Tokoyami. The Dark Shadow Quirk user saw the hedgehog approaching towards him. The two stared at one another with serious looks.

"Great! Don't want Shadow to start something with." Sonic said.

"Especially when they look at one another," Izuku said.

The two stares down one another when Shadow was the first to speak. "You must be one of Izuku's classmates that look like me?" He asked.

"You almost look like the blue hedgehog. I believe that you're his brother." Tokoyami said.

"We're not related," Shadow said.

"Do you want to be my teammate?" Tokoyami asked.

"Very well," Shadow said as the two shook hands.

"You're teaming up together? Guess I'll join with the two of you." the two turn around to see Shinso walking up to them.

"If you're planning to use your Quirk to control people's minds, nice try. You can be on the team, but I'm warning you. I'm in command. Understand?" Shadow asked, glaring at the boy.

" _How did he know about my Quirk?"_ the boy thought with a stunning look until he changes it to normal. "No problem whatsoever."

"Very well, then," Shadow said, turning to Ojiro. "You there with the tail? Want to join us?"

"Sure, I didn't think that would happen," Ojiro said, walking over to the group.

"Shadow got his team. Including that boy with the bags underneath his eyes. Still wonder how he got in this tournament?" Sonic asked.

"I am thinking about the same thing," Izuku said, looking around for anyone who still needs a team.

"Hey! You with the wings!" Rogue turns to see Kendo, with both Setsuna and Yui, waving towards her. "Want to be on the team?

"I guess I got no choice since Shadow got his own team. I'll see yall later." Rogue said, flying towards the team.

"Shadow and Rogue are on different teams. We still got Amy, Blaze, Silver, and Big in the picture that needs partners. Or they'll be on the same team." Sonic said.

"Well, at least we got Big. Nothing to worry abou—" Amy couldn't finish when Big walk next to Izuku.

"I want to be on his team." the cat said, petting Izuku's hair.

"S-Seriously?" Izuku asked in shock.

"Are you sure, Deku?" Ochako asked.

"But, Big. You and I are have been a team for many years." Amy said.

"I want to help him," Big said, looking at the boy with a smile.

Izuku was surprised by the reaction of him. "You do know everyone will be coming for me?" He asked as the cat nod his head in yes. The boy turned to the pink hedgehog. "I'm sorry but if it's okay can he be on my team?"

Amy look on with a sad look. But knows what the situation was in store. "Very well, then. Big, make sure you protect Izuku at all costs. Make sure nobody takes those 10 million points." She said.

"At least you still got Blaze and Silver on your side," Sonic said when he notices they were missing. "Hey, where they go?"

The others saw Silver teaming with Tetsutetsu, Awase, and Hiryu. Blaze teamed with both Ibara and Jurota.

"You're the only person that needs a team. You can join us?" Tails asked.

"That's true," Amy said, looking around.

"Hey, you! The pink hedgehog!" Amy look to see both Koda, Rikado, and Kojiro waving at her.

"You're that rock person that Cream met!" the pink hedgehog said.

"Will you like to join our team? Because I heard Koda said your friends with a rabbit, correct?" Sato asked.

"Looks like I found my team, guys!" Amy said, looking back at Big. "Be careful, Big. You two, Izuku." She ran over to her new team.

"We're the only two teams left that need a fourth person." Tails said.

"Question is who?" Sonic asked when they heard laughter coming towards them.

"Perfect. This is the team I want. And you're the star." the others turn around to see none other than Hatsume, using her hover soles, approaching them. "Team up with me, person in first place!"

"GAAA!" Izuku flinched when the girl's face came so close.

"Hey, that's the girl from the obstacle course," Ochako asked.

"Anyway, who are you?" Sonic asked.

"I'm the Student in the Support Course." She said, taking her goggles off revealing her irises of scope like. "The name's Mei Hatsume. We haven't met but I would like to use my personal thing for your current event."

" _Straight forward."_ Izuku thought as the girl got closer to his face again.

"If I team up with you, then I can be part of the spotlight so everyone can be keeping their eyes on!" Mei said, getting closer again to his face. "That means my super cute babies can definitely be seen by the big companies' CEO's who are tuning in to the Sports Festival!" She got closer again. "And finally, that line of reasoning is the best way for my marvelous gadgets to get recruited!"

"Uh, can you slow down a minute? Did you find babies? I mean—" Ochako asked but the girl kept talking with Izuku, avoiding her. _"Oh, she doesn't care about me."_ She had a blank face while watching.

Both Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles look at the girl with dumbfounded looks. They shook their heads. "Uh, how long is she gonna keep talking?" Sonic asked.

"I'll fix it." Knuckles said, approaching the girl from behind. She hit her head, knocking her down to the ground comical with a bump on her head.

"Whoa! That has to hurt." Tails said.

"Seriously, Knuckles?" Izuku asked with a shocked look.

"What? She was getting on our last nerves! And we're wasting time!" the echidna said.

Tails notice a chest behind her. He walks over to open it, revealing different types of gadgets. "Woah! She has all types of gadgets I've never seen before." He said, examining every object until the girl surprises him with the same look.

"Exactly! Let me show you!" Mei said, grabbing out a jetpack to show Izuku. "I got this idea on a certain hero's backpack. Of course, I added my own tweaks."

"I recognize that. Airjet the Buster Hero has one of those." He said, holding on the jetpack. "I love that guy!"

"Isn't he awesome?" Mei asked.

Uraraka stood there looking at the two with a blink expression. _"They sure get along well."_ She thought.

"You okay?" Sonic asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? O-Oh I'm fine. Just thinking about our team that's it." She said, rubbing the back of her head while laughing at the same time.

"Anyway," the hedgehog turns back to Izuku and Mei. "Enough talking. You got your team, Izuku. Hope you're happy?"

"Wait a second. You guys are the last one that needs a fourth person." Izuku said as he looks back at the time with 5 minutes left. "You guys got five minutes left to find that last person."

"The others are on different teams. We're going to be the only ones without it." Tails said.

"There is one team I saw that has a team of three. I guess will be found with three." Knuckles said, referring to the team of Shoji, Tsuyu, and Mineta.

"Fair enough. We've been through a lot as a team. We can try this again as a team." Sonic said when a voice was heard from behind.

"I believe you're looking for a team, correct?" Everyone turned to see a boy approaching them. Izuku had that serious mean look when he saw one student from Class 1-B.

"Monoma?" He asked. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong, Midoriya? Not happy to see me." He said, looking at his team. "So this is your team. Two girls and a fatso cat. Must be a weak team you have."

Izuku was about to approach the boy when Sonic holds him back. The hedgehog stood in front of the Class 1-B student.

"First up, I don't accept that kind of attitude towards my friend. Second, why are you here? Go find somebody to be on that team!" the hedgehog said.

"Well, looking around, everyone has teams for themselves. I'm the only person that can help you get a chance to get some points. And you have the speed that can do it. So please, accept me as your teammate." Monoma said as Izuku stepped in.

"Sonic, do not trust this person! He's already planning to use you to go after me! He has a hatred for Class 1-A and even to me as well." He said.

"Don't do this, Sonic! He's bad luck!" Ochako said.

"Really? You can't trust me! I promise to be fair and reasonable with your team. Besides, you heard what Midnight just said. If we were to take a team down on purpose, will be disqualified. I'm fine with following the rules." He said, with that cocky smile.

"Sonic, he's lying! He's going to trick you in being disqualified! That's his plan!" Izuku said, glaring at the boy.

"I think Izuku right, Sonic. He might pull a trick up he sleeves." Tails said.

"And I don't trust that with that smile on his face." Knuckles said, cracking his knuckles while looking at the boy.

The hedgehog was under enormous pressure. Hearing from every voice not to choose Monoma. He looks back at the clock with 1 minute remaining on the clock. He then looks back at the boy, giving his final answer.

"Fine. You're on our team." the hedgehog answered.

"Are you serious, Sonic?" Izuku asked in anger.

"He's going to try to trick with everything," Ochako said.

"Don't worry, we're not going to be disqualified or anything. I'll be going to make sure he'll be kept an eye on." Sonic said, looking back. "I'm giving you this warning, and this is the only time I'll say it. I got three people that I already put on my hitlist. I don't want you to be part of it. But if every try to screw us out of this battle, and even if we were to move to the next round, you'll be the 4th person on my list."

"Fair enough," Monoma said, offering a handshake. "Can we shake on it?"

The hedgehog looed k at the hand before walking back. "I don't offer handshakes. Especially when they can trick me. Just wait right there. Knux, Tails keep an eye on him if he does anything stupid." Sonic walk to Izuku. "Look, don't worry. I'll keep my eye on him if he does anything crazy. Don't worry about me. You'll job is to keep those points with you at all cost, you got the Chaos Emerald and your Quirk to help you. Plus, you got your team to back you up."

"I'm very concerned that Monoma will trick you," Izuku said.

"Relax. Like I said, focus on your thing. Remember what I told you about our plan." Sonic said.

"All right, Sonic. Just be careful." Izuku said.

"I will be. Good luck, buddy." He said as they both give fist bumps before the hedgehog walked back to his team.

Monoma looks back at Izuku, giving one big cocky smile at him before walking away with Team Sonic.

"He has to be crazy to team up with him," Ochako said.

"I hope he gets through this," Izuku said, turning back with his team. "Let's get going."

Meanwhile, others saw Monoma walking with Team Sonic. Momo, Iida, Kendo, Tetsutetsu, and Setsuna were stunned to see him teaming with Izuku's Friends.

"You got to be kidding me? He's teaming up with them. Izuku must be stunned to see this. Momo said with a shocked look.

"I don't like this. I have a feeling he's planning something to cost that team to lose." Iida said.

"This is not good. Monoma's up to something." Kendo said.

"Why would that hedgehog team up with him?" Setsuna asked

"Is he a classmate of yours?" Rogue asked turning to Kendo.

"He is. And he doesn't like Class 1-A and especially to Midoriya." She said.

"This is not good." the bat said.

"He's planning something. I can feel it." Tetsutetsu said, looking at his classmate walking by.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions watch for the next battle to begin. They witness a confrontation with Monoma teaming up with Team Sonic as Izuku didn't like the idea.

"Wonder what's that all about?" Decoe asked.

"Not sure. But the way that Izuku boy look he wasn't happy about it." Bocoe said.

"If I remember, he's one of the Class 1-B students who were in the USJ Incident at the time with Class 1-A. He's wasn't a part of the action as our drones saw." Snively said.

"Wonder what kind of Quirk he has?" Orbot asked.

"I believe it's a Copy Quirk type he possesses," Snively said.

"Be interesting to see how he does. Perhaps another member of the Eggman Empire." Eggman said.

* * *

The time finally struck zero as the horn rang throughout the stadium. Everyone has their partner right before time rang out. Midnight stretches her arm out after the long wait while talking at the same time. In the booth, Present Mic wakes Aizawa up from his nap as the next battle was about to begin.

" _After fifteen minutes to pick their teams and talk strategy, twelve calvary teams about to go head to head!"_ Present Mic said.

" _This is an unexpected student competition,"_ Aizawa said, looking at the field.

" _Come on! Everyone get your hands in the air! It's time for a U.A. Battle Royal! Let me hear you, scream!"_ Present Mic said as the crowd roared.

The teams were prep for battle. Izuku got on the top, wrapping his legs around Big's head to not fall off. He was the rider with the 10 million points headband wrap around his head. He also wore the jetpack Mei gave him. The cat is the leading horse with Uraraka on the left. She wore the Hover Soles the girl gave her. and Hatsume on the right side.

"Everyone, ready?" Izuku asked with a determined look.

"Yeah!" Ochako answered with a determined look.

"Hatsume?" Izuku asked as the girl only laugh. "Big?"

"I'm ready." the cat answered as the boy pulled out the Chaos Emerald, activating it with the green aura surrounding his body. "I'm giving you the power of the emerald to your body. You'll get enough strength from it throughout the battle." Izuku looks on as the other 11 teams were ready to fight.

Team Sonic has the hedgehog as the rider. Monoma as the lead horse with Knuckles to the right and Tails to the left.

"I hope everyone's ready!" Sonic yelled, looking down at Monoma. "You better not screw with us. I mean it."

"Don't worry, I won't." He said with that smile on his face.

Sonic turns to his right to see Bakugo, cracking his knuckles. The Explosion Quirk user looks to see the hedgehog as Sonic gave him a mock salute. Bakugo seething with anger, wanting to kill the hedgehog once and for all. The hedgehog turns to his left to see Todoroki as the rider. The Ice Quirk user saw him as Sonic pointed his finger, letting him know he's coming for him. Todoroki just looks forward to focusing. The hedgehog gave one more look to Iida, letting know he was coming for him. Finally, he looked in front with Izuku in the distance. The two looked at one another giving a thumbs up.

" _Are you ready? Let's get this party started! One final countdown before we start! Three…"_ Present Mic said, counting down to the battle.

"Get him," Bakugo said, cracking his knuckles already ready to get after Izuku.

" _Two…"_

"He's ours," Todoroki said, looking at his target.

" _One…"_

"Here goes nothing," Izuku said.

" _Begin!"_ Midnight yelled.

"Let's get this party started!" Sonic yelled.

The Calvary Battle was underway. It was going be a long day for Izuku and his team as everyone except Team Sonic made their move for the 10 million points.

* * *

End of Chapter 29

 **Author's Note:** I know I know. Another chapter ends with a cliffhanger. As Eddy from Ed Edd n Eddy said. "What? And ruin the plot?" That's how I roll. But anyway, another chapter comes to an end the Calvary Battle is about to get underway in the next chapter.

This chapter was very tough. I want to add the right characters in the Calvary Battle. No doubt I added the entire Freedom Fighters to make the cut. It was a hard decision to make to see who will be in it. Either way, it was the toughest choice to make. I know people will be shocked to see Monoma teaming up with Team Sonic for this battle. You never know what will happen in the next chapter with the battle at hand. Will Monoma screw the team? You'll find out soon.

Also, I added Jirou to Team Chaotix switching Amy to Rikado, Koda, and Kojiro, who I added in the mix. Let's see how that plays out while we move along. Also, I change the students to different teams as well. Not like in the Anime which I thought would be something different to do. I will see how this plays out in the next chapter.

Anyway, good thing I posted this chapter before I go back to work tomorrow. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter ready for Saturday. And maybe if I can finish with it early, I might work on the next one and maybe post the next one for Sunday. I will see how this plays out.

I hope everyone enjoys your night. See you soon and review.


	31. Chapter 30: The Calvary Battle

Chapter 30: The Calvary Battle

* * *

Outside the stadium, next to the Break Room building, a tree stood still next to a couple of trees. That tree turns out to be a costume type. Chameleon the Tree Spy turns around, seeing nobody around the area near the building. He looks around one last time just in case anyone comes by to the building. "The coast is clear." He said as two people appeared from the trees and another two appeared from the bushes.

"Are those people still in the building next to us?" Willy Walrus asked.

"They'll still in there right now." Chameleon said.

"We better hurry and get into the stadium." Dave the Intern said as they were walking past the building.

Suddenly, they the door open from the Break Room. They quickly went back to their hiding spot while Chameleon turn himself around, thinking he was a tree again. Dave hid in the bushes again, moving a couple of branches to see the building. Willy Walrus was next to him, looking to see who was coming out. They saw both Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mount Lady exiting from the building. They were amazed at what they were seeing.

"So that what humans look like." Willy Walrus said in a whisper tone, not want to give away their position.

"That person has some big muscles," Dave said, looking at Death Arms's appearance.

"The other one has like wood type costume. His left hand was like the shape of a tree limb." Willy Walrus said, looking at Kamui Woods' appearance.

"And the other has like horns on her head. Is she like a bull or something?" Dave asked, looking at Mount Lady's appearance.

"Wonder where they're heading off?" Willy Walrus asked.

"Not sure but we better wait for them to leave once we head into the other building," Dave said, referring to the stadium with the sound of the crowd noise inside.

"That must be a loud crowd noise in the other building. Wonder what's going on?" Chameleon asked.

"We should get going to the other building and find out before more comes out," Dave said.

The Lightning Bolt Society quickly move away from their current location, running to the stadium before any Pros appears from the Break Room Building. The group manages to sneak into a nearby door, looking around, they quickly enter before slamming the door. After that, the Amber Quirk user return, looking around after hearing a sound.

"What's wrong?" Mount Lady asked.

"Not sure. I thought I heard a door closed." He said.

"Maybe one of the heroes closed the door from the Break Room." Death Arms said.

"We would've seen them exit from the building behind us." Kamui Woods said.

"Maybe you're hearing things. Anyway, we better get going. The Cavalry Battle's underway." Death Arms said as he and Mount Lady walked off.

" _I swore I heard a door close to the stadium. It could be my imagination. No way a villain wouldn't sneak into the perimeter."_ Kamui Woods thought as he quickly rejoins the others.

* * *

 **[** **Music Insert:** **444 from the Ace Combat 7 OST]**

The Calvary Battle got underway and it came to no surprise that everyone was coming for the 10 million points Izuku had with him. Team Sonic with Monoma and Team Chaotix with Jirou were doing the same despite pretending they are. They had other plans in mind including the hedgehog that he said to the boy earlier he had a plan. The other Freedom Fighters on separate teams didn't want to mess it up for Izuku. They decided to play along, trying to hide favoritism.

"Will still friends, Midoriya! But I want those points!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Sorry, Deku! No hard feelings but those points are minds!" Jirou yelled.

"Kojiro! Use your Quirk to make sure they don't run away!" Sato yelled.

The Class 1-B Student uses his Quirk by spraying glue from the holes of his head towards Izuku's Team. The three students were about to be splashed by glue, until Big jumped in the air, dodging the glue attack. Other teams halt their attacks as they look to see the team in the air.

"Good job, Big!" Izuku said.

"Hold on tight!" the cat replied.

"Quick! Pull back!" Amy yelled to the team.

"Why?" Sato asked.

"This ain't no ordinary jump! Big is about to use his body to not only come down but to crush us!" the pink hedgehog yelled.

"Seriously?" Jirou asked as the cat begins a dropdown.

"Shit! Kirishima, back up!" Bakugo yelled.

"Iida, retreat!" Todoroki yelled.

Other teams were pulling back away from the incoming cat's attack. The only exception was the team of Kendo, who was the front horse, Rogue the rider, Setsuna to the left, and Yui to the right who were about to be a crush. But the Class 1-B Big Sister has other plans in her mind as she had a determined look.

"He's one big cat! But I got a big fist to hit it back in the air!" She yelled, activating her Quirk by moving her right hand backward, enlarging it.

"That's one big hand!" Rogue said, surprised.

"Thanks!" Kendo said as she was about to launch her attack. "Here it comes! Take some of this!"

Suddenly, Silver activates his Psychokinesis on the team, moving them out of the way as Big hits the ground, impacting it with pieces of rocks and debris flying everywhere. Teams were moving around, dodging from the flying rocks. But Silver uses his powers again, holding the rocks in the air still.

" _Silver showing off his Quirk by holding a ton of rocks from flying everywhere! His team could be a dark horse in this one!"_ Present Mic said.

"Hey, I was close from hitting that cat!" Kendo yelled at the hedgehog.

"To save your life! But if you want, you can take them! Including everyone" the hedgehog yelled, sending the rock scattering everyone to try the other teams. But, the only that wasn't getting rain down were Izuku's team. The hedgehog turns to the team, giving the boy a wink.

"Hang on tight!" Izuku yelled as he activates the jetpack, sending them in the air. The boy had to wrap Big's neck, for enough height to get in the sky, avoiding all those rocks from below.

"They're trying to escape! Ibara, use your vines!" Jurota yelled, who was the horse lead with Ibara as the rider and Blaze on the left.

"You will pay for your sins!" the Vine Quirk user yelled, sending her vines towards the team.

"You're not getting away that easy!" Jirou yelled, using her Earphone Jacks to stretch towards the team.

Izuku saw both attacks coming from below towards him. But out of nowhere, the Piko Piko Hammer swung in between causing both girls to retreat their attacks. The boy looked to see Amy gave him a wink before she got her hammer back. He turns to the girls that tried to get the headband and stuck her tongue out, taunting them.

"Sorry, my hand must have slipped!" She yelled.

"Yeah, right! After you save me in the obstacle course, this is the thanks I get!" Jirou yelled back at her.

Meanwhile, Team Sonic with Monoma as the lead horse looks on at the battle. They saw Izuku's Team floating in the sky away from the attack as other teams tried their best to attack but failed.

" _Looks like everything's working smoothly."_ Sonic thought, looking at the teams of Bakugo and Todoroki. _"Still, have to keep an eye out for those guys. No doubt I want to get myself in the fun."_

"Hey, hedgehog!" Sonic looks down to see Monoma talking. "What's the problem? Are we going to join the battle or not? I want to get my hands on some Class 1-A idiots to prove Class 1-B is far more superior. Including that little punk Midoriya."

"Excuse me but who's the leader? I am! And number one, you will respect the class and most importantly, you will respect Izuku as a person, not a punk! Get that through your straight hand! I want you before! Don't screw this up!" Sonic said.

"Can we just throw him off of our team because he's very rude." Tails said.

"I'm rude, furball? I'm just a nice guy that's it." Monoma said.

"Call me furball again or I'll throw you out!" Tails said in anger.

" _This guy's very rude. Izuku was right. Why you Sonic have him on our team?"_ Knuckles thought as he looks back at the battle in front of him.

"I'm using my Quirk and the Hover Soles to land easily!" Ochako yelled as they landed easily back on the ground. The teams were chasing down them after they landed. The team quickly ran.

"So, what do you think about my babies? Are they just precious? They can be manufactured you know?" Hatsume asked, with that smile at Izuku.

"Excellent mobility! Your babies are amazing!" He answered.

"Thanks!" Hastume said as Uraraka form a pout, knowing she was being ignored again and a hint of jealousy in her.

"I'm the one who's making them float." She said, muttering.

"We can't let them escape!" Jirou yelled, looking down at Team Chaotix. "Try to get closer to them! If we do, I can use my Quirk to get to that headband from Deku's head!"

"Whoa! Hold on!" Charmy Bee yelled with a surprising look.

"What is it?" She asked as the bee pointed his finger at her head.

"The headband's missing!" He replied.

"WHAT?!" She asked in shock as she looks up to see it was gone. "No way! I just had on my head!"

"Then who took it?" Vector asked as they saw a blue blur pass them.

"Hey, guys! Looking for this?" The team turns around to see the hedgehog waving the headband in his hand.

"Seriously?" Jirou asked in shock.

" _Sonic's team jumped in on the action! Guess that was the plan all along! Let everyone go after the 10 million points while the speedy hedgehog sneaks in to steal a headband! Teams better keep an eye on this guy, he'll steal those headbands within a second!"_ Present Mic said.

"We were so distracted we didn't realize they would sneak in to take it from us." Espio said.

"Sonic's one fast hedgehog. We better be careful of what we wish for." Vector said as they saw the hedgehog with the 110 points headband on his head.

"Good thing Silver knows how to distract things!" Sonic said.

"That girl is from Class 1-A. Good job on showing her what Class 1-B is more dominant." Monoma said.

"Hey, buddy! This isn't about who's the better class! Learn some respect!" Knuckles yelled.

"It's the truth or you guys don't see it!" He said when Sonic hits him the head.

"Keep it up! I told you before you get a warning! The next time you talk crap, I make an example by just tossing all the headbands to the other team!" the hedgehog said.

"Sonic, look out!" Tails yelled as the hedgehog turn around to see a shadow monster coming towards him to get the headband. Sonic dodges the attack to come face to face with the monster.

"Gimme that headband!" the monster said.

"You can talk?" Sonic asked in surprise.

"Of course, I do. I'm Dark Shadow! Now give me them!" It said again.

"Sorry, but I'm on a mission! You want them so bad, try to chase me after them!" Sonic yelled, boosting his speed with the team.

"Is this your speed?" Monoma asked, trying his best to control his legs.

"Better hope you got good legs!" Knuckles yelled.

The team moved away from the group. But Sonic look back to see the team of Shadow, Ojiro, Tokoyami, who's Quirk pulled back to the team and Shinso.

"Seems Shadow is chasing us! His headband has 195 points!" the hedgehog said.

"Don't forget, that boy with the bird head has a Quirk that stretches it monster towards his opponent! It can easily get those headbands in a hurry!" Knuckles yelled.

"There's still a lot of competition left in this battle!" Sonic yelled as he looks around to see both Bakugo's Team and Todoroki's Team to the left looking for their pray. _"Besides, we haven't got to the real fun with those teams yet."_ He turns to the right to see Izuku's Team running. _"Better hang tight with those 10 million points. Still got a long way to go."_

"That hedgehog's too fast!" Dark Shadow yelled.

"There's no way we can catch up with him!" Tokoyami yelled turning to Shadow. "Is there's any team we can find?"

The Dark Hedgehog turns to see Bakugo and Todoroki teams. He wants to get even with them after the fight they for first during the obstacle race. He'll wait for that later. There were other teams he likes to go after for other headbands.

"Let's find the easiest prey." the dark hedgehog answered.

"You sure about that?" Ojiro asked.

"Trust me on this one," Shadow said, turning to Shinso. "If you got that Quirk with you ready, now is the time."

The boy grinned after that answer. "Oh, I'm on it." He said.

" _Wow, these two minutes have already passed, and it's already turning into a Free for All! Watch those headbands! You can even ignore the 10 million points after the others tried!"_ Present Mic yelled.

* * *

In the VIP seats, the heroes look on seeing the Calvary Battle happened. Toshinori looks on to see his successor running away from many teams trying to chase him for the 10 million points. He notices Sonic's Team and Shadow's Team are looking for someone to take a headband from. Pretty much, it was a free-for-all where anyone can move in to get a headband.

"Mr. Izuku running from all those people trying to chase him down." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Because he has 10 million points on his head. He's a marked man moving forward." Nezu said. "But it seems that when everyone went in to try to attack, you notice your friends were defending him. From Silver using his powers to create a rock storm. To Amy using her hammer, they're protecting Midoriya from anyone that tries to get closer to the 10 million points."

"Isn't that like cheating or favoritism?" Vlad King asked.

"I doubt that. That could be the plan Sonic was telling Midoriya before the battle occurred." Nezu said.

"But what would happen if he and his friends turn one another. We just saw that with the dark hedgehog trying to go after the other for the headband." Cementos said.

"As I said, it's a competition between who's the better team," Nezu said.

"Let's not forget." Toshinori joined in. "Sonic's looking ahead to take on the other teams. Bakugo and Todoroki. He's saving them for last."

"I doubt it. Because Shadow wants to get even with those two after the obstacle course." Ryuko said.

"True. But like I said before, don't count out on Sonic. He may have a trick up his sleeve." Toshinori said. _"Question is, does he want those 10 million points from Midoriya?"_

* * *

Back in the battle, Izuku's Team continues to run around the field. Seeing the other teams doing battle and some trying to chase them for the headband but were a long way in the distance. Pretty much, they were in the clear for now.

"Looks like we lost them! Pressure's off us for now!" Izuku said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Deku, we got a team coming from the right!" Ochako yelled as the boy turn to see Kendo, Rogue, Setsuna, and Yui running towards the,

"You think your off the hook, Midoriya?" Kendo asked, flashing a grin.

"Don't get your hopes up, kiddo!" Rouge yelled.

"Can we have 10 million points, Midoriya? I'll give you a kiss if you do!" Setsuna yelled as the Big Fist Quirk user turns to her with a jealous look.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"What? It's the only way!" Setsuna replied as Izuku look back with a blushed face.

" _I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."_ He thought, trying to focus. But Uraraka did with a blank face.

"Anyway, we got to get to that headband!" Kendo yelled, turning to Yui. "Go ahead and do your thing!"

"Ok." She said, seeing they were running near a large rock stuck to the ground. She places a hand on it when it lifts, floating next to them.

Izuku's Team saw the rock floating above Kendo's Team. "She can float that?" Izuku asked.

"It's almost similar to my Quirk!" Ochako yelled in shock.

"Use the rock to block their advance!" Kendo yelled as Yui controls the rock, sending it in front of Izuku's Team, blocking their way.

"Crap! Hang on!" Izuku was ready to activate the jetpack to fly over it.

"Setsuna, use your Quirk!" Kendo yelled.

The Reptilian Girl uses her Quirk, sending one of her hands flying towards the headband. The team had to think of something until Big decides to do his Battering Ram attack. He landed multiple punches on the rock, destroying it to pieces as they continue forward. Setsuna uses her hand back to where it was.

"Great work, Big!" Izuku said.

"That damn cat! He's becoming a big problem for us! Kendo yelled.

"We can still catch them!" Setsuna yelled.

"Hang on tight, everyone!" Rogue said, picking up Kendo with the girls holding on to the girl's legs. The bat uses her wings to elevate the team as they fly towards Izuku's Team. They were flying above them as the team from below saw them.

"Crap! They catch up with us!" Izuku yelled, looking above them.

"And they got her flying with them!" Ochako yelled, referring to Rogue.

"Hey, kiddo! No offense but that 10 million worth something! Say hello to my bombs!" the bat yelled, dropping four heart bombs towards the team.

"Incoming!" Izuku yelled.

The bombs dropped, exploding around them. The team uses their arms for cover from debris and dirt flying everywhere from the bombs exploding. Big continues running past them but more and more kept coming down from the sky. Rogue saw the opportunity to drop it on them. She drops one bomb on the target. It was inches away from hitting them until a hammer came out of nowhere, hitting back exploding next to Kendo's Team. Rogue almost lost control but manages to hang on from the impact.

"Everyone, okay?" She asked.

"We're fine! But who does that?" Kendo asked as they look around on the ground.

"I think I know who!" Rogue said, seeing the hammer went back to its owner. She saw Amy waving at them, with her team of Sato, Koda, and Kojiro. "I hate that pink hedgehog so much!"

"We're losing Midoriya's Team!" Setsuna yelled, seeing the other team running off.

"Change of plans! We're getting back to them soon! I got to deal with some business!" Rogue yelled, looking at the pink hedgehog.

Izuku looks back to see both Rogue and Amy teams battling out. He breathes a sigh of relief as his team was bailed out again, preventing anyone from getting the 10 million points from him.

"We lost them! We're in the clear for now!" He said until they heard a boy laughing. "Or not!" He looks back to see a surprise group going after them. "Here comes Shoji!"

"Is he the only person that doesn't have a team?" Uraraka asked as they look to see the team of Blaze, Ibara, and Jurota chasing them from the front. "Another team's coming towards us from the front!"

"Hang on tight!" Izuku yelled, ready to activate the jetpack again. Until he heard Uraraka's voice. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah! I'm stuck!" She yelled, noticing that the Hover Soles on her left foot got stuck on one of Mineta's Balls.

"It's Mineta's Balls! But where did it come from?" Izuku asked, looking around for the perverted boy.

"Right over here." Izuku heard a scary voice where he turned around to see Mineta's comical scary look, peaking from the dome that Shoji created. "Hello, Midoriya."

"WHAT?! Is that even allowed?" He asked.

"Judges said yes." Midnight answered.

Mineta hid back inside the dome when a tongue from it, stretches out, aiming towards Izuku's head. The boy moves his head to the right, dodging it. At the same time, Blaze saw it coming towards as she dodges it by moving her head. The tongue pulls back inside the dome. The person made her appearance from peaking in the dome with Mineta next to her.

"No way! Tsu is on their team?" Izuku asked, surprisingly

"Seriously?" Ochako asked, looking back in shock.

"Sorry, Izu! No hard feelings! This is just a competition! Ribbit." Tsuyu yelled as she uses her tongue again to get the headband while Mineta throws multiple balls at them.

Izuku dodges them from left to right. It was raining on hell on them. At the same time, Ibara uses her vines, stretching to get the headband. Big decided it was his time to shine again. This time, he surprises everyone by pulling out the fishing rod he brought with him.

"Fishing rods?" Mineta laughed so hard by taunting. "He's going to use a fishing rod as a weapon! Oooh, I'm so scared!"

But Blaze wasn't laughing. She knew what was coming. "Stop the attack! Stretch your vines back to you!" She yelled as they halt their attack.

Big raise his fishing rod as high as he can above himself. He reels out his fishing rod's lure, which attached to his fishing rod's line, and starts swinging it around dangerously in a circular motion. The line caught the back of Shoji's Dome, deliver a big hit on the dome. However, it didn't affect both Mineta and Tsuyu since they were inside the dome.

"Are you serious? That cat's fishing rod can attack?" the perverted boy asked with a shocked face.

"Maybe next time don't try making fun of it! Ribbit.' Tsuyu said.

"Will still have a chance to get that 10 million points! Shoji, attack!" Mineta yelled. "Shoji, do you hear me?"

The perverted boy looks to his classmate. Noticing something was wrong with his. His left eye was so wide, he wasn't even listening to the boy's order. Mineta ran up to him, trying to get his attention.

"Did you hear what I said? Attack!" He yelled when Shoji surprisingly turns around and ran the other way. "What are you doing? You're going the wrong way!"

"What's going on? He's not listening! Ribbit." Tsuyu said as the team ran the other way.

"What just happened?" Izuku asked, surprisingly looking at the team moving away from them.

"You should've seen Shoji's eyes. It was wide and still and Mineta was trying to get his attention. Only for him to go the other way. That was weird." Ochako said.

"Either way, that does get us some breathing room," Izuku said.

"Or not!" Ochako said as she saw Team Chaotix with Jirou running towards them. "The same team from earlier is coming back!"

"Don't think it's over, Deku!" the rocker yells as she uses her Earphone Jacks to get the headband. In an instant, Izuku reacted by grabbing both jacks with his hands, squeezing them so hard, preventing them from getting the headband.

"That was close!" He said, still holding the jacks.

"Uh, Deku? What's wrong with Jirou?" Ochako asked, curiously looking at her.

Izuku looks up to see the other girl forming a lewd face type while blushing deep red at the same time. Her legs were shaking, feeling her entire body turning hot. She was breathing at the same time. That got Vector, Espio, and Charmy Bee to look up at the girl with curious looks.

"Are you okay?" the crocodile asked.

"Are you getting sick? Do you want to get out of the race?" Charmy asked as Jirou covered her face, away from others' look.

"I-I'm fine. I'll be okay." She answered, begging for Izuku to release her earphone jacks.

"Never seen her like this." Espio said.

"I think I'm squeezing them too much," Izuku said as he releases them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt them!"

"We better go, Deku! We worry about her later after the battle!" Ochako yells as other teams were coming towards them.

"Big, give us a jump! Everyone, hold on!" Izuku yelled as Big jumped in the air while the boy activates the jetpack, sending them in the air. At the same time, they escaped from Mineta's Ball that got on Uraraka's Left Foot. But damaged the Hover Sole which Hatsume was stunned to see her inventions get damaged.

"My babies!" She yelled.

"Sorry about that!" Izuku apologized.

They manage to escape from other teams on the ground. However, there was one person that wasn't afraid to get to the team. Explosions were heard as Izuku look down and had a shocked face to see a familiar person coming towards him. The guy launches himself like a missile with an evil grin on his face. Uraraka, Big, and Hatsume look to see the person catching up to them with a shocked look.

"Deku, its…" Ochako yelled.

"Kacchan? Izuku asked.

"Don't think for a second your safe!" Bakugo yelled, flying right in from of Izuku. "I GOT YOU!" The bully was inches away from using his Quirk on Izuku's face like during childhood.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING THESE POINTS FROM ME!" Izuku yelled, crossing his finger to aim it at his bully.

 **[** **Music End** **]**

Out of nowhere, a blue ball appeared from the ground, hitting Bakugo in the groin area hard. The Explosion Quirk user coughs blood from his mouth. The bully failed to blow off Izuku and getting the 10 million points. From there, Sonic appeared himself after doing a spin attack on Bakugo. He looks at him giving him smirk on his face.

"Did you forget someone? That, someone, was me from 10 years ago that kick your ass thinking you all bigshot? I guess you don't listen. But anyway, I'll be taking these thank you very much." the hedgehog said, taking the 185 points headband off his head. "If I was you, I call your teammates to help you from falling the sky. I know I will. See you on the ground."

" _The speedy hedgehog does it again! Bakugo was about to jump to steal the 10 million points from Team Midoriya, only for Sonic to make sneak in made the save! In addition, he just snatched h the headband off Bakugo! Once again, that hedgehog continues to stalk his opponents at the right place at the right time!"_ Present Mic yelled, turning to Aizawa. _"What you think about that, Eraser?!"_

Aizawa had no answers as he continues to observe the battle. But he knows full well what was happening between Sonic and the Freedom Fighters.

The hedgehog does a mocking wave. He turns to Izuku giving him a thumbs-up as he falls to the ground. Luckily, he landed safely back with his team. Same time, Sero uses his Tape Quirk, wrapping it around Bakugo, pulling him back with his team from the air. The bully coughed up a little blood, wiping it off his mouth.

* * *

In the stadium, the Lightning Bolt Society was walking through tunnels. They could hear the crowd roaring and Present Mic's voice. They were cautious to walk in case anyone was walking. They stumble across a television screen on the wall. The first time, they were witnessing the battle.

"Wow! Look at that?" Dave asked, looking at the fight with a surprising look.

"So, this is like a contest to see who has the best powers." Chameleon said, looking on when he spots Sonic and the Freedom Fighters. "Sonic's in this contest?"

"No way!" the Weasel Bandits said.

"There's the other Freedom Fighters in it as well. It seems their teaming with other humans." Willy Walrus said as the screen changes to see Izuku.

"Hey, it's that boy we saw at the airfield the other day," Dave said.

"We never got a chance to meet him because that pink hedgehog made us work tirelessly." Chameleon said.

"The Freedom Fighters said he's the Protector of Earth. He must have the Chaos Emerald with him." Willy Walrus said.

"I wonder if we get a chance to meet him after this contest," Dave said when they heard footsteps coming. "Oh snap, someone, 's coming." He looks around where he saw a door. "Quick, get inside."

The group quickly walks inside a room. Dave slowly closed the door but peak a little to see anyone coming. He quickly closed the door as footsteps walk past them. They both breathe a sigh of relief until they heard someone clear a throat. The group freeze, slowly turning around to see an old short woman sitting at her desk.

"Who are you?" Recovery Girl asked, looking at them suspicious

"Uh… hi?" Dave asked, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head at the same time.

Turns out, the Lightning Bolt Society entered inside Recovery Girl's Office.

* * *

Back in the battle, Sonic landed back with the team with the headband he took from Bakugo from the sky. The crowd cheered after what the hedgehog just pulled. Sonic decided to give a bow to the crowd as a response. He could hear the many praises from the crowd's voices nearby.

"That hedgehog is rad!" A crowd member said.

"He could steal the entire festival this year and nobody knows who he is!" Another Crowd Member said.

" _Feels like back at home where many people would cheer for me in every Egghead's tournaments. That what it feels like."_ Sonic thought, looking around with a smile. He didn't notice that Monoma was looking at him with a sense of jealousy in him despite the arrogant smile he has.

" _Enjoy it, hedgehog. The fans won't be seeing much of you when they turn to me soon."_ He thought.

" _Now, who wants to look at each teams' points so far? It's been seven minutes so let us get those rankings start-up on the screen!"_ Present Mic yelled as the screens change to the live leaderboard update of the battle.

Sonic heard Present Mic's voice about the leaderboard. He looked up to the screen for the update. No surprise he would see Izuku's Team still on top despite the help he gotten from many of Freedom Fighters and himself from preventing anyone from getting near since each member was part of other teams. But what was shocking at the same time, all the crowd were stunned at what they saw. Bakugo's Team had 0 points. That shocked the hedgehog including many of the teams.

"Wait a second. I got that punk's headband in the sky! He's teammates should have their headbands!" He yelled when he looked at Bakugo's Team. He got a closer look and he was stunned at what he saw. "No way!"

Kirishima saw the scoreboard and notice their team was a zero. "How did we get zero points? Bakugo's headband was snatched by the hedgehog… unless…" He looked around and notice he and his other teammates' headbands were gone. "No way! Our headbands are gone!"

"What? Seriously?" Mina asked, notice the 120-point headband was gone from her arm.

"Mine too!" Sero said, seeing his 50-point headband gone from his arm.

"How the hell did that happened? Were we distracted?" Kirishima asked, confused.

" _How about this? Team Bakugo doesn't have a single point! And Class 1-A is struggling despite many members of the class are with Class 1-B students and the Freedom Fighters! This could be a big upset in the making!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"They're losing. They should've kept there's because I got Bakugo's headband." Sonic said, looking around at the field. "Unless another team sneaked in grabbed them by surprise!"

"Oh, don't worry. That was me." Sonic looks down and Monoma looking at him with that arrogant smile. The hedgehog's eye turned wide when he saw the headbands around his neck that were from Bakugo's Team.

"What the? Did you take them? How did you…" Sonic asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't notice. When you saw that punk made his way towards Midoriya, you decided to jump in to boost yourself in the sky to save Midoriya and those 10 million points. But what you didn't notice before you jumped, I sneak in a hand of my own to touch your foot, granting your Quirk in mine. And quickly enough, I saw the punk's team looking at their teammate in the sky. So, I made my move and quickly sneak in to take all their points within a second!" He explained.

"So, it was you?" Kirishima asked.

"Class 1-A is really that dumb. Guess I'm the only person in Class 1-B that smart enough to beat. Though my class are friendly with them, I have no respect for the class." Monoma said, turning to the hedgehog. "Besides, you should thank me for getting all those headbands. We're getting in the standings. I'm surprised that these friends of yours were that dumb to not think that would happen."

"Hey! I thought we said respect for once! Second, we didn't see that coming! I want to know how you did that?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm guessing you have a Quirk that copies another person's Quirk." Tails said.

"Correct answer, furball. I'm surprised you got that right." Monoma said.

"I just guess and I'm not a furball, idiot!" Tails said.

"Anyway, that sums up the entire thing," Monoma said, turning to Bakugo's Team with that arrogant look. "Midnight said the obstacle course was just the first game. And I figure they wouldn't cut many of us off the bat. Would they?"

"What are you talking about?" Kirishima asked as Bakugo recovers, turning to Monoma with a glare.

"Assuming if they keep it at least 40 contestants for the next event, all I had to do is to stay in the group as I ran. From my spot in the middle ranks, I can fully observe the Quirks and judge their capabilities. Only a fool who was obsessed with winning the preliminary rounds would we?"

"It all makes sense now. You manage to get into this round quietly by copying other people's Quirks during that obstacle course. Even if it was your classmates." Sonic answered, referring to Class 1-B.

"Class closed on that one," Monoma confessed as the teams of Kendo and Tetsutetsu arrived from behind Sonic's Team. They heard every conversation from their classmate and were stunned.

"Seriously? No wonder many of our classmates didn't qualified for this round! You want it all for yourself!" the Big Fist Quirk user yelled.

"Not surprise an asshole like him will use a Quirk as a coward move to get in!" the Iron Quirk user said.

"The only way he wants to get in is to take on Midoriya. Remember what happen in the hallway that day?" Setsuna asked, referring to the day that many students were declaring war on Izuku.

"He just like that Bakugo person! Only cares for himself!" Awase yelled.

"Like I said, much like Bakugo and Todoroki not liking Midoriya or their class, it's a free for all anyway," Monoma said when he unleashed his Quirk by doing the boost backward in between his classmates, surprising them by grabbing both Kendo's and Tetsutetsu's headbands. "Well, that was fast!"

"No way!" Kendo yelled, seeing her 75-points headband gone on her forehead. "He took my headband!"

"That snake!" Tetsutetsu yelled, feeling his 115-points headband gone from his forehead.

"So much for that," Monoma said wrapping more of the headbands on his neck. He turns to Bakugo again. "It's better than chasing after a temporary front runner like a horse with a carrot wheel moving in his face."

Sonic saw Bakugo about to bust an artery with all the insults going towards him. He must admit, at least he had no problem with Monoma talking all that smack to the bully. But he still didn't like him that the fact he wants to win this all by himself.

"Oh, while I have your attention, your kind of famous, aren't you? Along with Midoriya as well. You were being attacked by that Sludge Villain. Even Midoriya went to go in and save your life before All Might jumped in and completed the task. I'll admit, the little green-haired idiot did a better job than you have. You always strange that you play the victim while Midoriya plays the hero."

"Uh, I think we better start moving… because…" Knuckles said as he saw Bakugo's temperature at the boiling point.

"That's a good idea." Tails said looking at Sonic. "We better make a run for it."

"Gotta admit. That's some big trash-talking from the likes of you. That was pretty good." Sonic said, clapping. "Yep, we better go before the big bully makes a run for us. He's not only angry by the boy's statement. But he'll probably go after for attacking him in the gut in his way of grabbing those 10 million points. Yeah, we better go. But first, I need to do something."

Sonic surprise Monoma by grabbing those headbands. He did a blast off boost from the air, giving back the headbands to both Kendo and Tetsutetsu. Then he gave the other headbands back to Kirishima, Sero, and Mina except for not giving Bakugo back his headband.

"What are you doing?" the boy asked as Sonic landed back on the boy's back.

"I'll give you credit for taking all that smack on Bakugo." He explained. "I'm keeping the headband I earn for my actions. But doing an attack without my orders is unacceptable. Especially going after your classmates. If you didn't hear my speech, I said we respect one another and have some fun. Number two I mentioned again don't disrespect Class 1-A again except for Bakugo that is. And Number three, you're now on my hit list for sure. I carry sportsmanship to everyone not being a bigshot to think we're going to win."

" _That's why Sonic is the man for a reason."_ Silver thought.

" _Everyone here's to have fun. Not disrespecting one another."_ Rouge thought as she saw the bully still in his rage mode. _"I think Sonic better end his speech now!"_

"Kirishima… we have a change in plans." Bakugo said with anger boil in him as his team turn to him and frighten by his appearance.

"Oh, crap. You two took it too far." Knuckles said, as they saw the bully's menacing aura and an evil grin on his face.

"Before we take down Deku… we're going to kill that sewer rat and that Class 1-B wannabe tough guy." He said, glaring down at his enemies. He notices Sonic was smiling at him. "Keep smiling, rat! I waited 10 years for you to return! I'll wipe that smile on your face! I squash you as the pebble just like I'm going to do to Deku! You two will be wiped off the face of the Earth!"

"Bring it on then," Sonic said, smiling even more, signaling him with two fingers to come to get me.

Meanwhile, Izuku's Team looks to their left to see Sonic and Bakugo staring at one another. He knows the history between the two and luckily the hedgehog was backing him up for the start. The good news, other teams were moving towards that position. Indicating Izuku and his team was in the clear again.

" _Sonic distracting Kacchan. I'm surprised he gave the other headbands back to the teams including Mina, Kirishima, and Sero. That would be a great fight if that happens in the next round. And even better, he's guiding other teams towards the position. Which means, he's sparing me time to keep the 10 million points on me."_ He thought with a smile before looking down on his team. "Everyone don't worry! I think we're going to be okay!"

Suddenly, Big stopped running as the three looks at the cat. "Is something wrong?" Ochako asked.

"Look." He said, pointing his finger forward.

The others look upfront and their eyes went wide. Though the other teams were a threat to them, there was another dangerous team that hasn't gotten any attention until now. In front was Todoroki's Team. Izuku looks up as he and the Ice Quirk user look at one another in a staredown.

"We were so busy in this battle we forgot about them," Ochako said when she saw Momo on the left side. The two girls look at one another as she remembered when she saw the Creation Quirk user kissed Izuku on the forehead before the battle. She formed a pout towards her.

" _She didn't like the way I kissed Izuku early. I can tell she was jealous."_ Momo thought as she stares down with her.

" _And now, we reach the halfway point of the game!"_ Present Mic's voice was heard from the stadium. _"The Calvary Battle enters the second half! It's everyone game from here on out!"_

The two teams stared down at one another. Anyone can draw first like the Wild West. Izuku and Ochako saw their friend Iida with them. It was going to be a tough one against him. They notice both Momo and Kaminari were wearing roller skates on their foot created by the girl to enhance more speed with Iida's Quirk at the same time.

"Hope you're ready, Iida. Attack!" Todoroki yelled as Iida use his Quirk to speed towards the other team.

Suddenly, Dark Shadow return, getting in between the two teams. Iida halts his attack as he got back. The teams look to see Shadow's Team appear near them in the middle. The Dark Hedgehog stood tall, wearing three headbands around his neck. He looks at Midoriya before turning his eyes on Todoroki. The two stares down at one another with hatred in them.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Paint It Black Intro by the Rolling Stones]**

"So which headband we're taking? Come on, choose." Dark Shadow said, looking at both teams.

"Easy. We wait until the hedgehog makes his decision." Tokoyami said, looking at the hedgehog.

"How did he get three headbands?" Kaminari asked, seeing both the 5-point, 95-point, and 105-Point headband around Shadow's Neck.

"What's he doing, Deku? He still staring at Todoroki." Ochako asked.

"There's already a grudge between these two. Those two along with Kacchan were battling one another for 1st Place in the Obstacle Race. Early on, those two hated one another. But Sonic and I jumped in while they were distracted at the end. Guess those two still haven't settle differences yet." Izuku explained.

"Midoriya, you still hanging on to that 10 million points?" Shadow asked, still looking at Todoroki.

"Uh, yeah. Why you asked?" the boy asked.

"Keep them to yourself," Shadow answered.

"You know we can still go after those points," Shinso said.

"Don't worry about them. I'm the leader and I'm in charge." Shadow said, still looking at Todoroki.

"Did something happen between you two?" Momo asked with no response from their leader. "Guess not."

Meanwhile, inches away from them. Shoji's team stood still as they woke up from being in a trance. Inside the dome, Mineta was crying like a baby while Tsuyu had a finger on her chin. They notice their headbands were gone after Shoji turn around surprisingly, leaving Izuku's Team alone. His headband was gone as well.

"What just happened? One minute we were just next to Midoriya's Team, then I was in a trance and now my headband is gone." Shoji said, looking around to see if any team ran towards them early.

"Shoji, are you okay? Ribbit." Tsuyu said. "Our headbands are gone too."

"Seriously? That's impossible." He said.

"We don't know what happened. Mineta was yelling at you to turn back to attack Izu, but something happens to you. It was like you were in a trance. Next thing, our headbands were gone. Ribbit." She said as she uses her tongue to slap Mineta's face, ending his crying.

They didn't notice that Shinso use his Quirk to brainwash the team, forcing Shadow to snatch the headbands from the team. That was the Dark Hedgehog's order to the boy to use the Quirk and he did.

Back on the wild west now turn to a three-way stare down. Three teams look at one another exception of both Shadow and Todoroki stare down continues. The hedgehog narrows his eyes to the crowd where he saw a muscular man dressed in a tight, navy turquoise bodysuit with lines of flames streaming across his chest, upper torso, arms, and his shoulders. Flames were on his shoes as well. The hedgehog saw his eye colors, the same as Todoroki's as he sees the man look down with his arms crossed.

"I take it that's your father, correct?" He asked as Todoroki narrows his eyes in that direction.

Izuku did the same and he was stunned to see who it was. _"That's the Number 2 hero, Endeavor. That must be Todoroki's father he was talking about. Guess he's looking to see how he would do."_ He thought as he looks back at the staredown.

"This doesn't concern you, hedgehog. If I was you, I move away right now. You're in my way of getting those 10 million points." Todoroki said, looking at Izuku.

"Really? As I recall, you were in my way of winning the first race. Plus, your father covered in flames… do you want to use your other side?" He asked, taunting him.

"I said mind your business!" Todoroki yelled, knowing he feels pressure with his father looking on. He knows anytime soon he could unleash his other Quirk.

"If you want those points so bad, I'll help you out… like this." Shadow shocked everyone by pulling out a gun, with two quick shots at the wheels, preventing the team from falling.

"A GUN? IS THAT LEGAL?" Izuku asked in a shocking tone.

"Judges agree it's legal!" Midnight answered.

 **[** **Music Change:** **Paint It Black by the Rolling Stones]**

"He almost tried to kill us!" Kaminari yelled, trying to control his balance.

Todoroki maintains his balance as the rider, At the last second, Dark Shadow appeared, snatching the 200-Point headband form his head and giving it to Shadow.

"Thanks for the headband. That's what happens when you screw with the best." Shadow said as the team moves away to another direction. He turns back to Izuku. "Make a run for it! Other teams are heading for your direction! Go!"

Izuku saw other teams making their way towards his location. He looks back to see Todoroki looking back at Shadow with venom. But he looks back at Izuku as other teams were coming.

"Quick! Get to the 10 million points! I will worry about the dark hedgehog later! We got six minutes to spare! Iida, forward!" Todoroki yelled as Iida activates his Quirk, speeding towards Izuku's Team. "Yaoyorozu, be ready to protect us!"

"On it!" She yelled, creating a metal pole from her right arm, dragging it on the ground, and unbutton her shirt again, revealing her black bra. She created another object from her stomach.

" _Seriously? She had to do that?"_ Izuku thought, looking away with a red face.

" _I hate that girl."_ Ochako thought with a pout.

"Kaminari!" Todoroki said as Kaminari form a grin.

"I'm on it!" He answered as a flash of electricity surrounds him.

"Everyone lookout to your surroundings! It's not just Todoroki, the other teams are coming for us!" Izuku yelled, seeing the other teams making their moves.

"I hope you made something strong, Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari yelled as Todoroki pulled out a big sheet that Momo created, covering everyone except the Electric Quirk user. The same one she made in the villain attack at USJ weeks ago.

Jirou and Kendo know what was going to happen. They remember the same attack Kaminari did when they were with the two at the Mountain Zone.

"Crap! We gotta pull back!" the rocker yelled.

"Get us in the sky!" Kendo yelled at Rogue.

The Freedom Fighters on separate teams knew what was coming. They both wink at one another, pulling out a small capsule. They waited until the attack came at the same time.

"Indiscriminate shock… 1.3 Million Volts!" Kaminari yelled, releasing a ton of electricity all over the area.

"Now!" the Freedom Fighters yelled, activating the capsules where a blue sphere forms around the team. The contestants were shocked by its appearance as they were inside the sphere. The electricity deflects off it, preventing it from entering.

"What did this come from?" Jirou asked.

"Don't worry, these shields will protect us from all that electricity! We're not going to be shocked!" Vector yelled, looking at other teams with shields. "Look, they got the same thing as us!"

"Whoa! I didn't think that would happen!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Believe it, you'll thank me later!" Silver yelled.

The only ones that weren't lucky were Shoji's team as they were getting electrocuted. The only teams that didn't have a shield but didn't get electrocuted were both Sonics', Bakugo's, and Shadow's team as they were away from the impact. They waited for a couple of seconds until the electricity was gone.

Todoroki threw off the blanket, noticing everyone minus Shoji's Team being shocked. He couldn't think about it now as time was coming down to the end. He activates his Ice Quirk by placing a hand on the metal that Momo created. The ice spread on the pole, down on the ground, creating another ice floor on the ground. He was hoping he'll do the same as before by sticking the team on the ice like in the obstacle course. It wasn't going to be easy since the shields were activated.

"He's was ready to pull off the same thing before. Let's see if he like this one!" Amy yelled, deactivating the shield by throwing her Piko Piko Hammer towards Todoroki. The boy looks back by using his Quirk to freeze the hammer to a block of ice. "Seriously? This guy's too good!"

"He ain't good enough when he sees this!" Blaze yelled, using her hand, shooting flames towards the boy.

" _She has flames as well?"_ Todoroki asked as he creates a wave of ice, blocking the flames. But the cat's power melts the ice within seconds as the fire was still coming towards them. "Yayorozou!"

"On it!" She yelled, creating a big mirror shield before passing it to Todoroki.

The boy blocks the flames with the shied, ordering Iida to speed up away from the flames and they did. Luckily, they survived to be crisp.

 **[** **End Music** **]**

"That girl created a shield to block my attack. Impressive." Blaze said.

"They'll still be going after Izuku and the 10 million points!" Silver yelled as he looks on a screen with the clock almost at the end. "Izuku better hurry or he's going to get the headband!"

Back with Izuku's Team, they were being chased down by Todoroki's Team. It wasn't going to be good news for them. The boy tries to activate the jetpack, but it was already running its course. Plus, Uraraka could only activate one Hover Soles since the last one was damaged thanks to being stuck on Mineta's Balls earlier. The other team was getting closer. They were running out of options.

"Big! Use your fishing rod!" Izuku yelled as the cat use his weapon to do another Big Fishing attack.

"Yayorozou!" Todoroki yelled as the girl extended the metal on her right arm to create a metal shield. The string deflected off it, avoiding the attack.

"Momo's too good at creating everything!" Izuku said.

"Don't forget about Iida! He could use his Quirk anytime to get towards that 10 million points!" Ochako yelled.

"That's true!" He said when he notices something was wrong with Big. "Big, are you okay?"

The cat was breathing heavy sweat. Indicating he was getting tired. "I'm getting tired." He said.

"Don't quit on us! We're almost there! Just sit tight!" Izuku yelled.

"Hit the brakes!" Hatsume yelled as they suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Izuku asked as the girl pointed her finger in front of them. It shows a dead end of an ice wall created by Todoroki. "It's a dead-end! Big, do your punch attack to break the ice like before!"

"Deku, he's getting more tired! This is not good news!" Ochako yelled as they saw Todoroki's team getting closer.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman and the minions look on as they saw Izuku's Team reach a dead end. They notice Big was getting exhausted from the battle and Todoroki's Team was coming towards them. It could be the end for Izuku as they know it.

"No way! That Todoroki kid is about to snatch those 10 million points from that Izuku kid!" Decoe yelled.

"Look at the clock, only 1:30 left in the battle. He may not make it." Orbot said.

"Judging by the look of Big getting tired, it could be game over for Izuku," Snively said.

"Barring for a miracle that is. You know those other Freedom Fighters including Sonic, they jumped in to protect the boy from anyone getting near those points." Cubot said.

"It could be the end for Izuku," Eggman said as he pointed his finger at the other screen showing Team Sonic going against Bakugo's Team.

"Dang, that Bakugo kid is sure angry as ever." Coconuts said.

"Sonic was probably taunting him too much and that was it, he is letting loose on him," Bocoe said.

"Don't forget, he got the headband from him earlier and he needs it back," Scratch said.

"Think about that. With Sonic dealing with that Bakugo kid, Izuku's chances of keeping those points have gone to maybe zero percent. This is game over for him." Eggman said.

"How crazy will this be if he loses." Grounder said.

Eggman looks on the screen where his eyes were on Monoma. _"That kid has a Quirk that copies other people's Quirk. He's showing some guts and he's only in this for himself. I like him. He will fit well for the Eggman Empire. Looks like we found a potential recruiter."_ He thought.

* * *

Back in the stadium, Team Sonic and Bakugo's Team collided. Bakugo ordered his team to charge forward. He activates his Quirk trying to explode the hedgehog. But Sonic dodges it by going upward only to land on his hair. He continues to taunt him even more by waving the headband in front of him. The boy tries to get him with another Explosion but jumps off, landing back to his team.

"Come on, Bakugo! You're too slow! You suppose to big tough guy!" Sonic yelled, taunting him more.

The more he taunts him, the more Bakugo gets very angry. He's already at his limit with both Sonic and Monoma taunting him.

"You just know how to get him triggered." the Copy Quirk user said.

" _Sonic, come in! This is Amy!"_ the pink hedgehog's voice was heard on Sonic's Earpiece.

"What is it? I'm busy right now!" He said, pressing the earpiece.

" _It's Izuku! He's in big trouble! That Todoroki guy has him surrounded with ice everywhere! His team going to try to get the 10 million headband from him! And time's about to run out if he doesn't hang on to those points!"_ Amy yelled.

"Where's the ice?" Sonic asked.

" _Turn to your right and you'll see a wall of ice! Hurry and get there before its too late!"_ Amy yelled as Present Mic's voice was heard.

" _Only One Minute left and Todoroki's Team is right in front of Midoriya's Team with a chance to get the 10 million headband before time expires!"_ He yelled.

"Change of plans! We're heading right to the ice wall!" Sonic yelled.

"What happened?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll let you know let's just get there!" Sonic yelled before throwing the 185-point headband back to Bakugo. "Here's your headband back, loudmouth! I got other busy to attend to!"

Sonic boost his speed with the team as they hurried to the ice wall. Bakugo's team was shocked at what the hedgehog just did. He just gave the headband back to them.

"He just gave us back the headband!" Kirishima said in a shocked face.

"Wonder why he would do that?" Sero asked.

"He was going somewhere in a hurry," Mina said.

"How about that Bakugo, we got our points back," Kirishima said as he looks back to see the bully still grit with anger. "Are you okay?"

"I know where that hedgehog's going! He's going to get to Deku! I won't accept this!" Bakugo yelled.

"Dude, be grateful we got the headband back!" Kirishima said, grabbing the headband to the bully.

"Shut up and follow them! Hurry!" Bakugo yelled as the team quickly followed them.

Back with Izuku's Team, he and the others were still at a dead end. They look to see Todoroki's team stood still, looking at them. Another wild west was looming again with these two again like before. Time was already at 1 minute and the clock was already at the seconds' mark. It was an advantage for Izuku to keep the 10 million points. Question is, how long will he hold it towards the end of the clock.

" _There's gotta be another way to escape."_ Izuku thought as he looks around for any exits. He saw Todoroki's Team begin to move towards them. That is when Izuku's Team move to the left. A bright idea landed on Izuku. _"He's been using his Ice Quirk throughout this tournament. Plus, with Endeavor here, it's putting Todoroki under enormous pressure to use his left side. If I stay on this site, he won't use it. He'll have trouble doing it. We may have a shot after all at winning it."_

" _Midoriya's keeping a distance from me and staying on my left side."_ Todoroki thought. _"That's a strategy. From this position, if I freeze them, I'll hit Iida. If he keeps moving like this, there's no way I can get a clear shot from his team. There's not that much time left."_

"Everyone!" Todoroki and the others look to Iida who spoke. "We have less than sixty seconds! I'm going to do something that will be very useless to you. But it's worth it."

"What you going to do?" Todoroki asked as Iida prep his legs.

"Make sure you get that headband!" Iida yells, ready to activate his Quirk. "Brace yourself! Hold on tight!" Blue flames burst out of Iida's Engines. "Torque over Reciproburst!"

Todoroki's Team blasts off like a rocket going high speed towards Izuku's Team. Izuku tries to order them to move left. But within a second, the prize they've been holding on to throughout this race went off his head. Todoroki snagged the 10 million points off his head. The boy was stunned along with the team. They work too hard and they were on the verge of making it out. However, Iida had a big plan and it payoff just like that.

" _WHOA! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?! Iida just use a big speed like the blue hedgehog and he just sped pass Midoriya's Team to take the 10 million points! Team Todoroki just stunned Team Midoriya who had everything wrapped up but then a big plan came out of nowhere thanks to Iida!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Iida? How did you do that?" Todoroki asked as he and Momo and Kaminari were stunned.

"First my torque and rpm turn to overdrive! Which gives me explosive power! Unfortunately, the recoils stall my engines for a while! It's a secret move that I've been saving so no one in the class knew about it!" Iida explained as the smoke came out from the pipes. He turns to Izuku and the team who was shocked with a smile on his face. "I told you Midoriya! I do my best to beat you!

" _Just like that with 45 seconds to go, Todoroki's Team is in the lead with Midoriya Team of zero points!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd with crazy.

"So, it seems the tide has turned. Now then, we got the 10 million points so—" Todoroki looked at his hand when he has a shocked face. "No… no way…"

"What's wrong?" Momo asked when she looks up and a shocked face was formed.

"The 10 million points I had in my hand… is gone…" He finished as they were stunned.

"No way! You just had it right now!" Kaminari yelled in shock.

"No way! Midoriya's Team didn't get to us! They were shocked at the time I got to it!' Iida yelled with a shocked look

"If they didn't get it… then who…" Todoroki asked, stuttering

"Oh, Icy Boy!" a voice was heard.

 **[** **Song Insert:** **Snippet Intro of His World by Crush 40]**

Todoroki and Iida flinched when they heard a familiar voice. Both teams turn the left side of the ice wall. Izuku and Uraraka were shocked to see who arrived in the nick of time. It was Team Sonic with Monoma standing near both teams. The blue hedgehog stood tall flashing a grin. His eyes fixed to Todoroki when he lifts his hand, showing the headband Todoroki was holding seconds ago.

" _A STUNNING TURN OF EVENTS! The speedy hedgehog has sneaked in late for the 10 million points! Team Todoroki is stunned, thinking they had the victory in their hands only for Sonic and his team to jump in and steal it from them!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd went crazy.

"Looking for this?" Sonic asked, waving the headband in front of them. "You guys were so close at victory thinking you had it won. Remember what I said before this festival started, Todoroki. You don't stand a chance against me and it proves it right there! So funny that Iida did his thing and snatch the headband form Izuku. Only for a second when I jumped in between and snatch it from you! Good try though!" Then he turns to Iida. "You may have a great Quirk and it doesn't matter what speed you got, I always have the better speed you have and nothing you can do about it!"

The hedgehog then jumped off, speed towards Izuku as he gave the headband back. "Thank me later, Izuku!" He said as he landed back on his team.

The boy tied the headband back on his forehead, reclaiming the prize he's been holding on to throughout. Izuku looks back at Sonic with a thumbs up as the hedgehog gave the thumbs up back.

" _Just like that, the hedgehog gave the 10 million points back to Team Midoriya with less than 30 seconds to go!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"We were just winning when that speedy hedgehog jumped in!" Kaminari yelled.

"Unreal. He just appeared out of nowhere to just get the headband right after Todoroki took it from Izuku." Momo said with a shocked face.

Todoroki stood there with a shocked face. He was at a loss for words. He came close to winning this thing, but it was snagged from him thanks to the speedy hedgehog. He saw the clock getting to 15 seconds. Clinching his fist, he gritted his teeth in anger. He was screwed by two hedgehogs and he wasn't ready to go down.

"This is over… IIDA GET AFTER THEM!" He yelled in anger as the team gave chase to the teams.

"Crap! Here they come again!" Izuku yelled.

"DEKU! SEWER RAT! THIS ISN'T OVER!" They turn to see Bakugo and his team charging towards them.

"This guy doesn't even quit for once!" Sonic yelled as he saw Silver raising his arm from Tetsutetsu's Team. "Do it!"

Silver activates his Psychokinesis, surrounding both teams with his powers, halting their attack. He lifts them up in the sky. Bakugo's big rant continues to become an annoyance as the hedgehog closed his mouth personally.

"About time he shut up," Sonic said as he looks on the screen and the time finally made it to zero.

" _Time's up! The U.A. Battle Royal is over!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd cheers.

 **[** **Music Change:** **Level Clear & S Rank from the Sonic Generations OST]**

"Oh yeah!" Sonic yelled as he jumped off, hitting Monoma in the head, landing on the ground. He looks next to him as his score popped up. The time and everything before it went all the way of getting an S Rank. He jumped up in the air, doing his victory dance by spinning on the ground and looking to the camera with a smile on his face.

" _Dang, that hedgehog has some groove skills!"_ Present Mic yelled.

" _It was lame,"_ Aizawa said.

Izuku jumped off Big, running toward Sonic. The hedgehog got up to hug his friend before slapping him on the back and rubbing his hair at the same time. Tails and Knuckles join in the victory celebration. The other Freedom Fighters arrive at the scene with the other team to join in. Silver deactivates his power after landing both teams back on the ground. Shadow was inches away watching on as he cracks a smile with his arms crossed. He turns to his left to see Todoroki walking off, not acknowledging his teammates.

" _He thought he would win but Sonic did it again."_ He thought before looking up to see Endeavor in the stands, walking off. _"Looks like he's father didn't like what he saw. He was hoping his son was to use his Fire Quirk, but he didn't. That what causes him to lose."_ He also notices Bakugo, pounding his on the ground in anger. _"Typical sore loser. All he cares about is winning and once again Izuku beat him again. A classless thug is always a classless thug."_

"That was some good moves." Shadow turns to see Tokoyami walking up to him. "Thank goodness you pick the right people for the team."

"It was nothing. You got a good Quirk that can help you out." The hedgehog said.

"Thank you. It was nice to have you as a teammate." Tokoyami said as two shook hands.

"Well, at least we made it through," Shinso said, approaching the two. He turns to the dark hedgehog. "Quick question. How did you know my Quirk?"

"I just had a guess that's all," Shadow said. "I'm surprised a student like you with a Quirk is not part of the Hero Course."

"Well, that's a different story. Anyway, thanks for letting me be on your team. I'm the only student making it this far for the General Department." Shinso said as he walks off.

"Hey!" Shadow said as the boy turn around. "You have great Quirk. Keep it up and you'll be a Hero soon."

"I will," Shinso said, cracking a smile before walking off.

"He's one weird student. How did you know about his Quirk right before the battle?" Tokoyami asked.

"Because I knew full well, he was going to use on everyone. Good thing I caught t in the nick of time." Shadow said.

 **[** **Music Ends** **]**

" _All right! Time to see who our Top 4 teams are!"_ Present Mic yelled as the screen changes to the official scoreboard. _"No surprise that coming in 1_ _st_ _is Team Midoriya who almost lost the 10 million points but manages to get it back all thanks to Sonic!"_

"Yeah! We did it!" Ochako yelled with excitement as he got closer to Izuku. "We're moving to the next round, Deku!"

"U-U-Uh, yeah. W-W-We sure is." He said, getting nervous again with a girl invading his personal space.

"Group hug!" Big yelled as he put his arms around both, squeezing them tightly. The two of them turn black and white, feeling the hug.

"Big! Let's go!" Izuku yelled, comically turning blue.

"You too tight!" Ochako yelled, comically turning blue.

Mei didn't get hugged as she was continuing to try to fix her jetpack. She was comically crying for her babies.

" _Coming in 2_ _nd_ _is none other than… Team Sonic!"_ Present Mic yelled as Big broke the hug, letting Izuku and Uraraka go. The boy saw it on screen with Sonic's Team also moving on.

"Congrats, guys! You're also heading to the next round!" He said, looking at Sonic with a disapproving look. "Something wrong?"

"How did we get in 2nd? There's no way we could've made it that far." The hedgehog said.

"But you should be happy you going to the next round," Izuku said.

"I am. But there's no way I manage to get those points after giving back to that girl and boy from Class 1-B." Sonic said as footsteps approach them.

"Don't worry, I got those when we were going towards that ice wall." Both turn around to see Monoma with both the 115-Points and 75-Points headbands in their hands. "I manage to receive them while passing by familiar students."

"You snake! Did I just said it's not the way I want to win them!" Sonic yelled with an angry look.

"What are you talking about? I'm confused." Izuku said, looking back at both Sonic and Monoma

"You screwed us again, didn't you?" Kendo asked as her team with Tetsutetsu and his team following them, looking at their classmate with angry looks.

"Don't be mad. Be grateful you have a person from Class 1-B going to the next round." He said with an arrogant look.

"Oh yeah! Do you think you're better than us? You only care about winning this race!" the Iron Quirk user said.

"Is anybody going to tell me what happened?" Izuku asked, still confused.

"I'll tell you about it later," Sonic said.

"Anyway, it's been a blast having on your team. I hope you're ready for the next round because it could be your last." Monoma said, walking away. But stopped when he turned to Izuku. "Don't think I haven't forgotten about you, Midoriya. I was hoping to take those 10 million points away from you. But I'm a man of my word to not take it. Either way, I look forward to seeing you in the next round. I'll prove that a little runt like you should never step foot at the academy. Mark my words."

After that, he walked off, leaving Izuku to clinch his feet with a determined look. Sonic approach to both Kendo and Tetsutetsu to apologize. They forgive him but they didn't need him to apologize for it.

" _Now to 3_ _rd_ _Place… Team Bakugo also moving on!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd cheered.

"Not surprising since I gave the headband back to him," Sonic said, looking at the group to his right. "At first, I want to keep him off but the next round wouldn't be fun without him."

"Aww, man. We were so close to winning." Mina said, looking down.

"Cheer up! At least we made it to the next round." Sero said with a smile.

"I don't know about that," Kirishima said, looking at Bakugo still sulking at defeat. "Doesn't bode well for him."

"DAMN IT!" the bully yelled with anger.

"He just can't accept defeat for once," Izuku said, looking at his former friend with a disapproving look.

"He never will. A sore loser always a sore loser." Sonic said.

" _And finally, the fourth-place position is… wait a second… it appears both teams came in a tie for 4th…. Team Shadow and Team Todoroki both tied!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"A tie? Seriously?" Izuku asked, looking to the team both teams with both Shadow and Todoroki not present with them.

"Shadow's Team was better than them. Wonder how that happened?" Sonic asked, seeing Team Todoroki with stunning looks.

"So we move on? How?" Kaminari asked.

"Even I'm saying the same thing because we didn't get a single headband," Momo said.

"I'm curious to find out how we move on," Iida said as footsteps approach them.

"You want to know how?" They turn to Tokoyami, pointing his finger to the tunnel. "Look over at the tunnel."

Sonic, Izuku and everyone turns to the tunnel to see both Shadow and Todoroki standing next to it. They were shocked to see the Dark Hedgehog gave the headbands they took from Shoji's Team earlier in the battle to the Ice Quirk user.

"What's he doing?" Izuku asked in a shocked tone.

"I'm not sure," Sonic said as Shadow walk off with a serious look. He turns to Present Mic and Midnight with thumbs up to get approval.

" _Judges will agree that both teams will be moving on. Which means the next round will be a 20-person match!"_ Midnight yelled.

"I thought four teams only advance?" Izuku asked as Sonic turns to the principal in the VIP Seats.

"I guess Nezu decided to change the rules at the last minute. Either way, I'm glad Todoroki made it because it'll be awesome to take him on." The hedgehog said.

"Could be." He said when he heard somebody screaming.

"Great! My babies aren't working!" Hatsume yelled, trying to fix the jetpack.

"Allow me." She looks to see Tails grabbed the jetpack. He begins fixing it within seconds until it finally came on. "There we go. It's fixed and ready."

"That was fast!" Hatsume said, looking at it before turning it off. "But, how did you do that?"

"For me, I can fix things a lot. After seeing you in the obstacle race and in this battle, your inventions look awesome. I was amazed by it. I'm hoping to see more of this in the next round. I also have a workshop of my own. You need to check it out someday. If that's all right?" Tails asked.

"Tell me more about it later. I love to see your inventions." Hatsume said as Izuku approach her.

"Great job, Hatsume. Thanks for helping us out." He said as the girl turns to him.

"It was no problem. I'm sure you love my babies. If you're planning to borrow them, sorry." She said as she pulled out a pin and small paper from her pocket, writing something on it. She gave it to him. "But as a reward, I'll give you this instead."

Izuku grabbed the paper to see numbers and dashes in between then. That's when he realized when turning red. "I-I-Is th-th-this your…"

"Yes, it is. My phone number. Keep it with you and put in on your phone so you won't forget. Will talk some other time." She said, didn't notice that Uraraka watched on with a blank face.

"I-I won't forget." He said, stuttering a bit.

"Oh and one more thing." She said when she did the unthinkable. She does a quick kiss on his cheek. "That's another reward for today." She winked at him before running off.

The boy shakes with a deep blushed red. First, it was a phone number from another girl, now the same girl he just got kissed by. Well, make it two times he was kissed today apart from Momo kissing his forehead earlier before the battle. Sonic waves his hand in front of him to get him to wake up from his trance.

Uraraka could only look with a comical blank face. The hint of jealously was lingering in him. _"I'm going to pretend that didn't happen."_ She thought.

" _Now let's take an hour lunch break before we start the afternoon festivities. See you soon."_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd got up from their seats to do other stuff before the event resumes. _"Hey, Eraserhead. Let's grab some food."_

" _I'm taking a nap. But first, I need to do some chatting with the Freedom Fighters."_ Aizawa said.

* * *

Back in the VIP Seats, the pros were walking off to rest up for the next round. Toshinori breathes a sigh of relief after his successor moves on with the help of Sonic again.

"Well, that was a close call." He said, getting up from his seat.

"Be grateful you student survived if it wasn't for that hedgehog," Uwabami said.

"I always said don't count out on Sonic yet in this thing. He always shows up at the right place at the right time." Toshinori said.

"You do know the next round won't be as lucky. Imagine if your student has to go against the hedgehog in this one." Ryuko said.

"That's true. But will wait on that for now." He said when smoke appears around his body, transforming back to his muscular figure. He places both arms around both women's' waists. **"Well now, I'm hungry. Let's say we both get something to eat. Get a chance to meet my student as well."**

"Usually All Might be the hero," Ryuko said as both ladies laugh.

"Mr. All Might!" They turn to see Cream and Cheese running up to the hero. "Can we go see Mr. Izuku and Mr. Sonic since you're going?"

" **Come along then young one. A chance to see your friends as well."** All Might said.

"Yeah!' Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said as they follow the heroes to their destination.

"Well, now I better rest up to see how Midoriya and Sonic are handling this tournament," Nezu said, getting up from his chair.

"Principal Nezu." He turned around to see Recovery Girl walking up to him.

"What is it? Are you planning to help out students with injuries?" He asked.

"We got a problem. You must call the other heroes to my office." She said.

* * *

Back in the seats, the Seiketsu Students were getting up making their way to the tunnel during the intermission.

"That was awesome. I'm glad Midoriya won. Plus, Yaomomo is moving on as well." Camie said, looking at her phone seeing all the film of the battle she got to social media.

"Gotta feel bad for your other friend as well," Inasa said, referring to Kendo.

"Yeah, I do. I'm going to see if I can talk with her during the intermission." Camie said, placing her phone back in her purse.

"I'm not sure. Depends if the academy doesn't allow fans to talk with the students." Seiji said.

"Will see what happens," Camie said as Inasa was in deep thought.

" _That bastard was here all along."_ He thought, referring to Endeavor. _"Good thing that hedgehog snagged that headband from his son. I hope Midoriya takes him down in this tournament."_

* * *

Outside the stadium, students were exiting from the place making their way to the cafeteria. They were indeed hungry and starving after the battle ended so they took the one-hour intermission in their advantage to rest up and get the energy they needed for the next battle.

"How disappointing." Tsuyu said, pouting a little leaving behind Mineta, who was still disappointed in not moving on. She approaches Mina to congratulate her. "Mina, congrats. Ribbit."

"Thanks, but I almost feel like I didn't deserve this. I almost feel like I was being used by Bakugo since he only cares about winning." She said, rubbing the back of her head.

"At least Midori made it to the next round," Hakagure said, appearing from behind.

"There you are I was looking for you!" Mina said. "I'm sorry you didn't make it to the next round."

"It's okay. I'm over it." Hakagure said as Setsuna and Yui approach them.

"That was so awesome but disappointing. If it wasn't for Monoma taking those headbands we would've advanced. I hope Midoriya kick his ass for it." the Reptilian Girl said.

"I hope so, too," Yui said with a straight face.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Let's just go get some lunch." Mina said as the girls walk to the cafeteria. They walk pass both Uraraka and Iida talking with one another.

"Iida, you were holding out on us I don't know how you can do that!" Ochako said, pouting angrily while doing running in place at the same time.

"Rest assured, I wasn't intended to deceive you. I was just being strategic." He said, adjusting his glasses.

"It was a good move. You came this close at beating Izuku's Team if it weren't for Sonic." Momo said, appearing next to them.

"That hedgehog's one last thing. He has all that speed and I'm just inching near him." Iida said, clenching his fist. "Either way, he did say it could be him and me in the next round if that happens."

"That would be a great battle. Speed vs Speed but the only one who can claim the speed king." Ochako said, creating drama for it.

"Don't get too carry away yet," Momo said as Kendo approach them with a little head down. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just disappointed because of Monoma." She said.

"Forget him. I hope Deku or any other member can take him down." Ochako said.

"Speaking of Deku, I wonder where's Izuku at?" Momo asked, looking around noticing he wasn't present with the other students nor not one of them coming out from the stadium.

"That's weird. He was just with me along with Sonic after the battle." Ochako said, looking around.

"Maybe he made a break to the cafeteria," Kendo said, looking around.

"Could be or to the bathroom that is," Iida said when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Hey, guys!" The others turn to see Tails running up to them. "Have you seen Sonic around?"

"Sonic? He was just with Deku earlier on." Ochako said.

"Funny that we can't find Izuku either. Unless he's with him." Momo said.

"That could be true." Tails said, looking around.

* * *

Inches away from the students exiting the stadium turns out both Sonic and Izuku were near the exit of the Faculty and Student Entrance. But they weren't alone, in front of them was Todoroki, who stared at them with both hands in his pocket. Izuku was shaking nervously seeing the boy stared at them with his cold eyes. Sonic looks dead on with a serious look. The three stood in silence when Izuku spoke.

"You brought us here… now what?" He asked.

"If you're here to declare war again then you're wasting my time. Or you want another ass-kicking again. What is gonna be?" Sonic asked.

No response from the boy as he continues to look at them.

* * *

At another part of the stadium, All Might with both Uwabami and Ryuko in his arms around their waist were walking down the steps. Cream and Cheese followed them to see others. However, a sinister voice from behind stopped them.

"All Might." The hero stopped walking, recognized that voice. The ladies look back to see who it was. Cream and Cheese turn around and frighten when they ran behind the hero to hide.

" **Long time no see…"** The hero turns his body to encounter the other with a smile. **"Endeavor."**

"You and I need to talk." the Flame Hero said as he lights up his flames around his body.

* * *

End of Chapter 30

 **Author's Note:** Finally, this long chapter is done. Took me the entire week to get it done and I did it. I know there will be confusion about the Calvary Battle with the point system an all. If only someone added a snapshot of the point system to the MHA Wiki page, I wouldn't have any problem corrected it. There was a page with the Calvary Battle section of the points but wish they would've put it in order. Sorry about that.

Now, the next battle round is coming up with the One on One Battle Tournament. In the Anime and Manga, it would be sixteen people to qualify. I decided to add 20 people to the mix. I'm thinking of dropping both Mina, Sero, and Kaminari out of it like Ojiro would do which he does in the Anime. I want to add both Kendo and Tetsutetsu in this fight plus adding Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow in the mix. There will be big battles coming up and I know you'll like it when it comes out.

Finally, if you've been watching TV all last week. You just saw the first glimpse of the Sonic the Hedgehog Movie TV Spots. They were very funny, and I definitely can't wait to see the movie on February 14th.

Hope everyone enjoys your day. The next chapter will be coming next weekend. See you soon and review.


	32. Chapter 31: Confrontation & Cheerleaders

Chapter 31: Confrontations & Cheerleaders

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions decided to rest before the festival resumes. They just witnessed the end of the Calvary Battle as their favorite target, Izuku survived the onslaught of all the teams gunning for the 10 million points. He almost lost it late in the contest with Todoroki and his team snatching it. But again, Sonic being the speedy and sneaky hedgehog, jumped in to snag it from their hands, giving back to Izuku for the win at the dying seconds.

For the Eggman Empire, they witness some potential recruits including Monoma, who could be the second favorite to join since he has a Quirk to copies other people's Quirks. For now, they would wait with the One on One Tournament still to come.

"Dang it. We were all hoping that Izuku boy would lose." Coconuts said. "But that hedgehog comes out of nowhere and saves the day like usual."

Scratch threw a wretch at the monkey badnik, hitting him in the head. "Are you that stupid? Why would you want that boy to lose?" He asked.

"Yeah! We still need to keep an eye on him now that the next round will be one on one battles!" Grounder yelled.

"You know what was very interesting," Orbot said. "I've noticed that in the last two rounds, the boy didn't take advantage of using the Chaos Emerald despite activating it. It makes you wonder; did he need Sonic help throughout those rounds?

"That is a very interesting question," Eggman said. "Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were in this tournament and the hedgehog would've run away with it because of his speed. He could've won the Obstacle Course. But didn't want to spoil the fun on three competitors that almost won this race. He stayed put to help the boy along with the students to motivate them to take part in this race. Then came the second obstacle when he pulled out a Wispon to let the boy hover over the cliffs. Finally, the minefields which he and the boy join to do a Double Boost tactic to run away with the whole thing."

"Don't forget Shadow jump in to try to win the race," Snively said. "He went into battle with those two students that were perhaps the strongest ones in the boy's class. They were so distracted that they didn't notice Sonic and that boy did the Double Boost to win it."

"It was actually the boy that won it because Sonic threw him to the finish line at the last second," Eggman said.

"Then came the next battle we've witness," Cubot said. "That boy was scarred as ever when he notices that winning 1st Place came with 10 million points. Everyone including his class was all gunning for him."

"But the Freedom Fighters protected him despite being on different teams to keep the headband. That boy almost lost if it wasn't for Sonic's Help again. Either way, the boy moves on and will see if he does well in this One on One Battle with the Chaos Emerald now." Eggman said.

"Let's make a prediction," Decoe said. "Who probably thinks the boy we battle that Bakugo kid?"

"Or it could be against that Todoroki kid?" Bocoe asked.

"Call me on crazy but how crazy it'll be if it's Sonic and the boy battling one another?" Grounder asked as every look to him with a surprised look. "I mean it could happen right?"

"You never know what possibilities might happen," Snively said.

"Either way will see how this plays out. They should announce the competitors by drawing balls. I believe that should work either way." Eggman said when they heard the doors open. Everyone turned to see Stain walking in. The minions shivered in fear. "Ah, Stain. You miss the entire first two battles of the Sports Festival. But they got the One on One Battles coming up in on hour, so you won't miss a thing."

"No offense, doc. But I could care less about seeing students trying to become fake heroes in the society we're living in." the Hero Killer said.

"I just pretend I didn't hear that. Anyway, you're a student here?" Eggman asked, referring to Kota.

"He's here. We're ready whenever you are." Stain said.

"Very well since the festival is in a one-hour break, we can start on the blood transfer to the kid. Let's head to the medical room right now." Eggman said as the two were walking out of the bridge.

"Excuse me, sir. What are we talking about?" Snively asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you about it but couple days ago, Stain came to me asking about having to do a blood transfer to the boy's body to get the Qurik he holds towards the boy they both can have the same Quirk," Eggman answered with surprise looks.

"Are you serious?" Snively asked.

"Are you sure about it, boss? It could be dangerous!" Cubot said.

"Relax. I'm the doctor and I'm sure it won't be a problem. Let's go, Snively. The rest of you don't disturb us while we're working. We should be done before the festival resumes." Eggman said as he and Stain exit from the bridge with Snively following them.

"I got a bad feeling about this," Orbot said.

"You mean Stain?" Grounder asked.

"Maybe him. But the boy. I wonder if he agreed with it." Orbot said.

"Perhaps. We might know the answer once they're done." Scratch said as they look at the door closed by itself.

* * *

Back at the U.A. Sports Stadium, the Sports Festival went on a one-hour intermission after kicking off the first two battles of the event. The next event was coming up after the intermission, letting students head for the cafeteria to eat before the next round begin. But, three people weren't heading for lunch. Todoroki brought both Izuku and Sonic inches away from the students in a tunnel of the Faculty and Student Entrance to have a conversation. Izuku grew nervous seeing the boy stared at him with his green and blue eyes. The hedgehog looked at him, tapping his feet, wasting much time with silence.

"So, you brought us here… now what?" Izuku asked, breaking the silence as Todoroki continues to stare at them with his glare.

"Hello, idiot? Either you're going to say something or you're wasting our time here." Sonic said, rolling his eyes with the boy not answering. "You know, you're one step closer from slapping you silly with that stupid look on your face."

"Really, Sonic?" Izuku asked.

"He's looking at us with no answer. Besides, I'm hungry and we need to get to the cafeteria." Sonic said, staring at the Dual Quirk user. "That's it! Your time is up! Izuku, let's go and eat! This good for nothing is wasting our time. Probably saving his glare towards me when we meet in the next round.

The two were about exit from the tunnel. Until Todoroki finally broke his silence. "I was overwhelmed." He said as the two stopped, turning back to him.

"Now you want to speak," Sonic said.

"It would be nice if you stop talking for once so I can continue. I'll talk about you and your friendship with Midoriya in a little while." Todoroki said, turning to Izuku while the hedgehog mocked him. "It made me break a promise that I made a long time ago."

"What you mean?" the cinnamon bun asked as Todoroki pulled his left hand out from his pocket to look at it.

"Iida, Kaminari, Yayorozou, Uraraka, and the two that I don't know of none of them felt it." He said, with Sonic and Izuku looking at one another with confused looks. "At that moment, I sense that true power. You were just about to use it right before Iida use his Quirk for me to capture that headband. But that power reminds me of something. Experiencing All Might's Quirk."

Izuku was getting more nervous, knowing the boy was talking about the Quirk he has in him. Sonic knew what was coming. He jumps to trying to deflect.

"I don't know what you're talking about. But Izuku's Quirk is not related to All Might. You're probably thinking of something else." He said.

"What I'm saying is the power coming from Midoriya is similar to All Might's," Todoroki said, looking towards Izuku. "Tell me…are you All Might's Secret Love Child or something?"

The boy and Sonic looked at him with a blank look _"What, Seriously?"_ They both thought, dropping their jaws comically to the ground. Izuku's mind flashbacked to that moment in the locker room about Todoroki saying about All Might's Power in him.

"What kind of dumb question is that? Seriously? Did Bakugo or Shadow drop your head during that obstacle race to ask that kind of question?" Sonic asked, jumping into the conversation.

"Well, are you?" Todoroki asked, ignoring the hedgehog.

" _Is he ignoring me?"_ Sonic thought, with a blank face.

"N-No! No way! Not even at all! But I guess even I was, you probably won't believe it! Anyway, I promise you got the wrong idea!" Izuku said, stuttering.

"I see," Todoroki said, closing his eyes before reopening them again. "If you not related to All Might, then you might be okay if you ask you this next question." He turns to Sonic. "You and hedgehog have known one another for quite something. You both have a strong connection. I've seen that during the Obstacle Race. I would've won it if distractions came in my way. You two team together to speed past us. Then came the Calvary Battle where the hedgehog protects you in keeping those 10 million points. I came close in winning it if it wasn't for Sonic. Since you're not related to All Might, tell me about you and Midroiya. You guys are close. Also, I want to know why you have that green emerald in the boy's hands?"

Sonic turns to Izuku as the boy looks at him a little nervous. The hedgehog turns back to Todoroki, looking at him. "You want to know about us? Fine, I'll give you a ton about us." He said as he begins to explain the whole thing.

* * *

At another part of the stadium, another confrontation was happening. All Might, the Number One Hero encounters the Number Two Hero, Endeavor. The hero kept his smile as usual with a friendly. He told both Uwabami and Ryuko to take Cream and Cheese to the cafeteria to meet her friends. The Hero Dragon carried the young rabbit away, knowing it wasn't going to be a friendly confrontation with the Snake Hero the following suit.

" **Well, it's been a long time. I haven't seen you since that Press Conference ten years ago."** the Symbol of Peace said. **"I saw you standing in the seats from the VIP Seats while watching the Calvary Battle. I guess you were looking at your son, right? You should be glad he's moving on. Despite using half his powers."**

Endeavor flinched, thinking that was an insult since Todoroki only use his Ice Quirk in the first two battles. But was calm, not want to do anything stupid. **"** Are you implying something?" He asked.

" **No! I want to know you're secret."** All Might answered. **"How do we train the Next Generation of Heroes?"**

"Do I think I should tell you what I taught the boy?" You're all flash and brains as usual." Endeavor said, walking past him only to bump into him on purpose. "Out of my way."

"Really? Seems the boy didn't show anything else you trained him." The heroes heard a voice as they look down the steps to see the Dark Hedgehog, with his arms crossed.

" **Young Shadow! What are you doing here? You should be at the cafeteria eating and resting before the next round."** All Might said as the hedgehog approach them.

"Don't worry, I'm heading there. But first, I do want to talk to this flaming man." Shadow said, staring at the Number Two Hero. "You're Todoroki's Father I believe?"

"Yes, and who are you?" Endeavor asked, looking down at the hedgehog with malice in his voice.

"Just want to let you know that your son couldn't even do his job. Second, he was in my way of winning the first obstacle. But I guess he's weak because he couldn't use his left side besides using his Ice Quirk. Also, if he was man enough, he would've beaten everyone by a mile." Shadow said, decided to take it further. "Hell, I would have no problem beating the likes of the two of you."

Endeavor's flames lit up. He stood in front looking down at the hedgehog with a sense of anger. "Are you trying to insult me?" He asked.

"I'm insulting both of you," Shadow said, getting closer to him. "And I'm not afraid of taking you down. You better want to back away or else."

"Or else, what?" Endeavor asked again until All Might got in between.

" **Calm down, you two. Don't start anything here."** He said looking at the two before Endeavor stood up.

"I want to ask you something. You're related to that blue hedgehog, correct? The one who snatched that headband from my son in the hands of victory with that speed." Endeavor said.

"What is to you?" Shadow asked.

"If I'm you, I tell that hedgehog to stay out of my son's way. He'll be burn to a crisp." Endeavor said.

"Is that a threat?" Shadow asked.

"It's more than a threat." Endeavor said as he walks past them down the steps. He pauses for a minute to speak again, turning to All Might. "Let me assure you one thing, All Might. Whatever it takes, my kid of mine will beat you someday I'll make sure of it. That's why I made him."

" **You did what?"** All Might asked, not smiling this time.

"What's he talking about?" Shadow asked.

"He's in a rebellious face. But he will take your place. I'll make sure of it." Endeavor said, with that evil smile on his face.

"Good luck. Unless Sonic kick he's an ass like he will. Or maybe me." Shadow said as the Hero looks at him with an angry look of flames sparking.

"Watch your mouth, punk. Like I said that blue hedgehog stands in my way. I'll burn him to a crisp. Just like I will to you." Endeavor said, walking off.

Shadow was about to jump in when All Might stopped him. **"Let him go. He only thinks of himself. Besides, I don't want you to get disqualified from this tournament."** the Hero said.

"You should've punched him in the face when you had a chance." the hedgehog said.

" **It'll be a waste of time. I would just move on and let him be."** All Might said.

"I wonder what he meant he made him?" Shadow asked, referring to Todoroki.

" **I'm thinking the same thing too. Just remember, he didn't use his other Quirk and I know you saw it too."** All Might said, before changing subjects. **"Anyway, focus on the next round. I took Cream with both Uwabami and Ryuko to the cafeteria. You'll see her there with the others."**

Suddenly, footsteps were heard running the steps when Vlad King arrived at the scene. "There you are. We got a problem. Nezu wants the two of at Recovery Girl's Office right now." He said. "Have you seen that blue hedgehog?"

" **I think he's at the cafeteria with the students. Why?"** All Might asked.

"There's a group that sneaks into the stadium and in the nurse's office. I believe they are called the Lightning Bolt Society." Vlad King said.

"What?" Shadow asked with a surprising look.

* * *

Back in the tunnel, the confrontation between Sonic, Izuku, and Todoroki continued. The hedgehog was explaining his story about how he and Izuku met 10 years ago. He didn't bring up anything about the boy being Quirkless nor the story between Izuku being bullied by Bakugo in the past as he kept that to himself. He brought up the part of the USJ Incident where he helped in rescuing Izuku from death by the League of Villains. Then brought up the part of Eggman's Appearance and his plans to a One World Government in the future.

"The Eggman you saw was him at USJ crashing into the party." the hedgehog said.

"I see and this reason why he's here on the planet?" Todoroki asked.

"To create his One World Government where heroes don't exist in this world. He wants a Feudal Government where he's king. I advise you not to say this to anyone." Sonic said.

"Whoever this Eggman is, I could care less about him. Nor the person in the mask that created an All Might Replica. I'll make sure he doesn't get in my way." Todoroki said, referring to Infinite.

"Really? You want to take down Egghead?" Sonic asked, shaking his head. "Good luck, buddy. Because of Egghead's smart. He can make sure any Quirk doesn't get in his way. Plus, he has Infinite on his saw, and you witness what he just did to the other Heroes. They were outmatched. I'm warning you. You're making a big mistake thinking you can take on Egghead."

"As I said, I could care less about him as long as he's not in my way," Todoroki said, changing to another subject. "Now, to another one. The green emerald." The boy looked to Izuku. "I've seen you relied on that object many times. Rumors of you using it during the Entrance Exam, witness it when you took on Bakugo in the Combat Training. That thing makes you stronger and you grow confident with your Quirk at the same time."

"W-Well, you see…" the boy couldn't finish when Sonic grabbed the object from him to show.

"This thing is a rare emerald. It'll make him stronger to combine his Quirk so he can take on anyone." He said, showing the emerald to him.

"Interesting he didn't use it during the first two rounds of the Sports Festival," Todoroki said.

"Because he's saving it for the next round. Do you think he'll use it in the right place at the right time? Don't worry about it. You'll see it up close and he'll be ready for it at the time." Sonic said, giving the emerald back to Izuku. "Anyway, are we done talking? Because Izuku and I got to get to the cafeteria to eat to prep for the next round."

"There's something I need to tell the two of you." Todoroki said, turning to Izuku "My father is the hero, Endeavor. You must have heard of him. Which means you are aware that he's the Number Two Hero. So, if you're connected to the Number One Hero in some way, that means I'll have more ways to beat you."

"Here we go again. You're talking all that smack. Just remember, Izuku kicked your ass. And don't forget, you got me to deal with as well. So, if I was you, I warn you earlier, keep talking because I'm coming for you every step of the way." Sonic said, stepping in front of Todoroki.

"I got nothing to say to you unless less we meet. I'm focusing on Midoriya right now." He said, turning back to Izuku. "My father is ambitious. He uses his powers to make a name for himself as a Hero. But he was never to best All Might. So, the Symbol of Peace is living proof of his failure. He still at it though. Trying to take down All Might. One way or another."

"Well, that's too bad. Because All Might is better and whoever your father is, I look forward to taking him on myself." Sonic said.

"Uh, I don't get where you are going with it?" Izuku asked, confused.

"Have you ever heard of Court Marriages?" Todoroki asked as Sonic and Izuku look at him with confused looks. "They became a problem in the first few generations after superpowers became widespread. They were sought out by potential mates with creating powerful children. Many people force relationships. They were view as old fashion to rearrange marriages. Clearly, it was unethical. My father not only has a rich history of accomplishments, but plenty of money to throw at his problems. He brought my mother's parents to get his hands on her Quirk. And now, he's using me to erase All Might."

"Hold up. Are we talking about your mother? The one I made fun of?" Sonic asked.

"Yes, you did. And I take it as an insult for what you've said earlier." Todoroki said, glaring at the hedgehog.

"You should've never gone that far with it," Izuku said, looking at the hedgehog.

"I didn't know about any of this. Nor the planet we're on with the history I'm hearing." Sonic said.

"I refuse to be a tool of that scumbag. And every memory of my mother, I see her crying." Todoroki said, hearing her crying in his mind. "I remember when she said my left side what unbearable. Before she poured oil and water on my face."

Sonic and Izuku were shocked when they heard that confession.

" _So that's how he got that red mark on his left eye."_ Sonic thought, looking down. _"Guess he's right. Should've never taken that far taking about his mother."_

"The reason I want it to pick off the fight towards you is to show my old man of what I was capable of doing. Without relying on his damn Fire Quirk. But the hedgehog shows up out of nowhere and ruin everything that I ask for. This ends here. I'm going to show him I can reject his power. And I can take first place without it." Todoroki said.

Sonic looks up, only to turn his eyes slowly to his left without Izuku or Todoroki looking. He could sense that someone was eavesdropping on their conversation in the darkness. He wasn't going to say anything until this conversation ended. For now, he continues pretending nobody was there as he turns his eyes back to Todoroki. The hedgehog was ready to respond when the Dual Quirk user decides to exit from the tunnel.

"Wait! That's it? On conversation is over?" He asked as the boy continue to walk. "Can't believe what just happened."

The hedgehog felt a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to see Izuku with a determined look. The boy walks past him, exiting from the tunnel. "Where you are going?" He asked as he followed him.

"Hey, wait!" Izuku said as Todoroki stopped walking, still have his back towards him. "I'm only here because others supported me. Including Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters. I've been lucky to have them as true friends. They gave the emerald to train as a Hero. To get me a chance to see me achieve that dream. That what got me into U.A. In fact, you mentioned All Might. He's the greatest hero. And I want to be just like him. In order to do that, I have to be stronger to become Number One."

Todoroki looks back at Izuku while the wind was blowing at the same time.

"I know my motivation seems stupid compared to yours. Still, I can't lose this one. I own it to everyone who supported me to try my best." Izuku continued. "Everyone has declared war on me earlier. Well right back at you… I am going to beat you!"

Sonic looks at him with a surprising look. But he begins to grin by those words. He turns back to Todoroki with that same grin.

"That's right. You heard him. If I was you, I get to prepare. Better yet, I already made my guarantee at the start of this tournament. It's going to be Izuku and me in the Final and we're going to show the world who we truly are. So, if you really want to win this badly, you gotta get through us." He said.

Todoroki look at the two with that same look. He turns around to continue walking forward.

"So much for that," Izuku said as Sonic pats him on the back.

"Don't worry about it. We just gotta stay focus and plan this one out. He's just trying to provoke us." Sonic said.

"Sonic," Izuku turn to the boy. "Thanks for being there for me."

"Anytime." the hedgehog said, turning back to the tunnel.

"Something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"I think I forgot something. You better get to the cafeteria before the next round begins. I'll be there in a little while." Sonic said.

"Okay. I'll see you there." Izuku said as he walked off.

The hedgehog waited for the boy to disappeared before turning back to the tunnel with a serious look on his face.

"I know you're right there, Bakugo." He said as the Explosion Quirk user walk out with a serious look.

"You knew I was there?" He asked.

"Guess you were eavesdropping on everything, right?" Sonic asked with no response from the boy. "Here's what going to happen. All that talk you heard earlier, it never happened. Keep that to yourself. Don't say anything to anyone about it." The hedgehog begins to walk off when Bakugo stopped up.

"Hold up!" He yelled.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"That emerald Deku has. You know more about it because you gave it to him. Where you found that?" Bakugo asked.

"You want to know? Just wait and see in the next round. Because Izuku's going to be using it. Until then, keep the entire conversation to yourself. I'm not in the mood to deal with you." Sonic said as he walked off from the bully.

" _Sewer rat."_ Bakugo thought as he walked off the other way.

Everyone went on their separate ways for now. What they didn't notice was someone was eavesdropping on their conversation. Mirio has his cartoonish face on the wall of the stadium. He still had that smile on his face but was very interested in everything he heard.

"Well, that one a great conversation." He said.

"Seriously? You know you shouldn't eavesdrop on people's conversation." Tamiki said, appearing from a tree nearby.

"Really? You're doing the same as well." Mirio said as Nejire appeared from the bushes, pouting on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"I was so eager to talk with them about their Quirks." She said.

"We can't just jump in on conversations at the right time. We can just wait until after the tournament is over." Mirio said. "Besides, I'm very interested in talking about that emerald the boy has."

* * *

At Recovery Girl's Office in the stadium, All Might, Shadow, and Vlad King arrived as they enter. They saw the nurse with Nezu, Kamui Woods, and Death Arms. The others pointed their fingers to the left side of the wall. The hedgehog had a surprising look when he saw the Lightning Bolt Society tied up from their wrist to hands.

"Hi," Dave said again.

"Are you kidding me? How did you guys manage to come all the way to the stadium?" Shadow asked.

"It's kind of a long story," Dave said.

"I thought we left E-123 Omega to keep an eye on you," Shadow said.

"That's a different story." Willy Walrus said.

* * *

Back at the airfield, E-123 Omega sat on a chair next to the Blue Typhoon. The robot looks at the view of the ocean with Angel Island in the distance. A ton of seagulls flew above him. Some landed near him and on him.

" _So boring."_ It said.

* * *

"Are you trying to tell me that robot didn't pay attention to your escape?" Shadow asked.

"He was just minding his business. He couldn't hear our footsteps when we escape." Chameleon said.

"What do you want us to do with them?" Death Arms asked.

"Take them somewhere in this building and lock them up. Make sure they don't try to escape. I'll let Sonic and the others know about it after the tournament." Shadow said.

"Please don't tell them. Especially to Amy. You know how she is with us." Dave said, seeing flashes of the pink hedgehog with a hammer.

"Not my problem," Shadow said as he walks to the exit.

"Wait." Kamui Woods walks up to him. "I'm just wondering if you're related to that blue hedgehog?"

"Why you ask?" Shadow asked as the Amber Quirk user gave him a card.

"If you see him, please give this to him." He said as Shadow look at the card before walking off.

" **Sorry, he's that silence type of person. Has to focus on the next round."** All Might said as he followed the hedgehog out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izuku and Sonic arrived at the cafeteria. They were still in deep thought after their conversation with Todoroki. The hedgehog didn't mention to the boy about Bakugo eavesdropping on their conversation. He kept that to himself for another time. They look to the clock next to the exit to see they still have enough time to eat something before the next round. Luckily, there was no line for them as they hurried to get their food.

"Well, at least they're no line that's for sure. Hoping there wasn't going to be a long line after that conversation." Sonic said, looking for Chili Dogs he wants it.

"I'm not sure there's no Chili Dogs here," Izuku said, getting his food.

"Do you say Chili Dogs?" They heard a voice from the kitchen as that person rush towards them.

The person's appearance shows his wearing a cooking apron and a chef hat. He wore a mask that covers his face. He also wears white gloves and shoes.

"Whoa! Who's this guy?" Sonic asked, surprised.

"That's the hero Lunch Rush! He's the chef who works here at the academy and he has his own kitchen!" Izuku said, becoming a fanboy.

"Uh… yeah…" Sonic said, with a sweatdrop.

"Good to see you, Midoriya. First off, congrats on moving on to the next round. I know you are, Sonic. The principal told us everything about the USJ Incident. Anyway, as a token, I thought I give you guys this." He said, pulling out a tray of Chili Dog.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled.

"That's so many!" Izuku yelled.

"Eat up while you still can. I got to get back to work. Later." Lunch Rush said, running back in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm glad for that. Question is, how are we going to carry all of this?" Sonic asked, looking at the chili dogs.

Sonic took half on his tray while Izuku took half on his tray. The two walked together, looking at rows of tables already being packed. They were hoping to find their friends or the Freedom Fighters in anywhere at any table. They saw an empty table near the window. The two walked towards it to sit and eat for the remainder of the time they got left.

"Mr. Sonic! Mr. Izuku!" The two stopped eating when they saw Cream and Cheese running towards them.

"Cream! I didn't think they would let fans enter here." Sonic said, leaning over to her ear whispering her. _"Who brought you here?"_

" _Ms. Uwabami and Ms. Ryuko people brought me here. Then they left to see if they can find Mr. All Might."_ She whispered back.

"I see," Sonic said.

"Anyway, just want to say congratulations on your wins." Cream said.

"Thank you, Cream. I hope you're enjoying the festival." Izuku said.

"I'm going ahead and go on back to talk with Koda at the table nearby. He also has a friend name Sato and he can make sweets and all. He's even let me eat some of the cookies he made. They're very good." Cream said as she said her goodbye before running back to the table with her new friends.

"I wonder who this Sato guy she was talking about?" Sonic asked, eating a chili dog.

"Rikado Sato is one of my classmates from Class 1-A. He's a nice guy to me. His Quirk is Sugar Rush. He would eat either sweet, candy, plus other sugar-related to gain strength."

"Are you serious? Eat a ton of sugar to gain strength?" Sonic asked with a surprised look.

"That's how it works," Izuku said, eating another chili dog. "Oh, I forgot. I didn't have a chance to ask but how did you and the others arrive at the academy?"

"Oh, that was easy. Nezu sends in a bus like around 5 am in the morning at the airfield to take us to the academy." Sonic answered.

"And what about Big? How did he manage to accept it?" Izuku asked.

"That's a different story," Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

* * *

 _Flashback- 7 hours till the Sports Festival_

 _The morning sun was slowly rising behind the Pacific Ocean. At the airfield, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters were tried and yawning. They were still half asleep after they receive the call from Nezu that a bus was on their way to their location._

" _Didn't think we wake up this early." Knuckles said, yawning._

" _Nezu did say there was a bus coming this early. They want to keep us hiding from the public before the students and fans arrived. Only people that will see us are teachers." Sonic said, yawning._

" _Bright side we understand everyone's Quirk. So, it gives us enough time to think it over. Good thing I'm bringing my device." Tails said, holding the Miles Electric._

 _Suddenly, they heard an engine coming from the woods. The bus drove slowly out of the woods and on the runway. It parked next to them where the door opens on the side. They saw none other than All Might, driving the bus with that same smile._

" _ **Fear not, everyone. I am here to send you to your destination."**_ _He said._

" _Good to see you again. Everyone's ready to go." Sonic said, looking at the Freedom Fighters. He notices someone was missing. "Wait, where's Amy?"_

 _Everyone looks around to notice the pink hedgehog wasn't going them._

" _Maybe she's still asleep. I'll go get her." Cream said when they heard a voice._

" _I'm here and I brought a friend with us," Amy said, appearing with Big._

" _Big? What's he doing here and how did he get all the way from the island?" Sonic asked._

" _We got a hovercraft from the Blue Typhoon and I thought I use it to get to Angel Island to get him," Amy said._

" _Wait, we got a hovercraft? I don't remember building one." Tails said._

" _I thought you did build one a long time ago," Amy said._

" _Save that thought for later. Anyway, what's going on here and why you brought him here?" Sonic asked._

" _He wants to be part of the Sports Festival," Amy answered._

" _What?" Everyone asked._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"I don't know how Big knows any news about the Sports Festival. We didn't tell him anything after we left the island until Nezu brought the news about it at the airfield that day." Sonic said.

"That's weird. So you guys accepted him in?" Izuku asked.

"All Might told Nezu about it and the principal just accepted it. After that, we got on the bus and we arrived in U.A. the next hour. Enough time to get prep and ready for the tournament." Sonic said when his watch started beeping. "Must be All Might calling. I'll be back in a minute. Need to take this call."

The hedgehog jumped from his chair, walking to another direction away from everyone. Izuku looks around with some of the Freedom Fighters talking with students. He saw Cream and Cheese talking with Koda and Sato at another table. He turns to his left to see Jirou talking with Vector, Charmy Bee, and Espio. Then I saw Tails talking with Hatsume at another table. No surprise since the fox cub was interested in seeing the girl from the Support Department about her inventions.

"Izuku!" The boy turns to see Momo, Uraraka, Iida, and Kendo approaching him. "There you are! We were looking all over for you."

"Guys, sorry. I was busy with Sonic that was it." He said, didn't want to mention the conversation with Todoroki. "What you guys doing?"

"We just finished eating. Kendo, Yayorozou, and I are going somewhere. We're getting the other girls from our class and 1-B to join us." Ochako said.

"Where are you guys heading?" Izuku asked.

"I don't know. We heard from both Kaminari and that perverted boy that our teachers told us to dress in that as part of the next round." Kendo said, pointing her finger at the window where they cheerleaders running past the outside.

"S-Seriously?" Izuku asked, looking away with a blushed face seeing much skin being exposed.

"I don't know I like the sound of that. I get that feeling we're being set up." Momo said, looking at the cheerleaders running past them. "Oh, Izuku. I did want to apologize about earlier before the Calvary Battle."

"N-No, it's fine. I mean… I didn't expect that to happen." He said, looking away with a blushed face.

"What exactly happens?" Kendo asked, looking to Momo.

"You don't want to know. We should get going." She said, walking off quickly with a blushed look.

"What's up with her?" Kendo asked.

"You don't want to know," Ochako said, with that blank face remembering the kiss Momo put on Izuku's head. "Anyway, will see you back at the stadium."

"I'm heading off to the stadium. Need to get prep for the round. It depends, who we're facing. I'll see you there, Midoriya." Iida said, walking off.

" _Seems Iida and I are back on good terms. He came close at beating me from before. You never know we could be meeting again in the next round. I got to get ready for that."_ Izuku thought as he kept eating.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Sonic asked as he was outside, talking with Toshinori, who was back in his normal form on the screen.

" _It's a long story. We place them in a cell, so they won't get out. You can deal with them after the tournament. Right now, just focus on planning for the next round."_ He said, informing him about the Lightning Bolt Society sneaking into the stadium.

"Amy isn't going to like this. Okay, thanks for letting me know." Sonic said.

" _Oh, and did Cream made it to the cafeteria?"_ Toshinori asked.

"Yeah, she did. She's chatting with a couple of classmates from Class 1-A. Tell both Uwabami and Ryuko I said thanks." Sonic said.

" _I will. Good luck in the next round. I'll see you there."_ Toshinori said when he notices something. _"One more thing. There's something I need to tell you."_

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

* * *

Back on board the Death Egg, Eggman arrived inside the medical room. Stain laid on the bed with Kota laying on the other bed to his left. Lines were connected to each other's arms from the boy to the Hero Killer. The doctor type in a couple of buttons on the computer for last-minute attempts.

"I hope you're ready. Just doing one more test before we proceed." Eggman said, finishing typing before turning to them. "Now, Kota. I'm giving you one more chance to decide. You can back off now, so you don't want to do this. Or you'll agree with this to transfer the blood from Stain to your body. The choice is yours."

"I made my decision. I want this." the boy said, with a determined look

Eggman turns to the Hero Killer as Stain nod his head up and down. "Very well, then. Let the transfer begin." He said as he types in the last buttons on the computer

The blood from Stain goes through the lines slowly towards Kota. The Hero Killer look towards the boy.

" _It's like a Father and Son bonding. I hope he's ready for the real training to begin. Once we're done with this, it's off to Hosu City."_ He thought.

* * *

Back at the stadium, the one-hour intermission is over and the Sports Festival resumes. Crowd returning to their seats already fired up and students returning from their lunch break. Present Mic got the crowd going.

" _Get those hands in the air! It's almost time for the final round! But before that, good news for everyone that didn't make the finals. Since this is the Sports Festival, we prepare for some super fun side games everyone can participate in!"_ He said, looking to the cheerleaders. _"We even brought some cheerleaders from America to get your blood pumping!"_

Aizawa looks down and notices something that caught him off guard. _"What the hell?"_ He asked as Present Mic sat up to see.

Izuku and Sonic return from the cafeteria as they walk out of the tunnel. They heard from Present Mic's Voice when they turn to their left. The boy was caught off guard when he saw the girls of Class 1-A with a blushed look.

"WHAT ARE THEY WEARING?!" He asked, turning away.

"I have no idea," Sonic said with a curious look.

The Class 1-A Girls wore a two-piece cheerleading outfit consisting of orange, green, and white colors. They also have yellow pom-poms and the words U.A. on their chest. The girl's reaction had a dumbfounded and embarrassed look on their faces.

" _Looks like Class 1-A is going full-on fanservice!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"This is so embarrassing." Vlad King said.

"Uh, Vlad… that class is not the only one. Look." Snipe said as he pointed his finger to show the Blood Hero.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" He yelled with a comical shocked look.

The Class 1-B Girls were also the same cheerleading outfits and the same look that the Class 1-A girls have.

" _Even Class 1-B is getting in the on the fanservice, too!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Them too?" Izuku asked with a shock as Sonic saw both Kaminari, Mineta, and Awase giving thumbs up to one another. "I guess they had something to do with it."

The boy turns to see the three, giving a sigh. _"I think that what Momo was thinking when she had a bad feeling. The girls were tricked."_ He thought.

"WHAT?! YOU TRICKED US?!" Momo yelled at the three with a comical angry face. "YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THIS!"

"YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO, AWASE?! WAIT UNTIL THIS FESTIVAL'S OVER!" Kendo yelled with a comical angry face.

Momo dropped down on her knees with a sad look. "Why do I always ended up falling for that little pervert's stupid schemes?" She asked as Uraraka pats her on the back.

"I hate those guys!" Jirou yelled, throwing her pom-poms on the ground before wrapping her arms around her chest.

"Well, we do have time before the finals start and I do like these kinds of uniforms so…" Hakagure said, shaking her pom-poms up and down. "LET'S JUST ROLL WITH IT!"

"Are you crazy?!" Jirou asked with an embarrassing look.

"Wow, Toru. You have skills. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"She's enjoying it! Let's have fun with it!" Setsuna said, waving her pom-poms.

"I'm so embarrassed," Kendo said with a comical sad look. Yui notices Izuku walking, trying to hide his face.

"There's Midoriya." She said.

"Midoriya! Over here!" Setsuna yelled trying to get the boy's attention. Only the hedgehog would see.

"Uh, that girl's calling you," Sonic said.

"L-let's just keep walking," Izuku said, trying to ignore her when a tongue wrapped around the boy. "What the?"

Izuku got pulled as Tsuyu uses her tongue to pull him over to their side. Setsuna saw him being pulled. She forms a pout on her face with jealousy.

"Seriously? That frog girl from his class is dragging towards them! I won't let it stand! Let's go!" She said, dragging both Yui and Kendo towards the group.

Tsuyu got the boy to their side before standing him up and getting her tongue back in her mouth. Izuku turns around to see the frog girl smiling at him. He was growing nervous.

"T-T-Tsu, what a surprise." He said, trying to look back.

"I know you're focusing on the finals coming up, so I dragged you here. I just want to ask you want you to think of these outfits we're wearing. Ribbit." She said.

"W-W-Well…" Izuku trying his best to say something until Setsuna, Yui, and Kendo arrived.

"Midoriya! Good thing we found you." the Reptilian Girl said, doing a pose with her hands on her hips. "I like to know what you think of our outfits?"

Izuku looks down at Kendo with still that comical sad look. "Uh, is she okay?" He asked.

"She just embarrassed because she was tricked into wearing these. I kind of like it. Make me more superhot." Setsuna said as Mina joined in.

"Yeah, Midori. She's right these outfits made us hotter than ever." Mina said.

Izuku looks around, trying to find a way to get out. His eyes caught both Uraraka, Momo, and Jirou. The Gravity Quirk user continues to confront the Creation Quirk user. The Earphone Jack notice the boy looking as she looked away, embarrassed. The boy walks towards them when Uraraka looks up, quickly jumping up with a blushed face.

"D-Deku, I didn't think you were coming." She said as Momo quickly jumped up.

"Izuku, I got tricked! I knew when I had that bad feeling!" She yelled when Kendo jumped up.

"Midoriya, this isn't what it looks like!" She yelled.

" _That was fast."_ Setsuna and Mina thought.

"I-It's okay. I-I wish I would've done something myself." He said, trying to find a way to say something. "I mean to tell you the truth, that outfit does make you… pretty."

Momo had a blushed look after the boy's response. She did smile by what he did said. "Thank you." She said.

Uraraka had a pout on her face, hinting the same jealous. She wasn't the only one as Kendo had that jealous look.

"Midoriya!" the Big Fist Quirk user got the boy's attention by swaying her ponytail. "Do you think it fits me with this look?"

"Like what she said. Do you think to wear this make us cute?" Ochako asked, standing next to Kendo.

The more nervousness was hitting on the boy that much. He had to focus on the final round but with this, it was getting to become a distraction.

"T-Th-Those make you… c-cute." He said, with more nervousness.

Uraraka's face blushed even more. She got behind the Big Fist Quirk user to make sure no one looked at her. Kendo blushed a little but was grateful for him to praise her.

"T-Thank for you those kind words." She said.

Izuku still in his nervous mode when he felt scary auras. He notices both Mina and Setsuna look at him with scary looks. Yui did have a look kept it a straight face. Hakagure's look couldn't tell since she was invisible but did sense that aura. He looks away, trying to get out of the pressure. He notices to see Jirou, looking away with an embarrassed look. He walks to her as the girl look to see him coming towards him.

"H-Hey, Jirou…" He said.

"D-Deku, what a surprise." She said, trying her best to look away.

"Um, … I-I-I just want to say that outfit… m-m-make you look very cute… if that's alright." Izuku said as he ran off quickly to rejoin with Sonic.

The girl saw him off but heard everything she heard. She couldn't help but smile a bit for his compliment.

" _Thanks, Deku."_ She thought.

"Wonder what's that all about?" Sonic asked as he saw the boy still nervous.

"Y-Y-You don't want to know." He said.

In the VIP Seats, Toshinori looks on to see his successor walking with Sonic. He saw that he was talking with all of the Class 1-A girls and some of Class 1-B girls.

"Wonder what he was talking with those girls?" Ryuko asked.

"Not sure. Perhaps he was talking with them about those outfits." Toshinori said.

"It does make them look cute," Uwabami said.

"Would it be nice if the two of you wou-" Toshinori couldn't finish with both ladies pulled his ears at the same time.

"Don't even think about it," Ryuko said, pulling his ear.

"Pervert," Uwabami said, pulling his ear.

"Ow Ow Ow Ow!" He said.

" _All right! Sorry for the wait! For those 20 that are about to compete in the Final Round, let's prep you up!"_ Present Mic yelled as the screen shows a tournament bracket. _"The top 20 students will be duking it out in a one on one in a tournament-style competition! Promise you better not miss out on this one!"_

"Finally, we're getting a chance to show what we're made of," Kirishima said with his smile. "I watch these finals every year and now I'm actually in them."

"Come closer and draw lots to see who you're up against." Midnight said, holding a box that said "Lots" on it. "Then enjoy the recreational games before we start. The 20 finalists have the option of participating or sitting out to prepare for battle. I'm sure you all want to conserve your stamina. I'll start with the First Place Team."

The R-Rated Hero was walking towards Izuku's Team with the box when Ojiro raised his hand.

"Um, excuse me." He said as everyone turns to him. "Sorry… but I'm withdrawing."

Everyone including his classmates was stunned by that announcement. Shadow and Tokoyami were surprised by that news since he was part of the team that was going to take part in the final round.

"No way. You're kidding?" Izuku asked.

"But this is your best chance at being scouted," Iida said.

"Even after the hard work of you of being part of our team?" Tokoyami asked.

"I know. But I felt like I didn't do that much." Ojiro said. "Sure, I was on your team but… kind of felt like I was used for a chance to get in on this one. Sorry, but I made my decision."

Shadow approach him, patting him the back. "I respect your decision. Though I want you to be a part of this for everyone to see how you can do. If you want to go this route, so be it. Nobody will stop you." He said.

"I have to agree with him on this one," Sero said as everyone look at him. "I'm also withdrawing."

"You're kidding? Even we were on a better team, you're just going to drop out?" Kirishima asked, shocked.

"Even though we didn't do that much, I'm not complaining about withdrawing," Mina said.

"Make that three. I'm withdrawing as well.' Kaminari said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your withdrawing as well?" Momo asked shocked.

"After all this time you were on the right team to make it this far," Iida said.

"Wow, didn't think I see this coming," Sonic said.

"Question is now who's going to fill in those empty spots from them?" Izuku asked.

"It's up to Midnight to make that decision," Sonic said as they look to the stage.

"This sword of talk is incredibly native to my boys. That turns me on!" She said, cracking her whip. "Kaminari, Sero, and Ojiro, you're withdrawn!"

" _Did she say it turns her on?"_ Everyone thought.

"Now them we need to find three more students to fill in for those final three spots." Midnight said, looking around for anyone to join in.

"Hey, over here!" Sonic waves his hand, getting her attention.

"What is it, Sonic?" She asked as he walks to the stage.

"If there's anyone that deserves to be one of those three, I know who needs to be part of it." He said, pointing his fingers at both Kendo and Tetsutetsu. "Those are you're two people they deserve to be in this final round."

"Wait a minute! Are you serious?" She asked.

"You're kidding?" the Iron Quirk user asked.

"You guys deserve to be in this one. If it wasn't for someone from your class that didn't rob you of your headbands, maybe you have a shot. But with three people withdrawn, you guys are the right people to be in this round." Sonic said, giving a glare to Monoma before turning back to Midnight. "It's your call, teach. Oh, and don't worry about the last one. We found one person that can fill in for that spot."

Sonic pointed his finger where Silver was floating from above for Midnight to see.

"Very well, then." She yelled by cracking her whip again. "Itsuka Kendo and Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, you will be part of the Final Round. And Silver the Hedgehog is also the last one. We finally found all of our three replacements."

"Thank you so much," Kendo said.

"You are the best friend we ever have," Tetsutetsu said, comically crying.

"I always have good sportsmanship," Sonic said, walking next to Izuku.

"With that being said, time to reveal the fighters for the tournament. Here they are!" Midnight yelled as the screen reveals the opponents for the 1st Round.

 **Izuku Midoriya vs. Hitomi Shinso**

 **Shoto Todoroki vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

 **Ejiro Kirishima vs. Knuckles the Echidna**

 **Bakugo Katsuki vs. Ochako Uraraka**

 **Tenya Iida vs. Mei Hatsume**

 **Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Itsuka Kendo**

 **Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Fumikage Tokoyami**

 **Miles Tails Prower vs. Neito Monoma**

 **Big the Cat vs. Mina Ashido**

 **Momo Yaoyorozu vs. Silver the Hedgehog**

"Keep in mind, after the 1st Round, the field will be cut to sixteen opponents. This means we will have another draw to determine those sixteen will be facing one another in the Round of 16." Midnight said.

Izuku and Sonic look on the screen to see their opponents. "No way! You're facing Kendo!" the boy said.

"I know and it's weird I want her in the fight. Be interesting how this plays out." Sonic said, looking to see who the boy will be facing. "Hitomi Shinso? That's the guy that was on Shadow's Team in the last round."

"Of course. He's a member of the General Department." Izuku said, remembering days ago when he encounters the boy outside his class with many students.

"Izuku Midoriya." Both turn to see Shinso, approaching them.

"And here he comes," Sonic said as he stood in front of them.

"It's good to see you again since our last encounter," Shinso said.

"I—" Izuku couldn't finish when a tail came out of nowhere. Sonic turns around to see Ojiro behind them.

"Hey, what's the problem?" the hedgehog asked.

"Don't let Midoriya speak to this guy," Ojiro said, glaring at Shinso.

"What?" Sonic asked as Shinso gave them a grin before walking off. Ojiro pulled his tailback for Izuku to speak.

"What was that for?" Izuku asked.

"He said he shouldn't talk to him. Not sure what it means but it looks serious." Sonic said.

Todoroki looks on screen to see he'll be facing the Iron Quirk user. He turns to see Tetsutetsu all fired up for this one.

" _I'm facing him from Class 1-B. It'll be easy from here."_ He thought before looking on the screen. _"If the sixteen advances, the next round will be drawn randomly for anyone who will face. Sonic and Midoriya better win their fights, so I can beat them with one hand."_

Bakugo looks on the screen to he'll be facing Uraraka. "Uraraka? Who the hell's that?" He asked, not knowing that the girl behind him shivered in fear.

"Great. I'm facing the same guy who was just on our team." Tails said, looking at the screen.

"Well, furball. I hope you're ready to lose. This should be a quick one." Monoma said. "Just remember, I already know your skills and attacks. Better be ready because it won't be pretty."

The boy walks off with that arrogant smile. _"Better be careful, he can copy people's Quirks."_ Tails thought.

Knuckles cracked his fist, seeing the opponent he'll be facing with his smile. "Piece of cake." He said.

"Let's make this a great fight," Kirishima said as the two shook hands.

"Made the best player win." the echidna said.

Shadow looks to Tokoyami as the two stares down at one another. They were just teammates in the last round, now they're about to fight one another in the next round.

"Big? Who's Big?" Mina asked as she heard footsteps and a large shadow above her. She looked to see the cat looking at her. She shivers comically in fear. _"That's one huge cat."_

Silver approach the Creation Quirk user. Momo turns around to see the hedgehog walk towards her.

"You're Silver?" She asked.

"That's me. You must be Momo." He said.

"You just look like Sonic but different." She said.

"A little. Anyway, I'm looking forward to fighting you." He said, shaking her hand.

"Made the best player win." She said.

"Hey, legs." Hatsume walk towards Iida as the boy turns back. "You're Iida, right?"

"Correct. I'm Tenya Iida." He said.

"That's perfect!" She yelled in excitement. "I'll have something nice for you."

Sonic saw Izuku followed Ojiro to the tunnel to talk more about Shinso. He was going to meet with Izuku later. He looks on screen again at his opponent when he heard footsteps.

"Hey!" He turns to see Kendo walking towards him. "Thanks again for letting me in this one."

"No problem. I know you and I are going to be facing one another. Just remember, I won't go easy on you." Sonic said.

"I won't too. I'll see you in our match later." She said, walking to the tunnel. She notices she was still wearing her cheerleading outfit. She remembers when Izuku told her she was cute in those. _"I'm planning to keep this in my closet."_

" _All right, the One on One Tournament will begin in an hour! For now, we got the Recreation Side games that'll warm you up! For those about to participate in the final round, make your way to your rooms right now!"_ Present Mic yelled.

The Recreation Games got underway for those who didn't qualified for the Final Round. The 20 opponents were preparing for the Final Round. It was going to be a long day, but this will determine who will be making their way to be the champion.

* * *

End of Chapter 31

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is in the books. And it's the first chapter to post in the new month. I can't believe we made it to February already.

All right, I know it was a long tough choice. I decided to keep Mina in this one since she'll be facing Big in the Final Round. At first, I want it too, but I just change my mind and made the decision. Plus, some of the matchups you'll see with the 20 is very interesting. The first round will be like a preliminary round. But when sixteen advances, will have like a draw like in the Champions League or Europa League in real line to see who will face one another. Don't worry, I'm planning on making those matches really interested. I know you want to see the big matchups you want but I'm saving them once we get in late of the tournament.

Plus, the scene between Stain and Kota. That's the buildup leading to the Hero Killer's Arc so be ready when we get there.

Also, the countdown is now on for two big movies coming up. We are 13 days away from the Sonic Movie and 25 days away from the MHA Heroes Rising Movie. Going to be a big month of February for sure.

That will do it. Another chapter is coming next weekend. I hope everyone enjoys the Super Bowl tomorrow. I wish my Patriots was there again. If you're either a Chiefs or 49ers fan, wish you guys the best of luck.

See you guys soon and review.


	33. Chapter 32: The Deku vs the Brainwasher

**Author's Note:** Before we start the chapter, the story reached another milestone. 200 Reviews and the 200th Reviewer is Spider-Man999. Thank you for setting that milestone. Now, let's begin the chapter.

Chapter 32: The Deku vs. the Brainwasher

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman made his way back to the bridge in time for the Sports Festival to resume. He just finished with the blood transfer from Stain to Kota so the boy can get the Quirk the Hero Killer contains in his body. The minions didn't pay attention to the doctor making his return as their focus was on the screen. Snively heard the doors slide open as he saw the doctor return from the medical room.

"Doctor, you're just in time. The festival's about to resume." He said.

"Anything happens?" Eggman asked.

"You haven't missed anything. But the One on One Tournament is set though with the matchups. The Izuku boy will meet with this Shinso guy in the 1st Round while Sonic faces out a girl name Kendo. Plus, Knuckles will face that Kirishima kid and Tails against that Monoma person that he was teammates with during the Calvary Battle. Shadow facing against that bird with the bird's head and Silver facing that girl with the ponytail." Snively said.

"This should be good. What about the other targets?" Eggman asked, referring to Todoroki, Bakugo, and Iida.

"Bakugo is facing a girl name Ochako Uraraka. Todoroki is facing against a boy name Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and Iida is facing that girl that was on that team with Izuku. Her name is Mei Hatsume. That's pretty much all the matchup there is."

"We all know that Izuku is going to use the Chaos Emerald right here right now. Let's see how this tournament unfolds." Eggman said, sitting back in his chair.

"By the way, how did the experiment go?" Snively asked, referring to the blood transfer.

"Successful. After that, they were heading to Hosu City. Part of the Tokyo Metropolitan Area I'm not sure where it is. Stain said this was going to be the next training for the boy. Not sure what it is but will find more about it later. Right now, the festival continues." Eggman said.

"Very well, then," Snively said.

While they were watching, behind the door on the other side, the Ultimate Mercenary heard of the location where they were both headed.

"Hosu City? So that's where they're heading. This should be very interesting. Let's see how that boy handles the situation." Infinite said, walking away from the door.

* * *

Back in the stadium, the Sports Festival continues. It just wrapped on the Recreation Games for the students that didn't qualified for the next round. The One on One Tournament was about to begin. Cementos use the last of his Quirk to create a large ring. He added on each corner flames as pyrotechnics for the excitement. Students that were taking part in the final round sat with their class in their own seats.

"That's it. I'm pretty much done here." He said, finishing the ring with the last remaining cement.

" _Thank you, Cementos!"_ Present Mic said. _"Hey, sports fans, are you ready?!"_ The crowd responded with a loud roar. _"After all, the action you all witnessed, it's time for the real battles to begin! Can you feel the excitement?! Our competitors are on their own now! Sometimes they have themselves to rely on! Heart, skill, strength, wisdom, and courage! They have to use all of these things to rise to the top!"_

In the tunnel, Izuku stood in the corridor near the exit to the stadium. His eyes were closed with his left fist on his chest and a determined look on his face while hearing both the crowd get loud and Present Mic's voice at the same time. He and his match were the first ones to open the One on One Tournament. He still felt nervous and all but was ready for the competition to go next level.

"Hey, Izuku." The boy's mind snapped when a voice was heard. He turned around to see Sonic walking towards him.

"S-Sonic, what are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready for your match after mine?" He asked.

"I know I suppose too. But I just want to see how you are doing before you walk out of the stadium to the ring." He said, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "You're nervous?"

"A little." He said.

"Don't be. You got this. You made it this far despite getting the help you have. You're on your own this time. Also, you got the Chaos Emerald with you. Now it's time you're going to have to use it. Remember, don't use it too much or the emerald will turn black." Sonic said.

"That's true. I haven't been using that much in the first two rounds. Not to mention I didn't use All Might's Quirk. I almost did before Todoroki took the 10 million headband in the Calvary Battle." Izuku said.

"Maybe it's time you use it with the Chaos Emerald at the same time. You did it before on Angel Island after we got the emerald revived." Sonic said.

"That's true, too," Izuku said when they heard footsteps approaching.

"Hey!" Both turn to see Toshinori with Ryuko and Uwabami approaching them. "Sorry I haven't said hi. You've been great despite all the help by Sonic in the first two rounds."

"Sonic and I were talking about it. Not sure if I can use it yet or not." Izuku said when he saw both women. He freaked out, letting the secret out. "HOLD ON… IS THAT THE HERO DRAGON, RYUKO?! AND THE SNAKE HERO UWABAMI?!"

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you this but… these ladies already know about my Quirk and yes my true form as well." Toshinori said, rubbing his head smiling. "Plus… they are also my girlfriends.

"GIRLFRIENDS?!" Izuku asked, with his jaw dropped on the floor before recovering it. "You have both girlfriends, All Might? I didn't hear anything on the news or magazines about this."

"I keep my personal life in secret for a reason. But these ladies are good people. And, they keep me company as well." Toshinori said as Izuku turned to Sonic.

"Relax, they know who I am including the Freedom Fighters. We meet them early this morning when we arrived. When I heard about All Might having them as his girlfriends, I was surprised by it. Then Amy went on with her love rant and all." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm shocked All Might would have two girlfriends with him. Especially it's the heroes that I heard about," Izuku said. "It's nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you, Midoriya," Ryuko said with a smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet a cute boy who wants to be like my lover," Uwabami said as Izuku looks away with a blushed.

"T-T-That's my nice of you." He said, stuttering.

"Anyway, your first opponent is very interesting. Never thought that Shinso from the General Department would make it this far." Toshinori said.

"I was thinking the same thing," Sonic said turning to Izuku. "By the way, one of your classmates came by to warn you about that guy. What was that all about?"

"He told me a lot," Izuku said.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Earlier before the next round, Ojiro dragged Izuku to the waiting rooms to talk with him about the person that the boy was planning on going against._

" _What you mean?" Izuku asked._

" _I'm not sure. He has some type of Quirk that can control people. Even that dark hedgehog knew for one minute when he accepts him in the team, he wants it to control. He uses his Quirk on Shoji, Tsuyu, and Mineta after Shadow ordered him to do it in order to get the headbands from them." Ojiro said._

" _So that's what happened to Shoji," Izuku said, remembering during the Calvary Battle of Shoji's Team going after Izuku and his team for the headband but surprisingly ran back to the other way._

" _Exactly. That's why I warn you to be careful. He'll trick you by using his Quirk. That's the only thing he'll do to win." Ojiro said._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

"Perhaps you should've talked with Shadow about that person before you knew what was going to happen," Sonic said.

"That's true. I should be more careful." Izuku said as Toshinori does a chop hit on his head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"All I want to hear from you is to do your best, damn it!" He said, only for both ladies hitting him in the head. "Ow? Seriously?"

"Hitting a child is not the right thing," Ryuko said.

"Never thought a hero would hit a childlike thing," Uwabami said.

"Here I thought I would motivate him," Sonic said, rubbing his quails.

"Anyway," Toshinori glaring at both women before looking to Izuku. "You never going to become a hero you want people to believe in something like that." At the same time, smoke appears around him, indicating he was transforming. "Listen, whenever you scarred **or nervous about a fight, just try to deal with it by smiling. You made it this far, kid. Even if you're worried, you must stand tall! Don't forget that I'm counting on you! And cheer you on!"**

"That's right! I've been on your side for a while. Go out there and show your opponent who you truly are!" Sonic said as Izuku smiled at them.

"Thank you, guys. I'll make you proud!" He said with more determination, turning to the outside.

" _All right, everyone! Let's get to the good stuff and not delay these finals any longer!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared with the fire around the ring lit up. _"Welcome our first fighters!"_ The screen shows the first match of the finals. _"He looks a bit scared but he's ready to meet his destiny! It's Izuku Midoriya from the Hero Course of Class 1-A!"_

The boy walks out of the tunnel, approaching the ring with the crowd cheering on. He looked to see his class mostly the girls except for Jirou who look away with a blushed look, cheering him on. Only Bakugo and Todoroki look on with cold glares The Freedom Fighters did the same where they were sitting next to Class 1-A. The others of Class 1-B of Tetsutetsu, Setsuna, and Hiryu were cheering him except for Monoma who look at him with an arrogant smile. Kendo wasn't there as she was getting ready for her match which is coming up after his match.

" _And his opponent, from the General Studies who didn't expect anyone from that course to make it this far, but he's shown some courage. It's Hitoshi Shinso!"_ Present Mic yelled as the other boy walks out from the tunnel on the other side with a serious look. _"The rules are simple! Immobilized your opponent or force them out of the ring! You can also win by getting the other person to cry, uncle! Bring on the injuries because we got our very own Recovery Girl on standby! So put your immortals on standby and don't be afraid to play dirty!"_

Cementos use his Quirk to create a chair outside the ring to sit on. "I'll sit here to make sure anything goes too rough." He said.

The opponents look at one another as they were ready to fight. Izuku let out a sigh of relief, ready for the match to begin.

"So, you can just give up, huh?" Izuku look to see Shinso talking with him. "In a way, this is a test of how strong your spirit is. If you know what you want your future to hold for you, you can't worry about what people think."

" _Ready?"_ Present Mic yelled as he was counting down to the match. But Shinso had other options leading up to it.

"That monkey was going on about being used earlier." He said, referring to Ojiro in a taunting way.

" _BEGIN!"_ Present Mic yelled

"But I just think he's an idiot for throwing away his chance like that," Shinso said, which got Izuku at his tipping point.

The boy walks towards him, clenching his jaw in anger. "Don't you dare talk to him that way!" He yelled, running towards him to attack.

That became a bad idea. Shinso smiled, evilly. He caught him in his own trap as Izuku stood there with a blank face. "That's it. I win." He said.

* * *

In the Class 1-A seats, Ojiro got up, knowing Izuku made a big mistake. Other students including many of Class 1-B saw his attention. The Freedom Fighters except for Shadow saw him.

"I warn him not to say anything!" He yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Momo asked, getting worried.

"I told him about that boy from the General Department. His Quirk is a brainwashing type." He answered.

"What?" Momo asked she turn back to see Izuku in a blank face. "Izuku, wake up!"

"What's happening to Midoriya? He's not moving!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"He can't even hear me!" Momo yelled.

"This is not good!" Ochako said.

"If he's not moving or hearing everything, then that means he's been controlled by him!" Vector yelled as Tails turn to Shadow.

"Shadow, you were teaming with that boy earlier. Do you know anything about this?" He asked as everyone turn to him.

"I already know he's Quirk. For Izuku, he's going to have to find a way to fight it." The dark hedgehog said.

"Fight it? You should of warn him about it in the first place!" Jirou yelled from her chair.

"This is not good for him," Vector said, looking on.

* * *

In the tunnel, Toshinori who went back in his normal form, stood at the entrance with Sonic, Ryuko, and Uwabami as they look at the match. It wasn't going well for Izuku as he is caught in Shinso's Trap. They could see the boy's blank face as he is being controlled.

"Crap! This is not good!" He yelled.

"And I can't do anything about it either," Sonic said, getting worried for his friend.

"There's nothing we can do. Unless he finds a way to fight out of it." Ryuko said.

"The boy has put Midoriya in his control. He'll find a way to order him to do something. It could be the end for the successor as we know it." Uwabami said.

* * *

In the seats, the Shiketsu Students look on with a shocked look as they see Izuku being mined controlled by Shinso's Quirk.

"What happening to Midoriya?" Inasa asked, standing up. "One moment he was running towards him to attack and the next minute he just stood still."

"I could hear Yaomomo's voice trying to call him out. He's not listening or anything." Camie said with a surprising look.

"He lured him in a trap with his Quirk," Seiji said as they look at him.

"What are you talking about?" Inasa asked.

"I'm shocked you two haven't noticed. Nagamasa and I were paying close attention to that boy from the General Department. He's has a Quirk that can brainwash people's minds by controlling them. During the Obstacle Race, he controlled four students that carried him throughout that race. Then he paired with a team to brainwash another team by letting the dark hedgehog take a couple of headbands. I believe that's why one of the students from Class 1-A withdrawn from the next round because he was being used." Seiji explained.

"So, what does that mean for Midoriya?" Camie asked.

"It appears he's in big trouble. Therefore, the boy has been controlled and he could easily be out of this tournament for good." Seiji said.

"Not a chance in hell he's going to lose," Inasa said, turning back to the ring. "Wake up, Midoriya! Get your mind back in control!"

"Don't lose this one bit!" Camie yelled back.

* * *

" _He didn't stand out in the first round but it's possible Shinso's crazy powerful! Who could imagine this turn of events? That's the festival for ya!"_ Present Mic said, laughing.

"Shinso's a perfect example of why the Entrance Exam isn't so rational,"Aizawa said, who cut his mic off for anyone not to hear them.

"Huh? Why's that?"Present Mic asked.

"Since we're on to the individual matches, I got some information compile for our competitors," Aizawa said, looking at two papers of the boys who were currently in their battle. "Shinso failed the Practical Exam to get into the Hero Course. Since he applied for the General Studies, he probably figured that would happen. His Quirk is incredibly strong. But that Entrance Test consistent in fighting villains and robots. It gave a huge advantage for students who have physical powers that can show off. Despite his abilities, Shinso never stood a chance at passing." His eyes shifted to the Dark Hedgehog, standing with his arms crossed looking on at the match from the seats. _"I wonder if Sonic's Friend knew about Shinso's Quirk once he joined on his team during the Calvary Battle."_

* * *

Back in the fight, Izuku was still being controlled by Shinso's Quirk, standing there with a blank face while Shinso looked at him with a serious look.

"So here we are. You're lucky you been so blessed, Izuku Midoriya." Shinso said. "Now, turn around and walk out of bounds like a good little hero."

With that, Izuku turn around and walk slowly towards the way he was just walking right before the match. Pretty clear, Shinso was on the verge of winning this match.

" _Midoriya's walking back to where he just came from. Thanks to Shinso's Quirk, it looks like victory's insight!"_ Present Mic yelled.

* * *

Back in the seats, Iida, Uraraka, Momo, the Freedom Fighters, and Class 1-B were getting very worried as they see Izuku walking towards the out of bounds.

"Izuku, wake up! You're about to lose this match!" Momo yelled, getting worried.

"He can't hear us! It's like we don't exist!" Ochako said.

"If he keeps walking to the out of bounds, he'll lose this match!" Iida yelled.

"He needs to wake up or it's too late!" Hiryu said.

"Why bother yelling at him? He's already going to lose. Guess, he just came in with luck after all." Monoma said with that arrogant smile.

"Shut up, idiot!" Tetsutetsu said, turning back to the ring. "Wake the hell up, damn it!"

"This is not good. He's getting closer in losing not only the match but the tournament as well." Tails said.

"And we can't do a damn thing about it." Knuckles said, pounding his fist on the rail.

* * *

In the tunnel, Toshinori gripped his hands on the edge of the entrance, getting very worried for his successor about to lose this match. Sonic looks on with his knee down, desperately wanting to help his friend from another almost losing situation. Ryuko and Uwabami look on very worried for the boy. The hedgehog clinched his fist, looking straight at Shinso with a glared that he never gave nor towards his rivals for many years.

A hand was holding on to his shoulder. The hedgehog turned to see the Hero Dragon, shaking her head sideways, not to intervene. Sonic understood because it would be a disqualification for him out of this tournament.

" _Come on, Izuku! Wake up, buddy!"_ He thought.

Back in the booth, while Present Mic continues his talk on the mic, Aizawa was still in deep thought while looking at both papers of the students.

" _In the Fitness Test on the First Day of School, Midoriya scored pretty high. No surprise he would use both All Might's Quirk and the Chaos Emerald at the same time in other tests. He would outperform Shinso. If they fought without powers, Midoriya would've certainly won. But he would have to overcome Shinso's Brainwashing to do that. Either way, this match would be over very quickly."_ He thought as he saw Izuku getting closer to the steps.

Back in the ring, Izuku was getting closer towards the steps as Shinso formed a smirk on his face, indicating he was about to win. His friends from Class 1-A, Class 1-B, the Freedom Fighters, and both Inasa and Camie were desperately trying to scream for his name to get him out of his thoughts. But the power of Shinso's Quirk was so powerful, neither of it was working. For the boy, he knew he screwed up and he was about to fail.

" _What's happening?"_ He thought to himself. _"My body's moving on its own. I feel like my brain's full of fog. I can't concentrate."_ He inched closer towards the steps. _"No! Not like this! Damn it! I fell for it even after Ojiro warned me about his power! It's all over! Even though, so many people are counting on me! Everyone is watching!"_ He was at the edge of the steps with his left leg reaching towards it. _"Everyone!"_

Suddenly, the Green Chaos Emerald in his back pocket lit up. It grew brighter, surrounding the boy by blinding his eyes.

" _The emerald activated itself! Wait a minute… if I remember… the emerald can… read people's minds… did it just… read my mind?"_ He thought.

" _Wake up, child! Do you think you're going to give up like that? Snap out of it this instant!" a voice was heard with the sound of someone snapping their fingers was heard._

 _That sound forces the boy's eyes to flicker. His eyesight was back from a blank face to normal. He looks around, noticing the entire world froze around him. It wasn't the first time that happens for him from going through the sludge villain twice. He looked down, noticing his left foot was about to step out of bounds. He quickly stepped backwards from the steps._

" _Now you finally came to your senses." Izuku froze when he heard a voice. He looked in front to see two familiar echidnas standing on the field in front of the tunnel he hasn't seen in a while._

" _Pachacamac! Tikal! I haven't seen you two in a while! What are you doing here?" He asked with a surprising look._

" _You came this close at stepping out of bounds, ending this match and your chances at the top." the chief's daughter said. "Despite being brainwashed, the Chaos Emerald heard your thoughts, erasing out of the brainwashing."_

 _Izuku grabbed the Chaos Emerald seeing it active. "I wish it would've helped me out earlier in the match, maybe I would've won it. But it is my fault I let Shinso provoke me with insults about Ojiro." He said._

" _Don't look down. You're the Protector of Earth for a reason. There will be mistakes you'll make in your life, but you can learn from them in the future. Anyway, my daughter and I aren't a concern for you. If there's anyone that is, it's these people." Pachacamac said._

" _People?" He asked, the echidnas move to create an opening, pointing their fingers at the darkness in the tunnel. Eight mysterious lights appeared. Izuku looked closer when those lights form of eight silhouettes with yellow eyes, looking towards him. "Who are they?"_

" _Let's just say their friends of All Might. One of them is a nice person to my daughter and I. Either way, you got a match to win. I will talk more about them soon. Say hi to All Might and Sonic for us including Knuckles as well. Until then, let these eight activate One for All for you. Now, win." Pachacamac said as a wave of colors surrounds Izuku's Body. Red lines appeared on his fingers of his left hand._

 _The light got brighter for Izuku as he was returning to his normal time. He heard Tikal said something._

" _Tell All Might if you get a chance that a certain person says hi for him."_ the chief's daughter said.

The world around Izuku was back to normal. A flick of his fingers by using One for All created a wind force. Both Shinso and Midnight use their arms to shield the dust and dirt coming towards them. The Chaos Emerald was still active at the same time, creating the green aura around his body. They didn't notice that Izuku was standing in front of the white line, escaping from Shinso's Quirk in the nick of time.

" _What is this? Midoriya stopped in just the nick of time!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

* * *

In the seats, Class 1-A, Class 1-B, and the Freedom Fighters were all breathing a sigh of relief seeing Izuku escaped from Shinso's Quirk, inches away from defeat.

"That's the way to do it!" Iida yelled, happily.

"Whoa! I was about to freak out!" Ochako said, turning to Momo. "At least he escaped, right Yayorozou?" The Infinity Quirk user saw the girl's surprised look. "Is something wrong?"

"Look at the emerald." She answered as they saw the emerald grew brighter.

"Not a surprise he's using it. It had to be his last resort much like what he did when he saved me. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, referring to the USJ Incident.

"I'm not sure about that." Everyone turned to Hiryu in the Class 1-B Seats. "Like what the frog girl just said. He would activate the emerald by himself. There was no way he would do it while being brainwashed."

"If it wasn't him, then who did it?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"It was the emerald that did it." Both classes turn to the Freedom Fighters seats where Shadow spoke, still looking at the field with his arms crossed and a serious look. "A Chaos Emerald can sense a person's thoughts. Despite the boy being brainwashed, there was always a last resort. The emerald read his thoughts and activated quickly, escaping from the other boy's power."

"Seriously? That was the last resort?" Kirishima asked, jumping from his seat.

"Were there any reason you guys were worried that he would lose?" Shadow asked, looking to the students.

"You knew that Shinso was going to lose this whole time?" Ojiro asked.

"Don't count out Izuku one bit. He's was going to win this thing after all." Shadow said, looking back at the ring.

"That's true. Always have a backup plan and that was the emerald the whole time. Boy, I was stupid to worry." Knuckles said.

Bakugo didn't say a word despite hearing what the dark hedgehog just said. He heard about the emerald when he eavesdropped on Sonic, Izuku, and Todoroki's conversation in the tunnel during the intermission. He got a glimpse of what it can do.

Todoroki didn't say one word as he was focused on the emerald as well.

* * *

Back in the ring, Izuku took a step back, turning his body around to face Shinso. He had a serious look on his face, looking to his opponent. Shinso was shocked that someone would find a way to escape from his Quirk. The victory was within reach, but something snatched it from his hands suddenly.

"No! Impossible!" Shinso said with a shocked look. "You were not supposed to fight back! What did you do?" There was no response from the boy, which got him very angry. This time, Izuku wasn't going to fall for that trap again. _"That monkey may have told him about my Quirk… unless…."_ He looked to the seats to see Shadow, looking at him. _"That hedgehog may have talked to him about it!" He clenched his teeth in anger before turning back to the boy. "I got to get momentum back to me!_

He looked back to see Izuku curled into a ball, ready for his spin attack. Shinso kept trying to talk with enough insult words but it wasn't working. The more it wasn't working; it was making him angrier by the minute Instead, he charges towards the cinnamon bun with more insult words. This time, it was Izuku's turn to attack. He launched himself with enough speed, slamming his body on Shinso's Chest, flying him back towards the wall, hitting it with enough force.

Everyone in the stadium was shocked except for Shadow. Izuku put the breaks on his attack, landing on the ring as he opens his eyes to see his opponent pinned on the wall after his attack.

" _Shinso is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the Round of 16!"_ Midnight yelled as the crowd roared.

"Yes! He did it!" Mina yelled in excitement.

"I knew Midori would pull it off!" Hakagure yelled.

"That was so close. I was worried for him but somehow he made it." Momo said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That was so nerve-wracking," Ochako said, slumping to her seat, breathing a sigh of relief.

"He turned the tables at the last moment. A classic Midoriya maneuver." Iida said.

" _The nerd pulls it off somehow. At least he didn't become an idiot."_ Jirou thought with red cheeks forming. _"Wait! Why I'm blushing?"_

"That was mainly at what he did," Kirishima said with comical tears.

"That's my boy, Midoriya! Another victory as usual!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"I was so worried for him," Setsuna said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"He can learn to do a Spin Attack?" Knuckles asked.

"I think it must be his training during those 10 years. I never thought he would do that." Tails said.

"He's becoming just like us," Amy said.

"Guess he's a member of the Freedom Fighters can we say?" Vector asked as he saw Shadow walking away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Getting ready for my match which starts soon." the hedgehog answered as he left the section.

"I got to ready myself," Tokoyami said, leaving his section.

Todoroki silently left his seat as he was getting ready for his match. The Iron Quirk user followed suit. Their match was coming up right after Sonic's and Kendo's Match. For Bakugo, he sat there gritted his teeth in anger after seeing his former friend winning his match.

" _He escaped defeat again. That emerald he has holds strong powers. No wonder he was like that during the Combat Training."_ He thought, clenching his fist in anger. _"He's definitely aiming for the top. I'll make sure he doesn't get in my way of winning."_

* * *

In the other seats, Inasa and Camie breathe a sigh of relief after Izuku pulled off his victory as they sat back down in their seats.

"Midoriya pulled off that victory at the last second. Never thought he did that." Inasa said.

"You saw that emerald he had? Yaomomo and Itsuka were talking about that he uses it to save both Uraraka and Itsuka from that big robot during the Entrance Exam." Camie said.

"Seriously?" Inasa asked.

"I've never thought a jewel-like that would be that powerful to have," Seiji said.

"Interesting that he was brainwashed than the next minute that emerald activated itself, causing him to wake up from him and win it," Nagamasa said.

"I guess you guys saw it as well." Another voice caught the Shiketsu Students off guard as they turn to see the Big 3 sitting behind them.

"Were you guys hearing our conversation throughout?" Seiji asked.

"The part about the emerald that the green-haired student has? Of course." Mirio said with a smile.

"We don't know much about it anyway. Inasa and I are friends with that green-haired kid." Camie said.

"Really? Wow, we got lucky that we actually can meet the green-haired student's friends!" Nejire yelled in excitement.

" _Not another bubbly girl! I already have one I don't want to deal with another."_ Seiji said with a deadpanned face.

"Anyway, you guys want to know more about the emerald?" Mirio asked.

"What you mean?" Inasa asked as Mirio could only smile.

"Great. Here we go again." Tamaki said, placing his hand on his face.

* * *

Minutes later, both opponents returned to the ring. Shinso still looks down in defeat despite being injured from slamming the wall. Izuku deactivated his Chaos Emerald as he looks at the boy with a normal look. Present Mic told the crowd to applaud the opponents for a great fight. Izuku decided to speak to him.

"Why did you want to be a Hero?" He asked as Shinso looked up to him for a minute. He then turned back before answering his question.

"You can't help what your heart longs for." He answered before walking off.

Izuku's eyes grew wide, knowing what he meant. _"I felt the same way. Before I got both the emerald and One for All, I was just like him. But… nothing I say will make him feel better."_ He thought, forming a sad face feeling sorry for him.

Shinso approaches the tunnel. He was inches away from entering when multiple voices were heard from the seats.

"You were awesome out there, Shinso!" the boy looked up to see students from the General Department complement him despite losing the match.

"We're proud of you!" the girl said.

"You didn't tell us you were that good!" another boy said.

"Yeah! You're the star of our program!" the third boy yelled.

"I can't believe you put up such a great fight especially against the boy who came in 1st Place in both rounds!" the fourth boy said.

There were pro heroes also praising his Quirk. Shinso stood there with a surprising look. Despite losing, everyone praises him for a good fight. He didn't notice a pink blossom petal floated down near him.

"You hear that?" Another voice was heard from the tunnel. The boy saw Shadow approaching him. "There are many people besides me that liked your Quirk. You almost pulled off an upset. Still, you got a lot of work to do to be better. Keep it up, you'll be a great hero in the future and likely despite losing this match, there's a great chance you still be transferred to the Hero Course."

Shinso stood there with a surprising look. He closed his eyes and smiled at the same time. "You're right. Despite the results, they might transfer people to the Hero Course." He said, turning to Izuku. "Remember that. Even if it works out this time, I'm not giving up. I'll get on to the Hero Track. Get certified. And then, I'll become a pro better than any of you." He said.

Izuku was about to say something when he was caught in Shinso's Quirk again, having the same blank face.

"He fooled him again," Shadow said, shaking his head.

" _He got me again! Why?"_ Izuku thought.

"You know people tend up when people talk to me," Shinso said with a smile. "If you not on guard, someone will defeat you." He deactivated his Quirk, making Izuku back to normal. "So be careful. You better not lose, or you'll make me look bad."

Izuku formed a determined look. "I won't." He said, only to be caught in his Quirk again.

"This boy has a lot to learn," Shadow said as Shinso stood next to him.

"Thank you for believing in me." He said before walking off.

" _He'll be a great hero,"_ Shadow said, cracking a smile on his face.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions just watched Izuku's close victory. They were surprised that Shinso came close to winning it but were very relieved their target stayed in the fight.

"That Izuku boy almost lost. The other boy had very good Quirk." Grounder said.

"He must have a Brainwashing type Quirk. I'm very surprised the boy escaped from the likes of very strong power." Snively said.

"He had the Chaos Emerald to help him out," Eggman said. "Remember, it does read people's minds so my guess Izuku was talking in his head when he was brainwashed, it activated it on its own, freeing him from that power. Either way, the boy lives on to the next round."

"So, who's next in the other fight?" Cubot asked.

"It's Sonic of all people. He's going against that girl with a Quirk that can enlarge her hands." Scratch said, referring to Kendo.

"How funny will it be if Sonic loses to a girl?" Decoe asked.

"It'll be the biggest embarrassment of his life," Bocoe said.

"Not happening. Though I do want the girl to win, don't be surprised Sonic pulls out another victory. Seems this One on One tournament is getting better." Eggman said, grabbing another bag of popcorn.

* * *

Back at the stadium, Izuku went over to Recovery Girl's Office. No broken bones or anything on his fingers after activating One for All. The Chaos Emerald protected his body, preventing broken bones. But the nurse uses her Quirk kissing his hand to get the stamina he needs for the next round. Toshinori, Ryuko, and Uwabami stood next to them. Sonic was already getting ready for his match. He did tell Toshinori to pass along his congrats to the boy.

"Well, the good news no broken bones after you use All Might's Quirk. The emerald has done a great job of protecting your body." Recovery Girl said.

"Thank you. I was very lucky with my match against Shinso. I was caught off guard by his Quirk and I almost lost. But thanks to the emerald, it saved my life. It read my thoughts, escaping me out of his Quirk." Izuku said, turning to Toshinori. "Sorry I didn't smile as you would do. Shinso did some insults to one of my classmates."

"I heard some of the things he said. It must be painful to see how you relate to him." the hero said.

"Still, I couldn't let that happen. Either way, I must stay focus. Get to the top. Just like you said." Izuku said as Recovery Girl let out a sigh.

"You poor little darling." She said, turning to Toshinori with a glare. "Have you been putting too much pressure on him?"

She was about to hit him, only for Uwabami to block it. "Don't worry. Allow us." She said as she and Ryuko elbowed him from both sides of his both. Izuku turn black and white

"Ow! Seriously you two?" He asked, rubbing the pain with both arms.

"Next time don't put too much pressure on him. Even if he's your successor." the Hero Dragon said.

"Thank you, girls. At least you know how to treat a man." Recovery Girl said as Izuku realized something.

"Oh yeah. All Might, I realized something." He said as they turn to him. "I had a vision. When I was brainwashed, the Chaos Emerald active, escaping Shinso's Quirk. I saw both Pachacamac and Tikal. They were trying to motivate me. But is weird, they said they weren't alone. They both turn to the tunnel and I saw like people. Maybe eight or nine of them I'm not sure. At the same time, One for All activates and that's how I got back in it. But what I saw were eyes just like yours, All Might. Do you think, all those people that use One for All were there pushing me on?"

"Are you saying… I'm a ghost?" Toshinori asked, comically shivering.

"I thought you have answers?" Izuku asked as Ryuko pulled the hero's ear.

"Ow! Again?" Toshinori asked.

"He wants questions not being like a zombie for once!" the Hero Dragon said, taking her hand off his ear while he rubs it.

"Women are scary." He said.

"You damn right we are," Uwabami said, giving him a glare.

"All right, all right," Toshinori said, turning to the boy. "Actually, I saw something like that too. In my younger days. It's a clear sign you're getting closer to making One for All your own power."

"What was it?" Izuku asked.

"I think it's like a trace of a user's free spirit left behind One for All when it passes on," Toshinori said. "Don't worry, whatever you saw it won't be interfering with your or your progress in the future I'm sure. But I'm curious about how both Pacahacamac and Tikal were with those silhouettes especially when the Chaos Emerald freezes time. Either way, I'm grateful for them saving your life to escape from Shinso's Quirk. I wish I said hi to them since I haven't spoken to them in a while. If you see them again, tell them I said thank you for healing my scar."

"Oh, I forgot. Right before I return to my match, Tikal did mention that a certain person said hi to you." Izuku said.

"What?" Toshinori asked.

"I'm not sure what she meant. If I do see them again, I'll find out who it is." Izuku said.

"That's fine. Anyway, you get the rest you need now you're heading to the Round of 16. Keep in mind, before the next round, you will be drawn against a random opponent. Speaking of it, Sonic is about to fight in his match next." Toshinori said.

"That's right. He's fighting against Kendo. I hope he doesn't go that far." Izuku said, getting up for his chair. "I'll see you guys later. Thanks for your help, Recovery Girl."

The boy ran out of the nurse's office to get back to his class.

"So, he saw you there, too?" Recovery Girl asked, referring to one of the silhouettes in Izuku's Vision.

"That's a good thing," Toshinori said. _"I wonder who that certain person Tikal mentioned?"_

* * *

In the tunnels, Sonic was stretching both arms and legs, preparing for his match against Kendo from Class 1-B. Finishing up, he got up on his feet, walking his way to the ring. He would hear footsteps approaching his location. He turned to see Todoroki walking towards him. The hedgehog looks up at the ceiling with a sigh.

"What do you want? If you're here for another conversation, I don't have time for it. I got to get to the ring quick." He said.

"I want to ask you a question," Todoroki said. "I heard Shadow mentioned about the Chaos Emerald activating itself when Midoriya was brainwashed by reading people's minds. I witness it when Midoriya escaped from that boy's Quirk to win it."

"I wish Shadow never said anything," Sonic said, shaking his head. "Yeah, it does. Besides, I knew Izuku was going to win anyway. You got your glimpse of how the Chaos Emerald works. I'm done talking with you. I got a match I have to get to."

"Ah, there you are son." Both turn to see a familiar person walking towards them. For Todoroki, there's one person he never wants to encounter.

"What do you want?" He asked as Endeavor stood in front of them.

"You should be grateful I'm here to support you. Second, your acting disgraceful, Shoto." He said.

"Uh, who is this guy?" Sonic asked, looking at both men.

"Remember what I told you earlier my dad being the Number Two Hero… this is him." Todoroki said as Endeavor turns to the blue hedgehog.

"You must be Sonic the Hedgehog I presume?" the hero asked.

"Yep. That's me and you're the Number Two Hero and his dad. Your son told me a lot about you." Sonic said, referring to the conversation he had in the tunnel during the intermission.

"Anyway, I was planning to talk with my son. But since you're here, I got one advice to you." Endeavor said, leaning in front of the hedgehog. "My son's going to win this thing. I know you robbed him a chance at winning that Calvary Battle. Get in his way, or else."

"Is that threat?" Sonic asked, placing a finger on the hero's chest, avoiding the fire. "I got news for you. I told your son the only way he'll win if he uses his left side. Plus, I heard of your little conversation with All Might and Shadow. I'm not going to mention it to your son. However, if he wants to win, he needs to get through me first. And better yet, I got no problem facing you."

Endeavor light up the flames around his body. "You talk a lot for a small hedgehog. I've met your friend the dark hedgehog, and I told him about you. I will burn you to a crisp if I have too." He said.

"I'm so scared of a fireman trying to burn me. I love to see you in the ring to face you because I'm not afraid. Second, All Might is more of a Hero than you ever be. He'll kick your ass all over the floor if he has too." Sonic said, taunting him more.

Todoroki witness the staredown between the two. Deep down, he wants the hedgehog to teach his father a lesson.

"Already started the whole thing." Everyone turns to see Shadow standing with his arms crossed. "Here I am heading to the locker room to warm up, to encounter the fireman all over again. It seems you finally meeting Sonic." He turns to see Todoroki looking. "Must be a father and son moment when Sonic joined in the fry."

"It was me that was talking with him only for my father to walk in." the Dual Quirk user said.

"Either way, I'm done discussing with the both of you small hedgehogs." Endeavor said, about to walk before turning to his son. "Remember what I said earlier. Don't let me down." The hero walked away with that evil grin on his face.

"I love to smack that grin off his face," Shadow said, turning to the two. "You better get going on your match, Sonic. And you, focus on getting ready after this match. Don't let that old man get in your way."

"I'm heading there right now." the blue hedgehog said before turning to Todoroki. "Focus on doing what you can do. Just remember, it could be you and me in the tournament later."

Sonic walks off to his match, leaving both Todoroki and Shadow in the hallway.

"I wish Sonic did something to my father," Todoroki said, turning to the dark hedgehog. "So, you met the old man as well with All Might? How was it?"

"Let's just say it a… nice conversation… maybe a little." Shadow said.

* * *

Back in the seats, Izuku arrived as his class except for Bakugo, who gave him a dirty look which the boy ignored, greeted him. The Freedom Fighters also saw him, saying their congrats on his win. Members of Class 1-B except for Monoma also said their congrats to him. Momo waved to him, opening a seat in between her and Uraraka. Izuku ran up to seat in between them, getting all nervous.

"That's a great win, Deku," Ochako said.

"You had us worried there by the moment after that boy uses his Quirk. I'm glad you won." Momo said.

"Thanks. I get enough time to rest since I'm in the Round of 16." Izuku said.

"I'm still wondering how you manage to escape from that Quirk?" Iida asked.

Izuku couldn't say anything when Present Mic came on the mic again. _"All right, everyone! One round is in the books, but we continue with the next match! I hope you guys are preparing for this one! With that, let's bring out on the next contestants!"_ The screen in the stadium changes to the next match. _"This student here can take down her opponents with one big fist! She's the Big Sister of Class 1-B of the Hero Course. She's Itsuka Kendo!"_

The girl walked out from the tunnel with the crowd roaring. She has a determined look but smiles as she walks the steps of the ring. She could hear her class cheering on for her.

"Go Kendo!" Setsuna yelled.

"You got this! Make Class 1-B very happy!" Tetsutetsu yelled as she responded with a thumbs up.

"I hope she's ready to face your friend," Momo said, referring to Sonic.

"Trust me. I hope she's a great Quirk to find a way to stop Sonic's Speed." Izuku said.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **In the Bushes by Oasis]**

" _Her opponent needs no introductions! He's the faster hedgehog that finds a way to sneak into the action while everyone's distracted! He's the Speed Demon from the Freedom Fighters! He's Sonic the Hedgehog!"_

The blue hedgehog ran out from the tunnel instead of running. He jogged to the ring by fired up the crowd. He throws his fist multiple times and yelling let's go. The crowd cheered louder than ever. The music on the PA Speakers played throughout the stadium with the LED Lights flashing at the same time. Sonic looks up to see the Freedom Fighters cheering him on. He saw Izuku as he gave him a thumbs up. The boy returns the thumbs up back to him. He looks up the VIP Seats to see Toshinori, Ryuko, and Uwabami returning to their seat. The hero saw him, giving him a thumbs up and a smile. The hedgehog returns a thumbs up then saw Nezu applauding for him. Cream and Cheese cheered on.

Sonic jogged up the steps with the pyro rising up the fire around each corner. He saw Kendo approaching towards him as they stood at one another.

"I hope you're ready. Because I'm about to show you fast, I can be." He said, getting in his defensive stance.

"I've seen your speed in the first two rounds. Let's see if you can handle my Quirk." She said, with a serious look in her defensive stance.

"May the best fighter win," Sonic said.

"Always." She said.

" _Are we ready? Then let's get in going in 3… 2… 1… FIGHT!"_ Present Mic yelled as the fight got underway.

 **[** **End Music** **]**

* * *

End of Chapter 32

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter's in the books with the One on One Tournament is underway. Don't think I have forgotten about Pachacamac and Tikal. As I said earlier in the story, they're making small appearances. Plus, I added the scene with them along with the silhouettes of the ones that holds One for All in the past.

Also, who would've thought to see both the Seiketsu Students meeting the Big 3 for the first time. Of course, I will probably not see it in the Anime but I want to add that scene in it. Finally, you'll be seeing Shinso in this story and other sequels in the future. I got big plans for him later in this story.

Anyway, I'm currently working on the next chapter and I'll try to get it posted for tomorrow. It'll be like back to back chapters on the weekend. Originally, I want to add the Sonic vs Kendo matchup and Todoroki and Tetsutetsu match in this chapter but I'll add it in the next one for sure.

Next chapter's coming tomorrow, hopefully. Only six days away from the Sonic Movie and 18 days from the MHA: Heroes Rising Movie. I hope you got tickets for those movies? Enjoy your day and review


	34. Chapter 33: The Hedgehog vs the Big Fist

**Author's Note:** Real quick before we get to the chapter. I know many of you haven't been seeing notifications of your DM's on either if you have Yahoo Mail or Gmail. Because it has disabled the PM Email Alerts back in November of 2019. Not sure when those get back online but if you can't see the alerts on either Yahoo Mail or Gmail, go to your account on and you'll see a () with a number on it, indicating there's a new email being sent so there won't be any confusion.

That's it for that and now to the chapter.

Chapter 33: The Hedgehog vs the Big Fist

* * *

 **[** **Music Insert:** Nookie by Limp Bizkit **]**

The second match of the One on One Tournament got underway. Sonic wasted no time by using his boost to charge towards the Class 1-B Student. In his mind, this could be a quick match by just sending her over the ring and out of bounds. That was not the case for Kendo as she took a deep breath, with the hedgehog now inches towards her. She quickly pulled her right arm back, enlarging her right hand to attempt to slam the hedgehog out of the ring. Sonic saw that moment by going in the air, dodging her attack. From the air, he does an Axe Kick to go the quick KO. But Kendo quickly pulled her left arm back, enlarging her left hand to whack him. The hedgehog does a backflip, dodging the attack. He landed on the ground, facing his opponent.

" _The Big Sister of Class 1-B is giving the speedy hedgehog no chance at a quick victory! We're in for a good fight it seems!"_ Present Mic yelled.

" _She's using her Quirk to make sure the hedgehog doesn't do any sneak attacks. She has good intelligence while the hedgehog thinks this was going to be a quick victory for him. He missed that calculation."_ Aizawa said.

"Thanks for the compliment, idiot!" Sonic yelled at the booth.

" _Whatever,"_ Aizawa answered back as the hedgehog turn to Kendo.

"I got to admit. You're pulling out all the stops to beat me. But you have to try harder!" Sonic said, going for another attack.

"Oh, I will! Come on and try again!" She yelled.

The hedgehog does the same boost seconds ago. He charges towards the girl as she stretches her arms forward. Sonic quickly does a spin attack, locking on towards the girl, Kendo flashed a grin. She uses her enlarge hands again by trying to sandwich the hedgehog. Sonic knew the attack was coming. He dodges it by doing a slide, passing between her legs.

"Now's my chance to end it!" Sonic got back on his feet to do a surprising boost attack.

"Nice try!" Kendo yelled as she uses her right hand to whack the hedgehog, sending him to the edge of the ring.

" _BOOM! The Big Sister delivers a huge blow to the speedy hedgehog! He could be heading out of bounds! We may see a big upset!"_ Present Mic yelled as Sonic put the breaks neat the line. _"Scratch that! The hedgehog remains in the fight!"_

Sonic regains his balance. He rubs the left side of his face, feeling the pain from Kendo's Attack. He saw the girl looking at him with a grin on her face.

" _Man! Here I thought this was going to be a quick fight!"_ He thought. _"Have to admit, she's really showing her big hands towards me and she almost beat me. She must've seen all my skills and attacks in the first two rounds. Also, I must admit to Izuku's Teacher. He's right on one thing. She has good intelligence. Either way, I'm planning on winning this thing."_

"Ready to give up?" She asked as Sonic flashed his grin.

"Who said I'm ready to throw in the towel. This match is just getting started." Sonic answered as he charges towards her again.

* * *

In the seats, the Freedom Fighters were surprised by how Kendo took on Sonic. Much like the hedgehog, they thought it was going to be a quick fight. Turns out, the Class 1-B's Big Sister had other plans. Izuku and Class 1-A were surprised by how this fight is turning out. Class 1-B was cheering on for their classmate in the fight, seeing the advantage she has.

"That girl is giving Sonic a big fight. He must've thought this would be an easy win." Vector said.

"With those big hands she has, she can squash Sonic like a bug. Thank goodness I'm not in this fight." Charmy Bee said.

"She has a Quirk that can enlarge both her hands." Tails said, using his Miles Electric with information of Kendo's Quirk. "She can grip her opponents very tightly into submission. If Sonic were to be trapped in her hands, he could be in big trouble."

"He almost got himself in trouble by being out of bounds and losing this battle." Knuckles said.

"Unless there's any skill he has, he better come up with one or he's done for," Amy said.

"What's that I hear? Is that the sound of panic I presume?" They turn to the Class 1-B Section across Class 1-A where they saw Monoma looking at them with that arrogant smile. "Guess our class rep is showing your friend who he really is. A fluke."

"Hey, be grateful you made it this thanks to us! If I was you, I keep your mouth shut! Tails are going to show you how's it done!" Knuckles yelled as Monoma laughed.

"You think I'm going to lose to that furball? Good luck with that! It'll be over within a second!" He said.

"Dude, will you shut up for one minute! It'll be bad karma for you if that fox cub beat you." Kamakiri said, seeing Tails clenching his fist.

"Don't listen to him. I hope you beat that idiot. He has no respect for our class anyway." Kirishima said, talking with the fox cub.

"He's really on my last nerve." Tails said, glaring at Monoma.

"Don't let him get to you. I know you will win." Momo said.

"Just believe in yourself. Look at Sonic, he's doing his best to fight." Izuku said, looking at the fight.

"Sorry, guys! I better get going!" Tetsutetsu said, running from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Setsuna asked.

"I got to get ready for my match. It's coming up after this. Let me know if Kendo wins." He said before running off.

"He's fighting against Todoroki. I hope he's okay." Kaminari said.

"He wasn't happy when he was trapped in the robot with Knuckles and me during the obstacle race. You know he wants a piece with him." Kirishima said.

Izuku was worried about Tetsutetsu. He knows he could be in big trouble, especially when he and Sonic were talking with Todoroki during the intermission.

* * *

In the VIP Seats, the heroes with Nezu and Cream look on at the battle. The rabbit was getting concern for the hedgehog. She never thought a girl would be outmatching the hedgehog. For Vlad King, he was very happy to see one of his students easily outmatching Sonic.

"Kendo's showing that hedgehog who's boss. There's a reason why she became Class Rep in my class." He said, turning to Toshinori. "Looks like your friend could be in big trouble."

"Don't give up on Sonic yet," Nezu said. "Sure, Kendo is doing a great job. But you can't always count out the hedgehog just yet. He'll have a trick up his sleeve one way or another."

"You sure about that? The hedgehog knows he's fighting a big opponent." the Blood Hero said.

"True. But like Nezu said, you can't count out on Sonic for a reason." Toshinori said.

"You want to bet on that? I'll bet you 100." Vlad King said.

"400," Toshinori said.

"400 is it then." Vlad King said with a smirk. "Just get that money ready if my student wins."

"Don't say if that I did warn you," Toshinori said with a smile.

* * *

In the seats, the Shiketsu Students and the Big 3 look on with the fight. Camie cheered on for Kendo. Inasa, Mirio, Nejire, and Seiji focused on the hedgehog's speed of how he dodges the girl's quirk.

"That hedgehog one fast person. Amazing that he can speed around to avoid attacks." Mirio said.

"That's an awesome Quirk he has! I wish I had one!" Nejire yelled, in excitement,

"You said you and Camie met him before?" Seiji asked to Inasa.

"Well, a little. We didn't meet him that much nor his friends after the incident with Midoriya and both classes." He said, referring to the USJ Incident.

"You know about that hedgehog?" Tamika asked.

"Not that much. I heard he's a friend with Midoriya and that's about it." Inasa said.

"Really?" Mirio asked, looking at the match. _"Hopefully we get a chance to meet him and that green-haired boy."_

* * *

Back in the fight, Sonic was looking for any type of strategy to take on the Big Fist Quirk user. Both hands enlarge was very difficult to get through. He had to admit she is one good fighter he's facing out of many other he could be facing if he were to win to advance to the Round of 16.

" _Her Quirk are both big hands she has. It's very difficult to get to her with those hands using on me. I must find something to get by her and beat her. Question is… how?"_ He thought, looking for any opening to her. _"Maybe this will work."_

Sonic did the same boost as before. He charges towards her, waiting for her attack. Kendo clenched her right fist to swing at the hedgehog. She swung first before he does a jump by stepping on her fist for air support. Kendo swung her left fist hand to attack. The hedgehog does a hard stomp, dodging the attack by landing on the floor behind the girl. He does a slide like before. This time, he uses his left foot to do a slew foot to trip her on the ground.

"What the hell?" She asked as she slipped, hitting the ground.

" _The hedgehog's may be turning the tables on this match! Tripping his opponent to the ground!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Now's my chance," Sonic said, going for the finisher by sending her out of the ring with his boost.

"I don't think so!" Kendo yelled, swinging her large left hand all the way down. The hedgehog dodges it, doing a quick sidestep to the left as her hand slams on the ring, creating cracks.

" _The big sister is down and out but doesn't give up! Came close at squashing the hedgehog! This match has been a great one. Question is… who's coming out on top?"_ Present Mic yelled as Kendo use her legs to stand back up quickly.

" _She is just too good right now. Every attack I've done, she finds a way of beating me. There must be a way to take her down."_ Sonic thought when an idea came to his head. _"Hopefully this plan works."_

The hedgehog charges towards her again with the same attack. Kendo knew it was coming as she got her large hands ready.

"Same attack again? You know that won't work on me!" She yelled, clenching her right fist, ready to strike.

She didn't notice when Sonic flashed that grin. She threw her fist towards him, only for Sonic to jump, landing on the fist before doing a flip above her "Sorry, but you lose!" He said, doing a midair Spin Attack on her back, with enough boost to send her flying out of the ring and landing outside grass. Good thing, she didn't hurt her that much.

 **[** **Music Ends** **]**

" _Itsuka Kendo is out of bounds! Sonic the Hedgehog advances!"_ Midnight yells, raising her whip.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Level Clear & S Rank Music from Sonic Generations OST]**

Sonic does his victory dance on the ring after his win. He ran off the ring towards the cheerleaders, asking one of them for their pom-poms. One of the cheerleaders gave it to him as he starts dancing with them. The cheerleaders were dancing with him at the same time. Sonic turns to one of the photographers, pointing at them to give him pictures of him with the cheerleaders. Photographers snapping pictures with Sonic in the middle and cheerleaders behind him, smiling. After that, Sonic gave the pom-poms back to one of the cheerleaders, giving them a thumbs up while the girls all cheered for him. He rushes back to the ring, saluting the audience.

" _The hedgehog does it again. It was a close win but Sonic, as usual, being the sneaky hedgehog-like he is, finds ways yet again! Isn't that right, Eraser?"_ Present Mic asked.

" _He just got lucky. Kendo could've won that much for sure."_ Aizawa answered as Sonic look up at the booth, rolling his eyes.

" _Anyway, the hedgehog will advance to the Round of 16! Give these fighters a round of a clause!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

Sonic gave his fans one last bow, looking up the boxes to see the Freedom Fighters cheering in his victory. He saw Izuku applauding for him, giving him a thumbs up. The boy gave him a thumbs up. He turns to the Heroes Seats to see the pros including Toshinori and Nezu applauding for him. Cream and Cheese cheered for him on his victory. The hedgehog walked up to Kendo, getting up from the grass, dusting off the dirt off her.

"Great match. You put up a great fight." He said.

"Thanks. I'm just disappointed that I lost." She said.

"Don't look down. You did your best. You almost had me for a reason. Besides, their other heroes that are here saw you and will be keeping an eye on you." Sonic said as Kendo look at him with a smile.

"Thank you, Sonic." She said as the two shook hands.

"Do you need help to get the RG's office?" Sonic asked.

"I'll be fine. At least you didn't hurt me that much after I landed on the grass. I'll probably get some bruises afterward." She answered.

Sonic and Kendo walked to the tunnel as the crowd cheers on for the fighters.

 **[** **Music Ends** **]**

* * *

In the Heroes Seat, Cream and Cheese were happy for Sonic's Victory. Toshinori applauded by the hedgehog's victory.

"Awesome fight. Kendo did well she almost beaten Sonic." Toshinori said, turning to Vlad King with a disappointed look. "Guess it's time to pay up, right?"

"Here you go." He said, giving the money to the hero.

"Never say Sonic would lose this match," Nezu said.

* * *

In Class 1-A seats, Izuku and the others were amazed by Sonic's Win. Of course, they were sweatdropped after the hedgehog was celebrating his win.

"Does he always celebrate like this?" Mina asked, taking with Tails.

"Let's just say he's used to doing it." the fox cub said.

"Either way, that was a great match," Hakagure said, jumping in the conversation.

"At least Kendo isn't disappointed despite losing," Momo said.

"She did great. She came close at beating Sonic but as usual, he finds a way to win these matches." Izuku said, turning to Class 1-B who were disappointed. "Sorry about Kendo. She put up a great fight."

"That's true. I just wish she won." Setsuna said.

"Bright side, she may get a couple of Internships in the future." Hiryu said.

"It was a close call for him. Hopefully, he saves all that fight once we meet." Iida said, adjusting his glasses.

"So Deku and Sonic move on. Who's next?" Ochako asked.

"It's Todoroki against Tetsutetsu," Izuku said, remembering what Todoroki said during his conversation with him and Sonic.

"That was a heck of a fight. That girl almost pulled off a big upset." Knuckles said.

"Ton of credit to her. She could've won but Sonic always finds ways to win." Tails said.

"A girl with big hands really could do damage against her enemies. She'll be a great hero down the hero." Amy said.

"So now what?" Charmy asked.

"There are still other matches coming up. Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Big are part of this round." Vector said.

"Who's the next matchup?" Espio asked.

"It's that Todoroki guy from Class 1-A against Tetsutetsu from Class 1-B. Could be looking at a good match." Knuckles said.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and the others witness Sonic's Victory. No surprise to the doctor since he fought with the hedgehog in these close call battles where he would find ways to win in the past.

"As usual, Sonic prevails again. I was hoping for that girl with big hands win." Decoe said.

"But the hedgehog finds ways again," Scratch said.

"Oh well, we still got a long way to go. Both Izuku and Sonic moves on to the next round. The other competition continues on." Eggman said.

* * *

Minutes later, Sonic return to his seat, greeting the Freedom Fighters on his victory. He walked to his seat, next to the wall where Class 1-A was on the other side. Izuku saw his friend coming towards him. The two did fist bumps before the hedgehog sat in his seat with Tails and Knuckles to his right.

"Congrats, Sonic on your match. Did Kendo hurt you a little?" Izuku asked as Sonic rubbed his left cheek.

"The pain went away after the match thanks to RG's Quirk. I'll admit that a friend of yours is one good fighter. Her hands are big. No way any opponent would take her on. She almost beat me but luckily I came through." He said. "By the way, congrats on your match. I saw it at the end, but I left to get ready for my fight."

"That's fine. I got lucky that. Shinso's Quirk is strong." Izuku said, remembering something. He leaned into his ear to whisper for anyone not hearing. _"I have to tell you something important. I told All Might the same thing about what happened in my match earlier."_

" _What happened?"_ Sonic asked in a whisper tone, only for Present Mic to come on the mic. "Hold that thought. Tell me about it later. Another match is about to get underway.

" _Two matches are in the books and two fighters have punched their tickets to the Round of 16! But we're just getting started! The time now to introduce our next opponents for the third match!"_ Present Mic yelled as the screen shows the next match.

"And what you know, it's Todoroki against that Tetsutetsu guy from Class 1-B. This should be interesting." Sonic said, remembering the conversation in the tunnel.

" _He's one tough hombre with a tough Quirk to handle made of Iron! He's a machine! From Class 1-B, he's Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!"_ Present Mic yelled as the Iron Quirk user made his way to the ring with his game face on, cracking his knuckles. _"And his opponent, an early front runner in the competition who's way too strong for his own good! Someone who rightfully got him to the Hero Course based on recommendations! It's Shoto Todoroki!"_

The boy made his way out of the tunnel, walking to the ring. Despite the cheers from the crowd, he had an angry look, as someone ticked him off. It got the attention of both Sonic and Izuku as they kept their eyes on the boy they talked with during the intermission about his life and Quirk.

"He looks angry," Izuku said.

"Not surprised because he approached me earlier to talk about the Chaos Emerald again," Sonic said.

"Seriously?" Izuku asked with a surprising look.

"That doesn't stop there. Guess who made an appearance when we were talking…. His father Endeavor." Sonic said.

"No way," Izuku said with a shocked look.

"Relax. Nothing happened but I saw Todoroki's reaction when he saw his father approaching us, he looked very angry like he didn't want to deal with him. Then his father gave me a threat which I could care less about." Sonic explained.

"Could that be why he has that angry look?" Izuku asked.

"Maybe. But if I'm that guy from Class 1-B, he better be careful, never know what would happen. It could be the time for Todoroki to use his left side… which I know he won't." He said.

"Let's see what happens," Izuku said as the two looks on at the ring.

Bakugo sitting at the end of the section looks on with a serious face. He remembers eavesdropping on the conversation during the intermission. Sonic knew he was hiding in a corner, hearing everything and warn him not to say anything to anyone on the conversation.

At the same time, Class 1-B was cheering on for their classmate. Sonic look to see the other class but they didn't notice it was going to be a quick fight.

* * *

In the ring, Tetsutetsu flexed his arms, ready for his fight. He looked at Todoroki who had his head down with shadows covering his eyes.

"Hey! You may be one of the best students in Class 1-A, just remember what you did earlier in the obstacle course!6" He yelled, referring to where Todoroki uses his Ice Quirk on a Zero Point Robot that almost crushed both him, Kirishima, and Knuckles.

" _3, 2, 1… IT'S GO TIME!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Time to give you a beat down, ice boy!" Tetsutetsu activated his Iron Quirk, charging towards the boy.

He was inches away from delivering the first punch. That didn't come at all once Todoroki lifts his head up with an angry look. "Apologies." He said, using his left foot, activating his Ice Quirk, spreading the ice towards him.

"Nice try! Remember my Quirk is more—" Tetsutetsu couldn't finished when the ice forms a megaton wall of ice, hitting him.

* * *

At the same time, the stadium shook like an earthquake. Recovery Girl from her office felt the vibration, looking up in the ceiling.

"Is that earthquake?" She asked once the vibration stopped.

* * *

From the booth to the class, the heroes' box, the Freedom Fighters, the Death Egg, the Seiketsu and Big 3 Students, and outside the stadium where both Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mount Lady look up with a shocked face. They saw spikes of ice that rise from the outside of the stadium. Everyone was silent with a shocked face. Todoroki only had an angry glared, breathing cold from his mouth. Tetsutetsu was trapped, not even his Quirk couldn't resist the freezing temperature of Todoroki's Quirk. Endeavor looks on with a disappointed look as his son didn't use his left side.

" _C-C-Can y-y-you continue, Tetsutetsu?"_ Midnight asked, with her body covered with ice in half, shivering.

"I-I-I d-d-don't know." He answered, shivering.

" _Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu is unable to compete. Shoto Todoroki advances to the Round of 16!"_ She answered as Todoroki approached him.

"Sorry. It was a bit much." He apologized by using his left side to melt the ice, getting the Iron Quirk user out. "I was just angry that's all."

"S-Seriously? What I do to you?" Tetsutetsu asked.

Todoroki didn't say anything. He had that look while continuing to melt the ice. He looks up to see both Sonic and Izuku looking at him. Giving them a glare.

"Wonder what's that about?" Charmy Bee asked.

"He just beat him within a second with his Quirk. The same Quirk he uses during the USJ Incident." Knuckles said.

"Something must have triggered him. Right, Sonic and Izuku?" Tails asked, turning to see his friends not answering to him. They were focused on the Dual Quirk user. _"Wonder what's wrong with them?"_

* * *

In the locker room, Shadow was preparing for his fight against Tokoyami, which was coming up after the fight. He watched the last fight to see Todoroki use his Quirk to beat Tetsutetsu within a second. He saw the look on the boy's face.

" _That father of his made him very angry before the match."_ He thought.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Seconds before the match, Shadow lean on the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed. He saw Todoroki making his way to the ring from his right. The boy didn't mind him after he had his conversation with Sonic, only for Endeavor earlier. However, it wasn't the end when he heard the boy spoke._

" _You again?" He asked, forcing Shadow to open his eyes. He looks to the corner to see the boy talking with Endeavor._

" _Great. Here we go again." the Dark Hedgehog thought as he saw Todoroki walking to the ring, not wanting to talk with his father._

" _If you simply use the power of your left side, you would've had an overwhelming victory in the first round. It's time to stop this childish rebellion of yours. You have a duty to pass that imbecile, All Might." He said, only for his son to walk past him, growing in anger. "Do you understand what I'm saying? You're different from your siblings. You're my greatest masterpiece."_

" _Is that all you have to say to me, you bastard?" Todoroki finally spoke, still walking to the ring with anger. I'll win this match and advance only using Mom's Quirk. I won't give you the pleasure to use yours."_

" _Even if that works, you won't find the limits of your power." Endeavor said as his son was already out of the tunnel._

 _Shadow heard everything before leaving for the locker room._

 _End Flashback_

* * *

" _So, the Ice Quirk he uses was his mother's. That means the Fire Quirk he not using is from his father's. I wonder what went wrong. Either way, I deal with his son later. Right now, I got a match to win."_ Shadow thought, looking at the TV before leaving the locker room as his match is coming up next

* * *

End of Chapter 33

 **Author's Note:** You guys were thinking it's going to be another long chapter. Well, decided to do a little bit of a 4,000-word chapter. I don't know when I did those kinds of chapters, but it's been a year. Maybe early in the story when I started. Anyway, in the end, I added the Todoroki-Tetsutetsu match in it much like the Todoroki-Sero in the Anime/Manga. Also, I decided to post a new chapter today with a four-day weekend coming up after work tonight.

The next chapter coming up will be three matches but likely be quick ones so we can move a little faster on the Sports Festival Arc. Sure, we still got the other rounds coming up and the big fights down the road. I'll be as fast as possible. Plus, I'll probably add two chapters. One for Sunday and the other for Tuesday so I'll be working hard for sure this weekend to get both done.

The day is finally here. Sonic the Hedgehog Movie is finally out in theatres. If you guys are planning to go see it tonight or this weekend on Saturday or Sunday, don't spoil anything. I'm taking my brother to see the movie on Monday since I'm off from work and I got the tickets yesterday for it. At first, I didn't want to see it after how they created Sonic the first time, but they managed to get it right. I can't wait to see this movie for sure.

Anyway, I hope you guys have a great Valentine's Weekend. The next chapter will come on Sunday for sure. I'll try to keep my promise. Sometimes I don't like I did say I want to post this chapter for Last Sunday. It didn't happen. Anyway, I hope you guys have a great weekend. Enjoy the Sonic Movie tonight and a new episode of MHA coming up tomorrow as we kick off the U.A. Carnival Arc.

See you soon and review.


	35. Chapter 34: The Other Matches

Chapter 34: The Other Matches

* * *

The match with Todoroki came to an end minutes ago. The ice wall melted from all the way to the edge of the stadium. People were still shivering from the boy's quirk including both Midnight, who continued her thing as the ring announcer. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu went to Recovery Girl's Office, to get himself cool down after being trapped in the ice wall. Class 1-B was disappointed that both their favorite classmates were eliminated. Only Monoma was the only one still in it but his classmates weren't supportive of him. Both Sonic and Izuku were in deep thought after what happen to Todoroki. What they saw of him as he looked sad. Either way, they knew he was moving on to the Round of 16. There were still more matches up ahead.

" _Welcome back to the finals, everyone! Sorry for the delay to melt all that ice away but that's all clearout! With that, the fourth match is about to begin! It's time to our out next competitors!"_ Present Mic yelled. _"Offense and Defense in one! The Dark Center eye of his shadow! From the Hero Course of Class 1-A, Fumikage Tokoyami!"_

The bird student made his way to the ring with a serious look.

" _And his opponent, there were just teammates during the Calvary Battle! Now, they're fighting against one another! He's related to Sonic, but this dark hedgehog is one bad hombre! From the Freedom Fighters, Shadow the Hedgehog!"_ Present Mic yelled.

The dark hedgehog made his way to the ring with a serious look. His mind was still focused earlier when he heard the conversation between Todoroki and Endeavor before the third match begin. He didn't pay attention to his friends cheering for him as he walks up the steps to encounter his opponent.

"So weird that I was teammates with them during the Calvary Battle. Now, they're about to fight one another." Ojiro said.

"It wouldn't be surprising if this fight takes a little longer. They both saw one other skill in the last round. It should be very interesting to see." Kirishima said.

"This is my first-time seeing Shadow in action," Izuku said. "I wonder if he has the same power as Sonic."

"He's a great fighter. We had our battles as rivals before in the past. If I'm that bird boy, he better be prepared because Shadow ain't going to hold back." Sonic said.

"I'm interested in hearing that story between the two of you," Izuku said.

"I'll tell you about that later. Right now, the battle is about to begin." Sonic said.

"Let's go Shadow!" Rogue yelled.

Both fighters stood in the ring, looking at one another before the fight begin. Behind them, pyrotechnics lit up on the lamps in each corner of the ring.

"I hope you're ready. I'm not going easy on you." Shadow said, getting in his defensive stance.

"I know. May the best fighters win." Tokoyami said, getting in his defensive stance.

" _Let's get this battle started. BEGIN!"_ Present Mic yelled.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **I Am (All of Me) from the Shadow the Hedgehog OST]**

Shadow went first on the offense. Activating his air shoes, advancing towards his opponent like skating on ice. Tokoyami waited for that time to attack. Once the hedgehog was within seven inches, he activated his Dark Shadow Quirk. The Dark Monster appears from his stomach in front of his partner.

" **We meet again, hedgehog! Don't think you're going to win this!"** the monster said.

Shadow didn't say a word. He kept charging towards his opponent. Dark Shadow stretches out to attack the hedgehog with its head. Shadow went to the left to dodge it. The monster tries to attack from the right and again the hedgehog dodges it. The monster attacks from the middle. He does a spin air to dodge it. Dark Shadow quickly tries to trap him by wrapping him around in a submission move. The hedgehog quickly kicks the monster by the head, deflecting backward. The hedgehog landed back on the ring.

"I'm surprised you're not part of the fight. You're relying on your Quirk that much." He said to Tokoyami.

"My Quirk does much of the fighting. You saw that during the Calvary Battle when we were teammates. Both offense and defense that much to take on any opponents." the bird boy said.

" **I can do both at any time. Let's see you can try to attack."** Dark Shadow said as they resume the fight.

"That's the only thing that Tokoyami guy only relies on?" Silver asked.

"I've seen his Quirk during the villain attack at USJ." Everyone turned to Kuroiro from Class 1-B who was speaking. "I was in the Squall Zone while fighting with the villains. I saw him using his Quirk to save his classmate. I join in when I save them from more villains. If you see the difference right now, we're in the daytime. His Quirk is docile when exposed to the sun, it makes it easy for him to control. But it's weaker and therefore less dangerous. But when it's night, like in the Squall Zone, his Quirk is more powerful and vicious while attacking anything as it moves. He told me about it during the intermission."

"Interesting. I like to see what it's like at night with his Quirk." Sonic said.

"Right now, Shadow may have a chance at winning this thing." Charmy Bee said.

"Don't say. Just ask when I went through with that girl with the Big Fist Quirk. She almost beat me. Shadow better have a good plan to win it." Sonic said when they heard footsteps from Class 1-B.

"Sorry I was late. Is the fight underway?" Kendo asked, walking to her seat in her class.

"It already is," Momo said. "How's Tetsutetsu?"

"He's fine. Recovery Girl's using her Quirk to make him feel better. I saw what that Todoroki guy did. I didn't think he would that within a second." She said, turning to Izuku. "Oh, and Midoriya, congrats on your win. I watched it from the locker room when I was getting ready for my fight."

"Thanks. You did well, too despite Sonic winning." He said.

"It's fine. I've given it my best. As the hedgehog said, there are other pros looking at me of how I did." She said, turning to the fight. "That's the other hedgehog, Shadow, right?"

"He's very similar to Sonic. They have the same fighting skills and speed. Remember, he came close at beating both Bakugo and Todoroki in the obstacle course. Only for Sonic and Deku to win at the end." Ochako said.

"And they were just teammates in the Calvary Battle as well," Setsuna said.

"Seeing those shoes, he has made him go fast. Much like my Quirk on my calves." Iida said as he saw Tails getting up from his chair. "Where you are going?"

"I like to see much of the fight. But I must get ready for my match. It's coming up next after this one. Wish me luck." He said, running off.

"Good luck, buddy," Sonic said.

"Do you best, Tails," Izuku said as Monoma got up from his seat with that same arrogant smile.

"You're heading to the locker room as well?" Hiryu asked.

"I got to get ready for my match. Since I'm the only one left in Class 1-B, I'll make sure not to let you guys down." He said before turning to the Freedom Fighters section. "Don't worry, I'll make sure that furball of yours goes home to cry to his mommy. He doesn't stand a chance against me. It should be an easy win for me." He was about to walk when he turned back to look at Class 1-A. "And don't worry, Class 1-A, I've haven't forgotten about you losers. I look forward to seeing you all in the tournament as well. Including you, Midoriya."

Izuku looks at him with a determined look as Monoma walked off to the locker rooms. Members of Class 1-A were all glaring at him including the girls. All of Class 1-B did the same despite being their classmate. Kendo, Yui still with her straight face, and Setsuna glared at him.

"I'm started to get fed up with that guy. He has no respect for our class including Izuku." Momo said, looking away cringing. "I hope Tails beat him."

"We all want him to lose," Kendo said as her classmates agreed.

"That guy is one pain in the ass." Knuckles said, looking to Sonic. "We should've never had him in our team."

"True. But he doesn't know about Tails yet." Sonic said with a grin. "Wait and see when that match is coming.

Back in the match, Shadow continues to dodge every attack coming from Dark Shadow. Tokoyami stood there with his arms crossed, watching his Quirk do all the fighting for him.

" _Dark Shadow doing all the hard work for his partner! Repeatedly, he tries to attack the hedgehog with everything he got. But Shadow is dodging them! If there are any plans he must win, this could be the time!"_ Present Mic yelled.

" _If that hedgehog could win, he may have a chance to do so."_ Aizawa thought. _"Right now, it's still daylight. Tokoyami's Quirk is weak but does all the defense and offense at the same time. The only way for Shadow to do keeps doing the same attack. But make it very tired so he can find that opening to go through. Wouldn't surprise me if he's thinking the same thing I just mentioned."_

Shadow landed back on the ring, looking to his opponent and his Quirk. _"There has to be a weakness in his Quirk. I could've paid more attention to it during the Calvary Battle when we were teammates. If there's anything, time now to observe where's that weakness at."_ He thought when he notices Dark Shadow was breathing heavily.

"Dark Shadow, is something wrong?" Tokoyami asked, worrying for his Quirk.

" **I'm starting to get tired. I think that both the Calvary Battle and the sun is started to get to me at the same time."** It said.

Thanks to that answer, Shadow finally found its weakness. _"That's all I needed right now. I'll do a couple of moves to let it try to attack me. Making it tired so I can attack it and its owner. Now or never."_ He thought as he activates his Air Shoes, going back on the offense.

"Don't get tired yet! He's coming towards us again! Defense, hurry!" Tokoyami yelled.

Dark Shadow does the same attack but like earlier, it was getting weaker. It stretches out to block the hedgehog's attack. Shadow jumps in the air, doing acrobatic flips, avoiding the attack, quickly forming himself into a ball to do a homing attack. He locked on his target towards Tokoyami. The bird boy quickly recognized it.

"Dark Shadow, he's coming towards me!" He yelled.

Shadow launched himself, hitting the boy's chest causing him to fly out of the ring, landing hard on the grass. At the same time, Dark Shadow retreated in his partner's body, failing to protect his own while the hedgehog landed back on the ring.

 **[** **Music Ends** **]**

" _Fumikage Tokoyami is out of bounds! Shadow the Hedgehog moves on to the Round of 16!"_ Midnight yelled as the crowd cheered.

" _Another hedgehog punches his tickets to the next round! The Freedom Fighters are now 2 for 2 in the tournament! Whoever has these guys in, they could be a clear favor! Great fight you two!"_ Present Mic yelled as Shadow approach Tokoyami.

"Need help?" He asked, offering a hand.

Tokoyami grabbed his hand as the hedgehog pulls him up on his feet. "Great fight. I'm disappointed with my result." He said.

"Don't be. You did well. You just must keep on training hard to be that hero. A lot of people saw your Quirk today. You got a good future." Shadow said as the bird boy smiled.

"Thank you for those words." He said as the two shook hands before they walked together to the tunnel.

In another area of the stadium, Endeavor watched on-screen seeing Shadow's Victory with his arms crossed and a serious look.

" _So that hedgehog is good after all."_ He thought. _"He'll do nicely in my internship. But he'll never be better than my son."_

"Add another victory to the Freedom Fighters," Sonic said.

"We are on a roll big time," Amy said, raising her fist in the air.

"Still have Tails to come, Plus Big, Silver, and myself. Just four people on our side left to get into the next round." Knuckles said.

Suddenly, they heard someone muttering. They turn to see Izuku in his usually muttering while writing in his notebook, talking about Shadow's skills. He included Tokoyami's Quirk as well. Everyone in Class 1-A except for Bakugo and 1-B turn to the boy with dumbfounded looks. The bully was getting very annoyed by the boy's muttering. He wants to punch him in the face to shut him up but kept his composer.

"Uh, Deku." Jirou uses her Earphone Jack to tap on the boy's neck when he flinched.

"O-Oh, is something wrong?" He asked, looking at his classmates who were staring at him with blank faces.

"Maybe you should take a sec to relax before planning too many matches ahead," Ochako said.

"Oh, sorry. I usually talk out loud when I take notes." He said, showing them his notebook. "Speaking of which, I did write some notes on our class including Class 1-B and the Freedom Fighters."

"Wow, that's a ton of information you have written. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, looking at the book.

"Can we see, Midori?" Mina asked, looking at the book.

"I want to see, too," Hakagure said, appearing next to the Acid Quirk user.

"W-W-Whoa! You all want to see it?" He asked stuttering where everyone invaded his space.

"Hey, we also want to see it too," Kendo said with Setsuna and Yui appearing behind her.

"You must have written something great on me. Can we see it?" the reptilian girl asked.

"I would like to see it, too," Yui said, with her straight face.

Out of nowhere, Sonic jumped from the Freedom Fighters section, landing in Class 1-A section to snatch the notebook from Izuku's Hands. The boy was caught off guard only for him to turn around. "S-Sonic!" He yelled as the hedgehog look through his notebook.

"Let me see first. I know I have to be in there." He said, stopping on the page of the drawing of the hedgehog and the analytics of his powers. "Not bad. You even put the information about my skills. You must have done a lot of work on everyone."

"It's so tough to draw everything in order to find enough information," Izuku said as Sonic gave the book to Amy.

"I hope he has something written on me that's good." the pink hedgehog flipped a couple of pages to find her. However, Mineta jumped in, grabbing the book from her. "Hey! I was looking at that!"

"I want to see what Midoriya put in about me! It better be nice!" the perverted boy said, flipping through a ton of pages when Iida snatched the book from him. "Hey, give that back!"

"First off, it's very rude to snatch a book from a person who hasn't look into it! Second, there's no fighting over it! You might rip this book of all the hard work he's done in the past!" He said before Momo stood next to him with a strict look.

"If you want to see Izuku's Notebook, then we all will share it. Here's the deal, you can see the page of what he wrote about you and your Quirk. After that, you give it to the next person. No fighting for it." She said, grabbing the book to Jirou. "Here, Jirou. You can look at it to see your information. Give it to the next person that wants to see it."

The Earphone Jack user flip pages to find her Quirk Information and the drawing of her. She quietly hides her blush knowing how pretty the drawing was that Izuku made and the information he has written. She quickly gave it to Tsuyu. Momo sat back down on her chair next to the boy.

"Thanks for that." He said.

"You're welcome. I'm surprised many of our classmates want to see what you have written." Momo said. "Of course, except for one who is an a-hole." She notices Iida getting up from his chair, walking away. "You're already heading to the locker rooms?"

"My match is coming up after this one. I'm facing that girl from the Support Course that Midoriya had on her team." Iida said, referring to Hatsume.

"Good luck, Iida. She has a ton of gadgets that help us in the Calvary Battle." Izuku said.

"I will." He said, walking off.

" _All right! Four matches in the books! Will still got a couple coming up like this one! The fifth match is about to begin! Let's meet our competitors!"_ Present Mic yelled as everyone turns to the ring. _"Our first competitor, he was another sneaky person that made it this far! He has a Quirk that can copy from other people's Quirk with his advantage! From the Hero Course of Class 1-B, he's Neito Monoma!"_

The Copy Quirk user made his way out of the tunnel with that same arrogant smile. There were cheers for him while walking to the ring. He didn't mind the glares from Class 1-A, the Freedom Fighters, and many from his class.

" _His opponent is another member of the Freedom Fighters! He's a fox cub but he can sure fly with two tails like a helicopter! He's Miles "Tails" Prower!"_ Present Mic yelled.

Tails made his way out of the tunnel by flying to the ring. The crowd cheered on for him. The Freedom Fighters cheered for him including members of Class 1-A giving enough support for the fox cub. Class 1-B was quietly cheering for him to beat his classmates.

"You can beat him, Tails!" Momo yelled.

"Show that idiot when he disrespects Class 1-A!" Kirishima yelled.

"Kick his ass!" Knuckles yelled.

" _I hope that little guy beats Monoma."_ Kendo thought.

" _It'll be so funny if Monoma loses."_ Setsuna thought.

Both fighters stood in the ring, looking at one another. Tails had a serious look while Monoma still has that arrogant smile.

" _Are we ready fighters?"_ Present Mic asked.

"I already know I'm going to win. This should not take long." Monoma said, flexing his muscles. "If I were you, I would just quit now and walk back while you still can."

Tails didn't respond to anything as he kept staring at him with a serious look.

" _Let's get the match underway! FIGHT!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Guess it's time to end this figh—" Monoma couldn't finish when Tails deliver a big punch to his face. Then does a spin dash on his chest, sending him out of the ring, landing hard on the grass.

"Next time, learn to keep your mouth shut." Tails said, landing on the ring.

" _Neito Monoma is out of bounds! Miles "Tails" Prower will advance to the Round of 16!"_ Midnight yelled as the crowd roared.

" _That lasted within seconds! The fox cub didn't waste any time by letting his skills do the talking! The Freedom Fighters are 3 for 3 now with three fighters in the Round of 16!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

Tails look around at the stadium, waving at everyone in his victory. He turned to see Class 1-A with a comical shocked look. Momo was the only one composed herself, smiling and applauding his victory. Class 1-B applauded his victory including Kendo giving a thumbs up to the fox cub. He did the same before turning to the Freedom Fighters celebrating his victory.

"Y-You have to be kidding me?" Izuku asked with a shocked look. "He just ended the match like that?"

"I'm shocked, too," Ochako said with a shocked look.

"Ha! That's what that punk gets! Taunting our class as weak!" Mineta yelled, referring to Monoma. "I take back at what I said earlier about that fox cub!"

"That idiot got what he deserved! Too busy running his mouth that his class is better than us!" Kirishima said.

"Serve that losing right!" Sero yelled as Izuku turns to Sonic.

"D-Did he learns those fighting moves from you?" He asked.

"Of course. He's been my sidekick for many years. I've trained him a lot to get to this point. Give him credit. He kept his composure while that idiot kept running his mouth all the time." Sonic said, looking to see Monoma on his knees with his head down. "Look at that idiot. Seems he's sulking in defeat."

"Has to be in shocked thinking he was going to win." Knuckles said.

"He had it coming. I was not happy when he treated Izuku and our class badly and that arrogant smile he had made me cringe a lot. I'm glad your friend beat him." Momo said.

On the field, Monoma holds his cheek after being punched. For the first time, he wasn't smiling or anything. He was shocked by how the match ended. He looks back to see Tails flying back to the tunnel, waving at the fans with a smile on his face.

"Monoma!" The boy looks up to see Kendo and his classmates looked at him with a glare. "The next time you run your mouth to other people including a class that we're friends with, we aren't coming to your defense!"

"You got what you deserve! Now live with it!" Setsuna yelled.

The Copy Quirk user didn't have anything to say. Instead, he walks to the tunnel with his head down. Sonic and Izuku look on, almost feeling bad for him.

"Maybe this fight will change him," Izuku said.

"I doubt it. He'll still be arrogant. Let's wait and see once the tournament is over." Sonic said as he heard footsteps from behind. He turns to see Shadow making his way back to the section. "Shadow, congrats on your match."

"It was not bad despite ending a little." He said, sitting behind the blue hedgehog. "Anything I missed.

"Tails just won his match. He beat that guy we teamed up with during the Calvary Battle." Knuckles said.

"Glad he won. I heard that teammate of yours was another person that thinks he's better than everyone." Shadow said, turning to Izuku. "Congrats on your win. I forgot to mention that after talking with that kid you beaten."

"Thanks, and don't worry. I was still controlled by his Quirk." He said when he remembered something. He turned to the blue hedgehog. "I forgot. Sonic, I need to tell you something about the vision I had."

" _All right, everyone! It's time for the next match to commence!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

"Save that for after the tournament. Let's focus on the next fight." Sonic said.

" _Our sixth match of the tournament begins! Let's welcome our new competitors!"_ Present Mic yelled. _"Our first competitor is the King of Engines! Give it up from the Hero Course of Class 1-A, Tenya Iida!"_

The Engine Quirk user made his way to the ring with a serious look, ignoring the crowd cheering for him.

" _And his opponent, a fully equip dynamo! From the Support Course, it's Mei Hatsume!"_ Present Mic yelled as the girl made her way to the ring with that same smile on her face.

"It's that girl that you teamed up with," Sonic said, looking at the gadgets she was wearing. "You pick the right person to team up with."

"It was a good thing. Her gadgets were outstanding in the Calvary Battle." Izuku said when he didn't notice that Uraraka hid a pout on her face.

" _Funny she was a good choice. Because she ignored me the whole time while talking with Deku."_ She thought, crossing her arms in jealousy.

"Let's see what that Iida kid does. He could be my opponent in the next round." Sonic said.

"Already looking ahead to your opponent?" Shadow asked, looking at the fight when he noticed something. "What's that boy doing?"

Everyone saw Iida, equipped with an Auto Balancers on his back. The rest of his class including Class 1-B and the Freedom Fighters were curious about why he's equipped with it.

"What's that on his back? Is he going to use that for the battle?" Sonic asked when Midnight's Voice was heard.

" _Hero Course Students can not use Support Gear unless they have to."_ She said, looking at Iida. _"And you didn't fill out any paperwork for that."_

"I didn't know that was the rule. Aoyama had to wear his belt, so I thought that was fine." Iida said, pleading his case. "Don't forget that Shadow guy uses a gun during the Calvary Battle."

" _He turned in the proper forms and the dark hedgehog gave permission to use it by the principal."_ Midnight answered.

"Who's Aoyama?" Sonic asked, looking at the Class 1-A Student. He did find him only to see him smiling at him, pointing his finger at the belt. "Uh, does he smile a lot?"

"Yeah. Just try your best to ignore him. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I think that's a good idea," Sonic said, turning back to the ring seeing Iida bowing to apologize.

"I apologize, ma'am." He said. "Is just that… my heart was move by my opponent's sportsmanship. Even though she's from the Support Course, she wants it this to be even a match, so she made it this far; to have a fair fight. So, she offered me to give me this equipment." He then clenched his fist. "I respect her integrity. That's why to honor her, I would like to wear this gear!"

" _That youthful figure!"_ Midnight said, gushing over it before turning back to her serious look. _"I'll allow it!"_

" _Really?"_ Present Mic asked, in a curious look.

" _If she's in agreement, then it's okay,"_ Aizawa said as they look at one another. _"Right?"_

" _Weird. That doesn't seem like what Hatsume would do."_ Izuku thought with a surprising look. He saw the girl grinning. _"Unless…"_

"This is going to be interesting. Let's see what Iida would do against her. I did saw her talking with Tails in the cafeteria earlier during the break. Wonder what they were talking about?" Sonic asked, looking.

" _Well, if everyone's on the same page, let's begin the fourth match!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

The match got underway as Iida was the first to go. He ran towards her, not activating his Quirk nor the item that the girl gave him. He notices that she was still smiling, still standing at that same spot, not moving from it. Until she spoke with a microphone for everyone to hear.

" _Then you like how fast that gear makes you! Huh, Iida?"_ She asked.

"She got a mic?" He asked with a surprised look.

" _Huh? She has a mic?"_ Present Mic asked.

" _Since when did you use speakers?"_ Aizawa asked.

" _So, your legs feel lighter than usual? That's to be inspected! I design those leg parts to specifically to ware speed and mobility!"_ She said as Iida got closer to her. _"But of course,"_ She activates her wire arrows, lifting her up from the floor. At the same time, Iida's leg tripped over it almost losing balance. _"I can still easily invade you with my hydraulic attachments!"_

" _S-Seriously? What kind of match is this?"_ Present Mic asked with a dumbfounded look.

" _She's turning this thing into a commercial,"_ Aizawa said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"What kind of match is this? Let's get some action going here!" Sonic yelled.

"Come on! People paid a lot of good money to watch the fight! Not talking out lout!" Vector yelled.

"Uh, I don't think this is a match. I think Iida's is being used." Izuku said with a dumbfounded look.

"He is because she's using her gadgets for attention," Ochako said with a dumbfounded look.

Suddenly, the Auto Balancers activated by itself. The three cylinders on each side eject air to reposition the user. Iida was caught off guard, but it did save him from falling from the ground. Instead, it forces him to run more like he's doing right now. He couldn't control it or anything.

"What's going on?" He asked in a panic.

" _Look at how exactly, Iida changes course! All thanks to the AutoGyro Balance Sensor I've created!"_ She yelled when the gadget change course, twirling Iida like a ballerina. The same time, Sonic and the Freedom Fighters except for Shadow and Blaze laughed. _"As you can see, it prevents him from falling unless he wants too!"_

The gadget again changes course, doing the same running for Iida.

"I thought you said you want it a fair fight?" He asked as Hatsume activated her Hover Soles, sending her in the air over him while laughing.

" _That's right! I'm practically flying through the air!"_ She yelled, talking about her boots. _"These electro shoes are better on both feet! For basic maneuvers to keep light!"_

Iida finally controlled his body by activating his Quirk. He ran towards her to try to get her out of the ring. "As soon as she lands, I'll stop her!" He yelled as Hatsume did land before she turns around, pulling out a gun and pulling the trigger. It shot out a net, capturing Iida. The boy falls on the ground, trying to get out of the net. "What is this?"

" _A captured gun to use against villains! The nuts are loaded in small carriages! You can fire five without having to reload! And all these items are made by yours truly… Mei Hatsume! Support Course Prodigy! So, for anyone that's looking for strong recruits, the choice is clear! You want me! Again, I'm Mei Hatsume!"_ She said before spelling out her name.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions watched on to see Hatsume showing off her gadgets to everyone while Iida was uncontrollable of his body because of the Auto Balancers on his back.

"Look at the gadgets that girl has," Orbot said.

"She was on Izuku's Team during the Calvary Battle. Her stuff is awesome." Cubot said, only for a wrench to be thrown by Eggman, hitting him in the process.

"The stuff she makes is junk. Nothing that those compare to the greatest inventions that I've created." He said.

"Then why is she talking to everyone about her creations?" Snively asked.

"Does this supposed to be like a fighting tournament?" Grounder asked.

"I have no idea and to tell you the truth, I don't care about this. If I was her, I walk out of that ring now. When the invasion happens, I'll give her an invention she would love… turning into a robot creation. That's a great invention people would love to see." Eggman said.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later**

Minutes later, the match finally ended it… despite being not even a match. The entire thing was like a commercial. Hatsume took the last 10 minutes to discuss more of her gadgets before the match ended. She ended it by walking out of bounds, giving Iida the win. With no punches or any action that occurred.

"That was fun, but I think I showed off everything I want it too. I suppose it's time to wrap this show up." She said with stars around her.

" _Uh, yeah… Hatsume has stepped out of bounds. Iida advances to the next round."_ Midnight said with a dumbfounded look.

"I can't believe I let you trick me!" Iida comically yelled.

"Sorry about that. I needed to use you to make a name for myself." Hatsume said, chuckling a bit while Iida was still not happy about being used.

"Poor Iida," Ochako said with a dumbfounded look.

"Can't believe a guy didn't expect to be used like that," Kendo said with a dumbfounded look.

"I don't know why he's complaining. He's going to the next round." Everyone turns to see Tetsutetsu returning to his seat.

"Tetsutetsu, you're okay! How you're feeling?" Setsuna asked.

"I'm fine. Feeling better thanks to Recovery Girl. I just watched Iida getting used by one of the Support Course Students. It was so funny I almost blasted laughing." He said, sitting in the front row. He notices that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Monoma?"

"He's still sulking because he lost," Kendo said.

"No way! Who he did he lose too?" He asked.

"He lost to that guy with two tails! You should've seen the look on Monoma's Face! He was shocked!" Kirishima yelled, referring to Tails

"Serves him right! Next time he better keeps his mouth shut!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

Izuku saw the Iron Quirk user as he was glad to see him okay after being trapped in Todoroki's Ice Quirk. He looks back to see Iida still not happy despite winning. He turned to see Hatsume walking to the tunnel. She stopped before turning around to see the boy looking at her. She smiles by blowing a kiss to her and winking at the same time before walking to the tunnel. The boy's face turns deep red, looking away from her reaction. It was the second time to she did that to him.

"That girl just blew a kiss to you. How did you get a girl to like you?" Mineta asked, jumping out of nowhere.

"How many girls you've been getting while we're not getting any?" Kaminari asked.

Suddenly, Jirou uses her Earphone Jacks, connecting them to both boys' ears, shocking them away from Izuku.

"You guys are too loud!" She yelled.

Izuku looks back with a sigh of relief. However, they didn't end well. He felt like someone was glaring at him. He looks to his left to see Momo with a furrowed brow towards him. He flinched before turning to his right to see Uraraka glaring at him with a pout. He felt one of Jirou's Earphone Jack tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see her with a death glare. He was frightened by their reaction.

"I-I-Is something wrong?" He asked, looking around at every girl looking at him.

"Why did that girl blow a kiss to you? Was she on your team earlier?" Momo asked.

"Of course, she did. She kept talking with Deku while ignoring me at the same time." Ochako said.

"Tell us, Midoriya. How did you feel about a girl blowing a kiss to you?" Kendo asked giving a glare to him.

"That girl better is inches away from me," Setsuna said, clenching her fist.

Izuku was nervous with every girl glaring at him. They had jealousy in them. He prayed none of them to remember Hatsume. They feel like they want to get to her big time for messing with their prize. That is until Present Mic's Voice was heard that got everyone's attention away from the boy.

" _All right! Thank goodness that the fourth match ended with not the way we didn't expect! Anyway, we're moving on to the eighth match!"_ Present Mic yelled as Izuku breath a sigh of relief.

" _That got everyone's attention. Thank goodness."_ He thought when he saw Momo getting up from her chair. "Momo, where are you going?"

"My match is coming up next. I have to get ready for it." She said.

"Are you nervous?" He asked as she smiled.

"A little. Hopefully, I can do it. Wish me luck, Izuku." She said.

"Good luck. Hope you win." He said as they both smiled before she left to the locker room. He saw Silver walking off from his section. _"I hope she's ready. She's facing off another hedgehog and his powers are much like Uraraka's Quirk."_

"I hope she does win. She almost felt nervous about it." Ochako said, seeing the girl walking.

"Let's see what she can do. For now, Mina's match is coming up." He said as they look down at the ring.

" _Hope you're ready for the seventh match? And yes, another Freedom Fighter member is in this one! They've been 3 for 3 so far! Can they make it 4 for 4? Let's find out! First, let's welcome our competitors! The first is one huge cat that can take on anyone like a bulldozer! From the Freedom Fighters, he's Big the Cat!"_ Present Mic yelled.

The cat made his way out of the tunnel, approaching the ring. The crowd cheered with Amy and Cream calling out his name.

"You can do it, Big!" Cream yelled.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"Do your thing! You got this!" Amy yelled.

" _And his opponent, do those things stick out from her head on purpose? From the Hero Course of Class 1-A, she's Mina Ashido!"_ Present Mic yelled, referring to the horns on Mina's head.

The Acid Quirk user walkout from the tunnel, waving to everyone with a big smile on her face. Some of her classmates including Hakagure cheered her on.

"Let's go, Mina!" the Invisible Quirk user yelled.

The two fighters made their way on the ring, looking at one another. Mina grew nervous especially when she had to face a big cat that impossible to take on. _"Focus, Mina. You got this. You can do it. You win this."_ She thought.

"I hope he doesn't do anything to her. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, worrying.

"That's one huge cat that nobody wants to face," Sero said.

"As long as she doesn't get through his hug," Ochako said.

"Why that's?" Jirou asked as Izuku and Uraraka look at her with a black and white look, remembering they were being hugged by the big cat after the Calvary Battle.

"You don't want to know." Both said, shivering.

" _Let's get started! Eighth match…. BEGIN!"_ Present Mic yelled.

The match got underway with Mina going first. She uses her shoes like Shadow's Air Shows, using her Acid Quirk to skate towards the cat. She lifts her right hand, shooting some Acid, trying to not hurt the cat. Some of it hit on his shoes, with some burn. But what shocked her the most, the acid quickly disappeared, healing his own feet by himself. And even more shocking, the cat was excited about it.

"Are you serious? He likes it and after hitting some of my acids, he quickly healed himself!" She yelled in shock. "I have to find a way to take him down!"

She went around by trying to attack him from the back. Getting closer to kicking him, the cat does a short but exciting jump in the air, while putting his right fist up allowing himself to get fired up for a battle. He landed inches away from Mina.

"That cat's now happy or something?" Awase asked in shock.

"He couldn't feel no pain after that Ashido girl uses her acid on him," Sen said.

Mina quickly turns around, trying another charge towards him. Big pulled out his fishing rod, waiting for the girl to get towards him.

"Seriously? A fishing rod?" Mina asked with a dumbfounded look.

"I wouldn't laugh if I'm Mina. That fishing rod is a weapon that's dangerous." Izuku said, remembering when Big use his fishing rod during the Calvary Battle.

Big use his fishing rod by casting the line. Mina thinks that won't wrong. She was wrong. The cat caught her by the leg. He reels her in, resulting in her tripping to the ground. The cat jumped in the air, going for the finish by doing a Body Press attack. The girl saw it, getting back up by using her Quirk to move to the left. Big slammed to the ground, creating cracks from the result of the impact.

" _That huge cat almost tried to crush his opponent! But Ashido not yet ready to go down!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Now's my chance!" Mina yelled, doing a jump by trying to use her Acid on the cat's back to force him in submission.

However, Big got back up quickly using his fishing rod to reel her in again by dropping her to the ground. He pulled her in a big hug, the same hug he uses on both Izuku and Uraraka at the end of the Calvary Battle. The girl turns black and white, feeling the effects of the hug. She quickly uses her left hand to tap out.

" _Mina Ashido can't continue! Big the Cat moves on to the Round of 16!"_ Midnight yelled as the crowd roared.

Big dropped the girl on the ground. He looks over at her, who was still in a black and white unconscious moment.

"Sorry about that." He said as medical bots arrive to carry the girl to Recovery Girl's Office.

" _Make that 4 for 4 perfect for the Freedom Fighters! They are on fire! Who in the world are these guys! Anyway, that's one big huge cat you don't want to mess with! He could be a dark horse in this tournament! Better keep an eye on that person!"_ Present Mic yelled as Big made his way to the tunnel. Cementos fixed up the cracks on the ring with his Quirk

"I definitely don't want to be hugged by that guy," Jirou said, looking to both Izuku and Uraraka. "I guess you two were right."

"Poor Mina," Hakagure said, looking down.

"It's okay. She did her best, Big was too much handle though. At least she made it that far." Ochako said.

"I just hope she's okay after that. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

Tails made his way back to his section after his victory over Monoma. The Freedom Fighters saw him as they congratulated him on his win. Many members of Class 1-A and 1-B all congratulated him. The fox cub made his back to his seat, sitting next to in between Sonic and Knuckles.

"Great job on your win! Glad you shut that idiot up!" Knuckles said.

"Thanks. The Brightside I kept my composure because we know his attitude of taunting and all. I just did my thing and that was it." He said.

"Did you look on his face after he lost? He couldn't believe it." Sonic said, remembering the shocked face Monoma had.

"Well, it's called welcome to reality. Hopefully, he learns from everything he said. Plus, it was payback for snatching those headbands from his classmates." Tails said as Izuku approach him.

"Great job, Tails. I didn't think you would pull out a victory like that. You learn a lot from Sonic after I met you." He said.

"Been he's a sidekick for a long time. Learn and train everything with him." Tails said when Mineta jumped in.

"I take back everything at what I said to you! You are a great friend. Together, you and I can be sidekicks and—" He couldn't finish when Tsuyu uses her tongue to slap the perverted boy in the face.

"Nice try, Mineta." She said as Kirishima, Sero, and Kaminari approach the fox cub.

"Anyway, great job. Glad you shut that punk up." the Harden Quirk user said.

"Everyone will be laughing at him once the tournament is over," Sero said.

"That idiot was so busy running his mouth about us and he lost to a fox with two tails. That's so funny." Kaminari said when Tetsutetsu yelled at Tails.

"Great work, buddy! Glad you shut our classmate up!" He yelled.

"He was nothing but trouble!" Setsuna yelled back.

"It was nothing." Tails said when Present Mic's voice was heard.

" _We got three matches left in the One on One Tournament! We almost there at wrapping it up! We got four fighters left to still punch their tickets to the Round of 16! Let's keep it going with the eighth match!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared. _"Let's welcome our new opponents! First up, another hedgehog with crazy power to control anything he can lift! From the Freedom Fighters, Silver the Hedgehog!"_

He flew the way out of the tunnel, waving to the crowd. Didn't take to long to land at the ring.

" _And his opponent, she is the great creator! She was admitted to the academy because of recommendations and I think we can all say why! From the Hero Course of Class 1-A, Momo Yayorozou!"_ Present Mic yelled as the girl made her way up the steps.

"Let's go, Yaomomo!' Kendo yelled.

"I hope she can do it. I got a bad feeling about this one." Ochako said, worrying for her friend.

Izuku saw Momo, holding her left arm with her right hand. He could tell her body language. She was nervous. He could tell she didn't look sure of herself. It made him more worried about her.

" _I hate to say this… but this match is over within seconds. That girl can't handle it."_ Shadow thought, eyeing on Momo.

" _Eighth match… BEGIN!"_ Present Mic yelled.

Momo didn't think for a second as Silver charges his way towards her. She quickly uses her Quirk creating a shield from her left arm. She then created her staff, forming from her right hand. That wasn't going to work when the hedgehog activates his Psychokinesis, ripping both objects from her possessions. Then use his powers on her, sending her softly out of bounds. The match lasted within seconds as Shadow knew it would.

" _Momo Yaoyorozu is out of bounds! Silver the Hedgehog advances!"_ Midnight yelled as the crowd roared.

" _Those Freedom Fighters done it again! 4 for 4 and they are now one more fighter away from a perfect 5 for 5 with the next match coming up! Those big three hedgehogs have some big power in them! Likely we could see that type of matchup in the Final!"_ Present Mic yelled.

Silver deactivated his power by landing on the ground. He notices the girl had her head down with shadows covering her eyes. He walked towards her to see if she was okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine… excuse me." She said softly, walking back to the tunnel without congratulating him.

Izuku looks down to see Momo walking off with her head down. What caught his eye was a drop of tear coming from her eye. That loss is hurting her and she couldn't even make one strike to fight. The boy knew he had to do something and fast. He quickly got up from his seat and ran off. Other classmates look on to see where he was going. Uraraka knew where he was going. Kendo had to do something to help her friend but Tetsutetsu stopped her, letting Izuku talk with her. Sonic quickly ran off to follow Izuku. Other Freedom Fighters were confused but Shadow knew where he was heading.

* * *

In the Heroes' Seats, Cream and Cheese saw the girl in sadness walking off after her defeat. They felt bad for her when at the same time they were happy that Silver won. In the rabbit's mind, she had to do something. She turns to the Heroes behind her.

"Excuse me. I have to talk with Mr. Sonic is that alright?" She asked, despite lying.

"You sure you want to come with you?" Toshinori asked.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Cream said as she and Cheese ran off.

"You know she was lying," Nezu said. "She wants to talk with Yaoyorozu about her loss to try to consult her. I'm surprised you didn't notice that by now."

"Really? That's the first time I saw her thinking that way. If she's okay, that's fine with me." Toshinori said.

* * *

In the tunnel, Sonic and Izuku were running around the corridor. Trying to find Momo to talk with her after her defeat.

"We have to find Momo. I can tell that before the match she was uneasy of herself." Izuku said, looking around.

"I can tell because Silver tried to talk with her before she walks off," Sonic said.

"Right when she was in the tunnel, I saw a tear from her eye. This loss is hurting her inside." Izuku said.

"Nobody isn't around here but us. Except for the fighters that are ready for their match. So, it's a good idea that maybe's she around." Sonic said.

"Yeah, but where?" Izuku asked as they run through each corridor of the tunnel to find her.

* * *

They weren't the only ones trying to find Momo. Cream and Cheese were walking along another part of the corridor, looking for the girl. Looking around, they continue to walk and walk with each path they take.

" _She has to be here somewhere."_ the rabbit thought when she heard something.

She turns to Cheese not to say anything. They continue to walk towards a path towards the left side. The sound grew a little louder for them to hear. When they turn to the left, they were surprised to see the girl sitting behind the wall with her legs around her arms with her face hiding on her legs. They could hear the sniffles coming from her, indicating she was crying. Both felt bad for her. They couldn't let her leave her alone like this. They slowly approach her.

"Please don't cry." Cream said as Momo look up with a shocked look to see them looking at her.

"W-W-Who are you two?" She asked, quickly wipe her tears off.

"We saw what happen after your match. We know how the pain hurts, so we came to find you to see if you're okay." the rabbit said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"I'm sorry… but I'm not okay… I failed… I let myself down for a reason. I wasn't ready for it or anything that I couldn't do." Momo said, still crying at the same time.

"Don't say that. I saw what you can create with your power. It's awesome. Silver was just stronger with strong power. This defeat is very difficult to handle but you can always find ways to get back into this someday." Cream said, trying to comfort her.

"Thank you for trying to get me to understand… but this defeat is taken a toll on me. I let everyone down. I let myself down including my class. I don't know what to do." Momo said, still crying.

"Please don't say that, Momo." Another voice came as they turn to see Sonic and Izuku standing where Cream and Cheese walkthrough.

"Mr. Sonic. Mr. Izuku." Cream said as Momo quickly got back up.

"Izuku… Sonic… how did you found me?" She asked, wiping her tears away.

"We were both trying to find you. We know that defeat by Silver just now is devested for you. But I'm surprised Cream and Cheese are here with you." Sonic said. "You guys saw her reaction?"

"We did. We had to do something." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

"It's okay. But thank you for helping us." Izuku said, looking to Momo. "Momo, I'm sorry you lost. I saw you were nervous before the match. I knew you couldn't find a way to get over what you should do. Even after the match, you were devastated by it. I couldn't sit there to let you be saddened by it."

"I'm sorry you have to see my loss. I mostly let you down. I let everyone down in my class." Momo said as she begins to cry again. "I couldn't think of anything of what to do. I admit, in my body, I was lying to you when I was said to you, I wasn't nervous about my match. But I was. Even after teaming with Todoroki, I had confidence in me. I felt like I could do this. After that, I got nervous and couldn't think of what to do. I failed myself. I don't deserve to be a hero after this loss… I wish I could take it back."

Out of nowhere, Izuku put his arms around her, locking her in a tight embrace, placing his head on her left shoulder. Momo stood there with a shocked look. Sonic, Cream, and Cheese were surprised by what the boy just did.

"Don't say things like that, Momo… please don't say anything." Izuku said with a determined tone. "Look what I went through for 10 years. I was bullied. Many people talked down on me when I was Quirkless. I didn't have any friends until Sonic came into my life. He gave me an emerald for me to train hard to be where I am right now. You became my second friend. You have amazing Quirk. You even believed in me when I got into U.A. You even cared for me when I was almost dead by the Nomu at USJ. You care for others as well. Please, don't lose confidence. Yes, you lost to Silver and he was stronger. Don't let this loss force you to look down at yourself. Always get back up and use this as motivation. You can be stronger, and I'll be stronger with you. Will all be stronger."

Izuku then moves his head to face her with a smile on his face. The girl had small pink cheeks appearing with the boy near her.

"Will here to be heroes, right? I want you to not give up on your dreams. You'll be an amazing hero. Everyone will see you as an amazing hero." He said as Momo had more tears coming from her eyes.

"That's right." Sonic joined in the conversation. "Don't let this defeat hurt you. You still have a chance to get back up on your feet. Use this as motivation. You'll be stronger and stronger and be that hero you dream of becoming. We believe in you and I know you'll be that best hero."

Those words really hit Momo. She could only cry more. Not in a sad moment, but a happy moment. To hear Izuku's words, really gave her the courage to not give up. She quickly wrapped her arms around in a tight hug.

"Thank you, Izuku… thank you so much for motivating me. You're the bested friend I've ever had a chance to be with." She said, looking up to Sonic. "And thank you, Sonic with your words of courage."

"No problem." He said as Cream and Cheese smiled by what they were seeing.

" _The ninth match of the tournament is about to get underway! Let's get it on!"_ Present Mic's voice was heard from the speaker.

"Looks like Knuckles is about to fight that Kirishima boy. We better get going or will miss it." Sonic said as Izuku and Momo broke the hug. The girl turns to Cream as she kneels in front of them.

"Thank you for giving me courage as well. You're really are a cute rabbit." She said, patting her on the head.

"You're welcome, Ms… Momo right?" She asked.

"That's my name. And you're Cream right?" Momo asked.

"I am. And this is my friend, Cheese." She said as the Chao flew in front of her, nuzzling her neck.

"You're a cute guy, too," Momo said, patting the Chao.

"By the way, I'm wondering if you two are in love with one another?" Cream asked as Izuku and Momo both blushed at the same time.

"N-N-No! We're just friends! That's it!" Izuku said, waving his arms around.

"Yeah, we're friends! We're not lovers and all! What you saw was him motivating me! That's it!" She said, looking away embarrassed.

"Um… the match? We gotta get going!" Sonic said.

* * *

Minutes later, Izuku and Momo quickly arrived back at their section. The class saw them walking back to her seat. Kendo looks to see Momo, smiling instead of the person she said earlier after the match looks down in defeat. Whatever Izuku said to her, it helped her. Kendo was glad he helped her out. Sonic returns to his seat after taking both Cream and Cheese back to the Heroes Seats. Izuku and Momo notice an empty chair next to Izuku.

"Where's Uraraka?" He asked.

"If you're wondering, she left minutes ago when you were gone. She's getting for her match coming up after this." Iida said.

"I see," Izuku said, worrying about his friend going against the bully. "By the way, congrats on your win."

"Thank you. Still disappointed though after she uses me for her gadgets." Iida said.

"On the bright side, you'll be in the Round of 16. So, it'll be interesting to see who you'll be facing." Momo said, seeing the empty chair where Uraraka would seat. "I have a bad feeling Uraraka is going against Bakugo. I swear if he does anything stupid to hurt her, he'll regret everything he's going to do."

"I hope so, too. Just got to believe in her." Izuku said.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Click Click Boom by Saliva]**

In the ring, the match between Kirishima and Knuckles got underway. Both fighters just become good friends when they met at USJ during the villain attack. The echidna did some attacks early on. Doing a double punch on the boy, only for Kirishima to use his Quirk by making his arms harden, blocking every punch coming from the echidna. The boy then answers with a punch, only for Knuckles to use his arm to block it. He responds by doing a kick on his chest. Once that happen, the boy didn't feel any pain thanks to his Quirk.

" _With some of my attacks, this guy isn't no pain and all! His Quirk has to be that strong!"_ Knuckles thought as he tries to do a Knuckles Chop from above. The boy uses his arm to block it when he tries to use his leg to kick the echidna, only for him to dodge it and landing inches away from him.

"Not bad for an echidna. You got great moves!" Kirishima yelled.

"You got yourself a great Quirk! Your Entire body is hard, preventing pain to appear on your body!" Knuckles yelled as he jumped in the air before dropping by digging through the ground.

Kirishima stood in a defensive stance, looking around for the echidna to appear at any time. Then from below him, Knuckles popped out from the ground, delivering a punch to the chin. Thinking that would work to go for the knockout. That didn't work either. Luckily, the boy activated his Quirk again to harden the chin preventing him from being knocked out. He uses his right hand to make a fist towards the echidna's face. Knuckles grabbed the fist with his hand, tightening it from attacking. The boy smirk thinking that the echidna's attack failed. But Knuckles return the smirk back. He flew backward mid-air before diving back down, fist-first. He started twirling into a drilling projectile while his fist catches fire at the same time. His fist slammed to the boy's chest, delivering a monster hit to the ground.

" _What a fight we're seeing! Knuckles land a monster punch to Kirishima, damaging the ring enough! This could the best fight in this round so far! No offense, Sonic!"_ Present Mic yelled.

" _This fight is way better than Sonic,"_ Aizawa said.

"Thanks for the compliment, idiots!" the hedgehog yelled at the booth.

"That echidna is really tough for a small guy. He's giving Kirishima everything he got." Sero said.

"How crazy will this be if that little guy won. So far, his team already 4 for 4. It could be a perfect 5 for 5 when this is over." Ojiro said.

"Question is how long will Kirishima has his Quirk active?" Izuku asked, observing the battle. "The more attacks Knuckles does; his skin can slowly dissipate, and he could lose stamina."

"That's exactly what Knuckles is doing. Go for some punches around him so he could be weak. Like Tokoyami's Quirk." Shadow said, turning to the bird boy. "No offense."

"I understand." He answered.

Back in the ring, Knuckles jumped from the medium size hole and landed back on the ground. The echidna got in his defensive stance, waiting for Kirishima to appear. Right on cue, the boy does. No pain or anything like he didn't feel anything from his attack. He looked at him with a grin. He charges towards the echidna. Knuckles ran towards him, getting his fist ready. The boy tries to punch him, only for Knuckles to do a flip above him. But the echidna uses his fist to punch the ground near the boy. The punch unleashed tremors on the opponent. Kirishima felt the soft aftershocks, trying to stand still avoiding the impact. The echidna did it again, punching the ground with another aftershock. This time, Kirishima couldn't stand as he falls to the ground.

" _Now's my chance!"_ Knuckles thought before jumping in the air again. He drops straight downward with fists first and spins his entire body around rapidly. At the same time, a flaming red aura appeared around his body, going straight towards Kirishima. _"It's over this time!"_

Inches away from finishing the job, Kirishima opens his eyes seeing the echidna diving towards him with his fist. His actives his Quirk again, making his body harden around him for the big attack to come. The echidna delivers the punch on the boy, with such force creates a disruptive shockwave along the surface to damage the surroundings of the ring. The stadium itself felt the shockwave like an earthquake happening.

" _Whoa! Knuckles delivers another monster hit on Kirishima! Did it do enough to end the fight?"_ Present Mic asked.

"That's one big impact!" Mineta yelled.

"Is Kirishima okay, though?" Kaminari asked.

"Those guys damaged the ring like nothing," Awase said.

"Imagining if I was fighting those guys," Tetsutetsu yelled.

Everyone waited until the dust settled. Once the dust was gone, Knuckles leaped from the ground. The ring itself was damaged with a ton of cracks and holes form by the echidna's attack. He stood in a defensive stance, waiting for Kirishima to make an appearance. Right on cue, the boy appeared out of nowhere. Flashing a grin and his U.A. Gym clothes ripped apart from the impact.

" _No way! After those kinds of attacks, Kirishima is still standing! This is unbelievable! He's not ready to end this fight just yet!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

"He's still standing!" Sero yelled.

"Kirishima isn't ready to go down without a fight. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"Using his Quirk, he withstands two attacks from that guy!" Kaminari yelled.

Sonic looks back at students of Class 1-A, not a word from him, he thinks their classmate had a shot at winning this. Instead, he knows his fight is over. He turns to Izuku as they look at one another. They both agree this fight was indeed over… for Kirishima that is. They look back at the ring.

"Have to admit, you're not ready to give up." Knuckles said.

"You're one tough dude! Good thing I became friends with you. Must admit as well, you got big attacks in you. You almost beat me. But I attend to win this thing!" He said, ready for another fight.

"Then bring it on!" Knuckles yelled.

The two were ready for their fight. However, it didn't happen. Instead, Kirishima slowly begins to get dizzy. His entire body was getting shut down. The stamina in him was getting to him. Despite his Quirk, protecting from every attack Knuckles delivered. His Quirk was deactivated when he collapses to the ground.

 **[** **Music Ends** **]**

" _Ejiro Kirishima is down! Knuckles the Echidna advances!"_ Midnight yelled as the crowd roared.

" _What a classic fight! These two shows their moves to everyone around the world to see! However, it was Knuckles that got the win and the Freedom Fighters complete a perfect 5 for 5 as their fighters are in the Round of 16! This has to be by far, the best fight we've seen in this One on One Tournament!"_ Present Mic yelled.

Knuckles approach Kirishima's unconscious body. He notices medical bots were approaching them to take the boy to Recovery Girl's Office. "No. I'll take him. The guy put one heck of a fight." He said as he put his arm around the boy, giving him enough support to walk him to Recovery Girl's Office.

" _We're going to have to wait for our final match to complete the Round of 16. Cementos will fix the ring again after this classic fight."_ Present Mic yelled as the Cement Quirk user begin re-fixing the ring.

"That was a great fight. Sucks that Kirishima out of the tournament." Kaminari said.

"On the bright side, there will be pros to seeing him a chance to be part of their agency in the future," Kendo said.

"That's true," Sero said, turning to the Freedom Fighters. "You guys are really that strong? Do you guys really train that hard?"

"Simple. We all been through a ton of adventures you haven't seen anything out of ordinary. I love to tell you that, but it's a secret." Sonic said.

"Five of us have made it to the next round. This is great." Tails said.

"Will see what happens in the next round. I'm ready to get back in the action." Sonic said as he saw Izuku, Momo, Iida, and Kendo got up from their seats. "Where you guys, going?"

"We're going to see Uraraka. Her match is coming up next. We just want to give her a pep talk before it happens." Izuku said.

"I see. Who is she facing by the way?" Sonic asked.

"You don't want to know… she's facing Kacchan." Izuku answered with fear. The Freedom Fighters except for Shadow flinched.

"You got to be kidding me!" Amy yelled.

"This is not good!" Charmy Bee said.

"I have a bad feeling that bully's going to do something to her." Tails said.

"I had the same thing too. He's going to hurt her intentionally. He could injure her from the tournament." Momo said.

"This is not good one bit," Sonic said, clenching his fist.

"I know. We're going to talk to her a bit. Will be right back." Izuku said as the group left the section.

Sonic watched them leave as he sat back in his chair. He had a bad feeling that Bakugo will do something. He knows more about Bakugo's bullying on Izuku when they first met.

"Bakugo's going to do something to her. You just know it." Tails said.

"I know. If he does anything to that girl, he should be disqualified from the tournament. If he isn't," Sonic clenched his fist. "I'm going to teach him a lesson."

Shadow heard the conversation as he quietly exits from his seat. He walks off right before the match. Not one member didn't notice he was gone.

* * *

In the waiting room, Uraraka sat there with her head down. Much like Momo, she grew nervous ahead of her match. She knows Bakugo is dangerous especially with a Quirk that is powerful against opponents. She even knew a little about Bakugo's Bullying on Izuku thanks to Momo giving her tips about it during the Combat Training when she was teaming with Izuku against Bakugo and Iida. Suddenly, she heard a knock coming from the door.

"Come in." She answered as the door open. She was surprised to see Izuku, Iida, Momo, and Kendo entering the room. "Guys, what are you doing here?"

The four were surprised by Uraraka's look. A comical mixture of nervousness and determination when she was looking at them.

"Uh, what's with that face?" Kendo asked.

"My face?" She asked, before going back in her normal look. "Oh, nothing. I guess I'm not great at how nervous I am." She turns to Momo. "I saw your fight, Yaoyorzou. I'm so sorry for your loss."

"It's okay. Still a little disappointed about the loss but I'm over it now. Just needed a little talk from someone else." Momo said, giving Izuku a wink as the boy smiled back.

"Anyway, we heard you're facing Bakugo. That guy is a dangerous person and who knows what tricks he'll pull." Kendo said.

"We all had a bad feeling about this. He better does anything to hurt you with. I swear if he does, he's going to regret everything." Momo said, clenching her fist in anger.

"I know," Ochako said, looking down with a sad look. "I'm kind of scared about this when I found out I was going to face him." She looks up with a determined look. "But you know, I feel like I'm ready for this matchup. Maybe I have confidence in me to beat him."

"It'll be okay," Iida said, turning to the others with a smile. "I don't think Bakugo would use the full powers of his explosions on a girl, right?"

"Yeah, he would," Izuku answered, causing both Iida, Uraraka, and Kendo to flinched. Momo stood still cringing.

"And I know Sonic wouldn't agree to that either." the Creation Quirk user said. "You can tell by the hedgehog's voice before we came here, he hates Bakugo that much and who knows what he'll do if Bakugo would attack Uraraka."

"If I recall, Sonic was taking on that monster at USJ during the villain attack. He came close at beating it only for Bakugo to jump in and try to take on the hedgehog instead. What an a-hole." Kendo said.

"Language," Iida said.

"I didn't say it. I just reference it." Kendo said.

"It could happen since Sonic's in the Round of 16," Izuku said. "And besides, everyone's trying to get the top spot in these games. Even if she wasn't fighting Kacchan, I don't think anyone would hold back." He turns to Uraraka, getting his notebook out. "You helped me a lot. It's my turn to help you. Maybe I can repay you for this." The boy shows her the page of the doodle of Bakugo with information about his Quirk and weaknesses. "I got a plan for you to use your Quirk against Kacchan. It's not much but I did my best."

"All right, this is perfect," Iida said with a smile.

"Then you have a shot against that jerk after all," Kendo said.

"Thank you so much for doing that," Uraraka said with a smile. "But no. Sorry." Everyone was surprised by her answer. She looks down at the table. "You're wonderful, Deku. I keep seeing that repeatedly. During the Cavalry Battle, I told you it was good to team up with friends. But now I think about it, I might even try to rely on you to get by. That's why, when Iida was trying his best, Kendo all happy despite losing, and Yaoyorozu devastated by her loss, I actually kind of embarrassed myself."

"Uraraka," Izuku said as the girl walks past them to the door, looking down with her eyes covered in the shadows.

"So, it's fine. Really." She said, standing in front of the door. "Everyone's facing their future and giving this their best. That means we're rivals. Even you, me, Yaoyorozu, Kendo, and Iida. Or even Sonic. So…" The girl turns around with a determined smile, giving them a thumb up. Despite her arm shaking in nervousness.

" _She's just like me earlier before my fight. Nervous and all."_ Momo thought sadly for her.

"Guess I'll see you in the Finals." She said.

* * *

Back in the stadium, the next match was about to begin. The screen above change to the opponents who were about to face one another. Sonic looks on, not one single smile after seeing the screen of the person he can't stand before looking at the ring

" _We have finally made it to the final match! The last two contestants we meet but only one will be punching their tickets to the Round of 16! With that being said, let's get this going!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared. _"Now our contestants! He's kind of a hotshot in middle school, and just look at that determine face! From the Hero Course of Class 1-A, Katsuki Bakugo!"_

The Explosion Quirk user made his way out of the tunnel. With his hands in his pocket and the face of a thug, he made his way to the ring. The crowd roared with cheers. But the other half was the sound of boos. The boy turns to his left to see the Freedom Fighters booing at him. He notices Sonic stood on the rails, giving him a not happy face. The two looks at one another before Bakugo look forward

"He was looking at you Sonic." Tails said.

"I know." He replied, still looking at him.

" _I can't wait to get my hands on that sewer rat."_ Bakugo thought before turning to see Izuku, Momo, Iida, and Kendo back in their seats. Izuku notices his former friend looking at him. The two glared at one another before the bully looks forward. _"Don't worry, Deku. You'll next on my list."_

" _Kacchan… if you hurt her… you regret everything."_ Izuku thought as he clenched his fist.

" _And his opponent, from who I personally rooting for, also from Class 1-A, Ochako Uraraka!"_ Present Mic yelled.

The Zero Gravity Quirk user made her way to the ring with a serious look. The crowd cheer for her.

"You can do it, Uraraka! Win!" Momo yelled from her seat.

"We believe in you!" Kendo yelled.

" _You got this, Uraraka. We're counting on you."_ Izuku thought.

* * *

In another area of the stadium, Shadow made his way out of the tunnel standing at the seating section. His arms crossed to see the opponents at the ring. He notices he wasn't the only one there. He looked to his left to see a familiar person with his arms crossed, looking at the ring.

"So, this is where you were the whole time? Didn't bother to sit with your class?" the Dark Hedgehog asked.

"I'm surprised you would find me here," Todoroki said, not looking at him.

"I saw you from my seat. So, I decided to talk with you." Shadow said. "What you think of this battle?"

"As much I don't like Bakugo, I have to feel for Uraraka because she doesn't stand a chance against him," Todoroki said.

"You never know what would happen. Who said that girl could beat him?" Shadow asked.

"You think she can win?" Todoroki asked.

"Let's see how this plays out," Shadow said as the two looks on to the fight.

Bakugo and Uraraka stood in the ring, looking at one another with serious looks until Present Mic's Voice was heard.

" _Let the tenth and final match… BEGIN!"_ He yelled.

* * *

End of Chapter 34

 **Author's Note:** At long last, another chapter is done. And yes, another long one I should say. Originally I was supposed to post this on Tuesday but it was really a long one to fill in the other matches. The last one which is Uraraka and Bakugo will be on the next chapter so the ending itself on here is another cliffhanger. I just love doing that to tease you guys. The good news I'll be almost done with the next chapter hopefully today so I can post it tomorrow. Now, I not good at keeping promising. But hopefully, I don't break this promise.

By the way, the chapter will be some lines but only a little since the fight scenes are in the stadium with Class 1-A, 1-B, and the Freedom Fighters viewing them at the same time. It'll be confused but you'll understand.

Anyway, I know you're going to ask me did I saw the Sonic Movie? Yes, I did. I saw it this past Monday. I was off of work as part of my 4 day weekend. I took my little brother to see it. We watched in the Dolby Cinema Section with recliner seats and sound effects to them. Imagine if the movie was in the IMAX Theatre? It would've been awesome. But yes, the movie was awesome and became the Number One Movie in America. Don't be surprised if it is again this coming Sunday. Also, Jim Carrey was awesome as Robotnik/Eggman. Funny and villainous at the same time. There will be a sequel in the future thanks to a mid-credit scene at the end with the appearance of Tails. I can't wait for the sequel soon.

Well, the next chapter is coming tomorrow. Hopefully. I hope you have a great day. We're only 4 days away from the My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising Movie. I hope you're ready for it?


	36. Chapter 35: Final Fight & Second Chances

Chapter 35: Final Fight and Second Chances

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions were about to watch the battle between Bakugo and Uraraka. There were eager to see the person they want to be part of their empire show off his attack. Many of his minions were having second thoughts about this, especially when a girl is facing a strong and dangerous person.

"We finally made it tour favorite person. Let's see what he's going to do in this fight." Eggman said, grinning at his future recruiter.

"Doctor, I don't want to say this but… Are you sure about this? He's facing a girl and she does look scared." Orbot said, seeing Uraraka a little scarred despite the determining look on her face.

"She doesn't look scary to me," Eggman answered, not a care for it.

"I hope he does go easy on her. I do feel bad for her." Cubot said.

"Nobody cares about people's feelings! Do I care for anyone's feelings? No! The next person that talks about that will be sent to the junkyard! Period!" Eggman yelled.

"Yes, sir." Orbot and Cubot said.

"I don't feel bad for her. That Bakugo boy is going to take her down." Scratch said.

"And she'll be going home crying to her mommy." Grounder said as they laughed.

"Either way, it's pretty much over for her," Decoe said.

"It sure is," Bocoe said.

* * *

Back at the stadium, the crowd roared as the final match of the first round of the One on One Tournament was about to begin. It was between Bakugo and Uraraka. Many were nervous about this match including Class 1-A. Izuku, Iida, and Momo were nervous about the girl than the bully. Class 1-B was also nervous including Kendo, Setsuna, and Tetsutetsu. The Freedom Fighters stood up from their chairs to see the fight. Sonic stood on the rails with his arms crossed, glaring down at the bully.

In the Heroes Seat, Toshinori, Ryuko, and Uwabami were worried for the girl. He did tell them about the boy's bullying history on Izuku. They were praying that he would go easy on her. Cream and Cheese were so worried about Uraraka. They know about Bakugo from Sonic a long time ago.

In the audience, the Shiketsu Students and the Big 3 look on. Both Inasa and Camie were worried about Uraraka. They know how dangerous Bakugo is.

Shadow and Todoroki were in the crowd near the tunnel looking at the ring with their arms crossed to observe the fight.

"You're the one who screws around Gravity? Right, pink cheeks?" Bakugo asked with a deadly glare.

"Pink cheeks?" She asked, knowing he was taunting her.

"If you're going to give up, do it now. Because I won't be holding back." Bakugo said as Uraraka flinched by his answer. Still had that determined look.

"Well, there's your answer. You knew he was going to say that." Vector said.

"I swear if he does hurt her, I hit him with my Piko Piko Hammer," Amy said.

"If she backs down, everyone will probably second guess her chances and with pro heroes in attendance she might not be picked to be in any agency." Espio said.

"Either way, she has to win. One way or another." Tails said as he saw Sonic still looking with a serious look at the ring. _"Sonic's taking this match very seriously."_

"Hey, Midoriya," Iida spoke as Izuku turns to his friend. Momo turns to hear. "I'm curious. What was that strategy you came up with an advantage for Uraraka against Bakugo?"

"Honestly, it wasn't really a much of a plan." He answered, looking at his notebook. "Kacchan is so strong. When it comes to close combat, he almost has no openings. The more he moves the more he sweats which makes his Quirk more powerful. Even I did beat him in the Combat Training with the help of the Chaos Emerald. He has gotten very good with his explosions when he moves around in the air. But if Uraraka can touch him, she can use her Quirk to make him float. She can send him out of bounds. That's why it's obvious Uraraka needs to get the upper hand."

"I hope so. It's the only way she'll win." Momo said, worrying for her friend in the ring. She quickly turns to her right to see Sonic standing on the rail. "Looks like your friend looking forward to this match."

Izuku turns to see Sonic looking at the ring with that serious look. He knows his eyes were on see what he can do. Especially if they plan to meet later in the tournament.

" _Sonic and I are on the same boat. He knows he wants Bakugo to lose."_ He thought, looking back at the ring. _"Either way, it's up to Uraraka to win."_

" _Let the tenth and final match… BEGIN!"_ Present Mic yelled.

The match got underway and Uraraka was the first to go. She ran towards him with that determined look. "Giving up isn't an option for me!" She yelled while running. It was going to be the same idea Izuku thought before the match started.

"She's going for the same idea you mentioned, Izuku," Momo said with a smile as she turns to the boys who were smiling. "She might have a chance to win it."

"All she needs to do is touch him one time," Izuku said.

"It won't be easy. You know, Bakugo not going to let her get close to him." Iida said.

"That's why he won't dodge. He'll focus his energy on counterattacking." Izuku said.

Bakugo readied his right hand as the girl approach him. "And now, you die." He said, forcing his right arm backward.

" _There is it."_ Ochako thought, seeing an opening for a chance to activate her Quirk. _"If I can dodge his attack—"_ Inches closer, Bakugo swings his right arm, activating his Quirk by sending her backward.

"Uraraka!" Izuku and Iida yelled.

"Damn it! He was anticipating that." Momo said, slamming her fist on the rail.

"He blasted her," Mineta said, shaking in fear.

"Looks like Bakugo not planning on showing any mercy. Ribbit." Tsuyu said with a finger on her chin.

"That's a dirty cheap shot he's doing!" Setsuna yelled in anger.

"What you expect from a jerk like him. He's wasn't planning on not going easy because he doesn't have a care in the world." Kendo said.

"If I was still in this tournament, I would kick his ass for doing that to a girl!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Guess we know who he when we're with him and Kirishima in USJ," Awase said, referring to the incident.

Sonic look on, not flinching or anything. He could see Uraraka okay after Bakugo's Attack with the smoke clearing up. _"She's okay for now. That's just the first act. He's going to bring more attacks later."_ He thought.

"Stupid. Saw that coming and I still couldn't get out of the way." She said, seeing Bakugo in his defensive stance.

"You should've dropped out of the match." He said, looking around for her. To the left, Uraraka appeared from the smoke to try to attack. "There's no way you can't beat me!" He uses his Quirk to attack her. Turns out, he only attacked her jacket. She appeared from behind with only her black tank top.

" _Whoa! She flew her jacket as a decoy! What incredible quick thinking!"_ Present Mic yelled.

" _This is my chance to make him float!"_ Ochako thought, using her hand to try to touch his back.

However, Bakugo didn't fall for another trick. He quickly uses his Quirk, blasting her backward away from him. She hit the ground only to quickly get back up from it.

"Wow! Look at that reaction?" Sero asked.

"Seriously. The dude's insane. You can't get the drop on him." Kaminari said, referring to Bakugo.

Uraraka looks to the smoke to see Bakugo approaching her. She quickly ran up to him to try to touch him.

"Too slow!" He yelled, launching another attack, blasting her backward again. But seconds later, she appeared from behind again for another attempt.

"I got you!" She yelled as Bakugo again did the same attack.

"Is she okay?" Tsuyu asked.

"I can't watch this," Jirou said, covering her eyes with her hand.

"Like I always suspected, Bakugo's a total waste," Mineta said as Momo slammed her fist on the rails in anger.

"Damn it! That jerk is trying to kill her!" She yelled as Kendo stood up.

"The more he attacks her, the more she'll get hurt! Cementos should step in and end this match!" the Big Fist Quirk user yelled.

"That big bully doesn't care for anything!" Amy yelled.

"If that block guy or that girl don't do anything about this, that girl is going to be in the hospital soon!" Knuckles yelled, who made his return to his seat to catch up on the fight. He references both Cementos and Midnight.

"Look at the girl, though," Rogue said, seeing Uraraka kept getting back up despite all those attacks by Bakugo. "She's not giving up despite what that punk keeps trying to do to her!"

"But how long will she last? I admire her courage but the more she keeps doing this to herself, she'll lose all her strength and might pass out." Blaze said. "That boy has a stronger Quirk. I'm surprised she hasn't been pushed out of bounds yet."

"Unless he's not using that much to just giving her more beatings," Vector said.

"I'll be so mad if he does hurt her! I'm hit him with my Piko Piko Hammer if he does!" Amy yelled.

" _I pray for that girl to be okay. That bully has one strong Quirk. He almost used it on Izuku the day we met if it wasn't for Sonic jumping in to save the day."_ Tails thought, turning to see Sonic with his arms crossed and a serious look while watching the match. _"Sonic has been like that when Bakugo came out from the tunnel. He's not worrying but remaining calm on the match."_ He turns to Izuku, who was worried about the girl. _"He's more worried about his friend. I can tell him trying to calm his anger on the bully. Just hoping this match ends."_

* * *

In the seats, the Shiketsu Students and the Big 3 continue to watch Bakugo attack Uraraka repeatedly with the same attack. Camie was getting worried for her friend while Inasa clenched his fist in anger. He knows a little about Bakugo thanks to Izuku many weeks ago. He remembers that the boy told him that his former friend told him to jump off the roof during Middle School days.

"He's continuing to hurt her! That damn jerk!" Camie yelled.

"I swear if he continues to hurt her, I'll make sure to teach that punk a lesson," Inasa said, glaring at Bakugo.

"Do you really hate that guy that much?" Mirio asked still has that smile on his face.

"You don't want to know what he really is. Just ask Midoriya. He told me a lot about him which I won't repeat." Inasa said.

"Be interesting to hear about this if we meet him," Mirio said, referring to Izuku.

"Give that girl credit, she's fighting hard to get to him. I wonder what kind of Quirk she has?" Nejire asked.

"She's has a Quirk that like Gravity type. That's what Yaomomo and Kendo told me a couple of weeks ago." Camie said.

"I think that's why she's trying to get to him," Seiji said. "She isn't trying to attack him. She has a Quirk that can use gravity to lift an opponent in the air."

"Unless she has something, she needs a plan. The more he attacks, the more she'll wear off." Tamaki said when they heard voices from behind.

"Should the teachers step in?" a pro hero asked.

"This is getting too rough." Another hero said.

"Looks like the pros are getting to the point that guy hurting the girl too much," Tamaki said as the others look to see more pros joining in on the conversation.

"This is shameful!" Another hero yelled by jumping from his seat, pointing his finger at Bakugo. "Listen, kid, do you really want to be a hero? Then stop acting like a bully!"

"I don't blame them one bit. That punk is acting like a bully." Inasa said as hit got up from his seat to join in. "Hey! How about ending this match! If I was in this battle, I would kick your ass right now!"

Bakugo launches the same attack again as Uraraka ran towards him. He looked to the stands to see one of Izuku's Friends, yelling at him. _"He's one of Deku's Friends that go to Shiketsu. I got no time to deal with him."_ He thought as he resumes his fight.

"He saw me but didn't say anything," Inasa said.

"Probably afraid of you but not afraid of fighting a girl. What a coward he is." Camie said as the crowd booed at Bakugo.

" _The crowd is booing at Bakugo!"_ Present Mic yelled. _"And honestly, I kind of agree of what they're saying—"_ He was interrupted by Aizawa, using his right elbow and the cast to hit the hero on the cheek. _"Hey, what was that for?"_

The Eraser Hero grabbed the mic from him. _"There's the man that started this uproar! Are you a pro?"_ He asked as the crowd stopped booing to listen. _"Because if you're being serious, you can go home and hang up your cape! I suggest looking into another career!"_

"You know what he's talking about?" Izuku asked as he, Class 1-A, 1-B, and the Freedom Fighters look up at the booth. Sonic has his eyes fixed on the ring despite listening to Aizawa talking.

"I have no idea. But this one's serious." Momo said.

" _Bakugo's fearless acknowledgment of his opponent's strength. He knows she's made it this far. So, he knows whatever he takes to keep it at bay to come out on top."_ Aizawa said.

"That was interesting." Tails said, looking up at the booth.

"He is my teacher," Izuku said as he saw Sonic still looking at the ring with a serious look. _"Wonder what Sonic's thinking after Aizawa was talking?"_

Back in the ring, Bakugo look at the smoke cleared up. He saw Uraraka still standing despite all the attacks he uses on her with his Quirk. _"We're not finished."_ He thought when he saw the girl's face with a serious look. _"She's not dead yet."_

"I think it's about time." She said. "Thank you, Bakugo… for keeping your eyes on me."

"What?" He asked with a confused look.

"What is she talking about?" Amy asked with a confused look.

"You guys don't notice." Everyone including Class 1-A and 1-B turns to Sonic when he finally spoke. "She was busy distracting him with all his attacks on her. What he doesn't notice including us, was preparing for her big attack. Now, she's ready for that moment because… take a good look from above."

Everyone looks up and they had a surprised look. Floating debris was above the stadium.

"No way! She's using her Quirk on the debris that Bakugo made during his attack!" Kendo said, looking up.

"She's going to release it by dropping on them towards him!" Momo yelled with a smile. "Go, Uraraka! You got this!"

The girl uses her Quirk to release the debris from the air, falling towards the boy. At the same time, she charges towards him with a chance to use the Quirk on him while being distracted by the debris. However, Bakugo had other plans. He raises his right hand, aiming at the debris, activating his Quirk by sending a big explosion. The shockwave was everywhere in the stadium. Many holding on to seats and rails. Uraraka flew backward from the impact, landing hard on the floor. The impact ended within seconds as she slowly got up from the ground, looking at the smoke.

"I figured you have some stupid plan to beat me," Bakugo said as the smoke cleared up. "You are friends with that damn nerd after all."

"It took him one shot," Uraraka said with a shocked look.

" _Bakugo uses a demonstration of his power! He blasted a part of Uraraka's Finishing Move and remains untouched!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Damn it! She came that close to beating him." Momo said, looking down in defeat.

"He must've seen it coming at the last minute. He's too good right now." Kendo said.

"She came that close." Knuckles said.

"That's not good." Tails said.

" _She gave it all he can. Unfortunately, it was his fight to win. I knew he was going to pull it out."_ Sonic thought before jumping off the rails and walking off.

"Sonic, where are you going?" Tails asked as the hedgehog didn't respond to him.

"What's his problem?" Charmy Bee asked.

"No idea." Espio said.

Back in the ring, Uraraka looks down in defeat. She knew it was her last chance to win. However, everything she went through, she wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Now then, time to get down to business," Bakugo said with that evil grin before charging towards the girl. "URARAKA!"

" _If Deku was in this fight… he wouldn't give up!"_ She thought as she was ready for another round. However, with the loss of stamina and strength. She fainted to the ground which causes Bakugo to stop running towards her.

" _Uraraka is down on the floor!"_ Present Mic yelled as Midnight approach her, using her hand to for Bakugo not to attack. The hero checks up to see if the girl was okay.

" _Ochako Uraraka is KO'd. Bakugo Katsuki advances to the Round of 16!"_ She said as the crowd cheered.

"She lost," Momo said, sitting back down in defeat.

"Bakugo is too strong. We all knew he would win. Just win it would be Uraraka winning it." Kendo said when she saw Izuku walking away. "Where's he going?"

Momo looks up to see the boy leaving. "Izuku, where—" She couldn't finish when Iida jumped in, blocking her way.

"Just leave him be. My guess he's probably going to see Uraraka." Iida said as the girl see Izuku gone.

"Izuku." She said with a worried look.

The medical bots arrived by carrying Uraraka out of the ring to Recovery Girl's Office. Bakugo looks on with a serious look before walking to the tunnel. However, Midnight quickly stopped.

"Don't go anywhere. You need to stay here because you'll be joining the other 10 fighters to be part of the Round of 16." She said before turning her mic on. _"The 10 contestants that advance to the Round of 16, please come to the ring at once!"_

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions reacted after the battle with a surprising look. They didn't think Uraraka would almost pull it on. But no surprise that Bakugo came out on top at the last minute.

"That girl put up a fight. She came close at beating Bakugo." Scratch said.

"All she needed was that debris to crush him to win. But the boy was too powerful." Grounder said.

"She lost all that stamina and strength by his attack repeatedly. You can tell by the crowd they weren't very happy about it." Snively said.

"You have to give her credit. She tried her best to stay in." Decoe said.

"We were making fun of her and she proves to us she doesn't quit," Bocoe said.

"Either way, she lost and that's all it matters." Coconuts said, laughing before being hit by a wrench.

"Shut up, idiot! Give credit to the girl. She stayed in to fight all the way. However, as Snively said, she lost her strength and stamina after being attack by Bakugo's Quirk. She kept running towards him repeatedly and that was a mistake on her part. But, at the same time, she uses her Quirk with the debris floating above them to drop them at him as a decoy. But Bakugo was smarter than her. In the end, it was already set and won by him." Eggman said.

"So now what?' Orbot asked.

"The Round of 16 is about to begin. We're about to see some real fighting in this one. So, get ready, the next phase of the tournament is about to get unreal." Eggman said, sitting back in his seat.

* * *

Back in the stadium, Izuku was walking in the tunnel to go see Uraraka. His head was down, with shadows covering his eyes. His mind's in deep thought after seeing his friend lose. He was hoping to cheer her up as he did earlier with Momo after her loss.

"You're going to see her?" The boy looks up to see Sonic, leaning on the wall.

"Yeah. I'm hoping she's not devastated by this loss as Momo did earlier." He said, looking down before looking up. "I was looking at you during the match and you had that serious look on your face. You didn't even look worried about it."

"To tell you the truth, I knew Bakugo was going to win. Even though I did want that girl too embarrassed him. He's just too good and I don't want this tournament to be ruined. You and I want a piece of him after what happened 10 years ago. Hell, even All Might told me about that Combat Training you went against that punk. I wish I was there to see it." Sonic said.

"True. Either way, Uraraka almost found a win to beat him. Came close but not enough." Izuku said, looking down.

"Don't worry about it. I'm surprised that Bakugo didn't like to show his true colors by almost trying to kill her." Sonic said.

"Everyone in the stadium was not happy thinking Kacchan was hurting Uraraka. But Aizawa let them know about it because he showed his contestant courage by making it this far. Maybe Kacchan is seeing the light?" Izuku asked.

"Don't but into yet. Remember, he still got us left in this tournament. You know he hates us for a reason." Sonic said.

"You're right. We can't let our guard down." Izuku said as they arrive at the waiting room where the girl was located.

"This must be the place?" Sonic asked, looking at the sign next to the door.

"It is. Let's go inside." Izuku said as he opens the door, both walked inside to see Uraraka sitting at the table.

"Man, I lost. Too bad." She said, instead of crying she was smiling, rubbing the back of her hair.

Sonic and Izuku looked at her with a surprising look. They look at one another before looking back at her.

" _You would think she would be crying as that other girl did."_ the hedgehog whispered, referring to Momo.

" _It was like she just shrugged off her loss and pretend it never happens,"_ Izuku whispered back as the girl notice Sonic was with him.

"Oh, hey Sonic. I didn't know you came with Deku to see me. By the way, congrats on your win with Kendo. Sorry I couldn't tell you that earlier." Ochako said as they approach her.

"Thanks. That girl with those big fists almost defeated me. She gave it a great fight but, in the end, I always find ways to get through." the hedgehog said. "You did a great job out there. Sorry, you couldn't beat Bakugo. I'm surprised you're not devastated by the loss."

"Guess I got carried away at the end. That Bakugo guy is very strong. Which means I'm going to have to train much harder." She said.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Izuku asked with a curious look.

"Seeing you getting hit repeatedly by that punk's quirk got you injured that much, you would've been hurt like hell," Sonic said.

"Don't worry," Ochako said, pointing her finger at the bandage on her left cheek. "Recovery Girl took care of me. She's usually careful not to drain my stamina too much though. So, I got a few scrapes and scratches." Suddenly, her phone vibrated on the table. She looks at the screen to see it was her dad calling. "Even if you lost, you always keep looking ahead to what's next. It just means I have to work harder."

"That's true, but…" Izuku tried to talk with her until Present Mic's Voice was heard on the speaker.

" _We ask the 10 contestants to come to the ring at once to prepare for the Round of 16!"_ He said.

"We better get going or will be late," Sonic said.

"Oh, right. Will take later, Uraraka." Izuku said as he walked to the door.

"Thanks, guys. Good luck in the next round." She said.

"Will do," Sonic said as the two exits from the room, closing the door behind them.

After they left, Uraraka quickly called back to her father. She heard the ringtone on her phone until it was finally answered. "Sorry, for not picking up the phone, daddy." She apologized.

" _No, no. It's fine. Sorry I was calling when you were busy."_ Her father said. _"Your mother and I just watched you on tv; you almost won. You were amazing."_

"It wasn't that close. And I wasn't that very good. I rushed it too much in the end. I didn't have a backup plan for a big move that didn't work out." Ochako said with her voice cracking. "I failed."

" _You lost and I understand. But that doesn't mean you can still be a pro hero. I know I don't have the best understanding of how that works. But there's always next year. This isn't the end."_ Her father said, trying to brighten her mood.

"I know. But I wish I could've gone further into the festival so I can show more chances of what I was made of. The scouts' barley saw me do anything at this time around." She said, looking down with tears forming in her eyes.

" _Why are you in such a hurry?"_ Her father asked.

"It's just… I want to help you guys out as soon as I can." She said as she begins to cry, dropping tears on the table.

Her father on the phone could hear her daughter sniffling. _"Uraraka… there's no need to rush. The very fact you feel that way is that you'll make a kind, caring hero one day. I'm so proud of you."_ He said.

Those words felt much better for Uraraka as she continues to cry.

* * *

On the other side of the doorway, Izuku and Sonic heard the entire conversation from the vent below the door. They heard her father's voice through the phone and heard her crying. The two stood up looking at one another with a smile before they walk off.

"I guess she doesn't need our help after all," Izuku said.

"Still have to feel for her though. Now I know why she was still in the fight; she wants it to help her parents out for whatever they needed.' Sonic said.

"I'll tell you more about it after the tournament. I know much about it." Izuku said, referring to the day she told him she got in the academy for the money and to help her family.

"That's fine. Also, in return, you want to tell me about what you saw during your fight with that brainwashing kid." Sonic said.

"That's right. I forgot about that one." Izuku said, realizing about that topic.

As they kept walking to the ring, out of nowhere, Endeavor appeared from the right of them. Izuku flinched when he saw the Number Two Hero appeared in front of him. Sonic was surprised by quickly rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"E-E-Endeavor?" the boy asked as the hero turn to the boys.

"Oh, I was looking for you." He said, looking at the boy.

"Him again? The second time I had to encounter this guy like earlier today." Sonic said, rolling his eyes, referring to his encounter with Shadow and Todoroki with them

"Wait? You met him for the first time?" Izuku asked.

"It's a long story I'll tell you about it later," Sonic said, turning to the hero. "Anyway, what you want? This better a good conversation because you're wasting my and his time getting to the ring. If you say something, make it quick."

"You really have a big mouth, don't you?" Endeavor asked, glaring at the hedgehog.

"Because I do. You want me to help you by spraying water on those flames. It's really making me sweat." Sonic said, taunting him.

"I don't have to deal with you." He said, walking towards Izuku. "Anyway, I watch you fought against that brainwashing guy. Your power is impressive. To create so much wind pressure by flicking your fingers. It reminds me of another Quirk. You seem to have much in common with All Might."

The boy flinched by his statement. "W-Well, … I never thought of that way." He said, looking away, nervously until Sonic jumped in.

"Hey, buddy! You don't him or anything about his Quirk. Second, he doesn't even know All Might. If I was you, I mind your business about it and secondly, I worry about your son because he could be facing me or Izuku in the next round. You might get to witness your son getting a big beat down." He said.

"Really? You think either one of you can take him down?" Endeavor asked with an evil grin on his face. "There's one thing you should know, yes he's using his Ice Quirk throughout this tournament, but he will use his Fire Quirk soon. On the two of you."

"Oh, I so scared. I triple dare to do that. Trust me, he doesn't stand a chance against any of us." Sonic said.

"I see. Okay, how about another question." the hero turns to the boy again. "That emerald he got. I heard the rumors about it make him stronger including taking down a big robot during the Entrance Exams. I've seen him use it during his fight." He turns to the hedgehog. "You've known more about that don't you?"

"Maybe. You don't know about it anyway. And speaking of it, we're done talking about it. But you'll get a chance to see it when it happens in the Round of 16. You better get a seat for that if you want to see the emerald. Let's go, Izuku." Sonic said as the two walks past the hero.

" _It is possible that Endeavor knows One for All?"_ the boy thought, looking back at the hero before looking forward. _"No. He probably would've mentioned it. He's one person I can't let him find out about All Might's Secret."_

"It's my Shoto's Duty to past All Might as the Number One Hero." the hero said, forcing Izuku and Sonic to stop walking, still having their backs at the hero. "And depends if he faces either of you, it'll be a good testing ground for training he has left. So, hit him hard. Don't disgrace him by holding back. That's all I want it to say. Even though the hedgehog is a bit of annoying to me, I apologize for bothering you." The hero walked off

"About time he left," Sonic said as he begins to walk. He looks to notice Izuku still standing. "Izuku?"

"Hold on, Sonic." the boy said, turning to Endeavor with a serious look as the hero stopped walking to look back. "I'm not All Might."

"What are you talking about?" the hero asked.

"And the same goes for Todoroki. He may be your son, but he isn't you. I'll make sure of that." Izuku said before turning around, walking past Sonic.

"Congrats, idiot. You just ticked my friend off." He said, running to catch up with the boy.

" _That brat."_ Endeavor thought as he walked off.

* * *

In the stadium, the crowd roared as the ten fighters were standing side by side in the ring. Izuku, Sonic, Iida, Knuckles, Tails, Big, Bakugo, Shadow, Todoroki, and Silver had serious looks on their face, looking towards Midnight, standing right in front of them. The Rated-R Hero waited for the crowd to be silent as she begins to speak. The ring itself was fixed again by Cementos and his Quirk. Class 1-A observes the fighters.

"Bakugo, Midoriya, Todoroki, and Iida are the only fighters in our class left," Kaminari said, looking at the Freedom Fighters. "Those guys are very tough with the best fighters they got."

"What you expect? They got that Sonic guy leading the way. We can't even beat them for once." Sero said when they heard footsteps coming towards them.

"Sorry, we're late." Everyone turns to see both Kirishima and Mina arriving back with their class.

"Kirishima! Mina! You two are okay. Ribbit." Tsuyu said.

"I was so sorry for you, Mina after that big cat tried to hug you in a submission move," Hakagure said as the Acid Quirk user sat next to her.

"I couldn't believe I was passed out that long. Not only by the hug but by Recovery Girl's Quirk. Still disappointed that I didn't put up a fight." Mina said, looking down.

"Yeah, me too. That echidna is one strong person despite the Quirk I use. Perhaps I use it too much." Kirishima said. "Anyway, what's going on? Did we miss anything?"

"We got the 10 contestants at the ring, ready for the Round of 16," Shoji said, looking at the ring.

"Where's Uraraka at?" Mina asked, looking around for the Zero Gravity Quirk user.

"She's still recovering after Bakugo gave her a beat down," Momo said. "You can see him in the ring with the others."

"Is she okay? Did that bully did something?" Mina asked, a little angry.

"It's okay. For now. Perhaps saving his Quirk for the beat down on Deku." Jirou said.

"Midori's in the next round?" Mina asked with a big smile on her face. "I hope he beats him."

"Don't count out Todoroki or Iida, they want to get to the top. Especially Sonic and the rest of the Freedom Fighters." Kendo said as Midnight begin the speak.

" _Before we continue, I just want to say congrats on the rest of you for making it this far."_ She explained. _"The ten of you made it past the First Round of the One on One Tournament. Now comes the Round of 16 you will be part of. After this, we will begin re-drawing opponents for this round. But there is one problem, this is Round of 16 and it supposed to be 16 opponents standing in front of me. Not 10 of you."_

Sonic and Izuku look at the opponents standing next to them. They were surprised after counting the opponents including themselves.

"She's right. There's only 10 of us." Izuku said. "Did the academy messed up a system?"

"It should be six more opponents with us if this is the Round of 16. What's going on here?" Sonic asked when Midnight cracked her whip.

" _However, there's a twist in this. This is the Round of 16 for a reason. The 10 opponents that face their competition in the last round can give their last opponents a second chance. What I'm trying to say is up to your choice. You have been giving a choice of yes or no to give the chance to show their skills one last time."_ She said as the fighters except for Todoroki were surprised by that announcement.

"No way! If that true, then that means…" Izuku said.

"The people we faced including that girl with her hands growing can get another shot at this again!" Sonic finished as he turns to the Class 1-A and 1-B section.

"This is awesome!" Kirishima yelled from his seat.

"So, I can get a chance at this tournament again!" Mina yelled.

"Damn straight! I'm still alive in this thing!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"You hear that, Yaomomo? We get a chance at it!" Kendo said.

"Not only me…" the Creation Quirk user turn to see the empty seat. "Then that means Uraraka still has a chance depending on her health!" She turns to the ring. _"That also means that I get another chance after my last fight ended in disappointment."_

"I get a chance at another fight," Tokoyami said.

" _Before we continue, both Neito Monoma Hitoshi Shinso, Mei Hatsume, and Ochako Uraraka are not to give their chances as the two boys including the girl from the Support Course agree to withdraw their names off their second chance vote. Uraraka is still recovering from her injuries which will take longer than expecting. So, her name is withdrawn. This means both Izuku Midoriya, Miles Tails Prower, Tenya Iida, and Bakugo Katsuki are excused from voting. The seven competitors must vote yes or no give their decision on their last competitors. Will start the process now with Sonic."_ Midnight pointed her whip to the blue hedgehog. _"You're first, Sonic."_

"Of course, I'll say yes to my last competitor. She almost defeated me when I pull it out at the end. She deserves a second chance." He answered.

" _Itsuka Kendo of Class 1-B is officially in the Round of 16!"_ Midnight said as the crowd cheered.

"Yes! Finally, I get another chance!" She yelled, happily.

" _Silver, your turn."_ Midnight said.

"I agree. My last competitor wasn't happy about the match ended in seconds. I could tell she was devastated by that loss. I want her back in this festival." Silver answered.

" _Momo Yaoyorozu of Class 1-A is officially in the Round of 16!"_ Midnight said as the crowd roared.

Izuku and Sonic turn to Class 1-A seats to see Momo smiled happily with a tear coming from her eye. They smile back to see she was going to get another chance in the next round. From there, Midnight continues as Shadow, Todoroki, Big, and Knuckles all agree to have their last opponents be officially approved for the Round of 16.

" _The six fighters that lost in the last round, have been giving a second chance to compete in the Round of 16! Those names are Momo Yaoyorozu, Itsuka Kendo, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, Ejiro Kirishima, Fumikage Tokoyami, and Mina Ashido! With the six fighters in, the Round of 16 is officially set! Let's now reveal the brackets of the eight matches that will be held!"_ Midnight yelled as everyone look on the screen of the bracket and the names appeared.

 **1\. Izuku Midoriya vs. Shoto Todoroki**

 **2\. Big the Cat vs. Itsuka Kendo**

 **3\. Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Silver the Hedgehog**

 **4\. Ejiro Kirishima vs. Miles Tails Prower**

 **5\. Sonic the Hedgehog vs. Momo Yayorozou**

 **6\. Tenya Iida vs. Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu**

 **7\. Bakugo Katsuki vs. Knuckles the Echidna**

 **8\. Mina Ashido vs. Fumikage Tokoyami**

" _These are your matchups for the Round of 16! All fighters get ready for you to match up ahead. Good luck."_ Midnight said.

" _Thank you, Midnight! Ladies and gentlemen, your Round of 16 are now set! 16 fighters including the ones that lost in the first round will get a second chance in this one. But only one will be crown champion by the end of today!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

Izuku and Sonic look on the screen at the bracket. The boy saw his opponent and it's no surprise he would draw the one person from his class. They turn to see Todoroki, looking at the bracket. The Dual Quirk user turns to his opponent to stare at one another.

"And all likely you draw against him," Sonic said as Todoroki walk off from the ring. "I hope you're ready for this."

"I'm going to have to be ready," Izuku said, seeing the boy walk off.

Shadow saw the screen to see Todoroki going against Izuku. No surprise that they both draw one another. The hedgehog saw that he was going against his partner. It was going to be a Battle of the Hedgehogs type.

"You and I going against one another." Silver said, walking towards him.

"I know. I won't go easy on you. You know that." Shadow said.

"Exactly. May the best hedgehog win." Silver said as they shook hands.

Tails look at the bracket to see him in a match against Kirishima. He got a glimpse of the match between the boy and the echidna. He knows the boy has a Quirk that can Harden his entire body. Learning from watching that fight, he can find that weak point, but he knows Kirishima was trying a different tactic.

"You're facing that person I just faced." Knuckles said, standing next to Tails looking at the bracket. "Good thing you watched my match against him. You can learn a lot from it leading up to this match against him."

"You know he won't make that mistake again." Tails said.

"I know. That's why you better be ready when he activates his Quirk." Knuckles said

"And you're against him." Tails said, pointing his finger to where Bakugo's Name next to Knuckles.

"I know." He said, cracking his knuckles. "Of all people I'll be facing Izuku's Bully."

"You better watch your back. You saw what he did to that girl." Tails said, referring to Uraraka. He notices the bully was looking at them. "Uh, he's looking at us."

The echidna turns to see Bakugo, glaring at them. Knuckles could on flash a grin at him. "Don't worry. I won't be like one of Izuku's Friends. I'll give him a beat down he'll never forget." He said as Bakugo gave them an angry look before walking off.

" _Everyone, clear out of the ring because in 30 minutes our first match of the Round of 16 gets underway!"_ Present Mic yelled.

* * *

In the League of Villains Hideout, Shigaraki continues to watch the festival on television. He got a glimpse of the bracket as he saw his two main targets. Izuku against Todoroki and Sonic against Momo. He scratched his neck, as usual, looking at their faces. He was still angry seeing them after the USJ Incident. His mind was in deep thought when the computer next to him was ringing. He quickly answered it, knowing it was his master's voice.

" _You're still watching the festival?"_ the voice on the screen asked.

"Yes," Shigaraki answered.

" _The first match is about to get underway soon. Our main target is facing against the son of the Number Two Hero."_ the voice said.

"You mean that boy with the red mark on his left face is Endeavor's Son?" Shigaraki asked.

" _Indeed. This should be very interesting to see. Let's see how this Midoriya kid can handle Endeavor's Son. I heard he's very stronger with two Quirks despite using his Ice Quirk throughout the festival. Besides, Endeavor is attending the festival as we speak. Observing his son."_ the voice said.

"I'm wondering if that Midoriya kid is using that emerald?" Shigaraki asked, referring to the Chaos Emerald.

" _He might since Endeavor's Son is stronger. This could be a very great match. I hope you're paying attention."_ the voice said before the computer screen turns off.

"Will see about that. Either way, I want that Midoriya kid defeated and that blue hedgehog taking out of this tournament. That will put a smile on my face." Shigaraki said, looking on the screen while scratching his neck at the same time.

* * *

 **30 minutes later**

30 minutes has long past and the first match was about to begin. In the waiting room, Izuku sat at the table looking at his emerald. He took a deep breath, knowing the match with Todoroki is going to be difficult. It could a little easy for him since his opponent has been using his Ice Quirk, already knowing he'll be using it more during the festival other than using his left side. He remembered the conversation in the tunnel earlier today including encountering Endeavor. In his mind, he wants to win but at the same time, he wanted to help Todoroki.

The boy took a deep breath before getting up from his seat and grabbing the emerald from the table. He walks to the door, leaving the waiting room and walking through the tunnels. He turns to the left to see the end of the tunnel leading to the ring. He was surprised to see Sonic, leaning back on the wall near the outside with his eyes closed.

"Sonic, I thought you went back to your seat? Should you rest up before your fight against Momo?" He asked as the hedgehog open his eyes.

"My match won't be until later. Don't worry, I'll go easy on her. I'll make it a longer match, so she won't be devastated." He answered, turning to the boy. "Anyway, I just want to want to wish you the best of luck in your match. As I said, you got a shot at winning this. Don't let Todoroki fear you. He'll be using his Ice Quirk a lot since he won't use his left side. Besides, it's the perfect moment to use your Chaos Emerald if it gets really hard."

"I know," Izuku said, looking at the emerald in his hand. "I'm a little worried though. Not on my match but about Todoroki including the conversation we had in the tunnel during intermission and our encounter with Endeavor."

"Yeah, I remember that. But that could change today. If you beat him, I want to see the angry look at that flaming hero's face. See the disappointment of him when his son loses. You made it this far, Izuku. I believe in you. Go out there and prove to the world as All Might would say… I am a hero." Sonic said as Izuku formed a determined smile.

"I won't let you down." He said as they did a fist bump together.

"Good luck, buddy. I'll be watching in the seats." Sonic said as he walks off, leaving Izuku to face the tunnel with a serious look.

On the other side of the tunnel, Todoroki approaches the exit where the ring was outside. He had a serious look. Already remembering his conversation with Izuku and Sonic about his father using him as an object to overpass All Might. No matter what, he's determined to use his Ice Quirk throughout this festival to win. Once he approaches the exit, he saw Shadow standing in front of him with his arms crossed and a serious look.

"I see you're looking forward to this match," Todoroki said.

"I hope you know what you're doing. You know your father will be watching." Shadow said, referring to Endeavor.

"I know and I hope he does. Because I will win this festival with my Quirk rather than the other. Either way, nobody will stand against me." Todoroki said.

"I see. Very well, then. I wish you the best of luck." Shadow said, walking past him before stopping to speak again. "If you do plan to win this, you and I are going to meet later in the ring. I'll be looking forward to that."

Todoroki turns to him with a look. "I hope so. It'll be a battle to the death if we meet." He said.

Shadow took one last look before walking off, back to his seats to watch the match. Todoroki looks back before turning to the exit, preparing to walk to the ring.

* * *

In the heroes' seat, Toshinori looks at the screen of the bracket with a serious look. He was prepared to see the match with his successor against Endeavor's Son. He already remembered what the Number Two Hero said earlier when they met about using Todoroki to past the Symbol of Peace for the Number One Spot. He was very interested to see how this match progress.

"You okay?" Ryuko asked as the hero turns to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

"You sure? You look very serious when you saw the bracket of the boy going against Endeavor's Son." Uwabami said.

"Well, still a little worry for Young Midoriya since he's facing Todoroki," Toshinori answered.

"I wonder how that conversation between, and Endeavor has anything to do with that serious look on your face," Ryuko said.

"Trust me. That conversation is something I was interested in. Either way, this match here is going to be something." He said. _"Hope you're ready, Young Midoriya. I have confidence you can do this."_

* * *

Back in Class 1-A section, Iida and Momo look on to see if Izuku made it to the ring as the match was fast approaching. The girl was a little worried about the boy especially going against Todoroki. She was on his team during the Calvary Battle and remember how strong Todoroki's Ice Quirk is. They came close at beating Izuku's Team only for Sonic to interfere at the last second.

"Midoriya and Todoroki haven't been calling in the ring yet and you're looking for them already," Iida said.

"Still worry for Izuku. He's going against a strong person like Todoroki." She said looking around.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I think he can win this one." Kendo said, sitting next to the wall in Class 1-B Section.

"By the way, I'm glad you get a second chance in the Round of 16," Iida said. "I hope you're ready for your match soon. You know how that hedgehog."

"I know. He's very fast. I'll be ready for sure." Momo said when another voice was heard.

"So, the match hasn't started yet?" Everyone turns to see Uraraka made her way back to her seat to flinch in surprise to see the girl's eyes all swelled-up from crying. "Oh, good. It hasn't started yet."

"What happened to your eyes?" Iida asked as the girl sat back next to Momo.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just something in my eyes that's it." She said, smiling at Iida.

"Guess you and I are in the same boat," Momo said, remembering her crying state when Izuku motivated her. "I'm sorry about your loss."

"It's okay. I'm over it. I did hear you're going to get a second chance. That's awesome." Ochako said, smiling.

"I'm glad. I get a chance to prove myself this time." Momo said

"Hopefully your eyes get better. Because this match is about to get crazy." Kendo said as the fire lit up in each corner of the ring.

" _I can feel the anticipation in the stadium! The first match in the Round of 16 is about to get underway! With that, let's welcome our contestants! First up, it's the first guy who won his last fight in a landslide and literally left half the audience frozen! The Hero Course from Class 1-A, Shoto Todoroki!"_ Present Mic yelled as the boy made his way up the steps with a serious look, ignoring the crowd's roar. _"And this kid almost lost his first match but easily made a stunning comeback with some impressive moves! Also, from Class 1-A of the Hero Course, Izuku Midoriya!"_

The boy made his way up the steps of the ring with a serious look on his face, glaring at his opponent from the other side with the wind blowing their hairs.

"So here we are," Todoroki said.

"And only one of us can win," Izuku said, activating his Chaos Emerald with a green aura surrounding his body.

At the same time, Sonic made his way back to the Freedom Fighters section before Shadow made his way back. Both hedgehogs instead of sitting stood on the rails with their arms crossed. The others look at them with confused looks.

"Uh, you know we got chairs to seat on, right?" Vector asked.

"I rather stand to watch this fight," Sonic said, with his eyes on the ring.

"Me too. This is an important fight." Shadow said, looking at the ring.

"These guys are really serious about this one." Charmy Bee said.

"What you expect. It's Izuku that's part of this match going against that boy with the Ice Quirk. You saw what he did earlier against another person. The match ended within seconds." Knuckles said, referring to Todoroki beating Tetsutetsu.

"He does have the Chaos Emerald to take him on. Hopefully, it works." Tails said.

"I hope so or it'll be another quick battle." Silver said.

"Sonic." the blue hedgehog turned to Class 1-A with Momo approaching him. "Are you sure Izuku can find a way to beat Todoroki with that emerald?"

"The only way I think he can win is if the other isn't using his left side." He answered.

"His left side?" Momo asked.

"Trust me. He'll win because I know he will." Sonic said.

"I hope you're right." She said, looking back at the ring. _"Please, Izuku. Win."_

" _You can do it, Deku."_ Ochako thought.

" _I hope you win, Midoriya so I can take you on in the next round."_ Kendo thought.

" _Go Midori!"_ Mina thought.

" _Please, Izu. Win. Ribbit."_ Tsuyu thought.

" _You got this, nerd. I know you can do it."_ Jirou thought.

" _I hope Midoriya wins."_ Setsuna thought.

" _Come on, Midori. You can do this."_ Hakagure thought.

* * *

In the stands, both the Shiketsu Students and the Big 3 were watching both students standing in the ring. Inasa had his eyes staring at Todoroki. He already has a flashback in his mind on the day Endeavor snubbed the boy for an autograph. He was rooting hard for Izuku to win this match.

"This match should be a great one, correct?" Mirio asked as Inasa's thoughts snapped.

"Oh, yeah. This should be a good one." He said, looking back at the ring. _"Come on, Midoriya. Beat Endeavor's Son for me."_

"I hope Midoriya makes it out on this one," Camie said, worrying for the cinnamon bun.

"We've seen the other use his Ice Qurik that much. Should be a great fight." Nejire said.

"Either way, Midoriya needs to beat him to not lose this one," Seiji said.

* * *

At the apartment complex, Inko flooded her living room with tissues everywhere around the couch and in front of the television, watching to see her son ready for his next match with comical tears.

"Izuku." She said, crying comically.

* * *

Back at the stadium, Endeavor stood in the stands with his back leaning on the wall, ready to see his son fight. Better yet, waiting to see if Todoroki would activate his left side.

" _Both of the heroes have been front runners of the festival! But which one of these fighters will advance on to the next round?"_ Present Mic yelled as the boys got in their fighting stance, ready for combat. _"Prepare for Midoriya vs. Todoroki… BEGIN!"_

* * *

End of Chapter 35

 **Author's Note:** Another chapter is done. Took an entire week to get it done but finally got it. Also, I took it easy on Bakugo. At first, I want it him to be an a-hole type on Uraraka, but I decided to go easy on him like in the Anime. Don't worry, he'll be the biggest a-hole later in the fight against Knuckles. How big will that be once we get there? Also, I decided to give the opponents that lost in the One on One Tournament a second chance. I remember seeing the episode where Momo lost her fight against Tokoyami. You have to feel for her and I thought of an idea to build the Round of 16 for the six fighters that lost to give a second chance to show their skills again. That was my idea of moving forward.

Anyway, I hope you're ready for the big fight between Izuku and Todoroki. Going to be a crazy fight up ahead including the other matches you'll be seeing later on as the Round of 16 gets underway.

I hope everyone has a great weekend today. I hope you guys went to see My Hero Academia: Heroes Rising in theatres. I haven't seen it yet. I'll think about it. If not, I wait for it to come on Blu-Ray soon. Plus, praying to see if the Sonic Movie stays at Number One for the third straight week.

See y'all next weekend and review.


	37. Chapter 36: The Deku vs Dual Quirk User

Chapter 36: The Deku vs. the Dual Quirk user

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions were preparing for the fight of the year. Their target, Izuku was about to face Todoroki. They watched on the screen to see the opponents in the ring, staring at one another with serious looks while Present Mic's Voice was heard.

"This is going to be an awesome fight. I wonder if that Izuku kid finds a way to get through that other kid's Quirk?" Scratch asked.

"The kid's Ice Quirk froze that other person he faced in the last round and it ended in seconds." Grounder said.

"I think that Izuku's kid has an idea. Remember he does have the Chaos Emerald." Decoe said, seeing the boy already activated the emerald. "Look, he just activated the emerald. Maybe he does have a plan after all."

"You can tell by his face he looks very serious," Bocoe said, seeing Izuku's serious look and the green aura around his body.

"He better hopes he pulls it out. The other boy is very stronger with that Ice Quirk. Remember, he came close at beating him in the Calvary Battle until Sonic jumped in and save the day." Orbot said.

"Either way, this should be a great fight," Cubot said when Eggman spoke.

"It may be a great fight. But there's one problem." He explained. "You notice throughout this tournament that Todoroki kid has been using his Ice Quirk. The boy has another Quirk and it's a Fire Type Quirk. Thanks to Snively, he just researched, the boy and found out that he's the father of the Number Two Hero." The screen in front of them, changes to the picture of Endeavor.

"Whoa! That person's on fire!" Coconuts yelled as a wrench was thrown at his head.

"Idiot! That's his costume with half of his body on fire!" Eggman yelled. "The hero's name is Endeavor and he's the son of the boy facing Izuku."

"That's interesting. A father whose Quirk is made of fire." Orbot said, examining the screen. "But if he's that boy's father and he has a Fire Quirk type, then why is the son using an Ice Quirk type?"

"Turns out the boy's mother has an Ice Quirk," Snively said, looking at his electronic tablet of information. "And it appears that the father and mother have divorced years ago. There are also questions about why the boy has a red mark on his left eye. Still don't know how that happened."

"Must be a rough family that boy went through," Decoe said.

"Still a ton of questions about why the boy keeps using his Ice Quirk. Either way will find more about in the future. You never know, he might use his Fire Quirk in this match. Speaking of the match, it's about to get underway. Everyone, sit down and enjoy the show. This one should be good." Eggman said, grabbing a bucket of popcorn to watch the match.

Others did the same as they were ready for the match that was about to begin in mere seconds.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Years ago, a Young Todoroki was crying with a woman with long white hair and a soft smile on her face, pulling him in her arms to comfort him. She strokes his hair before she spoke to him._

" _Honey… do you still want to be a hero?" She asked as the boy look up at her. "Just remember… stay true to yourself."_

 _Todoroki's POV_

" _I have forgotten… so much of what she said in those days." He said._

 _End Flashback and POV_

* * *

Back in the stadium, the crowd roared as the first match of the Round of 16 was about to get underway. Both Izuku and Todoroki look at one another in the ring with serious looks, eager to get at one another. Everyone in the stadium, from the Class 1-A, 1-B, and the Freedom Fighters section where Iida, Uraraka, Momo, & Kendo were nervous for Izuku. Bakugo sat there with a serious look to see how this goes. Sonic and Shadow look on with serious looks, ready to see both boys bringing their fight. To the heroes' seats where Cream, Cheese, and Toshinori were nervous to see what was expected from this match. And in the seats, Endeavor stood with his arms cross, leaning on the wall expecting to see how his son would do. Especially if he does use his left side.

" _It's the first match of the Round of 16! These two heroes in training have knocked heads before but a certain green-haired boy has found ways to pull it out at the end! It's Izuku Midoriya!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared.

" _He'll start using an Ice Attack. The same attack he did against Tetsutetsu." the boy thought, activating the Chaos Emerald._

" _Versus… Shoto Todoroki!"_ Present Mic yelled as the crowd roared again.

" _I can't allow him to use that power too much. Including the emerald, he has activated just now."_ He thought, referring to Izuku's Quirk.

" _With that begin said, let the match… BEGIN!"_ Present Mic yelled.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **Your Betrayal by Bullet for my Valentine]**

The battle got underway as Todoroki went first by activating his Ice Quirk with his foot. The ice spreads towards his opponent, the same tactic he did against Tetsutetsu during his last match. This time, Izuku wasn't going to be trapped. He holds his right arm, locking his fingers on his right hand with red vines appearing. "Deleware… SMASH!" He yelled, flicking his fingers, sending a big shockwave towards Todoroki's Quirk. The ice was shattering to tiny pieces. Todoroki shields his face with his arms, trying to avoid both the wind and ice flying everywhere.

At the same time, the shockwave mixed in with cold air where the crowd was feeling the cold air win all over the stadium.

"It's freezing!" Vector yelled.

"Here I'm thinking we're back in IceCap Zone!" Tails said noticing Sonic and Shadow still stood on the wind. Not a care in the world the wind and the ice came flying towards them. Both hedgehogs were focused on the match.

"Are you guys don't care that the air is getting cold?" Amy asked, yelling at both hedgehogs.

"They don't care about it one bit! They're so focused on this match!" Knuckles yelled when a chunk of ice was coming towards them. "Incoming!"

"I'll take care of it!" Blaze yelled, using his Fire to melt the ice quickly.

"Good shot, Blaze!" Rogue said as Knuckles turn to the Class Section. "Everyone, okay?"

"We're fine! Looks like the wind is dying down!" Iida yelled as the wind died down.

"It's freezing as hell!" Mineta yelled as he and Kaminari were shivering, comically.

"Y-Y-You don't say!" the Lightning Quirk user said.

Back in the ring, Todoroki lowered his arms down after the shockwave by his opponent. A small ice wall was formed behind him, preventing him from flying out of the ring. He looked with a glare to see Izuku let a sigh where cold air blew a little from his mouth. His finger he uses to snap his finger wasn't broken thanks to the Chaos Emerald, protecting him from any broken bones while using the emerald at the same time.

" _That emerald is protecting him. It's making him stronger. I have to find a way to get to that emerald, take it away from him and maybe he'll be powerless without it."_ Todoroki thought.

" _No broken bones after that attack. That's great news. But Todoroki is going to find other plans to attack. Izuku better is ready for whatever it comes."_ Sonic thought, observing the fight.

" _This is my first seeing how Izuku uses the Quirk All Might gave him. Amazing how it works along with the Chaos Emerald at the same time. I guess there's a reason why Sonic gave him the emerald. He could be the Protector of Earth to save his planet from Eggman."_ Shadow thought when he saw Todoroki does the same attack. _"Here comes another attack."_

Todoroki uses his Ice Quirk with the same attack. Izuku quickly did the Delaware Smash attack again, snapping his fingers with another shockwave. The attack shattered the ice again. The stadium got cold again by the wind mixing both cold and ice flying everywhere. Todoroki shields his arms again from the wind and ice. But what he didn't notice at the same time, Izuku curls himself into a ball, doing a Spin Dash attack towards him to go for the quick ending. The Dual Quirk user lowers his arms to see him coming. He quickly uses his quirk to create an Ice Wall, shielding him from any attack coming towards him. However, with the Spin Dash, Izuku smashed that wall which shocked Todoroki. He quickly moves to the right, dodging the attack.

"Wow! He's just like when we do Spin Dashes!" Knuckles yelled.

"That Todoroki guy has to be shock thinking that creating an Ice Wall would help him from any attacks!" Tails yelled.

"You go, Midori!" Mina yelled, excitedly.

"Midori?" Amy asked, looking to Class 1-A.

"It's a nickname we give to Midoriya and it's a nice name," Hakagure said.

"Oh, I get it. So that means your lovers to him?" Amy asked as the girls flinched.

"No! We're just friends!" Mina yelled, trying to hide her blush.

"Everyone needs to focus on the match! This is important right now!" Sonic yelled as Momo joined in.

"That's right. Izuku's in a situation he's facing a tougher opponent. Even if Todoroki's in our class." She said as Tetsutetsu yelled.

"Heads up, Midoriya! He's doing it again!" the Iron Quirk user yelled.

Todoroki did the same attack again. Spreading the ice towards Izuku. The boy uncurled himself by doing Delaware Smash again. Breaking the incoming ice with another snap on his fingers. The boy landed on the ground with his feet. He glared at his opponent, breathing hard from all that ice he used.

" _How long will he continue this attack? He should find another move. I know for a fact he won't use his left side. But I'm going to try forcing him to do it."_ Izuku thought, looking at his fingers. _"My fingers didn't break with use One for All. That's good. But I must keep an eye on the emerald. I already remember what happened at USJ when I was fighting that Nomu. I didn't pay attention when the emerald lost all that power. Can't let that happen while I'm fighting."_

"Deku's dodging everything attack from Todoroki's Quirk," Ochako said.

"Izuku's maybe trying to force Todoroki to use his left side," Momo said.

"You think he'll use his left side?" Kendo asked.

"It's only a matter of time unless he gets bored by using that same attack," Momo said.

"I'm not sure about it. Todoroki's not been bored using the same attack in the other rounds of this festival. Including during Combat Training, Quirk Assessment Test, and the USJ Incident. Unless something happens, Midoriya may have a shot at winning this. Unless Midoriya makes one big mistake." Iida said.

"Either way, I think it will happen. Trust me. Izuku may have a plan in hand." Momo said.

"I hope you're right," Ochako said.

Back in the Heroes' seat, Toshinori was impressed on how his successor was hanging on in this fight. Not a single bone broke while using One for All with the help of the Chaos Emerald. He was impressed by how Izuku can crush through the ice as Cream notice the same attacks Sonic would do in the past.

"Mr. Izuku is just like Mr. Sonic! Using the Spin Dash like many of the Freedom Fighters would do in the past against Dr. Eggman!" the rabbit said.

"Chao." Cheese said.

" _Young Midoriya been outstanding so far. Using my Quirk to deflect the ice away from him. Plus, as Cream said, he's using the same tactic as Sonic would do in the past. Must be this kind of training he's done before I even met him. Guess that Chaos Emerald does come in the handle. But he needs to be careful, don't drain out much energy from the emerald. We all know what happen last night. It would be a disadvantage for him if the emerald turns black."_ Toshinori thought as he looks on at the match.

In the seats, the Shiketsu Students and the Big 3 were observing the fight. They were amazed by how Izuku would use a snap of his finger to destroy ice coming towards his way.

"Amazing on how he would do that!" Nejire said in excitement.

"It's that emerald the boy has. He's making him stronger to do whatever he can from making sure his opponent doesn't spread the ice towards him." Mirio said, seeing the emerald in Izuku's back pocket light up.

"You can see the boy's reaction. No fear during this fight. He's determined he wants to win this." Seiji said, seeing the look on the boy's face.

"I'm surprised Midoriya is not shivering from that cold air we're getting," Camie said, wrapping her arms around herself to get warm as she notices Inasa had that serious look at the ring. _"Is he okay?"_

" _Come on, Midoriya. Beat Endeavor's Son. I want his father to be embarrassed."_ He thought, clenching his fist.

"You want an endurance match," Todoroki said, getting in his fighting stance. "That emerald is helping your out as Sonic mentioned. But I'll end this quickly!"

He uses his Ice Quirk again, spreading it towards Izuku as he uses Delaware Smash again to break the ice apart.

" _He's been using the same attack! Is he going to run towards me or keep attacking me with the same attack?"_ He thought when he saw Todoroki created an ice hill by running on it, making his move to attack him. _"He's making his move now! He's going try to attack me from above!"_

Izuku does Delaware Smash again by snapping his fingers, destroying the ice hill Todoroki made. But the Dual Quirk user jumped off it at the last second. He quickly uses his right hand to trap his opponent with his Quirk. Izuku looked up by doing Delaware Smash again, sending his opponent a little upward. He quickly jumped in by doing a somersault kick. He uses his right leg, releasing a thin green wave on Todoroki's chest, slamming him on the ground hard, making a sized impact with rocks and ice flying everywhere.

" _WOW! Midoriya lands a big kick on his opponent! He may have gotten the knockout punch right here! This could end it!"_ Present Mic yelled.

"Izuku, make sure you end it! Hurry up!" Sonic yelled.

"Todoroki, wake up because he's going to end it!" Shadow yelled, causing Sonic, the Freedom Fighters, and the students to look at him in surprise.

Izuku prepares for a Stomp Attack on his opponent by launching himself to hit his opponent very hard. However, Todoroki lifts his right hand, activating his Ice Quirk by spreading the ice upward, catching Izuku's legs within seconds before he did the attack. It caught Izuku by surprise. But the ice was spreading more, trying to trap him from moving everywhere.

"Todoroki is about to trap Izu in the ice. Ribbit." Tsuyu said, worrying for the boy.

"If he doesn't find a way to get out, Midoriya will be in big trouble!" Hiryu yelled.

"This is not good!" Setsuna yelled.

"Izuku, find a way to get out of the ice!" Sonic yelled before turning to Shadow. "Are you rooting for Todoroki or Izuku?"

The cinnamon bun activates One for All again. Instead of doing Delaware Smash, the red vines were appearing around his left arm. Forming his fist, he was ready to deliver another attack to escape from the ice. "Detroit… SMASH!" He yelled, slamming his fist on the ice, creating a bigger shockwave. The ice shattered everywhere from his attack with enough wind blowing everywhere in the stadium.

"Heads up!" Knuckles yelled, smashing a couple of ice heading their way. Blaze uses her fire to melt the ice and Vector punches a couple of ice with Big doing the same

"Almost looks like my Quirk when he punches like that!" Kendo yelled, activating her Quirk from shielding both Class 1-A and 1-B from the wind once it died down. She deactivated her Quirk before returning to her seat.

"At least Izuku escaped from the Ice!" Momo said, seeing the boy standing on the ring breathing a sigh of relief.

"With that attack, he may have sent Todoroki out of the ring!" Kirishima yelled, looking around for the other boy.

"Not quite," Shadow said as the cold air cleared, seeing Todoroki still in the ring with the ice wall behind him, protecting him from flying out. "That ice wall he made is protecting him from not flying from the ring. Good idea."

"Looks like we're in for a long match," Sonic said, seeing the emerald in Izuku's back pocket. _"Just hoping that emerald doesn't turn black. Or he'll be in big trouble."_

 **[** **Music End** **]**

"That was much more powerful than your previous attacks," Todoroki said, moving some of the ice out of his way. "You're trying to keep me away. Smart."

" _There's gotta be another way to beat him. I Have to admit, he's giving me everything he can with how much strong that Ice Quirk is."_ Izuku thought, seeing his opponent standing, breathing cold air from his mouth. _"His judgment, mobility, reasoning, all of his abilities… are incredible."_

"Is there anything Midoriya can do?" Shoda asked.

"He broke through every ice attack like a badass. He can just for the finisher." Awase said.

"Unless there's something Midoriya's thinking." Hiryu said. "Remember, he came close at beating him with a stomp attack, but Todoroki is a smart opponent. Remember, he is the son of the Number Two Hero."

"What?" Tetsutetsu asked with a surprised look. "You mean that Icy guy is the son of Endeavor?"

"Now we know why he got in through recommendations as Yaomomo did. Being the son of the Number Two Hero is very impressive." Kendo said.

"I still think Midoriya can win," Yui said.

"I agree with Yui," Setsuna said.

"Come on, Deku. Think of something to win this match." Ochako said.

"The nerd has the upper hand. Unless Todoroki has another idea." Jirou said.

"Have to admit, Todoroki giving Izuku a great fight. I know he doesn't want to end this quick." Sonic said. Noticing something from Todoroki's right arm. _"He's shivering? No way. All that Ice he uses on Izuku is making him shiver."_ A grin flashed on his face. _"Something tells me he got this."_

"What's the matter?" Todoroki asked towards his opponent. "Are you really that wore out from defending against me?"

"You're the one who talks. I've been ready since this happened." Izuku answered when he notices Sonic giving him signals by pointing fingers towards his opponent. The boy looked and notice his right arm was shaking. _"He's shaking. His Quirk is catching up with him. I want to take my chances of going for an attack. But not yet. I have to think of something."_

"I'm sorry about this. But thanks for drawing it out." Todoroki said before looking up to the seats to see Endeavor watching with a disappointing look. "Look at him. His furious I'm not using his power."

Izuku notice Endeavor watching the battle when something came up in his head. An idea of remembering what Todoroki said in the tunnel. _"That's it. I think I got an idea. It won't be pretty, but I think it will work."_ He thought, glaring at his opponent.

Sonic and Shadow look up to see the Number Two Hero watching. "You know he isn't happy at what he's seeing." the blue hedgehog said.

"Because his son isn't using his left side. That what that old man is waiting on." Shadow said, looking back at the match. _"So far, he isn't happy because his son is being outdueled by Izuku. Unless he wants to use his left side, he better starts thinking of something."_

"Either way, I don't have time for this. Even if that emerald is helping you out, I did say I'm planning on winning this tournament with this Quirk. Until then, it's time to end this." Todoroki activates his Quirk again sending a megaton ice wall towards his opponent for the finish.

"Todoroki's going to end this!" Kirishima yelled.

"Midori's in big trouble!" Mina worried.

"If he doesn't find a way to attack back…" Tsuyu said.

"Then Deku's going to lose," Ochako said, getting worried.

"Hurry up and move!" Kendo yelled as Momo got up from her seat.

"IZUKU!" She yelled from her seat.

Once the ice was getting closer, Izuku flashed a grin, just like Sonic. "I'm not done yet!" He yelled when the Chaos Emerald glowed brighter. "DELAWARE… SMASH!" He flicked his fingers, sending a big shockwave forward. The force of the impact destroys the ice. Todoroki flinched, using his arms to shield himself from the attack. His body forcing him his boots to slide on the ground, towards the end of the ring. At the last second, he created another ice wall, blocking his chance to be eliminated from the round.

The shockwave lasted within seconds for the boy to recover from that attack.

"Why are you going this far?" He asked, getting up to see his opponent. He was shocked to see something he didn't expect.

From Class 1-A, 1-B, the Freedom Fighters, Shiketsu Students, Big 3, Endeavor, Hatsume, Shinso, and Toshinori. They were stunned by not only seeing Izuku angry but around the boy's body, red vine-like lines courses throughout his body that coincides with the energy flowing through him with a bright green aura much like the Chaos Emerald would do. This one was very different.

"No way," Ochako said with a shocked face.

"What is that kind of power?" Iida asked, adjusting his glasses with a surprising look.

Bakugo got up from his seat to see his former friend's power. A shock looked form to a little anger. _"What the hell is this power? Is Deku messing with me? Is he trying to get in my head by showing off this power?" Damn it!"_ He thought.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Kendo yelled

" _What is this, Izuku? Is this your true Quirk?"_ Momo thought with a surprised look.

"That is so crazy!" Kaminari yelled.

"Todoroki's has to be scared now!" Mineta yelled.

"This is so awesome!" Hakagure yelled.

"Midori may have a shot after all!" Mina yelled.

Tails heard a beeping sound. He pulled out his Miles Electric to see the energy going off and the data going up the charts. "No way!" He yelled. "Izuku is stronger than anything we've seen! And it's not coming from the emerald!"

"Could it be his Quirk then?" Knuckles asked.

"It could be." Tails said.

"And the emerald is brighter!" Espio said.

"Never seen anything like this." Silver said.

Sonic was surprised by the power that was seeing by Izuku. He quickly ran out of his section. Within seconds, he arrived at the Heroes Seat where Cream and Cheese greeted him. The other heroes and the principal saw the hedgehog arrived where Sonic saw Toshinori looking with a surprising look.

"Mr. Sonic! Do you see that?" Cream asked as the hedgehog past her.

"All Might, do you see this?" He asked, standing next to the hero.

"It has to be One for All. I've never seen anything like this before." He answered. "It almost like something unleashed it to happen."

"Unless the Chaos Emerald read his mind as it would do," Sonic said.

"I'm not sure. But this is interesting." Toshinori said.

In the seats, the Shiketsu Students and Big 3 were surprised by the power Izuku just created.

"It's amazing," Tamiki said with a surprised look.

"Who would've thought a kind of power like this the boy would unleash," Seiji said.

"I wonder what that Todoroki person is thinking now?" Mirio asked.

"The more ice he uses, it's not working. Midoriya can just for the win now." Camie said as Inasa jumped up from his seat.

"LET'S GO, MIDORIYA! KICK HIS ASS!" He yelled as the others were surprised.

"Whoa! What's gotten to him?" Nejire asked.

"He was all silent throughout with a serious look. Now he's all fired up." Camie said.

" _Wonder what's Inasa's problem? He wants that Todoroki person to lose. But for what?"_ Seiji asked.

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions were amazed by the power Izuku was getting around his body. The data and information were going up the roof on the screen like everything was getting haywire.

"How in the world he got that kind of power?" Cubot asked.

"One minute he was about to be frozen only for something unleashed in him," Decoe said.

"You don't think it's the Chaos Emerald? The readings from it are going up the roof." Snively said, looking at the screen.

"It has to be from the Quirk All Might gave the boy. Very interesting to see how this plays out." Eggman said, looking to Todoroki. _"If I'm him, he better just uses his Fire Quirk to gain momentum on his side."_

* * *

In the League of Villains Hideout, Shigaraki looks on with a surprising look seeing his target on screen with much more power. His eyes were on the Chaos Emerald, seeing it again like back at USJ where the boy took on the Nomu. The phone rang from the computer as he quickly answered it.

" _You're watching this, Shigaraki?"_ the same voice from earlier asked.

"Yes, Master… that boy just unleashed a strong power." He said.

" _You mentioned about the emerald the boy has against the Nomu. I'm seeing it for the first time. Never would've thought it would make the boy this strong. This is going to be interesting."_ the voice said.

"Indeed," Shigaraki said, observing the screen. _"So, I guess emerald does make you stronger? I guess it'll be nice to have that to myself."_

* * *

Back in the ring, Todoroki stood up to see his opponent with his new power. He was surprised to see how it would appear after Izuku uses his fingers to crush the ice with his shockwave. He sees the red-vines lines all over the boy's body. The green aura was very brighter than the Chaos Emerald despite the emerald sharing that power to make him stronger. His head was down, with the shadow of his hair covering his eyes.

"What is this, Midoriya? Are you trying to intimidate me with it?" He asked but no response from the boy. "Why are you not responding? Answer me right now!" No response again as Todoroki was getting very angry. "Fine! If you don't say anything, I'll end this right now!"

He was ready to activate his Ice Quirk again until Izuku appeared in front of him within a second, delivering a big punch to his stomach. The pain was so much it cause him to cough blood out from his mouth. His body hung downward with Izuku's body holding him. The boy's fist was still on his stomach.

"You're trembling, Todoroki." Izuku finally responded as Todoroki look to the right of him. "You're so busy thinking your Ice Quirk is enough to win this tournament. I saw you're arm shaking and the ice is getting to you. You use all that power only to reach a setback." He then kneed him to the stomach before moving back to his spot.

Todoroki dropped to his knees, breathing out before spitting a little blood on the ground. He wiped the blood with his arm before looking at the boy with a deadly glare. "You bastard." He said with venom.

"You think you can win with half your strength?" Izuku asked, getting angry by clenching his fist. "Look at me, Todoroki. You haven't managed to put a single scratch on me yet." He lifts his head, showing his eyes glowing bright green and a red vine mark shaped of the letter X across his face. He was angrier than ever. "SO, COME AT ME WITH ALL YOU GOT!"

Todoroki flinched by seeing his opponent's face. Class 1-A, 1-B, the Freedom Fighters, the Shiketsu Students, and the Big 3 were all surprised by Izuku's reaction. Toshinori stood there seeing his successor's reaction.

"Todoroki should've kept his mouth shut," Sonic said, eating a chili dog. "Guess will go ahead and just say it now Izuku going to win this match."

"Unless he uses his left side," Nezu said, standing next to him.

"True. It's up to him to make that decision. If not, then the win goes to Izuku." Sonic said.

"What do you mean his left side?" Cream asked.

"You'll see it soon. If Todoroki does do it." Sonic said as he saw Todoroki getting back on his feet.

"Midoriya, what are you trying to do here?" He asked, seething. "You want my fire? Or did my monster of a dad bribe you or something? Now I'm mad!"

Todoroki charges towards him to get in range. However, Izuku appeared within seconds delivering another punch to his stomach with his right fist. The Dual Quirk user was stunned by the attack. He coughed a little blood again by the punch. At the same time, the boy spoke towards him to the left ear

"Imaging… an egg in a microwave." Izuku whispered as Todoroki flinched.

He sneakily uses his left hand to freeze some of his left hand. But because of Izuku's punch, he couldn't fully use his ice enough to stall his attack. The punch forcefully sends him back to his area. Izuku felt the ice on his left arm, flexing it to shatter it like nothing else. He looks to see Todoroki getting back up on his feet, wiping the small blood off his mouth. He was angrier with enough venom. He quickly uses his Ice Quirk again. This time, it wasn't coming that faster and Izuku knew it. He dodged it quickly by doing a quick step to the right. At the same time, Todoroki tries to use his Quirk on his face. Izuku quickly spun around, grabbing his arm to do the same attack he did against Shinso. Todoroki kicks him backward, away from him as the two fighters were inches away.

"Midoriya's kicking some ass on Ice boy," Tetsutetsu said.

"Todoroki has already been punched twice in the stomach. You can tell he's coughing blood out after those attacks." Sero said as Uraraka see Izuku's anger face with a worried look.

"I've never seen Deku that angry." She said.

"Probably because of what Todoroki said before the festival started in the locker room," Iida said, referring to Todoroki's Declaration of War on Izuku.

"Really?" Kendo asked.

"You don't want to know about all of that. He just looked at Midoriya with anger for no reason. Even I was surprised especially when it's your classmate talking to another classmate." Iida answered.

"It's not that," Momo said with everyone looking at her. She looked on at the match with a serious look. "Izuku's not angry about that. Remember what he said minutes ago. He told Todoroki. He hasn't laid a single scratch on him because he's been using his Ice Quirk throughout this battle. Looking into all this, he's trying to get Todoroki to use his left side."

"Really?" Ochako asked.

"He's left side?" Kendo asked.

"His left side is his Fire Quirk. Before the festival, Izuku told Todoroki if he was going to use his left side. Todoroki took that talk as offensive. Since then, he hasn't been using it throughout the festival. You can tell Izuku's very angry. He's trying to force him to use his left side."

"You're spot on that topic," Shadow said, appearing in front of Class 1-A. "That's exactly what Izuku trying to do. You can tell Todoroki's already at his limit with his Ice Quirk. Izuku could've gotten a chance to put this match away. But he won't. The only way he'll end it if he forces Todoroki to use his left side."

"Will see how this plays out. If Midoriya's plan works." Iida said as they look on at the match.

" _Midoriya going all out despite Todoroki trying to gain some advantage! Every Ice Quirk attack he uses, his opponent has found ways to destroy every ice attack coming towards him! Question is, does he have a finishing move to take down Todoroki?"_ Present Mic asked.

Aizawa sitting next to him look on at the match. He remembered telling his classwork harder with no excuses a couple of weeks ago before the festival was happening. He was focused on Izuku and the Chaos Emerald. But seeing his anger was very interesting.

" _It's amazing how Midoriya would gain that much power from both the emerald and the quirk at the same time. He could end this match right now after delivering a ton of blows towards Todoroki. But he's not and seeing some of his anger after unleashing that new power is making me wonder. What's driving him to be this intent?"_ He thought as he saw Izuku did another Delaware Smash, sending Todoroki backward before creating an ice wall, blocking him from losing this match.

"What are you doing this?" Todoroki asked seeing Izuku running towards him.

"I want to live up to people's expectations." He said. "I want to be able to smile! By doing something for them! I want to be a pro… WHATEVER IT TAKES TO BE A HERO!" He yelled before delivering another punch to Todoroki's stomach. "That's why I give it my all! That's why you should be!" Todoroki holds his ground as Izuku walked towards him. "There's no way I don't know what you have gone through. Or why you even here. Your life has been so different than mine. But right now, stop screwing around! If you want to reject your father? Fine… But you don't have the right to be number one if you don't use your full power!"

Those last words from Izuku made Todoroki flinched in surprise. His mind flashbacked, remembering as a young child with his father and mother.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Years ago, in the Todoroki household, a young Todoroki was on the ground, coughing during the rough training while holding his stomach at the same time. His father, Endeavor look down on his son with a serious look and no remorse in him._

" _Stand up! If you get hurt that easily, you can forget about beating All Might or beating a small-time villain." He said when his wife walks towards them, trying to comfort her son._

" _Please, stop pushing him. He's only five years old." She begged._

" _He can take it! Get out of my way!" Endeavor yelled, shoving her to the ground._

 _Todoroki heard it as he stopped crying, looking up to see what just happened. "Mama?" He asked._

 _After the training, Todoroki was crying in his mother's chest while she comforts him in her room._

" _I don't like him, mom." He said, crying. "Please… I don't want to be the kind of guy he is. I want don't want to be someone who bullies you and hurt people."_

" _But, honey…" She said, stroking his hair. "You still want to be a hero, don't you?" He looked up to see his mother's smile. "Just remember… stay true to yourself. You can be the kind of hero you want to be when you grow up."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Todoroki's mind was interrupted when Izuku delivers another punch to his stomach, sending him backward again.

"That's why I'll beat you! I'll surpass you!" He roared in anger.

" _Todoroki's in his world. Wonder what he's going through?"_ Shadow thought as he sees the boy flying.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _A couple of days ago, Todoroki stood on the balcony seeing his brother and sister playing a game with a friend as he looks on with a smile. But Endeavor walks by, grabbing the boy's hand and dragging him away from that._

" _Ignore them, Shoto. We live in a different world that I trained you for." He said._

 _Later that day, Todoroki woke up from his nap. He yawned before walking in the kitchen when he heard his mother's voice. He hid at the doorway to see her talking with someone on the phone in front of the stove where a tea kettle pot was boiling water on it. He could hear her voice with the sound of worrying. She stood a_

" _I feel like I'm going crazy." She said before starting crying. "I can't take it anymore. Every day, the children seem more like him. And Shoto… that child's left side looks unbearable to me. All I can see is his father. I can't raise him anymore. I want to run away from him for the rest of my life."_

" _Mom… what are you saying?" Todoroki asked._

 _His mother flinched when she heard her son's voice. She turns slowly to look at him with eye wide, trembling in fear. At the same time, the tea kittle pot was whistling very high, signaling it was getting hotter. Everything fad to black with some of boiling water splashing and a boy screaming in pain._

 _Days later, Todoroki's left eye was wrapped in bandages, looking down with Endeavor looking at him, talking about his mother and the day that she would hurt her son with boiling water._

" _Moronic woman. To hurt you in such an important time." He said._

" _Where's mom?" His son asked._

" _Huh? Oh, she hurt my masterpiece and put her in a hospital to keep you safe." Endeavor answered, not a care in the world for his son's injury._

" _This is your fault." He said, looking at his father with an angry face and tears coming from his eyes. "You're the reason you made her hurt me."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Todoroki slammed to the ground after being punched again. He slowly got up, coughing small blood again to see Izuku looking at him with an angry look.

"No… I'll protect her." He said, referring his mother. "I won't… use my left side."

"IT'S YOURS! YOU'RE QUIRK AND NOT HIS!" Izuku yelled again.

Todoroki again flinched by the words the boy mentioned. He minds remember the day he sat watching the television with the Symbol of Peace on it.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _In the living room, Todoroki sat down watching television with his mother on the couch. They see the Symbol of Peace on screen doing a pep talk about children inherited their parents' Quirks._

" _ **Yes. That's right."**_ _All Might said._ _ **"Children often inherited Quirks from their parents. Or develop similar power cells. But the most important thing to remember is that a Quirk is what you make of it. Regardless of your history. You decide how you use it. That's what I mean when I say… I am here. Only you can decide to become a hero. No one else."**_ _The hero did he usually smile with a thumbs up._ _ **"Take this to heart, kids. You got it."**_

" _Honey, you still want to be a hero, don't you?" His mother asked as the boy smiled at the television. "Just remember… stay true to yourself."_

 _End Flashback_

* * *

Todoroki remembers the words of his mother about staying true to himself. He almost wants to cry. But inside his body, it was getting warm. Some of the ice around his body begins to melt. Steam was coming out of his body until flames appeared on the left side of his eye. Flames appeared out of nowhere around him. The heat was felt from Izuku, Class 1-A, 1-B, the Freedom Fighters, the Shiketsu Students, Big 3, the heroes, and the crowd all over the stadium.

" _W-What… is that?"_ Present Mic asked.

"No way! He's using his fire!" Ochako yelled as Iida and Momo look at one another.

"Yaoyorozu, remember what Todoroki said before the Calvary Battle?" He asked remembering mentioning about never using his left side.

We all did." She said, looking at the ring with a smile. "Izuku manages to motivate Todoroki to use his left side. Or else he'll never become the hero he wants to be."

"Midoriya did the manliest thing I've never seen before," Kirishima said, comically crying.

"Dude, seriously?" Kaminari asked.

"Midori will still win this though," Mina said.

"I agree. Let's go, Midori!" Hakagure said.

"Incredible," Iida said, looking back at the ring.

"It's amazing," Kendo said with a surprising look.

"What didn't he use that against me?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"He finally has shown his Fire Quirk." Tails said.

"The first time we've seen this in a long time." Knuckles said.

" _Izuku got him to use his left side. Now let's see what happens next."_ Shadow thought.

"Someone get some water! That boy's on fire!" Cream yelled.

"It's okay. He's not on fire. That's his other Quirk." Nezu assuring the young rabbit.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"It sure is. It's about time Todoroki got his left side active. Now the real fun begins." Sonic said, flashing a grin. _"Great job, Izuku. You got him to activate it. Now hurry up and win this fight."_

" _You made him use his father's power… Midoriya, don't tell me you did this to save him."_ Toshinori thought.

"Fire Quirk? That's amazing!" Nejire yelled in excitement.

"This is his left side? That's unbelievable." Camie said.

"Be interesting to see how this plays out. Either way, I still want Midoriya to win this fight." Inasa said.

"This is going to get good," Mirio said.

The flames around Todoroki cleared up. Instead, the flames were active on his left side. The ice finally melted from the heat as the boy looks to Izuku with a grin on his face.

"You're helping your opponents." He said. "You're a fool. Even though you want to win this battle… now which one of us is screwing around? I want this too. I want to be a hero!"

Izuku's face forms from anger to a grin much like Sonic. He manages to save him from the darkness of his own. The two look at one another with grins. However, a voice was heard from the seats.

"Yes, Shoto!" Endeavor yelled with flames lit up while walking the steps.

Everyone in the stadium turns to the Number Two Hero. Inasa had a look of disgust to see the hero he uses to love but was snubbed by him for not getting an autograph, walking down the steps to see his son.

"Great! Again!" Sonic yelled, rolling his eyes. "How many times I have to see this guy?"

"Have you finally accepted your purpose?" Endeavor asked with a smile on his face. "That it! Very good! This is the dawn of a new era for you! With my blood and your veins, you'll surpass me! You'll live up to the reason I created you!"

"MIDORIYA!" The hero turns to see Inasa yelling from his seat. "FINISH HIM OFF! DO IT! BEAT THE CRAP TO WIPE THAT SMILE ON ENDEAVOR'S FACE!"

Both fighters ignored both men yelling, still staring at one another.

"Amazing," Izuku said with a smile.

"Why you smile?" Todoroki asked. "With the power of both your Quirk and Emerald, let's see if you have a chance to finish me with my left side. Or better yet… both my Fire and Ice Quirks." He activated his Ice Quirk even more along with his fire.

"Bring me everything you got," Izuku said with a grin, powering up both his Quirk and Emerald at the same time.

"Quick, Midnight! We got to intervene!" Cementos yelled, activating his Quirk.

"Agree! We better hurry!" Midnight yelled, ripping a cloth off her shoulder, letting out a pink aroma.

"Here it comes!" Sonic yelled.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Knuckles yelled

Big blocks of ice charges towards Izuku as the boy dodges them. He flew towards his opponent with enough power to try to win this match. The grin on his face was still there. Todoroki raised his left hand, powering up his flames to unleash one final attack. He charges towards his opponent, ready to use it on Izuku. At the same time, the cinnamon bun clenched his right fist, ready to do another big Detroit Smash.

"DETROIT SMASH… 100%!" Izuku yelled as Todoroki unleashed his attack at the same time.

" _Midoriya… thank you…"_ He thought with a smile on his face.

Both Quirks collided, creating a megaton explosion almost like a nuclear bomb set off at the stadium. Luckily, Cementos' Quirk formed five blocks of walls in between both attacks by the boys. A mixture of cold air and wind gushed everywhere in the stadium. Everyone in the seats felt the big wind as they use their arms and eyes closed to shield themselves from the wind.

"Whoa!" Kaminari yelled as he saw Mineta flying off. But Sero uses his Quirk to pull him back in.

"This is crazy!" Kendo yelled, activating his Quirk to shield her class.

"Big, shield everyone from flying off!" Amy yelled as the cat grabbed hold of every member of the Freedom Fighters from flying.

"What's going on?" Momo asked.

"I can't tell!" Ochako yelled.

Shadow took cover from underneath the seats, preventing himself from not flying.

It took 10 seconds from the wind to die down and the explosion disappeared. A big mushroom clown appeared above the stadium for the others outside to see. Both Kamui Woods, Death Arms, and Mount Lady were all stunned what they just witnessed. The stadium itself was silent as they all were stunned except for Endeavor, who still had that big grin on his face after his son uses his left side. Everyone waited for the smoke to clear to see who won.

" _What happened just now? What the hell is up with your students?"_ Present Mic asked while fallen out of his seat from the impact.

" _The air around the ring cooled down and rapidly expanded when heated up,"_ Aizawa said as his friend got back in his seat.

" _Wait! That's what cause the explosion? How hot did that fire get?"_ Present Mic asked, looking around at the smoke. _"I can't see a thing with all this smoke! Who won this match? Does anyone know?"_

The Class 1-B Students regain their composure from the impact as Kendo deactivated her Quirk. She saw her classmates were okay before turning to Class 1-A. Everyone was okay as well. Shadow appeared from the seats to look at the smoke. The Freedom Fighters quickly got out of Big's Arms to see the smoke.

"Who won? Does anyone know?" Tails asked, looking around.

"I can't see," Momo said, looking around. _"Please, Izuku… did you win?"_

It didn't take long for the smoke to finally cleared up. Both classes got up from their seats to see what happened. Izuku was on one knee with his head down, breathing heavily on the ring. The green aura and the red vines vanished. The Chaos Emerald slowly dimmed, deactivating, His gym clothes were tearing except for his pants, revealing his muscular body with a couple of burnt marks. He got up on one knee, his eyes were normal again, looking around to see where Todoroki was. He looks in front to see another part of smoke disappearing away from him.

It shows Todoroki, leaning on the wall on the other side. His clothes were also torn from the explosion. His head was down before his body collapsed to the grass, leaving a big crack on the wall.

Midnight regains her composure after flying back from the impact. She looks to see where the fighters were.

" _Shoto Todoroki is out of bounds! Izuku Midoriya wins!"_ She yelled as the crowd roared.

 **[** **Music Insert:** **World Map Music from the Sonic Colors OST]**

"He did it!" Inasa yelled, happily.

"That's was crazy! Never thought both fighters show their powers like that!" Seiji yelled.

"Incredible fight that was!" Nejire yelled.

"That Midoriya kid just beat Endeavor's Son. Unbelievable." Mirio said.

Camie was relieved that the boy won. Something caught her eye when he saw Izuku's Muscular Chest. _"He has a chest like that. That's is so awesome. He's so cute."_ She thought, taking pictures of him from her phone.

Inasa stopped celebrating to see Endeavor's not a happy face. _"That's what you get for snubbing me from an autograph years ago. Now, how's it feel that your son lost, loser?"_ He thought.

"Mr. Izuku won!" Cream yelled, jumping up and down happily.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"Did I say he was going to win? Of course, because I was right." Sonic said, running to Toshinori, playfully punching him. "He did it, buddy!"

"I knew he would do it." He said, giving him a fist bump to him.

"With that being said, I got to celebrate with my friend," Sonic said, running to the railing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you crazy?" Vlad King asked.

"I'll be fine!" Sonic yelled before leaping off the railing to the field.

"Is that hedgehog that crazy?" Thirteen asked with a sweatdrop.

"He's is friendly. If you might ask." Toshinori thought before looking down at his successor. _"Well done, Midoriya. Not only you won the match, but you saved Todoroki. Very proud of you."_

"Izuku pull off a big win!" Knuckles yelled.

"Wow, that boy almost got himself killed! But he pulled it off!" Vector yelled.

"Amazing fight! I thought he would lose!" Silver yelled.

"Luckily nobody got hurt," Amy said.

Momo sat back down, breathing a sigh of relief seeing Izuku on the ring. _"That was so close. He still saved Todoroki and still won at the same time."_ She thought of turning to Uraraka with a smile on her face. The girls smiled at one another. Iida and Kendo did the same as they were happy that he won.

"Midoriya still won! Hell yeah!" Tetsutetsu yelled.

"I thought he was going to lose after that blast!" Setsuna yelled.

"I swear that guy almost worries me when he does these things." Hiryu said, remembering when Izuku almost got killed by the Nomu. "But he did it though."

Shadow looks on with a smile on his face before turning to Todoroki. He quickly jumped off from Class 1-A section to land on the field. He notices Sonic also arrived, running towards Izuku by hugging him and nagging his head at the same time.

"You pull it off, buddy! That was a heck of a fight!" the blue hedgehog yelled.

"I can't believe I won." He said, looking around as the crowd roared.

"By the way, that power you just unleashed," Sonic said, referring to the power Izuku had after smashing the Ice Quirk. "What just happened?"

"I'm not sure. I just got angry and unleashed it mysteriously." Izuku said, trying to walk but kept getting back on his knee.

"You're okay? I'll take you to RG's Office." Sonic said, putting an around his neck with Izuku's Arm on the hedgehog's neck. He notices Shadow was approaching Todoroki. "What's Shadow doing?"

"I'm not sure. Let's go check." Izuku said as they were walking off the ring.

Todoroki sat there with his head down, looking at his hands. After all that power he unleashed, he thought he had the upper hand at beating Izuku. It didn't. _"I… lost,"_ He thought before he heard footsteps. He looks up to see Shadow approaching him.

"You're okay?" He asked.

"Not quite. After all that power including my left side I use, I still lost." Todoroki answered.

"It doesn't matter if you lose. You manage to do something for the first time. You use your left side and nothing more. It's a disappointment you lost but, be grateful for you did. You still got a great future at becoming a hero." Shadow said before they saw Sonic and Izuku approach them. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Got me a little sprain foot after the impact." He answered before looking down at Todoroki. "You okay?"

"I thought I had you with everything I got. Yet, you still manage to find ways to win. I must wonder if that emerald saved your life from the impact. Seeing your body, it has a little burnt mark around it. It's almost liked your invisible." He said, observing Izuku's body.

"Let's just say it's my lucky charm if things don't go anyway." He answered as Sonic spoke.

"I have to give you credit. You two almost blew up the ring together. But, seeing your left side activate, it was awesome. Either way, you put up a great fight at the end. Hopefully, you continue your quest to become a hero." He said as Todoroki formed a smile with his eyes closed.

"Thank you." He said before Shadow has his hand in front of him.

"Need help?" He asked.

Todoroki offered his hand as the dark hedgehog pulled him up. Shadow put his arm around the boy's neck and Todoroki put his arm around him as they proceed to walk to the tunnel. Sonic and Izuku followed suit. The blue hedgehog turns his eyes to see Endeavor looking at them.

"Looks like someone's not happy his son lost." He said as they turn to see the Number Two Hero with an angry look.

"To tell you the truth… I'm glad Midoriya won this fight… just to piss off my father more." Todoroki said, glaring at his father.

"That's fine with me. Instead of that evil smile, he had earlier." Shadow said, referring to his conversation with him and All Might.

Endeavor gave one last look before walking off the steps. The boys looked at him one last time before they made their way to the tunnel to Recovery Girl's Office.

 **[** **End Music** **]**

* * *

Onboard the Death Egg, Eggman, and his minions were amazed after the fight. They were glad their target was moving on to the next fight. But we're very impressed with how the fight ended with both boys going for their final attacks. He was amazed by Todoroki as well on hoping to be the next candidate to be part of his empire.

"What a fight that was!" Coconuts yelled.

"Both boys went all out at the end with a megaton explosion!" Decoe yelled.

"I'm surprised they didn't blow up the stadium!" Grounder yelled.

"Be grateful that Izuku made it to the next round. If he would've lost, I would have no use at watching this festival. It was a close call though at the end. The emerald itself protected the boy from that explosion." Eggman said.

"Anyway, how about that Todoroki kid?" Snively asked. "He showed off both his Quirk at the same time, almost beating out our target."

"I've never seen anything like it. It was interesting how he would use his Fire Quirk. Izuku was angry at him though we couldn't tell because there were no microphones anywhere near the ring. Either way, our target's moving on."

"Very well, then. It'll take a while for the ring to be fixed after that attack." Eggman said before changing to another subject. "Has anyone seen Infinite?"

"Not sure. We've been focusing on this festival for a while." Snively said.

"He should be watching the festival with us. Oh well, as long as he doesn't do anything stupid, I could care less." Eggman said.

* * *

 **Hosu City**

The ward was located West of Tokyo. Many people were just going about their lives, walking in the streets, taking trains, and driving around the city. However, above the rooftop of a building, the Hero Killer look down for any Pro Heroes he could takedown. He heard footsteps to see Kota making his way.

"I hope you're ready. This next training will be the biggest challenge of your life." Stain said.

"I'm always ready." The boy said as the Hero Killer observed his costume.

The boy was dressed in black armor. He had black kneepads with a black bandana much like the Hero Killer. His hat was upgraded with a visor, observing any type of data like a scouter type and a sword with him.

"The suit is a little okay. Maybe the doctor can help you got more. Anyway, get ready. It's time to put you to the test." Stain said as he looks around to catch his eyes on a hero, dressed like Iida's costume. "And I think we found our target."

* * *

Distance away on another building, Infinite uses his helmet to zoom in on the two. "So, they'll prepare for the next thing. This should be good. It'll be nice to get involved as well for the time being." He said.

Right before he was leaving, he heard something from behind. He turns around to see a violet purplish portal appeared. Before then, a person walks out from the portal to face the Ultimate Mercenary.

"You?" Kurogiri asked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't a person from USJ days ago." Infinite said as the two stares down at one another.

* * *

End of Chapter 36

 **Author's Note:** Real sorry for the long delay. I was planning on posting this story over the weekend but couldn't because of bad internet problems. Not happy about my adaptor screwing up. Anyway, another chapter did this week. Yes, I did manage Izuku to get the win, unlike the Anime/Manga version. Can't ruin all the fun, right? Some of the impacts did some burn marks but not that much, avoiding the broken fingers from One for All with the Chaos Emerald protecting him. Plus, it was nice to show Endeavor not happy unlike the Anime with that grin on his face wiped off.

The ending of the chapter is building up to the Hero Killer's Arc and a surprise ending to it with Kurogiri and Infinite meeting since USJ. Just wait until the next chapter to see more. Plus, the other matches are coming up in all one chapter except for the Sonic/Momo match. That'll be coming up soon.

Anyway, I'm off this week from work because of Spring Break. I'll be busy doing the chapters and hoping to post more of it this week. I hope you guys have a great day.


End file.
